Morning Hope Academy's New Semester of Killing
by The Celestial Sky Dragon
Summary: Despair has spread across the world. While Class 78 sealed themselves inside Hope's Peak Academy, 40 others did the same in America. Now Morning Hope Academy has become the stage of the newest Killing Game. Jon and Mei will have to decide between Truth, Ideals, and Lies to save Morning Hope Academy's 24th Class. Will they succeed? Or will Despair Win Once More? [Partial SYOC Story]
1. Meet the Cast

**A/N:**

 **Hello everyone and welcome to this next update! AS I have stated over the last 15 days, this will be the official announcement for the cast of Morning Hope Academy's New Semester of Killing. You'll be quite surprised by what I have in store for everyone in this story. What I have done is provided you with half of the profiles for each character so you are all nice and informed. But I have redacted several things, secrets that I shall keep to myself, so at the moment you have the bare minimum. Trust me, there are characters with some very interesting stories and I am excited to tell them. Hell, I hadve created several OC's myself because I was just having a fun time coming up with talents and ideas. Before anything else I must say, I'm sorry for lying to you all. However in this game of ours, Truth and Lies will blend together to form Ideals that everyone else will follow for themselves. Hey if I can't lie then what's the point in all of this right?**

 **There is more information at the end of this, but for now I would like to give a huge thanks to everyone who submitted an Original Character. Thanks to you, my work was cut in half and I get to have a lot of amazing ideas and things to share with all of you via these characters. I do hope you are looking forward to this and to what I have in store for the School Trip of Mutual Killing. I'll see you all when I see you! Embrace Despair!**

Morning Hope Academy's

New Semester of Killing

 _ **Meet the Cast**_

 **Full Name:** Fa Mei-Ling

 **Nickname:** Mei-Mei (Carla, Nick) Mei (Mostly everyone else)

 **Gender:** Female

 **Age:** 17

 **Date of Birth:** June 20th

 **Home Country:** Beijing, China

 **Talent:** Ultimate Folklore Researcher

 **Appearance:** Mei-Ling is a beautiful young woman, being four feet, nine inches in height. She is a lot shorter than girls her age, and it often times makes her feel inadequate. What she lacks in height, she makes up with her skills. She has light colored skin, a bit pale due to being inside most of the time. She has dark chocolate brown hair, reaching down past her shoulders. It was light and fluffy, and she keeps it down when alone. She has beautiful hazel colored eyes, with alluring lashes, normally decorated with golden mascara. She has a small button nose, and full pink lips, usually wearing a thin coat of glittery lipgloss. She has a petite body, and thanks to her daily walks, was quite healthy.

 **Hair Color/Style:** She has medium length brown hair, past her shoulders. When alone, she keeps her hair down. However, when outside she keeps it straight. She straightens two strands that form loops at either side of her head, and are held behind her head with bobby pins. The rest of her hair is kept in a neat bun at the back **of her head, held together with two chopsticks.**

 **Eye Color:** Hazel

 **Skin Tone:** Fair, light pale

 **Height:** 4'9''

 **Weight:** 78LBS

 **Blood Type:** RH-

 **Outfits:** She wears a traditional cheongsam (Qipao), a tight fitting outfit. It is a sleeveless ensemble, made out of silk and cotton. It was embroidered with golden thread, pearls and sequins. It has golden flower prints on it, along with some dragons, that were colored bright green, with pearls for eyes. The dress cut off just above her knees, golden tassels being attached at either side of it. She wears a pair of red stilettos on her feet, polished to a brilliant shine. Her brown hair had been washed and straightened. Most of it had been gathered at the back of her head, forming a small bun that was held together with two silver chopsticks. The chopsticks themselves had been a gift from her grandmother. They are thin, and have Mei-Ling's name engraved onto them. Along with her family name, being Fa, and her Chinese Zodiac, the Ox. It had two red spheres at the top, lined with gold, each having a small tassel hanging from it, decorated with red and gold beats. One of the spheres had the first initial for Mei-Ling's name while the other had the initial for her last name. Both were in Chinese Characters, and had been expertly engraved.

 **Personality:** Mei-Ling is a very intuitive girl. She is happy and smiling, but gets mad when her height is mentioned. She doesn't mind people asking her personal questions, depending on the topic. She is always interested in learning about a countries folklore. She will often times ask someone what their favorite folktales or fairy tales are, in order to see what people know and if they have similar interests. She is very friendly, and will try to befriend anyone, even if they are racist or foul mouthed. She believes everyone has certain qualities and ticks that make them unique.

 **Hobbies:** Hanging out with friends, examining old texts, and reading fairytales (Cinderella being her favorite)

 **Likes** : Vanilla scented perfume, Moon Cakes, Shrimp Chow Mein

 **Dislikes:** Fried Rice, Hot Peppers, York Peppermint Patties

 **Backstory:** Mei-Ling's life started in China. She was born in Beijing to loving parents, a man who was a researcher of Chinese Folklore, and a woman who owned her own candy shop. She had an older sister, who took her studies very seriously, but always took the time to read her books when she had the time.

One such instance was when her older sister, Fa Ju, read her a book titled Cinderella. She fell in love with the story, asking her sister to read it again and again. Eventually, her sister became annoyed, and taught her how to read so she could read it herself. After devouring the book countless times, she decided to look for more books, similar to that one. Where beautiful princesses always married their princes, and fought off fearsome dragons. Her father, ended up teaching her a lot about German Folklore, where most Fairy tales originated from. However, he decided to prioritize Chinese Folklore, as they were from China.

She was entranced with various legends, of Fish climbing waterfalls and becoming Dragons. The Rock Maiden and The Lost Horse were always the more intriguing ones to her. She kept going back to the library, reading all of the books she could get her hands on, eventually reading them all. When she was done with all of the Chinese Folktales, she moved on to the German ones. Eventually, she came across Icelandic, Indian, Russian and Native American Folktales as well. She wanted to learn more and more about them, and how each country created such beautiful tales. This delved into music, as Folk Songs were also part of Folklore. Her father was proud of his little girl, as she was growing into a fine young woman. At the age of eight, Fa Zhou decided to take his daughter to Scandinavia, so she could read some old Folktales and visit some Museums.

However, it wasn't long after that her father became very sick, unable to finish a research dossier he was putting together. He was set to go to the United States, to the Smithsonian Museum to speak about some Egyptian Folktales. The trip couldn't be canceled, so Mei-Ling decided to go to America to speak to those who would be there. She hadn't expected it to be a University Class however. As soon as they saw the ten year old walk into the room, followed by another woman, her translator, they all started laughing. It had been one of the most embarrassing moments for Mei-Ling as they didn't take her seriously. They had to get a chair for her to actually reach the podium. The translator had been ready to speak for her in English, but the young girl surprised them. She opened the dossier that her father had carefully prepared, and began reading it. What followed after was one of the most gripping presentations anyone had ever seen. The fact that Mei-Ling was only ten years old had been shocking and impressing to some people. It had even made the afternoon news, garnering a lot of fans.

Mei-Ling returned to China right after, only to realize her father was getting worse. She had been sad and scared about what was happening. But her father reassured her, that death was also part of life. That people needed to Cherish the things they love the most. Mei-Ling promised her father that she would continue his work in his stead. The man smiled, telling her he was proud of her and the woman she would one day become. The man died that very night, and it had been one of the hardest moments in Mei-Ling's life.

She did grow from this experience, and used it to fuel her further. Whenever she had the time, she would be researching folklore. She got in contact with her father's friends, and presented her findings to them. They didn't take her seriously at first, but she eventually won them over. At the age of thirteen, Mei-Ling went on a trip, to do research and study abroad. She spent six months in India, learning about Indian Folklore from the locals. She visited Africa, being entranced by Egypt. She had tried to decipher some of the Hieroglyphs she saw, but never got too far. She visited Greece, learning about Greek Mythology and Folklore. She absolutely fell in love with it, Roman Folklore following right after. Eventually, she convinced her mother to move to the United States of America, so she could research Native American Folklore. By the age of 17, she had become a respectable young woman, making her own discoveries.

However, she did tend to get engrossed in her work. So much so that she ends up walking off the path. It has happened many times, in Thailand, she ended up getting lost in a cave for three days. She wasn't scared at all, keeping her hopes up and eating the MREs she had brought with them. When she slipped and fell into the water, she ended up finding something. She shown her flashlight into the water, finding cave paintings that were thousands, maybe even millions of years old. It had been the discovery of the century.

She had gotten lost in Iceland as well, having spent her entire time in a hot spring she had found. She had used the hot water to melt snow and used that to stay hydrated and to prepare her meals. When she was found, she had been pouring over some ancient markings she had found under the ice she had caved out. Some say she had the Devils Luck, others say she was probably bluffing and faking everything. Mei-Ling tended to believe she was just being guided along by her father, as she always found something new when she thought of him. It was this latest discovery that got her found by Morning Hope Academy. As soon as she returned to California, her mother gave her the acceptance letter, and she left for the Academy. Hoping to show the world her amazing talents.

 **Quotes:** "The moon festival was always my favorite as a child. My mother would make Moon Cakes, and we would write messages on little slips of paper. She would put them inside the cakes, and then shuffle them so we got different ones. My father, always wrote a quote from a folktale, and I would have to guess it. When I did, he would read the story to me...I miss those times."

"If there is one place I would not like to be in olden times, it's definitely Iceland. They have some of the scariest Folktales. Like, they have this monster called Gryla, who ate bad children before Christmas. Those that misbehaved were eaten right before the stroke of midnight. I believe this is the reason why Americans gave Coal to bad children...perhaps as a means to not bring fear to children."

 **Created By: (CelestialSkyDragon)**

 **Full Name:** Jonathan David Hyles

 **Nickname:** Jon, Jonny (Mostly by Veruca)

 **Gender:** Male

 **Age:** 17

 **Date** of Birth: February 14th

 **Home Country:** Redmond, Virginia: United States of America

 **Talent:** Ultimate Songwriter (Official) Ultimate Singer (Unofficial)

 **Sexuality:** Straight

 **Blood Type:** A

 **Appearance:** He is a young man of seventeen, standing at five feet, ten inches in height. He has pale, lightly tanned skin and soft blue eyes. He has a boyish face, slowly chiseling into his adult features. He has smooth black hair, that reached down to his shoulders, two cowlicks stuck out from the middle of his head, making it look like he had antennae growing out of his scalp. The young man had a lean build, looking a bit lanky. He wears a black tee shirt, with a white hoodie over it. He wears a pair black and white pants. The left leg was a solid black color, while the right one was white. It was a monochrome style that he was trying out, and so far he seemed to like it a lot. To go with his style, he wears a black converse sneaker on his left leg and a white converse sneaker on his right.

 **Hair Color/Style:** Neck length smooth black hair, with two antennae growing from the center of his head (Mr. Two Ahoges) After Chapter 1, he dyes half of his hair white.

 **Eye Color:** Blue

 **Skin Tone:** Fair, sunkissed

 **Body Type:** Jon has a lean body build, though he is quite lanky. He is tall, with slightly broad shoulders and medium sized hands. He slouches a bit when he's sitting in a chair, mostly from always writing in his notebook or laptop.

 **Birthmarks, Scars, Body Art:** Has a heart shaped birthmark on his left butt cheek.

 **Height:** 5'10''

 **Weight** : 135LBS

 **Outfits:** Jon likes wearing a monochrome style. He finds music to be both Black and White when it comes to emotions, either a song has emotion, or it lacks it. It is a personal philosophy of his. As such, he wears a black tee shirt, with a white hoodie over it, which he leaves unzipped. His pants are slim straight jeans, the left leg being black and the right leg being white. He also wears a black Converse on his left and a White Converse on his right. He has a checkerboard neckerchief which he keeps tucked in his back pocket. When cold, he will wear a black fingerless glove on his left hand, and a white fingerless glove on his right.

 **Personality:** Jonathan is a happy go lucky person. He will try to remain positive, as he believes being happy will make his music better. He has written hundreds of songs as a Ghost Writer, taking no credit for any of them. So whenever he writes a new song, he will sing it for his friends. He tries to cheer up his friends, and always remains optimistic even in the worst possible times.

 **Hobbies:** Writing, Listening to Music, Singing

 **Likes:** Chrysanthemum Tea, Blank Sheet Music, Organ Music

 **Dislikes:** Pop Songs, Justin Bieber, Music Players (Love/Hate Relationship, he likes Records and CDs, but thinks Music Players are convenient)

 **Backstory:** Jonathan grew up in Redmond, Virginia. He is the son of a very famous FBI Agent, who often times works in Washington D.C. He has also met the various presidents due to his father's line of work. He started singing at the age of 5, and his mother was so motivated by him that she signed him up for Choir Practices, being taken to the local church and becoming part of their Choir.

It was at the age of nine that he wrote his first song. His mother got a hold of it and sent it to one of her friends, who gave it to an artist. They ended up singing it and it become a hit. His mother motivated him to keep writing songs, while also practicing his singing. So he became a Singer and a Songwriter. At the age of Eleven however, he ended up leaving the Choir, to focus more on his Song Writing than anything else. He ended up becoming a Ghost Writer for many companies, writing lyrics to various pop songs. It was always pop that they asked for, and it was always music that followed a common theme. At the age of 12, he swore off writing Pop Music forever, because he hated what the companies did with his music.

Hard Rock, Indie Rock and Post Hardcore became rapid favorite for him. These were genres that used live instruments in ways that Pop Music and Computer Generated instruments couldn't mimic. While he still did write Pop for certain appreciative people, who didn't change the lyrics at all, he mostly wrote music for Indie Bands. He was responsible for getting several bands on the Billboards, and was invited to sing many of his own songs to the public. One of his favorite Bands, Fall Out Boy (Yeah, Sue Me) asked him to help them write a song. He readily agreed, helping them write what would become My Songs Know What you Did in the Dark, which eventually turned into the Saving Rock and Roll Album. He was ecstatic when Fall Out Boy invited him to be part of their music video movie for all 11 songs, and to this day, he is still called Young Blood by the band.

At the age of fifteen, he was asked by various other people to write songs as well. He was getting swamped with work, so he decided to instead focus on his studies. Only high paying clients or important people would get a song from him. He taught himself to play guitar, drums, bass and keys just to continue with his song writing. He begun writing melodies for all of his music, and even learned to use recording software, leading to his first solo album, which he never released. He called it "StarShine" but it sounded to girly, so he just left it on his shelf where it was never listened to. It wasn't until his mother took it with her to Capital Hill that it was heard. It rapidly rose to the Billboards Top 20 in a single week. But he stayed out of the limelight, finding it too embarrassing for him. During the next two years, he was attending his regular high school classes, while also learning Music Theory from a retired University Professor.

He became popular in the Rap Scene when he released a video of him rapping Fox in Sox, a book written by Dr. Seuss. Even artists like Eminem and Lil Wayne were impressed with how he was able to pronounce each word clearly without getting tongue tied. To this day, getting a shout out from Eminem has been his highest moment. It was due to this music video that the Scout of Morning Hope Academy traveled to Redmond, to listen to his songs live. She payed for his food, and told him to play in a crowded area, to see if his music truly had the ability to attract people. It did, as over 300 people were listening to the boy singing his heart out. She left without a word, and a week later he got an invitation to join the Alumni of Morning Hope Academy...

 **Quotes:** "Lyrics do matter...writing the lyrics should come before the melody. Because the melody can be molded around the lyrics. However, you can't mold lyrics to fit a melody, because then the message is lost. It's why I hate Pop Songs these days."

"Justin Bieber is a fucking abomination! God, why didn't Selena agree to go on a date with me?!"

"Taylor Swift? Pfft...that bitch is crazy...I wrote one song for her, one...and then when I posted the lyrics on my Facebook, she threatened me for copyright. Fuck her, hopefully she loses her voice someday. America's Sweetheart my fuckin' ass."

"Hell yeah, Kanye was right on the money. Beyonce did deserve that fucking award, I don't give a shit that Taylor was crying, fuck her!"

 **Created By: (CelestialSkyDragon)**

 **Full Name:** Lucy Cadwell

 **Gender:** Female

 **Age:** 16

 **Birthday:** October 15th

 **Home Country:** United Kingdom, London

 **Talent:** Ultimate MMO Player

 **Sexuality:** Bisexual

 **Blood Type:** B+

 **Hair Color:** Dark black with streaks of purple layered throughout her hair.

 **Hair Style/Length:** Medium length straight hair, would reach the middle of her back but is usually kept in two pig tails by a Mario inspired scrunchies. A few bangs hang loose in the front as well as a strange ahoge that resembles a cow's lick.

 **Eye Color: Aqua** Blue

 **Skin Tone:** Extremely Pale

 **Body Type:** Lucy is a very buxom and voluptuous girl. She has a massive 40 GG Cup bust, and equally wide hips. She's not exactly petite, but she's not exactly chubby either. Her waist and tummy is simply soft due to lack of exercise. Her legs are notably scrawny, due to lack of use.

 **Height:** 5'4"

 **Weight:** 125 Lbs

 **Normal Clothing:** Lucy spots a large oversized white hoodie with several sponsors on the sleeves and chest area. The hood itself has cat ears on it, and she typically pulls it over her head when she's trying to concentrate. In addition she wears a pair of thigh length black basketball shorts, and is typically barefoot. Though if she does wear any, it's usually a pair of fuzzy pink slippers with giant cat heads sticking out on top. She refuses to wear a bra, because quite honestly she struggles to find a comfortable size and it tends to distract her from her gaming.

 **Hobbies:** Video Games, Doing live streams and recording videos online, Writing Fanfiction, and secretly reading adult novels/Doujinshi

 **Likes:** Cats, Sodas, Junk Food, Anime, Sci-Fi, Pizza, Fanfiction, Video Games, Computers and Technology,

 **Dislikes:** Failing her party as a group leader of course!, Mannequins and antique dolls ,& Snakes

 **Personality:** Despite her inability to walk and engage like most people, she's an unusually bright person. She's not the stereotype you'd expect, at least not entirely. She is a huge gaming,anime, and science fiction Otaku, however she is far from introverted. In fact she's quiet chipper and talkative, at times she has a habit of going off tangent when she's overly excited about something she's passionate about. She also makes a lot of meta and nerdy based jokes. In most respects she's the kind of person who'd rather look on the bright side of life, then drowning in depression. The only true sore spot is that she's an avid shipper and hopelessly romantic. However it's the only time she feels truly impaired when she realizes that there's probably no one who would want to pursue a relationship with her. That side rarely comes out, and it would likely only surface if she did meet someone she'd become fond of. Typically she views the world as a place that while not perfect, is worth the heartache at times.

 **History:** Lucy was born as an only child with brittle bone disease, and her mother died in childbirth. Her father though was a very good and decent man. He worked as a programmer in a very well to do tech company, he raised her as a single parent. Due to his own hobbies Lucy, quickly fell in love with gaming as a young child. Since she was incapable of going outside and moving like most her age, she became fascinated with leading adventures in other worlds. Worlds where her real life legs, couldn't hold her back. By the time she was nine years old she had discovered and was anonymously leading the number one guild for the world's most popular MMO at the time under the ego of Firefly. She had used a voice changer, to hide her age and it wasn't until she was eleven that her guild members realized she was only a child. It caused a bit of a ruffle around the community, but after a short amount of time she began to actually do live streams and guides. Partly due to the content, as well as the novelty of her age, she gained quite a following. Eventually it would get her recognized by a certain school across the pond..

Despite having a large community of guild members, and online friends, she doesn't truly have any real life friends. Most of her schooling has been done at home, so it makes her a shut in. She just has her father Cecil Cadwell, who is a genuinely doting and good man. He does just about everything for his daughter, even if he does work long hours to cover the Lucy's expenses.

 **Quotes:** "You know why I believe in a higher power? Because Pizza is just too amazing to be made be a mere mortal!"

"LEEROY JENKINS!"

"Huzzah let's launch an assault and bring down Monokuma without anyone wiping!"

"W-What? I'm wearing this hoodie because it's comfy and cute. Who doesn't like kitties?"

 **Created by: (Crit Fail)** (You beautiful bastard...you took Sonia from me, but now Lucy is under my mercy, upupupupupu! No but seriously, thanks for this OC)

 **Full Name:** Anajī Horā

 **Nickname:** Kurō

 **Gender:** Male

 **Age:** 17

 **Date of Birth:** October 31st

 **Home Country:** Paupa, New Guinea

 **Talent:** Ultimate Horror Concept Artist

 **Sexuality:** Straight

 **Blood Type:** A+

 **Hair Color/Style:** blue shaggy and a little bit spiky shoulder length hair, He has a round beard

 **Eye Color:** White eyes

 **Skin Tone:** tan skinned

 **Body Type:** athletic build

 **Birthmarks, Scars, Body Art:** He has a tattoo of Jigsaw from SAW on his shoulder

 **Height:** 6'1''

 **Weight:** 190 lbs

 **Outfits:** For casual a Plague doctor hat, blood red t-shirt with A plague doctor on it, blue jeans, black boots. For exercise A black plague doctor hat, blue Sleeveless shirt with the words Friday the 13th on it, orange shorts black running shoes, for swim wear red flames swim trunks.

 **Personality:** He is a kind-hearted guy who is loyal to people he trust's, a smart guy who never lets small details slide, He is compassionate and feels a strong sense of sadness when they see others who are suffering. He always tries to do something to help ease the suffering, He is very creative when it comes to drawing concept arts for his favorite genre, He will become very materialistic when he goes to draw the concept art, He is very artistic, When he meets people he is very friendly despite his voice, He is also an impatient person when he has to wait for stuff that takes too long.

 **Hobbies:** Drawing, sketching, reading

 **Likes:** The Horror genre, music, Dr. Pepper

 **Dislikes:** People thinking that he is blind because of his eye color, Sprite, Snobs

 **Backstory:** At a young age he always liked the horror genre and not many people his age did cause of the gore and scariness, His parents tried and failed to get him away from horror movies and gave up trying to, at the age of 6 he started drawing what his mind thought of witch was of the horror genre but it wasn't as good but he practiced, He became the concept artist for many Horror video games, and movies. He became very good at drawing horror concept art as he grew up, and he got a letter from hopes peak about his skill as a Horror Concept Artist.

 **Quotes:** "Well hello Mister Fancypants. Well, I've got news for you pal, you ain't leadin' but two things, right now: Jack and shit… and Jack left town."

"Heh, want to play a game?"

"Objection!"

 **Created by: (DeadLyokoBrony)**

 **Name:** Victoria Louis

 **Nickname:** Empress

 **Gender:** Female

 **Age:** 18

 **Date of Birth:** December 11th

 **Home country:** Berlin, Germany

 **Talent:** Ultimate General

 **Sexuality:** Straight

 **Blood Type:** O+

 **Appearance:** she's beautiful. She has blue eyes and a messy blonde hair. She has a strong appearance making her feared but she has a royal aura making her appear as royalty and a friendly persona welcoming people to befriend her

 **Hair color/style:** Messy blonde tied in a braid or let down pass her neck about shoulder length

 **Eye Color:** Blue

 **Skin Tone:** White

 **Body Type:** Well developed and a fine shape

 **Birthmarks, scars or tattoos:** none, she's clean as a whistle

 **Height:** 5'5"

 **Weight:** 139lb

 **Outfits:** 1\. A black Prussian uniform with silver ropes and laces and a fur cap common for Prussian cavalry. When she wears the cap she has her hair tied in a braid and tucked up in the cap. When she takes off her cap her braid can hang down her neck.

 **Personality:** She's a free spirit who loves nature and people and is kind, caring and compassionate. She loves people and regularly goes out to help people with their problems and works hard to help others in their time of need

 **Hobbies:** Picnics and horse riding by the lake

 **Likes:** Horses, stories and lakes

 **Dislikes:** Politics, wars and conflict

 **Backstory:** she was a rich girl who attended a military college. She was excited to join and became the top of her class, however upon discovering the true nature of war she became sickened by the event. Since then she works fast to make peace and hopes to end war for good. The biggest event to turn her against war was when her father died from a minor conflict. Despite her lose and her hatred for war she hopes to fight the last battle to end human conflict forever. So she has dedicated her life to wage war on war itself

 **Quotes:** "From everything I've seen war doesn't benefit anyone. The fastest way to end it is to lose it however that will kill us fast than we want and I refuse to abandon my duty."

"Guten Tag, it's a nice day for a picnic wouldn't you agree?"

"Give me a horse and I guarantee you won't even be seeing me for a hour or two."

 **Created by: danieltruong1917**

 **Full Name:** Setsuko Inoue

 **Nickname:** None

 **Gender:** Female

 **Age:** 16

 **Date of Birth:** December 14th

 **Home Country:** Japan

 **Talent:** Ultimate Media Critic

 **Sexuality:** Bisexual

 **Blood Type:** O-

 **Appearance:** Setsuko isn't one to care for her appearance when at home, as she barely even takes care of herself. She is very small, pale and thin, having not gone outside of her house very much not have eaten very much. She's always tired and has bags under her eyes, unless she's wearing something like foundation to cover it up. Foundation is the only make up she wears, she has dark cerulean eyes and is a brunette.

 **Hair** Color/Style: When going out, her hair is brushed smoothly. Her hair goes down past her shoulders to her mid back. Her bangs are parted to the side as well.

When at home, her hair is absolutely messy. Her bangs are everywhere and strands are constantly sticking up. She puts it in a messy ponytail. Her hair is brown in color.

 **Eye Color:** Dark Cerulean

 **Skin Tone:** Very pale tan

 **Body Type:** Thin and lanky, not many curves, and she is short...

 **Birthmarks, Scars, Body Art:** None, but has bags under her eyes constantly.

 **Height:** 4'9'' (4'11'' when wearing wedges)

 **Weight:** 63LBS

 **Outfits:** When she's going out, she wears a simple button up shirt with a red ribbon around the collar. She wears a brown coat that's usually never closed. She has a black pleated skirt, and white knee high socks. She wears black wedge sneakers as well. She also wears contacts, and foundation to hide her undereye bags.

When at home, she's an absolute mess. She wears a white sweatshirt and black sweatpants. She only wears white socks, she has no make up on, revealing the bags under her eyes. Finally, she wears big nerd glasses, as she never wears her contacts at home. She also sleeps like this.

She doesn't exercise too often since she's usually spending time at home. However if she did, she'd probably wear a simple graphic tee shirt. Something Vocaloid or Persona 3 related, and black and white shorts. She'd wear gray sneakers and white socks, foundation on her face and her contacts.

She'd swim in a tee shirt and shorts, nothing else.

 **Hobbies:** Watching Movies and Playing Video Games

 **Likes:** Heavily Caffeinated Drinks and or Coffee, Comfortable Clothing, items from her childhood she got through her only friendships, any form of media, instant food...

 **Dislikes:** Being treated like a 14 year old kid or younger. Asked if She's okay, sour foods, country music, cooking...

 **Personality:** Setsuko is one to take charge and become a leader if she feels like there is no one else suited to. She grows attached easily and will stand by whoever it me be's side. She puts her trust in normal pople most of the tome. Setsuko cares deeply for that person and will show affection to them when she can. Setsuko has these moments at the end of trials where she knows who the culprit is, and will try to intimidate them into confessing. Her eyes go dark, her voice becoming slick as a snake's. She'll also force her beliefs on them because she expects better from everyone around them. She feels as though that's what they deserve for betraying someone who has

A) In the same boat and B) Most likely friends.

This is because of her history with her four friendships. She is very tired most of the time because of her replacement for sleep being caffenaited coffee. Because of this, she will be most likely to fall asleep without her coffee. She will also become more irrational, snarky and iritable without her morning coffee. She can infer rather reasonably and has a logical thinking process. She knows when she is wrong and will admit it, if only she can give up. Setsuko is fearful of not being good enough and refuses to let herself miss a date because she wishes not to let down anyone. Finally, she's easy to put herself down, sometimes not being her own fault. She's also a terrible cock, insecure about her height and being called short. She's easily flustered, especially when someone is flirting with her...

 **Backstory:** Setsuko liked watching movies a lot when she was growing up. Often times she would spend more time tearing apart a movie and pointing out the flaws than eating or sleeping. This lead to her becoming a bit sickly. But also allowed her rationale to develop. She opened up a blog, where she started reviewing pieces of media after spending days watching and reviewing things. Her reviews became popular because of how detailed she wrote. She pointed out flaws, mistakes and things that almost no one would even noticed. This got her attention from the Main Stream Media, who eagerly awaited the next review she did. She became so popular that her reviews started leaving Japan and going world wide. It was why she also started learning English, so that she could write in English and in Japanese as well.

Setsuko often times ignored her own health due to her reviews. She wanted to please the people who read them, so she ignored things like sleep in order to have more time. She became addicted to coffee because of this. She only gets about two hours of sleep because the other 22 are spent watching, reviewing and writing. Whenever she doesn't get her heavily caffeinated coffee, she will get mad and irritable. She drinks a lot of Cuban Coffee as it is one of the most caffeinated kinds out there, and also carries Caffeine pills with her where ever she goes. Though she is a mess at home, when she's out and about, she will look very well, going as far as hiding her undereye bags. Often times, people confuse her for a little girl, which angers her a bit, as she hates being acknowledged as short.

Eventually, she decided to travel to America, to review some American Films. Due to her reviews, Morning Hope Academy sought to add her to their alumni, asking her to join the 24thClass.

 _(I created the backstory for this character as the creator didn't provide one. Hopefully it's good, let me know if you'd like me to change anything.)_

 **Quotes:** "Come on...admit it, you were the one that plunged that knife into your friends back. I know it was you, it must be eating you alive, the guilt...right?"

"Coffee? It depends, Colombian is delicious, grown in the mountains above sea level. It helps with the acidity and stuff...Hawaiian Coffee is expensive, but it's because of the rich soil it's grown in. I tried some in a small cafe in Honolulu, and let me tell you, wired for a day and a half. Of course...buying a large probably was a bad idea."

"Starbucks Coffee is Shit, I have no idea why you American girls like it so much."

"I like skulking around Facebook sometimes...you know, finding fights and such. It's so entertaining, and I can high light it in my blog too."

 **Created By: (ColMeliCol)**

 **Full Name:** Tsubaki Aulani

 **Nickname:** Tsu (Kaikane, her brother, everyone calls her Tsubaki)

 **Gender:** Female

 **Age:** 17

 **Date of Birth:** May14th

 **Home Country:** Honolulu, Hawaii

 **Talent:** Ultimate Figure Skater

 **Sexuality:** Bisexual (Leans towards Guys)

 **Blood Type:** AB

 **Appearance:** Tsubaki is a beautiful girl, even at a young age everyone knew she was going to be very beautiful as an adult. She has long, platinum blonde hair that falls down her back in straight curls, with streaks of skyblue running through them. She has vibrant blue eyes, a light tanned complexion, small button nose and full pink lips. Under her right eye, she has a small beauty mark, which she hates but everyone else thinks is cute. She is medium tall, standing at five feet, nine inches. She'll normally wear her ice skating uniform, a tight fitting long sleeved leotard, with a tie-dye design to it. She wears sky blue nail polish on her manicured hands. Her legs are almost always bare, but she'll often wear see through panty hose. Normally, she would wear her ice skates, but when off the ice she'll wear a pair of white heeled boots with thick laces, similar to her ice skates. She has a very curvy body and a medium sized bust. Having lived in Hawaii, she had gotten an interest in Hula Dancing, but wasn't accepted into the Dance School.

 **Hair Color/Style:** She has long, platinum blonde hair that falls down her back in straight curls, with streaks of skyblue running through them.

 **Eye Color:** Blue

 **Skin Tone:** Lightly Tanned

 **Body Type:** Curvy body, with an hour glass figure

 **Birthmarks, Scars, Body Art:** She has a rose tattoo on her foot

 **Height:** 5'5''

 **Weight:** 114 LBS

 **Outfits:** She'll normally wear her ice skating uniform, a tight fitting long sleeved leotard, with a tie-dye design to it. She wears sky blue nail polish on her manicured hands. Her legs are almost always bare, but she'll often wear see through panty hose. Normally, she would wear her ice skates, but when off the ice she'll wear a pair of white heeled boots with thick laces, similar to her ice skates.

 **Outfit** 2:When her ice skating uniform is dirty, Tsubaki will wear a white sundress with blue strips on it. She also wears a straw hat on her head, and a lei around her neck. She wears sandals with a slight heel to them.

 **Hobbies:** Rollerblading, Hockey, Making Leis

 **Likes:** Ice Skating, Chocolate Roses, Spying on her little brother

 **Dislikes:** Sour Candy, Peanut Butter (Gets stuck in her teeth), Getting caught spying on her brother.

 **Backstory:** Tsubaki's interest in Ice Skating came after she was denied entree into the Hula Dancing School. She wanted to find something to do, and asked her mother if there were any other sports she could play. Her brother suggested Hockey, since he was learning how to play, and she decided to try it out. She spent more time falling on the ice than anything, but she told herself she would learn. She spent the next three hours falling on her face. When she went home, she looked up videos on how to ice skate, and was introduced to the world of figure skating. She sat for hours watching people skating on the ice and performing various tricks. It wasn't until she saw her inspiration, Surya Bonaly, that she really got into skating. She said she wanted to be just like Surya, to become one of the best skaters in the world, and prove the Olympic committee wrong. Even though she was young, she knew her inspiration didn't get top marks during her run because of her skin color, so she set out to prove her point. She ended up becoming the youngest professional ice skater at the age of eight and went on to win many trophies and awards, going to competitions around the world. She had tried going to the Olympic Winter Games, but failed at try outs. It was here that she was spotted by the Morning Hope Academy Scout and was offered a chance to attend the prestigious academy. Her family made the move to the mainland from Hawaii so that she could attend, not knowing that her brother had also been scouted. She and her brother are very close, and she almost never lets him out of her sight, something that he finds very embarrassing.

 **Quotes:** "Waikiki Beach is very pretty...it is a lot more beautiful than Venice Beach at least. But that's my opinion."

"Hey, you leave my little brother alone. He is a special little cinnamon roll and if you hurt him I will cut you!"

"No...I don't stalk my brother...pfft...I just want to make sure he isn't hanging out with hooligans."

"One of the best things that happened in my life was when I met Norman Reedus of the Walking Dead. He was traveling through Hilo and I happened to be at my Uncle's Plantation. He just showed up wanting to try some coffee. It was the best day of my life. Turns out he saw my auditions for the Olympic Winter Games...it was surreal."

"Goddammit Kai! I'm your older sister you have to defend my honor! Stop acting like the big kahuna all the time!"

 **Created** by: **(CelestialSkyDragon)**

 **Full Name:** Kaikane Aulani

 **Nickname:** Kai (Mostly everyone)

 **Gender:** Male

 **Age:** 17

 **Date of Birth:** May14th

 **Home Country:** Honolulu, Hawaii

 **Talent:** Ultimate Surfer

 **Sexuality:** Straight

 **Blood** Type: AB

 **Appearance:** Much like his older sister, who is older only by three minutes, Kaikane is a very handsome young man, having sunkissed skin, and bright cerulean eyes. His face is strong and chiseled, free of blemishes, and he has slight feminine features. He has short blond hair, with streaks of red running through them, something that he got at the suggestion of his sister, claiming it would make him look cuter. He stands at a whopping five feet, eleven inches, towering over his sister. He is the younger twin, yet most people think he's the older one, just by his height. He has a lean body, having grown up on the beach most of his life. His arms are well defined, he has a nice chest and abs. Kaikani (Kai for short), normally wears short sleeved Hawaiian shirts, often times left unbuttoned, showing off the Hibiscus tattoo he got on his lower abdomen. He wears black swim trunks, with brilliant blue flames on the hem, has a lei around his neck made of fresh flowers, and wears converse sneakers. He never liked wearing flip-flops like some of the other guys in Hawaii.

 **Hair Color/Style:** Short blond hair, that reaches the nape of his neck. He has streaks of red running through his hair, with dyed tips.

 **Eye Color:** Blue

 **Skin Tone:** Lightly Tanned

 **Body Type:** Lean body with toned arms and abs.

 **Birthmarks,** Scars, Body Art: Red hibiscus flower tattoo on his lower abdomen.

 **Height:** 5'11''

 **Weight:** 130 LBS

 **Outfits:** Kaikane's outfit consists of a bright red Hawaiian shirt, which he normally wears unbuttoned. It has white hibiscus flower prints all over it. Around his neck, he wears a lei made with blue and white flowers, the colors that his sister likes. He wears a pair of khaki shorts, and regular sneakers.

 **Personality:** Kaikane is an easy going dude...almost nothing can make him frown. He will be disappointed if people are acting ill mannered to each other, and will try to defuse fights. However, if someone insults his sister, touches her in any way that isn't appropriate or even so much as screams at her, he becomes a ferocious beast, and will stop at nothing to protect her. She is one of the most important things in his life, and he does not tolerate when people mess with his Ohana (Family).

 **Hobbies:** Hockey, Hanging out with friends, skating

 **Likes:** Spending time with Tsubaki, surfing, Zombie Flicks, Ice Skating, video games, collecting Pokemon Cards. Bunnies.

 **Dislikes:** Guys who act tough to impress girls. Jellyfish, when people insult his sister, being away from the beach for long periods of time.

 **Backstory:** Growing up in Hawaii, Kaikane lived in Maui so he was always near the beach. He had wanted to try a cool sport and had asked his father to take him to an ice rink. Finding one in Honolulu, they decided to go there. He helped his sister learn how to Ice Skate when she gained an interest but would always fall. Eventually, she started getting better and he grew bored of hockey. One day, walking on the beach, he saw a man riding on a surfboard, and people chanting his name, calling him the Big Kahuna of the beach. He walked up to the man and asked him what he was doing. The man laughed and told him he was surfing, in a funny accent. It was then that he discovered he had traveled from Australia to Hawaii just to surf its beaches. It was then that Kaikane decided to learn how to surf, with the man being his instructor. He learned how to surf big and small waves, and even rose his surfboard from Maui to Hilo just so he could visit Mount Kilauea. During a surfing contest in Waikiki, a scout for Morning Hope Academy spotted him, and asked him if he would like to attend the school, quickly agreeing. He wasn't aware that this man had been the one to recruit his sister. He and his family moved to the mainland, where he found out his sister was also a part of the academy.

 **Quotes:** "My sister is very over protective of me. It stems from the fact that we grew up together. Our parents lived on the Big Island and were busy with the Coffee Orchard, so we barely saw them. My Grandma is traditional, so she was always talking about Hawaiian legends and stuff. My Grandfather is a World War II Veteran...so he would always go to Pearl Harbor to pay his respects to those he lost."

"Sometimes, people don't take me seriously you know? I just want to be friends with everyone, but they all see me as some mongoloid dude bro who has no common sense."

"WHO FUCKING FARTED?!"

"Hmm...if I was stuck on an island and could only bring one thing with me? It's a hard choice...if I could bring my surf board, I would just surf somewhere else. Then again I'd like my sister to be there. She's the only person that could keep me sane."

"If a man is alone in the forest, and there isn't a woman around to hear him, is he still wrong?"

"I help my sister shave her legs some times. I find it weird, she finds it therapeutic."

"I hate to admit it, but when I'm really scared, I'll find myself in Tsubaki's bed. I almost drowned as a kid, and I kept remembering it. Whenever she heard me crying, she would slip into my bed and hug me until I feel asleep. I've grown used to hearing her heartbeat...it's relaxing. Whenever I feel nervous or scared, she will press her chest against my ear. It's almost instantaneous. Babies usually calm down when they hear the beat of their mother's heart. I guess it's the opposite for me, probably because we are twins."

 **Created by: (CelestialSkyDragon)**

 **Name:** Anastasia Katrina Klevorick

 **Nickname:** Tania (to her friends)

 **Age:** 17

 **Date of Birth:** ?

 **Nationality:** Russian-American (Lived mostly in Boston, Massachusetts)

 **Sexuality:** Bisexual with a princess fetish

 **Appearance:** She's a strawberry blonde hair, she has emerald green eyes F-cup size breasts, slim figure, stands about 5'7", wears camo pants along with a skin tight top along with a pair of military boots.

 **Talent:** Ultimate ?

 **Height:** 5'7''

 **Weight:** 110 LBS

 **Likes:** Anime, cats, sex (She's a total nympho), and video games.

 **Dislikes:** People butchering her name in English, she'll tell you the proper pronunciation, and people who just rub her the wrong way.

 **History:** As a little girl, Tania always enjoyed playing with her stuffed animal since her parents couldn't let her keep an actual cat since her father was allergic to real cats, one day her father was killed by the Russian mob, and her mother died of a broken heart from all of it. She had a hard time growing up but pushed on ahead. She doesn't like sharing her talent with anyone, only with those she trusts. She also doesn't like talking about her childhood much...

 **Quotes:** "Priviet, it's a fine day da?"

"People in Russia can be very aggressive. Have you seen how people drive there?"

"Do Svidaya, you son of a bitch."

 **Created By: (BloodyDemon666)**

 **Full Name:** Calem Kurogane

 **Nickname:'** Azure Strategist'

 **Gender:** Male

 **Age:** 17

 **Date of Birth:** July 6th

 **Home Country:** Originally Japan but moved to Seattle after an incident.

 **Talent:** Ultimate Strategist

 **Sexuality:** Straight

 **Blood Type:** A+

 **Appearance:** Calem has a skinny but toned build, fair light skin, azure blue eyes, short dark brown hair, and a nasty scar on his right hand that he covers up with a black fingerless that has a symbol of a white dragon. He usually wears an azure blue hooded jacket that he keeps it open and has the word 'wisdom' stitched to his left breast pocket in kanji, plain black inner shirt, red scarf, khaki pants, black converse shoes, black framed glasses.

 **Hair Color/Style:** Short dark brown hair

 **Eye Color:** Azure Blue eyes

 **Skin Tone:** Fair light skin tone

 **Body Type:** Skinny but toned body

 **Birthmarks, Scars, Body Art:** He has a scar on his right hand that is covered up by a glove.

 **Height:** 5'7''

 **Weight:** 120 LBS

 **Outfits:** Exercise- Plain White shirt, blue workout shorts, running shoes, and his black fingerless glove on right hand.

 **Personality:** Calem is a very professionally-capable, friendly, righteous yet relaxed and selfless kind of guy. He gets easily flustered, nervous, and shy when he talks to girls or gets teased. As the Ultimate Strategist he is a highly ingenious, composed and collected individual who, despite his praise worthy achievements, is modest and patient around people, making him very approachable. He not only takes his strategies seriously but also his relationships, especially trying to make real friends. This made him to be a bit stubborn and emotionally sensitive. He felt that he struggled to make real friends because mostly everyone saw his achievement status before considering his personal self. As well as a certain incident in his past made him self-conscious about what others think about him, and is afraid if their thoughts about him would change negatively. With his experience as the Ultimate Strategist and his social life, it sharpened his sense of empathy when he interacts with people and those he plays against.

 **Hobbies:** He likes to read, as well as play games with others. Whether it would be video games, card games, etc. And he likes give scenarios to others and have them answer on what would they do.

 **Likes:** Chess, Trustworthy People, Tea

 **Dislikes:** Misunderstandings, Rumors, Betrayal, Yandere's

 **Backstory:** When he was a kid, Calem had a fascination in different kinds of known strategy games such as chess, shoji, card games, video games, sports, etc. When his father taught him on how to play chess, Calem was able to learn quickly and defeated him easily. Then he migrated from it and started playing other strategy games. He got so good at it that he won multiple game tournaments and interpreted his skills and experience in his life by helping those in need to achieve results. His achievements sorta made him a celebrity in the entertainment category of society, earning the name 'Azure Strategician' for his original and unorthodox ways of achieving victory for himself and those that he works with. This got the attention of Morning Hope Academy as they scouted him to be the Ultimate Strategist.

During his middle school year, Calem was able to make a real friend in his homeroom. A girl named Honoka who saw him as a person and not by his achievements. This in turn made them to be very good friends, Honoka even gave him a red scarf that he has worn and treasured. An incident happened to them after classes were finished one day. As they were about to head out one of Honoka's supposed friends (unnamed stacker/yandere classmate) came in holding a sharp knife as she came in to kill her because Honoka was being too close to Calem. Shocked by her betrayal Honoka couldn't react on time to get out of the way. Calem was too late to reach them as Honoka got stabbed, bleed, and was killed as she smiled to Calem. Then a struggle happened between the remaining two as Calem got an injury to his right hand, later leaving a scar. But then was able to get the knife away from the yandere. Without thinking clearly the yandere charged at Calem as he close his eyes holding the knife out. The yandere got stabbed to the stomach as she slowly bleed and got killed. Later on, the incident was considered self-defense as there was a witness but Calem feels extremely sad and guilty in getting his first real friend killed just by association, as well as accidentally killing the killer. He sorta got mixed reactions from his classmates, but thought of it to be mostly negative reactions. He developed a bit of trauma from seeing and touching a sharp knife. Fearing that their son labeled after the incident for the rest of is school years, his parents suggested to move to Seattle

 _(his dads birthplace)_ to start anew together and to help Calem from his depression along with his twin younger sisters. Anything after that, Calem continued to develop his skills and named a name for himself to those around him.

 **Quotes:** "I'm sorry...when it comes to talking to girl's I get little bit nervous, hehe."

 **Created by: (GrandMasterCastiel)**

 **Full Name:** Veruca Almendra Dewitt Bukator LeGume.

 **Nickname:** None (Ruca, by Jonathan Hyles)

 **Gender:** Female

 **Age:** 18

 **Date of Birth:** March 17th

 **Home Country:** Buckinghamshire, United Kingdom

 **Talent:** Ultimate Nut Specialist

 **Sexuality:** Straight

 **Blood Type:** B+

 **Appearance:** She has very pale skin, her complexion being accented with some rose colored blush, around the cheeks. She has bright, silver blue eyes, always surrounded by black mascara. She wears light red lipstick on her lips, which makes her look quite alluring. Her outfit consisted of a sleeveless white dress with small hearts printed on it. She wears a thin black belt around her waist, the bottom of the dress reaching her knees. She wears pale pink leggings on her legs, along with a pair of black Mary-Jane shoes. She was wears a furry mink parka, which she leaves unbuttoned, her curly brown hair fall down to her mid back. She wears a small tiara on her head, the center piece being shaped like a peanut with what looked like chocolate diamonds.

 **Hair Color/Style:** She has light to dark brown hair, which falls down her back in curls.

 **Eye Color:** Silver Blue

 **Skin Tone:** Pale White

 **Body Type:** She has a lean body, with some curves already setting in. She doesn't mind not having a perfect hour glass shaped body. She hates to admit it, but she has quite large assets, her breasts being C-Cups and her butt being firm.

 **Birthmarks, Scars, Body Art:** She has a birthmark of an Almond on her thigh, which she finds embarrassing.

 **Height:** 5'7''

 **Weight:** 125LBS

 **Outfits:** Her usual outfit consists of a spaghetti strap, white dress with small peanut prints on it. It has sequins around the bust, and falls down to her knees. She wears a thin black belt around her waist, the buckle being in the shape of a Peanut. She also wears a gray mink parka.

 **Personality:** Veruca is a stereotypical rich girl. While she does act sweet, she is anything but. She can be cold and calculating when she wants. Even though she shows no emotion, other than extreme lack of tact, disappointment, boredom or general anger towards people, she can be a reliable person. She isn't afraid of getting her hands dirty if she has to, but won't go as far as killing to prove her point. She hates people who hide behind others, calling them "Weak and Spineless". This stems from her own fears, of not being good enough for her father or anyone else in her life.

 **Hobbies:** Reading, Cooking, Writing

 **Likes:** Chrysanthemum Tea, Crumpets, Filing Her Nails

 **Dislikes:** Green Tea, Coffee, Peanuts

 **Backstory:** Veruca was born into a wealthy family. Practically with a silver spoon in her mouth. From a young age, whatever she wanted, she got. It didn't matter what it was, her father always got her what she wanted. The latest phone, she had it, a new bike, she got it, even her own driver and limousine. Due to this, she became a bit spoiled, but she did value everything her father got her. She had one friend, a young boy who was from a poor family. She felt bad for the boy, and invited him to play with her in her mansion. Her father was unaware, and her mother was off buying stuff, so she didn't know either. They hung out like this for years, until Veruca turned 9 and her mother found out.

Her mother was mad that she was hanging out with "Plebeians" as she called them. She yelled at the poor boy, and threw him out of her house. Veruca got mad at her mother, and started yelling at her. The woman laughed, calling her a worthless child. To make matter's worse, she struck the little girl with a nut cracker, giving her a bad concussion. After her visit to the hospital, Veruca became distant with her mother. She went to the boy's family, but his mother told her he had left for London. Feeling sad that her only friend was gone, the little girl gave the boy's family a suitcase filled with money, leaving before she could even say anything.

Her mother had been mad, telling her that she would never be an ideal daughter. She was always telling her that she would never be like her mother. That she was just a mistake and should have been aborted before she was born. Veruca took it all in stride, deciding not to say anything to her father. It was during a visit to the Nut Factory that she saw the operation. She saw hundreds of workers, all shelling nuts and tossing them into a conveyor. However there was another series of workers that had to pick the bad buts from the good nuts. Veruca had grown interested in it all, and started researching nuts. She ended up learning about Peanut Plants, and how to tell if they were going to give a good harvest as opposed to a bad one.

She visited the plantations, and did an experiment, bringing in hundreds of squirrels and releasing them into the fields. For a week, she studied the animals, seeing how they all behaved. She noticed several of them tapping walnuts against rocks and holding them to their ears. The ones that were good, were instantly opened, the entire nut being pulled out of the shell in one go. The bad ones were tossed aside, being left abandoned. Veruca started experimenting, taking a bad nut from the ground, along with a rock. She created a special device that could amplify the wearer's hearing, almost like a hearing aid, and started tapping nuts against a rock. She did this various times, getting the results wrong in the beginning. It took her two years before she was able to successfully tell a good nut from a bad nut. She had also become quite good at cracking nuts open with her hands.

As she grew up, she became more distant with her mother. Her father however saw potential in her, and started training her to take over the family business. Not just shelling walnuts, Veruca started shelling regular peanuts with ease. She was able to tell which almonds were bad from a single look, crack macadamia nuts with ease, and made several deals with foreign companies to transfer rare nut plants to her father's plantation. Eventually, she became a specialist in the factory, being able to tell nuts apart by shape, size, shape and volume, with the look of a naked eye. A single tap could tell her which was a good nut and which was a bad nut. Her invention was patented and given to the workers, who all started tapping the nuts and tossing the bad nuts, increasing the factory profits two fold. At the age of 16, her father named her General Manager of the Factory and left her in charge while he spent time at home. It was at this time that she started growing famous, and traveling around the world, helping other Nut Factories integrate her technology and also teaching people how to tell nuts apart. This was what eventually lead Morning Hope Academy to scout her into its Alumni.

 **Quotes:** "I swear to Christ, I will crack your nuts when I get out of here."

"Oh I'm sorry? Will you get the shite out of you ear and fuckin listen?"

"Green Tea...you dare serve _me_ Green Tea? Fuck off with you then, you useless fat piece of shite."

"I can do things with nuts you'd never come close to imagining."

"You low corrosive lump of fecal horror! You maniac bastardly turd! I would rather drink stale urine, from Norman Fowler's ass pit, than spend one moment more in your defiling presence. Ya filth, ya cack! You're the ooze of a burst boil, I abominate you! You towering mound of corrupted slime. You're every utterance is like the slithering hiss of a fat maggot, in the putrid guts of a decomposing rat! You're face if fouler than the unwiped inner ring, of Santa's Rectum!"

 **Created by: (CelestialSkyDragon)**

 **Full Name:** Nicholas Ladd Gardner

 **Nickname:** Nick

 **Gender:** Male

 **Age:** 18

 **Date of Birth:** June 4th

 **Home Country:** Concord, New Hampshire, USA

 **Talent:** Ultimate Craftsman

 **Sexuality:** Straight

 **Blood Type:** O

 **Appearance:** Tall, with fair colored skin. He has a lean body build, not to skinny, but not to fat either. He has strong arms due to all of his work as a craftsman.

 **Hair Color/Style:** Dirty blond, short on the sides and slightly longer on top, spiked at the front

 **Eye Color:** Blue Green

 **Skin Tone:** Tan

 **Body Type:** Lean body build

 **Birthmarks, Scars, Body Art:** Scar on his hand from a saw slipping on wood...

 **Height:** 5'11''

 **Weight:** 145LBS

 **Outfits:** Bright Green Mountain Dew tee shirt, a pair of jeans and Timberland Boots. He also wears a tool belt around his waist which he uses for his wood working. Also has a belt he made to hold his Mountain Dew.

 **Personality:** Easy going, caring, can be aggressive and values integrity

 **Hobbies:** Plays Drums, Cooking, Baking, Woodworking and Board games

 **Likes:** Music, Art, Animals

 **Dislikes:** Seafood, People getting interrupted, Bugs (Annoyed, not scared)

 **Romance:** Married to Cara Gardner, the Former Ultimate Marine Biologist

 **Backstory:** He was abandoned by his parents when he was younger. They were later found dead from a car accident from going 80 on the interstate. Nick was taken by his aunt, and raised by her and his abusive uncle. Nick tried to keep his head down, and focus on his school world. Eventually he met Cara, who was a student of Morning Hope Academy at the time, despite being the same age, she was ahead of him. He fell in love with her due to her love of marine life and animals in general. They started dating, and she graduated from Morning Hope Academy. The Headmaster offered her a job as a teacher which she readily accepted, if only to be with Nick more. That was when her father had been hospitalized, due to his sickness. They had told him he could never walk again, so he started helping him out, by building ramps and other things to make his life easier.

Nick doesn't remember most of his school life, nor meeting his classmates. He does however remember everything revolving around his wife. He however keeps this secret from everyone.

 **Quotes:** "If you say you like Pitch Black, I will hit you."

"Livewire is way better than Sunkist, I mean I'm pretty sure Coca Cola created Sunkist to steal it's thunder."

"Mountain Dew Supernova was amazing, the fact it was only around for one year pisses me off."

"Well...there's one soda that tops Mountain Dew, the legendary Crystal Pepsi...one of thee days, I'll be able to enjoy it without vomiting."

 **Created** by: ( **MikeDew7h3Dew)**

 **Full Name:** Caroline Rose Gardner

 **Nickname:** Cara

 **Gender:** Female

 **Age:** 19

 **Date of Birth:** September 27th

 **Home Country:** Hampton, New Hampshire, United States of America

 **Talent:** Former Ultimate Marine Biologist (Current Marine Biology Teacher for Morning Hope Academy)

 **Sexuality:** Straight

 **Blood Type:** AB+

 **Appearance:** Glasses but wears contacts, fitted black skinny jeans, Fish are friends not food t-shirt w/ white lab coat, sandals with wedges, fishy headband with how attached, sea blue painted fingers & toes nails.

 **Hair color/ style:** Red Violet, bangs with small braid down the left side, hair down and little passed shoulder length, small curls.

 **Eye color:** Deep Purple

 **Skin tone:** Fair

 **Body type:** Slim

 **Birthmarks, scars, body art:** small hello kitty tattoo just above the ankle on the outer left side, small stud in nose, ears pierced, small birthmark on stomach on the left side.

 **Height:** 5'7''

 **Weight:** 120 lbs.

 **Personality:** outgoing, laid back, friendly, understanding, people person, peppy (easily excited but not hyper).

 **Hobbies:** Bargain shopping, Baking

 **Likes:** Watching movies, Spending time with wildlife, Spending time with dad or husband.

 **Dislikes:** Low hygiene people, snobby attitudes, snapping gum.

 **Romance:** Nicholas (Husband)

 **Backstory:** Feels guilty for killing her fish by dropping container of food in fish tank, dedicated her life to taking care of fish and other aquatic animals to make up for her past. She took an interest in Marine Biology and decided to start studying everything she could. Despite her being in middle school, she was offered a chance to visit Morning Hope Academy. She became a graduate of the school, and decided to stick around. She was seventeen when she became the Marine Biology teacher at Morning Hope Academy. Eventually, she met Nick and started falling in love with him. They married after a year of being together, when he was a Sophomore. Nick and Cara don't remember meeting their classmates or friends, but do remember other aspects of their lives.

 **Quotes:** "Fish are friends not food."

"Aquatic life is the reel life."

"Did you know a Humpback Whale has a Sixteen foot penis? Yeah...don't ask me how I know that...I just do."

"There are times I wanna hug and kiss him, and there are times I wanna shove a Mountain Dew can up his ass." (Referring to Nick)

"No, we couldn't afford our honeymoon...I wanted to go to Hawaii to see the Migration of the Killer Whales. Nick...he wanted to go to Las Vegas to the Pepsi Museum...they apparently had a museum dedicated to Mountain Dew. You can see where I'm going with this."

"Look...I'm not going to question his intelligence okay? He wanted to make a wooden car that ran on Mountain Dew. What was I supposed to do? Sometimes a wife just has to shut up and nod."

"Dance Dance Revolution is killer on the back...especially when you have to spend a fucking hour, running after penguins. Penguins that got out of their exhibit...because someone thought it would be a good idea to feed them fish laced with Mountain Dew sugar crystals."

 **Created by: (Restless Rose)**

 **Full Name:** Lee Harvey Emmerson

 **Nickname:** Lee

 **Gender:** Male

 **Age:** 18

 **Date of Birth:** December 25th

 **Home Country:** Dallas, Texas

 **Talent:** Ultimate Drill Sargent

 **Sexuality:** Straight

 **Blood Type:** A

 **Appearance:** Lee is a tall young man, standing firm and at attention whenever you see him. He has light tanned skin, from being out in the sun all the time. He has a strong body built, medium sized arms, and a toned chest. He has a shaved head, due to him being enlisted in the United States Marine Corps, so he hasn't had hair for several years. He has a firm look on his face, dark colored brows, bright green eyes, a small nose and chiseled cleft chin.

 **Hair Color/Style:** Bald

 **Eye Color:** Green

 **Skin Tone:** Fair/Sun Kissed

 **Body Type:** Lean/Athletic

 **Birthmarks, Scars, Body Art:** Has a tattoo of the United States Marine Corps Crest on his Chest

 **Height:** 6 feet even

 **Weight:** 150LBS

 **Outfits:** Lee wears his uniform, which he takes care cleaning. It was a long sleeved, buttoned shirt, tucked into army green slacks. He wears a pair of black polished shoes, which he cleans every single day of his life, before he goes to sleep. Over it, he wears a green suit that is firmly pressed, along with a black tie. He has various pins and adornments on his left breast, along with a small American flag pin on his collar. He wears a green beret on his head, which bears the symbol of the United States Marine Corps.

 **Personality:** Lee has a strong personality. He will treat his friends and fellow classmates as if they were new cadets in the army. His duty is to train them and make sure they are ready for the call to arms. He will get in your face and will scream at you when he thinks you did something wrong. He will often times break you down, and make you cry. He also has various speeches prepared to degrade and demean you, believing that it will build character and confidence over time.

 **Hobbies:** Doing Push Ups, Reciting the Marine Corps Creed, Doing Rounds

 **Likes:** Cleaning his shoes, writing speeches, playing his bagpipes

 **Dislikes:** When people don't listen to him, being ignored, alcoholics and alcohol in general

 **Backstory:** Lee is a very abrasive person. While he does value friendship, he doesn't let people close due to how he was treated as a child. He was often times left alone with abusive people. It is why he always yells at people, because he himself was yelled at a lot when he was growing up. This stems from the fact that he was left alone with his alcoholic mother as a child. His father was also in the army, and he was never home. Due to this, his mother slept around a lot, and left him with abusive people, who always did the same to him. He decided enough was enough when his mother came home pregnant before his father was to return from Overseas. He joined a Military Boot Camp and was then taken to the Marine Corps at the age of Sixteen, where he rose through the ranks becoming a Drill Sargent.

 **Quotes:** "Sweet Baby Jesus, what the fuck is this?"

"What's your name Fat Body?"

"The first and last word out of your disgusting holes will be Sir, am I understood?"

"Well Sweet Mother Teresa on the Hood of a Mercedes Benz. You sound, like a Majestic Fucking Eagle!"

"What is your major malfunction cadet?"

"Cadet, do you know why my eyes are so sunken in? It's because I once ejaculated in a man's ass so hard, that my internal pressure caved, and my eyes were shot way into the back of my skull. Now, knowing this, do you have a problem with homosexuals? Well I do, drop and give me twenty...faggot!"

"Oh, you faggoty fairy fucks are are gonna love this!"

"Dear god, I sincerely hope you don't have sex. The thought of you reproducing is enough to make my balls boil with fury." (Referring to Nick)

 **Created by: (CelestialSkyDragon)**

 **Name:** Julianne Natalie Ray

 **Nickname:** Jill

 **Gender:** Female

 **Age:** 19

 **Date of Birth:** Dec 7th

 **Home country:** San Francisco, California

 **Talent:** Ultimate Bartender

 **Sexuality:** Biesxual

 **Blood Type:** O+

 **Appearance:** She's a calm and quiet type you'd most likely find at the corner of a party picture. She seems quiet and lonely but she's content and satisfied and self determined. That being said her talent forces her to be open and kind even if she seems a bit sassy at times

 **Hair color/style:** black in a long ponytail

 **Eye Color:** brown

 **Skin Tone:** white

 **Body Type:** she's well developed with a fine shape

 **Birthmarks, scars or tattoos:** a small tattoo of two black butterflies on the right side of her lower back

 **Height:** 5'2"

 **Weight:** 130lb

 **Outfits:** A waitress uniform with a black pencil skirt, white collar shirt, black vest, red tie, pantyhose and black shoes with a one inch heels.

 **Hobbies:** reading either social media or a book and possibly swimming or serving drinks

 **Likes:** pop stars, Chinese language and good stories

 **Dislikes:** rude people, big messes and bad surprises

 **Personality:** she's a sassy individual who's good at listening and supportive to the people around her. She has snarky remarks and good comebacks when insulted and will though a punch when she's had enough.

 **Quotes:** "Don't ask how but I think I got a robot drunk. I'm really not sure how this happened." "Mess with my boss and I swear you'll be lucky to see sunlight again." "I'll give you a drink on the house. Trust me, you'll need this."

 **Created by: (danieltruong1917)**

 **Full Name:** Alice Lois Caroll

 **Nickname:** Ali (Only those she trusts or fellow staff members)

 **Gender:** Female

 **Age:** 26

 **Date of Birth:** September11th

 **Home Country:** Manhattan, New York City, New York

 **Talent:** Former-Ultimate Secretary (Current Ultimate Scout for Morning Hope Academy)

 **Sexuality:** Straight

 **Blood Type:** O

 **Appearance:** Alice is a beautiful young woman, with shoulder length blonde hair. She keeps it straight, and wears a black ribbon around her head. She has pale skin, bright blue eyes and full lips. She is a medium sized woman, being five feet eight inches in height.

 **Hair Color/Style:** Medium length blonde hair, kept straight and decorated with a black ribbon.

 **Eye Color:** Blue

 **Skin Tone:** Ivory, lightly sunkissed

 **Body Type:** She has an hourglass figure.

 **Birthmarks, Scars, Body Art:** She has a tattoo on her wrist of a playing card, the Queen of Hearts

 **Height:** 5'8''

 **Weight:** 125 LBS

 **Outfits:** Alice's normal outfit consists of a business suit. She wears a white button down blouse, with a black suit over it that she keeps buttoned. She wears a black knee length skirt, black panty hose and black heels. This is her usual outfit when working as a Secretary at the academy.

When Scouting, she wears a powder blue dress, that reaches down past her knees. She wears a white petticoat underneath, and black Mary-Jane shoes. She'll also wear a white apron over it, and has a golden necklace around her neck. Her cheeks are slightly pink with blush, and she wears red lipstick. This outfit makes her look a lot like the character she was named after, Alice, from Alice in Wonderland, usually confusing a lot of people. Many think she's cosplaying and don't take her seriously.

She tries not to show certain garments to her students. However she does have a tight fitting blue bikini that she wears whenever she uses the pool.

She barely exercises, but when she does she wears a tee shirt over her bikini, being too lazy to find something proper.

 **Personality:** Alice can at times be very stiff and posh. However there are also times where she can start acting crazy. She is a grown up kid, and will start bouncing around when she's bored. However, her attention to detail is what makes her a good secretary. She was able to handle several tasks at once in the firm she used to work at. She is very sweet and caring, and will inspire hope in those she believes are close to falling into despair. She will often times inspire people to chase their dreams. It's her duty as the Ultimate Scout after all.

 **Hobbies:** Reading, Filing Documents, Making Sure her Kids are safe.

 **Likes:** She likes spending time with her students. Not only is she a teacher and a scout, but she strives to be their friend too. She likes reading books, Alice in Wonderland being her favorite, and she likes drinking Black Tea.

 **Dislikes:** People who put others down. Those that make fun of other people's dreams, and she hates chocolate flavored coffee creamer.

 **Backstory:** Alice was born in Manhattan, New York City, New York. From the get go, she was born into a family that had lower resources than most. But she didn't let that deter here in the slightest. She was a very hyperactive child. Due to this, her mother would bring her to the office and give her a box of old files. She would tell her to file those documents Alphabetically and would leave her. At first she would find the files on the floor, but eventually Alice became interested in what she was reading.

She started filing more and more, becoming a whiz at it. Her mother's boss even made her an honorary secretary, and would have her help the others filing everything. Eventually, at four years old, Alice had successfully created a system to keep everything neat and tidy. This also stems from Alice being born with near ODC like tendencies. So everything needed to be neat and tidy. Even at school, Alice found herself in the Teacher's Lounge or the Student Record room, filing things. When schools started making the shift towards computers, she was there to assist her mother's company.

However, tragedy soon struck, as at the age of ten, Alice lost her mother. Her mother worked for a firm in the World Trade Center. On September 11th2001, Alice woke up early, as it was her birthday. Her mother had promised she would leave work at noon and pick her up from school to take her out for ice cream. Alice had been excited, so much so that she was trying to convince her mom to take her to work with her. Her father forbade it, telling her that she needed to go to school. She gave him a pout and started getting ready for school. Her mother dropped her off at school at 8:30AM as they were running late. Everyone of her friends had wished her a happy birthday when she walked in, and had taken the first period off to throw a little party. Minutes later, her live changed forever.

She had to be evacuated along with the rest of the students, as they were in close proximity to the towers. She told her teacher that she needed to save her mom, that she worked on the 84thFloor of the South Tower. But her teacher told her everything would be fine. September 11thrapidly became the worst day of her life. At the age of ten and on her birthday, Alice lost her mother, the person she looked up to the most in the world.

Alice had become catatonic for awhile, not bothering to do anything. Eventually, she started speaking again, and playing with some old files. She remembered how much fun she and her mom had filing things during the weekend, and started doing it in her honor. Some thought that becoming a secretary was stupid, but she didn't care. Her mother was a secretary, and she would be one too. Her high school principle had been happy when she had cleaned up the old files that weren't necessary for the school. She ended up freeing a lot of room on the school network as well as with the physical files. He ended up referring her to a Law Firm on the Upper East Side, and she began her work, despite her still being in high school. Due to this, Morning Hope Academy recruited her into their ranks, an honor that she thought she didn't deserve.

She graduated top of her class, and became one of the most sought after secretaries in America. She worked as a temp in various places, traveling to many companies, helping people file and organizing things to make the Work Space a lot more comfortable. She had stopped by Ground Zero every year, dropping rose petals on the site whenever she did. Even though there were work crews beginning on what would become One World Trade Center, they would always stop to greet her, and ask about the ones she lost. Whenever she did talk about her mother though, she would smile, and feel a sense of hope as if the woman was still guiding her along. She was invited by Dean Harold J Winters, to come back to Morning Hope Academy to work as a secretary, which she readily accepted. Eventually, she became a teacher as well. She was promoted to Ultimate Scout when the previous Scout had an accident, and tragically passed away. She vowed to bring in the best of the best to Morning Hope Academy.

Alice is responsible for Scouting the Entirety of Class 24. She has met all of the students and has read up on every single one of their achievements. This is one of the many reasons why people believe her to be the mastermind.

 **Quotes:** "There are times that I wonder why certain things happen. Like this killing game...who could be so heartless as to put young people in harms way? I ask myself that a lot."

"I have a fear of planes...it isn't because of flying or anything like that. I just...don't like them very much."

"I don't like reminding myself that my birthday falls on a tragic day. It doesn't matter who you are, if you are American...if you are human, you remember that day. The sights, the smells, the food you were eating, whoever you were hugging, the clothes you were folding, the music you were hearing. Everything is just so vivid. It was such a beautiful day...the skies were bright and blue, and it was hot...yet despite all of that, it was one of the saddest days on Earth."

"I didn't think major events could change your life. However, there are moments that stand out more than others. 102 minutes changed my life forever, it made me a stronger person...but sometimes I wonder if it happened for a reason. No...there was no way something so callous would have been fated to happen."

"I didn't return home for nine and a half months after 9/11. We lived near the World Trade Center, so we just weren't allowed. I was still numb to it all, but when I walked into my house, and saw all of the dust from the towers in my living room, saw all of the family pictures covered in it. I just snapped...I don't know how long I was screaming for...probably an hour...maybe less. I remember being unable to talk for weeks after that."

"Hehe...I love board games, they're really fun! Sometimes I play them with close friends, while we take turns filing documents."

"Being a secretary has its benefits. For one, you are the first one to hear juicy gossip. Second, the boss trusts you with sensitive documents. Let's just say, I know more company secrets then the CEO's themselves."

"I worked at the White House for a year and a half. I worked closely with the White House staff, and I still didn't get used to it. I mean...it's one thing to meet the president and his wife, it's another to have Secret Service agents following you around with loaded MP5's."

"Hmm...the first time I shot a gun? One of the Secret Service members was the one that taught me. He was this really cute guy, only 23 years old. I was a couple years younger than him, and he promised to teach me how to fire a gun. I still remember when he handed him his Beretta, expecting me to not know how to use it. He didn't know that my uncle was a cop in New York City, and I had seen him do it hundreds of times before. I will admit, I lost my virginity that night."

"Popular to contrary belief, working in an office, isn't like the show the Office. It's way different than that, but office pranks still happen."

"Office sex is weird, especially when you are getting pounded sitting on a copy machine, and it starts asking for toner. Let's just say, the kind of toner it got wasn't the one that was meant for it."

 **Created by (CelestialSkyDragon)**

 **Full Name:** Kamron Luca Di Carita

 **Nickname:** Kam, Kammy(By Sisters), Luca, Luke

 **Gender:** Male

 **Age:** 17

 **Date of Birth:** May 2nd

 **Home Country:** Firenze, Italy

 **Talent:** Ultimate Persuader

 **Sexuality:** Heterosexual

 **Blood Type:** AB-

 **Appearance:** Standing at 5'11 in total(6'0 in his boots), Kamron has a more defined build, his biceps with more definition and having a athletic tone. Much like his mother, his skin has a milk chocolate color, clear of any blemishes except for a heal gash that took resemblance of a crescent moon around the outer end of his left eye. His eyes were a almond shape, but narrow, the blood red color of them seen that somehow went well with his his black hair. Having just slightly fuller lips, his head was in an oval shape, a thin, one inch chain hanging his left ear from a small loop with it attached to silver, crescent moon.

 **Hair Color/Style:** His hair, much like his mother's, was a silvery white color, it capable of reflecting the shine of the sun, it shaved down just a few centimeters from the scalp on the left side of his head. This left as short buzz style, a pattern of stars detailed around the small section, this only the outline of them. Just above the small section where it was shaved down, his hair was a jet black color, having been dyed. Most of it was pulled back into a low ponytail by a pink band, it reaching about to the middle of his back. At the front, there was a few bangs left, one hanging down pass his nose near his right eye with another on the outer side of the same eye. How the ponytail is has his hair twisted in dreadlocks, falling down his back, There being several of them, six in total.

 **Eye Color:** His eyes were a almond shape, but narrow, the blood red color

 **Skin Tone:** Milk Chocolate

 **Body Type:** He has a more defined build, his biceps with more definition and having a athletic tone, showing that he either works out often or just has great genetics. Its the lesser.

 **Birthmarks, Scars, Body Art:** Acting more of a scar/birthmark, those in his family has a crescent moon mark somewhere on their bodies. His happens to be on his face, around the outer end of his left eye.

 **Height:** 5'11

 **Weight:** 190 LBS

 **Regular Outfit:** What he wore consisted of a knee length jacket, black in color with pink lining along the edges all around, the sleeves rolled up to his elbow with a folded collar. There was no zipper to this, split down the middle to down a white tank top that hung just a bit over the belt part of his black, slightly loose pants that were tucked into his brown combat boots.

 **ALT outfit:** What he is usually known to wear is rather stylish clothing as he has a fondness for wearing pink. What his outfit consist of is a pink, zipperless hoodie that is split down the middle, the fabric quite thin, the back falling just pass the belt loop while both sides of the front reach down to his mid thigh. The hood is usually kept left down due to his mane of hair. The hoodie has no sleeves at all. Under the hoodie, he wears a rose red, short sleeve T-shirt that matches his eye color to a tee, the hem reaching just lower than his belt loop of his black, loose fitting jeans, faded to a Grey color by both knees. The hem of the pants legs were tucked behind the tongue of his pink sneakers.

 **Personality:** Kamron is considered an inconspicuous and unobtrusive person, and while his grades are purposely average, he possesses an extreme insight to study the emotions of people around him. He is well-versed with history as he will commonly quote many historical figures who are all well known for their intelligence when he feels it is necessary. He is the type that tends to come up with ingenious and imaginative plans such as using his own intellect to manipulate those around him.

He is somewhat socially awkward, as he is very poor at communicating with other people and fails at properly associating with them. As a result, he speaks in a very standoffish and rude fashion and tends to isolate himself from his peers, not getting involved with social activities. He's the type to keep any sort of promise, someone who is quite loyal when he need to be. He has even promised a classmate that he would come to her aid when she needed it, a promise well-kept as he rescued her from a stalker, though this was admittedly accidental.

Kam has voiced intentions of making friends, but his temperamental and emotionless attitude tends to leave him exempted from such matters. If he has no reason for getting involved with a situation no matter how brutal it could be, he tends to mind his own business. Whether he is simply going with the flow or genuinely looking out for someone is unknown, as both patterns are definitely plausible. He does not like drawing attention to himself as after purchasing something from a store, he tends to say its for someone else no matter what it is. He'll purposely give full credit to anyone in his vicinity to avoid eyes being on him. He states his dislike of being manipulated as he will occasionally pull himself from punching someone no matter who or what they arm.

Kam tries his best to keep his cool, keeping a level head in the most stressful situation. He tends to stay focus, keeping his eyes on the prize...especially if he's currently on a request that has caught his eyes. With this type of personality, he learned to remain cool, calm and collected when attempting to pick someone's brain, which he found to be his niche.

He follows the code of "if he doesn't like something, he doesn't talk about it", but if you ask for his opinion, he won't bite his tongue for anyone's feeling. Never has he been that type. Nor has he actually just hated something, knowing most things were subjective and he kept to his opinion as he respected others.

As time has eventually went pass after school, Kam has become more open, more of an aloof guy. He always seems more serene and sympathetic towards other people, even while actually deeply conflicted. He is notably calm, even in the most tense situation. he is easily offended if his name is not used properly. Though he would not admit this, but coming from a high class family has influenced him to act a certain way to vulgarity and the misuse of his name. When he speaks to someone he does not know for the first time, he'll address himself by his full name, not with arrogance, but truly just to introduce himself.

 **Hobbies:** Kamron found himself occasionally writing to himself when he can as he has a fondness for this, also loving to read when he's alone with watching the sky when he can be lazy.

 **Likes:** Sleep, the quiet, rational people, learning to open up more, writing, talking, and reading.

 **Dislikes:** Glutton, his Ultimate, mass exercising, certain movies, irration individuals, and loud areas

 **Backstory:** For as long as he could remember, he never liked or actually enjoyed his home life, though not for reasons most would think, nor for reason most would be surprised at if the knew him. He had always read about this in his family's library and this was the history of them, having trailed back even before his parents were born and their parents before them, though no one actually wrote in how they came in contact with their wealth. It always seemed like they were born into it with no clear indication in how they came to obtaining this. No matter how far he read back to, he could never find any secrets, and he hated this. It wasn't that he totally just hated the money, but he wanted to know where it came from, so this distances him from it. He never grew accustomed to this life in Italy, for one being one of the most wealthy family and the other part being that his mother, the true heir to the money had married out of the family and had him. Not that he's complaining, but having a darker skin tone in Italy really isn't that fun, so that was one thing that was easy to forget.

Even at a young age, he was kinda a natural with his ability to easily slip into someone's head while not even trying to. He did this with his parents when not wanting to do something as he usually came off as a rather smooth talking individual and was easily able to fool his younger twin sisters when ever they wanted to do his hair. While he would never tell anyone about them or his feeling toward them, he has two twin little sisters, the two only seeing a kinder side to Kamron that he shows to no one. His talent is something that is passive for him which he has always had as he can utilize without even noticing and this can embarrassed him if he catches himself using anyone.

Throughout his school life, he spent a exceedingly large amount of time in the principal's office, his elementary day having been showing a room full of adult how he could persuade anyone he truly wanted to. His words were always...welcoming, having a sort of tone that would make someone follow. Little did he know, at this time, he was being taped each time he entered the room and was shown to those at Morning Hope. And now he's labeled as the Ultimate Persuader with a letter that welcomes him to the Academy.

 **Quotes:** "I am terribly sorry, but I am quite persuasive."

"As the eldest male of the Di Carita Family, I cannot allow this name to be tainted."

"Speak on me as if you are in my presence, because if I hear it was behind my back, I will be sure to never trust you again."

"Proof is something you must have to convince the others that I have commented murder, but with words alone, all we have is lies."

"I cannot stop you, nor will I attempt to as you are your own person, but what you are pursuing is fool's gold."

"Qualsiasi cosa tu dica.(Whatever you say)"

"Dannazione.(Meaning: God damn it)"

"Leggi un dannato libro.(Read a damn book)"

"Merda non ha senso.(Shit makes no sense)"

"La persuasione è la chiave.(Persuasion is key)"

 **Created by: (KnuckledustingQUEEN)**

 **Full Name:** Dan Arche

 **Nickname:** Danny, his YouTube channel name: Danstar

 **Gender:** Male

 **Age:** 26

 **Date of Birth:** April 1st

 **Home Country:** Midtown, New York City, New York

 **Talent:** Former-Ultimate Dancer (Current Teacher at Morning Hope Academy)

 **Sexuality:** Heterosexual

 **Blood Type:** B

 **Appearance:**

 **Hair Color/Style:** For his hair color, it is dyed a platinum blond. His original hair color is a light hazel. For his hair style he has the Peek-a-Bangs style, some bangs that cover his left eye but does not cover all the left side of his face. (Think sanji from one piece)

 **Eye Color:** Orange

 **Skin Tone:** light beige

 **Body Type:** Ectomorph: Lean and long, with difficulty building muscle. He looks a bit skinny, but has a small bit of muscle but its not noticeable.

 **Birthmarks, Scars, Body Art:** Dan has a tattoo of a group of stars that are blue red and yellow all around his forearms. He got them on a dare with his best friend about their first Dancing video ever hitting a million views. After his first Dancing video hit 1 million views, he got the tatto from a tatto artist who loved his video. He also has pierced ears.

 **Height:** 5'7''

 **Weight:** 134LBS

 **Outfits:** For his regular cloths, he wears a Multi Colored NEW Men Button Down Stars Short Sleeve Shirt (the stars are all red and blue over a white background), around his neck he wears a Neon Stars Scarf that is Orange with stars all around that are neon green, blue, purple, pink, and yellow, for his pants he wears some Grey INCERUN Men Harem Pants Baggy Slacks Trousers Sportswear Casual Jogger Dance Sweatpants, for his shoes, he wears Redon Move Men's Shoes that are white and shadow dark black with a blue ribbon with some orange long socks.

For his sleep wear, he wears a Neon Galaxy Men's Tank Top, some Pure Cashmere Knit Sweatpants and some orange socks and fluffy pink slippers.

For his swim wear, he wears a white tank top, some bright yellow trunks, and some black Nike sandal Men's solar soft slide NIKE SOLARSOFT SLIDE 386163 Sport Sandals.

For his under garments, he wears some Black boxers with white stars and a slim white tank undershirt.

For formal wear, he wears a Men's Van Heusen Regular-Fit Comfort Soft Wrinkle-Free Dress Shirt that is the color Wisteria, over that he wears a Ferrecci's Two Piece Two Bottom Red Suit, with his jacket and pants he wears a orange bow tie and a black buckle belt, for his foot wear he wears black Calvin Klein Men's 'Ultra Fit' Socks and wears Black Stacy Adams Classy Men's Dress Shoes.

For his faculty clothes, he wears the same thing as he wears normally, except he wears a blue overcoat jacket with the symbol that represents morning hope academy on the left side of his chest.

 **Jewelry:** he has his earrings that have a little ruby in them.

 **Personality:** Dan is a somewhat shy guy. He can get nervous very easily and shaky around. But that's mostly when meeting someone. After getting to know someone, he actually gets very talkative to the person. He gets very kind and more open. But he still does get shaky and nervous at times, especially if he is doing a performance. He may know that he will do good, but he is very skittish before a show.

When Dancing, Dan feels free. He feels nothing but excitement and pride in the feeling of Dancing. Sometimes, he can get a bit arrogant at times and he hates that. He may not mean some of the things he says, but he kinda gets drunk off the atmosphere. Its gotten him in a horrible situation before, so he wants to make sure to keep it in control.

 **Hobbies:** Dan watches anime, soap operas and musicals

 **Likes:** Video Game, Dancing, Anime

 **Dislikes:** Math (Algebra), His Shyness, Gorey Anime (Mirai Nikki)

 **Backstory:** Dan Arche was born and raised in New York City. He lived with his two parents, Julie and Roman Arche. They were both wealthy business people who sold houses and buildings to others. Whenever they were around, they were either sleeping or they were talking with buyers on the phone or online. While Dan may have gotten every toy, game, or anything else he wanted, he never could really get his parents attention. Because of this lack of parental interaction, Dan became very reclusive and shy to others. He would be like this until one faithful day when he was 7.

One day after school, Dan waited for his parents for a while, but nobody came. Dan thought that they forgot to ask someone to pick him up again. Its not that surprising to him that this happened. So he decided to walk home, because his house was relatively close to the school. She he decided to take a different route that cut through the park. While walking through, he saw something interesting. It was an older man and a little girl and they were Dancing? In the park? That peaked Dan's interest and he decided to watch a bit.

The two just did some simple Dancing, ranging from ballroom Dances to rhythm Dances. It got Dan very interested. They were both really good. Dan looked so mesmerized by their Dancing, so mesmerized that he lost track of time. Before he realized it, he had been there for a bit over 2 hours just watching them. He needed to go home, but before he left he was approached by the 2 Dancers. The older man asked if he enjoyed the show. Dan just nodded meekly. The older man and the girl just chuckled at his shyness and he decided to introduce himself and his daughter. Their names are Fred Astaire and Starly Astaire. Dan introduced himself to the pair and then asked how they learned to Dance so well. Fred told him years of practice and as for his daughter it was because of her dad, with some more practice she will be a pretty good Dancer. The young boy looked amazed, he really wanted to try to learn to after that little show. Fred then just told him if he got his parents permission he will teach him here at the park. This got Dan excited and he told them he would see them again soon and rushed off.

From that day forward, Dan would take lessons from Fred along side Starly at the park. Over the next few months he would start learning the art of Dancing. He would go to the park with Starly, they go to the same school, after school and meet Fred, he tells him to call him Freddy, and they practice Dancing. They first usually practiced ball room Dances, next they would practice some simple ballet Dancing, lastly they do some Modern/Contemporary. Sometimes they change it up and do some Swing Dancing or some Hip Hop/ Break Dancing. At first, Dan was so shaky and stiff but Freddy was always so caring and calm with him. He always helped him when he had trouble. Starly helped him a lot too. She was his main Dance partner after all. Dan grew to love Dancing, he felt so free when Dancing like all of his worries in life just disappear.

A few months later in the summer, they were all practicing one day and saw something interesting. They were setting up a stage in the park. It was for some sort of talent show that was gonna happen in a week. Freddy knew that the kids were both really good, but they never performed in front of an actual audience on an actual stage. So he decided to have the kids enter this contest, as a sort of test of their abilities. Starly was excited and Dan was too, but he was also very nervous at the thought of performing in from of a huge crowd of others. Freddy told them that he would help them choreograph a Dance routine for their act. A week later, Dan and Starly are both as prepared as they could be. They are both wearing some nice Dance clothes and just waiting for their turn. Dan is pacing and very shaky, even Starly is a but shaky but looks ready. Starly then helps Dan calm down with a hug and then tells him that they are gonna do great even if they don't win, its for the Dancing. He was kinda surprised by it, but then he agrees with her and is now relaxed and ready.

In the stands, Freddy is watching with a camera to record the whole routine when they are up. He looks around and sees someone he would not expect to see, an old friend of his from his high school days Alex Thompson the Ultimate Judge and one of the first graduates of Morning Hope Academy. Fred decided to go and talk with him, but then saw that up next was Dan and Starly so he will talk with him later. He set the camera to record and just watched. The 3 judges saw the two kids come up and kindly asked what they will be doing. Starly told them they will be doing a small Dance routine to the song Disturbia by Rihanna. They told them to go when they are ready.

They both started Dancing as soon as the music played. It started with them both shaking their heads and then spinning to point their backs to the audience. Then Starly turns around and moves her hands and legs in an alluring style. As the first part of the song goes on, Dan slowly starts Dancing his way closer to Starly, then starts to move his hands all over her face to represent the the disease of the mind. But when the chorus comes on, They lock hands and start to Dance together. As soon as the second half starts Dan Dances to the other side and does different hand motions similar to what Starly did. In the second part Starly does a similar thing to what Dan did in the first part and then repeated what they did for the chorus. Then when the song gets to the third part they are Dancing in sync representing the crazed nature of the song as the song is coming near its end they both spin together and then fall to the floor to represent the Disturbia taking over.

When they both were 14, Dan upheld the deal they made and went with Starly to get a tattoo and got some on his arms of Multi colored stars. He decided to go along with this change to dye his hair because he felt like going with a completely new look. As the two started getting older, they started feeling different around each other. They did not know how to feel about each other, if these feelings are love or not. So they decided to go on a couple of dates with each other. They did enjoy them, but it did not really feel right to them.

Before they decided to just go back to being friends tragedy struck. Freddy, who was up in his age, died of heart failure. This broke Starly and she just wanted the pain to go away. After his funeral, Starly asked something bold of her friend to be her first time. At this Dan did not know what to do, his best friend was broken and wanted him to help take her pain away. He did not want her to be hurt anymore, so he went through with it. It was amazing, but it felt empty at the same time. The next morning Starly apologized for asking him to do something like this and just asked if they could continue being friends. Dan agreed and things slowly went back to normal, friendship wise.

A year later, something amazing happened. Dan got a letter from morning hope academy, an acceptance letter for him to be the ultimate Dancer. While Dan was extremely happy, he was also sad. This meant leaving his best friend. But Starly encouraged him to go, that she would be in contact with him and is proud of him. Dan, with this knowledge, decided to go and accept this and head off to this new chapter of his life.

His time at Morning Hope Academy would both be amazing and toxic for Dan Arche. He meets so many different Ultimates, ranging from the Ultimate Party Planner to even another Ultimate Choreographer. His name was Will Jack men and he was very different from what Fred was. He was more prideful in his work, but was also slightly egotistical. He thought that he made everyone he made routines better by 1 million percent. But even though he was egotistical, he was a very nice guy towards Dan. He always gave Dan complements on his Dance skills and even give him tips on other Dance styles. Dan grew to like will a lot and offered to Dance in some of his projects. Will immediately agreed, thinking that it will help them both out in the long run. But he knew that teaching the ultimate Dancer new things and having him in his productions will boost his own fame and he was all up for that.

Over the 4 years, they would collaborate on many projects and even do Dances for many celebrities. But also over these times, Dan's personality would start to change. He started to be more prideful and have a bit of an ego, but he is kinda unaware of it. He does not see it as egotistical, he sees it as his opinion. It even stays with him after graduation, as him and will pretty much stay in touch with each other. But his friendship with Starly never really changed. They were still pretty close and still even did videos with each other from time to time.

When Dan was 24 on what started off as a normal visit, it turned into the day that Starly truly saw what Dan was becoming. Starly has noticed in the comments of some of their videos, that people have been talking about Dan becoming a jerk to others that were inspired by him. This at first confused Starly, she knows him as the somewhat shy, nervous, and kindhearted friend he has been almost all her life. Yes sometimes he said things, but never a jerk. She was meeting with him later, so she will get the truth from him. She goes meets Dan at a small cafe. They stay there a while to just eat and talk about how their lives are going. Dana been a bit overworked lately with all the demands will has been giving out to his crew and other Dancers for this Broadway musical he is helping make. But Dan figures its just stress and the fact not a lot if the Dancers that were hired are not really experienced or even that good, at least he is able to help them not suck as much. Starly ask if he really thinks they are that bad, they must be trying their best. But Dan just says that they really are bad compared to him, if it were not for him they would be fired. Starly then ask if he is helping them to get better. Dan just says he does not have the time to because he has to focus on his performance than someone who is just a background Dancer.

Starly just stares at him with a look of anger towards her friend. She ask him one more thing, Do you think my dad would be proud of how you are acting? Your acting exactly how my dad is acting, do you Truly think he would he proud to see his favorite student turn into such an egocentric monster? Dan looks angered at Starly for saying that to him and tries to justify how he is acting, but Starly is not taking any excuses and will stand by her point. She then ask him to follow her.

They leave the cafe and head to this abandoned building. In this building there is an a small studio in it, it looks bound to fall apart but its sturdy for what Starly wants to do. Starly then turns to Dan and tells him to Dance against her. If he wins, she will apologize and nit bug him about it ever again but if she is last one up he will stop their Dancing career forever. Dan is just angered and accepts.

They start to Dance in many different styles. They Dance for hours and both are not letting up. Both of them have a hardened will and will not back down. As they shift through many Dance styles, Dan slowly starts to realize something. Starly is doing this for him. He slowly is reevaluating everything he has been doing for these past few years. He maybe famous and somewhat rich, but he would never be there if it were not for his best friend and his mentor. They are ashamed of how he turned out. He let himself turn toxic. He is slowing down now with his Dancing and so is Starly. As they are getting ready to turn to another style, Dan just starts crying. Starly looks confused at him and then she was tackled into a hug, they both fell on the floor. Dan us just telling her sorry for being a jerk to everyone. He never wanted this, all he wanted was to be free and remembered by someone, but he let that desire over take him. He says he is gonna stop following will and make his own path. They both start crying and are just hugging each other. Dan just tells her that maybe they could both open up a Dance studio together, teach others how fun Dancing could be. Starly starts smiling and agrees, it would be a great way to honor Fred. But then, the floor start to break. Before they could get up and away, they fall and then there was black.

Dan wakes up in a hospital bed. He looks around for someone and sees Alex Thompson. Before Dan can ask what happened, Alex starts to talk instead. Alex told he that he put Starly into a coma. He told Dan that the only reason he isn't is because she broke their fall through 3 floors in the building, there was a reason that building was abandoned. He just looks surprised and then he starts to cry. Alex just glares at Dan, the he tells him this is ALL his fault. If he never acted like a thick headed dolt, then this would have never happened. If it were up to him he would be sent to jail for assault, but he is not here for that. Dan just looks devastated but confused with what else he wanted. Alex hands him a letter, it has the seal of Morning Hope Academy on it. It was a letter from the Dean Harold J Winters, asking him to join the faculty as a Teacher.

Dan immediately tells Alex he will take it. Alex looks at him a bit surprised. He then says in a very condescending tone that doesn't he have plans with will. But Dan just says that if he is ever gonna be able to look Starly in the face again, this is the the first step towards that. Dan knows that he needs ti take this job, not for his reputation but for Starly and her safety. Alex looks at Dan and then tells him that he will contact the academy and tell them you are up for the job. His supplies for learning the curriculum will be sent to his house and he needs to be ready by august for a test to see if you are fit to teach and if you are then by September your class needs to be fully ready for the students. Alex then took his leave, but before he exit the room, he said that maybe there is hope for you yet.

So, leading up to September, he decides to stop all of his jobs and focus on practicing and learning the curriculum of morning hope academy so he could be set for this new job. This also meant telling will he will no longer be working with him. Will was devastated by this and just kept begging for him to stay, but Dan told him that he wont be his cash cow any longer and leaves. He spends the next couple of months studying and trying to make lessons that would help the Ultimates learn through different means and help let their talents grow. Over that time, his over confidence changed back to his shy nature again. He was completely fine with that and just accepted that he would always be a shy guy. He takes the test and passes. His class starts in September, so he needs to prepare for what was needed to teach his students. Dan looks up to the huge building that is Morning Hope Academy. He never thought he would be returning here, especially to teach. But this was not for him, it was for Starly. She still has not awakened yet, but at least he knows she is safe. Dan will make sure he does his best. He may not know exactly what he is in for, but he will walk forward and be the best he can.

Quotes: "Sorry to say, but I can barely cook a cup of noodle without it burning and that's just a microwave meal."

"I feel so free on the Dance floor, its like all my worries just go away when Dancing!"

"Stupid, stupid, stupid! I said I wouldn't act like that again and here I am acting like that again."

 **Created by: (pokemansuperallstar)**

 **Full Name:** Carla Williams

 **Nickname:** Carls (Jonathan)

 **Gender:** Female

 **Age:** 17

 **Date of Birth:** July 4th

 **Home Country:** Chicago, Illinois

 **Talent:** Ultimate Lucky Student

 **Sexuality:** Straight

 **Blood Type:** O

 **Appearance:** Carla is a beautiful young woman, with dirty blonde hair, usually kept in twin tails. She has fair colored skin, and bright emerald green eyes. She has small hands, her finger nails being styled in French tips. She has slight curves, along with a medium sized chest (C-Cup). She's always seen smiling, and is a generally happy person.

 **Hair Color/Style:** Dirty blonde hair, that reaches down to her mid back, usually styled in twin tails, with white ribbons...

 **Eye Color:** Emerald Green (Left) Cerulean Blue (Right) (Heteorochromia Iridus)

 **Skin Tone:** Fair

 **Body Type:** Lean, toned stomach, medium sized bust...

 **Birthmarks, Scars, Body Art:** She has a scar on her shoulder from a prank gone wrong. Though she masks this as an accident. It is in the shape of an X...

 **Height:** 5'4''

 **Weight:** 100LBS

 **Outfits:** Carla's normal outfit consists of a ruffled camisole. It has thick black straps, and three ruffled layers. It also has various white Polka-Dots dotting the entire shirt. She keeps her arms bare unless she is cold, then she'll put on a light jacket. She wears a pair of blue jean shorts that reach down to her mid thigh. If it's really hot she'll wear a pleated black skirt. She wears thigh high stockings, one being black the other being white and white sneakers. She has a checkerboard neckerchief tied around her bicep, usually covering her X scar.

 **Personality:** Carla is a happy-go-lucky kind of person. She is always seen cracking jokes, or trying to make people smile. Whenever she has a chance, she will set up a prank and watch someone trip it. She has become quite adept at setting traps for the purpose of pranking people. She enjoys spray painting and vandalizing things. She is rarely ever serious, and often times tells people little white lies in order to get them mad, as part of her pranks. If she likes you, she will pie you in the face. And if she hates you...well you won't get a cream pie to the face, that's for sure...

 **Likes:** Vandalism, Fireworks, Spray Painting Things, Stand Up Comedy

 **Dislikes:** Her Pranks Failing, when people are hurt and people treat as a joke, being pranked by someone else.

 **Backstory:** Carla was abandoned at a local Church by her parents when she was two years old. She was too young to realize what was going on, and thought her parents would come back for her. They never did. She was taken to a Catholic School and raised by the Nuns there, who were always nice to her. However she had a pertinence for pranking people, and that usually never went well. The first family that adopted her, ended up returning her, because she used her sling shot to break the windows of every car in her neighborhood. The second couple that adopted her, ended up bringing her back, because she set up a prank that almost got someone killed. She was still too young to understand why pranking was wrong, but the Sisters always told her that pranks were bad.

She was adopted at the age of 8 by another family, the Williams who always wanted a daughter. Carla didn't like them at first. She thought they were weird and stupid. Carla would swear at them, and steal their money for candy and other things. She would go to the store with her mother and shoplift whatever she could fit in her underwear. Her mother always thought she was just an emotionally hurt child, and that was the reason she did what she did. Carla just liked seeing people smile, and practical jokes was a good way to get people laughing. However at the age of 11, was when tragedy struck. She was preparing some items for April Fools Day, which was the following day. She ended up going to the backyard to get some rope from the shed. At the same time, two masked men broke into her home, trying to steal money from her parents.

Her father tried fighting the two men off, but ended up being shot and killed, her mother following right after. Carla heard the gunshots, but didn't pay attention to them, thinking she had heard fireworks, from how many times she had shot some off. She ended up going back inside, not noticing her parents dead in their bedroom as she went to bed. Fifteen minutes later, the police broke down the door, and she let out a scream, confused as to what was happening. That's when she found out that her parents had been killed.

She was taken to the Orphanage again. But this time she didn't want to be adopted, because every single time she was, she was returned. She felt like she would never find someone that accepted her. When someone did, they had been killed and she didn't notice it. So one night, she packed her things and ran away, never looking back.

It had been hard at first, but she somehow ended up in California. She ended up pranking people in Venice Beach, getting a laugh from tourists as well. She started working on her comedy, doing stand up at various bars, including Prop Comedy. She become more famous from her videos on YouTube, where she helped a lot of people set up practical jokes, her more popular ones being those that involved Liquid Ass in an elevator or Pooter Pranks. By the age of sixteen, she had become old enough to take care of herself, despite not having a single day of education, save the fifth grade stuff she had learned in Chicago.

She had been staking out someone for a few days now, having learned a few new pranks. She was going to steal a man's keys from the local valet, in order to fill his car with multi-colored ping pong balls, when the man caught her. Her name had apparently been entered in a raffle, and had been selected at random. The raffle was of course the drawing for Morning Hope Academy's Ultimate Lucky Student. Even though she didn't have an ounce of Luck in her body, she had been selected out of millions of high school students in the United States. She however didn't understand how she was selected, as she had never been in high school. The doors opened, and the man from before walked in, catching her by surprise. The man was Harold J. Winters, the Dean of Morning Hope Academy. He had apparently been watching her for awhile, but since they already had an Ultimate Prankster among the alumni, he put her name in a raffle and let Lady Luck decide. It was by her hand that Carla had been selected. The man extended his hand in an invitation, and she readily accepted. Behind her happiness, a grin had formed. She was going to turn Morning Hope Academy upside down, and her pranks would be known world wide.

 **Quotes:** "What the hell are you looking at you uncultured swine?"

"You are just a bundle of sunshine aren't you?"

"It's such a beautiful day, and I'm in a pranky mood! Mwehehehe!"

"Dank Memes Melt Steel Beams!"

"Whoa...that dome is pretty tough...wonder if a plane crashing into it would cause it to break...ooh...too soon?"

"How many babies do you need to tile your roof? I dunno, it depends on how you slice them."

"So, my friend invited me to his house once. I was twelve mind you, so I was still getting used to bleeding from my vadge. My dad pulls up to his house and I jump out of the car, looking all cute in my dress and stuff, and my friend is waiting on his porch. Before he pulls away, my dad shouts "Remember sweetie, you're allergic to nuts!" and I just stop dead in my tracks, a frown on my face. "Shit, there go my plans for the afternoon."

"I'm a horny little wiener dog."

"I'm just a horny meat biscuit, come back here and sink your teeth into my nutter butter." (Takes bite out of her sandwich)

"You know what pisses me off? When you get those letters in the mail, and...don't take this the wrong way, I donate when I can. But you get these letters, from organizations for like...needy people...and trust me I know how this goes, I'm an orphan. I get these letters, and there's a fucking arrow drawn onto the envelope. And inside, attached to his letter, is a fucking nickle.

So I just stand there, looking at it with my eyes wide open. I look like a fucking chameleon, my lazy eye just looks at another person, I blink but it kinda looks like a wink.

So I just stand there, with an expression on my face that looks, almost as if I smelt a hobo's wet fart. Trust me, you don't wanna know how that smells, remember I'm an orphan so I'm used to living in boxes outside of Walmart. Anyway, I'm standing there, holding this fucking envelope in my hand, and the arrow is pointing to the nickle...and it says...this is what it says.

"This nickle could provide meals for the homeless. 5Cents a day is all it takes, please consider donating today."

I just stand there in silence...just glaring at that fucking nickle. I focus on that fucker so hard, that I can see the wrinkles on Thomas Jefferson's face. I mean hell, that bastard is looking at me as if he was looking for another supple wife. But I'm not black so I'd probably get ignored.

I'm just looking at this coin, trying not to explode...Just staring at it like...if 5 cents a day could help provide meals to the needy, then why the flying fuck are you sending it to me? I mean really look at this shit! You took the fucking time, to super glue a nickle to a piece of paper and send it to the mail? What the fuck, is this shit on on a conveyor belt? Do you just print these out and slap them onto a line and be like _"_ _I want these fucking nickles super glued onto these letters. If you fucking take any nickles, I'll know. These aren't for you, and they aren't for the homeless, their for the people out there who might donate to our foundation!"_

Man...fucking prick...do you know how many people just take that nickle and throw into their piggy banks? I know I for a fucking fact that I used that nickle to buy myself some Doritos Loaded at 7/11.

Oh ho...don't even get me started on Doritos Loaded, that's a story for another time."

 **Created by: (CelestialSkyDragon)**

 **Full Name:** Harrison Evans

 **Nickname:** Harry

 **Gender:** Male

 **Age:** 17

 **Date of Birth:** March 17th

 **Home Country:** Detroit, Michigan

 **Talent:** Ultimate Jeweler

 **Sexuality:** Straight

 **Blood Type:** B-

 **Appearance:** tall and thin with a semi-handsome face. Everything else about him is really just average. I would put more here, but that would kill the purpose of some of the other descriptions and all that.

 **Hair Color/Style:** dirty blond hair that reaches his shoulders. Pretty curly, as in multiple curls around all of his hair, resulting in a slightly messy look. It is troublesome to try and keep down.

 **Eye Color:** sky blue( as well as the tiniest hint of red in his left eye.) Slightly dull, like he has no excitement in his life.

 **Skin Tone:** He is pretty pale, like never gets out of the house pale, but not vampire pale.

 **Body Type:** Thin and lanky.

 **Birthmarks, Scars, Body Art:** On the right of his forehead there is a small scar from falling down the stairs and hitting his head as a child.

 **Height:** 5'11"

 **Weight:** 172 lbs

 **Outfits:** plain black T-shirt underneath an unbuttoned, lengthy and thin plain red coat with long sleeves.

 **Personality:** Harry tends to enjoy staying by himself more so than talking to or hanging out with anybody. He prefers solitude, and is very quiet when it comes to most things. His personality does a complete 180 however during times he is making or selling his jewelry. During this time he is quite forth going and talks a lot to the people around him, oddly keeping him in a state of calm when working on jewelry, and is actually quite the salesman when it comes down to it. If you find a piece of jewelry that takes your interest, you better be prepared for a long conversation of what materials went into this piece and how it would look on you, or if he recommends another piece to complement your skin tone or eye color. At all other times though, he is withdrawn, and prefers to keep to himself.

 **Hobbies:** Making jewelry

 **Likes:** Jewelry, crab legs, solitude, Red

 **Dislikes:** Dirt, cats, mustard.

 **Backstory:** As a child, Harry's mother would constantly be wearing makeup and jewels and all sorts of accessories, and he found them stunning. He would sometimes sneak some of his mom's jewely from her room and examine them, and get lost in their beauty the whole day. He started taking rocks and strong and making very crude, rough necklaces and bracelets, but it was always so ugly to him... It needed more color, he thought, it needs to be beautiful, it needs to shine in all of it's glory... One day while making a ring out of a pebble and piece of yarn, he had cut himself with a pair of scissors. Down the blood dripped, onto the pebble, and he knew had never seen such an amazing color, and so, he started using his blood to paint his stones a shining, alluring scarlet red, and how he loved the color. His mom had never cared to much for what Harrison had been up to, and had never noticed all the cuts on his hands and arms. Sooner or later, Harrison had started digging up common gems and making amazing jewelry with them, and his mom ended up taking notice of a rather beautiful piece( Harry thought it was rather bland himself) and saw the talent that he could possibly have. She had entered Harry into a school to help learn how to make the most amazing jewels. Harry had always preferred using the rubies, they were such an amazing color...

 **Quotes:** "Diamonds are beautiful jewels. Funny to think that a piece of coal can become a beautiful diamond."

"My favorite jewels? Rubies of course...red is such a pretty color."

"Pink Diamonds are also very beautiful, as is anything that's created with red."

"If you act now, I'll throw in these beautiful sapphires for the price of one. I assure you, she'll be a very happy gal."

"I can show you how to fix jewelry, if you'd like. It's actually very easy when you get down to it."

"I can tell the difference between a Diamond and a Cubic Zirconia with the naked eye. Synthetic jewels are a disgrace."

"Hmm...I do love Rubies, but I also think Emeralds are very beautiful."

 **Created by: (JustUsingARandomName)**

 **Full Name:** Christopher Patrick Bacon _(Trigger Warning, this character can be racist, but I don't mean to offend anyone, you have been warned)_

 **Nickname:** Chris (Chris P Bacon, by Nick)

 **Gender:** Male

Age: 17

 **Date of Birth:** January 12th

 **Home Country:** Mexico City, Mexico

 **Talent: Ultimate** Lepidopterologist

 **Sexuality:** Straight

 **Blood Type:** B

 **Appearance:** Chris is a medium sized young man, standing a bit slouched at times. He has lightly tanned skin, free of blemishes of any kind. He has black hair, which he cut into a fade. He always has a firm look on his face, or feigns disinterest in certain topics.

 **Hair Color/Style:** Short Hair Cut (Fade Hairstyle)

 **Eye Color:** Light Green

 **Skin Tone:** Light Tan

 **Body Type:** Skinny, a bit lanky

 **Birthmarks, Scars, Body Art:** Has a butterfly tattoo on his wrist, but doesn't show it to anyone.

 **Height:** 5'9''

 **Weight:** 125LBS

 **Outfits:** He wears a plain tee shirt, sometimes blue in color, other times red. He is seen wearing a worn leather jacket, with a studded collar that is missing some studs. The sleeves are a bit worn, and there are brown patches on the elbows. The jacket has a pair of angel wings stitched onto the back of it, along with some violet studs that have clearly been pulled out. The jacket is a bit more feminine than masculine, but one can't tell if its a Men's or a Women's jacket. He wears a pair of dark jeans on his legs, along with hiking boots.

 **Personality:** Chris is a very insecure person. He didn't have many friends when he was growing up, leading him to always be alone. This lead him to become a rather mean person, especially after the death of his little sister, which he blames himself for. He hates his parents for not watching his sister more closely. Due to his own insecurities, he often times uses racial and sexual slurs on people. He doesn't like hurting people, which is why he often times tries to seclude himself. But being raised by less than watchful parents lead to him becoming this way. He is striving to become a better person, but will not hold back his tongue when angered.

 **Hobbies:** Reading, Drawing and Studying Butterflies

 **Likes:** Butterflies, Candy, Greasy Foods

 **Dislikes:** His Parents, People, being called Chris P Bacon

 **Backstory:** Chris didn't have many friends growing up. This all stemmed from the fact that he was a bit poorer than other people. Growing up in Mexico was a bit hard, especially when a lot of your peers judge you for every little thing. Even his parents always judged him for his likes, despite being the oldest son. He always had an interest in butterflies, because his little sister always spent time with her butterfly net catching some. So he started learning about them, so he could help his little sister learn more as well. The more he learned, the more interested he became in butterflies. One day, he found a small nest of Monarch Caterpillars, and took them home with him. He and his sister raised them, and when they were ready to hatch from their cocoons, he promised to take her out to the field to let them go.

However, tragedy struck when his little sister, Minerva, ended up taking the box without him knowing. He and his parents tried looking for her, and as it turned out, she was hit by a car was she was running toward the field. When they went to the hospital, she was already brain dead. It was one of the hardest days for Chris, especially because his parents blamed him for Minerva's death, when it was their fault for not paying attention to what she was doing. Due to that, he became more engrossed in his butterfly studies, going as far as discovering a new genus of butterflies, which he named Minerva Blues, after his little sister Minerva. His father tossed him an envelope one day, after he had submitted a picture of the new butterflies into a magazine for an article, and when he opened it, he saw it was an invitation for Morning Hope Academy. He packed his things and left, without saying as much as a goodbye to either of his parents.

 **Quotes:** "Deja de tus pendejadas mamon!" _"Stop fucking around, dumbass!"_

"Look at this fucking faggot!"

"Go ahead, call me a Spick, I know you want to."

"Okay asshole, I'm not a wet back, I fucking crossed the border the same way all the other Mexicans did. With a twenty five foot ladder."

"Excuse me? I didn't get here by boat, who the hell do you think I am? A Cuban?"

"Ay, chinga to madre cabron!" _"Go Fuck your mother!"_

"Nacho Libre!"

"O te pelas, o te jodes!" "Buck up or fuck off."

"Lepideptorology is the study of Butterflies. Yes, butterflies, you got a fucking issue with that?"

"Este ojete de su puta madre...con so maldita soda, jodete cabron!" _"_ _This fucking asshole with his goddamn soda, fuck you!"_ (Refering to Nick and his Mountain Dew)

"Ay mami, deja me cojerte ese culo, ay!" _"_ _Hey baby, let me touch that ass."_ (Referring to Veruca)

"Muchacho, esa mujer es el diablo en vida!" _"_ _Holy shit, that bitch is the devil incarnate!"_ (Also referring to Veruca **)**

 **Created by: (CelestialSkyDragon)**

 **Girls:**

 **Kaede Akamatsu-Ultimate Pianist**

 **Angie Yonaga-Ultimate Artist**

 **Tsumugi Shirogane-Ultimate Cosplayer**

 **Tenko Chabashira-Ultimate Neo Aikido Master**

 **Himiko Yumeno-Ultimate Magician**

 **Kirumi Togo-Ultimate Maid**

 **Maki Harukawa-Ultimate Child Caregiver/Assassin**

 **Miu Iruma-Ultimate Inventor**

 **Boys:**

 **Shuichi Saihara-Ultimate Detective**

 **Gonta Gokuhara-Ultimate Entomologist**

 **Kokichi Ouma-Ultimate Supreme Leader**

 **Kaito Momota Luminary of the Stars-Ultimate Astronaut (Sorry, I had to put the entire thing XD)**

 **Ryouma Hoshi-Ultimate Tennis Pro**

 **Rantaro Amami-Ultimate Adventurer**

 **Korekiyo Shinguji-Ultimate Anthropologist (Fuck You for killing Sonia)**

 **K1-B0 (Kiibo)-Ultimate Robot**

 **A/N:**

 **Well everyone, this is the entire Cast for the 24** **th** **Class of Morning Hope Academy. I know I said I it was going to be 32, including Class 79A of Hope's Peak Academy, but I lied! Hehe...I couldn't help myself. So this is the entire Cast, 37 People are about to face the greatest Killing Game Yet, the Final true Killing Game before The End of Hope's Peak Academy. I am very excited to present you with the prologue. I will be finishing it up soon so hopefully this will tide you over. Once the Prologue is done, I will be putting this story on Hiatus while I finish up The School Trip of Mutual Killing. Yes, the despair of waiting is going to be horrible, but I know all of you are going to enjoy what I am cooking up!**

 **So go ahead, theorize, try to figure out who the mastermind is if you want, but I am not going to say anything. I truly do hope you look forward to this, because I am very excited for this story to truly begin. It's gonna be fun and full of despair. See you all soon!**


	2. Prologue: New Semester Part 1

**A/N:**

 **Hello everyone, now that the SYOC is over, I have fixed this chapter for the official story to begin. Everything has been edited to match the new information. But there may still be some mistakes. I know you are all already expecting several interesting things to begin, and you will recieve them, I promise. I am working on Part 3 of the Prologue so I do hope you stick around for that. Other than that, no new changes have been made to this story. So stick around because the fun is just about to begin.  
**

Morning Hope Academy's

New Semester of Killing

Prologue to Despair

New Semester _(Part 1)_

 _"Do you think Lies can change the world? I certainly believe so...especially if a Lie is used instead of the Truth. I mean...what if a Lie begun it's life as the Truth? Like...oh! Like the Phone Game? You Ever play that game as a kid? You're friend whispers in your ear, and then you have to tell someone else. Eventually your last friend gets the message and its not even close to what the first person said? It's like that but well...different._

 _I honestly believe lies are necessary in our world. Ignorance is Bliss after all...why face Reality and the Truth when you can delude yourself with an Ideal? That's all Ideals are, lies! Of course there are those who will refuse, but...who am I to judge right?_

 _You see...Ideals are interesting too...you spent your life working toward your Ideal world. You want to see yourself as the head of a company, or a famous singer, raking in the dough. You lie to yourself when you fail, saying one of these days your dream becomes true. Next thing you know, you're 35 years old, hairline thining, fat as hell and working drive through at McDonalds! Well...someone has to serve me my french fries right?_

 _No...Ideals are interesting...especially when certain Ideals are masked as Truths. You can push your Ideals onto someone, whisper them into their ears, make it sound like melted sugar...and boom! You're Ideal is now the Truth in another persons mind...but why is that? Why do people push their ideals onto other people?_

 _You wanna know something...religion is also another form of an ideal. Some say God is the only god, but that's ideal to Chritians...some say Buddha is God, and the Reincarnation is real, but that's the ideal of buddhists. Hindus have many gods, but those are their ideals too...one common thing between them though is this. They all push their ideals onto the people. They get faith, and believe in things that might not even be real. So which Ideal is the Truth? Which One is the Lie? Which Ideal is well...Ideal?_

 _Going back to that first question...What if the Lie started off as the Truth? But it became so warped and damaged that it became a Lie? What is a rumor? if Only a Lie starting as the Truth. I mean...someone is Pregnant, and they tell their friend, and people spread it around. Then there are people that want to confirm it, those that don't believe it, and those that are indifferent. Rumors are just Lies that begin with the Truth...so how are Ideals not the same?_

 _I'm not exactly sure myself...my world is quite an interesting one. I wouldn't say it's the ideal world, but I at least have what it takes to face it. The ideal world doesn't exist and it can never exist. For you see...there are over 7 billion people in this world. Our ideals are different, and we delude ourselves with Lies in order to ignore the Truth in front of us. That we are all fighting to survive on this small planet in the middle of space. We're nothing but dust wiped off the palm of God's hand...if he exists that is...it wouldn't be Ideal for me you see...I still haven't faced that Truth, and I just Lie to myself about it. I mean hell...I don't want to admit that I'm scared to die...I'd rather Lie to myself, and wait for someone to invent the cure for Immorality...except everything dies...that's the Truth. Even if I am immortal, eventually the sun will grow too big, all life will die on Earth and the human race will die. Begun by Dust and To Dust it shall return._

 _I think that's why we lie to ourselves, creating this ideal world in our minds. That's why people write books, with fantasy, magic, elves and stuff...to escape into another reality. That's why music is so imporant, because it's not just a time machine, but also a means to escape this boring reality._

 _Do you know what this world is? This world is a video game...7 billion people are playing all at the same time, some are dying from the get go, others just take longer to get there. But to me...this game is just boring. It'd rather pull it out and pop in my favorite game...ah...but then that's me living in the Ideal World, and I would just be Lying to mself and deluding the Truth._

 _So...what do you all think? What is your Ideal? Do you want it to become reality? Do you have the Courage to Face the Truth? Would you Face someone and force your Ideals onto them? Or would you Lie to yourself and live in your own ignorant reality?_

 _Just remember, whatever you answer...it doesn't matter to the next person. They might agree, but even they'll just deny it...because You're Truth is someone else's Lie, and someone else's Lie is another person's Ideal...and well...if we could all have our ideal world, I think I would be sitting at a beach, watching the world crumble around me._

 _Of course...on the off chance that My Ideal World was created...well good luck bringing back the old one...I doubt you'll succeed. Sometimes you just gotta Confort yourself with a Lie, even if that Lie is actually the Truth. You get what I'm saying?"_

 _ **xxx**_

Soft clicking could be heard coming from the dimly lit room. There was only a table lamp, serving as the source of light. The rest of the light was coming from the computer monitor, filling the immediate area with a bright white light. The sound of feverish typing filled the small room for a few moments, before it drastically slowed down. It was replaced once my by soft clicking, and light breathing.

The bedroom wasn't anything grand. It was a small square shaped room, with light beige colored carpets. The walls were painted a soft blue in color. There were some red scrolls hanging down from the wall, containing golden characters on it. They were Chinese symbols, standing for Peace, Love and Harmony. There was a ceiling fan in the center of the room, which was currently off. Hanging around it were four crimson paper lanterns, decorated with golden tassels and similar characters. Among the red posters, there were movie posters, one for the recent release of Cinderella, along with one for the movie Tangled. There was a small twin size bed pushed up against the side of the room. The bed sheets were a bit wrinkled, the comforter having been pulled off the bed, being used by the owner.

Next to it, were three bookshelves, filled to the brim with books. However, one of the bookshelves was actually made of glass. It contained more precious books within, and the owner didn't want anything to become ruined. Most of the books were in foreign languages, German, Icelandic, Scandinavian and even Native American to name a few. Hanging above one of the bookshelves was a round stone calender, of Mayan Origin, one of the rarest finds for the owner, and one of the things she was the most proud of. The young woman finally stopped typing, yawning none too loudly. She stretched her arms above her head, her fluffy brown hair falling around her eyes. She swept them aside, the light from her computer reflecting off her glasses.

The door suddenly opened, causing the girl to fall off her computer chair to the ground. She groaned a bit, as she glanced at the new source of light, fixing her glasses slightly. She cringed, seeing the angry looking expression on her mother's face.

"Fa Mei-Ling, wo bushi gaosu ni qu shuijiao ma?" _(Fa Mei-Ling, didn't I tell you to go to bed?)_

"I'm sorry mother, I was just finishing some research. Did you know, Vikings used to give those that died an honorable death? Instead of burying them, they would put their body on their boat. They would send it adrift, and then shoot flaming arrows at it." the girl replied, trying to sound as cute as possible. The woman just glared at her, flicking the light on. She gasped, eyes widening a bit.

"Mei-Ling, you were suppose to clean your room! How a you gonna leave to school tomorrow with this mess?" her mother cried. Mei-Ling gave her mother a smile, quickly shooting to her feet.

Mei-Ling was a beautiful young woman, being four feet, nine inches in height. She was a lot shorter than girls her age, and it often times made her feel inadequate. What she lacked in height, she made up with her skills. She had light colored skin, a bit pale due to being inside most of the time. She had dark chocolate brown hair, reaching down past her shoulders. It was light and fluffy, though this was because she hadn't brushed her hair all day. She had beautiful hazel colored eyes, with alluring lashes, normally decorated with golden mascara. She had a small button nose, and full pink lips, usually wearing a thin coat of glittery lipgloss. She had a petite body, and thanks to her daily walks, was quite healthy. Though she did lack the assets most girls her age had, she didn't mind not having them. She valued knowledge more than looks, though she was jealous of her taller, or voluptuous older sister, who seemed to get all the guys. She glanced around the room, giving her mom a grin.

"I'll clean it up, it will be nice and tidy before I leave for school."

"Ni rang ren nanyi zhixin." _(You are unbelievable.)_ her mother muttered, shaking her head. Mei-Ling started grabbing all of the candy wrappers from the floor, tossing them to the trash.

"I'm sorry mom...I was just getting some materials ready. Starting tomorrow, I'll be in a different class. I just wanted to have some things, so that I could hopefully teach my new classmates things about China." she said.

"I understand Mei-Ling, this is a great honor. If your father were here, he'd be very happy. Just hurry up, and get to bed okay?" the woman said, her expression softening a bit. Mei-Ling nodded, giving her mom a smile. Left to her own devices, the girl continued cleaning up her room.

"I still can't believe I was accepted to that school. I'm so lucky." she said softly. Her eyes wondered over to her night table, where she still had the large manila envelope she had gotten in the mail. She finished tossing the last of the wrappers and empty cans. Once she had saved her research onto her flash drive, she set it down next to her laptop and other materials.

Taking a seat next on her bed, she grabbed a hold of the envelope, turning it around. She saw the seal on it, a small smile on her face. It was that of a bald eagle, clutching thirteen olive branches in one of its talons. It had a banner in its beak, spelling out the name Morning Hope Academy. Behind the eagle was a shield, colored to look exactly like the American Flag. The eagle was bordered by fifty white stars, in the eagle's left talon was a coin that read, E Pluribus Unum, a Latin phrase meaning, Under Many, One. She traced her small digits over it, her hand slowly reaching for the flap. It had already been opened, so she was able to easily pull out what was within.

" _Fa Mei-Ling,_

 _I would like to personally congratulate you. You have been selected to join the Alumni of the Prestigious Morning Hope Academy. The students that come to this academy are said to be the brightest minds in the world. We are a sister school to Japan's Hope's Peak Academy. Our specialty is to nurture the special talents of young individuals. Our scouts told me that you were researching some Mayan Folklore in Mexico. I was brought a file detailing all of your findings, and thought you would be a great addition to our school. As such, you have been giving the title of Ultimate Folklore Researcher. Your exploits in China and Russia were also brought to my attention. Proving the existence of several folktales is quite a feat._

 _If you'd like to accept this offer, then you must be present at the Academy on September 5_ _th_ _2014\. I understand that you currently live in San Francisco. Transport will be arranged to bring you here to Anaheim so you can begin your studies. Be prepared to spend the next four years here. You will be allowed to leave during breaks, but are required to stay in the dorms here. Once again, I'd like to welcome you to our school. Inside, you'll find a map of the campus, your class schedule and the location for your orientation._

 _Morning Hope Academy accepts you to its 24_ _th_ _Class. I will be present during opening ceremonies. If you have any questions, you'll be able to reach me or the Administration using the numbers below. See you there."_

"Sincerely, Dean Harold J. Winters...I still can't believe it. Me...the Ultimate Folklore Researcher." Mei-Ling said softly, her hands trembling a bit.

She grabbed a hold of the pamphlet which showed various places around the campus. The school itself was a large, five story building, which was made of beautiful golden limestone. The roof was slanted down, tiled with terracotta roof tiles. The entrance was in the shape of an arch, tinted glass doors bearing the name of the academy in white letters. The building itself was roughly the size of Hope's Peak Academy. It had large square windows, on top of the second floor was a towering glass structure, which rose taller than most of the building, ending at the fourth story. It the outside panes of glass were shining brightly in the sun, steel beams held the structure together. The right side had a similar looking building, starting out on the second floor was well, though this building wasn't rectangular like the other. This one was shaped like a silo, and towered over the fifth floor of the academy. It was the tallest part, being about seven stories tall, and in the shape of a dome. There was a round object visible from an opening on the far right side, a large telescope in fact.

There was a large courtyard, along with a Dormitory building for the students. It also said there was a hill that overlooked part of the city. One could even see Disney Land from it, or so the pamphlet said. What she found odd however was that they named the facilities available, but didn't show many pictures. There was a large library, filled with tons of precious books, but they didn't make mention of any of them. There was a large teslescope for Astronomers to use, but they didn't show it, just the tower itself. They also mentioned an Olympic sized heated pool, state of the art exercising equipment, a movie theater, an art room, a dance and music room, an outdoor stage and even a garden. But they didn't show pictures of any of these locations. She shrugged it off, setting the pamphlet aside.

"Maybe they want us to see it in person." she mumbled, grabbing the map.

It didn't show anything, just the first floor, from the entrance to the Gymnasium, where orientation would take place. The entrance hall was where the Administration offices were. Once inside the academy proper, a right turn would take you toward the gymnasium, as well as the stairs to the second floor. The movie theater was located on the bottom floor, with the gym being down the hall. If one were to turn left, they would be taken to the Nurse's office, as well as the Weight Room. Classrooms 9-A through 9-D were located on the fourth floor. A and B were next to each other, while C was near the Weight Room and D was near the Gym, for whatever reason. There was a school store as well, the entrance to it being in front of the first floor plaza. Mei-Ling had studied this map various times, not wanting to get lost.

Despite her having a great focus for whatever Folktale she was researching, she was able to get lost easy. One time, she had been in Iceland, researching some local legends. The guide took his eyes off her for a single second, and she was gone. She had been found two days later, in a cave that contained a hot spring. She had apparently been keeping warm in the hot spring, gathering snow in a pot and using the heat of the spring to melt it. She had also brought MRE's with her, and while it took a long time to prepare since she couldn't boil water, she was still able to survive.

Another time, she had been in Thailand, researching some paintings that had been found in a cavern. She had been alerted of the heavy rain, but she brushed it off. The cavern flooded, and she was thought to have died inside. As it turns out, she managed to not only swim out, but also find some fossils deep within the cavern. It was as if everything she found, either happened when she was lost, or she was extremely lucky. Perhaps it was what lead the school to put her name in a raffle, to see if she could get in by luck. Sadly it hadn't been so. She put everything back inside the envelope, glancing at the framed picture by her bed, a smile on her face.

"Don't worry papa, I will make you proud. It's thanks to you that I have so much knowledge of Chinese Folklore. My love for it stems from your work...I will not let you down." she said, sniffling a bit.

"Fa Mei-Ling, if you are still up I will come in there!"

"I'm sleeping mama! Sorry!" she hastily apologized, turning her lamp off. She brought the covers over her head, hoping sleep would come to her fast.

 _ **xxx**_

Mei-Ling yawned, her grip on the safety bar tightening a bit. Though she went to bed early, she couldn't help but feel tired. Sleep hadn't come easy for the young lady, so she had spent most of the night, reading forums about the students. She had found it odd that only 10 profiles had been listed, since her class was supposed to contain 16 people total. She shrugged it off, perhaps the remaining six students had been transferred to Vancouver or Tokyo.

Glancing around, Mei-Ling noticed a few people staring at her. Of course, it was because she stood out. Her mother had insisted she dress a bit traditional, so that she could represent her roots. The brunette had told her that her accent and looks alone would be enough. After all, it wasn't hard for anyone to deduce she was Chinese, but her mother wanted her to dress better. So she relented, allowing her mother to do with her as she pleased.

The result had been both beautiful and a bit overbearing. She was wearing a traditional cheongsam, a tight fitting outfit. It was a sleeveless ensemble, made out of silk and cotton. It was embroidered with golden thread, pearls and sequins. It had golden flower prints on it, along with some dragons, that were colored bright green, with pearls for eyes. The dress cut off just above her knees, golden tassels being attached at either side of it. She was wearing a pair of red stilettos on her feet, polished to a brilliant shine. Her brown hair had been washed and straightened. Most of it had been gathered at the back of her head, forming a small bun that was held together with two silver chopsticks.

The chopsticks themselves had been a gift from her grandmother. They were thin, but had Mei-Ling's name engraved in it. Along with their family name, being Fa, and her Chinese Zodiac, the Rabbit. It had two red spheres at the top, lined with gold, each having a small tassel hanging from it, decorated with red and gold beats. One of the spheres had the first initial for Mei-Ling's name while the other had the initial for her last name. Both were in Chinese Characters, and had been expertly engraved. She had been amazed when she saw in the mirror. The remainder of her hair, had been straightened, and looped, being pinned at the back of her head. So on either side of her head, she had a loop of hair, which she honestly thought was silly.

She had wanted to use a bit of makeup, but her mother had said natural beauty would make her look better. Of course when she had gotten on the Coach bus, she had taken out her mirror and had decorated her eyes. She had a light dusting of red eye shadow on her eyelids. She had also lined her eyes with violet eyeliner, a making a small tail at the corner of her eye, much like the style Pharaoh's used in Ancient Egypt. The last thing she had was her computer bag, which was slung over her shoulder. Over all, she looked nothing like a normal teenager, which was why everyone and their mother spared more than just a passing glance.

"Please god, make this ride fly by would you?" she silently prayed, once she noticed the look another teenager had been giving her.

Her eyes traced his form, taking in his appearance a bit. He was standing a few feet away from her, his hand wrapped tightly around a hand bar. He had by then shifted his gaze elsewhere, finding something else more interesting at the moment. He was a tall teenager, being a foot and a half taller than Mei-Ling hoped to be.

He had a slightly dark complexion, his skin being a caramel color. He looked to be either Latino or Hispanic, Mei-Ling couldn't exactly place it. He had short black hair, which he kept spiked up with gel. He had a soft face, with chiseled features and a bit of stubble on his chin. His eyes were a vibrant green in color. He wasn't lanky, but he wasn't overly muscular either. He had a healthy build, though one couldn't readily tell due to the leather jacket he was wearing. Underneath said jacket, he was wearing a white tee shirt, with an image of Rick Grimes on it, holding his famous Colt Python in his hands. He was wearing a pair of blue skinny jeans, along with some high top Osiris sneakers. Next to him, was a knapsack, a small net sticking out of it.

Mei-Ling took notice of his posture, it looked to be anxious. She could tell he was nervous about something. Though outwardly, he wasn't expressing it. The leather jacket he was wearing looked to be a bit worn. Some studs were missing from the collar, and there were some scuff marks around the elbows. The boy shifted his gaze back to her, meeting eyes with her. She stiffened a bit, giving the boy an odd cringe before looking away. She continued staring out the windshield as the bus picked up a bit of speed.

After about twenty minutes, the bus lurched to a stop, letting out a loud hiss as it did. The bus driver cleared his throat, glancing at the clipboard next to him. He nodded to himself, grabbing a hold of the radio, bringing it to his lips.

" _Would those getting off at Morning Hope Academy come to the front? Thank you."_ he said gruffly. Mei-Ling straightened up a bit, letting go of the safety bar as she walked toward the front of the bus. She glanced over her shoulder, noticing the leather jacket boy was following suit.

" _Is he a student too? He doesn't look familiar, then again I didn't see any pictures on the forum."_

"So, just you two? Lucky...you two get to learn all about amazing things, while the rest of us talentless hacks get to work a 9-5." the driver said.

"Maybe if you complained a little less, you could have gotten the title of Ultimate Bus Driver. You got us here in half an hour, when it takes an hour and a half to normally drive here. You got some real talent." the boy said sarcastically, earning a glare from the driver. He walked off the bus, pulling open the storage compartment.

"Grab your shit and go." he howled. Mei-Ling grabbed her red suitcase, and carry on, stepping away from the bus. The leather glad boy just grabbed what looked like a golden cage, covered by some cloth. He also grabbed a dufflebag, turning up the street.

"Thank you for the ride Mister. I hope you have a wonderful day." Mei-Ling said, giving the man a polite bow.

"Tch...at least one of you has class."

"Hey, I have class too homes. In about an hour actually, also try not to eat too many tamales." the boy said, causing the driver to flip him off. The bus peeled away a second later, filling the air with darkened exhaust fumes.

"Ay chinga to madre gordito." _(Go fuck your mother fatty.)_ the boy muttered jokingly, after the bus had disappeared down the road.

"You know...you shouldn't treat people like that." Mei-Ling scolded, causing the boy to look at her.

"Listen chiquita, I talk to people how I want. That man was giving me glares all day. You know why? Because I'm unwanted here in the good old U.S. Of A. Take a guess why? Is it because I'm Mexican? You tell me."

"So, you act like that because of current events? You know you aren't the only one. There are people all over the world being mistreated because of their race. I would know that all to well. Even though people are mistreated, we shouldn't snap at people. We should just do our best to change their minds."

"Man...what Fortune Cookie did you eat before getting on that bus? This isn't some happy go lucky Mulan shit, this is real life."

"Whatever." Mei-Ling snapped in annoyance. She grabbed a hold of her suitcase, making sure her bag wouldn't fall off. She started walking up the lengthy path that lead up to Morning Hope Academy.

The boy shrugged his shoulders, grabbing his dufflebag from the ground. He slung it over his shoulder, carrying his cage in his other hand, knapsack around his shoulders. The two of them walked in silence, following the palm tree lined path leading up to Morning Hope Academy. The building started becoming visible, looking exactly the same as in the pictures. Now that it was life-like and in front of her, Mei-Ling couldn't help but get nervous. She slowed down a bit, glancing at her feet. The sun was gleaming brightly from the glossy crimson heels she was wearing, making her look up to the sky. It was very hot, even though it was only 7:42 in the morning.

"Hey Mulan, if you don't step it up, you'll be late." the black haired boy said, glancing at the girl. She gave him an angry look, puffing her cheeks out.

"My name is not Mulan! It's Fa Mei-Ling, be sure to memorize it!" she cried, her accent flaring with each word. The boy let out a small chuckle, holding a hand up defensively.

"My apologies, I didn't ask you your name. If you must know, my name is Christopher Patrick Bacon...at your service." the boy said, giving her a wink. Mei-Ling's brows furrowed a bit, a small smile appearing on her face.

"Christopher Patrick Bacon...you mean your name is Chris P. Bacon?" she asked, giggling a bit. The boy growled angrily, stalking over to the girl, glaring right into her eyes.

"Listen to me Kung Pao Chicken, I will turn you into Egg Foo Young if you call me that again? Comprende?" he snapped, causing the girl to give a shaky nod. He cleared his throat, flapping his jacket a bit as he stalked toward the school.

"Um...I don't know if you know this but...Egg Foo Young isn't Chinese."

"Pfft...yes it is. Panda Express sells it."

"It isn't Chinese! It was created in San Francisco, by a Jewish Immigrant in the early 1900s." Mei-Ling said.

"Well if it isn't Chinese, then why don't they take it off the menu?"

"I don't know! I don't own a Chinese restaurant now do I?" the girl cried back. She looked away with a huff.

" _Sheesh, I can't believe the first person I meet is a clueless racist."_ she thought to herself.

After a few more minutes of walking, they came to a stop before the massive institution. Morning Hope Academy was indeed the same as in the pictures. It was a lot bigger in person. The two craned their necks trying to see the top of the building, but were unable to see anything. The glimmering crest at the top of the building was the same as the one they had seen before. The name Morning Hope Academy was spelled in bright gilded letters, right above the entrance. Christopher and Mei-Ling both gulped, feeling a lot nervous than before.

"You know...I still can't believe I was chosen for this school." he said softly.

"Mhmm...me too. How about we both go in at the same time? It might make us less nervous." Mei-Ling suggested. Christopher nodded, taking the lead. He held the door open for her, the two of them appearing at the entrance hall.

The administration area was separated from the first floor plaza, by a series of glass doors. The floor was made of marble tiles, polished to a glimmering shine. There was a desk to the right of the entrance, sitting behind a glass window. Looking beyond it, one could see several other desks inside the room, a few secretaries moving around. To the left, was another similar office, but it acted more as a drop off for important documents and mail. The two students, not finding anything interesting, walked toward the glass doors. Mei-Ling watched Christopher grab a hold of the door handle, suddenly feeling sick.

"Huh...what? Why do I feel so dizzy?" she muttered. She closed her eyes tightly, when she opened them, all she saw was blurry spinning mess in front of her. Everything went black a second later.

 _ **xxx**_

"Hmm...?"

Mei-Ling let out a small groan, feeling a sharp sting cutting through her head. She blinked a few times, her vision clearing as she looked around. She took notice of her surroundings, seeing she was in fact inside a classroom. There were sixteen wooden desks, all neatly lined up in four by four rows. There were some cubbies behind her, filled with various text books and other things. She noticed a bulletin board at the back of the room, with several fliers tacked onto it. Looking forward, she saw a holographic chalkboard, currently displaying an image of a familiar looking crest. At the front of the room, there was a television monitor, attached to the wall. There was a clock as well, but she struggled to see the current time. She sat up a bit, feeling a sharp kink in her back. She wiggled a bit, her back popping loudly, making her sigh contently.

"Where am I?" she asked softly. She noticed the classroom she was in was completely empty, save for herself. She decided to stand up, the chair raking across the tile floor making her cringe a bit. She looked toward the left side of the room, eyes widening a bit when she saw the metal plates on the wall.

"Wha...what is that?" she muttered, walking quickly toward it. She placed her hand on it, gasping a bit when she felt the cold metal. She grabbed a hold of one of the nuts, trying to turn it, and failing. She wracked her knuckles on it, a dull thud coming from each tap.

"Okay...real iron plates...that's odd. Why is this on the windows? Where even am I?" she muttered, glancing around the room. Her eyes widened a bit.

"Oh right...I was coming to Morning Hope Academy. It was the first day of school...I was walking to the school with Christopher. Wait...what happened to him? Christopher? Where are you? Christopher?" she cried out, her voice echoing through the empty room. She didn't hear anything, a frown appearing on her face. She walked to the front of the room, checking on the other window.

" _Nothing...both of these windows are blocked with iron plates. But why is it like that? Am I even at Morning Hope?"_ she thought to herself. She heard something mechanical nearby and glanced over her shoulder, noticing the high tech camera currently looking at her. She shivered a bit seeing the red blinking dot.

" _I'm being recorded? I didn't sign a release form. I guess I'll do something I learned in America."_ she thought, holding her hand up, the middle finger raised. She giggled a bit, swiftly turning around. She glanced at the clock, eyes widening a bit when she saw it was past 8:00AM.

"Great Googly Moogly! I'm late for orientation! Maybe I'll meet Christopher there...if I remember correctly, the Gym is to the right." she said, moving toward the door. She pulled it open, walking into the empty hallway.

She looked around, noticing the odd colored lights. Rather than white fluorescent lights, all the lights were bright blue in color. The normally white tiles were colored blue due to the light. The hallway was eerily empty, no one could be seen anywhere. She shivered a bit, due to the air conditioner vent above her. She glanced at the sign, seeing the classroom she had been in was 9-D. Nodding to herself, she started walking down the hall, sharply turning the corner. She spotted the doors to the Gym not far from her, and started running toward them.

"I hope they don't mind me being late...it's gonna be so awkward." she said, finally reaching the gymnasium doors. She grabbed a hold of the handle, licking her lips. She made sure her hair wasn't out of place, her dress was nice and neat and she didn't smell particularly unpleasant. Once done, she opened the door, seeing nothing but blinding white light.


	3. Prologue: New Semester Part 2

Morning Hope Academy's

New Semester of Killing

Prologue to Despair

New Semester _(Part 2)_

" _Because they took our love and they filled it up!_

 _Filled it up with Novocaine and now I'm just Numb!_

 _Now I'm just Numb!_

 _D-D-Don't mind me, I'm just a sun of a gun!_

 _So don't stop! Don't stop! Till your heart goes numb!_

 _You're heart goes numb!_

 _I don't feel a thing for you!"_

"Cut! For fucksakes Jon, that's the third time you messed up the line!" a voice snapped, causing the young man to stop. The music coming through his headset cut off, leaving him in a silent booth, staring at the two way glass in front of him.

He was a young man of seventeen, standing at five feet, ten inches in height. He had pale, lightly tanned skin and soft blue eyes. He had a boyish face, slowly chiseling into his adult features. He had a firm look on his face, his lips pressed into a thin line. He had smooth black hair, that reached down to his shoulders, two cowlicks stuck out from the middle of his head, making it look like he had antennae growing out of his scalp. The young man had a lean build, looking a bit lanky.

He was wearing a black tee shirt, with a white hoodie over it. He was wearing a pair black and white pants. The left leg was a solid black color, while the right one was white. It was a monochrome style that he was trying out, and so far he seemed to like it a lot. To go with his style, he was wearing a black converse sneaker on his left leg and a white converse sneaker on his right.

Though young, he was known in his home of Redmond, Virginia for his voice. He had been singing since he was young, having been in a choir when he was growing up. Of course, he preferred to write songs instead of singing them. But when one is a songwriter, they have to know how to sing too. He had written various songs in the past, some that shot people to stardom and became one hit wonders. He was currently working on recording demo songs for a new album, that one of his favorite bands had requested from him. However, the one who was helping him record said demo was currently annoying the hell out of him. He pulled the headphones down from his neck, crossing his arms.

"Excuse me, I think I know what I'm singing. I wrote the damn thing, if that's how I said it, it's because that's how I wrote it." the boy said firmly, earning a sigh from his friend.

"Jon...seriously, you're being a dick again. We gotta get eleven tracks set to go before the end of the week. Yet here you are bitching and complaining. You know I got shit to do." the man said firmly. The boy rolled his eyes, pulling off his headphones, hanging them from the microphone. He walked out of the booth, leaning against the door frame.

"I know you got stuff to do okay? You don't think I'm stressed out? I gotta finish this shit before Friday because I'll be gone on Monday."

"Oh right...you got accepted into the fancy pants school in California. You know, you really are one lucky bastard you know that?" his friend asked, causing the boy to frown.

"I don't think so...it's just a school bro. That isn't gonna change who I am, besides I think I could share my talent with the world. They've all heard my music before, might as well become a professional songwriter at this point." he said, a small smile on his face.

"Jonathan Hyles, the Ultimate Songwriter...has a nice ring to it...anyway, we just about hit our mark. We're gonna have to continue this another time." the man said, as he started shutting down the systems. Jon frowned, walking over to the couch, where his backpack had been resting.

"Same time tomorrow?"

"Ah...I can't, I'll be in D.C. For the next two days...I'll be back on Thursday though. So we gotta get that shit down pat by then, we got five songs to record afterwards." he said. Jon nodded, reaching into his pocket for his cellphone.

"Guess I'll be heading out then, send the finished files to my email so I can hear them. I'll tweak them at home."

"Will do, catch ya later man."

Jon gave his friend a handshake before leaving the building. It wasn't long before he stepped into the brisk air of Redmond, Virginia. It was early fall, and while normally it would be hot, the season had been abnormally cold. He blamed global warming for that, along with a few dumb asses who claimed global warming was fake and didn't exist. Just taking a look at pictures of the poles was enough for it to be confirmed. He glanced around the city he had grown up in, noticing the trees were starting to change color. There were people making their way downtown, walking fast, faces passing as he was homebound. He greeted a few people that recognized him, though he wasn't in the choir anymore, he did often sing new stuff at the local cafe's open mic night. It was but one way of getting his music out there.

It was still a bit odd for him to think about everything. He was a normal high schooler, going through his sophomore year. There were a few talented people in his high school, but out of all of them he had been picked. Apparently, the Ultimate Scout had been looking for a fresh young talent. And when she heard him singing in one of the stairwells, she had fallen in love with his voice. She had taken him to local diner, had him sing some original songs, and took note of how the crowds seemed to gravitate toward him. He honestly did it for the free food, but the people did show their appreciation. She had asked him what his name was, and had left just as fast as she had shown up, a week later he had gotten a letter that had changed his life, he still remembered the words written on the paper.

" _Jonathan David Hyles,_

 _I would like to personally congratulate you. You have been selected to join the Alumni of the Prestigious Morning Hope Academy. The students that come to this academy are said to be the brightest minds in the world. We are a sister school to Japan's Hope's Peak Academy. Our specialty is to nurture the special talents of young individuals. I have heard a lengthy demo containing various songs that you have written and performed personally. The tone of your voice, and the sincerity of those words has us all quite amazed. We believe this talent needs to be nurtured, so it can bloom into a true shining talent._

 _I have read your school records, and have seen your exploits. Especially those of the school choir you were once a part of. Though I do not understand why you decided to leave them, our school also has a choir. Perhaps you'd be interested in joining them?_

 _If you'd like to accept this offer, then you must be present at the Academy on October 5_ _th_ _2014\. I understand that you currently live in San Francisco. Transport will be arranged to bring you here to Anaheim so you can begin your studies. Be prepared to spend the next four years here. You will be allowed to leave during breaks, but are required to stay in the dorms here. Once again, I'd like to welcome you to our school. Inside, you'll find a map of the campus, your class schedule and the location for your orientation._

 _Morning Hope Academy accepts you to its 24_ _th_ _Class. I will be present during opening ceremonies. If you have any questions, you'll be able to reach me or the Administration using the numbers below. See you there."_

"I really wanna meet Dean Winters...he sounds like a wonderful person. Anyone who appreciates music is good in my book...though it feels to me like they're just interested in my skills and not me." he mumbled, as he continued walking down the street.

It didn't take him long to reach his home. His parents were both working in D.C. And would most likely be back by the time he was asleep, if at all. They had taken some government jobs recently, with his mother running for Senator of Virginia for some reason or another. She had mentioned something about Bigotry and Sexism, but he wasn't paying attention. Politics just weren't his forte. His President was black and his father's Lambo was blue, that's all that mattered to him. He tossed his bag onto the couch, walking into the kitchen. He grabbed a hot pocket from the freezer, tossing it into the microwave as a quick snack.

"Ugh...what a stressful day. I wish Greg wasn't such a douche...I'm pretty sure I didn't mess up the line." he mumbled, leaning back against the counter.

His thoughts had gone back to Morning Hope Academy. When he had told his parents about it, they had been ecstatic. They had encouraged him to go, and had even paid for his trip ahead of time. They had bought him new clothes, suitcases, bedsheets and everything else he might need. He loved his parents dearly, but at times he felt very smothered by them. It was times like these when he was alone that he appreciated the peace and quiet. He could sing as long as he wanted and no one would complain. While some people wanted to share their voice with the world, Jon was content with singing by himself. He heard the beep of the microwave, and pulled the door open, pulling out his hot pocket from within. He bit into it, ignoring the fact it was boiling hot.

" _Well...I might as well enjoy myself. My parents have a day off tomorrow and we're going out to dinner. Then it's back to business on Thursday. I'm at least happy my old high school gave me the week off to get ready. Still...entering school in October is a bit odd."_ he thought, slowly chewing his food. He felt a twinge of pain course through his head, causing him to drop his snack. He looked at his hand, seeing everything swirling and blurring together. It wasn't long before everything had gone black...

 _ **xxx**_

 _ **Date: Unknown**_

 _ **Location: Unknown**_

 _ **Time: Unknown**_

Jonathan's eyes snapped open, his body jolting a bit as he regained consciousness. He almost let out a scream when he did, but took a deep breath, calming himself down a bit. He glanced around, noticing he was in a very tiny room. He saw three thin slits in front of his face, a bit of light pouring in. He glanced down, seeing himself dressed in his white hoodie, monochrome pants and shoes. He could feel his backpack attached to his back, the things within pressing against him. Looking around, he realized exactly where he was. He was inside a metal locker. He sighed, a frown on his face.

" _Where the hell am I? And why the hell am I already in a locker?"_ Jon mentally asked, looking around. He noticed the latch near the center of the door, and grabbed it, rattling it a bit. With a grunt, he managed to open it, pushing the door open with a bang, which echoed throughout the room.

He looked around, finding himself in what looked like a locker room. It was a rectangular shaped room, each wall lined with black colored lockers. There were two long benches in the center of the room, the floor being tile, and cleaned to a glimmering shine. The area above the lockers was covered in black and white ceramic tiles, giving it a classic checkerboard design, that the boy very much appreciated. The ceiling had fluorescent bulbs, providing the room with bright white light. He hummed to himself, glancing back at the locker he had just been in, brows furrowing.

"Man...if I went to a party last night, I must have smoked some dank kush." he mumbled. The locker was empty, save for himself who was previously inside it. He shrugged off his backpack, setting it down on the bench, pulling it open.

" _Hmm...my laptop is gone...but I have all of my music books. I got sheet music, my song book is in here. Hell, I even got my Headset and my portable recorder. My phone's gone, but at least I got my wallet...where the hell am I?"_ he thought to himself, zipping his bag closed. He heard a rattling beside him, causing him to gasp in surprise. One of the doors was rattling loudly, confirming the presence of someone inside.

" _What the fuck? Another person is stuck in there?"_

"Oi, if you don't let me out of here right now, I swear I'm going to crack your nuts under my heel! God dammit, let me out!"

Jonathan didn't recognize the voice, but at least he did recognize the accent. He could tell the girl trapped within the locker was from the United Kingdom, her English Accent being very clear to understand. He felt a little nervous, but couldn't leave her stuck in there. So he walked over to the locker and grabbed a hold of the latch, pulling it open. The door swung out, hitting him square in the face, causing him to fall to the ground.

"Ah...dammit! Why the fuck did you swing it out?" he cried, clutching his nose in his hand.

"Oh, don't get your knickers in a twist you ninny, I didn't swing that hard." the girl replied firmly. He frowned, letting go of his nose as he glanced up at the girl, peering down at him with a firm look on her expression.

To say she was beautiful was an understatement. She was a bit shorter than him, being about five feet, three inches in height. She had very pale skin, her complexion being accented with some rose colored blush, around the cheeks. Her bright silver blue eyes popped out at him, surrounded by black mascara. She was wearing light red lipstick on her lips, making her look quite alluring. Her outfit consisted of a sleeveless white dress with small hearts printed on it. She wore a thin black belt around her waist, the bottom of the dress reaching her knees. She wore pale pink leggings on her legs, along with a pair of black Mary-Jane shoes. She was wearing a furry mink parka, which she had left unbuttoned, her curly brown hair fell down to her mid back. She wore a small tiara on her head, the center piece being shaped like a peanut with what looked like chocolate diamonds. She placed her hands at her hips, pursing her lips a bit.

"Are you finished staring? Would you like me to serve you some tea and scones?"

"Sorry...you just look familiar that's all." the boy replied, pushing himself to his feet, feeling a bit lightheaded from the hit to the head. The girl sighed, crossing her arms she peered at the lockers.

"You Americans certainly know how to make a girl feel at home. Might I inquire as to who's responsible for my locker nap?"

"Hell if I know, I woke up just now...do you happen to know where we are?" Jonathan asked, causing the young woman to shake her head.

"I myself have a hard time remembering...I boarded my plane in Boston. After that...I do recall falling asleep, then I woke up here. I was heading to Morning Hope Academy." she replied.

"Morning Hope Academy? Ugh...now that I think about it, I think the same applies to me. Though I remember eating a hot pocket and...shit, I didn't finish it!" the boy said, glancing back at his locker, hoping the sandwich was still with him.

"Are you actually looking for it? That's disgusting!"

"Hey, I paid good money for that...anyway, I guess introductions are in order. My name is Jonathan Hyles, I'm the Ultimate Songwriter...what's your name miss?" he asked, holding his hand out. She looked at his hand for a moment, standing straight as she grasped it with her own.

"I happen to be known as the Ultimate Nut Specialist. My name is Veruca LeGume, pleasure to meet you." she said.

" _Whoa...firm grip...though her talent is a bit odd."_ he thought, once he had let go of her hand.

"Ultimate... _Nut Specialist_?" he asked curiously.

"Indeed, I happen to be the heiress to my father's company. We provide a wide array of Nuts to the entire world. Our family has been able to procure various kinds from all over the world. From a young age, I was able to tell a peanut plant was bad before it had even blossomed. Just by tapping a walnut with a spoon, I can tell if its bad or not. I can also crack a nut open without much effort." she admitted, tugging on her parka a bit, a look of pride on her face.

"Oh...so that's why you mentioned nut cracking earlier." he said, shuddering a bit.

"You have nothing to fear, I only crack the nuts of people who annoy me. I say we find ourselves in quite the situation. I don't suppose you've seen any staff members around?" the girl asked, causing the boy to shake his head.

"Aside from you, I haven't seen anyone. Perhaps we should take a gander beyond those doors." he said, pointing toward the doors that lead out of the locker room. She nodded, deciding to take the lead.

"Come then, I'm sure nothing will come of standing about here." she said.

The two teenagers walked out into what looked to be a large plaza. Beside the Locker Room was the entrance to the Ladies Room, the door being painted a bright pink. It also had a sign on it, the golden letters spelling Ladies Room being bolted to it. Down the hall, two metal signs stuck out from the top of the doors, Classrooms 9-A and 9-B. There was a large glass sign with the words, Weight Room and an arrow pointing right bolted to the wall. Right in front of them was the entrance to the Audio Visual Room. The large area they found themselves in looked to be a plaza. Tucked to the corner near the School Store was a small lounge area, suede couches being placed against the wall. There was a small round rug on the floor and on top of it was a large glass table. In the very center of the plaza was a medium sized tree, which was fenced off, granite benches lining the area around the tree. It was odd seeing a tree indoors, but Jon had grown used to it, as the Mall of America had various potted trees inside.

If Veruca was nervous, she didn't show it. She just continued walking, her footsteps echoing through the empty plaza. The doors to the School Store were closed, large brown castle style doors, which were locked tightly. He glanced at the tree, seeing the leaves were lush green, despite it looking like a medium sized Maple Tree, judging by the leaves at least. He shook his head, turning down the hall, following his new acquaintance toward the glass doors barring them from the entrance hall. Veruca pulled the door open, eyes widening a bit at what she saw.

"What...what in the hell is this?" she cried, taking the boy by surprise. He gave her a light push forward, both of them entering the hall at the same time.

"The doors are...what?" the boy mumbled softly.

Rather than an exit, the two teenagers were greeted by a large circular door. It looked to be made out of thick steel. There were large lights around the circumference of the door, blinking at odd intervals. The entire front entrance looked to have been made entirely out of impenetrable metal. However what caught the two by surprise was the two mounted machine guns, currently aimed at the door. The two offices at the left and right of the entrance hall were barred shut, steel plates having covered both windows. The doors had been entirely replaced, with large plates that barred the entrance entirely. Aside from that, Jonathan noticed the two surveillance cameras currently pivoting around the room, along with the odd looking monitor that was mounted to the wall.

"Blast proof doors? What in the bloody hell could have driven someone to put these here?" the British Lass asked out loud. Jonathan ignored her question, approaching the doors, noticing the cameras were following his movements. He tapped the door with his fist, noticing the guns had also trained to his position.

"Hmm...I'm very confused as to what purpose these serve. But I'm willing to bet whoever brought us here, intends to for us to stay here." he said firmly.

"But where is here?" Veruca cried, causing the boy to point to the left, where a bulletin board had been mounted. Her eyes drifted over to it, seeing the golden letters painted on the wall above it.

"Welcome...to Morning Hope Academy...what? We're at the school?"

"I would assume so. Though I have no recollection of actually getting here. It would seem someone brought us here for some purpose. We should check somewhere else, maybe there are more people here." Jonathan said, earning a huff from the girl.

"Are you suggesting I search this unknown place, risk my life, to look for more people?"

"Hey, we could find a teacher somewhere. I noticed some classrooms nearby, let's head back to the Plaza and check." he said, this time taking the lead.

He remained silent as he walked back into the First Floor Plaza. Taking a right, he passed by the Men's Room, along with the Laundry Room, confirming the one they woke up in to be a plain old Locker Room. Classroom 9-C was next to the Locker Room, and he stopped in front of it. He grabbed a hold of the door handle, pausing slightly as he looked around the empty hall.

"You uh...notice the lights are blue?" he asked curiously. Veruca looked around, noticing the florescent bulbs above were blue in color. Not just that, the light fixtures mounted to the calls and columns were also blue in color. The ceiling above the Plaza had two large ceiling fans, bearing a glittering light fixture which was also glittering blue. She gave him a nod, pursing her lips a bit.

"Morning Hope certainly has an interesting sense of décor." she noted. He remained silent as he walked into the classroom, taking a look around.

Sixteen wooden desks had been placed inside the room, all in neat rows of four. The teacher's desk was separated from the student desks by a wooden railing, a Podium being placed on a small raised platform. The blackboard was holographic, small lines being visible moving across the screen. Jonathan noticed the cubbies at the back of the room, along with several stacks of text books, all of them being placed in the very back of the room. He noticed there was a monitor mounted on the wall, as well as a security camera. But what stunned him the most was the iron plates that blocked the windows. He said nothing as he walked toward them, slamming his fist against them. Several dull bangs filled the room, the boy shaking his hand in pain.

"Iron plates...they barred the windows with iron plates? Have they gone mad?" Veruca cried, her hand slipping off one of the large nuts on the wall. She hissed a bit, one of her fingers having been sliced open by the metal.

"Careful, I didn't spot a nurse's office anywhere." he said softly. He reached into his backpack for a small pack of tissues, taking a hold of her hand. He dabbed it with the tissue, drying up the blood.

"I can take care of myself you twit!" the brunette snapped, taking the tissue from his hand. She turned away from him, cheeks glowing red in embarrassment.

"Hmm...there's a camera here too...why the hell would they block the windows? The doors are blocked too...they really must be planning something with all of this." he said.

"Perhaps we're being held hostage?"

"I doubt it...my parents aren't rich or anything. My mother is running for Senator of Virginia, and my father is in the FBI. I doubt they'd try to kidnap the son of an FBI agent." Jonathan said, leaning back against the wall.

"Well...I'm loathed to admit it, but the LeGume Corporation is quite large, and I am the only heiress. Perhaps I was kidnapped and they plan to extort my daddy for ransom. If that's the case, I shall find the ones responsible and break their nuts!"

" _Mental Note to Self, never ever piss off Veruca. My nuts are on the line."_ he thought. He heard the sound of a door close, causing him to push away from the wall. He shared a look with the Ultimate Nut Specialist, both heading toward the door. As soon as they walked into the hall, they noticed a red blur racing up the hallway.

"Another person?"

"Perhaps it's a teacher, let's go!" the brunette cried, running down the hall, past Classroom 9-D, the last classroom on that floor. Jonathan followed along, taking a look at his surroundings.

In front of the two classrooms was a theater, currently closed. He didn't know if it was a Movie Theater or just a regular Theater. He did see pictures inside the pamphlet showing an old style theater. He turned the corner, missing the iron grate barring the stairs to the second floor. He glanced to his right, seeing the doors to the Nurse's office as he and Veruca reached the Gymnasium Doors. They both shared a look, the young woman grasping the handles tightly. She threw the doors open, both students stepping into the room.

The Gymnasium was huge, a lot bigger than Jonathan had been expecting. The floor was completely made of wood, which had been glossed to a beautiful shine, reflecting the large lights that hung above them. The building itself was in the shape of a dome, the rafters being visible from where they stood the bleachers to the sides of the room followed a curved shape, to go with the design of the building itself. There were large windows above the bleachers letting in the bright sunlight from the outside world. Though Jonathan did notice the windows on the edges of the building were covered in thick steel plating, much like the windows of the classroom he had just been in. there were wooden benches at the foot of the bleachers, the very back wall showed a scoreboard, with Morning Hope Academy's crest on it. The lines that made up the basket ball court were crimson red in color, the very center of the floor also bearing Morning Hope Academy's crest, the eagle clutching the olive branches, that he had grown accustomed to seeing.

"Bleeding Christ this place is huge!" Veruca exclaimed, eyes wide in surprise. Jonathan cringed a bit at her expression, but he did have to agree with her. This had been the biggest gymnasium he had ever seen. His old school's gym could fit in this one, maybe even twice. He looked around the walls, seeing the banners displaying the school's achievements, in Basketball, Tennis, Gymnastics, Swimming, Baseball, and various other sports. He even spotted an Olympic Flag hanging down, next to the American Flag and the Flag of the School. He was honestly impressed by what he was seeing.

"Um excuse me...are you students too?" a voice said, causing the two teenagers to look down, meeting eyes with a young woman, who was dressed in red. Veruca looked at her outfit with a curious gaze, while Jonathan took the unhindered approach.

"Wow, you're tiny." he said. The girl huffed, puffing her cheeks a bit.

"Maybe you shouldn't point out my height!" she cried. The boy flushed a bit, he found her accent rather cute, but he was going to keep that one to himself.

"Hmm...judging by your outfit, I'd wager on you being the Ultimate Folklore Researcher, Fa Mei-Ling." Veruca said, causing the girl to tilt her head.

"Shi, that is correct. My name is Fa Mei-Ling...but you can call me Mei-Ling, or just Mei for short. It's nice to meet you." she said, giving the two a wave.

"Well...if we're introducing ourselves, then I guess I can go first. My name is Jonathan Hyles, I'm the Ultimate Songwriter." the boy said politely. He gave the girl a bow, much to her surprise.

"Oh my, Jonathan there is no need to bow to me." the girl said with a flush.

"No no, it's the polite thing to do. I'm actually happy to meet a Chinese girl, China has very beautiful folk songs. Chinese is such a beautiful language, and I would love the chance to be able to write a song in your language, if you'd help me that is." the boy said.

"Oh of course, it would be an honor." she said happily.

"Not that this chat isn't interesting, but where are the others?" Veruca asked.

"What do you mean miss?" Mei-Ling asked, brows furrowing a bit.

"She means others...students, faculty, adults in general? Her name is Veruca LeGume by the way, she's the Ultimate Nut Specialist." Jonathan said, introducing his acquaintance to the small girl.

"Ultimate...Nut Specialist?"

"I can tell a good nut from a bad nut, I'll also crack someone's nuts if they don't start answering some questions!"

"Someone missed their morning tea." the boy joked, earning a glare from the brunette. It was a cross between a glare, a scowl and a pout, that made her look very pissed off, and evil. He shuddered a bit, quickly looking away.

" _Jesus, it's as if she was staring right into my soul!"_

"Well...I'm not sure if there are people here...I just woke up in a classroom not to long ago. There was another boy named Christopher with me. He and I were on the same bus, but he ended up disappearing on me." she said, a look of worry on her face. The three suddenly heard the door open, all of them turning toward it, weary looks on their faces.

They had been expecting a teacher, but what instead walked in was another teenager, causing them to deflate a bit. He had a rather firm look on his face as he walked in, most likely lost in thought. He was a bit shorter than Jonathan, but only by a few inches. He had a mop of dark brown hair atop his head, his skin being lightly tanned in color. He was wearing a bright azure jacket, which also had a hood. He kept the jacket open, revealing a plain black shirt. Stitched to the left breast pocket was a symbol, the Kanji representing the word for Wisdom. He wore a red scarf around his neck, trailing behind him as he walked. Long khaki pants covered his legs, his feet bearing black converse shoes. He wore a pair of framed glasses, that were black in color. Jonathan also noticed the fingerless glove he was wearing on his right hand, a familiar looking symbol being printed on the back. He suddenly looked up, meeting the gaze of the three students that had been in the gymnasium.

"Is orientation over?" he asked curiously. His voice was calm and firm, showing no hints of nervousness whatsoever.

"Orientation? There was an orientation?" Veruca asked, earning a shrug from Jonathan.

"I dunno...I woke up in a locker remember?"

"Wait a moment...you two woke up in lockers? I woke up in a classroom." Mei-Ling said, looking very confused. The brown haired boy frowned as he adjusted his glasses a bit.

"I see...I happened to wake up within the Ladies Room. I wasn't aware of the time, so I made haste toward the gym. I found this in my jacket pocket." he said, holding out a folded sheet of paper to them. Jonathan took a hold of the pamphlet, reading it out loud.

"Welcome to your new semester here at Morning Hope Academy. Orientation starts at 9:00AM Sharp, don't be late! Have fun, I await to see you all at the Gymnasium! It's written in crayon."

"That isn't foreboding at all." Veruca muttered dryly.

"That can't be...the pamphlet that I got said to be here at eight. It's the reason I ran all the way here." Mei-Ling said, holding out her own pamphlet. Veruca took a hold of it, her eyes tracing the colorful words.

"Hmm...it's the same, word for word. Something strange is afoot."

"So it would seem...forgive me for not introducing myself. My name is Calem Kurogane, I happen to be the Ultimate Strategist." the boy said.

"Hey...I've read about you. You're the Azure Strategist right? The guy who was able to beat professional chess players in two moves?" Mei-Ling asked, earning a nod from the boy.

"Yes, that is indeed who I am. I find strategy games to be very interesting. I happen to be very adept at coming up with many strategies. Not only am I able to best the top chess players, but there are organizations who want me to use my skills for business. I have no interest in using my talents for profit however." Calem replied calmly.

"You seem to be rather calm about all of this...what do you think? Did you notice the Iron doors at the entrance?" Veruca asked.

"Iron Doors? We can't leave?"

"Fraid not Mei, the doors at the Entrance Hall were completely sealed up. They have mini-guns trained at the doors too. Another thing that's bothering me are these cameras that are everywhere. There are four in this building alone." Jonathan said, pointing toward the nearest one.

"I noticed there was one in the locker room we woke up in as well." the Ultimate Nut Specialist noted, a frown on her face.

"Not that this isn't worrying or anything, but perhaps we should split up and search the school. Maybe there are others here like us who are trapped. I remember reading the forums, and it said there were supposed to be 16 students in my class." Jonathan said firmly.

"Class 24 correct?" Calem asked, earning nods of confirmation.

"We are in the same class then! That means we can all be friends!" Mei-Ling said, a smile on her lips.

"I barely know you, I have no idea if you could be dangerous. I apologize, but I didn't come to Morning Hope to make friends." Veruca said, earning a disappointed look from the small girl.

"Hey Veruca, don't hurt her feelings yeah? Let's just split up and search the school okay? Mei-Ling, would you and Calem check the inside of the school?"

"Sure Jonathan, I'd love too." Mei-Ling said, bouncing back from Veruca's statement.

"Very well then, helping the others would be ideal for all of us. It is currently 8:20 in the morning, and the Entrance Ceremony begins at 9. What shall you be doing then?" Calem asked.

"Well, there's a sign there that points to the Courtyard. Me and Veruca will look out there to see if some people are outside. We'll all send them to the gym, I know we're all strangers but, there's something fishy going on."

"Understatement of the century." the heiress muttered, a deep frown on her face.

"Well...let's go then. I saw some classrooms that I didn't check, Classroom 9-A and 9-B, maybe more people are there." Mei-Ling said, earning a nod from Calem, who swiftly turned on his heel, following the petite girl out of the gym.

"She's pretty cute, I like her accent." Jonathan said earning a sigh from the heiress.

"Don't tell me you came here to snog girls?"

"What? No! Of course not!"

"You aren't convincing me. Let us be off then, perhaps we can find the others at the courtyard." she said.

"Um...it's in the courtyard." Jonathan corrected, earning a glare from Veruca. He shuddered a bit, looking away from her.

"Um...call me Jonny okay?" he said. Veruca blinked a few times, giving him a curt nod.

"Do you have a nickname?"

"No."

"Can I call you Ruca then?"

"Yes, if you want me to crush your nuts." she said, giving him a toothy grin, which was enough to send shiver's down Jonathan's spine.

"Okay then...Veruca it is." the boy said, earning a small smirk from the girl. They pushed the heavy doors open, the bright light making them wince a bit.

 _ **End of Prologue 2:**_

 _ **Students Introduced 4**_

 _ **Fa Mei-Ling-Ultimate Folklore Researcher**_

 _ **Veruca LeGume-Ultimate Nut Specialist**_

 _ **Jonathan Hyles-Ultimate Songwriter**_

 _ **Calem Kurogane-Ultimate Strategist**_


	4. Prologue: New Semester Part 3

**What is up my peeps! Now is the time, now is the hour to take a little trip into a despair ridden world! But the despair has yet to commence, tis only a prologue you say! Nein! I assure you, the despair will begin shortly! However, this story isn't like The School Life or the School Trip. You already knew beforehand who the casts were, so the prologues were shorter and they had less people. The First Arc of this story is going to be a prologue sadly, but it is necessary when 40 people need to be introduced.**

 **40 you say? Yeah...I lied once again...you never know when three OCs will be introduced to you in the middle of the night. It was like...oh...oh AAAAHHH, and then their profiles get written and bam, they're part of the cast. Lol...that's it though, no more characters. Gotta keep you on your toes I'm afraid. Their profiles will be given to you once Class 24 of Morning Hope Academy is finished being introduced. Here's how the prologue will work.**

 **The first will be Mei-Ling's side, where she will get to know the students of Class 24 within the first floor of Morning Hope Academy. So you all get to meet the oc's that I have created and gotten submitted through her eyes. The second half will be Jonathan's side, where he and Veruca will meet CLass 79A of Hope's Peak Academy. Trust me, it's hard to juggle two classes, I'm replaying the Prologue of V3 so I get to know the characters again, so I can write this. It's really putting me off, but hey I never said it was going to be easy. As my friend Crit Fail said, the first chapter is always the hardest. Hell I already know who's gonna die in Chapter 3. I don't know why, but Chapter 3 seems to be the middle ground, I know who will die, how and why...but Every other chapter is just not there yet. I mean...I know who the mastermind is at least. Huehuehue.**

 **So yes, I do truly hope you like this chapter. Ah yes...I will remind you again...I do have a Discord for this story. My username is CelestialSkyDragon#5453 and the server is called Morning Hope Academy's New Semester of Killing. That's where you can theorize, discuss, get in touch with me and stuff.**

 **I will also be posting some shitty hand drawn maps of the school on there, as well as my DeviantArt...maybe. No I will be posting the maps yes but I haven't decided if I should post them on DeviantArt yet. I don't have a scanner so I gotta take them from my phone and I don't want to get shadows on the paper. Or worse, my Cat Juvia. She pisses me off. I layed the map out on the floor to see if I was missing something and to see how the building would stack and she tore one of the papers, making me redraw it. I swear she does it just to piss me off. Anyway...that's it for now...I hope you like this chapter and the characters introduced, let me know what you think.**

 **Special thanks to Crit Fail, DeadLyokoBrony, danieltruong1917, ColMeliCol, MikeDew7h3Dew, Restless Rose, BloodyDemon666, and GrandMasterCastiel for your amazing OCs. If your character debuted in this chapter and I didn't mention you, I apologize. But when you have 40 characters to write, you forget who submitted who. So shoutouts to you too! See you all in the next update! if you weren't mentioned, your character will debut in the next chapter. Have a good night guys!**

Morning Hope Academy's

New Semester of Killing

Prologue to Despair

New Semester _(Part 3)_

" _Oh my...this is very awkward."_ Mei-Ling thought, as she glanced at Calem. The Strategist had remained silent since their meeting at the Gymnasium.

She was still very confused as to what was happening. All she remembered was walking up the way with Christopher. Then she woke up within Morning Hope Academy, and the windows are sealed shut with iron. Now, Jonathan and Veruca had told her that the front entranced had been sealed up with blast proof doors. To make matters worse, she didn't see anyone else. No students, no faculty, no one. While normally she would be freaking out, she had remained calm, knowing panicking would never help in a situation. She frowned as she glanced at her feet, the glossy red heels looking purple in the blue lighting.

"Miss Mei-Ling, I'd like to apologize to you. I know I haven't said anything since we departed from the Gymnasium. I hate to admit it, but I have trouble speaking with girls." Calem said, flushing slightly as he glanced away. Mei-Ling looked up, giving the boy a smile.

"It's okay...I wouldn't exactly know what to say. Still...it very scary situation we are in. I don't even know where to go." the girl said, frowning slightly.

"Have you checked your pockets? I was looking for my cellphone earlier, and I managed to find this." the boy said, showing her a small device. It was the size of a smart phone, completely white in color. Mei-Ling took a hold of it looking it over.

The emblem of Morning Hope Academy was emblazoned onto the back of it, in bright gold. It was exactly as she had seen it, a beautiful eagle, clutching thirteen olive branches in one of its talons, a ribbon in its beak with Morning Hope Academy's name in it, surrounded by exactly 50 Stars. The device looked indistinguishable from a cellphone, in fact it reminded her of her own missing cellphone. It had a button on the side of it, as well as a home button on the bottom of the screen.

"What is this?" she asked curiously, handing it back to the boy.

"I believe this is a form of identification. When I turned it on, it showed my name, along with my profile. However it had no other information. There was a map but it only showed facilities on the first floor, along with the courtyard and dormitory building. Aside from that, nothing else is available." he said. Mei-Ling nodded, deciding to check her own pockets. Despite her outfit being a tight fit, it did have two pockets, barely visible on the waist. To her surprise, she ended up finding a similar looking device resting within.

When she turned it on, her own name greeted her. She was brought to the home menu, which displayed a Map, along with her Profile. Clicking on it, she looked at the card, seeing her own picture along with all of her stats. She glanced at her height, a frown on her face.

"Great, another reminder that I'm short."

"Miss Mei-Ling, size doesn't matter. It is your talent that matters in the end. You are hailed as one of the most intelligent young women of our current generation. After all, you were able to find those ancient scriptures deep in those Thailand caverns." Calem said, making the girl giggle.

"I suppose you are correct. Besides, my father always told me that I wasn't short. I was just fun-sized, and I'll be sure to show all of our classmates that too. Anyway, I looked at the map and this floor has quite a number of interesting places."

"Indeed, the Theater and the Weight Room are the bigger ones. However, it seems the School Store and the Cafeteria are in the same place, yet when I passed by it earlier I did not see signs pointing to it. That is something we'll have to investigate." the young man said, earning a nod from the girl. The two suddenly stopped when they heard something clattering to the floor. They looked toward the Nurse's Office, as the sound had come from within.

"More people."

"So it would seem...careful, wouldn't want you to get hurt." Calem said, deciding to take the lead, sliding the door open.

The Nurse's Office was a lot bigger than she had been expecting. To her surprise, the lights were white rather than blue like in the hallway. The back of the room had various fixtures, including back lights which had X-rays attached to them. The back wall was lined with drawers, a green counter top and sink being visible. The back shelf was filled with bottles of pills, closed behind two glass doors. There was a desk off to the left side of the entrance, which had a computer placed on it. There were six rows, each having a gurney resting within, the curtains being drawn back. Mei-Ling took notice of the camera and the monitor, placed at the very back of the office, slowly panning around the entirety of the room.

There were two students inside, both of them preoccupied with something that had fallen at the back of the room. Mei-Ling locked on the only male in the room, as he was the larger of the two. He was a tall young man being over six feet in height. He was wearing a crimson red tee shirt, along with a pair of blue jeans and black boots, with several belts which had been left unfastened. He was wearing a black hat on his head, which Mei-Ling recognized as a Plague Doctor hat, making her swallow the lump in her throat. He had shaggy, shoulder length blue hair, somewhat spiky, but she couldn't tell due to his hat. He also had a round beard, which was perfectly neat.

The other person in the room was young woman. She had extremely pale skin, most likely from not going out in the sun much. She had medium length straight hair that was black in color. It had layers of shimmering purple running through it. Her hair seemed to have a strange cow lick coming from the center of her head. While she herself seemed like a rather small girl, her chest was something else entirely. Mei-Ling's eyes were focused on them, finding them to be nearly the size of her own head, perhaps even more. She was wearing a large over sized hoodie with various patches sown onto the sleeve, names that she recognized from various companies. The hood itself had a pair of cat ears, but was currently off her head. She was wearing a black shirt, which had a cat printed on it, barely visible due to her bulging chest. She was wearing a pair of basket ball shorts, along with a pair of fuzzy pink slippers on her feet. Mei-Ling noticed she was actually sitting in a power scooter, making her feel bad for the girl.

"Excuse me, is there something wrong? We heard something fall from outside." Calem said, taking the initiative. The tall boy glanced up from the floor, standing up firm as he turned to face the two new students.

"Ah yes, that was my fault. I had grown curious about something and ended up dropping it to the floor. It was my mistake, so I do apologize." the man said firmly. Mei-Ling shuddered a bit at the man's odd voice, she didn't know exactly how to place it, but she felt rather crept out by it.

"I told you not to blame yourself. It was my fault, I knocked it off the shelf." the girl replied, her voice sounding firm and apologetic.

"Oh wow...are you from the United Kingdom too?" Mei-Ling asked, having instantly recognized her accent. The girl nodded, turning her chair slightly to face her.

"Why yes I am. I happen to be from London England, I have traveled quite aways to be here. However I seem to have woken up in a rather precarious situation. My laptop is missing, that is my lifeblood, I tried searching for my cellphone but it is gone as well."

"The same thing has happened to me. My drawing tablet is missing, I fear that my work could be jeopardized." the man said firmly, a look of worry on his face.

"Well...we haven't found any of our missing items either. I remember coming here with my cellphone, along with one of my gaming consoles." Calem said. The girl's eyes lit up, an excited look on her face.

"Oh oh! What console was it?"

"Huh? Oh it was an Xbox One."

"Oh...here I thought it was a Playstation 4." she said, a frown on her face.

"Does it matter? I mean they do play video games so it's not really an issue." Mei-Ling asked curiously. The black haired girl adopted an almost hurt look.

"I say, you don't know anything about video games. The Playstation 4 is the go to system for Role Playing Games. Not only that, but I happen to play one of the best MMO's on there, Final Fantasy 14. I do have an account on my PC, but I find using a controller to be much easier."

"Um...perhaps we should share our names. We are strangers after all."

"Then I shall go first. My name is Calem Kurogane, I happen to be the Ultimate Strategist. It's a pleasure to meet both of you." the blond boy said politely.

"I'm Fa Mei-Ling, the Ultimate Folklore Researcher. I do hope we can get along, if you have any questions about folklore, feel free to ask." the small girl said, giving the two a polite bow.

"Oh, you are just the cutest little thing! But before I forget, my name is Lucy Cadwell, I am the Ultimate MMO Player."

"Likewise, my name is Anaji Hora. In this school's jargon, I happen to be the Ultimate Horror Concept Artist, I truly do hope we can get along."

"Hmm...now that I think about it, I believe I have heard of you Lucy. There was talk online about a very famous player, capable of playing various games at once." Mei-Ling said, glancing at the black haired girl, who just brushed it off as if it were nothing.

"Several games? Please...I was able to play the Final Fantasy 14, Overwatch and World of Warcraft at the same time. Not just that, I was successfully able to take down one of the hardest bosses in Final Fantasy 14 in 15 minutes all by myself. I know the in's and out's of various MMOs. I was once the leader of a very powerful guild, however I went dormant after awhile." the girl said, deflating a bit.

"Why was that?" Calem asked, seemingly interested in what the girl was saying.

"They realized I was only eleven. They couldn't believe that a child was leading one of the strongest guilds in the game. We were all high leveled, with end game equipment. Yet what bothered them the most was that the guild master was eleven. I moved on from that game though, and found amazing communities online. I've even been sponsored by several people, I get a lot of free stuff." Lucy said, seemingly happy with her skills.

"Age shouldn't matter, it comes down to skill. I'm certain your strategies have lead your comrades to victory. Worry not about what they think, think only about your own merits, that should be enough for now yes?" Calem said firmly.

"I thought you couldn't speak to girls?" Mei-Ling asked curiously, causing the boy to flush.

"Uh...well, MMO's are strategy games too...I feel like we have something in common." he said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Miss Fa, you happen to know a lot about folktales correct?" Anaji asked, causing the petite girl to look over at the tall man.

"Yes I do, and you can call me Mei-Ling if you'd like, or just Mei is fine." she said, earning a nod from the young man.

"Alright then Mei, I would very much like to speak with you later. There are some very interesting folktales in this world of ours. Including ones filled with monsters, I'd like to draw some of those creatures and bring them to life. I've worked on various video games and other works in the past, so this will be good practice for the future." Anaji said.

"Sure...I'd love to talk about folktales. Perhaps we can start with Gryla, one of the scarier creatures of Icelandic Folklore. It is said that this creature eats bad children on Christmas night, as a means to teach them a lesson." Mei-Ling replied, causing Lucy and Calem to shudder.

"S-seriously?" Lucy asked. Mei-Ling nodded, a small frown on her face.

"I will admit, this is one of the scarier tales I know...there are others that are far, far worse than that. But I'll leave those for another time. Incidentally, do you know where anyone else is?"

"Not at the moment...I awoke in Classroom 9-A about ten minutes ago. I didn't see anyone, but there was one camera in there, facing me. I also noticed the windows were barred by thick iron plating. As I was coming to the gymnasium, I noticed the office door was open and found Miss Lucy sleeping on one of these gurneys."

"I don't even remember getting in one. I was in Northern California, and I remember my father telling me he'd drop me off at school. It was an overnight trip and I fell asleep on the drive. Next thing I know, I'm laying on this bed right here, being awakened by Anaji." Lucy said, a confused look on her face.

"I see...it seems as if we share something in common then. Mei-Ling awoke in a classroom that was barred as well. I myself woke up in the Ladies Room on the first floor. Two other students, Jonathan and Veruca awoke within lockers. However all of us share one thing in common, not arriving at the academy." Calem said, resting his hand on his glasses.

"That is rather odd...being unable to remember something so detailed. I remember everything else, just not getting here." Lucy said, looking rather worried. Mei-Ling noticed this, and gave the girl a warm smile.

"Hey, it'll be fine! We're going to find everyone in the school, for now would you two mind waiting in the Gym? That's where we've decided to send everyone." she said.

"Of course, I'll guide Lucy there while you two search for the others. Once again, it's a pleasure meeting the two of you. I do hope we get along." Anaji said, giving Lucy a nod. She started toward the door, leaving the Nurse's Office. Mei-Ling caught the small sign on the back of Lucy's chair, that said _"_ _I'm not Handicapped, I'm HandiCapable."_ which made her smile happily.

" _Even in that situation, Lucy is full of life. I can tell there are some things she is hiding. Anaji sounds like a nice person too, a perfect friend to have if you wanna illustrate nightmare fuel."_ Mei-Ling thought to herself.

"Shall we be off then?" Calem asked, earning a nod from the girl. They left the Nurse's Office, heading back into the hallway. The two of them stopped before they reached the hallway, finding a grate blocking a stairwell leading up.

"I passed by this earlier. It seems there is a second story, however access is barred to it."

"Do you have any idea why?" Mei-Ling asked curiously, glancing up at the Strategist. He shook his head, placing a hand on his chin.

"I can only surmise, that whoever brought us here, finds an advantage in keeping us here. There are only so many places we could all venture. Either that or something happened above us that prevents anyone from going there."

"It makes sense...they blocked it for our safety then. Still...it is unnerving. I do recall Morning Hope Academy having 5 stories." the Folklore Researcher said, her lips slightly pursed in thought.

"Yes, I recall the same information. Morning Hope Academy was designed to be similar to its sister academy. Hope's Peak Academy, which also boasts five stories. However, despite both academies being drafted by the same people, this one has more up to date technology." Calem said, leading the girl toward the hallway.

"I am worried though...I haven't found Christopher yet. He didn't seem like the best person to be around. But he is the only one I remember meeting before waking up here."

"We shall find him soon. Let us examine the theater, it seems like the doors are open." the blond boy said, pointing toward the large doors. The two teenagers made their way toward them, with Calem throwing the wooden doors open.

Despite it being called a Theater, this room looked more like an auditorium. It had several rows of felt red seats, each of them bearing fifteen separate chairs. Each row was labeled with a letter, ending in Q from where Mei-Ling could see. There was a door at the right of the entrance, leading to a stairwell that would lead to the balcony. She figured the last of the seats were up there. Calem and Mei-Ling walked forward, taking notice of their surroundings. The floors were covered in plush blue carpets. The Theater had a large ceiling, with a crystal chandelier hanging from the middle of the ceiling. The walls were covered in oak paneling, that had a dark finish. The light fixtures were in the shape of candles, the bulbs being the shape of a flame. Ahead of them, was a large wooden stage, surrounded by tall felt curtains that were currently drawn. Mei-Ling glanced over her shoulder at the balcony, noticing the large stage lights being aimed at the stage. The railings were painted white in color, the outer edge of the balcony being white. Mei-Ling noticed the camera attached to the underside of the balcony, aimed right at the stage. She also noticed the one that had been placed on the stage, aiming right at the seating area. There was a monitor attached to the wall at the side of the stage, much like the ones she had spotted in other areas of the school.

"This place is huge! I feel so tiny in here." Mei-Ling cried out, taking a full 360 look of the Theater. Calem remained silent, his eyes focusing on the two people that were standing near the stage, lost in conversation.

"We aren't alone, let's go greet these students." the boy said firmly, causing Mei-Ling to look forward, seeing the two people Calem had been referring too.

The first was a young woman, with cascading platinum blonde hair, that fell down past her shoulders. The ends had a natural curl to them, streaks of sky blue dye running through them. She had a light tan complexion, with a beautiful face, a small button nose and full lips, that were pink in color. She was wearing what looked to be a leotard, which had a tie-dye design to it. Over it, she was wearing an unbuttoned white cardigan, her legs being bare. She was wearing a pair of boots on her feet, which looked almost plastic from afar. She was shorter than the boy, being around five foot five in height.

The young man beside her was a lot taller than her, almost six feet in height. He was wearing a bright red Hawaiian shirt, with white hibiscus flowers printed on it, which he hadn't bothered to button up. He was wearing a pair of khaki shorts, with large pockets on the sides, along with a pair of beat up sneakers. Around his neck, he was wearing a lei, that consisted of blue and white flowers. He hat short blonde hair, reaching down to the nape of his neck, his bangs being parted slightly, and dyed crimson red. He had a lean body, with toned arms and abs. Mei-Ling bit her lip a bit as she looked at the boy.

" _He's a hunk! Look at those abs, they look so perfect, and he has a cute tattoo too! What a handsome face, it's so perfectly chiseled too, I wouldn't mind being carried by that beautiful beast."_ she thought. She rapidly shook her head, her face flushing crimson.

"Keep it together Fa Mei-Ling! There is no time for that stuff here!" she mumbled to herself. Calem pushed his glasses up his face, pretending not to hear what the girl was muttering.

"I'm telling you sis, some crazy shit is going on here. I remember us getting on a plane in Honolulu and that's it." the boy said, sounding quite distressed. The girl sighed, a frown on her glossy lips.

"It's going to be alright Kai. There is no use in freaking out now, we'll call Mom and Dad when we get the chance. For now we have to remain calm alright?"

"If you say so." the boy said, seeing two figures out of the corner of his eye. Both turned at the same time, being surprised by the arrival of two strangers in the theater.

"Hello, I hope we didn't startle you." Calem said politely. The girl shook her head, placing a hand on her chest.

"No no...we just weren't expecting more people. We just woke up in this theater not that long ago."

"Yeah...let me tell you dude, sleeping on wood is killer on the back. It's why I prefer a hammock." the boy said, giving the boy a smile.

"I see...may I ask a personal question? I couldn't help but overhear a bit of your conversation. You two don't remember getting here, do you?" Mei-Ling asked.

"That's right, I take it it's the same for the two of you?"

"You would be correct in that assumption Miss."

"Ah...sorry...allow me to introduce myself. My name is Tsubaki Aulani, this is my younger brother Kaikane Aulani." the girl, now known as Tsubaki said, giving the boy a firm handshake. She did the same with Mei-Ling, who had been shaking Kaikane's hand before.

"We may not look it, but the two of us are twins. Tsu doesn't let me live it down, especially because she's the older twin."

"Wow...I wouldn't have guessed you two are twins. You look so different." the folktale researcher said, looking at the two with wide eyes, a look of awe on her features.

"They are fraternal twins, often times fraternal twins don't share identical features. Even so, they share everything, from genes to blood type. I can certainly say natural beauty falls in your genes as well." Calem said, flushing a bit. Tsubaki let out a small laugh, leaning back against the stage.

"Well...I didn't take someone so stiff as a flirt. What's your name sugar?"

"Calem Kurogane...I'm the Ultimate Strategist."

"My name is Fa Mei-Ling, I happen to be the Ultimate Folklore Researcher. It's nice to meet you two...especially twins!" Mei-Ling said happily.

"Nice dudes! Fellow Ultimates! Me and my sister traveled all the way from Hawaii to be in Morning Hope Academy. I'm the Ultimate Surfer. I was able to hang ten with the Big Kahuna of Waikiki Beach. Not just that, I surfed all the way from Sydney Australia to Oahu. It's one of my greatest accomplishments." Kaikane said, a bright grin on his face. Tsubaki sighed, crossing her arms.

"He brags about that all the time. Little brother, sweetie you need to be a bit more humble."

"Humble? Tsu weren't you excited to tell everyone about your talent? That you had finally been selected to represent the United States of America in the Olympic Winter Games?" he asked, causing the girl to flush.

"No...shut up!"

"The Olympic Winter Games? Oh my that's an honor...what are you participating in?" Mei-Ling asked curiously.

"Figure Skating, I happen to be the Ultimate Figure Skater. I haven't entered any Olympic competitions, but I have first places trophies from every contest I have entered. Surya Bonaly and Tonya Harding happen to be some of my idols. Surya Bonaly was the first girl to perform a Backflip on ice, a move that was banned from the competition. It is allowed if you land on one leg though."

"I recall seeing something about that online. She didn't win because she was African American correct?" Calem asked.

"Yes that's right...she didn't fit the "Ice Princess" mold the judges were going for. While her competition relied on her movements on the ice, Surya relied mostly on her own physical strength. She ended up hurting her knee during practice and still managed to perform the Backflip. She received a Silver Medal, but she refused to stand on the box to receive it, despite her deserving the gold."

"Tonya Harding was the same though...she had a fall from grace. She became famous for performing a Triple Axle, which was almost impossible. Despite that, there were a lot of scandals surrounding her. She was practically black balled from future competitions." Kaikane said, earning a nod from his sister.

"That's so interesting, what about you Kaikane, who do you find inspiring?"

"Jackie Chan of course!" the boy said with a wink.

"Jackie Chan?" Calem asked.

"Of course! The dude is a legend, I mean look at all of his movies! The man ended up breaking every bone in his body at one point. He got up like a total boss and still kept acting. He's a singer, a dancer, and a martial artist. I just find him completely inspiring, how despite breaking his bones he still moves on. That is a really brave dude right there."

"Kai only likes Jackie Chan because he wanted to do martial arts as a kid." Tsubaki said, glancing at her little brother, brow quirked.

"Heck yeah I did...what about you Mei-Ling? Do you know martial arts?" Kaikane asked. Tsubaki cringed, deciding to remain silent. Mei-Ling sighed, but decided to answer his question anyway.

"Sadly I do not. I wasn't interested in Martial Arts as a child, nor did I take to math. My older sister Fa Ju did take math seriously though. I just find Folklore more fulfilling. Speaking of which, you two hail from Hawaii, which is at the tip of Polynesia, would you mind sharing some folktales with me? Only if you know them of course."

"Sure, we can teach you about some of the gods. Our grandmother always taught us about Maui and his origins, how he was able to pull islands from the water with his fish hook. I believe you'll find his exploits quite interesting." Tsubaki said, earning an eager nod from the girl.

"Well, it was a pleasure to meet you two, Tsubaki, Kaikane. Could we trouble you to head to the Gym? That's where we agreed to send everyone we came across."

"Yeah sure, no problem dude...come on sis. Maybe we'll meet more people for you to bore with your Ice Skating nonsense."

"Kaikane don't make me spank you! Mom isn't here, which means I can take care of you the only way big sisters know how!" Tsubaki snapped, holding her hand up at the boy, who shuddered a bit. The twins walked out of the Theater, having gotten in an argument of sorts.

" _Those two have an interesting bond. I wasn't expecting to meet twins while I was here. I'm looking forward to getting to know them, especially learning of their folk stories!"_ she thought, a look of excitement on her face.

Mei-Ling and Calem had finally arrived at the First Floor Plaza. This had been the first time the young researcher had seen it. The plaza was absolutely grand. The tiles seemed to be a marble white color, though she couldn't exactly tell due to the blue light. Off to the side, near Classroom 9-C was the Men's Room, along with what looked to be a Laundry room, which was currently empty. Tucked into the corner near the entrance to the Theater was a small lounge area, a large plush sofa pressed up against the wall. There was a glass table as well, which had various magazines neatly stacked on it. She noticed the doors to the School Store were opened, though she couldn't see well from where she was. To the left, was the doors that lead to the Entrance Hall, there was a Maple Tree in the middle of the plaza, fenced off with black iron fences. There were four granite benches surrounding the fenced off area. Mei-Ling also noticed there were four cameras in the plaza, scanning the four corners of the plaza in its entirety.

"You know...I don't understand the point of these cameras. Are they for our personal safety? Or are they being used for another purpose?" Calem asked curiously.

"I'm not exactly sure. Maybe it is for our safety, there are a lot of people in this school right? I do recall there being an Ultimate Marksman here." Mei-Ling said, earning a nod from the Strategist.

"Yes...that would be the more probably cause...regardless let us check the Entrance Hall. Perhaps others have tried to get out." he said, taking the lead once more.

"Um...Calem, we've gotten to know some of the others but...would you mind if I asked you a question?"

"I don't mind at all, only if you allow me to ask one in return." the boy said, giving the girl a warm smile.

"Okay...um, you are Japanese right?"

"Indeed, but I am only half Japanese. My mother was born in Tokyo Japan, while my father was born in Seattle Washington. We used to live in Japan, but after an incident, we ended up moving to Seattle. I was able to grasp English rather quickly, so I barely have an accent anymore." he said, placing a hand on his glasses.

"Ah...I've only been in America for two and a half years. My father taught me some English, but I decided to come here to learn more. I'm currently studying Native American folklore. I was supposed to meet a local Chief after orientation today, but I don't think I'll be able to make that meeting." she said.

"Why do you say that?"

"Well...look at this all...we're locked in this academy." Mei-Ling said, sounding a bit disappointed. Calem chuckled, giving her a small smile, despite the flush on his face.

"Keep your head held high, Miss Mei-Ling. We might be able to get out of here rather fast." he said.

"You're right...I shouldn't give up yet! Maybe the doors are already open!" she said excitedly. She took the lead, grabbing a hold of the glass door, pulling it open and holding it for Calem.

The two entered the Entrance Hall moments later, their eyes widening when they saw the blast proof doors. Just like Jonathan and Veruca had said, they were made out of thick slabs of steel. The entirety of the Entrance Hall had been modified to put this door in place. Mei-Ling noticed the Mini-Guns aimed right at the doors, making her shiver a bit, especially when she saw the bullet chains being fed directly from the ceiling.

"Goddamn it! Fucking open already you piece of shit!" a voice cried, followed by a loud thump. Mei-Ling's eyes fell on a group of three students, one of them currently trying to force the doors open.

The one kicking the door was a tall young man, standing at roughly six feet in height, give or take. He had a mop of dirty blond hair atop his head, shaking a bit as he continued kicking the door. He had a lean build, and was delivering powerful side kicks to the center of the door, hoping it would fly open. He was wearing a bright green shirt, with a faded Mountain Dew Logo printed on the front. He had a pair of blue jeans, tucked into tan colored Timberland boots. Around his waist was a brown utility belt, which had various tools sticking out of it, along with a pair of work gloves. There was another belt around his left hip, which seemed to contain cans of some sort.

Standing beside him was a concerned looking woman, much shorter than the boy. She had reddish violet hair which felt down to her shoulders, falling down in curls. She had a small braid falling down the side of her head, decorated with a small pin in the shape of a starfish. She was wearing a white lab coat over a blue tee shirt, that read "Fish a friends, not Food" with a picture of Bruce the Shark beneath it. She was wearing a pair of fitted jeans, blue in color with heeled wedges, her fingernails and toenails being an aqua color. She was also wearing a headband on her head with small fish attached to it. A small pair of glasses could be seen on her face.

The final person in the room was another young woman, leaning up against the wall, arms crossed. She had a bored look on her face, her eyes bring tightly closed. She also had her lips pursed, most likely in annoyance. She had lengthy strawberry blonde hair, falling down to her mid back. She has a slim figure, with some rather large assets, though they weren't the size of Lucy's. She was wearing a black shirt, with a leather jacket over it, along with some camouflage pants and knee high combat boots. She cracked a single eye open, bright emerald green greeting the hazel eyed researcher. The other woman seemed to have taken notice of the two students, grabbing the boy by the shirt.

"Hey look, there are others here." she said. The boy turned around, glancing at Mei-Ling and Calem with a calculating eye.

"Let me guess, woke up in the school and have no idea how you got here?" the boy asked.

"Yes...it seems to be a common theme among the ones found here. This is the first time we are seeing the doors though."

"Any luck opening them?" Mei-Ling asked, a hopeful look on her face.

"Little man try to open door for ten minutes. That blast proof door will not budge. Trust me, I have seen doors like this before." the silent girl said, pushing herself off the wall. She had a thick Russian accent, her voice soft yet firm and alluring.

"I already told you Ana, we're gonna get this damn thing open." the boy said, earning a glare from the young woman.

"Chert voz'mi, ya skazal tebe ne nazyvat' menya tak!" _(Goddammit, I told you not to call me that!)_ the young woman snapped angrily.

"I'm sorry, I don't know where the restroom is." the boy said absentmindedly, taking a drink from a can. Mei-Ling hadn't even noticed him pull it out. The other woman sighed, shaking her head.

"I think we should take a break for now baby...no use wearing yourself down already."

"You two seem friendly." Calem said, brow quirked as he glanced at the two.

"That's because she's my wife buddy. You got an issue with that?" the boy said defensively.

"Wife? But you're so young!" Mei-Ling said, earning a giggle from the woman.

"Actually sweetie, the two of us are almost 20. We've been married for a year now. Oh my mistake, I should introduce myself. My name is Cara Rose Gardner, this is my husband, Nickolas Ladd Gardner."

"Damn right I am...would you care for a drink?" the boy asked, taking Calem and Mei-Ling by surprise.

"Uh...sorry I'm not thirsty." Calem said, politely turning him down.

"Yeah, same here...thank you anyway." Mei-Ling said.

"Toss me one little man." the strawberry haired girl said. The boy nodded, reaching for his waist, tossing the girl an orange can.

"I created that belt myself, it keeps my favorite drinks cold. It's my finest work as the Ultimate Craftman after all." Nick said happily. The girl cracked the can open, taking a gulp from it.

"You have good taste, orange soda happens to be my favorite."

"Might I trouble you for a name miss?" Calem said, glancing at the girl. She gave him a once over, giving him a slight nod.

"Priviet, I cannot say the circumstances are...favorable to meet. But you can have my name. It is Anastasia Katrina Klevorick. It's pronounced Ana-STAH-sia, if I catch you mispronouncing it it, I will cut off your tongue, da?"

"Whatever you say Ana." Nick said, earning a glare from the young girl.

"Um...is there anything else we could call you? A nickname maybe?" Mei-Ling asked, trying to diffuse the situation before it started.

"Da...call me Tania. Before you ask, I am keeping my Ultimate Talent a secret, for your safety and not mine. I shall be heading to the gymnasium, Do Svidaya for now." the woman said, taking her leave before anyone else could ask anything else.

"She certainly leaves something to be desired." Calem said, once the girl had left.

"Calem! It's not nice to say that about people!" Mei-Ling said, puffing her cheeks out slightly. The boy flushed, glancing away.

"Um...not to disturb you or anything but um...you haven't seen any faculty members have you?" Cara asked curiously. The two students shook their head.

"Not yet, in fact we were sure the entire place was dead. But we've been finding other students and sending them to the gym." Mei-Ling said.

"I see...that's troublesome."

"Why?" the Ultimate Strategist asked.

"Oh...I haven't told you yet. I happen to be the Former-Ultimate Marine Biologist. Despite my age, I have already graduated from Morning Hope Academy. My thesis on Marine Biology, and how Global Warming is affecting our oceans granted me entree into the academy ahead of my class. I had met Nick at my middle school, by the time he was in 9thgrade, I had already graduated."

"I see...so wait, does that mean you are a teacher here?" Mei-Ling asked curiously, earning a nod from Cara.

"She happens to be the Marine Biology Teacher here. It's odd though, I remember getting into my car, and driving here. But I don't remember anything other than that. Only snippets of last weeks project, me reading my acceptance letter, and vaguely meeting some people." Nick said, a worried tone on his voice.

"It's the same for me...I remember everything up until a few weeks ago. I remember getting the curriculum ready for the new students. Nick was coming into our academy. Even though he's in eleventh grade, he starts as a Freshmen in Morning Hope Academy, which is odd because I feel he was already a Sophomore here." the Former-Ultimate Marine Biologist said, a frown on her face.

"Hmm...do you know how long ago this memory lapse is?" Calem asked curiously.

"For me? I remember everything clearly...I got into my car this morning and then everything is a blank. I think I started the engine, and then I woke up in the Laundry Room. My face was in her muff if you wanna know." Nick said, jabbing his thumb at Cara, who flushed crimson red.

"Hey! Don't fucking say that, Jesus!"

"I'm just kidding honey, not about my face in her muff though. That was true." he said, earning a slap to the arm.

"What about you Mrs. Gardner, what was the last thing you remember?" Calem said, ignoring what Nick had said.

"Like I said, I was preparing my new year curriculum, and then everything goes blank. The first day of school was supposed to be October 5th."

"What? But my acceptance letter told me it was supposed to be September 5th, not October." Mei-Ling said, her eyes widened in shock.

"Mine said August." Nick admitted, taking a slow drink from his soda.

"I see...so it seems our memories are all jumbled together. I have a bit of an idea about what's going on. However I'll need information from the others in order to confirm anything. For now, Mrs. Gardner, would you mind keeping an eye on the others in the Gymnasium? You're our only Staff member at this point."

"Sure thing, I tried looking for my Faculty ID, but I couldn't find it. Without it I can't access anything in the school network, or even open the grates leading to the second floor. Also sweetie, feel free to call me Cara, all my students do."

"If you say so, it was nice meeting you Nick, Cara." the boy said politely. The two left hand in hand, with Cara clearly arguing with Nick about his discretion.

" _To be married young...those two must love each other a lot. I doubt I'd consider marriage that early in life. I can tell Nick is a handful though."_ Mei-Ling thought, a small smile on her face.

"Hmm...while disheartening, it seems we aren't leaving our little prison yet. What Nick and Cara have shared is interesting...it seems we all forget everything once we decide to come to this Academy. But why is that? Why is there a blast proof door? Who's behind this and what's their endgame?" Calem asked curiously.

"I'm not sure...I think they're a few paces ahead of us."

"Yes...sadly I don't even know the positioning of their pieces to make an adequate move. We'll have to continue looking around for now." he said, swiveling on his heel. Mei-Ling spared a single glance at the doors, deciding to once again follow Calem.

Finding themselves in the plaza, Calem decided it would be good to check Classrooms 9-A and 9-B, in case someone had decided to remain in place. However as they were passing by the Maple Tree, Mei-Ling noticed it was rustling, as if there was something inside it. She saw a few leaves falling to the floor, she craned her neck a bit, trying to look up at the high branches of the tree. Due to the blue lights, it made it a lot harder to actually see into it.

"Something wrong Miss Mei-Ling?" Calem asked curiously.

"I saw the tree shake...maybe there's a squirrel in here?"

"I believe you are seeing things Miss Mei-Ling. I didn't see anything, nor did I hear it rustling. Come, let us examine the classrooms." he said. Mei-Ling's nodded, falling into line with Calem, sparing a glance back at the tree.

" _I know I heard something in that tree...maybe I am imagining things."_

Classroom 9-B was the nearest classroom to them. Mei-Ling grabbed a hold of the handle, pulling the door open, only to find the room completely empty. Calem meanwhile checked Classroom 9-A, being met with the same result. With nowhere else to turn, they decided to instead check the Audio Visual Room, as it was nearby. Mei-Ling's attention was however brought toward a pair of red doors. They looked as if they had been made out of felt, and felt plush to the touch. She tested the doors, but they were firmly locked.

"Find anything?" Calem asked curiously.

"These doors...they don't open." she said, a small frown on her face.

"Hmm...perhaps there's something behind them we aren't meant to see. I took a look at the map, it seems two places are barred. The stairs leading to the Second Floor is one of them. The Weight Room happens to be the other. Its image is dark on the map, and when I try to tap it, it doesn't do anything." he said, showing his Student ID to the girl. She tapped it with her finger, giving the boy a nod.

"I wonder why that is."

"I'm not sure, but whatever is going on, they don't want us in there yet. Perhaps we shall find out after orientation." he said. Calem reached for the A/V Room door, holding it open for Mei-Ling.

"Xiexie." the girl said softly.

"Hmm?"

"Sorry, it means thank you in Chinese." she said, flushing slightly.

"Don't be embarrassed, I think it's nice hearing people use their native tongue. Here, I'll teach you the Japanese word for Thanks. It's Arigatou."

"Ari-gatou?"

"You almost got it, there's no pause though. It's just, Arigatou." the boy said.

"Arigatou."

"There you go. If you'd like, I can teach you some more words...but only if you teach me some Chinese."

"Sure, that would be amazing!" the girl said happily.

The two entered the Audio Visual Room moments after, finding themselves in quite the spacious room. Before them were several tables, all of them being lined with Computers, all of them being Mac's. They all seemed to be the latest model, which Mei-Ling was unsure of, as she only used Windows. There were at least 70 computers in the room, all of them black in color. All of the cables were running straight down into the floor, being carried under the floor boards to the sides of the room where various plugs had been installed. Mei-Ling could see an area of the room that had a T-2 line, various Ethernet Cables being hooked up to it. At the very front of the room was a large projector screen, along with a wooden podium bearing the crest of Morning Hope Academy. The walls were painted a dark color, there was a fire door on the right side of the room, the glowing green Exit sign pointing toward it. At the corner of the room was another surveillance camera, along with a monitor. Near the front of the room stood a young woman, who was bent over slightly, eyes firmly focused on a computer screen. There was another girl on it, feverishly typing into it.

The first young woman was a medium sized young lady, who was wearing a black Prussian uniform with silver rope laces, and a fur cap on top of her head. Her lengthy blonde hair was tied into an English Braid, which was resting on her left shoulder. She had smooth skin, free of any blemishes or scars. She had a well developed shape for her age, having a medium sized bust. Mei-Ling noticed various medals pinned to her left breast, all of them gleaming in the low lighting of the room. She had a firm look on her face, as she looked at the computer monitor.

The second girl had a petite frame, and was very small, something that made Mei-Ling very happy. She had smooth brown hair that fell down her back, with side swept bangs. She was wearing a button up shirt, with a red ribbon around her collar. Over it she was wearing a worn looking brown coat, that she had left unbuttoned. She was wearing a navy blue pleated skirt, long white stockings and black wedge sneakers. She had a lanky frame, and looked rather delicate for a girl her age. This was enough to make Mei-Ling concerned. She took a good look at her facial features, seeing no blemishes on her face, though she could tell her face was caked in foundation. She reached for the mug of coffee beside her, taking a gulp from it.

"Have you found ze password yet?" the blonde girl asked, causing the brunette to shake her head.

"Fraid not...I've been trying to connect to the school network. But I got nothing, no internet access, no routing codes. Hell, I'm surprised this computer even works. It's safe to say we are disconnected from the world." the smaller girl replied.

"Verdamme allens! Iz dere nothing you can do? Anything at all?" _(Dammit)_

"Listen, I already did what I could. I'm a media critic, not a computer programmer." the girl said, sounding rather annoyed.

"Um...sorry to bother you. Is something wrong?" Mei-Ling asked, deciding to grab their attention. The blonde girl instantly stood up straight, her vibrant blue eyes.

"Whoa...cool it soldier girl, they mean us no harm." the brunette said, causing the blonde to relax a bit.

"Entschuldigen Sie. I cannot relax, being trapped here...unable to leave, it's not a good sign." the girl said. _(Sorry)_

"Are you from Germany? I think I recognize you." Mei-Ling said, earning a nod from the girl.

"Ja, I came here to America from Berlin. I am Victoria Louis, zhe Ultimate General. Vhat is your name?" Victoria asked, a small smile on her face.

"Oh...my name is Fa Mei-Ling, you can call me Mei if you'd like. I'm the Ultimate Folklore Researcher. My friend here is Calem Kurogane, the Ultimate Strategist." she said, glancing at Calem who was looking around with a curious look on his face.

"Something wrong with him?" the petite girl asked, taking a drink from her mug.

"I believe he's studying this place."

"Hmm...I see...Kurogane huh? It seems were from the same land then. Setsuko Inoue is my name, this school has given this young woman the title of Ultimate Media Critic. Do you have a Facebook account? I'd like to read your stories."

"No...I don't have a Facebook, I find social media to be a waste of time." Mei-Ling said, causing Setsuko to frown.

"Why? It is the most entertaining form of media there is. Sometimes, I like ghosting around on Twitter, waiting for someone to throw shade at someone else. The most entertaining people are Kanye West and Jaden Smith, they have...serious mental issues."

"Setsuko, zhat is not a nice thing to say." Victoria said, a firm look on her face.

"It's true though. Have you actually seen Jaden Smith's Twitter? How are mirrors real if our eyes aren't? Who seriously writes that?"

"Miss Setsuko, are you sure you are unable to access the outside world from here?" Calem said, suddenly joining the conversation. The brunette sighed, giving him a nod.

"I tried for awhile, but without an internet signal, there is nothing I can do. The T-2 lines are probably cut off from the school server. Alas, there is nothing I can do, which means there's nothing for me to criticize online."

"Is something wrong Calem?" Mei-Ling asked curiously.

"Yes, are you perhaps onto something?" Victoria asked, a hopeful look on her face.

"I'm afraid not...this is just a strategic point for us, a room filled with computers. If we are cut off from the outside world, then that means whoever brought us here cut us off on purpose." he said.

"I see...so zhis is the var I have been thrust into...nein, zhere is no var...not yet at least."

"Could I trouble you to head to the Gymnasium? We're kinda sending everyone there. We don't know how many of us are in here, so it would be best to meet up there." Mei-Ling said, earning nods from the two girls.

"If it can't be helped...ugh, what a pain." Setsuko mumbled, grabbing her coffee mug. She held back a yawn as she prepared to take another drink. Victoria followed after her, giving her a look of concern.

" _That's two more people...that brings are total to 13. There are supposed to be Sixteen of us in Class 24. Perhaps Jonathan and Veruca found some other people outside."_ Mei-Ling thought, placing a finger on her chin, as she lost herself in thought.

"Have you figured something out?" Calem asked curiously. Mei-Ling shook her head, glancing up at the taller boy.

"No...I'm just keeping count. There are thirteen of us in total, out of the sixteen that are supposed to be in our class."

"Yes, I've been keeping track myself. By our count, I believe the last students should be within the School Store/Cafeteria...shall we take a look?"

"Of course...I'll take the lead this time." Mei-Ling said, earning a nod from the boy. He remained silent as the petite researcher lead him out of the A/V Room. Both teenagers were still lost in thought, neither of them were mentally prepared for what would happen a few minutes in the future.

 _ **End of Prologue Part 3**_

 _ **OC's introduced...**_

 **Fa Mei-Ling-Ultimate Folklore Researcher**

 **Jonathan Hyles-Ultimate Songwriter**

 **Veruca LeGume-Ultimate Nut Specialist**

 **Calem Kurogane-Ultimate Strategist**

 **Lucy Cadwell-Ultimate MMO Player**

 **Anaji Hora-Ultimate Horror Concept Artist**

 **Tsubaki Aulani-Ultimate Figure Skater**

 **Kaikane Aulani-Ultimate Surfer**

 **Anastasia Katrina Klevorick-Ultimate ?**

 **Cara Rose Gardner-Former Ultimate Marine Biologist**

 **Nickolas Ladd Gardner-Ultimate Craftsman**

 **Victoria Louis-Ultimate General**

 **Setsuko Inoue-Ultimate Media Critic**


	5. Prologue: New Semester Part 4

**A/N**

 **Alright boys and girls, here is Part 4 of The Prologue to Morning Hope Academy. I have been getting so much positive feedback from you guys and it honestly fills me with joy. After this chapter there are 2 more Prologue chapters as I still need to introduce Class 79 of Hope's Peak Academy. I am still replying the first part of V3 while also working on the plot of Chapter 4 of The School Trip of Mutual Killing, which is honestly kicking my ass. I am also working on a couple of other things, fixing the map for Morning Hope Academy among some other things. Speaking of, I posted the map of the first floor on my Deviant Art account, and I will be dropping the link down below. I am trying to add the one for Discord as well but for some reason I can't post a permanent link as they expire after an hour or a day or some shit, I'm still getting used to it.**

 **Um...I don't know when the next prologue chapter will be up. I may take a break for a bit since Mei-Ling's side is done at least for now. I gotta work some things for the stories and also write down something else. I've been in a very Fairy Tail mood lately, and I got an idea for my story, The Hellfire Dragon Slayer, but I don't feel like picking that up as I am working on this. I want to finish The School Trip first and get at least half way into Morning Hope before taking a break for a bit. I don't want to leave you all hanging. So that idea has been demoted to a one shot for now, one and done, best way to get rid of ideas. Or at least leave them jotted down on this site of all places.**

 **Anyway, I would like to thank the people who's OC's are in this chapter. I don't remember your names off the top of my head, but know that I appreciate your assistance. If I portray your characters wrong or got a detail that was off, let me know so I can fix it. I felt bad because GrandMasterCastiel's oc Calem actually has brown hair and I was calling him a blond the entire time. I got so many fucking blonde characters, I mean Jesus. All of them have blue eyes and drives me nuts. Keeping them all apart is a hasstle, that's why I changed Carla's eye color since I didn't have anyone with unique eyes, aside from Anaji who has white eyes and Kamron who has blood red eyes.**

 **Ah yes, the profiles for two OC's will be added in this chapter at the bottom authors note along with the Deviant Art Link. Just be sure to remove the spaces and if you are missing something in the link, just add it. This fucking site is shit when it comes to posting links, even if you put anything with a link or a com at the end it gets deleted, which is the dumbest shit about this site, but it is what it is. Let me know what you think, and as always, Embrace Despair!**

Morning Hope Academy's

New Semester of Killing

Prologue to Despair

New Semester _(Part 4)_

" _Okay...so far, I've met 13 people. One of them is a teacher, so technically speaking, we have 4 students left in our class. However the big issue is this school. How come it's so empty? What's with all of the cameras? And why are the doors sealed shut?"_ Mei-Ling thought to herself. Her eyes were narrowed as she shuffled toward the School Store/Cafeteria.

She frowned a bit, feeling the slight pain creeping up her legs. She had told her mother she hated wearing heels, but the woman had been adamant she wear them. She hurried toward the nearby bench and sat down, taking the crimson shoes off her tiny feet, sighing contently. Calem paused in front of her, brow quirked as he glanced at her.

"If you hate heels, why wear them?"

"Huh? Oh...my mother told me to wear them. She said that as a young woman, I have to dress like this. This outfit is traditional in China, used to highlight the curves a young woman is developing. But on me...it looks awful. Especially because of my assets...or lack thereof." she said, crossing her legs as she glanced at her feet, her toenails having been painted red.

"Is that truly an issue?"

"What do you mean? Of course it is! I'm a tiny little shrimp, I look like I got stuffed in a Chinese finger trap. I was always ignored growing up, my older sister Ju always get all the attention. It didn't matter at first, because I had my books. But now that I'm in high school...I guess I feel a bit self-conscious." Mei-Ling said, glancing at the floor.

"Mei-Ling, I haven't known you long, but you have a lot of charming qualities. Not only that, you have a very beautiful complexion and bright eyes filled with curiosity and excitement, especially when talking about folklore. You shouldn't worry about finding someone at this moment. I understand your mom wants you to look traditional, but perhaps you should dress comfortably instead." Calem said, earning a smile from Mei-Ling.

"I believe you are right, arigatou Calem." the girl said. The brown haired boy nodded.

"You're very welcome. Now, we should head to the Cafeteria, the last four students should be in there." he said, starting off toward the large wooden doors. Mei-Ling slipped her heels back onto her feet, standing up from the bench. Just as she did though, she heard something rustling above her. She moved in time to avoid someone falling to the ground, making her cringe in surprise.

"Ow! God that hurt!"

"Oh my gosh are you okay?" Mei-Ling cried, having knelt down to help the girl. She clutched her head, letting out a small laugh. As if nothing had happened, the girl shot to her feet, brushing her hair behind her head.

"Well look at what we have here! I thought I would find something interesting by looking inside that tree. Instead I ended up finding a cutie pie little girl!"

"Could you not call me little?" Mei-Ling said disdainfully, a look of annoyance on her face.

"Sorry, but I call them like I see them, hehehe!"

Standing before her was a vibrant looking girl. She had lengthy sandy colored hair, tied into matching twin tails, with a slight drill curl. She had fair colored skin, currently bathed by the glowing blue lights of the plaza. She was a very curvy girl for her age, with a medium sized bust, around a C-cup she wagered. Her outfit was a ruffled camisole with thick black shoulder straps and three ruffled layers. The top was covered in white polka-dots, being peppered around the shirt. She was wearing a pleated black skirt along with thigh high stockings, the left one being white and the right one being black. She wore white high top sneakers on her feet, she also had a checkerboard neckerchief tied around her arm. She had a grin on her face, her soft features being among the most gorgeous she had seen. Her most alluring feature was her eyes, one of them was a deep cerulean blue while the other was a brilliant emerald green. Mei-Ling flushed a bit, swallowing the lump in her throat.

" _Oh my...what is wrong with me? Why do I feel so embarrassed all of a sudden? I've met other girls before...but why does this one make me feel warm?"_

"Hey little girl? Are you okay? Don't tell me you're lost."

"I'm not little! I am seventeen years old, stop calling me little!" the girl snapped, earning a giggle from the pig tailed girl.

"Relax, I was just joking. I know you aren't little, you're just fun sized!"

"Eh...what?"

"Just something I noticed!" she said, suddenly looking away. Mei-Ling just remained silent, not exactly knowing what to say or do. She cleared her throat, tapping the girl's shoulder. She turned to face her again, a playful smile appearing on her face.

"Well hello there cute Asian Girl which I have never met! I'm the Prankster Extraordinaire! I was born and raised in Chicago after all! 672 Lincoln Boulevard, and just so you know that is the address of Kevin McAllister in Home Alone, no I never met the actors, but I know where the house is! Oh right you want my name right, right? Well if you pick the right hand, I'll give you my name." she said, holding out her closed hands.

"Uh...pick a hand?" Mei-Ling asked, earning a vigorous nod from the girl.

"Mhmm...just pick the right hand you'll get my name." she said with a wink. Mei-Ling looks at both hands, choosing the left one, only to get zapped by a hand zapper.

"Ow! That hurt!"

"You silly Goose! I told you to pick the right hand." the girl said, opening her right hand, which had a small folded piece of paper in it. Mei-Ling grabbed it, carefully unfolding the paper, when she got to the last fold, she opened the note up, only to find a pop up of the girl, that was incredibly detailed, holding a banner in her hands.

"Carla Williamson, the Ultimate Lucky Student?"

"Yup yup! That's me, the beautiful girl who's name was tossed into a raffle! I can't reveal my true talent though, the meanies from the school will get mad. But I am who I am so it doesn't matter. Say, do you have any Chinese Finger traps?"

"Uh...no?"

"Aw...oh well then, I gotta go. Got places to be, people to prank...also could I ask you for a favor? Remind me to take a bath. I lived on the streets for like three years and got used to not bathing. I smell perfectly fine, like primroses, you can smell me if you'd like." the girl said, raising her arms above her head.

"No...I believe you."

"Ah, I'm just kidding...not about the bathing though...please do remind me. I'd be fine if we could bathe together in the bath house. I'll see you around Mei-Mei! Stay cute!"

" _I have never met someone that excitable in my entire life...I barely registered half of what she said...though I guess I could remind her to bathe. I know I would be embarrassed if I skipped out on one day. Though it is troubling that she lived on the streets for 3 years...I'll ask her about that later."_ Mei-Ling thought. She remained silent for a moment, her brows furrowing a bit.

"Wait...there's a bath house here?" she mumbled to herself.

She reached into her pocket for her ID, hitting the map icon. When she saw the layout of the first floor, she noticed that the entrance to the bathhouse was down the hall, right before the entrance to the Weight Room. The Weight Room itself was closed, but the Trophy Room and Changing Rooms were open, as was the bathhouse. She sighed contently, a small smile appearing on her face.

"I haven't been to a traditional bathhouse in years...maybe I'll take her offer after all." she said, placing her Handbook back in her pocket.

She glanced over to the Cafeteria entrance, seeing Calem had already ventured inside. Feeling back, the girl started walking toward the doors, stepping into the large room.

"Wow...this place is big." she said softly, her eyes glancing around the cafeteria.

The cafeteria that spanned before her was indeed one of the biggest places she had seen. There were long tables all placed in neat rows in front of her, several columns being used to separate the floor into sections. Each table had small round seats all of them built into the tables themselves. The tile floors were blue in color, the ceiling was covered in white tiles, florescent lights hanging above the room to provide illumination. Off to the left of the cafeteria was the school store half of the room. It looked more like a concession stand, the walls were lined with various school themed products, including backpacks, uniforms, notebooks all bearing the crest of Morning Hope Academy. There was a glass showcase filled with pens, pencils and various other school supplies, an old style cash register being placed on top of the showcase.

The right side of the cafeteria was where the kitchen was. The area where people would line up, were separated by rails, following a straight path toward the counter. There was a stack of blue plastic trays neatly stacked beside the glass showcase. There was a large window behind the area where the servers would stand, most likely where they would pick up the orders made by the cooks. A set of double doors lead into the kitchen, both of them being brown in color with a round glass window in the center. The final section of the cafeteria was what looked like a utensil area, where various utensils, ranging from forks, spoons, knives, cups, straws and even condiments had been placed. There was a Soda Fountain as well, bearing the names of all of the major brands that Mei-Ling recognized. Mei-Ling noticed there were four cameras in the cafeteria, one at every corner of the room. One of the center columns bore four monitors near the top of it, facing the four directions of the cafeteria.

The final part of the cafeteria that stuck out was the large glass doors at the very back. The sunlight was streaming through them, plastic blinds having been rolled to the sides. Mei-Ling could see what looked like a wooden deck, that overlooked the courtyard of the school. She couldn't see very well from where she stood, but in the distance, she saw what looked to be an outdoor stage, as well as a building she guessed was the Dormitory Hall.

" _This place is huge...I thought the Gym was the biggest part of the first floor, but this place. It's a cafeteria and a school store...not to mention an outdoor deck. Makes me wonder what other places I have yet to see."_

"What took you? Needed some time for yourself?" Calem asked, startling Mei-Ling out of her thoughts.

"Eh...huh? Oh Calem...what was the question?" she asked.

"I asked what took you? I thought you were behind me but you weren't. Do your feet still hurt?"

"No that wasn't what took me. There was a girl in the Maple tree, her name was Carla Williamson." she replied, causing him to nod.

"Yes...I heard of her, the Ultimate Lucky Student. She was selected at random to attend this prestigious academy. She doesn't fit the bill though, the forum said she is a habitual vandalizer."

"Ah...she's a street artist then?"

"If drawing male genitals on buildings is art, then I'm sure the middle finger she drew in Venice Beach can be compared to the Mona Lisa." the boy said firmly, glancing away from the girl.

"Anyway, I've met the people in this area already. I have decided to head back to the Gymnasium and wait for the others. There are fifteen minutes left, the people here said they'd leave soon. If you wish to introduce yourself, now would be the best time."

"Okay...I understand. Thank you for coming with me Calem...it was nice spending some time with you."

"Likewise Miss Mei-Ling, I am happy to say, you might be my first friend in this school. I shall see you at the gymnasium, good morning." the boy said, bowing his head politely as he took his leave. Mei-Ling smiled a bit at his politeness, looking around. She found two boys by the School Store, deciding she would start with them first.

She took notice of the first boy, who was a rather tall boy, being nearly six feet. Mei-Ling was starting to feel small again, since she had met a lot of people who were way taller than her. This boy had chocolate colored skin, with a very defined body build. He had silvery white capable of reflecting the shine of the sun, it shaved down just a few centimeters from the scalp on the left side of his head. This left as short buzz style, a pattern of stars detailed around the small section, this only the outline of them. Just above the small section where it was shaved down, his hair was a jet black color, having been dyed. Most of it was pulled back into a low ponytail by a pink band, it reaching about to the middle of his back. At the front, there was a few bangs left, one hanging down pass his nose near his right eye with another on the outer side of the same eye. The ponytail is has his hair twisted in dreadlocks, falling down his back, six of them in total.

He was wearing a knee length jacket, black in color with bright pink lining around the outer edges. He had rolled the sleeves up to the elbow, and had folded the color down, the jacket having no zipper. It split down the middle to reveal his white tank top that rested just above his belt. His pants were slightly lose, and were black in color, stuffed neatly into his brown combat boots. He had an crimson red, almond shaped eyes, that seemingly went well with his style, and had a rather unique look to them. He was wearing a small chain on his left ear which had a small loop attached to it, from it hung a silver crescent moon.

Beside him stood another young man, who was mildly handsome. To Mei-Ling, he looked more like an average Joe then anything, begging the question as to why he was in the academy. The boy was fairly tall, in fact he was looking at the other young man right in the eyes, something that she found quite disturbing. He had dirty blond hair that fell messily around his shoulders, in multiple curls. He had striking sky blue eyes, adding to the list of blue eyed people Mei-Ling had met during that morning. The young man had pale skin, but wasn't deathly pale. He was a bit lanky, but how he stood, no one could outright tell. He was wearing a plain black tee shirt, under an unbuttoned red coat with long sleeves. He was wearing a pair of dark, almost blood red jeans, stuffed into black high top Reebok shoes. Steeling her nerves, Mei-Ling decided to bite the bullet and introduce herself.

"Good Morning, I hope I am not interrupting anything. I wished to introduce myself to you."

"Hmm? Oh...you aren't a bother at all miss. My that is quite the beautiful ensemble, are those real pearls?" the red clad boy asked, his eyes lighting up a bit as he gazed at her outfit. Mei-Ling's expression changed to one of embarrassment, if only to her how unnerved she was.

" _God...I'm not sure if he's giving me the fuck me eyes or not. I can feel the shiver going up and down my spine. I think I shouldn't hang around more than I need too."_ the girl thought, giving him a nod.

"Yes...this is a traditional cheongsam, which my mother had made for me in China. My grandmother sent it out for my first day of school hear. The pearls are genuine, as far as I can tell." she said. The boy leaned down, reaching into his shirt for a gold chain, attached to it was a small magnifier looking at one of the pearls.

"Hmm...these are magnificent. They were cultivated for over five years, such delicacy is almost never seen in the west. One of these pearls alone is worth nearly five thousand US Dollars."

"Five thousand?" Mei-Ling cried, clearly taken aback, earning a nod from the young man.

"Yes...you are wearing one of the most expensive dresses I have ever seen. I'm not sure how many pearls it has, but typically, it takes around fifty to one hundred pearls to make a small necklace. If you have more than one hundred, you likely have over 100,000 dollars on you. Such a beautiful color too...this magnificent gold thread...and red silky cloth." the boy said, running his hand down Mei-Ling's side.

"Whoa...bad touch...don't touch me that way" the brunette said, backing away from the teenager. He cleared his throat, composing himself right after.

"My mistake Miss, my name is Harrison Evans, I happen to be the Ultimate Jeweler. I was just appreciating the beauty and craftsmanship of this wonderful ensemble."

"Yes well, you can appreciate it without touching me...next time you do, I am going to hit you. I'm small but remember your balls are level with my fist." she threatened, her accent flaring with each word. The other boy was holding back his laughs. Harrison frowned, giving her a nod.

"It was my mistake young miss, it shall not happen again. I believe it is time to take my leave." he said, brushing past the girl and out of the cafeteria.

"Do not mind him...he's a bit odd but he grows on you."

"I suppose...I just no like people touching me you know? Lotta bad people around this area...my mistake...I never caught your name." Mei-Ling said, feeling a bit embarrassed. Her speech had slipped a bit, something she always hated doing.

"It's quite alright miss. My name is Kamron Luca Di Carita, I hail from Italia, my homeland. I am what this school calls, the Ultimate Persuader."

"Ultimate Persuader? So you can uh...convince someone to eat their own poop?" Mei-Ling asked, flushing right after. It had been the first thing that had popped in her mind. The young man nodded, flicking a bit of hair out of his piercing red gaze.

"Indeed, it is not that hard to convince someone to do so something. All it takes is the right words, and the right amount of charm. Like right now, if I leaned down, I bet you'd find yourself drawn to me. Most likely wanting to give me a kiss." the boy said, smirking a bit as the girl's eyes became a bit glazed over. She had been standing on her tip toes, slipping after a second because of her heels, she caught herself, panting a bit in surprise.

"Oh wow...that was pretty good."

"My apologies...I do that sometimes to break the ice." he said.

"I see...oh um...I couldn't help but notice that scar above your eye...was it recent?" the researcher asked. The boy reached for it, tracing it with his fingertip.

"No...it's quite old actually. The Di Carita family has always been associated with crescent moons. My family is either born with a mark in that shape, will purchase jewelry or in my case, gain a scar in that shape. It's almost like a family heirloom, though it's genetic instead of physical."

"That's so interesting...I've never actually heard of something like that happening to people."

"Indeed...very convincing story eh?"

"Huh...oh I see...you were just persuading me weren't you?" Mei-Ling asked, earning a small smile from the boy.

"Perhaps I was, perhaps I wasn't. I must take my leave, but I shall leave you with one of my favorite quotes. The true sign of intelligence is not knowledge, but imagination. It was first said by Albert Einstein...it is one of my favorite quotes. It opens the door to opportunity, what is intelligence if there is no imagination behind it? I believe your talent is very imaginative, and filled with knowledge obscured to most of society. I look forward to learning more about you, Fa Mei-Ling." the boy said, taking his leave right after. Mei-Ling watched him go, a small pout on her face.

" _I'm going to have to keep an eye on Kamron...I feel like he's a lot more intelligent than he lets on. Though at least he's more subtle with certain things. Harrison was a damn creep...it's a good thing my mom gave me that mace...then again my things are missing...what a bother."_ she thought, glancing at the other end of the cafeteria.

There was a tall woman sitting all by herself, drinking what looked to be tea. She looked to be a lot older than the other students. She was an alluring woman, with light sunkissed skin and long blonde hair that fell down past her shoulders, decorated with a black ribbon. She had bright blue eyes and full pink lips. What made her stand out was the outfit she was wearing. It was a powder blue dress, that reached down past her knees. She was wearing a white petticoat underneath it, along with with black Mary-Jane shoes. She wore red lipstick on her lips, a light blush on her cheeks. Out of everyone in the school, Mei-Ling was easily able to recognize this woman. She started walking toward the table, a smile on her face.

"Miss Caroll! It's so good to see you again!"

"Huh? Oh my, if it isn't little Mei. Oh look at you, you look so pretty in that cheongsam! I was wondering if you'd come to the school or not! How have you been?" the woman asked, standing up from her seat. She enveloped the smaller girl in a tight embrace, being careful not to mess up her hair.

"I've been doing fine...I'm happy to at least see one familiar face." she said, earning a nod from the woman.

"Yes...it seems everyone here remembers meeting me. However, none of them remember getting here. What's troublesome is that I myself don't remember coming to the school. The last person I scouted was Jonathan Hyles in Virginia. I went to sleep in my hotel suite and the next thing I know, I woke up here, in the dormitory building." the woman said, sounding very confused.

"It is weird...I woke up in Classroom 9-D. Everyone else that I have met has the exact same memories. All of them either fall asleep or don't recall ever getting to the school. Even Mrs. Gardner is having trouble remembering how she got here." Mei-Ling said, sounding very worried.

"I haven't spoken to Cara yet, no one had told me if any other teachers were around. Well we can settle that later...for all intents and purposes I'll reintroduce myself. My name is Alice Lois Caroll, Former-Ultimate Secretary and Graduate from Morning Hope Academy's 14thClass. I'm the current Ultimate Scout for the academy, as well as a teacher. I'm not sure if you'll be in my homeroom, but if you are I look forward to getting to know you." the woman said happily.

"I look forward to getting to know you too Miss Caroll. I'm just so glad to see you again. Especially because it was you who gave me my big break, to come study here in America."

"Well you deserved it sweetheart. The United States of America were founded by great men. Though I do not agree with the Native Americans losing their lands. I do believe that our country is rich with history, nature and amazing folklore. I look forward to see how you grow in the next four years."

"Grow?" the girl asked, a hurt look appearing on her face. Alice cringed, glancing away, while holding back a nervous laugh.

"I mean grow as a person...not grow as in your body. You aren't small, I mean you are as big as you feel!" the girl said, hugging Mei-Ling again.

"Mhpphh!"

"A-anyway...it's almost time for Orientation to begin. I'm sure Dean Winters will get mad if I'm not present for the ceremonies. I'll see you later Mei-Ling. Let me be the first to officially welcome you...Welcome to Morning Hope Academy, may your future be filled with bright shining hope!" the woman said happily, taking her leave right after. Mei-Ling smiled, giving her a wave.

" _Miss Caroll is so nice...I do hope I get her as a homeroom teacher."_

"For the last time, I do not work here!" a feminine voice called out, causing Mei-Ling to look toward the kitchen area of the school. Her eyes lit up as she saw the familiar figure of Christopher, the boy she had met on the bus. She started walking over to the line, noticing the girl standing in front of him.

She was a fairly short young lady, being closer in height to Mei-Ling, other than Setsuko of course. She had ivory colored skin, with a slight sunkissed complexion. Her lengthy black hair was tied into a long black ponytail, reaching to the middle of her back. It was held up by a white ribbon that fell neatly around her head. She was wearing a waitress uniform, consisting of a long sleeved white button down shirt, with the sleeves rolled up to the elbows. She was wearing a black vest over it, which had a golden name tag pinned to the left breast. She had a white half apron tied around her waist, a notepad and pencil sticking out of it. She was wearing a black pencil skirt, black pantyhose and black one inch heels. The look on her face told Mei-Ling that she was 100% done with Christopher's shit, but the look on Christopher's face told her that he was 200% not done pissing her off. She slowed down to a walk, a frown on her face.

"Okay...maybe you didn't get my order right _nena_ , so let's begin from the top. I'll take a double triple bossy deluxe, on a raft, 4x4 animal style, extra shingles, with a shimmy, and a squeeze, light axle grease, make it cry, burn it and let it swim."

"What even is that? You said it two times already and I fail to understand what you want. And how many times do I have to tell you I don't work here?" the girl reiterated, earning a sigh from the boy.

"God, Morning Hope Academy really needs to hire better help."

"Christopher, perhaps you should pay attention to what she's saying. I don't think she works the kitchen. She seems like a student." Mei-Ling said, grabbing the boy's attention.

"Hey, it's Mulan! What happened to you girl? I got all dizzy and woke up naked in a tub of ice. I thought I was dead." Christopher said, patting the girl's head. Mei-Ling frowned, brushing his hand away.

"I tell you already, my name is Mei-Ling, not Mulan."

"Pfft...trying to get through this guy's head is harder than talking to a brick wall. Trust me girl, you are just wasting your time." the raven haired girl said.

"Yes...I figured...it's nice to meet you. My name is Fa Mei-Ling, I'm the Ultimate Folklore Researcher. What's your name miss?"

"My full name is Julianne Natalie Ray, but you can call me Jill if you'd like."

"Heh...I'm calling you Jules from now on. That way I can make an indirect reference to Pulp Fiction. English Motherfucker do you speak it?!" Christopher cried out, a grin on his face.

"Fine...call me what you wish. Now that I got your attention, I can tell you my talent. I am the Ultimate Bartender...this uniform is the one I received at my place of work. It's the uniform given to the Managers of the establishment, so I apologize for any confusion." Jill said, causing Chris to nod.

"Okay, I'll take have two number 9s, a number 9 large. A number 6 with extra dip, a number 7, two number 45s, one with cheese, and a large soda."

"What...the fuck...I don't work here!"

"I know...I just said that to piss you off. Ay, allegrate un poco nena, te ves mejor cuando sonries." _(Smile girl, you look prettier when you smile.)_ the boy said, giving the girl a wink. Jill shook her head, walking around the counter.

"I'm heading to the Gymnasium...Mei-Ling, you seem like a very sweet girl, we can speak later if you wish. Have fun with butterfly boy." she said, taking her leave.

"Bah...o te chingas o te jodes nena, you gotta pick one and stick with it!" the boy said. _(Buck up or fuck off.)_

"Um Christopher, perhaps it isn't wise to annoy your future classmates."

"Yeah right...as if I came here to make friends, Mulan. Anyway, I bet you wanna know my talent right? If you must know I'm the Ultimate Lepidopterologist."

"Leipdop...what?" the Chinese girl asked, being unable to pronounce the word. Christopher rolled his eyes.

"It's a fancy pants name given to those who study Butterflies and Moths. I may not look it, but I have discovered various butterflies around the world. I recently discovered one that I was able to name, a new genus type. I named it Minerva Blue."

"Oh...that sounds so pretty...why Minerva Blue though?" Mei-Ling asked, causing the boy to stiffen. He adopted a serious look, glancing away from the young girl.

"Eh...it doesn't matter...Minerva is the name of a goddess...since I myself am a God, I figured I would name a butterfly in the image of a goddess...that a fair enough answer?"

"I suppose." Mei-Ling said, not buying what the boy was saying.

"Anyway, what's the dealio with this place? I wasn't kidding about that tub of ice either. I was freezing fucking cold, when I woke up in the kitchen. I straight up thought my kidneys had been pilfered from my body."

"I'm not exactly sure what's going on here Christopher...all I remember is walking into the school with you. I saw everything become blurry and then I woke up in a classroom." Mei-Ling said, a tone of worry on her voice. The boy sighed, glancing at the wall.

"Que chingada...guess we'll have to wait until the Dean shows up. That bastard must be responsible for this shit...also Mulan, call me Chris. You don't have to call me Christopher all the time." the boy said, crossing his arms.

"I'll call you Chris when you stop calling me Mulan, is that a deal?" the brown haired girl asked, holding her small hand out.

"Okay...I'll stop calling you Mulan. You'll be known as Mushu from now on!" Chris said, grabbing a firm hold of her hand.

"Tian na, suoyou!" _(Goddammit it all)_ Mei-Ling snapped angrily through grit teeth.

"Anyway Mei-Ling-Ling, what's going on? I saw you talking to those two guys by the School Store. You up on that black kid? I saw you almost kiss him?"

"Must you speak like that? Can't you say another term?"

"What? You throwing a fit over me saying black? That's a respectable term, at least I didn't say the alternative. Don't know how it would fit since he's Italian and all. But yeah, that brown haired brooding kid said something about a bomb proof door. Then there was that crazy girl from before, she was doing handstands on the tables and shit." Chris said, causing Mei-Ling's brows to furrow.

" _He must be talking about Calem and Carla. I guess I can catch him up on everything."_

"Well...it turns out the entire front half of the first floor has been closed off. The windows were boarded up with iron plates. The Entrance Hall has been changed as well, the doors were replaced by blast proof doors. The gymnasium is the same, all of the windows on the bottom part are sealed up, but the high windows on the west side are completely open." the small girl explained, earning a surprised look from the boy.

"No shit? Man...that sounds like some dystopian future shit...I didn't think I would actually be locked within Morning Hope. I remember seeing pictures of this cafeteria in the pamphlets we got."

"Yes...but seeing it in person is different...this place is very big, it makes me feel very small." Mei-Ling said, a small frown on her face. Chris sighed, rolling his eyes.

"Listen Mei-Ling-Ling, you shouldn't feel bad because you are small. Being tall isn't fun sometimes. Sometimes you'll be walking in the woods and you'll get hit in the forehead by branches. You however can sneak under them, crawl through vents and all this other cool shit! Embrace your size, and have fun with it!"

"Wow...I didn't think you'd actually cheer me up...thanks Chris." Mei-Ling said giving the boy a smile. He looked away, scratching his cheek.

"Yeah sure...I just don't like seeing women cry. Anyway, the waitress for this hellhole left, so I can't get any breakfast. May as well head off to the gym. I'd like to meet the other fuckers in our class...catch ya later Mushu!" he said, ruffling her hair a bit as he walked off. Mei-Ling sighed, brushing some strands out of her eyes.

" _It took me an hour to get my hair perfectly. At least the loops are still in place...still, Chris isn't that bad of a person. He just needs to keep himself in check."_ she thought, glancing toward the outdoor patio. The sun was shining brightly just past the doors. She glanced at the clock, seeing there were ten minutes left before 9 o'clock in the morning.

"Maybe a few minutes outside wouldn't hurt. Just a few minutes." she mumbled to herself, walking toward the glass doors. She grabbed one of them and pulled it open, stepping out onto the deck.

Her eyes widened a bit as she took a look at the courtyard for the first time. The deck she was standing on was huge, made entirely of wood, and had a beautiful tan finish to it. Solid oak railings had been built around the raised deck, to keep people from falling off and hurting themselves. There was a set of stairs, leading down to the concrete path that lead toward the courtyard. There were at least twenty round tables positioned in various places around the deck, all of them having five chairs, some even having large parasols.

To the very left was a door that lead to the Weight Room, the large building towering two stories above her. There was a lush field of freshly cut green grass, she could see some sprinklers sticking out of the grass, spraying it with water. Off to her right was the entrance to the Gymnasium, and what Mei-Ling had come to know as Morning Tower. It was a tower that had been integrated into the design of Morning Hope Academy. The Gymnasium was on the first floor, despite it having a dome shaped roof, above it on the second floor was the Physics Room. It was filled with state of the art equipment that physicists could use for their studies. On the third floor, was the Music and Concert Hall, she remembered seeing pictures of it. It was supposedly filled with instruments of all kinds. The fourth floor was the Astronomy and Science Room, and finally on the fifth floor was the Geology Room, as well as the large telescope that was part of the Astronomy Lab. The tower itself was shaped almost like a Silo but was a lot bigger than she had imagined, colored a bright silver color. Mei-Ling had walked out to the middle of the deck, looking up at the school building, seeing just how tall it was.

The courtyard of the school was by far one of the bigger parts of the school. The ground had been paved with cement rather than asphalt like she had been expecting. Off to the side, a ways away from the Gymnasium was the Outdoor Stage. Often times, the students would hold block parties on the courtyard and would use the stage to throw concerts. There was a fountain in the very center of the yard, in the likeness of General George Washington, who was also the first President of the United States of America. The statue was in the likeness of the man, sitting on a horse that was standing on its hind legs. Further ahead, was the Dormitory Building, which was officially called Mirror Lodge, as the school's man-made lake was located behind it.

Mei-Ling's mouth slowly closed when she noticed something was off about the sky. She looked up at the fifth floor of the academy, seeing the windows had also been boarded up with iron plates. She could make out every single nut that had been used to hold the building together. She also noticed the odd curvature of the sky, leading from the top of the building, the sky seemed to curve upward, all around the school. Around the Weight Room she noticed the curve as well. She glanced up at the very center of the sky, cringing a bit at the bright light which she had thought was the sun. She blinked a few times, using her hand to block the light.

" _What is this? It looks like a dome...painted blue...and with a large light in the center...what?"_ she thought, confusion written on her face. She heard the loud scraping of a chair, her eyes drifting back down.

"Yahahaha! Ye have made a great mistake lad! Turning down an offer to join me crew will be costly! Do ye enjoy temptin fate?" a young woman shouted, having stood up on a railing, aiming a rapier at a young man, who was in the middle of eating a bag of chips.

"Listen girl, I have no idea what you smoked, but I am not joining no crew of yours." the boy said, holding the bag of chips close to his mouth, a loud crunching filling the air.

The young woman standing on the railing was fairly tall, about average height. She had a caramel colored complexion, with a beautiful heart shaped face, thin eye brows, a small nose and light pink lips. She had long chocolate brown hair that fell down to her mid back, two thin braids framing her face, being decorated with beads. The ends of her hair had been bleached blonde, the brown fading into platinum white at the ends. She wears a loose fitting off the shoulder blouse, with a low collar that shows a lot of her cleavage. She sleeves are rolled up to the elbow, the cuffs having been cut off. She wears a blue skirt, over a pair of black jeans, and brown buckle boots, the cuff rolled down. She wears a trench coat over it, decorated with various sequins. She was wearing a black tricorn hat on her head, around her waist she had a maroon colored sash, the handle of a flint lock pistol sticking out. It was also holding the sheathe to her rapier, which was a dark oak color.

The boy however looked much more plain in Mei-Ling's opinion. He was of above average height, around five foot seven or so. He had long black hair, that fell down to his shoulders, and was wearing a headband around his head. He was wearing a black tee shirt, with a hamburger printed on the front, hiding part of his bulging belly. He was wearing a pair of cargo shorts, that were a light tan color, along with short crew socks and worn looking running shoes. Around his wrists were a pair of wristbands as well. Several bags of chips, Pop Tart wrappers and soda cans could be seen on the table, several unopened ones being placed on the table top.

" _I have no idea how I could have missed these two. Then again, I was taking in the sights, so I didn't exactly notice them...I might as well tell them about Orientation, there's only a few minutes left after all."_ Mei-Ling said. She glanced to the courtyard, seeing a few others walking toward the Gym. She spotted Jonathan and Veruca, also heading back, the black haired boy gave her a wave, which she immediately returned. She stopped by the table, clearing her throat.

"Um...sorry to bother you but...Orientation is about to begin." she said. The girl standing on the railing glanced down, her chocolate brown eyes lighting up.

"Ah...well lookie here! If it isn't a little lost shrimp! Aye lassie, ye have some valor in approaching a weasel like me. I have a need to gather a crew, would ye be interested in sailing the seas with me?" she said, pointing her sword right at Mei-Ling.

"I'm sorry?"

"Don't bother with that one...she's been trying to convince me to join her crew for the last half hour." the boy said firmly.

"Aye...I have a need for a cook aboard me vessel. It's huge and grand, and the most beautiful ship you will lay eyes on. The only ship grander then mine is the Pearl of course." the girl said, sheathing her sword.

"The Pearl?" the boy asked confused.

"Wait...you mean the Black Pearl right? You know that ship isn't real right?" Mei-Ling asked, causing the girl to jump down from the railing.

"Aye...ye seem to like staring into the abyss lass. Are ye doubting me? I have laid eyes upon the Pearl meself, even sailed it. Ye cannot say it's fabrication when me own hands have touched her beautiful wooden superstructure, savvy?"

"Uh...okay then...we don't have much time but...I'd like to introduce myself. My name is Fa Mei-Ling, and I'm the Ultimate Researcher. I came to let you both know that Orientation begins soon. We should start making our way to the gymnasium before we get in trouble."

"Oh shoot...I knew I was forgetting something. Thanks for reminding me, Mei-Ling. My name is Kevin Hicks, I'm the Ultimate Competitive Eater, hope we can speak more later. See ya!" the boy said, rapidly grabbing his chips. He shoveled his trash into a nearby trash can and raced down the wooden stairs, heading toward the gymnasium doors.

"Wouldn't it have been easier to just walk through the building?" Mei-Ling mused, glancing at the brunette.

"Aye...not a very smart one, that one. I had to bare witness to the foul beast devour those bags of potato crisps. T'was the reason I invited him to join me crew. The name's Gabriella Vertran, Captain Gabriella Vertran, Savvy?"

"Um...it's nice to meet you Gabriella...say, are you Hispanic? I can hear your accent."

"Aye lassie! I hail from the greatest area of the world, the Caribbean! I happen to be one of the nine pirate lords, them waters belong to me and me crew. I come from "La Isla Del Encanto." that's Spanish for, Puerto Rico is the best place in the world."

"Um...that sounds like a subjective opinion. I think everyone believes their homeland to be the best place in the world." Mei-Ling said, trying not to offend the young woman.

"Aye...ye be correct little girl! But as the Ultimate Pirate, I must stake me claim upon the world! The fools allowed me to be imprisoned in this academy. But what they do not know is that I am amassing a crew! There be a mutiny on the horizon young lass, and I'd be obliged if you were to attend." Gabriella said, a grin on her face.

" _Okay...I have met some interesting people and I thought no one could top Carla, but this one takes the cake. Between Harrison being creepy, Anaji having that odd voice, and Carla being...Carla, Gabriella has them beat, hands down."_ Mei-Ling thought, scratching her cheek with her finger.

"I uh...have to decline. I get seasick...you wouldn't want someone to swab the deck constantly right?"

"Hmm...ye make a good point...but I can still make use of ye. Perhaps the crows nest might suit ye better."

"No...I just...have do decline...sorry Gabriella...maybe some other time." she said. The young woman narrowed her eyes, giving her a nod.

"Yes yes...you are far to good for me crew, I feel like ye deserve the role of first mate...ye could be captain of yer own ship in the future. However I must make sail to the gymnasium...before I get in trouble with the Captain of this Vessel." she said, glancing back at the gym.

"Oh right...we're gonna be late...let's hurry up then. I wouldn't want to get into trouble either." she said.

Mei-Ling decided to take the lead, walking down the wooden stairs, deciding to use the outside doors to reach the gym. There were a lot of places around her that she had yet to explore. But she wasn't going to miss Orientation, especially because the first semester was about to officially begin. However, she herself wasn't ready for what was about to occur. Despair was on the horizon, and Mei-Ling was unaware of what was about to take place.

 _ **End of Prologue Part 4**_

 _ **OC's introduced**_

 **Carla Williamson-Ultimate Lucky Student**

 **Harrison Evans-Ultimate Jeweler**

 **Kamron Luca Di Carita-Ultimate Persuader**

 **Alice Lois Caroll-Former Ultimate Secretary (Current Ultimate Scout)**

 **Julianne Natalie Ray-Ultimate Bartender**

 **Christopher Patrick Bacon-Ultimate Lepidopterologist**

 **Kevin Hicks-Ultimate Competitive Eater**

 **Gabriella Vertran-Ultimate Pirate**

 ** **A/N:****

 ** **Well, hope you liked this chapter. As I said before here is the link to my Deviant Art, as well as the profiles for my two Oc's which debut in this chapter. The final Oc will be debutting during the next two prologue chapters. All I will say is that she will be an interesting character all around. She is based of one of my favorite characters from a series that I will not mention because spoilers! Ha, despair! But in all seriousness, I do hope you liked the chapter. The link is below, just remove the spaces like so. Also add Com at the end because this shitty site keeps deleting it.  
****

 ** **Also, please excuse my shitty drawings. I can't draw for shit but you can't deny my hand writing isn't neat. I had to put those papers up against my bathroom wall, the only white wals in the house, at 3AM when everyone was asleep because they would look at me weird. Trust me, my cat was weirded out, wouldn't stop meowing for an hour after that. Annoying little shit, but I love her either way because if you don't like cats then you'll be sent to Hades himself. See ya!****

 ** **www. deviantart celestialskydragon****

 ** **Name:**** Gabriella Vertran **  
**

 ** **Nickname:**** Gabby **  
**

 ** **Gender:**** Female **  
**

 ** **Age:**** 18 **  
**

 ** **Date of Birth:**** October 12th **  
**

 ** **Home country:**** Ponce, Puerto Rico **  
**

 ** **Talent:**** Ultimate Pirat **e** **  
**

 ** **Sexuality:**** Straight **  
**

 ** **Blood Type:**** A+ **  
**

 ** **Appearance:**** Gabriella has a light brown skin complexion, free of blemishes. She has a beautiful heart shaped face, thin black brows and dark brown eyes. She has long brown hair that falls in curls down to her mid back. **  
**

 ** **Hair color/style:**** Long dark brown hair usually left down. She has two braids at either side of her head, decorated with beads. The rest of her hair is worn down, and the tips have been bleached. **  
**

 ** **Eye Color:**** Chocolate Brown

 ** **Skin Tone:**** Light tan, caramel **  
**

 ** **Body Type:**** Well developed figure with curves, a medium sized bust and buttocks. **  
**

 ** **Birthmarks, scars or tattoos:**** She has a tattoo of the Puerto Rican flag on her lower back, as well as a tattoo of a Coqui frog on her wrist. **  
**

 ** **Height:**** 5'6" **  
**

 ** **Weight:**** 128 LBS **  
**

 ** **Outfits**** **: 1.** She wears a loose fitting off the shoulder blouse, with a low collar that shows a lot of her cleavage. She sleeves are rolled up to the elbow, the cuffs having been cut off. She wears a blue skirt, over a pair of black jeans, and brown buckle boots, the cuff rolled down. She wears a trench coat over it, decorated with various sequins. On her head, she wears a dark blue bandanna, which keeps her hair neatly in place. She also wears a trihorn hat on her head, and has a rapier attached to her waist. She also has a flint lock tucked into the sash around her waist, though it is a prop. The sword however is very real.

2\. She wears a blue bikini when she is swimming, but often times prefers swimming in the nude.

3\. She sleeps in the nude as well. **  
**

 ** **Jewelry:**** A compass that doesn't point north, in it is a picture of her family. **  
**

 ** **Personality:**** She is a free spirit, who loves the seas more than life itself. She will get into her pirate act and will speak just like a true pirate. **  
**

 ** **Hobbies:**** Sailing, Pillaging, Plundering **  
**

 ** **Likes:**** Ships, Gold, Rum **  
**

 ** **Dislikes:**** The Authorities, When People Blow Holes in her Ship, People telling her Pirates are so Last Season

 ** **Backstory**** **:** Gabriella's story begins when she saw Pirates of the Caribbean at the age of five. She didn't know why, but she had been totally in love with the movie. After that, she would act like Captain Jack Sparrow, and would even adopt an odd manner of speech. Her mother was worried that her little girl was becoming obssessed with this movie, and decided to move to the United States of America to seek some help. Gabriella was sad that she had left her friends behind. But she was looking forward to what new lands she could plunder. She started taking money from her school teachers when they weren't around, and convincing her fellow students to be part of her crew. At the age of 11, she was able to successfully commandeer a school bus, and drove to a port in North Carolina, the state where she lived, because she knew there was an old 17th Century Frigate there.

She had studied for months on how to successfully crew a ship of that size. She knew how the sails worked, about the mooring line and the wheel chain attached to the rudder. She waited for her time and when she had a chance, she and her crew came aboard the ship. They managed to take out the people that were inside it and threw them overboard, having tied life vests to them. Once she had successfully fixed the ship, he managed to weigh anchor and sail out of the port. As the police started arriving, she took off the trihorn hat that she had made, giving them a wink and saying.

"Gentlemen, remember this as the day that you almost caught, Captain Gabriella Vertran!" before laughing audibly.

It wasn't long before she was caught of course, and put in a mental hospital, with people believing she was clinically insane. She was able to convince the other patients that they were pirates and lead a revolt, which ended in her freedom. She commandeered a speed boat and managed to get away from where she was, sailing all the way to Virginia. It was there that she climbed aboard a docked Airship Carrier and took it to sea. This also lead to one of the longest sieges ever, as there was a twelve year old girl, sailing a ship that was armed and ready for battle. She however managed to reach a small island and jumped overboard, letting the ship continue to drift.

She managed to take over a shipping vessel shortly after that, and convinced the crew to use the items within the packages to their advantage. One of these packages contained a decorative sword that was being sent to a museum. Gabriella continued to use her small shipping vessel to ransack several ports, before the authorities could even do anything about it. She was living the Pirates life and no one could do anything about it, at least until her ship was shot off the port of South Hampton, England and she was taken to custody. She was extradited for her crimes and was about to receive a prison sentence, however, she ended up declaring Parlay with the Judge, who somehow fell for her trick. She managed to get her charges dropped, but only because she made an offer that was insane for everyone that heard it. She would agree to join the alumni of Morning Hope Academy, in exchange for staying out of prison.

The judge agreed and she was taken to a county jail while the Scout came to pick her up. Gabriella however was smiling, because now that she was free. She would head to Morning Hope Academy, and get herself a crew of Ultimate students, who's talents combined would stop anyone who dared try to stop her. She would bide her time, knowing that California was a port state and had various ships at the ready. When the Scout came to get her, the only thing she said was...

"Yo Ho, Thieves and Beggars, Hoist the Colors High." a song that was sung by pirates, about to wage war.

 ** **Quotes:**** **"** Arg, ye be havin a bad day, aren't ye lads? Perhaps a good old bottle of rum will do the trick!"

"But why is the rum gone?"

"The man who did the waking, buys the one who was sleeping a drink, while he listens to a proposition from the man who did the waking."

"If two witches watched two watches, which witch would watch which watch?"

"Sea turtles mate."

"Crazy people don't admit their crazy. Because they believe that everything they do, is perfectly normal. That being said, pillaging is fun when you have a nice ship and some loaded cannons to shoot!"

"Hijo de la gran puta! El diablo!" (Son of a bitch, holy hell!)

"Tu vieste esa mierda? No no no no no! Mami me dijo que no me metiera aqui, a yo sigo aqui, pol culpa tuya!" (Did you see that shit? No no no no! Mom told me not to come here, and I'm still here, it's all your fault!)

"Gabriella no arruina tus suenos! AAAYYYEEE!" (Gabriella doesn't ruin your dreams! AAAYYYEEE)

"Pero que puneta es esto? Pedazo the mierda, cabron, mama bicho!" (What the fuck us is this? You piece of shit, asshole, cock sucker!)

 ** **Name:**** Kevin Hicks **  
**

 ** **Nickname:**** Kev (Jersey Beast) YouTube name **  
**

 ** **Gender:**** Male **  
**

 ** **Age:**** 19 **  
**

 ** **Date of Birth:**** November 24th **  
**

 ** **Home country:**** Atlantic City, New Jersey **  
**

 ** **Talent:**** Ultimate Competitive Eater **  
**

 ** **Sexuality:**** Straight **  
**

 ** **Blood Type:**** B+ **  
**

 ** **Appearance:**** Kevin is a young man with light colored skin, and lengthy black hair. He wears a black headband around his head, and has bright hazel colored eyes. He has a medium sized body, with lean arms and legs. **  
**

 ** **Hair color/style:**** Black hair, usually kept down around his neck, held back by a headband

 ** **Eye Color:**** Hazel

 ** **Skin Tone:**** Sunkissed Fair colored skin **  
**

 ** **Body Type:**** Kevin is a bit on the heavier side, due to his competitive eating. He has a bit of a beer belly, hidden by his shirts.

 ** **Birthmarks, scars or tattoos:**** N/A

 ** **Height:**** 5'10" **  
**

 ** **Weight:**** 165 LBS **  
**

 ** **Outfits**** **:** 1\. Kevin wears a black tee shirt, with a hamburger printed on it. He wears a pair of cargo shorts, short crew socks and worn running shoes. He wears a black headband around his head, and on his wrists, he wears two black bands with his initials on them, along with NJ Beast, his YouTube Channel name.

If it is cold outside, he will wear a pair of jeans, along with a hooded sweatshirt over his tee shirt.

2\. His exercise gear is a regular tee shirt, basketball shorts and shoes. He works out a lot due to his competitive eating. **  
**

 ** **Jewelry:**** N/A **  
**

 ** **Personality:**** Kevin is a person who is upbeat and full of life. He is usually seen eating, as he finds it perfect practice for contests. He is down to eat anything, unless it is literal shit or urine. He recently reached 1,000,000 Subs on YouTube, so he is celebrating that momentous achievement.

 ** **Hobbies:**** Trying new foods, exercising, eating **  
**

 ** **Likes:**** Hamburgers, Hot Dogs, Pizza **  
**

 ** **Dislikes:**** Spicy Foods, Haribo Sugarless Gummy Bears, Cinnamon **  
**

 ** **Backstory**** **:** Kevin didn't start competitive eating until he was 13 years old. He was in middle school, and one of his friends bet him 100 bucks that he couldn't eat 300 marshmallow Peeps in under an hour. Kevin accepted the challenge, and to everyone's surprise, managed to eat them all in half an hour. This sparked a bit of an interest. After school, students would go out, buy food and bring it to Kevin to see if he could it eat it. That's how he began eating as a hobby.

He started his challenges after getting onto YouTube, the first one being the most Hershey Kisses eaten in under a minute. He then moved on to gauntlet challenges, along with other weird things. The Milk Challenge was popular, as well as the Sprite and Banana Challenge. He had gotten famous for drinking a 22 year old bottle of Crystal Pepsi and vomiting all over the floor of his mother's kitchen. Eventually, he started entering competitions, and winning awards for it. More recently, he won the Guiness World Record for eating the most Powdered Donuts in 3 minutes without licking his lips. He also won several other records centered around food, including the Most Chicken Nuggets eaten in 2 minutes and many others. Due to this, the Scout for Morning Hope Academy, invited him to the school to a contest that they were holding. The winner would get to stay as a student. He was able to smoke his competition with ease, and joined Morning Hope Academy as an alumni, despite being a Senior in high school. He said he would go through high school again, just as long as he got free food for it.

 ** **Quotes:**** "Hey there everyone! NJ Beast here, and today my mission is simple!"

"The easiest way to eat nine hamburgers is to time your drinks. Take a drink with every bite, chew it well and swallow it. After awhile, it becomes almost instinctual."

"They say that Food is the best way to a man's heart. I'm here to let you all know, that is 100% true."

"Nothing beats a home cooked meal...sometimes, I eat it all before my mom is done serving it."

"I did the corn diet once...it wasn't fun."

"Don't do the Milk challenge, it hurts like shit afterwards."

"Yeah...I will admit, eating an entire bag of Haribo Gummy Bears was a bad idea. I was shitting the rainbow for 9 hours straight."


	6. Prologue: New Semester Part 5

**A/N:**

 **Hello everyone, welcome to Prologue Number 5 of Morning Hope Academy. Now with most of Class 24 introduced, we have Class 79A of Hope's Peak Academy left to introduce. This part is going to be mostly in Jonathan's Point of View. I was actually thinking of doing it in First Person, but I haven't written one of those in such a long ass time, I didn't feel confident with myself. So it shall be in Third Point of View for a bit. Though I may do it in First Point of View from time to time, maybe to show Mei-Ling's emotions a bit better, same with Jonathan, who is the main male lead of this story.**

 **Also...I'm sure you know already, but Veruca is from the United Kingdom, Buckinghamshire in fact. It's a bit difficult to write a British Character as an American. I did my research, and I do know their mannerisms and speech patterns. They speak with a bit of a regal tone, and make their speech a bit flowery, that's the description from the article, not from me, I don't mean to offend. They also said to write it in a way that adds a lot of clauses to sentences, instead of getting to the point like Americans do. So I will try my hardest to convey that with both Veruca and Lucy. I feel like I'm not doing their characters justice because I'm not writing them properly. This is training for the future I guess. I am going to study on accents, as I also feel like I'm not portraying Mei-Ling well enough, and she's a girl of Chinese Origin. This may not seem important, but to me I just want to convey the best possible character I can make. So if any Brits out there wish to give me pointers, I would definitely appreciate it, since there are various accents in the United Kingdom. The article I read was written by a man from Yorkshire, who used a lot of slang, and I want it to be a bit proper since Veruca is a rich girl.**

 **Anyway, I'm not sure when the final prologue part will be posted. I'm working on various things at once so it is making it a bit hard. So do be patient, I promise I shall deliver when I can! Shout to pokemansuperallstar for his OC, Dan Arche. I got only a couple more OC's to introduce in the next part, which will be by far the longest. Writing for 40 characters is gonna be a challenge, but it will be a welcome one. Hey, I'm 8 off from Crit's own story. If he can pull it off, so can I dammit! It's gonna be a lot of fun to write these characters and explore how they all come to grips with what is currently happening. One final question...who do you think will die first? You might be right, you might be wrong, or it call all be a lie, who knows? See you all later peeps!**

Morning Hope Academy's

New Semester of Killing

Prologue to Despair

New Semester _(Part 5)_

 _ **(Jonathan's Side)**_

Jonathan cringed a bit the moment he stepped outside. He held a hand up, blocking the sunlight that was hitting him in the face. It was a bit hot outside, much more so than inside where he was a bit more refreshing. He lowered his gaze a bit, looking around the area, taking in the sheer size of the courtyard. He looked around, noticing several things at once. The first being the large outdoor deck that was attached to the cafeteria. He could see a few people there he had never met before, confirming the presence of more people within the school. He also noticed the lawn on the other side of the building, near what he assumed was the school's Weight Room. The courtyard extended further ahead, for two city blocks, a large brick building being visible from where he stood. There was a fountain in the center of the yard, in the likeness of George Washington. The final thing he saw in the courtyard was a large outdoor stage, the one he had seen in the pamphlet. He walked forward for a few feet, turning around, seeing the sheer size of the academy building behind him. Morning Tower rose high above them, towering over the courtyard, having the same number of stories as the building. He also noticed all of the windows were sealed with iron plates.

"How peculiar...the windows are sealed from the outside." Veruca said softly, her silver blue eyes looking at the building.

Jonathan said nothing as he continued to look at the building. He found it odd that all of the windows were sealed up, yet the courtyard was open for everyone. He glanced toward the front side of the building, seeing the brick wall that once surrounded the school had been knocked down, in its place, were iron plates that had an unnatural upward curve.

"H-hey Ruca...look over that way...see those iron walls? They have an odd curve. Look at how they meet the sky, it doesn't look natural." he said, pointing at the iron plates that were rising from the ground. Veruca frowned at the use of her unofficial nickname, but decided not to say anything.

"That isn't a natural skyline...that looks more like a projection. The sun is in the center of the sky, at 8 in the morning. It is unnaturally hot, there's no breeze, despite us being near the beach." she said, listing the things that she had noticed. She fanned herself with her hand, a pout on her face.

"It...looks almost as if a dome had been placed over the academy. Now that I look at it, it looks like the area around the front entrance was made to specifics. As if the front section of the school had been cut off, maybe that's why there's a blast proof door. There's a huge dome over the school." he said.

"A dome? Do you hear yourself Jon? You sound like one of them conspiracy theorists. There is no way in bloody hell someone could put a dome over this academy." Veruca said firmly, dismissing what he was saying.

"Well there has to be an explanation for what is going on here. The windows are boarded up with iron plates, and there's a blast proof door in the front entrance. It doesn't matter, I'm sure they'll explain it soon. We should go talk to those people, get them to the gymnasium." he said, earning a sigh from the girl.

"Very well...come, that girl there seems interesting." she said, gesturing to young woman, who was dressed a maid.

She was a rather tall young woman, with pale sandy blonde hair, a long strand blocking one of her eyes. Her hair had a bit of a green tint to it, and was shining slightly in the light. She had fair, almost pale colored skin, a black frilly bonnet was tied to her head. She was wearing a white dress, that reached down past her knees. Over it she was wearing a black apron, with a few white markings on it. She was wearing a pair of black pantyhose and some black heels, her hands being covered by black gloves. She looked directly at them as they approached, making Jonathan become quite unnerved by her stare. Veruca however seemed to smile, standing firm as the woman gave her a bow.

"It has been quite a long time Miss LeGume. I wasn't expecting to meet you here."

"Neither did I, last I heard of you, you had been working for the Togami Family. It truly is wonderful to see a familiar face."

"Whoa...wait you two know each other?" the black haired boy asked, earning a sigh from the brunette.

"Yes we do. If you must know, this young lady here was once my servant."

"O-oh...that's fucked up." Jonathan said, rubbing his neck in embarrassment and confusion.

"Not to worry young man, I understand you may be confused, so I'll introduce myself. My name is Kirumi Tojo, and I happen to be the Ultimate Maid. My talent revolves around attending to the needs of my masters. Miss LeGume was once my Mistress, but after my work was done, I was dismissed and left Buckinghamshire for a new place of work."

"Ultimate Maid huh? So you actually like cleaning after others? And taking care of whatever needs they want?" Jonathan asked.

"Indeed, I shall accept any and all requests in order to make my masters feel at ease. There are things people do not enjoy to do, and I will gladly do them."

"She can cook, she can clean, she can handle your groceries. If you need someone to wash your hair, she's there for you. Despite being our age, Kirumi was one of my closest friends, and one of the people that helped me out at Daddy's factory." Veruca replied, earning a nod from Jonathan, who gave Kirumi a small smile.

"Well...seems like you are the perfect woman to have around in a sticky spot. Say...do you remember how you got here? It's weird but...me and Veruca here woke up inside some lockers. Neither of us remember getting to the academy." Jonathan said, causing the woman to frown. She placed a hand on her chin, eyes narrowed in thought.

"I do recall being called to Hope's Peak Academy. Class 79A transferred to Morning Hope Academy to spend a semester here. We were taken to a program before orientation, where we all refined our English. We all worked separately, but I had knowledge of a few students of my class. However I cannot recall ever getting here." the maid said, earning a frown from the top.

"Damn...we were hoping you knew something. Regardless, Kirumi orientation starts soon. Would you mind heading to the gymnasium for now? I'm sure your calm demeanor will help the others. Maybe you could prepare tea for all of them." Veruca said, earning a nod from the woman.

"Yes, that sounds like a fine idea...do either of you want anything? Tea perhaps?"

"Chrysanthemum tea please." Jonathan and Veruca said in unison. The two of them shared a look, with Jonathan giving the girl a sheepish smile.

"It helps with my vocal chords...gotta keep them in top shape for when I sing...hehe." he said.

"I see you've found someone you share something with Miss LeGume. Perhaps you'll get many more friends in the future."

"I didn't come here to squander my time making friends Kirumi. Go on, before orientation starts, two lumps of sugar will suffice." Veruca said, brushing the woman away. She gave the two a bow turning to leave, pausing after a few steps.

"It was nice meeting you, Master Jonathan. I look forward to getting to know you, good seeing you again, Miss LeGume."

"Call me Veruca, you aren't my maid anymore." the brunette said.

"Of course, whatever you wish Veruca." Kirumi said, heading toward the cafeteria instead of the gym.

"She seems nice...must be hard dealing with everyone's things all the time though."

"Trust me Jonathan...Kirumi is the best of the best. It was thanks to her that I was able to perfect my software. Without her, my daddy's company wouldn't be where it is now." she replied. She sighed, reaching for her parka, shrugging it off her small frame. She folded it, holding it out to Jonathan who just looked at it awkwardly.

"What?"

"Hold this for me. You are a gentlemen right? Or would you rather I crack your nuts?" she asked, giving him a firm look.

He shuddered a bit, taking the parka from her hands. He draped it over his arm, trying his hardest not to look at her. The dress she was wearing was sleeveless with a low cut collar, which showed quite a lot of her cleavage. He looked away, spotting another teenager not far from where they were.

"Let's go over there, talk to that guy right there." he said. The girl nodded, remaining silent as they walked. The boy frowned a bit, not knowing exactly what he was going to say to the man.

He was standing all and firm next to the George Washington statue. He was wearing an army uniform. It was a dark pea green color, and was firmly pressed and free of wrinkles. He had various medals pinned to his left breast, all of them glimmering brightly in the light. He was wearing a pair of dark green pants, and polished boots. He had no visible hair, the hat he wore atop his head was a Green Beret, which had the crest of the United States Marine Corps on it. Jonathan and Veruca came to a stop before him, the young man saying nothing.

"Uh...hello there, I hope we aren't bothering you. We would like to ask you a couple of questions. Uh...do you remember how you got here?" Jonathan asked curiously. The man remained silent, staring into the distance, unblinking.

"Uh...sir?"

Again...he remained silent, not moving at all. Veruca rose her hand before his face, snapping her fingers a few times. He didn't even stir. The Ultimate Songwriter shared a look with the Ultimate Nut Specialist, who just shrugged not knowing what to say. A small smile worked its way onto her glossy lips, already thinking about something.

"Oi prick, are ya just gonna stand there looking at the distance? I thought the Marines recruited humans not statues."

"Uh...Veruca, maybe you shouldn't."

"The United States Marine Corps recruits low lives and turns them into killers. Young ma'am if you do not wish to receive a verbal lashing, I recommend you take your leave. That is an order do you understand?" the man said firmly, his eyes shifting to meet Veruca's.

"Excuse me, but I am not a cadet in your beloved corps. I just want an answer to our query, is that so hard to understand?"

"Cadet I gave you an order and you will obey my command. The next time you speak, I better hear the word Sir leave that glossy red pie hole of yours. Is that understood Cadet?" he shouted angrily.

"Whoa man...I get that you are a soldier but you better not fucking yell at her like that, okay?" Jonathan said, getting a bit defensive. The man pulled his fist back, thrusting it into Jonathan's chest, knocking the wind out of his lungs. The man looked down at him, a look of anger on his face.

"You little scumbag! I got your name, I got your ass! You best not believe you'll be getting away from me Shit Stain. I do not discriminate against Cocksuckers and Whores. And from where I'm standing, that little bitch is going to get more than ten inches from me."

"Oh you did not just call me a whore!" Veruca shouted, Jonathan stood up, grabbing a hold of her wrist.

"Let's go...fuck this guy." he spat, pulling the girl away, still clutching his chest.

"Grr...just you wait asshole, you'll get yours!" the girl shouted, shaking her fist at the soldier who went back to standing at attention. Jonathan rubbed his stomach a bit, concentrating on his breathing.

"Ugh...that bastard hits hard...who the hell does he think he is? This isn't the army."

"He looked like a Drill Sargent to me...I took a gander at the forums before I left home. There was talk of an Ultimate Drill Sargent, along with an Ultimate General. He might be one of them." Veruca said, earning a sigh from the boy.

"Well...this is gonna be a fun year." he said, straightening up a bit. He placed a hand on top of Veruca's parka, feeling something inside. He reached into the pocket, taking the girl by surprise.

"What the hell are you doing? Trying to steal money from me?"

"No...did you have anything in here?"

"No...my wallet is in my purse...which I am lacking at the moment." she said. He pulled out a white device from inside the parka, holding it outward. It looked almost like a phone to him, but had the emblem of Morning Hope Academy on the back of it. He looked it over for a second, pressing the side button until it turned on.

"Is that a cellphone?"

"I don't think so...I think this is some sort of ID. Look it has your name on it." he said, showing the screen to the girl.

"Hmm...so it does." she said, frowning when she saw her full name. He looked at it, eyes widening a bit.

"Veruca Almendra Dewitt Bukator LeGume? Gee girl, how many times have you been adopted?" he joked, earning an elbow to the side from the girl.

"You bloody idiot! I'm not adopted! If you must know, LeGume is my father's name. Dewitt Bukator is my mother's name. She comes from some fancy high class rich folks."

"Hmm...the name Dewitt Bukator rings a bell though...I feel like I've heard it before." he said, earning a frown from the brunette.

"My great grandmother was a passenger on the Titanic. The name was listed on a registry for her missing daughter, my grandmother. My mother didn't get along well with my grandmother, and took off somewhere else. She ended up marrying my daddy and I popped out shortly after." Veruca explained earning a surprised look from the boy.

"Wow...a descendant of a Titanic survivor...that's pretty cool."

"Not really...Great Grandmother told me her story before she passed away. It honestly sounded like a dreadful experience. We should focus more on this device and what secrets it holds for us." she said, taking the Student ID from the boy. He started checking his own pocket, slipping his hand into his back pocket, pulling out a similar device.

"Whoa, I got one too...lets see...oh there's a map of the school." he said, once the ID had booted up.

"Hmm...the map of the first floor is the only one that's accessible. The Weight Room has been darkened out though. Now that I look over there, the doors look chained shut." Veruca said, glancing at the nearby building. Jonathan glanced up from his ID, noticing the same chains.

"They probably chained those doors because they're remodeling. It make sense...that or someone was killed in there." he said jokingly. Veruca turned to face him, giving him a firm glare.

"Do not even joke about that. Dear me Jon, you truly are a ruffian aren't you?"

"Oh hush up, it was just a joke. Better to find someone dead in the Weight Room than floating in the fountain." he said. He clicked the profile tab on his ID, seeing his own student profile, along with his picture.

"What the hell...my hair is half white in this picture." he said. Veruca glanced over his shoulder, looking at the picture on file. She looked back at the young man, a frown on her face.

"Seems to me like you don't remember dying your hair. It would fit in with everything that's going on here. Let us not focus on this for now, how about we go speak to those two people there?" she said, pointing toward a blonde girl, who was chatting with a boy wearing a baseball cap.

"Yeah...after last time, I think I'll just let you take the lead." he said, pocketing his ID, tugging on his bag straps. He really didn't want to get punched in the gut again.

Veruca kept a firm look on her face, walking toward the two teenagers. She wasn't at all frightened by them or their situation. Jonathan was thinking about everything that had happened. So he was wary about everyone around him. Especially after that guy socked him in the gut, he didn't want to get hurt again. He had to admit it, Veruca was firm and confident in herself, it was most likely what lead her to become the general manager of her family's company. She glanced over to him, a frown on her face.

"What's with the silence?"

"Huh? Oh I'm just thinking about...well how confident you are. After taking a punch to the stomach, I've grown a bit...well not trusting of our peers." he said.

"Heh...you're taken with my natural charm and charisma? I see. That is quite splendid, I do have that effect on people. Though it isn't natural confidence, trust me I am wary as well. But I would rather hurry up and get through this than stand around doing nothing."

"I suppose."

"Don't be a wuss Jonny, come on. The faster we do this, the better." she snapped, pushing him forward. He didn't say anything, deciding to just heed her words.

"Are you sure you're okay Shuichi? Waking up inside a locker can't be that fun."

"It's fine Kaede...I'm more concerned about what's going on. I find it odd that Hope's Peak Academy would send us to this place."

"Excuse us...hope we aren't a bother." Jonathan said, grabbing their attention. The blonde girl shook her head, giving him a small smile.

"You aren't a bother at all. Let me guess, can't remember how you got here?"

"Yes, I take it you are the same then?" Veruca asked, earning nods from the two.

Jonathan looked closely at the two students, vaguely recognizing the girl. She had short neck length blonde hair, her bangs being held in place by pink musical pins. She had a thin ahoge coming from the top of her hair, a common trait among some of the students, he mused. She was wearing a long sleeved sweater vest, pink in color, emblazoned with the emblem of Hope's Peak Academy on the left breast. She wore a matching pleated pink skirt, with musical staves and notes printed on it. Short white socks and pink Mary-Jane shoes adorned her feet.

The young man was dressed drastically different, wearing all black. He wore a plain white shirt, with a long sleeved black blazer over it. He was wearing a pair of black pin stripe slacks and knee high leather boots. He had pale colored skin, light colored eyes and a fairly emotionless look on his face. He was wearing a baseball cap on his head, his hair being short and black in color.

" _Hmm...I don't recognize the boy but...I do recognize her. I think she's that girl that played for the Kin of Novoselic not that long ago. Veruca seems to be handling herself fine."_ Jonathan thought, having remained silent as Veruca introduced herself.

"Yes, you may just refer to me as Veruca. Anything else and I'm afraid I'll be using your skull as nut cracker. Mr. Silent here is known as the Ultimate Songwriter, if you were curious." she said, glancing to her left. Jonathan cleared his throat, a flush on his cheeks.

"Sorry...yeah, my name is Jonathan Hyles, the Ultimate Songwriter. It's nice to meet you...Akamatsu right?" he asked, earning a nod from the girl.

"Yup, that's me...though you can call me Kaede...we are in America after all. This is Shuichi Saihara, the Ultimate Detective...say hi."

"Um hello...nice to meet you." the boy said shyly.

"Ultimate Detective? So, are you like Sherlock Holmes then?" Veruca asked curiously.

"Far from it. I just happened to solve a case and people believed in my findings. It was nothing really...just mere happenstance. I don't have the proper credentials to call myself a Detective. Not like the Kirigiri Family at least." he replied.

"Shuichi you shouldn't say that...I'm sure you are a fine detective. Perhaps you can start working on the mystery ahead of us. You know...how we all got to his place? I mean sleeping in a locker isn't fun." Jonathan said jokingly.

"A locker? Huh...what are the odds? We woke up in lockers too...on the first floor?" Kaede asked.

"Yes...we awoke not that long ago, fifteen minutes or so. How long have you two been our here?" Veruca asked, a look of confusion on her face.

"Half an hour. When we awoke, it was still dark...however we found out that we aren't exactly in an open air facility. The skies above us are a fabrication." Shuichi said firmly.

"It's a dome isn't it?"

"That's right...the skies were dark and dotted with stars, but after a little while, they turned blue. That light bulb at the very center turned on, and it's been like this ever since. It's as if it's simulating sunlight." Kaede said.

"Bloody hell, that just cannot be. I refuse to believe we are trapped under a glass dome in this school."

"Keep calm Ruca...I'm sure the Dean will explain this to us soon enough. He can't keep us here against our will, we have rights under the Constitution of the United States. Not even those blast proof doors will keep us inside." Jonathan said, placing a hand on her shoulder. She slapped it off, giving him a glare.

"Do not call me Ruca!"

"Anyway...Jonathan, you write more than just lyrics right? Perhaps we can get to know each other better. I would love to write a song with you." Kaede said cheerfully, earning a nod from the black haired boy.

"Sure...provided we find a way out of here. Anyway, orientation is starting soon. Would you mind heading to the gym? It's where we're sending everyone." he said.

"Of course, it was nice meeting you two. I hope we can become friends." Shuichi said, giving the two a bow. Kaede rolled her eyes at how stiff he was being, giving the pair a wave as they started toward the gymnasium.

"You know what I find odd...the fact that transfer students are in our school." Veruca said, turning to face Jonathan, who's brows furrowed a bit.

"Aren't you a transfer student?" he asked curiously.

"Of course, but I came from a private high school in London. Kaede and Shuichi are transfer students from Hope's Peak Academy. Why would they send them here?" she asked, earning a frown from the boy.

" _She does make a point. Hope's Peak Academy is world renown. Their students are the best of the best. Morning Hope Academy is a charter school on the Hope's Peak Academy program. I doubt they'd send 16 students here just cause."_

"Have you arrived at an answer? Or are you gonna stand there gawking into the distance?"

"Eh...sorry. I was just...thinking about what you said." Jonathan said, earning a sigh from the girl, who brushed her hair behind her shoulder. She fanned herself a bit, glancing up at the sky.

"Those posh buffle brain bastards, blue blooded twats. They'll be hell to pay for making Veruca LeGume spend her day trapped under an incubator. Come along, let us make haste toward the next student."

Jon was trying his hardest not to laugh. Veruca had an interesting manner of speech, not just her accent. She seemed to carry herself well, displaying a bit of arrogance. Yet she wasn't consumed entirely by it. He was impressed with her, being so young and mature. He decided to stay silent, reaching for his Student ID, just as they reached the stage.

There was a young man on the stage, who was currently in the middle of a dance routine. He looked to be a bit shorter than Jonathan, most likely about five feet, seven inches or so, with dyed platinum blond hair atop his head. He had bangs over his eyes, currently moving around wildly as he continued doing various movements on the stage. He was wearing a short sleeved button down shirt with multicolored stars on it. Around his neck he was wearing a Neon Stars scarf, which was bright orange in color, and had neon stars in various colors, red, blue, green and black to name a few. He was wearing a pair of Grey INCERUN Men Harem Pants Baggy Slacks, along with some Redon Move Men's Shoes that are white and shadow dark black with a blue ribbon with some orange long socks. He had fair colored skin, free of blemishes and scars, though he did notice some tattoos on his forearms, more stars in various colors. The man did a backflip, before dropping into a wind mill, spinning wildly around the stage.

There were two other students in front of him, both of them seemingly enthralled with the man's dancing. The first was a violet haired young man, with fair colored skin, who had a small smile on his face. He was wearing a white, button down shirt, tucked into lavender colored slacks and matching shoes. He wore a long violet coat over his upper body, though only his left arm was through the sleeve, the right one hanging down from his side.

The last person looking at the stage was a pale skinned girl, with long strawberry blonde hair falling down to her waist. She was wearing a long sleeved pink blazer over a low cut shirt, showing off quite a lot of her cleavage. She wore a pleated pink skirt, and white pinstripe stockings, along with some black belts on her thighs. She donned a pair of leather boots on her legs, reaching up to the knees.

"This guy's pretty tight eh?" the violet haired young man asked, turning to the blonde who just looked at him.

"Hell yeah he's tight, just like my ass. And I'm not gonna give it to the likes of you fuckhead." she snapped, earning a chuckle from the boy who just rubbed his neck.

"Damn...this guy has some sick moves. With the right song he might actually have a solid routine." Jonathan said, startling the girl.

"Jesus fucking Christ! Don't just walk up behind me like that you rapist!"

"Excuse me? Who the fuck are you calling a racist you bimbo?" the black haired boy snapped back, causing the girl to shy back, looking rather nervous.

"I-I'm sorry. I-I didn't mean it."

"That was a shift in character." Veruca mumbled, unimpressed with the girl.

"She tends to grow on ya. It's nice to see new faces though, the name is Kaito Momota, Luminary of the Stars! Pleasure to meet ya!" the violet haired boy said, holding his hand out. Jonathan gave it a shake, a smile on his face.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too Kaito, my name's Jonathan Hyles. Call me Jon for short. You are a total legend in the US, you were all over the news a couple weeks back too."

"Oh? I've never heard of him, mind filling me in?" Veruca asked curiously. Though Kaito looked a bit hurt, he decided to ignore it, adopting a grin.

"I happen to be the Ultimate Astronaut. I came to the United States to learn from the best of the best. I'm actually the youngest person alive to take the training and become an astronaut too. My dream is to fly into space! I was in Cape Canaveral when I was scouted for Hope's Peak Academy. Before I could even fly there though, they instead told me to go to Morning Hope, and here I am." he said happily.

"Hmm...ah now I remember you. They call you Rocket Boy on Snapchat, I recall seeing a video of you training in the world's deepest pool."

"Ugh...please don't call me Rocket Boy...it's so embarrassing."

"Ahahahaha! I finally got something to use on you, Rocket Boy! Ha!"

"So, who are you supposed to be?" Jonathan asked, his gaze shifting to the loud mouthed young lady.

"I feel almost insulted that you are asking me of all people that. I'm the gorgeous girl genius, whose good looks and golden brain will go down in history! I'm the one, the only, the legendary Ultimate Fuckin' Inventor, Miu Iruma!" she said, jabbing a thumb at herself.

"I've heard of you...you are a foul mouthed crude trollop who loves making sexual innuendos at any given moment."

"Trollop?" Miu muttered, shuddering a bit from the insult. Veruca sighed, shifting her gaze elsewhere, crossing her arms over her chest.

"However, it was thanks to you that I was able to create my Nut Tapping Hearing Devices. I never once met you, but I did see the name Iruma stamped onto the bottom of the boxes. So I do thank you for your work."

"Heh...no problem Nut Princess. Though that stuff is all yours, I signed the patents over to your dad, gave me a hefty amount of money too."

"So wait...she's the one that made those fancy hearing aids for your workers?" Jonathan asked curiously, earning a nod from Veruca.

"My father put me in contact with some genius inventor in Japan. I sent her an email with some specifications and she sent the prototypes to me. I would send her what she needed to fix and would always deliver on time. I was insulted when you declined my offer to join us though."

"Eh...I consider that stuff a failure for me. I mean it was cool that it worked for you and all, but this girl genius only shows up for the big stuff!" Miu said, an arrogant smirk on her face.

"The big stuff? Like what exactly?" Kaito asked curiously.

"How about a gun that teleports underwear off your body? Like what if you are having a rough night. You're all sweaty and shit, and wanted to take off your undies? Well the Goin' Commando Gun will solve that. Or you can use it to steal your girls panties, give them a good sniff afterwards."

"Why the bloomin' hell would anyone want that?" Veruca cried, earning a grin from the Inventor.

"Because sweetie, sometimes you wanna have a quickie. It's way better to teleport your undies off then pull them down. Kills the mood."

"Well...I think Ruca was right when she said you were crude and vulgar." Jonathan said.

"Well, when you're Miu Fuckin' Iruma, you can get away with sayin' all kinds of awful shit! Hoo-yeah! Cuz I fuckin rule!"

"Whatever, mind doing us a favor and fuckin' off to the gym? That's where we're sending all of you." Veruca snapped, an angry look on her face.

"Whoa...what's eating you all of a sudden?" Kaito asked.

"I hate being called Ruca, and this asshole keeps calling me that!"

"Sorry, I didn't think it bothered you so damn much, sheesh. I'm gonna talk to the dancer. You can go ahead and cool off." Jonathan said, earning a growl from the Nut Specialist, who just looked away from him, holding her nose up high.

Jonathan shrugged it off, walking up the stairs onto the stage. The man who had been dancing on it had ended his routine, and was taking a drink from a water bottle. He was panting a bit, wiping his brow with a towel, checking on his wrist watch. He looked up from it, flashing the monochrome boy a smile.

"Hello there, did you like my routine?" he asked politely, earning a nod from Jonathan.

"I did, you got some sick moves. Paired up with the right music, it would have been badass. But I take it you had the music playing in your head right?"

"Yes, that's pretty much it actually. You're Jonathan Hyles correct? The incoming Ultimate Songwriter."

"Huh? Oh yeah I am...how do you know my name?" Jon asked, sounding a bit surprised. The man chuckled, glancing back at the academy building.

"That's because my colleague allowed me to read your profiles. Her name is Alice, though you should know her as Miss Caroll."

"Oh...that crazy blonde from before. You know I was in the middle of writing an important song when she dragged me out of my school? I mean she payed for my food, but still. It's embarrassing to be pulled out of your classroom by a woman you've never met. Especially one who looks like freaking Alice from Alice in Wonderland." the boy said, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Ahaha...yes, Alice certainly marches to the beat of her own drum. Get her talking about filing documents and she'll talk your ear off. Though I must admit, she has managed to make our work here in the academy flow smoothly. Especially for the Administration."

"Our work? Wait are you a teacher here?"

"Indeed I am. My name is Dan Arche, Former-Ultimate Dancer, and current Dance Instructor for Morning Hope Academy. I also teach Physical Education here." he said, holding his hand out. Jonathan gave it a firm shake.

"It's nice to meet you then, Mr. Arche. I do hope you go easy on me...I don't exercise often." he said, earning a chuckle from the man.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to force you into anything. Though physical education is good for youngsters like you. It keeps you healthy. Of course you could always take dance classes, I'm sure you'll enjoy them. Have you thought about what you wanna do in life?" Dan asked curiously, causing Jonathan to frown.

"Not really...I mean I am the Ultimate Songwriter. I figure I could just write songs for the rest of my life. My mom inadvertently shot me to stardom with my StarShine album. I dunno...I don't think I'm cut out for fame." Jonathan said, rubbing his arm nervously. He grabbed a hold of his bag straps, something he did when he was nervous.

"And why not? You know I was around your age when I started dancing on YouTube. Of course that ended up going sour on me. But I have heard some of your songs and they're amazing. Especially the ones you wrote with Fall Out Boy. Someone like you, who's a true fan gave them the best of the best, and look at how that album turned out."

"Hehe...yeah...I hate to admit it, but they're my favorite band. I'm actually working on their new album. I was recording song number seven on the new album. Patrick had me pick a word out of a hat and I wrote a song with that word. Sadly you'll have to wait until he sings it in order to hear it." the boy said, giving the man a wink.

"Ah...well then I look forward to listening to whatever you are cooking up in your head, Mr. Hyles. Anyway, we have a few minutes before orientation. I do recommend you head to the gym soon. I shall be reconvening with the students there."

"Yeah...I'm in the middle of introducing myself to everyone. Makes it easier you know? I look forward to getting to know you, Mr. Arche."

"Likewise Mr. Hyles. I'll see you later." the man said, giving the boy a wave as he walked off the stage. He followed Kaito and Miu, who were also heading to the Gymnasium.

Jonathan jumped off the stage, brushing his hands over his pant legs as he walked over to Veruca. She was looking at her Student ID, lips pursed as her silver blue eyes scanned the screen. She glanced up briefly, turning to fully face the boy, a look of concern on her face.

"I was taking a look at my ID, it looks like it updates whenever we meet someone. Look, the names and profiles of everyone we have talked too have appeared on it, in its own category." she said, showing him the screen. He reached into his pocket, swiping his finger across the screen, hitting the same tab she had shown him.

"Kirumi Tojo, Kaede Akamatsu, Shuichi Saihara, Kaito Momota, Miu Iruma, Dan Arche. That's six people, seven if you count that asshole that hit me. Then there's yours too, so I've met eight people...yours is in a separate slot though." he said, swiping the page.

"That's right...it seems we have been separated into different classes. Aside from you, I only have Mei-Ling and Calem's profiles on mine. That's mighty peculiar is it not?" Veruca asked, earning a nod from Jon, who brushed some hair out of his eyes.

"It is...I know there are supposed to be 16 students in Class 24, but I'm not exactly sure how many people there are in total."

"That is a worrying thought...before we continue, I'd like to apologize for my behavior. I am a little stressed at the moment. I usually call my daddy every morning whenever I'm away from home. He usually manages to cheer me up in the morning. With my phone gone, I can't exactly call or even text him." the Ultimate Nut Specialist said, a worried look on her face.

"Hey, everything will be just fine Ruca! Once orientation is over, I'll find my phone and you can call him. I'm sure he's looking forward to finding out how many awesome friends you've been making!" he said cheerfully, a smile on his face.

"I'm certain he will be overjoyed. Now stop calling me Ruca dammit!" she screamed, causing the boy to back away.

"Sorry Veruca, I didn't mean too!"

"Whatever...let us be off, there are a few gentlemen over there. Also try not to crease my parka. That's real mink fur you know, quite an expensive little bloke too." she said, giving him a firm look. He sighed, trying his hardest not to ruin the girl's parka.

Jon didn't know what to think about the tall young man standing before the brick building. He at first thought he was another soldier, though upon closer inspection, he was wearing something that looked nothing like a military uniform. He was wearing a long sleeved, pea green button down jacket. It had large round buttons, with small silver chains attached to the spiked shoulder straps. He was wearing a pair of matching slacks, stuffed into dark black boots. His hands were wrapped in bandages, his long black hair falling down his back, being covered by a green cap. Jon also noticed he was wearing a black mask over his face, with a glimmering zipper hanging from the side.

The other young man looked drastically different, wearing a long sleeved, striped blue shirt. He was also wearing a pair of blue jeans and regular sneakers. He had pale colored skin, along with bright colored green hair. Both were lost in conversation about something, though the long haired man paused the moment he saw Veruca and Jonathan approaching them. If he was smiling, Jon couldn't tell. He found the mask he was wearing to be quite eerie.

" _I don't know why man...but I get awful vibes from that dude. Almost like he's going to sacrifice me to some god...the other kid looks normal though. Probably an Ultimate Lucky Student or something of the sort...might as well greet them."_

"Good day...this is the entrance to the dormitory building, is not?" Veruca asked, earning a nod from the green haired boy.

"It is...however the doors are firmly locked. I remember waking up inside, but as soon as I walked out, I couldn't walk back in. It's a self locking push door. So it only opens from the inside."

"Kekeke...quite curious don't you agree? Us waking up here, no recollection of how we got here? The academy's windows sealed up with iron, a large dome overhead. We've been thrown into quite an interesting predicament." the mask wearing man said, his laugh making Jonathan shudder a bit.

"Might I inquire your name?"

"Of course Miss...my name is Korekiyo Shinguji, and I happen to be the Ultimate Anthropologist. Now, would you mind sharing your names with me?"

"Uh...sure, the name is Jonathan Hyles...I'm the Ultimate Songwriter, nice to meet ya, I guess." he said.

"Veruca LeGume, Ultimate Nut Specialist. What about you, you got a name?"

"Hmm? My apologies, I was miles away. I'll assume you asked me my name. It's Rantaro Amami, I'm the Ultimate Adventurer." he said, giving the two a wave. Jon's brows furrowed a bit in confusion.

"Ultimate...Adventurer? That's a talent?"

"Yup...though young, I've been on adventures all over the world. I was the youngest person alive to reach the top of Mount Everest. Not only that, my own adventures had lead me to discovering various lost places in the world."

"You must feel really special about yourself huh?"

"Veruca!" Jon snapped. Rantaro shrugged it off, a look of amusement on his face.

"I see you are a hard woman to please Miss LeGume...it's alright. I brought something that is specifically for you. Consider it a gift from a rather remote region of the world." he said, reaching into his pocket for a handkerchief. Veruca took a hold of it, unfolding it to find a single nut resting inside. It was a small round nut, with no discerning features. Its shell was rather smooth, a dark almost pea green in color. She held it up, looking at it with a careful eye.

"Aleurites moluccanus, derived from the Euphoribiaceae, known commonly as the Kukui Tree. It is a nut of Indian decent, used mostly in India and the Philippines, low levels of toxicity when eaten raw. Mostly used in traditional dishes, and used in various sauces. Ranked 10thin the list of culinary nuts in the world. I say, you've brought me a magnificent specimen. My opinion of you has greatly changed." Veruca said, giving the boy a smile.

"Hehe...thought I would give the Nut Princess of Buckinghamshire a nut fit to be a crown jewel. I was trying to find the rare Dragon Nut, found in the northern parts of Eastern Asia, but I managed to find this one during my recent trip to India. I knew my class was going to come to Morning Hope Academy, and the forum talked about you. Figured I would bring you a souvenir."

"Wow...the kid knows how to flirt with girls." Jonathan said, earning a silent nod from Korekiyo, who was watching the exchange intently.

"This interaction is quite interesting. Bearing witness to how society interacts is quite fulfilling."

"Uh...okay then."

"My apologies, I haven't explained my talent. Anthropology is the study if various forms of culture. From folklore to urban legends, the aim of my talent is to find out about our modern society. Even something as meaningless as a birthday is celebrated in different ways around the world. People do things differently all around the world. I wish to study everything there is to know about our world. Even something as simple as a New Year's Day is done differently."

"That is true...I mean, the United States celebrates New Years Day on January 1st. But China celebrates it on another date. You know, I think you'll get along with one of my classmates. Her name is Mei-Ling, she's the Ultimate Folklore Researcher, I'm certain you two will have quite a lot to talk about." Jonathan said.

"Folklore Researcher you say? Where may I find this young woman? I wish to see her with my own eyes." he said.

"Uh...in the gym most likely. Well, she's actually looking inside the school for other people at the moment. Perhaps you should talk to her after Orientation."

"Yes...a fine idea, it was nice meeting you Jonathan, I look forward to getting to know you." Korekiyo said, taking his leave.

"I should get going too, I have more stories about my adventures. If you'd like we could exchange stories back and forth." Rantaro said, earning a nod from Veruca.

"Sure...especially if it involves foreign specimens like this one." she replied. The boy wave the two a wave, following after Korekiyo toward the gym.

"Ahem...so, you and Rantaro?"

"What are you insinuating?"

"Nothing, you're just so far up on his nuts, I should call you Bond, Gold Bond." he said, giving her a wink.

"Fuck off with you, you fuckin' Yankee dankee doodle shite, fuck you!" she exclaimed angrily.

"I'm just messing with you Veruca, sheesh...would it kill you to smile a bit?" he asked. She tilted her head slightly, giving him a toothy grin, the boy shuddering.

" _Jesus Christ, she looks fucking evil."_

"Let us go, my enjoyment of this Candlenut has been destroyed by you. You are so insufferable." the girl snapped, flicking her hair over her shoulder as she walked. Jonathan rolled his eyes, following after her toward a pair of girls that were standing near another path, that lead behind the Dormitory Building.

The first girl looked like someone out of an RPG. She was a rather short girl, being around Mei-Ling's height, though the hat definitely added to her size. She had glimmering red hair, neatly cut at the base of her neck, falling straight. She was wearing a dark gray blouse, underneath a brown sweater vest. She was wearing a red pleated bubble skirt, dark brown tights and medieval boots, along with white ribbons tied around her angles. She wore a black blazer around her shoulders, which had dark gray accents on it. Atop her head was a black witch hat. She had dark reddish brown eyes, that were half lidded, leading him to believe she was tired. Though he could be wrong about that.

Towering over her was another girl, who seemed to be fascinated by the shorter girl, who seemed rather tired. She was almost Jonathan's height, being an inch or two shorter than he was. She had fair colored skin and warm green eyes, her long dark brown hair being put into two long lose braids, died by white ribbons. She sported a green pinwheel shaped bow with a floral pattern on her head. A violet diadem held her bangs in place, and was adorned with a white star. She was wearing a rather normal outfit, a double breasted blue sailor uniform, which he was familiar with from seeing in them anime. Hers was a bit low cut, acting more like a crop top due to how short it was. She wore a pleated blue skirt, and long white socks and sandals. Jonathan noticed all of the frills the uniform had, something that he found rather odd in such a simplistic looking outfit. He also noticed she was wearing a bright yellow choker, adorned with a silver bell.

" _Oh great, both of these girls scream stereotype to me. One is probably delusional and believes magic is real. The other is probably obsessed with some martial art. I'm willing to bet she'll be the type to dislike men because her master told her some stupid shit as a kid. I better jot that one down for later."_

"Nyeh...it's so hot out here. Why is the sun shining so brightly?" the small girl asked, looking rather bothered by the artificial sun.

"If you'd like, I could carry you inside, get you something cold to drink." the other girl said, looking sort of hopeful. She shook her head, tugging on her hat.

"I can just use magic to conjure up some ice. Or better yet, I can make it snow, that way the hot will go away." she explained, earning a nod from the taller girl.

"Sorry to bother you, but Orientation is starting soon. We've taken it upon ourselves to gather everyone up." Jonathan said, grabbing their attention. The taller girl frowned, giving him a sour look.

"You shouldn't have troubled yourself, leave it to a degenerate male to tell a pretty girl when something is."

"Well excuse us for being nice." Veruca said firmly.

"I've been called a lot of things in the past, degenerate is definitely a new one." Jonathan said, chuckling a bit as he rubbed his neck.

"It's okay...Tenko doesn't like men much. I promised her I would make a shield made of magic to protect her. But the blazing sun is making me weak."

"Magic?"

"You do know magic isn't real correct? It's all just a fabrication, mere parlor tricks."

"Hey Veruca, mind showing a bit of tact?" the monochrome boy said softly. The red haired girl looked a bit hurt, pouting her lips a bit as she looked away from Nut Specialist.

"Magic is real. My magic is just too powerful, so it's being hidden from the world." the girl replied, looking annoyed, though she still had that far off look on her face.

"Um...I uh...well, my name is Jonathan Hyles, I'm the Ultimate Songwriter. It's nice to meet the two of you." he said, holding his hand out to the small girl, who just gave him a half shake.

"I'm Himiko Yumeno, the Ultimate Mage." she replied softly.

"Ultimate Mage? Well I believe Hope's Peak Academy is losing its touch."

"Says the girl who's the Ultimate Nut Specialist." Jonathan mumbled sarcastically. He glanced at the taller girl, who had been looking him over with a scrutinizing gaze. He swallowed, shyly holding his hand out to her.

"It's nice to meet you too Miss." he said. She however viewed it as a threat, grabbing a hold of his arm. Before he even knew what was happening, Jonathan found himself on the floor, staring straight up at the sky.

" _Ok...this bitch has royally pissed me off...even more than the drill Sargent. Well dad, time to do you proud."_ he thought. Though slightly stunned, Jonathan was able to get up, quickly, swiping the girl off her feet, slamming her to the ground, much to her surprise. Himiko and Veruca had backed away, not expecting to see that happen.

"My father is an agent for the Federal Bureau of Investigation. From a young age he was teaching me self defense techniques. I know a bit of Jujitsu and Aikido, so just know I took it easy on you." he said firmly. He held his hand out, the girl looking at it tentatively, before grabbing a hold of it.

"I see...you aren't as much of a degenerate as I thought you were. That sweep was rather sloppy though."

"I'm a songwriter, not a martial artist. I only know a few disarming techniques. My dad is gone for weeks on end, and my mom works for the government, so I'm usually home alone. Sadly, I wasn't able to stop whoever it was that brought me to this academy. Hell I don't even remember how I got here."

"You too?" Himiko said softly.

"It seems to be a common trait among us all. From the gathered students, they all show signs of amnesia. I myself only recall boarding my flight at Boston before waking up in a locker here." Veruca said softly.

"Anyway, I really do hope we can get along miss. If you truly are bothered by my presence, I'll try my best to avoid you. Wouldn't want to step on any toes or anything." Jonathan said.

"Although my normal reaction is to throw degenerates across the room. I find myself intrigued by you. So I shall give you the pleasure of knowing my name. HYYAH! My name is Tenko Chabashira, and I am the Ultimate Neo-Aikido Master!"

"Neo-Aikido? That's the first I'm hearing of this." Veruca said. Jonathan hummed to himself, a pensive look on his face.

"I have heard of it before...it's a few practitioners from an Aikido Temple north of Tokyo Japan. Neo-Aikido is a form of martial arts that was developed by the Master of that temple. Aikido practitioners however claim that the Master of said temple doesn't know what he's doing, that he's just swinging his arms around without direction."

"I'm loathed to admit it, but there are other degenerates out there who speak ill of my master. I wanna find them all and show them a thing or two with my Neo-Aikido! HYAAH!" Tenko cried, throwing a punch before herself.

"Nyeh...My magic is also downtalked by people. I swear I can make real things with my magic."

"Oh...so you're like Chris Angel then? That dude is pretty cool, he's done some really amazing things with magic." Jonathan said.

"No...I can cast real magic. Look, I can make fire out of thin air!" she said, holding her hand out. She flicked a zippo lighter open, a small flame sparking to life.

"Oh my goodness! That is one hundred percent true magic! Can you fire beams out of your eyes too? Summon Bahamut and cast enchantments?"

"Veruca you're being an ass." Jonathan cried, glaring at the Nut Specialist.

"Nyeh...you'll see, one day you'll fear my magic power...I have to go now. I must recharge my mana."

"I'll walk you inside. I have to make sure you are protected by the other degenerate males in this school."

"Hey Tenko, I hope we can get along. I'd love to learn some Neo-Aikido if you are willing to teach me." the songwriter said, causing the girl to stop. She looked him over, eyes narrowed slightly.

"Hmm...I'll think about it." she said, before following after Himiko, or rather racing after her. The smaller girl was actually rather fast. Veruca sighed, placing a hand on her forehead.

"I must say, we are meeting some interesting characters today."

"I agree...thanks for doing nothing while my shit was rocked." the boy said, walking down the path that pointed him to Mirror Lake.

"Oh don't be such a ninny! You weren't even hurt...though I must admit, you showed great skill with that sweep."

"Like I said before...my dad taught me how to defend myself. Enough of that for now, let's see if anyone is by the lake. It's almost 9AM and I don't want to be late for Orientation." he said.

"Right...I wonder if Kirumi is done with our tea, I'd like to relax a bit after the morning I've had." the Nut Specialist said, earning a nod from the boy, who continued facing forward as he followed the path behind Mirror Lodge.

 _ **End of Prologue 5**_

 _ **Introduced Characters/OC's**_

 **Kirumi Tojo-Ultimate Maid**

 **Ultimate Drill Sargent ?**

 **Kaede Akamatsu-Ultimate Pianist**

 **Shuichi Saihara-Ultimate Detective**

 **Kaito Momota Luminary of the Stars-Ultimate Astronaut**

 **Miu Iruma-Ultimate Inventor**

 **Dan Arche-Former Ultimate Dancer** _ **(Current Dance Instructor and Physical Education Teacher for Morning Hope Academy)**_

 **Rantaro Amami-Ultimate Adventurer**

 **Korekiyo Shinguji-Ultimate Anthropologist**

 **Himiko Yumeno-Ultimate Magician (Mage)**

 **Tenko Chabashira-Ultimate Neo-Aikido Master**


	7. Prologue: Finale

**A/N:**

 **Well here it is...the longest bastard I have written for Danganronpa in awhile. JEsus this fucker took forever to write, but here it is, the final chapter for Morning Hope Academy's New Semester of Killing. With this, I officially put the story on hiatus until further notice. I hope you are all ready for the wildest ride yet. 40 Characters in a the Ultimate Death Match yet. This is honestly one of my best works for this series, and I hope you are looking forward to it because I sure as hell am. Usually I would drabble on, but with all of the editing, this chapter is 74 pages long and I don't want you all to red useless crap. So I hope you enjoy it, let me know what you all think! Embrace Despair. Shoutouts to everyone who submitted a character, thank you all for being so generous and for putting their lives in my hands. I'll be gentle, I promise! See you all later!**

Morning Hope Academy's

New Semester of Killing

Prologue to Despair

New Semester _(Part 6)_

 _ **(Jonathan's Side)**_

Jonathan honestly thought he was going to find a beautiful crystal lake at the end of the path. Instead what he found was nothing more than a grassy hill, that lead down to what looked like a lake bed. However, a large wall had blocked what would have been the lake. The area around the hill was lush and covered in trees, a few picnic tables being placed around the area. Jonathan spotted a few fire pits along with some grills that looked like they had seen better days. This area was where he got full conformation of there being a dome over the school. It was hard to dismiss, now that he saw the thick iron plating preventing him from moving forward. Veruca didn't seem at all happy to find this area of the lake completely blocked.

If one was quiet enough, they could hear the water lapping against the other side of the dome. It was as if it had been placed right over the entire school. It was meant to keep whoever was inside, inside. She had a burning question in her mind, who was it that was responsible for doing this? Why would they of all people kidnap high school students and bring them to a school. Finally, why would they seal them inside the school, board it up and then place a dome over them all? It was something that she was yearning to answer, but wasn't able too. There were far too many questions and not enough answers at the moment.

However, there was something that would prove to be a distraction for a few moments. A short violet haired boy was near the edge of the dome, standing by another young man. The first had dark violet hair, sticking out in various directions. He was wearing a long white jacket, with long sleeves, bearing an emblem of some sort on his shoulder. The jacket had various colored buttons on the front. He was wearing a checkerboard neckerchief around his neck, which covered most of his collar. He was wearing a matching pair of white slacks, along with black and white shoes.

The young man next to him looked to be human at first, though upon closer inspection, Jonathan realized he was actually a robot. He had silver colored hair, falling down his metallic face, a sharp ahoge sticking out of his head. He had a tall collar around his neck, displaying some green characters flashing oddly. His upper body had various pieces of metal, plates all screwed together, making it look almost like a shirt. The buttons were actually light bulbs, at least that's what Jonathan figured. His legs looked to be made out of more metal plates, small rivets holding each part together. His feet looked to be made out of iron, shaped to look like heavy work boots. He looked rather distraught, especially because of what the violet haired lad was doing.

"Heey, come on!"

"Don't come any closer, please!" the robotic boy said, trying to stay away from the violet haired boy.

"Come on, let me touch your body a little! I've never seen a real life robot before!"

"A robot?" Veruca said, having grabbed their attention. The robotic boy turned to her, a look of distress on his face.

"What? Are you also a robophobe? I have a recording function so if you make robophobic remarks, I will see you in court." he exclaimed, causing Jonathan to frown.

"I'm sure she isn't making comments like that, we just haven't seen a robot before. It's kinda shocking to be honest." Jonathan said, looking the robot over with an impressed look. He placed his hands at his hips, a proud smile on his face.

"Well then it's an honor to be the first robot you have met. I'll introduce myself, my name is K1-B0, but you can call me Kiibo instead. I am the Ultimate Robot."

"Hmm...I suppose it's a pleasure to meet you Kiibo. My name is Veruca LeGume, though I cannot say I'm impressed. What exactly can you do as the Ultimate Robot?" she asked, eyes narrowed a bit.

"Ah...well, I'm not exactly sure. I used to have various upgrades, but when I awoke in this school, I seem to be lacking them. Not only that, a part of my code seems to be missing as well. As if it was purged from my CPU." he said, a look of worry on his face.

"Well that isn't good...you aren't gonna go all Terminator on us, are you?"

"Of course not! I wasn't created to assassinate humans. Besides, something on the grand scale of Terminator is just not possible with the world's current technology. I happen to be the most advanced Robot ever created. My Artificial Intelligence is the most advanced in the world!" Kiibo said, grinning a bit.

"Heey! Are you gonna keep ignoring me? How come you get to introduce yourself first?" the other boy said, a look of annoyance on his face.

"No one was stopping you." Veruca mused, arms crossed as she stared at the boy. He gave a small chortle, placing his hands behind his head.

"I suppose that's true. Anyway, my name is Kokichi Ouma, the Ultimate Supreme Leader!"

"Eh...Ultimate Supreme Leader? You're a dictator?" Jonathan asked curiously.

"And just like that, my opinion of you drastically changes." Veruca added, backing away from the young man slightly.

"Hehe, it's perfectly fine. I'm not one to care about other people's opinions. By the way, I learned the hard way that the robot's breath smells like gasoline."

"What? That is a lie, I am powered by electricity! Not gasoline!"

"Nee-hee-hee! I'm just kidding!"

"Well it isn't funny." Kiibo said, clearly angry at the violet haired boy.

"Of course you don't find it funny. Robots don't have the capacity to feel human emotions. So you have no idea what humor is anyway" Kokichi replied, a small grin on his face. Kiibo growled angrily, pointing a finger at him.

"Do not mock me! I have read the entire history of stand-up comedy!" the robot shouted back. Jonathan sighed, shoving his hands in his pockets.

" _I think you just watched a Stand-Up Routine. I mean, Kevin Hart is pretty funny, but I have no idea what the hell you've watched."_ Jonathan thought.

"Besides, I may look like a robot but I am a high school student just like you."

"You...in high school?" Veruca asked.

"I am curious about that as well." the Ultimate Songwriter said, earning a smile from the robot.

"Yes, I was created by Professor Idabashi, the leading authority in the field of robotics. He install in me a strong AI capable of learning at the same rate a human baby does. That's why when I was created, I was more like an infant. So I have gone through the same educational process everyone else has."

"That's pretty cool. Even though you are a robot, you don't know all of the answers, because you are practically like a human." Jonathan said, looking quite impressed.

"Nee-hee! I have a question, if you are like a human and say you can feel love, do you get a hard on? Do robots have dicks?"

"Oh my, why would you even ask that sort of question?" Veruca asked curiously.

"Don't stand there acting like you weren't curious. I'm sure you wanna know what speed setting it has." Kokichi said, earning a flush from the Nut Specialist.

"Speak to me that way again and I will turn your penis into peanut butter with my boot!"

"Well this is getting nowhere fast. I am confused, Kokichi how exactly are you a Supreme Leader?" the boy asked. Kokichi looked at him, a sly smirk on his face.

"You don't have to act you know, I'm sure you are already aware of who I am."

"The hell are you talking about? I have never met you. Just answer the question." the songwriter said, having become annoyed with him. He rolled his eyes, placing his hands behind his head once more.

"It's quite simple really. I'm the Supreme Leader of a secret evil organization!"

"Beg pardon? Secret evil organization? Have you gone mad?" Veruca asked, her eyes wide with shock.

"Hehe...I actually have over 10,000 members in my organization, if you were curious. Also sweetheart, it isn't about being mad. In order to live in a mad world, sometimes you just gotta embrace the madness."

"Yup...this one is definitely bonkers. Still, ten thousand members is a little worrying. And you can lead them all?" Jonathan asked.

"Who knows? I am a compulsive liar after all...everything I say could be a lie. Nee-hee-hee!"

"Yeah, sure whatever. Can you explain what's happening here? There's a sign over there that is pointing us to Mirror Lake. There is a lack of a lake here, despite there being signs of one." Veruca said, causing Kiibo to frown.

"I'm not exactly sure Miss Veruca. It seems to me like we are currently unable to leave the school grounds. I was able to pull up diagrams of this place and confirmed it to be Morning Hope Academy. I came here trying to see if I could find an exit, since the front door is locked tight. However, it seems like this plating is double stacked, steel plating riveted from both sides."

"I can hear the water lapping against it though...what if its rusting?" Jonathan asked curiously.

"If the steel is treated, rusting will not be an inhibiting factor. Ships were made of iron, and still are to this day. If the same primer is used on the outside of this dome, then it should hold up for years. I'm afraid to say, there is no way we can leave from here."

"Hey, what if you use your leg thrusters and blast through the glass?" Kokichi asked curiously.

"I don't have that function."

"Just like you don't have a dick."

"Kokichi, do try to be polite with your peers would you? I am already stressed out enough. I do not need you constantly speaking like that around me."

"Ooh...I think I struck a nerve there...hehehe...whatever floats your boat Nut Princess. I won't talk about the robot's lack of stacks around you."

"Alright okay...I had a question about this area, and it's been answered. There isn't much time before orientation starts, would you mind heading to the gymnasium? It's where everyone else is gathering."

"Of course Jonathan, I do hope we get along in the future." Kiibo said politely, as he made his way up the uphill path.

"Hey wait up Mr. Robot! Can you turn into a car?"

"Please leave me alone." Kiibo called out, speeding up as Kokichi followed after him. Veruca frowned as she watched them go, glancing back at the steel wall that rose behind them.

"Veruca? Are you alright?"

"Now why would you go and ask me that silly question?" the girl asked softly, glancing back at the boy.

"Because I can tell...I can tell that you are starting to get worried. Listen...I'm sure that Morning Hope is just...doing something new. You know how these schools are. If Hope's Peak Academy does something, the others fall in line. Maybe it's some sort of experiment with the students."

"The United States Government approved something like that then?" she asked curiously.

"Maybe? I'm not sure...I mean Obama is all for higher education. Better than Bush was at least. How do things run in England? Does the Queen have a say in anything?"

"For the most part, everything is taken care of by the Prime Minister. The Royal Family does have a say in what happens, but parliament takes care of it all. We aren't a monarchy anymore." she replied, starting back toward the courtyard.

"Yeah...but don't they still own Canada?"

"Canada is independent of the United Kingdom, however the Queen is the highest authority in Canada. Not only that, she is also the Queen of Australia, and 16 other countries. If you cracked open a history book, you might actually learn something." she said, giving him an amused smile.

"Eh...I'd rather learn from someone that comes there. More eye opening no? And besides, I'm at least not one of those guys that goes, ahaha...fuck you! America kicked your asses in the Revolution, go fuck yourself and screw your tea, or some shit like that."

"I do not know if I should feel insulted by that."

"Don't, it was an example, honest...do you have any questions about America? I could answer some if you'd like." he said, giving her a small smile.

"Hmm...alright then, how was Mount Rushmore created?"

"Huh? Okay that was a curve ball...I'm loathed to admit it, but I'm not sure. I think they used a laser?"

"A laser?"

"Yeah...I mean they used one on Richie Rich...you know when they're carving Mount Richmore?"

"I don't watch American movies."

"My ass...you at least have to have watched something. How about Edward Scissorhands?" he asked curiously. She sighed, glancing away from the boy.

"Okay fine, yes I have seen that one. I mean who hasn't, it's Johnny Depp. He's different in every movie he's in." she said.

"Tell me about it, he's played more characters in cinema than Tara Strong has voiced in cartoons." he said, shoving his hands in his jacket pocket as he walked.

"Ain't that the truth, I feel like Voice Actors are everywhere now. I can name at least seven characters voiced by Tara Strong."

"Same, Timmy Turner, Dill, Raven, Bubbles, Kimiko from Xiaolin Showdown, underrated show by the way. Twilight Sparkle, Jenny from Lollipop Chainsaw and the best of the best, Harley Quinn." Jonathan said, a smirk on his face.

"You are quite read up."

"Duh, I happened to have met Tara Strong once you know. It was during my time working with Fall Out Boy. She voiced the intro to the music video Miss Missing You. Trust me, total fangasm when I met her, she signed so many things for me too. Even the My Little Pony laptop case I own...which is missing, along with my computer." he admitted, his smile shifting to a frown.

"You know...I believe I am a little jealous of you. You have this charm about you that seems to carry you far...how many more famous people have you met?" Veruca asked, a look of genuine curiosity on her face.

"I met Selena Gomez once...total sweetheart, doesn't deserve to be with that cock meat Justin Bieber. I asked her on a date and she turned me down, my pride was hit right in the kokoro that day." he admitted.

"You can't very well ask her out on a date right out of the blue. Especially someone as famous as her. Who else have you met?"

"Ah...sorry but only one celebrity an hour my dear. Perhaps later I can share some more stories. One person I wish to meet though, definitely Leonardo DiCaprio. The dude is a total legend, he's made so many good movies and done so many wonderful things for our world. It's a shame he hasn't won an Oscar yet, he fucking deserves that shit, if not for Titanic then for Wolf on Wall Street, that movie kicks so much ass. Did you know that movie uses the word fuck 647 times?"

"O-oh?"

"Yeah...I was impressed, puts anything I've ever said to shame." he said with a laugh. Veruca was about to ask him a question, when they spotted another student, standing rather still peering at nothing.

She was a rather tall young woman, standing only an inch or two shorter than Jonathan. She had pale colored skin, and soft blue eyes. She was wearing a long sleeved white blouse, paired with a high waisted skirt. It was black in color, with six white buttons on the round, her blouse being neatly tucked inside. The skirt fell down to her knees, having a pleated design to it, along with a white stripe near the edge. She was wearing long white stockings, and black shoes. Her long blue hair cascaded down her back, falling down past her waist. She wore a thin pair of glasses on her face, which were reflecting some of the sunlight. Veruca sighed, deciding to greet the young woman. She stood in front of her, the girl not even blinking.

"Um, hello?"

"She's stock still...hang on, maybe we shouldn't stand directly in front of her." Jonathan said, walking off to the side.

"Why?"

"Last time I did that I got punched...I don't think a girl this cute could hit me. But I've been wrong before." he said, holding his hands before himself, rather defensively. Veruca said nothing, snapping her fingers before the girl. She poked her cheek, finally getting a reaction from the girl.

"Ah...I wasn't expecting to get poked in the face."

"Well, maybe if you didn't ignore us I wouldn't have had to poke you." Veruca said.

"Well...don't you think it's unfair to force someone into a conversation?" the girl returned, causing Jonathan to quirk a brow.

"Not really...then again I did take a punch to the sternum earlier. If you don't wanna talk we can just leave. Just make sure you get to the gym before 9, okay?"

"No wait, I wanna talk now! This all reminds me of episode 53 of Doraemon, with all of the security cameras and stuff!"

"Huh? Doraemon?" Veruca asked, clearly confused.

"It's a very successful anime serious. It's about a robotic talking cat, who travels from the 22ndCentury to the 21stcentury to help out a young boy. I remember watching it a lot when I was a kid." Jonathan said.

"Oh my...are you perhaps an Otaku? What other anime do you watch? Tell me I must know!" the blue haired girl cried excitedly, getting rather close to the monochrome themed boy.

"I've seen plenty of anime actually. I started off with Pokemon, me and my dad used to watch it before he had to go to work. I watched Ghost in the Shell, Akira which is a phenomenal movie, Yu Yu Hakusho, Yu-Gi-Oh, My Neighbor Totoro, and more recently, Fairy Tail, Naruto, Deadman Wonderland, Mirai Nikki, Spice and Wolf, Sword Art Online, Log Horizon, the Fate Series, Kill La Kill, Gurren Laagan, RWBY."

"Okay that's enough, are you gonna name every single anime you've ever seen?" Veruca cried, clearly annoyed by the boy.

"What? She asked me and this is something I like talking about. I've written more English translations for Japanese anime openings than anyone. Hell, I wrote three different versions for the first season of My Hero Academia." he said. He glanced back at the girl, who seemed to be panting a bit, a crimson flush on her cheeks.

"Oh my...I never thought I would find someone who knew so much about anime. I'm so happy to have met you! My name is Tsumugi Shirogane, I'm the Ultimate Cosplayer."

"Cos...player? I've never heard of any games named Cos before." Veruca said.

"No...there isn't a game called Cos, Cosplay is an activity wherein people design costumes based on anime characters. There's a convention called Comic-Con, where otaku from around the world come and gather. Not just that, there's also Anime-Con, E3, which is for video games, D12, which is Disney stuff, and Pax. I think Crunchy Roll has a convention now." Jonathan said, listing all of the conventions on his hand. Veruca looked at him, impressed with what he was saying.

"Dressing up like made up characters is that popular?"

"It's it's own culture if you must know. I just adore working on costumes, I started making a Hatsune Miku cosplay. It became so famous that the creators of Vocaloid sponsored me. They asked me to make costumes for all of their models. Eventually, I started making Costumes for several people, even famous cosplayers like Jessica Nigri!"

"No way, you met Jessica Nigri? I am so fucking jealous right now!" Jonathan said, earning a laugh from Tsumugi.

"I'm sorry if I made you jealous. Just so you know, Jessica Nigri is just as vibrant and weird as she is online. And yes, people have sent her quite a number of dildos over the mail. She's one of my closest friends and one of my high profile clients." she said.

"Hmm...I didn't think playing dress up as an adult could be so popular. I do have to say, you have a nice physique. Your skin isn't too dark, or too pale, you have vibrant eyes and nice curves. I can see the appeal of seeing you in costume. Do you cosplay anime only or anything else?" Veruca asked curiously. Tsumugi rubbed her arm, glancing at the ground.

"I actually don't cosplay a lot. People tend to forget my name when I do, and believe I'm a real life manifestation of their favorite character. I cosplayed as Yoko Littner once and had a crowd of horny teenagers following me back to the hotel. Thankfully security got rid of them. It wasn't the only instance either, someone thought I was the real Hatsune Miku when I was in Akihabara. It just isn't fun at times. I enjoy watching others wear my designs."

"Hmm...have you cosplayed as anyone from NekoPara? And if so what are the odds that I can see a Coconut Cosplay?" Jonathan asked, a firm expression on his face.

"What the bloody hell is NekoPara?" Veruca cried, confused by Jonathan's odd question.

"If you agree to discuss anime with me, and I find some materials...I may be able to work on something. No promises though." she said.

"Hehe...you know, you are pretty alright Tsumugi! I look forward to getting to know you, especially because I know have someone to discuss the intricacies of Psycho-Pass with me."

"Of course, I should get going, you said it was almost nine correct?"

"Yes, ten to 9 actually. That's when Orientation starts, it was a pleasure to meet you Tsumugi, I'm Veruca LeGume by the way. Just Veruca will suffice."

"It was nice meeting you as well, normie." she said, taking her leave. Veruca turned to Jonathan who had been waving amicably at the girl.

"What's a normie?"

"Oh, when an Otaku is calling you a normie, they're basically calling you a filthy casual."

"What?" she cried with a gasp, earning a laugh from Jonathan.

"Sorry, that's just the way it is...come one, some more people gathered by the fountain. We should go introduce ourselves to them." he said, grabbing a hold of her wrist, pulling her along.

The group by the fountain consisted of three rather unique looking people. The first was a rather tall young man, dressed in a formal looking brown suit. He had caramel colored skin, with long dark green hair that fell down almost to the ground. He was wearing a bright red tie around his neck, and had what looked like a small insect box slung across his shoulder, resting at his right hip. He was wearing a pair of round glasses, Jonathan also noticed he was completely barefoot.

The young man standing next to him was a lot shorter than him, in fact he was shorter than everyone, even Mei-Ling. He was wearing a leather jacket, over a light colored tee shirt. He was wearing a pair of jeans and some black shoes. Atop his head, he was wearing a beanie, covering most of his buzz cut orange hair. He had a piece of plastic tucked in his mouth, which Jonathan at first thought was a cigarette.

The final person in this group of three was a short young woman, with platinum blonde hair, and light tan skin. She was wearing a bright yellow rain coat, over what Jonathan assumed was a bikini. It was white in color, hidden by her jacket. He saw she was wearing a matching skirt, and white shoes on her feet. Around her waist, he noticed a belt, that had several paint brushes of different sizes. He could see what looked like a few paint bottles sticking out of her jacket pocket. She had three piercings around her belly button, and wore a seashell necklace around her neck.

The green haired boy looked up briefly, seeing Jonathan and Veruca. He smiled brightly, approaching them with a look of glee on his face. The two stopped before the boy, who was already holding his hand out to them in greeting.

"Hello, Gonta wanted to introduce himself. Gonta's name is Gonta Gokuhara! Gonta is the Ultimate Entomologist, it nice meeting you!"

"Oh...hello there Gonta, my name is Jonathan Hyles, I'm the Ultimate Songwriter. This here is Veruca LeGume, the Ultimate Nut Specialist. It's so nice to meet you!" he said excitedly, shaking the young man's hand.

"Entomologist...that's the study of bugs isn't it?" Veruca asked curiously.

"Yes...Gonta was lost in jungle. Many years pass afterwards. Gonta make friends with bugs, and he became interested. So Gonta decided to study bugs and be friends with them. Are you nice to bugs?" he asked curiously.

"Uh well...I'm not gonna sugar coat it. I have killed bugs before, but only mosquitoes and cockroaches. Maybe a few ticks too. You know they carry disease so I don't want to get sick or nothing. But if I see ants or bees I just leave them be. Unless they're hornets, I fucking hate those little shits." the monochrome themed lad said.

"I see...Gonta understand. Some bugs bad, but most bugs do good for environment. Like beetles, without beetles to eat animal waste, world would be flooded with excrement. Do you hate bugs Miss Veruca?"

"Of course not. Like Jonathan, I've had my fair share of cockroach kills. I actually leave them alone. Bugs happen to loosen the soil a bit, which is especially good for plants. They also provide a snack for the birds that try to eat freshly planted seeds. Just as long as the grubs and maggots stay away from my trees, or else I'll have to use pesticides." she said, earning a disappointed look from the boy.

"So...you seriously got lost in the jungle? Like Tarzan?" Jonathan asked.

"Oh yes...it was accident. Gonta accidentally got away from parents. He walk around the jungle for days, but no find them. Gonta became friends with bugs, and they help him get out of jungle. Gonta start traveling world, he wants to become Gentlemen!" he said.

"Well you have the charm down. If you keep working on your speech, perhaps wear some shoes, then you'll definitely be on your way." Veruca said, a warm smile on her face.

"Yoo-hoo! Do you think I could speak to you real quick?"

"You deal with her." Veruca said, pushing Jonathan forward. He rolled his eyes, deciding to see what the raincoat wearing girl wanted.

"Is something the matter miss?"

"Nyeahahah! I was just entranced by your manner of dress. It's so...black and white!"

"Uh...it's monochrome. I dress like this for a reason you know, it has to do with music. You know...how music can be cheerful and upbeat, but also be sad and degrading. Music can either be black or white, but when it does blend it becomes bright and beautiful." he said cheerfully.

"That's a rather odd way of seeing music." the short boy said, his deep voice startling Jonathan a bit. He let out a chuckle, rubbing his neck.

"Yeah...it is kinda odd...it's just my personal belief you know? People say that when you listen to a song, you'll think of a certain color. Like listening to an angry song will make you see red. Or if you listen to a sad song, you'll see blue. I've never had that happen to me, it's either happy, white, or sad, black."

"I see, I see! Atua was absolutely right about you, he sees something rather intriguing about you."

"Eh...Atua?" Jonathan asked, earning a nod from the girl.

"Yep! Atua is the guardian deity of my island. He is a wonderfully benevolent god, and he speaks directly to me. I sculpt sculptures and paint paintings based on what Atua is feeling. It's what's made me the Ultimate Artist!"

"Oh...okay then."

" _This girl is very devout to her beliefs. I'm not sure how someone with those ideals will fare in a place like this. Surrounded by someone who believe in science and stuff."_

"Are you perhaps interested in learning more about Atua? He is very welcoming you know." the girl said, holding a paint brush up, the bristles being coated with black paint.

"Uh...not really. I believe in Jesus, sorry." he said. The girl giggled, trailing the tip of the brush across his cheek, drawing some lines on his face. He felt a bit weird, but decided not to stop her.

"It's quite alright, Atua is quite understanding. He understands that others have different beliefs, even if they are wrong. Perhaps one day you'll be graced by Atua's holy light. By the way, my name is Angie Yonaga, I'm the Ultimate Artist, as stated before. It's nice to meet you." she said happily.

"Right, it's nice to meet you too. My name is Jonathan Hyles, I'm the Ultimate Songwriter. I may not have strong beliefs in your god, but I am interested in hearing some hymns. I find them to be quite lovely."

"Of course, of course! Atua would be happy to share his message through music. It's one of the most popular ways to share his teachings on my island. Along with offerings, in fact if you'd like, I could make an offering for him in your honor. I usually put them outside on Tuesdays and Thursdays." Angie said. She switched her brush, dabbing the second one with white paint, trailing it around Jonathan's left cheek. While he found it strange, he also found it comforting, as if this wasn't the first time she had done it to him. It was a rather odd feeling, that he decided to ignore.

"Um...Angie, are you sure that wasn't curbside recycling?" he asked curiously, earning a chuckle from the short boy beside them.

"Sometimes, but not all the time. Come on! I can definitely make something for Atua in your honor. All I need is a pint of your blood."

"My what?"

"Just a little bit, I happen to be trained in this you know." she said, giving him a wink.

"Uh...yeah I would but, the way my blood bank account is set up, it prevents me from doing stuff like that. You know?" he asked, earning a pout from the artist.

"You could have said no, but I will get that blood from you sometime. I hope you like what I did, I think it suits you, yah?" she asked, holding out a mirror. The boy took a hold of it, looking at his face.

She had painted an intricate looking spiderweb around his eyes, the one on his right eye happened to be black. It was done very carefully, and he could tell the brush strokes were very precise. His left eye sported a white spiderweb, going with the white he was wearing on his left side. He smiled a bit, handing her the mirror back.

"I like it, thanks Angie. This paint isn't gonna irritate my face is it?"

"Not at all...it's made out of non-toxic materials. The paint that I used was made for face panting. Sometimes when me and my friends gather to worship Atua, we done special paint. It helps us connect with him more." she said.

"That's pretty interesting...what about you? You've been rather silent." Jonathan said, glancing at the short boy.

"I don't like intruding in conversations. I figured I'd come out here for a bit of sunlight, didn't get much of it when I was in prison."

"P-prison?" Angie asked, stunned by the young man's confession.

"I happen to be the man that remained after a young innocent boy took out the mob. The Ultimate Tennis Pro, Ryoma Hoshi."

"Huh...wait I think I've heard about you...you took out an entire mafia with a tennis racket and an iron ball."

"So you know about that eh? What did you think about the loser before he used his talent to kill?" Ryoma asked curiously.

"Atua can tell you are very hurt by what happened. Perhaps you should allow his divine light to grace you. You should let go of the anger flowing through you." Angie said, a hopeful look on her face. Ryoma shook his head, turning his back to them.

"I'm afraid I'm too far gone. Neither god nor Atua can save me from the hell that awaits me. You should be careful next time, you'll never know what'll happen when you approach a killer like me." he said. He flicked his collar, heading toward the gym.

"Oh my...Atua senses quite a lot of darkness coming from Ryoma." Angie said softly, a frown on her face.

"I'm sure he'll be fine...he might need some time. You should follow his lead Angie, orientation is in a few minutes. I wouldn't want you to get in trouble."

"Okay...it was nice meeting you Jonathan. I'm sure our time together will be absolutely divine! Atua be with you!" she said cheerfully, taking off toward the gym, skipping as she went. Gonta had left moments before, leaving him along with Veruca once more. She quirked a brow when she looked at him, a small smirk on her face.

"You let her paint your face?"

"Hey, it looks cool."

"Looks a bit silly, but oddly fitting. Perhaps it will grow on me...we have a few minutes left. It seems those two there are the only remaining students out here." she said, pointing towards the stage.

"How did we miss them? We were over there before."

"Perhaps they came out here when we were at Mirror Lake. Come, we have five minutes before orientation starts." Veruca said, urging him on.

The last two students were in fact a pair of girls. Jonathan had to admit, both of them were rather beautiful in their own right. Though he could clearly tell the brunette was annoyed by the blonde who was trying to have a conversation with her. In fact the look on her face told him she was within seconds of driving a knife in her throat.

She was short slender girl, though Jonathan could tell she had hidden strength in her body. She had pale skin, dark red eyes and very long brown hair, tied into twin tails with red scrunchies. She had straight bangs that hid her eye brows, small strands framing her face. She was wearing a crimson red sailor uniform, consisting of a red blouse and black ascot. She was wearing a white scarf, tied underneath the ascot into a white bow at the front of her chest. She was wearing a pin on the ribbon, which had various stars on it. She wore a pair of thigh high crimson stockings, a short pleated black skirt and brown colored ankle boots. She was wearing a gray wrist band on her right wrist, along with a pair of earrings on her ears. Jonathan also noticed she was wearing a flower shaped brooch on her right shoulder.

The second girl was about the same height as her, but that's where the similarities ended. She looked prim, and proper and like a stereotypical rich girl. Just by the look on her face, Jonathan could tell she thought she was better than everyone else. She was a beautiful girl, with skin that seemed to glow like ivory. Her blonde hair was tied back into a single ponytail with a white ribbon, not a single strand out of place. She had a pair of white sunglasses, Ray Bands, placed on her head. Her outfit consisted of a sleeveless white shirt, with black stripes. She was a pair of white Capri pants, and white flats on her feet. Over her shirt, she wore a bright yellow cardigan which she leaves unbuttoned. She was wearing a golden watch on her left wrist, and a golden bracelet on her right wrist. A white belt was tied around her belt, covered with glittering silver studs, the buckle being in the shape of a star, which looked like it was encrusted with diamonds. She had a petite body type, with a nice figure and a medium sized bust. He was about to greet them when Veruca grabbed a hold of his wrist, pulling him to a stop.

"Hey, perhaps we shouldn't disturb them. That one looks like she's going to kill the other girl."

"I know...but we have orientation, might as well get it over with. We'll all be classmates afterwards."

"Ugh...do we have to?" Veruca asked firmly. He turned to face her, brow raised in curiosity.

"What's the problem? You've been quite open to meet the others, what's the difference now?" he asked. She sighed, gesturing to the blonde.

"That girl there...I happen to know her. She's the daughter of a very famous fashion designer. She hails from Paris, and I went to school with her for a year. To learn French and help my daddy spread his connections to France. They are the country of love, so we figured we could open a small nut processing plant there. I'll tell you, worst year of my life."

"Oh...why is she that bad?" he asked.

"She is snooty, bratty, and believes herself to be some paragon greater than God himself. She has such a disgusting ego, believes to be the best in the entire school, ugh she is just so infuriating!" she said. Jonathan started laughing, covering his mouth with his hand.

"What's funny? I like laughing just as much as the next fat person." the rich girl said.

"I'm sorry...it's just, I feel like you just called the Kettle black." he said. She looked at him, holding her nose up as she glanced away from him.

"I may be rich, and a I may be a bit bratty, but I appreciate everything that I have. That one however is different, she doesn't value anything, and uses her wealth to show off. If someone wants something, she'll buy it for herself, show it off and then toss it like nothing. To this day, she is the only one who's had the balls to order Duck L'orange for lunch, eat half of it, and then toss the rest, in a full cafeteria, filled with middle class students."

"Oh...I thought I heard a familiar voice...if it isn't little Veruca LeGume. What are you doing in America?" the girl said, her voice sounding rather snooty. She had a slight French accent, though Jonathan could tell she was rolling her R's for emphasis.

"What does it look like? My daddy asked me to come here to start a new business. He wishes to expand our conglomerate around the globe...you on the other hand, I have no idea why this prestigious academy would send for you."

"Pfft...don't you know? I'm the best of the best. I am the best girl in all of Paris. Morning Hope Academy recruited me into its alumna because the Steering Committee sees how awesome I am." she said, a grin on her face.

"Looks too me like the Steering Committee made an error in judgment." Jonathan said out loud, earning a giggle from Veruca. The brown haired girl smiled as well, though it was for a brief second. The blonde however looked rather annoyed.

"How dare you say that about me?"

" _Pardonne moi, mon-cheri!_ All I said was the Steering Committee was wrong about you." the boy said.

"Says the person who has spiderwebs for eyes. Do you know how utterly ridiculous you look? You look like a social reject."

"I bet I have more followers on Twitter than you." he said. Veruca started laughing, clutching her sides in her mirth.

"Oh...Jonathan please stop, you're going to kill me."

"Ugh...as if my situation here couldn't be any worst. Being stuck here is Utterly Ridiculous! But I suppose the plebs need someone to worship."

"Um...what?" Jonathan asked, glancing at the blonde who just pouted her lips.

"Do you not know who I am? I am your future Queen, you need to greet me with respect!"

"Excuse you, you are not my queen and I will not be talking to you as such!" the boy cried out, his cheeks tinged red in annoyance. The blonde girl huffed, glancing away from him.

"Well...I didn't think you'd be that much of a haughty little boy. I guess you get the honor of knowing my name. I am Chloe Raincomprix, the Ultimate Queen Bee. You better watch what you say around me, or else I'll make sure you become nothing more than a door mat."

"Pfft, who are you calling little? I'm hung like a bull baby, but you'll never see that. You are too much of a snooty little priss to get any from me. I don't appreciate the threat either, that might work in France, but it won't work in America. So fix your attitude before someone slaps some sense into you." the boy countered, causing the girl to huff.

"This is ridiculous, utterly ridiculous! I don't have time for people like you, hmph!" she said, holding her nose high as she took her leave.

"You handled her quite well, I commend you." the brown haired girl said, causing Jonathan to look over at her.

"I've dealt with people like her before. I don't have time for her bullshit, and neither do you, apparently. I feel like you were moments away from stabbing a knife in her throat." he said.

"Had I had the necessary tools, I'm sure I would have."

"You don't seem very pleasant." Veruca said, earning a jab to the side from Jonathan.

"Show some respect, sheesh. Sorry about her, my name is Jonathan Hyles, I'm the Ultimate Songwriter. This here is Veruca LeGume, Ultimate Nut Specialist." he said. The girl remained silent for a moment, giving them a nod of acknowledgment.

"My name is Maki Harukawa, Ultimate Child Care-Giver."

"You take care of children?" Veruca asked curiously.

"Surprised? I don't look like someone who'd take care of kids. In fact, I don't like kids at all. But you'd be surprised, they just...gravitate towards me. I'm not that good at taking care of them, and I'm not that friendly either."

"Well...kids seem to have a wondrous aura to them. They seem to latch themselves onto certain kinds of people. Though you might not be friendly with adults, kids are probably curious about you. You must be doing something right if you are a Child Care-Giver right?" Jonathan asked curiously. Maki remained silent, glancing away from him.

"I suppose...I made this mistake with that woman before but...what do you make of all this?"

"You mean...the school, and the dome?" Veruca asked, earning a slight nod from the girl.

"I fear something is about to happen...not that it matters to me. However, I fear the others might not come to terms with what may happen."

"What are you talking about? Do you know anything about all of this?" the Nut Specialist asked. Maki shook her head, turning her back to her.

"I do not, and I'm not involved with whoever brought me here. Like you, I have no recollection of getting here. I normally don't give advice to people, but you seem different from the others. More attentive, more...prepared for what may happen. Do not trust anyone here, it may end up saving your life." she said, with that she took her leave, heading to the gym.

"Well...that wasn't foreboding in the slightest...what do you make of her?" Veruca asked turning to Jonathan who had remained silent. He glanced up at the sky, the same pastel blue from before greeted him. It was still unbearably hot, the light bulb that simulated the sun continuing to shine brightly. He shook his head a bit, brushing his hair out of his eyes.

"Jon?"

"Sorry...just thinking. Maki made an interesting point...we don't know each other. We don't know what's ahead of us, or why we can't physically leave this place. There are some potentially dangerous people here."

"So you believe in what she said? That you can't trust anyone?" she asked, sounding a bit hurt.

"No...I met Mei-Ling, and she seems like a sweet charismatic girl. I didn't sense a single evil bone in her. I'm not sure about Calem though. He's the Ultimate Strategist, so wouldn't it be strategic to kidnap a bunch of people and hold them for a ransom?" he asked curiously.

"I suppose too...it'll take a lot more than petty threats to get money out of me however. They'll have to kill me for it."

"Don't even joke about that Veruca. Despite our short time knowing each other, I've grown to trust you. I don't know what it is, but I feel like you have my back. So I'll have yours. Just as long as you don't turn me into a slave."

"No promises...come on, we've got two minutes before orientation starts. Perhaps the Dean will hurry up and tell us what the bloody hell is going on." she said. The boy nodded, sighing as he started walking toward the gym.

"God I'm so glad we're going inside now."

"Why?" the girl asked curiously, earning a smile from the boy.

"The artificial sun is a deadly laser!" he said in a sing song voice. Veruca just looked at him, confused at what he had said. He sighed, remaining silent as he walked.

He noticed a young man racing toward the gym, holding what looked to be bags of chips in his hands. He glanced over to the cafeteria's outdoor deck, seeing Mei-Ling standing on her own, another girl dressed like a pirate heading toward the gym. He wave her a small wave, the girl happily waving back. He finally reached the door, holding it out to Veruca who gave him a small thanks. She held her hand out, taking her parka back, slipping it on her small frame. The two of them were content with being back inside, as it was a lot cooler. As soon as they reentered the gym, they came to a stop, seeing the sheer number of people that were gathered there.

"Oh my god...how many people are here?" Veruca cried.

"I'm not sure...seems to me like at least two classes. What happened to there being sixteen students?" he asked.

"Hey guys, what's going...whoa...there's so many people!" Mei-Ling said, making the two jump.

"Sheesh Mei, try not to fuckin' scare us yeah?" the Ultimate Nut Specialist asked, earning a sheepish nod from the girl.

"Uh Mei-Ling, how many people did you send here?" Jonathan asked curiously.

"Well...I'm not sure...I believe it was 22, Calem left halfway through. I greeted everyone in the cafeteria last." she said.

"22? Counting the two of you that makes 24, along with the 16 we sent in here, the total is 40. There are forty of us here."

"Well...37 are students, the man on the stage was name Dan Arche, he's the Former-Ultimate Dancer, and current Dance and P.E. teacher here. That's still crazy...why are there so many of us here? Is Class 24 that big?" Jonathan asked curiously, earning a shrug from Veruca. Mei-Ling pulled out her Student ID, checking it for a few moments.

"I'm not exactly sure, my ID isn't displaying all of the profiles. Just the ones of the people I've personally met. That means I'll have to meet the people you sent here."

"Seems like we'll have to do that ourselves. What an utter waste of time...whatever, it's 9AM now. We should just wait until the Dean comes down here and explains himself. Let us join the others." Veruca said, walking toward the crowd of gathered students. Jonathan followed suit, with Mei-Ling trailing behind them. They found themselves standing next to Calem, who gave them a silent nod.

"It's nice to see you again Calem."

"Same to you Jonathan, I see you had a run in with the Ultimate Artist."

"Oh yeah...I dunno...i think it looks good on me." he admitted, rubbing his neck in embarrassment.

"Hmm...I believe she was right, and so are you. It does so your color scheme."

"Hiya! You have an odd sense of dressing, have we met yet? We haven't met yet, so let's meet and greet, Steve!" a brown haired girl cried, grabbing a hold of Jonathan's hand, shaking it hard.

"Ow, ow, ow!"

"Carla! Try not to dislocate Jon's arm!" Mei-Ling cried out, causing the girl, now known as Carla to let go.

"Sorry, I just like his chess theme!" she said, a grin on her face.

"You seem rather excitable." Veruca said, causing Carla to look at her. She gave her a grin, placing her hands under her chin.

"Quite, I dare say I am the most excitable person here, it's quite a shame that not a lot of people like my brand of humor." she said, perfectly imitating Veruca's accent. The Ultimate Nut Specialist remained silent, not at all impressed with her imitation.

"That was pretty good, the accent I mean." Mei-Ling said. She earned a glare from Veruca, moving slightly away from her.

"Alright, students settle down. The Dean is running a little late, but he will be here soon, we promise." Alice Caroll, the Former-Ultimate Secretary said, trying in vain to settle down the students.

"Hey! Are you faculty? Can you tell us when the fuck we're gonna get outta here?" Christopher shouted, earning a pout from the woman.

"Now Chris, I thought I told you that kind of language isn't allowed here."

"Under the first amendment of the United States Constitution, I am reserved the right to free speech and free expression. Since you are American, you are well acquainted with this document, meaning I can say fuck however many times I want." the boy, Chris, said matter of factly.

"Hell yeah! Fuck fuck fuck fuck!" Carla cried, shouting the profane word rather loudly, her voice echoing through out the gym.

"Woo! Finally, I can fuckin cut back! Shit, piss, cunt, fuck, cocksucker, motherfucker, tits!" Miu shouted.

"Oh my god, I'm surrounded by morons." Veruca said, earning a laugh from Chloe.

"I'm pretty certain you are a moron yourself sweetie."

"Why don't you go get hit by a car?"

"Why don't you got nut tap some obese motherfucker in Texas?" the French student cried back, growling at the brunette.

A sudden slam filled the room, causing everyone to look toward the door. Jonathan swallowed hard, as the young boy that had punched him made his way across the gym, everyone eyeing him with silence. Alice frowned, deciding to back away, pulling Dan and Cara with her as he stood in her spot.

"So...I leave for five minutes, and my beloved corps has turned into nothing more than potty mouthed fuck nuggets. Well I guess you all need a bit of enlightenment on how we run things in America."

"Excuse me? We aren't in the Army, who the fuck do you think you are?" Chris shouted, causing the young man to move forward, glaring right into Chris's eyes. The Lepidopterologist didn't back down, glaring right back into his eye.

"You wanna know who I am Cadet?"

"Yeah, if you think you're hot shit."

"Uh, maybe you shouldn't challenge him like that man." Jonathan said, though he was mostly ignored. The young man walked back toward the center of the room, spinning around to face the gathered students.

"My name is Lee R. Emerson, and I am the Ultimate Drill Sargent. And I am so fucking disappointed in all of you." he said, remaining silent as he looked down, almost disgusted.

"Sorry we're such a disappointment to you. We didn't come here to please you." Kokichi said, a grin on his face as the man looked up, glaring at the violet haired boy. His eye twitched, an expression of sheer anger written on his face.

"I guess I'm gonna have to put you into perspective, you illusive cock-sprout!"

"Um, Lee, perhaps this isn't the time for you to do this...they're all Freshmen like you. You should try to make friends, not enemies." Cara said, earning a glare from the boy. She shuddered, lowering her head a bit. He let out a growl of anger, standing erect as he faced the men and women before him, taking his beret off his head.

"I put an order out to the White House to send me in some bad asses and pillage hungry murder machines. And all I got were cupcake cock clowns and a side order of fuck nuggets! I can tell at a glance that fifty percent of you are cock suckers, and the other fifty percent are cock suckers who have never been told to believe in themselves.

I'm going to shove my boot, so far and fast up your assholes it will trigger a geological event. You all reek of poverty and animal abuse. Every breath you take is a stunning endorsement of abortion. You shit stains are a collective masterpiece of failure. You cock gobble and circle jerk each other to exhaustion every night. You signed up to get pounded by this school and then cried like sissies when you realized it doesn't actually have a dick!

You sensitive pussies cried so many tears you could float away on a river of douche canoes. You glitter toed, cock-wrangling, fairy-tinkle bag puff of fuck nuggets, are gonna get your collective anal cavities so stretched apart, you'll think you are getting double fisted by Micheal Jackson himself.

I will reorganize the failure that is your lives, I will fuck start your soul! I'll make you mongoloid rock-chompin thundercunts scream harder than your mothers, after her fourth failed coat hanger abortion. I will cut off your shriveled balls, put them where your eyes should be, put a sombrero on your head, and beat you like a pinata. Hell I'll make you shit so many bricks you'll put the Mexicans out of business. But fear not! Because in Four Years, I will turn you Cock Monarchs, into Fuck Masters, of Galactic Destruction!"

The man finished his speech, and everyone was silent. Nobody said a single word as they all stood there, processing what the hell he just said. Carla just stated giggling, her hair shaking a bit with her mirth. Lee started walking toward her, stomping toward the girl until he was literally towering over her.

"Cadet, what is your name?"

"My name? It's Carla Williamson sir!" she said, giving the man a salute.

"I do not believe you know what is about to happen to you, don't you Cadet?"

"Not in the slightest. I don't give a shit about anything, I just wanna draw pricks on the walls." she said cheerfully.

"You little shit bag, drop and give me twenty!" he shouted, earning a laugh from the girl.

"Do you actually think I'm getting down and doing push ups for you? You got another thing coming buddy. I'm not scared of you, go ahead and hit me, see what happens." Carla said, challenging the man.

" _Holy shit, this girl has bigger balls than me."_ Jonathan said, earning a chuckle from the Drill Sargent.

"You know...I like you, you can come to my house and fuck my brother." he said, driving his fist into her gut. She cried in pain, but remained standing, clutching her stomach in pain.

"Yo dude, what the fuck!" Kaito shouted.

"Hijo de la gran puta! Quien carajo cres que eres? Te voy a paltir el culo!" _(You son of a bitch, who the fuck do you think you are? I'm going to break your ass!)_ Gabriella shouted, her hand grabbing onto her rapier.

"Go back to Mexico you slut, you aren't needed here." Lee said, glaring at the Pirate.

"Ye be making a mistake laddie, I happen to be from Puerto Rico, I'm legal here. I am going to wipe the smirk off yer face mate. No man will survive after I'm through cutting off his balls." she said, drawing her sword.

"Gabby, stand down. I got this...this degenerate needs to pay for hitting a precious girl like Carla." Tenko said, cracking her knuckles as she approached the Ultimate Drill Sargent.

"Well sweet Mother Teresa on the hood of a Mercedes Benz, what do we fuckin have here? You actually think you can do something to me cunt?" Lee said, turning to face Tenko, who adopted her Aikido stand.

"Hey for fuck sakes, everyone calm the hell down. We aren't here to fight!" Jonathan shouted, his voice echoing through the gym, doing nothing to stop them. Anastasia decided to put an end to it, walking behind Lee and grabbing a hold of his arm, the young man turned to face her, eyes widening a bit.

"Ty kusok der'ma! How dare you attack comrade? You show no honor on battlefield!"

"Let go of me you Commie fuck piece shit!"

"ENOUGH!"

Everyone quieted down, turning to face Mei-Ling who had grown angry at the exchange. She was panting a bit, her hair loops shivering slightly as she just stood there stewing in her anger.

"I am sick of the shouting. We here to study, to be friends, not to shout at each other like kids. Buyao xiang haizi yiyang xingshi! Xiang daren yiyang xingshi!" _(Stop acting like kids! Act like Adults!)_ Mei-Ling shouted angrily. Anastasia let go of Lee, backing away from him. Tenko knelt down before Carla, making sure she was okay. Lee stood in front of Mei-Ling, the man towering over her, looking deep into her soul.

"You got a name Cadet?"

"Fa, Mei-Ling. I am the second daughter of Fa, Zhou. I am the Ultimate Folklore Researcher." she said firmly.

"Fa, Mei-Ling huh? I'm calling you Private Kung Pao from now on, is that understood?"

"Go fuck yourself." the girl cried back, to the surprise of everyone around her.

"Hell yeah, stick it to him Mushu!"

"You aren't helping Chris P Bacon!" she cried at the Lepidopterologist, causing Nick to burst into laughter.

"So Private Kung Pao, you hail from China is that correct?"

"Yes, that is correct."

"They serve Communism for breakfast over there don't they?" Lee continued. The young woman turned her head away, officially done with the conversation.

"Hey...I know this is a tense situation, but don't bring another persons country into this. This is America, we should embrace the world of culture we have here. Our country was founded by immigrants, and we shouldn't ask about how their countries are run. If you are in America, you are American." Jonathan said firmly. Lee started walking toward him, glaring into his eyes.

"Well, if it isn't Private Sissy. Couldn't even take a punch to the gut like a man. Had to be pulled away by the Glossy lipped Cock sucker in the mink coat."

"Why you..." Veruca cried.

"Call her a cocksucker again and I will fucking end you. You understand that?" Jonathan said.

"Cadet, do you know why my eyes are so sunken in?" Lee cried out, earning a look of confusion from Jonathan.

"What? No!"

"It's because I once ejaculated in a man's ass so hard, that my internal pressure caved, and my eyes shot way into the back of my skull. Now knowing this, do you hate homosexuals?"

"What? What does that have to do with-!"

"Do you hate homosexuals Cadet, answer the question!" Lee shouted, earning a growl from the Songwriter.

"No, I don't!"

"Well I do! Drop and give me 20, faggot!"

"Hey, stop zhis already! Can ve please get along? Ve came here to learn, not to tear each other apart!" Victoria cried out, causing Lee to turn to her. Her looked straight into her eyes, a smirk on his face.

"And who do we have here? Private Pyle perhaps?"

"Victoria Louis, Ultimate General. My rank outranks yours Sargent. I vas a soldier for the German Army, vorking from Frankfurt. I vas just transferred to the United States Division, so I outrank you. If you don't vish to be stripped of your status and demoted to Private, you vill stand down, is that understood?" the young woman said firmly. The Ultimate Drill Sargent swallowed hard.

"I see I have finally met my match. I had heard about a General joining our beloved Corps, I wasn't expecting it to be a woman. Need I remind you that your country is still at large for two World Wars?"

"Need I remind you that your country dropped nukes on Japan?" she countered. The man remained silent, walking toward the other side of the room, standing next to the American Flag.

"That was pretty entertaining!" Kokichi said, a grin on his face.

"Ugh...are you seriously getting off on this?" Veruca asked, only getting a grin back from the boy.

"Everyone please...let's just remain calm. I'm sure everything will be resolved soon. Lee, I'm sure you are feeling bad for what you said, so I expect you to apologize to everyone later, okay?" Alice asked. The man said nothing, just gave her a nod.

" _Well...this is mighty interesting! I didn't think I would have such a lovely group of students to play with this time around. Looks like I'm going to have quite a lot of fun! Upupupupupu!"_

Jonathan turned his attention back to the front of the gym, right where the Podium had been placed. All of the students remained silent, even the three faculty members looked around in confusion. From the back of the stage, appeared something that Jonathan couldn't understand. A small, two toned bear jumped onto the podium. It was only about a foot and a half tall, the left side being white, and the right side being black. It had a pudgy belly, with small stubby feet. Jonathan also noticed the glowing red eye, shaped like a lightning bolt almost, and the sinister grin it had on its face.

"What the bloody hell are you?" Veruca cried, her voice echoing through the gym.

"That's a nice question isn't it honey? Well I'll explain it right now to you all. Thanks to the Ultimate Drill Sargent, you are all nice and broken down, probably on edge. Well I'm about to use his speech to my advantage and introduce some despair into the game!" he said, bursting into laughter.

"Are you serious? A talking teddy bear?" Lucy asked, clearly confused.

"It's probably a robot, whoever has us in here against our will, is probably controlling it remotely." Setsuko said, taking a drink from her coffee mug.

"Hey asshole, I don't know who the hell you think you are, but you better let us out of here!" Chris shouted angrily.

"Pfft...let you out? I'm not gonna let you do that! At least not yet. You see...there's something I've been dying to try here in the good old US of A. That happens to be my favorite Pass Time, Mutual Killing!"

"Mutual...Killing?" Mei-Ling asked, confused at what the bear was talking about.

"Well Shrimp, I'm so glad you ask. See originally, there were 18 people that were to participate in this game. But that was just not interesting...well I'm a liar. It was the best kind of shit I have ever seen. The second one is a little stale, those idiots are still stuck on the 5thisland, thinking they can find a way out. You'd think after 4 islands of murder they'd get the message, no one is coming out to get them." the bear said, shaking his head in disdain.

"What are you talking about? What is this? Just fucking let us go already!" Kaito shouted, earning a laugh from the bear.

"I told you before kid, I'm not letting you leave yet. You see, after the original game, I had ideas to revive it here in Morning Hope Academy. So here's how it's gonna be. You've all noticed the doors at the front of the school, and the dome over your heads. Those were put there to keep you all in place. From this moment forward, none of you are going to set foot outside of the school, though the property inside the dome is fair game. So forget about your friends, family, lovers, pets, toys...anything on the outside. Just buckle down and have a communal life style in here!"

"Communal life style?" Kaede asked, clearly confused. The bear jumped down from the podium, walking up toward the students.

"It means from now on, you'll live here! For the rest of your lives! Don't worry, we have quite the budget so you won't have any missing necessities. Whatever you want, provided it isn't freedom, will be given to you whenever you ask."

"Excuse me, Mr. Bear...what if we refuse to live here and wish to leave?" Setsuko asked firmly. The bear turned to her, a grin on his face.

"My apologies sweetheart, I haven't introduced myself yet. My name is Monokuma! The lovable bear of death and despair who is now the Dean of Morning Hope Academy! I know all about you Miss Media Critic."

"Oh?"

"Yes, I think your talent is rather useless. How this academy scouted you is beyond me. But that isn't my problem...at the moment there are 40 of you, including three Faculty members. Sadly, that's all that I could scrounge up for this little social experiment. To answer your question and the burning question you all have...what if I wanna leave?" Monokuma said, walking back toward the stage.

"Well kiddies, if you wanna leave then you'll have to use the Graduation Clause."

"Graduation Clause?" Tenko asked, a fearful look on her face.

"That's right! Everyone here can graduate whenever they want, provided they get away with one little thing. That is murder."

"M-murder?" Mei-Ling asked, her eyes wide in shock.

"The hell do you mean murder? The fuck is wrong with you!" Miu cried out.

"I cannot compute this statement, help me understand." Kiibo said, a look of confusion on his face.

"Sigh...I honestly cannot say I'm impressed with you. The others gave such delicious expressions. However I shall explain it. If you all wanna leave this place, you are going to have to get away with the perfect crime. Kill one of your classmates anyway you want. Stab them, bludgeon them to death, snap their necks, poison them, hell you Japanese kids can go ahead and force them to commit seppuku if you want. As long as I get a corpse you get a chance to taste the sweet outdoors!"

"This is insane!"

"There is absolutely no way in hell I'm murdering anyone." Jonathan shouted angrily.

"I agree! We all came to Morning Hope Academy to learn, and perfect out talents. We did not come here from around the world to commit murder for the likes of you!" Mei-Ling added, a firm look on her face.

"Yes, I did not travel all the way from Italia to witness death. I will not participate in this sick game of yours." Kamron said.

"Shut up! You all are so cruel and disgusting, with your hope! I'm sorry to say, but you aren't leaving this school unless you commit murder. You noticed the grate blocking the second floor right? You wanna try and get outta here? Well you'll have to do that by solving the mystery of Morning Hope Academy. However to access that floor, I gotta get two trials out of ya."

"Trials? So...am I to believe those that commit murder and get caught shall be put to trial?" Calem asked curiously.

"You got it! After a body is discovered by at least three people, an investigation shall be held, followed by a trial. I won't spoil anything for ya though...you gotta figure out what's going on for yourselves." Monokuma said.

"Pfft...as if, I'll just find a phone and call my daddy, he'll fly me outta here. If you don't want the French Army shoving guns up your ass, you'll let me go right now!" Chloe said.

"Sorry to say honey bunch, but your father isn't coming for you. All communications have been cut off, that means no internet and no cellphone access."

"That isn't going to stop us. Tell us where the Dean is right now! The second I find my Faculty ID, I will search this entire campus and find the one responsible!" Alice shouted angrily, causing Monokuma to look at her.

"Oh yeah...I forgot about you. The Former-Ultimates and current teachers of the academy. Isn't it interesting that three teachers are mingled among the students? What about the Dean? Is he responsible for this? I think you all shout start asking questions about this, wouldn't you?"

"I see...so the faculty is responsible for our imprisonment? They lead a mutiny against the others...locked us here and took our memories. I believe we have the ones responsible for all of this lads." Gabriella said, glaring at the three teachers.

"Hey, I would never do anything like that, especially when my husband is one of the students here!" Cara said firmly, glaring at the Ultimate Pirate.

"Enough with this farce...you think you can get us to murder each other. But what happens if we refuse? What if we all gang up and kill you? We would be able to leave, da?" Anastasia asked.

"Yeah...I mean if you wanna die. I haven't read you the rules yet have you?" he said, pulling out what looked like a tablet. He cleared his throat, reading from it.

 **Rule Number 1:** Any attacks on Dean Monokuma are forbidden.

 **Rule Number 2:** You will have to live a communal lifestyle here for the rest of your lives, leaving the school is forbidden.

 **Rule Number 3** : Nighttime will begin at 11:00PM. At this time, the cafeteria will be closed and water will be shut off.

 **Rule Number 4:** You may explore the campus at your leisure, with minimal restrictions. If a room is locked, it is forbidden to break down the door.

 **Rule Number 5:** Anyone who tries to force their way out through the front entrance, shall be met with swift punishment.

 **Rule Number 6:** Surveillance Cameras and Monitors are considered school property. If they are broken by students or staff, the ones responsible shall be punished accordingly.

 **Rule Number 7:** On the occasion that someone attemps to take the Graduation Clause, the one responsible for killing shall be known as the Blackened.

 **Rule Number 8:** When a body is discovered, an investigation shall be held, and surviving students my gather evidence to find the Blackened Student.

 **Rule Number 9:** A Class Trial Shall be held after the Investigation. The Remaining students shall then try to locate the Blackened student.

 **Rule Number 10:** If the Blackened Student successfully commits murder without being discovered, only they may leave the school grounds.

 **Rule Number 11:** If the Blackened Student has an Accomplice, the Accomplice will also be able to leave, provided the Blackened has not been discovered through the Class Trial.

 **Rule Number 12:** On the off chance that there is a Hung Jury, the Sacrificial Clause shall be offered to the survivors. More details later.

Finally, **Rule Number 13:** Rules may be added or changed at the Dean's discretion. These rules are also in your Student ID's, for whenever you wanna read them." Monokuma said, lowering his pad. Everyone remained silent, not knowing how to process the information they had been given.

"You know...you may write all the rules you want. But you can't keep us here. The Declaration of Independence clearly states that people in America shall not be robbed of life, liberty and the pursuit of happiness. And you sir are currently in violation of all three of those! You are not a welcome part of my beloved corps!" Lee shouted angrily.

"Pfft...the Declaration of Independence? That doesn't matter in this place I'm afraid. In fact, this school has a copy of it. It's right here!" Monokuma said, pulling out a rolled up piece of paper from behind his back. It looked like animal skin, leather perhaps and rather delicate. He unrolled it, holding it out for everyone to see.

"Holy shit." Jonathan said, seeing the words at the top of the paper. He had seen the real Declaration many times before. That was one of the legitimate copies left in the United States. Monokuma looked it over, a smirk on his fluffy face.

"Hmm...the Founding Fathers were very interesting men. Who knew that 200 years later, something like this would happen. Oh well...don't be needing this anymore." he said, holding a lighter to the corner of the paper. The document caught fire, casing everyone to start screaming.

"How dare you...how fucking dare you? You fucking piece of goddamn furry shit! You think you can insult the United States like that? I will fucking tear you a new one!" Lee shouted, bounding for the bear. The Ultimate Competitive Eater shot forward, holding the young man back.  
"Don't, you'll die if you touch him!" he said.

"Get off me fat ass!" Lee shouted, pushing the boy back. He tripped on his own feet, landing right on top of Monokuma. The bear let out a squeak, his hands wiggling a bit. Keven quickly stood up, backing away from the bear.

"Oh shit, I'm sorry I didn't mean too!" Kevin said.

"Eh...don't worry about it. It was an accident, I'm not gonna kill ya." the bear said shooting up to his feet. Kevin let out a sigh, a look of relief on his face.

"Really? Thanks, I thought I was gonna die for a second there." he said. Monokuma let out a small laugh, reaching for a remote behind his back. He held it out to Kevin, a small smirk on his face.

"Actually, I lied!" he said, pressing the button. Kevin's expression changed to one of shock and horror, a soft beep filling the gymnasium. It was followed by a loud explosion, the sound of liquid splattering on the ground, and a body dropping hard was the only sound that echoed through the gym.

Jon stood stock still, eyes wide in shock as he stared at the headless body of Kevin Hicks. He held a hand up to his face, feeling small sprinkles of blood on his cheeks. His jacket was drenched in blood, as he had been in close proximity of the blast. Several screams filled the building, along with loud retching sounds of people vomiting. He backed away from the body, shivering in fear from he had just witnessed. Monokuma wasn't done, to more presses of the button caused several anvils to drop from the ceiling, crushing what was left of the body, Kevin's arm was still twitching, an anvil dropping on his hand, the sickening crunch of broken bones being drowned out by the sounds of the anvils hitting the ground. Monokuma let out a laugh, tossing the remote aside.

"I failed to convey the message well enough. So I hope that showed you all how serious I am. You see, I got so bored with how people broke the rules before, so I took the liberty of using some American toys. Each and every one of you has a small bomb in the back of your necks. If you even think about breaking the rules, I'll press the button and take your heads off. Those that try to leave school grounds won't get far, oh and if one of you tries to pull it from your necks, both of your bombs will detonate. You wanna get them off? Get away with murder and I'll deactivate them."

"You're...you're insane!" Lucy shouted, shivering in fear.

"If you think for a second that you'll get away with this, you'll be sorry!" Chloe cried, not at all bothered by what had happened.

"I already told you...If you wanna leave here alive and not turned into a human taco like Kev here, you'll follow the rules. You get off scot free this time Drill Sargent, but next time you throw a Fat Body at me, you will pay the price. This concludes your official entrance ceremony. I do hope you like your stay here, I'm sure you'll love this academy. Hey, maybe they'll serve gumbo this afternoon. It might be a little hard, you might need brains in order to make it, UPUPUPUPUPU!" the bear said, finally disappearing from the gym.

"What...what is this?" Veruca said softly, having grabbed a hold of Jon's arm, a look of fear on her face.

"Heh...survival of the fittest. At least the food will last longer now." Kokichi said, glancing at the pool of blood gathering on the floor.

"Hey, show some respect asshole, a kid just fucking died!" Kaito said.

"Man, it was all that pricks fault. And I agree, butterflies have short life spans, it isn't our fault that one ended up meeting his maker before he broke from his cocoon." Chris said firmly.

"Chris, it isn't funny...someone died, we should respect him." Mei-Ling said, wiping her tears from her eyes. Jonathan glared at the boy, patting his face with a tissue, trying to wipe Kevin's blood from his face.

"Forgive me for not caring. I didn't know him so why should I concern myself? The Lion doesn't concern himself with the problems of the Gazelles does it? That's what just happened, that was a Gazelle, that's what we all fucking are right now."

"Hey man...if you don't shut up right now, I'm gonna pop you in the jaw. You are starting to royally piss me off." Anaji said, glaring at the Ultimate Lepidopterologist.

"What...what the fuck are you doing?" Miu shouted, glancing at Harrison who had knelt down before the body, poking the pool of blood with a finger tip.

"We should collect a bit of his blood...as an offering to Atua." he said, glancing at the Ultimate Artist.

"You believe in Atua?"

"Of course, he is a guiding light through our current darkness. I'm sure Kevin would want us to collect his blood and offer it to him, so he can reach Atua's promised land." he said, giving everyone a grin.

"For fuck sakes, what is wrong with you? A man just got his head got blown off and here you all are disrespecting him. You should all be ashamed of yourselves. Jesus Christ!" Jonathan shouted, trying to hold back his tears. He pulled off his backpack, pulling off his jacket, remaining in his black tee shirt. He placed it over Kevin's head, covering the grisly scene.

"Thank you Jonathan...I wasn't expecting something like this to happen." Alice said, her face soaked with tears.

"Hey, I got a question. Why the fuck didn't you do anything to stop it? You are teachers right?" Kaito asked.

"I agree...you should have stopped Monokuma."

"What kind of sick school are you running you fucks?"

"Gonta want answers...we should be friends, not enemies!" the Ultimate Entomologist cried out.

"We don't have the answers, we're just as confused as you. None of us remember ever coming to Morning Hope Academy or meeting with the Dean. We haven't even seen the man today." Dan said.

"I agree...whatever is going on isn't because of us." Cara added, hugging her husband tightly.

"My ass...something fishy is going on. I am not going to stick around any of you. I swear, if you come near me or my brother I will shank you." Tsubaki cried, grabbing a hold of Kaikane's hand.

"Tsu come on, I can take care of myself. Can't we at least bury Kevin? He deserves that!"

"It isn't our concern little brother...we didn't know him so it doesn't matter." she said. Kaikane pulled his hand free from her grasp, glaring at his sister.

"I am not seven years old anymore Tsubaki. I am an adult, and I want to give Kevin a burial. That is what our family would do, even if we didn't know him. He has people out there, his ohana, who are probably wondering where he is. He's never going back to them, we should at least do what they can't!" he cried back, glaring into her eyes.

 **" _Attention everyone, don't worry about the stiff one. I'll take care of it, all of you should focus on killing each other! Just remember you gotta get away with it, keep me entertained! The Dormitory Building is now open. If you wanna go circle jerk in there or whatever, go for it. But you need to get out of the gym, it is under lockdown until Kevin's fat ass is collected from the floor."_** Monokuma's voice said, flowing through the PA system.

"Don't need to tell me twice."

"Same here."

Just like that, everyone started filing out of the gymnasium. Jonathan stood still, looking at Kevin's corpse, his sweater having absorbed most of the blood, turning pink from how much there was. He turned around, seeing Mei-Ling, Veruca, Chris and Carla standing behind him. All of them were just shocked over all, looking at the corpse, fear written on their faces. He took a deep breath, placing a smile on his face.

"Hey...I know the situation is grim but...we gotta stay positive. We need to focus on finding a way outta here. That means we gotta find the one behind all of this and get him out of the picture."

"How are we going to do that? You heard what he said, we attack him and we die." Veruca said.

"No...we can't attack Monokuma directly. The rule says nothing about attacking the Mastermind directly. We have to work together to get to the bottom of this. We work together, we find out where he is, and we take him out. We will leave this school alive, got it?" he asked.

"Tech...what are you, our captain?" Chris asked.

"Pfft...I'm not a captain, I'm just some Songwriter man...listen, I don't know any of you. As well as I would like...but I think we should all get along. Because if we don't...I'm afraid that is gonna happen again." he said, gesturing to Kevin's body.

"What should we do then? Carla came to Morning Hope to prank people, not to die." Carla said, looking rather scared.

"We have to do what Jonathan is saying...we stick together, and we defeat Monokuma...it's our only choice." Mei-Ling said firmly.

"Alright then...what do you suggest we do?" Chris asked curiously.

"We get to know each other. We'll split up, Mei-Ling you go with Veruca and Chris, take another look around the courtyard, find out if we can get out of here. Carla you and I will explore the first floor. If we find something we'll convene at the George Washington Fountain and share our findings. We stick together, and we stay alive, is that understood?"

"Heh...you said you didn't want to be a captain yet here you are giving orders." Veruca said.

"Alright then sweetie, why don't you call the shots. You'll be our Nut Princess." Jon said, giving her a wink. She flushed, looking away from the boy.

"As if I would accept a title like that."

"Oh! Carla will be the leader!"

"Hell no, you'll make us do handstands on the cafeteria tables or some shit." Chris said.

"Hmm...okay then...how about Mei-Ling? The way she stood up to Lee was bad ass. She didn't take shit from him or nothing. She'll be our leader!" Jonathan said.

"Wha...me? You want me to be the leader?"

"Sure! Mei-Ling is nice and huggable and cute, not to mention fun sized! Everyone will listen to you, just like the French listened to Napoleon!" Carla cried, holding her arms up in excitement.

"Napoleon was 5'7'' you twit." Veruca snapped.

"Ugh...whatever...Mushu is our leader, can we go? I don't like the smell of blood." Chris said, looking a bit queasy. Mei-Ling nodded, holding her hand out.

"Okay...we work together, and we get outta here. Together!"

"Together!" they all said, placing their hands in the circle.

" _I didn't know it yet...but that first day, was only the beginning. It was going to be the beginning of a long trip to hell. We had just lost someone, someone faceless to us and yet his death...I feel it to this day. None of us were aware of the sheer amount of death and despair that awaited us. All of the people we would lose, all of the people that would do awful things in order to survive...all of the things that we knew. We didn't know how badly it would be to face the truth, how much we wanted to be comforted with a lie...and how many ideals would be shattered by the end of this whole ordeal."_

 _ **End of Prologue**_

 _ **Surviving Students: 36**_

 _ **Surviving Faculty Members: 3**_

 _ **Characters Introduced in this Chapter:**_

 **Maki Harukawa-Ultimate Child Care-Giver**

 **Tsumugi Shirogane-Ultimate Cosplayer**

 **Kokichi Ouma-Ultimate Supreme Leader**

 **Kiibo-Ultimate Robot**

 **Ryoma Hoshi-Ultimate Tennis Pro**

 **Angie Yonaga-Ultimate Artist**

 **Gonta Gokuhara-Ultimate Entomologist**

 **Chloe Raincomprix-Ultimate Queen Bee**

 _ **xxx(Cast)xxx**_

 **Class 24 of Morning Hope Academy + Faculty**

 _ **Fa Mei-Ling**_

 _ **Jonathan Hyles**_

 _ **Anaji Hora**_

 _ **Lucy Cadwell**_

 _ **Setsuko Inoue**_

 _ **Victoria Louis**_

 _ **Tsubaki Aulani**_

 _ **Kaikane Aulani**_

 _ **Veruca LeGume**_

 _ **Nicholas Ladd Gardner**_

 _ **Cara Ladd Gardner**_

 _ **Anastasia Katrina Klevorick**_

 _ **Carla Williamson**_

 _ **Harrison Evans**_

 _ **Kamron Luca Di Carita**_

 _ **Alice Lois Caroll**_

 _ **Julianne Natalie Ray**_

 _ **Kevin Hicks (Deceased)**_

 _ **Gabriella Vertran**_

 _ **Dan Arche**_

 _ **Lee Harvey Emerson**_

 _ **Calem Kurogane**_

 _ **Christopher Patrick Bacon**_

 _ **Chloe Raincomprix**_

 **Class 79 of Hope's Peak Academy**

 _ **Kirumi Tojo**_

 _ **Kaede Akamatsu**_

 _ **Shuichi Saihara**_

 _ **Kaito Momota**_

 _ **Miu Iruma**_

 _ **Rantaro Amami**_

 _ **Korekiyo Shinguji**_

 _ **Himiko Yumeno**_

 _ **Tenko Chabashira**_

 _ **Kokichi Ouma**_

 _ **Gonta Gokuhara**_

 _ **Kiibo**_

 _ **Maki Harukawa**_

 _ **Ryoma Hoshi**_

 _ **Tsumugi Shirogane**_

 _ **Angie Yonaga**_

 **Here's Chloe's Profile:**

 **Name:** Chloe Raincomprix

 **Nickname:** None

 **Gender:** Female

 **Age:** 17

 **Date of Birth:** August 15th

 **Home country:** Paris, France

 **Talent:** Ultimate Queen Bee

 **Sexuality:** Straight

 **Blood Type:** B-

 **Appearance:** Chloe is a beautiful young woman, hailed as one of the prettiest girls in her school. She has a nice complexion, her skin being described as fabulous by her and her friends. She has thin brows, a small nose and full lips.

 **Hair color/style:** She has shoulder length bright yellow hair, kept in a neat ponytail. She wears a pair of Ray Bands sunglasses on her head, which are white in color.

 **Eye Color:** Cerulean Blue

 **Skin Tone:** Pale, Sunkissed Skin with zero blemeshes. She wears foundation and blush on her cheeks, almost no one has seen her without make up.

 **Body Type:** Chloe has a petite body type. She has small breasts, being around a B-cup. She has a lean build, with developing curves, and a round bottom.

 **Birthmarks, scars or tattoos:** **N/A**

 **Height:** 5'5'' **  
**

 **Weight:** 115 LBS

 **Outfits** **:** 1\. Her normal outfit, consists of a sleeveless white shirt, with black stripes. She wears a pair of white Capri pants, and white flats on her feet. Over her shirt, she wears a bright yellow cardigan which she leaves unbuttoned. She wears a golden watch on her left wrist, and a golden bracelet on her right wrist. She wears a studded belt around her waist, which glimmers brightly in the sun.

2\. Her swimsuit consists of a sleeveless strapless bikini top, black with white straps. She wears a pair of bikini shorts, which are red on the front, white on the back, with two bold black stripes on the back. They have several bronze colored buttons. She still wears her sunglasses, and her hair is tied with a black and white striped hair ribbon.

 **Jewelry:** Golden Wrist Watch, Golden Bracelet

 **Personality:** Chloe has a typical snooty attitude. She believes she is better than everyone, and will be mean to people. She is a stereotypical mean girl. She's rich, she's beautiful and she flaunts it. Her father is the mayor of Paris and can get her what she wants, whenever she wants. This attitude doesn't land her many friends, aside those she buys in order to have some sort of kinship.

 **Backstory:** Chloe's life is one of privilage. She gets what she wants, whenever she wants, because she's the daughter of the Mayor of Paris. She has money, and she flaunts it, this usually resulting in people hating her.

Despite this, she seeks the affection of one person in her life, her mother. She left when Chloe was still an infant. However, Chloe grew to admire her mother, going as far as adopting the same mannerism as her. This usually lead to other children avoiding her. Chloe became vain and conceited, saying that other children didn't deserve to bask in her presence, because she was far too beautiful for any of them.

Her mother however didn't care about her daughter, and let her know many times. She didn't even bother learning Chloe's name, calling her Claudette, Clauster and even Emiline at one point. Chloe took it all in stride, wanting to earn the appreciation of her mother. So she started behaving more like her mother, acting mean and flaunting everything she owned. She didn't make many friends because of this.

Chloe started growing popular online, because others would take videos of her acting like a rich snob. She had named herself the Queen Bee of the school she had gone too. Her clique was quick to put her at the top of everything. Even the principle could do nothing as the young girl practically ruled the school, using her connecting to her father as a means to threaten anyone who didn't fall in line. Despite that, she never once tried to hurt anyone, because deep down she knew the real her wouldn't do that. She was all talk, but people didn't need to know that. Because of this popularity, a certain school did an experiment with three different girls, Chloe being one of them. It was a week long experiment, to see who would grow the most popular in that amount of time. Chloe was able to get 53% of the school population to like her. Despite her being mean, she had an odd sense of Charisma that attracted people to her.

Morning Hope Academy recruited her as the Ultimate Queen Bee, where she was forced to sign a contract, preventing her from overthrowing the school and pitting the student body against the Steering Committee. That however didn't stop Chloe from ruling certain cliques with an iron fist, getting everything done for her, and practically having people under her thumb.

 **Quotes:**

"That's ridiculous! Utterly Ridiculous!"

"Sometimes, I like gracing the plebs with my presence."

"I know Veruca...despite us having similar backgrounds, she is far too kind to people. People will only

backstab you when they get the chance."

"Pfft...Veruca? She wishes she was me...as beautiful as me, as popular as me."

"Useless? Did you say Useless?"

"There was one club I wanted to join in school. You're gonna think it's stupid, but it was Glee

Club...yeah, I like singing, but no one needs to know that. I'll deny it if you tell someone."


	8. Epilogue

**A/N:**

 **Surprise Mother Fuckers! You all thought that the last chapter was the finale? You were sorely mistaken! I rarely leave the chapters off without an Epilogue. This gave me an excuse to work on my muse, as I currently have no ideas for chapter 4 of The School Trip of Mutual Killing. I just wanted to write a few things that I didn't get to in the last chapter due to how long it was. So I get to abuse the Epilogue.**

 **I tried something new this time, I wrote it all in 1st POV, from Jon and Mei-Ling's point of view, I haven't written in 1st POV since Middle School, so if you notice some mistakes, like words used in 3rd Person do let me know so I can fix it. I just wanted to try a more immersive experience, to give more insight on Mei-Ling and Jonathan's thoughts as the story progresses. For the most part, I will try to write in 3rd POV. But if I get the chance, I will write Mei-Ling and Jonathan in 1st POV. I may even try it woth some other characters as well. I will also say one thing, I did use a racial slur in this chapter. I will try to limit the use of them in this story. I am not trying to use them to offend people, but certain characters are foul mouthed and will use them. Not a lot, but they will use them. I just wanted to let you all know that I am not using them to offend people, so please don't lynch me! I'm only writing them for certain characters and they won't use them a lot!**

 **On another note, I still do not know who will survive this Killing Game. I have potential killers lined up, and I know at least half of the cast will meet some grisly ends. But I have a lot of favorites and its becoming a bit hard. I don't want to play favorites either especially with my own characters, as I am favoring a certain Lucky Student, she's my baby and I don't want her to die, but I've also thought of so many ways she can potentially die. It's heartbreaking! I have a set number of survivors, I want to shoot for 16 survivors but that number may change. I dunno...I'll give you updates whenever I change anything. Hell, I may still add characters here and there as I did come up with two extra oc's that would fit in. The world is a lie after all. Anyway...enjoy another 60 page essay about kids preparing for the Killing Game. Brought to you by UPlay, not really. See you all later!**

Morning Hope Academy's

New Semester of Killing

Prologue to Despair

Epilogue

 _ **(Jonathan's Side)**_

 **"** What a mess." I mutter to myself, as I glanced around the empty plaza.

I don't know how much time had passed since the debacle at the gymnasium. What had started with me waking up in a locker, quickly turned into a ghoulish nightmare. They say you don't understand something until it happens. For the most part, that's true...but for me...I was still trying to understand what was happening. I mean...I can't really explain what happened. One moment, we were standing around the gym, the next a guy's head exploded. It was surreal. I've seen a lot of gruesome shit. One doesn't watch the Saw series and fall asleep contently. Hell I still have nightmares about Rick Grimes disemboweling a dude, right after biting another man's neck. That shit was in television, this is real life.

I could still feel his blood on me. Despite me going to the bathroom and washing my face, ridding myself of the pink...I could feel it. I was just standing there, watching the water run gray due to the paint I had taken off. My neck was soaked in it, thankfully my jacket had taken the brunt of the impact. The tissues I had used had only taken part of the problem, I was soaked entirely in blood, not drenched, but there was quite a lot on me. I even had skull fragments in my hair. I wanted to scream, but I remembered something my father had told me once.

" _As an FBI Agent, I have to be prepared for grim shit. Sure, Homicide detectives see some awful stuff. But the FBI deals with a lot of our country's darkness. I have seen the aftermath of a shootout, a kidnapping turned sour. My grandfather and I were in Texas when Kennedy was shot. Life doesn't prepare you for that stuff...so I had to learn it myself. Keep my face stoic, get in, take care of business and get out. Showing any weakness will make you vulnerable, and you can't let someone take advantage of that son."_

I looked up at my reflection, finally clean of both paint and blood. I didn't pay much attention to my looks. I was always a loner in school. I was always focused on my music career, I didn't have much time for friends. I was only using my buddy's booth because I paid him to let me. Being a songwriter allowed me to open a lot of doors, doors that would have remained closed if I had stayed in the Choir. I've always been a religious boy growing up. It was normal for us to go to church on Sundays. At least until my parents became busier...being alone was my forte.

I was always the guy that dressed weird in school. No one understood why I dressed in monochrome. They always called me Checkerboard or Chess Piece whenever I walked by. I didn't care...I found solace in my music. The lyrics would weave together into beautiful songs, and my pen would just move on its own. I wrote so much, that I actually ended up winning the "Neatest Writing in the School" trophy. I guess it was made specifically for me. That and the Student Body Vice President was the only one who actually cared enough to speak to me.

Makes me wonder where she is...Mariah...my only friend. I hadn't thought about her much since receiving my letter. She had been ecstatic for me of course, especially because she had been the one to deliver it. The Principle had gotten it from Alice Caroll and had sent her out. I was a Sophomore in Ridgemont High School, one of the preppy schools of Redmond. Of course in Morning Hope Academy, I would come in as a Freshman, regardless of my age. It seemed to be a trend for the school. In the United States, a person could be in high school until the age of 21, but Morning Hope was the exception. I always wondered what it was like to be in a school that breeds hope.

Course...I wasn't expecting this to turn into a breeding ground of despair. Chris's statement still bothers me. Calling us Gazelles like that...it makes it seem as if we're nothing more than criminals. Criminals that were waiting to be shot down by a shooting squad. Then again, there was talk about one man who survived being shot at by a Squad and got away. Perhaps I could be that lucky one...

"Then what? Abandon the others?" I mutter to myself, glancing at my reflection. My blue eyes were staring back at me. I still remembered that ice breaker Mariah gave me during Freshman year.

" _Your eyes remind me of the crown jewel worn by Louis the 14_ _th_ _. It's like a deep blue ocean, I can swim in them for hours."_

I honestly thought she was hitting on me. I was just looking at her as if I had a dick growing out of my forehead. But that's just who she was...a beautiful girl who had no reason to interact with a loser like me. Although we did have history, apparently we were in the same Choir, she was a year older than me, a Soprano supposedly. She was apparently the only one who missed me, despite never talking to me. Odd how a person can act that way. After years of not seeing each other, act like you guys are old friends. Humans can be weird at times I guess.

"Hey Jon, you done in there?" the airy voice of Carla cried. I jolted a bit, I had completely forgotten where I was for a moment.

Morning Hope Academy, trapped under a dome, killing game, one dead. I sighed as I was brought back to the real world. My face was still covered in a bit of water. I just reached into my bag and pulled out a hand towel I always carried around, drying my face with it. In retrospect, I should have used this for the blood. But then it would be soaked in pink...I like this towel. It's always there for me when I need to dry the ink I get on my hands.

I slipped my bag around my shoulders, walking out of the bathroom, being greeted by Carla. I found this girl to be...aloof. No that was to vague a term, and I think clinically insane might be a tad too strong. She seemed like she was there and not there at the same time. She was bubbly, jumpy and quite the kidder. She had poked the back of my neck with her hand buzzer, hoping to deactivate the bomb. I still found it hard to believe that we had a bomb in our necks at the moment. But since Kevin's head had exploded all over me, I knew it was the truth. I shivered a bit as the cameras moved, following our path.

"You okay?" she asked softly, a firm look on her face. I gave her a curt nod, donning a smile on my face. I had to be optimistic, if I wasn't then my friends wouldn't relax.

"I'm fine, trying to remain chipper you know?" I said, earning a nod from the girl. She gave me a toothy grin, reaching into her back pocket for something.

"Not a lot of people can tolerate me you know. Mei-Mei is a cutie though, and was the only one who noticed me in the tree. I don't know why it is, but I feel like I know her from somewhere. I give my friends something, so I want you to have this." she said, handing me a card. I looked it over, seeing it was a playing card. When I flipped it over, I had noticed it was a Joker Card.

The card itself was white on the front, having a violet J on the corner of it. Rather than the Joker, I noticed that the drawing at the center of the card was a Chibi version of Carla, holding a small banner in her hands, spelling the word Joker, with the R being backwards. I looked up at her, and she gave me another grin.

"I dunno why it is, but none of the suits suited you. I sense that you are a Joker like me. So I'm giving you my only Joker card, it comes in pairs you know." she said, giving me a wink.

"I appreciate the sentiment Carla, having a friend here will...help me relax a bit." I said, earning a giggle from the girl.

"Good good! That's my aim after all...I came here to lay down the sickest pranks this side of the globe! Thing is my bag of goodies is gone, and I haven't seen it at all."

"I'm sure we'll find it. We've checked most of this floor already, how about we head toward the Weight Room? It's the only room that we can't physically access. Perhaps we'll find something there." I suggested. She gave me an eager nod, her twin tails bouncing a bit.

"Hey Jo-Jo, I have a question for you...how were you scouted?" the brunette asked. I blinked a few times, brows furrowing as I thought back to it.

"If memory serves...Alice came into my school. She asked my friend Mariah for me, and lead her to my secret stairwell. She grabbed me by my ear, and pulled me out of the school. I thought I was getting kidnapped or something, instead she just takes me to a diner and buys me food. I hate to admit it, but I'd kill for a greasy burger right about now."

"Same here, too bad Morning Hope didn't install a McDonalds in this place. I mean if this is a government funded school, then why the fuck isn't Ronald allowed to run around here? He's a clown dammit, and I love clowns!"

"Really? I personally hate clowns." I admitted, not wanting to go into detail. Carla deflated a bit, but seemed undeterred in her skips as she matched her pace with mine. She walked ahead of my, turning to face me while walking backward, something that amazed me a bit.

"Why do you hate clowns?"

"There was this party I went too. The parents couldn't afford a real clown so they posted an ad online. Turned out the dude had just gotten outta the joint, and tried kidnapping one of the kids. Thankfully my dad was on site and tackled his ass. Not to mention those creepy ass clowns that started popping up not that long ago. I don't wanna get shanked." I admitted.

I didn't want to be a sissy and say I hated Clowns because of It. Stephen King is a phenomenal writer, but fearing clowns because of his works. Hell, I didn't wanna look like a pussy in front of a girl. She gave me a perplexed look, as if she was trying to look into my mind. She shrugged it off, whirling around on her heel.

"Eh...not everyone likes clowns. I just know a lot of them because of my line of entertainment."

"Which is?"

"Hmm? Oh I'm a Prankster of course...thing is, this prissy school already has an Ultimate Prankster, so I didn't qualify. The Dean tossed my name in a raffle, and whadda ya know? I get selected as the Ultimate Lucky Student. I guess I do have a bit of luck from time to time." she admitted.

"I would assume so, do you know how hard it is to get picked in a raffle? There are like a million students all across the country, and you got the lucky break."

"Hmm...true, true. But I'm not lying about my luck either. I mean, I've done some pretty crazy shit over the years. I broke into a police station and took one of the cruisers for a joy ride. I didn't get caught because the cameras were down, someone had apparently hacked their system. Another time, I ended up stealing an entire box of canned goods from a Whole Foods, and I didn't get caught. I just walked out like nothing."

"I wouldn't call that luck." I admitted, brushing it off like nothing. She turned around, puffing her cheeks a bit.

"But I am lucky! Do you have a coin?"

"Eh...maybe." I mutter, shoving my hand in my pocket. To my surprise, I found a quarter nestled inside. Lose change for the bus perhaps, I don't remember grabbing any.

"Excellent, flip it four times and don't tell me what it lands on. I'll guess each one." she said with a challenging tone. I shrugged, flicking the coin into the air. I held it against the back of my hand, waiting for her guess.

"Tails."

I peeked under my hand, and sure enough, an eagle greeted me. I flipped the coin again.

"Heads."

This time, George Washington greeted me. I flipped it two times, a Head and a Tail. I continued flipping the coin, and she kept guessing the right side. The last one was one that had me confused.

"Neither."

I flipped the coin, and ended up missing it. It fell onto the ground, bouncing for a second before it started spinning. It slowed down to a stop, still on its side. I just stared at the coin flabbergasted. I glanced up, meeting her heterochromic gaze, a playful smirk on her face.

"The probability of someone correctly guessing the correct face in a coin flip ten times in a row, is 1 in 1024 flips."

"Holy shit." I said softly. She knelt down, grabbing the coin from the ground, flipping it through her fingers. She flicked into the air, catching it in her hand, before holding it out to me.

"Guess." she said playfully. I smiled a little.

"Tails."

"Actually, it's a Loon." she said, reaching into her hand for a oddly shaped bronze coin. It featured a bird on the front, a Loon actually.

"What the fuck?"

"Magic." she said with a giggle. She pocketed the coin, turning around continuing onwards to the Weight Room.

I remained silent, not exactly knowing what to think about the brown haired girl. She was amazing, that was for sure. She truly did possess luck, aside from being a Prankster. She had a peppy attitude, but deep down I knew that she was hiding something. Often times, those that put on a happy attitude are the most scarred people around you. I hated to admit it, but there are times where I become depressed. Not to the point where I wanna end it, I usually let my songs speak for me. But being along for weeks on end, while your parents are in D.C...it isn't fun at times. Carla paused in front of the Bath House entrance, staring at the wooden doors.

"This bath house is huge. It has two baths, for boys and girls, along with a huge sauna! I'm dying to try it out, but I don't have my clothes. Guess I'll have to find my dorm." she said absentmindedly.

"An Oriental Style bath house in an American school. A tad odd methinks, then again Hope's Peak Academy owns this hell hole."

"Yeppers...you wanna take a bath?"

"What?!" I screeched, my eyes widening a bit. Carla had a serious look on her face, one that I didn't think she'd ever have.

"Is something wrong? Do you not like baths?"

"No it's just...women don't usually ask men to bathe with them." I replied, causing the girl to nod.

"I grew up in an orphanage. Well...it was more of a Catholic School...a really poor one. Whenever it got cold for in the Winter, they would spend more money on the heating, and that meant we had to save on water. So boys and girls usually had to share the bathroom to save on water."

"Oh...I...didn't know you were an orphan." I said sadly.

"Mhmm...my parents gave me up when I was a wee little lass. Barely two months old. I was raised by Nuns for most of my life...I became a bit of a troublemaker. I always gave the Headmistress so much shit. Even though I did, she was the closest thing to a mother that I have now." Carla said, a frown appearing on her face.

"Oh Carls...I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bring back bad memories."

"It's fine, but if you wanna make it up to me then you gotta convince Mei-Mei, Ruca and Chrispy Bacon to join us."

"When Hell freezes over, I'll be sure to send them the invite." I mused, brushing past her toward the Weight Room entrance.

"Muu! You are so mean to me Jo-Jo!" Carla cried, bounding over to the boy.

"It's just weird Carla...if you, Ruca and Mei stay in your side, I'll see if I can get Butterfly Boy to join us." I said, earning a grin from her. She gave me a tight hug, which I returned. I felt her hands around my waist and before I knew it...

"Wedgie!"

"Gah...Ah! Fuck! You goddamn asshat!"

"Mwehehehe!"

 ** _(Mei-Ling's Side)_**

"God, nothing pisses me off more than being held against my will. When the hell is my nigga Barack getting us outta here?" Chris snapped, arms crossed as he walked. I frowned as I looked up at my questionable friend.

"Chris, perhaps you shouldn't use that kind of language here?"

"Why not? Ruru the Nut Queen hasn't stopped dropping fucks since we walked out here." the Ultimate Lepidopterologist said, gesturing to Veruca, who had been mumbling things about the heat under her breath.

"Chris! If you want to have friends, you'll have to fix your attitude!" I snapped, my accent flaring a bit as I spoke. The boy just stopped walking, flicking his leather jacket a bit. I have no idea how he could wear that in this heat. Then again, he's from Mexico, and it does get hot down there.

"Listen Mushu, I didn't come here to make friends. The only reason that I stuck with you, is because Jon looks like a good dude. I meant what I said back there, all of us are just insignificant Gazelles. Among us are the Lions, and soon enough the killing will begin."

"Blimey you truly do love hearing the sound of your own voice." Veruca said, glancing at the boy, placing a hand on her hip.

"Oh? So you don't agree that show of power back there was the Head Honcho putting us in place?"

"No, I do agree with what you are saying. It's just that your voice is annoying, but you seem to be enamored with it."

"Fuck you."

"Sorry, I don't like tainted meat."

"Guys, can we please be mature about this? It's been a few minutes since Kevin died." I said softly, trying not to remember what happened.

I still cannot believe what happened. I had met that boy not long ago, and he looked so vibrant and full of life. I had wanted to get to know him better, get to see his talent. But his life was extinguished before I could even have the chance. I didn't know how to react, everyone around me screamed and yet...I just stood there. I had seen someone die before...but not like that.

"Whatever, at least you aren't as Nutty as everyone says. You seem to comprehend what's going on here." Chris said firmly.

"Yes, as you Americans so eloquently put, this is a shit sandwich, and we all have to take a big bite."

"Hmm...you aren't so bad _Princesa._ It's good to at least have someone who shares my view point. Mushu here is to soft to see what's going on."

"Qu ni de!" _(Screw You!)_ I exclaimed in Chinese, flipping the boy off. He rolled his eyes, resuming his walk. The three of us were heading toward the only place on Campus we hadn't explored, Mirror Lodge, our Dormitories.

"Sweetheart, I hate to agree with the racist, but what he says does have merit. A man died, and we all stood there gawking at his body. I wasn't entirely there, if I care to admit. But now that I have had the time to process it, I realize that we are a time bomb. It won't be long until someone is tempted to kill."

"I won't let that happen! I came here to study Folklore, to make friends and enrich my life. So that I can take my stories with me back to China, tell everyone about my findings." I exclaimed, cheeks puffed out slightly. I could feel my hair moving a bit. I remember my Mama telling me that, despite my height, I had the loudest voice in the family. It seemed as if she was indeed correct.

"I didn't think the half pint could yell so loud. Jeez girl, you've got some lungs on you." Chris said. I slugged him on the side, turning my face away from him.

"You stupid _Niu bi_!"

"Okay, you gotta stop talking in Chinese, I'm never gonna understand you." he said, a frown on his face. I turned to face him, a smirk on my face.

"Niu bi means Cow Pussy in Chinese." I say. Veruca erupted into laughter, her entire body shaking with mirth. Chris just remained silent, deciding to continue toward Mirror Lodge.

"In all seriousness, Mei-Ling I don't want to seem callous but...I tend to be a rather realistic person. I wish to seek the truth, behind our imprisonment here, and who the one pulling the strings is. I don't know what is going on outside of this dome. However it seems that the US Government isn't responding."

"Do you believe something happened outside?" I asked curiously. She gave me a small nod, her eyes drifting towards the artificial skies.

"Something must have happened on the outside. I mean...Morning Hope Academy is it's own entity in America. On the same scale as Hope's Peak Academy. Do you actually believe that the Government would allow some two-toned bear to ensnare 37 students and 3 teachers, and force them to kill each other?"

"Hate to agree with you _Princesa_ , pero creo que tienes razon." _(Princess, but I think you are right)_ Chris said firmly. Veruca seemed a bit bothered. I didn't understand what he said, perhaps she did? Spain and the UK are close to each other after all.

"There is just something I can't understand. Why are we here? I keep asking myself that. My brain keeps telling me, it was because you were scouted you twit! Yes...that is the reason...but that was before Morning Hope was an incubator."

"There are some odd things here, I will admit. I was already thinking about them when I was exploring with Calem. He noticed that several key points had been taken down. He also said that they were strategic points of interest. They're keeping us on the first floor, and the A/V room computers cannot connect to the outside world. We are completely isolated." I said, earning frowns from the taller teens.

"Probably to limit our interaction with the outside, to send for help. Morning Hope Academy lies within a large populated district. The Anaheim Police Department wouldn't take long to come here...if they were operational."

"If? What are you getting at Veruca?" Chris asked. The Nut Specialist remained silent, stopping as we reached the entrance to the Dormitory building. She had a firm look on her face, as if she was considering her words before telling us. She finally turned to the both of us, her hands folded in front of her lap.

"We have to consider all possible avenues of our entrapment within this facility. That also means the possibility that...the World has been subjected to a full scale nuclear offensive."

"Huh?" I said, disbelief crossing my face. Had she said what I think she said? Nuclear offensive?

"You think the United States was attacked? By who? Dear old Vladdie? Or maybe Kimmy?" Chris said. I glared at him, becoming serious.

"I wouldn't say those things Chris, especially because one of our friends is Russian." I said. He shrugged, not at all bothered by what I said.

"I'm not sure what state the world is in...but what reason is there? Perhaps we were all here when it first happened. The Government erected this bomb proof dome over the school. It would explain the blast proof doors. On the off chance that the dome is breached, the windows are covered in steel, most likely as a means of keeping the radiation outside."

"Holy shit...you're assuming Morning Hope is some sort of bomb shelter?"

"I'm not assuming Chris, it is. I read a few extra details about this school...it is considered to be one of the safest facilities in America. Not to mention, the fifth floor has its own Botanical Garden. With a high grade purifier, the oxygen could be pumped through the ventilation system. We could live comfortably here until the radiation dies down...and if it doesn't, then forever." Veruca said firmly.

"Whoa whoa whoa...I do not believe that is the case. Don't you think it would happen so fast? I mean, let's say America was attacked...how would they build this in that time?" I say, pointing to the dome.

"Mushu has a point. Russia has nuclear subs, capable of firing Nukies onto the mainland. L.A. Is a huge city, and it has a recruitment center, they'd most likely bomb it, and the radiation would spread outrageously fast." Chris said.

"How do you know that?"

"Fallout New Vegas." he said proudly. I just blinked, tilting my head in confusion.

"The video game?"

"It's a game based on Nuclear fallout. It makes sense, various areas of the US were destroyed, and the people that lived through it, weren't...all human. Neither were the creatures, but there are bomb shelters. However, it would happen way too fast, too fast for anyone to take the time to gather 40 saps and lock them in. That is unless..."

"Unless the school was sealed up with us inside while the dome was built." Veruca said, finishing his statement.

I sighed audibly. I'm not on to theorize too much, I never liked Conspiracy Theories or the like. Every single time I saw on online I would just ignore it. I always thought it was another MLG meme or something related to the Illuminati. You could theorize all you like, but until you saw it with your own eyes, nothing would be true. It would just be another theory.

"Guys...can we focus on the dorms? I know you wanna find exit to school, but we have to meet Jon and Carla later." I said, my speech slipping up a bit. Veruca nodded, turning towards the Dormitory building. She grabbed a hold of the door, which was once locked. She pulled it down and opened the door, allowing us to step inside first.

The dormitory building felt almost like a miniature hotel. As soon as we walked inside, we ended up walking into a lobby. The carpets were a rich blue color, reminding me a bit of the Blue in the American Flag. There was a reception desk to our left, a few computers being visible, currently useless to us. The lobby itself was filled with felt couches and wooden furniture, along with some plants. Walking forward, there was a set of stairs that lead up to the second floor.

"It seems this building boasts three stories. There should be a suite for each of us here." Veruca said, glancing at the map on her Student ID. I had completely forgotten about the device. I reached for mine, looking at it.

"It seems like Class 79 of Hope's Peak Academy gets the second floor. There are only sixteen rooms, the third and fourth floor are for each of us. Girls on the third, boys on the fourth." I say, glancing at the map of each floor. My room was right by the stairs, across the hall from Carla's room, ironically enough.

"No jodas! This place is freaking huge! Man America is filthy rich." Chris said, tearing his eyes away from his own map. He looked around the lobby for a moment.

"The place doesn't seem to be handicap accessible though...I feel bad for that big breasted girl. I don't know if she can walk, but it's gonna be hard for her to go up and down these stairs." he said.

"I thought the lion didn't concern himself with the gazelles?" Veruca said. Chris turned to her a frown on his face.

"Normally not...but I feel like she doesn't need anymore stress. Mi abuelita...my grandmother...she can't walk either. So she has her own stair lift...maybe we can convince Monokuma to install one for her." he said.

"Aw...so you are capable of emotion!" I said, a smile on her face.

"Ay, jodete nena." _(Ah...fuck off girl)_ he said, walking toward the stairs. I sighed, knowing I would have to brush up on my Spanish if I wanted to speak with Chris.

The second floor of the dormitory was completely empty. It was a single hallway, that lead right through to the Dorms that belonged to Class 79. I found it rather annoying that we had to walk through the second floor to reach the stairs to the third. It was kind of redundant in my opinion, but at least it made it safer. One way in, one way out. If something happened, a person would be cornered and...

" _Don't get morbid on me Mei-Ling...nothing is going to happen. You can't think like that...you have to stay positive!"_

My own internal pep-talk did nothing to ease my conscience. We were trapped inside a school, where everyone was supposed to kill each other. I was trying my hardest not to think about what Chris had said. If I learned something from my Folklore Research, its that people aren't evil. Throughout history, a lot of things have been depicted. Everyone has a different cognitive view of the world. The Mayans sacrificed people to appease their gods, because they believed the gods would keep the land fertile. They did it to keep their people alive, even if that meant sacrificing other tribes like cattle.

Thinking about that reminded me of the Viking's Send off, something that the Norse did. When one of their own died, they would take the body and place it in the boat that had belonged to them in life. They would send it adrift, and then they would fire flaming arrows at the boat, lighting it on fire. It was a send off, for that person to safely travel to Valhalla. It shared many similarities with how Ancient Egyptians sent off their Pharaohs. They would mummify the body, and bury it in a tomb surrounded by possessions, said to aid them in the next world. Anything from chariots, to weapons, to even their pets, it would be entombed with the person. It was a funny thing to think about, knowing how people were so different, had so many different cultures, yet little things like that were the same.

"Hey Mei-Ling-Ling, you okay?" Chris asked, causing me to stop. I hadn't even noticed we had reached the third floor. I pouted a bit, not exactly caring for his nickname. It was better than Mushu at least.

"I'm fine...I was just thinking about the Viking's Send Off."

"The what?" Veruca asked, brows furrowed in confusion.

"It's an unofficial name I gave to this. When someone died, the Vikings would place the body of that person, in their boat, and send it adrift. Then they would shoot flaming arrows at the boat until it caught fire and eventually sunk. It was a final send off, so that person could travel safely to Valhalla."

"Whoa...that's a gnarly sounding send off. It's pretty cool actually." Chris said, starting up the stairs toward the next floor.

"I think so too, I was making a connection between it and Mummies. Though both are different, it's basically the same."

"Not exactly. Mummies are buried with their possessions in pyramids." Veruca said.

"That isn't it, I think what Mushu means is the connotation behind it. A pharaoh is buried with their items, because they believe that they'll need those items in the afterlife. The living prepare the body, almost as if they're sending it off, so it can take life in the other world. The Vikings did the same, gave the body of the person a final farewell, sending it off to Valhalla. That about right?"

"Yes...I'm impressed, are you interested in Folklore, Chris?" I asked curiously.

"Nah...not really. My interest lie within the study of macrolepidopteran clade Rhopalocera from the order Lepidoptera." he said firmly and proudly. We just stayed at him, a but bug eyed at the big words he had used.

"Hey Chris, a thought occurs...if we're trapped within a dome, how exactly will you make use of your talent?" Veruca asked, a cheeky grin on her face. He smirked, flicking her nose.

"I dunno honey, but I'm sure I'll make do without butterflies. However if you need some nuts, I think I can provide them." he said. She pulled her fist back, socking him in the face. His head slammed back into the wall, making him cry in pain.

"Humph! Take that asshole!" she cried, continuing into the third floor. The boy just stood there, clutching his bloody nose, cringing a bit.

"Esa mujer es el diablo!" _(That woman is the devil)_ he cried. I didn't need to understand Spanish to know what he said.

While Chris continued onto the final floor, and the boys dorms, I decided to look at mine. I found it rather easily, it had an 8bit sign on the door, along with the a black sign that had the Chinese Characters for my name. I tested the door, but it was locked. I frowned, checking for a key, but I didn't find anything.

"Hey Mei-Ling, the door opens with your Handbook, just hold it in front of the black panel." Veruca said, gesturing with her Student ID. I noticed the black panel next to the door. I held the device to it, and it turned from Red to Green, allowing me to enter the room.

I looked around, awed at the sheer size of the room. It was twice the size of my bedroom at home. I took a few steps in, noticing several things at once. The floors were carpeted, an ugly gray color that I immediately wanted to tear out. To my very left, was a door that lead to my personal bathroom. I didn't peek inside, but I did see a glass shower inside. To the right, I saw a single bed the mattress resting within a wooden frame, tucked against the wall. The back of the room featured what looked like a teacher's desk. My laptop was sitting on it, the desk had two drawers at either side, most likely filled with stuff. This room didn't have a closet, but on the wall next to the door was a wooden dresser with various drawers. There was a 35 inch flat screen resting on top of it, along with a Game console I had never seen before. I wasn't a gamer, so it was odd that it was there.

That was the second thing that I noticed. I figured the room would be completely empty, yet my things were all there. I walked toward my laptop, seeing it was in sleep mode. I logged into it, and opened it...all of my icons were there, along with my files, but I didn't see anything recent, all of it was left alone. The last thing I was working on was a Native American folktale, the date on the file read September 6th2014, yet the calender was telling me it was actually May 5th 2018. I shook my head, quickly changing the date to match the one on my Student ID.

"I guess someone messed with my computer. It doesn't look like anything personal was tampered with though." I muttered to myself.

After checking that all of my files were in fact intact, and that my memory card was safe, I moved on toward my dresser. Resting inside were my clothes. All separated into sections. The top drawer contained my undies, something I felt embarrassed about sometimes, especially because I didn't buy bras. I didn't think I needed them, especially when you are just above an A cup. The drawer below that was filled with tee shirts and basketball shorts. The third drawer contained sleep clothes. Then the three drawers on the right were filled with more Culturally appropriate clothes, at least in Chinese terms. There were two more pairs of Cheongsam within, all of them being in different colors. I had a few other things as well, a couple Japanese Kimonos, and even a business suit that I had no memory of buying.

"Odd." I mumble, closing the drawer. I took another glance around the room, seeing a few things I missed. There was a glass bookshelf in front of my bed, tucked against the wall. It was the books that I had in my room, all of them just like I had them placed, going by the title. I also had some posters on the wall, bands that I don't remember listening too. The final thing I noticed was my purse, which was placed on the pillow, on the bed. I walked up to it and took it, zipping it open.

"My cellphone...the battery is dead, no charger. PDA, also dead, stale candies, loose change...lipgloss. What's the point in leaving these? I mean, not the candy, that's older than me probably. Why leave my phone without a charger."

"I can answer that!"

I jumped a bit, as I whirled around, meeting the eyes of our captor. Monokuma strode into the room through the open door, a grin on his face. I backed away slightly, completely fearful of the bear. After what I had seen him do to Kevin, I couldn't help but be scared of him. Despite that, I had a firm look on my face. I wasn't going to give him the satisfaction. At least that's what I wanted, my body was betraying me however.

"You should learn to close your door honey...someone could come in here and stab ya in the back."

"What are you doing here? Have you come to torture me?"

"Torture? Sweetie that is so pedestrian, I don't torture people. I let all of you torture each other. I just wanted to see how you were settling in, making sure the security system works." he said, gesturing to the corner of the room. I noticed the small black orb at the corner of the room, the lens pointed directly at me, blinking red.

"Do we get no privacy here?"

"Nope, none at all. Be thankful they weren't installed in the loo, that wouldn't have been pleasant. Though I am looking forward to seeing you chickadees walking around your rooms in the buff. Yuk yuk yuk!"

"I do not walk around my room naked." I snapped in annoyance.

"Yes you do, we all do. It's so liberating to just let it all hang out, of course you need something that hangs to let it hang out. Currently you seem to lack anything like that."

"Did you come here to piss me off or to say something useful?" I hissed angrily. I'm sure I was going to slip back into my broken English if he kept taunting me that way.

"Yes...you were wondering why I left you your cellphone, computer and PDA. The answer is simple really...it's all a matter of perspective...or rather, a matter of motivation. See, if you successfully manage to solve a crime, and find our blackened student, the MVP gets to make one phone call. Doubt anyone on the outside will answer but...silver lining." Monokuma said.

"One phone call? So that's it...if we wanna reach the outside world, someone has to die."

"That's right Moon Cake! You wanna call mommy or big sis, you gotta give me a stiff one. And I don't mean a stiff cock, you are far too young for that kind of stuff." the bear said, bursting into laughter.

" _Why does everyone refer to me using a fucking food dish? Mushu, Moon Cake? Kung Pao Chicken? I think I would prefer Mulan at this rate."_

"Whatever, I got my answer. Would you mind leaving me alone so I can get out of this dress?" I asked, none too politely.

"Yeah sure...just make sure you close the door. Ah before I forget, there was a mistake with your room. Turns out your shower doesn't turn off at 11:00PM when the water is turned off. I guess yours runs on a separate line or some shit? I dunno...you get lucky, means you can wash up after a murder. Be sure to use it wisely, and if you wanna Strangle the Pussy as you kids often do, make sure you face the camera! YUK YUK YUK YUK YUK!"

I slammed the door shut as loud as humanely possible. I started screaming in Chinese, throwing swears left and right. I'm sure my father would have been disappointed in me if he heard my manner of speech, but I needed to get it out. I pulled my chopsticks out of my hair as I did, unpinning the loops my mom had made for me. I just wanted to get out of this Cheongsam as fast as humanely possible. I pulled out a sleeveless red tee shirt, with some golden markings on them, along with a matching sports bra, and a pair of blue jean shorts. I looked around for a spare pair of shoes, that I know I brought. But I couldn't find them...meaning I was stuck wearing stilettos. I sighed as I reached behind my back, pulling the zipper of my outfit.

"This day could not get any fucking worse."

 ** _xxx(Jonathan's Side)xxx_**

I noticed everyone had split up and gone their separate ways. The cafeteria had at least half of the people gathered inside. I hadn't noticed any of the faculty since Monokuma dropped a literal bomb on us. The other students were mingling about the first floor. Some where in the classrooms, others were doing laundry, strangely enough, and others were just lounging around. They were all just stunned at what was happening, too stunned to say or do anything. Me and Carla had to cut through the cafeteria in order to go back outside. The gym was still locked after all...made me wonder how Monokuma was going to get Kevin out of there.

My only theory was that the Mastermind would have to clean the body up. Of course that meant that no matter what, the gym had to be closed. I had thought that busting through the door would make it easier to catch them, but the rules forbade it for a reason. I didn't want to lose my head for a crack at the bastard. He'd get his, and I'd make sure of it. Thing was, the others were still just...stunned by it all. Some were trying their best to be friendly, but others just wanted to be alone. Who could blame them? How would you react if you saw a man's head explode a few feet away from you?

"Hey Jo-Jo...are you feeling down?" Carla asked, causing me to look at her. I just continued walking, some of the tables outside had been occupied. Besides, we had agreed to meet up at the Fountain. A few of the others were looking at me oddly, but I didn't really pay them any mind.

"A little...who wouldn't be? 39 people are trapped against their will, none of us has contact with our friends or family. We're all just worried I guess."

"Yeah...it feels weird...I mean I'm not at all worry. Got no one to worry about...except maybe the Sisters, but I know those old bats are tough. They'll be fine without me. Do you think your dad is looking for you?"

"Most likely...I'm sure mom dropped everything and started looking for me. She's friends with a few Senators, she can get shit moving. Hell...we might get lucky and have the Governator come rescue us!" I said cheerfully. The thought of Arnold Schwarzenegger coming to get me on a Chopper filled my mind with glee.

"Ah, come on...get to the choppa!" Carla cried, in a perfect Austrian accent. I couldn't help but chuckle a bit, making her grin.

"There's a smile! I hate seeing people all mopey and sad!" she said in a cutesy voice. I shook my head.

" _It's as if I met the personification of Pinkie Pie, after she drank two liters of crack water."_ I mused, trying not to burst into laughter.

"Jo-Jo, do you have a girlfriend?"

"Eh? That seems a bit outta the blue, don't ya think?"

"Not really...it's just a simple question, among friends." she said with a wink. I rolled my eyes, shaking my head.

"I don't...I didn't have many friends growing up Carls. I was always focused on my lyrics, and the Choir. In recent years, I taught myself to play various instruments. The only friend I had was Mariah."

"Oh...so she's your girlfriend?"

"Ha...I wish. That girl was amazingly beautiful, she was a good Student Body Vice President, and was highly ambitious. I would have gladly dated her, thing is...she's a lesbian." I admitted. I remember when she told me that, I felt immensely deflated. The fact she took me on a pity date afterwards didn't help lift my mood either.

"I see, I see! That's a shame then Jo-Jo. But at least there's a silver lining, we may have bombs in our necks, but that doesn't mean we can't try at love!"

"Huh?"

"Well I mean...if were all trapped in here and all are on the verge of death, why not find a partner and do the Devil's Tango?" she asked curiously. My jaw hung open as I tried formulating words. I glanced past Carla, noticing Tenko and Himiko. The Ultimate Neo-Aikido Master was glaring at me, making me shiver a bit.

"Maybe we shouldn't talk about that Carla. I mean...we all just met, a dude got his head blown up. I doubt anyone wants to hook up here of all places." I said, continuing my walk toward the fountain. I sat down at one of the benches around it. Carla hopped up onto the edge of the fountain, holding her arms out for balance.

"Well...normally I wouldn't consider it...but you know what they say, YOLO!" she cried out, jumping into the fountain. She splashed a bit of water on me, making me shiver a bit.

"Ah...dammit Carla!"

"Mwehehe! Sorry Jo-Jo! But if you wanna be my friend, you gotta handle my craziness! My psychiatrist once told me that I was as crazy as a fox."

"Seriously?" I asked, surprised that the girl had a Shrink. She giggled, shaking her head.

"I wouldn't know, she spoke French!"

"That isn't funny!"

"Boo, I'll make you laugh. How about a joke? Hmm...let's see if I have a good one." she said, holding her arms behind her back as she remained standing in the ankle deep water. If it bothered her she didn't show it.

"Oh! I got one, how is a woman like a condom?" she asked eagerly, her eyes shining a bit. I frowned, but decided to go along with it.

"I dunno, how is a woman like a condom?"

"Because, both spend more time in your wallet than on your dick."

"Pfft...okay, that one was pretty good." I said, holding back my chuckles.

"Now you're turn. Tell me a joke, if you make me laugh, I'll let you ask me one personal question."

"Hmm...okay. I do have one that Mariah told me before I came to Morning Hope. What does a woman's pussy and a chainsaw have in common?" I asked, earning a pensive look from the girl. She pouted her lips a bit, her two toned eyes narrowing a bit.

"I give, what does a woman's pussy and a chainsaw have in common?" she asked, reiterating the question. Now for the punch line. I leaned back against the bench, a smirk on my face.

"Miss by a few inches and you're in deep shit." I said. The result was instantaneous. She started laughing rather loudly, causing several people to look in our direction. I felt a bit embarrassed, but joined in the laughing as well. The girl was good at keeping me distracted, that's for sure. She sighed contently, wiping a tear from her eye.

"I haven't laughed that hard in a minute...okay, you win. Ask me anything you want, and I mean anything." she said, giving me a wink. I shook my head, giving her a firm look.

"Are your eyes real? Or are they contacts." I asked. She frowned, stepping out of the fountain, sitting right across from me.

"My eyes are real. My doctor said it was called heterochromia iridus, it's a really rare trait in some people. My birth mother most likely carried the genes for green eyes, while my father carried the one for blue eyes. Rather than getting either, I got one and one...a bitter reminder of my parents I guess."

"But Carla...your eyes are so pretty." I say, without much thought. Her lips curled into a smile, and she winked, sticking her tongue out.

"Aw...I know that! It's just weird...having people asking me if my eyes are real. If anything the one with the odd eyes is dear old Ruca. She has silvery blue eyes, and that's the first time I've seen eyes like that." she said. I closed my eyes briefly thinking back on Veruca. I couldn't help but smile a bit.

I had seen a lot of pretty girls in my day, but Veruca was quite charming. Most of the girls that I knew were typical preppy wanna be Queen Bees. When I had met Chloe, I got a bitter reminder of my old Cheer Squad Captain, rather the captain for my school. She was just so...gross. She was pretty, but her mannerisms...ugh. Veruca however was different, she lived a posh and cushy life, but she didn't let it spoil her. She was blunt, charismatic in her own way, and rather realistic. Unlike some of the girls I had met before. She was one of the realist people I had met. In fact, Mei-Ling and Carla were way different than what I was normally used too.

"Jo-Jo, are you okay? You have a funny look on your face, and your cheeks are red. Are you thinking about Ruca?"

"What? No!" I cried out, a little louder than I wanted too. I glanced away, earning a small laugh from my new friend.

"Don't be shy! I think it's cute! I think she might like you too if she gives you a chance. Perhaps after all of this is settled you two can go on a date! Then me and Mei-Mei can take that bath!"

"You really like bathing don't you?" I asked, glancing back at the girl. She gave me a grin, placing her arms behind her head again.

"I spent three years on the streets as a bum my friend. I didn't have time for baths, so whenever I have the chance, I rejoice. Like I told Mei-Ling, be sure to remind me about bathing. I got so used to just sleeping in a box that I tend to forget." she said, giving me a smile. I couldn't help but frown.

Had this girl seriously lived in the streets? Alone for three years? If she's around my age, that meant she was around 13 when this happened. I couldn't help but feel bad for her. An orphan who was forced to live out on the streets...I just couldn't imagine that. I just remained silent, giving her a nod. I heard foot steps moving toward us, making me look up. I stiffened a bit when I noticed Lee was approaching us. I quickly shot to my feet, standing firm as the Ultimate Drill Sargent walked toward us.

"Good day Cadets, how fares your afternoon?"

"Could be better." I replied firmly. He gave us a nod, glancing at Carla who had a hand over her sore spot. From the corner of my eye, I noticed Tenko tensing up a bit. It seemed as if she was still mad about what Lee had done earlier, not that I blame her. Lee stood firm, looking directly into my eyes.

"I would like to apologize to the two of you. I shouldn't have hit you when you approached me earlier. My beloved Corps has taught me valuable life skills. Skills that I wish to pass on to everyone here. But there are times that I get way ahead of myself. It is wrong to strike women, and I will never do it again."

"Hey it's fine...with my line of work, you gotta be tough. I've taken more than a hit to the gut before. It actually felt soothing." Carla said, causing me to quirk a brow.

"Right...well, I just wished to convey my apology. I will try not to yell at anyone, but do remember that I have things that I just do. It is my nature as a United States Marine."

"Hey man, it's no problem. Just as long as you don't wake me up at 0500 hours with a goddamn bugle, you and I are cool." I said firmly. He nodded, turning around to leave. I remembered his speech, and smiled a bit.

"Oh and Lee?" I called out, causing him to look back.

"Something you need?"

"Nah...I just wanted to say...that speech you gave us back at the gym, was totally alpha." I said. He just stared at me oddly, giving me a nod before walking away. Carla stood beside me, a smile on her face.

"I stole his wallet." she said, holding out a White Legend of Zelda wallet to me.

"Huh...what? When?"

"Just now silly."

"Hmm...hey wait a minute, this is my wallet!" I cried, causing the girl to laugh audibly.

"Hey you guys!" Mei-Ling cried, greeting the two of us.

I noticed she was no longer wearing her qipao. Instead, she was wearing a sleeveless red tank top, with a black sports bra underneath, and jean shorts. She was still rocking her stilettos, a slight pained look on her face. Her hair was still the same, though she had taken the time to brush it again. The flat loops at the side of her head were neatly in place, her chopsticks holding her bun at the top of her head. She looked rather adorable, I doubt I could see her with another style now. Chris and Veruca were still wearing the same attire, though I noticed the Ultimate Nut Specialist lacked her mink parka.

"Hey...did you find anything?" I asked curiously.

"Yes...the dorms are all tailored to us, specifically. All of the items that I was missing are there. I'm quite certain the gear you mentioned is located there was well." Veruca said.

"That's right...our dorms are on the fourth floor, and we're actually neighbors. So as we say in Mexico, beinvenido a la colonia." Chris said, holding his hand out to me. I nodded, giving him a nod, shaking his hand.

"That means welcome to the neighborhood right?"

"Yeah...pretty close. A colonia is like a small neighborhood, like a cul-de-sac, but like in the same complex. It's hard to explain...it's like one of those resort like living areas you Gringos have here." he said.

"Oh...I know what it is then. Anyway, me and Carla checked out the entire first floor. We also took a look at the Weight Room, turns out the Trophy Room and changing rooms are open. The reason is, that those that wish to use the bath house need to change, and they'd have to go all the way to their dorms to get their shit. So Monokuma left them open. The Weight Room entrance is firmly locked though." I said.

"Yep yep! Unless there's a class trial, we aren't getting access to it, or the second floor." Carla said, confirming what the bear had told us earlier.

"Hmm...makes me wonder what a class trial is? Guess we'll have to wait until a body drops." Chris said.

"Bloody hell, do you always have to mention death?"

"Hey, I'm just saying what everyone is thinking _Ruca._ " he exclaimed, causing the girl to grit her teeth. She clenched her jaw so hard I swore I heard one of her teeth crack.

"I uh...have an idea." I say, before I even realized I had spoken. They all looked at me, an expectant look on their faces.

"Oh? What's that then?" Mei-Ling asked curiously. Despite being the leader, she wasn't doing a very good job at it. I sigh, glancing at the top of the dome, the acrylic clouds not moving an inch.

"Well...how about we gather everyone in the cafeteria? I figure in order to prevent people from killing, we need to become friends. I know it's a stretch, but I think that remaining in groups of five or six will be beneficial. Everyone will keep in line and no one will have to die. The leaders of each group will have meetings to discuss well...stuff." I said. I didn't have a lot of faith in this idea, but it was better than lone wolfing it.

"Not a bad idea, but I doubt anyone is going to follow it." Veruca said, rather pessimistically. I was gonna say something, but after what had happened, I knew she had a point. I frowned, glancing at the ground.

"Hey, it isn't that bad of an idea. You go tell everyone to meet up at the cafeteria and I'll take care of the rest. I was voted the leader right? I gotta start acting like one." Mei-Ling said firmly, holding her small fists in the air. Chris chuckled, shaking his head a bit.

"The little dragon has spirit, alright then...I'll go rally the troops." he said, flicking his coat as he walked off.

Carla followed after him for some reason or another. Mei-Ling headed off to the cafeteria, once again leaving me alone with Veruca. She seemed a bit calmer than before. Though I couldn't help but remember her crying earlier, as she clung onto my arm. I noticed some pink specks of blood on her dress, but I decided to keep that to myself, for now at least.

"I asked Chris earlier but...what do you make of all this?" she asked, an expectant look on her face.

"I dunno...I can't exactly put a finger on it. It just seems odd that a bear would just...capture all of us and force us to kill each other. Suffice it to say, it won't be long until the metaphorical shit hits the fan."

"One needs incentive to commit an action, I'm afraid. The Queen doesn't move on her own, not until the Pawns are out of the way, and her Knights are in place. I'm afraid whoever is in charge is far too many paces ahead of us. The strategy you proposed, it may sound beneficial...but it may lead to murder." she said firmly.

"I see that...but I just needed some peace of mind. If we split into groups, then we don't lone wolf it. Means we got more eyes in more places. It's not like we can start a Student Council or anything, doubt regular school stuff will happen now...makes me wonder where the Dean is though."

"Heh...that bastard is probably in on it. Remember what Monokuma said, he called this a Social Experiment. I fear the Dean may have been convinced to act on his own. After all, he is also a researcher of talent, sending his findings to Hope's Peak Academy. It would make sense if the Steering Committee over there hosted this."

"You think this is all a set up by Hope's Peak?" I asked curiously. She gave me a firm nod.

"Me and Chris discussed the idea of a Nuclear offensive. But it's just one of many theories I'm working on. I'm one that likes to reach the truth, no matter how bitter it may be. But one more plausible theory revolves around the Dean himself. Are you aware of the Reserve Course?"

"Reserve Course?" I mutter in confusion.

When I think of it, I can't help but think about the United States Army. The Reserves are usually soldiers that are off duty. On the off chance that there aren't enough troops, the Reserves are called in. Perhaps it was like that?

"It doesn't matter...the Reserve Course is something that Hope's Peak Academy implemented in the last few years. Not a lot of people see it, but the academy is losing money. I handle stocks for my daddy's company. I know he also sponsors the Charter Program, he was an Alumna of Hope's Peak after all. I noticed that their stocks were decreasing. So they opened another school, the Reserve Course, for talentless individuals. It was a means to make money."

"A means to make money...wait, so you believe the funds from the Reserve Course are also being used here?"

"It makes sense doesn't it? Perhaps this is one of Hope's Peak Academy's many experiments. In order to see which talents are more useful during certain scenarios. Can't say Competitive Eating is one that sticks out. However you have a means to inspire people, with your songs and your voice...me on the other hand...Nut cracking isn't really a talent." she said, glancing at the floor.

"Hey now...of course it's a talent! You wouldn't be the Ultimate Nut Specialist if it wasn't. I mean come on! Didn't you increase the productivity of your dad's factory with your Nut Tapping devices?" I asked, earning a small nod from the girl.

"I did...there are hardly any bad nuts now, because I can tell which trees will produce a good harvest. Not many people realize how much protein nuts contain, and how healthy they are for the body."

"Then it's your job to tell the world how awesome nuts are! We'll get out of here Ruca, I'm sure we will! You just gotta stay positive!" I say, a grin on my face. She sighed, giving me an icy glare.

"Do not call me Ruca!"

"S-sorry."

 ** _xxx(Mei-Ling's Side)xxx_**

It had taken a bit of effort, but with some coaxing, I had managed to gather everyone up in the cafeteria. I was standing in front of the glass doors that lead to the outside deck, facing the gathered students. I felt so small under their gaze, making me remember the time I gave a presentation at the Smithsonian. I had felt so tiny and insignificant, but I let my research guide me, and I had won the favor of the ones gathered. I still remember the smile my Papa gave me, when I returned to China, shortly before he...I let my thoughts trail away, I couldn't think back on such a sad moment. Jonathan stood next to me, he was so much taller than me, almost an entire foot. It was rather reassuring if I was being honest. Alice, Dan and Cara were nearby as well...as the only Faculty members, they were responsible for all of us. The Former-Ultimate Secretary had been rather eager to listen to what I had to say. So she had been the one to gather those who were inside. I took a breath, placing my hands behind my back.

"I don't exactly know how to start this but...I felt like we needed to hold a meeting. To discuss what is going on in this school and find a potential way of escape."

"Like, did you forget the bomb in our neck? If we try to leave our heads will blow up!" Chloe snapped, snapping her mirror closed, capping her lip gloss.

"Well we have to try right? We can't just sit here and wait for one of us to start killing!" Lucy said firmly.

"I agree...though our current situation is rather unfavorable, we must consider the options. I myself have been searching throughout the school for strategic weak points. It seems if we wish to find a means of escape, it will be the front of the building. Should we find a means to remove the Iron plates on the windows, that shall be an avenue of freedom." Calem said firmly, resting his hand on his chin.

"Uh...I dunno if you noticed bruh, but we would need wrenches for that shit. Big ones at that, and we currently lack that." Nick said, downing half a can of Mountain Dew.

"Not to mention the bombs in our necks. If they work on a remote, then the mastermind could press the button before we even try." Kaito added, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Oh oh! I saw this in a movie once! All we need is an electric chair, if we give ourselves a strong shock right to the neck, it'll short circuit the bomb! It's fool proof!" Carla said happily.

"Sweetheart, we don't have an electric chair, and I for one would not let any of you bring harm to yourselves." Cara said firmly.

"Why? Because you're a teacher? I still think you three have something to do with it." Miu snapped angrily, balling her fist.

"We have already told you, Miss Iruma. We have nothing to do with your entrapment here. We are in the same boat. If we wanted to trap you in here, wouldn't we have been on the outside?" Dan asked, a cross look on his face.

"Likely story asshole! You probably get a hard on for this shit, you wanna watch us bleed. You wanna watch us tear each other apart, so you can beat your dick off to it!"

"Will you shut the fuck up? Your breath smells like shit covered bagels." Kokichi snapped, a giddy smirk on his face.

"Shit covered bagels?" Miu cried, sinking in her seat, shivering a bit.

"Perhaps we should relax a bit and think things through. Finding a way out should be our number one priority. I for one cannot fall within this institution." Kirumi said, as she brought out a cart filled with tea cups. She handed a mug to Setsuko, who happily took a sip from it.

"Ah...that's the stuff, I was beginning to get sleepy." she said.

"It's Colombian, no sugar, extra strong. Though I do recommend you don't drink much of this. You need sleep." the Ultimate Maid said, only to be brushed off by the Media Critic.

"Anyway, I believe...in order to remain alive in here, we should become friends. I had an idea, all of us split into small groups and vote for a leader. The leader of each group will routinely go to meetings with other leaders, and discuss ways to make our lives here better. That way, we all get to know each other, we develop trust, and we work toward our common goal, getting out of here." Jon said firmly.

"Well met, that is a fine idea Cadet. I for one believe that we should all settle our differences and work together. We are a platoon now, and we need to have each others backs. Especially because we are in the trenches knee deep in shit. Let me be the first so say, I'm sorry for how I acted, moving forward, I wish for us to all get along." Lee said, standing next to Jon with a firm look on his face.

"Gonta thinks being friends beneficial! We all become close, no killing necessary to leave!" the Ultimate Entomologist said happily.

"Well, I for one am not going to be joining in any merry gatherings." Maki said, glancing up at Jon. She had been leaning against one of the posts, having remained silent the entire time.

"Why not? We need to stick together no?" Kaito asked curiously.

"I do not know any of you. Suffice it to say, I value my own life more than I value all of yours. You can start killing each other if you'd like but I am not going to be making friends while I am here."

"Da, the girl makes good point. Why should we stick together? It takes one rotten apple to ruin the bushel." Anastasia said firmly, having stood up from her seat.

"Tania, I know that you might be scared but..."

"Scared? Mei-Ling you are mistaken...I do not fear anyone. Should Baba Yaga come for me, I shall meet him head on. I will not let any of you bring me down, I have to much to live for." she replied.

"Wait, John Wick was invited to this school? Oh Jon why didn't you tell me you were a hitman?" Carla cried, earning a sigh from the Ultimate Songwriter.

"Hey, if the Rusky doesn't want to join in the Kumbaya then we can't force her right? We all know who to look for when we find a sucker with a knife in his neck." Chris said, taking a sip of his tea.

"Goddamn it Chris! This is fucking serious man!" Jonathan cried.

"I am being serious Jon, look around you. Tell me what you see an be honest. You see 39 people you do not know. Any one of us could be a killer, hell one of us already is. If I recall, the Tennis Player killed an entire Mafia with a Tennis Racket and an Iron Ball. What's stopping him from doing it again?" the Ultimate Lepidopterologist cried out, setting his tea cup down.

"Suspect me if you wish...it's good that you do. I am a killer after all." Ryoma said, his deep voice devoid of merry sentiment.

"I think we should suspect the Robot. You know what they say about AI, they might become too smart. Who's to say our friendly neighborhood Terminator isn't going to shank us when we're asleep? Especially if he can hack into the Security systems in the Dorms." Kokichi said, sounding rather happy at what he had said.

"I do not possess any means of remote hacking. I cannot hack security systems. What you are saying is very robophobic!" Kiibo said, sounding rather angry as he glared at the Supreme Leader.

"Besides, why should we trust you Jon? I mean look at how you are dressed. Suspiciously like the bear that trapped us here. How do we know you aren't involved in all of this?" Nick said firmly.

"Hey fuck you man! I don't know how the fuck I got here, and I do not get my sick kicks watching people die!"

"Says you...you seemed rather stoic after Kevin's head exploded. It must have been a rather warm feeling right?" Harrison asked, causing me to just look at him.

"That one has a fucking screw lose." Chris said firmly. At least he had said what I wanted to say as well.

"Nick does bring a good point...he isn't the only one though. Carla is wearing monochrome too, look at her shoes, not to mention that neckerchief around her arm." Jill said, pointing to the Ultimate Lucky Student, who just gave her a grin.

"I like pranking people, but this is way out of my purview...like waaaaaaaayyyy out of it." she said, spreading her arms above her head, as if to measure size. The expression on her face made her look rather adorable.

"Yeah well...I've been thinking about things and I have arrived at a correct answer. According to my calculations, we have about 7 years worth of food in the kitchen storage. Not counting whatever is in the garden, we can live here for awhile. Enough to plan our escape." Veruca said.

"Well according to my calculations, we have about six hours before my daddy comes to get me." Chloe said, a smirk on her face. Veruca turned to face her hands on her hips.

"According to my calculations, you don't have any calculations."

"Well according to my calculations, you're a sweaty cunt!"

"Hey, hey! Stay on topic! We're forgetting the point here! We have to become friends so that we don't kill each other!" I cried out.

"Avast ye hearties! The Dragon makes a strong point, ye should join me crew. Become strong so that we may lead a mutiny against the Captain of this vessel. Lest we all dance the hempen jig!" Gabriella said firmly. She pressed a square shaped bottle to her lips, it took me a moment to realize it was a bottle of Captain Morgan, how she got it, I didn't know.

"Anyone fluent in pirate?" Kaede asked, a confused look on her face.

"I believe she said we should join forces, or else we may die in this place." Tsumugi replied.

"You know what she said?"

"I watch a lot of One Piece, I'm used to Pirate Terms." she replied, silently thanking Kirumi for her cup of tea.

"Heh...I'm not gonna die here! I'm gonna find the Degenerate Male who trapped us here and beat him up! There is no way I'm letting him harm the precious girls in this school. Especially Himiko!"

"Nyeh...I'm already preparing my strongest attack spell...I will blow apart this entire building. You'll see." the Ultimate Mage said, a tired look on her face.

"Don't blow a gasket now sweetie, we wouldn't want you to have a nose bleed." Chris said, earning a slap to the back of the head from Veruca. She was quite annoyed with him, but remained silent, listening to what everyone was saying.

"Well...if the Shrimp is saying we need a leader, I think you should all vote for me. I'm beautiful, courageous, strong and not to mention a bonafied Queen! I used to rule my old school, and I know how to treat my subjects. Those who don't vote for me will become my personal slaves." Chloe said, having stood up to face the others.

"Someone get the guillotine and cut her damn head off. I think this one has a Marie Antoinette complex." Miu snapped.

"I wouldn't mind seeing a little pink, diamonds I mean...pink diamonds." Harrison said, eyes darting around for a moment.

"Why the hell do I gotta sit next to the damn weirdos?" Jill muttered under her breath. I could sense a lot of regret just from her body language. Kirumi had asked her for help earlier, as she was the Ultimate Bartender. She had turned her down, perhaps that was what she was regretting, as she now had to sit next to some questionable people.

"I believe in what Mei-Ling and Jon want to do. As the oldest son of the Di Carita Family, I will not let their name be stained with blood. I must survive, by any means necessary. I believe we should all find groups with people we are comfortable with. That way, we shall survive through the harshest things to come." the Ultimate Persuader said. His tone of voice and words were very soothing, and it seemed as if some were swayed to what he was saying.

" _Thank God he's here. It makes this a little bit easier on my part at least."_ I thought, giving the Italian boy a smile.

"It's going to take more than pretty words to convince me, I'm afraid. I too have much to live for outside this school. I'm starting to think coming here was a mistake." Rantaro said firmly, a look of disappointment on his face.

"Yeah well suck it up, buttercup. You're already here, nothing you can do about it now."

"Nick, don't start instigating things!" Cara snapped, earning a frown from her husband.

"Ha, she's got you whipped boy." Chris said, a smirk on his face.

"Callate la boca! Puta pendejo!" _(Shut your mouth, bitch, asshole!)_ Nick cried, surprising the Lepidopterologist. Gabriella burst into laughter, almost falling out of her seat.

"Aye laddie, well spoken. If the the Captain is going to feed the fish soon, I hope ya live through it." she slurred, taking another gulp from her bottle.

"Can someone please tell me how she got that booze in here?" Alice asked. Dan walked over to the young woman, pulling the bottle away from her.

"You are not old enough to drink Miss Vertran."

"How dare ye take me rum? Ya filthy swain, landlubber! Ye hast made an enemy out of me. Don't ye try to scream when I slip the hempen halter around yer scrawny neck." the woman cried, stumbling a bit as she stood up, reaching for her sword.

"Bloody pirates." Veruca muttered under her breath, setting down her empty tea cup. I sighed, clearly we aren't getting anywhere with this meeting.

"Me cago en la leche carajo! Este ojete the mierda es el cabron mas grande del mundo." _(I shit on the milk goddamn it! This mother fucker is the biggest asshole in the world!)_ Chris shouted, slamming his fist against the table. Clearly he was mad at something, what that was I wasn't sure.

"Hey...hey listen! For fuck sakes people! One of us is already dead, can you at least act like you care? I don't want to die any more than you do. So let's just get into neat little groups and try to get along. I know we're different, I know we may not like each other. But we have to work together in order to survive. Who knows how long we'll be here, we need to at least have some degree of trust among each other!" Jonathan cried out, a look of anger and anguish on his face.

"Kekeke, I for one am going to be a bit cautious around you all. That doesn't mean I will not try my best to make friends here." Korekiyo said, in an almost mischievous tone.

"Ja! I come to America to see what it is like here. Ve cannot let our differences tear us apart. Ve all know vhat happens vhen you let one madman do things his vay." Victoria said.

"Yes...the world knows that better than anyone." Lee said, earning a glare from the General.

"You know something...I've been sitting here watching you all jibber jabber back and forth. And while I am entertained, I am also disappointed!" the voice of Monokuma said, the bear jumped up onto one of the empty tables, facing the gathered students.

"All hands hoay! The Captain's Cockswain has stepped away from the wheel!" Gabriella shouted, once again confusing us with her slurred speech.

"What are you doing here? Have you come to let us go already?" Chloe asked.

"Pfft...let you go? That's now how it works sweetie...I just came to see how you were all settling in. Also to let you know the Gym has been cleaned up. You have no idea how hard it is to get blood off wood, thankfully I've done it before."

"Why are you doing this? What do you get out of all of this?" I asked, glaring at the bear. He gave me a chuckle, turning to fully face me.

"What do I get out of this? Delicious despair of course! It's just so wonderful seeing so many youngsters take each others heads off. I mean, the first time it happened, it was trial and error. I still had a lot of toys I wanted to try out. The simulation turned rather boring after awhile, hell those idiots wouldn't know their ass from a hole in the ground. I figured I would try it again with you fine people...and so far I've gotten explosive results!"

"The first time? Simulation?" Veruca asked, her voice filled with confusion.

"This isn't the first time you've done this...isn't it?" Kaede asked firmly, her hand over her heart.

"Nope! This is actually my third foray into the Killing Game Genre. We're still in the prologue actually...come chapter 1, I think you'll all start seeing things my way."

"Fuck you! This is not some sick game!" Lucy cried in anger, earning a giggle from the bear.

"Oh but it is a game...and I think you'll love this one. You can try and keep your party from dying if you'd like. Just remember, permadeath is a real thing in our world. Yuk-Yuk-Yuk!" Monokuma laughed, his stubby hands clutching his belly.

"Worry not friends! Atua's divine light shall watch over all of us! We have nothing to fear, so let's all hold hands and pray. We'll be out of here in no time." Angie said happily, a smile on her face.

"Yeah, not to shit in your cornflakes sweetheart, but I have a hard time believing in your crackpot story. Religion is only an ideal, it's gotten people killed in the past you know." Nick said firmly, swirling the remainder of his soda around. Angie gave him an angry glare, but remained silent.

"Ugh...seeing you all just stand here yapping is annoying. So here's a bit of motivation...to get things rolling. From the 40 people that were gathered here, one of you has something very very useful! Any guesses on what it could be?"

"A three speed vibrating dildo, ribbed for her pleasure!" Carla cried out. Miu burst into laughter, almost falling from her seat, while the others just groaned.

"Good guess honey, if you find one let me know, I could make good use of it."

"Oh trust me, I'll find one and give it to you. But you have to be careful, you might get a bottle of Sriracha instead of lube." the brunette prankster said, giving the bear a wink. I honestly didn't want to imagine what that would feel like.

"Oh Jesus...I don't know what's worse? Lubing up with Icy Hot, or Cock Sauce."

"Bloody hell, we are not having this bloomin' conversation you twat! Shut your goddamn mouth and finish that fockin tea before I break your fockin nuts!" Veruca shouted, causing Chris to shy away a bit.

"Ay, esta mujer me va a matar!" _(This woman is going to kill me.)_ he said softly, shaking in his seat.

"If I may take a crack at your question, I believe you are referring to a means of contacting the outside correct?" Calem asked.

"That is indeed correct, Mr. Azure Strategist. One of you has a device capable of contacting the outside. A cellphone." Monokuma said. I stiffened a bit when he said that. I was the only one who had gotten to keep my phone? What does that mean then?

"One of us has a phone? I looked through my room and I didn't find mine." Tsubaki cried.

"Yeah...she tore apart my room too." Kaikane said, arms crossed as he glanced at his twin sister, a look of annoyance on his face.

"Well alright, whoever has that phone cough it up. We need to get the Police here ASAP! Hell give it to Drill Sargent Yells a lot over there so he can call the fucking Marines." Kaito said firmly.

"I will not have you referring to the Marine Corps with the word Fucking, am I understood Cadet? I will make you eat my shit, shit out my shit and then make you eat your shit, which is made up of my shit, which I made you eat! Do not make me do that, because it will not be pretty when I spoon feed it to you!" Lee shouted, his voice bouncing off the walls.

"Okay, jeez."

"Pu-hu! This is all so entertaining, while all of you are talking and twiddling your thumbs, some of you are trying to figure out who has it. Well, even if you found that phone it wouldn't matter. You'd need the charger to even get it to power on. So here's my proposition to you...I will turn on outside communications, only if I get a body. That person will get the charger and have five minutes to make one phone call to the outside world. Whoever they chose. However, during the Investigation, the A/V room will be closed. Can't have you shooting emails all willy nilly after all. Oh...before I forget, there's a 24 hour limit on this. So if I don't see a body by tomorrow afternoon at this time, you'll miss your window. Tick tock ladies and gentlemen, the game is about to begin! UPUPUPUPU!" the bear said, waddling off to who knows where.

What Monokuma had done had garnered the appropriate effect. The work that we had done, in order to try and get us to work together, was just destroyed. People started muttering about the phone, the charger and the possibility of getting out alive. I tried to remain neutral...if someone found out I was the one with the phone, I would most likely be killed for it. It's a personal device, but if I have to get rid of it I will. I cannot have people start killing for it. I'll have to do it in secret...so no one can see it.

"Guys, you have to ignore what Monokuma just said. He's just riling you up, setting you up for murder. Is one 5 minute phone call worth killing someone?" Alice asked, a hopeful look on her face.

"Honestly, it is. It's a bitter pill to swallow Miss, but I'm a realistic guy. One life for 38 others seems like a good trade off. Especially if we can contact the Army." Anaji said, standing up from his seat.

"I bet you have been planning this from the moment go. Haven't you? You with the creepy voice and those fucking weird eyes, how the hell can you move around if you're blind?" Miu cried out, earning a smirk from Anaji.

"I'm not blind, my eyes are naturally white."

"That's not creepy in the slightest. You degenerate male, I will not let you bring harm against the ladies of this school!"

"Ugh, will you shut up you fucking Feminazi? Jesus Christ. I didn't come here to listen to Hillary Clinton talk about her vagina for five fucking hours straight!" Chris said angrily.

"Um excuse me...as your ruling Queen, I demand you plebs hand over the phone at once. I shall call my father and let him know where I am so he can pick me up." Chloe said.

"What about the rest of us?" Veruca said, earning a grin from the Queen Bee.

"Fuck all of you. There's only space for one in my Daddy's chopper!"

"Oh I beg to differ, I'm sure I can squeeze in if I try hard enough." Kokichi said, giving the girl a wink. She shuddered a bit, looking away from the short violet haired boy.

"Well I can clearly see this went south fast. It was a nice attempt Jon, Mei, but I am not sticking around to see the fallout." Maki said, taking her leave.

"I'm with her, no sense staying around here for you to shank me in the back." Harrison said, following after the girl, muttering things about Red under his breath. I shivered as he passed me, I didn't like that guy. It wasn't long until everyone started leaving the cafeteria, with only a few people left behind.

"That went to hell in a hand basket real quick." Veruca mused, pouring herself some more tea.

"I'm afraid the message you wished to convey wasn't met with the appropriate amount of enthusiasm. I however believe in what you are saying...working together will make us a far greater force." Kirumi said.

"I agree as well...I came here not just to study, but to make honest friends. I may look a little weak, but I don't let my disability take me down. I am not dying here!" Lucy said cheerfully.

"Well, at least I know where I can find some basketballs if I wanna shoot some hoops." Chris said, earning a slap to the head from Tenko, who had remained behind with Himiko.

"Degenerate." she hissed.

"Um...I have a solution to our dilemma...if you want to hear me out." Shuichi said shyly. Kaede gave him a smile, most likely urging him to speak.

"Sure Shuichi, what do you wanna say?" I asked, a smile on my face.

"Perhaps we should stick together...you know, as a medium sized group. If we get to know each other better, we may limit the number of casualties...on the off chance that someone does decide to...you know."

"That's a good idea bro! I want to make loads of friends too, too bad we don't have a beach anyway. I wanna hit the waves soon." Kaikane said, sounding rather cheerful.

"You're telling me, I wanna skate and clear my head."

"I agree with Shuichi too...we should stick together for a bit. We share each others secrets, get to know each other. That way we aren't tempted into killing! It's got my seal of approval!" Kaito said, holding his hand with his thumb raised up.

"Oh my...who made you the leader, Rocket Boy?" Veruca said, holding back her giggles.

"I'm not Rocket Boy! My name is Kaito Momota! Luminary of the Stars, and I will get to space once day! Count on it!"

"Well...as long as Homer Hickam is here to build us a rocket ship, we might as well try to reach for the stars." Chris said happily.

"Then let us remain as a team. I will do my best to assist everyone, so that your daily lives can be a bit easier. That being said, if you require something of me, do not hesitate to call." Kirumi said, giving them a polite bow.

"Yahoo! We have our own Den Mother now! Mommy could I get some warm milky and cookies?" Carla cried, earning a sigh from the Ultimate Maid.

"Please, do not refer to me like that...I don't like being called mommy." she said, politely excusing herself as she left to prepare her milky and cookies. Carla had an eager look on her face.

"We'll have to figure out who has that phone then. We take it out of the equation, and temptation is removed as well. It is a rather strategic play, if I say so myself." Calem said. He had remained silent, gauging our reactions for awhile. I smiled, giving him a nod.

"I agree...though it is rather tempting...getting to call someone. But I'm not going to fall for it. If I find that phone, I'm going to break it!" I said cheerfully.

"Well said...but can I borrow it for like a minute? I wanna watch a video, it's only four minutes long. It's called "Girls Squirting Compilation." it will give me the drive I need to get out of here alive."

"You fuckin' perv! Degenerate male, that's all you think about huh? I'm going to beat the hell out of you!" Tenko cried, wrapping her arms around the boy, locking him into a grapple hold. Jon quickly moved forward to assist in his rescue, while Himiko was chanting a mantra of some sort. I sighed, knowing this was most likely going to be my daily routine now.

Tenko Chabashira

Himiko Yumeno

Shuichi Saihara

Kaede Akamatsu

Kaito Momota

Kirumi Tojo

Lucy Cadwell

Christopher Patrick Bacon

Veruca LeGume

Carla Williamson

Jonathan Hyles

The Aulani Twins

and me...Fa, Mei-Ling...

We were the first group made on that day. 14 of us against whatever Monokuma was planning to toss our way. Despite us wanting to prevent anything from happening, it wouldn't be long until we were all thrust into a maelstrom of despair. And sadly...I was at the helm.

 _ **New Semester: Epilogue End**_

 _ **Surviving Students: 36**_

 _ **Surviving Faculty Members: 3**_

 _ **xxx(Cast)xxx**_

 **Class 24 of Morning Hope Academy + Faculty**

 **Fa Mei-Ling**

 **Jonathan Hyles**

 **Anaji Hora**

 **Lucy Cadwell**

 **Setsuko Inoue**

 **Victoria Louis**

 **Tsubaki Aulani**

 **Kaikane Aulani**

 **Veruca LeGume**

 **Nicholas Ladd Gardner**

 **Cara Ladd Gardner**

 **Anastasia Katrina Klevorick**

 **Carla Williamson**

 **Harrison Evans**

 **Kamron Luca Di Carita**

 **Alice Lois Caroll**

 **Julianne Natalie Ray**

 **Kevin Hicks** _ **(Deceased)**_

 **Gabriella Vertran**

 **Dan Arche**

 **Lee Harvey Emerson**

 **Calem Kurogane**

 **Christopher Patrick Bacon**

 **Chloe Raincomprix**

 **Class 79 of Hope's Peak Academy**

 **Kirumi Tojo**

 **Kaede Akamatsu**

 **Shuichi Saihara**

 **Kaito Momota**

 **Miu Iruma**

 **Rantaro Amami**

 **Korekiyo Shinguji**

 **Himiko Yumeno**

 **Tenko Chabashira**

 **Kokichi Ouma**

 **Gonta Gokuhara**

 **Kiibo**

 **Maki Harukawa**

 **Ryoma Hoshi**

 **Tsumugi Shirogane**

 **Angie Yonaga**


	9. Chapter 1 Act 1: Betting it All

**A/N:**

 **Funny how things can change at the drop of a hat. Originally I wasn't going to post anything today, but recently...I decided to...add something to the end of this chapter. Something that wasn't originally meant to happen. However everything is subject to change and this story is no different. I usually wait for a few days, plan a chapter accordingly, but this time I let the numbers do the talking.**

 **So I welcome you one and all to the very first act of Chapter 1! That's right...since I don't have any ideas for The School Trip of Mutual Killing, I thought I would get through Chapter 1 of this story, while working on Chapter 4 of the former one. It keeps things interesting, and hoy howdy are they gonna get interesting. Let's just say...the gears are beginning to turn, the hands of fate rarely stay immobile. You have one person to thank, I mean...I did this all to make that one sweat, I can only wish to see him squirm when he gets to the end of this chapter.**

 **Before I go, a puzzle will serve as the ending to my Note. The numbers 13 and 31 were used in this chapter, however the 1 is irrelevant, take what's left, subtract 11 then add 13 and you get your number. Who's name is attached to that number? If you solve this before the end, you'll have the answer. But if you don't...well I hope you have fun reading.**

 **Who ever said 13 was a lucky number?**

Morning Hope Academy's

New Semester of Killing

Chapter 1 Act 1

Betting it all for a 5 Minute Call

 _ **(Daily Life)**_

Mei-Ling frowned as she lay in her bed. Dinner had gone just as she had expected it to go. Everyone came in, grabbed a portion of what Kirumi and Jill had worked to prepare, and then left without a word. It seemed as if the idea of staying in small groups had shot out the window. She couldn't help but frown, staring at the cellphone in her hand. This device would be the end of her life, should anyone find it that is. However, there was no way of successfully destroying it without leaving evidence behind. Without the charger, she couldn't delete the pictures she had on it, or transfer them to her memory card. Meaning if she did get rid of it, someone would easily find out it was her that had it.

It did limit her options, but she did have one idea of getting rid of it. That would be to break it and hide the pieces somewhere, perhaps even flush them down the toilet. It would be a bit hard, since she didn't exactly have anything to break the device with. She sighed as she lowered the device, shoving it in her pocket. She turned on her side, staring at the wall, her bathroom door being closed. There were still a few hours before Nighttime officially began, and currently it was eight at night. The artificial sun had been dimmed, and the skyline had changed to a starry sky. It was rather odd, but also quite soothing. Even if the stars weren't the ones she was used to, it would provide her with a sense of normalcy. Her thoughts drifted back to the cafeteria, two hours before dinner had started.

" _Alright, since 14 of us have remained behind. It's safe to assume that we shall be the major group in this place. However 14 is too big a number, so I propose we split the group in half. 7 and 7, that way it's easier to lead."_ Jonathan said.

" _You make a good point...we already elected Mei-Ling as the leader. Perhaps we should keep things split. You know, a group consisting of Class 24 members and another consisting of Class 79 members."_ Kaede said, earning nods form everyone.

" _Yes that would be for the best. As such, Jonathan, Veruca, Chris, Carla, Lucy, Mei-Ling and the Aulani Twins shall remain as a group."_ Kirumi said.

" _Ah...but that makes it uneven. One group will have eight while the other has seven."_ Kaito noted.

" _Not to mention it'll be full of degenerate males. I think we should split the group by sex, girls and degenerates."_

" _That's kinda sexist Tenko. We can't afford to let something like this be our downfall. I know you may not like men, and I don't know why that is. But I believe it is beneficial for us to stick together."_ Jonathan said. Tenko gave the boy a glare, but conceded defeat.

" _If I may...I wanna volunteer myself. I'll stay with Class 79, I'm sure Tsubaki wouldn't mind staying in Mei-Ling's group. We're together all the time anyway, so this shouldn't be a problem."_ Kaikane said. Tsubaki sighed, brushing some hair out of her eyes.

" _You have a point...but be careful alright Kai? Mother told me to keep an eye on you. If something happens to you, I think I would die."_ the older twin said, earning a thumbs up and wink from her brother.

" _Okay...then it's settled. All that's left is appointing the leader of your group. What about you Himiko? Think you can handle it?"_ Jon asked, earning a blank look from the mage.

" _I think it's too much work. My magic can protect all of us, but I'm not fit to be a leader."_

" _Tenko will make sure this group stays in line. I believe being the leader will definitely keep all you degenerate males from doing pervy things."_ Tenko said, earning a chuckle from Chris.

" _Any group lead by Tenko will be doomed to fail. I bet you she'll trap all the men in a building, deprived of food, water and jokes. That way, she can milk them for cum on the off chance that she wants to have a kid."_

" _May I snap his neck please?"_

" _Veruca, we talked about this. If you kill, you die."_ Jonathan said, earning a frown from the Nut Specialist.

" _If I may...I think Kaede will make a good leader."_ Shuichi said, earning a stunned look from the blonde pianist.

" _Wha...me?"_

" _Yes...you are strong, confident and charismatic. I think you should lead our group."_ he said, pulling on the bill of his hat to block his flush. Kaede nodded, grabbing a hold of her bag straps.

" _Alright then, I shall gladly take on this role. Don't worry...I'm sure we'll get out of here in no time. We don't have to kill anyone to get free. If we just stay positive and hopeful, everything will be alright."_

" _Well said Kaede. I believe it's time for me to start dinner preparations. I have quite a lot of people to feed today. Perhaps recruiting Julianne will be beneficial."_ the Ultimate Maid said.

" _Ugh...finally. Alright, I'll take a triple double bossy deluxe, animal style, extra shingles, with a shimmy, and a squeeze, light axle grease, make it cry, burn it and let it swim."_ Chris said, earning a nod from the maid.

" _I shall prepare that for you shortly, Master Chris."_

" _Whoa...you understood that?"_ Kaito asked.

" _Aside from being a maid, I have experience working in a hotel environment. I'm quite used to verbatim requests...if you'll excuse me."_ she said with a bow, taking her leave.

"I admire Kirumi...she's pretty tough." Mei-Ling muttered, shaking away her thoughts.

" _What was more impressive was the fact that Chris managed to eat that monster of a burger. Funnily enough, there was no bacon on his order...wonder if he eat any?"_ she mused, a playful smirk on her face. A sudden ding filled her ears, making her sit up a bit. She glanced at the top of her door, seeing the black box that served as her doorbell. She sighed, jumping to her feet, her heels clacking a bit as she walked toward the door. Swiftly opening the door, she met the smiling face of Carla, who was bouncing slightly in excitement.

"Um...hey Carla...may I help you?"

"Yes! Now that we're a group and all I was wondering if you wanted to go to the bath house!"

"Huh...oh right, I did sort of promise I would go with you." Mei-Ling said, glancing at the floor.

"Yup yup! I convinced Veruca to come along, and Jon is trying to get Chris as well, though he's having a bit of trouble." she said, rubbing her neck as she glanced at the far away stairwell.

" _I'm not coming to no fucking bath house! I don't give a shit if there are girls in there, I don't wanna drown!"_ the voice of the Lepidopterologist cried, followed by a loud door slam. Mei-Ling felt a small bead of sweat at the corner of her head.

" _He makes a good point...but staying in a group should be fine, and after walking around in that artificial sun...I'm starting to smell a bit ripe."_

"Okay Carla, just let me get my things and we'll go." she said. The girl clapped happily, slipping into the room.

"Wowie! You sure like to read Mei-Mei! Look at all of these old books!" she cried, walking toward the collection of Folktales. Mei-Ling watched her carefully, as she looked for a spare tee shirt, underwear and her slippers, the only other footwear she had with her.

"Are you interested in folktales Carla?"

"Not really...well there was one that I liked, the princess and the pea."

"I used to read that one a lot when I was little. The tale of a woman who's royal identity needed to be proven, with a test of sensitivity. Hans Christen Anderson was quite the interesting author." the brunette mused. She grabbed her folded clothes and placed them in her towel, folding it over her close and placing it inside her string bag. Along with that, she brought along some flower scented soap, deciding to wash her hair at another time.

"The Headmistress of the Catholic Orphanage I went to, always told me I was like that princess. No matter what bed I was in, I could always feel the springs. When I did, I would start bouncing and it usually kept the other girls up."

"Carla, you were a very annoying child weren't you?" Mei-Ling asked, none to kindly. The girl took it in stride, giving her a nod.

"You don't know the half of it!"

Meanwhile, Jon was in his own dorm room, looking around at everything that had been placed there. It was all of his stuff, including the things he was missing. His laptop was sitting on top of his plain looking desk. The top of which was scattered with papers, all of them having his neat hand writing on it. Lyrics to songs he didn't remember writing down. His bed was rather plain, but was covered in a monochrome bedspread, which he remembered buying before coming to Morning Hope. He had a 35 inch flat screen on top of his dresser, as his room lacked a closet. There were a few posters placed on the walls, several of Fallout Boy, and even a signed Micheal Jackson Poster which featured the Thriller album. Other than that, his room was pretty plain. He grabbed a change of clothes, a black and white tee shirt, with a pair of white boxers, black basketball shorts, and monochrome socks. He would wear his sneakers on the way back, as he didn't have any other shoes.

"This is so odd...everything here seems so neat and orderly. I usually date the songs that I write, and yet...those papers don't have dates. Odd...though I guess that means I probably wrote those and forgot to do it." he muttered. Once he had gathered everything, he left his room, locking his door and making sure his Student ID was in his pocket.

He started making his way down the stairs, frowning a bit when he realized he would be in the bath house alone. The ladies would be in their own section, while he was alone in his.

" _What a damn shame...I kinda wish the bath house was coed, at least I wouldn't have an excuse to sit in piss warm water on my own."_ he thought, frowning as he walked down the stairs, walking into the third floor.

"Well look at you, are you perhaps disappointed in something?" Veruca asked, earning a sigh from the boy.

"Yes I am, the fact that I get to sit by myself while you ladies all have fun washing each others backs."

"Couldn't get Chris to come down eh? It's fine you know...the wall may be there to separate us, but we can still talk." she said.

"That doesn't make me feel better...but I did promise Carla I would go with her. I'm a man of my word." he said, a small smile on his lips. Veruca remained silent, clutching her own string bag, which was bright pink in color.

"Let's not keep them waiting then, Mei-Ling and Carla headed out before me. I'm certain Tsubaki will meet us there as well. Hey, you might get lucky, Kaikane trails behind his sister like a lost puppy. So you won't be alone."

"I suppose." the songwriter said quietly.

It didn't take them long to reach the courtyard. It was a lot colder now, that the artificial sun had been dimmed, simulating moonlight. He wanted to see the real moon, but at least he had the artificial stars to look at. There were a few others outside, most likely enjoying the cool night air. Everyone was still tense, and Jonathan didn't bother greeting anyone. He could still feel the scorn in Nick's words when he said he was the Mastermind's inside man, all because he wore Monochrome. He shook it off at that point, wanting to stay on topic, but it really hurt him.

"Why so quiet?" Veruca asked curiously, earning a shrug from the boy.

"Just...letting the day's events crash down on me. It's still surreal you know."

"Hmm...yes, I agree with you." the Ultimate Nut Specialist said. She wasn't keen on continuing the conversation. She was most likely thinking about things herself. She had been discussing some very interesting theories with Chris at dinner. While some may have merit, others seemed like crackpot theories. Jonathan tried not paying them any mind, he didn't want to lose hope of getting out of there.

The dark blue lights of the first floor greeted him once they walked through the cafeteria. He took the lead, as Veruca hadn't been this way before. They walked down the hall, past Classrooms 9-A and 9-B, before walking up the other hall. They walked into the Trophy Room, taking a look around.

It was filled with many awards, won by the alumni of Morning Hope Academy. Jonathan hadn't payed much attention when he and Carla had been there earlier. But now, he could see all of the trophies, plaques, accolades and awards. There were medals of honor, gold, silver and bronze, Olympic Medals, silver and gold trophies and many other awards. There was even a decorative sword resting inside a glass case, a supposed gift from a swordsmen that hailed from Japan. Veruca tugged on his shirt, pointing to the turrets that were now aimed at the doors. His eyes widened a bit in surprise.

"What the hell...those weren't here last time."

"What's the point of having those in here?" the girl asked, absentmindedly. They heard a familiar laugh, causing the two to glance down.

"If you are curious about those, I can explain." Monokuma said, grinning at the two. He came to a stop before the two doors, pointing at them both.

"You see, this establishment is meant to be safe for the student body. We don't tolerate things like rape in this fine institution, so these were added as a preemptive measure. The doors to the locker rooms will open with your Student ID's, boys get blue, girls get pink. If one of you tries to enter the wrong room, well let's just say, you'll be turned into Swiss Cheese by my buddies up there." he said, pointing to the turret.

"Hmm...what if someone were to steal a girl's handbook? What if a girl stole a boy's?" Veruca asked curiously.

"Sorry, even if they managed to steal a Handbook, these are fingerprint protected. Meaning you'll have to press your pretty manicured thumb on that panel. No finger print, no entree." the bear replied.

"Well...at least I have a bit of peace of mind now. Can't say I would welcome anything like rape in a hell hole like this. The more that is limited the better." Jonathan said firmly.

"Pu-hu! Just because someone can't be raped in the Changing Rooms, doesn't mean it can't happen anywhere else buddy boy. Let's just say, I have experience with Rape Cases. If you wanna dish out some homicide and mask it as a crime of passion, go for it. Just make sure it's entertaining. AHAHAHAHAHA!"

With that, Monokuma took his leave, leaving the two teenagers quite shaken. Jon shared a look with Veruca, who was staring at the turret, her silver blue eyes locked on it. It was just there, motionless, but with a single mistake, it could instantly kill a person. He placed a hand on her shoulder, making her jolt a bit.

"Bloody hell Jon, try not to scare me like that yeah?"

"S-sorry...I just wanted to make sure you were okay. Let's not keep Carla and Mei-Ling waiting okay?" he said, earning a nod from her. They split up briefly, entering their respective Changing Rooms.

Jon looked around, not surprised when he saw it was a typical locker room. While the locker room he had woken up in was geared for book storage and other necessities for class. This one was geared as a changing room for the Weight Room. Though it did look like a hassle, having to change there and then walk all the way across the school to the gym. Whoever designed the building didn't take that into account apparently. The walls were lined with small bright red lockers, with enough space for a gym bag. There was also a wall filled with stalls for changing, along with another small shower area. He picked the first empty locker he saw and started shedding his clothes.

"How the hell am I supposed to do this? I mean I've seen anime before...do I just...walk in there with a towel?" he mumbled to himself, as he pulled off his dirty clothes, remaining in his boxers. He swallowed a bit, grabbing his towel. He felt like wrapping it around his underwear, but he was sure Veruca would call him a pussy or something of the sort. He took them off, shoving them inside his bag, wrapping the towel around his waist.

" _Fuck it...I'll just go like this and if its wrong, who gives a shit?"_ he thought, as he grabbed his soap and poof. He had seen the bath house before, and it came with a shower area. So after showering, he would just soak in the water.

He tried his best to hurry into the room, opening the door and slipping inside. The sounds of splashing could be heard, along with Mei-Ling and Veruca's cries. It seemed as if Carla was already having a bit of fun. He rolled his eyes as he went toward the left side of the room, the designated boy's side of the room. He was looking at his body wash body, Axe: Excite, his favorite scent. He just enjoyed the scent of coconut, and aside from black and white, purple was his next favorite color. He looked up from the bottle, eyes widening a bit.

"Hey Jon, I was wondering when you'd show up!" Kaikane said, raising his arm up in greeting, body covered in suds. Behind him stood his sister Tsubaki, who was busy washing his hair. Normally that wouldn't be an issue, if it wasn't for the fact that the Figure Skater was naked. Jon looked at the wall, his cheeks flushing pink.

"Uh...Tsubaki what are you doing here?" he asked. The platinum blonde looked up, placing her hand at her hip while she turned to face him, her body soaking wet, hair sticking to her body, thankfully blocking various areas.

"Washing my brother's hair, duh."

"But...you're naked."

"Hey listen, I've been washing this idiots hair since we were six. I didn't stop when I hit puberty, and I'm not stopping now. I could care less if people look at me. I just want to make sure my brother takes care of himself." she said, turning back to the very embarrassed boy.

"Big sis, I've told you a hundred times, I can take care of myself." Kaikane said, earning a giggle from the girl.

"I know you can, but I'm not gonna stop washing your hair little brother. Besides you like washing mine, it's good to return the favor." she said, giving him a wink. Jonathan shook his head, glancing at the wall.

" _Okay...weird sibling relationship aside, I gotta admit they have a good bond. I wonder...if I had a twin sibling, would we be like that? I would hate it though...especially if my sister insisted on washing my hair."_ he thought.

"Hey dude, you gonna disrobe or what?" Kaikane asked, causing Jon to look back at him.

"I don't feel comfortable taking my towel off in front of your sister."

"Aw...he's shy." Tsubaki teased, holding back her giggles.

"I am not shy." Jonathan said firmly.

"Then take it off." the younger twin said, a smirk on his face. Jonathan said nothing, grabbing the corner of his towel. He held it in front of him, lowering himself into the tub, without letting either twin see him.

"Heh...I win."

"I wanted to see your butt." Tsubaki said with a frown, grabbing a hold of the hose. She turned it on, holding it above her brother's head while she rinsed his hair off.

"Not gonna happen sweetie, the only way you'll see my butt is if you agree to be my girlfriend."

"Heh...you can try. Tsubaki isn't going to date anyone, she already told our mother that she didn't want to get married. Says that she doesn't want her body to be ruined by stretch marks."

"Kai! What the hell are you running your fucking mouth for?" Tsubaki shouted angrily.

"But it's the truth! You said you wanted to remain as young as you could, so you could skate happily forever." he said. Tsubaki started spraying him in the face, practically water-boarding the boy, who was trying and failing to grab the hose.

"Don't listen to him okay Jon? He's just...confused on what his big sister wants!" she said, a flush on her face as she continued to spray her bother in the face.

"Ahuh." he said softly. He allowed himself to sink deeper into the tub, the water reaching up to his upper chest. He didn't know exactly what to say. It was a bit awkward now, especially with Tsubaki in the room.

"Bloody hell Carla, fucking stop spitting water at me! Do you want me to cut your hair?" Veruca cried, earning a loud giggle from the prankster.

"Looks like they're having fun." Jonathan muttered.

"Those three know how to raise hell...then again, I bet you Mei-Ling is sitting in a corner, just like you." Tsubaki said. She switched seats with Kai, who was now in the process of washing her lengthy platinum locks. Jonathan was trying and failing to look away, especially when the Figure Skater started lathering up, her dainty movements trailing across her body, the suds falling slowly down her sides.

" _Jesus, I gotta stop looking before I pop a boner."_

"So Jon...what kind of music do you like? You are a songwriter right?" Kaikane asked, causing the boy to stir from his thoughts.

"Oh...favorite songs huh? It depends really...I find myself liking Hard Rock a lot, and Post Hardcore. I love anything that has meaningful lyrics and live instruments. I detest computerized music, I find it so...fucking lazy. I mean, if a song uses it, it's totally fine. But when you make a song using Fruity Loops and it's just...all MIDI data...it doesn't feel real you know?"

"That means you hate dubstep?" Tsubaki asked, brushing a strand of wet hair from her face.

"I fucking hate dubstep. God I still can't believe people pay thousands of dollars to go see a goddamn computer." Jonathan said, slapping the water in annoyance. Kaikane chuckled, grabbing a hold of the hose, spraying his sister with it. She let out a small cry, glaring at the boy.

"It's fucking cold!"

"No it isn't, it's warm!"

"If this is warm, then the Atlantic Ocean is a fucking sauna. Turn it up!"

"Alright, jeez." the boy said softly, turning the dial up on the water. The young woman sighed contently, allowing the water to wash away the last of the suds.

"Yay! Cannon ball!" the voice of Carla cried, before Jonathan knew what was happening, a large wave of warm water splashed him in the face. Carla giggled happily, stretching her arms above her head, not caring that her upper body was completely uncovered.

"Jesus, Carla! Have you no shame?" Jonathan cried, blocking his face with his hand.

"Pfft...shame? What the hell is that? Shame? Never heard of it." she said, leaning back against the edge of the tub. The boy remembered her saying she was used to bathing with boys, so he relaxed a bit, but tried his hardest not to look at her assets.

"I have a burning question and...forgive me for asking it...but...what do you make of this? Who do you think will...you know?" Tsubaki said, standing up from the small bench. She brushed her hair behind her back, before stepping into the tub, followed shortly by her brother.

"You wanna know who's going to kill first?" Carla asked, a look of seriousness on her face. Kaikane sighed, crossing his arm.

"Tsubaki, maybe you shouldn't ask this."

"Sorry...it's just...the burning question you know."

"Don't be ashamed...you just asked what we're all thinking. Personally, I don't know, but there are a lot of people I don't trust. That Kokichi fellow...I don't know why, but he just rubs me the wrong way. Then there's Harrison. Mei-Ling told me he rubbed her side when they met, and was admiring her dress. He's also shown some rather odd behaviors." Jonathan said.

"Can't say I don't agree with you man...anyone who dips their finger in blood, and then wants to offer it to some fake deity. Yeah...that definitely screams loony to me." Kaikane said firmly.

"We must also account for a few of the more...dangerous individuals. I don't want to point fingers but, Lee and Victoria are the most troubling. Both are soldiers in the army, which means they have combat training. Nothing is going to stop a Marine who is motivated by something." Tsubaki said.

"But Lee is harmless! He isn't going to do anything, I'm sure!"

"You serious girl? He punched you in the gut!" the Ultimate Surfer said firmly.

"I've taken hits to the gut before, like I said that was nothing. See, I don't even have a bruise." she said, standing on her knees, showing off her smooth and toned stomach. Kaikane's eyes however drifted else where, his eyes widening a bit as he had a pervy look on his face. Tsubaki slapped him across the face, her hand over his eyes.

"Fucking perv, I didn't raise you that way."

"You didn't raise me at all." the boy cried back, rubbing his face with his hand.

"Look...I know things are looking grim, but we have to stay positive. If not for ourselves, then for those around us. If we keep being negative, then shit will hit the fan faster than we all want. I'm sure no one is going to kill for a five minute phone call."

"That's another thing...Monokuma said one of us has a cellphone. Any ideas on who it might be?" Tsubaki asked.

"My bet is on Kokichi. I mean, he's a compulsive liar, so he could easily have it and not tell anyone about it." Kaikane said.

"I don't think Kokichi has the phone. He doesn't seem like a bad person once you get to know him!" Carla said happily.

"Oh? How do you know this? You just met."

"We spoke earlier, before I went to get Mei-Mei. He seemed genuinely concerned about our well being." the Ultimate Lucky Student said.

"That was most likely a lie, stay away from him sweetie. I don't want him to convince you to murder on a baseless lie." Jonathan said, sounding rather protective. Tsubaki looked at the two, a playful grin on her face, though she remained silent.

"Oh? So you do have a brain it seems. Here I thought your head was filled with nothing but meager song lyrics." Veruca said, joining the others.

"Meager song lyrics? Please...my head is filled with more than just that. I'm the only other person willing to listen to your crackpot theories." he said, as the girl lowered herself into the tub, keeping a firm grasp on her towel. Mei-Ling followed after, still wearing her chopsticks in her hair, which was now just a messy bun.

"It got a little lonely. Hope you don't mind." she said.

"It's no problem at all sweetheart, we have to build trust. What better way to do that than to bathe together? This was a fine idea Carla, I commend you."

"Hehe...I knew you'd like it. I figure you were used to the hot springs in Hawaii right? This may not be a hot spring, but it still feels like one." she said cheerfully.

"Regardless of that...I think weighing our options this early will be beneficial. My worry doesn't lie solely on the General and the Drill Sargent, but on two others. Maki and Anastasia. I don't know about you, but those two are the biggest enigma here."

"Veruca's right...Maki doesn't strike me as a Child Care-Giver. She's cold, and dismissive. Despite that, she seems to value life to an extent...enough to distance herself from everyone else. Anastasia is something else entirely. Her Ultimate title comes into question, it isn't even listed on her Profile." Jonathan said, gesturing with his Student ID, which was thankfully water proof.

"Not to mention she's quite aggressive and assertive. Whatever her talent may be, it may prove to be a hindrance to our survival. Especially if it's...dare I say, an underground talent."

"Oh...you mean she's an assassin?" Carla asked, her eyes wide, an expression of glee on her face.

"No Carla...I doubt Morning Hope Academy would scout an assassin." Mei-Ling said, dismissing the girl's theory.

"Maybe we should take a break from the crackpot theories for a day. I just...don't want to think about killing, or death in general." Jonathan said, bowing his head slightly. The memory of Kevin filled their minds, making them all shudder. Carla sat up, long brown locks sticking to her chest as she leaned forward, a grin on her face.

"So...an Indian, a Frenchman and the Pope are all on a plane. The pilot says, are any of you not circumcised? So the Pope lifts up his robe and says, shut up stupid, you don't even speak English! The Israeli asks the Japanese guy to open his eyes, but the Japanese man says, I'm not squinting you crazy Jew, you're the one who sold me these cheap glasses!"

"Carla." Jon said, trying to get the girl to stop.

"What's the difference between a Belgian and a lump of dog shit? The Belgian drinks a lot, but the dog shit smells good."

"Okay, enough of that. That was not funny!" Veruca snapped angrily. Tsubaki snorted a bit, keeping her hand over her mouth as to prevent herself from bursting into laughter.

"You people don't have a funny bone." Carla cried, crossing her arms and looking away with a frown on her face.

"Hey Jon...you're a songwriter right? Do you ever write dirty songs?" Mei-Ling asked, causing the boy to stiffen.

"Uh...no I don't. I'm a very pure boy Mei-Ling, I don't write songs like that."

"My ass. The way your sitting right now tells me that you are trying to hide something. I'm sure your thoughts have been skewed in the past. Come on, one song wouldn't hurt." Tsubaki said, giving the boy a playful wink.

"I'm loathed to admit it, but I believe a laugh will help us forget the day we've had." Veruca said.

"Come on Jo-Jo! Sing a song for us, please?" Carla said, clasping her hands, giving the boy a puppy look. He practically melted, glancing away from them.

"Okay fine...one song. But keep this shit a secret okay? Fuck." he said, sighing audibly. He remained silent, thinking of a song.

"Um alright, I'm assuming you've all seen the movie Pocahontas...so I'll sing one of the songs from that movie. Hold your applause until the end." Jon said, clearing his throat, already playing the melody in his head.

"You think I'm an ignorant bitch

And you've fucked so many women

I guess it must be so

But still I cannot see

If the dumb ass bitch is me

How can there be so much

That you don't know

You don't knooow!

Mother fucker you ain't shit

Listen up and you might learn something

You think you own whatever bitch you cum on

Like a bitch is just a dead thing you can claim

But judging by the size of your penis

I'm quite surprised you got any pussy game

You think the only dudes who fuck real bitches

Are the asswipes who look and think like you!

But if you happen to come across a REAL bitch

I guarantee that she will tear your ass in two

Have you ever heard a bitch cry because you

fucked her good?

I bet she wishes she wasn't alive

Have you even mastered the art of

Clitoral Stimulation?

You couldn't even beat a pussy if you tried!

You couldn't even beat a pussy if you tried!

Come run the hidden pine tails of a real bitch

To really talk shit you gotta have some girth

If you wanna have bitches all around you

Stop thinking of pussy, you gotta value what their worth!

The pimps have more decency than you do

You gotta treat those hoes as if they were your friends!

And watch out for the ones with loose pussies

You'll stick your dick in a hole that never ends!

How high do these other dicks grow?!

Your dick is far too small, so you'll never know!

And because your dick is so small, you might as well be gay!

For your lacking the package to please her anyway

The fact that your so cocky is an utter disappointment

I'd choose my vibrator over your ass any day!

I'd be a fool to let you hit! Go back home and quit!

Until you accept the fact that you ain't shit!

Bitch you ain't shit, talking about your dick game on fleek,

You ain't got no damn dick game, fuck you!"

Jonathan was of course met with a chorus of laughter, though Veruca didn't seem too pleased. She was more disappointed in the lyrics he had written for this song, instead of anything else. Mei-Ling, while embarrassed, couldn't help but laugh. Carla was clearly riding her mirth, while Tsubaki and Kaikane held each other, laughing just as hard.

"That was awesome...ah, you should sing another one." Kaikane said.

"No...that was the only one...sorry." the boy said.

"Boo!" Carla cried, clearly wanting another song. Veruca stood up, clutching her towel tightly.

"It's getting late, I believe we should all head back to our dorms." she said firmly.

"Oh...yeah, she's right. We should all start getting ready to go." Mei-Ling said, taking notice of the time. Jonathan frowned, grabbing his own towel. Everyone started slowly filing out, leaving him alone. He frowned, walking over to one of the showers, deciding for a quick one.

" _I must have annoyed her with that song...dammit. This always happens whenever I reveal one of my dirty songs. I vowed to stop writing those, so why the hell did I bother singing that?"_ he thought to himself. He quickly started lathering up, scrubbing his skin a bit hard. He could still feel Kevin's blood on him, though he had washed it all off. He shook his head, continuing his shower.

" _Hmm...they did seem happy. Maybe I could sing a real song...yeah, I can do that! Raise Morale for the group! The outdoor stage would be perfect for that! I did finish Novocaine recently, I could definitely sing that. I doubt the guys would mind if I debuted a song early. I mean, I doubt anyone else will hear it but us. This will do just fine."_ he thought, a smile on his face.

 ** _xxx_**

Setsuko was typing feverishly on her laptop. She was currently in the Cafeteria's outdoor deck. Though the cafeteria would close soon, the outdoor deck was still usable. She had brought a portable burner with her from inside the kitchen, and plugged it into one of the available plugs. It was meant to keep her coffee nice and hot. She was currently typing away, deciding to keep a record of the day's events. She took a sip from her mug, glancing at the words she had written.

While normally she would be critiquing a piece of media, she didn't find anything at the moment. She had no access to her blog, so she had no means of speaking to her audience. She figured she would write an account of what was happening within Morning Hope Academy. The moment she could, she would post it to her blog. Perhaps her fans would see it, and call the authorities. However she had a thin window of time to act. She couldn't access the school network either, without the proper password, it would be impossible. But if she can get her hands on that phone, and use its mobile hotspot, she might be able to post something online. She frowned as she looked at her laptop, rubbing her eyes a bit.

" _While I do need to get my hands on that phone...there's still the matter of the charger. I'm not willing to kill in order to get it. There's also the fact that I currently don't know where it is...what bother."_ she thought, once again taking a sip from her cup. It was piping hot, but after years of drinking the bitter liquid, she was used to the heat.

"Ah...Setsuko, here you are. Vhat are you doing out here so late?" the accented voice of the Ultimate General asked, causing her to look up.

"Hey Tori, I'm just finishing up a summary of the day. I figured I could post it online when I get the chance." she said, looking at the blonde. The young woman had taken off her uniform, having dressed in a silky white nightgown. She didn't think the General would be willing to sleep in something like that, she was half expecting her to still be wearing her uniform.

"Vhat about sleep? Aren't you tired?" the girl asked, concerned about her wellbeing. Setsuko shook her head, her eyes darting back to her laptop, keen on continuing where she had left off.

"I'm fine. I usually get to sleep around midnight, this is nothing."

"Hmm...are you lying to me?" Victoria asked, eyes narrowed as she placed a hand on her hip.

"What do I get for lying to you?"

"Hmm...vhatever, I cannot force you to sleep if that's not vhat you vant to do." she said, sitting across from the girl.

"What do you make of all this Tori?" Setsuko asked, pausing to lower her mug. Victoria glanced around the courtyard. It was far too quiet, no crickets were chirping, no frogs croaking, no birds singing...nothing. She had half expected a hooing owl but not even that. She sighed, resting her face in her hand.

"I am not comfortable here Setsuko. I have seen var...it changes people...to me, I've just been dropped in another battlefield."

"Oh...?"

"Apologies...I come from a long line of soldiers. I hate to admit it...by part of my family...did take part in the atrocities of Vorld Var II. Var never changes, you get dropped on the battlefield, and you just...kill." she said. Setsuko grabbed a hold of the coffee pot, pulling out an extra mug she had brought, handing it to the girl.

"Here, coffee usually calms me down."

"I can't...I von't be able to sleep." Victoria said, earning a smirk from the Media Critic.

"You aren't going to sleep anyway. I get that vibe from you, keep me a bit of company." she said. Victoria sighed, taking a sip of the bitter liquid. She shuddered a bit, causing Setsuko to push the sugar forward. She gave her a silent thanks, grabbing several sugar cubes. Both girls jumped when Gabriella stumbled out of the cafeteria, clutching an empty bottle of rum in her hand.

"Why is the rum gone?" she asked out loud. She pulled her arm back, throwing the bottle at the Weight Room door, causing it to shatter into a million pieces.

"Gabriella? Perhaps you shouldn't drink, it isn't healthy." Victoria said. The girl looked at her, a look of anger on her face.

"No vengas a decirme a mi lo que no puedo acer, hija de puta." _(Oi, don't tell me what I can and can't do. Stupid bitch!)_ she slurred in Spanish, before stumbling her way down the stairs. Setsuko watched her go, gulping down some coffee.

"There's no shortage of entertainment here, it seems."

"Ja."

 ** _xxx_**

"A concert? Are you sure about that?" Alice asked curiously. She was currently sitting in the lobby, enjoying a bit of tea with Cara before Nighttime. Jonathan nodded, a smile on his face.

"Think about it, if I sing some songs, I might raise morale. Stop people from considering murder. You and I both know someone is already considering it. That phone call is too tempting." he said.

"I doubt anyone will actually commit murder sweetheart. None of us will let it happen." Cara said, setting down her tea cup.

"Not to sound mean or anything but...we're rather powerless without our Faculty ID's. Dan is trying to access the School Network in the A/V with some backdoor access codes, but he hasn't been successful. Whoever the mastermind is, they closed all avenues of escape. Can't say we can do anything, especially with those bombs in our necks." Alice said, frowning a bit.

"Hey, I know it seems bad but we can do this! Alice weren't you the one who wanted me to gather a crowd with my voice? I certainly didn't follow you just for the food. I was curious to see where you would take me. Hell I was prepared to go to Wonderland if necessary. Come on, you have to help me." he said. The woman frowned, quirking her brow a bit.

"When did I give you permission to call me Alice?"

"The day you pulled me out of Ridgemont High School by my ear. I know you don't know me, but my name is Alice Caroll, call me Alice if you'd like. So I'm gonna call you Alice."

"He's got a point there Ali, you are rather friendly with the new arrivals. Especially your Freshmen students." Cara said, a small smirk on her lips. Alice sighed, rolling her eyes.

"I suppose I can help you...what exactly do you want me to do?"

"Well I was thinking...early in the morning, we can start setting up for the concert. I feel it should be around noon or so. I got my laptop, and I have all of the tracks on it. All I need is someone to keep track of...well the tracks. Maybe convince Dan to do some backup dancing?" he asked, a hopeful look on his face.

"I'm sure Danny would love to dance back up for you. I'll speak to him, especially because he knows the ins and outs of the outdoor stage. He used to practice on that way back when. Did you know we were both in Class 14? He was in 14-A while I was in 14-B." Alice said, a cheerful look on her face.

"I didn't know what."

"Me either, are you skimping out on me Alice?" Cara asked, earning a giggle from the blonde woman.

"I gotta keep my secrets you know."

"CARA! WHERE'S MY SUPER SUIT?" Nick shouted from the top of the stairs. Cara sighed, her chair scraping loudly as she stood up.

"There's my cue to leave. I'll see you all in the morning, try to have a good night okay?" the Former-Ultimate Marine Biologist said, turning to her husband.

"And you...I told you not to fucking say that!"

"JUST TELL ME WHERE MY SUPERSUIT IS WOMAN!"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Chris shouted loudly, as he brushed past the boy, stomping down the stairs as he walked.

"Chupa mi verga puto." _(Suck my dick asshat!)_ Nick cried in Spanish, earning a growl from the boy.

"I swear to god, if I could get away with murder, I would fucking kill that bastard." he said, brushing past Kaede and Shuichi, who had walked into the building from the courtyard.

"Someone is cranky tonight." the blonde pianist said, watching him go.

"Kaede! Just the woman I wanted to see...think you could help me with something?" Jonathan asked. Her brows furrowed, and she grabbed her bag tightly, but gave him a nod nonetheless.

"Yeah...I'm hosting a bit of a concert tomorrow. I was hoping you'd help me finish the melody to a song I'm writing. I have most of it written down, but I usually get another musician to look at it." he said.

"Oh...sure no problem. It's been awhile since I've written anything, wish I had a piano, or at least a keyboard to work with."

"Why don't you take the one on the stage? We have an extra one in the Music Storage Room. Of course that's on the third floor, I doubt we would need to use it. And if we do you can always bring it back." Alice said.

"Really? Thank you so much Miss Caroll! Come on, let's go get it!" the blonde said excitedly.

"Um...I'm gonna head upstairs. It's been a long day." Shuichi said shyly. Kaede huffed, but gave him a nod.

"Alright, sleep well...I'll see you tomorrow." she said. The boy tipped his hat, heading toward the stairs. Jon and Kaede left the lodge, heading toward the stage.

"You know...I think hosting a concert is a good idea. Nothing sways the crowd like a good song. What are you planning to sing?" Kaede asked curiously.

"I'm working on a new album for one of my favorite bands. I wanna sing two songs from that album. I'm sure my friend already sent them the demo disc, so they won't mind me singing them. I was working on one when I was scouted."

"Oh...can I hear it?"

"Hehe...later, the melody needs to be finished. It's called Fourth of July, but I can sing you a bit of the previous one. It's called Novocaine." Jonathan said.

"Novocaine...that's a cool title. Would you mind if I do a piano version of it later?" Kaede asked.

"Sure, I wouldn't mind. Say, now that we're on topic, I heard you played for the King of Novoselic, is that true?" he asked. She gave him a nod, a look of embarrassment on her face.

"I did...it was one of the worst moments of my life. See, I had requested a Grand Piano to use, but it didn't arrive on time. So I had to go on stage with an electric keyboard. Not just that, the stand broke, so I had to play on my knees. The King loved the song regardless, but that just...wasn't fun for me." she said.

"Hey, as long as the King loved it, that's what matters right?"

"I guess. It wasn't the most embarrassing thing I've done...I mean, up until a few years ago, everyone called the "Crazy Piano Lady" because all I did was play the piano. No matter what store it was, if it had a piano, there I was. The kids at the local treatment centers loved my music though. Whenever they had trouble sleeping, I'd play Clair de Lune for them."

"Put them right to sleep right? Debussy has a lot of beautiful songs in his repertoire. Whenever I couldn't sleep, I'd play Clair de Lune. It's one of my favorites." Jon admitted, earning a smile from the blonde.

"Mine too...so, have you ever played the piano?"

"Mhmm...I had to learn. You see there was a period of time where all I did was write songs. I was a ghost writer of sorts, people would hire me, I'd write a song, sign it off and then I'd get paid. But after the explosion of Pop music that was 2010, I decided to focus on something else. I got tired of Katy Perry songs being played on the radio, same with Taylor Swift."

"I take it you wrote songs for them?"

"Not for Katy Perry, but I did for Taylor Swift. God, she is just awful...I wrote a song for her, and then I decided to post the lyrics on my Facebook page. This was after she released the album, mind you. She ended up threatening me for copyrights, when I wrote the fucking thing. I honestly hope she loses her voice, America's sweetheart my fucking ass." Jon snapped, balling his fists. Kaede chuckled dryly, rubbing her neck.

"I see...but you moved on right?"

"Yep...I started playing instruments after that. Picked up the guitar first, keen on learning as much as I could. I picked it up rather quickly. After that, I learned Bass, then moved on to Drums, by far the worst instrument to play. If you ain't got rhythm, you won't be good at them. I couldn't afford a Grand Piano, so I would go to the local music store to practice there. I got a bit popular there, especially because I managed to play U.N. Owen was her without any hand cramps." Jonathan said, causing the girl to gasp.

"You can play the Death Waltz?"

"Not accurately, but for the most part yeah...trust me, Bad Apple isn't easy to play either." he said. The two finally arrived at the stage, walking up the metal stairs. Jon walked down the middle of the stage, heading toward the back, where the instruments were. He felt the floor give way, causing him to fall to the ground.

"Ah...are you alright?" Kaede asked, a look of worry on her face. Jonathan nodded, standing up as he looked at the floorboard.

"Just a lose floorboard, nothing to worry about. I'll have to tell Dan about that tomorrow." he muttered.

"Yes...we wouldn't want anyone to get hurt would we?"

"No we would not. Here we are...this Keyboard should do, I'll grab the wall plug." Jonathan said, following the cable down to the buzz bar, pulling it from the plug. Kaede grabbed the instrument, folding the stand, which Jonathan took a hold of. They paused when a series of loud bells echoed through the courtyard.

 ** _Ding Dong Ding Dong_**

 **" _Ahem...this is Dean Monokuma speaking. It is now 11:00PM Western Standard Time. Nighttime has officially started, there shall be no water until 6:00AM tomorrow morning. Sleep Tight, don't let the Despair Bugs Bite!"_**

"Ugh...I'm assuming that will wake us up tomorrow. I'm not looking forward to it." Kaede said.

"Maybe we could sound proof your room with some egg cartons or something. That way you don't have to hear his gritty voice." Jonathan said jokingly, earning a grin from the girl.

"Maybe...it'll take a lot of egg cartons though. Not like we can dive into a dumpster for them."

"True...come on, we should get going, lest we dance the hempen jig."

"Now Jon, I didn't know you were a pirate." the blonde pianist teased, causing the boy to crack a smile.

"I don't, I don't even know what the hempen jig is, sounds like fun though." he said.

"Yeah...I certainly doubt it."

 ** _xxx_**

"Are you sure we should keep this up? I mean...I think it's fun but...in our current situation it might be a little...you know?"

"I get what you mean...I wasn't expecting to be dropped into a killing game though. I don't want to kill anyone, we're supposed to adhere to those rules right?"

"Nee-hee-hee! Who said anything about killing anyone? Why not let someone else get their hands dirty? We can just enjoy the ride after all!"

"Tch...I didn't peg you to be one to enjoy this kind of shit. I wasn't aware that was the type of person you were when you approached me."

"What can I say my friend? I'm a pathological liar. You don't know the real me yet. Let's just say...I want to see where this little game goes...maybe I can rule the world too!"

"Oh Oh! Ruling the world sounds like fun!"

"Don't get carried away with what he's saying...he may be our leader, but I truly doubt he would rule the entire world...it's too big."

"Yes, but when I have peons like you, anything is possible. I just have to make sure everyone here sees things my way. Then the ideal world can be crafted, even if I have to tell a little white lie. Nee-hee-hee!"

 ** _xxx_**

"Come on...you and I both know you want something to happen. After all, you will get your sick kicks." Monokuma said, glancing at the figure hidden by shadow.

"Sure...I have my own issues, but I believe playing into your hand this early on will not be beneficial." the figure said, earning a chuckle from the bear.

"True...but I do have something for you...something to sweeten the deal. As I said before, the cellphone is part of our motive. But you clearly have no use for it. So since you are my favorite so far...I'll give you a special offer, first come first serve. It should belong to someone who loves seeing blood as much as I do."

"Oh? Something special for me?"

"Mhmm...call it the **_First Blood Perk_**. If you manage to split even a single bit of blood, that isn't yours, you get to skip the class trial...no trial means you get off scott free!"

"Hmm...will I get to leave this academy if I accept?"

"Sure, if that's what you want...but I know that isn't what you want...I know what you truly want. Even if you win this perk, you want to stay...you relish in all of the despair going around, don't you?" Monokuma said. The figure nodded, a small smile on their face. They held up a pair of scissors, a rather sharp pair, placing it against their cheek.

"I so do love blood...did you know I once met Genocide Jack? I narrowly escaped with my life. But this pair of scissors is my reminder...it was such a beautiful scene. I wonder what became of her?"

"If you wish to know, you'll have to make it to the end game buddy...so, do we have a deal?" Monokuma asked, holding out his paw. The figure nodded, grabbing a hold of it.

"We have an accord...but if you betray me...I will find you, and I will kill you...as slowly and as painfully as you can imagine."

 ** _xxx_**

 ** _Ding Dong Ding Dong_**

 **" _Rise and Shine Students of Morning Hope Academy! It is now 7:00AM on this beautiful day. I would tell you the temperature, but hell who cares? I doubt you'll get to see the real sun any time soon. Ahahahahaha! It's gonna be a beautiful day! This bear can feel it in his bones!"_**

"Ugh...you're a pest." Mei-Ling muttered dryly, as she sat up in her bed, glaring at her television. As it turned out, all of the dorms came with their own televisions, plugged into the school's cable network. And Monokuma was currently using those to wake everyone up. The Ultimate Folklore Researcher got out of bed, stretching her arms above her head. She glanced at her reflection in the mirror, cringing a bit when she saw her long brown locks covering her face.

"I need to take care of this bedhead...before someone sees it." she muttered to herself. She grabbed a change of clothes, ducking into the bathroom for her morning shower.

Once she was done, she started brushing her hair. Thankfully she had her blow drier with her, so it didn't take her long to style it. Despite not liking them, she styled her hair in her usual loops, gathering the rest in a small bun, held together by her chopsticks. It had become her usual style now, and she didn't really feel like changing it. She added a bit of makeup to her face, some slight blush around her cheeks, and her golden mascara. Once she was dressed, in a black tank top, a red skirt and her fated foe, her red stilettos, she grabbed her Student ID and headed out of her room.

"I wonder if Kirumi prepared some Oolong tea...I hate to be such a bother. I might help her out in the kitchen more...I am a decent enough cook." she murmured to herself.

The blistering head outside didn't make her feel any better. She wished the artificial sun would be dimmed a bit. But she knew that without it, none of the plants would get enough light. She found it odd how a light bulb could provide the same benefits to a plant as sunlight did. The world always seemed to amaze her.

"The sun is a deadly laser...not anymore there's a blanket...I miss that video."

"I miss that video too!"

"Gah! Jon don't sneak up on me!" Mei-Ling cried, clutching her heart. The Monochrome themed boy gave her a smile. Aside from his black shirt, which was now black and white, the boy's appearance hadn't changed much. Rather now he was wearing a wrist band on his left wrist, which had a checkerboard theme to it. He reached inside his backpack, pulling one out from within, holding it to the smaller girl.

"Here, Carla inspired me to give my closest friends something. She handed me this last night before going to sleep. She wanted me to give it to you." he said, handing her a similar wrist band, along with a red playing card. Mei-Ling flipped it over, surprised to see the Queen of Hearts printed on it.

"The Queen of Hearts?"

"She said something about you being regal. Like one of those old Chinese Empresses or something of the sort. She gave Veruca the Jack of Hearts too, saying she was like our own personal Knave. I dunno what the correlation is, to be honest with you. The wrist band though...I have hundreds of those. Monochrome is just one of the best combinations out there, so I always scoop up anything I can find." he said. Mei-Ling smiled, slipping the wrist band around her right wrist.

"Xiexhie, Jon...it makes me happy to have you as a friend." she said, earning a smile from the boy.

"You're welcome Mei."

"Ugh...when the hell is the cafeteria gonna open up? I'm fuckin starving!" Miu shouted angrily.

"Patience is virtue Miss Iruma. Worry not, when it is open I shall start making breakfast for everyone." Kirumi said firmly.

"Yeah, so cool your jets and start lining up so I can take orders. I'm not a waitress but I'm good with orders." Jill said, pulling out a notepad from her apron. Chris cut in front of everyone, a grin on his face.

"Morning Jules, I'll have a.."

"Get your ass to the back of the line, no cutting." the woman said firmly, her ponytail flicking about as she shook in anger. The boy just smirked, grabbing a hold of her notepad. He jotted something down on it, clicking his tongue as he walked away.

"Redrum." Nick whispered ominously, earning a jab to the ribs from his wife.

"What's going on here?" Jonathan asked, looking around in confusion.

"Morning Jo-Jo! We don't know...seems the caf is closed for some reason!"

"Carla get off that rail before your crack your head open!" Veruca cried out. The Ultimate Lucky Student grinned, doing a perfect backflip, landing on a single foot still on the railing. She just kept smiling, before doing a handstand.

"She certainly has hidden charms." Korekiyo said softly, his eyes tracing the girl's frame. Jonathan glowered a bit, looking a bit miffed.

"I've taken a look around, and a couple of us are missing. Perhaps we should search for them?" Calem said.

"Who's missing?" Mei-Ling asked curiously. The boy reached into his pocket, pulling out his Student ID.

"Currently, we are missing Kokichi, Kaede, Alice, Dan, Gonta, Setsuko, Victoria, Kaito, Maki and Anastasia."

"Ten of us then...probably still showering or sleeping." Jonathan said, placing a hand on his chin.

"Or killing, Nee-hee-hee!"

"Morning to you too Kokichi, did you see anyone else coming here?" Mei-Ling asked. The boy shook his head.

"No I haven't...but I am worried, so many missing people. I wouldn't want anyone to be hurt!" he said, feigning worry.

"No one will be hurt Kokichi! We just have to stay positive!" Tsumugi said, buying his lie. The boy let out a chuckle, his obvious glee written on his face.

"Excuse me, but if I have to wait any longer for my Huevos Rancheros, I am seriously going to murder someone!" Chloe snapped, angrily closing her mirror.

"Ay nena, yo te puedo dar todos los huevos que to quieras." _(Hey girl, I can give you all the eggs you want.)_ Chris said, wiggling his brows a bit.

"Arrg, some cackle fruit would do me good. I spent most of me night in the head. Ya filthy scallywags, hurry and open this mess hall!" Gabriella cried, clutching her head in pain. It was clear she was suffering from a hangover.

"Huzzah! I am in need of fuel after last night's marathon of gaming!" Lucy added. Due to the lack of ramp, she couldn't actually get into the cafeteria, meaning she'd have to go around through the gym.

"You know...if I find some spare wood, I'm building you a ramp. You deserve to at least eat breakfast with all of us." Nick said, having walked down to the concrete ground.

"Oh, it's no issue Nick...I can walk with a bit of help. My legs are rather weak, but I can at least make use of the outdoor facilities!" Lucy said cheerfully. He smiled a bit, brushing it off.

"It's nothing, I actually built a lot of ramps for my Father-In-Law, so it's not a problem. Save for procuring that wood of course." he said.

"I got wood! Morning wood that is!" Carla said jokingly, having finally jumped down from the railing.

"This is odd...I know for a fact the doors were open earlier. I came to get Himiko a can of coffee. That was right at 7, I was up early warming up in the gym." Tenko said, testing the doors a bit. She grabbed a hold of one, pulling on it slightly.

"It's open...but it looks a bit stuck." Shuichi noted. He traced the side of the frame, trying to find what was stopping it.

"Nyeh...I wanna get out of this heat...allow me. I'll use a strength charm to open the door." Himiko said, causing Shuichi to walk out of the way. She grabbed a hold of the door handle, muttering some mantra. With a firm pull, the door came open. A clattering sound coming from within the cafeteria.

"Looks like whatever was stopping it came out. Nice work Himiko!" Shuichi said.

"Nyeh...it was no problem." she said. Shuichi grabbed a hold of the door, pulling it open and stepping inside. The young man however stood stock still, eyes widened in shock at what he was seeing.

What followed next were several screams of terror, as everyone looked at the scene before them. Strapped to one of the columns inside the cafeteria was none other than the Ultimate Entomologist, Gonta Gokuhara. His body was held up by black duck tape, head slumped over, suit soaked in blood, and on the floor lay a bloodied kitchen knife.

 ** _Ding Ding Ding_**

 **" _AHAHAHAHA! I can't believe this! Day two and you already have a stiffy? This is rich...here I thought you were going to give me some, thou shalt not kill bullshit for a week. I didn't think a 5 minute phone call was that tempting. Well since you are all unfamiliar with how we do things at Morning Hope Academy, report to the Theater for an Assembly. Things are finally getting started here, and I'm beary happy to see what comes next! UPUPUPUPUPU!"_**

"No...Gonta!" Mei-Ling cried, falling to her knees as she looked up at the tall boy.

"Which one of you did this? Who would dare hurt one of our friends?" Jonathan shouted, anger flowing through his body.

"Pfft? Friend? Did you forget what I said yesterday? He was just a Gazelle dude...sadly he lost his life. We have to band together to find the Lion in Gazelle's clothing. I fear this may lead to a rather interesting set of events. Shame...I was looking forward to talking about Butterflies with him." Chris said, a frown on his face.

"Shut the fuck up, you goddamn narcissist! Learn to respect the dead!" Nick shouted, grabbing a hold of Chris's jacket. The Lepidopterologist smirked, wrapping his arms around the boy's throat.

"Let me go, unless you want me to choke you...I don't have to kill you...but I can at least make it so you can't speak anymore. Some goddamn peace and quiet would do us good!"

"ENOUGH!"

Everyone looked down, seeing the angry face of the Ultimate Folklore Researcher, her eyes soaked in tears. Trails of golden glitter fell down her cheeks, her eyes were filled with anger, shame and disappointment. She balled her tiny fists, shaking angrily.

"You two need to stop! Someone just died, act like you give a shit and respect him! I am disappointed at the both of you!"

"Tch...like I need your approval, Mushu. Shit happens, it's the expression of life. All I know is that one of you jabbed the bloody knife into his chest. For all I know, it could be you!"

"Gou zaizi! Baichi! I did not kill anyone!" _(Son of a bitch, idiot!)_ she shouted back.

"Let's just convene in the Theater...whatever is happening, it will have to be put on the back burner. At least until we have an understanding on what may be happening next." Ryoma said, taking his leave. Everyone followed suit, trying not to disturb the crime scene.

"Come on Mei...I know it hurts, but we have to move on. We'll find the one responsible, and we'll bring him to justice." Jonathan said, earning a nod from the girl. He grabbed a hold of her face, wiping away her tears with a spare tissue. She flushed a bit, pursing her lips.

"Cao! I can do that myself!" she said, earning a chuckle from the boy.

"I know...I just wanted you to smile a bit." he said, giving her a wink. She sighed, sparing one final look at Gonta, before heading toward the theater.

" _Gonta...I didn't know you...but I will make sure you are avenged. Your killer will not get out of here..."_ she thought, a firm look on her face.

 ** _Betting it all for a 5 Minute Call: (Deadly Life)_**

 ** _End of Chapter 1 Act 1_**

 _ **Surviving Students: 36**_

 _ **Surviving Faculty Members: 3**_

 _ **xxx(Cast)xxx**_

 **Class 24 of Morning Hope Academy + Faculty**

 **Fa Mei-Ling**

 **Jonathan Hyles**

 **Anaji Hora**

 **Lucy Cadwell**

 **Setsuko Inoue**

 **Victoria Louis**

 **Tsubaki Aulani**

 **Kaikane Aulani**

 **Veruca LeGume**

 **Nicholas Ladd Gardner**

 **Cara Ladd Gardner**

 **Anastasia Katrina Klevorick**

 **Carla Williamson**

 **Harrison Evans**

 **Kamron Luca Di Carita**

 **Alice Lois Caroll**

 **Julianne Natalie Ray**

 **Kevin Hicks** _ **(Deceased)**_

 **Gabriella Vertran**

 **Dan Arche**

 **Lee Harvey Emerson**

 **Calem Kurogane**

 **Christopher Patrick Bacon**

 **Chloe Raincomprix**

 **Class 79 of Hope's Peak Academy**

 **Kirumi Tojo**

 **Kaede Akamatsu**

 **Shuichi Saihara**

 **Kaito Momota**

 **Miu Iruma**

 **Rantaro Amami**

 **Korekiyo Shinguji**

 **Himiko Yumeno**

 **Tenko Chabashira**

 **Kokichi Ouma**

 **Gonta Gokuhara (Deceased)**

 **Kiibo**

 **Maki Harukawa**

 **Ryoma Hoshi**

 **Tsumugi Shirogane**

 **Angie Yonaga**


	10. Chapter 1 Act 2: 1st Murder Case

**A/N:**

 **Ah, it's a beautiful day for despair. Especially because it's raining in the North East...so I get to release my anger through my writing, and you get to see it in action. You all are a bit spoiled, normally I don't write long chapters but the last few days you've been getting 50 and 60 page chapters...consider that my gift to you. Longer chapters equals more despair!**

 **Oh...this is going to be a good chapter...even better, you all get to wait 2 days for the next update. But hey, at least you get to stew in this...speculate on who will live an die, who's responsible for this little murder...and who knows? Maybe even facilitate the rest of the murders of this story. Trust me...I'm going to enjoy myself. When everything is a lie, who's telling the truth? Is the truth just another ideal? Or is it just a baseless lie shrouted in false ideals? Am I just confusing you? Will you hate me? yes...most likely.**

 **Have fun...I'll be posting the lay out of the Class Trial Court Room on deviant art later on today or tomorrow. Believe it or not, it is hard to draw a circle without a guide...I have some more surprises in store for this story. Lucky Lucky 7.  
**

 **Also, the song in the last chapter was written by Trix, and its a parody of Colors of the Wind. I suggest you listen to it because it's hilarious. Anyway...embrace despair...**

Morning Hope Academy's

New Semester of Killing

Chapter 1 Act 2

Betting it all for a 5 Minute Call

 _ **(Deadly Life: Day Two)**_

"Come on, come on! Don't keep your Dean waiting!" Monokuma cried, as everyone slowly filed into the Theater. There was little room to stand, so everyone filed into an empty seat, none of them bothering to sit down.

"Alright, we're all here...what is this about? Who killed Gonta?" Kaede asked, a firm look on her face.

"Sorry sweetheart...but that's a mystery you all have to solve. As I said yesterday. When a body is discovered, an investigation will be held. I will give you an unspecified amount of time for you to gather clues. Once you do, I want you all to gather at the red doors in the First Floor Plaza."

"Who the hell do you think we are, detectives? We can't figure out this shit on our own!" Chris shouted angrily.

"Yeah. Gonta was the gentlest out of all of us, why did you do him like that?" Kaito added, earning a laugh from the monochrome bear.

"I didn't do anything...it was one of you. Seems like someone was tempted with that 5 minute call I talked about. As I said before, the A/V Room is now closed during this investigation. The owner of the phone shall receive the charger, while you are all investigating, you can leave the phone in my care. So step right up, if you have the phone that is." Monokuma said. Mei-Ling swallowed hard, remaining firmly rooted in place. Everyone started looking around, hoping to find the owner of the phone.

"Well? Anyone gonna cough it up? I wanna update my Facebook."

"Shut up you twit! This is serious, this may be our only chance to escape." Veruca snapped, glaring at the Queen Bee.

"Guys! Are you serious? You are relishing in the fact that one of us can make a phone call? Gonta is dead, show some respect!" Jon cried.

"Darwinism at its finest my friend. It seems our little Entomologist was far too trusting. That lead to getting shanked in the chest. Well...if none of you wish to step up, then I'll find the owner of the phone later and hand them the charger. They won't be the only one reaping the rewards, you know?" Monokuma said, glancing around the room.

"Atua is telling me you are hiding something. Out with it bear, tell us what you are hiding, his divine light doesn't lie." Angie said firmly, a look of hurt on her face. Jonathan frowned, remembering the previous day. He had met Gonta and Angie at the same time, perhaps they had been starting to become friends.

"Ah...ya caught me...yeah I am hiding something. Something that's beary beneficial for one of you. It's called the First Blood Perk, the first to spill blood gets to leave this place without a trial. It's a secret one time dealio, just like the cellphone."

"Grr...who would dare accept something like that?" Kaede cried.

"Hmm...if this person does commit murder, do they get to walk out of here free?" Korekiyo asked curiously.

"That's right...no class trial or nothing...only I know if they made good with the offer. It's a one time deal after all...anyway it's time for the much anticipated, but never antiquated Monokuma File!" the bear said happily. He pulled out a monochrome tablet, pressing something on the screen. Everyone felt their Student ID's vibrate simultaneously, causing them all to reach for them.

"The Monokuma File? Is this some sort of autopsy report?" Calem asked curiously.

"Something like that, a little something from me to you. Get you sniffing in the right direction. Fraid to say, everything is confined to the cafeteria. Kept me very entertained though...go on start gathering clues...I'll be waiting for ya! AHAHAHAHAHA!"

"It seems the bear has gotten things off with a bang. Still...I'm curious to know, which of you bastards got that perk?" Kaito asked firmly, glaring at the others.

"Hey, don't look at me. This ensemble is an original Christian Dior, I am not going to get some losers blood on it." Chloe said, glancing away from the boy.

"Good to know you're fucking clothes matter more than someone's life. You fucking cunt." Miu said, glaring at the Queen Bee.

"Before anyone says anything...perhaps we should focus on not just the murder. But also on procuring that cellphone...I have been working on something since yesterday. If I have access to the internet, I can get some help from using my blog." Setsuko said firmly, looking around the room.

"Seriously? This is all you care about? A goddamn phone?" Mei-Ling snapped angrily.

"I know it may sound callous, but this may be our only chance to escape. I have millions of followers on my blog, here in America and across the sea in Japan. All around the world, they'll be able to send for help."

"As if...I'm not putting my life in the hands of a 13 year old insomniac hyped up on fuck thunder and coffee. It is time to get to the bottom of this murder. And when I find the Thundercunt responsible, I'm going to beat him so hard his asshole is going to be sucking up buttermilk!" Lee shouted, stomping out of the theater.

"I believe we should follow his example. I didn't want this to befall my students here...I made a vow to protect you all. This is just so sad." Alice said softly, holding back her tears. Dan placed a hand on her shoulder, helping to keep her calm.

It wasn't long before everyone filed out of the Theater, none knowing what to do. Mei-Ling headed over to the maple tree in the center of the plaza, looking at it with an emotionless tone on her face.

" _This was all my fault...I should have just come out with the phone. Destroyed it in front of everyone...if I had removed temptation, this wouldn't have happened!"_

"Mei-Mei, are you okay?" Carla asked, causing the girl to whirl around. She stumbled a bit, her arms flailing as she tried to regain her footing. Thankfully, Veruca caught her before she fell.

"Careful...wouldn't want you to break your neck."

"Thanks...I really hate these heels, but I have no other shoes at the moment. However that is the least of my worries." the girl said.

"I know...it isn't the best way to start our morning. However we have to ascertain the identity of the blackened. If not, I fear we may all face the gallows." the Nut Specialist said. Mei-Ling swallowed hard, her hand flying to her neck.

"I don't want to face the gallows...though they do sound fun!"

"Tch...if ye wishes to have the hempen knot tied around ye neck, then I invite ye to ignore this man's death." Gabriella said, holding her head as she walked past them.

"Ignore her...let's just read the File and see what we can find." Veruca said, clicking on the Truth Bullet app that had appeared on her Student ID.

 **Victim's Name: Gonta Gokuhara**

 **Time of Death: 10:50PM**

 **Cause of Death: Internal Bleeding.**

 **The body was discovered at 7:45AM by the students of Morning Hope Academy. Gonta was duct taped to a post, furthermore there is an open wound on the bottom of his foot. He also has a single stab wound in the center of his chest, consistent with a knife stab. The blade of the knife severed his Aorta, causing internal bleeding. Death was nearly instantaneous.**

"Erm...that is quite graphically detailed." the Nut Specialist said.

"Check out the time...10:50 at night...that means he's been dead for the entire night." Mei-Ling said.

"I noticed that too...it is rather odd...I believe for now we should gather alibis. We must be certain about where everyone was during this time."

"Okay, that should be easy! Carla was in the gym, though no one was there with her." the Ultimate Lucky Student said, looking a bit sad.

"I was in my dorm sleeping. Sadly that isn't a good alibi." Mei-Ling said.

"Better than mine at least, I too was in my dorm room. I decided to catch up on some reading. I should warn you, since none of us bear a credible alibi, we may fall under suspicion."

"Bah! Me? Suspicious? I would never kill someone!"

"But no one knows that Carla...we're all strangers. I trust that you didn't do this, you're my friend. It isn't going to help anyone else though." Mei-Ling said, a frown on her face.

"We should proceed with investigating the cafeteria. Perhaps something will pop up."

"Yeah...I hope." the Folklore Researcher said, glancing at her feet. She sniffled a bit, thinking about Gonta and the fate he had been given. Carla placed a hand on her shoulder, making her look up.

"Don't be sad Mei-Mei! We'll avenge Gonta, he's up in heaven surrounded by little bugs and other things that he likes! He's the first Ultimate Angelic Entomologist!"

"Hehe...yeah, he's in a better place." she said, giving the girl a grin. Veruca frowned, but said nothing as she started for the cafeteria entrance.

 ** _Monokuma File #1 has been added to your Truth Bullets_**

 ** _xxx_**

Jonathan frowned as he looked at Gonta's body. He was trying his hardest not to vomit. Kevin's death was still fresh in his mind, but at least his had been painless. He could see the look of hurt on Gonta's face. His eyes were wide open, dried tears rolling down his cheeks. His body was stiff, held together by many layers of duct tape. Gonta was a tough person, with a rather built body. Jonathan found it impossible that duct tape held him in place. He looked at the ground, noticing the lack of blood on the floor, aside from a few drops and the blood on his suit. There was no sign of the pink liquid.

"How peculiar...I guess the Monokuma file wasn't wrong. Internal bleeding would account for the lack of blood." he mumbled. He started looking around the body, noticing a small trickle of blood at his wrist. Searching further, he felt a sharp needle just beneath his suit sleeve.

" _A needle? No...an IV line...but for what?"_ Jonathan thought to himself. He looked around, but didn't find anything attached to it. He sighed, shaking his head.

"Maybe I'm imagining that...it's probably irrelevant." he mumbled, dismissing the thought entirely. He knelt down glancing around the bottom of the post. There was nothing that stuck out to him. He noticed a bit of blood on the bottom of Gonta's foot.

"Find anything?" the voice of Kaede said, causing the Songwriter to look up.

"Not a lot, I'm afraid." he said. She reached into her backpack, pulling out a box of medical gloves, holding them out to him.

"I figured you wouldn't want to ruin the crime scene. It's so bad...thinking about this...I still think this is all a bad nightmare." she said. The boy reached for the box, pulling out a pair of gloves, slipping them onto his hands.

"Yeah...I'm trying not to think about it. I thought Kevin's death was bad, clearly there is something worse than that. I'm afraid the one who did this wanted this game to start. Finding them is going to be a bit difficult." he said. He felt around Gonta's foot, feeling something hard. He grabbed a hold of it, pulling it free from the foot, holding it up.

"A broken piece of glass?" Kaede asked, looking at the sharp looking glass spike.

"There's nothing broken here though...I guess he must have stepped in some broken glass. That means he most definitely wanted to remove it. Instead of walking around through the gym, he cut through the cafeteria. I fear he was probably ambushed here." Jonathan said.

"Ambushed? I find it impossible that this beef cake was ambushed." Chris said, causing the young songwriter to groan. He slowly rose to his feet, glaring at the black haired teen.

"Do you have anything interesting to add or are you here to just make quips?"

"A little of both. Come with me, I wanna show you something." the Lepidopterologist said. Kaede and Jonathan shrugged, following after him. Shuichi was standing at the counter of the School Store, examining something. He looked up, pulling on his hat slightly as he noticed Kaede.

"Hello, how fares your search?" he asked.

"Nothing yet I'm afraid...what about you? You're the Ultimate Detective right? Any ideas on who might be our culprit?" Kaede asked curiously.

"No...nothing conclusive. I wouldn't call myself an Ultimate Detective...like I said before. I'm barely classified as one, I'm still green. This is actually the first homicide case I've been put into."

"But...the last case you solved? Wasn't that a homicide?" the pianist asked. He shook his head, glancing at the counter.

"It was a cold case...one that hadn't been solved in years. I just looked at all of the gathered evidence and pointed something the others missed. I guess that was enough for me to get this title."

"Yeah yeah, enough of your waterworks. Tell them what you found here." Chris said. Shuichi frowned, moving away slightly, revealing several empty rolls of duct tape.

"It seems whoever killed Gonta used up half of the rolls of duct tape sold here. There were twenty when I was last here, and now there are ten."

"Hmm...10 rolls would be enough to keep him from moving. Duct tape can be quite strong if used properly. I feel like he was restrained first...looking at the body, his arms and legs were taped to his body. Then he was taped onto the post.." Jonathan said.

"But...he was raised off the ground by a few inches. Do you actually think someone could lift him up and tape him to the post at the same time?" Kaede asked.

"Anything is possible, none of us know what each of us is capable of. It's only been a day...someone might be stronger than they let on. This is certainly an interesting point though." Jonathan said, examining the rolls of tape.

" _Still...ten rolls of tape...would that even be enough? Well...if five were used to restrain him. The other five could definitely be used to hold him up to the post. Still...getting him off the ground, not without a little help."_

 ** _Broken Piece of Glass was added to your Truth Bullets_**

 ** _Used Duct Tape Rolls was added to your Truth Bullets_**

"There is something else that is missing...a spool of kite string. I don't know if Morning Hope Academy sold kites but...I'm sure it was taken along with the tape." Shuichi said.

"Now that I think about it...there was something that clattered to the ground earlier...this warrants further investigation. I'll take another look around. Thanks for sharing this Shuichi."

"Uh...I was the one that brought you here."

"Yeah, but you keep acting like a prick." Jonathan said, dismissing Chris entirely. He walked across the cafeteria, heading toward the kitchen.

It was the first time he had actually set foot in it. It looked rather big, off to the right of the room was a series of large refrigerators. All of them were a stainless steel color. Off to the right, was the service window, where the cooks would hand the food off to the ladies who worked the Lunch Line. Walking further into the room, there was a large island in the center of the room, which housed sixteen gas burners, along with a griddle and even a grill. Above it was a hanging rack, which contained various pots, pans and other cooking utensils. The back of the kitchen featured three large ovens, and even a Pizza oven. Finally, the very right of the kitchen featured a large selection of fresh produce. There was an area that lead into what he assumed was a freezer, most likely to store fresh cuts of meat. Nodding to himself, Jonathan walked further into the kitchen, finding Jill and Kirumi, busy cooking breakfast.

"Morning Ladies...though it isn't exactly a pleasant one."

"Tell me about it...I asked Jill here to help me prepare breakfast. I'm not good with investigations. No one has eaten yet, I know it isn't the appropriate time but I wish for everyone to relax." the Ultimate Maid said.

"Hey, I don't blame you. None of us are cut out for any of this...but I have a question for you and Jules. We're either of you here last night? Before 10:50?" Jonathan asked.

"Sorry sweetie, I clocked in early. After the hell that was yesterday, I really wanted to go to sleep." Jill said, focusing on plating the food that Kirumi was finishing.

"Okay...what about you Kirumi?"

"I was taking care of Miss Raincomprix's laundry. So I was in the laundry room folding clothes during that time." Kirumi replied.

"You...did her laundry?"

"Not just hers, I did several loads for a few others. In fact, between the hours of 8 and 11 last night, I was in the Laundry Room." she said.

"Interesting...did you hear anything from the Laundry Room? I mean it's across from the Cafeteria, and the doors should have been open." Jonathan asked curiously. The woman paused what she was doing, handing Jill the pan that contained some Huevos Rancheros. Jonathan didn't have to guess to know who those were for.

"Now that you mention it, I did hear someone closing the cafeteria doors. I managed to get a glimpse at who it was...however they were wearing a black hooded trench coat. They were walking toward the Gymnasium."

"Hmm...I believe you may have spotted our killer Kirumi. Thanks for sharing this with me." Jonathan said, jotting down her testimony on his notepad.

 ** _Kirumi's Account was added to your Truth Bullets_**

"Hey Kirumi, do you know where the knife is? That really good one I used yesterday." Jill asked. Kirumi turned around, looking at the knife block, only to find an empty slot.

"It isn't here."

"What?"

"Not to alarm you, but I believe that knife was embedded in Gonta's chest earlier."

"Oh...Jesus do you really have to say that?"

"Sorry Jules, I'm just trying to cope...I'm usually optimistic...but I guess this time, I'm being forced to be realistic. Facing the truth is never an easy thing." the songwriter said. The Ultimate Bartender frowned, walking toward one of the refrigerators. She pulled out a few things from within, along with some tumblers from the cupboards. The boy watched her work, impressed with her technique. After a few seconds, she poured the drink into a glass, handing it to him.

"Here, a Harvey Wallbanger. My boss usually charges 13 bucks for this, but for you it's free of charge." she said, giving him a wink. He took a hold of the glass, taking a sip of the drink, cringing a bit.

"That's strong."

"It has gin in it, helps to numb the pain." she said softly, returning to her previous task, plating everyones food.

"Thanks Jules."

"Any time, say...why are you calling me that instead of Jill?" she asked. The boy frowned, pulling his glass away from his lips.

"I don't know...I usually give people more personal nicknames. I call Carla, Carls, Mei-Ling is Mei and well...you're just Jules. It fits." he said with a shrug. She nodded, glancing back at Kirumi who had a small smile on her face.

"I know it isn't the right time, but perhaps you should take a break. Drinking with an empty stomach usually results in vomiting."

"You're right...thanks for breakfast then, Kirumi." he said, accepting the scrambled eggs she had handed him.

 ** _xxx_**

"Everyone here is a bloody wanker. Rubbish, the lot of them!" Veruca hissed angrily. Mei-Ling and Carla had followed her outside, where most of the students had been gathered. Those that hadn't participated in the investigation were just standing around, looking rather lost. Half of them were at least on the ball.

"Veruca, I know it's hard...but sometimes you have to hear what everyone has to day. Even if their testimony is useless to us." Mei-Ling said, trying to remain cheerful.

"I know...I just wish they'd take this seriously, considering our lives could very well be on the line."

"Ahoy Mateys! Carla has found something interesting over yonder!" Carla cried, waving her hand around. Veruca sighed, but decided to go over to where the Ultimate Lucky Student was. Her eyes widened a bit when she saw the broken pieces of glass, along with several bloodied foot prints leading away from it.

"Nice job Carla, you may have found something credible." she said, kneeling down before the shards.

"No problem Chief! I can see your panties though!" she said, pointing to the girl's skirt. Veruca growled, quickly standing up.

"Mei-Ling, would you mind?"

"Sure Ruca, I'll take care of it." the girl said softly. Veruca sighed, normally she would correct her, but she could tell the Folklore Researcher was out of it. The short girl knelt down before the broken glass, being careful not to cut herself.

"Hmm...seems like a broken bottle to me." she said, grabbing a gold and black label from the ground. She sniffed it, turning it around.

"Rum...I think Gabriella threw this over here. There's a bit of a forested area over here. Perhaps Gonta was behind there, it was dark and he stepped in the glass, cutting his foot." she suggested.

"Likely theory...I noticed a piece of evidence was updated a moment ago. A broken piece of glass was embedded in Gonta's foot, clearly its origins are here." Veruca said, eyes narrowed a bit as she reviewed the information.

"I believe we should ask someone else, maybe Gabby knows about this?" Carla suggested. Veruca nodded, glancing around for the Ultimate Pirate, who was currently sitting by herself on the outdoor deck.

The three girls moved toward the deck, avoiding a few people as they approached the Puerto Rican girl. She cracked open a single, eye, the black make up around them making her eyes pop out. She gave them a toothy grin, a few of her gold teeth shining in the light.

"To what do I owe this visit? Not many are brave to approach a filthy swain like me."

"Well, I can certainly say you are filthy. When was the last time you had a proper bath?"

"Veruca!" Mei-Ling snapped, earning a sigh from the girl. Gabriella laughed, sitting up in her seat.

"Worry not little dragon, it takes more than petty insults to offend me. State your business, you wish to invoke parlay? Normally I would disregard such notions. Yet...I cannot discard them liberally as I hast in the past."

"Oh my god...okay...you were drinking last night weren't you? About what time did you leave the cafeteria?" Carla asked, looking a bit annoyed. Mei-Ling was impressed, she wasn't aware the Lucky Student could even get annoyed.

"Twas 10:40 when I left the mess hall. Belligerent as I were, there was one thing on me mind. Delicious rum...that scrawny landlubber got rid of most of it." Gabriella replied, looking annoyed. She turned her head slightly, glaring at the Former-Ultimate Dancer.

"10:30...are you sure that was the time?"

"Indeed little dragon...ask that blonde puta right over yonder. She can attest to this." the Ultimate Pirate said, pointing toward Victoria who was sitting with Setsuko.

"Thanks for your testimony Gabriella, please do consider taking a bath. A woman should smell pleasant, not like..."

"A soggy bum!" Carla cried, earning looks of disgust from Veruca and Mei-Ling. Gabriella just chuckled, standing from her seat.

"Aye, just because I'm a pirate, doesn't make me a dirty swain. Next time though, I'd like for ye to join me." she said, tracing her finger down Veruca's jaw. She brushed her hand away.

"Do not touch me like that!"

"Bahaha...I'll be seeing ya lassies. Yo-ho, all hands...hoist colors high! Heave, ho! Thieves and beggars! Never shall we die!" the woman sung, as she stumbled toward the dormitories.

"She's not that pleasant but at least she was informative. Let us speak with Victoria." the Ultimate Nut Specialist said, walking over to where the Ultimate General was sitting.

"Ah...Guten Morgen, may ve help you?" Victoria said, greeting the three girls kindly. Setsuko remained silent, feverishly typing something. Mei-Ling's eyes widened a bit in surprise. She continued typing with a single hand, while holding a mug of coffee to her lips.

"Gabriella said you witnessed her leaving the cafeteria late last night. It was around 10:30, and she broke a rum bottle by throwing it away. We'd just like for you to corroborate this."

"Yeah...we saw her, she said something to us in Spanish. She was piss drunk so we didn't pay much attention. It was around 10:30 when this happened." Setsuko said, lowering her mug from her face.

"Hmm...okay, did you see anyone in the cafeteria after that?"

"Not zhat I know of...zhese doors are made vith shatter proof glass. For some reason, ve cannot see inside." Victoria said, pointing to the glass doors.

"Now that you mention it, I couldn't see Gonta's body either. Even now I can't see anything going on inside. So you two could have been eye witnesses and be none the wiser." Veruca said.

"Yes...I arrived at that conclusion. I was so busy with my blog that I wasn't paying attention. If I had run out of coffee and was going to get some canned ones from the machines. If I had opened the door, I could have maybe saved his life." Setsuko said, glancing at the floor.

"Do not blame yourself Setsuko. It isn't your fault...none of us thought this would happen. All for a damn five minute call." Mei-Ling said, clenching her tiny fist tightly. The girls all looked at her, but remained silent.

"Even then...a 5 minute call could prove advantageous for some...at this moment, any one could be responsible for this. Bloody hell, I didn't think we'd have to deal with this so early. Then there's the First Blood Perk...that has me worried."

"Ja! I vould never kill for somezhing so callous and cruel. Zhat doesn't stop someone else. Perhaps looking for the one who vould benefit the most vill yield the answers." Victoria suggested. Veruca nodded, rapidly typing something into her Student ID.

 ** _Broken Rum Bottle was added to your Truth Bullets_**

 ** _Broken Piece of Glass has been updated_**

 ** _Gabriella Vertran's Account has been added to your Truth Bullets_**

 ** _Victoria and Setsuko's Account has been added to your Truth Bullets_**

"It shouldn't be much longer...I wonder if anyone else has found anything interesting?" the Nut Specialist murmured, glancing at the acrylic sky. She longed to see the real clouds, but she knew that was a far cry, at least for now.

 ** _xxx_**

"Looks like I found where that spool of kite thread went." Jonathan muttered dryly. He was kneeling on the floor, looking at the knife that had once been in Gonta's chest. The handle was wrapped with kite string, quite a lot of it.

He followed the string, all the way toward the door handled, where it had been tied. His eyes focused on its length, a small hum leaving his lips. He sighed, his heart beating hard in his chest. He was trying his hardest not to break down. Seeing all of this...it just killed him. He didn't know Gonta but he was sure the Entomologist was harmless, especially going by what a few of the others had said. He was shaking a bit, though he was trying not to make it noticeable. He felt someone kneel beside him, and glanced up, seeing the concerned face of the Ultimate Figure Skater.

"Are you okay? You look like you're having a panic attack."

"Maybe? I dunno...I feel like screaming, and running away if that makes sense." he admitted. She took a hold of his hand, pulling him to his feet. Without a word, she dragged him out of the cafeteria, and back toward the Theater room, which was completely devoid of people. She gave the boy a smile, giving him a hug, pressing his ear against her chest.

"Shhh...it's okay. I know this is hard, but I can see something else in you. You want to search for the truth right?"

"Y-yeah...I want to end this farce, find the liar among us, the one who isn't admitting to doing this. But it's so hard...I don't know why, but seeing Gonta like that...it hurts more than it should. I've never met him, and his death hurts me so much." he said. She shifted her hold a bit, glancing up at the ceiling. She took a deep breath, closing her eyes as she began singing a song.

" _Cruel and cold, like winds on the sea_

 _Will you ever return to me_

 _Hear my voice, sing with the tide_

 _My love will never die_

 _Over waves and deep in the blue_

 _I will give up my heart for you_

 _Ten long years I'll wait to go by_

 _My love will never die~"_

Jonathan didn't know why, but he found Tsubaki's voice to be rather soothing. He recognized the song, one he had heard before, and strangely enough found comfort in. The Figure Skater released her hold on the boy, giving him a smile.

"I could feel you slowly calming down. I used to sing this song to my little brother when he was scared. He almost drowned once you know."

"Did he? But he looks like a strong swimmer." the songwriter said.

"Even strong swimmers can get hurt. He was eight years old, and we were swimming a little further than normal. He ended up pulling a muscle, the waves pulled him down. I was so scared, seeing him at the bottom like that. Thankfully a lifeguard got to him in time. He wouldn't go near the beach afterwards."

"How did he become the Ultimate Surfer then?"

"Ah...that's a story he has to tell you I'm afraid. I'm a little shy on the details. However, back to the song...for awhile, Kaikane would have nightmares. So I would crawl into his bed and hold him until he fell asleep. Normally, a baby will stop crying when they hear their mother's heartbeat. I guess the same thing applies to twins...he fell asleep and didn't have a single nightmare. Often times, he would just slip into my bed and just listen to my heart." she said, a smile on her face.

"I see...so that's when you decided to soothe him with your voice too?" Jonathan asked.

"Yeah...that song was a pirate shanty. A love song between the goddess of the seas and the man who bound her in human form."

"I know the one...it's such a beautiful song. It goes from love, to anger, to rejection, to acceptance, to love. I truly do enjoy songs like that...when you can feel the passion in the words. When you can see the characters in your mind, singing their woes to the wind. That's when music truly makes me feel alive...thank you Tsubaki, for singing that to me. I think I have what it takes to get through this case now." he said firmly.

"Any time sweetie...I just couldn't let you have an anxiety attack like that. I've done my best to keep Kai away from the cafeteria. He shouldn't have to see something like that. He wants to be everyone's friend, which is why I do my best to watch out for him."

"You're a great big sister...I wish I had a sister like you. Someone to talk too whenever I had personal issues."

"I can be your sister if you want. I always wanted to have another brother, one that's not as surf obsessed as Kai. If you ever wanna just...talk. You can come find me." she said cheerfully.

"Thanks Tsubaki."

"Call me Tsu, all my friends do. Especially my siblings." Tsubaki said with a wink. He chuckled, giving her a nod. He took a deep breath, glancing at his Student ID.

"Well...back to the grind I guess...the knife that was used to kill Gonta was attached to the door with Kite string. It had quite a bit of slack. However, I think if the knife was in his chest, it would have been taut. That way, whoever opened the door would have pulled the knife...but why do that? If he was already dead?" he asked.

"What if the Monokuma File is a lie? Monokuma made it after all...who's to say it's accurate?" Tsubaki asked, earning a frown from the boy.

"I would hope that isn't the case. Monokuma may get off on all this, but I doubt he would outright lie to us like that."

"He blew up Kevin's head, after promising him not to punish him. Right now, its up in the air." the Figure Skater said.

" _Could that be it though? Then again, Monokuma offered someone the First Blood Perk. Meaning he wouldn't necessarily have to be truthful. After all that was a secret offer, same with the cellphone. Tsubaki could very well be right."_

 ** _Knife on a String was added to your Truth Bullets_**

 ** _Missing Kite String was added to your Truth Bullets_**

 ** _Monokuma File's Credibility was added to your Truth Bullets_**

"Wait a minute...I just remembered something. Tenko said she was in the cafeteria, she must have seen something right?" Tsubaki asked curiously. Jonathan nodded, a firm look on his face.

"She has to know something, I mean if you walked right into the cafeteria, you would see it. Especially if he was dead for more than six hours. Come on, we need to talk to her." he said, earning a nod from the platinum blonde.

They left the Theater, looking around the school for Tenko. She was rather hard to find when she wanted to be. Though thankfully, the two had managed to find the Ultimate Neo-Aikido Master inside the Nurse's Office, along with Himiko, who was sitting on one of the gurneys. She looked up, her smile fading slightly as the young man walked into the room.

"May I help you?"

"Sorry to bother you Tenko, I know you don't like men so I'll make this quick. You said you were in the cafeteria this morning right? Because you wanted to get Himiko some coffee. Did you happen to see anything?" he asked.

"No, I didn't see the Bug loving Degenerate at all."

"How? If you walked through the Outdoor Deck, you had to have passed him. There was no way you could have missed that." Tsubaki said firmly.

"Yes, except I didn't use those doors. I was in the gym practicing some Neo-Aikido to clear my mind. As soon as the Morning Announcement went off, I headed to the cafeteria. I went through the wooden doors from the First Floor Plaza. The vending machines are next to the doors, so I had my back turned to the scene the entire time." Tenko replied, earning a sigh from Jon.

"Shit...now that I think about it, unless you actually walk there, you wouldn't see anything. The posts are big enough to hide Gonta's entire body. Though I am curious, how did you miss the tape?" he asked.

"I wasn't looking ahead. I was buttoning my shirt when I walked in, so my eyes were on that. Then as I looked at the drinks, I was fixing my hair. I never once noticed the tape, if I had I would have noticed everything."

"Hmm...that seems like a good answer. You also seem like an honest young woman, so I doubt you have anything to gain from lying." Tsubaki said, earning a flush from the girl.

"Hehe...I'm glad I could help you Tsubaki."

"Erm..."

"Sigh...and you too degenerate." the girl added. Jonathan didn't feel any better, but at least he was glad to be acknowledged.

"Nyeh."

"Uh...something you wanna share Himiko?" Jonathan said, glancing over at the Ultimate Mage.

"I noticed there were some missing blood bags in the fridge. There were supposed to be 50 in stock, but there are only 47 in there."

"Missing blood bags? Hmm...I didn't see any in the cafeteria, did you Jon?" Tsubaki asked.

"No...I didn't...though that does raise suspicions...probably a red herring...anything else you can think of?" the boy asked, earning a nod from the mage.

"That creepy guy with the deep voice...he said yesterday that one life for thirty eight others would be worth it. He might have killed Gonta." she said.

"That's right...Anaji was it?" Tsubaki said, earning a nod from the small girl.

"Tch...I'm totally okay if degenerates kill each other. But I don't want them to lay a hand on Himiko, or any other girl!"

"Tenko...may I ask you a personal question?" Jonathan asked firmly.

"No."

"Please? Just one." he said. She frowned, looking away from him.

"Well?"

"Would you...would you teach me some Aikido? I know we might not get along. Hell, I still feel getting flipped onto my ass yesterday. But after today...I just wanna be able to defend myself." Jonathan said, glancing at the floor. Tenko looked at him with a scrutinizing gaze.

"You have a lanky looking body, and look rather weak and spineless. However you show promise...your leg sweep was sloppy...but I can see you getting better. I'll consider it."

"Thanks Tenko, I appreciate it." he said, giving her a smile. She flushed slightly, looking away from the boy.

"Yeah, whatever. You should be honored that I would consider helping a degenerate male like you."

"Looks like that's the closest form of praise you'll be getting out of her, Jon." Tsubaki said. The boy gave her a silent nod, glancing at the evidence he had gathered, seeing some of it had updated.

" _Looks like I got someone of interest. Time to track down the Ultimate Horror Artist and ask him a few questions. Not to mention, the missing blood bags are a concern now...ugh...what a mess."_

 ** _Missing Blood Bags has been added to your Truth Bullets_**

"Hey Tsu, I'm gonna take off. Thanks a lot for earlier."

"Sure, no problem. I hope you can find all the information we need, I'm pretty useless in stuff like this."

"Don't worry, I'll do my best." he said. He left the Nurse's Office, using his map to find Anaji Hora's location.

As soon as he stepped outside however, he saw a small group of people gathered near the fountain. He didn't know what was going on, but it seemed as if a heated argument had broken out among the students, and the Faculty members. He quickly shortened the distance, seeing a few familiar faces leading the crusade. The Ultimate Inventor pointed a finger at Alice and Dan, a look of anger on her face.

"Just admit it you fucks. It was you who killed Gonta, you're gonna use the First Blood Perk to get outta this shit hole. You wanna leave us here to rot while the two of you fuck off to who knows where!"

"That is a bold accusation Miss Iruma. We have already told you, we didn't kill Gonta. I would never dare lay a hand on one of my students!" Alice said firmly.

"You aren't my teacher miss. Besides, I'm sure it was you who set up that intricate little trap. Since you are balls deep with the Mastermind, you could easily stage this." Kokichi said, a grin on his face.

"Hey man, I know Gonta was dealt a shitty hand, but I doubt the teachers are responsible. They're the adults here, I doubt they'd do that. Besides, none of them have shown any connection to the Mastermind." Kaito said, quickly defending the two adults.

"How do you know that? You only met them yesterday, neither of them are trustworthy, not even you Cara. I bet you aren't even married to that bumbling idiot next to you." Harrison snapped, pointing an accusatory finger at the Ultimate Craftsman. He growled angrily, the can of Mountain Dew in his hand bursting from how hard he squeezed it.

"Now listen here motherfucker, you think you're hot shit eh? It's fucking easy to point the finger. But why don't you do us all a favor and shove that finger up your ass? Before I slice it off your fucking hand and feed it to you?"

"Nick!" Cara cried, pulling her husband back. The glare in the teenager's eyes made Harrison shake a bit. Not in fear but in excitement.

"Everybody please...I believe it is time for us to dissolve this argument. Nothing good will come from this argument, it will only lead to more blood shed. Trust me, that is the last thing anyone of us wants." Kamron said, his soothing voice helping to calm the situation. Kokichi however, didn't want the argument to end, at least not yet.

"I get it, the real killer is Kamron here. He's just persuading us to look somewhere else."

"Proof is something you must have to convince the others that I have committed murder, but with words alone, all we have is lies." the boy said calmly, brow quirked as he looked at the compulsive liar.

"Ugh...who gives a shit! Just cough up that damn phone already! I wanna call my daddy so he can get me away from you worthless hacks!" Chloe shouted.

"I've told you already Miss Raincomprix, I do not have a cellphone on me. Even if I did, I wouldn't hand it to a brat like you!" Dan spat back.

"I find this quite funny...seeing how an adult, and a teacher of this magnificent institution, becomes nothing more than a brat himself. Are you not used to dealing with this kind of situation Mr. Arche? Are you perhaps responsible for Gonta's demise?" Korekiyo asked curiously.

"Sounds to me like someone is calling the Kettle Black." Nick said firmly.

"Uh...you do know that saying doesn't apply in this situation correct?" Kamron asked.

"Yes it does."

"No it doesn't. For it to apply, someone would have to say something ironic or hypocritical." the Ultimate Persuader said. Nick took a sip from his drink, lowering his can right after.

"Listen...it's just a saying okay, I didn't mean to offend you."

"What are you talking about?"

"Well you're black, so you feel offended right?"

"Nick, maybe now isn't the time." Cara said firmly.

"Jesus woman, I was trying to apologize." he said.

"God you are such a waste of sperm." Miu said.

"Excuse me? Now that is definitely the Pot calling the Kettle black. If anyone is a fucking waste of sperm, it's you Miu. You're birth certificate is an insult to the condom factory. Hell, I bet your momma wishes she would have swallowed." Kokichi said.

"Gahh...no...please I'm sorry." the Inventor said, melting under the boy's insults.

"Everyone here is a fucking idiot. I cannot believe all of you are just standing here, arguing like playground children. One of our friends is dead, yet here you are wasting time!" Jonathan cried out, having had enough of the arguing.

"Gonta was no friend of mine...while I do feel his passing, I meant what I said. His life will ensure the rest of us survive, provided we find that cellphone. We just wish to figure out who owns it." Anaji said, his voice making the boy shudder. It didn't help that his white eyes made him look like he was blind.

"Oh? And who the fuck would you call? Tell me, who would you call? If the United States Government is aware of this, then they aren't going to help us. We're smack in the middle of Cali-fucking-fornia! Hell, we're not that far from Disney Land. I bet you hundreds of people are aware of this shit and I assure you none of them are going to help!"

"Heh...I thought you were going to be optimistic. What happened to that let's be happy, Kumbaya bullshit from yesterday?" Kokichi asked, a grin on his face.

"Excuse me if I'm sad because a person FUCKING DIED!"

"Standing here and yelling at each other isn't yielding results. Let's face it, not all of us are adept at finding clues. You have a family member in the FBI, this must be natural to you." Rantaro said, arms crossed as he looked at the Songwriter.

"Just because my dad is in the FBI doesn't mean I know how to do this. I'm not an Investigator let alone an Agent. What I am doing is trying to figure out which of you fucks, did this. Since you are all too chicken shit to admit it."

"Oh? Is that so...why don't you tell us why you did it then? It was you who stabbed Gonta right? Now you're feeling guilty and wish to find the clues to prove yourself innocent."

"What?" Jonathan growled, glaring at Kokichi who had a grin on his face. He shrugged, his face changing to one of calmness.

"It's true isn't it? That's why you are doing all of this...this is a lie."

"Fuck you! You mangy piece of shit!" Jonathan said, grabbing a hold of Kokichi's neckerchief.

"Cadet, stand down this instant. If you do not release Kokichi, I will have to use force on you. Do not make me do that!" Lee cried, grabbing a hold of Jonathan's arm.

"You lying sack of shit, you might get pleasure in all of this, but I do not. I will find the one responsible, and I will make sure they pay for what they have done. All life is precious, and we shouldn't sit here playing God. We don't have the right to take away another persons life."

"Pretty words whispered through prison bars often lose their charm." the Ultimate Supreme Leader said, a small smirk on his face. Jonathan let go of the young man, walking away from the group.

" _You soulless fucks...all you care about is yourselves! You don't give a single shit about anyone else. Why the hell should I even worry about them?"_ the Songwriter thought.

"Jon?"

He stopped in his tracks, meeting eyes with Veruca, who had been watching the entire exchange. She had a frown on her face, and seeing her with it honestly angered the boy. She looked so much better with a smile, even if she did look a bit evil. He could see the hurt, not just in her eyes, but also in her eyes. He sighed, brushing his hair out of his eyes.

"What's up Ruca?"

"Don't call me...oh what's the use? I'm like a broken record with that now."

"Sorry...I just want to give you a nickname...all my closest friends get one." he admitted. She smiled a bit, glancing away from the boy.

"Fine...you may refer to me as Ruca if you wish...now then, I have to ask...why did you plunge headfirst into that?"

"I wanted to speak with Anaji. I believe he may be responsible for this." he said softly.

"A baseless accusation, have you gathered the evidence?"

"No...I was just following a lead, more of a dead end now. Anyway, have you found anything?" he asked.

"Lots, most of it is rubbish but in context they may provide some clarity. Have you looked at the door?" she asked.

"Hmm? Not really...what did you find?" the boy asked. She turned around, leading him toward the glass doors. All of the others were still locked, the only open one being the one they had entered. She held it open, pointing to the floor.

"The latch wasn't all the way in, which was why the door was still open." she said, pointing to the latch. Jon knelt down next to it, seeing a small bit of string attached to it.

"Wait...could it be that the left door was locked, and the right one was left open? These doors don't open unless both are unlatched."

"That's the answer that I arrived at. I believe this was rigged with the kite string, which was wrapped around the knife. When the door was pulled open, the string snapped, allowing the door to be opened. The latch was opened from the string, once it was already opened, it just popped." the Nut Specialist said.

"I see...that would be the likely cause...by why set it up that way? I mean if Gonta was already dead, why go through the trouble of setting up the knife?"

"Who's to say he was dead? Perhaps there lies an inconsistency with the Monokuma File." Veruca said, causing the boy to frown.

"Yeah...Tsubaki said that too...but if the file contains a contradiction, how exactly can we be sure?"

"Are you familiar with the five stages of death?"

"Huh? Not really."

"Then allow me to explain...when a person dies, the body goes through a process of decomposition, named the five stages of death. The first stage is Fresh Decay. When the heart stops beating, the body is no longer warm. It slowly cools and matches the temperature of the room it is in. This is when rigor mortis sets in. It is often accompanied by the paling of skin, usually blue in nature as the body begins to breakdown." the young woman explained. She walked over to Gonta's body, a grimace on her face as she looked it over.

"I look at Gonta's body and I don't see any difference in the skin. It is much more noticeable on pale skinned individuals. However it remains the same, his body still has color. Furthermore, if his body was here for hours, it would begin to stink. Especially in a hot environment like the cafeteria, which happens to be the only room without air conditioning, might I add." Veruca said.

"I noticed that too, I guess that's why the doors are usually open in here." he said softly.

"Mhmm...one more thing, another thing that happens during the Fresh stage. All of the blood in the body begins to pool, rather it begins to go down to the extremities. It is no longer flowing, so the abdomen and legs are swollen with blood. Gonta has a deep laceration on his foot, due to stepping on glass. If he had been here all night, then there would be a visible pool of blood under his foot, yet there's only a tiny bit. It's safe to assume that Gonta hasn't been dead for more than 45 minutes, an hour at most. It hasn't been that long since we discovered him." she said, pointing to the wall clock, which read 8:25AM.

" _Is this true? Then I guess it makes sense for the knife to be used...the Monokuma File mentioned it piercing his aorta. If it happened recently, the knife kept his blood from shooting out, leading to internal bleeding. However, he was still alive, just slowly bleeding. Meaning that when the door was opened, the knife was released and he bled out...it makes sense."_

"Have you arrived at something?"

"Yeah...our murder weapon was also acting as a plug. He was slowly bleeding internally. But he didn't fully die until the knife was removed, at that point, the blood wouldn't shoot out the wound, rather into his chest cavity. The pained look on his face set in, probably from the knife being pulled out. He couldn't move, by the time we all realized what was happening, he was already dead." Jonathan said, glancing away from Gonta.

"A plausible theory, assuming the Monokuma File is a fabrication. The time table seems to be the only questionable aspect of it. Everything else lines up perfectly...too perfectly in fact."

 ** _State of the Body was added to your Truth Bullets_**

 ** _Veruca's Decomposition Theory was added to your Truth Bullets_**

"I must commend you...you are doing a brilliant job here...more than the other fools at least."

"Please don't praise me Ruca...I'm still trying not to break down here." the boy said, turning away from her. She sighed, taking a hold of his hand.

"Hey...it will all be alright...these guys are rubbish. Despite all of what's happening, you are swallowing your feelings, and keeping a firm look on your face. You are finding clues, and piecing this thing together. You are doing a better job than the Ultimate Detective at least." she said.

"I know that...I just don't want to see anyone else get hurt Ruca. I care about you and Carla, and Mei, and Kai and Tsubaki. You're the first real friends I've had in a long time." he said.

"Hmm...I must admit, I never considered making friends here. However given the circumstances I can say that you are a welcome edition to my personal circle. Don't betray me and we'll be cool...is that how you Americans say it?"

"Hehe...yeah." he said. Veruca smiled, glancing through the open door, catching sight of Mei-Ling and Carla, who were both looking at the crowd by the fountain. She could see the expression on the Folklore Researcher's face from where she stood.

"It seems Mei-Ling is dealing with this differently than us. She seems to blame herself for this, yet I do not understand why. She's been acting a lot less peppy than normal."

"Maybe we should go see if she's okay. Seeing two people die in the span of 24 hours isn't healthy for anyone." he said, about to head outside when the alarms started blaring through the school.

 ** _Ding Dong Ding Dong_**

 **" _Ahem...time for investigating is over kiddies. Now the fun part begins, all students and staff are required to be present. So mosey on down to the Red Doors in the First Floor Plaza. It's time for you all to see just how fun this part is going to be! Do you all have the necessary information? Are you ready to face the truth? Or do you wish to delude yourself with a lie? Let's head on down and see what we're all made of!"_**

"That certainly doesn't make me feel better." Veruca said.

"Same here...we should go. The faster we find the culprit, the better." he said.

"Um...may I keep holding your hand? I don't feel safe with so many potential murderers around us." the girl said, flushing slightly as she looked away.

"Sure. You can hold it for as long as you'd like."

"Ew...you make it sound so gross!"

"Eh...oh, oh god...I'm sorry!" he cried, earning a giggle from the girl.

"I'm just breaking your nuts Jonathan...let us be off then." she said, giving him her famous smile. He shuddered a bit, deciding to head toward the double doors.

 ** _xxx(Investigation End)xxx_**

The students of Class 79 of Hope's Peak Academy and Class 24 of Morning Hope Academy, gathered outside the red doors. 38 people remained now, and none of them knew what was ahead of them. Jonathan was standing at the front of the group, still holding Veruca's hand, though she insisted they hooked arms instead. Mei-Ling had been silently standing next to him, trying not to meet eyes with anyone else. Everyone was just whispering things, others lost in conversation. He was ignoring the still arguing students, blaming each other falsely for Gonta's death. It didn't take long for the crimson doors to open. Everyone just shared a look, with Jon taking the lead into the long hallway that sprawled ahead of him.

They arrived in another room, an old style elevator opened up, the iron gates creaking as they snapped open. Jonathan looked around briefly, before stepping into the metal box. It was rather large, enough to fit everyone comfortably. The iron doors closed behind them, making them even more nervous than before. The small panel flashed to life, showing the face of Monokuma.

"Welcome one and all to the Class Trial Elevator. I've been dying to use this one for awhile. This is your one way ticket to the Class Trail Courtroom. And for one of you, the ticket that will lead to your doom! Hold on tight, because the Class Trial Courtroom is quite far off from the rest of the school. We didn't skimp any details when we created it." he said.

The elevator slowly started to move. Jonathan felt it slowly start going down. After awhile though, he felt it start to shift slightly, as if it was changing directions, though he couldn't exactly ascertain this.

"Anybody else notice how we aren't going down anymore?" Kaede asked.

"Probably one of those horizontal elevators. I didn't think they existed though." Miu said.

"I can't believe you exist." Kokichi quipped.

"Hey, let's not start things yeah? We've been through enough bullshit today." Jonathan said firmly, causing everyone to shut up.

After what seemed like an eternity, the metal room stopped moving, a loud ding echoing through the elevator. The doors slowly slid open, and Jonathan stepped out into the room. His eyes widened, jaw dropping in surprise at what he was staring at.

The path lead to what looked like a large glass dome, a thin tunnel connecting to the elevator. As soon as they left the dome however, they were all left to gawk at the array of ocean life around them. Large lights were shining outside of the dome, keeping the area well illuminated, revealing several sea creatures. From schools of fish, to even sharks, all of them swimming in swarms around the dome. Jonathan tried to make out the surface of the water, but couldn't see anything, other than a slight crimson tinge.

The room in front of them was circular in shape, with what looked like stands on the outer edges of the room. There was a large screen hanging down from the very back of the room, currently turned off. A crimson runner lead to the most intriguing part of the room. Several wooden stands were lined up, forming a circle in the center of the room. The floors of the room seemed to be made out of LED lights, currently showing images of bugs, all of them crawling around. Various ones, ants, beetles, bees, hornets, even butterflies could be seen. It was another grim reminder of the person they had lost, Gonta Gokuhara, the Ultimate Entomologist. Monokuma clapped his paws, urging them forward.

"Welcome one and all to the Class Trial Courtroom! A lavish area built with the extra funds from Morning Hope Academy. Please come and enjoy the beautiful sea life that our Mother Earth has to offer, while you discuss murder among yourselves! Each of you has an assigned stand, so hurry up and get to it!" the bear said.

Everyone hurriedly split up, looking around for their assigned stands. Jonathan found his rather easily. He looked around, seeing everyone else finding their stands rather quickly. Everyone was placed in such a way that they would be able to look at each other. A perfect circle. Everyone was guilty until proven innocent, meaning they were all deliberating for their own innocence. He swallowed hard, a frown on his face. His eyes drifted around, taking note of everyone's positions around the room.

He was in that seemed to be the bottom of the circle. Beside him stood Mei-Ling, taking the stand to his left. Anaji stood to her left, and Lucy took his left. Setsuko, Victoria, Tsubaki, Kaikane, Nick, Cara and Anastasia stood next to each other. There was an empty stand in between Anastasia and Carla, which he found rather odd. Harrison stood next to Carla, followed by Kamron, Alice, Julianne, an empty stand containing a portrait of Kevin, his face crossed off with an X. Gabriella took the stand next to his, followed by Dan, Lee, Calem, Christopher and Chloe.

From where he stood, Jon was directly facing Kaede. Next to her was an empty stand. Kaito followed next, with Shuichi standing next to him and Miu taking his left. Another empty stand separated them from Rantaro, who stood next to Korekiyo. He was followed by Himiko, Kokichi, an empty stand containing Gonta's crossed out picture, Tenko, Maki, Kiibo, an empty stand, Ryoma, Tsumugi, Angie an empty stand, and finally Veruca, who stood to Jon's very right and was separated from Angie via three empty stands. Everyone was looking around in confusion, wondering why the room had such an odd configuration.

"Well, not that you have found your stands, I can finally get this shindig started. You see, this room is very special. It is here where you will all present your evidence. Everyone here is the judge and the jury. You have to exonerate yourselves or else you'll find yourself in quite the predicament." Monokuma said cheerfully.

"How does this work exactly?" Kaede asked.

"So glad you asked, all of you are to present your evidence accordingly. Once you hone in on the suspected killer, we will host a vote. Each of you has a touch pad on your stands, which contains the pictures of everyone here. You all have to vote, if you don't beary bad things will happen."

"Okay then...on the off chance that we have a hung jury, what happens then?" Anaji asked curiously, stroking his beard as he spoke.

"Hung juries are no bueno in this place. On the off chance that none of you can reach a verdict, the Sacrificial Clause comes into effect. Off one of your buddies, be they innocent or not. As long as you live another day right?"

"What do you mean off?" Mei-Ling asked nervously.

"Yeah man...I don't like the sound of that." Kaito said.

"Bwahahaha! What do you think I mean? Execution of course. Under the power vested in me by the State of California, and under the Constitution of the United States of America, those found guilty of murder shall receive Capital Punishment! The Death Penalty!" Monokuma cried out. Everyone gasped in surprise, not having expected that turn out.

"So...the killer will be killed, only if we vote correctly? Am I to assume there is a repercussion should we vote incorrectly?" Calem asked.

"You betcha! If you vote wrong, the Blackened student walks a free man or woman, while the rest of you hang! See? Isn't that fair?"

"No it isn't! What the fuck is wrong with you? Do you honestly get off on making all of us suffer like this?" Jonathan cried, glaring at the bear.

"Ah...that's the expression I crave, pure unadulterated despair. Now then before we start this game, I did say one of you got a phone call...you refused the charger earlier, but I was able to charge your phone for you. So, Fa, Mei-Ling! Step right up, call your mommy and tell her how you're doing!" the bear said, holding a crimson cellphone in his hand. The Ultimate Folklore Researcher stood stock still, glancing at the floor, not moving a single muscle.

"Mei-Ling...you were the one with the phone?" Veruca asked.

"Heh...Mushu was hiding a tool to facilitate our escape from this hellhole. Just when I was beginning to like you, you go and pull this shit on us." Chris said.

"Shut your fucking mouth. If Mei-Ling didn't say anything it's because all of you fuckers don't give a shit. Not a single shit about anyone but yourselves! Out of everyone here, only 13 of you actually bothered investigating. What does that say about you? You self absorbed buffle brained bastards. No...it's good that she kept this to herself, because none of you deserve to call home!" Jonathan said firmly.

"Man, who the hell asked for your goddamn input? We should have talked about this as a fucking group!" Nick shouted.

"Why? I bet you wanted to call Pepsi and ask for a shipment of Mountain Piss." Miu snapped, causing the boy to hurl a can in her direction.

"Don't you fucking dare insult Mountain Dew you fucking slut!" he shouted. Mei-Ling finally broke, letting out a stream of swears in her native tongue. She stepped away from her stand, walking toward Monokuma who was still holding her cellphone out to her. She grabbed it from his paw, tossing it onto the floor.

"You wanna make a call? Well you're all going to have to find your own goddamn phones." she shouted, driving her heel into the screen. She ground it hard, shattering what was left of the device. She grabbed it from the floor, smashing the remainder into tiny bits. Nothing but broken pieces of plastic and glass remained, along with the battery.

"Well...aren't you a little bitch?" Harrison said, a smirk on his face. Mei-Ling came to a stop before the boy. She pulled her fist back, punching the man straight in the jewels. He screamed loudly, flipping over his stand onto the middle of the room, clutching his Mommy Daddy button hard.

"Zai diyu li fulan ni de shi!" _(Rot in hell you piece of shit)_ she swore, walking back toward her stand. Everyone remained silent after her outburst, watching her quake with anger. Jonathan placed a hand on her head, ruffling her hair slightly.

"Well done Mei, when you have temptation you have to get rid of it. I would have gladly done it for you."

"Tch...you have doomed us all...I truly do hope you are proud of yourself." Chloe said.

"Fuck you, all you cared about was calling your precious daddy. I honestly hope someone kills you, give the man some piece and goddamn quiet!" Veruca shouted back.

"Yawn...who cares about the phone? That wasn't even the most interesting part of this. We can skip formalities and move on to our normal school lives! That is is one of you wishes to make use of the First Blood Perk." the bear said, glancing around the room.

"I doubt anyone wants to make use of it. No one is that callous!" Cara said firmly, holding her husband's hand tightly.

"Either that or the one who was given the perk, isn't the killer. At this rate, no one knows anything." Jill said, crossing her arms. Kokichi smirked.

"Was it you then Julie? I see you were fond of that knife, and it found a resting place in Gonta's chest."

"Screw you!"

"The pointing game begins...this is going to be a rather interesting trial." Korekiyo said. Jonathan growled, due to his mask, no one could tell if he was grinning. The Songwriter knew the man was enjoying himself.

"Trust me...I will see to it that the one responsible gets a new asshole torn into them." Setsuko said, looking at everyone in the room with a firm look.

"You should just admit to it! You all are in for a world of shit when I am through with you. Forget sucking buttermilk through your asshole! I will make sure every bone in your body is broken. So much so that you will have to piss through a catheter for the rest of your meager existence on this planet. I'll beat your ass so fuckin hard, the only thing on your mind will be the sweet release of death. But I'll get the last laugh, because I won't let you fuckin die! I will PT you until you are cumming blood and shitting sperm!" Lee shouted angrily, slamming his fist against his podium.

"I don't wanna shit sperm! I wanna vomit condoms and shit out Big Macs!" Carla cried, a cheerful look on her face.

"As much as I enjoy this, I shall have order in this court! We shall now proceed with the opening statements! Feel free to deliberate to your hearts content. This is definitely going to be beary entertaining! UPUPUPUPUPU!"

" _I can't believe the turn out...now that Mei-Ling was exposed for having a phone, it's going to make everything that much harder. Her trust with what little friends she had is severed...they're all rubbish, the lot of them. I wonder who'll stick around after this trial is over...I doubt even our group will want to speak with her...poor thing..."_ Jon thought. He sighed audibly, no one saying a single word.

" _I guess I'm gonna have to take care of this trial, seeing as no one else is going to. Our lives are on the line, and as much as I hate half of these fucks, I'm gonna have to save their asses if I wanna live another day. Though if there is a hung jury, I'll at least have a list of potential sacrificial lambs."_ he thought, a small smirk on his face.

 _ **End of Chapter 1 Act 2**_

 _ **Surviving Students: 36**_

 _ **Surviving Faculty Members: 3**_

 _ **xxx(Cast)xxx**_

 **Class 24 of Morning Hope Academy + Faculty**

 **Fa Mei-Ling**

 **Jonathan Hyles**

 **Anaji Hora**

 **Lucy Cadwell**

 **Setsuko Inoue**

 **Victoria Louis**

 **Tsubaki Aulani**

 **Kaikane Aulani**

 **Veruca LeGume**

 **Nicholas Ladd Gardner**

 **Cara Ladd Gardner**

 **Anastasia Katrina Klevorick**

 **Carla Williamson**

 **Harrison Evans**

 **Kamron Luca Di Carita**

 **Alice Lois Caroll**

 **Julianne Natalie Ray**

 **Kevin Hicks** _ **(Deceased)**_

 **Gabriella Vertran**

 **Dan Arche**

 **Lee Harvey Emerson**

 **Calem Kurogane**

 **Christopher Patrick Bacon**

 **Chloe Raincomprix**

 **Class 79 of Hope's Peak Academy**

 **Kirumi Tojo**

 **Kaede Akamatsu**

 **Shuichi Saihara**

 **Kaito Momota**

 **Miu Iruma**

 **Rantaro Amami**

 **Korekiyo Shinguji**

 **Himiko Yumeno**

 **Tenko Chabashira**

 **Kokichi Ouma**

 **Gonta Gokuhara (Deceased)**

 **Kiibo**

 **Maki Harukawa**

 **Ryoma Hoshi**

 **Tsumugi Shirogane**

 **Angie Yonaga**

 ** _A/N: So last night, I asked my dear buddy Crit Fail to pick two numbers. They were 13 and 31 respectively. I discarded the 1 and left the 3's. That left me with 33, I subtracted 11 and then added 13, ending with 34. Which as you know, is Gonta Gokuhara. So I'm afraid it wasn't me who decided to off him first._**

 _ **Call this the first of many vengeful plots...the tragedy that will occur in the next chapter...well it all stems from my rage. In all seriousness, I love ya Crit...but I love making you squirm even more...**_

 _ **EMBRACE DESPAIR UPUPUPUPUPU!**_


	11. Chapter 1 Act 3: The 1st Class Trial

**A/N:**

 **Remember how I said I would post this in two days...I lied. The aftermath of this chapter will be posted in two days, for real this time. I figured you would all like some time to digest the fuckery of this chapter. For you see, even I felt despair at the creation of this very chapter! When I can give myself despair...well then you know this shit is good.**

 **Just remember the four rules of Danganronpa**

 **Rule Number 1: Nothing is as it seems**

 **Rule Number 2: Pay attention to everything**

 **Rule Number 3: No one is safe**

 **Rule Number 4: Embrace Despair**

 **I'm partial to rule 4 myself, but hey, that's just me. Shout outs to the wonderful people who submitted oc's. It's hard to write a story with so many characters and make sure they all speak at once. That being said, I am sorry if I didn't portray them right. I know you all designed them in some way, but I also took some creative liberties to bring out the best that I could. This is only the beginning of chapter 1, so if you think for a second that we're done..ohohohoho! We're just getting started my friends, you haven't seen true despair yet!**

 **Feel free to check out my deviant art account, CelestialSkyDragon is the handle. I posted the map of the Class Trial COurt Room so you all get a sense of who's where in relative distance to each other. I did my best to describe it, but the drawing is better. Parton my shitty writing, be glad I was able to draw a semi decent circle without any stensils of a compass. It was a bitch. Hold your pitch forks and torches until next chapter...you might need them.**

Morning Hope Academy's

New Semester of Killing

Chapter 1 Act 3

Betting it all for a 5 Minute Call

 _ **(Deadly Life: Day Two)**_

 ** _xxx(Evidence)xxx_**

 **Monokuma File #1**

 **Victim's Name: Gonta Gokuhara**

 **Time of Death: 10:50PM**

 **Cause of Death: Internal Bleeding.**

 _ **The body was discovered at 7:45AM by the students of Morning Hope Academy. Gonta was duct taped to a post, furthermore there is an open wound on the bottom of his foot. He also has a single stab wound in the center of his chest, consistent with a knife stab. The blade of the knife severed his Aorta, causing internal bleeding. Death was nearly instantaneous.**_

 _ **xxx(Truth Bullets)xxx**_

 **Broken Piece of Glass**

 **Used Duct Tape Rolls**

 **Kirumi's Account**

 **Broken Rum Bottle**

 **Gabriella Vertran's Account**

 **Victoria and Setsuko's Account**

 **Knife on a String**

 **Missing Kite String**

 **Monokuma File's Credibility**

 **State of the Body**

 **Veruca's Decomposition Theory**

 _ **xxx(Class Trial Start: All Rise)xxx**_

"Well then...let's begin with a quick explanation of the Class Trial Rules. All of you will deliberate to find the blackened student. You'll all be trying to prove yourselves innocent while finding the one responsible. If you find the blackened student, all of you will have to vote on whether their guilty of the atrocities committed. If the blackened student is found only the will be punished. Vote wrong, and everyone will be punished instead of the blackened. They will walk free from our fine institution. On the chance there is a Hung Jury, the Sacrificial Clause shall be enacted, allowing you all to vote for a random student. They will be executed in the place of the blackened student. So go on, deliberate till you're hearts content!" Monokuma said happily, taking his seat behind Kaede, overlooking the entire trial.

"Uh...well I'm not exactly a lawyer but...how exactly do trials work?" Anaji asked, glancing around the room.

"Usually with the opening statements...however I think those are moot at this point." Alice replied. She was looking around at the students, a frown on her face. She couldn't fathom someone being able to attack let alone kill someone else.

"Arrg...I say we skip the formalities and hone in on the suspect. It be Dan who did all of this. He should hang for his crime!" Gabriella said, glancing at the Former-Ultimate Dancer.

"You're blaming me? For what?"

"Ye took me rum, I told ye I would tie the hempen knot around yer scrawny neck, ya landlubber." the Ultimate Pirate replied.

"Come on, we all know it was Mushu that did it. Gonta found out about her cellphone, and she ended up taking him out. She probably has the First Blood Perk too." Kokichi said, glancing at the Folklore Researcher.

"Are you retarded? No really...are you? Look at the location of the wound. Do you believe a woman of her stature could actually hurt someone nearly twice her size?" Veruca cried back.

"Shut up bitch, you're probably defending her because you're all buddy buddy with her!" the Ultimate Inventor spat, earning a growl from the Nut Specialist.

"Oh for fuck sakes. Seeing as you brain dead dumb fucks are starting off on the wrong foot, I guess I'll take over. Let's begin with Gonta's time of death. It was at 10:50PM last night, and he was found in cafeteria this morning. We should start by asking who was where and when all of this started taking place." Chris said firmly.

"I didn't think you were an expert in court." Jill said, earning a frown from the boy.

"I've watched enough Caso Cerrado to know how this works." he said with a shrug.

"Okay...let's discuss the time of death then. Veruca pointed something out to me that actually makes sense. We believe that Gonta wasn't killed at 10:50PM, rather he was killed this morning at 7:45AM." Jon said.

"Huh? You believe that he was killed this morning?" Kaede asked curiously.

"Yes...you see it all has to do with the five stages of..."

"Excuse me, but you are absolutely wrong about this." Rantaro said, cutting the young woman off. She glared at the boy, her silvery blue eyes boring into his own. The young man however didn't seem too bothered.

"You should at least let her talk man, this shit could be important." Kaikane added, arms crossed as he looked at the Ultimate Adventurer.

"I can assure you, whatever she has to say is irrelevant in this case. Gonta was dead for hours. There are signs of it, so we know the time of death is accurate." the green haired boy continued.

"Me and Jon discussed this earlier, who's to say the Monokuma File is accurate?" Tsubaki said, sharing her thoughts with the other.

"Dannazione! We're not going to get anywhere are we?" Kamron said, taking a deep breath as he tried to remain calm. Jon glanced at Mei-Ling, who had remained silent the entire time. She had been focusing on keeping calm after the episode she had moments earlier. He was sure she wanted to reach a conclusion, but she wasn't in her right mind. He closed his eyes, adopting a pensive look.

" _I have to reach this conclusion before all of us bite the dust. There has to be something I can present. There wasn't much at the scene, but what little I have, has to suffice. Veruca is on to something, but none of them want to hear it. I guess I'll have to speak on her behalf."_

"Alright, enough of the endless bullshit. Veruca has a point, and I'm going to say it for her. If you dare interrupt me while I speak, I will break your face. I don't give a shit if you are a man or a woman, understood?"

"Oh...we're so scared!" Kokichi said, feigning fear. Jon remained silent, glaring at him.

"Vell? Speak, you have zhe floor." Victoria said, her eyes falling on the Ultimate Songwriter.

"Me and Veruca were discussing the state of Gonta's body. She explained to me the Five Stages of Decomposition. The human body goes through various stages as it decomposes. After an hour or so, all of the blood in the body begins to drop to the bottom of the body, if lying down, it would pool around the back and the abdomen. The skin would begin to become discolored, adopting a bit of a blue tinge to it. This is due to chemical changes in the body, as enzymes begin to break down muscles. This is when rigor mortis sets in."

"Yes, as Jonathan was saying...gravity would cause the blood to pool around the extremities, the legs and finger tips. However one thing I noticed about Gonta is that rigor mortis hasn't set in yet. That usually happens 6 to 8 hours after death. According to the Monokuma File, he's been deceased for at least 6 hours, so why isn't his body stiff?" she asked.

"That is a good point, I didn't notice this when I was looking him over. I've seen enough crime shows to know what that looks like. Usually a victim will be clutching something. It literally takes all of your strength to pry open their hand. I was still able to move him slightly while I examined his wound." Chris said.

"So...there's a discrepancy in the Monokuma File?" Kaito asked curiously.

"That can't be! The Monokuma file was given to us to help us find this bastard!" Miu shouted.

"Who's to say it wasn't tampered with? This is why all avenues have to be explored!" Veruca said, glancing at the Ultimate Inventor.

"Yes...I agree with Veruca. Whenever I play a game, I make sure to open every single chest I see. I don't want to miss out on an important armor or weapon because I hurried through an area. This is the same, we have to discuss everything. Even if the patch notes are too long." Lucy added, backing up her fellow Brit.

"You're point would make sense except...there's no reason for the file to be tampered with." Ryoma said, his smooth voice flowing through the court room.

"What do you mean? There's plenty of reason." Tsumugi asked, glancing to her right, staring at the short boy.

"If there is, then point it out because I'm rather lost." Tenko said, earning similar replies from the others. Jon sighed, shaking his head.

"How are we supposed to find the answer if we don't know where to start?"

"I got the answer to that! I call it the Non-Stop Debate. Go ahead and say what you want. Maybe someone will say something that makes sense. Or maybe we'll waste time, who knows? Go on and have a heart to heart with each other!" Monokuma cried, an eager look on his face. No one knew exactly how this would work, but they at least had to try something. Even if it meant reaching an impasse.

 ** _Non-Stop Debate:_**

 ** _Loaded Truth Bullets: State of the Body, Monokuma File's Credibility, Veruca's Decomposition Theory..._**

"Alright...so you say there's a **reason** for this attack? What exactly is it?" Rantaro asked curiously.

"Can't say I know. But they definitely targeted **Gonta.** That means he probably did something." Nick said, taking a gulp from his drink.

"Gonta was too kind. He promised to listen to the words of **Atua** when we had the time." Angie said, head bowed in sadness.

"Let's face it, there is **no reason** why this happened." Kokichi said.

"Yes there is!" Carla cried back.

"No there isn't."

" **Yes there is**."

"Yes there is!" Kokichi cried happily.

"No there isn't!"

"Ugh...this is definitely going to be grating." Veruca muttered, pinching her eyes, trying to remain calm.

" _Come on...there has to be something I missed. What is the reason someone would want to hurt Gonta? I mean none of us had anything to...no of course! There is one thing that could have been used, scratch that...two things! How did I not see this before?!"_ Jon said, having arrived at an epiphany.

 _ **F** i **ve Minute Phone Call was added to your Truth Bullets**_

 ** _First Blood Perk was added to your Truth Bullets_**

 ** _Loaded Truth Bullet: First Blood Perk_**

"Alright...so you say there's a **reason** for this attack? What exactly is it?" Rantaro asked curiously.

"Can't say I know. But they definitely targeted **Gonta.** That means he probably did something." Nick said, taking a gulp from his drink.

"Gonta was too kind. He promised to listen to the words of **Atua** when we had the time." Angie said, head bowed in sadness.

"Let's face it, there is **no reason** why this happened." Kokichi said.

"No, that's wrong!" Jonathan cried, causing everyone to look at him.

 ** _Break_**

"How can I be wrong when you know I'm right?" the boy said.

"Shut up, you're trying to confuse everyone. Jonathan, go on and speak your mind." Kaede said, giving the boy the floor. He gave her a thankful look, clearing his throat.

"So, you all think there is no reason to tamper with the File. However you forget there is one thing that one of us has over all of us. There used to be two, the first was the Phone Call. However Mei-Ling got rid of that. One thing that wasn't taken from us was the First Blood Perk. Who's to say they didn't use that to their advantage?" Jon asked, earning nods from the others.

"Hmm...using the First Blood Perk is rather advantageous. While we aren't sure what entails us beyond these walls, it does act as a safety net. They have leverage over all us, who's to say an added bonus is to tamper with evidence? It's rather strategic of them." Calem added, putting forth his thoughts.

"Da...you believe person made use of perk, changed things with the file?" Anastasia asked.

"It isn't out of the realm of possibility. Meaning the time of death is inaccurate with what has been presented to us. Gonta's body isn't stiff, and he doesn't show signs of rigor mortis. It's safe to assume whoever killed him, used that perk against all of us." Mei-Ling said, finally talking.

"But something doesn't add up. Monokuma, you stated at the beginning of this, that the user of the perk could skip this trial. Is it safe to assume they have abstained from this all together?" Korekiyo asked curiously.

"Eh...I'll leave that one to you guys, my lips are sealed!" the bear replied happily.

"So...that means we have to keep this sham up. Okay then, now that we have established the motive, and that the Monokuma File is useless. We must figure out how all of this came about, anything to note?" Veruca asked.

"Well...I did notice that knife I used yesterday was missing. It was used as the murder weapon correct?" Jill asked.

"That's right...it was rigged in a rather intricate manner. Shuichi noticed several things missing from the School Store. Among them was a spool of Kite String. The killer wrapped string around the handle of the knife and attached it to the door latch. Due to the kind of glass used, no one can see inside the cafeteria. So no one saw Gonta strapped to the post." Anaji said, glancing away from his Student ID.

"Nyeh...you're voice is weird." Himiko said, earning a frown from the Horror Artist.

"There is something else that caught my attention. Did you all notice that Gonta is raised three inches off the ground? Not only that it seemed like an obscene amount of tape was used to hold him in place. Furthermore, this also correlates with what Veruca said, that he was in the early stages of decomposition. The bottom of his foot is soaked with blood after all."

"Oh my...Chloe are you actually helping?" Alice asked, a look surprise and excitement on her face.

"Ugh...I just can't stand you idiots grasping at straws. So I decided to lend my beautiful mind to help you plebs out. Consider it a good grace from your Queen." she said, a smug look on her face.

"How can someone so beautiful yet so ugly at the same time?" Tsumugi asked.

"That's what I say every time I look at my hoo haw! Its so nice and cute, but then it'll get ruined with babies!" Carla cried.

"Jesus H Christ." Nick said, hurriedly finishing his soda, tossing the can aside. He drew another crank, cracking it with his teeth.

"Dear god I sincerely hope you don't have sex. The thought of you reproducing boils my fucking balls. I am murdering my future children listening to your shit!" Lee shouted, earning a giggle from Carla who placed her hands behind her back, pushing her chest out a bit.

"Sorry to disappoint you sir. But I've greased my fair share of poles in the past. Trust me, when I get into it, I go wild." she said, licking her lips. Kaikane tugged on his collar, taking a deep breath. Gabriella tossed him her flask, which he unscrewed, rapidly taking a drink. Tsubaki took a hold of it, gulping down some rum herself.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, let us return to the topic at hand. We need to reach our conclusion soon, or else we might all end up on death row." Kamron said.

"How about we discuss the foot injury then? It lead to his potential demise after all. Did anyone see Gonta before 10:50?" Jonathan asked curiously.

"Not really...are we still using that time? I thought it was moot now." Tsumugi asked, causing the boy to shake his head.

"No...Gonta didn't die at 10:50, that doesn't mean he wasn't attacked at that time. So let's establish alibis for a bit, after dinner a few of us went to the Bath House. That includes myself, Mei-Ling, Veruca, Tsubaki, Kaikane, and Carla. As I recall, this was around 8:30 at night." Jonathan said.

"Yes, this also correlates with what I was doing. I was in the Laundry Room between the hours of 8 and 11. Chloe, Tenko, Kamron, Dan and Rantaro can attest to this, as I was doing their laundry." Kirumi said.

"Mhmm...I got my clothes back from her at 9:32PM." Rantaro said.

"I got mine at around the same time." Chloe added.

"Alice and Cara were in the Lodge lobby, I remember speaking to them about something. I...was planning a bit of a concert, to raise morale for the group. I met with them at 9:50PM, and briefly saw Nick and Chris. I left with Kaede for the stage to get her a keyboard, Shuichi continued to his room." Jonathan said firmly.

"I know it isn't solid, but me and my brother were watching movies in my room. It was around 10 when he decided to watch Titanic. Himiko heard the music and joined us, Tenko left briefly with Gabriella to fetch us some drinks." Tsubaki said.

"That's right...I came out of the cafeteria at 10:13 with some snacks, I didn't see Gonta there at all. Gabriella stayed in the kitchen, muttering things about Dan and the Hempen Jig." the Ultimate Neo-Aikido Master said, glancing at the Ultimate Pirate.

"Aye...I was there for awhile...dunno what time it was I stumbled outside. The rum was gone...so I decided to return to me quarters. La puta y su amiga were outside, twas 10:30 methinks." the brunette said, glancing at Victoria and Setsuko.

"That correlates with us as well. Me and Tori were talking about my blog at that time. Neither of us slept because we drank some coffee, we left at about 10:45, if we had stayed behind...maybe Gonta wouldn't be dead." Setsuko said softly.

"It isn't your fault Setsuko. You didn't know vhat vas going to take place zhere." Victoria said, placing a hand on her head. Setsuko smiled a bit, taking a deep breath.

"I didn't see Gonta at all...though now that I recall...I think I did see him heading into that small area. Behind the cafeteria and the Weight Room. He was probably looking for bugs, he spent all afternoon combing the lawn searching for stuff."

"Oh oh! This is where I come in! I was in the Gymnasium at 9:46, I was shooting hoops. I thought I would pay my respects to Kevin, so I left a candle on the stage. The doors were open, and I heard the door to the Nurse's office open. But I looked down the hall and didn't see anyone. I left at 10:47." Carla said firmly.

"Okay...can we please stop with the timeline? I know it establishes events, but are we seriously going to say what we were all doing?" Veruca asked, sounding quite annoyed.

"If it exonerates us, sure. Unless you are hiding something? Maybe the Nutty Princess is nuttier than she thinks. Perhaps she decided to kill Gonta and get away with it. Her plan is smoother than a fresh jar of Skippy." Kokichi said.

"Silence, you bloody wanker! I wasn't near the school building, I was with Rantaro, he offered to do my nails for me." she said, holding her hands out.

"Yes...I saw you struggling to choose a color so I decided to step in. This was after Kirumi delivered my clothes. Tsumugi was with us as well, so she is also innocent." the Adventurer said firmly.

"Any reason why a man such as yourself knows how to do nails?" Nick asked curiously.

"When you are raised with little sisters, you learn a thing or two." he said simply.

"Regardless...this at least establishes a timeline of where most of us were. However, half of us lack an alibi. I myself cannot provide an account of my whereabouts." Ryoma said.

"Hmm...perhaps you were murdering?" Miu asked.

"Goddamn it, you really piss me off. How the hell could he stab Gonta in the chest let alone lift him up? In fact, judging by height, three of you are incapable of committing this crime. Mei-Ling and Setsuko are both 4'7'' and Ryoma is 4'9''. Even if he manages to stab him, unless they have step ladders, they can't do shit. Himiko was with the others so she's out too." Nick said, glaring at the Ultimate Inventor with anger.

"We are getting nowhere. Figuring out where all of us were isn't going to help us find the killer." Jill cried in annoyance.

"Yes it will...it establishes something that we need. We can't account for everyone, but I've been comparing times. Kirumi, when did you deliver the last load of laundry and to whom did you deliver it?" Jonathan asked. The young maid closed her eyes in thought.

"I believe the final load of clothes I delivered was to Dan...it was around 10:45 in fact. I actually rung the bell a few times, but he wasn't within his room. He actually met me in the lobby of the lodge." she said.

"Hmm...Alice, where did you say Dan was during this time?"

"The Audio Visual Room, he was trying to access the School Network. How does this help?" the Former-Ultimate Secretary asked. Jonathan leaned forward, locking eyes with the Former-Ultimate Dancer, who was standing off silently.

"Okay...Kirumi you said you saw someone walking past the laundry room. You also heard the cafeteria doors closing, correct?"

"Yes I did."

"I see...when you met with Dan, was he out of breath at all?"

"No, he looked rather normal."

"Where are you going with this? You are wasting our time!" Chloe shouted angrily.

"Shut up you...I'm honing in on something. Carla heard the door to the Nurse's office open. Kirumi saw someone walking out of the cafeteria, could it be that Gonta came into the cafeteria, searching for help? Because he stepped on the glass bottle that Gabriella shattered?"

"Hmm...I see your point. Gonta probably walked through the glass, by that time Victoria and Setsuko had left. No one was there, I did notice bloody footprints leading to the cafeteria. Dan was probably in there, offered to help Gonta, and then remembered Kirumi doing his laundry. He went to take it from her, and then doubled back to the school to help Gonta, but he ended up running into something else."

"Jonathan? What are you getting at?" Mei-Ling asked curiously.

"Well...I've been thinking about this for awhile. Monokuma, how does the body discovery announcement work?" the boy asked curiously.

"Eh? You wanna know about that? Didn't I explain it?" the bear asked curiously.

"No...but I believe it may shed some light on this, if this is going where I think it's going." Shuichi said, pulling his hat slightly.

"Alright, here's how it goes down. When three people discover a body, the announcement goes off. Even if they don't see it, just as long as they're in the room with it, it will go off. It won't go off until three of you have discovered it." the bear said.

"Then I have something to note. Gonta was left by himself in the cafeteria, by Dan. Carla heard Dan in the Nurse's office but didn't see him. During this time, our killer moved in on Gonta, an unsuspecting victim, a victim of circumstance. He was attacked, and at this time most likely restrained by the duct tape. Dan returned to help, only to run into the scene. The Killer threatened Dan, who was then forced to help with the crime, which is how Gonta was off the ground and strapped to the post. That's one person...fast forward to this morning. Tenko went to get coffee for Himiko, but decided to get it from the machine. Her back was turned to Gonta the entire time, so she didn't see the body. But technically speaking, she was in the vicinity of it. That's two...finally, the last person who triggered the discovery was Shuichi, the only one who actually set foot in the cafeteria before the rest of us could see it." Jon said, ending his theory.

"That's the biggest load of bullshit that I have ever heard of." Kokichi said firmly.

"Hello Mr. Kettle." Tsubaki said, quirking a brow at the violet haired lad. Veruca looked at the Dance Teacher, a firm look on her face.

"Well? Care to elaborate?"

"I...I.."

"Oh...Dan please tell me it isn't true?" Cara said, covering her mouth with her hand.

"It isn't! I will admit...I did see the body. But Gonta was alive then...I didn't know what to do so I left!"

"You left him there to die?" Mei-Ling asked, anger flowing through her body.

"Tch...so much for wanting to take care of us, asshole." Harrison said, glaring at the teacher.

"Well what was I supposed to do? He was already strapped to the wall with tape, and had the knife in his chest. I knew that if I pulled it, he would have bled out. Why do you think I didn't investigate at all? I couldn't bare to see that again!"

"Coward...you could have at least told someone." Maki said coldly. Jon shuddered a bit, she had been rather silent during the trial. Hearing those words...it didn't make him feel better.

"You let Gonta die...he was innocent and scared...it should be you on that post with the knife in your chest!"

"Carla that isn't helping!" Veruca snapped.

"Looks like you'll be walking the plank soon landlubber." Gabriella said, glaring at the teacher.

"Everyone, I believe that his guilt is enough. He may have abandoned Gonta, but what could he have done? None of us are a doctor, and he would have needed an open heart surgery. I'm afraid no matter what he did, the young man would have perished." Kamron said.

"Even if he didn't do anything, he at least has Gonta's blood on his hands. That will be on your mind forever friend, let it seep into your soul." Harrison said, giving the man a grin.

"Let us not fall to that Harrison, we do not need to drive the stake further." Anaji said, calmly dissuading the situation.

"So...we have witnesses to the body, all we have to do is figure out who did the killing. Seems like the killer has been rather stealthy, they covered their tracks well." Kaito said, a frown on his face.

"I must say...their strategy is astounding. Being able to control so many aspects of this, making moves from the shadows. It's as if he's commanding troops and sending them into war. Each move not only moves his plan forward, but also covers what he leaves behind. A rather meticulous and methodical method." Calem noted, causing the room to go silent.

"You mean...like something you would do?" Chris asked, glancing at the Strategist.

"I beg your pardon?"

"You just made it abundantly clear. This is all strategically sound...it would take quite a lot of planning to pull it off. Who better to do that than the Ultimate Strategist?" the Lepidopterologist said, pointing an accusatory finger at him.

"Chris, no isn't the time to start pointing the finger." Mei-Ling snapped, annoyed at the boy.

"You shouldn't be saying anything Mushu. You didn't tell anyone about that goddamn phone, our only saving grace. You aren't exempt from any of this, and you shouldn't protect a killer."

"Hey! Let's not start this right now! What Mei-Ling did was the best course of action. Half of you did nothing, while the rest of us worked hard to figure out who killed Gonta. If anything, none of you deserve a call to the outside." Kaede said, grabbing her podium hard.

"Oh? So you are totally okay with staying here? Getting stabbed in the back?" Korekiyo asked.

"I also agree with Kaede...the cellphone was nothing but temptation. By removing it, we no longer have anything to kill for." Kiibo said.

"Shut up robot, you have no say in this. Besides, what kind of robot can't override the security system? If anything I bet you could have saved Gonta. You could have hacked the cameras and exposed this shit to the world." Kokichi said.

"I do not have such means, I am just as powerless as you are." the Ultimate Robot snapped angrily.

"Hey...this is exactly what the Mastermind wants! All of us fighting with each other. Can we all just swallow our shit until the end of this trial? We can figure out everything once we survive this!" Jonathan cried.

"I wouldn't say anything if I were you. I still think you are connected to the Mastermind, since you dress like Monokuma. You probably get off on this don't you? Pretend like you care, solve each crime and then watch as everyone else suffers the consequences! How do we know you aren't the killer? You could be lying!" Nick said angrily.

"I don't know...I don't know anything! But what I do know is that we have to make the most of it! You have to stop being a bloody twat and accusing everyone without proof!"

"Everyone remain calm please...let us not fall here, not after coming this far." Kamron said, once again dissuading the situation. Jonathan was glad that the Ultimate Persuader could calm everyone down with ease.

"Nyeh...my head hurts...I just want this to end."

"It's okay Himiko. If you pray to Atua, I'm sure he will find out who the killer is." Angie said, giving the Mage a smile.

"I will not have you bequeath the role of Jesus Christ from this school. While you are here, I will not allow you to speak of this false god!" Lee cried angrily, glaring at the artist.

"Oh...Atua isn't a false god, if anything your God is the false one."

"Let's not delve into religion now...I don't have time for this shit." Veruca said.

"Monokuma, I'd like to formally request a recess." Jonathan said suddenly, causing everyone to look at him.

"Pfft...recess? That's now how we do things here, it's all or nothing buddy!"

"Please, allow us some time to think things through. How are we going to defeat the boss is all of us keep getting ganked at the start?" Lucy asked firmly. The bear sighed, tapping his gavel against his arm rest.

"Fine, I shall grant you a five minute recess. No bathroom breaks I'm afraid, if you gotta pee you gotta hold it." the bear said, laughing gleefully.

Jonathan stepped away from his stand, turning away from everyone as he walked toward the other end of the room. The others either remained at their stands or were busy discussing things among themselves. He stood firm as he looked outside of the glass, at the ocean life just beyond it. It was a little cold in this room, due to how far down they were. No matter how long he looked up, he couldn't see the surface. All he could see was red, and that worried him a bit. He couldn't help but worry about his mom and dad. Despite them never being around, he didn't want anything bad to happen to them.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

"I can't see our perp...and I'm growing worried." the boy said, glancing at Veruca, who's eyes were locked on a school of fish swimming by.

"Yes...I certainly wasn't expecting this upset. I was certain it would be cut and dry, but I was hoping too much. I must commend you, arriving at answers that no one would have considered. Setting up a timeline was brilliant, and thanks to it, you arrived at Arche witnessing the body." she said.

"It was nothing...I guess spending time with you has turned me into a theorist. I just thought of different possibilities, and tried to search for the truth. None of them seemed ideal though, so I figured starting with a timeline would have lead us somewhere."

"Bloody good work then, you make a better Holmes than Shuichi. He's been rather meek, despite being the Ultimate Detective." she said, glancing at the black haired boy, who was currently chatting with Kaede.

"He just needs a push in the right direction. Anyway, I called for this recess for a reason. Will you allow me some questions?"

"Depends on what they are?" Veruca asked, giving him a cheeky grin. He rolled his eyes.

"I've been thinking a lot about our killer. But the method makes no sense...then there's the knife. It was attached to the kite string that lead to the door. There's also the manner of Gonta's final resting place. How was it that he was lifted up? I believe the killer may have blackmailed Dan into keeping quiet. What are your thoughts?" he asked curiously.

"I want to say following that lead is a lost cause. However Dan seemed to be freaking out about it. If you are innocent, then you don't have anything to hide, yet he's freaking out over it. I believe he's lying...blackmail seems par for the course in this place. None of us know what the First Blood Perk entails. For all we know, accomplices are included in that perk. May I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"It's not you is it?" she asked. The boy looked at the Nut Specialist, giving her a hurt look.

"Are you asking me that? I thought you trusted me." he said. She gave him a grin, making him shudder.

"My apologies...I wished to test you...you are as honest as they come. I believe you'd have trouble hiding any of this. Besides, I trust you far more than anyone else...you are willing to put up with my theories. I may be snooty, and tactless...but at least I made one friend here." she admitted, a flush on her cheeks. Jon's lips curled into a smile.

"I'm glad you consider me a friend Ruca, I consider you a friend too. Same with Kai, and Mei and Carls and Tsu." he said.

"There is one thing that I cannot seem to comprehend. Why bother with the trial? If the First Blood Perk lets you skip it, why come here? Isn't this trial redundant?" Veruca asked, causing Jon to glance back at the remaining students and faculty members.

"I'm afraid some people just like seeing others squirm. This is a mind game for whoever did this. The fact that at any time they can use that Perk, means that this trial wasn't done for freedom. It was done because they wanted to see what would happen, testing the waters if you will. Should we find them, they can just use the Perk. However I have another theory...one that isn't pleasant."

"Might I inquire as to what it is?"

"Well Ruca...what if the one who has the perk didn't kill? But rather set up everything to make someone else kill?" Jonathan asked curiously.

"What do you mean?"

"It's a trap...we know now that killing leads to a trial, which leads to a vote, and that leads to execution. However, if you set up a trap and someone else triggers it, you physically didn't kill them. They killed themselves, it is ruled a suicide. The killer gets away Scott free, they don't die, and still have the perk. A moot point if they don't use it in this trial." he said. Her eyes widened a bit, her small hand covering her mouth.

"The rules have a loophole...you think the killer abused it?"

"I don't think...I know...the bear wants despair...what better way to get it, than by having the killer not follow them? Traps aren't against the rules. As long as someone dies, a trial is held...as far as I'm aware anyway...I honestly wish this was a nightmare."

"I'm afraid it isn't Jon...this is real life...we're gonna have to face the truth. Calling this a nightmare...that would just be a lie...another bloody useless ideal." she replied.

"Yeah...you're right." the boy said sadly. Veruca placed a hand on his shoulder, giving him a smile.

"I know you wish to seek the truth. I do too, but these guys won't see it with a little help. You have to do anything you can to arrive at the truth...even if you have to sugarcoat a bit." she said. He furrowed his brows, confused as to what she was saying.

"Alright students, times up! Let us return to this class trial!" Monokuma cried, banging his gavel against the stand. Everyone slowly started retaking their seats, starting off where they left off.

"I've had some time to think about everything we have spoken about. I believe I may have a small timeline of events. If I may share it?" Calem asked.

"Go for it, anything will help us at this point." Kaito said, earning a nod from the Strategist.

"Okay then...asking around, everyone saw Gonta after dinner looking around the lawn. According to the evidence, he was behind the Weight Room for quite awhile, until at least 10:45. At this exact time, Kirumi was delivering clothes to Dan, who hastily brought them into his dorm. He returned to the school building, got the medical equipment needed to help Gonta, and headed back to the cafeteria. He ran into the killer, and was blackmailed into helping out with the crime. Dan would get away free, especially if they made use of the First Blood Perk, no one would have to know he let Gonta die. He didn't account for the killer not to use the perk." Calem said firmly.

"A likely scenario...I love watching you all lie to each other." Monokuma said joyously.

"It does make sense, but how do we know you aren't pulling the strings?" Rantaro asked curiously.

"If I were the one who wanted to kill Gonta, I would have ended it, instead of prolonging his suffering. He was kept alive throughout the night, because the killer was waiting for a precise moment. The knife was kept in his chest, being used as a plug to prevent internal bleeding. As Veruca said before, blood pools to the bottom of the body an hour into Fresh Decay. His body showed signs of internal bleeding, including abdominal bloating, consistent with internal bleeding."

"He would have bleed out in seconds though...he couldn't have been conscious during all of this." Shuichi said.

"Yes...but the body discovery announcement is what solves part of this. It was enough of a distraction, lest we forget, we were called into the Theater shortly after. Gonta was bleeding out, but due to the tape, he didn't see any blood. That's also why there's blood pooling around his foot and the floor, because that is an open cut." the Strategist said.

"I get it...the assembly was used not just to inform us of the investigation. But also to mask the fact that Gonta was alive. The holder of the First Blood Perk probably used that to get Monokuma to give us false evidence, pointing to his body being there all night. However, I doubt he expected someone to actually know the stages of decay." Jonathan said.

"How do you know about that exactly?" Tsumugi asked curiously.

"As a Nut Specialist, I studied various kinds of decomposition. Plants and humans are alike and different in many things. Both have cells, and both experience an odd sort of decomposition. As part of my research, I experimented on the fertility of soil when exposed to the remains of a deceased animal. For a few weeks, I watched a Hog decompose and noted the results." she answered calmly.

"That's fucking gross! You sick piece of shit!" Miu shouted, a look of disgust on her face.

"I thought you were a woman of science. Surely forensics must interest you, to some degree. This is all part of the process for gaining better soil, which produce better trees. All of this is to grow the best nuts in the world, the nuts that are most likely in your shit after consuming a Hershey chocolate bar." the Nut specialist said, earning a few chuckles from the people around her.

"Regardless of if the killer was or wasn't aware of her intelligence. Why aren't they using the Perk?" Kaito asked.

"Have you stopped to consider that perhaps the killer and the owner of the perk are two different people?" Maki asked, causing everyone to grow silent.

"I sincerely doubt that." Nick said.

"How would you know anything? Anything is possible isn't it? I'm pretty sure the killer is doing this...doing all of this to watch us squirm. The bastard!" Setsuko cried, sounding irritated. Victoria frowned, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Forgive her, she's a bit cranky when she doesn't have coffee."

"Eh...shut up Tori!" the girl said, popping a few caffeine pills.

"Wait...Shuichi, you said Gonta was kept alive? How the hell would that happen? Wouldn't he bleed out?" Kaito asked. The boy sighed, pulling on his hat.

"Yes...I still haven't figured it out. All I know is that Gonta was alive throughout the night."

"Perhaps we should toss out some things and see if we can find something?" Kaede asked curiously.

"That would be the best course of action." Kamron said.

 ** _Non-Stop Debate:_**

 ** _Loaded Truth Bullets: Gabriella's broken bottle, Knife on String, Kirumi's account, Missing Blood Packs..._**

"So, we established that the File is a **Farce.** However we don't know exactly how he was kept alive." Shuichi said.

"It was the **Knife!** It acted like a bath stopper, but with blood!" Carla cried out.

"What about the **Tape?** He was wrapped around with so much tape that it probably kept the blood inside his body." Chloe said.

"Are you mental? He was stabbed in the **Heart!** He bled inside now outside, you wanker!" Veruca cried out.

"Nyeh...what about the Nurse's Office? There was something Missing from there." Himiko said, tugging on her hat.

"Dan was in there, if something is missing, **He Took** It." Kaikane said, glancing at the dance teacher.

"I only took a **First Aid Kit** , nothing more!" Dan cried out.

"A likely story! Why don't you admit it all ready...this has your grubby hands all over it!" Kokichi shouted, earning a glare from the dance teacher.

" _No...that isn't it...I'm sure I know what it is. Now that I think about it, that IV line was something I disregarded. Himiko told me what was missing from the Nurse's Office. I have to share this with everyone."_ Jonathan thought a firm look on his face.

 ** _Loaded Truth Bullet: Missing Blood Packs_**

"So, we established that the File is a **Farce.** However we don't know exactly how he was kept alive." Shuichi said.

"It was the **Knife!** It acted like a bath stopper, but with blood!" Carla cried out.

"What about the **Tape?** He was wrapped around with so much tape that it probably kept the blood inside his body." Chloe said.

"Are you mental? He was stabbed in the **Heart!** He bleed inside now outside, you wanker!" Veruca cried out.

"Nyeh...what about the Nurse's Office? There was something **Missing** from there." Himiko said, tugging on her hat.

"I agree with that!" Jonathan cried out, gaining the attention of everyone in the room.

 ** _Consent_**

"Okay...let us here your explanation then." Veruca said, earning a nod from the boy.

"I was having a panic attack earlier during the investigation. Tsubaki ended up bringing me to the Theater. She sung me a song to calm down, then we headed to the Nurse's Office. Tenko and Himiko were there, that's when Himiko told me there were some missing blood packs from the fridge. Furthermore, there was an IV line that I disregarded as a red herring. I believe this is how he was kept alive." Jonathan said firmly.

"Uh...listen...I sure I have bad eyesight, but I didn't see any blood packs anywhere in the cafeteria." Jill said.

"What if they're hidden?" Mei-Ling suggested.

"Hidden? How exactly?" Chris asked curiously.

"The tape silly! It's like playing a game of hide and seek! Whoever attacked Gonta, hid the blood packs under the tape. Once he was strapped to the wall, he ran an IV line through his suit, into his arm. That's how he was kept alive." Carla said happily.

"Are you mad? Do you know how many blood packs it would take to keep someone alive? You'd lose liters of blood in seconds!"

"Don't forget Veruca, the knife was plugging the stab wound. Once Gonta acquired the bleed status, he was weak...he probably wouldn't move because the knife would tear the wound. Only a small trickle would escape. Most likely a liter an hour...meaning about six packs had to have been used." Lucy said.

"That's how many were missing." Himiko said.

"God...that's horrible...he was kept alive, only to be killed at the proper time." Alice said, clutching her chest, a look of anguish on her face.

"Coward, whoever did this truly has no honor." Anastasia said firmly.

"Yet another thing that was meticulously planned. I don't know how to even set up an IV line. There aren't any doctors or nurses among us...whoever this killer is, they're rather well read." Mei-Ling said sadly.

"Probably has a weird fascination with blood. They probably know everything, from how to extract it, to also administering it. Sick fuck." Veruca murmured, shaking slightly at the thought.

" _Fascination with blood? That may be a clue...I'm sure at least two people fit the bill. But it's become another Cat and Mouse chase...guess I'll have to keep putting the pieces together."_ Jonathan thought, lost in thought as he started thinking about everything.

"Hmm...what if the owner of the First Blood Perk wanted this to happen? None of us know who they are...what if they're aiming for something more sinister?" Chris said, glancing around the room.

"Oh? Another theory?" Tsubaki asked, her eyes meeting the gaze of the Lepidopterologist.

"Mhmm...what if the killer lured another person into a trap? I mean...it looks rather obvious. The fact that the kite string attached to the knife, was also hooked to the latch, which was hooked to the door. The knife was used a plug. Once someone opened the door, the knife was pulled and bam...Gonta bleeds out. Whoever opened the door would be the killer."

"Oh shit...you're right." Kaito said.

"Who opened the door then?"

"I don't remember...it all happened so quickly." Kaede said.

"It was Shuichi wasn't it?" Cara asked curiously.

"No...I couldn't get it open...Tenko was the one trying it before." he said.

"Tch...leave it to a degenerate to blame a beautiful maiden like me. I didn't pull the door open!" Tenko cried out, her voice laced with anger.

"Oh my god...I think I know who opened the door." Jonathan said, his face going pale. He looked right at the person who did it, noticing they had also gone pale.

 ** _Select Someone:_**

 ** _Selected Student: Himiko Yumeno_**

"It was Himiko...I remember her saying she'd use a strength charm. As soon as she opened the door, that's when the knife clattered to the ground." he said.

"What? No! It isn't Himiko! It can't be Himiko! It was that degenerate Shuichi! He was the one who opened the door wasn't he? Admit it!" Tenko shouted, earning a frown from the boy.

"I didn't Tenko...you were next to me. Look, I understand that Himiko is your friend. But I myself remember that charm...she was the one who opened it." he said.

"Nyeh...it's true...the reason why I headed to the Nurse's office, was because I felt faint. I kept thinking about opening that door...and when you all said the Monokuma File was wrong...I'm sorry...I didn't mean too."

"You aren't to blame Himiko. You didn't kill Gonta, come on you degenerate! Step right out so I can pummel you! Are you gonna let an innocent girl die? You coward!" Tenko shouted.

"Enough...this yelling isn't helping! Let's just run down everything...despite Himiko pulling the door open, Gonta was still alive right? He still had a supply of blood. Jonathan, was the needle in his arm in or out?" Tsumugi asked curiously.

"It was out, was feeling around his wrist and I almost pricked myself with it." he admitted.

"Ah...I see I see! So it was Jon who did it! He pulled the needle out, causing Gonta to bleed out. He's the killer here!" Kokichi asked.

"What?!"

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but it makes sense. None of us knew of the needle until he mentioned it. He could have pulled it out while we were at the assembly." Dan said firmly.

"Oh, don't you dare accuse Jo-Jo! You are just trying to cover your own ass! I know he isn't responsible for this!" Carla cried out, glaring at the teacher.

"That's your emotions speaking dear. Look at how angry he was today...it's likely that he set all of this up, but ended up failing. He forgot about the blood packs, and while everyone was heading to the assembly, he cut off the supply. It makes perfect sense." Harrison said, glancing at the Songwriter.

"Except he didn't check the body at all. He just looked at it, in fact the only thing I saw him do was pull the shard out of his foot. I was with him and had my eyes on him the entire time." Kaede said.

"How do we know you aren't lying?" Korekiyo asked.

"Are we seriously doing this? If Jon set all of this up then why is he still here? Why wouldn't he just use the First Blood Perk? Do you actually think he gets off on being here? Not to mention he's doing a better job solving this conundrum than half of you. You wouldn't know your ass from a hole in the ground if he hadn't done your work for you!" Veruca shouted angrily.

"Or maybe he had someone help him do it? I say all of this is rather lucky isn't it? That the time was off, that everything doesn't line up, that a simple trap actually worked. Normally that wouldn't be the case, unless someone had Ultimate Luck." Nick said, glancing at Carla who had been looking at her nails. She looked up, seeing everyone looking at her, making her grin sheepishly.

"I swear, it wasn't me who farted."

"No...sweetie that wasn't what we were talking about. They're accusing you of setting this up. After all, isn't your unofficial title that of the Ultimate Prankster? I can definitely see this as a prank...a prank gone wrong." Cara said firmly. Carla growled angrily, her body shaking slightly.

"My pranks are meant to bring joy to people. I would never dare kill anyone, I have a code I adhere to. Thou shalt not kill...no matter what, I will never ever use a prank to injure or kill someone. That is cold, ruthless and callous and goes against everything I know as the Ultimate Prankster."

"Petty lies methinks. The innocent don't get angry at being accused, they just prove themselves innocent." Kokichi said, giving the girl a wink.

"Let us not forget, you admitted to being in the Gymnasum for nearly an hour. The original time of death was near the time you said you left the gym, 10:47...how do we know that isn't a lie?" Jill asked.

"But I didn't do it! I swear...I was bringing a candle to Kevin, because he didn't need to die!" she cried out, her expression shifting to one of fear.

"I think this case is closed...I believe we should host a vote now." Rantaro said.

"I'm innocent!"

"Sorry kid...but even I can't see how this wasn't planned by you." Ryoma said firmly.

"Monokuma, prepare the votes would you?" Tsumugi asked.

"Eh...you sure? Alright!"

"Stop! We aren't voting until every avenue is explored. I am not risking my life for a baseless accusation!" Jonathan said.

"Oh man...this one certainly has the hots for the crazy girl." Miu said, shaking her head.

"Let's toss the facts out then...tear her apart with her own words, and our evidence. Then we seal it with a vote!" Chloe said, a grin on her face.

"You can't do this...I've been nothing but nice to all of you!" Carla cried out, her eyes soaked with tears. Jonathan growled angrily.

 ** _Non-Stop Debate (Hope vs Despair)_**

 ** _Loaded Truth Bullets: Monokuma File #1, Kirumi's Account, State of the Body, Knife on String, Veruca's Decomposition Theory_**

"You said it yourself. You were in the **Gymnasium** at 9:45PM last night." Rantaro said.

"I was just shooting hoops, and bringing Kevin a **Candle!"** Carla cried out, her shoulders shaking slightly.

"According to Kirumi, she saw a **figure** leaving the cafeteria. That was most likely **You!"** Jill said.

" **It wasn't me**!"

"There were six **Missing Blood Packs**. No one knows how much blood Gonta lost. I believe six is your **Lucky** number." Korekiyo said, smirking beneath his mask.

"I'm begging you! I'm **Innocent!** If you all vote me, you'll die!" the Ultimate Lucky Student cried, pleading for her life.

"Let's face it. You were the one who taped up Gonta, you set up the trapso that someone could become the blackened. All because you wanted to see us squirm! This is your **Ultimate Prank**!"

"No it isn't!"

"I was in the Gym today, and **I didn't see a candle**! You are a liar Carla Williamson! Admit your guilt, be free before you face your death!" Chris cried out.

"I thought you were my friend Chris...why are you doing this to me? You know I'm innocent!" the girl said, another cry leaving her lips.

"This case is closed...Monokuma, start the vote!" Tsumugi said.

"No please...don't do this! You're making a mistake!" Carla cried, a final desperate plea.

" _Dammit...what do I do? There's nothing I can do. Carla is gonna get voted as the blackened when I know she's innocent. Is there nothing I can do?"_ the songwriter thought, bowing his head in anger. He glanced at Veruca, who bore a look of intrigue on her face. He closed his eyes, remembering what she had said before.

" _I know you wish to seek the truth. I do too, but these guys won't see it with a little help. You have to do anything you can to arrive at the truth...even if you have to sugarcoat a bit."_

" _Sugarcoat it...she means lie...of course...I'll have to lie to reach the truth. If I get caught, I could get in deep shit. But goddamn it, I'm not letting one of my friends die in vain!"_

 ** _Loaded Lie Bullet: Scented Candle_**

"You said it yourself. You were in the **Gymnasium** at 9:45PM last night." Rantaro said.

"I was just shooting hoops, and bringing Kevin a **Candle!"** Carla cried out, her shoulders shaking slightly.

"According to Kirumi, she saw a **figure** leaving the cafeteria. That was most likely **You!"** Jill said.

" **It wasn't me**!"

"There were six **Missing Blood Packs.** No one knows how much blood Gonta lost. I believe six is your **Lucky** number." Korekiyo said, smirking beneath his mask.

"I'm begging you! I'm **Innocent!** If you all vote me, you'll die!" the Ultimate Lucky Student cried, pleading for her life.

"Let's face it. You were the one who taped up Gonta, you set up the trapso that someone could become the blackened. All because you wanted to see us squirm! This is your **Ultimate Prank**!"

"No it isn't!"

"I was in the Gym today, and **I didn't see a candle**! You are a liar Carla Williamson! Admit your guilt, be free before you face your death!" Chris cried out.

"No, you're wrong!"

 ** _Perjury_**

"What...what are you talking about? I was in the gym earlier today, and I didn't see anything." Chris said firmly. Jonathan swept some hair out of his face, a smirk on his face.

"Tch...then your nose must be weak man. I was in the gym too, and I strictly remember seeing a scented candle on the podium. In fact, it was me who gave it to Carla last night. She was sad that she couldn't do anything for Kevin. So after our bath, she came to my dorm and saw some of my unopened candles. I let her have one and she went to the gym to light it. Not only that, Tenko is a witness too. She was in the gym early in the morning, so I'm sure she saw it." he said, glancing at the Ultimate Neo-Aikido Master. She had her eyes narrowed, glancing between him and Carla, who gave her a pleading look. She gave a curt nod.

"That's right...I saw the candle too. Strawberries and Cream, the scent helped me to relax. I do recall seeing Jon entering the gym during the investigation. By that point, the candle had been fully consumed, so he tossed the container." she said. Everyone remained silent, processing what was just said.

"Ah...sorry, I didn't mean to blame you." Tsumugi said.

"It's okay Tsumugi...you had to do what you thought was right, even if it was the wrong thing to do." the girl said, holding back her sniffles.

"Then, we're back to Himiko being the killer. We don't know who set it up, but we know she resulted in the knife being pulled out. We can't tiptoe around that." Nick said.

"She's innocent! The one who set it up is the Killer!" Tenko snapped, glaring daggers at the Craftsman.

"Tenko...I know it hurts...but it's my fault." Himiko said, bowing her head.

"What about the envelope?" Harrison suddenly said, causing everyone to look at him.

"The what?" Mei-Ling said, clearly confused.

"The envelope...you know, the one that contains the perk?"

"What are you getting at?" Jon asked, his eyes narrowing slightly as he looked at the Ultimate Jeweler.

"Oh you see, I ended up discovering an envelope on the floor after dinner. This happened to be before you all went to the bath house. I distinctly remember handing it off to Carla."

"Huh? Oh right...I ended up losing that...sorry." she said, rubbing her neck.

"Losing the envelope...that's rather unfortunate." the boy said with a smirk.

"Himiko...did you pick up an envelope last night?" Veruca asked. The girl nodded, pulling off her hat. She drew a crimson red envelope from within, holding it out to everyone.

"It wasn't mine...so I was going to find who it belonged to. I didn't think it would be Black Magic though." she said.

"There you have it...Himiko narrowly avoids death by using the Perk. I believe we can all end this charade and head back upstairs right?" Chris asked.

"As if...we aren't finished here. How did Harry Potter know that envelope contained the perk? Unless he managed to open it!" Nick said.

"No...I think I understand now. I had been suspecting Angie to be our killer. I felt that she needed a blood sacrifice for Atua, but I never got that vibe for her. She doesn't seem like the girl who'd do that, furthermore she wouldn't be able to lift Gonta up."

"Shame on you! I painted spider webs on your face Jon, Atua is quite mad that you are blaming him." Angie said.

"Sorry...it was just speculation, I didn't mean anything."

"Fine...Atua is forgiving, but I will keep an eye out from now on!" she said firmly, a displeased look on her face.

"Anyway...there was only one other person that seemed to relish in what was happening. That was you Harrison...you outright dipped your fingers in Kevin's blood. You keep mentioning red and pink, and seemed to find disturbing things, like me being soaked in Kevin's blood, fascinating. Are you perhaps the perp we've been searching for?"

"Maybe...I mean, it wasn't me that ended up killing him." Harrison said.

"Answer the question Cadet, did you or did you not do this to Private Gokuhara?" Lee shouted in anger.

"Do you know why I find red to be an alluring color? It's the color of love. Red roses are always so beautiful...given to those that mean a lot to us. It makes them feel warm on the inside. Rubies are also beautiful gems...as are pink diamonds. Our despair changes perception for all of us, we see pink blood, despite it always being crimson...why is that?"

"What are you talking about man? Are you off your rocker?" Nick asked curiously.

"I've always wanted to know why in certain moments, we see things differently. It must be our perception being warped. It was something I needed to try out in this environment. Sadly, Gonta was a victim of Circumstance. He thought it was all a game...at least until I stabbed him in the chest."

"Oh...oh god." Kaede said, a look of shock on her face.

"You sick bastard! You're the one who did that? Who rigged him up to that post with tape?" Cara cried out.

"How could you do that? He was your friend, and your classmate!" Alice added.

"Friend? Can't say I ever considered him that. However, you were all curious right? To see what would happen when someone died? At least you all know. I set it up, so that I wasn't the killer...then I handed off my Perk to Carla. I was banking on her luck to make her lose that envelope. I guess I banked a little bit harder than I thought...I didn't think little Himiko would open the door."

"You degenerate! Don't you know Himiko is on the verge of death? You think this shit is funny? I ought to snap your neck!" Tenko shouted.

"Feel free to try...I'm sure you would look beautiful covered in pink." he said, drawing a pair of scissors from his pocket, running the blade across his face.

"Geno-Scissors...holy shit, those belong to Genocide Jack! You ran into that freak?" Kaito cried out. Carla backed away from the boy, Kamron standing before her to protect her. Setsuko growled, slamming her fist against her stand.

"Stop it...you're lying aren't you? All of this is your sick way of getting your kicks! If it had been you, you wouldn't have revealed yourself so early. Even if you did want to spill blood." she said. The boy sighed, rolling his eyes.

"You caught me...yes, I was lying. But the Perk...that was true...I did get that perk, and I passed it up to Himiko. As I said before, I was banking on Carla's luck. As fate would have it, she got the perk and killed Gonta." Harrison said.

"You motherfucker! How dare you toy with our emotions like that? You bastard!" Veruca shouted.

"You disrespect the living and the dead. It should be you on that post and not Gonta!" Mei-Ling added.

"Sure...I do enjoy seeing blood, however the person who orchestrated this is quaking in their boots. They thought they could just use the perk whenever they wanted. They weren't aware it wasn't a physical object. What does that say about this individual? Is a five minute call home that important to you?" he said, glancing at Anaji.

"You truly are a weird young man, your fascination with blood sickens me. And I draw horror concept art." Anaji said.

"Wait...it was you? This whole time?" Jon asked.

"As I said before...one life for the survival of the group is worth the risk. Mei-Ling wasn't the only one who kept her cellphone. I was able to keep my own. Monokuma lead me to believe only one person had a phone. I kept this a secret from everyone. Harrison set everything up, he tricked Gonta into thinking it was a game. The poor boy just went along with it. Once tied up, he handed me the knife and I carefully slid it into his chest. We propped him up to the wall, I held him up and Harrison taped him to the post. I was also the one who set up the trap, I wasn't aware he was double crossing me."

"Anaji...I thought you were a nice person...you wanted to learn about Folktales. I thought you were my friend!" Mei-Ling cried.

"Apologies little one...but mere notions of friendship mean nothing to me. Not when we're all strangers, it's only been a day. Had we been here longer, perhaps I wouldn't have considered it." he said.

"Well...looks like we got a confession. How about we start the vote?" Monokuma suggested.

"A wise idea, I can't let this scumbag live after what he did. Harrison isn't getting away Scott-free either!" Lee said firmly, cracking his knuckles.

"We can't vote yet...there's something else isn't it? How do we know if Anaji is lying?" Jon said.

"He confessed to it dude, clearly he's guilty!" Kaito said.

"No he isn't...just a moment ago Harrison admitted to murder. Himiko pulled the knife out when she opened the door. Like it or not, we have three people who are suspects and no way of narrowing it down. This is what the one behind this wanted. They weren't aiming for execution, they were aiming for a sacrifice." Veruca said, her gaze shifting to Angie, who gave her a small smile.

"I see you caught on to what was going on."

"What? Okay now I'm fucking confused. Now this cunt is the killer?" Nick shouted, glaring at Angie.

"No...she was just pulling the strings. Explain yourself!" Setsuko shouted.

"It's as Veruca said...I hadn't given Atua a sacrifice in awhile. I needed to find someone pure to sacrifice. That was what lead to Gonta being selected. I talked with Harrison, who is a believer like me. He said he'd take care of it. He delivered his blood offering to me late last night. However the sacrifice itself is the fruit of this Class Trial." she said happily.

"No way...you're sick." Jon said.

"I'm sorry...did this change your opinion of me? Perhaps you should give your heart to Atua. You too will be blessed by his holy light!"

"Get that blasphemous bullshit out of this court room, you heretic! What you have committed is a sin against God! I hope you are punished in the endless lake of fire!" Lee shouted.

"She can't be punished Lee...she may have orchestrated all of this...but she didn't kill Gonta. We also don't know if Himiko did it either, someone pulled Gonta's IV from his arm. I'm willing to bet it was Anaji that did it. But we also aren't sure if Harrison did it...there is no way to move forward." Jonathan said.

"Well...looks like you'll have too buddy...we're running out of time. Since you have reached an impasse, I shall allow you to initiate the Sacrificial Clause! One of these three is the blackened, but that doesn't matter does it? Feel free to vote for anyone."

"What if we all vote for ourselves? Will you kill us all?" Mei-Ling asked.

"Yes, that is a more favorable option. If we eliminate ourselves then you wouldn't get the satisfaction. I do not wish to die here, but I am not allowing myself to be sacrificed to a false god." Veruca said.

"You can all vote for yourselves if you want...just remember three of you are likely not to vote. A single vote from them could end up screwing three of you over. Meaning three would die here today, is that what you want?" Monokuma said.

"Well...you are the one who designed this unfair system. That's worse than drawing names out of a hat! You expect us to sacrifice one of our own? We will stay here deliberating until the final answer is reached!" Jonathan said, a defiant look on his face. Monokuma sighed, shaking his head.

"Ugh...and I thought I didn't have to use this. Fine, the sacrificial clause comes with two options...if you don't want to vote, then we'll let the Wheel Decide. You ever notice those LED lights at the corners of your podiums? This is what they're meant for! Since Jonny Boy was today's MVP, he gets to pull the lever!" Monokuma said, pressing a button on his chair. A green lever rose out of the ground, resting in front of Jonathan's stand. He looked at it, before glaring at the monochrome bear.

"I'm not pulling that."

"Then you'll sacrifice yourself for your friends? It's a noble sacrifice you know. Though I'm sure you've noticed the 8 empty stands...maybe you wanna let your luck decide? Bank on it hard enough and it'll land on an empty stand. You all walk free from this trial!"

"Is that guaranteed?" Jon said through grit teeth.

"Bear's honor. If the Sacrificial Roulette is used, and it lands on an empty stand, you all walk free and return to your school lives. If not, whoever it lands on will die at my hand. Welcome Rule Number 13!" he said, tapping away on his tablet.

"Now then, turn your attention to the big screen. You'll see 48 stands on screen, that corresponds to the students. Which ever number it lands on, will be the poor sucker whisked away to the execution chamber! Go on Jon, Spin that Shit!" Monokuma cried. Jon swallowed hard, reaching into his back pocket, pulling out the playing card Carla had given him. He glanced at the girl, who gave him a worried look.

"Wish me luck Carls."

"Good Luck Jon...I know you'll win." she said, a hopeful look on her face. He pulled the lever, his eyes falling onto the screen. Loud blinking sounds came from the screen as the spinner spun around. It started slowing down, the needle pointing to every single stand as it slowed down to a stop. It landed on number 32.

"Well...what an upset! Number 32 has been selected!" Monokuma said, happily. At that moment, the LED lights on Shuichi Saihara's stands started blinking brightly, causing the boy to gasp in surprise.

"No...Shuichi!" Kaede cried.

"Wait...I use the perk! I don't want anyone to die!"

"Sorry Himiko, but that Perk can't be used by you. It was originally given to Harrison, only he can use it. Do you want to use it?" the bear said.

"Hmm...given the circumstances of this case, and how fun it has been...no." he said.

"What?"

"Dude come on! Don't let an innocent man die you fuck!"

"Please! Harrison don't let Shuichi die!" Kaede cried.

"Eh...he means nothing to me...why should I spoil the fun?"

"Now then, I have prepared a very special execution for the Ultimate Detective, Shuichi Saihara. I was hoping it didn't come to this, especially since the last Ultimate Detective was so much more...better than you. Alas, this isn't a game everyone can win. It's finally time! Let's give it everything we've got! IIIIIITTTTT'SSSS PUNISHMENT TIME!" the bear cried, slamming his gavel into the red button.

"Shuichi!" Kaede cried out, trying to reach for the boy.

"No...this isn't what I wanted! Please, you can't do this!" Jonathan cried out, vaulting over his stand. Everything seemed to slow down, as he tried reaching for the young man's hand.

 _ **Shuichi Saihara has Sacrificed!** _

**_Now Preparing Execution!_**

Jonathan and Kaede managed to reach Saihara's side, both of them grabbing his arm. A large claw shot out of the ground, wrapping around the young man's waist, pulling him out of their grasp, sending him through a glass tube. The boy screamed in fear, as he was pulled through the tube and into another room. He ended up being brought right into an office, that looked strangely like Sherlock Holmes. Everything around him was black and white, the only thing of color being himself. Despite being inside what looked like an office, the ceiling was made out of glass, he was still under the ocean.

 **Cold Case Files: Case #00032: Shuichi Saihara**

The young man started shivering as the air around him drastically started getting cold. He tried his hardest to move around, but was still bound together by chains. He was finally able to get free, shivering as he tried heading toward the now closed exit. He heard something start cracking, and looked up, seeing the glass above him beginning to spiderweb. His eyes widened as he saw what looked to be an iceberg, being pushed right into the room.

He tried to scream, but his mouth had been frozen shut. He grabbed his lips, pulling them roughly. He let out a muffled howl of pain as his lips tore apart, pink blood falling onto the black and white floor. He let out a scream, trying to reach for the other door, a single wooden door with dark stained glass on it, bearing a sign that said P.I. on it, along with the drawing of an Eye. He grabbed a hold of the door, pulling it open, only for a man wearing a tan trench coat and hat to shoot him in the chest with a revolver. He smirked, puffing on a cigar as the door slowly closed, clicking shot. Shuichi grabbed a hold of his wound, coughing out a glob of blood. He was shivering now, unable to feel his hands and feet from how cold it was getting. He let out a single gasp, his body freezing in place, a final breathe escaping his mouth before the Iceberg shatter the glass, crushing his frozen body.

Shuichi Saihara was now dead...

 _xxx_

"Oh...well if that doesn't freeze your heart, I dunno what does!"

"You animal!" Kaede shouted, glaring at the bear.

"Hey, I wasn't the one who pulled the lever was I? Jonathan was responsible for that. If anything he's the one to blame for this."

"No...Shuichi was innocent, he didn't need to die. We could have reached a proper verdict, we could have gotten the true perp! You didn't give us enough time!" the Songwriter cried out.

"Hey...don't cry to me about it...them's the breaks. Now then...Anaji Hora, would you like to call home?" the bear said, holding a flip phone out to the boy. He didn't hesitate as he grabbed a hold of it, flipping it open and dialing a number.

"You sick fuck...you bastard. I can't believe after all this shit, you have the fucking balls to call someone!" Nick shouted in anger.

"I don't care what you all think of me. But I shall get us help."

"Eyes on screen please, I'm proud to present Anaji Hora's lovely mother. She has been kept nice and alive while you have been here!" Monokuma said. The feed cut to a woman, who was strapped onto a chair. She had similar features to Anaji, one of them being the same hair color. A masked person walked up to her, placing a phone against her ear.

"Mother? Is that you?" Anaji cried, looking at the screen.

"Anaji baby...it's been so long. I thought you were dead!"

"I'm okay mom...I'm at Morning Hope Academy. We're trapped here by a madman, we need help." he cried out.

"Honey, I can't help you...these masked men have me tied up. There are others too...I don't know how many. But things aren't well...the world isn't what it used to be. Something bad happened!"

"What are you talking about? What do you mean something bad? Tell me mom, what's going on? We can't leave the school, we're trapped under a dome!"

"It's bad...the riots started in Japan, but now the whole world is enveloped in it. We're being forced to watch the Killing Games, yours isn't the first one...there was one in Hope's Peak Academy...the mastermind was.."

"Eeep...sorry bub, can't allow her to say that name yet. Connection severed!" Monokuma said, cutting off the phone call.

"Mom...hello...mom no!" Anaji cried, lowering the phone as he looked up at the screen. The woman seemed to be shouting at the man, but there was no voice coming from the screen.

"Hmm...well this is an interesting turn. The ones responsible weren't truly punished for their crimes. Oh well...guess I'll have to show you we mean business here." Monokuma said, pressing something on his tablet. The masked person reached for a cellphone, holding it away from the screen. After a second, he placed it back in his pocket, briefly leaving the scene. He returned a second later with a shovel, holding it high above his head.

"What are you doing? You can't do that!" Anaji shouted.

"Sorry...you were the one who accepted the motive...deal with the consequences!" Monokuma said, turning up the volume just in time for the shovel to crack the woman over the head.

The loud metallic sound, coupled with the sound of bone cracking echoed through the Court room. The man continued bashing the woman's head in with the shovel, laughing gleefully as he dead. Bright pink blood sprayed the camera, pooling around the floor as he continued hitting the woman. By the twelfth hit, there was nothing left of her head, eerily similar to Kevin's own death. The feet shut off, leaving the students stunned.

"Well...so comes the end of the first class trial. With this, you all have access to the Weight Room. Not just that...it seems someone has left you a lovely surprise in there! More on that tomorrow morning though, you'll have access to it at 8:00AM. Go on, I'm sure you're all hungry. Might I suggest a nice helping of Fried bugs, with a refreshing class of ice cold tea? AHAHAHAHAHA!" Monokuma cried, disappearing from the court room.

"What is this...what is all of this?" Kaede asked.

"I dunno...but this is worse than I thought it would be." Jonathan said, having falling to his knees. He grabbed a hold of Shuichi's hat, holding it close to himself.

"This is all your fault Jon, you were the one who pulled the lever! Shuichi would still be here if you hadn't!" Nick said.

"Shut the fuck up you bloody twat! I am sick and tired of your shit, all of you! Blaming innocent people, staging murders, pointing fingers. You are all cowards! But none is more cowardly than you Anaji. I hope you relish in this feeling, because you deserve this despair. You are reaping what you sowed, considering murder for a bloody call. This is your despair, and you will have no choice but to live with it." Veruca shouted angrily, at the Horror Artist, who had remained catatonic, holding his cellphone in his grasp.

"Twas better to love and lost than to not have loved at all." Harrison said, a remorseful tone in his voice. Carla turned around, socking the boy in the jaw, knocking him out cold. She spat on his face, walking over his body as she headed toward the elevator.

"You have all earned my ire...wanting to blame me for something I didn't do. I hate you...every single person who blamed me...I hate all of you. You are the worst kind of human beings...cowards who just blame others. Because none of you can face the truth! You'd rather live in your ideal world, with your filthy lies! Well now you get to stew in it." the Ultimate Lucky Student said, panting hard as she glared at everyone in the room.

They all remained silent...it had been a long day. And at the end of it, they had lost two more people. But for a select few, they had lost even more than that.

 _ **End of Chapter 1 Act 3**_

 _ **Surviving Students: 35**_

 _ **Surviving Faculty Members: 3**_

 _ **xxx(Cast)xxx**_

 **Class 24 of Morning Hope Academy + Faculty**

 **Fa Mei-Ling**

 **Jonathan Hyles**

 **Anaji Hora**

 **Lucy Cadwell**

 **Setsuko Inoue**

 **Victoria Louis**

 **Tsubaki Aulani**

 **Kaikane Aulani**

 **Veruca LeGume**

 **Nicholas Ladd Gardner**

 **Cara Ladd Gardner**

 **Anastasia Katrina Klevorick**

 **Carla Williamson**

 **Harrison Evans**

 **Kamron Luca Di Carita**

 **Alice Lois Caroll**

 **Julianne Natalie Ray**

 **Kevin Hicks** _ **(Deceased)**_

 **Gabriella Vertran**

 **Dan Arche**

 **Lee Harvey Emerson**

 **Calem Kurogane**

 **Christopher Patrick Bacon**

 **Chloe Raincomprix**

 **Class 79 of Hope's Peak Academy**

 **Kirumi Tojo**

 **Kaede Akamatsu**

 **Shuichi Saihara (Deceased)**

 **Kaito Momota**

 **Miu Iruma**

 **Rantaro Amami**

 **Korekiyo Shinguji**

 **Himiko Yumeno**

 **Tenko Chabashira**

 **Kokichi Ouma**

 **Gonta Gokuhara (Deceased)**

 **Kiibo**

 **Maki Harukawa**

 **Ryoma Hoshi**

 **Tsumugi Shirogane**

 **Angie Yonaga**

 _ **A/N: Another one bites the dust...I know I'm gonna get hate for this one. But this is just the name of the game I'm afraid. You're all wondering, why Shuichi? Well...I chose the number 32...I'm sure someone knows the significance of this number...as their original story had 32 characters in it. It also featured a sacrificial roulette board...yes, you know who you are. This chapter is dedicated to you my friend.**_

 _ **For those of you wondering why your OC's are being used differently than you probably intended. I do apologize, but I wanted to take a few creative liberties. A few characters are a bit different in their backstories and personalities. But I wanted to convey an odd sense of desperation. Allowing your morals to be betrayed by despair. Normally, someone wouldn't fall to something low like this...to kill for a single Phone Call. But one of them saw what was going on, and tried to take advantage of it. However in this game of ours, trust is something that's hard to come by.**_

 _ **So...are you all liking this so far? I assure you, I'll be pulling more teeth as I go along. I have too much despair stored up that I want to gift to all of you...so I'll see you next time.**_

 _ **Chapter 1 Act 4: Broken Trust: Coming Soon...**_


	12. Chapter 1 Act 4: Broken Trust

**A/N:**

 **Hello beautiful people and welcome to this Halloween update. I wasn't going to update today, but hell after the last chapter I'm sure you were curious to see the aftermath. Thanks for not tearing me a new asshole by the way, I appreciate that. I know it was hard to do what I did...but I did it for a reason, aside from giving Crit an aneurysm. I felt that I had to start things off with a bang. I mean we all know the V3 character, we know their lives, their ticks and their back stories. So I have no qualms with offing them. Now this isn't an excuse to kill them before I start offing OC's, trust me anyone can go at any moment. I'm just saying, when we have so many characters, I had to pick someone. Well...someone picked for me but thats beside the point.**

 **This chapter will explore the aftermath from Mei and Jon's points of view. It should be interesting to see their thoughts after what happened. Also, do you guys like chapters in 1st P.O.V? would you like me to do more of these throughout the story? I usually write in 3rd point of view, but I wanna try something new. Something that I normally don't write, since it's been years since I have written in 1st P.o.V. So if you enjoy them, let me know and I'll be sure to write more, not just from Mei and Jon's perspectives, but also from other characters, perhaps a certain Nutty Princess, though I am struggling to convey an English character, I know I want to portray her well enough, but I feel her speech doesn't match up to what I want. It is what it is I guess.**

 **Anyway, since last chapter was a Gut Wrenching One, this chapter is going to be a Mind Fucking one. Stay tuned while this story fucks your mind with its sizable girth, as we prepare to delve deeper into Morning Hope Academy. Worry not, we aren't going to run out of dick any time soon, as the ass fucking will continue the further we dive into this hellhole. So, do enjoy and have yourselves, a Happy Halloween!**

 **Also, I currently have a poll up to vote for the next motive. I'm gonna take it down in 2 days so if you haven't voted this is your chance! I've got some pretty interesting choices. So I hope you are all encouraged to vote!**

 **Spooky Scary Skeletons!**

Morning Hope Academy's

New Semester of Killing

Chapter 1 Act 4

Broken Trust

 _ **(Daily Life: Day Two)**_

 _ **(Mei-Ling's P.O.V)**_

As soon as everyone left the Trial Room elevator, they all headed their separate ways. All I could feel was the daggers everyone was giving me. It was as if I was some insect that needed to be squashed quickly. No one was saying a single word, too stunned after what had happened. Kaede was sniffling as she walked, clutching onto Shuichi's hat, the only thing left of the Ultimate Detective. He was innocent, yet Monokuma killed him regardless. It was safe to say that we weren't going to be the same after this. Already we had lost three students, leaving only 37 of us.

I didn't know how long it had been...but all I did was sit at the base of the Maple Tree. I was resting against the black fence, separating the tree from the tile floor. There were four granite benches around it, for people to sit. I was just looking at the entrance hall, the blast proof doors staring back at me. They were begging me to go there, to try and open them. For a brief moment, temptation washed over me. That is until I saw the turrets sweeping back and forth. I felt something warm splash against the back of my hand. It took me a second to realize what it was.

I was crying. It was a silent crying, the tears just flowing out of me. I don't know how long I had been crying. I don't even remember when I started. But everything was starting to catch up to me. Being trapped in here, watching Kevin die, and now Gonta and Shuichi. Why are we trapped here? Why are we being forced to endure such cruelty?

The mastermind behind this was an enigma. Why were they planning this? Take it this far...what is the purpose of Morning Hope Academy? The dome, the plates...everything? Why are we here?

These questions all shot around my head, begging to be answered. Sadly I didn't have enough of an understanding of this to know. This was just someone's sick game, and by what Anaji's mother had said, it wasn't the first one. Something had happened in Hope's Peak Academy. Was this the reason Class 79B was sent here? Did something happen there that forced the ones within to...kill each other? Then there was the Simulation that Monokuma had mentioned. Alas, I doubt I would find these answers this early on. It was still day two...crazy how only a few hours had passed, and tragedy had already struck. It reminds me of Futility.

It was an odd book that I picked up once. It didn't have to do with Folklore at all, yet I found it so intriguing. It was a story written about the largest ship in the world, named Titan. It was a three screw, steam powered vessel with four funnels. On the night of its maiden voyage, it struck a iceberg and foundered. Only a quarter of its passengers survived due to the lack of life boats. Everyone dismissed it as a work of fiction, until April 14th1912, when the Titanic struck and Iceberg and sunk. It was so peculiar...how a book predicted something years before it actually happened. Both ships were the largest in the world, both sunk via iceberg, and both suffered heavy loss of life. Could it be that Hope's Peak Academy foretold what is happening here now? Could it be that this was predicted somewhere? A book perhaps?

The only reason I think about this is because it's all so meticulous. This can't happen in real life. Not how its designed, only in fantasy would a two toned bear, allow teenagers to kill each other. All for the sake of despair...and yet...I couldn't dismiss it as mere fantasy. This was reality after all...and I like to think myself as a pragmatic individual. Truthful in everything I do...despite me researching folklore. It's odd...I research Fairy Tales, mere fantasy and yet search for the truth. I sighed, sniffling a bit as I wiped my tears away. I was no longer crying, but I could still feel the moisture on my cheeks. I heard footsteps behind me, and looked up, meeting the gaze of the Ultimate Lepidopterologist. I frowned, glancing away from him.

"What do you want? Here to call me a bitch for keeping the phone hidden?"

"No...I'd like to apologize. I know I act hard...but come on...we were all on the line. I'm not sorry for the stuff I said, but I'm sorry if I hurt you with my words." he replied firmly.

"Sounds like a half decent apology to me."

"Would you just accept it Mushu? Jeez, here I am trying my hardest to apologize, and you're being a bitch about it." he cried out. I let out an annoyed growl, forcing myself to my feet, standing tall and proud, despite being short.

"If you force your petty words onto a person, then that isn't an apology. You have to mean what you say, if not then don't even bother. Besides I'm not the one you should be apologizing to. You threw Carla under the bus when you knew she was innocent!" I cried, causing the boy to look away.

"Tch...I did what any sensible person would do. She's a prankster, and traps are used to set up pranks. Forgive me if I thought for a second that she was guilty. We couldn't move forward."

"So you made her be a scapegoat? You have no shame do you?"

"You're giving me shit? For what? You're the one that didn't tell us about the phone. Setsuko had a decent plan, her blog is read by thousands of people. Myself included, she has a cult following, they could have worked to free us!" Chris cried out.

"A five minute phone call isn't worth the death of one of our friends! Didn't you see what they did to Anaji's mom? She's dead because he wanted to use that phone call. You reap what you sow Christopher, no one is safe, not even our loved ones. We are at the mercy of the Mastermind, that is the truth. And you have to get used to it!"

"So...you've accepted your fate then? That there's no way out of here?" the boy asked curiously, arms crossed over his chest.

"I haven't accepted anything. There is a way out of here, and I'm afraid it's going to require more blood. But mark my words, I will not fall to despair. I will continue believing in hope, and I will find a way out of here. You can either help me, or not. Just remember, at any moment any one can be sacrificed, I'll pray that it isn't you." I said firmly, spinning around.

"Mushu, don't just leave."

I stopped in my tracks, my fists shaking in my anger. I looked over my shoulder, every single ounce of anger flowing through my body. He shuddered a bit, most likely in fear of me. I panted a bit, teeth grit so hard I swore one of them was going to break. I just stared for a moment, before finally delivering my message to him.

"My name is Fa Mei-Ling daughter of Fa Zhou. You will address me as such, or not at all. Do not anger me, because you do not know of what I am capable of. I know enough folklore to give you nightmares for years, and I will make your life a living hell. Are we clear?"

"Tch...whatever, with friends like you who needs enemies?" the Ultimate Lepidopterologist asked, heading toward the cafeteria. I sighed, watching him go. I shook my head, a frown replacing my anger.

" _Chris...I don't know why you are the way you are...but I pray you cease your behavior. This is only going to get worse for you."_

 ** _(Jonathan's P.O.V.)_**

I didn't know how to feel...I was just numb. How could I have done that? Pull that lever...sentence Shuichi to die. That entire trial was gut wrenching, I never knew someone would be subjected to so much in so little time. We had been gone for two hours, that was it. The investigation itself was merely 50 minutes compared to the 2 hours we spent in the Class Trial Court Room. It was just shy of noon, and everyone was in the cafeteria, eating a belated breakfast, now lunch. I was just sitting there, staring at my plate, I hadn't touched a single bit of food. I wasn't hungry...and it honestly bothered me how some people were calmly eating. Kokichi was enjoying his food, as if he was being served Five Star Meal. It was honestly the most disgusting thing I had felt all day.

I had been sitting by myself, that is until Veruca found herself sitting across from me. She hadn't said anything. She didn't need too, she just placed her hand on mine, gave me a reassuring smile, and silently ate her meal. It didn't take long for Tsubaki and Kaikane to find themselves with me, followed by Carla. Hell even Jill was sitting by me, having told me that she doesn't blame me for what happened. A few others were missing, namely Anaji who was probably grieving over the loss of his mother. Mei-Ling, most likely guilty for keeping the phone to herself. What honestly angered me was how Angie was in the room, acting all merry and like nothing happened. Harrison was in the room as well, sitting by himself, working on what looked to be a bracelet of some sort. I still didn't know what was going on with him, but his fascination with blood has me quite concerned.

Regardless of that, I couldn't bare to face Kaede. She was sitting at our table as well, not having bothered to take any food for herself. She was still sniffling and clutching onto Shuichi's hat. It was clear that those two had become fast friends. I felt guilty, because me pulling the lever lead to the death of an innocent. But it was a surprise to see someone care so much about a stranger. I remembered our lapse in memory and started thinking...

What if we weren't strangers? What if at one point, we were all friends?

I felt a sick choking feeling in my throat. Even my actions had betrayed me. I had vaulted over my stand in an effort to save Shuichi. It was more involuntary than anything. It isn't often that you end up in that state...fight or flight as they call it. You move on instinct, whether you fight, or you run, flight. I had chosen to fight, but my his hand slipped through my finger tips. It was still in my mind...I could see him, being shot...being frozen...being crushed. I would never be able to forget something so horrible. I know Gonta was spared that at least, but even then...his death made my heart hurt. He looked like an innocent young man, he was tricked. Tricked by Harrison, Anaji and Angie. It's clear that those three are people we should keep an eye on. But I know if I voice my opinions, people would just shut me down.

"Hey Jon?"

I looked to my left, seeing the vibrant eyes of the Ultimate Pianist staring back at me. She brushed away a lone tear, her eyes puffy and red from crying. I sat up a bit, fixing my posture from the slouch I had been in.

"Yeah? What's up?"

"Shuichi was looking forward to that concert...I know you might not be up for it but. Do you think we could still host it? For him?" she asked. Normally, I wouldn't consider something like that...but if Shuichi had been looking forward to it.

"Sure...we can do it for him. But not today...I gotta deal with some stuff." he said.

"I know...I'm not up for it either, but I'm definitely going to work hard to prepare for it."

"Hey, I'll help too. I didn't know Saihara that much, but if it means he gets to rest easy, I'll help in any way I can." Kaikane said.

"Oh...I'll sing too, I think I have a decent voice. Is that okay Jon?" Tsubaki asked.

"Of course...I'd love to hear the last of that pirate shanty, if you don't mind." I said, sounding a bit better. I was normally an optimistic person, despite me being sad and guilty, I knew I had to be happy for them.

"Which one? She knows like three of them. Our grandfather taught us some, he was in the Navy you know? He fought in World War II." Kaikane said.

"Did he?" Veruca asked curiously.

"Yup, he was in Pearl Harbor when...oh...maybe I shouldn't talk about that." he said, glancing at Kaede, who just frowned.

"It's okay Kai...what happened, happened. I know Japan did something terrible to America. It was all pointless war I think, we shouldn't focus on the past." she said, trying to sound cheerful.

"Anyway, the song that I sung for him was the Song of the Sea. The one Calypso sings to Davy Jones." Tsubaki said.

"Oh...I love that one. You always sung it to me when I was scared." the Ultimate Surfer said, finishing the last of his pasta.

"Man, you totally went in with that food. You want any more? There's plenty left." Jill said, earning a sheepish smile from the boy.

"What can I say, Kirumi's cooking is amazing."

"Actually, I made the pasta. Thanks for your praise." Jill said with a wink, taking a hold of his empty plate. She briefly passed by Kirumi as she headed to the kitchen. The Ultimate Maid brought a platter of drinks to them, silently excusing herself before continuing to bring drinks to everyone else.

"Thanks for refilling my juice Kirumi! Everything you brought me was absolutely delicious!" Kokichi said happily.

"I'm glad that you enjoyed it then."

"Nee-hee-hee...shame that Gonta couldn't join us. I'm sure he would have loved it too. Poor Shuichi, he missed out on the quiche, heard that was his favorite."

"Seriously man?" Kaito snapped, glaring at the violet haired lad.

"I'm not saying anything...I'm just expressing my sadness. We lost two of our friends today. I just wanted to share a meal with them, at least once." he said, feigning sadness.

"You sicken me. How can you sit there and relish in the despair of those around you? While you live contently with a lie?" Setsuko cried, standing up as she glared at the boy.

"Relish? I didn't see that in the condiment bar."

"Cheeky little shit." Veruca muttered dryly, finishing the last of her food. She was trying to contain her anger, at least that's what her eyes were telling me. I was sure Kokichi was close to getting his nuts cracked.

"Well, Shuichi would still be here if Jon hadn't pulled the lever. I mean, Angie planned it all right? We could have all held a vote and cast her out." Nick said.

"Angie did nothing wrong. She was just trying to appease Atua, sometimes it hurts. But in order for his divine light to protect us, certain conditions must be met." she said, a grin on her face.

"How can you sit there and say that with a smile?" Kaede shouted angrily at the artist.

"I have stated this before you Heretic! We will not have your false god in the halls of this institution. The United States of America was founded a Nation Under God! I will not have your false idol stain these halls with blood!" Lee shouted.

"Oh...I'm sorry if you are so close minded. I will pray for you tonight." Angie said, looking a bit disappointed.

"You disgust me. How can you plan all of this, sit back and watch the fireworks? Do you not care about what the others are going through? You bitch!" Miu cried angrily.

"I hate to agree with you plebs, but what you did was wrong. I may be a bitch, but a Queen has to protect her subjects. If she doesn't then she'll have less servants to serve her!"

"Wow...and I had honestly thought you were going to say something genuine. You are such a conceited cunt." Veruca said, taking a sip of her wine. I was honestly surprised that she was even drinking that, most likely due to what was happening. It wasn't exactly a bad idea.

"Students please...perhaps we shouldn't continue this. We've been dealt a heavy blow by our captor. Maybe we should just let this be."

"Oh shut up Dan...you think you're safe from this? You could have potentially saved Gonta's life. Or hell even turn in the people who fucking did it! Because of you, this investigation lead to the death of an innocent man. It should have been you who died!" Gabriella cried angrily. I was surprised, she usually spoke like a pirate, but hearing her normal voice astounded me. It showed me just how serious she was, especially if she wanted to drop her normal speech pattern. I sighed, shaking my head as I stood up, looking at everyone gathered there.

"Look...I'm not gonna stand here and preach or some shit. What happened sucks...it sucks a lot. But we have to remain positive and move on. We have to live for the ones we have lost, even if we've lost them. I didn't know Shuichi or Gonta, but I'm sure if two people died in their place, they would move forward. We should all do what Gonta wanted to do, become friends. Only then will we have less of a reason to kill each other. If we remain strangers, that just opens the possibilities of..."

"Oh shut up...you said you don't want to preach, yet look at what you are doing." Nick said, cutting the boy off.

"Mind controlling your dog Cara? I think he needs a good tug on his leash." I said, eyes widening a bit. I quickly clamped my hand over my mouth, gritting my teeth.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to say that."

"Likely story...you know I still think you're the mastermind. No one dresses in Monochrome because they believe music is Black and White. That's a pretty stupid ideal. Hell I bet you don't even enjoy song writing, you do it for the money don't you?" the Ultimate Craftsman said, a smirk on his face.

"You listen here, my songs are a work of art. I pour my emotions out in every song I write. Every single melody, every single tune, every chorus, every stanza, every bar. Everything that I write has my soul in it. I have never used my talent for the money, I don't even care for it. So don't you dare insult me, because I'm not insulting you."

"You called him a dog not that long ago...I'm sure that counts for an insult." Kokichi said, picking at his nails, a look of boredom on his face. His eyes said it all though.

"Everyone please, we shouldn't fight. Our own distrust is what lead this tragedy to happen in the first place. Can't we all just be friends?" Kiibo asked, a hopeful look on his synthetic face.

"Regardless of anything that has happened, it is very clear that most of us aren't going to do that. Some are more guilty than others. After all, I don't blame anyone for falling into temptation. What Mei-Ling did during the trial was a proper way of handling it." Rantaro said, his face stoic as he spoke.

"I agree with what she did too. If anything, she isn't the one to blame for any of this. Harrison, Anaji and Angie are to blame. Not only did you work together to kill Gonta, but you set it up so that some random sap could be the blackened. Why go through all of that?" Jill asked firmly. She glanced over to Harrison, who looked up from his jewelry tools.

"Ah...you want to know why I did what I did? Well, it wasn't merely for Atua. I was just an accomplice. Anaji confided in me that he was in fact the owner of a cellphone. However in order for him to use it, someone had to die. The rules don't specify if a body has to be alive or dead when discovered, just that it had to be discovered. I was the one that supplied him with extra blood. Anaji was the one who did most of the work."

"Why would you agree to that? Besides asshole, you're the one who let Shuichi die! You could have used the First Blood Perk and skipped everything!" I shouted angrily.

"So, you wanted Gonta to die in vain then? Someone needed to be punished, that's what the rules state. Sorry if I'm a stickler for them, but I wish for us to be safe within this institution."

"Screw you! Both Gonta and Shuichi died in vain because of what you did. All for what? For a blood sacrifice? Do you even believe in Atua?" Kaede asked.

"Of course I do! I believe in all the gods that exist, but I'm particular to the ones that require blood sacrifices. Red is such a pretty color, wouldn't you agree?" he asked, holding up a necklace which bore a heart shaped ruby pendant.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Kaito asked, clearly freaked out by the Jeweler.

"Nothing is wrong with me...I just like red things. Which is why I'm rather fond of Mei-Ling. She seems to favor that color...I'm not an evil person. I just like a certain color, is that such a bad thing?"

"When it leads to death, yes. I'm giving you a single warning buddy, you stay away from Mei-Ling, or I will deal with you!" I said, growling angrily.

"How will you do that? Will you kill me? No that wouldn't suit you...you are too pussy to do it. Ah...I see, you may go for the sacrificial route. Bank on your luck and maybe someone else will die for you. Maybe it'll be Miss Williamson, you seem to have a fondness for her. You were willing to lie for her."

"What are you talking about?" I asked firmly, eyes narrowed. Harrison shrugged, a smirk on his face.

"Just pointing out the facts. You seemed to be so sure of Miss Williamson's candle being in the gym. I'll have you know, there was a candle in there. But it wasn't scented. What's interesting is that you dragged Tenko into it, and she went along with it. How can we trust a liar?" he asked, glancing at the Ultimate Neo-Aikido Master. She glared back at him, choosing to remain silent.

"You seem to be lying yourself. You weren't anywhere near the gym, in fact you didn't investigate. I saw you outside all day while Jonathan was

investigating inside. How can we trust you?" Veruca said, crossing her arms as she faced the young man.

"You don't have too, but it's funny that you trust a killer and a liar."

"I am not a killer, and I'm not a fucking liar either. I saw that fucking candle, because I'm the one that gave it to her."

"Jo-Jo it's okay...don't give them the satisfaction. You saved my life, so I'm grateful for that." Carla said, giving him a smile.

"I appreciate your sentiment Carls...I'm happy that you are alive. However it seems like everyone here blames me for something I didn't do. Certainly if someone else had pulled that lever, they'd be in my spot. I accept it, the despair of sentencing an innocent to death. That's my despair. However I won't allow anyone else to do the same, I'll make sure we never have another sacrifice on this campus." I said. With that I took my leave, walking out into the First Floor Plaza.

I didn't know where to go. I just wanted to be alone, with my thoughts. The ones who weren't inside the cafeteria were at the outdoor deck. I didn't feel like walking back to my dorm. I had considered going to one of the empty classrooms, but that also didn't seem viable. The Mastermind would just watch me through the cameras. I wouldn't give them the satisfaction of witnessing my anguish. Though anger flowed through me, I'm sure I had a look of anguish on my face. It hurt..this guilt. It felt like a noose slowly closing around my neck. Whenever I can't breath, it loosens, only for it to tighten back. I shrugged my pack off, as I leaned back against the wall. The stairs to the second floor were still barred. It would take another trial to reach the second floor. I don't know what I would find up there, but it clearly wouldn't lead to my escape.

I sat there, looking at the wall. The blue lights weren't exactly helping me out at the moment. I just wished this was a nightmare, but Veruca was right. That was just an ideal...a lie. I couldn't lie to myself, I refuse too. Shuichi's death was on my hands...and while it did hurt, I had to force myself to move on. I couldn't fall here, because that's what the mastermind wants. That didn't mean it would be easy. I unzipped my backpack, digging my hand around for something. It was a small black box, I opened it and reached inside, pulling out two objects. A pack of Cigarettes and a lighter. It had been awhile since I had quit smoking...due to my own loneliness, I developed this habit. My parents were always gone, school sucked too. All I had was my lyrics...that's what I always felt comfort in. procuring these was always hard, but I had a guy in school who always sold them to me.

"Jet Pack Blues...such a beautiful name for a disgusting cigarette brand." I muttered, pulling the cellophane wrap from the top. I opened it, and pulled the foil out, pulling one of the blue sticks that lay within. These cigarette were some sort of fad, using blue paper instead of white. I placed the cigarette in my mouth and flicked the lighter open, taking a long drag from it.

My lungs burned as the nicotine entered my system. I knew this was far from the healthiest choice. But there was nothing I could relieve my stress with. This was my only pack, once I smoked all of them that would be it. Quitting cold turkey is never a good thing, but at least I wouldn't be tempted. I exhaled a cloud of smoke from my lungs, watching hit slowly drift above me. I felt a little more relaxed now, as I leaned back against the wall.

"What a fucked up situation." I say, to myself. I just needed to hear my own voice. It's as they say, if you can hear your own voice then it's a sign that you are still alive. Of course, if you are talking to yourself that may also be a cause for concern. I took a deep breath, some rather familiar lyrics coming to mind.

" _I got those Jet Pack Blues_

 _Just like Judy_

 _The kind that makes June feel like September_

 _I'm the last one that you'll ever, remember_

 _And I'm trying to find that peace of mind_

 _Behind these two white highway lines_

 _When the city goes silent_

 _The ringing in my ears gets violent_

 _She's in a long black coat tonight_

 _Waiting for me in the downpour outside_

 _She's singing "Baby come home" in a melody of tears_

 _While the rhythm of the rain keeps time_

 _And I remember "Baby Come Home"_

 _I remember "Baby Come Home"_

 _I remember "Baby Come Home"_

 _I remember "Baby Come Home"_

 _Did you ever love her? Do you know?_

 _Or did you never want to be alone?_

 _And she was singing "Baby Come Home"_

" _Baby Come Home"_

I frowned, glancing at the floor. This was one of my favorite songs, part of the ones that I had written recently. Some find it odd that I actually help an influential band write their music. But their music helped me out so much when I was alone and depressed. Whenever I felt lonely, I would just search something up on YouTube. Having the voices of so many influential individuals in my ears...it always made me smile. From the classics like the Beatles and Elvis, to the King of Pop. Hell, even some country music, and I detested country music. People always seemed to underestimate its power. The sole fact that Nick actually thinks that I'm working for Monokuma, because I choose to dress the way music makes me feel? It just burns my insides.

I felt something vibrate in my pocket, confusion settling on my face. I placed my cigarette in my mouth, shoving my hand in my back pocket. I pulled out my Student ID, along with the Joker Card that Carla had given me. I smiled a bit, setting it down beside me. I turned my Student ID on and slid my thumb across the screen, seeing a new video had been delivered to my Inbox. I knew you could text people with these things, but I didn't think you could actually send video, I didn't even see a camera lens. I took a small drag from the cigarette in my mouth, not bothering to pull it out. I just tapped on the screen, deciding to watch the video.

My eyes widened in surprise. Rather than a video, all I got was some distorted picture. The screen was a light green color, with an old film line going down it. An eerie song came from the speaker, and no matter how hard I strained, I couldn't pick up any of the words. My eyes fell on the picture once again, and I gasped a bit when I saw the image.

"This is...me...and Mei-Ling?" I mutter, pulling the cigarette from my mouth, exhaling the smoke in my lungs.

The picture showed what looked like the outdoor stage. The background was entirely different, instead of the dome, the real sky was visible. The outdoor stage was completely empty, the stage lights flashing in various colors. I was standing near the center of the stage, on the ground in front of it, wearing my normal outfit, though I lacked my monochrome jacket. Mei-Ling had a smile on her face, and was actually sitting on my shoulders, flashing a peace sign to the camera. Aside from her, there were only three people. Kevin Hicks, who was sitting on the stage, eating what looked like a Triple Whopper, his face smeared with ketchup. Shuichi Saihara was in the picture as well, looking rather embarrassed, though he lacked his black cap, an ahoge coming from the center of his head. The final person in the picture was Gonta Gokuhara, who was kneeling down, looking at some bugs through a magnifying glass. I remained silent, listening to the distorted song, just watching as the photo continued fading out...leading me with much confusion.

"What is this?" I said softly to myself.

I couldn't understand...whoever sent this video definitely wanted me to feel something. It's obvious that whatever this is, is implying something. Only the deceased were in that picture, along with me and Mei-Ling. What did that mean? Did we know each other before this? It was another fucking question in the hodgepodge that was my current situation. Considering the possibility of us knowing each other beforehand didn't make me feel better. I could only look at Gonta and Shuichi, the two that had died today. I took a shaky breath, setting down my Student ID. I couldn't look at it...I just couldn't...this was something that I would keep to myself. I heard the device beep, my hand automatically flying too it. When I looked at what had been received, I frowned. It was another photo...or rather an image, two silhouettes standing back to back, holding sunflowers in their hands, three petals had fallen from one of the flowers, slowly drifting toward the ground. It didn't take me long to realize who the silhouettes were supposed to be. I swallowed hard, slamming my ID face down on the floor beside me.

I took a drag from my cigarette, watching the ashes fall off the end. I held my breath for a bit, slowly exhaling the smoke from within. I just stared at it, being reminded of what happened earlier today. I closed my eyes, but all I could see was the look of fear on Shuichi's face. I looked down at my hand, the one that had almost grabbed his. I bit my lip, slowly moving my cigarette toward it. I don't know what compelled me to do it, but here I was...pressing the burning end to my skin. I didn't feel pain...in fact I just felt a sense of calm wash over me. I pulled it away from my skin, noticing that it had been put out. I shook my head, relighting it. I didn't even care that it smelled like burning flesh, or that my hand had a red burn on it now. I leaned back against the wall, shivering a bit, taking another long drag from my cigarette. I exhaled the smoke, adding to the cloud that had lingered above me.

" _Let's dance in style, let's dance for awhile_

 _Heaven can wait, we're only watching the skies_

 _Hoping for the best, but expecting the worst_

 _Are you gonna drop the bomb or not?_

 _Let us die young, or let us live forever_

 _We don't have the power, but we never say never_

 _Sitting in a sand pit, life is a short trip, the music's for the sand man_

 _Can you imagine when the race is won?_

 _Turn our golden faces into the sun_

 _Praising our leaders, we're getting in tune_

 _The music is played by the...the madman_

 _Forever young, I wanna be forever young!_

 _Do you really want to live forever?_

 _Forever, and ever!_

 _Forever young, I want to be forever young!_

 _Do you really want to live forever?_

 _Forever, and ever."_

"Well...I wasn't expecting you to be singing, let alone sucking fags."

I sighed, glancing up at Veruca who had somehow found me. Couldn't blame her, there was only so many places a man could go. In hindsight, perhaps the Nurse's office would have been a better choice. Eh...I wouldn't want to get cigarette smoke on anything. I shrugged, taking a drag from my the remainder of my cig, putting it out on the tile floor beside me.

"I needed to relieve some stress." I say simply, exhaling the smoke.

"I hear wanking off is a good stress reliever, quite healthy too."

"I'll do that, but only if you're willing to give me a hand." I replied, giving her a cheeky grin. A look of anger flashed across her face, and she turned around, clicking her tongue.

"Well...perhaps I should have headed on back to my little hobble. Instead of coming to check on a pig like you."

"I'm sorry Ruca, but you walked into that one." I said, turning to face the wall. She sighed, sitting down beside me, crossing her legs. She patted her dress a bit, smoothing out her wrinkles. She was at least wearing leggings, so her modesty wasn't at risk. Her mink parka rested around her shoulders. You know, I don't even know what a Mink is, or why people want its fur. It's rather cruel to kill animals for their fur, but I suppose there are harsher things to focus on. I felt Veruca grab the pack from beside me, pulling out one of the blue sticks.

"Can't seem to understand what makes these things so damn appealing. Mother used to smoke a lot of these when I was growing up." she said, scrounging her nose a bit.

"They make you feel relaxed...especially when you are stressed. Shame that their so damn toxic though." I replied. She said nothing, taking a hold of the lighter, expertly lighting the end of the stick. She took a drag of it, coughing loudly. I rolled my eyes, patting her back.

"Careful there, wouldn't want you to choke."

"Bugger off." she spat harshly. Once through her coughing fit, she sat back against the wall, taking small puffs from the cigarette.

"Taste like shit doesn't it?"

"Shit isn't what I would use to describe it, but it is the first word that comes to mind." she said.

"Why are you here Ruca?"

"What do you mean?" Veruca asked, sounding almost hurt at my question. I looked away, not wanting to look at her face.

"I mean here...with me. You know I'm a killer right? Despite everything that's happened, I killed Shuichi."

"That's rubbish and you know it. You know we were pressed for time, can't say anyone else provided anything useful. Because of our lack of understanding, we didn't have sufficient evidence. If we did, then we could have honed in on Anaji as our killer. He wouldn't be alive." she said.

"Yeah...after thinking back on it, I'm sure Anaji pulled the line. If Himiko pulled the knife unknowingly, as long as he had a supply of blood, Gonta wouldn't have died. Anaji pulled the line without us noticing, to make the job end faster. He saved Himiko, but was planning on using her as a scapegoat regardless. I didn't think someone like Angie would plan this though."

"That's another thing I don't get...Angie was completely invisible to us. What motive did she have to plan this? Was this blood sacrifice seriously the only thing? Methinks there's something else here. I don't for one second believe Harrison is involved. He has a weird fascination with the color red, but he was full of shit." Veruca spat, her face contorted into an expression of anger. I just nodded, thinking about what she was saying.

It made sense...captivity made people act differently. Who's to say Harrison actually acts like that? I caught his bluff the moment he spoke about blood. I doubt he was involved at all...instead I think Angie was the one who provided the blood to Gonta. She told me she knew how to extract it. I overlooked this detail dammit, it could have saved Shuichi.

"What's the matter?"

"Angie told me she knew how to draw blood. Which means she also knows what to do to administer a transfusion. In my haste I forewent this small detail. I could have fingered Angie as the killer, Shuichi would still be alive."

"Sweetheart...I don't believe you blaming yourself for this is healthy. At the end of the day, you didn't know the boy. Yes, it's a shame that he was sacrificed in such a cruel manner. But you must also see it from a different perspective."

"Better him than me right? Yeah...I know...you wanna know what's fucked up? Even though Shuichi died, and I feel guilty, a part of me is glad it wasn't me. Do you think I'm a monster?" I asked. She shook her head, her lips pressed into a thin line.

"No...because that's human nature. We don't want to die Jon, and we aren't going to die in this hellhole. I won't let that happen...seeing as everyone else is bloody useless. We may as well become true Detectives the next time something like this happens."

"The next time?"

"Let's face it, very rarely does blood get spilled and it ends peacefully. I fear this trial only opened the door, for a far more bloodier duel. More blood will be spilled, and I pray that yours doesn't add to the growing pool." she said. I nodded, a firm look on my face.

"Hey Veruca...you wanna go on a date sometime?"

"Eh?"

"Sorry...that came out of nowhere."

"You're alright...I'm flattered that you want to take me out. However I believe this is the wrong time. Had we met under different circumstances...perhaps I'd be more inclined. Besides, I'm sure there's another girl out there that might want a little piece of you." she said, giving me a wink. I furrowed my brows in confusion.

" _Who the hell would fall in love with a loser like me?"_

"Hey...would you mind singing the last of that song? It's one of my favorites." Veruca said. I nodded, licking my lips as I closed my eyes, clearing my throat. I tapped my free hand against the cool tile floor, using it to keep the rhythm.

" _Some are like water, some are like the heat_

 _Some are a melody, and some are the beat_

 _Sooner or later, they all will be gone_

 _Why don't they stay young?_

 _It's so hard to get old without a cause_

 _I don't want to parish like a fading horse_

 _Youth is like diamonds in the sun_

 _And diamonds are forever_

 _So many adventures given up today!_

 _So many songs we forgot to play!_

 _So many dreams singing out of the blue!_

 _Oh let it come true!_

 _Forever young,_

 _I wanna be, forever young!_

 _Do you really want to live forever?_

 _Forever, and ever?_

 _Forever young!_

 _I wanna be, forever young_

 _Do you really want to live forever?_

 _Forever young."_

"Hmm...such a lovely song...you have a pretty voice." Veruca said, causing me to chuckle.

"I'm pretty sure I cracked there at the end." I said, giving her a wink. She blew some smoke in my face, causing me to brush it away with my hand. I was about to say something when I heard a loud bang come from upstairs. Almost as if someone had ran right into a grate.

"What the bloody hell was that?" Veruca cried, quickly standing up. I grabbed a hold of my bag, slinging it around my shoulder.

"I dunno...seems like something upstairs though...probably a dog or something."

"None of us brought any pets here though." she said. I opened my mouth to say something, but I found what she was saying to be true. I didn't own any pets, and if I did then I definitely wouldn't bring them to this place.

"Hej, kan nagon hora mig?" a soft voice called out. My eyes widened a bit in surprise.

There was another person here...someone trapped a floor above us. I didn't understand the language at all. Before I could even reply, Veruca beat me to the punch.

"Ja vi kan hora dig. Kan du prata Engelska?" _(Yes, we can hear you. Can you speak English?)_

"Yes...sorry, I'm just very scared. Do you know what's going on?" the voice called out. It was clearly a female voice, most likely another student like us. But what did that even mean.

"It's a long story to explain...do you remember coming to Morning Hope Academy?"

"Morning Hope Academy? Yes, I remember...I got on a plane in Stockholm. I remember landing in Orlando, but I do not remember the exchange. Am I in the academy?" she called down, her voice shaky and full of fear.

"I'm afraid so...a lot of things have happened." I replied calmly.

"Are you okay up there? Do you need food or something?" Veruca proceeded to ask.

"Nej, the Home Economics room is open. The fridge is stocked, but I don't know how much longer it will last me. I've been up here for a month and a half."

"A month and a half? That can't be...we've been here for just a day!" Veruca cried.

"Don't forget, none us remember ever getting here. It's possible that she was here first...perhaps even a victim of another killing game." I said firmly, a hint of seriousness in my voice. Veruca swallowed hard, pulling her cigarette out of her mouth. She let it fall to the floor, crushing it with her shoe.

"Miss...what's your name?"

"My name? It is Sofia Nilsson, I'm the Ultimate Spiritual Healer. May I have your names?" the girl, know known as Sofia asked. Me and Ruca shared a look, with me giving her a nod.

"It's nice to meet you Sofia, my name is Jonathan Hyles. I'm the Ultimate Songwriter."

"And I'm Veruca LeGume, the Ultimate Nut Specialist."

"Ah! I've heard of you Miss LeGume...you were in Sweden not that long ago. Working out a deal with Nestle right?" the girl asked.

"Yes I was actually...I managed to secure a deal for my father's company. We're a sole supplier of nuts now, quite a profitable business decision. But that's not what I'd like to discuss...sweetheart, how did you become trapped up there?"

"Like I said...I just woke up here in the plaza. All of the rooms are locked, and the stairs to the 3rdfloor are blocked by a grate. There are four classrooms, a Library, an Art room, a Home Economics room, a Physics Lab and a Pool Hall. Everything save the Home Ec room is closed." she said.

"You poor thing...do you even have bare necessities up there? Aside from food and water?"

"There's a couple of bathrooms here Jon, in the Home Economics room. It isn't like the other school bathrooms though, and I lack a shower." Sofia replied, earning a frown from Veruca.

"Poor thing...you know...now that I notice this, there were 8 empty stands in the Class Trial Court Room. I also noticed the roof access to the Dormitory Building is closed off. The building seems like it has four stories, but it may in fact have five. Another enigma for us to figure out."

"I see what you mean...there might be eight others trapped here. More lives that will be forced to play this game. At least Sofia is safe for now...I say we keep this to ourselves, until we can integrate her into the group." I said, earning a nod from the Nut Specialist.

"Excuse me...what are you talking about? What game are you being forced to play?" Sofia asked, sounding confused.

"We'll explain it to you later. Listen, I'm not sure how we'll get you out of there. But you have to remain calm, you also can't speak to anyone save us. We don't know how the others will react if the learn of another student be here. Given the events, it may be bad...stay in the Home Economics room, alright?"

"Okay Veruca...I trust you."

"Heh...trust...you only just met me." the girl muttered under her breath.

"We'll come for you when we can Sofia. When we wanna talk to you, we'll bang on the gate three times. We'll be by at 9PM tonight okay? Just stay close when the time nears so you know when we'll be down here. And if you hear anyone else, don't talk."

"Understood...I shall remain in place. Veruca...Jon...if you can, please get me out of here."

"We will...just keep waiting okay? Come Jon, we must discuss a few things...as a group." the Nut Specialist said. I sighed, knowing this was only the beginning.

 ** _(Normal P.O.V.)_**

"Setsuko, are you alright?" Victoria asked, a look of concern written on her face. The Ultimate Media Critic had been on a tangent, having been typing nearly the entire time they had returned.

"I'm fine. I'm just jotting the events of the day down."

"I some how do not believe that."

"Tori, listen I know you are concerned about me, but right now I am channeling my anger. I do not have anything that will tide me over. Everything I have here, I have already reviewed. The only thing I have right now is keeping this log. I have too...so that Gonta and Shuichi are remembered." the young girl said. Victoria frowned, standing up from her seat. She slowly closed the girl's computer, looking directly into her eyes.

"Ve haven't slept all night. I can see the bags under your eyes Setsu...ve have to sleep."

"Not until I'm done...sleep is pointless. I have to make use of every moment, so that I can write everything down." the girl said stubbornly. She passed out a second later, soft snores leaving her lips. Victoria sighed, a frown appearing on her face. She grabbed a hold of the girl's laptop, placing it inside the carrying back. A second later, she lifted up the petite Critic from her seat, heading toward the Dormitories.

"I can't believe this shit...I wasn't expecting a Class Trial to be like this." Nick muttered, taking a sip from his drink. Cara sat beside him, frowning a bit as she looked back at the academy. She noticed Victoria carrying Setsuko back to the Dormitory building. Several others had been walking around, minding their own business. Anaji had gone to his dorm, not even speaking with anyone.

"It's all my fault...I should have said something. But I was so scared...I thought Anaji was going to kill me." Dan murmured, glancing at his feet.

"Are you sure about that? Because I believe you wanted something else. You wanted to call the hospital right?" Alice asked, arms crossed as she glared at her colleague.

"The hospital?" Cara asked softly.

"That isn't true Alice, and you know it."

"Really? You know I heard what happened to your best friend. How you had become arrogant because of your career. And that she ended up falling into a coma. I know you are worried for her safety, but seriously? You were betting it all for a five minute call?" the blonde woman asked.

"I wasn't betting anything...I just wanted to make sure she was alright. I'm sure you wanted to check in with your father right?" Dan asked, a firm look on his face. Alice shook her head, glancing away from the man.

"I lost my father earlier this year...he died of mesothelioma, from all the asbestos he inhaled. I'm lucky I didn't breathe in any of it, but he was there when that happened, just a block away from it all. He almost died that day along with my mother. I do have family, and I miss them and want them to know I am safe. But I wouldn't dare risk the life of one of my students for a measly call...you know what happens now."

"Um...Miss Caroll, what are you talking about?" Nick asked curiously.

"Yeah, I'm not exactly aware of this either Alice." the Former-Ultimate Marine Biologist said. Alice sighed, glancing back at Morning Hope Academy.

"I lost my mother during the September 11 attacks, several years ago. I was only 10 when it happened. It happened to be my birthday too...we were running late. She dropped me off at school and ran to her work. If we had been delayed by seven minutes, she would have lived."

"I'm so sorry to hear that sweetheart, I didn't think something that tragic had happened." Cara said, taking a hold of her hand.

"There are times that I wonder why certain things happen. Like this killing game...who could be so heartless as to put young people in harms way? I ask myself that a lot...more now than before."

"Alice, I'd like to apologize. I didn't think something like that had happened to you so recently. I didn't mean for anything to happen...but fear got the best out of me. I knew I could have stopped Anaji...if I hadn't just left the cafeteria. If I had taken Gonta to the Nurse's office instead, maybe he'd be here." Dan said firmly.

"Hey, it isn't your fault teach...you were trying to help and felt scared. I think anyone would have done the same. Jonathan though...I don't like that kid...thanks to him, Shuichi is dead."

"That wasn't his fault either...it was either him or us. As fucked up as that sounds, I'm glad to be here to tell the tale." his wife said, causing Alice to frown.

"Cara, you are a teacher here. You are supposed to care about your students, how can you openly say that?"

"I know I have to be there for my students Alice, but let's face it. Right now, none of them trust us. We're the only faculty members on campus. They all think we did it...some of them are sweet and kind. Yet there are others that are dangerous. I'm sorry, but from now on I am not going to be doing my role as a faculty member. I'll just be another person."

"That's good sweetie...the last thing I want is for you to die. We have far too much to live for. I know who I'm voting for in the next trial." Nick said, finishing his drink.

"There isn't going to be another trial. Not if I can help it! Did you know that Jon was planning a concert for all of you? To raise morale and lift up your spirits. He was going to sing songs that he had written from his heart and soul. All he has done was think about everyone else...he was banking on Carla's luck, so that an empty stand would be picked. Just remember, we could have all voted for someone, even you. So don't count your chickens before they hatch, and be more considerate of others."

"Heh...if I didn't know any better, I'd say you're fond of the boy."

"So what if I am?" the Scout said, glaring at the Dance Teacher. He shrugged it off, standing up from his seat.

"I'm gonna go dance for a bit, clear my thoughts. I would recommend you don't get too close to these kids. You never know when they may stab you in the back. Be careful Alice."

"Same to you Dan."

 ** _xxx_**

"So...who do you think killed Gonta?" Rantaro asked, glancing around at the gathered students. Most of them had left the cafeteria, but some others had stuck around. There weren't many things to do, most just retired to their rooms until dinner, while others were meandering about.

"I'm not sure, I'd rather not think about it. I didn't know him for long, but he seemed like such a sweet guy." Tsumugi said, a frown on her face. The blue haired cosplayer was currently in the middle of a manicure. Somehow, she had convinced Rantaro to do her nails, the young man readily agreeing. Ryoma was nearby, not exactly with them, but keeping an ear out regardless.

"I believe real question is, what we're going to do about Angie? She's a dangerous person." Anastasia said, leaning back against the post. Her eyes had been closed as she had been lost in thought.

"She may have orchestrated it all, but we don't know anything. For all we know she could be lying. Same with Harrison and Anaji...I'm not exactly sure what to make of it." Rantaro said.

"I feel exactly the same. They pushed us into a corner, they're very dangerous people. Even now that everything is over and I've had time to digest it, I haven't arrived at an answer. We simply didn't have enough proof." Ryoma said, his deep voice filled with sadness.

"I'm not exactly sure what to think of all of this myself. I feel like it happened to fast, but it was meticulously planned as well. There is no way Angie came up with this, even if it was supposed to be a sacrifice to Atua. I think it was Harrison who pulled the strings, and somehow convinced Angie to act like she was pulling the strings. If Anaji did confide having a phone with him, then it makes sense. It also explains why he had the First Blood Perk." Tsumugi said, glancing at her finger nails. Rantaro had made perfect French tips, she was honestly amazed with his skill.

"It does make a little sense when you think about everything. He seemed to be planning it all. His fascination with the color red, and his mannerisms. Most of us dismissed him as a liar...but what if what he was saying has some merit to it?" Rantaro asked.

"Makes him a dangerous foe. We should keep our eyes open for him, it's often the crazy ones that end up butchering people." Anastasia said, grabbing a hold of her soda.

"I feel bad for Jonathan though. He's being treated so badly, anyone in his place would have done the same. No one knew Shuichi would...you know." Tsumugi said, a frown on her face.

"Yes, I feel bad for him as well. He's a good kid...he just got dealt a bad hand." Ryoma said.

"I believe in what he said. We must become friends if we wish to limit the casualties. There are too many hidden variables. Not a single day has passed and three of us are already deceased. We should at least give it an honest try. That means building some trust." the Ultimate Adventurer said, glancing at Anastasia, who set down her empty can.

"What?"

"Perhaps you should share with us your Ultimate Talent? That way people wouldn't suspect you as much."

"My apologies. I cannot do that, I fear my particular set of skills would endanger you all. I must keep it hidden, at least for now. Nothing good will come from anyone knowing, I have lost far too many people already." she replied, a firm look on her face.

"Hey...Talia...you lost your father in a gang fight right?" Ryoma asked curiously.

"Da...my father was forced to work with the Russian Mafia. He tried going straight...Dimitri Pachenko...etot ublyudok. I wish to kill him...I know he has a home in California. I traveled here to end his life...but I was invited here instead. Somehow, I believe the Dean heard of me...knew that I would most likely die like my father."

"I see...you possess an underground talent. Worry not then, we won't tell anyone what we know. We may not know your talent, but I assure you, your secret shall be safe with us." Rantaro said, giving the strawberry blonde a smile. She looked away from him, her cheeks flushing pink.

" _It's been so long since I have gotten any...perhaps I shall try my hand with him."_ she thought, biting her bottom lip, doing everything she could to hold back her nose bleed.

 ** _xxx_**

 ** _(Mei-Ling's P.O.V.)_**

It was at moments like these that I really wanted to see the lake. I could hear the water on the other side of the dome. So near and yet so far. There was a lake not far from where I lived, and whenever I felt down, I would feed the ducks. It was always so relaxing, seeing the little duckies trailing behind their mother. I would give anything to have something as mundane as duck watching. I remember the pamphlet for Morning Hope showed pictures of Disney Land in the background, as the park was very close. I always wanted to go to the park, but we could never afford it. My mother was too busy with work, and my sister was focusing on school and a full time job to help support us.

Thinking about my mother and my sister made my heart race. If I had taken that phone call...would they had died too? Would the same thing that happened to Anaji's mom have happened to mine? I couldn't bare to imagine that. It wasn't that long ago that she sent me off to Morning Hope. I still remember, how proud she was of me. She never thought I would amount to anything with my Folklore Research. But I wanted to honor my father's work. Despite that, she was always proud of whatever I decided to be. As it turned out, I got accepted into this school...but now that everything has happened. I'm not sure if that was a blessing or not. What had happened in the world? And what lead to...all of this?

I closed my eyes, leaning back against the picnic table, my feet dangling over the edge. Even in regular chairs my feet would dangle. It was a bit embarrassing but kicking them always helped me think. It was like a tick, at least it was better than chewing my nails. Regardless, I felt myself drift, my mind wondering to what Anaji's mom had said.

The riots had started in Japan, and apparently Hope's Peak Academy had been subjected to this. A Killing Game...did that mean they were the first ones? Could it be that Class 79B was sent here before that happened? But then...what happened that would lead to that point? To Hope's Peak Academy hosting a game like this? No matter how hard I tried to think, nothing came to mind. Not a single thing.

"Perhaps speaking with Alice will give me some answers. She scouted us all after all."

Hearing my own voice helped me relax a bit. I didn't like being alone, save for when I was researching something. But without internet, or a library, I wasn't able to make use of my time. I had already learned all I could from the books I had with me. One reason I had accepted the offer to come here, is because of the old tomes kept here. Folklore from eras past that was kept here for the students. There were various tales that I hadn't read, different iterations of the ones that I already knew. Knowing different versions of the same tales was key for my research. It let me see how various social groups interpreted the story. Like how The Glass Slipper was changed into the much more child friendly Cinderella.

I remember when I first read that book. I felt so helpless for Cinderella, to see how she was treated by her step-mother. To see the cruelty of that woman, who went as far as making her daughters, Anastasia and Drizella, butcher their limbs. Just so that they could marry the prince. Sometimes, I get mad that people change fairy tales, because the original tale is lost to large groups in the world. One thing that I fear above anything, is that someone forgets a tale. It's why I do what I do...I wish to bring these tales to the world, to help everyone understand them. I was so happy when I came here...but now, I'm not so sure.

I felt something in my pocket vibrate, a feeling of confusion passing through me. My phone was broken, so I knew it wasn't responsible for it. I reached into my pocket, struggling to pull my ID. Perhaps wearing tight fitting shorts was a bad idea, but I look cute so I can't change them. I sighed, swiping my finger across the screen, noticing the video file that had been sent to the device.

"A video?"

I wasn't aware you could send video files to these devices. They lacked a recording feature, so I wasn't sure how it was sent. I shrugged, clicking on the video. I was greeted with nothing short of eerie. A distorted looking picture, accompanied by a heavily doctored song. The words were foreign to me, deep and broken. I couldn't formulate a single syllable yet the song seemed familiar. My focus fell back onto the image itself, a picture of myself and Jonathan. I was sitting on his shoulders, flashing a peace sign to the camera, a grin on my face. He had a look of strain on his. I narrowed my eyes a bit, already thinking thoughts about me being heavy, despite being so short. I shook my head, clearing my thoughts. The others that I saw in the picture were Shuichi, Kevin and Gonta, all of them looking normal, standing around the outdoor stage. The photo faded to a violet portrait, two silhouettes stood back to back, each holding a sunflower in their hands, three petals having fallen from them. I swallowed hard, frowning a bit.

"These silhouettes...they represent me and Jonny...but why?" I muttered. I was more confused now than ever before. I glanced over my shoulder at the Academy, barely visible due to Mirror Lodge standing in the way. I shut my ID off, shoving it back into my pocket.

"Fuqin, jie gei wo ni de liliang." _(Father, lend me your strength)_ I say softly to myself. I wished he was still with me, I'm sure his wisdom could help me in this situation.

"Ah, there you are. I've been looking all over the place for you."

"Huh? Calem?" I respond, glancing at the Ultimate Strategist. I was curious as to why he was looking for me. He came to a stop before the picnic table, a blank look on his face.

"I would like to apologize to you...I haven't exactly been a good friend."

"Apologize...for what? You haven't done anything against me." I said. I could feel my brows furrowing a bit. He shook his head, glancing at the iron wall separating us from the outside.

"I didn't defend you well enough. I remained silent when it was revealed you had a cellphone. I myself believed one of us owning one would have been strategic. However, I also know that it was a Fool's Gamble...a Final Gambit if you will. There was no way we could have gotten that call out. As you saw, Anaji's mother was killed, even if we got help, it's likely Monokuma would have killed them." he replied, a pensive look on his face.

"Still...you have nothing to be sorry for. We were all scared or confused...I let my guilt eat at me. It hindered my investigation, if I had been more thorough...I think Shuichi would still be here."

"Perhaps...but there were little clues to go on. I must admit...I would have searched as well. However, I couldn't bare to step into that cafeteria."

"Why?" I asked softly. A hurt expression appeared on his face, as he looked away. He grabbed a hold of his gloved hand, rubbing it slightly.

"Let's just say...I'm not fond of knives, or blood. They...bring back bad memories. Seeing Gonta like that...I just couldn't, I was on the verge of a panic attack."

"Oh...I'm sorry to hear that Calem...would you like to talk about it? My father always told me, if something was bothering you, it's better to get it out in the open." I said, a small smile on my face. He shook his head, pushing his glasses up his nose.

"I can't...not yet anyway. It isn't that I don't trust you or anything...it's that I cannot come to grips with it. Perhaps after everything settles down, I shall tell you my tale."

"Okay...I look forward to hearing it. So...why'd you come here?" I asked curiously, placing my hands over my lap. The boy sat across from me, glancing at the dormitory building.

"Just to make sure you are alright. I wasn't lying when I said you were my first friend Mei-Ling. We explored most of the first floor together after all. I may not know you well...but I feel like we could be good friends. At this point, it wouldn't be strategic to remain as a lone wolf. There are too many people willing to harm others...to harm you."

"You think I'm defenseless?" I asked, pouting my lips a bit. I hated this, just because I'm small doesn't mean I can't kick ass. I may not know martial arts, but a good kick to the balls is enough.

"No...what you did to Harrison in the court room shows me that you are capable. However, that doesn't mean someone can't take advantage of you. I know you don't like seeing yourself as vulnerable, but there are men here that could overpower you. I just want to make sure you are alright." the boy said, a slight flush on his cheeks. I sighed, crossing my arms.

"I suppose you are right...we aren't exactly in a normal school."

"I apologize...perhaps I came on a bit too strong. I once let someone close to me get hurt, I haven't been the same. I see a lot of her in you, and I don't want a repeat of that."

"Ah...does this have to do with your hatred of knives?" I asked curiously. I kept a close eye on Calem, wanting to know more about him. The expression on his face told me what I needed to know. A curt nod, followed by a frown.

"I'll tell you one day. I also came to deliver a suggestion...Harrison seems to be rather fond of the color red. He said he was fond of you, because you preferred the color. Jonathan stood for your defense but I don't want anyone hurt. It may be wise to stop wearing red all together." he said. I looked at myself, seeing my red tank top and red stilettos. I sighed, glancing at the acrylic skies.

"Red is my favorite color...my father liked that color too. He told me he wanted to name me Hongse, since that's the Chinese word for red. However my mother kept hitting him with a spoon, saying it was an ugly color. It was my grandparents that named me. My grandmother wanted my name to be Mei and my grandfather wanted my name to be Ling. So they combined them and...well that's my name I guess." I said, rubbing my arm in embarrassment.

"Hmm...I can see your fondness for the color stems from your father. What happened to him? Is he not with us anymore?"

"No...he ended up getting sick. We all thought he was going to recover from it, that it was just another bug. He had a meeting in the Smithsonian that I ended up attending in his stead. He was so happy when I went back to China. He had seen it all on television, and was so proud of me. He passed away the same night I returned...he knew he wasn't going to live through the sickness. But he held on, because he wanted to see me one last time. It's what spurred me to become a Folklore Researcher." I said, wiping a tear from my eye.

"I'm sorry to hear that Mei-Ling...I'm sure your father is very proud of you. Where ever he may be. I know you are fond of the color, but please heed my advice. I wouldn't want Harrison to do anything to you...he doesn't seem all there." Calem said. I sighed, giving him a nod.

"I do have some blue shirts that I can wear...sadly I do not have any other shoes, except heels. Something happened to the extra ones I packed."

"Perhaps Setsuko has some spares? She's the same stature as you, so I assume your foot size is the same."

"You assume too much...is this part of your strategy?" I asked teasingly.

"What...what are you talking about?" he asked, confused. I gave him a small catty grin.

"Work your way into my heart, and once I fall head over heels for you, you can say "Checkmate" and claim take my Queen."

"Dear me...you are assuming too much. Also, in chess your aim is to take the King, not the Queen." the boy said firmly. I stuck out my tongue, giving him a wink.

"Same difference! Keep working on it, and I may just be willing to be your king."

"I could never...I have too many issues to deal with. It wouldn't be strategic, not in this place at least." he said with a frown. I sighed, my mood souring a bit.

"I suppose."

"Mei! There you are, god you are a hard woman to find when you want to be!" Jon cried, grabbing my attention. I grabbed my heels from the ground, slipping them onto my feet.

"Is something the matter? Don't tell me someone else is..."

"No...no. Me and Ruca have to talk to you, as a group. We've gathered up in the Theater and were looking for you. Calem is welcome to join us too. Out of everyone here, he's one of the most trustworthy students." the monochrome themed boy said.

"I appreciate the sentiment, but I feel like I would be intruding. I must be off, I've enjoyed our chat Mei-Ling. Perhaps we could speak more in the future?"

"Sure...we're friends now." I said, giving him a smile. He nodded, politely excusing himself. I stood next to Jon, who watched the Azure Strategist walking away.

"You trying to hit that?" he asked, causing me to sputter.

"W-what?"

"I'm just saying...he isn't a bad catch for you Mei. Though I think Carla would be a bit disappointed."

"Why would she be disappointed?" I asked curiously, confusion written on my face. Jon rolled his eyes.

"You'll have to figure that one out yourself. Come on, we have something rather serious to discuss."

"Hao de." I murmured softly, following his lead. I thought flashed through my head, and I glanced up at the Ultimate Songwriter.

"Hey Jon...you wouldn't happen to have an extra tee shirt would you?"

"Hmm? I got a few...why?"

"It's just...Calem told me what Harrison said. I've decided to not wear red as much. It's my favorite color, but I don't want that creep to do anything to me."

"Hey, he isn't going to do anything to you Mei-Ling. I'll make sure he doesn't even try. If you ever feel uncomfortable, you just come to me okay? My dorm is always open. In fact I would welcome it, just to ensure you are safe."

"Is that an excuse to get a girl in your bed?"

"You're attempts at humor bore me." the monochrome themed teenager said dryly, causing me to burst out laughing. It had been the first genuine laugh I've had since I came here. It actually gave me a new sense of hope. One that I hoped wouldn't be shattered so soon.

 ** _xxx(Daily Life: Day Three)xxx_**

Jonathan sighed as he opened his eyes. Peering out of his bedroom window, he saw that it was once again "Day Time". Of course no one knew exactly what time it was outside, due to the dome. He rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand, seeing that it was 7:29AM. He cringed a bit, seeing he had actually slept through the Morning Announcement. He sat up, stretching his arms, brushing his hair out of his eyes. It was a mess of spikes, falling in all directions. That usually never happened to him, as he always brushed it until it was smooth. Memories of the previous day flashed into his mind, a frown appearing on his face.

" _Right...Gonta was murdered, and Shuichi was sacrificed. It's hard to believe only 3 days have passed since we were brought here. There's no way we'll be leaving any time soon either."_ he thought. He felt something move beside him, and looked down at his bed.

His eyes widened a bit when he saw a familiar head of brown hair. The Ultimate Lucky Student had been sleeping contently behind him. Her small frame was being covered by a single white tee shirt, which did nothing to hide her lacy white panties. Her hair was covering most of her face, which bore a peaceful look on it. He gasped a bit in surprise, only to remember the events of the previous night.

 _xxx(Flashback)xxx_

" _I wonder who the hell would be ringing my bell at 12:34AM."_ Jonathan muttered, walking through his dark room toward the door. He opened the door, seeing none other than Carla on the other side. She was sniffling, her eyes soaked with tears. Her hair, normally in twin tails, was down to her mid back. She tugged on her tee shirt a bit, using it to cover herself up.

" _Jo-Jo...I had a nightmare...would you mind if I stayed here with you?"_ she asked softly. Normally, Jon wouldn't consider this...but he could tell she was shaken up. He nodded, allowing her to enter his dorm room. He flicked the lamp on, watching the girl walk to the center of the room.

" _Carls...what happened? What did you see?"_

" _It was awful...I was back in that horrible trial room. I was standing there, and everyone was blaming me...for Gonta's death. And then...they all voted and I was dragged away. I was screaming and yelling, but they wouldn't listen...I woke up just as I was about to be executed."_ she said, bursting into tears a second later. He wrapped his arms around her, giving her a tight hug. She shook with each sob, her cries muffled by his shoulder.

" _Shh...it's okay sweetie...that was just a dream. Nothing more than that...you aren't going to be executed."_

" _But what if I get sacrificed? Jo-Jo I'm so scared. I try to stay upbeat and smile, but I keep thinking back on that. I keep seeing Shuichi getting crushed. I can still see Gonta strapped to that column."_ she cried, her voice muffled by Jon's shirt. He pulled her toward his bed, allowing her to sit down. He took a hold of her hand, squeezing it tightly.

" _Carla, you have to believe me. I will never let anything happen to you. Not to Mei-Ling, not to Tsubaki, or Kaikane. Not to Veruca, not to Jules, not to Lucy...not to anyone else. If they even think of doing something against you...I will personally take care of it. Murder isn't allowed, but that doesn't mean I can't incapacitate someone. As long as you and my friends are safe, that's all that matters."_

" _But Jo-Jo...hurting people is bad...you shouldn't hurt others. You should make them smile...it's why I'm a prankster."_ Carla said softly.

" _I know...I know...but right now we aren't in a place for smiles. This is a place that breeds despair. As long as we let that despair worm its way into us, then the Mastermind will win. We can't give up hope...okay?"_ he said softly. She gave him a nod, pressing her lips against his cheek.

" _Thank you...I'm happy that I have you and Mei-Mei as my friends."_ she said. Jonathan flushed brightly, looking away from the Lucky Student.

" _Y-yeah...sure."_

" _I can see why she likes you...you're so soft and warm. I think I'll sleep like a baby tonight...just as long as I can hug you."_

" _Huh? Who are you talking about?"_ the boy asked. She gave him a wink, settling into the other side of the bed. He sighed, knowing he wouldn't get an answer out of her.

 _xxx(Flashback ends)xxx_

"Makes me wonder who the hell she was talking about." he muttered to himself. He let out a startled cry when the bell went off. He clutched his heart, standing up and walking toward the door. He pulled it open, only to be greeted by a rather pissed off Nut Specialist.

"What in the bloody hell do you think you are doing? Do you know what time it is?"

"Peanut Butter Jelly Time?" he asked. She gave him a glare, jabbing her finger into his chest.

"You...had...me...worried. After yesterday, I thought you'd show some tact. But clearly I'm the tactful one in our group."

"It wasn't my fault the damn announcement didn't go off!" he cried.

"That's my fault...I pulled the cable from the television after you fell asleep." Carla said, causing Jon to look over his shoulder. The brunette was running her fingers through her hair, brushing some of it down. Veruca pushed the door open, eyes widening a bit when she saw the Ultimate Lucky Student.

"I see...so this is why you didn't wake up on time. Honestly Jon...I thought you of all people were above this."

"Huh? What are you talking about?" he asked curiously.

"Here I was looking forward to that date, but you ended up going to someone else. All boys are the same, they think with their little head instead of the big one. If you aren't in the cafeteria by 7:45 I will break your nuts. Consider this a final warning." she said with a hiss, walking away with her nose held high. Jon watched her go, still confused.

"What the fuck are you getting at? I'm fucking confused!" he cried, only to receive a one finger salute from the girl. He shook his head, a frown on his face.

"Oh...I think Ruru is jealous." Carla said, appearing next to the boy.

"The fuck...why would she be jealous?" he asked, glancing at the Lucky Student.

"A man's tee shirt on the naked female body is like a flag in a conquered fortress." she said cryptically.

"Goddamn it woman, what the fuck are you saying?"

"Hehe...you'll have to figure that one out. Thanks for last night Jo-Jo...you were really sweet. I might drop by tonight, so keep your bed warm for me." she said, pecking his cheek, walking off without a care in the world. Jon sighed, slamming his door shut, still confused about everything.

"Goddamn it! Why the fuck do women have to be so hard to understand? There are times I wonder if being born with balls was a good choice. Pfft...as if I had one."

 ** _xxx_**

 **" _Attention Students of Morning Hope Academy. As a reward for clearing the first of hopefully many Class Trials, the Weight Room has been unlocked. I do hope you enjoy these facilities. May you have creative dreams about murder...might I suggest using a dumb-bell? I read somewhere that some poor sap got their head crushed by one. AHAHAHAHAHA!"_**

"Monokuma certainly wastes no time." Veruca muttered, glancing at her wrist watch. She along with many of the others had gathered outside of the Weight Room. Some had said they would explore the Weight Room later, others just weren't interested.

"I don't know how this will lead us to get out of here. Maybe we can slam a weight into those plates. Dent them enough to wedge a pipe or something between them." Jon said firmly. She gave him a glare, which softened a bit after a few seconds. The electronic locks keeping the Weight Room locked became undone, allowing them to walk inside.

"Well...here goes nothing."

The Weight Room was by far one of the grandest areas in the academy. It was a square shaped building, decked out with all of the exercise equipment one could dream of. There was a rack of barbells at the other side of the room, running along the wall. Above it was a large mirror. There was a weight lifting area, where people would be able to dead lift if they wished. The center of the room was decked out with treadmills, exercise bikes and various other machines. There were blue mats, rolled up neatly against the back wall, some of them set out. Several pull up bars could be seen, along as a floor to ceiling Peg Wall. Various Multi-Gym machines were also set up, which would be used to work out your arms and legs. There was even a rope that one could climb, to test their own arm strength.

Despite all of the equipment that was located in this room, there was one thing that stood out to everyone. It wasn't any of the Weight sets, the machines or the other facilities. No...it was the wooden table in the very center of the room. A small round wooden table, with a white table cloth. Upon it sat a white tea set, with dark flowers being painted to the side.

Sitting behind said table was a beautiful young woman, with very pale colored skin. She had long brown hair, styled into long drill like twin tails, held up with crimson red ribbons. She seemed to be wearing a Gothic style dress. It was black in color, with two layers over it, the first being a dark black, fading into a deep royal purple. The layer underneath seemed to be white, the hem had a frilled designed. She was wearing a lavender colored blazer over it, the corset she wore underneath being almost completely hidden, the white lace being visible. Though that did nothing to hide her shapely breasts. Around her neck, she was wearing a black spiked collar around her neck, which had what seemed like a razor blade hanging from it. She was wearing long stripped stockings, black and white. On her feet, was a pair of red heels, polished to a brilliant shine. She had long fingernails, painted black in color, a metallic claw adorned her forefinger. She pulled the teacup from her lips, setting it down on the small plate. Her eyes slowly opened, revealing brilliant red irises. She gave them a smile, tracing her lower lip with her forefinger.

"Well...I was wondering how long it would take for you all to rescue me."

"Who the bloody hell are you?" Veruca cried out, surprised by the unknown woman.

"Yeah...what are you doing here?" Kaede added. Jon remained silent, a look of confusion on his face, while Mei-Ling bored curiousness on hers. The young woman stood up from her seat, giving them a slight bow.

"I do apologize. I awoke here two weeks ago, and have been trapped here ever since. I'm only let out between the hours of 4AM and 5AM, to take care of my own needs. I wasn't allowed to interact with any of you until the time was right. These were the rules given to me strictly by the Monochrome Bear." she said.

"Monokuma? You've been here for three weeks? In this Weight Room?" Chris asked.

"That's correct. It hasn't been easy...especially because I do not recall ever arriving here. This is Morning Hope Academy is it not?"

"It is...we've all been brought here for some reason...I guess we should introduce ourselves. My name is Jonathan Hyles, I'm the Ultimate Songwriter."

"Veruca LeGume, Ultimate Nut Specialist."

It took a few minutes for everyone to greet the young woman, sharing their talents with her. She remained silent, possibly absorbing all of their names. After Tenko finished introducing herself, she remained silent. Another moment passed, before she gave them a nod.

"I see...so you are all Ultimates, like myself. Then I am in good company."

"I suppose...would you tell us your name please? We just...want a bit of peace of mind. Some terrible things have been happening." Mei-Ling said.

"Hmm...yes I am aware...the Killing Game. It was broadcast to me through that Monitor there. I must commend all of you for having the valor to face such cruelty. I had hoped that I wouldn't be pulled into it, but I suppose I am one of you now."

"Don't worry! We'll make sure you don't die!" Carla said cheerfully.

"A noble sentiment...well I've waited long enough. I shall provide you with my name." she said with a giggle, giving everyone another formal bow.

"My name is Celestia Ludenberg, and I happen to be the Ultimate Physicist."

 _ **End of Chapter 1 Act 4**_

 _ **Surviving Students: 37?**_

 _ **Surviving Faculty Members: 3**_

 _ **xxx(Cast)xxx**_

 **Class 24 of Morning Hope Academy + Faculty**

 **Fa Mei-Ling**

 **Jonathan Hyles**

 **Anaji Hora**

 **Lucy Cadwell**

 **Setsuko Inoue**

 **Victoria Louis**

 **Tsubaki Aulani**

 **Kaikane Aulani**

 **Veruca LeGume**

 **Nicholas Ladd Gardner**

 **Cara Ladd Gardner**

 **Anastasia Katrina Klevorick**

 **Carla Williamson**

 **Harrison Evans**

 **Kamron Luca Di Carita**

 **Alice Lois Caroll**

 **Julianne Natalie Ray**

 **Kevin Hicks** _ **(Deceased)**_

 **Gabriella Vertran**

 **Dan Arche**

 **Lee Harvey Emerson**

 **Calem Kurogane**

 **Christopher Patrick Bacon**

 **Chloe Raincomprix**

 **Sofia Nilsson**

 **Celestia Ludenberg**

 _ **Class 79 of Hope's Peak Academy**_

 **Kirumi Tojo**

 **Kaede Akamatsu**

 **Shuichi Saihara (Deceased)**

 **Kaito Momota**

 **Miu Iruma**

 **Rantaro Amami**

 **Korekiyo Shinguji**

 **Himiko Yumeno**

 **Tenko Chabashira**

 **Kokichi Ouma**

 **Gonta Gokuhara (Deceased)**

 **Kiibo**

 **Maki Harukawa**

 **Ryoma Hoshi**

 **Tsumugi Shirogane**

 **Angie Yonaga**

 _ **A/N: Holy Shit! You all must be wondering just what the fuck I'm doing! Well...you're gonna have to keep reading to find that out. I'm so looking forward to reading your reviews on this shit, it's gonna be really fun.**_

 _ **Things are getting a little more confusing aren't they? We may have lost three people but we gained a couple more just as fast. Back to 39 total...the stakes are still high though, and I'm sure getting access to the 3**_ _ **rd**_ _ **Floor is going to be a bit harder than getting Access to the Second. But that also begs a question...why is Monokuma doing this? Why are there 8 empty stands, equating to 48 students, but only 40 are accessible currently? That's a question that will be answered throughout the story I'm afraid.**_

 _ **So...I may leave the poll up for a couple days. But so far, the Viagra Motive seems to be pulling ahead. So that will be the Motive, unless something changes in the next couple of days. If you haven't voted yet, do vote. It'll be fun to see what may end up happening.**_

 _ **I would like to give a shoutout to Crit Fail, for being a beautiful bastard. If you haven't read House of Horrors, I recommend you do. He just updated it for Halloween, and the chapter is amazing as always. If you haven't checked out any of his stories I do recommend them, he has the best Danganronpa AU I have seen in awhile, I daresay even better than mine. So show him some love, and as always...Embrace Despair...**_

 _ **Chapter 1 Act 5: Rogue Element coming soon...**_


	13. Chapter 1 Act 5: Rogue Element

**A/N:**

 **Well everyone, this is Act 5 of Morning Hope Academy. I'm so happy with how this story is turning out and how everyone is liking it. I am having a lot of fun writing this story. Though it is a bit hard, since I still gotta continue The School Trip, but I don't wanna quit writing this one right now. Maybe I can continue the other story once I get to a good enough place in this one, since I literally have no ideas for Chapter 4 and I don't wanna use that stupid Fun House shit. Regardless I will continue writing sweet despair for all of you. I almost didn't post this today because my internet is shit and this site wouldn't load. Oh the despair! But here I am, faithful as always.**

 **Unsurprisingly, the poll I posted yielded excellent results, and the next Motive has been decided. Thank you all for voting, now I would like to point you all to my next poll, which is a popularity poll. It will be for Class 24 alone, so be sure to vote! You got until November 9th. From it I can gather who is going to get more screen time and who is more deserving of spotlight moments. One student that will not be included in said poll will be Sofia Nilsson because she hasn't made an actual appearance yet, save for one scene. So it would be pointless to vote for someone who is only in one chapter for one scene. But I will be holding these polls from time to time to see if the consensus changes. I am trying to give everyone good amounts of time so if you wanna see more of a certain character, let me know and I'll put them in the next chapter. I do hope you all enjoy this...see you all in a few days!**

Morning Hope Academy's

New Semester of Killing

Chapter 1 Act 5

Rogue Element

 _ **(Daily Life: Day Three)**_

"Celestia Ludenberg? You're German?" Jonathan asked curiously.

Admittedly, everyone had been confused with the young woman. She had a rather alluring physique, and her eyes held a lot of wisdom. He had to admit, she was very alluring. She had a beautiful complexion, with light touches of make up that highlighted her natural beauty. She had a nice figure and a medium sized bust. She definitely fit the style of a Gothic Lolita. He hated to admit it, but he had an admiration for Gothic styles. The Goth kids were the most accepting of him in his old school. However, seeing her there rose quite a lot of questions.

"Yes, my father is of French nobility, while my mother is half German." she replied, her voice smooth as butter. Jonathan couldn't help but narrow his eyes.

"Pardon me, but I do recall hearing about you. Celestia Ludenberg is rather famous in Japan. She happens to be the Ultimate Gambler, a student of Hope's Peak Academy. So why don't you start by telling us the truth, who are you really?" Veruca asked firmly. She was very wary of this young woman, and no one blamed her. After what had happened, everyone was on edge. Celestia gave her a small smiled, lacing her hands under her chin.

"Like I said before, my name is Celestia Ludenberg. As for my talent, Hope's Peak Academy got it quite wrong. While I am adept at gambling, my talents lie in the field of Physics." she said.

" _Damn...she's pretty good...I don't know who she is, but she has quite the silver tongue. I may as well watch out with this one...especially after loosing Gonta."_ the Nut Specialist thought to herself.

"Very well then...I would assume you have your things with you. I believe we should integrate you to the group. Most of them are in the cafeteria, so it would be wise to introduce yourself to them."

"I agree...I do hope we can get along during our time here. Though our circumstances may be stressful. I do wish you allow me the chance to know you all personally." Celestia said, giving them a polite bow.

"Allow me to escort you then. Have you eaten anything? If not I could prepare something for you." Kirumi offered, earning a nod from the Physicist.

"Yes, I would like that very much...Miss Tojo correct?"

"Just Kirumi is fine." the Ultimate Maid replied. A few of the others filed out of the Weight Room, not at all interested in stick around. While some of the others were checking out some of the facilities. Veruca however took the initiative, giving Jon a silent nod. He already knew what that meant.

It didn't take them long to gather up in the Theater. It had become sort of a meeting place for them. Mostly because it was away from the bigger group. After what had happened with Shuichi, a few people had grown quite distressed. Since Kirumi was busy, she was the only one absent. Kaito, Himiko, Tenko, and Kaede were present, along with Lucy, Carla, the Aulani Twins, Mei-Ling, Veruca and Jonathan. Even Jill had joined in, feeling comfortable in a group instead of being on her own. Chris had refused to show up, not bothering to accept Jonathan's invitation, and Shuichi wasn't with them anymore. It had left the group rather splintered. Veruca glanced around for a few moments, before speaking.

"It seems the mastermind has thrown a curve ball at us. Monokuma said we would get a surprise with the Weight Room. I wasn't exactly expecting a person as our surprise."

"Yeah no kidding. I have no idea what to think of this...I know for a fact Celestia Ludenberg is the Ultimate Gambler. She was our upperclassmen, part of Class 78B." Kaito said, rubbing his neck.

"We never met her though...so we can't exactly say she isn't who she says she is." Kaede added, a frown on her face.

"Whatever the case, this Rogue Element has been tossed right at us. I thought Sofia was the only one. However now that Celestia has joined us, it seems as if there are others here. 8 in total, which amounts to those empty stands. What is their purpose I wonder?"

"Please tell me you aren't going to start another theory?" Tsubaki moaned, looking disappointed. She took a gulp of her Gatorade, setting it down on the stage beside her.

"It's healthy to theorize Tsubaki. I believe considering our options is a good way to move forward. When I was at my daddy's plantation, all I did was theorize. Theorize on the potential way to increase profits. That lead to my experiment, where I released 100 squirrels into the plantation. It lead me to figure out why tapping nuts on rocks is important, which lead to finding out ways to discover bad nuts. It increased our profits by 22.5% percent."

"Wow that's impressive." Mei-Ling said, a look of amazement on her face. Veruca smiled proudly.

"Um...I suck at percentages so...how good is it?" Carla asked, a look of confusion on her face.

"A profit increase of 22.5% is very good Carla. It means they're making a lot more money in the long run. Not only that but the LeGume Corporation rose above some of the other Nut suppliers in the world." Jonathan said.

"Numbers aside, I don't think theorizing all the time is a good thing. What good would it even do?" the Ultimate Astronaut asked curiously.

"Speculation is always a good thing, in any situation. Trust me...in my line of work, you tend to speculate on a lot. You get to meet people from all walks of life. When you tend to the bar, you have to look at someone and try to figure out what drink they would like. All by looking at their outfit, body language and the expression on their face. I got a good track record at guessing someone's drink." Jill replied.

"I hate to admit it, but it's the same for me. I have to theorize various ways of taking down opponents. I've fought in my fair share of competitions, so speculation is always on my mind. Especially when dealing with Degenerate Males." Tenko said.

"Yes...and trust me this is for our own good. Right now there are far too many variables. There are too many people, too many things at play, too many things that we cannot control. This new addition to our group will only cause more of a rift. I'm sure Celestia is going to be ostracized right off the bat. I live by the expression, "Keep friends close, and enemies closer". I believe this is something we can all agree on." the Nut Specialist said.

"Shi...I think us sticking close and becoming better friends is ideal. There will be no reason for us to kill among each other. That doesn't mean the mastermind won't force our hands. You saw what he did to Anaji...it's safe to say our loved ones are being held hostage." Mei-Ling said.

"My father...I miss him so much...but I can't show weakness! We must launch an attack on Monokuma without wiping!" Lucy said cheerfully, her breasts juggling a bit. Kaikane pulled on his collar, glancing away from the raven haired MMO Player.

"A show of power now would be pointless, we're rather under leveled. I say we play it safe, keep an eye out. Nothing wrong with scouting the boss room before launching an assault right?" Jonathan asked, earning a shy nod from the girl.

"How about we shift our focus to the concert? Maybe it'll help lift everyone's spirits! Not to mention, it's a good excuse to get everyone together." Kaede said.

"Not a bad idea...there are some people that we know nothing about. Especially that Maki girl, I didn't exactly agree with some of the things she said during the trial." Kaito said, frowning slightly.

"I don't agree with how she's acting, but let's face it. She's got a target on her back, especially with Harry Faggot and his Obsession with Red." Jonathan said, causing Carla to laugh.

"Ah...that sounds like a legitimate book title."

"It's okay...after what happened last night, me and Tenko spent the night doing something. I made these charms for all of you. I cast some of my protection magic on them. We'll be totally safe now." Himiko said. She pulled her witch hat from her head, reaching inside, pulling out several different colored bracelets.

"Wow, those look so cute!" Kaede said, small stars appearing in her eyes. Himiko handed her one, consisting of pink and blue beads. It even had a small musical charm attached to it.

"Nyeh...I'm glad you think so." she said, face flushing slightly.

"Yes! I have received my first accessory! I have many more slots to fill, and I wish to collect more special charms!" Lucy said, grinning as she accepted her own charm, which consisted of red and black beads. Himiko continued passing the charms out, with Jon getting his last. His was black and white, with a small star shaped charm hanging from it.

"These are so detailed...you have a gift here Himiko. These bracelets are pretty cool, you ever think of selling them?" he asked.

"Nyeh...not really. I only make these for when I'm in danger. It's a special kind of magic, that I can only cast once every 3 weeks. I'm still a bit tired, but we should be safe. Me and Tenko were going to cast some more protective charms later tonight."

"Yup! I volunteered to help Himiko in anything she asks! Isn't she so cute?" the Neo-Aikido Master cried, hugging the smaller girl, sandwiching her face in her chest.

"Uh...Tenko, I think your choking her." Veruca said, pulling the girl away. Himiko took a deep breath, panting a bit.

"I think I saw a light."

"You poor thing...Tenko, try not to kill her okay?" Jill said, earning a flush from the girl.  
"I promise!"

"Hmm...you've been rather silent Mei, is something the matter?" Tsubaki asked, earning a frown from the girl.

"No...sorry, I've just been feeling a bit of guilt over what happened. With my cellphone I mean...I don't regret destroying it. But now...I don't have any pictures from home. I want to see my Mama...and my big sister." she said, trying her hardest not to cry. Jonathan wrapped an arm around the girl, giving her a reassuring smile.

"You will...you will see them again okay? Stay positive, and always keep them in your heart. Don't show the mastermind any weakness, because they'll exploit it!"

"I know...thanks Jon."

"Hehe...no problem!" the boy said cheerfully.

"I know what will cheer us all up!" Carla cried out suddenly. She vaulted onto the stage, glancing down at the rest of the group, a grin on her face.

"Oh? What would that be?"

"Stand up comedy of course! I got a bit of a routine that's kinda stuck in my head. It's a single act so...would you mind being my test audience?" she asked.

"Sure, I don't see why not." Jill said.

"Same here...I think a few jokes will go a long way to cheer us all up." Kaikane said. Everyone took a seat in the front row, with Lucy remaining in the aisle. Carla cleared her throat, taking a deep breath, a small smile appearing on her face she began.

"You know what pisses me off? When you get those letters in the mail, and...don't take this the wrong way, I donate when I can. But you get these letters, from organizations for like...needy people...and trust me I know how this goes, I'm an orphan. I get these letters, and there's a fucking arrow drawn onto the envelope. And inside, attached to his letter, is a fucking nickle.

So I just stand there, looking at it with my eyes wide open. I look like a fucking chameleon, my lazy eye just looks at another person, I blink but it kinda looks like a wink." she paused, gauging her friend's reactions. They were all trying not to laugh, while Veruca had a firm look on her face, though there was a hint of amusement in her eyes. She giggled, sweeping some hair out of her eyes.

"So I just stand there, with an expression on my face that looks, almost as if I smelt a hobo's wet fart. Trust me, you don't wanna know how that smells, remember I'm an orphan so I'm used to living in boxes outside of Walmart. Anyway, I'm standing there, holding this fucking envelope in my hand, and the arrow is pointing to the nickle...and it says...this is what it says.

" _This nickle could provide meals for the homeless. 5 Cents a day is all it takes, please consider donating today."_

I just stand there in silence...just glaring at that fucking nickle. I focus on that fucker so hard, that I can see the wrinkles on Thomas Jefferson's face. I mean hell, that bastard is looking at me as if he was looking for another supple wife. But I'm not black so I'd probably get ignored.

I'm just looking at this coin, trying not to explode...Just staring at it like...if 5 cents a day could help provide meals to the needy, then why the flying fuck are you sending it to me? I mean really look at this shit!" She paused again holding back her own laughs as her friends cracked up. She tried to regain her seriousness, shaking her head a bit.

"You took the fucking time, to super glue a nickle to a piece of paper and send it through the mail? What the fuck, is this shit on on a conveyor belt? Do you just print these out and slap them onto a line and be like _"_ _I want these fucking nickles super glued onto these letters. If you fucking take any nickles, I'll know. These aren't for you, and they aren't for the homeless, their for the people out there who might donate to our foundation!"_

Man...fucking prick...do you know how many people just take that nickle and throw into their piggy banks? I know I for a fucking fact that I used that nickle to buy myself some Doritos Loaded at 7/11. Oh ho...don't even get me started on Doritos Loaded, that's a story for another time."

She ended her tirade, getting applause from the people gathered. She gave a bit of a bow, a smile on her face.

"Damn, that was pretty good, so fucking relatable too." Jonathan said.

"I have no issue with donating, really I don't. But it annoys the shit out of me that they send you a nickle. I mean why not donate that nickle instead of sending it to me? It's so dumb!" Carla said.

"Can you please tell the Doritos Loaded one? I tried those once and they were awful!" Lucy said, a frown on her face. She was digging through her backpack, pulling out some snacks she had stored within.

"Sure...okay here goes. So this is a normal day for me when I go grocery shopping. Whenever I get donations or some people pay me to prank their friends, I buy food for the others at the shelter. I would also bring some stuff to some of the homeless around the city. I'm well known around Venice Beach for this. One time, I saw this sign...try our new Doritos loaded...only available at 7/11. I never made it in time, they were always gone...everyone told me that the ones at 7/11 were good. I tried one at Burger King, and holy shit, it blew my goddamn mind." Carla said, pausing as she took a breath. She grabbed her water bottle, drinking a bit from it.

"So...since I couldn't buy them at 7/11, I decided to go to Whole Foods...yeah, fucking Whole Foods. God, if there wasn't a more conceited and expensive fucking company in the world. Story for another day...so there I am, 14 year old Carla walking around with a basket, I had one goal in mind. Get some damn Doritos Loaded, and by the Beard of Zeus I fucking find them! Regular, Cool Ranch, Japaneno, and Blazing Buffalo...I'm in heaven! I slapped my money down on that shit harder than Chris Brown slapped Rihanna." she said. She clamped her mouth shut, mostly because of Jonathan's crazy laughter.

"She has a huge forehead doesn't she? I mean fuck...she was begging to be hit. Anyway...I head back home, to my little room. 10x10x10. I got my mini fridge and microwave and my roommate is out for the day. I was like "Yes, I got snacks, I got soda. I can mooch off the WiFi, watch some anime, masturbate and pass out for a couple hours. So with my plan in mind, and plenty of lube, I popped some Doritos Loaded in the microwave, and cued up Attack on Titan. I was so excited because it was going to be the episode where they go up against the Female Titan, it was hype as shit. I sit down with my Doritos Loaded, I grabbed one and popped it in my mouth...and that's it...it just came crashing down." she said, pausing for a drink. She remained silent, for dramatic effect, before a sigh escaped her lips.

"Do you know what Doritos Loaded tasted like? It tastes like its loaded with my ass. That's what it tastes like, it tastes like ass! I never thought someone would be able to synthesize ass into a flavor, but by god they have done it! Companies have figured out what we want and what we want is ass. There's also a spicy flavored ass, that Japaneno flavor I mentioned earlier. But I digress, no I don't because Doritos Loaded sucks shit. I regret ever eating those, every fucking day of my life. I always think about what they could have done to make it taste better. But I can't come up with a way, I cannot for the life of me." she exclaimed, having walked a full circle on stage. Everyone was laughing now, and she had noticed a few others had joined as well. Lucy had been passing around snacks, trying her hardest not to burst into a laughing fit.

"I mean come on...with such a huge label like Doritos, you would expect them not to fuck it up. But fuck it up they have, it's like some guy was sitting there, covered in Cheetos dust. He was covered head to toe in that shit, scratched his ass, and then shoved his fingers in his mouth. He was like...mmm...dewicious! I must make this a thing! That's how that came about. How can we have something so delicious, like Doritos Locos Tacos, and Cool Ranch Tacos. Something that's so amazing, that I actually make part of my Saturday afternoons, yet turn around and shove this cock meat in my mouth? I never thought I would get fucked this hard in the mouth. Really...that's what Doritos Loaded did, they loaded a huge cock and shoved it down my throat. It fucked me so hard that I was able to sue them for rape and got back quite a lump sum amount. Let's just say, my masturbation session wasn't as pleasurable as I wanted. Not with the taste of ass in my mouth."

" _Ah...she's so fucking funny. I can't believe she was holding back all of this stuff."_ Jonathan thought, panting a bit after his laughing fit. Everyone clapped and cheered for the Ultimate Lucky Student, who took a bow once she had finished her routine.

"Would you like to hear more? I got a whole bag of tricks hidden up my sleeve!"

"You're wearing a wife beater!" Kaikane called out, earning a pout from the girl.

"It's an expression!" she said, looking exasperated.

 ** _xxx_**

"What do you make of Celestia?" Setsuko asked, taking a sip of her coffee as she glanced at the Physicist. Victoria looked up from the book she was reading, the Art of War, ironically enough.

"She seems nice."

"She's lying." the Media Critic said, setting her coffee cup down. Victoria quirked a brow, her lips pressed into a thin line.

"How can you tell?"

"Tori, I'm a Media Critic. I read a lot of things online, I have become adept at picking lies out of things. I've read enough of Jaden Smith's Twitter feed to see he's just an attention seeker. I get that vibe from Celestia. Especially because I've personally met her, and this is not her." she said softly.

"Hmm...perhaps you should say somezhing?" the Ultimate General asked. Setsuko frowned, glancing toward the Gothic Lolita, who sat alone at her own table. She had her legs crossed, taking small sips from her tea cup. She had what looked like a physics book in front of her, a rather thick one.

"That wouldn't be ideal...I normally wait a few days before posting a review. It usually always happens when views are starting to fall on my previous review. Similarly, I don't think I can say anything right now...I doubt anyone would believe me. We're still strangers."

"Ve are not strangers...I consider you a close friend Setsuko. You are my comrade now." Victoria said, giving her a smile.

"I'm sure I would make a useless soldier. Do they even accept short people in the army?" the young girl asked, a small frown on her face. Victoria shook her head.

"Setsuko, you're stature is nozhing you should be ashamed off. Just because you are small doesn't mean you can't fight. In fact, I've met some soldiers of your stature who can pull off some amazing feats."

"Oh...when we get out of here, can you teach me to fire an Anti-Tank Rifle?"

"Nein! You would probably break in half!"

"Muu...fine." the girl said stubbornly, downing her still piping hot coffee.

"Arrg...me back, Jesus! That's what I get for sleeping outside." Gabriella said, stumbling past the two, rubbing her back.

"Oh dear, Gabby are you alright?" Victoria asked.

"Dost ye not see me back? It feels like the Kraken has cracked me spine! Worse yet, the rum is gone! Why is the rum gone?" she asked, sounding rather angry. Celestia stood up from her seat, slowly approaching the Pirate.

"Hmm...it seems like you have a bit of an issue. Tell me, how well do you sleep at night?" the young Lolita asked. Gabriella glanced at her, a wary look in her eye.

"Me bed is shit, I sleep in a hammock within me Captain's Quarters." she replied. Celestia nodded, brushing her hand around the girl's lower back. She felt a bit of a knot near her rump. She grabbed a hold of her shoulder, pushing forward, a loud crack filling the air.

"AAAYYY Puneta!"

"Did that fix it?" Celestia asked curiously.

"Aye...me back never felt better. Would ye consider being me Cockswain? I believe ye would make a great helmsmen."

"Eheheh...I apologize dear, but I'm not that great of a sailor." she said, brushing off her offer.

"Ah...then it's the crows nest for ye...I believe that would suit ye best."

"Hmm...perhaps. I do hope you think about getting yourself a mattress. Sleeping in a hammock isn't ideal." the Physicist said. The girl nodded, turning to leave. She came to a stop, glancing back at the Gothic Lolita.

"Dost ye know how to make rum?"

"I'm afraid I do not...it's a rather lengthy process that involves various steps. It would take quite awhile for the alcohol to be drinkable." she replied. Gabriella frowned, turning away, swaying her hips a bit as she walked. A few of the guys looked at her, some attracted, others confused.

"I see there's no shortage of interesting characters at this institution. I believe I shall enjoy my time here." Celestia said, lacing her hands under her chin. Setsuko frowned, standing up from her chair, which scraped the wooden deck rather loudly.

"I'm gonna get some more coffee." she said, pulling the door open. Chris walked out at the same time, holding the door open for the short girl, who gave him a quiet thanks as she walked into the cafeteria.

"Ugh...fuck me running. Que aburrimiento ay en el infierno." _(Hell is so damn boring)_ he said, rubbing his eyes.

"Oh hello, I don't believe we have met."

"Huh?" Chris muttered, glancing up from the ground. His eyes widened a bit when he saw Celestia. His breath hitched a bit, the boy remaining silent as his eyes traced her figure.

" _Ay, Virgen de Guadalupe...si esto es un sueno, no me levantes!"_ (Oh, Virgin Guadalupe, if this is a dream don't wake me!) The boy thought.

"Is something the matter? Is my make up messed up? I lacked a decent hand mirror, I had to use the one in the Weight Room." she said, frowning a bit.

"No no...you look...absolutely gorgeous." he said. The girl giggled, covering her lips with her small hand.

"Ah...I see. It's been awhile since I have gotten a compliment...may I inquire your name?"

"My name? It's Christopher Bacon, I happen to be the Ultimate Lepidopterologist. May I ask for your name Milady?" he asked.

"Yes, my name is Celestia Ludenberg, and I'm the Ultimate Physicist. It's quite a pleasure to meet you, Christopher." she said, holding her hand out. He took a hold of it, placing a kiss on the back of it.

"I saw that in a nickelodeon once and always wanted to do it." he said, giving her a grin.

"Hmm...I do not know what you are attempting here, but I can certainly say you are winning my fervor. If you'd like we could share a cup of tea, I'd like to get to know you. The field of Lepidopterology is quite wonderful, I happen to like Swallowtail Butterflies."

"I can see why, Swallowtail Butterflies are very pretty. Though I prefer Painted Ladies myself." he said. The two sat down at the table Celestia had been at, losing themselves in conversation.

"What the hell is going on there?" Setsuko asked, retaking her seat with Victoria. The girl finished her tea, setting her cup down.

"I believe zhe Americans refer to it as, trying to tap zhat."

"Eh?"

 ** _xxx_**

"Ugh...are you fucking retarded? I asked for skim milk, not low fat milk! Take this back to the kitchen and fix it!" Chloe snapped angrily. Kiibo frowned, taking a hold of the tea cup.

"My apologies Miss Raincomprix. I couldn't find any skim milk, I didn't think it would be that much of a difference." the Ultimate Robot said.

"Well it is, skim milk is lighter than low fat milk. Of course you wouldn't know that because you can't drink anything other than Motor Oil." the blonde said firmly.

"Oi cuntbag! Why don't you fucking respect him? He's just trying to help you, he isn't your goddamn servant!" Miu shouted, from across the Lodge Lobby.

"Ugh...who the fuck asked for your opinion? Actually who even told you that you would speak? As your Queen, I decree that you cannot speak anymore. Effective immediately."

"You wanna know something bitch? You piss me off. You may be the daughter of the Mayor of Paris, and in your old school, you were a queen. But here, you ain't jack shit. You are just a gutter whore who thinks she's better than anyone else. Just because you think you have a bigger cooter than everyone else, doesn't mean it's shut up before I shove your own shit down your throat!" the Ultimate Inventor shouted.

"Oh hell no! You did not just speak to me like that! This is ridiculous, utterly ridiculous!"

"Miss Raincomprix, Miss Iruma please don't fight. We should all be friends, not enemies." Kiibo said, earning glares from both girls.

"So you're taking her side? Kiibo come on! I thought you wanted those badass upgrades. You shouldn't hang out with this dumb ass hoebag!" Miu said.

"Excuse me, if anyone is a hoebag, it's definitely you! Look at how you are dressed, you look like a hooker. Your tits are hanging out, and I'm sure everyone here wants to ram your ass as hard as they can. I'm untouchable, at least I'll be ignored because I'm too good for anyone here."

"Hooker? Ass ramming? Please no...I'm not a hooker I promise!" the inventor said, a sheen of sweat appearing on her forehead. Chloe looked away, a grimace on her face.

" _What the hell is wrong with this chick? Ugh...I'm starting to miss the losers in my old school. Even that stupid Marinette."_

"Well...you all are getting along swimmingly." Korekiyo said, appearing in the lobby from the stairs. He tightened his bandages a bit, his eyes glancing around the nearly empty room.

"Who the hell asked for your input?" Miu cried, having recovered.

"Kekeke...I look forward to seeing how this game turns out. I'd like some first hand experiences on some terrible things. I love every aspect of humanity, even the dark aspects. I really wish to see how Darwinism affects this peculiar Social Experiment."

"Tch...what is the matter with you?" Chloe asked.

"Oh? So you actually care about the plebeians?"

"Duh...if I didn't then I wouldn't have subjects to rule."

"Miss Raincomprix, you are an enigma. You act like you don't care about anyone, yet you secretly feel for us all. You are grieving for the ones we've lost right? Because you believe all life is precious?" the Ultimate Anthropologist asked.

"Why would I care about strangers? They died, so what? You expect me to feel something?"

"You poor thing...you are so confused with yourself. I do truly hope you blossom into a beautiful rose. Because now, all I see is a sharp disgusting thorn bush." Korekiyo said, taking his leave.

"AHAHAHAHA...he totally got you!" Miu cried.

"Shut up you! Kiibo, hurry up and get me something. I'm not in the mood for tea anymore, fetch me some Fois Gras, with extra mint sauce."

"Okay! I shall do my best!" the Ultimate Robot said, heading off toward the cafeteria. Chloe frowned, glancing at the floor. It had been awhile since she had felt that vulnerable.

"You know what Chloe...you've given me an idea...I'm going to make you a five speed dildo. No one is going to fuck you so at least you should be able to fuck yourself. Seeing as you like fucking all of us with your bullshit...I'll make it yellow, black and white. The Ultimate Dildo for the Ultimate Queen Bee."

"If you even dare, I will shove that thing up your ass." the Queen Bee said angrily.

 ** _xxx_**

"What do you think Angie, will Atua like this?" Harrison asked, holding a bracelet out to the Ultimate Artist. The girl tapped her chin with her paintbrush, giving him a nod.

"I'm sure Atua appreciates the sentiment Harry, I'm so happy to find another believer!" she said, giving him a cute smile.

The two were currently in Angie's dorm. It was chock full of art pieces, paintings and sculptures. Her dresser was filled with various paint bottles, all of them being oil or water based. There was a bit of tarp on the floor, where her paintings were currently drying. She was sitting on her bed, finishing up a painting she had been working on for the last couple of days. It was a painting of Gonta and Shuichi, both walking toward the light, into Atua's waiting arms. She was doing to dedicate it to them once it was done.

"I'm happy we met too! I wasn't expecting to find someone like you here. You are such a lovely young maiden Angie. I'm happy that Atua has chosen you as a vessel. And I wish to aid you in your endeavor to spread his teachings around the world." he said cheerfully.

"Ya, I feel insulted that Lee is using his own false beliefs and trying to clash them with mine. It isn't my fault that people are so closed minded."

"Mhmm...I still can't believe they all bought that, hook line and sinker. Wonder what they would say if they found out the truth, that it wasn't you who planned any of that." the Ultimate Jeweler said. He set aside the charm bracelet. He reached into his jewelry box, pulling out a gold bar, looking it over.

"We should keep that to ourselves for now. We have a disciple now, Anaji will be quite useful. We will spread our teachings throughout this campus. It is one of the many reasons why I accepted my invitation into Hope's Peak Academy." she said, putting the finishing touches on her painting.

"I see...well I'm happy I accepted my invitation. I wouldn't have met such a wonderful young woman like you. Say...would you do me a quick favor?" the boy asked.

"Hmm? Of course! I would do anything for a believer of Atua!" she said, giving the boy a grin. He stood up from his seat, drawing a pair of scissors from his pocket.

"Wonderful! It's an odd thing for me to ask but...I'd like to have a lock of your hair, and a sample of blood. I'm trying to make one of the ancient bracelets the first worshipers of Atua created. For my favorite Island Princess." he said. Angie looked at him oddly, a small frown on her face.

"Ancient Bracelets? How come I do not know of these?"

"Oh...that's because the religion has changed a bit over the years. Much like God and Christianity, Atua has his own Bible. However it's been lost to time, so many of its teachings are gone with the wind. I managed to find a page once, and it talked about these bracelets. They would be presented to the Island Maiden, it's almost like a baptism." he said. She smiled, giving him a nod.

"If it helps me become closer to Atua, then I'll do what I can." she said. He knelt down next to her, snipping a small lock of her hair, slipping it into a small bag. He pulled out a small vial pulling the cork from it.

"This won't hurt much." he said. She nodded, her eyes firmly on the boy. He drove the tip of the scissors into her wrist, making a small cut. She winced a bit, but didn't feel a lot of pain. He pressed the vial under the small cut, watching with glee as it started filling with blood.

"This is quite an odd turnout...I usually don't do blood sacrifices with my own blood."

"It isn't a sacrifice my dear. This is just to ensure that the bracelet is completely charmed. To make the words of Atua clearer, so you'll be able to be received in his holy paradise." he said. He capped the vial, slipping it into his pocket. He pulled out a small piece of gauze, placing it in her wrist, taping it down with a bandaid.

"I look forward to seeing this bracelet. It's going to be absolutely beautiful!" she said happily.

"Indeed it will...one final thing. That bible page said that in order for it to fully work, the Maiden had to do one last thing."

"Hmm...? What is that?"

"Well...the Maiden who's blood is used needs to be one with the creator. If you know what I mean." he said, flushing a bit as he looked away. Angie blinked a few times, before standing up, allowing her raincoat to fall to the floor.

"If its for Atua, then I shall concede." she said, reaching for his belt, quickly undoing it.

" _Oh my god...I can't believe this bitch buys this shit hook line and sinker. She's so damn hot, and so gullible too...Harry boy, you are about to become a man."_ Harrison thought, grinning inwardly as the Ultimate Artist slipped his length into her mouth.

 ** _xxx_**

"Anaji...is it alright is I speak with you? I'm worried about you." Alice said, knocking on the Ultimate Horror Artist's door. She was worried about him. After the Class Trial, she hadn't seen the young man.

" _This horrible situation makes us all do horrible things. I'm not sure why Anaji did this. Was it truly because he wished to speak with his mother? I understand that but...it was too far of a risk. Not only that...Gonta died, and Shuichi..."_

"Anaji? Please...I know you're hurting...don't stay here alone." Alice said. After a second, the door opened, revealing the figure of the Ultimate Horror Artist. He was dressed in his regular outfit, his lights had been turned off, a single lamp providing light. Alice noticed his computer was turned on, along with his drawing tablet.

"Sweetheart, I was so worried about you."

"You shouldn't worry about me Miss Caroll. I don't deserve worry from anyone."

"Anaji...look, I know what you did was wrong but...I've forgiven you. You are one of my precious students...don't you remember when we met? How passionate you were about Horror stories and Art? How we spent hours playing some Horror Games you helped out on?" she asked.

"I recall that yes...why are you bringing this up now?" he asked firmly. Alice pouted, placing her hands at her hips.

"Because! I want you to share your talents with everyone here! We all make mistakes, myself included. There are some mistakes that I still carry...some regrets I still shoulder. But we can't just give up hope yet! I understand...how it feels to lose your mother."

"You could never understand what I am feeling." he spat, trying to close the door. She put her hand out, stopping him entirely. He tried to push it closed, but failed entirely.

"I think I know the feeling better than most of the ones here. I lost my on my birthday. Did you know that my birthday is on September 11?" she asked. His eyes widened a bit, the low lighting making his white eyes glow a bit.

"I didn't...I'm sorry."

"It's fine...She was on the 89th Floor of the North Tower. I didn't see the first plane hit...but I saw the second one. When we were evacuating, they were sending us to Brooklyn. It was...the worst day of my life...I wanted to go back...to rescue my mom. But in my mind...I knew that I couldn't do anything. I remember reaching a payphone, and calling her office. She never once showed an ounce of fear...she wasn't crying...she wasn't scared. She kept telling me everything would be fine...that I shouldn't worry."

"Miss Caroll...maybe you shouldn't..."

"No I will...because you need to hear this. I kept shoving coins into that phone, and screaming, and pleading for her to get out. I was naive...I thought that she would be fine. She was Super Mom to me...she's the reason why I got into being a Secretary, because I had something that I could put my ODC into. She told me she loved me...and then I heard this...godawful roar...and her scream before the line went dead. That's when I saw the tower falling. That was the day that I changed forever...I hated my birthday...I still do. It was supposed to be a happy day, but my mother ended up passing away." she said. She sighed, trying her hardest not to cry, as she looked at the wall.

"I didn't think major events could change your life. However, there are moments that stand out more than others. 102 minutes changed my life forever, it made me a stronger person...but sometimes I wonder if it happened for a reason. No...there was no way something so callous would have been fated to happen."

"I'm so sorry Miss Caroll...I didn't think something like that happened to you so young. But our situation is different...I helped commit murder...I shouldn't be alive. Shuichi shouldn't have died, it was all me."

"No sweetheart...it wasn't you. It was Monokuma, and the Mastermind...they're responsible. You just wanted to speak to your mother...I understand that. Everything will get better...I know it will. You have to keep hoping...you have to make friends. I know it's hard, and it will take awhile to gain their trust. But even if its a single friend, one true friend that will have your back...it's better than sitting here alone. Please consider joining us for dinner later?" she asked. He gave her a small nod.

"I will Miss Caroll...I'll come down for dinner."

"Good...I really want to see what you've come up with. Maybe you can do some creatures from Alice in Wonderland?" she asked, a hopeful look on her face. He nodded.

"I have an eerie image for the Cheshire Cat...I think you'll like it."

"I look forward...oh and Anaji? Call me Alice...all my friends do." she said, giving him a wink. The boy smiled a bit, giving her a nod.

 _ **xxx(Day Six)xxx**_

"Come on Degenerate! You said you wanted to learn Aikido, yet you can't do a push up?" Tenko cried out. Jonathan growled as he struggled to push himself up.

"It's hard...when you're...instructor...is sitting...on your back." he said, sweat pouring down his face.

"Leave it to a male to complain when a beautiful lady wants to help him." the Neo-Aikido Master said. Jonathan growled again, arms quivering as he finished his final push up, falling weakly to the floor.

"Hah...hah...Tenko...you're killing me." he said. She let out a sigh, standing up from his back, allowing him to breathe easier.

It had been two days since they had unlocked the Weight Room. People were starting to get used to the idea of being within the school. Thankfully, no one had considered murder after the first trial. But that didn't mean no one was thinking about it. Lee had been rather happy with the Weight Room, and had invited those who wished to better themselves to train. The Ultimate Drill Sargent had fallen back to his routine, yelling at the group. Surprisingly enough, Carla had decided to join him, saying she liked the funny slurs he tossed at her. She had been the most eager, having easily completed everything he had her do. Kokichi had also joined, but he was just there to annoy the hell out of everyone. The only other ones who were interested in the Weight Room were the Aulani Twins, who were both doing leg press work outs, as their talents required the use of strong legs. The boy sat up, fanning his face with his hand. He was wearing a black wife beater, with a pair of white shorts and his converse, as he didn't have a pair of exercise running shoes.

"Hmm...I must admit, you are pretty strong for a Songwriter."

"That's because my dad forced me out of the house. Whenever he was off, he would make me go on runs. He said that just because I was a songwriter, didn't mean I could ignore my body. Hell, I have to hide my stash of soda from him or else he'll beat my ass." the boy said, smiling fondly at the memories of his father.

"He sounds like a degenerate."

"Sigh...Tenko you think all men are degenerates. Let me ask you a question, why is it that you think that way?" Jon asked. The girl frowned, glancing away from him.

"My master told me that in order to become a good Aikido expert, I had to stay away from Degenerate males. He said that being near them would weaken me. Not just that, if I ate too many sweets I would lose my power, so I can only eat one a day." she said, matter of factly. Jonathan blinked a few times, pulling one of his legs closer to himself, resting his arm on his knee.

"Uh...you do know he was probably messing with you right? Just because you are near a guy, doesn't mean you are weak. I mean, if I come at you, I bet you would still throw my ass to the ground. You did when we first met, and you didn't seem weak then."

"Tch...you are just trying to get me to drop my guard. It won't work on me Degenerate." she said, turning her face away from him.

"Okay, how about we do an experiment then? We'll do some hand to hand, and have Kai nearby. Then we'll switch with Tsu, that way you'll see that your power will be the same." Jonathan said, standing up from the floor. Tenko quirked a brow, shrugging her shoulders a bit.

"If you wanna be humiliated then that's fine...come on, the training area will do." she said, leading him towards the back of the Weight Room. It was a large area where wrestlers would practice. He was convinced there was an Octagon somewhere, but it would take too long to set it up.

"Hey, Kai, Tsu, think you could help us with something?" the monochrome themed boy asked.

"Sure thing brah...what do you need?" the Ultimate Surfer asked, sweeping his sweaty locks out of his eyes. Tsubaki stood beside him, tying her hair back into a ponytail.

"Well, Tenko here thinks that her skills weaken when guys are around. So I challenged her to a practice match. Two rounds...all I need is for you to be nearby. Then we'll switch with your sister so she can see that she's strong no matter what." he said.

"You are going awfully far to prove her wrong." the Figure Skater said, crossing her arms.

"She's a bit naive...I just want to see that she is a good fighter, regardless of who's around her." he said softly. The twins nodded, deciding to help them out.

It wasn't long after that Jon and Tenko were facing off against each other. Jonathan gave his opponent a bow, adopting the Kickboxing stance that his father had taught him. He had wrapped his hands with gauze before, not wanting to hurt his opponent. Tenko didn't seem too keen on his formal greeting, but returned with one of her own, getting into her Aikido stance.

"Alright...ready...set...go!" Tsubaki cried, lowering her arm. Tenko wasted no time in shortening the distance. Jonathan avoided the punch she had thrown at him, ducking back.

He threw a haymaker at her side, but she was easily able to redirect the hit. He turned around in time, avoiding a kick to the chest. He clenched his jaw, remembering what his father had told him.

" _Remember son, you have to be limber. Gauge your opponents, throw a few fake outs. Make sure your hits connect, but guard when you need too. Never underestimate your opponent, or you'll be on your ass in ten seconds."_

He let out a breath, giving a bit of a cry as he moved forward. He landed a hit to Tenko's side, but she kept going like nothing. She managed to land two hits on him, stunning him enough for her to strike his leg. She grabbed a hold of his arm, flipping him onto his back, much like she had the first day they had met. He sputtered, wheezing hard as he lay on the ground.

"Oh fuck...you good dude?"

"I'm dying...help me." Jonathan said, tears falling from his eyes as he writhed on the floor.

"You baby." Tenko said, a look of disappointment on her face.

"That was a total of 32 seconds. You lasted longer than I thought, I gave you 10 seconds before you were on your ass." Tsubaki said. Jon frowned, forcing himself to sit up.

"Thank you for having no faith in me sis." he said, rolling his eyes. He forced himself to stand up, rubbing his back.

"Your stance is sloppy, but you've got some power behind your hits. With practice you will refine it. Perhaps you should try an Aikido stance, you've watched some of my movements. Why not try them out?" the Ultimate Neo-Aikido Master suggested.

"Okay, I'm not gonna go easy on you this time Tenko!" he said cheerfully.

It didn't take long for the boy to find himself staring at the ceiling again. This time however, he had lasted a lot longer against Tenko. One thing he didn't understand was how he was able to read her movements. It was almost instinct for him, being able to avoid most of her hits, while countering as well. Even Tenko was taken by surprise at how well he had been doing, despite him only watching her practice for a few minutes. However it was due to a distraction that she had gotten the upper hand. He was panting a bit as he lay on the floor, only for the girl to hold her hand out to him.

"You didn't do that bad...all things considered." she said. He took a hold of her hand, a small smile on his face.

"Thanks Tenko...I think I'm improving a bit."

"Improving? It's as if you are some prodigy or something...you absorbed that much information from a ten minute warm up?" Tsubaki asked.

"Sis is right bro...if I didn't know any better, I'd say you've been practicing Aikido for awhile now." Kaikane added. Jon looked at his hands, opening and closing them a few times.

"Tch...regardless of that, you still have a long way to go if you wish to beat me. But I at least recognize your talent...you're still a degenerate male though."

"Tenko!"

"What? It's true!"

"It's fine Tsu...this is just her way of giving me praise. Your master must have taught you really well. She's probably even more of a badass than you, isn't she?" he asked, glancing at Tenko.

"My master is the best of the best! He taught me everything."

"Wait...he?" Kaikane asked.

"Mhmm...is there a problem?"

"No it's just...you call all males degenerates, yet your master was a guy?" Tsubaki asked. Tenko blinked a few times, a pensive look on her face. It shifted to a look of realization and utter disbelief.

"No way! My master was a Degenerate all this time!"

"You...you can't be serious." Jonathan said, scratching his head.

"Grr...all this time I was just using the teachings of a degenerate. But if that's the case...why would he tell me to stay away from boys?" she mumbled, still confused.

"Perhaps because he saw you as a daughter or something. You said your parents dropped you off in a temple right? Maybe he felt bad that you were abandoned." Tsubaki said.

"Hmm...maybe...I was rather rambunctious as a kid. Even now I have less energy than I did as a kid. I was a little ball of fire, my doctor said it was some form of Hyperactive Disorder."

"So you're parents shipped you off to the first temple they saw? Why?" Jonathan asked. She shrugged, looking away from the boy.

"Dunno...guess I was too much to handle. I'm gonna to take a shower, I've got a lot to think about now." she said, grabbing her gym bag from the floor.

"Is finding out your master is a guy really that bad?" Kaikane asked.

"To you and me, not really. But remember, Tenko comes from a different country. She was probably taught differently, so now everything she knows is coming into question. Maybe this will help her change her attitude a bit." Jonathan said, grabbing his own gym bag.

"Hmm...you know, if we weren't trapped here with a gun to our heads, I'd say this is pretty normal."

"Sis...why'd you have to sour the mood?"

"Sorry...just something I wanted to point out. Anyway, we should go take a shower too. We've been here for awhile, and it's almost time for dinner." Tsubaki said, grabbing her things from the floor.

"Hey Tsu...is that your Olympic Uniform?" Jonathan asked, taking notice of the girl's outfit. She was wearing a tight fitting light blue leotard, with long white sleeves. The front of it was a dark blue in color, bearing the American Flag on it, along with the Olympic rings underneath it. Her legs were completely bare, though she was wearing a pair of long thigh high stockings, and white cotton leg warmers, along with a pair of tennis shoes. She gave him a nod.

"I feel really comfortable in this outfit. I have a few others, but this one is my favorite. My mom had it made when I was accepted into the team. I doubt I'll be able to make it to Sochi though." she said, frowning a bit.

"Don't give up Tsu! We'll get out of here soon enough, I assure you!"

"I know...maybe when we do, I'll teach you how to skate. I think you'd make an excellent partner. If not there's always Ice Hockey."

"Hell yeah! Nothing beats slamming a puck with a stick in the middle of summer. Well...inside the indoor rink of course!" Kaikane said, a grin on his face.

"I haven't played hockey in years...it'll be fun to get back into it. Count me in!" the Songwriter said happily.

Meanwhile, Mei-Ling along with Veruca, Lucy and Carla were in the student lounge area. The First Floor Plaza was rather empty, save for a few people walking around. There weren't a lot of things to do, so most either spent them in the gym, or in their rooms. After everything that had happened, people were wary of each other. Especially the three responsible for the previous class trial. Anaji had left his room, but had chosen to seclude himself from everyone. That of course didn't stop all of the comments from the others. Angie and Harrison were also acting rather off, but the Jeweler kept working on pieces, whistling to himself contently, all while the Artist continued drawing or painting. Monokuma had been quiet as well, so no one knew what he was devising. The biggest enigma was Celestia, but so far she hadn't shown anything except boredom at the same. To Mei-Ling's surprise, Chris had been hanging around her a lot. She was at least glad the boy had found someone he could be friends with, though she also saw the look on his face whenever Celestia spoke to him.

"Boo...this game is boring." Carla said, setting her cards down. Veruca sighed, shaking her head.

"How about we skip the last betting round? I'll draw the river card and then we show what we got." she suggested.

"Sure, I think I'm going to win this round." Lucy said cheerfully. Mei-Ling had a perplexed look, still confused on the rules of Poker. She was sure if they had been betting money, she would have been left penniless by the others. Veruca drew a card, flipping it over, showing the card.

" _King of Spades, Ace of Clubs, Queen of Hearts, and now the King of Diamonds...how does this happen?"_ she thought to herself. She drew the final card, an Ace of Spades.

"Wow...an interesting set of cards." Lucy said softly, glancing at her own cards.

"Um...do we just show what we have now?" Mei-Ling asked, still bearing a look of confusion on her face.

"That's right, you can go first." Veruca said, giving girl a small smile. Mei-Ling placed her two cards on the table.

"Two pair, sorry Mei...guess you aren't winning this round."

"Gaisi." _(Dammit)_ she mumbled, leaning back in her seat. Lucy showed hers next.

"Oh a Straight, not that bad...sadly my Flush beats that." Veruca said, placing her hand down. Lucy stuck her tongue out at the Nut Specialist, a look of annoyance on her face. Carla flipped her cards over, a grin on her face.

"Full House, I win."

"What? That's a bullshit lie!" Veruca cried, looking at her cards, two Aces. Her jaw dropped, a growl escaping her lips.

"Fine...you win."

"Hehe...I like being Lucky!" she said, grabbing a hold of the candy that Veruca had put into the pot. Various packs of Peanut Butter cups, which happened to be her favorite candy.

"Okay, enough of this boring card game! It's time to play the one I brought! Bam!" Lucy cried, placing a box on the table. Carla looked at it, squealing like a child on Christmas.

"YES! Oh my god Lucy I fucking love you!"

"What's so exciting about this game?" Mei-Ling asked, glancing at the box.

"This is only the best game ever! Cards Against Humanity, the awful card game for awful people!" Lucy said cheerfully. Veruca and Mei-Ling shared a look, not at all interested in the game.

"It doesn't sound like a fun game."

"That's because you've never played it! Come on let's start a round, you'll love it, I promise!" Carla said, grabbing a hold of the box. The group of four heard footsteps, noticing Celestia and Chris coming out of the cafeteria. Having grown curious, the Ultimate Physicist decided to greet them.

"Good afternoon ladies, I hope I'm not intruding on anything. I couldn't help but notice those cards. Are you perhaps playing Poker?"

"Not anymore, we're playing Cards Against Humanity now." Lucy said.

"Sick...can I join?"

"You wanna play a game?" Mei-Ling asked, surprised at the boy. He gave her a bit of a glare, crossing his arms.

"Come on Mushu, there's nothing better to do anyway. I know we're still a bit prickly around each other. But maybe we can get over that shit with a good game. What do you say?" he asked.

"I thought I asked you to call me Mei-Ling."

"Yeah, but I think Mushu fits you better." he said dismissively.

"Christopher dear, perhaps you should address her by name. She seems quite annoyed with that nickname. Remember, she comes from another country, she may even find it offensive." Celestia said firmly. He sighed, giving her a nod.

"Fine...I'll call you Mei from now on." he said, making the small girl smile a bit.

"Thank you Chris."

"Yeah, whatever. So what are the stakes? Are we betting anything or just playing a normal game?" he asked, sitting down next to Mei-Ling, with Celestia taking the seat between Carla and Veruca.

"Just a regular game. This is the bigger blacker box, so we got plenty of cards to play with." Lucy said happily. Chris grabbed a hold of the box's lid, looking it over.

"Hmm...you haven't found the secret card have you?"

"Secret Card? There's a secret card?" Carla asked curiously. The Lepidopterologist nodded. He reached into his back pocket, pulling out a neon blue butterfly knife. He flicked it open, slipping the tip of it into the edge of the box.

"Wow...you have a butterfly knife, how stereotypical." Veruca mused, capping her water bottle.

"Honey I'm a walking stereotype. This knife saved my life once, growing up in Mexico City isn't exactly peaches and rainbows. Mess with the wrong people and you'll be in the hospital faster than you can say, Enchiladas." he said. He set down his knife, carefully pulling the inside part of the lid, reaching inside. He pulled out the secret card, handing it to Lucy. She read the words on it, bursting into laughter.

"Oh my...this might make the game a lot more interesting." she said. She grabbed the white cards, slipping the card into it and giving it a shuffle.

"Boo! You should have let me see it!" Carla cried.

"Chris...would you mind if I ask you a question?" Mei-Ling asked curiously.

"You just did Mushu...I mean Mei." the boy said.

"Ugh...may I?"

"Yes, just nothing involving family."

"It's fine...it's more about Folklore. You celebrate the Day of the Dead right? What's your take on it all?" she asked. The boy hummed to himself, glancing at the ceiling.

"My take on it huh? Well...the Day of the Dead to me is really important...you see, we celebrate our family. Those that have passed on, are said to cross a bridge into the real world. They come to visit the ones that are still living. We put their pictures in the family altar and bring them an offering. As long as we keep their stories in our hearts, then they will remain alive in the Land of the Dead, La Tierra de Los Muertos. Family is very important for us, which is why you always see those shows on television, emphasizing it and shit. It's kinda of a choking feeling if I'm being honest." he replied, frowning a bit.

"Why? Does your family breathe down your neck or something?" Veruca asked.

"Uh-uh...I said no family questions." he said, giving her a smug look.

"Damn I was looking forward to figuring out why you are such an asshole."

"Piss off, Ruru." the boy snapped, earning a growl from the Nut Specialist.

"Oh my...you certainly do show many shades don't you Christopher?" Celestia asked, earning a flush from the boy. Carla finally finished dealing the cards, having given seven to everyone, leaving two decks, a black deck and a white deck on the table top.

"Okay then...before we begin we have to decide who the card czar is. So a quick question to all of you, which one of you pooped last?"

"I'm sorry?" Veruca cried, being taken aback.

"How does this matter?" Celestia asked.

"That's such a gross question."

"Ugh...that's how the game is played ladies. Don't get your panties in a twist. Carla, when did you go?" Chris asked.

"This morning, Lucy?"

"An hour ago...it was a bit difficult...I've been eating a lot of crackers."

"I don't need to know that. I'm withholding this information and keeping it to myself!" Veruca exclaimed.

"As am I...apologies." the Ultimate Physicist added. Chris nodded, glancing at Mei-Ling.

"So, when was the last time you dropped a sewer pickle?"

"Did it have corn in it?" Carla asked.

"It was this morning, and no it didn't have corn in it. Why the fuck would you ask me that?" the small girl cried angrily. Carla just giggled, brushing her off.

"Well then I guess I win. I dropped a deuce the size of a moose down the caboose about half an hour ago."

"Bloody hell, did you have to make it rhyme?"

"Of course I did Ruru...I try to please...anyway, the rules are simple. I draw a black card. Depending on the question, you each draw one, two or three white cards, which are your answer cards. The best one will win one Awesome Point, first to seven points wins the game. Simple right?" he explained.

"Yes...and judging by these horrid answers, you are going to enjoy this quite a lot." Celestia said, placing a hand under her chin, glancing at her cards.

"Well, let's begin then. If we're gonna go to hell, we may as well do it together."

"Huzzah! The game shall commence with the drawing of the power card!" Lucy cried, an excited look on her face. Chris rolled his eyes, drawing the first card.

"Here is the church, here is the steeple, open the doors and here is the blank." Chris read, setting the card down.

"Oh, this is gonna be good!" Carla cried, handing her card to Chris.

"I doubt it, I have a really morbid mind." Lucy said.

"Ugh...this is so horrible." Mei-Ling muttered. Veruca remained silent, not saying anything as she passed her card over. Celestia kept looking at her cards, biting her lower lip as she read each one.

" _This game is horrible...it's as if Satan himself created this monstrosity. How can someone find enjoyment out of this?"_

"Celestia?"

"Hmm?"

"Your card?" Chris said, holding his hand out. She gave him a frown, handing him the card.

"Apologies dear...these answers were...rather peculiar." she admitted. Chris laid out the cards, holding back his laughs as he read them all in his head.

"Okay then, Here is the Church, here is the Steeple, Open the Door and there is Erectile Dysfunction."

"Who the bloody hell put that one out?" Veruca cried, earning a muffled laugh from Lucy.

"Sorry, I had to do it."

"Alright, I know where that one came from. Okay then, Here is the Church, Here is the Steeple, Open the Doors and here is Child Abuse. Which one of you fucks gave me that one?" Chris asked, glancing around the group. Mei-Ling shyly rose her hand, earning a shocked look from the boy.

"Mushu? It was you?"

"I'm a bad person aren't I?"

"Not really...I mean wow...that one wins, I don't care about the others."

"Bah...you didn't even read mine!" Carla cried, sounding annoyed and disappointed.

"Lucy, you're the czar now. Give us your best shot." Chris said, sliding the black deck to the MMO player. She drew a card from the top, a catty grin appearing on her face.

"What is that sound?"

"Pfft...I got a good one for that one. And you better read it!" Carla cried, sliding the card over. Chris did the same, a smirk on his face. It didn't take long before Lucy had all the cards in her hand. She cleared her throat, looking at the first one.

"What is that Sound? Two Midgets Shitting in a bucket!"

"Ew...gross!" Mei-Ling cried, causing Veruca to laugh. She quickly regained her composure.

"It wasn't at all funny."

"My ass...you seemed to be tittering." the Lepidopterologist said, matter of factly.

"Here's another one. What is that Sound? White Privilege...now Veruca...why would you hand that in? That sounds like something Chloe would say." Lucy said.

"I didn't hand that one in." the Nut Specialist said, glancing to Celestia who was giggling.

"Apologies, that one is mine."

"Oh my...that says quite a lot about your character."

"Maybe...you don't know me that well yet dear." the Physicist said with a wink. Lucy chuckled, reading the next card.

"What is that sound? Getting your Dick caught in a Chinese Finger Trap with another Dick."

"It made sense!" Mei-Ling cried out, a flush on her cheeks. Lucy was down to two, which were by far the funniest answers she had gotten. She held back her laugh, clearing her throat as she held the two cards up.

"What's that sound? A Homo-erotic Volleyball Montage. Or What's that Sound? The Primal Ball Slapping Sex your parents are probably having right now."

"The second one." Chris said.

"Alright, congratulations Veruca, you get one awesome point."

"Quite." she mumbled, finishing her water.

"Boo! This isn't fair!" Carla cried, disappointed at her loss one more time.

 ** _xxx_**

"For the last fucking time, she's not Hannah Montana until she puts on the wig. Until then she's Miley Stuart, you can't just say, hey it's Hannah Montana when you see Miley. It makes no fucking sense!" Nick shouted.

"Dude...all I asked you for was if you could fix the stage." Jonathan said, a bewildered look on his face. Nick sucked his teeth, glancing away from him.

"Why should I help you? You got Shuichi killed...I still think you're in league with the fucker in charge."

"I honestly don't know why you think that man...but I'm not. I woke up here, same as you. I know what I did was horrible...I gotta live with it every day. But we have to move on, Shuichi would have done the same if it was switched. If we lose hope now, then the Mastermind wins. We can't give them the satisfaction." the Songwriter said.

"I suppose you're right...hell knows I wouldn't want Cara to suffer if I went out like that." he said, glancing at the fountain, where his wife and Alice were talking. Jonathan glanced in their direction, a small smile on his face.

"You know, I never expected to see a married couple here. It's actually a breathe of fresh air to see it. Love trounces over everything as they say."

"Mhmm...doubt it would do anything against our captor though...regardless what's wrong with the stage?" the Craftsman asked curiously.

"There's a loose board near the middle of it. I was walking on it a few nights ago and almost went through it. Me and Kaede are gonna be on this thing, and I wouldn't want her to get hurt." Jonathan said.

"Alright...I can definitely take a look at it. I actually found a lot of extra wood in the Lodge basement. I dunno why it was in there, but it will at least make things to easier. I'm planning on making a few things for Lucy, so she can get around easier."

"That's nice of you...I feel bad for her sometimes. But she said that she's capable of doing anything she wants. She doesn't see herself as a burden, and I honestly admire that."

"I read some stuff about her once. She was the leader of a really well known Guild in Final Fantasy 11, back when the servers were still up. It was called Phoenix Wright. She was able to not only defeat some of the bosses with beginning equipment, but she found out the best farming spots in the game. She carried her entire guild on most of those hunts. Hell, she even got Leeroy Jenkins in on a prank that she was doing on her guild. But when they found out she was 11 years old, they all left her guild. It was so damn stupid."

"So wait...they all left the guild, because they found out the guild master was an eleven year old girl? Are they mad?" Jonathan asked, earning a shrug from the brown haired boy.

"Hell if I know...all I know is, if I ran into someone that talented, I would definitely want them in my team. Hell, she took the Starcraft World Championship by herself. She defeated every single team, even the ones from South Korea. That takes fucking skills man."

"Damn straight...too bad there's no internet here...I'd kill to play Left4Dead2." the Songwriter said.

"No shit, you play Left4Dead2?" Nick asked, earning a nod from the boy.

"Yeah, whenever I was stuck on a song, I would just cue up a game. Hell, I got so many mods on my game that I barely recognize it. My favorite official map is definitely Dark Carnival, and my three favorite mod campaigns are Suicide Blitz 2, RMS Titanic and Fatal Freight."

"Dude...I think I was wrong about you. You and I are gonna be great friends, especially since we like the same mods and maps." Nick said, holding his hand out. Jonathan nodded, giving it a shake.

"Well then it's good to make your acquaintance, friend."

"Same...I'll take a look at that stage for ya. However without the proper tools, I might be unable to fix it. Though with some reinforcement beams, it may do for now."

"Sure, whatever works. Anyway, I promised Kaede I would help her with her piece. She wants to hold an obituary for Shuichi, so I'm giving her a hand." he said.

"An obituary...that seems like a nice gesture. I'm working on something too, but that's a secret for now. We should have a place to mourn the ones we've lost. Before you go...who do you think did Gonta in?" the boy said, his tone becoming a bit soften. Jonathan frowned, glancing at the ground.

"That's the thing...I couldn't pinpoint who it was. I was sure it was Angie, but I've been thinking about it. She doesn't seem like the manipulative type. If anything, someone manipulated her into becoming the puppet master. Whoever that person is, is the dangerous one. At this rate, I'd like to say it's Anaji...but I don't have enough evidence."

"What about the jeweler?" Nick asked.

"Him? He seems eccentric, but he lays it on too think...probably a show for attention. Though him being obsessed with the color red is rather worrying, especially for people like Mei. I don't see him as that big of a danger...however we should move cautiously around him. It's usually the silent ones that snap first." he said.

"Silent ones...Maki you mean?"

"Mhmm...she seems cold and distant. Even Tania is trying to make friends...ugh this makes no sense to me...why go this far...what do they get out of it all?" Jonathan asked firmly, glancing back at the Academy building.

"You know...I've been considering the rules. One of them says that we can explore the academy as we see fit, provided the rooms aren't locked. Cara told me about some places of interest, the Dean's Office is on the Fourth Floor, and the Data Processing and Server Room is on the Fifth Floor. You may not be able to access it using the stairs, but if we can find another way up there, we might find some clues." he said.

"Yeah...but I wouldn't exactly know where to start."

"How about sending Mei-Ling through the vents? They span the entire school building. I can easily make some tools for her to use, she might be our crux, but we should keep this secret, at least for now." Nick said.

"Hmm...alright, I'll see what I can do. Maybe I can convince her...I have a need to reach the Second Floor anyway." Jonathan said, thinking back on Sofia.

"Let me guess...there's someone up there right?"

"Eh...how'd ya know that?"

"I didn't...but now I do. You're too easy Jon...be more careful and never be too trusting. There are too many things going on at the same time, too many rogue elements, and now Celestia too. I don't like her." the Craftsman said, gulping down the last of his drink.

"She seems nice, but after what happened...we can't readily trust anyone. Thanks for this conversation, I feel like I know you a little better."

"No problem...next time I'll tell you all about my Mountain Dew powered box car."

"Huh...a what?" Jonathan asked in confusion, but the young man walked away with a wave.

" _I honestly wonder what half of these people think about. Half of them are so goddamn weird."_ he thought, glancing back at the academy.

" _Though his idea is interesting. Monokuma never said the vents were off limits...should I get the chance, I believe getting to the second floor would be good. I'm not sure how much longer Sofia will last up there, especially because of that grate. Ideally, I don't want another murder...but that's what we need to get that open...what a mess."_ he thought to himself.

"Ah...good tidings Jonathan, how fares your day?"

"Huh...oh hi Celestia...I'm doing fine, all things considered." the Songwriter said, meeting eyes with the Physicist. She gave him a small nod, glancing around the campus.

"If it wasn't for this Killing Game, I would say this would be quite normal. The game we just finished was quite fun." she said happily.

"Game?"

"Cards Against Humanity, Lucy brought it. I've never seen someone as pale as Veruca flush such a lovely shade of red before. She's so innocent, it almost hurt to burst her little bubble." she said.

"You are a cruel mistress aren't you?" the boy deadpanned, earning a giggle from her.

"Anyway...I just wanted to get to know you a bit. I understand that I joined the game later than you all. But I wish to gain your trust."

"You haven't done anything against me, and you are very friendly. I already trust you, Estia."

"Estia? A nickname?"

"Mhmm...I give all my friends nicknames. Ruca, Mei, Carls, Jules, Tsu, Kai, Miko. The only ones who don't have any are Tenko, Kaito and Lucy. Lucy's full name is Lucille so it's already shortened. Kaikane kinda took Kaito's potential nickname, and Tenko didn't want one." he said.

"Well...I feel honored that you consider me a friend. Especially one close enough to earn a nickname from you. Estia sounds rather lovely." Celestia said, making the boy smile a bit.

"Hmm...you ever hear of an idol named Rise Kujikawa? You kinda look like her."

"Do I? I certainly am not trying to steal her look. You don't know how hard it is getting these drills right. Regardless, what is it that you are doing?" she asked curiously.

"Oh...me and Kaede are setting up a bit of a concert. Not just to raise morale but as a send off for Gonta, Kevin and Shuichi." he said.

"Kevin?"

"The Ultimate Competitive Eater. He was the first victim, I'm not sure if Monokuma told you but...we all have bombs in our necks. If we break the rules, or try to leave the academy by force, he'll detonate them." he said. The girl swallowed, reaching for her neck with her hand.

"I wasn't aware...its a good thing I never tried attacking the bear."

"Yeah...at least you are aware now. The last thing I want is for you to lose your head." he said, flushing slightly. She giggled, tilting her head slightly.

"I wouldn't want to lose my head either, it's one of my most attractive features. I hear men like women who have big brains."

"Jesus, for a second I thought you were gonna say breasts." he said. He cleared his throat, the flush on his cheeks becoming darker.

"Dear me, I didn't think I had it in me. Making two teenagers flush within the same two hour period? It must be a record."

"Yeah...you could say I'm more pure than most." Jonathan said.

"Pure you say? But you are an adult right?"

"I'm seventeen."

"Oh...well...that doesn't matter. You are an adult technically speaking...now when you say pure...do you mean...virgin?" she asked. He sighed, glancing away from her.

"I'd rather not talk about that here of all places."

"Curiouser and couriouser...I would have thought a handsome young man such as yourself would have...you know...popped a few cherries." Celestia said, causing the boy to sputter, shaking his arms before himself.

"No no no no! I believe being in a healthy relationship should come first. I would never just, have sex with a woman for a night and walk off like nothing. That would make me feel like shit, as if I had just used that person to satisfy my urges. Besides, I'm not like normal teenagers, let's say I have another outlet for that kind of stuff."

"Through your music I take it?"

"Yeah, but please keep that a secret...I already angered one of my friends with one of those songs." he said, remembering the night he sung a dirty version of Colors of the Wind.

"Your secret is safe with me...indulge me in another question then. Do you find anyone here to suit your tastes?"

"My tastes huh? I guess there are a few girls. I don't have a type or anything...I guess I wouldn't mind a girl who's affectionate. Someone who's smart, pretty and tough. She has to be a tough nut to crack you know? But she's also totally sweet on the inside, like a Ferrero Rocher!" he said happily.

"Hmm...I'm sure she'll understand if you explain your feelings." the brown haired girl said, causing Jonathan to furrow his brows.

"Who?"

"Are you...seriously this dense?"

"I suppose I am, since I don't know who you are talking about." Jonathan said. Celestia frowned, lips pursed in a pout.

" _He casually throws nut references, and picks a candy with a hazelnut in the center, topped with small peanuts. Yet doesn't get what I'm saying? Perhaps this one is the harder nut to crack."_ the Physicist said, rather amused at the Songwriter.

"I have another query then. Have you ever considered dating someone of the same sex?"

"Huh? You mean...me date a guy?"

"Of course...I didn't offend you did I?" she asked. He shook his head.

"No, not really. You see, I was raised in a religious family. So the thought never really crossed my mind often. When it did, I just dismissed it...my mom told me she'd love me no matter what. But my father...he's...well you know how dad's are. If their son does something that would stain the family, they're nothing but a disappointment."

"I know all to well what that is like. My father wanted me to become a farmer like him. He said that there was nothing more worthwhile than planting some crops, watching them grow, raise some livestock, till the fields. It didn't appeal to me...I had finer tastes...I wanted to refine that aspect of my life. I was infinitely better at Physics than anything else. I wished to strengthen my mind, but he just called me weak...and useless."

"Oh...Celestia I'm so sorry to hear that." Jonathan said.

"It's alright dear, water under the bridge at this point. It's interesting that you bring up religion. You see, I have given up on it all together. I fear that those ideals only cloud your judgment. I am a woman of science, with science anything can be achieved. We can answer the greatest mysteries. It's why I wanted to be a better physicist, I wanted to understand the fundamentals of each law. Aside from being the Ultimate Physicist, I do bear the title of Ultimate Scientist. However, they already had the latter talent filled."

"I didn't know that...that makes you rather special. A lot of us have secondary talents, I'm the Ultimate Songwriter, as well as the Ultimate Singer." Jonathan admitted.

"I'm sure your singing voice is lovely. I do wish to hear it in the future...getting back onto our previous topic. I know it may sound a bit invasive but...call me curious. Would you be willing to date someone of the same sex?"

"If you want an honest answer...I wouldn't mind it. I don't think about sexuality a lot. But I'm sure all of us have to ask that question at some point. Honestly, I think we should all be bisexual until we're sure of what we want." the boy replied honestly.

"Hmm...not a bad answer...one final question...would you be willing to date someone that's...well in between?"

"In between? You mean transitioning?" he reiterated, earning a nod from the girl.

"Yes...consider this a scientific study. I wish to gather as much data as I can. Sexual Orientation is a controversial topic, I just wish to get as many opinions as I can."

"I can understand that. As for your question...I've never met someone like that. I believe that we as humans should seek what makes us comfortable. As long as we are happy, that's what matters. I wholeheartedly support those people. If I'm speaking honestly, as long as you are nice, have a beautiful personality and appreciate the beauty of life, you'll get a chance with me. Man or woman." he said, giving her a smile. She flushed a bit, looking away from the boy.

"I see...thank you for this conversation Jonathan. I feel like you are one of the most honest people here. I've tried asking this to a few others and they have dismissed me. The girls don't take it seriously, and the boys vehemently refuse answering a question that would label them as gay. I think if we all open up a bit and face problems with a clear mind, we'd arrive at a safe and educated answer." she said happily.

"I suppose, but sadly society as a whole isn't that easy to convince."

"A shame really...but at least I know there are good nuts rather close to me. I must be going, I'd like to take a bath before it gets close to dinner." she said, giving him a bow.

"Sure, no problem Estia." Jonathan said with a grin.

"Before I go...you wouldn't happen to have the time?" she asked. He reached into his pocket for his Student ID, only to find it was completely dead.

"Damn...I forgot to charge this thing. Don't you have an ID?"

"Sadly, I lack one...Monokuma hasn't thought about handing one out to me yet. In fact, it seems the bedroom of the deceased Entomologist received a fingerprint scanner just for me...hmm, perhaps he will have the time." she said, glancing at Kokichi.

"That's a bad idea...don't talk to him."

"Non-sense, it's just a simple question. Excuse me, Kokichi? Would you happen to have the time?" she asked. The Ultimate Supreme Leader looked at her, pulling his sleeve back to check his watch. He looked up at her, a serious look on his face.

"Us homo sapiens refer to the present passage of continued progress of existence and events that occur in irreversible succession from the past through the future as 5:30 in the afternoon. In which our planet, Earth, revolves around a star, known commonly as the Sun, and begins its descent from its high elevation in the sky, and us homo sapiens are usually found eating a heavy meal, which is typically eaten after the light meal known as Lunch."

"It's 5:30...could you not have said that?" Jonathan asked, looking rather annoyed.

"Nee-hee-hee! Where's the fun in that?" he asked, walking away, whistling a merry tune.

"Quite." Celestia muttered, a frown on her face.

"Sorry about him...he's...Kokichi."

"Yes, I was able to sniff that out...well Jonathan, it was lovely speaking with you. I look forward to getting to know you further." she said, once again giving the boy a bow.

"You too Estia, feel free to approach me whenever. We're practically best friends now." he said, giving her a grin. She nodded silently, heading toward the Dormitory Building.

" _Oh Sweet Jonathan...if you knew the truth about me, I fear you wouldn't like me. I doubt you'd actually want me to be your friend. Regardless of that, I shall continue befriending you. It is the only way for me to survive this killing game. The only way that I can potentially make it out of here, and save my little sister."_ the girl thought, her heart beat quickening a bit as she walked. She glanced up at the sky, seeing it had gone from blue to a soft orange, mimicking the approaching Dusk.

"Perhaps being in this game won't be so bad...provided no one kills that is." she murmured, a hopeful look on her face **.**

 _ **End of Chapter 1 Act 5**_

 _ **Surviving Students: 37**_

 _ **Surviving Faculty Members: 3**_

 _ **xxx(Cast)xxx**_

 **Class 24 of Morning Hope Academy + Faculty**

 **Fa Mei-Ling**

 **Jonathan Hyles**

 **Anaji Hora**

 **Lucy Cadwell**

 **Setsuko Inoue**

 **Victoria Louis**

 **Tsubaki Aulani**

 **Kaikane Aulani**

 **Veruca LeGume**

 **Nicholas Ladd Gardner**

 **Cara Ladd Gardner**

 **Anastasia Katrina Klevorick**

 **Carla Williamson**

 **Harrison Evans**

 **Kamron Luca Di Carita**

 **Alice Lois Caroll**

 **Julianne Natalie Ray**

 **Kevin Hicks** ** _(Deceased)_**

 **Gabriella Vertran**

 **Dan Arche**

 **Lee Harvey Emerson**

 **Calem Kurogane**

 **Christopher Patrick Bacon**

 **Chloe Raincomprix**

 **Sofia Nilsson**

 **Celestia Ludenberg**

 _ **Class 79 of Hope's Peak Academy**_

 **Kirumi Tojo**

 **Kaede Akamatsu**

 **Shuichi Saihara (Deceased)**

 **Kaito Momota**

 **Miu Iruma**

 **Rantaro Amami**

 **Korekiyo Shinguji**

 **Himiko Yumeno**

 **Tenko Chabashira**

 **Kokichi Ouma**

 **Gonta Gokuhara (Deceased)**

 **Kiibo**

 **Maki Harukawa**

 **Ryoma Hoshi**

 **Tsumugi Shirogane**

 **Angie Yonaga**

 _ **A/N: Well guys, another chapter is done. I would say this is the calm before the storm. At the moment, everyone is recovering from the first Class Trial. However Monokuma is going to be rearing his head again soon enough so things aren't going to be as quiet and as peaceful as they are now.**_

 _ **Due to the poll I posted, the next motive has been decided and by god is it a fun one. I do hope you are looking forward to the first official motive. The 5 Minute Call and First Blood Perk don't really count as those were more secret than anything else. But this is going to be given to everyone as a class. Thanks to said poll, the motive following it has also been decided, so once the Second Floor is open, it will begin once more.**_

 _ **I am also planning something quite interesting once the Second Floor, and more importantly, the Physics Room is reached. But more on that when we get there. It's something that I am very excited to share with you all and I'm sure you are all going to like it. Furthermore, as I said above, I am conducting a Popularity Poll for Class 24 only. Class 79B will not be getting a poll, because let's face it, we all know them well by now, and I don't really feel like creating a poll for them.**_

 _ **Also, I normally post the profiles of new characters at the end of each chapter, however for Celestia's profile, I shall be keeping that one to myself. Same with Sofia...I may have made a bit of a mistake in posting back stories for characters. No use in giving you all the cards right? I like to keep things nice and secret, so the Eight Stands that are empty will get filled and those characters will remain secret. Let the speculation begin Ladies and Gentlemen, because it's going to get more interesting from now one. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter...see you all soon. The Poll will be closing One Week from today, November 9**_ _ **th**_ _ **at 11:00PM Eastern Standard Time.**_

 _ **On a side note, No Nut November is off to an awful start. Already it's Day 2 and the struggle has begun. I have decided to remain barricaded in my room, only leaving for bare necessities. I have realized that the female presence is quite dangerous, so I have limited myself as much as I can. I have even tried to avoid interacting with my cat Juvia, who is of the female variety, just so that I am not tempted with human counterparts. Alas things have come to ahead, as earlier I ran out of corn dogs and decided to make an order of pizza. I requested a young man as my delivery driver, most likely someone like me, trying his hardest to survive the first week. However it seems Pizza Hut threw me a curve ball, by sending a beautiful young woman to my house hold.**_

 _ **The struggle was real. Now that my senses have been skewed, my sense of touch has become stronger. I managed to accurately name the hand lotion she had used on the drive to my dwelling. Her hands were soft and supple. I gave her 20 dollars as a tip...I had to close that door, for her own safety and my own. The first week is usually the hardest, but honestly 48 hours in...I have never met such an insurmountable wall. More details soon...**_


	14. Chapter 1 Act 6: Aphrodisiacs I

**A/N:**

 **Due to popular choice, it was elected by you the people, that the Viagra Motive would be the next motive. The people ask, and they recieve! Here is Act 6 of Morning Hope Academy! Get your tissues ready because the blue balls are coming...especially in this chapter because the kinky shit won't start until Act 7. UPUPUPUPUPU! Blue balls for everyone!**

 **In all seriousness, I had a lot of fun writing this chapter, especially the more serious parts. I had struggled to make the Viagra motive actually realistic, but I found a way to make it work. So I do hope you enjoy this chapter. The Songs used in this chapter are Good Kids Smoke Crack, by Rucka Rucka Ali, and Jingle Bell Cock...I don't know who wrote that last one, but give it a listen...it's...quite nutty. Hehehe.**

 **Um...well I got nothing else to say, except thank you for all of those who voted in the previous poll. This one is for all of you! Left some references to things scattered through out the story, I know for a fact one of you will get a certain reference, maybe some secrets will be revealed? Oh ho ho...I kid...or maybe I'm not kidding? Hmm...**

 **Also thanks to everyone who's voted on the Popularity Poll, it makes me happy to see those votes. And for those that haven't gotten a single vote, it makes me overflow with Despair, as most of the OC's are mine. That's right...keep filling me with despair, I can stomach it all!**

Morning Hope Academy's

New Semester of Killing

Chapter 1 Act 6

Aphrodisiacs

 _ **(Daily Life: Day Seven)**_

One week had passed since everyone had woken up within Morning Hope Academy. It had been quite hard getting through it, but at the end of it, they were all glad to still be alive. That however didn't mean everyone accepted their fate. Day after day, they all spent hours searching for a means of escape, only to give up. It was a cycle, everyone having false hopes of escaping the academy. Though Mei-Ling hadn't given up, she knew escaping at the moment was impossible. Especially with the bomb they all had in their necks. Even if they could leave, the Mastermind would just blow their heads apart. After seeing Kevin die on the first day, she didn't want that to happen to her. So as much as it hurt, she would stay put for the time being. She had made some friends, and was starting to put her faith in trust in them.

The theater had become a bit of a meeting place now. After breakfast, they all gathered up there just to talk. Celestia had joined them, as had Chris, so she was happy that the new girl was able to fit in so well. Carla always had a joke or two to share, and Kaikane had his weird surfing stories. It was just normal for them to gather up. They would all break at noon for lunch and then split up to do their own thing, which for people like Jon, Tenko, Tsubaki and Kaikane, was heading to the Weight Room to exercise for a bit. Himiko would retreat to her room, to work on her magic spells, trying to gather enough mana to break them out. Jill would remain in the kitchen, helping Kirumi clean up after breakfast and lunch. The others would just split up, not meeting until dinner.

It was almost routine for them now. But she couldn't help but feel an odd sense of foreboding coursing through her body. The mastermind had remained silent for several days, so she knew they were planning something. What that was she didn't know. Her eyes tried to focus on the words she was reading, she had been reading Cinderella, trying to keep anxiety in check. But she was failing, due to her own jittering, thankfully no one had noticed yet. She was sitting crossed legged in one of the felt seats, glad to be freed from the horrible bear traps known as Red Stilettos. She didn't know why her mother had bought those things for her, but she was honestly considering going barefoot for the rest of her time in the school.

"That is the story of how I got my tattoo." Kaikane said, finishing his story. Veruca remained silent for a moment, leaning back in her seat.

"So let me get this straight...your friend said that you wouldn't be able to surf from Sydney to Honolulu. You took the bet, and if you lost you would have to get a that tattoo. You did it, managed to get to Honolulu and got the tattoo anyway?"

"Mhmm...that's the gist of it." the surfer said.

"Why?"

"Why not? You only live once right?" he replied. Carla giggled, shaking her head.

"You only live once, unless you a zombie!"

"Damn straight cuz." Lucy added, bumping fists with the Lucky Student. Celestia rolled her eyes, a look of amusement on her face.

"I must admit, a hibiscus flower just fits you. It is the state flower of Hawaii, and quite a beautiful specimen too. It's too bad they don't grow in that well where I live."

"Oh, and where would that be Miss?" Chris asked curiously. The Physicist's smiled changed into a frown. She leaned back in her seat, crossing her legs as she glanced up at the chandelier.

"I hail from Idaho, Boise to be more precise. However we moved to a farm when I was just 4 years old. Well...technically I was only 1."

"How is that possible?" Kaito asked, brows furrowed in confusion. Veruca sighed.

"You all are morons. If she was physically four years old but was technically only one, that means her birthday is on February 29th. You only age once every 4 years." the Nut Specialist explained.

"Fufufu...you got it right dear. I am quite the special child, I am eighteen years old, but technically speaking, I am only 8."

"Wow...so how does sex work? I mean are you a minor or?" Kaikane asked, getting a slap on the arm by his sister.

"Idiot! Why the hell would you ask her that?"

"As a man, I have to know."

"What, trying to get your pole greased?" Jonathan asked, holding back a laugh.

"I'll have you know, I am quite picky when it comes to men. Merely admitting that you are attracted to me means nothing. You must be prepared for the long road ahead, and I don't think you are. You look like a very sweet young man, sadly you cannot handle all of me." Celestia said, though she smiled, her tone of voice said other wise. Mei-Ling looked up from her book, giving her a concerned look.

"What do you mean by that?" she asked, genuine curiosity written on her face.

"Ah...well you see, aside from having an interest in science, I also have an interest in the occult." she said, holding a fist to her mouth. She had a firm look on her face, gauging everyone's reactions.

"You like creepy voodoo shit?" Chris asked, earning a sigh from the Folklore Researcher.

"You know, there are various layers to the Occult. Some are closely tied with some of the Folklore that I have researched in the past."

"Pardon me for withholding my enthusiasm." he replied.

"I wasn't expecting someone like you to be into the occult. It's kind of a surprise." Tenko said firmly, giving the brunette a once over. She didn't know why, but she just didn't feel comfortable around her.

"Really? Because I did...I mean the fact that she's a Goth Loli has a lot to do with that theory." Kaito said, earning himself a beefneck from Kaede, who just glared at him.

"There's no use in being sarcastic."

"If I may be so bold, what aspects of the Occult do you fancy? I do happen to know quite a few things." Lucy asked, adopting a look of interest. Celestia giggled, shifting her position slightly.

"I happen to be a fan of it all really. It's odd isn't it? A woman of science being intrigued by the things found in the Occult. How something like a haunted doll can exist, when science shows no proof of it. How spirits can somehow communicate with us through the use of a board."

"Wait...have you tried using a Ouija board?" Jonathan asked.

"Oh yes of course! The allure of it all is just so amazing, being able to communicate with the souls of the deceased. It would bring an answer to one of life's greatest questions, is there an afterlife and what is it like?"

"You know, there's a quicker way to answer that question." Carla said, running her thumb under her throat.

"Don't get morbid on us Carla. Especially in a place like this." Veruca scolded, earning a giggle from the Prankster.

"Still...aren't you scared that you are messing with powers you can't understand?" Tsubaki asked.

"Nyeh...Black Magic never leads to good places...Miss Ludenberg, you should probably quit messing with it." Himiko said, looking up from the bracelet she was making.

"There's no need to worry dear, I have the appropriate protection with me. Like this, it's a special tag that I got from a Paranormal Investigator. It's charmed so that evil spirits stay away from me." she said, pulling out what looked like a bookmark, with a butterfly drawn at the bottom.

"A spell tag?" Mei-Ling asked.

"Something like that...I also know how to make protective salt circles. You'll be safe no matter where you go, so long as you stick close to me. Perhaps when we get out of here, I can take you all to Alcatraz Island, San Francisco is quite close to us after all." she said, placing her hands under her chin.

"Yeah no...you see I got this sickness. It's called Fuckthatshititis, it usually turns my skin red whenever in contact with things labeled Fuck That." Jonathan said, trying to sound as scientific as possible.

"Heh...pussy." the Lepidopterologist said under his breath.

"It's quite alright dear, the occult isn't for everyone. I do tend to ghost around the internet though, creepypastas have become a topic of interest for me. Especially with creatures that seem to be based around folklore themselves."

"I agree, people can get very creative with their stories. One of my favorite games is Until Dawn, the use of Wendigos is so freaking cool!" Lucy said excitedly.

"I like the butterfly effect aspect." Chris said.

"The butterfly effect?" Tsubaki asked curiously.

"Oh you know...it's the belief that one small thing will lead to a large disaster. A butterfly flapping its wings in Oregon will cause a Tornado in Arkansas. Until Dawn is a game that makes full use of this, one tiny thing can fuck you over on a grand scale." Chris explained, earning a nod from the Figure Skater.

"Not to...you know put a damper on things or anything but...it's been a week. What do you think Monokuma is planning?" Jill asked, glancing up from her notepad. She had been reviewing some of the orders she had gotten. Despite her being a bartender, she was acting more like a waitress now. The others frowned, not exactly knowing what to say.

"I'm not sure, but anything can happen...he'll use whatever means he can to make us kill each other. With so many of us, who knows what may happen." Veruca asked.

"You know something still bothers me. It's about Gonta's murder...I was never able to conclude who did him in. I've tried to wrack my brain, but I haven't come up with an answer." Jonathan said, leaning back against the stage.

"Perhaps you should let it rest...you know, so that he can find peace?" Carla suggested. He nodded, sweeping some hair out of his eyes.

"Yeah...but I really wanna know. That person is still alive, and they're dangerous. If they're willing to kill for a five minute call...I'm not sure what they would do for something else."

"Don't worry...my Magic will protect all of us!" Himiko said, putting the finishing touch on the bracelet she had been working on. It was a light brown color, with crimson and black beads, mixed with the chocolate brown beads. She handed it to Celestia who just looked at it oddly.

"Himiko dear, what exactly is this?"

"A protective charm, it will keep the baddies away." she said firmly. Celestia smiled, giving her a pat on the shoulder.

"Thank you, I'm sure this will come in handy for me. I'm glad that you took the time to make me such a cute bracelet. You've got a real knack for this." she said, earning a flush from the Mage who pulled her hat over her face.

"It's almost time to start lunch, sorry fellas but I gotta cut this short. Got shit to do and not enough time to do said shit in."

"Bye Jules! I'm looking forward to seeing what you and Kirumi come up with for lunch!" Jonathan said happily, earning a small smile from the Songwriter.

"Yeah, don't forget the pickles this time." Chris said, causing the black haired woman to stop.

"Oh trust me...I'll give you your pickles, and then some." she replied.

"You better." the boy said offhandedly, not noticing the glare the Bartender was giving him. It remained silent after she left, no one saying anything. Kaikane cleared his throat, reaching into his pocket for a baggie.

"So...who wants to do some shrooms?"

"Fuck! Yes!" Carla cried out, a look of eagerness on her face. Veruca sighed, standing up from her seat.

"I do not partake in drugs."

"Aw come on Ruca! Don't knock it until you try it! I got some fatties too, cocaine laced with chronic, I'm sure you'll like it!" the surfer said. Tsubaki snagged the bag out of his hands, shoving it down her shirt.

"I am getting rid of this shit. I thought I told you not to bring this with you. The fuck is wrong with you?"

"Aw come on sis...we're in a fucking killing game, I doubt a little bit of weed is going to do us any harm." her brother said dismissively.

" _You take the pipe (The Pipe)_

 _torch it and give it a little twirl_

 _It gets you high (Now Try)_

 _Try to stay out of jail_

 _Cuz just one rock can't kill anyone_

 _I've smoked since I was two years old."_

"Jon!" Veruca cried, causing the boy to stop.

"Sorry! I didn't mean to sing that, it just came into my head!" he said. She threw her arms in the air, leaving shortly after. He frowned, slapping his hand against his forehead.

"You just shot yourself in the dick bro." Kaito said, earning a glare from Kaede. The Ultimate Astronaut chuckled, trying not to look in her eyes.

 ** _xxx_**

"Drop and give me 20 fuck nugget! That is the last goddamn time you make a quip to me!" Lee shouted angrily.

"Sir yes sir!" Kokichi cried, dropping to his face, easily doing the push ups. Lee just glared at the boy, walking away as he looked at the others who had joined him for training.

Rantaro, Tsumugi, Kokichi, Nick, Miu and finally Kiibo. There had been a few others, but they had been busy for the day. He stood firm in front of all of them, his lip twitching a bit as he looked at each of them.

"Honestly, I'm surprised with all of you. How Hope's Peak Academy recruited any of you bumbling fuck ups is beyond me. You fuckers couldn't run a sweatshop if you had 40 orphans and a metric fuck ton of Adderal!"

"Is that you John Wayne...is this me." Nick said softly, causing Lee to turn around, eyes wide in surprise.

"Who said that? Who the fuck said that!? Who's the cock choking, twinkle toed commie pile of shit, who just signed his own death warrant? None of you huh? The Fairy Fucking Godmother said it!" he shouted angrily.

"Um...not to impute on your work or anything but...how is this going to make us stronger?" Rantaro asked curiously.

"Well of you had been paying attention, you would see that I am helping you build character! How the fuck do you think I can send your ass into war huh? You wouldn't be able to tell your dick from a land mine, and I assure you the land mine wins every time! You fucking faggots are a disgrace, but I don't have anything to work with so you'll have to do. So, since you like asking questions you get to share in Private Ouma's punishment!" he shouted back. Rantaro said nothing as he knelt down, beginning his round of push-ups. Lee reached into his pocket, pulling something out, holding it to his nose. He took a whiff of it, before lowering his hand.

"Uh...dude is that coke?" Nick asked curiously.

"Who the fuck do you think I am cadet? I do not do drugs in my beloved Corps!"

"But we aren't in your beloved corps." Tsumugi pointed out. The Ultimate Cosplayer had joined originally because she wanted to make a Military Cosplay. She had gotten an interest in Hetalia and needed a frame of reference. So far she had been the only one who hadn't said or done anything to annoy the Drill Sargent. Until now that is. The young man looked right at her, a firm glare on his face.

"You seem to misunderstand Private Shirogane! The United States Marine Corps is not a place! It is a state of being! It is everywhere. So long as I am a Marine, the Marines will be with me. Where ever I am, the Marines are there! Even in this shithole, the Marines are here! So you are all a part of my beloved Corps. Even if not officially, perhaps this is what you need to be straightened out!" he said firmly.

"Hey man...honest question. Why did you decide to join the Marines?" Nick asked curiously. Lee turned to face him, a firm look on his face.

"It all stems from my family. My father and his father before him, both were part of My Beloved Corp. They have both seen the ugly side of war, my Grandfather fought in World War II, as well as the Korean War. My father was part of the Vietnam War and the Gulf War. It is in my blood, eventually I shall go to war as well. It is my destiny, but for now I am a Drill Sargent, training maggots until I am of age. When the time comes, I'll pick up my rifle and be taken to the battlefield." he said firmly.

"I don't want to insult you or anything but...don't you think partaking in war is just...you know...creating more conflict?" the boy asked.

"Some see it that way...we have to resolve things without going to war. However there are a great many men and women who sacrifice it all for us to be safe. Those men and women are true warriors. Our country was built on the foundation that Life, Liberty and Pursuit of Happiness must not be taken away from us. We were deprived of even our rights, it is what drove George Washington to partake in the Revolution. I am Proud to be an American, and I will help in any way I can. If it means opposing the darkness, then I will gladly grab my rifle and walk through the gates of hell." he said firmly.

"Wow...that's so cool!" Kokichi said, having finished his push ups.

"There's nothing cool about it Cadet! I am simply doing what must be done, so that America and the rest of the World is safe!" Lee said, standing tall and firm.

"Nee-hee-hee. Of course, you'll do everything you can to keep the world safe, but you won't be able to stop me. This world will eventually be mine you know." he said, putting his hands behind his head.

"What was that Cadet?"

"You heard me...I'm the Ultimate Supreme Leader...one day, the whole world will be ruled by my iron fist." he said.

"Drop and give me 50! Start counting when it starts hurting!" Lee commanded. Kokichi laughed as he dropped back to the ground, doing another series of push ups.

"He really likes poking the lion doesn't he?" Tsumugi asked.

"Yes he does."

 ** _xxx_**

"I was wondering when you would approach me." Maki said, opening a single eye as Anastasia walked into the A/V Room. She made sure the door was locked, before taking a few steps forward.

"It has been difficult. I wasn't expecting to see you here of all places though." the strawberry blonde said, leaning back against a table.

"Hmm...what do you make of all of this?"

"Not the worst place I have been dropped into. However, now that I see what our captor is capable of, it is becoming...hard." Tania said, a firm look on her face.

"Last I remember, you have no one they would capture. Unlike me...they may very well have the kids for all I know." Maki said. Tania smiled, crossing her arms.

"Now now, I didn't think the silent and deadly Maki would actually show worry."

"I will kill you." she said, her face darkening a bit.

"You've tried and failed twice sweetie. I know you are planning on driving a knife in my back the moment I turn it to you."

"Tch...to this day, I'm not sad that you are the one that got away. It makes things a lot more interesting." she said firmly.

"Yes it does...I am going to get you back for that...my entire platoon was innocent. You spared Captain Ikusaba, but you shouldn't have killed Bailey." Anastasia said firmly, balling her first. Maki reached behind her back, her fingers wrapping around the handle of her survival knife.

"She was in my way...it wasn't my fault she decided to protect her precious Captain. I'm sure Ikusaba doesn't even care about her...she's still at large you know. Invading a village of innocents under the pretense that they were smuggling weapons and killing them all? I thought Fenrir fought for good, not evil."

"You and I both know that mission was bullshit. It was a means to set us up, so that we were blamed for it. Fenrir is gone, only a few of us remain, and I'll let you know now. There is one more member hidden among us, and I'm not going to tell you who it is. Just remember, get to close and they might off you." she said, a smirk on her face.

"I believe you should take your own advice. Even if they are part of Fenrir, they might turn on you...especially in this game." Maki said, her eyes being shielded by her hair.

"Heed your own advice, and be wary of your surroundings. I don't want you to die before I kill you. Also do me a favor and give me back Bailey's knife...or I'll take it by force." Anastasia said. Maki quirked a brow, her hand moving to her thigh. She reached into it, pulling out a sheathed knife, tossing it to Anastasia who caught it with ease.

It was a black K-bar bayonet, in a black leather holster. It had a round handle, with grooves in it, covered in black tape. It had a ring mount on the edge of the handle, for it to be mounted onto the end of a rifle. Anastasia pulled it from the sheath, the golden engraving at the top confirming that it was indeed the knife of her deceased friend. It also bore the mark of Fenrir near the hilt, a eight pointed star with the mythical creature of Norse Mythology on it. Maki pushed herself from the wall, heading toward the doors, pausing for a second.

"There aren't a lot of things I regret doing...but her blood wasn't meant to be spilled. To this day...she's the only one who haunts me...if you want to end me, then just know I'm putting up a fight. When it comes time do it, you better drive that knife through me."

"Da, her name will be the last thing you hear. Do Svidaniya, staryy drug." _(Goodbye, Old Friend.)_

Maki said nothing as she left the room, leaving Anastasia to her own devices. She glanced at the bayonet in her hand, a frown on her face. She remembered who it had once belonged too, a beautiful young woman, killed because she wanted to save her friend's life. It was a burden she had been carrying, almost as long as she had been in Fenrir. She had joined in order to get strong, so she could kill the ones that murdered her father in cold blood. She didn't expect to find real friends there. She frowned, holding the knife to her wrist.

"I promised not to avenge you...but I cannot sit here and do nothing." she mumbled, as she drew the blade across her wrist, bright pink blood slowly pouring onto the knife blade, which she held up. She watched the blood slowly falling down its length, pooling around the handle.

"Ya proshu proshcheniya. No ya dolzhen snova ubit. Prosti menya." _(I'm sorry, but I must kill again...forgive me.)_

 ** _xxx_**

"So let me get this straight...all you want me to do is dump this into the food?"

"That's right...think you can do that for me? I would do it myself but it's far too early to reveal myself. Especially with you all hanging around the kitchen area." Monokuma said, a smirk on his face. The figure just looked at the glowing pink jars on the floor, grabbing one and inspecting it.

"What even is this?" they asked, shaking the mixture a bit.

"Ah...it's a special soup. It was created by a good friend of mine, the Former-Ultimate Cook and the Former-Ultimate Pharmacist came up with the recipe. It's a very powerful aphrodisiac, makes whoever eats it want to screw like bunnies. I've increased the potency, should last a few days."

"Oh...if I do this for you, am I exempt from this motive?" the figure asked.

"Eh...sure why not? I'll even give ya the antidote if you want. All you have to do is pour it into the food and that's it. I don't give this opportunity to anyone. I handed Harrison that First Blood Perk, and while pleased with the results, it left a sour taste in my mouth." the monochrome bear said.

"Alright...if I do this, I want your word that my father won't be hurt. I'm not stupid, I know you have them...I'm risking my ass here after all. Do we have a deal?"

"Sweetheart, who do you think I am? I wouldn't harm a hair on their pretty heads. Especially that cute fashion designer...you think of her as a sister right? Even though you treated her like crap."

"Do we have a deal or not?" the figure, a young woman, said firmly.

"Ah...fine. For your participation in this motive, you'll get a freebie...don't keep me waiting sweet thang!" Monokuma said, leaving the room. The girl frowned, glancing at the three glowing jars.

"Tch...this isn't for me...who gives a shit about the fucks in this school. They mean nothing to me...nothing...nothing at all..."

 ** _xxx_**

 **" _Ahem...this is Dean Monokuma! After dinner, I want all students and faculty to report to the gymnasium for an assembly. Attendance is mandatory, so if you think of skipping out...well remember what happened to Kevin. It'll be a mind blowing experience! AHAHAAHAHAHA!"_**

The PA went silent, leaving the entire cafeteria silent. It took a bit of time for everyone to continue eating their food. It was rather awkward really, seeing everyone in full attendance, even the staff were there, sitting at their own table, though Nick was sitting with his wife. Both of them had been feeding each other, much to the joy of Alice and the dismay of Dan who didn't know what to do. Setsuko didn't even miss a beat, continuing her feverish typing, pausing for sips of coffee and bites of her food. Victoria was keeping a close eye on her, she had become the girl's only friend, as she was the only one who actually talked to her. Jonathan himself was concerned about her well being, but he didn't exactly know how to talk to her about it. Some of the others were looking a bit tired, most likely from Lee's extensive military training session. He himself had been working on a few songs, having located his song book buried deep in the confines of his underwear drawer. He had been flipping through the pages, seeing lyrics to songs he had been planning to write, already written down. It was a bit odd, but considering his missing memories, he saw it as a potential clue to the truth of everything going on.

"Hey Jo-Jo, are you gonna eat that?" Carla asked, pointing to his food. His tray lay untouched on the table top, he hadn't even grabbed a utensil. He shook his head, pushing it in her direction.

"Kirumi and Jules made rice pilaf with cauliflower, I'm highly allergic to that so you can have at it. I'll just grab something else later." he said.

"Thank you!" she cried, digging into the food. Veruca just watched, stunned with the girl's voracious eating.

"Wow...if I didn't know any better, I'd say she was pregnant." Kaede said.

"Considering the fact that she's been sharing a bed with Jon, I would believe that too." Tsubaki added, causing the boy to look up.

"Okay...let me get the shit out of my ear...what the hell are you talking about?"

"You dear...Carla has been sneaking into your room this entire week. I didn't know you two were intimate?" Celestia said, a playful look on her face.

"If you call me being kicked out of my bed at 3AM being intimate with Carla, then yeah we are totally all over each other. The fuck...you seriously think I would hook up here of all places? Carla is my closest friend here, I'll admit. But I would never consider that."

"Well...I just assumed that you two had a thing together."

"You know what they say about assuming things Ruca. It makes an Ass out of U and Me. I get that you were probably annoyed when you saw Carls that morning. But all she did was sleep beside me. She's been having nightmares about being sacrificed for the last few days. Just yesterday she stopped crying in her sleep." he said. Carla set her fork down, dabbing her lips with her napkin.

"I'm sorry for causing so much trouble. Just the thought of being sacrificed like that...it scares me. I don't mind if someone decides to kill me...as long as it's quick and painless. But I know Monokuma wants us all to suffer. Being blamed for something I didn't do hurts." she said softly. Chris sighed, a frown on his face.

"Hey Lucky Girl, I'm sorry okay? I thought with your Pranking talent, it had been you. But I jumped the gun so, so it's my mistake. I'm ready to own up to it, so you can do whatever you want to me for a day." he said, causing her to grin, eyes lighting up a bit.

"Okay...I know just what to do. You owe me for the rest of your life!"

"Huh? Whoa whoa whoa...I agreed to one day, not my whole life."

"No you silly goose! I wasn't done...for the rest of your life you owe me five slaps. You won't know when I'll slap you, how hard I'll slap you, or why I'll slap you. But I will slap you five times...so be careful around me." she said, an ominous look on her face. Chris swallowed hard.

"I need an adult."

"I'm an adult." Celestia said cheerfully.

"Shut up, you're only 8 years old!" the Lepidopterologist cried back, returning to his meal.

"Good evening, how is everything over here?" Kirumi asked, approaching their table with a platter of drinks.

"We're fine, but Jonathan couldn't eat anything. He's allergic to cauliflower." Kaede said.

"Oh my...you should have told me, I would have prepared something for you on the side." the Maid said, causing the boy to shake his head.

"No no...I'm perfectly okay Kirumi. I can make something for myself, you work so hard for all of us. Even with Jules helping you, you got a lot of things to take care of. I'm perfectly fine with eating something out of a can for a day." he said, a sheepish look on his face.

"This will not do, I will prepare something for you post haste, anything you want." she said.

"Oh...anything? She's serious Jon, you should take up her offer. I can tell you from experience, her Sirloin Steak is amazing." Veruca said.

"That sounds so good right now...too bad I gotta watch my weight." Tsubaki said with a frown, glancing at her salad.

"Pfft...why? No matter how much salad you eat you'll never be able to fit in a size four dress." Kaikane said absentmindedly, taking a sip from his soda. Tsubaki stood up from her seat, grabbing a hold of her metal tray. She held it up above her head, slamming it down on Kaikane's noggin. The boy's eyes rolled to the back of his head and he fell to the floor, completely unconscious.

"Jesus Christ! Did you just kill him?" Kaito cried out.

"Tch...he wishes! Trust me, he has a metal plate on the top of his head, the idiot got hit with a coconut when he was 12. It'll take a lot more than that to kill him." the Figure Skater replied, looking at the dented tray.

"Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned." Mei-Ling said, finishing her rice. Jonathan shuddered, glancing at Kirumi.

"Um...maybe something simple? I don't want to take your time or anything." he said.

"As I said, it is no issue for me...hmm...perhaps lasagna will do."

"Oh that sounds amazing...but that will take forever to make." the songwriter said.

"Nonsense...I prepared some last night, and was saving it for tomorrow's dinner. You'll get to try it before anyone else, as an apology for making something with cauliflower. Please excuse me." Kirumi said with a bow, heading back to the kitchen.

"She's gonna make a good wife one day!" Kaede said.

"Yours?" Lucy asked.

"Eh...I don't...I!"

"I'm just playing!" the MMO Player said, blowing a raspberry at the pianist.

"Nyeh...does anyone else feel hot?" Himiko said suddenly, fanning herself with her hand. Tenko pulled her sleeve up, placing her forearm on the girl's forehead.

"Hmm...no fever...does your tummy hurt? Are you dizzy?" she asked.

"No...I don't feel hot in my head...I feel hot...somewhere else." she said, her cheeks flushing pink.

"Oh my, now that you mention it I do feel quite hot in my nether regions." Celestia said, glancing down at her lap. She put her hands over it, forcing a smile onto her face. Chris smirked, slurping up the last of his noodles.

"You getting hot and bothered Esti?" he asked.

"If you wish to keep your penis, then you should shut your mouth." Celestia said, giving the boy a grin, making him shudder.

"Oh god, my dick feels like corn."

"Like corn?" Jonathan asked, confusion on his face.

"Carla sweetie, you don't have a dick." Veruca said softly.

"Pfft...says you." the prankster said with a wink.

"I don't eat them because their shaped like dinosaurs! I eat them because their FUCKING CHICKEN NUGGETS!" Nick shouted angrily, causing everyone in the room to look in his direction.

"Figlio di puttana! Did anyone ever teach you not to scream indoors?" Kamron cried out, his accented voice being carried across the room. Nick turned around, a look of anger on his face.

"Oh? You wanna go you prick? I'll fuck you up!"

"Boys please, behave yourselves!" Alice said firmly.

"Shut up bitch, you talk again and I'll beat the shit outta you!" Nick cried back. Alice growled, standing up from her seat, hiking up her dress as she walked around the table.

"What was that Mr. Gardner? I'm sorry but I believe you want to die today, is that what you want? Because I'll be sure to send you to the guillotine faster than you can spell the word Rabbit! Off with your Head!"

"What in the name of Jesus is happening in my mess hall? Have you cock choking child molesters lost your minds? Who do I have to fist fuck to get some goddamn order in this place?" Lee shouted.

"Your mom!" Harrison cried out.

"Ah...well if it isn't Private Joker...looking to get my boot up your ass huh? Well I'll have you know, I'm hyped up on seven tons of fuck thunder, and I will stamp my name across your supple ass cheeks!"

"Whoa man...that sounded pretty gay." Chris said, trying to hold back his laughter.

"Arrg...stop the yelling! Me head is going to explode!" Gabriella cried, clutching her head tightly.

" _What the hell is happening here? Why is everyone acting like this?"_ Jonathan thought to himself, looking around the room. He felt something touch his arm, and looked down, meeting eyes with Mei-Ling, who had a flush on her cheeks. She was panting a bit, suckling on her lower lip.

"Jon...I need your help...my body feels so hot...please...I want you to make me yours."

"WHAT?" Veruca shouted, standing up from her seat. Mei-Ling's eyes snapped toward the Nut Specialist, standing up from her own seat.

"Yeah? I wanna fuck him, you gonna do something you skinny white bitch?" she cried. Veruca let out a war cry, jumping over the table, tackling the Folklore Researcher to the ground, hands wrapped around her throat. Jonathan shot to his feet, grabbing a hold of Veruca, pulling her off the short brunette.

"ENOUGH!" he shouted, causing everyone to stop. He panted a bit, pushing Veruca back a few feet.

"I have no idea what the fuck is going on, but you all gotta stop acting like fucking dogs in heat. I don't give a shit who started what but it fucking ends now! Is that understood?"

"What did you say nigga?" Nick said firmly.

"Racist much?"

"Fuck off Queenie, I'm tan I can legally say it." he said, shooting a glare to Chloe who was just watching everything go down.

"Please...we must remain unified. I don't understand what is going on, but perhaps we should all just remain calm." Kiibo said, trying to be the voice of reason.

 ** _Ding Dong Ding Dong_**

 **" _Ahem...this is a school wide announcement. Move your asses into the gym, I wasn't expecting this to kick in so fast. Come on, chop chop."_** Monokuma said, ending the broadcast right after. Jonathan sighed, holding his hand out to Mei-Ling who was still on the floor. The girl grabbed a hold of it, pulling herself up.

"I'm sorry Veruca...I didn't mean what I said. I don't know what came over me."

"It's fine...I don't know what's wrong with me either." the Nut Specialist said. Everyone started filing out of the cafeteria, heading toward the gymnasium. It didn't take long for the students and faculty to gather in the gym, with Monokuma standing at the podium.

"So...how are we all doing? Feel like breaking some heads?" the bear said happily.

"Cut the shit bear, what the hell do you want?" Chris snapped angrily, glaring at the monochrome bear.

"Aw come on dude, you already know what I want out of you. I want some beautiful despair! Homicide is usually the best way to get on my good side, but you all were taking your time so...I decided to implement a new motive."

"Motive?" Cara asked, hugging her husband tightly. He wrapped his arm around her, glaring at the bear.

"That's right Sweetums! This new motive is something I like to call, the Viagra Motive!" he said cheerfully.

"The what?" Tsubaki asked.

"Viagra...isn't that the name of those boner pills men over 50 take?" Jill asked curiously.

"Yeah yeah! If you experience an erection lasting longer than 4 hours, seek medical attention immediately." Carla cried out.

"You know I heard they stick a huge needle in your dick and drain of its blood. Heard it hurts like shit too." Kokichi said, making some of the guys cringe.

"Pfft...that ain't shit, you've clearly never broken your dick before." Rantaro said, arms crossed a look of amusement on his face.

"I don't even wanna know." Kaede added. Monokuma growled angrily.

"Hey! Stop robbing the limelight dammit! As I was saying, this motive is quite simple in name. But in practice...well it takes a lot to get it to work. You see, I added a little ingredient to your dinner, I like to call it Formula X, but it's technically called Viagra 3.0."

"3.0?" Jonathan asked curiously.

"That's right! The original Viagra was actually developed as a heart medication. When tested on women, it improved heart function and blood flow. When used on men however...well it gave them a raging boner, it was so nice and stiff that they could fuck for hours with it. It became a coveted medicine for those with erectile dysfunction. Not to mention quite saught out in Prison. Yuk yuk yuk!" Monokuma said, hopping down from the podium.

"What exactly makes it 3.0 though?" Miu asked curiously.

"Is it made with corn?" Carla added.

"What the hell is your fascination with corn today?" Jonathan asked, earning a shrug from the girl.

"I dunno...but I can do things with a husk of corn that you wouldn't even be able to imagine."

" _I honestly don't wanna know what that is."_ the songwriter thought, shuddering a bit. Celestia cleared her throat, regaining a hold of the conversation.

"Okay...and what exactly does that pill have to do with our present motive?" Celestia asked.

"It's simple really. The ingredient which you all consumed, Formula X, is a specially made aphrodisiac. It's a sexual stimulant hyped up to the 100thpower. It's so strong, that you'll be able to screw five different people and still be raging for more. The effects of it last for 5 days, and don't worry it's completely harmless...on Monkeys at least."

"You fed us a sexual stimulant?" Veruca cried.

"Why would you even do that? What's the point of making us horny?" Miu asked, arms crossed.

"As I was saying, the stimulant does more than you think. Every small sensation will give you quite a lot of pleasure. Even holding hands will make you want to seal the deal. The aphrodisiac aspect hypes your feelings, twists your emotions around, makes you imagine things. However that alone wasn't the entire motive, that is but the first aspect. All of you have the will to resist your sexual urges, which is why I locked all of the doors in the academy. For the next week, you will not be allowed to return to your dorms!"

"Pfft...as if that's going to be a bother. We'll just wait until the Formula wears off." Kaito said, a smirk on his face. Monokuma frowned, scratching his head.

"Ah...right...I thought of that too." he said, pulling out a remote. Everyone screamed, thinking it was the detonator for the bombs in their necks. Monokuma laughed, pressing the button, causing several bangles to fly out from under the stage. Each of them latched onto the students and faculty, three needles piercing their skin. Jonathan clutched his wrist hard, almost falling to the ground in pain. The bangle he now wore was black and white, and had a small screen on it, which was flashing red.

"What the hell are you doing to us?" Maki snapped angrily, a darkened look on her face.

"Yes, I find this motive to be quite different. Normally someone with hostages would start bartering for money. What is your end game?" Ryoma asked.

"I already told you...it's not for the money! It's for the despair! Now that you are all full of pants shitting terror, in ten minutes these babies will go online. Since you all consumed that Formula, this bracelet will add the aphrodisiac to your blood every single hour, making the effects gain strength. Every single ministration given to you by anyone will turn you into a ball of crumbling cookies. Even a tap on the shoulder will make you squirt!" he said, rubbing his paws up and down his body.

"You sick fuck!" Chris cried out.

"Nee-hee-hee! This is fun, what else are you going to make us do, Papa Kuma?" Kokichi asked, much to the annoyance of the others.

"Well since you asked so nicely, the object of this motive is to not have sex! That's right, all of you are trapped in this school, with each other, getting pumped full of sexual stimulants, pop all the boners you want. If you even think about getting it in, these bracelets will blow your hands off. Go ahead, feel free to rub yourselves together, kiss all you want, get naked all I care. I catch any of you masturbating or hell straight up fucking, and you are dead. Each bracelet is equipped with a Jerk Off detector, if it feels the correct motion, it blows up! Before you even say, we'll use our opposite hand, trust me I know which hands you all use, which is why you have your bangles on those hands. Finally, to encourage you all to do it, I'm pumping pheromones through the filtration system. That's why all of you have so much pent up anger now."

"Why are you doing this? Don't you know this could seriously leave lasting effects on all of us?" Alice cried out, concern written in her voice.

"Like I said before, you'll all be safe, this is 100 percent tested. I have first hand reports of Class 77B of Hope's Peak Academy using this before. They didn't shag like bunnies though, which was a shame." Monokuma said.

"Who are you? Why are you bringing up Hope's Peak Academy now of all times?" Anaji snapped angrily. This was the first time in a week he had actually spoken. His odd sounding voice was filled with anger and hatred, most likely from what he had done before.

"Hmm? Why bring up Hope's Peak? Why not? I mean...they're the reason you are all here. If Hope's Peak Academy hadn't been built, you beautiful cinnamon rolls wouldn't be here would you? Did you know I'm a graduate?" Monokuma asked.

"A graduate? You mean you're an Ultimate like us?" Jonathan asked firmly.

"Pfft...no, I'm Monokuma! I hosted the killing game over there, so technically I'm a graduate of the academy! Regardless, I haven't finished with the motive. Ahem...as you know, you are all beginning to digest that Formula X, the bracelets will kick in and deliver a dose every hour so you guys are nice and hazy. And to make you extra horny, pheromones are being pumped through the air supply. Ground rules, no masturbation of any kind, same with sexual intercourse. Feel free to feel each other up and kiss all you want, I don't care for softcore. Might be your only chance to see some titties now that I think of it."

"So...no penetration of any kind?" Celestia asked.

"Mhmm...that's correct sweetheart, no jacking, vaginal or anal...though knowing you, you'll probably get creative." the bear said absentmindedly. Celestia adopted a pensive look, not saying anything right after. Dan cleared his throat, grabbing the monochrome bear's attention.

"I'm assuming all of this will end when someone gets killed correct?" Dan asked firmly, a look of anger on his face.

"You guessed right buddy. Your bracelets are programmed with the antidote, the black side is filled with 45 doses of aphrodisiac, and the white side is filled with a single dose of the antidote. I had to make sure you had enough to last. They also have a bomb so if you rub one out, the motion will activate it and blow your hand off. That's a little warning though, you got four limbs after all. You want that sweet release, then you gotta play the murder game. Oh and if I catch ya screwing the body, I'll personally give you a reward. Have a good week kids, AHAHAHAHAHAHA!" the bear cried, waddling away just as fast as he had arrived. Seconds later, several beeps filled the gymnasium, their bracelets had gone active.

"So...anyone feeling the burn yet?" Chris asked, glancing around the room. Carla turned to face him, slapping him across the face with all of her strength, sending him tumbling to the floor.

"You're down to 4, don't make me waste them." she snapped angrily. Jonathan sighed, rubbing his eyes.

" _Great...we're all hyped up on aphrodisiacs and sexual stimulants, there are pheromones pumping through the air system, oh and we're all getting doses every hour...great...hey wait...I didn't eat the food. I didn't consume the stimulant. Ah...but the aphrodisiac...what the hell does that do again?"_ he thought to himself.

"Okay...since we're all pretty much affected by this...I propose an idea. The men will stay in the gym while the women take the cafeteria. We will remain segregated for the entirety of this challenge. We will get through this, nothing is going to stop us." Dan said firmly.

"Challenge? _Challenge?_ This is not a fucking challenge, this is a motive to kill numb nuts! I will not stand here hyped up on drugs, and let you call this fucking motive a challenge! So do me a favor and fuck off!"

"Veruca! This is not fucking helping, I get it okay? Your hormones are probably sky rocketing right now, but yelling at each other isn't going to solve anything. And you...separation is the last thing we want. We need to be in small groups, stop each other from attempting anything. Remember what the bear said, anyone tries to even get a finger in and you die. I'm not going to let anyone else lose their damn heads." Jonathan snapped, anger flowing through him.

"I agree...I say we all think about the end game...we can't just do what the bear wants, not anymore." Chris said firmly.

"Are you trying to look up Celestia's skirt?" Mei-Ling asked, earning a troll grin from the boy. The Physicist turned to face the boy, placing her foot right over his genitals, grinding it slightly. He let out a scream of pain, grabbing her foot.

"Take it off, now!"

"I'm sorry sweetheart, but I think perverts should be punished. Do you know how Viagra works? It only works if you are stimulated. It doesn't matter if there are aphrodisiacs in our bloodstream. If we don't think about sex, we will not be affected."

"How do you know that?" Lee cried out, anger flowing through him. The young woman turned to him, a smile on her face.

"I'm a scientist dear, I know a lot about various things. I may not be a pharmacist, but I do know my way around medicine. We need anaphrodisiacs, which naturally counter them. Booze and tobacco will do." she said.

"Well good luck with that, Dan got rid of most of the fuckin booze, including the rum. You've doomed us all asshole, somehow you are involved aren't you?" Gabriella asked, having dropped her pirate talk entirely.

"Alcohol is bad for people, none of you are over the legal drinking age." he said firmly.

"I don't give a shit, if you have the booze then give it to us. If not I will hold you down and break your nuts until nothing but a bloody pulp is left!" Veruca shouted. She panted a bit, face completely red with fury.

"Even if I wanted to bring the rum back, it's all in my dorm...which I can't access." the Dance instructor said, a frown on his face.

"Guys...I think we should all just calm down. Let's just...split up okay? I think Jonathan's idea of splitting into groups is good. One group will take the Theater, two groups can take the cafeteria, same with the A/V Room and the Plaza. We'll all bathe at the same time in the Bath House, girls stick to their side and boys to theirs. If we stick together, we will get out of this. We must be strategic about this, the less we think about sex, the less this will affect us. All we have to do is last for 6 days...that's it." Calem said calmly.

" _Wow...how the hell is he still so calm and collected? Honestly, he and Celestia are amazing. Being able to keep their emotions in check like that is pretty cool."_ Jonathan said, admiring the two.

"Don't worry, I managed to hide several bottles of alcohol in the kitchen. I'll pass some out but we have to keep it rationed. If you want I can work the counter and serve drinks, hell knows I need one." Jill said, turning toward the exit.

"This is gonna be so hard, she has the nicest ass here." Chris said, gritting his teeth hard.

"If you show weakness now, then you definitely won't make it. I consider you a friend Chris, I wish for your head to remain on your shoulders." Celestia said, giving him a smile. The flush on his face increased, and he could feel his lower region becoming hard.

" _6 days without drilling Esti...it's gonna be hard as fuck...hehe hard."_ Chris thought, a dribble of blood dripping from his nose. Celestia sighed, turning away from the boy, calmly making her exit. Jonathan followed after her, knowing it was going to be one hell of a mind game.

 ** _xxx(Four Hours Later: Jonathan's POV)xxx_**

 ** _Ding Ding Dong Ding Dong_**

 **" _Ahem...Good Evening Students of Morning Hope Academy. It is now officially nighttime. Normally the cafeteria would be closed and the water would be shut off. But considering this is your dwelling for the next week, I'll leave everything open and accessible. Go on, eat anything you want, might I recommend the stew? Have a good night, and if you even think about fapping, someone will have to clean your brains off the walls. See you tomorrow!"_**

I grit my teeth as I glanced up at the monitor in the Plaza. Our group had all but taken control of the plaza, hanging out in the small lounge near the cafeteria entrance. The first hour hadn't been so bad, aside from Veruca having angry outbursts and Mei-Ling reaching under my shirt. The aphrodisiac being pumped through my blood really made me sensitive, but I didn't feel a single ounce of sexual tension. Not like my friends at least. Chris had sat down on the floor, eyes closed as he sat in a corner. He had said to himself "If I don't see booty, I'll be safe". Of course that was going to be hard since one needs their eyes to move around. Lucy had been fine for the first three hours, but she had fallen asleep on the couch and had been having wet dreams. Her hands had to be tied up so she didn't touch herself in her sleep.

Carla had been doing rather well, at least until she took her shirt off. She had refused to put in on after that and was squeezing her boobs every few minutes. She kept making weird animal noises, that I honestly didn't know how to explain. She kept giving me pervy looks, liking her lips seductively. Not gonna lie...that was one of the hardest moments in the first three hours. Especially after she started slipping her finger in her mouth, and suckling on it, obviously suggesting something.

Side Note: Try to avoid corn for the next week, I believe she may have tampered with our supply.

Tenko had decided to take Himiko with her to the gym. She said that practicing Aikido would make her focus on something else. She was actually rather fine, as she was channeling her frustrations into something productive. It was Himiko that was having trouble, but she had decided to focus on her magic, saying she would write down chants for all of us to say in case we were in danger. No results yet. The ones who seemed completely in control were the Aulani Twins. They had been acting normal, trading stories back and forth and playing Pokemon of all things. Tsubaki had brought her purse with her and she had her and her brother's Gameboy SP's with them. They had apparently been running through Ruby and Sapphire, trying to see who would beat it the fastest. I heard Kaikane shouting earlier because he had lost to Flannery. His anger seems to be spiking, testosterone must be building up. I feel you bro, Camerupt with Attract is Bullshit...wait until you get to Norman and his Slaking tho...hehehehe.

Celestia was calm and relaxed, having resorted to drinking brandy. She had been reading her physics book, jotting something down. Apparently, she and Miu had been talking about something. The Ultimate Inventor and the Ultimate Physicist would combine their talents to create something. However without the necessary tools, whatever their project was, wouldn't be completed for awhile. As for me, I had resorted to my old nemesis, Jet Pack Blues. I had made an off comment about needing a carton of smokes for the next five days, and Monokuma delivered one. No one wanted to smoke, but it was honestly keeping me relaxed. At this point, risking my life with Lung Cancer was a better choice then getting my head blown up. Even as I sit here, typing this up on my laptop, I look around and see everyone falling asleep. Some are just fine, others are clearly angry. I saw Lee going into the locker room earlier, several bangs filling the hall. Its safe to say I know what he was doing in there.

"Mei...stop touching me." I said, pausing my typing when I felt the Folklore Researcher rubbing her hand under my shirt.

"Sorry...I can't help it. It hurts so much Jon...you have to help me." she said softly, giving me a pleading look. I growled, looking away.

"Stay strong Mei-Ling, the moment we give in his the moment Monokuma wins. Just try to sleep, Veruca and Carla fell asleep earlier, and looks like the twins turned in as well." I said, glancing at Tsubaki and Kai. The boy was testing his head on her lap, with his sister resting her hand on his head, both sleeping contently.

"Xiexie, Jon...you're a real sweet guy." she said, pressing her lips against my cheek. She settled into my side, closing her eyes. I frowned, glancing back at my laptop. I clicked save and close it, reaching into my pocket for my cigarettes, pulling a stick out and lighting it, taking a long drag from it, exhaling it through my nose.

"Shit."

"Are you alright dear?" Celestia asked, glancing up from her book. She had a look of discomfort on her face, as she tried to keep her legs crossed. I gave her a nod.

"I'm having it a bit easier than everyone else...I guess my allergies saved me. I don't know where Kaede is, but she must have secluded herself. I hope she isn't doing anything stupid."

"I agree...I would check on her, but I've got no idea where she is. I do have one idea though...that may give us a bit of relief." she said. Hearing this, I perked up a bit, sitting up slightly.

"Hmm...what are you talking about?" I asked, clearly confused. She reached for a sheet of paper, writing something down and placing it inside her book. She held it out to me, which I grabbed. Her gaze was up on the camera.

"I hope you agree...it may be a little odd but it might be beneficial for us all." she said, downing the last of her brandy. I open the cover of the book, holding it up so the camera couldn't see.

" _The Sauna has no cameras due to the steam. We could relieve ourselves in there."_

"I never thought of that." I said, looking up at her, a small smirk on her face.

"It just hit me you know? Moisture would ruin various devices, including the ones used to keep an eye on us."

"Yeah...but don't you think the "Big Man" would start getting smart? We can't go in there as a group." I mutter softly. She gave me a small playful grin.

"You mean to tell me you've never once considered an orgy?"

"Estia!" I cry. I could feel my cheeks heating up as I try not to think about such an act.

"Apologies dear...it's hard not letting my thoughts run rampant. We've known each other for less than a few days, and you are quite the stud."

"Pfft...that's a funny joke." I replied, taking a drag from my cigarette, making sure the ashes don't fall on Mei-Ling.

"I'm being serious, already three girls have shown affection toward you. The Nut Princess tackled the Little Dragon for a piece of you, and Lucky Girl couldn't stop licking her lips. Jonathan, I'm not sure I understand why you down talk yourself."

"You wanna know why? It's because I feel inadequate...I didn't come to Morning Hope Academy to get laid. I just came here because they wanted me here. Honestly, I don't care about the fame or the money. I just like writing songs...I was always ignored as a kid...even by my parents. They always said it was for work...I was alone more often then not. I had a babysitter when I was younger...even she stopped showing up. She would be there when my parents left, she would leave for a week and be back before they were back, just to get paid." I replied, looking away from her. I honestly wasn't sure why I was even saying this, I guess my muddled mind just needed some sort of release.

"So...you feel unwanted?" Celestia asked, leaning back in her chair. She grabbed a hold of her brandy, taking a drink from the bottle, not bothering to pour it into a cup. I take another drag, the burning in my lungs waking me up a bit.

"Yeah...I guess I do. I love my parents...don't get me wrong, but I wanted them to be in life a little more. I love that my mom advocates for women's rights, and wants to be a Senator. That's a badass dream. I enjoy hearing my dad's FBI War stories, and hearing about all the fucked up things he's had to deal with. But that's just who they are. Senator Rachel Hyles and FBI Agent James Hyles...that's who they are. I just...wanted Mom and Dad."

"I see...Jonathan, you don't realize this, but you have a lot of people that care about you. Even if they don't realize it at this moment. They're most likely shy or confused, because we don't know each other yet. Give it some time, I assure you...you'll have quite a throng of ladies vying for your affection." Celestia said, a smile on her face.

"Would you be one of those?" I asked coyly, causing her to giggle.

"You are quite bold when you want to be. Alas I doubt you could handle even I...there are things that you have yet to learn about me. You might hate me when you find out."

"Oh? Spill the beans then...I told you a bit of myself...it's only fair right?" I said, causing her demeanor to change.

"Might I have my book back? I'd like to write something else." she said. I nodded, handing her the physics book back. She jotted something else down, this time rather hasty. She closed it and handed it back to me, which I immediately opened, eyes widening a bit.

" _According to the rules of this game state that no sexual intercourse is allowed. That includes vaginal and anal sex, along with jerking off. It says nothing about fellatio. Not to mention, Monokuma said "If I catch you." meaning as long as we aren't caught we can do whatever we want."_

"What the...Celestia...are you?"

"Is something the matter Jon? I was just pointing out something...a little bit of a loophole if you will." she said, giving him a wink.

" _Oh my god...I think Celestia is suggesting something...it's so wrong but fuck. If it helps our friends it might actually put an end to this. As long as no one has actual sex, we might be able to make it through this. The rules never said anything about circle jerking either...ew...but that's weird."_

 **" _Not if you ask a girl to do it. You can't jerk off, it said nothing about someone else doing it for you."_**

" _No I can't...Bros over Hoes."_

 **" _Pussy...you are weak...here's a hottie wanting to blow you and your worrying about the rules. There's a loophole dude, a loop hole!"_**

" _Shut up conscience, I don't need your help!"_ I shouted in my mind.

 **" _Hey, no need to yell at your conscience. Your conscience is just do its job."_**

" _Yes, but when you are hyped up on sexual stimulants, you are not doing your job. The little head is thinking, not the big head. I'm afraid you aren't getting one out of me mister. I am a lefty and I am not going to lose my hand, its too much of a risk."_

 **"** _ **Fuckin virgin, you'll never get your V-card punched if you keep that up. Heads up, Mei-Ling is rubbing her nose on our junk."** _

I look down, noticing the Folklore Researcher had a catty grin on her face. Perhaps using a pillow to block my erection was a bad idea, especially since she's using my lap as a pillow. I carefully slide my hand underneath the pillow, holding it as I slowly slip out, allowing her to claim the couch for herself. Veruca stirred slightly, her hand traveling to her skirt, only for me to grab a hold of it, shoving it between the cushions.

"Ugh...I don't think I'm gonna get any sleep tonight." I mutter, putting out my cigarette in a bottle of Gatorade, that had a bit of water left in it.

"Trust me...it's becoming a bit more difficult. It's midnight, 5 hours have already passed, we have 5 days and 12 hours left." Celestia said, causing me to look up at her. She had uncrossed her legs, finding the position to be a bit more comfortable. I was going to reply to what she had said, but my eyes had fallen somewhere else. She looked down, her eyes widening a bit.

"Oh my!"

"Um...Estia...are you..."

"May we keep this between us? Please?" she pleaded, a scared and worried look on her face. I just nodded.

"Sure...I find that kinda hot actually." I said absentmindedly. Her eyes widened a bit, a small flush appearing on her face.

"You do?"

"Hey...open mind right?"

" _Christ...these thoughts are gonna send me to hell."_

"You took my words to heart...my, what a surprise. You may have a chance with me after all." she said, giving me a smile. Though I should be weirded out, I found myself smiling back.

"Yup...been writing a few songs you know...though I'm scared to write any right now."

"Why is that?" she asked.

"I just wrote a parody of Jingle Bell Rock, would you like to hear it?" I asked, not thinking about it. With a nod, she agreed. I cleared my throat, humming the beat in my mind.

" _Stroke on my, lick on my, suck on my cock,_

 _It's the first time for you, so here's what you do_

 _Unzip me, and strip me, and show me you care_

 _Don't go ripping out my pubic hair,_

 _Reach for my_

 _Grab for my_

 _Pull out my cock_

 _You can do it with ease, just get on your knees_

 _Start licking, and slurping, my dick will get firm_

 _Soon you'll be tasting sperm."_

"Oh my...sex on the brain dear?" Celestia asked, holding back her giggles.

"Shut up! I'm sure you know how that feels!"

"I picked the wrong time to wake up." Veruca said softly, rubbing her eyes with the back of her hand. She looked at it, shaking it a bit.

"Why is my hand asleep?"

"Jonathan...perhaps you should show Veruca here what we were discussing earlier." the Physicist said, gesturing to the book.

"No...no no no...I think we should keep that to ourselves."

"What? What are you talking about?" the Nut Specialist asked, not fully awake. She reached for my pack of cigarettes, pulling one out, lighting the end with my zippo.

"Me and Jon were discussing a loophole to our current motive...I'm more than certain you'll agree with my findings." she said, interlocking her hands under her chin. Veruca sighed angrily, smoke flying from her mouth as she grabbed the physics book from my lap, ignoring the fact my dick was pulsing hard. She opened the book, glancing at the paper tucked within, her jaw dropping.

"U fockin wot mate?"

"Just a little observation dear...perhaps you could help our friend?" she said, gesturing to me.

" _Oh my god...Celestia is trying to hook me up. But I can't...Veruca is my friend and I'm not going to do that with her. This motive is screwing without minds...I can't."_

"No...I already said no Celestia. Sorry, but I'm toughing this one out...the moment we give in is the moment we lose. I think I should go find somewhere to sleep for the night. I think the Men's room is empty, I'll lock myself in a stall and sleep this shit off." I said, grabbing my laptop and backpack. I slung it over my shoulder, awkwardly shuffling it away.

The Men's Room was just as I had left it four hours earlier, perfectly clean, safe for several balls of paper on the floor. There was a peculiar scent wafting through the air, and it didn't take me long to figure out what it was. Someone else had figured out the motive's loophole and had taken advantage of it. I sighed, turning on the tap water, splashing some on my face. I cupped my hands, drinking a bit of it before looking at my reflection in the mirror.

" _Okay Jonny, this is it...you can do this. You defeated No Nut November last year like a boss. You didn't blow your load for a month, five days is nothing."_

"But I was alone for the entire month. No female stimulus, no pheromones pumping through the air...I'm weak."

" _No you fucking aren't. Come on...you got this shit, 5 days 12 hours...keep that number in your head boy. You got this shit...once you get through this, you can go ahead and bust the biggest nut in the world. Maybe if your lucky, into Veruca's tight ass."_

"No...no kinky thoughts."

" _Fine, all over Carla's tits? Maybe you want Mei-Ling hopping on your waist? How about Celestia? You find her totally fucking kinky don't you. Maybe all four of them at the same time?"_

My hand sprung out, punching the mirror in front of me. A loud shattering noise filled the room as the mirror fell to the ground. I didn't even know I was that strong. I took a step back, looking at the broken remains of the mirror, miraculously, my hand was completely unharmed. I took a deep breath, panting a bit...I guess my anger got the best of me. I shook my head, slowly falling to the ground, clutching my head.

"Goddamn it all...this is shit!" I growl, slamming my fist against the ground. I stopped, realizing I was using a hammer fist. If I had kept doing that, my hand could have been blown off. I shakily reach for my bag, pulling out my cigarettes, about to smoke my fourth one in a period of a half hour.

"Jo-Jo? Are you okay in there?"

"Carla? No...I'm fine, just stay outside okay?" I called back out. The door opened a second later, my eyes falling on the shirtless Lucky Student, her light pink bra visible in the light. I couldn't help but stare, I memorized every single detail, every frill, every rose, every single lace. I look away, feeling my throat and jeans tightening.

"Carla seriously...I'm not in my right mind right now...I don't want to die." I said firmly.

"Oh you...I know how to deactivate that silly wrist band." she said.

"Huh?" I asked, clearly taken aback. I watch as she shoved her hand in her pocket, pulling out a magnet. Not just any magnet, but a pair of Hard Drive magnets. She took a hold of my wrist and placed both magnets on the screen of the bangle, a small fizzling sound filling my ears.

"See? It wasn't that hard."

"You...you let me fucking suffer while you had two goddamn magnets? Why haven't you taken it off?" I growled angrily.

"You silly goose! If I try to take it off then Monokuma will detonate the bomb in it. The only thing this disables is the motherboard that controls the motion detection thing." she said absentmindedly.

"How do you know that?"

"Remember when I went to the bathroom while we were all in the theater? Yeah, I went to the A/V Room, pulled these suckers out then went to the ladies room, I just let Lady Luck take over." she said, a catty grin on her face. I just stood there, disbelief written on my face.

"You...relied on your luck to settle this?" I asked. She nodded, her head bobbling, pigtails shaking.

"I tend to let Lady Luck do a lot for me, I've been relying on her a lot since I was 2 years old! I guess that's why I'm here huh?" she asked. I felt another dose of the aphrodisiac get injected into my skin. It was a soft pump, almost like getting a flu shot, something I had gotten used two in the last couple hours. I noticed the lock on the bathroom door was engaged, I grit my teeth.

" _No...I can't...I gotta get out of here...I gotta get out of here now."_

My hands wrapped around Carla's waist, pushing her back toward the counter top. Her eyes widened a bit in surprise, but she did nothing to stop me. She jumped up onto the counter, undoing the button on her shorts, she pulled them down in a fluid motion, with me doing the same for my belt.

" _I gotta get outta here, I can't do this."_

"You know how they say don't stick your dick in crazy?" Carla asked.

"Yeah...I know that they say that...why are you saying that?" I asked, clearly confused. She grabbed a hold of my head, her lips hovering near my ears.

"I'm gonna rock your world. They don't call me _"_ _Pole Greaser"_ for nothing." she replied, her voice sounding husky. I felt her hand on my manhood, I didn't even feel it until I was already hilted inside her.

" _I gotta get out of here, I gotta get out of here, I gotta get out of here."_

"Oh fuck...this feels better than I thought. Don't worry, I brought a husk of corn with me." The Lucky Student said, pulling her bra off her chest, tossing it to the floor. I reached for my neckerchief, pulling it off from my neck, sticking it in Carla's mouth, her voice being muffled. The next four hours were nothing short of heaven...

 _ **End of Chapter 1 Act 6**_

 _ **Surviving Students: 37**_

 _ **Surviving Faculty Members: 3**_

 _ **xxx(Cast)xxx**_

 **Class 24 of Morning Hope Academy + Faculty**

 **Fa Mei-Ling**

 **Jonathan Hyles**

 **Anaji Hora**

 **Lucy Cadwell**

 **Setsuko Inoue**

 **Victoria Louis**

 **Tsubaki Aulani**

 **Kaikane Aulani**

 **Veruca LeGume**

 **Nicholas Ladd Gardner**

 **Cara Ladd Gardner**

 **Anastasia Katrina Klevorick**

 **Carla Williamson**

 **Harrison Evans**

 **Kamron Luca Di Carita**

 **Alice Lois Caroll**

 **Julianne Natalie Ray**

 **Kevin Hicks** _ **(Deceased)**_

 **Gabriella Vertran**

 **Dan Arche**

 **Lee Harvey Emerson**

 **Calem Kurogane**

 **Christopher Patrick Bacon**

 **Chloe Raincomprix**

 **Sofia Nilsson**

 **Celestia Ludenberg**

 _ **Class 79 of Hope's Peak Academy**_

 **Kirumi Tojo**

 **Kaede Akamatsu**

 **Shuichi Saihara (Deceased)**

 **Kaito Momota**

 **Miu Iruma**

 **Rantaro Amami**

 **Korekiyo Shinguji**

 **Himiko Yumeno**

 **Tenko Chabashira**

 **Kokichi Ouma**

 **Gonta Gokuhara (Deceased)**

 **Kiibo**

 **Maki Harukawa**

 **Ryoma Hoshi**

 **Tsumugi Shirogane**

 **Angie Yonaga**

 _ **A/N: And the award for weakest Motherfucker in this game goes to Jonathan Hyles. Dude lost No Nut November hard body...but hey, there are loopholes for a reason yeah?**_

 _ **Things are only going to get harder from here on out. Who's in bed with Dean Monokuma? How many others are gonna abuse the loop hole? Will I write a very very sexy 4 way lemon with Jonathan and or another male character? That's a no...no use in starting the shit show now...sorry, but No Nut November is the month of blue balls! Ah the despair...hehehehe**_

 _ **Regardless, this marks the beginning of the Viagra Motive. Who's going to kill? How much longer will it last? Who's going to be the next weakling on the team that abuses the Loophole? How much chuck would a woodchuck chuck if a woodchuck could chuck would?None of this and more in the next chapter! Chapter 1 Act 7...Aphrodisiacs Part II...maybe you'll find out what Carla did to Jon with that Husk of Corn  
**_

 _ **I would like to remind you that you have a few days left to vote on the poll if you haven't voted. So far a few characters had gotten a single vote each. I'm pleased with the results, but a lot of characters also getting ignored. So I'd like to ask, who do you wanna see more of? Am I portraying them right? And if you want me to add something, then just shoot me a PM and I'll definitely do it. I assure you, the massacre will begin soon, so you might not see any of these characters ever again.**_

 _ **I know I said Mei-Ling would be the main character, and for the most part she is, but I'm leaning on Jon a lot too. Can't blame my sister though, she made a good character dammit. I finally convinced her to get herself a Pen name, even though she isn't on Fanfiction, she wants me to call her the Wicked Witch of the Caribbean, I don't know why but...hey that's more interesting than Dinkleberg...Dinkleberg.**_

 _ **Anyway...that's all the news I got for now...if you are curious, Day 4 of No Nut November was...quiet...too quiet...**_

 _ **Final thing...today marks the final day Rick Grimes will be in the Walking Dead. It's...bittersweet to be honest. I have grown with the Walking Dead, and just seeing the series without Rick...it's odd. I've watched every episode, every Sunday night since it premiered way back when...it's just...so weird. Rick has been through some shit, and I've been along for the ride. So as a send off, I dedicate this chapter to Rick Grimes...one badass motherfucker, who made me love Colt Pythons despite me hating Revolvers. I'll pour one out for ya buddy...see ya later...**_


	15. Chapter 1 Act 7: Aphrodisiacs II

**A/N:**

 **Here we are again, with Act 7 of my little tale of horrors and sexually deprived students. I hope you are enjoing it so far because hell I am having fun writing it. I am gonna keep this authors note brief, as I usually post some stuff at the bottom. I just want you all to know that the song used later on in this chapter is called El Latido de mi Corazon, or Proud Corazon in English, and comes from the movie Coco, which is a phenominal movie. I don't care what people say, but that movie is so fucking good. A few of my friends hated it because it was too childish but I don't give a shit. It was so fucking beautiful and emotional, and I learned more about Mexican Culture than I did in school. I love when movies help me appreciate things in our world, especially during these times. Not gonna delve into politics or anything, this isn't the place for that.**

 **However, there will be a lot of things revealed in this chapter so I will let you all dissect it to you are content with it. Enjoy yourselves. And Crit Fail...the ending if this chapter is made specially for you, hope you like it bro. Happy Birthday.**

 **I will remind you all that the poll will be closing on Friday the 9th so if you haven't voted, you still got some time. 10 people have voted, leaving 14 people with 0 votes...you never know what that may spell for them you know. HEHEHEHE All Hail Junko Enoshima!  
**

Morning Hope Academy's

New Semester of Killing

Chapter 1 Act 7

Aphrodisiacs II

 _ **(Daily Life: Day Eight)**_

" _Please...I need for this to stop...it hurts...I just wanna..."_

"No Kaede, you can't...if you do he wins!" the Pianist muttered to herself.

" _But it's just a little...come on...you got those Piano hands...those nice and strong fingers...I'm sure your personal ivory keys will enjoy the stimulation!"_

"No...no I can't...I can't."

" _Let's write a symphony. You me...Shuichi's hat, your hand...our pussy."_

"THIS IS OUR FIGHT SONG! TAKE BACK MY LIFE SONG! PROVE I'M ALRIGHT SONG! MY POWERS TURNED UP, STARTING RIGHT NOW, I'LL BE STRONG!"

"I think Kaede is loosing it." Tsubaki muttered, rubbing her eyes as she looked up from her Spaghetti O's. Kaede had been laying on the floor across from the plaza, clutching Shuichi's hat tightly.

"I don't blame her, my dick hurts from being erect all damn night." her brother replied, relieved that his raging hard on had been quelled, if only momentarily.

"Eh? What time is it? Why are my hands tied? Why are my knickers sopping wet?" Lucy cried out, shooting to a sitting position.

"Apologies dear, we had to tie your hands last night, they begun to wonder. You were suffering from wet dreams...who's Akihiko?" Veruca asked curiously. Lucy flushed brightly, looking away from the Nut Specialist.

"Um...have you played Persona 3?"

"Can't say I have."

"Oh...then you wouldn't understand." she said dismissively. Kaikane stood up from the floor, pulling on her bindings until they were lose.

"Promise me your hands aren't gonna head south for the winter and I'll fully untie you."

"I promise chief!" the black haired MMO player cried out. The Surfer pulled the rope away, allowing her to rub her wrists.

"I'm gonna take a look around the school. Gotta see if people are still alive or...soaked in sweat." the Hawaiian lad said, grabbing a hold of his shirt. He buttoned it up all the way, not wanting to attract attention to himself.

"Be careful sweetheart, I wouldn't anything to happen to you." Tsubaki said, earning a thumbs up from the boy.

 ** _xxx(Kaikane's POV)xxx_**

Even though it hadn't been a full day yet, I could tell this motive was screwing us over. In more ways than one. Just taking a peek at the cafeteria earlier told me what I needed to know. It smelled of sweat and bodily fluids in there, mixed in with food. Kirumi and Jill were doing their best to keep everyone calm, and I praise them for staying relaxed themselves. I just slipped in for a few cans of food, stuff I knew wasn't tampered with and handed them out to my friends. Mei-Ling was the only one still asleep, and I'm sure Celestia spent the entire night awake. Makes me wonder where Carla and Jon went. I tried taking a leak earlier and was forced to use the Ladies room. Someone should put a Urinal Cake in there.

I took a peek inside Classroom 9-B, noticing all of the desks had been neatly placed at the other end of the room. Alice was sitting behind the desk, having fallen asleep, most likely after keeping an eye on all of the students within. Korekiyo, Angie and Harrison were calmly sleeping inside, while Lee was standing at attention, looking at the Iron Plate, most likely wondering what the outside looked like. His right hand was bandaged up. I recall him busting his knuckles open punching one of the lockers in the Locker Room. The man has Iron Balls, I'll give him that.

"Hey...Kai...could you help me?"

"Huh...Gabby...what's wrong?" I asked, glancing down at the Ultimate Pirate, who was sitting in a corner. I glanced down the hallway leading to the Weight Room, seeing it completely clear of people.

"I need...I need."

"What? What do you need?" I asked, worried as I knelt before her. She grabbed a hold of my shirt, hovering her lips near my ear.

"I need...a tailor...because I ripped my pants!" she cried, tearing her pants clean off her body. She jumped onto me, pressing her lips against mine. I grabbed her shoulders, pushing her away with all of my strength.

"Christ all mighty!" I shout, as I break into a sprint, racing toward the Trophy Room. I locked the door right after sliding down to a sitting position.

"Dear god...that one was unexpected...I should steer clear of her." I mutter to myself. I felt my throat become dry as I forced myself to my feet, feeling my pants becoming tighter. I growled, focusing on other things, dead puppies, cactus plants, that one time I broke my leg...whoo...crisis averted.

The trophy room looked in pristine condition, all things considered. Almost no one had come here during the night, most likely because it was too dangerous a place. With all of the weights and bars, someone would have likely done something in their rage fueled episode. I was honestly a little worried at what I would find there, but I needed to wait until Gabby left the hallway. So I trudged onward, throwing the doors open.

"Hello? Anyone in here?" I call out, scanning the room. I can smell a bit of a pungent odor there, smelling of sex and other fluids. Taking a few steps forward, I see Tenko beating the hell out of a sandbag. I also noticed all of the ripped ones on the ground, piles of sand littering the floor. I swallowed hard, but then sighed when I noticed she as wearing a pair of headphones.

" _That isn't a bad idea, listening to some music, channeling your energy into something other than sex. I think I might do that...ah shit...my Ipod is in my dorm. Maybe Tsu has hers with her."_ I thought to myself.

"Nyeh."

"What the fuck was that?" I say out loud, glancing around the room. I suddenly feel something clamp around my Achilles tendon. I let out a scream, falling down to my knee. I glance down at my foot, seeing the Ultimate Mage, Himiko Yumeno biting into my calf. She had an almost feral look on her face. Her arms were tied up behind her back, her legs bound together by what looked like chains.

"Ow...let go!" I shout in pain, I think she drew blood. I feel her sinking her teeth deeper into my skin. I grab a hold of her nose, pinching it hard, seconds later she lets go, taking a breath of air, as I move away from her.

"Please...help me...cast a barrier spell."

"Himiko, I don't know any magic...you just...gotta hang in there okay?" I say, trying to encourage the girl. She started rubbing her face against the floor, purring slightly.

"There's...no cameras here...please, one finger is okay."

" _Oh god...not Himiko...please not her! She's too fucking pure for this!"_ I shouted in my mind, backing away from the mage. I take a deep breath, coughing a bit when the smell hits me.

Not gonna lie...I know exactly what _that_ kind of smell is like. There was a luau in Waikiki and this really hot girl got a bit frisky. Tsubaki doesn't know, but I totally had that girl riding me. No one knows how hard it is to live when you have a Den Mother breathing down your neck all the damn time. Can't even get laid without her guiding me...ugh...

"Oh boy...smells funky in here." I mutter, trying not to let my mind wonder.

"HYAAH!"

I almost scream when I see Tenko slam her leg into the sandbag, tearing it completely in half. She panted a bit, her head slowly turning toward me. She had a far off look on her face, pupils mere pinpricks in a sea of green. I managed to get a good look at her, she was soaked in sweat, her normal sailor uniform was disheveled, she had taken off her ascot, and had torn her sleeves clean off her shirt, leaving it completely unbuttoned. Her white socks were brown from the sand, and she didn't have her wooden sandals. She gave me a bit of a smirk, her eye twitching as she reached up to her green bow, pulling it off her head. I watched as she took off every ribbon she was wearing, until her hair was completely straight and out of its braids. She tied each ribbon together, slowly approaching me.

"Normally...my senses are nice and sharp. I can tell degenerates apart from the cute girls. But this motive is messing me up...did you know farmers rub the cow's udders before they tug on the teat to milk them?"

"What?" I asked, swallowing the lump in my throat. Tenko tugged on the rope she had made out of ribbons, testing it for strength. She pulled her shirt off, and in a single fluid motion ripped her bandages off, her breasts springing into the air.

"I'm going to milk you Kaikane...I'm going to hog tie you and milk you. That bittersweet fluid is going to be all mine." she said, licking her lips. I backed up, reaching for the door before throwing it open, pushing it shut with all of my weight. I grabbed a hold of my lei, pulling it hard until the chord snapped. I wrapped it tightly around the joined handles, just as Tenko slammed into it.

" _Open this door! You fucking coward! You're the first man I've decided to fuck! Come back here degenerate, fuck me like a man!"_ she shouted, pounding her fists into the door. I fell to the ground, sliding back against the wall.

"Oh god...lend me your strength!" I whisper to myself, as I see Tenko's fist fly through the door. She stuck her face through the hole, giving me the most sex-crazed, angry and sexually frustrated look a beautiful sweaty goddess like her can give a pathetic mortal like me.

"Heeeereee's Tenko!"

 ** _xxx(Jonathan's POV)xxx_**

The first thing that came to my mind when I woke up was, ow...I think I have glass in my back. The second thing that came to my mind was what made me sit up. I felt myself pant a bit, touching every single part of my body. For a second I thought I was dead...I thought the bomb in my neck had gone off and my brains were coating the bathroom walls. But when I felt my pulse and my heart rapidly beating hard in my chest, I knew I was still alive. I shook my head a bit, getting some of the broken mirror shards out of my hair, all of them clinking to the ground. I noticed my shirt had been ripped off my body, and I felt a sharp stinging in my back. I hazily got up, my eyes still glass over as I grabbed my discarded boxers, slipping them up my legs, followed by my skinny jeans. I walked over to the unbroken mirror, glancing over my shoulder, eyes widening a bit.

"Oh my god."

Scratch marks...no, claw marks now littered my back. They were all red and swollen, some of them leaking a bit of blood. There was a bruise on my lower back, along with a small mirror shard which I quickly pulled out. I closed my mouth as I traced one, which ended right on my left shoulder blade. Small squares had formed in a few areas, from the scratches crossing each other. My chest was completely bear, but my back had seen better days. My finger traced the scar I had gotten from hopping a barbed wire fence, several years prior, a small frown on my face. I heard a giggle on the other side of the room, and I turned around, seeing the perpetrator of said claw marks, sitting on the counter. She had put on her jean shorts, stockings and shoes, but had remained completely topless. She flicked my lighter open, lighting the end of a cigarette, taking a drag and snapping it closed.

"Hey."

"Uh...hi?" I say back, confused as to how I should reply.

"How was it?"

"How was it? How was it? We fucked for four hours straight and you just ask me how it was?" I reply, a look of disbelief on my face. She shrugged, leaning against the stall as she released a small cloud of smoke.

"Yeah."

"It was amazing, I didn't know someone could be that flexible. I had always imagined someone doing a split on my dick, but having it done to me? Oh my god...don't even get me started with that reverse cowgirl, I wasn't expecting you to just grab my ankles like that...I apologize about that huge load I shot in your ass by the way." I said, my cheeks flushed with embarrassment.

"It's all good, couldn't have you impregnating me after all. You are just lucky I found that pack of condoms hidden in here. I flushed down all the evidence by the way...well, not the three loads currently in my colon, but that's beside the point. I haven't had sex with a lot of people but you are honestly the best I have ever had. I know you like Veruca though so I'm not gonna press anything."

"Huh? Carla what are you talking about?" I asked, clearly confused. She rolled her eyes, taking another puff of her cigarette, exhaling the cloud through her nose.

"Dense as granite, you sure you aren't from New Hampshire? It's the Granite State after all."

"Just get on with it woman."

"Fine fine...I don't offer this to a lot of people but...let's agree to be FWB's. No attachments, no feelings, we'll be the best of friends, that have sex whenever we're stressed. How does that sound?"

"I can't Carls...you're my friend, and I can't use you like this. Last night was a mistake, but it was one that I didn't make. It's because of the mastermind that the two of us lost it. I care about you okay? I can't in my right mind continue to do that stuff with you." I said, looking away.

For a moment, Carla remained silent. She didn't move, she didn't say anything. She just continued taking drags from her cigarette, adding to the cloud that was currently masking the scent of sex and seminal fluid. I was honestly thinking of grabbing the urinal cakes and breaking them apart, but I didn't want to get my hands soaked in piss this early in the day. Finally after a moment, Carla moved, putting her cigarette out in the sink. She moved toward me, and I backed up, hitting the wall, the cool tiles soothing the stinging in my back. She wrapped her arms around my neck, giving me a smile.

"We'll always be friends Jo-Jo...you're the first person I've met that accepts me for me. I take notice of what the others do, Chris thinks I'm weird, Mei-Mei is always sighing when I crack jokes. Veruca yells at me, but you...you just go with the flow. I'm lucky to have met you, and if you don't want my offer, I'm not going to push it onto you. Just know that last night was the best night of my life, okay?"

"Um...I guess I'm glad I could do the deed. I mean...that was my first time, and I guess I'm happy it was with you. You have a tight ass." I said absentmindedly. She giggled, shaking her head.

"Not as tight as Veruca...listen, I know we're still strangers and all...but don't let her slip away. I know how much you like her, and I see how you look at her. She's a tough nut to crack, but keep at it. Admit it to yourself, you love her."

"I.."

I never really thought about it. Me and Ruca got off to a good start. I will admit she is pretty cute, and I like talking with her. Even though she's always theorizing, and acting nutty whenever no one is looking. She is just an amazing woman to be around...I guess it took Carla screwing my brains out for me to realize it. I honestly felt like shit for not resisting this motive. If anything, I wanted to save myself for someone like Veruca. She's most likely angry at me, because it takes Two to Tango, and us being gone for literal hours means only one thing. Either we're dead or we made use of the loophole, that only three of us knew about. I frowned, glancing away from the Lucky Student.

"I'm sorry Carls."

"No...I'm sorry...I should have left last night. But I knew I couldn't leave you like that either. I used those magnets on all of our friends, it's going to be a long few days. Let's try to keep a level head okay?" she said, giving me a smile. I nodded, giving her a smile back. I took a hold of her face, pressing my lips against hers, much to her surprise, but before too long, I pulled back, grabbing a hold of my backpack.

"That kiss was a thank you. For being my friend and for letting me dump three loads in your ass."

"Hehe...no problem. The offer is still up if you ever need it." she said, giving me a wink. She grabbed her bra from the floor, quickly putting it on. I was about to say something when I heard the door rattling, before a pounding filled the room.

" _Jon? Are you in there? The bloody hell is taking you so long? You left last night and never came back!"_

"Oh shit, oh fuck, oh shit." I mutter under my breath, turning back to Carla. I saw her climbing up onto the counter top, reaching up for a ventilation shaft. She pulled the grate down, reaching for the edge of the shaft before pulling herself in. Before she closed the grate, she gave me a thumbs up and a wink, pulling it closed.

" _Oh my god...she's insane...but she's fucking awesome too."_ I thought, walking toward the door. I shake my head a bit, and hold a hand to my eye, pretending to rub it as I turn the lock, opening the door.

"Eh? Huh?"

"There you are...Jesus Christ! What the bloody hell do you think you are doing?" the Nut Specialist cried, pushing me back as she came into the room.

"Morning Ruru, what's wrong?" I asked, adopting a groggy tone as she inspected the bathroom.

"Carla is missing, and so were you...I was honestly expecting you to have made use of that loophole." she said, walking into the Handicapped stall. I dug my hand into my back, pulling out an extra tee shirt I had for the Weight Room. I slip it on over my torso, just in time to hide the scratches on my back.

"Nope, it's just me in here. I kinda went crazy and broke that mirror, I had some shards in my back but I'm all good." I said, slipping my backpack over my back, cringing a bit from the scratches.

"Hmm...well I guess we all have ways to cope. I'm honestly about to snap myself, the one who's been keeping on is Celestia. She burned the midnight oil just to keep all of us safe. She passed out a few moments ago, so I decided to look for you."

"Aw...jeez, I feel so bad now." I mutter, a frown on my face. The brown haired girl shook her head, turning to the mirror.

"It isn't your fault Jonathan...this motive is meant to mess with our heads. Dear me, I look horrid." she said, poking her cheek with her finger tip.

Her hair which was normally neat, and fell down in soft curls was all out of place. Her pale cheeks dusted with pink blush were completely pale, her mascara was streaking and her eyeliner was smudged. Her normally wrinkle free dress was in need of some ironing, and her leggings had been torn. She looked nothing like the Nut Specialist I had met on day one. Even then, I couldn't help but smile she looked rather cute. She looked at me in the mirror, turning around a second later.

"Any reason you are smiling like that?"

"Huh? Oh I uh...remembered a funny joke...about corn." I say, brushing it off.

"Hmm...does it have to do with this husk of corn? It's sitting in the sink bowl...it looks like its seen better days."

"Don't touch that...I found that there when I came here, but I'm sure you don't wanna know where that's been. I know I don't." I said, taking a hold of her hand, pulling her along.

"Come on, I'm inviting you to breakfast. It's better than hanging around this bathroom smelling like sweat and who knows what else."

"Alright then...me and the other girls are planning on take a bath. Kirumi planned a schedule. She'll clean our clothes while we bathe, so we only have half an hour. For our safety, we've decided to split up so we can't share a bath like last time."

"Alright...you sound disappointed though."

"Why would I be disappointed?" she asked, cheeks flushing pink. I flicked her nose, a chuckle leaving my lips.

"Come on, let's get some tea. I'm sure it will do wonders for us both."

 ** _xxx(Normal POV)xxx_**

"So, how is everyone doing today? Feeling spiffy? Like you gotta tug one out?" Monokuma asked, standing at the end of one of the lunch tables. Everyone had gathered for lunch, and it had taken a lot of will power for them to just remain in their seats.

"Grrr...shut up bear...you gotta put a stop to this!" Jill cried out, gripping a vodka bottle tightly in her hands. Jonathan cringed, seeing how white her knuckles were turning. Kirumi was quick to take the bottle away, setting it down on the table.

"But why? I'm having so much fun! I was expecting one of you to blow your hands off, but I gave you all too much credit. Your will power is quite astounding, I'll admit. So we're kicking it up a notch!" the monochrome bear cried, pressing a button on his remote. At that moment, all of the monitors turned on, a loading circle appearing on the screen.

"What are you doing now?" Calem asked, sounding a bit stressed. The brown haired boy had seen better days. His hair was out of place, and his normally neat outfit was tousled and wrinkles. Setsuko was leaning next to Victoria, her eyes were bloodshot and she was tapping her fingers on the table, as if she was typing something.

The Media Critic, normally seen drinking coffee, looked like hell. Her hair was out of place, and she had dark circles under her eyes. It was as if every ounce of make up had been washed off, revealing her pale sleep deprived face. Her arms gave a few twitches, as she grabbed a nearby thermos, gulping down the contents. Jon didn't know if caffeine was a good thing for her, but if it kept her from breaking down, more power to her. It was clear that she was tweaking, and he was worried something bad would happen to her.

"Gah..."

"Why are you screaming?" Nick shouted, glaring at Harrison who was licking his finger.

"I missed! Oh well...time to get back to it. Oh I have all my fingers, the knife goes Chop chop chop! If I miss the spaces in between my fingers will come off. And if I hit my fingers, the blood will soon come out. But all the same, I play this game cuz that's what it's all about!" he sung. He was rapidly stabbing the spaces between his fingers with his scissors, a loud rattling from the table filling the room.

"Praise be Atua! Harrison please be careful, we can't have you injuring yourself. We must all come together in this moment of need and pray. Atua will grant us the relief we all desire, as long as you all bring an offering. One of his many rituals will help us all regain our composure." the Ultimate Artist said, holding her arms out, a smile on her face.

"No offense to you or your god, but I'd rather stick my dick in an ant hill." Chris said, poking a piece of broccoli with his fork. Celestia set her tea cup down, glancing at Monokuma who was eagerly standing by.

"So...what do you have prepared for us today Monokuma?"

"Glad you asked sweetheart. You see I had a little help with this one, one of you came to me in your desperate hour of need. They begged and pleaded, but conceded I did not! So it's thanks to them that you all have to sit through the next part of the motive! Everyone get ready, because we're binge watching the dankest porn this side of California! We're beginning with a lovely little gem I like to call, Back Door Sluts 9!"

"Oh dear god, not that one! Please anything but that one!" Jonathan cried, shooting to his feet.

"What...what's wrong with that movie?" Kaede asked, clearly confused.

"You don't understand...when it comes to porn, nothing is danker than Back Door Sluts 9." Chris said, shuddering a bit at the thought.

"Yes...I heard it makes Crotch Capers 3 look like Naughty Nurses 2." Kaikane added.

"Trust me, I can say without a shadow of a doubt, this porn is nothing like what you may have seen. I thought Skinny Teens that Ride Fat Cock 2 was dank, but when I saw BDS9...god, I had to write an entire report on it. It deserved its own category on my blog." Setsuko said.

"Are we all going to ignore the fact that you sick fucks watch porn?" Chloe shouted, her snooty voice echoing through the cafeteria.

"Pfft...as if you haven't rubbed one out to good porn." Anaji said, looking up from his drawing tablet.

"Ugh...I haven't. Doing something nasty like that is utterly ridiculous!"

"Oh I get it...you're the Ultimate Queen Bee, so you have a subject that rubs one out for you. Is that right? You have your own personal masturbator?" Kokichi asked.

"Pfft...AHAHAHAHAHA! She hired someone to finger her? That's fucking rich!" Miu shouted, clutching her sides. Chloe growled, her cheeks tinged pink as she slammed her hands onto the table.

"I do not masturbate, and I don't have someone like that! That's it, I refuse to speak with any of you. Don't you dare even talk to me peasants, because you will be sorry. Wait until my daddy comes for me, I'm going to laugh as my chopper leaves you all behind!" she cried, flicking her ponytail behind her shoulder as she walked away.

"Have fun by yourself. Remember if you decide to slip a finger inside, your hand will blow off. Now let's begin watching this beautiful creation of god!" Monokuma said, pressing play on the video. It wasn't long before the speakers and the PA was blasting the audio of the dankest porn ever made.

 ** _xxx_**

"I gotta hand it to you Angie...you kept control in there. But maybe try not to go overboard." Harrison said, as he closed the door to the Nurse's Office.

Angie nodded, returning to the canvas she had been working on. Since she didn't have one, she had hung a white bed sheet on the wall, thankfully she had paint on her so she had been painting something to keep her mind off the motive. The movie in the background didn't exactly help.

"It will take more than pheromones to affect me. Atua's grace has granted me immunity from this motive. I can only be with other believers of his teachings, so I am not even attracted to anyone." she said happily.

"I believe what saved you was the fact that you are allergic to cauliflower. Not to mention I was able to deactivate that pesky bangle." the Ultimate Jeweler said. He had a small screw driver in his hands, which he usually used to fix watches, thankfully it had proven useful.

"If you can deactivate bangles, then why haven't you deactivated yours?" the islander asked, her eyes locked firmly on her painting. Harrison smirked.

"That's because of last weeks motive of course. If someone finds out I'm not affected by this aphrodisiac, then they'll suspect me. After all they haven't yet figured out Anaji planned everything." he said.

"Ah! I see, I see! That's so divine!"

"If you say so...can't say it's been easy. I only have my eyes set on one beautiful young woman. Sadly I can't risk her getting her head blown off." he said, giving her a smile. Angie flushed, her eyes returning to her art.

"Um...Harry, I've been thinking...I know there are some believers here. However they aren't trusting like you are...I wish to spread my teachings around this school. Perhaps we could start a church group? No one is using the theater, maybe we could hold a service in there."

"That's not a bad idea sweetie, except Jonathan's group hangs out there. Carla does comedy shows every night, so we can't use it." the boy said, tapping the tip of his scissors against his chin.

"The outdoor stage perhaps? The nights here are cool, despite being under a dome. I just wish we could see the real stars, they are the eyes of Atua after all." she said.

"Yes...I believe that will do. After this motive is over, we will begin preparations. Trust me, someone is going to snap sooner or later...I'm sure of it." Harrison said, a smirk on his face.

" _Heh...this bitch is so damn stupid. She sucks at sex though, I guess she channels all of her emotions into her shitty art. I can't leave myself open though...I guess I'm gonna have to do my damn job. It's been awhile since I've worked with rubies."_ Harrison thought, a smirk on his face. He felt the door to the office open, and turned around, seeing the Ultimate Physicist enter the room.

"So, this is where you two have been coming too? Can't say it's a good place to hang out." she said.

"Ah! A new guest...welcome! I know this isn't as expansive as my gallery back home, but I do hope you enjoy my painting. It isn't finished, but if I could get your opinion, it would make me and Atua very happy." Angie said, giving the girl a warm smile. Celestia smiled back, feeling a bit unnerved.

"I would be happy to look at your painting." she said, standing in the middle of the room.

The painting was rather interesting to say the least. There were several stone idols painted in the center. Underneath was what looked like lush grass, along with some shrubs bearing various colored hibiscus flowers. There was some blue paint that represented the ocean at the very back, behind the stone idols. Angie was currently in the middle of painting what looked like the setting sun. Celestia had to admit, it was quite beautiful, though she was confused by the idols in the center of the painting. It must have shown because Angie's smile shifted into a frown.

"Is something the matter?"

"Those stone idols...they are Easter Island heads correct? Are you from Easter Island?" she asked curiously.

"No...I hail from the Southernmost part of Polynesia though. Our island is called "Atua'li Aula'nai." it roughly translates into Atua's Holy Island." she said.

"Oh...can't say I've heard of it. It must be so far off that not many people travel there." she said, earning a nod from the Artist.

"It's true...we speak English and Japanese there, due to some settlers from the New World coming there. We have to take catamarans to the big island, which has an airport. From there I was able to travel here. Our island is very traditional, so we start our teachings of Atua at a young age. Those idols are dedicated to him, the village chief carves a new one at the end of his life, before passing the torch to the next chief. I happen to be the next in line."

"Interesting...does that mean your father is already carving a stone idol?" Harrison asked curiously. Angie frowned, looking away.

"My father is a heathen. He rejected the teachings of Atua, saying they were blasphemy against God. He never accepted Atua into his heart like the rest of us. He tried to leave, but due to sacrilegious laws, those that reject Atua must have their hearts cut out and presented to the God at his Altar." Angie said.

"What?" Celestia cried out, being taken aback.

"Yes...it's a hard law to stomach. What's even worse about it, is the progenitor is the one that cuts the heart out, the first born male. I do not have siblings, and was my father's only child." she added, shuddering a bit.

"You cut your dad's still beating heart out?" Harrison asked, dropping his scissors. Angie nodded, turning back to her painting.

"It was an odd feeling, but I know Atua accepted him into his kingdom. The moment that he saw me show him his own heart, he repented. I saw it in his eyes, he smiled and died in peace. His offering and heart were given to Atua." she said happily.

" _I think I'm going to be sick."_ Celestia thought, moving toward the back of the room. She grabbed a bottle of Oxycontin and shoved it in her pocket, her hand shaking a bit as she stuffed it in.

"Did that change your opinion about me? It's all part of my tradition, I regret nothing. But when I tell people, they tend to ignore me." Angie said.

"No sweetie, you had to do what you had to do right? It's your religion and your tradition. I have no reason to judge you for what your people do. Everyone is different after all." she said, walking toward the door.

"What's wrong Celestia? Are you scared of Angie now? Because she cut out the still beating heart of her father?"

"Harrison, I don't think you should speak about things like that. Especially since it is her tradition. I do not believe that you are being truthful with her. But I am not going to say anything, that is all on you."

"What are you talking about?" the jeweler asked. Celestia leaned forward, a firm look on her face.

"You are using this girl...I can see it all over you. You might be able to fool her, but you can't fool me."

"Pfft...is that it? I'm not scared of you...in fact it should be you who should be scared of me. You know I had the chance to save Shuichi? I didn't though. I wanted everyone to feel despair. I can do the same with you, you know...I know you aren't who you say you are. So keep your moth shut, unless you want your big secret to be revealed." he said, giving her a smirk. Celestia narrowed her eyes, but said nothing as she left the room.

"Harrison, why were you two whispering?" Angie asked asked curiously. The boy turned to her, giving her a smile.

"Nothing my dear...she just wanted me to make her a necklace for someone she likes. I am the Ultimate Jeweler after all." he said with a wink.

 ** _xxx(Mei-Ling's POV)xxx_**

"Father give me strength." I pray softly.

I had decided to seclude myself from everyone. We had decided to go to the baths as a group. However we all decided to go second to last. It was Jon's call...he had been acting a lot more rational than most of us. I can't say I blame him for not talking to me all day. I don't know what it was, but I kept rubbing him. It was almost as if I was a cat, and he was my scratching post. It was so embarrassing. It's probably because he's such a sweet person. I think the hormones were speaking for me, but I was starting to toy with various fantasies, even one where the two of us were together. However I knew that wouldn't be possible. It was obvious that he liked Veruca, even if the two of them didn't admit it to each other. Ever all saw it, but for some reason they themselves didn't see it. I truthfully hope this motive doesn't make the two of them do something stupid. I wouldn't want their friendship to be ruined by something so gross. I licked my lips, fanning myself with my hand. Classroom 9-D was where I was currently at, and thankfully it was empty.

My blue tank top was soaked in sweat, and I had to get some medical tape to cover my breasts. I know they're not the biggest ones in the school, just above an A cup. But I didn't want anyone to see my nipples poking through my shirt, since I didn't wear bras. I was at least glad I had decided to wear shorts, but my mistake was not putting on underwear. It was a bad habit of mine, I went commando because I didn't want to waste time or money on extra garments. My shirts and shorts were enough, unless I wore skirts, or god forbid, my qipao. Those tight outfits were never fun for people like me, especially skinny yet curvy short girls. I wonder...is there someone out there who's just as curvy at me, but instead of flat chested she's got watermelons on her chest? I couldn't help but think of Lucy.

I panted a bit, reaching up for my bun, pulling my chopsticks out, letting my hair fall down. I pulled the loops free from their clips, setting them on the desk in front of myself. My hair fell down past my shoulders, nearly reaching my mid back. I begun to wonder how it had gotten that long in such a short time. I don't know if my sense of time is skewed, but my hair was shorter than this when I first woke up in the school. Perhaps it has to due with our missing memories...the fact that none of us remember getting here. I reached for my comb, deciding to brush down my hair a bit. It was one of the things I liked about myself. My father told me that my hair was silky and smooth like Rapunzel's, and that always made me smile.

" _Oh...that's right daddy, stick it up my ass. I want that huge cock up by tight little ass."_

"Ta ma de ma de, wo taoyan zhege hundan!" _(Fucking shit, I hate this bastard!)_ I swore under my breath. The mastermind was really making this hard on all of us.

I have tried to remain calm, but I am beginning to lose my nerve. I will admit, I try not to do it at night. But there are times I can't help but get lonely, and that usually leads to wanting some relief. It's almost routine sometimes, after a long day of researching folklore, I would wait until my mom was asleep and then take a late night shower. That was always an excuse to us my _Xiao wanju,_ my little toy _._ Well...it isn't exactly so little...often times I'm reminded the amazing things that human body can do. However being locked in here, with porn blasting in our ears, aphrodisiacs in our systems and pheromones in our lungs...I really needed release. I didn't want a toy...I wanted the real thing.

I grit my teeth, snapping my comb in half. I looked at the two plastic pieces, surprised with my own strength. This pent up anger was making us all do superhuman feats. It's said that all of us have super strength, to near Superhuman levels. I remember seeing a man lift a car off a 4 year old child that had gotten run over. It happened a lot where I'm from, with so many cars on the road and so many people mindlessly walking around, there were always car accidents. I myself have proven myself, surviving in a cave on MRE's in a hot spring is a testament to human strength.

However, the body was strong, my mind however wasn't. I couldn't help but start imagining things. I bit my lip, clenching my eyes tightly as I saw myself, reaching under Jonathan's shirt. It was almost otherworldly, as if I was seeing myself doing it. It had never had a fantasy like that before. He was just giving my a loving look, his hands traveling down my small body, his hands becoming soaked with my own perspiration. Though I was embarrassed, it just turned me on even more. He laid a kiss gentle kiss on my lips, his hands traveling down my skirt, I could feel his digits rubbing my labia, making me moan a bit. My eyes slowly opened, and I let out a scream.

In front of me was one of my friends, the Ultimate Strategist Calem Kurogane. He was holding a chessboard in his hands, and looked completely neat and orderly, as he had been in the last group to use the showers. He had a flush on his face as he looked away, and I quickly realized why. I had my legs propped up on the desk, spread out and though my shorts had remained on, the dark spot in the center of them told the both of us of what just happened. I had had my first real orgasm, and it was in front of one of my friends. I cleared my throat, lowering my legs as I looked at him.

"Calem...do me a favor?"

"Yes...I'll keep this to myself." he quipped.

"No...I want you to find a hammer and bash my brains in...Please." I begged, earning a chuckle from the boy.

"It's alright Mei-Ling...we've all had our fair share of accidents today. Were you aware that the male body forcefully expels seminal fluid when too much builds up in the testicles?"

"Huh...no I didn't know that." I replied, completely surprised. The boy tugged on his scarf, clearing his throat.

"Yes...I didn't know that either, until Kirumi explained it to me earlier. She apparently has some medical knowledge. I suppose she qualifies as a Nursemaid now. She shoved some tampons in her nose, so she could prevent herself from smelling the underwear belonging to the men."

"What a trooper." I mutter, impressed with the Ultimate Maid's abilities. How she could remain calm and collected during all of this was beyond me. She definitely needed a day off after all of this shit was over.

"Anyway...I noticed you wonder in here earlier, and figured you would need a distraction. So I managed to find a chessboard and some pieces. The Theater Storage room has quite a lot of props, guess I got lucky." he said, setting the board down on the desk I had been using, thankfully it didn't have any fluids on it.

"Calem, I'm not so good with chess."

"It's fine, I can teach you. You know...I was given the title of Ultimate Chess Player as well. Hope's Peak Academy invited me to their school. But I turned them down and decided to come here instead." he said, as he started setting up the pieces. I noticed the sadness in his voice, and leaned forward in my chair.

"Um...why is that?"

"I...well it's because something that happened. It has to do with my fear of knives. You see...I used to have a friend, she was just like you. Smart, beautiful, bubbly...her name was Honoka. She was one of the only friends I had back in Japan."

"What...happened to her?" I asked softly. He shook his head, focusing on the chess pieces.

"I'm not ready to talk about it yet...I don't mind talking about her, just not that. Everyone I knew back home always spoke to me because of my achievements, not because they liked me. They just talked about how I could beat a computer at chess, or take down a pro Shogi player. Never about me...Honoka was the first one who became my friend, and didn't care about my talents. She never did let me beat her at Checkers."

"Hehe...she sounds like a very sweet person." I said, a smile on my face.

"She was...she was one of the greatest people I have met. We had another friend in our group, another girl named Ayane. She was Honoka's best friend...we always hung out together. But...nevermind, I think we should start playing this game. Do you know the names of the pieces?" he asked, looking up from the board. I know he was just changing the subject, but I didn't want to press him further.

"Yes, the Pawns are at the front, then there's the Rooks, the Knights, the Bishops, the King and the Queen...there are 16 pieces in total." I said happily.

"Very good...which color goes first?"

"White."

"Well you know more about chess than I knew when I began. Alright, let's see what you can do." he said, turning the board around, so the white pieces were to me. I just looked at the board, a frown on my face.

"Um...Pawns can only move forward right?"

"That's right...don't worry, I'll explain what pieces do when we get to them." he said, giving me a smile. I flushed, trying not to focus on the fact that I was sweating like a pig. It wasn't my fault Calem was so goddamn attractive.

 ** _xxx(Veruca's POV)xxx_**

Bloody hell today has been quite the difficult day. The wanker behind this all must be a twitter with this. Only one as deranged as they would force 39 of us to sit here, hoping we would relent and relieve our pent up aggression. Can't say I haven't thought about it, thanks to Carla's ingenious use of magnets, we have been freed from the motion detector. I'd rather not try my luck, unlike her, I do not have Ultimate Luck. Even now, I'm trying my hardest not to fall to my own temptation...it is a test of will power if I'm being honest. It isn't a fine idea to be pondering either.

It was almost dinner time, and we all decided it was time to freshen up a bit. While Kirumi did our laundry, our group would make use of the bath house. Tsubaki, Mei-Ling, Carla, myself, Celestia, Tenko and Himiko had been in the female side of the baths, while Jonathan, Chris, Kaikane and Kaito took the male side. Kaede had already taken a bath with another group, so she was absent, and Lucy would go last since Kirumi had to help her out.

"I must admit, the facilities this school provides are quite grand. If there wasn't a killing game going on, I'd certainly enjoy myself." Celestia said. I glanced at her, noticing she was sunk down in the deepest part of the tub, nearly to her bust. I always questioned why the bath was so deep, but I didn't really mind it, a full body soak works wonders for muscles.

"An egregious waste of time I'm afraid. Though I am curious what lies within the second floor. I'm certain the mastermind has other things planned, he wouldn't want us to remain confined here." I say, leaning back slightly as I crossed my legs.

"I do certainly hope we find a physics lab. I am planning something with Miu that may facilitate our escape."

"Please tell me you aren't making a nuclear weapon?" Tsubaki asked, glancing over her shoulder. She was currently washing Mei-Ling's hair, much to the dismay of the folklore researcher.

"Heaven's no...I wouldn't risk that. Besides splitting atoms is quite the dangerous procedure. We could all die." the girl said, a smile on her face.

"That's reassuring. At least I don't have to worry about you nuking us on accident." Tenko said softly. She was picking wood shavings from her hair, the warm water helping her wash the sweat off her body.

"Nyeh...just you wait...my magic will get us out of here. I've been writing spells all day. It's too bad Kaikane didn't help me with that chant this morning."

"Speaking of that, he told me you bit his leg. What's wrong with you girl?" Tsubaki asked, glancing at the mage, who sunk down into the pool, blowing bubbles with her mouth. I roll my eyes.

"I believe we should be discussing what Carla was doing all night. I do recall she left with Jonathan and I didn't see her until breakfast. Where were you dear?" Celestia asked, a smirk on her face. I sat up slightly, crossing my arms under my bust.

"I am curious...what were you doing?"

"Hmm? Oh I was crawling through the vents."

"Uh...any reason why?" Mei-Ling asked curiously.

"Mhmm...it's about Sofie! We can't leave her alone up there, she must be suffering alone on the second floor. I'm trying to find which vent leads up so we can take her some clean clothes, water and food." she said cheerfully.

"I completely forgot about her! Oh, I feel bad for her...cute girls shouldn't be kept behind bars!" Tenko said firmly, pouring a copious amount of shampoo into her hair. Since Tsubaki was done with Mei, she moved onto Tenko, helping her with her long locks. I frowned, glancing up at the ceiling, resting my arms behind my back.

"It may be a moot point you know."

"Huh? What are you getting at Ruca?" Carla asked, clearly confused. She was biting her lower lip, trying not to touch her sacred area.

"Let's face it...it's the second day of this bizarre motive. All of us are doing well, sure. It's a surprise we haven't blown our hands off, but it will not be long until someone decides to kill."

"Nyeh...why bring that up?" Himiko said, sitting up so that she could speak.

"I don't mean to bring down the mood but...it's just a thought. We don't know what the others are planning. A sexually frustrated person, with a muddled mind, pumped full of aphrodisiacs. It's going to turn someone into a raging monster. I'm sure you've all noticed the feats of strength we have been able to pull out."

"Shi...I snapped a plastic comb without even trying." Mei said softly.

"I looked for Kai in the Men's room earlier and saw the broken mirror. I believe it was Jonathan that did that...not to mention Gabriella managed to rip her jeans off without trying." Tsubaki replied.

"That one is dangerous, especially without rum." Celestia added, twisting a strand of her long brown locks around her fingertip.

"Regardless, the point is Sofia may end up joining us sooner rather than later. Though checking on her is ideal, just be careful alright? We can't lose you, I'm sure Jon would be disappointed in losing his closest friend here." I said, giving Carla a smile.

I honestly don't know why I said that...I think I'm just turning into a loon. These aphrodisiacs are seriously making my head go screwy, and I can't have that happening to me. I'm a good nut, good nuts don't go screwy.

"You are aware he likes you correct?"

"Eh?"

"He fancies you sweetheart. It's written all over his face, the idiot is just too dense to notice it. His head is harder than granite." Celestia replied, leaning back against the tub. I glanced at her, frowning slightly.

"I doubt that's true...someone like him would never fancy a girl like me. I have...too much baggage."

"Baggage?" Mei-Ling asked curiously. I looked away, but I could still feel her eyes on me. I sigh, sweeping my hair out of my face.

"I'll tell you a story...but keep it between us yeah?"

"Sure, count on us." Tenko said, giving her a thumbs up.

"Hmm...I suppose this starts when I was a wee little lass. Perhaps about 5 years old...it was a long time ago. I live in quite a posh estate, lush green lawn, horses in the back, marble floors, butlers everywhere, the works. My father would always get me whatever I asked for...I used to be a spoiled brat...and I loved taunting people with my riches too."

"Ugh...this is starting to sound a lot like Chloe." Tsubaki said.

"Hey screw you! I am not a brat!" the voice of the Queen Bee cried, from the nearby Sauna. We all looked in her direction, but said nothing as I continued to speak.

"Anyway...my mother was more spoiled than I. She was from a rich family, and was always too focused on her wants and needs. So much so that she ignored me. She always called me weak, that I needed to embrace myself, I was a Dewitt Bukator like her, coming down from a long line of rich and powerful people. I always considered myself a LeGume though, as it is my father's heritage. My father was more appreciative, and whenever I was sad, he'd get me something new." I said, pausing to gather my thoughts, I closed my eyes almost envisioning my childhood.

"I can't say I had a happy childhood. Sure I had toys, and pets and animals, but without a friend, what good is that? So I asked my parents for a friend. My mom just laughed, drinking her wine as always...father heeded my wish and brought the children of his friends. They were all posh and rich..and bratty and gross. One of those children was Miss Raincomprix."

The sauna door slammed open, and Chloe walked out. She looked vastly different without her make up, but a lot more real and daresay beautiful. Her long yellow blonde hair fell down to her shoulders, soaked from the steam. She had a towel wrapped around her frame, which she was holding onto. She just glared at me, and I gave her my famous evil grin, making her shudder slightly.

"Ugh...even now that grin is so disturbing. But the Nut Princess is right, we met when we were 5. This was before my daddy was the Mayor of Paris. I tried being nice to her, but she threw a Walnut Pie at me."

"Because you were being a cunt. You wanted to put make up on my dog because he was too ugly for you." I spat back, making her growl.

"That mangy mutt needed a bit of color on his face to bring out his eyes. He was by far the most disgusting and vile creature I have had the displeasure of meeting. Ugh...you have ruined my mood, screw you all." she cried, flipping us off as she took off.

" _Hey Chloe, nice ass! Mind if I hide my sausage between your buns?"_

"FUCK YOU CHRIS!"

"Hehehehe..." Celestia giggled, her small hand covering her lips.

"Anyway...after that incident with Miss Queen Bee, I made an educated guess. I wished to go to public school to meet real people...the ones my mom called plebs. My father wouldn't have that, so he didn't let me go...sad at my inability to make one friend...I wondered out of the estate and into the city. I met some others, some girls and boys my age...but all they wanted was my money, so I only spoke to them once. That's when I ran into a local boy. It was...sad to be honest." I said, my voice becoming soft.

"Why? Was he poor?" Tsubaki asked.

"Indeed...he was a year older than me. He didn't attend any of the local schools, instead he remained at home to help his mother. She was running a food stand, making barely enough to scrape by. His face was covered in dirt, and he was wearing old clothes that didn't fit him anymore. Despite that, we hit it off rather well...when I asked for a cookie, he gave it to me for free. Even though I insisted on paying him, he was quite the stubborn lad. I decided then that I wanted him to be my friend."

"What was his name?" Tenko asked, joining the rest of us in the tub. Mei-Ling followed suit, along with Tsubaki who were enthralled in my tale. I smiled slightly, when I recalled his name.

"His name was James Davenport. He was the first real friend I made. I don't know why but I always found myself going back to his home. I never let my parents know I would sneak away. I always purchased things for them, made their lives a little easier. Got one of my most trusted servants to help his mother while he was enrolled in school. We spent years together, just talking and getting to know each other...he was my confidant."

"Aw...did Veruca have a widdle crush?" Tsubaki teased, making me glare at her.

"If you wish to keep your cranium intact, then I do advise you to cease your teasing. Either that or I'll break your head open with a nutcracker."

"Yeesh...I think she's serious about Tsu." Mei-Ling said, a look of concern on her face. Bless her heart, she was the cutest one of us when she wanted to be.

"Moving on, I make the mistake of sneaking James into my home one day. My mother was gone and my father was in a board meeting. James had never ridden a horse, so I told him I would get him on one. He fell in love with this beautiful white mare. He said she reminded him of the horses in Cinderella, ironically enough I had named that mare Ella when I had gotten her. So we took her for a ride...I of course sat behind him holding the reins, he was so scared and I was blushing the entire time. Once we were away from the estate, he turned around and kissed me right on the lips. That of course lead to me falling off the horse."

"How old were you, 9?" Celestia asked.

"Mhmm...I was nine at the time. I was okay, but he ended up carrying me back to the house. Mother arrived early, saw him and started yelling at us. She called him so many slurs...I honestly don't care to name them. I didn't speak to James after he left. I was so mad...I ended up yelling at my mother, I called her every name in the book. She told me...she told me I was a mistake...that she wouldn't mind if I disappeared one day. To top it all off, she hit me over the head with a nutcracker. I have to thank her though...if not for her driving me into a crippling depression, I wouldn't be a Nut Specialist now."

"I say...the ending was a bit distasteful, but I am happy that you were able to recover. You took the darkest moment of your life and turned it around, so I commend you." Celestia said happily.

"As do I...what happened to James? Did you see him again?"

"Apologies Mei, I didn't see him after that. I went to his home, but his mother said he had gone to London with his grandparents. I left her a suitcase filled with cash and left. I hear she's doing fine now, but I haven't seen James since that incident. I miss him dearly...he was the first boy I truly liked...the first one who saw me for who I was, and didn't take advantage of my riches like the others I had met."

"Veruca...are you okay?"

"I'm fine Tsubaki. I just recalled a promise we made once...we promised that no matter what, we would always be friends. Through thick and thin...I think we promised that when I turned 6. I have moved on, but I am hurt that he wouldn't approach me. We have a house in London and whenever I was in the news, I'm sure he could have come to visit. Then again I...never really made an inclination toward wanting to see him."

"Oh Ruca." Carla said, shaking her head, looking at me with annoyance.

"Hmm...even then, I believe that you should let yourself move on. James is your friend sure, but he never approached you right? Could it be that you were waiting for him to come back?" Celestia asked.

"I suppose you could say that."

"Tch...what a degenerate! Messing with a little girl's emotions like that and then ignoring her for years. When I find him, I'll crush his nuts for you, you have my word!" Tenko said firmly, giving me a salute. I shook my head.

"It's alright Tenko...I can handle my own problems like a big girl. I was far too young to be falling in love anyway. It was just a sloppy kiss anyway...I believe a Princess such as myself deserves a warm and gentle kiss."

"Hello Chloe, it's nice to see you again." Mei-Ling said, holding her hand out in greeting. I smirked, grabbing a hold of it, giving it a squeeze.

"It's nice to meet you too Mei."

"Ow...okay, I'll stop messing around." she said, and I released her hand, giving her a grin.

"Regardless, knowing this...wouldn't you want to pursue something with someone new?"

"I'm not sure Celestia...I'm nervous you could say. I just don't want to be ignored...I don't want to start a relationship with someone, and then have them break up with me claiming it was all a mistake." I said, glancing at my reflection in the water. I swallowed hard.

I've never felt this vulnerable in my life. I pulled my legs close to me, hugging them tightly against myself. I felt a single tear running down my cheek, which I wiped away so no one would see, thank god it's foggy in here.

"Nyeh...if I have learned something in my time as a mage...it's you should never hesitate to cast a spell. You aren't guaranteed a tomorrow Veruca...so make the best of today. I'm not strong enough to cast a time spell." Himiko said.

"She's right...every life is precious...in a game where death is around the corner, I believe we should make use of our time. To make each day count." Mei-Ling said, a firm yet happy smile on her face.

"Make it count...hmm...I see, you've given me some clarity. Thank you girls...though, I guess I have to apologize to you Carla."

"Hmm...what for?" the Lucky Student asked. I was going to say something when I noticed her pulling apart an ear of corn, setting the husk down beside her.

"Um...why did you bring an ear of corn here?"

"Where the fuck did you even get that?" Tsubaki asked, earning a giggle from the girl.

"I'm not telling. Anyway, why are you apologizing?" she asked, biting into the corn. I swallowed hard, trying to ignore the fact that she was eating corn inside a warm chlorinated pool most likely filled with piss.

"You like Jonathan too don't you?"

"He's my friend, but I know he likes you. So I won't stop you two from being together." she said with a shrug.

"Really? That's rather mature of you." Celestia said, earning a grin from the girl, who just bit into her corn.

"I got my reasons...though if Veruca is okay with it, I'd like a chance to tap that ass. I somehow feel he would satisfy me in ways you wouldn't even know. Ways that would make me feel more pleasure than rubbing myself with a husk of corn."

"And this went south fast." Tsubaki cried, standing up from the water, grabbing one of the dry towels from the cart. She handed one to Mei-Ling who quickly dried herself off.

"I believe I'll remain here a little longer. I have yet to take a shower." Celestia said, her eyes darting back and forth. I gave her a shrug, not at all bothered by her choice. I stretched a bit as I got out of the tub, feeling a lot more relaxed than before. I heard a giggle behind me, feeling a pair of hands clamp around my mounds.

"Ah...Carla let go!"

"Hehe...nope! These are so nice and soft! I'm sure he's gonna love shoving his meat through them!"

"Stop it, I'll crack your head open dammit!"

"Ladies please...would you behave yourselves?" Kirumi said, having pushed a cart without clean clothes into the room. I managed to break away from Carla's hold, dashing toward my things.

"Finally, being naked with Carla for another moment would have likely ruined my milk ducts."

"You know...I think you'll make a good mom in the future Ruca."

"Eh...why do you say that?" I ask, glancing down at Mei-Ling who was slipping her shorts onto her small frame. It took me a moment to realize she had no underwear. She just looked at me, grabbing a hold of her shirt.

"Because...despite you being a hard nut to crack, your really sweet. I can tell you have a lot of pent up aggression due to your mother. But that is also a driving force...which you are going to use for your own kids. You'll make sure to be a loving mom and give them everything yours didn't. It's why you dropped Dewitt Bukator and kept LeGume right?"

"I...yes...that's sweet of you to say Mei...I hope one day my daughter is as kind as you are."

"I'll make sure of it! I wanna be the godmother."

"Hell no, I'll be the godmother...I'll teach her how to lay down the sickest pranks this side of the world!" Carla said.

"Pardon me, but I believe a strong mind will yield a strong child. I shall begin teaching her science, physics and thermodynamics the moment she is born." Celestia said.

While the girls kept arguing on who would do what with my child, I decided to get dressed in silence. I slipped on my underwear, followed by my leggings, which had been patched up by Kirumi. I put on my pressed flowery sundress, brushing it smooth. I wished I had my brush with me, but I suppose I would have to deal with frizzy hair for a bit. I stopped when I heard the boys talking about something. I couldn't exactly hear what but I let curiosity get the better of me. I wondered over to the open door, a smirk on my face.

"I can't do this...peeking is wrong."

" _But you are a girl...besides boys do this all the time."_

"No...I am a good nut...good nuts don't do these things." I mutter to myself.

"You know something Jon...despite you being a songwriter, you are pretty built. Still I can't believe you slept on a broken mirror with your shirt off. You have a checkerboard on your back now."

"Eh...I'd kindly remind you not to remind me of that Chris...that shit sucked."

"One peek won't hurt." I say softly to myself, as I glance at the boys side of the bath house. It was rather foggy in there, due to the showers running at the same time. But from where I stood, I could see most of Jon's body. I felt myself getting a bit hot, the corner of my lip got most, a bit of drool falling from the corner of my mouth. I felt something trickling down my nose, which smelt of iron. I wiped the blood away, biting my lower lip.

" _I'm a bad nut...a very very bad nut."_

 ** _xxx(Day Nine: Jonathan's POV)xxx_**

Day Three of our motive has started off without a hitch. No one has died yet, which is a plus. After relieving myself with the help of Carla, I've been having a lot of rational thoughts. I do still feel like a shitbag for using Carla like that. But I guess it was a moment of weakness...I've been thinking a lot about what she said though. I couldn't help but look at Veruca now. Whenever we did lock eyes, she would look away, a scowl on her face. It made me frown...it was as if she hated me.

Breakfast was rather hard...Monokuma had kicked it up a notch and put Hentai on. Tsumugi had to be tied to a post with her arms above her head. The Ultimate Cosplayer was trying and failing to relieve herself. Lee had remained close to her, having chosen to guard her from herself. He had even pulled out a plastic rifle, where he got it, I don't know.

Setsuko was tweaking a lot worse than yesterday. She had started screaming and jumping around on the tables, leading her to be restrained as well. Victoria had to tie her down to a table, while singing some German lullaby in an attempt to put her to sleep. So far, she had been sleeping, though I could tell it was a restless sleep. I really hope no one takes advantage of her in that state. Anaji had been showing off some of his drawings, the theme being Alice's Adventure's in Wonderland. I could tell he was really trying to help us focus on something else. Despite what he did, I knew he was a good person. I still have my doubts, but I'm sure Harrison was behind everything that happened with Gonta. After all, the fucker had the chance to save Shuichi and chose not too. Speaking of which, I am growing wary of Kaede.

I saw her walking around the school late last night. She had a knife in her hands as well. Harrison and Angie had taken over the Nurse's Office. The Ultimate Artist was painting some thing on a bed sheet, while Harrison used the place as his personal workplace. He had made an off comment about needing a forge to make jewelry, and for some reason that had set Kaede off. I fear that she may be close to making a mistake. However she's acting normal at the moment, the knife is somewhere and I'm not sure where it is. I've asked Kaikane to keep an eye on her, but as luck would have it, Tsubaki started her menstruation cycle, so she was trying and failing to contain her screams. Especially with her cramps.

My eyes however fell on Korekiyo Shinguji...I haven't been paying much attention to him. He seems like a genuinely nice fellow...however his comments are a bit off putting. Earlier, I was speaking with Mei-Ling about Scandinavian Folklore, and he decided to approach us. I'm not exactly sure how it got where it did, but we had been discussing rituals. Particularly a séance. It was a ritual said to allow a human to inhabit the body of a spirit. Mei-Ling had been speaking casually of them, but one comment did put her off.

" _I wish to speak with someone dear to me...but I cannot, not without the right number of friends."_

When questioned further, he just chuckled and walked away, saying he was looking forward to the results of Monokuma's Motive. I would definitely keep an eye on him, especially when Celestia explained the finer details of a séance to me. I fear this motive's side effects are starting to make us all see things differently. Who know going 3 days without spankin' it would make people act this way. Hell even the quiet Ryoma was struggling with his emotions. He had been the second to assault the lockers with his rage, having dented the door so badly that it didn't even open anymore. If that was his strength, then I really didn't want to know what he was capable of when truly motivated.

After all of this, I just needed time for myself. After breakfast, I headed toward the A/V Room. Lucy had told me some of the computers had games installed. Some Bejeweled Twist or Huniepop would definitely make me feel better, especially if it was Huniepop. Nothing like popping a few hunies to make my sexually deprived mind feel better...cue in the pathetic music. The A/V room was honestly one of the most welcoming places, due to the low lighting. I found this place to be rather calm and relaxing. Maybe it would be my new writing room while I was unable to head home. I made my way to the front of the room, sitting down at Computer #1. I pressed the power button, turning it on.

"Fucking MacBooks...sucks that I didn't bring my laptop charger with me." I mutter to myself. The computer quickly turns on, and I wiggle the mouse, clicking the student profiles. I type in the code in my Student ID, getting access to the desk top. To my joy, Need for Speed Hot Pursuit 2 was installed. I double clicked it, frowning when the prompt came up.

" _Please Insert the Disc."_

I sigh, getting up from my seat looking around for a second. I spot a shelf next to the Teacher's Desk and move over to it. The shelf was filled with various programs, most likely things that we would learn in a normal school environment. Reminds me of Ridgemont High School, that place was filled with idiots. No one used Microsoft Excel anymore and yet they insisted on us using it. As if I would ever even need spreadsheets with my talent.

"Oh...tune down the arrogance a bit Jonny, the ladies won't like that." I say to myself. I frown, glancing at the floor.

My thoughts drifted back to Veruca. I wondered why she was mad at me...could she have found out what me and Carla did? That just made me feel even worse. I know Carla was okay with it, but it was never my intention to use a girl like that. It just makes me feel like a sick piece of shit...it's funny...worrying about my own guilt when I have a gun to my head. Just when I'm moving on from the guilt of sacrificing Shuichi, I have something else to be guilty of. I shake my head, finding the Game Case for Need for Speed, pulling it out. I opened the box, seeing something fly out, clinking to the ground.

" _A key?"_

I knelt down taking a hold of the key. It was small, and fit in the palm of my hand. I didn't exactly know what it went too, so I didn't know what to do with it. I glanced around for a moment, seeing a small nub sticking out of the bottom drawer of the Teacher's Desk. I slowly rose to my feet, setting down the game case as I walked over to the desk. I sat down in the admittedly comfortable chair, slipping the key into the slot. To my surprise, it fit. I slowly turned it until I heard a click, on instinct, I opened the drawer out. I reached inside, finding a small square shaped box along with various other things. I opened the box, my eyes widening a bit.

"What the hell?" I muttered.

Student ID's...there were student identifications, eHandbooks, stuffed inside this box. There were sixteen in total, all of them being black in color. When I reached inside for one, I saw the emblem of Hope's Peak Academy on the back. I turned one of them on, glad that it had enough charge in it. My eyes widened a bit at the name written on it.

" _Maki Harukawa...so these are Class 79B's original handbooks? I guess they were replaced when they came here. They are here for a semester away from Japan. Something that I find rather odd."_ I thought to myself. I let my curiosity get to me, and clicked on the student profile, opening it up.

My eyes scanned the information on it, all of it being in Japanese I frowned, unable to understand a single thing that was written on it. I did understand some words, but not all of them. One phrase that I did pick up was rather odd, Cho koko-kyu no Ansatsusha. It looked almost like a title.

"Hmm...that's probably Japanese for Ultimate Child Care-Giver...I doubt this concerns me. I should just put this back." I say to myself, stuffing the box back into the drawer. I also noticed something else, three other handbooks were tucked against the back side of the drawer, as if they were trying to be hidden. I reached for one of them, pressing the power button, my eyes wondered to the door. Just in case someone did show up. My eyes fell back down to the screen, my mouth agape as I saw the name.

" _Alice Caroll...a Faculty ID. So these are the handbooks the staff gets...with one of these, I could get access to other places around the school. Let me check the other two."_ I thought, reaching for the other two handbooks. I turned the two of them on, glancing at the names on them.

"Cara Rose Gardner...and...Ashton Smith? What...? these are faculty identification handbooks...where the heck is Dan's? He's staff here." I said to myself, clearly confused. I shook my head, deciding to put Cara's ID back into the drawer. I stuffed Alice's ID in my back pocket, keeping Ashton's in my hand.

" _I somehow feel like the Mastermind is playing me. Why would they just leave a key here of all places? Giving me access to Faculty ID's which could unlock the doors to the rest of the school. Unless...that's what they want? Maybe not every door opens with this...but that could be rather helpful."_ I thought to myself. I looked at Ashton's profile.

"Ultimate _[Classified]._ " I mutter, glancing closely at the profile.

" _This person's talent has been deemed classified. Students and Staff of Morning Hope Academy are barred from knowing. The only ones with clearance to know this Student's Talent is Dean Harold J. Winters and the Head of the Morning Hope Academy Steering Committee. Hmm...what kind of talent do you have friend? This is rather odd...a Student ID mixed in with the Faculty ones? Where the heck is Dan's though? Could he be in bed with the mastermind?"_

I shook my head returning the ID to the drawer. It was no use to me, not like Alice's ID. I frowned, remembering the smiling face of the Ultimate Scout. She was trying her hardest to keep us all from committing murder. So far we've been able to keep ourselves in check. I saw her supervising Anaji earlier, as if she was forcing him to make friends. Mei-Ling was the only one who approached him and the two seemed to be getting along. I couldn't help but worry, but I knew our little dragon was tough as nails. I looked through the drawer, not finding anything interesting inside. With that, I locked it, slipping the key into my back pocket, making sure it was tucked in with Alice's ID. I had a lot to do now...but I couldn't exactly unlock the gates to the second floor. The Mastermind would be onto me. I needed to get up there...but with everyone within the school...I doubt I would be able to do anything.

 ** _Ding Ding Ding Ding_**

 **" _Attention Students and Staff, since it is Day 3 and you haven't delivered on the Homicide, I'm afraid I'm going to have to kick it up another notch! I'll be pumping more pheromones through the filtration system. One of you suckers is already hyped up on it due to how close they are to the purifier...sadly there's nothing they can do about it. It's all on you know Chickadees. You want this all to stop, then put one of yourselves on Ice! HAHAHAHAHAHA!"_**

"Ugh...you're a pest." I snapped angrily. I felt the cool breeze behind my neck, as the Air was pumping a bit faster. It won't be long until everyone started loosing their cool again. I sighed, standing up and walking away from the desk, I had lost interest in Need For Speed, I had too much running through my mind now. I grabbed my backpack, about to leave when the door opened.

"Oh...Jon there you are...what are you doing here?"

"I was gonna play a game but I lost interest. What are you doing here Ruca?" I asked curiously. She looked away, rubbing her arm in embarrassment.

"I have come to speak with you...about something." she said, stuttering a bit. I quirked a brow, crossing my arms as she closed the door.  
"Sure...what about?"

"Ah...right yes...well...I have been...thinking of a few things. It has come to my attention that...we may not have a lot of time here. Especially with motives such as these and...pardon me...I'm not exactly sure of how to do this."

"Veruca just speak your mind." I say. She nodded, closing the distance between us.

"I...well...I have been thinking about something. If you recall the request you made to me after the class trial?"

"Request? I don't remember asking you anything." I said absentmindedly. She growled, balling her hand.

"Oh? Have you forgotten so easily? Here I thought you had a perfect memory, seeing as you are capable of remembering a lot of dirty songs!"

"Hey...I thought you came here to talk not to insult me."

"I haven't insulted you, you ninny."

"You just did...if this is all you wanted to say, then I have to go. I've decided to speak to the others, to make sure no one is attempting something. With the motive being hiked up, it's going to be difficult for all of us." I said, brushing past her. I felt her grab my hand, pulling me to a stop.

"Wait...this is important...would you sit down?" she asked. I sighed, rolling my eyes, grabbing one of the nearby chairs. I folded my hands on my lap, gesturing for her to proceed.

"Well?"

"Ah yes...well...after discussing this with the ladies of our group, one has given me solid advice. Which is to make every day count...our days are numbered here and I don't want to die without experiencing various things. I'm not exactly content with our arrangements but I cannot change them. Perhaps if we make it out of here, we would be happier but...what I'm trying to say is...I'm in like with you?"

I cleared my throat, confusion written on my face.

"You're...what?"

"Ugh...I swear your head is harder than a coconut. I am acknowledging my feelings for you and humbly accept your request. Once this motive is over, you are entitled to one date with me...at the end of which, we will see where it goes."

"Oh...really?" I asked. She just adopted the same confused look I had a second ago.

"Yes really...what do you say?"

"I don't know...I mean...I wasn't exactly looking to hook up here...especially with Monokuma forcing us to kill. I mean...I would hate for you to get hurt. I couldn't stand the fact of losing you or any of my friends, especially with these fucking bombs. I wouldn't want any of you to get sacrificed either. I care about you a lot, and Carla, and Mei and Celestia, the twins...hell even that bastard Chris has become a friend. I don't want you to fall in love only for me to die."

"You bloody twat! You think I give to fucks about that? Bugger...if I lived my life scared about my own demise, I would be a blubbering mess. I understand that you don't want to hurt me, but goddamn it I acknowledged my feelings for you. At least have the goddamn common courtesy to say yes or no!" she shouted, cheeks tinging red. I smiled inwardly, I don't know why...but that English accent, the cute look on her face, hell even that evil grin of hers is just perfect. I stood up, placing my hand behind her head, capturing her lips with my own.

She let out a squeak of surprise, standing stock still for a moment. She let out a small giggle, kissing me back with vigor. I could tell she was in experienced, her lips melding with mine nearly perfectly. I honestly found that cute. I pulled away, giving her a smile.

"If you wanted to be my girl, why didn't you just ask?"

"I...well I wasn't sure if you'd say yes." she admitted.

"Listen...I know we're still strangers and all. But I genuinely care about you and the others. I want to get to know you...we'll get out of here together. So for now let's just see where this goes okay? If you feel like its too much, or aren't feeling it, then it's okay. Just tell me and we can break it off. But right now, I think us being away from each other would be beneficial. Especially with the pheromones being kicked up."

"I agree." she said, a heartbroken look on her face. I gave her a peck on the lips, taking a hold of her hands, giving her a kiss on the knuckles.

"It'll be fine...after this motive is over we can plan our date. It won't be ideal but maybe I can plan something. I am a songwriter, with the right instruments I can come up with a beautiful song."

"Sure...just make sure it isn't nutty."

"I'll try my best!" I said, giving her a wink.

Despite everything that was happening, I was happy that Veruca was with me. I know I have a crush on her, and this might be a way of expressing our lust for each other. But I did genuinely want her to like me. I was sick of being alone...speaking my mind with Celestia made me realize just how lonely I truly was. I didn't want to rely just on Veruca, but I was certain she would become my crux. No matter what the facts were, dating in a killing game like this never lead to anything good. Proof of that would come in the following hours, which would be some of the worst ones in our lives.

 _ **End of Chapter 1 Act 7**_

 _ **Surviving Students: 37**_

 _ **Surviving Faculty Members: 3**_

 _ **xxx(Cast)xxx**_

 **Class 24 of Morning Hope Academy + Faculty**

 **Fa Mei-Ling**

 **Jonathan Hyles**

 **Anaji Hora**

 **Lucy Cadwell**

 **Setsuko Inoue**

 **Victoria Louis**

 **Tsubaki Aulani**

 **Kaikane Aulani**

 **Veruca LeGume**

 **Nicholas Ladd Gardner**

 **Cara Ladd Gardner**

 **Anastasia Katrina Klevorick**

 **Carla Williamson**

 **Harrison Evans**

 **Kamron Luca Di Carita**

 **Alice Lois Caroll**

 **Julianne Natalie Ray**

 **Kevin Hicks** ** _(Deceased)_**

 **Gabriella Vertran**

 **Dan Arche**

 **Lee Harvey Emerson**

 **Calem Kurogane**

 **Christopher Patrick Bacon**

 **Chloe Raincomprix**

 **Sofia Nilsson**

 **Celestia Ludenberg**

 _ **Class 79 of Hope's Peak Academy**_

 **Kirumi Tojo**

 **Kaede Akamatsu**

 **Shuichi Saihara (Deceased)**

 **Kaito Momota**

 **Miu Iruma**

 **Rantaro Amami**

 **Korekiyo Shinguji**

 **Himiko Yumeno**

 **Tenko Chabashira**

 **Kokichi Ouma**

 **Gonta Gokuhara (Deceased)**

 **Kiibo**

 **Maki Harukawa**

 **Ryoma Hoshi**

 **Tsumugi Shirogane**

 **Angie Yonaga**

 _ **xxx(Omake: Non-Canon)xxx**_

"Muu...I'm so bored!" Carla cried, a frown on her face. Jonathan rolled his eyes, laughing at her antics.

"Carls come on...how can you be bored, it's the weekend! Not to mention it's the birthday of a very special friend!"

"I know...but I can't help plan the party. I got in trouble last time because my Party Cannon blew everyone's ear drums out. It wasn't my fault the confetti ball didn't break apart!"

"Yes...but remember, we have a very important role today. That's to keep the birthday girl away from her party. Now come on, let's go down to the Courtyard." Jonathan said, leading the girl through the cafeteria.

The sun was shining brightly over Morning Hope Academy. The students were enjoying another bright and sunny California day. Disney Land could be seen not that far away, several balloons flying high into the air. The sounds of the rollercoasters and rides could be heard in the distance. Despite being so close, Jonathan never once set foot inside the park, too expensive for his tastes. Other Ultimates could be seen walking around, but he was hunting down someone in particular.

It didn't take long to find the girl they were looking for. She was a girl of short stature, being around four feet, eleven inches tall. She had fair colored skin, with soft features, a small nose and full lips. She had bright green eyes, her strawberry blonde hair pulled into two buns at the top of her head, several strands framing her face. She was wearing a tan colored blouse, which she kept all the way buttoned up, despite that it did nothing to hold back her impressive chest. She wore a pin on her collar, in the likeness of the Morning Hope Academy Crest. She was wearing a high waisted pleated navy blue skirt, which fell down to her knees. Despite it being a school uniform, the skirt did nothing to hide her shapely hips, or her curves She wore a pair of flats on her feet. Over her uniform she was wearing a white lab coat, with the sleeves rolled up, a single black glove adorned her left hand.

This young woman was Alice Bailey, a transfer student of Hope's Peak Academy. She was also known as the Ultimate Veterinarian, and was one of the kindest souls on campus. Having arrived from Hope's Peak Academy with Class 79B and the incoming 25thClass of Morning Hope Academy, Alice had found her niche in the 5thFloor of the school. Morning Hope Academy worked closely with the ASPCA, training youngsters to care for animals. It was for this very reason that she was sought out and invited to attend this school. She had been ecstatic to attend, but had grown a bit shy due to how grand Morning Hope Academy was, compared to Hope's Peak Academy.

While Hope's Peak Academy had 32 students, divided into 16 for each grade level, Morning Hope Academy quadrupled that, having 64 students split into 16 student classes in each year. There were more people in Morning Hope, and that lead her to clam up. Thankfully, Lucy and Veruca had met her and since both hailed from the United Kingdom, had easily warmed up to the girl. They had hit it off, and she had become close friends with them all. Dean Harold Winters had even listened to Class 24's petition, allowing the Ultimate Veterinarian to officially join their class.

Now, it was her Birthday and Jon had been planning a party for her in their classroom. Veruca had forbade Carla to stay behind, since the last party she planned was ruined. So they were tasked with keeping Alice away from the Classroom at all costs. He placed his finger on his lips, earning a thumbs up from Carla as he snuck behind the girl, placing his hands over her eyes.

"Gah!"

"Guess who?" he said softly.

"Hmm...is it Sir Winston Churchill?"

"Huh? No." Jonathan said.

"I was kidding, I know it was you Jon." Alice said, turning around to hug the boy. He smiled, hugging her back.

"Happy birthday Buns! I got you some hairspray for your birthday." he said, reaching into his bag for a can of hairspray. She glared at him, earning a chuckle from the boy.

"I kid...here." he replied, handing her a small box. He hadn't bothered wrapping it, knowing she would just tear it anyway. She carefully opened it, her eyes widening a bit.

"Oh my...Jon you didn't have to get me this." she exclaimed.

"Pfft...yes I did...you're my friend and it's your special day. Here, let me help you." he said, reaching for the golden pendant. He slipped it on around her neck, clasping it behind her head. The pendant itself was in the shape of a cat, sitting on a crescent moon. The cat was reaching its paw for a small sphere, which had a glittering emerald mounted onto it. The inside of the moon had Alice's name, written in very small one karat rubies.

"It looks so good on her...Harry really outdid himself."

"Heh...give that one an excuse to use rubies and he's all over it...what do you think? I know how much you like animals, so I figured a cute kitty would do." Jonathan said. Alice smiled, tearing up a bit as she hugged the boy.

"I love it, thanks Jon."

"Eh...it was nothing." he said, holding back the flush on his cheeks.

"Don't worry, my present will top his! Now come on, we're gonna go into town!" Carla said, grabbing a hold of Alice's hand.

"Wah...don't tug so hard!"

"Carla don't make her run, you know what happens when she does!" Jon cried out, following after the two girls.

It didn't take long for Carla to guide Alice toward her orange Camaro. Jonathan was honestly still shocked that she had won that raffle. Everyone had been expecting some rich bigot or some muscular boy to win it. No one had expected Carla to come out on top. She had gone out and gotten her license, just so she could drive it around. Alice was shoved in the passenger seat, while Jonathan had to settle in the back. Once inside, Carla turned the car on, cranking the air condition.

"Um Carls...where are we going?" Jon asked, she glanced at him through the rear view mirror.

"You'll see when we get there. I planned a special treat for the Ultimate Veterinarian, so sadly I'm not sharing anything." she said, giving him a wink. She grabbed her replica "Deal with it" sunglasses and put them on. She shifted into 4thgear, peeling out of the parking lot.

"Bloody hell, slow down! At this rate I'll fly up to heaven before I turn 19!" Alice cried.

"Hehe...sorry, I forget that not everyone loves speed." she said, shifting down to 3rdGear.

"Don't worry Alice, I'll make sure you make it to your 19thbirthday."

"It's fine Jon...if anything, I believe I'll survive. The girls will serve as the perfect airbag." she said jokingly, earning a giggle from Carla.

"So, how's that hunky boyfriend of yours doing?" Carla asked, causing Jonathan to quirk a brow. Carla just gave him a smile, glancing at Alice who had a flush on her cheeks.

"Hayate is doing fine...he's coming to visit again soon. He and a few of our friends are planning on taking the exchange program. In fact, I believe all of our class will be able to qualify."

"That's good, I'd love to meet those _"_ _Crazy Blokes"_ as you like calling them. Except Ringo, he sounds like a dick." Jonathan said.

"Eh...you get used to him."

"Really?"

"No." the veterinarian said softly.

It didn't take long for Jonathan to realize where Carla was going. She cut across four lanes without signaling, heading straight into the road that lead to Disney Land. Alice's eyes were wide with surprise, both from seeing the approaching park, as well as the multiple infractions the Lucky Student committed. Of course her luck was on her side as there wasn't a cop in sight.

"Carla, what are we doing here?"

"It's part of the surprise of course!" she said, pulling to a stop, her tires screeching as she did. Jon and Alice got out of the car, legs shaking a bit as Carla locked it up, reaching into her bra for what looked like admittance tickets.

"I'm honestly surprised we got here and found a spot without any trouble." Alice said, glancing at the overflowing parking lot.

"One thing I have learned about Carla, it's that Luck is always on her side. No matter what it is, she will always find something or do something that gets her a reward. I surmise that's the issue here." he said, watching the girl give the tickets to the man behind the booth.

They passed through the metal detectors and were patted down. Jonathan remembered a story about some dude sneaking a knife into the park. That didn't turn out well...he also heard about people throwing their loved one's ashes from moving rides. Carla took a hold of Jon's hand, slipping her fingers through it as she pulled Alice along, leading both of them to Big Thunder Ranch.

"The petting zoo? I've always dreamed of coming here!"

"Well dreams come true in Disney Land, Miss Bailey! Happy birthday! Let's pet all the animals!" Carla said cheerfully.

Jonathan rolled his eyes as his girlfriend and Alice took off into the Petting Zoo. He had to admit, Carla truly did know what to get people. She always knew what to get each of their friends, despite them only knowing each other for two years now. He couldn't help but smile every time he spent time with her. Despite her being a bit crazy and hanging out with Kokichi far too much. He was sure the violet haired boy was teaching her how to vandalize without getting caught, and the last thing she needed was to get caught drawing pricks on the walls again.

"Jon! Jon come here!" Alice cried out, waving the boy over. He moved toward the Veterinarian, seeing her and Carla were inside a pen. The two girls were surrounded by bunnies. There were black bunnies, brown bunnies, white and even spotted ones. All of them were gravitating toward the British girl, most likely sensing her caring nature.

"Whoa...that is a lot of bunnies."

"Hehe...look, Buns is sitting with buns!" Carla cried, snapping a picture of Alice, who looked up in time for her scowl to be caught on film.

"I gotta admit, you look really cute surrounded by bunnies." Jonathan said, having walked inside the pen, kneeling down next to the veterinarian. She was holding a small white rabbit in her hands, checking it over.

"I guess, they're all very healthy and cared for. I'm happy I was able to come here, I heard this place is getting closed down." she said.

"Yeah...it's a shame, but hey Star Wars needs to go somewhere right?" Carla asked, holding a carrot out to one of the bigger bunnies. Jonathan was about to say something when a man dressed in a bunny suit walked out of the nearby barn, standing in front of Carla, hands at his hips. She looked up at him, a grin on her face.

"Eh...what's up doc?" she asked. The costumed man swiped the carrot from her hand, remaining silent as he pointed the carrot at each of them, pretending it was a knife. He sauntered off, leaving the three Ultimates stunned...not in fear but in confusion.

"Is that normal here?"

"I dunno." Carla and Jonathan replied in unison.

"Ah...dammit, tell me that idiot didn't do anything to ya." one of the animal handlers said, approaching the three.

"Nah...he just threatened us silently with a rubber carrot." the Ultimate Songwriter said.

"Yeah...he hates this job, but it puts bread on the table."

"Rye or Pumpernickel?"

"Uh...I don't know."

"It's alright sir...even if he did say something, I'm just too happy here. It's my birthday today, and my friends brought me here. It's sad to hear that this zoo is being closed down soon. But at least I'm glad I got to see it." Alice said, giving the man a smile. The man smiled back, glancing at the small bunny in her hands.

"Since it's your birthday, why don't you take that little guy with you?" the man said.

"Seriously?" Jon asked.

"Yeah...like the little lady said, this place is closin' down soon. These guys will be taken to shelters and given up for adoption. That one is a runt, and usually gets trampled by the others. I'm sure you'll take good care of him. You're a student of Morning Hope Academy right?"

"That's right, I'm here for the semester." Alice said.

"Alright, kids from the ASPCA come here all the time to check on the animals. I don't mind letting that little fella go with ya. Enjoy your time here, I hope you have fun." he said, giving them a wave as he left.

"Wow...what an unbelievable stroke of luck!"

"Hehehehe...luck." Carla said, lowering her glasses.

"So...what are you gonna call him?" Jon asked, petting the small bunny in Alice's hands.

"I'm gonna call him Mr. Bon Bon!"

"Mr. Bon Bon?"

"What? It's a cute name!" the blonde girl said, hugging the small creature against her bosom.

"Yeah, don't make fun of Mr. Bon Bon, Jon! Or he'll eat your eyes out!" Carla added.

"Okay sheesh, why would he eat my eyes?"

"Because, carrots are chock full of nutrients that help with eyesight silly!" she said, taking a bite out of a plastic carrot. The same man from before came back, taking the carrot from her mouth, pointing the two carrots at her.

"Oh...so that's how it is? I guess you are all out of carrots Bugs." Carla said, reaching behind her back, pulling out four ears of corn, tired together with rope. She spun them around, as if they were Nunchucks, adopting a fighting stance.

"Goddamn it." Jon muttered under his breath.

 ** _xxx_**

"Okay...I was expecting to get kicked out of Disney Land, but I wasn't expecting to get kicked out for life." Alice said.

"Yeah, sorry about that...Carla tends to be...an idiot." Jon said, glancing at the back seat, where an angry Lucky Student sat.

"I can't believe that meanie cop revoked my license! I'm an upstanding citizen, you'll get yours Bugs...you'll get yours!" she shouted as they drove out of Disney Land.

"Let's just head back to the damn school." Jon murmured, as he drove out of the park. Alice was petting Mr. Bon Bon, a cute smile on her face, it was enough for Jonathan to at least forget his annoyance toward his girlfriend.

"Sorry guys, I didn't want us to be kicked out of the happiest place on earth."

"It's okay Carla, if I'm being honest, the happiest place on Earth for me is where my friends are." Alice said, a grin on her face.

"If I wasn't driving, I would hug the shit out of you." Jonathan said, a chuckle escaping his lips.

"Don't worry, we can hug her when we get back to school!"

They remain silent as Jon continued driving toward the school, being careful to follow the rules of the road. He was sure Carla would retake control of her car and get away with driving around. A suspended license wasn't going to stop her from driving her hot rod. They pulled into the school a few moments later, seeing most of the student body had left for the weekend. The dorms had been filled with Class 23 and 24's students, and despite having three dormitory buildings on campus, most people lived nearby and chose to head home for the weekend. The three teenagers got out of the car, making sure it was locked up before heading back to the school.

"I really wanna go to Venice tomorrow. It's a three day weekend, I wanna see Alice in a bikini."

"Carla we talked about this, you can't insist on going to Venice to see our friends in swimsuits. Besides there is a pool here." Jonathan said, taking a hold of her hand.

"I wouldn't mind, it's been awhile since I've been to the beach. We gotta live it up right?"

"That's right Alice, I think green would look good on you, maybe red."

"Are you gonna let Mei-Ling pick her outfit?" Jonathan asked jokingly, earning a frown from Carla. She just rolled her eyes, giving him a peck on the cheek.

"I might choose a sexy swimsuit, just for you." she said with a wink.

"Well when you say it like that."

"Keep it in your pants, will ya?" the Veterinarian said teasingly, causing the two to blush brightly.

They continued inside the school, cutting across the plaza, heading toward Classroom 9-D, which was their homeroom. It had been hard to plan everything, but since Alice Caroll was their Homeroom teacher, and she was fond of Alice, she allowed them to use the room. She had pretty much insisted on it and had been the first to put money into the arrangements for the whole thing. Carla and Jon stood in front of the doors, stopping Alice from walking in. she gave them a confused look.

"Is something the matter?"

"No...but we're gonna have to confiscate Mr. Bon Bon for a bit, oh and I want you to put this on." Jon said, handing her a blindfold. She looked at it, brows furrowing.

"I suppose...you aren't going to put something in my mouth right?"

"I'm not Hayate." the boy replied firmly.

"Quite right, apologies Jon...I didn't mean to upset you."

"You never do!" he said cheerfully.

" _Man Hayate is lucky...the bastard, I am a little jealous...but I love Carla too. Damn you laws preventing me from having a harem!"_ Jon thought angrily to himself. Carla took a hold of Alice's new pet bunny, allowing her to don the mask.

"Okay...you better not let me hit anything."

"I won't...promise." Jon said, pulling the door open, guiding the girl inside.

The room had been turned almost upside down. All of the desks had been placed neatly in the back of the room, now being used as a buffet table. It was filled with various dishes, sweets and drinks. There were banners and steamers, every single inch of the room was decorated with colorful decorations, balloons and confetti. A happy birthday banner hung above the board, along with a drawing of Alice being surrounded by various animals, drawn by Anaji Hora. There was one last table in the back, which contained a four layer cake, which had small rainbow colored candles around reach layer, with the number 18 being at the very top. There was a chibi version of Alice at the bottom layer, standing above blue letters that spelled her names, which had been made out of rice crispy treats. Jon had to admit, the Ultimate Cake Maker outdid herself making it. All of their classmates were standing nearby, all waiting for the right moment. The Songwriter grabbed a hold of the blindfold, giving his friends a thumbs up.

"Ready Alice?"

"Yes."

"Alright then, 1...2...2 and a half."

"Just bloody pull it off!" she cried, causing the boy to hold back his laughs. He pulled the blindfold off, standing aside to let the girl see the room. She let out a gasp, eyes widening in surprise.

"Surprise! Happy Birthday Alice!"

A loud explosion filled the room, rattling the building a bit as multicolored confetti filled the rooms. The windows exploded from the pressure, sending glass in all directions, though thankfully nowhere near the food or the take. Everyone slowly turned to Carla, who had put Mr. Bon Bon on her head, and was holding a tee shirt cannon in her hands, which had been previously filled with confetti.

"Carla!"

"What? You said no confetti cannon, I had to improvise!" she cried, sticking her tongue out at Veruca who was just glaring at her. Jon sighed, reaching for one of the party hats, placing it on Alice's head.

"Ignoring that, I hope you like what we planned for you Alice. It's your special day so we all got you something. We were in charge of the distraction." he said.

"You didn't have to do this for me."

"Nonsense! This is a celebration to the birth of the Ultimate Veterinarian, and the goddess with the roundest Buns in the school! It is a momentous occasion that needs to be revered!" Lucy cried out.

"Luce...we're not playing Dungeons and Dragons, you don't have to talk like Severus the Great." Chris deadpanned.

"Quiet Balgruuf, we have yet to settle our score. We shall liberate Oblivion in the same way we liberated our great nation of Skyrim and Morrowind. Don't force my hand, or I shall lead a crusade to your land next." Kaikane said, standing firm before the MMO player, acting as her shield.

"Ignore those idiots, they were playing a Skyrim DnD earlier and got way into it." Tsubaki said.

"I must say, it is quite interesting to see how the bring it to life." Celestia added, handing a glass of punch to the birthday girl.

"Thank you, I was parched, especially after seeing Carla go toe to toe with that bunny man."

"Bunny man?" Jill asked, already handing out some of the food.

"That's right."

"Anyway, go on and blow the candles out, before they melt!" Mei-Ling said, taking the girl's hand and leading her toward the cake.

"Okay everyone get ready to sing!" the Songwriter cried, clearing his throat.

"We can't sing happy birthday though! We'll get copyrighted remember?" Carla said, causing him to snap his fingers.

"Damn, you're right...we need a substitute."

"Oh oh! Let's sing the Spanish version!" Chris suggested.

"That's brilliant."

"Guys really...you don't have to sing." Alice said, sounding rather embarrassed.

"Nonsense! It's your birthday and we should sing! I brought a guitar, here you go Jon!" Ms. Caroll said, handing the songwriter a guitar. He looked it over, before handing it to Chris, who just looked at it oddly.

"Sing that song we wrote together, the one about family. Come on man, you see us all as family now...even Chloe is happy being here." he said, glancing at the Queen Bee who was shoveling pasta salad in her mouth. She looked at everyone, eyes darting back and forth as she turned around, continuing her voracious eating.

"Don't choke." Veruca said jokingly, earning a one finger salute from the blonde. Chris glanced at the acoustic guitar, tuning it a bit.

"This is embarrassing man, I'm a Lepidopterologist, not a singer."

"Yeah...but you wrote this for Minnie right?" Carla asked, earning a nod from the boy.

"I did...I'm sure she would have liked it too...eh...fuck it. Happy birthday Buns, you get to hear this song before I lay it down." the boy said. Alice had already blown out all of the candles, so now she had her attention on the young Mexican boy, who had a smile on his face. He started strumming the guitar, a soft melody filling the room.

" _Diras que es raro_

 _Lo que me paso_

 _Parece que anoche_

 _Te encontre en mis suenos_

 _Las palabras que dije_

 _Se volvieron cancion_

 _Versos que tuyos son_

 _Y el recuerdo nos dio..._

 _Una melodia bella que el alma toco_

 _Con el ritmo que vibra_

 _En nuestro interior_

 _Amor verdadero nos une por siempre_

 _En el latido de mi corazon_

 _Ay, mi familia_

 _Oigan mi gente_

 _Canten a coro nuestra cancion!_

 _Amor verdadero nos une por siempre_

 _En el latido the mi corazon!_

 _Ay, mi familia_

 _Oigan mi gente_

 _Canten a coro nuesta cancion_

 _Amor verdadero nos une por siempre_

 _En el latido de mi corazon!"_

Chris let out a cry as he finished the song, earning a reverberating applause from the crowd. Alice smiled brightly, giving the boy a hug, which of course made him flush bright red.

"Thank you Chris...that song was very sweet."

"You understood it?" he asked curiously.

"Of course! I'm from the United Kingdom silly, Spain is nearby, not to mention I've been in various places around the world. I know a bit of Spanish." she said, giving the boy a wink.

"I do have the English version if you want to hear that, but maybe later. Right now we should celebrate Alice's birthday. What better way to do that than to play some motherfucking board games!" Jonathan said, pulling out Dungeon's and Dragons, placing it on one of the tables.

"Yes! Me and Hayate play this all the time! Can I be the princess?" Alice asked cheerfully.

"Sure, I'll be the dungeon master this time around. We're going to the magical land of the Mushroom Kingdom, that's been invaded by Zombie Basiliks and taken over by Ganondorf. Princess Peach has been kidnapped and Mario and Luigi have been captured. So a wry group of youngsters and believers in the dark arts, sent out by Princess Rosalina, embark on a quest to clear all 8 Mario Worlds in order to reach King Koopa's old Castle, to defeat Ganondorf and set the Mushroom Kingdom Free!"

"Oh oh! Since your the DM can I be Princess Boosette?" Carla cried out.

"Sure, alright who wants to play?" Jonathan asked, knowing Carla and Alice were already in. Calem stepped forward, along with Celestia, Mei-ling and surprisingly enough Chloe.

"I'll just watch, this sounds like fun." Lucy said.

"You can help me be the DM, since I'm still getting used to all of this. Alright let's begin with characters and stats, we got all day for this." Jonathan said, handing out the blank character sheets.

"I'm joining too, I'm going to be a powerful knight in Princess Peach's Royal Guard, the only human among the Toads. I'm revered throughout the land for my fighting prowess, since I obliterate everything. But the only reason that is is because while forging a diamond sword, I created a light saber, that can slice through anything, but takes a ridiculously long time to start up. So I can only guard with my shield and stab people with knives." Chris said, sitting down near the board.

"Alright...roll for stats." Jon said, handing him the die.

Alice looked up from her paper, smiling happily at her friends. Though she missed her classmates dearly, she was happy that her friends had gone out of their way to celebrate her birthday. She glanced down at her lap where Mr. Bon Bon was sitting, happily munching on a carrot that Carla had given him. She gave him a soft pat on the head, a smile on her face.

"Thanks for the party guys...you didn't have to do this."

"You're welcome Alice, and you are wrong, we totally had to do this. Let's just continue playing this game eh?" Jonathan asked. As if on cue, the classroom door opened, and a familiar looking Thief walked in, a grin on his face.

"Say, is there room for one more?"

"Hayate!" Alice cried out, looking excited. She handed Mr. Bon Bon off to Carla, jumping up at the boyfriend, practically glomping him.

"Whoa...hey Buns, I missed ya too!" he said, hugging the girl back.

"How did you get here so fast?"

"I was in the area...The Smithsonian Museum was showcasing something rather cool, something I couldn't let go. So I got something for the road." he said, holding up a bag. He reached inside, pulling out the gem that he had taken.

"No way, is that the fucking Hope Diamond?" Jonathan cried.

"Hehe...yup! Left a really convincing copy behind, those idiots won't even notice." he said. Alice puffed her cheeks out.

"Hayate! I told you not to steal anything!"

"Sorry Buns, old habits die hard! Come on, let's play some DnD, I heard Jon's story idea, I wanna be an old wizard Toad with a bushy mustache. Don't worry, he'll be in the service of Princess Buns of the Sarasaland Kingdom."

"Hey, Daisy already rules that one!" Lucy cried.

"Not anymore, she was usurped of her throne." Hayate said ominously.

"Just as long as I get to rule all of you, for I am the Queen of the Bean Bean Kingdom!" Chloe said, rolling her die.

"Ha! Nat 1, you ain't ruling shit." Carla cried out, earning a growl from the blonde.

"That's ridiculous! Utterly ridiculous, that die is loaded."

"Yeah, loaded with bullshit...it's a brand new set, it isn't loaded. Just deal with the fact you can't rule shit. Maybe I'll start you off as a Peon and you can work your way up." Jonathan said, jotting the results down, much to her dismay.

"I missed you a whole lot Hayate."

"Me too Buns, I'm happy to be here. The others send their regards, they're going to send you a message later on today. The time zones are off so they're all sleeping right now."

"It's okay...I'm sure they'll give me a wonderful message." Alice said, giving her boyfriend a kiss.

" _Hehe...success. Now, to plan Veruca's birthday party...I wonder if she'll like a Reeses Ice Cream cake? Hmm...well she does like peanuts, and nuts in general...I should get a second opinion."_ Jonathan thought.

"What? A Nat 20? Fuck you Carla, this game is rigged!"

"Hehehehe...I'm just Lucky Chloe, sorry."

"This is gonna be a long session." Jonathan mused, accepting a glass of punch from Jules. He looked up in time to lock eyes with Alice, who gave him a thumbs up, her cheeks tinged red from her latest snog with Hayate. Planning a party for the Veterinarian was definitely worth it.

 _ **A/N: Well here it is...Act 7 of Morning Hope Academy. Originally, this ended at...well the end of Act 7, but I found out my man Crit had a birthday today and wrote this special Omake just for him. I may not be artistically gifted, but hell I can at least write something special. I had a hard time deciding, but I chose Alice and had Jonathan throw her a birthday party. I don't exactly know when her birthday is, but I guess it's fine. I had a lot of fun writing her character and I really do hope I did her justice. I also had to throw Mr. Bon Bon in there, because bunnies are fucking cute as shit.**_

 _ **Happy Birthday Crit Fail, I do hope you enjoyed this day. I hope you enjoyed whatever kind of cake you got, had fun hanging out with your awesome friends and just had wonderful day. This one is dedicated to you man. You told me I was one of the many reasons you wanted to write for Danganronpa, along with various other stories and reasons, but honestly A New Hope was what got me back into Danganronpa. So I'd like to thank you for getting me back into the groove of things. You have a great community and I have made quite a few friends on Discord thanks to your stories, so thank you for bringing us all together.**_

 _ **As for Act 7...well I did include quite a lot of risque things, but things will start heating up in Act 8. Especially because now Jonathan has discovered something that may change the game. But there are things left unanswered. Where is Dan's Faculty ID, and why was the key to the drawer hidden in a game? What does Cho koko-kyu no Ansatsusha mean? Could Jon be onto something? WHY ARE YOU SHOPPING FOR CLOTHES AT THE SOUP STORE?**_

 _ **None of this and more, in the next Act of Morning Hope Academy's New Semester of Killing! Act 8...Aphrodisiacs For the Dead...coming soon.**_

 _ **Once again...Happy Birthday Crit Fail, hope you liked that Omake.**_


	16. Chapter 1 Act 8: Aphrodisiacs III

**A/N:**

 **Well everyone, I promised an explosive chapter and I have delivered. I hope you don't hate me after the end of this chapter but I had to do what I had to do. There is some drug use in this chapter. As always, I don't condone any of that stuff. If you or anyone you know is suffering from drug addiction, please get help. That stuff isn't good for you, I know what it's like to live with someone wh at one point was addicted to drugs. It's never pretty, and thankfully he got the help he needed. I don't condone smoking or drinking either, but for the sake of the story I have to include it.**

 **I do truly hope you enjoy how I portray characters in this chapter. It took me a couple days to get it right, but I did try my best. The Songs used in this Chapter are Fallout Boy Songs, just because. The First one is called These Kids Aren't Alright, and the second is my favorite one ever, Novocaine. I thought Save Rock and Roll was my favorite...but ah...Novocaine...it's so damn good! Fallout Boy has been delivering some fucking awesome albums recently, Lake Effect Kid is my favorite song of their new album, and Champion from the Mania album was good too...but enough ranting. Go...enjoy this chapter, just save your pitch forks and torches for later.**

 **On a side note, the poll is now closed. I would like to thank everyone who voted, I really appreciate it. See you all later!**

Morning Hope Academy's

New Semester of Killing

Chapter 1 Act 8

Aphrodisiacs for the Dead

 _ **(Daily Life: Day Nine: Chloe's POV)**_

"Is there anything I could get you Miss Raincomprix? Perhaps a refill on your tea?" Kiibo asked curiously. I looked away from my beautiful reflection, my cerulean blue eyes meeting with his.

"I'm fine Kiibo, really." I reply, rather passively.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, goddammit! I'm perfectly alright, I don't need your help!" I shouted through grit teeth. I sigh, looking away from the Ultimate Robot who now bore a hurt expression on his face.

"Look...I appreciate the help alright? These damn hormones have me all screwy, it's utterly ridiculous!"

"I understand...I can't say I with to feel like that. Since I am a robot, I cannot feel the effects of this aphrodisiac. I've been trying to help around as best as I can, but you've secluded yourself from everyone. It isn't healthy you know."

"Pfft...as if I'm going to take friend advice from a damn robot." I reply, glancing back at my reflection.

Despite everything that's been happening, I managed to keep myself in check. I can't say it hasn't been difficult. Thankfully, I always carry some blush and lipgloss on me, so my face is as pristine as ever. My sunkissed skin was glowing, despite me not exfoliating with my specially made cream. My eyebrows were perfectly plucked, lips nice and pink, make up neat. Not a single hair out of place, I was drop dead gorgeous. My looks enough were enough to get me attention, I would usually have a throng of boys lining up to do my bidding, and yet all I could recruit in this place was a robot. I feel like I'm failing at something.

"You probably don't want advice from me but...Chloe it would be good for you to make friends. I know what it's like to be alone all the time. I was born as this, but had the mental capacity of a toddler. During my early years, I had many friends...but they all started seeing me weird. Especially when the Doctor would install something new. They would always make fun of me, others just wanted me to fly them everywhere. They never appreciated me...I was just a tool to them."

"But you are a tool, you are making yourself useful to me at least." I reply absentmindedly.

"I don't believe that's true. I still don't know why it is, but you seem to gravitate toward me a lot." Kiibo said. I snapped my mirror closed, capping my strawberry flavored lipgloss.

"Of course I gravitate toward you. You are my assistant, my butler, my servant. Look at my hands, do you see this manicure? I can't mess these beautiful nails by doing things like cooking or my own laundry. I have people for that." I said, brushing him off. I reached for the kettle, tipping it over, only to realize it was completely empty. Had I already drank all of my tea? That wouldn't do.

"Actually...I have a request, I'd like for you to get me some more tea. Royal milk tea, make it from scratch, and I don't mean tear open a tea bag. I saw some tea leaves in the pantry, I expect to see it here when I return." I said, standing up from my seat.

"Yes ma'am. I'll gladly do anything to help my friend out!" he said happily, lights flashing as he took off toward the kitchen. I frown, looking around the cafeteria.

Harrison and Angie were busy having lunch, the two of them were getting very close. I had been watching the Jeweler quite closely, I had been planned on requesting some find jewelry from him. However after the last class trial, I couldn't help but find myself distrusting him. He could have saved Shuichi and yet let him die for no reason. That was something that I could not fathom. It was for lack of a better term, ridiculous. I didn't know Shuichi, can't say I cared for him either...but I do agree that he shouldn't have died. My eyes drifted towards the nearby post, the same one that Gonta had been strapped into, I could still see him there, the blood dripping to the ground, thoughts of that made me shudder. I needed to get out of here. I took a step forward, heading toward the cafeteria doors. As I did, someone bumped into me, almost knocking me down. Me? Oh hell no.

"Ugh...mind watching where you are walking?" I snapped, glaring at the perpetrator. The Ultimate Child Care-Giver glared back at me, those crimson eyes of her boring into my soul.

"I would recommend you do the same Miss Raincomprix. In a place like this, it's best we keep our eyes open."

"Then why don't you brush that mass of hair out of your eyes. Seriously, I have no idea how the hell you can see with that fringe. What are you? Emo? Do you cut yourself?" I said, almost in a joking tone.

"I will cut you." she hissed, brushing past me. I normally don't show my emotions, especially fear, but that was the first time I felt fear from anyone. Her words cut me like a knife, I regained my composure, flicking my ponytail over my shoulder and leaving the cafeteria.

I had to admit, Maki was one of the more attractive females in this establishment. Even more so than that ugly Nut Princess. However this motive was clearly taking its toll on her. No longer was she wearing her red cardigan, and had instead remained in a black wife beater, with a white undershirt. She had kept her skirt on, along with her stockings. Glancing back, I saw the handle of a knife sticking out of her stocking, barely hidden by her skirt, that was before she turned toward the machines. Her long brown hair was slightly out of place, her bangs normally parted, covering her eyes. She had seen better days, but so had the rest of us.

It made me wonder though, why would a Child Care-Giver carry around a knife? I certainly wouldn't hand my child to that woman. I have to admit, any child that comes from me would be such a beautiful child. I often dreamed of having a kid, despite me being so young. I suppose I just need something to coddle. To give them the things my mother never gave me.

I didn't want to think about that woman. No matter how much I tried to get her to notice me she never did. Even when I got accepted into this prestigious academy, she didn't care. I traveled all the way from Paris to New York, to give her that letter. The doorman just told me that she didn't have a daughter named Chloe, that her name was Claudine and that I wasn't allowed to go up. I left without even seeing her, that was the last thing I remembered before waking up at the base of the tree in the First Floor Plaza. I was scared, but I knew I had to keep my wits about me. I am the Ultimate Queen Bee, it might be a conceded title, but it was the only goddamn thing I had.

My old school was filled with so many people. All of them from different walks of life. But there was one girl that was the bane of my existence. She was the daughter of a baker, always brought sweets to school, was able to make so many friends. I grew jealous of her, because she had what I wanted, a humble home life. Two caring parents, a lot of friends. All I had was my looks, my charisma...Sabrina...a girl who I just paid to be my friend. She did my homework, carried my books, advocated for me, helped me make that girl's life hell. It took me being trapped in this shithole to realize that wasn't a true friend. But I couldn't admit that to anyone. I had to sit here and keep appearances, because a Queen doesn't falter, a Queen doesn't feel empathy. She needs to be firm, she needs to be strong, she needs to ready her troops for war. The Queen Bee had to be ready to strike.

It took me a moment to realize I had wondered into the Nurse's office again. I had closed the door behind me, brushing past the shit that Angie called _"_ _Art"_. Seriously, none of this crap would be even worthy of being in the Louvre. I bet even the Mona Lisa would laugh seeing all of this sub par garbage. I have seen so many beautiful pieces of art, I have lived goddamn it, and this is not fucking art. If anything, this is just a means for her to get her sick religion in our minds and shove it down our throats, as if I was dumb enough to by her Atua bullshit. I pulled the cabinet open and started looking through it, finding the familiar bottle of pills.

Xanax...I didn't want anyone to know I was addicted to these. It was hard enough getting them back home. I always took one whenever I was having anxiety issues. Being a Queen Bee was stressful, especially when it comes to light that you aren't the bitch everyone sees on the outside. The anxiety sucks, and borderline agoraphobia is never a good thing. These always keep me in check...but it wasn't going to be effective if I just took it. I glanced over my shoulder, checking to see if the door was truly alone. I dug around the drawer for something I could use, luckily finding a metallic measuring cup. I placed the three bars under it and pressed it down with all my strength, until nothing but a fine powder was left. I reached for the bracelet around my wrist, pulling out the razor blade I always carried, cutting up the powder into a thin line.

I sighed, glancing at my handiwork, a frown on my face. Here I go again, I didn't like doing this shit. But the anxiety coupled with the aphrodisiacs and the porn...I was literally about to crack. I had agreed to quit this, the moment I got into this academy, I was going to the councilor and getting help. But fuck it...it isn't like there's one of those here. I reached for one of the syringes and pulled it from the pack, snapping the needle off and pulling the stopper out. I snapped the plastic casing in half, biting on the end to fix the plastic. I took a deep breath, holding the broken syringe to the powder, the other end in my nose.

The burning was intense, but it was one I was used to. I could feel it in my nasal cavity, gathering in the center of my forehead. I took another deep breath, plugging my nostril so that the powder could enter my lungs. I shuddered a bit as it hit me, becoming a bit dizzy as I did. I cut out another line, preparing to snort it when when the door slid open. I looked over, eyes widened in surprise and shock. Like a deer in headlights, I could feel myself crumbling, especially because it was my rival who walked in. A single look from her made me burn on the inside, I held that syringe tightly in my grasp, my French tips digging deep into my palm.

"This is how you take the edge off?" she asked, making me growl angrily.

"Va te faire foutre! Tu n'as pas le droit de me juger!" I shout in French, glaring at the Nut Princess. She looked different than before, most likely the lack of make up. She looked more normal than before...a lot more real...it made my insides boil with rage.

"I didn't come here to judge you sweetheart. It's just...I never thought this would be what you did." Veruca said, closing the door behind herself. She walked forward, taking a hold of the pills I had been crushing.

"Pfft...as if...you're probably loving this aren't you? Miss Queen Bee is addicted to drugs. Go on, go tell the others...I'm sure it'll be a laugh. Just be prepared, because I'll deny it all!" I hissed. She just frowned, placing a hand on her hip as she looked up at me. Had I always been taller than her? I remember being the same height as her at one point.

"You know...as much of a bitch as you can be...I'd like to think that we are friends. Our parents would always dump us at the Eiffel Tower whenever they were together. We may have a rivalry, but that doesn't mean I can't show compassion." she replied.

"Who are you and what have you done with Veruca?" I asked, crossing my arms. I sniffled a bit, trying to clear my left nostril of any remaining pill powder.

"It's call being friendly. Call me whatever you want but I am not as heartless as I seem to be. I'd rather be friends with everyone here than enemies. Don't you see? The deck is stacked against us Chloe...I'd rather us stand together as friends than against each other as enemies."

"I can see that, but sadly that's not how I work. A Queen needs to be firm and graceful. She must stand behind her peons and make sure they are guided carefully to the battlefield. She has to make sure everyone is in their little groups, you losers are nothing more than worker bees for me."

"See? That's the kind of shit that'll get you sacrificed. No one is going to stand your shit you know. What if another Sacrificial Roulette is initiated and you get picked? Or hell...what if the Sacrifice Clause is enacted and everyone votes for you? Aren't you scared?"

"Of course not! My daddy will get me out of here, you'll see. He's probably scrambling the army, preparing them to come here." I said, trying to sound reassuring.

"It's been nine days Chloe...you're father, he isn't coming. Especially if he doesn't know what is going on here."

"I know he knows...why do you think there are surveillance cameras here? It isn't because the mastermind wants to keep an eye out. All of our actions is being broadcast to the outside, I'm certain of it." I say, matter of factly. She quirks a brow, leaning back against the Nurse's Desk.

"Oh? I didn't think you'd partake in theories."

"What? I have to think of everything. Especially when I'm splitting up the social structures at school. I am the ruler of the popular kids you know, the top of the pyramid. However, the Mastermind here is an elusive foe. I've tried to ascertain their identity, but nothing comes to mind...those 8 empty stands do raise a question."

"Who do they belong too?"

"Mhmm...are you aware that there were supposed to be 64 students for Class 24? But at the moment, I surmise only 32 exist among us, not counting the 79th Class of Hope's Peak Academy." I said, causing her to frown.

"Yes...I took that into account too. 4 classrooms, each with 16 desks, that means theoretically there should be a Freshman class consisting of 64 Ultimate students. But is that possible? Are there that many Ultimates in the world?" Veruca asked curiously.

"There are over 7 billion people on this floating piece of space rock. I'm afraid that for every 20 talentless hacks, one exceptional student is born. It is how it is, you know I heard rumors that there was a University being built in Paris."

"I did as well...Ultimate College Level students, a place where people would further develop talents into adulthood. Hope's Peak Academy bit off more than they could chew. Especially with the other programs they had going."

"Programs?" I ask, confused as to what she was saying. Veruca nodded, placing a hand under her chin as she narrowed her eyes in thought.

"Aside from the University, there was another program. Hope's Peak Academy was planning on building a Space Station. One that would be used for talents revolving around Space, Astronomy, Astronautics, those kinds of things. There was even talk of a Lunar Base, and plans to colonize Mars as well. That's what Morning Hope Academy was funded for, to use the talents and advanced technology of the United States to aid NASA."

"My god...those bastards truly do have deep pockets...abusing all of us like that. I can only surmise our talents were hand picked, because we have interesting feats. I would be able to manage high amounts of people, you would be able to grow nuts, which contain a lot of protein and would help people in space." I said, earning a nod from the brunette.

"The question is...what happened in the outside world? Why are we all here? And who took over this institution? We're here for a reason, and despair isn't the only one. Regardless I can theorize on that later...Chloe, do me a favor...quit snorting this shit. It's only gonna do you more harm than good." she said, brushing the powder into the sink, opening the tap.

"Ugh...rude!"

"I'm doing this for you. You may not like me much, but I do consider you a friend...besides, Jon has the right idea. We need to band together as friends, because if we don't, that's the second we lose the game. We can't lose the game, I'm sure the Ultimate Queen Bee wants to make it out of this shit hole right?" she asked. I growled quietly to myself, but she did have a point. I couldn't die in this hellhole...I refused to play this game. I could hear the pornography in the background being turned up a bit, the cool rush of air behind me. I gave Veruca a nod, holding my hand out.

"Let's make a truce then...we'll do whatever can to survive. But the moment we get out of here, we're back to being bitter rivals." I said, earning a smirk from the girl, who took a hold of my hand. I cried in pain, feeling my hand cracking slightly.

"Truce."

" _Oh jeez...she has too strong of a grip...I'm gonna need some ice."_

 ** _xxx_**

"Buongiorno Tania, how fares your day?" Kamron asked calmly. Anastasia looked up from the ground, shrugging. She had secluded herself to the Entrance Hall, in order to keep the others safe. She had a secret that she didn't want everyone knowing. Not to mention, the Administration Offices were chock full of information, currently kept at lock and key.

"Better then most days. How about yourself?" she asked softly. The Ultimate Persuader shrugged, glancing around the area.

"I suppose I have seen better days. It has been hard, but my talent allows me a freedom that most do not have. The power of persuasion is quite an interesting one, especially when used on oneself."

"You...persuade yourself not to fall to your own carnal desires?" she asked curiously, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Indeed...it wouldn't be beneficial is I were to fall this early in the game. I fear I would stain my family name."

"Hmm...you know you are a quiet person...knowing you, I'm sure you would have convinced someone to be friends." the strawberry blonde said, earning a chuckle from the boy.

"Yes...however I'd like to stay at arms length for now. There are some people here that are very interesting. There are others however that I try to stay away from. I do not like that Jeweler...from the moment we met, I knew there was something...off about him."

"You suspect him too eh? I've kept tabs on him...let's say my talent allows me to move without people noticing." she said, a look of confidence on her face. The Ultimate Persuader smirked, leaning in closely.

"Would you perhaps care to share it with me? I believe it would prove quite beneficial for all of us. Who knows, perhaps we could even..." he stopped, feeling something pressing against his throat. He swallowed hard when he realized it was a knife.

"Soo-keen sihn! You try to persuade me again, and I might not let you live next time." she spat, sliding the knife enough for a bit of blood to come out. Kamron backed away, holding his hands up.

"I see...perhaps I shouldn't have been so bold...especially with a young woman struggling with her hormones." he said. Anastasia narrowed her eyes, flipping her knife around her hand, sheathing it in her boot.

"Da...what are you here for?"

"The Administration Offices are most likely filled with a lot of information. I was sort of hoping I could find a way in. Harrison is a challenging person, but I fear that there may be someone else here that may be a danger to us all. Perhaps comparing records could yield answers on our captor." he said, earning a nod from the young woman.

"I see where you are trying to go...I assure you I have tried many times. I however believe there is nothing of value here. The School Records would be in the Dean's office, and as I recall that is on the 4thFloor." Anastasia replied, once again crossing her arms. Kamron nodded, his gaze falling on her chest. He stared at them for a moment, glancing back at the camera.

"It seems I must keep persuading myself...it's becoming very difficult."

"You have no idea...I long for relief...which is why I come here. I cannot stand being near men like this...I turn into a monster." the girl said, a flush on her cheeks.

"A monster? Someone as gentle and delicate as you?" Kamron asked, smiling slyly. Anastasia growled angrily, grabbing a hold of his shirt, pushing him back against the glass doors. She growled, an almost feral sound erupting from her throat.

"I'm a nympho...I love sex more than you can imagine. This motive is driving me crazy...and here you are. A hot piece of Italian eye candy, currently driving me insane. I can see the erection in your pants, I can almost smell that delicious cum gathering in your balls. I want nothing more than for you to bend me over right here...right fucking now. But I can't...I have to remain strong. Leave." she said, letting him go.

"That's the first time someone has given me information without my persuasion...why?"

"Survive this motive and you may find out. Tell anyone about this, and I'll slice your dick off your body." she said firmly, giving the boy a glare. The Ultimate Persuader nodded, slipping through the doors toward the First Floor Plaza. Anastasia sighed, turning around, slowly sliding to the floor. She hiked up her skirt a bit, feeling the moisture gathering around her panties, she didn't need to see them to know they were wet.

"This is not a good week for me." she muttered to herself, slipping her panties off. She looked at the soaked red garments, holding them to her nose, inhaling her own scent. It was driving her nuts, she could feel her nipples puckering at the thought of being rammed by that hot Italian sausage.

 _ **xxx**_

"Why exactly are you here?" Dan asked, as Jonathan set down his can of Cherry Dr. Pepper. He glanced at Alice who was sitting at the same table, quietly reading Mei-Ling's copy of The Little Glass Slipper. She just gave him a smile, silently telling him to keep talking.

" _Alice you are a paragon, always encouraging us to make friends, even in silence."_ the boy thought, glancing back at the Former-Ultimate Dancer.

"Is wanting to get to know you that bad? You know half of us think you are an asshat for letting Gonta die. Yet here I am, swallowing my despair and bridging the gap, wanting to get to know you." the boy said, a smirk on his face. Dan sighed, giving him a nod.

"I fucked up, but do you really have to remind me?"

"I'll try not to...I figure friendship is the only way we end this killing game. Some us aren't inclined to agree, and the painful erection in my pants isn't getting softer. So hey, I got some time to kill...so what's up? What makes you tick?" Jon asked, taking a gulp from his soda. He drew a cigarette from his pack, lighting the end of it.

"You know smoking is bad for you, I should toss those out." the Dance Teacher said. Jon looked at him, holding the flame at the tip of the cigarette for a few seconds, taking a drag from it and snapping the zippo closed. He exhaled the smoke through his nose, pulling the stick from his mouth.

"I'm afraid I'm gonna have to decline. You see, tobacco helps keep your sex drive down. It's what's currently keeping me from jumping over this table and going heels to Jesus with my favorite Ultimate Scout." he said. Alice buried her face in her book, hiding her flush from the boy.

"So it would seem...tell me...since you are so keen on getting to know me, may I ask you some questions?"

"Sure, fire away." the boy replied, giving the man a smile.

"What made you want to start writing music?" he asked curiously. Alice lowered her book, adopting an interested look.

"Yes, you never told me that yourself."

"Hmm...that's an interesting question. Well I was in the choir when I was younger, a local church group in Redmond. I didn't really find myself liking the songs we sung at first. I have nothing against religion or anything, but I just didn't like that kind of music. I learned to appreciate it though, and wanted to write something myself. Mom always encouraged me to do it, since Dad was always out on assignments and such. I wrote my first song when I was seven, I believe it was called Solar Glimmer. It's lyrics elude me even now."

"Hmm...I suppose you and I share something then. I remember wanting to dance at around your age. I ended up seeing a father and daughter dancing out at the park and I was entranced by their movements. I wanted to learn more, so I decided to join them. My best friend Starly and I became really popular, and danced quite a lot. I remember one of our routines was set to Disturbia by Rihanna. That's technically when I was discovered by the former talent scout for this school." Dan replied.

"I remember that...Central Park right? I used to see a cute girl dancing there all the time when me and my mom took walks there. Small world huh?" Alice said.

"Yes, very small. Though I hail from Midtown, you lived in Manhattan right?"

"Yeah, though we did move around a lot until mom got her job in the World Trade Center. I lived in Hells Kitchen for a couple years, moved to Queens when I was 5 and then settled in Manhattan until 9/11. We had to move somewhere else, dad thought would be best to leave New York City all together, but I didn't want too. I remained there, living in Harlem until I got my first job at a law firm, filing documents. That's about the time I got found and brought here." Alice replied, grabbing a hold of her tea cup, finishing off the last of her tea.

"Hmm...the reason you became a Secretary was because you have Obsessive Compulsive Disorder right?" Jon asked curiously. The woman nodded, tapping her finger on the table.

"That's one reason. I like keeping things nice and orderly, but this motive is messing with my mind. I've had to take some Xanax to keep my anxiety levels manageable. I usually start my morning by taking a shower, then I take exactly 30 minutes to get dressed, 10 for make up and hair and then another 5 to make sure I have everything. At exactly 7:05AM I begin heading toward the school, so by 7:10AM I'm already here. Then I must prepare my breakfast, making sure to put the bread in the toaster, after I fry the eggs so they don't burn. I season my tea with 3 sugar cubes, and I have to stir it in the correct order. Clockwise for 3 seconds, and then counter clockwise for 3 seconds...then I..."

"I think we get it." Dan said, cutting off the young woman, who puffed her cheeks.

"Damn...I'm sorry you have to go through that Alice."

"It's alright...I accept my OCD. I am able to keep it under control, and thanks to it, I have the best organization records of any professional organizer. Besides, I know more company secrets than even the CEO's that hire me. All part of the trade as they say." she said with a wink.

"Oh my, Alice did you use knowledge of company secrets to raise a pay raise?" Dan asked curiously.

"If you did that's fucking boss."

"Not really...but whenever someone wanted to fire me, I would always tell them that I knew quite a lot. I may act aloof, but I'm always watching. This was around the time Wikileaks was popular...let's say, a lot of companies were willing to pay me to keep my mouth shut."

"This may be a more personal question but...what's the office environment like? I could never picture myself working in an office." Dan said. Alice adopted a pensive look, racking her brain for a bit.

"It isn't so bad...I mean everyone is working all the time. All I did was organize documents and manage some company files. But the office was always cheery. Especially when they brought donuts, or someone decided to play a prank on a co-worker. Someone shoved a stapler up their ass once."

"Oh...okay then." Jonathan said, finishing off the last of his drink.

"Yeah...I quit shortly after. You know, office sex is weird. It's especially when you are getting pounded sitting on a copy machine, and it starts asking for toner. Let's just say, the kind of toner it got wasn't the one that was meant for it."

"Seems like Ms. Caroll is being affected by that juice on her arm." Dan said jokingly, earning a nod from Jon, who took another puff of his cigarette.

"Honestly speaking, this motive is seriously out there. I mean, enticing us to kill with money or our freedom would be more realistic. But this...it's as if the Mastermind behind this all wants us to suffer from an embarrassing moment."

"You and Miss LeGume are always theorizing. Any idea who this may be?" the Dance Teacher asked, earning a shrug from the Songwriter.

"How about you? You two are faculty, maybe one of your co-workers went screwy?"

"I don't think so...I don't remember meeting anyone like that...say, I...actually don't remember meeting any staff members. Now that I think about it, I only remember meeting Cara, but that's because she was a graduate. She was a Freshman when I was a senior."

"Alice, I have a question. How many years are you supposed to be in Morning Hope Academy?" Jonathan asked, a firm look on his face.

"That's easy, it's 5 years. The last year is an interesting case, as you have fulfilled your curriculum. You spend the last year fine tuning your talent, using the school's facilities. You aren't put in a classroom and you don't have to stay the whole day. People are usually seen using places like the Physics Lab and the Music Room. Graduation is usually held in Early May, to get ready for the incoming class." Dan explained, causing the Songwriter to frown.

"So, what do they call the 5th Years? Elders? Can't call them Seniors right?"

"It's Veterans actually." Alice said, Jon nodded, putting out the last of his cigarette.

"Interesting...for a Government funded institution, it certainly does run differently than Hope's Peak. Does it have a say in what happens here?"

"Not really...the Steering Committee of Hope's Peak Academy does have meetings with our Steering Committee. In order to draft the new classes. Finding 64 students a year is quite hard, I'm impressed Alice was able to find so many...thing is we don't exactly have a record of how many students were scouted. Not including Class 79, adding the 24 we started with and the 8 empty stands, I'm inclined to believe there were originally 32 students. However that's if you count us as students too." Dan said.

"Yes, I noticed that too...I believe three students were...taken away from the equation. In order to make room for us...I somehow feel like we weren't part of whatever our captor was planning here."

"I see...so that means the Mastermind has to be a student. They can't be a staff member, because they could risk you recognizing them. Then there's the subject of our missing memories. Care to share any information you may have on that?" Jonathan asked firmly.

"There are external facilities, places that aren't built into the campus itself. There is a Neurology Lab, one that was studying the human mind and how it perceives certain stimulus. I do recall some students studying some notes, sent over by Yasuke Matsuda, the Ultimate Neurologist, and student of Class 77A of Hope's Peak Academy. If anything, his work may have been used on us." Dan replied, earning a nod from Alice.

"Not just that, the United States Military was funding another program. They wanted to create a special program to train soldiers, the Neo-Soldier Initiative. They were going to bring together the Ultimate Programmer, the Ultimate Neurologist, the Ultimate Video Graphics and Design Student, the Ultimate Augmented Reality Programmer, and finally the Ultimate Computer Graphics Designer. I believe they were going to craft the first ever 3 dimensional game environment."

"Virtual Reality? The US Military was creating Virtual Technology?" the Songwriter asked, a look of disbelief on his face.

"They weren't going too...they did. Plans were drafted, but I do recall there being a breach in the system days before the beginning of the school year. Now that I think about it...our imprisonment here could be a simulation." Dan said. Jonathan gasped, remembering something Monokuma said.

" _I remember Monokuma mentioning a Simulation. If VR tech was created...could it be that we're currently inside a game? Could all of this be so real that we don't know it's a game?"_

"Don't think too hard on it Jon...it would be impossible for us to be in a video game. None of us have experienced anything weird, and I'm sure us realizing we're in a game would crash it or something. Virtual Technology is quite ahead of our time anyway, I doubt it would have been fully operational before we were trapped here." Alice said.

"Y-yeah...just scary to think about."

"Let's just move on from this...how about we talk about something else?"

"Sure...Jon, you like cartoons right? You've written songs for a couple series, haven't ya?" the Former-Ultimate Secretary asked, earning a nod from the boy.

"I have, but they weren't that popular. In fact, from the shows I did write music for, they say the best thing about them was the song. Except they always twist them around, change the melody and everything. Then they hire someone with a shitty voice to sing them...and it just pisses me off. It's like their ruining the Constitution, like someone saw the hard work the writer went through, decides nope...and erases an entire line because it just doesn't feel right."

"I guess I know the feeling. One thing I hated was when my friend told me to change up a dance move because it didn't look good. That or it just couldn't be executed. I mean I know he was the Ultimate Choreographer, but I think I know my own dance routines. It has to flow with the music, even if it doesn't look that well...as long as it's perfectly in sync, it doesn't matter." Dan replied, causing Jon to smile, looking relieved.

"Thank you! Someone who fucking understands, I appreciate you saying that, I really do. Anyway Alice, yes I watch cartoons, why do you ask?"

"It's nothing really...I see you hanging out with Mei-Ling a lot and had a recommendation. Since she's into Fairy Tales and what not, have you watched Ever After High?" she asked curiously, making the boy purse his lips.

"That show Mattel made to sell dolls?" the Dance Teacher asked.

"Yeah, that one!" Alice said cheerfully.

"That show is pretty stupid. I saw some episodes with my friend's niece, they were short, but she always watched compilations. I just couldn't get into it."

"I like it." Jon said.

"Oh? Well it does seem like its more your speed, I guess." the man said absentmindedly.

"If I told you I liked My Little Pony for how simplistic and pretty it is, would you call me faggot too?" Jonathan asked.

"Jon...maybe you shouldn't."

"Yeah man...I didn't mean to step on any toes."

"Whatever...yes, I like Ever After High, Alice. I like the idea of the children of Fairy Tales going to school. If you must know, the Wonderland Kids are my favorite characters, along with Raven Queen, Apple White, Ashlynn Ella...well there isn't really anyone I hate actually. Even the Evil Kids...I like them all in concept."

"Yes! Thank you for agreeing...I just love this show too...I thought it was gonna be dumb, but it's so freaking cute! What did you think of Way Too Wonderland?"

"Fucking loved it of course! Alice's Adventure's in Wonderland is my second favorite book of all time! I always dreamed of falling down a rabbit hole and being whisked away to a magical land, under the world. A place where right and wrong weren't wrong or right. A place where up and down meant left and right, where wackiness was commonplace. I just love it." Jonathan said, a genuine smile on his face.

"Can we please talk about something else?" Dan asked, feeling left out of the conversation. Jonathan frowned, sighing angrily.

"Fine then...let's talk about something that's been bugging me. Have either of you found your Faculty ID's?"

"Huh? Where is this coming from?" Alice asked, a look of confusion on her face.

"Curiosity."

"I haven't found it...I've looked in the various areas of the school. However, I do remember staff members left their ID's at the Administration Offices in the Entrance Hall. We would be given Plastic ID's that worked once to unlock the doors. Then we would get our Handbooks and go about our business. Since the Administration Offices are barred, we can't get our temporary ID's or our Handbooks. Even then, I doubt the Mastermind would leave those laying around."

"Interesting...and what did the Handbooks do? I mean they look expensive. Mine can open a locker in the Locker Room, my Bedroom Door, and even allow me to buy things from the Vending Machines when I don't have pocket change. It's rather odd...that I'm a new student here yet my account has funds in it." the Songwriter said.

"Oh, that's because the school gives the students a check. Food and Drinks are included, so you can get whatever you want from the machines for free. The student check is used at the school store for supplies." Alice said.

"As for your other question...the Handbook granted us a great deal of things. We could open certain doors in the academy, like the ones to the Labs in Morning Hope Tower, along with the grates barring each stairwell. Shame too...we could easily stomp the mastermind out if we had one." Dan said.

"Ah...but the rules forbid it...we can't brute force our way up there. He wants us to play this sick game of his, until we kill enough of us to get up to the Fifth Floor."

"True...but we can't! As long as we have food and water, everything will be fine! We can stay here all we want!"

"Maybe you...but I can't stay here forever. I need to find a way out, so I can see Starly. She's the only reason I have left to live, if she dies...I don't know what I would do with myself." the Dancer said firmly.

"Hmm...is she the reason you let Gonta die?" Jon asked curiously. The man stood up, grabbing a hold of Jon's shirt, pulling him to his feet.

"Dan! What the fuck are you doing? Let him go!" Alice cried, holding Dan's arm as he prepared to slug the teenager.

"He's being a smart ass! This kid is pissing me off!"

"Go ahead and hit me, just know it won't be pretty." Jon said calmly. As if on cue, someone grabbed a hold of Dan's wrist, squeezing it until he was forced to let go.

"So...it seems someone wants me to break their nuts."

"Miss LeGume, I recommend you let go of my wrist." Dan said, only for the Nut Specialist to squeeze harder, the man's wrist popped loudly.

"Why?"

"Because...it isn't nice to hurt others."

"You let Gonta die, so hurting you would be comeuppance. You thought you could hurt my friend, but there is one thing you didn't account for. My hearing, is better than yours. Funny thing really, when you spend so much time tapping nuts with a spoon, your hearing becomes very very clear. I heard your conversation outside of the cafeteria."

"What? That's not possible!" Dan cried, eyes widened with surprise.

"Actually it is...especially when you have specially made hearing aids in your ear. You pissed me off from the moment you revealed your cowardly nature, leaving Gonta to die like that instead of getting him help. But I've got good news for you and your wrist, you see...there's no need to wonder where your God is, because she's right here! And she's fresh out of mercy." she said ominously, making Dan cry in fear. The sheer notion that this grown man was scared of a teenager was astounding, and it was taking every muscle in Jon's body not to burst into laughter.

"Veruca Almendra Dewitt Bukator LeGume, let go of Dan this instant!" Alice cried in a commanding tone. Veruca let go of the man, letting out a humph as she looked away, arms crossed over her bountiful chest. The man was rubbing his wrist, glaring at the girl.

"I'd like for you to drop Dewitt Bukator from my name please." she said. Jonathan sighed, wrapping an arm around her waist.

"Thanks sweetie, I appreciate the help, but I had that."

"From where I was standing, you didn't have shit."

"Yes I did."

"Not from my point of view...whatever, Kirumi and Jules started lunch not that long ago. Let's just try to salvage this day okay?" she asked firmly.

"I agree...I did have that though."

"No you didn't asshat." Veruca snapped back, giving him a pout.

Jonathan was about to reply to her quip when three loud beeps filled the room, followed by an explosion. Screams of pain and horror accompanied by howls of pain. Jon's eyes flew to the side of the room, where Gabriella was laying, clutching her bleeding arm, streams of pink shooting into the air. Tsumugi and Rantaro were just standing there, both too shocked to do anything. Jon started moving forward, almost on autopilot as he ran toward the Pirate's side, kneeling down in front of her. He looked around for a moment, seeing her hand was completely gone, a few digits and bone fragments littered the floor, her face being soaked in her own blood.

"Shit...uh...uh...Rantaro, give me your shirt!" Jon cried out, taking off his own shirt.

"What?"

"Just fucking do it you bloody idiot!" Veruca cried out. Jon twisted his shirt around, wrapping it around Gabriella's arm, tying it as tightly as he could.

"Gabby...Gabby stay with me okay?"

"Why is the rum gone?" the girl asked, sounding a bit faint. Veruca handed Jon Rantaro's shirt, which he started wrapping around the wound.

"We're gonna need a transfusion. Go find that fucker Harrison, he knows how to do that shit. Veruca I need you with me." Jon said, lifting the girl up. Rantaro and Tsumugi took off, heading out of the cafeteria. Veruca took on Gabby's weight, helping her walk toward the kitchen.

"Gabriella, are you okay? Stay awake, you can't fall asleep or you might not wake up!"

"You smell like peanuts Ruru...I waaaanna eat you." the girl replied, trying to shove her nose in Veruca's neck.

"She's growing delirious...we have to stop the bleeding." Jonathan said firmly, pushing the kitchen doors open. Kirumi and Jill gasped when they saw Gabriella, along with the dripping shirt that belonged to Rantaro.

"Please tell me she didn't?" Kirumi said.

"I think she did...alright, Kirumi, Jill I need you to hold her down while I get ready." he said, earning a nod from the girls who took over for him. He walked over to the stove, and turned one of the burners on, placing an iron skillet on the fire, making sure it was as hot as it could get.

"What are you going to do?" Veruca asked, swallowing the lump in her throat. He opened the nearby drawer, looking for something in particular. He found a spool of Tamale thread, which he took a hold of.

"The only thing I can do...in order to stop the bleeding, the vessels need to be cauterized. Either that or she'll bleed out." he said, pulling on the thread. He started wanting it around the girl's bloodied for arm, winding it around her wrist as tightly as he could, cutting off all the circulation.

"Aaayyy...carajo! Que dolor puneta!" _(Ahh, fuck, this hurts like shit)_

"Uh...dolor...pain, we need to numb the pain." the Nut Specialist said. Jill reached over the counter, pulling out a bottle of Vodka. She ripped the cap off with her teeth, pressing the bottle to her lips.

"How's that pan coming along?"

"It's almost ready, pull that shirt off for me will you?" Jon said, grabbing a hold of the pain with a pot holder. Kirumi nodded, grabbing a hold of the soiled shirt, pulling it off from Gabriella's arm. Veruca took one look at it, her eyes rolled back and she fell to the ground, having fainted from the sight.

The Ultimate Pirate's hand was completely gone. The bone that once made up her wrist was broken and splintered, the skin was torn in various places. Muscles and blood vessels could be seen around the jagged bone. Jon sighed, setting the pan down.

"I...shit...the bones."

"I got it." Kirumi said, grabbing a pair of shears from a nearby rack. She held Gabriella's wrist down, snipping the sharpened bones. She screamed in pain, growing a bit limp as she slammed her fist onto the counter.

"Puneta! This fucking hurts!"

"I know sweetheart, just drink your vodka." Jill said, handing her the bottle. The door suddenly opened, Tsumugi and Rantaro came in, followed by Harrison and Angie, who were holding various blood bags in their hands, along with some other things. The others had gathered outside, but Tsumugi kept them back.

"Uh...is she okay?" Rantaro asked, glancing down at Veruca.

"She just passed out, get her outta here would you? Okay Gabriella, this is gonna hurt like shit. You ready?" Jon asked, grabbing the pan once more.

"Wait...let me get a good drink first." she said, standing up straight, having grown even more faint from the loss of blood. She tipped the vodka bottle back, everyone watching in awe as she chugged the bottle down.

"That's...151 Proof Straight Vodka...holy shit." Jill said, a look of awe on her face. Gabriella let out a burp, giving Jon a thumbs up. He flipped the pan around, grabbing a hold of her arm.

"Jesus Christ, lend me your strength." he said, pressing the pan against her arm. Gabriella let out an ear piercing scream, which echoed through the kitchen. She tried pulling her arm back, but Harrison kept her down, keeping his arm over hers so she wouldn't move it.

"Angie, grab her ID, look for her blood type. Jon press that shit like you mean it!"

"She's squirming around...ugh...fuck it. Sorry Kirumi but I gotta use this!" Jon said, tossing aside the frying pain. He grabbed a hold of the soup pot, tipping out its contents on the floor as he flipped it over. He gave Harrison a nod, earning one in return as he pressed the bottom of the pot against the stub. Gabriella let out another scream, finally passing out from the pain.

"Jules, Whiskey." the boy said, holding his arm out. Jill handed him a bottle of Jack, pouring it over the burned skin. He poured some on his hands, using it to disinfect them before donning some gloves, grabbing the gauze.

"Harry, her Blood Type is A+!" Angie said.

"Good, find me that bag and I'll start that transfusion. We're gonna need to bring her to the Nurse's Office. Kindly fetch me a gurney would you?" the Jeweler asked, earning a nod from Rantaro who moved out of the kitchen. Jon helped the boy sit Gabriella down, as he continued wrapping her wrist as tightly as he could.

"Does anyone know what lead to this?"

"No...I was in the cafeteria speaking with Dan. The fucker tried to slug me and Veruca stepped in. We were arguing so I didn't see if she reached for her pants or not." Jonathan replied.

"What a mess...I don't like when blood is needlessly wasted."

"Could you fucking not? Can't you see Gabby has a real chance of dying?" Tsumugi shouted angrily.

"I agree...try to be more serious would you Harrison?" Kirumi said.

"My apologies...I'm just fond of the color pink...I don't want it to be disgraced." he replied. If he wasn't giving Gabriella a transfusion, Jonathan would have knocked him out. The Jeweler stood up, holding the blood bag up.

"Alright, I've started a direct line. I'm not sure how much she's lost but this bag here contains one pint of blood. You lose about a pint a minute, how long did it take to bring her here?"

"I dunno...two minutes maybe? I had already cut off circulation though." the Songwriter said.

"That may have saved her life, but only for a brief moment. We won't know until later if she'll recover. Dammit...it's a shame none of us are the Ultimate Doctor...we need one at this moment."

"Now I get why Monokuma strapped a bomb to our wrists. He could have detonated the one in our necks, but no...this is a consequence. You brought death upon yourself. You chose to touch yourself, now suffer the consequences and bleed out. What a disgusting fuck head." Jill said angrily.

"Let's not focus on that right now. We need to focus on Gabriella, Angie you spend a lot of time in the Nurse's Office. Have you seen any broad spectrum antibiotics? Penicillin, Apicillin? Anything like that?"

"There may be some in pill form...do you want me to take a look?"

"Please do...we can't have her get an infection." he said. She nodded, quickly heading out of the kitchen. The boy turned his eyes back to the unconscious pirate, silently praying nothing bad happened to her.

 _ **xxx**_

The last few hours had been tense. Gabriella had been taken to the Nurse's Office to recover, with Victoria volunteering to look her over. As a General and a Soldier, she had medical training, just in case something happened in combat. She had been impressed with Jonathan's quick thinking, but assured him the Pirate would need a lot more than cauterization to survive. She assured him she would do everything in her power to make sure the girl made it through the night. Jonathan himself just wanted his friend to be alive, he hadn't even noticed the fact that he was shirtless, his pale colored skin covered in blood. His hands were covered in pink, it was twice as bad as when Kevin had died.

He had gone to the Bath House to take a shower. Kirumi had volunteered to wash his clothes, but he knew they were screwed. His skinny jeans were black and white, and the white half was saturated. His shirt had been used to stop Gabriella's bleeding. Thankfully, he had an extra pair of gym shorts with him, along with his sneakers, but now he had to walk around shirtless until the end of the motive. He just continued to scrub the pink away, watching as it slowly fell down the drain. He shuddered a bit, closing his eyes as he continued to wash himself off. He shut the water off after he was done, and quickly dried himself off. After putting on his only pair of boxers and socks, he slipped his monochrome shorts on, along with his sneakers. He wrapped the towel around his neck, grabbing a hold of his string bag.

"Done already?"

"Huh? Oh...hey Estia, wasn't expecting you here." the boy said, frowning a bit as he left the baths. The Physicist was leaning back against the wall, near the entrance to the sauna. She had a pensive look on her face, her usual look of amusement being absent. She reached down for a bag, pulling out a white tee shirt.

"We found some extras in the Gymnasium, figured you'd want to wear this over your blood soaked one." she said. The boy gave her a thankful look, quickly slipping the shirt off. He still had scratch marks on his back, though they were less visible due to the steam.

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it. I came here for a reason however...how exactly did...that happen?"

"I'm not sure...I'm still trying to figure it out myself. I suspect Gabriella fell to temptation. Kaikane told me she had tackled him before, and tried to mount him. I guess the effects of the alcohol Jules gave her wore off." he replied, a frown on his face.

"I wasn't talking about that dear, I meant the scar across your chest." she said. Jonathan glanced at his covered chest, lifting up his shirt a bit to see the scar that trailed across his chest.

"I was a bit of a rebel when I was younger. I thought it was a good idea to hop a barbed wire fence, sliced my skin pretty good." he said.

"Hmm...I suspect you've gotten over this then?"

"A long time ago."

"It..gives you character."

"Thanks I guess? Um...Estia, why are you here? Aside from bringing me this shirt. There's something on your mind isn't there?" Jonathan asked. She sighed, giving him a nod.

"May be step outside? I'm afraid this steam may mess up my make up." she said. He nodded, following the Physicist out of the bath house. She pulled out a pocket mirror, looking her face over.

"I hope this isn't a bad question but...um...how is your make up so perfect?"

"It takes practice dear. My sister taught me everything about make up, especially the water proof kinds. Everything I use is the best of the best, aside from Physics, I do study other things. Lolita culture happens to be one of my many interests. I had to buy everything from over seas, but I when I have the time, I try to make my own ensembles."

"Oh...so that dress you are wearing now is hand made?" Jonathan asked, looking her over.

"Yes, every single stitch, every single thread, every piece of cloth. All expertly chosen by me. I could make you one, I think you'd look rather dashing in one."

"Pfft...no thanks, I don't want to get wailed on by Chris. He'd probably call me a Fairy or something...no offense."

"None taken...anyway, what I have to share with you is very important." she said, snapping her mirror closed. Jonathan looked around for a moment, but the coast was clear. He gave her a nod.

"It's about Harrison."

"Do you suspect him of doing something?" he asked firmly.

"No...but it's rather obvious now that he's using Angie. I don't think he's actually a follower of Atua. He seems...out there. For a Jeweler, his craftsmanship is quite good. He hails from Detroit, and worked in a Pawn Shop to perfect his craft. That was where he learned everything about crafting jewelry. However, I believe there is something else that is more concerning."

"The scissors right?"

"Yes, he claims to have met Genocide Jack at one point. However I have read those files, while grisley, Jack has a signature. He never leaves a person alive. He attacks young men between the ages of 17 and 26. Harrison fits that profile sure, but there's something else. He has to be attractive...Harrison doesn't exactly play the part." Celestia said, causing Jon to frown.

"Um...I can't exactly give you a comment on that. He has looks sure, but you are right about Genocide Jack and his profile. I read those files too, my dad was coordinating with a few agents from Japan. They were on his trail, but never found anything. Even worse, I heard Sparkling Justice had started popping up in the United States. He took care of a few questionable people in Miami, Florida."

"I'm beginning to suspect Harrison of being some sort of copycat. However, I do not believe he was responsible for Gonta's murder. That cause lies elsewhere. The most concerning thing seems to be Angie herself. She believes she is in control, but she doesn't know that he has her wrapped around his finger."

Jonathan remained silent...not exactly knowing what to say. Angie was aloof...but she seemed like a sweet person. Despite her claiming she wanted a sacrifice, he didn't for one second believe she was responsible. It was almost as if she was talked into being the puppetmaster of Gonta's murder. When in fact it was someone else that did it...Anaji had secluded himself after the first trial. It was more than likely that he was the one who planned it, and Harrison threatened to tell everyone. That would make sense...he convinced Angie to be the one behind it, blackmailed Anaji to keep going, and then set up everything so that a sacrifice could be triggered...but why?

"Have you arrived at your answer?" Celestia asked.

"I have an idea of what may have happened...but I can't discern why. It's just too...meticulous, too planned out. I doubt it was spur of the moment, but it was only a day. There's no way it was planned that well in advance."

"That is unless someone had been planning something all along. Have you ever watched any of the Batman movies?"

"Yes...why are you asking me that?" Jonathan asked curiously.

"Just go along with me for a moment. You know Bruce Wayne plans absolutely everything. He has contingency plans for the entire Justice League, including himself. We all know that Bruce Wayne has his own issues, probably insanity as well. What if someone was paranoid enough to spend months researching all of us, and planned ways to...kill us all?"

"Celestia, I know you are a scientist and you like theorizing, but that is a stretch. Hell, I think Veruca would probably laugh at that." he said. She puffed her cheeks out, glaring at the boy as she drove her manicured finger into his chest.

"You won't be saying that when you have a pair of scissors in your neck. What I am saying could potentially be possible, you can't trust anyone."

"Even you?" he asked, quirking a brow. She adopted a playful smile, resting her joined hands under her chin.

"Even I wouldn't trust me dear. It's a matter of perspective you see? However, I am more trustworthy than most. I will never hurt my friends...you are all too precious for me to hurt." she said happily.

"You've...been through a lot of shit in life haven't you?"

"Heh...more than I care to admit. You told me recently that you suffered alone most of your life. Well...I consider that a blessing."

"Oh?"

"Don't take this the wrong way...I mean no insult. It's just...my father wasn't very accepting of...well me. I used to have loads of friends in middle school. However when I made a change in life style, and put Physics and Science over everything, they...didn't take it too well. I remember...I used to be friends with this beautiful young woman...she was a Southern Belle, moved from Texas to Idaho. Said her father wanted to grow some potatoes."

"Gotta love them taters." Jonathan said, in a southern accent. She held back her giggles, tracing her chin with her clawed digit.

"I suppose...can't say I care much for them. Anyway, I remember her name was Jennifer...insisted we call her Jenny. She had a very abusive boyfriend, we were Sophomores at this point. I had about six or seven close friends, and I mean from Elementary School. We were always hanging out together, were okay with me being me. She was integreated in 7thgrade, been friends for a couple years. She asked me for some advice."

"Let me guess...she asked you what you thought of her boyfriend?" Jonathan asked.

"That is correct. She asked me my honest opinion, I thought he was rude, uncouth, and a ruffian. He was just disgusting all around, I've known him most of my life. Was a douche bag all the time. Yet he managed to get this beautiful girl to fall in love with him. She said that he hit her sometimes, but that it was because he was mad at with his home life, not at me. She told me he loved her...so I told her in my most honest voice...I told her this exactly." she said, pausing a bit as she gathered her thoughts.

"Love doesn't hurt. Love is supposed to make you happy, it's not supposed to make you feel pain. Love does hurt at times, but you get over it. Physical pain, emotional pain, psychological pain...that isn't love. That is domestic abuse, and you should break up with him."

She tensed up a bit as she finished speaking, glancing at the floor. Jonathan could tell that this story was a bit hard to tell. Finally after a few moments of silence, she continued her story.

"I didn't get a reply after that. As it turned out, her boyfriend most likely found out, and told me never to speak to her again. I asked her in school what was wrong, and she said that I had no right to judge how he treated her. That he loved and appreciated her, and that she was disappointed in me for calling her boyfriend a ruffian and a douche bag. I was convinced she was suffering some form of Stockholm Syndrome, but I didn't have enough proof for my hypothesis. It wasn't long after that my other friends started severing ties with me, until I was all alone. They all just gave me a look of disgust, as if I had done something wrong. My friend asked me for advice and I gave her my opinion...how is that wrong?"

"You must understand Celestia, we're currently living in the Butt Hurt generation. Any little thing will be blown out of proportion...if anything those assholes don't deserve you as a friend. Fuck them, fuck Jenny and fuck her boyfriend. If they all left you, because he convinced them to sever ties with you, then they were never your friends. If it had been me, I would have chosen you over them any day of the week." Jonathan replied, earning a smile from the young woman.

"I'm happy the two of us met. I thought that once the Weight Room was unlocked, you would all suspect me. Only most of you do but...it seems that the people that you have befriended have complete trust. I'm not sure why...but it feels to me that your optimism is what keeps us all sane."

"It's part of my philosophy sweetheart, you know why I only see music as black and white? It's because those colors are the basis of everything. Some say the Primary Colors are the base of any color, that's hardly true. White creates light colors, black creates dark colors. With black and white, you can see so much more. You can see beautiful shades of lavender, dark shades of blue, all by adjusting the tint. The only time I say gray is when I'm down in the dumps. But I can't show that here...I have to be strong, for my friends. Because the second I fall, they fall with me. There's also the fact that I feel like all of us have met before."

"I see...you aren't the only one that feels that way. You are one of the most accepting people here...not many have ascertained my true identity. No...I'm certain Kokichi has figured me out, he hasn't said anything though. I know Harrison has also figured me out, he threatened me with my identity not that long ago." she admitted, twisting a strand of hair around her finger.

"Well...you're identity doesn't matter. You are Celestia Ludenberg, whoever doesn't believe you, fuck them right? When you are ready to open up to us fully, we'll be waiting for you."

"Jon, there you are! Jeez, you really shouldn't be skirt chasing when Veruca is pissed off." Kaede said, startling the boy a bit.

"Huh? Oh she's awake...fuck...she's gonna crush my nuts into a thin paste."

"Hmm...it's surprising that you two are mature enough to handle a relationship. It was as if the stars themselves aligned just for you...I wish you luck with it Jonathan. Tis a shame that you are off the market, as they say."

"Oh...Celestia you...never mind, that isn't my business. Anyway, she's waiting in the theater. We had a bit of an idea, remember that song we were working on? Well I managed to find some instruments in the Theater Storage Room! I told everyone we were gonna perform it for them."

"Huh...what? Kaede the fuck? I'm not ready!" the Songwriter cried out. She grabbed a hold of his wrist, pulling him along.

"Yes you are! All of us are hyped up on this shit, a little music will do wonders to calm us down. Vicky and Setsu are watching over Gabby, so everyone else will be there. Come on, Alice is setting up the instruments, and Kai and Tsu are playing base and guitar. Also did you know Rantaro can play drums? Because I didn't until now."

"Me either...fine...we have been planning this for awhile now...Estia are you joining us?" he asked curiously.

"Of course dear...I've been dying to hear you sing...a clean song. I'm still getting over that Jingle Bell Rock parody."

"Huh? You wrote a parody of a Christmas song? Can I hear it?"

"No." both teenagers said, earning a pout from the blonde pianist.

 _ **xxx**_

It had been weird seeing everyone in full attendance within the Theater. Most of the front seats had been filled, but people were sitting around in different areas. Anaji sat on his own, though Alice insisted on sitting close to him. The Ultimate Scout was trying to get him to make friends, but he wasn't exactly willing to speak with anyone. Aside from Mei-Ling, who had been helping him draw creatures of Folklore, he hadn't spoken to anyone. Similarly, Harrison and Angie were sitting together, with the artist resting her head against his. It was clear that he and Veruca weren't the only ones who had gotten together. Aside from a few others, almost everyone had been there. Kaede had convinced Kai, Tsu and Rantaro to practice their parts together for most of the day. For the Figure Skater, it had been the necessary distraction, especially due to her heightened menstruation cycle. Jonathan looked around, taking not of the people that were missing.

Ryoma, Tenko, Himiko, Christopher, Kokichi, Jill, Kirumi and obviously Gabriella, Victoria and Setsuko. He was concerned, especially with his closest friends. He was about to go look for them, only for Chris to walk in, followed by Tenko who had a worried look on her face. He knelt down on the stage, just as the two took their seats.

"Hey what's wrong?"

"Himiko isn't feeling well. We left her in the Nurse's Office, but we think this shit is finally getting too her. She keeps throwing up everything she eats." Chris said softly.

"I'm scared, what if she caught the flu or something worse from you degenerates?" Tenko snapped.

"I already told you, I had my boosters before coming here. Just because I hopped across the Great Wall of Mexico doesn't mean I came here with the flu. Jesus woman." the Lepidopterologist said, looking rather annoyed.

"Can you not act like that today Chris? Please we're all here to enjoy Jonathan's song." Mei-Ling said, happily accepting some cookies from Lucy.

"I baked these earlier...before what happened to Gabby. I hope you like them!" the MMO player said. Chris sighed, snagging one of the cookies from Mei-Ling's tray, taking a bite from it.

"Holy fuck...this is pretty good Luce."

"Hehe...I knew you'd like them...they are peanut butter cookies after all." she said happily.

"NO! I hate peanut butter cookies! I wanted animal crackers!" Carla cried out, tears streaking down her face. It took Jon a moment to realize Kokichi had sat beside her. He frowned a bit, but said nothing...he couldn't control who his friends befriended after all.

"Don't pay attention to her Lucy...you're cookies are delicious."

"I know...I can't please everyone...If I do find some cookie cutters, I'll make everyone some kitties. Who doesn't love kitties?"

"Me." Veruca said, causing Lucy to gasp.

"You don't like cats? But they're like...so fluffy and cute!"

"I don't like cats because they are annoying as shit. They do not stay quiet at night, bring mice from who knows where and love flipping turds all over the fucking floor. I do not particularly enjoy cleaning a littler box at three in the fucking morning. Not to mention it's like 10 quid to get a good bag of litter. One that smells like Hawaiina flowers and not goddamn shit." the brunette said, flicking a strand of hair over her shoulders.

"Okay then...I detect a dog lover."

"No...I dislike dogs too...have you ever had to walk a dog in the rain? It isn't fun. Especially when you have to give them antibiotics because they oh so love eating whatever they find. Especially their own vomit, not to mention I do not pick up liquid shite from the floor. I'm a horse person."

"Oh Veruca...do you like hamsters?" Mei-Ling asked curiously.

"I'm afraid not...their so fat and do nothing. I do not particularly care for birds, I do not enjoy their shite on my car window. The only thing I have against fish is that the tank water has to be changed and that is a hassle."

"Ah...I think I get it, since Veruca is a Nut Specialist, she is particularly fond of squirrels. Do you have any?" Celestia asked, earning a smile from the girl.

"I do...I have three, one of them is an American Brown Squirrel, which I named Hazelnut. I also have a cute little chipmunk, I couldn't help myself, so I named him Alvin."

"Aw...that's so adorable...maybe when we get outta here, I can meet the little guys." Jonathan said. Veruca flushed, earning a nod from the boy.

"Perhaps you'd...like to care for one? They're rather affectionate."

"S-sure...I can handle that." he said with a smile.

"I don't like squirrels...they're annoying as shit. Not to mention my bus driver loves crushing them with his bus. I remember walking to school one day, and this dude backed up over a squirrel, saw its brains shoot out of its ear." Chris said, biting into his cookie.

"Dude...don't make me fucking hit you." Jonathan said firmly. Chris glanced at Veruca, who had a pout on her face, sadness in her eyes. He sighed.

"My bad."

"It's okay." she said softly. Jonathan rolled his eyes, giving the girl a kiss on the cheek.

"Ignore this ass...how about we get this show started?" he asked. The girl nodded taking her seat. Kaede flipped on the stage lights, along with bringing power to all of the instruments. She gave Jon a thumbs up as he tapped the microphone.

"Uh well...thanks for coming everyone. I know you are all tense from this motive, but I do hope this eases your mind a bit. I was gonna perform a few songs, but our makeshift band only practiced one. It's actually one I was writing for a rather popular band. I doubt they would mind in this instance...I hope you all like it." he said, clearing his throat, as he pulled the microphone from the stand. The music slowly started playing, and he took a deep breath.

" _Stuck in the jet wash  
_

 _Bad trip I couldn't get off  
_

 _And maybe I bit off more than I could chew  
_

 _And overhead of the aqua blue_

 _Fall to your knees bring on the rapture  
_

 _Blessed be the boys time can't capture  
_

 _On film or between the sheets  
_

 _I always fall from your window  
_

 _To the pitch black streets_

 _And with the black banners raised as the crooked smiles fade  
_

 _Former heroes who quit too late  
_

 _Just wanna fill up the trophy case again_

 _And in the end  
_

 _I'd do it all again  
_

 _I think you're my best friend  
_

 _Don't you know that the kids aren't all, kids aren't alright  
_

 _I'll be yours  
_

 _When it rains it pours  
_

 _Stay thirsty like before  
_

 _Don't you know that the kids aren't all, kids aren't alright."_

Jon paused a bit to regain his breath, glancing around the stage. Everyone seemed to be into the song, especially his friends who had smiles on their faces. He nodded to himself, just as the cue for the second verse began.

" _I'm not passive but aggressive  
_

 _Take note, it's not impressive  
_

 _Empty your sadness, like you're dumping your purse  
_

 _On my bedroom floor  
_

 _We put your curse in reverse_

 _And it's our time now if you want to to be  
_

 _More the war like the carnival bears set free  
_

 _And your love is anemic and I can't believe  
_

 _That you couldn't see it coming from me_

 _And I still feel that rush in my veins  
_

 _It twists my head just a bit too thin  
_

 _All those people in those old photographs I've seen are dead_

 _And in the end  
_

 _I'd do it all again  
_

 _I think you're my best friend  
_

 _Don't you know that the kids aren't all, kids aren't alright  
_

 _I'll be yours  
_

 _When it rains it pours  
_

 _Stay thirsty like before  
_

 _Don't you know that the kids aren't all, kids aren't alright_

 _And sometimes I just want to sit around  
_

 _And gaze at my shoes yeah  
_

 _And let your dirty sadness fill me up  
_

 _Just like a balloon_

 _And in the end  
_

 _I'd do it all again  
_

 _I think you're my best friend  
_

 _Don't you know that the kids aren't all, kids aren't alright  
_

 _And I'll be yours  
_

 _When it rains it pours  
_

 _Stay thirsty like before  
_

 _Don't you know that the kids aren't all, kids aren't alright!"_

The melody ended and everyone broke into applause. Jonathan was panting a bit, his lips pressed into a thin line. He glanced over to the Twins, who were impressed with his singing. He was even more impressed with the fact that they could play an instrument so well. Same with Rantaro, who was brushing some locks out of his eyes. He cleared his throat, bringing the microphone to his lips.

"Uh...thanks everyone...that song was called These Kids Aren't Alright. I don't exactly remember what inspired the lyrics but...I guess it seemed from my own loneliness growing up. I didn't write the first verse or the chorus, but the second verse...that was me. I'm...glad you liked it." he said.

"Come on, give us another one!" Carla cried out.

"Yeah, you're voice is beautiful! I wanna listen to another song, come on Jonny please? For me?" Kokichi cried, a pleading look on his face. Jonathan sighed, about to reply when Kaede grabbed her own microphone.

"Actually, I managed to get the track for another song working. I was lucky enough to find a charger in the A/V Room so I worked on it a bit. It might not be perfect, but you could sing another one." she said.

"Huh...which one?" Jonathan asked.

"The one we've been working on. Come on...Tsubaki and Kaikane practiced the bass and guitar lines...and I'm sure Rantaro is gearing for round two!"

"I...well...if you want."

"Of course! Come on, sing another one!" Veruca cried out, over the other voices.

Jonathan swallowed hard, he was used to this kind of pressure, but coming from his own girlfriend, it made him flush a bit. He cleared his throat, tussling his hair up a bit, giving Kaede the go ahead. The previous song was nothing compared to this one, which started off sounding a lot rougher than the first one. Jonathan started bobbing his head a bit, his raven locks flying in all directions.

 _This is a black, black ski mask song  
_

 _So put all of your anger on  
_

 _In the truly gruesome do we trust  
_

 _I will always land on you like a sucker punch_

 _Singing I am your worst, I am your worst nightmare  
_

 _I am your worst, I am your worst nightmare_

 _If you knew, knew what the bluebirds sing at you  
_

 _You would never sing along  
_

 _Cast them out 'cause this is our culture  
_

 _These new flocks are nothing but vultures_

 _Because they took our love and they filled it up  
_

 _Filled it up with Novocaine and now I'm just numb  
_

 _And now I'm just numb  
_

 _Don't mind me, I'm just a son of a gun  
_

 _So don't stop, don't stop 'till your heart goes numb  
_

 _And now I'm just numb  
_

 _I don't feel a thing for you."_

Jonathan was smiling happily, he didn't know why but this song always hyped him up. He hadn't even noticed he was dancing around the stage. Tsubaki and Kaikane looking amused as he continued doing spins around the stage. At one point even doing a few Elvis Presley moves, accompanied with some of MJ's moonwalks. He took a breath, bringing his mic back to his lips.

" _I'm just a problem that doesn't wanna be solved  
_

 _So could you please hold your applause  
_

 _Take this sideshow and all its freaks  
_

 _And turn it into the silver screen dream_

 _Singing I am your worst, I am your worst nightmare  
_

 _I am your worst, I am your worst nightmare_

 _If you knew, knew what the bluebirds sing at you,  
_

 _You would never sing along  
_

 _Cast them out 'cause this is our culture  
_

 _These new flocks are nothing but vultures_

 _Because they took our love and they filled it up  
_

 _Filled it up with Novocaine and now I'm just numb  
_

 _And now I'm just numb  
_

 _And don't mind me, I'm just a son of a gun  
_

 _So don't stop, don't stop 'till your heart goes numb  
_

 _And now I'm just numb_

As Jonathan continued to move about the stage, he didn't notice what was going on behind him. Everyone gasped, all of them standing up as they saw someone being dropped from above. A loud snap filled the theater, though it was drowned out by the music. The body twitched slightly, but like nothing the band kept on playing, not having noticed a single thing that had happened. _  
_

 _I don't feel a thing for you_

 _I said one day the valley's is gonna swallow me whole_

 _ **(Hijack the Hype! Hijack the Hype!)**_ _  
_

 _And I feel like a photo that's been overexposed_

 _ **(Hijack the Hype! Hijack the Hype)**_

 _Because they took our love and they filled it up  
_

 _Filled it up with Novocaine and now I'm just numb  
_

 _And now I'm just numb  
_

 _Don't mind me, I'm just a son of a gun  
_

 _So don't stop, don't stop 'till your heart goes numb  
_

 _And now I'm just numb  
_

 _I don't feel a thing for you!"_

Rather than applause, Jonathan was met with looks of horror. Confused, he just kept silent as he turned around. He noticed Tsubaki and Kaikane had let go of their instruments, eyes widening in shock.

Hanging by a rope, suspended a hundred feet from the stage was the body of Himiko Yumeno. Her small body was swinging back and forth, the rope around her neck having been pulled tightly, in a classic hangman's noose. Jonathan just dropped his microphone, the loud buzzing filling the theater. He heard a bit off shuffling, along with Tenko's screams of anger, fear and sadness.

"Someone...get her down from there!" she screamed.

"I'm on it!" Kiibo said happily, heading up toward the stage.

As he brushed past the band members, he walked right past a trap, that no one had seen. A loud bang echoed through the theater, everyone standing stock still as a large stage light started falling. Rantaro reacted quickly, trying to push Kiibo out of the way, but it was too late, the light fell onto the Ultimate Robot, crushing him instantly, to add insult to injury, Himiko's body snapped lose from its hang, dropping the hundred feet to the ground, a sickening crunch echoing through the room. No one said anything...they were just shocked at what was happening.

 _ **Ding Ding Ding**_

" _ **Well look at you, being very very proactive today. I was expecting a single body, but holy crap! You didn't just give me one, but two! This is so exciting! You know the deal, Investigation then Trial! Have fun kiddies, I hope you enjoy yourselves. Now that you can bust a nut all over the floor! AHAHAHAHAHAHA!"**_

Jonathan's lip quivered, his legs giving out from under him. He just sat on his knees, looking at his two deceased friends. He didn't know what was going on...he was shocked, scared, confused, angry...he was angry. He wanted to find the one responsible and tear him a new one. He wanted to destroy them...Himiko shouldn't have...she shouldn't have died...Kiibo shouldn't have died. They didn't deserve it...they didn't deserve it. He felt his bracelet pop off his wrist, falling down beside him, but he didn't care...all he wanted to do, was find the fucker behind it all and kill him.

"Jon?" Veruca asked softly.

"I'm gonna find him Ruru...I'm gonna find the one who did this to them...and I'm going to kill them."

"Don't say that! You know what will happen..." she said, looking worried.

"I know...I'll find the one and we'll sentence him to death for his crimes. I only wish Monokuma would let me press that goddamn button." he said. The Nut Specialist hugged the Songwriter, pressing her lips against his. He didn't feel like kissing her back, but was at least glad he wasn't alone, Tenko's cries filled his ears, as Kaito and Chris held her back. The Killing Game had started up again...and someone had to pay for what they had done...

 _ **End of Act 8**_

 _ **Surviving Students: 35**_

 _ **Surviving Faculty Members: 3**_

 _ **xxx(Cast)xxx**_

 **Class 24 of Morning Hope Academy + Faculty**

 **Fa Mei-Ling**

 **Jonathan Hyles**

 **Anaji Hora**

 **Lucy Cadwell**

 **Setsuko Inoue**

 **Victoria Louis**

 **Tsubaki Aulani**

 **Kaikane Aulani**

 **Veruca LeGume**

 **Nicholas Ladd Gardner**

 **Cara Ladd Gardner**

 **Anastasia Katrina Klevorick**

 **Carla Williamson**

 **Harrison Evans**

 **Kamron Luca Di Carita**

 **Alice Lois Caroll**

 **Julianne Natalie Ray**

 **Kevin Hicks** _ **(Deceased)**_

 **Gabriella Vertran**

 **Dan Arche**

 **Lee Harvey Emerson**

 **Calem Kurogane**

 **Christopher Patrick Bacon**

 **Chloe Raincomprix**

 **Sofia Nilsson**

 **Celestia Ludenberg**

 _ **Class 79 of Hope's Peak Academy**_

 **Kirumi Tojo**

 **Kaede Akamatsu**

 **Shuichi Saihara (Deceased)**

 **Kaito Momota**

 **Miu Iruma**

 **Rantaro Amami**

 **Korekiyo Shinguji**

 **Himiko Yumeno (Deceased)**

 **Tenko Chabashira**

 **Kokichi Ouma**

 **Gonta Gokuhara (Deceased)**

 **Kiibo (Deceased)**

 **Maki Harukawa**

 **Ryoma Hoshi**

 **Tsumugi Shirogane**

 **Angie Yonaga**

 _ **A/N: Well...this chapter was a thing. I would like to apologize to Kiibo and Himiko fans. But I had to do it...I had to pick someone and they were chosen. I actually ended up putting their names on a virtual spinner and spun it twice. Thems the breaks...I just couldn't seem to find a use for either of them in the later story so I had to cast them out. With Himiko's death, I'm certain Tenko will grow stronger as a person. I do hope that I portrayed them well during the moments that they were on screen, please forgive me.**_

 _ **Now onto the major question? Who's the one responsible for this horrid act? Who has the nuts to kill innocent Himiko and why? Who rigged it all? Find out next time on Morning Hope Academy's New Semester of Killing!**_

 _ **Act 9: Drugs Never Seldom Do Any Good...**_


	17. Chapter 1: Act 9: The 2nd Investigation

**A/N:**

 **It is with a heavy heart that I bring you this chapter today. A great legend has passed away, the great Stan Lee, creator of Marvel Comics and a lot of my favorite super heroes. I still don't know how to react, I thought it was a hoax at first, but my friend sent me the article and I didn't know what to say. I remembered all of the cameos he made in his movies, in Fantastic Four, Hulk, Spiderman, hell even Big Hero 6. A truly wonderful man who will be missed, but his legacy lives on in Marvel Comics. Heroes may die, but Legends live forever. Rest in Peace Stan Lee, you beautiful man. May the Stars Be With You Always, This chapter is dedicated to you.**

 **I truly do hope you all are liking this chapter. I know for a fact a lot of you are going to be tearing me a new asshole after I am done, so I welcome your hatred and despair. At the end of this chapter you'll probably be left with a lot of questions, which I will welcome. Act 10 will be posted sometime later this week. I'm still suffering from the goddamn flu, so I'm sick as shit, and on top of that I'm getting ready for Thanksgiving, time to stuff bread up a birds ass and roast him until he's golden brown. I shit you not, last year I was stuffing my turkey and my finger accidentally slipped up its rectum, right in the cloaca, it was honestly the most violated feeling I felt. And I'm sure the turkey felt violated too. Regardless I do hope you enjoy the mystery that is this chapter.**

 **I dedicate it to those we have lost in the past. Remember, nothing is as it seems and pay attention to everything! See you all later!**

Morning Hope Academy's

New Semester of Killing

Chapter 1 Act 9

Drugs Seldom Do any Good

 _ **(Deadly Life: Day Nine)**_

 **Investigation Start:**

"Such a shame...we only had another day and a half to go. As if Gabriella losing a hand wasn't bad enough. Now Himiko and Kiibo are gone as well. I wasn't expecting to see something so horrible...seeing her body twitch like that...such a waste. Blood doesn't look good when needlessly spilled on the floor." Harrison said, as he poured over the scene with a firm gaze. His eyes were on Himiko's body, which lay on the ground, arms broken, legs twisted at an odd angle, the rope still wrapped around her neck.

Jonathan grinded his teeth in anger, slowly standing up from where he had been kneeling. He strode up to Harrison and punched him across the face with all of his strength, knocking him to the ground. He just sat there, shocked and holding his now sore cheek. The Ultimate Songwriter knelt down, grabbing a hold of the bass guitar that Kaikane had dropped, pulling the plug from it, holding it above his head.

"Jonathan don't!" Veruca shouted, fear and worry in her voice. Jonathan stopped, a mere second from bringing the instrument down on Harrison's skull. The Jeweler didn't even look scared, though his face was blank, there was a look of amusement in his eyes. Jonathan turned away from him, slamming the instrument down onto the wooden stage.

No one did anything as he brought the instrument down various times. It was well built, so the guitar itself wasn't getting that damaged. The floorboards were breaking from the force, the strings having snapped as well. He rose the instrument one final time, stopping when he noticed something out of the corner of his eye. Attached to the railing of the second floor balcony, were three ropes, two of them were running through the chandelier's hanging hook, while one of them had been cut. He followed it, seeing it had been run above the stage, through the scaffolding, attached to the stage light that had crushed Kiibo. He let go of the guitar, which fell uselessly to the ground.

A few others followed his eyes, gasping a bit at what he had discovered. He jumped off the stage, brushing past Lucy and a few others, heading toward the doors. He grabbed a hold of the handle, turning it down and pulling on it, only to be met with resistance. He tried pulling the door open, but was unable too.

"What the fuck?" he muttered.

"Did you find something?" Mei-Ling asked, having stopped next to her friend.

"The door won't open...there are three ropes up there. Two of them were cut and one of them is attached to that stage light."

"So...it was some sort of relay?" the folklore researcher asked. Jonathan nodded, glancing back at the door.

" _A relay...of course. As soon as the stage light was dropped, the rope was pulled taut. Because of that light, this door can't open. That means if we cut the rope, this door will open."_ he thought, a pensive look on his face.

 _ **Three Ropes was added to your Truth Bullets...**_

Jonathan turned around, unable to access the second floor balcony, as that was the only door. Tenko's cries mingled with the cries of a few other students. Some where still stunned about what happened, other were hurrying out of the theater, to stunned to remain inside. The Songwriter walked back onto the stage, kneeling down next to Himiko's body. He sighed, rubbing his face a bit as he did a silent prayer, hoping the Mage would find peace.

"Her arms and legs are completely broken...this is all due to the fall though." he mumbled, reaching for the girl.

"Don't touch her!" Tenko cried, pushing him aside. He fell on his ass, but quickly regained his composure.

"Listen Tenko, I get that she was your friend, she was my friend too. But goddamn it don't do this...we have to find the fucker responsible. The only way we can get a clue of what happened here is by examining her body for clues."

"Clues? What exactly do you hope to find?" Veruca asked curiously.

"I'm not sure...anything will do."

"I'll do it...I may not be a Forensic Scientist, but I am at least somewhat classified." Celestia did, reaching into her pocket for a pair of black gloves. She pulled off her claw, handing it to Jonathan for safe keeping. He just slipped it on his finger, not wanting to misplace it or lose it. Once she had donned the gloves, Celestia started examining parts of the body.

"There's a bruise around her neck...this is likely due to the rope. Her neck is broken, this is what lead to death." she said firmly.

"No shit...she was suspended from the stage. In fact to me it looked like she fell from the rafters. She was twitching a bit too...so she must have been alive." Chris said, a look of disgust on his face.

"Can we not talk about her final moments like that?" Tenko asked softly. Kaede placed a hand on her shoulder, giving her a reassuring smile.

"I know it hurts...but her twitching is a clue. It means she was alive during the performance, and what lead to her death was her falling. She could have probably even been asleep during all this. All we know is that it was quick, and she didn't suffer." she said. Tenko buried her face in Kaede's neck, letting out another stream of tears. Jonathan looked up at the rafters, a frown on his face.

" _Is that it? Was Himiko truly asleep? Shit, I haven't even looked at the Monokuma File...maybe that will shed a clue on all of this."_

He reached into his pocket for his Student ID, clicking the Truth Bullet app that had lit up on screen. The file loaded, showing the Monokuma Files belonging to Kiibo and Himiko.

 **Monokuma File #2**

 **Victim Name: Himiko Yumeno**

 **Cause of Death: Hanging**

 **Time of Death: 5:56PM**

 **Himiko Yumeno's body was seen by everyone gathered in the Theater. The Victim was hung by the neck, the weight of the fall caused it to snap, death was instant. There are traces of Acetaminophen in her blood stream, along with heavy traces of ethylene glycol. Himiko showed signs of acute renal failure before her death.**

"Ethylene Glycol?" Jonathan said, confusion written on his face. The name of the substance was familiar, but he didn't know where exactly he had heard it.

"What did you just say?" Veruca asked curiously.

"I read the file...it says Himiko had high traces of Ethylene Glycol in her body. Apparently, she was going into renal failure as well." he said, standing up from the ground. Celestia frowned, placing a hand on her chin.

"This is rather serious...I fear someone tried to poison Himiko."

"Huh? Wait Esti, you know what this shit is?" Chris asked, earning a nod from the physicist. She took her gloves off her hands, placing them inside her pocket.

"Ethylene Glycol is a viscus compound, created when mixing various periodic elements together. It is a colorless, odorless, kind of alcohol that has a sweet taste. You could drink some and not even tell what it was because of its sweet taste. It is commonly used as a de-icing agent."

"Antifreeze? You mean someone fed her that?" Veruca asked, disbelief written on her face.

"It could be...Tenko dear, you mentioned earlier that Himiko wasn't feeling well. Would you be so kind as to list her symptoms for me?" the Physicist asked, having pulled out a small pad and a pen. She nodded, brushing her tears away from her eyes.

"She was sweating a bit, and said she felt really dizzy. She was having trouble walking, was vomiting a lot and I think she had diarrhea too. I thought she was just coming down with the flu, or maybe it was due to the aphrodisiacs. I didn't think someone could stoop so low as to poison her."

"Hmm...those are the signs of Antifreeze poisoning. The renal failure all but confirms it...it seems she was entering the final stages of it. There is no cure, eventually the person will fall into a coma they won't recover from. This type of poison became popular with women after the surge of Nurses using Succynolcholine to kill their victims."

"Yeah, except there's no Antifreeze here. And I doubt they got it from Kiibo. I don't know if he even used that stuff." Chris said.

"He must have...he's a robot so he has to use Antifreeze to keep certain parts moving. We'll have to split up our search, Veruca, Chris I need you to grab some alibis. Make sure you speak with everyone that wasn't in the theater. Keep an eye out for anything that you might find off in their statements. After what happened last time, we have to make sure we have nothing but the truth. Celestia and I will search for clues around here and see if we can find that antifreeze. I believe that may be one of our smoking guns." Jonathan said firmly.

"I'll stay here and keep an eye on Tenko...I don't think she's going to leave right now." Kaede said, still hugging the Neo-Aikido Master.

"Let us do a quick sweep of the stage area. The band members may know something. I suppose we can start with you Kaede...did you see anything odd here today?" Celestia asked, her pen poised to write.

"No, in fact I wasn't here for most of the set up. I didn't want anyone to hear us practice, so I had Kaikane and Tsubaki practice in the Weight Room, which was empty at the time. Rantaro just took the sheet music, said he'd do with that."

"So you weren't here during the set up? At all?" Veruca asked.

"That's right...Alice was the one who set up the keyboard for me. It was an older model, and she wanted to make sure it was working. She said her ODC helps her literally clean every single thing. It was working smoothly too, I think she actually took the thing apart. If anything ask her, she might know more than me." the Pianist asked.

"Hmm...I do recall you coming to get us. I was delivering a tee shirt to Jonathan, as he was soaked in blood from the Lunch room mishap."

"I can corroborate that too...I was alone in that bath until Celestia came to get me." Jon replied.

"I was unconscious in the cafeteria. I do recall Tsumugi and Ryoma tending too me. Rantaro was most likely in the theater by then." Veruca said.

"That leaves me...sorry guys but my alibi is shit. I was in the Entrance Hall by myself. I wanted to get away from everyone for awhile, trying not to pound Esti has been hard." the boy said, wiggling his brows a bit. Celestia didn't look amused, especially with the pervy look on his face.

"Quite...well that clears us all I suppose. Christopher's alibi is a bit questionable, but seclusion is hardly a motive for murder. Do keep your nose clean dear, someone might claim you are behind this."

"Tch...I would never hurt Himiko or Kiibo. Himiko reminded me a lot of my little sister, I would never lay a hand on her." the Lepidopterologist said, quickly glancing away. Jonathan was going to ask him something, but the expression on his face told him otherwise.

 _ **Monokuma File #2 was added to your Truth Bullets**_

 _ **Ethylene Glycol Poisoning was added to your Truth Bullets**_

 _ **Himiko's Symptoms was added to your Truth Bullets**_

 _ **Kaede's Account was added to your Truth Bullets**_

 _ **Celestia's Account was added to your Truth Bullets**_

 _ **Veruca's Account was added to your Truth Bullets**_

"Thanks for sharing this guys. Let's meet up in the First Floor Plaza once we have more evidence. We'll compare notes and see if anything correlates." Celestia said, earning a nod from Veruca.

"Take care of him for me Celestia, if anything happens to him, I will turn your face into peanut butter." the Nut Specialist said firmly.

"Fufufu...I'll take extra care of him. I may even have my way with him if he's a good boy." she teased, earning a flush from the boy in question.

"Let's just go." he said. Veruca shared a tight embrace with the boy, not wanting to let him go. Chris rolled his eyes, grabbing a hold of her wrist, pulling the two apart.

"Come on, before we run out of time." he said.

Jonathan looked around the stage briefly, trying to find someone he could talk too. Tsubaki and Kaikane were off to the side, the two still very shaken. Rantaro was standing next to the drum set, inspecting something rather closely. Alice was standing by herself, looking like she needed a bit of time to herself. She had been crying, and he didn't want to disturb her at the moment. He decided to speak with Rantaro first, in case he had found something of interest.

"Hey Rantaro, mind if we ask you some questions?" he asked, causing the green haired boy to look up.

"Of course...I'll be sure to share anything you may find useful."

"Excellent, let's begin with Gabriella's accident. When was it that you left the cafeteria?" Celestia asked. The boy frowned, eyes narrowed in thought.

"It must have been around 1:20 or so. I remember sticking around, and helping tend to Veruca. Since Gabriella was taken to the Nurse's Office, we couldn't move her. Jonathan had left to clean up. It wasn't long after that Kaede approached me with an idea. To put on a performance to cheer everyone up. She gave me the sheet music and I spent about two hours here practicing, I left at around 4:15 to check on Gabriella. When I came back, I helped Alice do some checks on the instruments, practiced for a bit longer and then everyone started filing in." Rantaro said.

"Okay then...so you left at 1:20, milled about here until 4:15 where you checked on Gabby. Came back and the clock ran out until we performed. That about right?" Jon said, summarizing the statement.

"That's about it."

"Thanks Rantaro, I'm sure this will help us out a bit." Celestia said, finishing up his statement.

 _ **Rantaro's Account was added to your Truth Bullets**_

"Actually, I have something else to point out. It seems Kiibo tripped a trap none of us were aware of. That caused it to be released, and the stage light dropped onto him, killing him instantly. That state light seems to be an old model, which looks to be around 400 to 500 pounds in weight." Rantaro said, pointing to the large stage light still on the deceased Ultimate Robot. Oil and various fluids had leaked out over the stage, Kiibo's head being completely crushed and warped beyond recognition.

"I see...look at that Jonathan, there are two ropes attached to the stage light. One of them seems to have a loop tied at the end of it." Celestia said, taking a hold of the lengthy rope. Jonathan examined it closely, a frown on his face. He took a step back, his foot sinking slightly into the floor. He noticed the floorboard went down due to his weight, causing it to rise up from the ground, his eyes widened a bit when he saw where it was located.

"I think I know how this trap was set. This rope was run from the rafters, all the way down to the stage. Somehow, it was run underneath it and attached to this floorboard. It's right in the middle of the room, next to the drum set even. It's as if they were hoping someone would trip it." Jonathan said.

"So you think someone set this up to kill Rantaro?" Celestia asked. The Ultimate Adventurer chuckled dryly, rubbing his neck.

"I doubt anyone would want to kill me. Then again, with so many of us here, I can't rule out any possibilities. I believe what must have happened is this. Someone set that trap, so someone could trip it. The one who tripped it would then be the blackened student, as they got someone else killed."

"That is rather interesting...but what would happen is someone tripped it, and they ended up dying? Would they then be the blackened?" Celestia asked. Jonathan frowned, a pensive look on his face.

" _That is a good question. Does that mean traps fall in a gray area? If you trip someone else's trap, and you die. Technically speaking you are your killer. So no one is to blame but you...but was this trap set for that? Or were the they hoping one of us would set it off? How does Himiko even fit into this?"_

"Sorry...I can't come up with anything, just theories."

"It's quite fine dear...a theory is better than nothing." Celestia said.

 ** _Celestia's Trap Theory was added to your Truth Bullets_**

 _ **Stage Light Trap was added to your Truth Bullets**_

"You know...I think there has to be a relay. There's no way a floorboard is strong enough to hold that stage light." Jonathan said firmly.

"Well...I heard a metallic bang the moment Kiibo stepped onto the board. I thought it was the light coming down on him. Perhaps the rope was slipped through something, which held its weight until the right time." Rantaro said.

"Where did it come from?"

"Over there, behind the stage curtains. I think there's an area that leads under the stage, there's a trap door too, though Alice made sure it was locked." the Ultimate Adventurer said firmly.

"Thanks for helping us, we'll let you know if we need anything else." the Ultimate Physicist said, giving him a smile.

"Sure, glad I could help. Good luck on the search, I'll stick around here and see if I can find something else." he replied. Jonathan and Celestia moved away, heading toward the back stage area.

The first thing that Jonathan noticed when he stepped back there was the metal bar that was laying on the ground. He also noticed several large round black discs. They had been stacked off to the side at one point, but now lay sprawled on the ground. Celestia knelt down next to one, grabbing a hold of it.

"Weights...these are usually used for weight lifting. In fact, this is an entire set, the bar is here as well. I believe we found our relay."

"So, whoever set that trap, ran the rope through this barbell. It compensated for the weight of the light. When Kiibo stepped on the board, that released the rope, it ran through here, tipped the bar over and the light fell onto the Robot." Jonathan said.

"Yes...that seems to be the case...so that means we'll have to check the Weight Room. There's a storage room here, but I doubt a barbell and some weights would be stored here. If there was a set missing, then whoever was in that room is a suspect."

"You're right...I think we...shit." the boy stopped, his eyes drifting over to the Aulani Twins. Tsubaki was holding Kaikane's hand, talking to the boy, who had his eyes on Himiko's body. Celestia followed his gaze, frowning when realization hit her.

"According to Kaede's account, the Twins were in the Weight Room. Do you suspect them?"

"I dunno...I can't suspect my friends, but the rational side of me is saying to suspect everyone. Just because we're friends doesn't mean they wouldn't consider it. However if they are innocent then I will defend them. Let's go get their story next, it may help us find who did this." he said. Celestia nodded, taking the lead as she calmly and carefully strode across the stage.

Jonathan had to admit, she was doing a better job at keeping her emotions than he was. He had been ready to bash in Harrison's skull after saying what he said. He had just been emotionless for several moments, and even now those feelings were on fire. His rage had almost blinded him and he had almost made a mistake. Celestia remained calm and in control, poised and graceful. He definitely admired that, he was glad that someone was able to keep a level head during all of this. Tsubaki looked away from her brother, giving her two friends a sad smile. Her eyes were a bit puffy from crying, but she was doing he best to keep her brother calm. He just looked destroyed, seeing Kaikane like that really made Jonathan sad, especially because the Surfer was always smiling brightly and helping his friends.

"Hello...I hate to be a bother, but we have some questions for you. Kaede said you two were practicing in the Weight Room because it was empty. Did you notice if any barbells were missing?" Celestia asked, a firm look on her face.

"I didn't notice anything. We just took our instruments, went to the area near the dumbbells and started practicing. Thankfully I was able to actually learn the part. I've never been so glad to be forced to learn an instrument, hehe." the Figure Skater said, trying to remain upbeat.

"From my perspective, that major lift was pretty bad." Kaikane said, earning a jab to the side from his sister.

"It was not! Your fucking D's were all flat!"

"Because the damn strings were old as shit. They needed to be replaced but all the extras are in the Music Hall on the 3rdFloor. I had to make due with what I had! That poor guitar...it's all broken now." Kaikane said, glancing over at the broken remains of the Bass Guitar he had been using.

"Yeah...sorry about that." Jonathan said, rubbing his neck.

"It's all good bro, better the guitar than Harrison's face. As much as I hate him, you don't want his blood on your hands."

"Let's get back on topic. You two were in the Weight Room...about what time?"

"Uh...I think we got there at 1:30. We practiced for awhile...Kaede said we needed to head back before 5:30. She told us she wanted us all there so we could have one practice together. So we left at around 5:00, and Alice was setting up. We practiced both songs and then people started filing in, Rantaro was already there. It was...what 5:15?" the boy asked, earning a nod from his sister.

"That's about right...I'm happy that you were able to remember all of that little brother. Any other details you might recall? I don't remember anything else." Tsubaki asked.

"Hmm...now that you mention it...I think Lee was mad at something. He came into the Weight Room during our practice. He didn't mind us playing, and actually said

"It's the sickest shit I have ever fuckin heard, keep it up!" and went to one of the Benches. I think he was angry because one of the Barbells was gone." Kaikane said, glancing up at the ceiling.

"So...Lee noticed the missing weights. That means they were missing before Tsu and Kai were there. That's a sigh of relief." Jonathan said, earning a frown from Tsubaki.

"Don't tell me you suspected us of doing this Jon?"

"Apologies dear...we have to look at all the possibilities. We know you two are innocent, but we just have to be ready." Celestia said. Though Tsubaki looked miffed, she sighed deciding to relent. After all she and Kaikane had been in the Weight Room, and a barbell had turned up. If she was in their shoes, she'd be suspecting them too.

"Hey...I don't mind if you suspect us but...promise me you'll find the fucker behind this?" Kaikane asked.

"Definitely...thanks for your testimonies guys. They'll definitely help us out in the long run." the Songwriter said, giving his friends a smile.

 ** _Missing Barbell was added to your Truth Bullets_**

 ** _Aulani Twin's Account was added to your Truth Bullets_**

"Hey...would you two do me a favor? The stage light is attached to a rope, running through the chandelier and keeping the door to the deck closed. I need to get up there, I think I might find some clues. But we have to investigate the Weight Room too, and search for the missing Antifreeze. Think you can manage?" Jonathan asked, earning nods from the two.

"We'll get you up there, promise. You two just keep doing what you are doing!" Kaikane said, a smile on his face.

"Good...thanks guys, Celestia let's head out." the boy said, earning a nod from his companion.

 ** _xxx(Veruca's POV)xxx_**

"So...any idea who might have done this Ruru?"

"I haven't the foggiest, not yet. Also I forbid you from calling me that, I accept being called Ruca, but that nickname is particularly saved for Jonathan." the girl replied firmly. He scoffed, shoving his hands in his pockets as he continued to follow after her. They continued walking, heading toward the Nurse's Office.

"Uh...why are we here?"

"Because we need to speak with Victoria and Setsuko. They hold a vital piece of this investigation." she replied, not bothering to look at him.

Setsuko was sitting at the Nurse's Office, several cans of Monster Energy being placed next to her, all of them empty. Victoria was tending to Gabriella who had yet to awaken from her injury. The blood bags had been removed, replaced with some IV fluids. The Ultimate Pirate was resting on one of the gurneys, as they didn't have proper hospital beds. Her left hand was completely wrapped up, what remained of her wrist having been sown up by Harrison and Victoria. The Ultimate General was sitting down next to her, looking worn out, face and hair soaked in sweat. She would usually be wearing her Prussian Uniform, but due to them not having proper clothes, she had borrowed a spare tee shirt from the Gymnasium, remaining in her skirt, pantyhose and heels. Her hair had been pulled from its braid, hanging loosely down her back, slightly frizzy and out of place. Setsuko noticed the two, and sat up slightly, giving them a smile.

"Damn Setsu, you look like hell." Chris said, earning a jab from Veruca.

"Be polite you wanker! A women is supposed to be complimented, it isn't our fault we all have no access to our day to day necessities."

"It's quite alright Veruca. I usually have make up to hide my imperfections, this week has been hell on us. We uh...found out what happened in the Theater. I'd like to give you my condolences, I wasn't expecting someone like Himiko to pass on in such a horrible fashion." the Ultimate Media Critic said, grabbing one of her energy drinks. She downed it in one go, tossing the can into the overflowing trash bin.

"It has been very difficult for all of us. Ve did all that ve could with Gabriella, but in the end she lost her hand. I'd like to commend Jon for his quick thinking. Cauterization vas vhat ultimately saved Gabby's life. Harrison did a magnificent job as vell...I had little to do." Victoria said. She grabbed a rag, dipping it into a basin filled with water. Once rung out, she used it to wipe away the sweat from Gabriella's face, a content smile appearing on the girls' face.

"I wish to know the goings on in this place. Tenko said that Himiko had been brought here because she had been ill. Tell me, how did she look when she was brought in?" Veruca asked, having pulled out a small notepad and pen. Chris was honestly impressed, since he hadn't seen her grab it.

"Tenko was carrying her, she was laid up on the bed near the door. She wanted a bit of ventilation from the shaft. Despite her looking sick, she was very alert. She got up a few times to go to the bathroom, there isn't one here so Tenko had to take her to the ladies room. Every time she came back, she threw up a bit into that pink basin, which I emptied and rinsed out." Setsuko said firmly.

"Vhenever Tenko vasn't helping, I vould take over. Himiko was showing these symptoms just after dinner." Victoria said.

"After dinner...you mean last night?" Chris asked, earning a nod from the General.

"Ja, that's right. Tenko had brought her here for some medicine, Angie had given her some flu medicine. Some NyQuil I believe."

"That correlates with the Monokuma File. Traces of Acetaminophen were found in her blood, consistent with NyQuil, that's the active medicine in it. Tell me, did you notice Himiko eating or drinking anything in particular?" Veruca asked.

"Yes...Tenko kept bringing her Gatorade bottles, to keep her hydrated, due to the diarrhea. Himiko insisted she get her the Cool Blue flavor. But there were none in the machine. Tenko had to go to the Storage in the kitchen, pull out extra bottles and put it in the refrigerator for her. Sadly all of those bottles have been consumed." Setsuko said, holding up two empty bottles.

"I remember...she brought exactly ten bottles." Victoria added, earning a hum from Veruca, who kept jotting everything down.

"What's up Veruca? Find something?"

"I'm onto something yes. Setsuko, what's the volume of that Gatorade bottle?"

"The volume? Hell if I know...it's 591 milliliters if that matters." the Media Critic said, looking at the tag.

"You trying to run calculations? Maybe leave that for Esti, she knows her shit." Chris suggested.

"No...I'm trying to figure out how many bottles it would take to kill a person. Those bottles were loaded with Antifreeze, the high amounts of Ethylene Glycol in her system prove it. If Himiko drank those 10 bottles, with her stature and weight, she would have been dead by poisoning by 12:00AM tonight."

"Are you certain?" Victoria asked, earning a nod from the Nut Specialist.

"I am...that amount of Antifreeze in a small body would definitely cause more than renal failure. She was in the final stages, would have likely fallen into a coma in the following hours. Hell, I'm more than certain she was in a coma when she was hung. Those twitches were most likely death twitches, like the ones animals display when shot." the brunette said, making the three teenagers gulp.

"So they were involuntary. That means Himiko couldn't have taken herself up there, someone had to have taken here there." Setsuko asked.

"Wait...don't you know that? Weren't you here the entire time?" Chris asked curiously. Victoria shook her head, a frown on her face.

"The two of us left for a period of time, around 1:30 in the afternoon. Ve vent to zhe Bath house to use zhe sauna, zhis was around zhe time everyone vas setting up in the theater. Around 5:00PM, Tenko had come in to check on Himiko, so ve let her know and left. I came back vhile Setsuko was in the Laundry Room, gathering our clothes." the Ultimate General said.

"So, there was a period of time when the two of you weren't here. Tenko was here the whole time then?" Veruca asked.

"Yes, vhen I came back, she left. I vent to the gym right after, searching for a tee shirt for Setsu, since her's was soaked in sweat. Vhen I came back, Himiko was gone. I thought Tenko had come back, and taken her to the theater. I should have checked with Tenko...zhis could have been prevented!"

"Come on Vicky, this isn't your fault alright? Shit...this is no one's fault...no one except the fucker that poisoned her. We need to find the one behind that."

"There is something I don't understand...if Himiko was being poisoned with Antifreeze, it's obvious the one behind it noticed it. So why hang her?" Setsuko asked curiously.

"It could be that the poison was planted. Whoever drank it would die and since it's antifreeze, anyone could have done it. With so many of us, no one would know who put what in those bottles. Hell, someone could have passed it up as her getting sick and dying from that. We aren't doctors, we don't know the signs. She looked like she was suffering from the flu after all." Veruca said.

"Shit...so that means we have no idea who the hell did this. Wait...what about the Gatorade? Is it still in the fridge?" Chris asked, a panicked look on his tone.

"Tenko brought 10 bottles and put them in the fridge here. There must be more in the storage room! We have to get rid of them before someone else drinks out of it!" Setsuko cried out.

"We'll take care of it, thanks for helping us out. Make sure Gabby isn't left alone, last thing we need is another body dropping on us." Veruca said, turning swiftly to leave the room.

 _ **Himiko's Condition was added to your Truth Bullets**_

 _ **Himiko's Symptoms has been updated**_

 _ **Poisoned Gatorade Bottles was added to your Truth Bullets**_

 _ **Victoria and Setsuko's Account was added to your Truth Bullets**_

The two students hurried down the hall, ignoring the odd looks from the people hanging around the plaza. The cafeteria doors were thankfully left open, and the two just raced inside. There were a few people hanging around, all of them speaking in hushed tones. Most of them were talking about what had happening, while others were just lazing about, not bothering to search for clues. In their minds, the work would be done for them so they didn't bother. Veruca's eyes scanned the students, gasping a bit when she saw Chloe about to take a drink from a Gatorade bottle. She moved on instinct, vaulting over a table, practically tackling the girl to the ground.

"Ah...what the fuck?!"

"You didn't drink it did you?" Veruca cried, pinning the blonde down. Chloe growled, pulling her arm back, slapping the brunette across the face. She fell back, almost hitting the table.

"You stupid cunt! The fuck is wrong with you? Do you seriously wanna die?"

"Hey, maybe try thanking her instead? She just saved your pathetic life!" Chris said, holding his hand out to Veruca. Chloe looked at him oddly, scoffing as she crossed her arms.

"What now? What could have possibly happened to me by drinking that Gatorade?"

"How about death? Himiko had high amounts of Ethylene Glycol in her system. Something found in Antifreeze, several bottles of Gatorade were filled with it. So if you drank that bottle, even half of it, you would have been fucked!" the girl said firmly, glaring at the Queen Bee.

"What are you going on about?" Nick asked, approaching the three students, pulling his wife Cara along. Ryoma, Tsumugi and Jill had come as well, wondering what all the fuss was about.

"It must be very serious, especially if Veruca outright tackled Chloe to the ground. Would you mind explaining?" Ryoma asked, earning a nod from the Nut Specialist. She gestured for Chris to head to the Kitchen Storage, while she explained.

"Someone took some bottles of Gatorade and refilled them with Antifreeze. Specifically, it was the Cool Blue flavor of Gatorade. Ethylene Glycol is a poisonous substance, it's colorless, odorless and tastes sweet. You'd drink a bottle of it and wouldn't even know it. Thing is, this stuff will kill you in about three days. Himiko drank ten bottles of it, from last night throughout today, she would have died by midnight. In fact she was most likely in the final stages of Ethylene Glycol Poisoning when she was hung." she explained.

"Oh my goodness." Cara said softly, covering her mouth with her hand.

"Who would dare do such a thing? That's so horrible...especially to someone so innocent like Himiko?" Tsumugi said.

"I wouldn't put it past anyone...people with knowledge of Antifreeze and its active ingredients could have done it. I'm sure you all suspect me huh? Since I'm a murderer."

"Ryoma, man...I don't suspect you for shit. You haven't shown a single ounce of murderous intent. If anything it was probably that fucker Harrison. It seems like something he would do." Nick said.

"I have to agree with that...that piece of shit rubs me the wrong way. I haven't noticed any Antifreeze though. I'm sure I would have noticed gallons of it if it was kept in here. Perhaps the Laundry Room storage will yield results, that's where Kirumi keeps the cleaning stuff." Jill said, earning a nod from Veruca. Chris walked out of the kitchen, holding a cardboard box in his hands, which he put down on the table. He pulled out two bottles of Gatorade, holding them out to Veruca.

"You were right...these bottles are supposed to be new and unopened. But they've been refilled. Look at this Apple flavored one and this Cool Blue one...the amounts don't match, they're filled to the brim." he said, holding out the bottles for comparison.

"You're right, these were obviously refilled. What flavor were you drinking Chloe?"

"It...it was the blue one. I haven't drank any of that until now, I just needed something sweet. I'm sorry for slapping you." she said, a sheepish look on her face. Veruca shrugged it off, a small smile on her face.

"It's alright, mother used to hit me harder than that. I have to admit though, had you hit me with your ring hand, I would have likely cried out." she said jokingly, earning a small giggle from the girl. She sighed, glancing away from her.

"Tell me...have you found any headway? On who killed Kiibo I mean."

"Sadly no...it was a trap as far as I know. Someone rigged it so that stage light could fall on someone. Guess Kiibo was the unlucky victim." Chris said, placing the bottles back in the box, closing it up. Nick pulled some tape from his utility belt and taped it up.

"I'll get rid of these after the investigation. We may need them for evidence after all." he said.

"Veruca...I'd like to make a request of you. I hate to admit it but...Kiibo was beginning to...move away from being a lowly peon. He was starting to become an acquaintance. I remember him telling me that being alone wouldn't do me good. I can't say I agree but...he was the only one who was kind to me in this shithole. Find the one that killed him, please." Chloe said, taking the Nut Specialist by surprise. She gave her a nod, holding her hand out, her pinkie finger being extended.

"This is my most sacred vow, I promise to find the killer and sentence him or her to what they deserve. Not just for poisoning Himiko, but for killing Kiibo. I shall not falter, my judgment shall be swift." she said. Chloe frowned, but wrapped her pinkie around it, accepting the vow.

"Yeah, whatever. Let's move this shit along to what was important, Jules and Ryoma weren't present for the show. Mind telling us where you were?" Chris asked.

"If I tell you I was getting fucked would you believe me?" Jill asked, a smirk on her face.

"Normally yes, that ass is too fine not to be ignored. But from Shorty here? I doubt it. Besides I know for a fact you weren't gonna risk your hand being blown off, especially after what happened to Gabby. Seriously, what were you two doing?"

"If you must know, I was helping Miss Ray out in the kitchen. Kirumi was tending to some laundry orders. She was a bit shorthanded, so I decided to provide my assistance. I cooked while I was in jail, so I know my way around the kitchen." Ryoma said, pulling the candy cigarette out of his mouth.

"So, you two were in the kitchen. How about the married couple? Off making out somewhere?" Chris asked smugly.

"At least I have someone to make out with buddy. I don't have to practice with my hand, because I have this hot piece of pussy to come back too every night." Nick replied, arm wrapped tightly around his wife, who just flushed crimson.

"Enough with that...where were you two during all of this?"

"We were with Tsumugi of course. Cara wanted to ask her some questions and ended up talking about Hello Kitty for awhile. At about 5:30 or so we headed toward the Theater and watched the performance." Nick said.

"That correlates with what I've got. Me and Cara got way caught up in our conversation, she even showed me the tattoo she got on her leg, which is so adorable!" Tsumugi said.

"It's just Hello Kitty Tsumugi. It isn't that special."

"Pfft...isn't that special. I suppose your half of our bedroom isn't special then? That's cool...first thing I'll do when I get outta here is set it ablaze."

"You will not! If you do that then I'm crushing your Soap box car with my dad's tractor!" Cara said firmly.

"You don't know how to drive a tractor dumbass. You can barely handle a goddamn forklift. I feel bad for that poor bottle nose you almost killed. As if washing up on the beach wasn't bad enough, you got clumsy Cara here dropping his ass. Ultimate Marine Biologist my fucking ass!" Nick said, finishing his drink.

"You know what? We aren't having sex tonight."

"Like I care, I still have that full scale replica of your muff. I don't need you."

"We're just gonna go...thanks for your testimonies." Veruca said, turning on her heel, leaving the cafeteria.

"Estas chingado hombre." _(You're so fucked man.)_ Chris said, following after the Nut Specialist. Nick shrugged, not seeing the piercing glare his wife was giving him.

 _ **Box of Poisoned Gatorade Bottles was added to your Truth Bullets**_

 _ **Jill and Ryoma's Account was added to your Truth Bullets**_

 _ **Nick and Cara's Account was added to your Truth Bullets**_

"Have you come up with anything?" Chris asked softly, as Veruca headed toward the Laundry Room.

"A few things."

"Let's hear it then."

"Okay, this is just an idea so don't take it as gospel. I believe someone is putting traps all around the school. Baits as it were. I am almost certain our culprit is the one who put the poison in the bottles, that Himiko was given to drink." she replied.

"I could have told you that, except you forget one thing. If it's a trap, then the person who poisoned the bottle isn't the killer. The one who gave Himiko the poison is the one who killed her."

"Tenko." Veruca said softly.

"However...the first bottle that Himiko drank was clean. I'm more than certain of that. I remember seeing Tenko buy one from the machine last night, it was the last Cool Blue bottle. Himiko was drinking that one during dinner. I remember Himiko heading into the kitchen and grabbing one from there. So Tenko isn't responsible for this, Himiko is. She drank it, unknowingly, so in the end she killed herself." Chris said.

"That's a load of shit! How do you expect me to believe that? You want me to believe Himiko drank poison, though unknowingly, and then took herself to the theater and hung herself from the rafters?" Veruca cried, stopping mid stride.

"Obviously not. What I am saying is that the poison doesn't matter right this second. Figuring out who put her up there does...she might be in a coma, but she can still move. Perhaps she was in the last stages and passed out...someone found her, rather than taking her to the Nurse's Office, they instead put her in a precarious situation. They wrapped the noose around her neck, when Himiko turned, she fell and snapped her own neck. Himiko killed herself, no matter how you slice it." Chris said. Veruca paused, licking her lips as she searched for an answer.

" _What is all of this? Has Christopher actually hit the nail on the head? Could it be that someone found a loophole in the rules? I understand that you can kill anyone in any manner but...if you set a trap then you're obviously guilty. You set the trap...it is an interesting theory but I just can't agree to it."_

"Am I right or am I right?" Chris asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

"No...you aren't right or wrong, you are a chauvinist pig though."

"I'm sorry? How am I a chauvinist pig?" the boy said, looking hurt.

"You keep insulting Celestia and Jules. Listen, I am not sure if you are attracted to them. But if you wish to start something with either, stop talking about their ass all the time. Value what they are worth, because in this school, you aren't guaranteed a tomorrow. I can tell there is a bit of an attraction with Celestia. However what Jules thinks eludes me, just treat them better, and stop sexually harassing them."

"Veruca, listen...I know what I am doing okay? You already have Jonathan wrapped around your pinkie. Let me handle me and you handle Jon, kay?"

"If you say so. Just letting you know now, as a woman, you aren't getting anywhere."

"Are you considered a woman though? Human squirrel is a bit closer to what you truly are." he said. Veruca's expression shifted to one of sheer anger, her cheeks tinged crimson. One could almost see the smoke coming out of her ears. She clenched her hand, knuckles cracking as she did. She reached into her pocket, pulling out a walnut, which she held under his chin.

"Uh, what are you doing?" he asked, not bothering to stop her. Veruca said nothing as she pulled her arm back, uppercutting the boy as hard as she could, cracking the nut in the process. The boy fell to the ground, clutching his chin as he cried in pain. She held her hand out, the entire walnut falling into her palm.

"Don't fuck with me." she said, tossing the nut into her mouth, crunching it loudly.

"Duly noted...ah...fuck." Chris muttered, rubbing his chin, picking out the shell pieces from his chin. Veruca waited for him to pick his sorry ass off the floor, turning toward the Laundry Room, whose door was closed.

"Uh hey...I don't wanna say anything but...I don't feel so good, about closed doors I mean."

"Oh don't tell me you are scared? You ninny...women like confidence, you can't act scared all the time." the brunette said, patting her dress slightly.

"Yeah...in a normal situation. I don't want a knife in my neck honey, so excuse me if I am a bit paranoid."

"Whatever...allow me to take the lead, would you like me to hold your hand?" she asked, grabbing a hold of the handle.

"You hit me, you insult me and you call me a pussy. What does Jonathan see in you? Especially when he has that babe Carla pinning after him?"

"Clearly the walnut wasn't enough. Don't make me pull out a macadamia, those are hard to break normally. I can find a creative way use your skull as a nutcracker." Veruca said. The boy sighed, shaking his head.

"Fine, open the goddamn door."

Veruca nodded, pulling the door open. Her face turned white as a sheet as she looked at the scene before her. The Ultimate Maid, Kirumi Tojo was laying on the ground, blood having pooled around her body. Attached to one of the washing machines was a brown bamboo rod, which had a knife fashioned onto the end of it, held with duct tape and string. She noticed a long white rope attached to the end of the rod, which was clearly used to hold the rod in place until it was triggered. Veruca swallowed hard, turning back to Chris who had a sickly expression on his face.

"It seems there are more traps laying in wait for us. We must tread lightly, get someone from the cafeteria. If we get another witness then that should trigger the announcement." she said.

"A-alright...how can you be so calm?"

"I must be calm, despite losing so many friends today. If I am not calm, then you won't be calm. If you aren't calm, you panic and if you panic then that will cause everyone else to panic. I must keep a level head, please just get someone here?" she said. He nodded, heading back toward the cafeteria. The brunette took a shaky breath, holding onto the side of the door as she tried not to look at Kirumi's body for too long. She took another breath, getting her bearings straight before deciding to step into the room.

"It seems whoever is responsible for this, they are very well trained." Veruca muttered. She took a step forward, making sure the room was completely free of traps before turning to the one that was rigged, placing a hand under her chin.

" _This is rather primitive, a Feather Spear Trap. A bar is pulled back, and several spikes are attached to the end of the rod. The tension is what's deadly. The rope holds it back and whoever triggers it gets a nasty surprise...this however_ _is a trap for cattle...why would someone set this here?"_

 _ **Feather Spear Trap was added to your Truth Bullets**_

She glanced around the other side of the room, being careful not to trip any traps that may have been laying in wait. Thankfully, no other traps had been set there. She opened the door in the back, where all of the cleaning supplies were kept. A quick survey told her there was nothing of interest there, not even any empty bottles of Antifreeze. She frowned, glancing back at Kirumi, kneeling down next to her body.

"I'm sorry this happened to you...you were such a good friend to me as a little girl. Even though we are the same age, you were so wise, kind and caring...you were a good woman...I'll ensure you're legacy continues. I hope you rest in peace, old friend." she said softly. She removed one of Kirumi's gloves, placing it on her own hand, which shook slightly as she tugged on it. She sniffled a bit, wiping a stray tear away.

"Veruca! Chris told me what happened!" Mei-Ling cried out, stopping at the entrance to the Laundry Room.

 _ **Ding Ding Ding**_

 **"** _ **Well, look at that! You guys are 0 for 3 right now, this is excellent! I can't believe you guys have found another stiffy! Guess I'll have to extend the time for the investigation. You know the deal then, keep collecting information for...oh wait a second! Oh boy oh boy!"**_

"That doesn't sound good." Veruca murmured, as Chris returned, followed by Jill who let out a shrill scream, falling down to her knees.

"Kirumi! Who did this to her?"

"Hate to break it to ya Jules, but we aren't sure. Someone rigged a trap, she triggered it and died as a result. It could have been at any time." Chris said, kneeling down next to the raven haired bartender. She wrapped her arms around him, sobbing into the crook of his neck. He hugged her tightly, frowning.

 **" _Good news everyone! Well...not so good for you, but it is for me. Turns out there's a fourth stiffy in the Weight Room! There's no camera in there so even I didn't know about him! This is so exciting, four bodies, boy oh boy! It's almost like Christmas morning!"_** Monokuma cried cheerfully through the PA system. The students gathered at the Laundry Room were beginning to wonder when this day was finally going to end.

 _ **xxx(Jonathan's POV)xxx**_

Jonathan frowned as he felt his Student ID buzzing in his pocket. He reached for it, tapping the Truth Bullet application, seeing another two files added to Himiko's. Kiibo's hadn't been added, due to everyone seeing him die, Monokuma thought it was pointless to waste time on someone that wasn't flesh and blood. A further insult to the Ultimate Robot. It made him angry, but there was nothing he could do. With each moment that passed, more people could be dying, and he didn't know when or if he would be next.

 **Monokuma File #3**

 **Victim Name: Kirumi Tojo**

 **Cause of Death: Stabbing**

 **Time of Death: Approximately 6:25PM**

 **The Victim was found by Veruca LeGume, Christopher Bacon and Fa Mei-Ling in the Laundry Room. The Victim received a single high speed stab to the center of the chest, consistent with the tension of a Spear Trap. The victim bled out moments after she was stabbed.**

 **Monokuma File #4**

 **Victim Name: Lee R Emerson**

 **Cause of Death: Blunt Force Trauma to the Head**

 **Time of Death: Approximately 6:15PM**

 **The Victim was discovered in the Weight Room by Jonathan Hyles, Celestia Ludenberg and Carla Williamson. The Victim was found sitting at the Bow-Flex machine, two weights having crushed his head. Death was instantaneous.**

"Goddamn it." he muttered dryly.

"Who was it?" Carla asked softly, a look of fear on her face.

"It was Kirumi...she was found in the Laundry Room. Seems she was the victim of a trap as well. Celestia have you found anything?" he asked. Celestia had been closely investigating the body, trying not to step on any blood or skull fragments currently littering the floor. The weights were soaked in blood and bone, Lee's head had been completely destroyed, not a recognizable feature left. Her gloved hand traced the edge of the machine, noticing the wires holding the weights had been cut.

"Hmm...very peculiar. It seems this Bow-Flex machine was tampered with. These arms here have wires running to the weights, when you flex your arms, the weights move. The more weights you add, the more it takes to flex, thus leading to a core arm workout. Whoever did this cut through the wire enough for it to break. Perhaps Lee was worked up about something and didn't notice it, a grave mistake in this instance."

"So this is just another fucking trap?" Jonathan cried out, anger in his voice.

"Seems like it...I must apologize, I know this is become rather taxing. Perhaps we should meet with the others. I've looked around the area, but there is nothing of interest here. The Bow Flex machine is what caused his death."

"Y-yeah...I came here earlier because I wanted quiet. I didn't think Lee would...I didn't think he would be..." Carla said softly. Jonathan wrapped his arms around the girl, rubbing her back as she held back her cries.

" _This shit is fucked...whoever is doing this is a professional. Someone has to have some degree of training. But there aren't any trap makers here...no wait...Victoria is a General...would she know how to make traps?"_

 _ **Monokuma File #3 was added to your Truth Bullets**_

 _ **Monokuma File #4 was added to your Truth Bullets**_

 _ **Bow-Flex Machine Trap was added to your Truth Bullets**_

"You have a pensive look on your face. Tell me dear, have you stumbled upon something?" Celestia asked, a degree of seriousness on her voice he hadn't heard before.

"I'm starting to think this is all being set up by someone with military training."

"Victoria you mean?"

"Yeah...I don't want to suspect her, but you can never be too sure."

"It isn't her...she's been with Gabriella all day! It would have taken hours to set this stuff up. Kaikane and Tsubaki were here too, and so was Lee. This machine was fine before we all went to the theater." Carla said.

"That's true...that means this happened during the show. We sung two songs, both around 4 minutes along. That's eight minutes...could someone run from the Theater to the Laundry Room, to The Weight Room and back before someone noticed?" Jonathan asked.

"It might be...you know I've been doing my own secret investigation. I've met everyone here, but there are two people in particular that strike me as dangerous. The Ultimate Child Care-Giver, Maki Harukawa. She doesn't strike me as one that is fond of children, not to mention she's been carrying a knife the entire time she's been here."

"I noticed that too...I tried telling her a joke and she just walked away. She has never smiled once, and I think I heard her threaten Chloe. She said something like "I will cut you". It was pretty scary." Carla added, wiping her tears away from her face.

"Hmm...I do have a question, Celestia do you know Japanese?"

"I have traveled abroad, so yes I do know some Japanese. Not a lot, I cannot read it but I can speak it partially. Why do you ask?" she queried, a look of interest on her face. He reached into his pocket, pulling out Alice's Faculty ID, though since it looked like a Student ID, neither girl noticed the difference. He pulled up Maki's profile, which had the same information that Maki's Japanese ID was showing.

"What does Cho koko-kyu no Ansatsusha mean?" he asked, trying his best not to butcher the pronunciation. Her brows furrowed a bit, as she lost herself in thought.

"I'm not exactly sure...may I see it?" she asked. He was a bit wary, but decided to trust her enough to hold the ID. Her eyes scanned the phrase, seeing the Japanese characters that were written under the Westernized Words.

"Jonathan dear, how were you able to procure this?"

"I can't tell you yet, I'll let you know later but keep it a secret. You too Carla, I mean it." he said firmly.

"Cross my heart, hope to die, stick a cupcake in my eye!" she cried, giving the boy a grin. He rolled his eyes turning back to Celestia, who's look had turned into one of worry.

"I was able to translate some of those characters. I wasn't able to translate it all but I was able to read the word _Super_ as well as the Japanese word for Assassin."

"Super...Assassin?"

"Oh I think I know this! I remember reading on the internet that Hope's Peak Academy used to give their students a different title. Before everyone was called an _Ultimate_ they were called _Super High School Levels._ It was changed to Ultimates in 2000, as it was apparently too long to write in the student profiles." Carla said.

"That's an interesting piece of information, one I wasn't aware of. If we apply what Carla said, that means that title is that of the Super High School Level Assassin, or rather the Ultimate Assassin."

"That means Maki isn't who she says she is...that means she's my number one suspect." Jonathan said. A small laugh filled the room, causing the three to look toward the door. The brown haired girl in question had her arms crossed, as she leaned against the wall, a look of amusement on her face.

"It's hilarious how you assume I did this. I wouldn't bother with traps, that's too pedestrian."

"Maki! What are you doing here?" Carla cried fearfully.

"Am I not allowed to conduct my own search?" she asked curiously.

"Touche...mind explaining to us why you kept your title a secret?" Celestia asked.

"Of course, only if you tell me why you parade yourself as a woman when you are in fact a man." she replied back. Celestia frowned, lips curving downward.

"Wait...Celestia is a boy?" Carla cried out.

"I love how that is the only thing you focus on." Jonathan said, earning a pout from the Lucky Student.

"Very well...a secret for a secret, I assume you've closed the door?"

"I have, now talk." Maki said firmly, pushing herself off the wall. Celestia remained cool and collected, her hands folded in front of her. Despite one of her biggest secrets being out in the open, she was rather calm about it.

" _I have to admit, Celestia can certainly keep her cool under any situation. I mean...I myself knew the truth, but hearing it out of Maki's mouth...I still have a hard time believing it."_

"Well, no use beating around the bush then. I sexually identify as a woman, and am currently undergoing my transition. I suppose you are aware of the pills I carry with me. I disguise them as Oxycontin, which I "use" for my "back pain". They are in fact Hormone Supplements that I have requested from our captor, so that I can continue my transition. I've undergone breast augmentation surgery, but I haven't had a full transformation yet. Does that satisfy your curiosity?"

"What is your name? I deserve to know that bit, since you know what I am." Maki replied.

"Hey...maybe she shouldn't. You got your answer, so tell us what you are hiding." Jonathan said firmly, stepping in front of Celestia. He glared into Maki's crimson eyes, only to be met with the same gaze back. There wasn't many things that Jonathan feared, but he felt genuine fear from this woman, of course he couldn't display that to her. Her lips curved into an amused smile, backing away from him.

"Alright...you win. I am indeed the Ultimate Assassin. The reason why I masquerade as the Ultimate Child Care-Giver is because I cannot share my true talent. You must understand, in a game such as this where killing is commonplace, an assassin wouldn't make anyone calm. I'm also not stretching the truth, for some reason kids are rather fond of me, despite me not liking them." she replied.

"Okay, I have a question. Do you know how to set traps?" Carla asked.

"Question for a Question honey, what does that tattoo on your bicep mean?" Maki asked. She frowned, holding a hand over her neckerchief.

"It isn't a tattoo...it's a scar...I made one on my arm when I was little, when my first family abandoned me at the orphanage. The second one was a reminder." she replied.

"A reminder? Of what exactly?"

"Answer my question and you might learn about it." Carla replied firmly. Maki sighed, giving her a nod.

"I am the Ultimate Assassin, I do not specialize in traps. I do know how to use various weapons. Firearms, projectile launchers, bows, crossbows, and knives. I prefer to be silent and deadly, setting up a trap has risks. I can be caught, I can be discovered, I can forget where I set it. An assassin is good when they are alive, not dead...your answer lies elsewhere."

"I suppose we have what we need then. If you say you aren't the one who set these traps around the school, then it isn't you. I can tell you aren't lying to us...trust me, out of anyone I know how to spot a liar." Celestia said happily.

"Maki...do you know who might have done this?" Jonathan asked. The brunette whirled around, turning toward the door.

"Hey wait! He asked you a question!" Carla cried out. Maki said nothing as she reached toward the door. The Ultimate Lucky Student sighed, biting her lip.

"When I was eleven years old, I was setting up for a prank. It involved some fireworks, and I had some hidden in the backyard of my house. I waited until it was late to get them, I didn't want my mom and dad to find me out. During that time, three men broke into our house. My dad was a retired Army Vet, and went down to investigate, he was shot when he stepped into the living room. My mom was killed right after. I heard the gunfire, but thought someone was popping some firecrackers. When I went inside, I walked past the living room, right past their bodies and didn't even notice them. I went to sleep, hiding the fireworks under my bed. Fifteen minutes later, the police kicked my door in thinking they were still there. It was then that I realized what had happened...that second scar...it's so I wont forget my parents...the Williamson's...the ones who finally gave me a mommy and daddy." Carla said, bowing her head slightly. Maki glanced over her shoulder a firm look on her face.

"Anastasia Katrina Klevorick, she is part of a Militia Group known as Fenrir. Due to her time with them, she gained various skills, including the skills of those men and women. She was trained to have the skills of a 100 normal soldiers. During that time, she grained the Moniker, Baba Yaga, Boogeyman...she vowed to kill the men who shot her father...men that were part of the Russian Mafia. She was discovered by the talent scout of Hope's Peak Academy, and given the title of Ultimate Mercenary...do with that information what you will." she said, and with that, the Ultimate Assassin walked out, leaving the three students in silence.

 _ **Maki Harukawa's True Talent was added to your Truth Bullets**_

 _ **Anastasia Katrina Klevorick's True Talent was added to your Truth Bullets**_

 _ **xxx**_

After gathering all of the information they could, Jonathan figured it was time to reconvene with the others. He had met up with Veruca, Chris and Mei-Ling, and headed towards Classroom 9-D. It was silent as they all looked around, wondering just what that hell had lead to today. Celestia had begged Carla and Jonathan to keep her secret, as she wasn't comfortable with sharing it yet. The two readily agreed, deciding to omit it from everything. He also decided personally to keep Maki and Anastasia's true talents to himself, asking the two girls to do the same. He was going to save that as a trump card in case they couldn't get any headway in the trial.

"So...that seems to be all of it. Veruca managed to amass quite a lot of details, I'm very impressed."

"I helped you know." Chris said, earning a smile from Celestia. The boy flushed, glancing away. Jonathan smirked, holding back a chuckle.

" _Oh Chris, if only you knew who you are messing with. Celestia is too much for you to handle, godspeed you bastard."_

"So one among is is setting traps. We gathered some of the others and managed to find two more in the Gymnasium. We were successfully able to disarm them, Dan was moments from triggering one. He would have been our fifth victim of the night." Veruca said firmly.

"This shit is fucking crazy...the way this was all set up...it must be meant for one person. However, there are others who keep getting caught in the middle. I'm sure Kirumi wasn't a target, neither was Lee." Chris said firmly.

"But we cannot discern that this wasn't random either. Someone put Antifreeze in the Gatorade bottles. I wasn't even able to find a single gallon of it, despite us searching the Laundry Room." Mei-Ling said.

"There's a trash compactor in the Kitchen, which dumps the trash into an underground incinerator. I'm certain that's where our evidence is. Regardless, Nick boxed up the bottles so we still have the Antifreeze itself." Veruca said, frowning as she looked at her notebook, her neat handwriting greeting her.

"There is one thing I don't get...why traps? Why couldn't someone just outright kill a person?" Jonathan asked.

"That's easy peasy Jo-Jo! When a hunter sets a trap on a game trail, who's the one responsible for setting it off?" Carla asked, earning a confused look from the boy.

"Uh...depends on the animal. If its a snare, then a deer, if its a counter-weight trap, then most likely a fish...why are you asking me that?"

"I think I get it...the one setting the trap off isn't the hunter, it's the prey. Those traps were set by a hunter, the victims were the prey. Kiibo set off a trap, and was crushed by a stage light. Kirumi set off a trap, and was stabbed in the chest, Lee set off a trap, his head was crushed by two weights. All of them are prey, they killed themselves." Veruca said.

"So wait...are you telling me that we're all looking around for nothing? There's no blackened because this is all classified under a suicide?" Jonathan cried, eyes wide in shock.

"It's just a theory for now...there's no rules against traps, this is something we must discuss during the trial. However there is one person responsible, the one who poisoned Himiko. Only they would have known the effects of Antifreeze, they must have been monitoring her closely in order to take advantage of her. If Himiko fell into a coma, there is no way she hung herself."

"Not just that Ruru, we still have to figure out who set these fucking traps. Especially because anyone is in danger of setting one off, last thing we need is someone else fucking dying on us!"

"Do not call me Ruru! Was the walnut earlier not enough of a lesson?" the Nut Specialist cried, causing Chris to gulp. Jonathan and Mei-Ling shared a look, but she just shrugged, just as confused as he was. The door suddenly opened, causing them all to jump. Kaikane and Tsubaki walked into the room, panting slightly from having run.

"We got...the door open. The deck in the theater, we can go in now." the Surfer said. Jonathan jumped off the teacher's desk, brushing past the twins as he headed back to the Theater. Lucy, Kaede, Rantaro, Alice, Tenko and Kokichi were still in there, most likely staying to guard the scene just in case. The Songwriter made his way up the stairs, quickly stepping into the second floor balcony.

He saw a long brown rope on the floor, which actually trailed back down the stairs and was attached to the door handle itself. He continued following the rope, stopping at the railing, glancing at the three ropes. He grabbed the two ropes, one was frayed, the other had an iron bar attached to it.

"Did you find something dear?" Veruca asked, having followed her boyfriend onto the balcony.

"Yeah...these two ropes...I think I know exactly what they were. One was attached to the stage light, and used to keep the door firmly closed, the second one held Himiko's body." he said, grabbing a hold of the bar. He tried pulling it, but was unable too, due to the weight of the light.

"I see...so this bar was attached to the floorboard. When Kiibo stepped onto it, it released this bar, which traveled through the bottom of the stage, releasing the light."

"No Jonathan, that's not right. Remember, the rope down there had a loop on it, this rope can't be the one holding the stage light. I believe this rope was used for something else." Celestia said, having arrived at the scene.

"Something else...like what exactly?" the Songwriter asked.

"A means of escape for the one who set it. Once they were here, perhaps they realized they couldn't leave. So they used this rope as a way of escape."

"That's too far of a stretch Esti, even for you." Chris said firmly.

"No it isn't...once the rope was attached to the door, you couldn't exactly risk being spotted. Especially when there are five people looking straight at the exit of the theater. They had to wait up here until the performance began. Their eyes would be on the stage, not above...so they were able to use this rope to get all the way across the theater, maybe even wait on the chandelier until the right time, when Himiko's body was hanging above the stage." Celestia said firmly.

" _But is that it...is that seriously what happened? Because if it is then whoever did this is quite an incredible person. Being able to rig all of these traps and weight until the right time to escape? Jesus who is this person, Solid Snake? All they need is a cardboard box and they'd be all set!"_

 ** _Escape Rope was added to your Truth Bullets_**

 _ **Ding Dong Ding Dong**_

 **"** _ **Ahem...I'd like to say thank you all, students and staff of Morning Hope Academy! You have given me quite the exciting afternoon, I mean the music was shit, but the murder. Oh it turned me on so fuckin hard! Well, I do hope you have reached a satisfying place in your investigating. Head on down to the First Floor Plaza and get ready for the thrilling ride of your lives! Because you are all heading back to the Class Trial Court Room/Aquarium! See you all there, don't leave me hanging around, I would be crushed if you decide not to show up. Of course I'll just stab all of you repeatedly until your heads are turned into a pile of goop. AHAHAHAHAHA!"**_

Jonathan swallowed hard...this was it. The end of another investigation and the beginning of another trial. He was worried he hadn't gathered all of the necessary clues. But he had to make due with what he had, what he had gathered. Himiko Yumeno, Kiibo, Kirumi Tojo, Lee R. Emerson, those four names would be forever engraved in his mind. As the names of the victims that died. All he wanted to do was raise morale for his friends, to do what he loved, and sing a few songs straight from his heart. But all he did was deliver heart break on a silver platter. He felt Veruca's hand slip into his, she gave him a firm look, a cute pout on her face. He could see the look of worry in her eyes. He gave her a smiled, turning toward the door.

"Let's find the one responsible, maybe if I ask nicely, Monokuma will let me hit the button."

 _ **End of Act 9: Drugs Never Seldom Do Any Good**_

 _ **Surviving Students: 33**_

 _ **Surviving Faculty Members: 3**_

 _ **xxx(Cast)xxx**_

 **Class 24 of Morning Hope Academy + Faculty**

 **Fa Mei-Ling**

 **Jonathan Hyles**

 **Anaji Hora**

 **Lucy Cadwell**

 **Setsuko Inoue**

 **Victoria Louis**

 **Tsubaki Aulani**

 **Kaikane Aulani**

 **Veruca LeGume**

 **Nicholas Ladd Gardner**

 **Cara Ladd Gardner**

 **Anastasia Katrina Klevorick**

 **Carla Williamson**

 **Harrison Evans**

 **Kamron Luca Di Carita**

 **Alice Lois Caroll**

 **Julianne Natalie Ray**

 **Kevin Hicks** _ **(Deceased)**_

 **Gabriella Vertran**

 **Dan Arche**

 **Lee Harvey Emerson (Deceased)**

 **Calem Kurogane**

 **Christopher Patrick Bacon**

 **Chloe Raincomprix**

 **Sofia Nilsson**

 **Celestia Ludenberg**

 _ **Class 79 of Hope's Peak Academy**_

 **Kirumi Tojo (Deceased)**

 **Kaede Akamatsu**

 **Shuichi Saihara (Deceased)**

 **Kaito Momota**

 **Miu Iruma**

 **Rantaro Amami**

 **Korekiyo Shinguji**

 **Himiko Yumeno (Deceased)**

 **Tenko Chabashira**

 **Kokichi Ouma**

 **Gonta Gokuhara (Deceased)**

 **Kiibo (Deceased)**

 **Maki Harukawa**

 **Ryoma Hoshi**

 **Tsumugi Shirogane**

 **Angie Yonaga**

 _ **A/N: Ha! You all thought Kiibo and Himiko were the only ones who were gonna die. That's now how I roll...I set out to make a standard, and goddamn it I deliver. Apologies for those who liked Kirumi or Lee, but I needed victims and they provided bodies.**_

 _ **You all must be wondering, why I keep killing V3 characters and not OC's...well that's because the OC's are still enigmas. Don't get me wrong, Chapter 2 will have more OC deaths. But I want to leave some OC's behind so that we can learn more about them. I didn't want to kill Lee, he still had story left. But I felt that his death was more of an accident than anything. If anyone ever wants to know more about an OC that has passed away before everything about them was learned, feel free to ask me and I'll gladly PM you their entire profile, or I may just post it at the end of the chapter. Perhaps at the Epilogue.**_

 _ **Well...this is the Act where various secrets are coming too light. Anastasia and Maki's true talents are revealed! Celestia reveals something rather personal about herself, but wants to keep it secret. We get to see Veruca finally crack a nut! This Act has a bit of everything!**_

 _ **But the question stands, who set the traps? Why were the traps set? Could they have discovered a loophole and abused it? How many people are behind all of this? Who Put the Antifreeze in the Gatorade Bottles? Do Dogs Chase Cats? None of this and more in Act 10! See you all soon, I shall await your flames and hatred with clenched ass cheeks!**_

 _ **Coming Soon...**_

 _ **Act 10: Hunters and Prey...**_


	18. Chapter 1: Act 10: The 2nd Class Trial

**A/N:**

 **Hey everyone, welcome to Act 10 of Chapter 1. This is gonna be the second and final class trial of this chapter. IT's been a wild ride, but it's about time we put an end to this charade and finally find out whodunit. So are you prepared? Are you ready? I assure you it's gonna be beary interesting! I hope you all don't tear me a new one after the end of this chapter. I've given you 69 pages of pure despair! So please just accept it and don't rip me too hard! I look forward to your beautiful reviews in that comment section. Make sure to bootyslap that Follow and Favorite button if you haven't already, and as always, have a Beautiful Day/Night/Evening/Morning...and make sure it's filled with Despair.**

Morning Hope Academy's

New Semester of Killing

Chapter 1 Act 10

Hunters and Prey

 _ **(Deadly Life: Day Nine)**_

 _ **xxx(Truth Bullets)xxx**_

 **Monokuma File #2**

 **Victim Name: Himiko Yumeno**

 **Cause of Death: Hanging**

 **Time of Death: 5:56PM**

 **Himiko Yumeno's body was seen by everyone gathered in the Theater. The Victim was hung by the neck, the weight of the fall caused it to snap, death was instant. There are traces of Acetaminophen in her blood stream, along with heavy traces of ethylene glycol. Himiko showed signs of acute renal failure before her death.**

 **Three Ropes**

 **Ethylene Glycol Poisoning**

 **Himiko's Symptoms**

 **Kaede's Account**

 **Celestia's Account**

 **Veruca's Account**

 **Rantaro's Account**

 **Barbell Set**

 **Missing Barbell**

 **Aulani Twin's Account**

 **Himiko's Condition**

 **Poisoned Gatorade Bottles**

 **Victoria and Setsuko's Account**

 **Box of Poisoned Gatorade Bottles**

 **Jill and Ryoma's Account**

 **Nick and Cara's Account**

 **Feather Spear Trap**

 **Monokuma File #3**

 **Victim Name: Kirumi Tojo**

 **Cause of Death: Stabbing**

 **Time of Death: Approximately 6:25PM**

 **The Victim was found by Veruca LeGume, Christopher Bacon and Fa Mei-Ling in the Laundry Room. The Victim received a single high speed stab to the center of the chest, consistent with the tension of a Spear Trap. The victim bled out moments after she was stabbed.**

 **Monokuma File #4**

 **Victim Name: Lee R Emerson**

 **Cause of Death: Blunt Force Trauma to the Head**

 **Time of Death: Approximately 6:15PM**

 **The Victim was discovered in the Weight Room by Jonathan Hyles, Celestia Ludenberg and Carla Williamson. The Victim was found sitting at the Bow-Flex machine, two weights having crushed his head. Death was instantaneous.**

 **Bow-Flex Machine Trap**

 **Maki Harukawa's True Talent**

 **Anastasia's Katrina Klevorick's True Talent**

 **Escape Rope**

 _ **xxx**_

The ride to the Class Trial Court Room felt a lot longer the second time around. Celestia had been wondering where they were heading, which Jonathan took the time to explain. She had a hard time believing they were heading to an under water aquarium, located under the Pacific Ocean. Veruca assured her that it was the truth, that it was where they were heading. The Elevator was noticeably empty now...as they had lost four more people. Adding them to the original total plus the empty stands, gave them 48 people in total, six of them were deceased now, and it hadn't even been a fortnight since this horrible game started. No one could believe it, but it was reality and it had to be faced, whether they wanted to face it head on or not.

The doors slowly opened once the elevator came to a stop. Almost on autopilot, everyone filed out of the room, heading toward their stands. Lee, Himiko, Kirumi and Kiibo's stands now bore their portraits, having added to Gonta and Shuichi's. Jonathan frowned when he saw each portrait, all of them bearing something different. Himiko's had two crossing magic wands on her face, while Kiibo's had what looked like a stage light. Kirumi had two knives crossing hers and Lee's had a barbell printed on his. Celestia looked around the room, her eyes wide as she looked through the glass, seeing the fish swimming beyond it.

"We're...underwater...in the Pacific?"

"That we are babe, and since this is your first time down here, step up next to Chloe. That empty stand now belongs to you, I would like to formally welcome you to the Class Trial Court Room, where you all deliberate to find whodunit and get punished for it!" Monokuma said cheerfully, from atop his throne.

"Punishment? In what form might I inquire?"

"Execution...the blackened student gets killed for their crime." Chris said. Celestia gulped as she took her stand, looking around the room. It was a perfect circle, crafted so that everyone would be able to see each other.

"I see...well I suppose that's enough motivation to get this done right. Hehehe." she said softly, being visibly shaken by the Lepidopterologist's words.

"Well then, let's begin with a brief explanation of the class trial rules. All of you are going to deliberate and figure out whodunit. When you believe you have zeroed in on your target, you will cast your votes. If the guilty party gets voted, only they will be executed. If the guilty party however gets away with it, they will walk free from the academy and everyone else will be executed. In the case of a hung jury, the Sacrificial Clause shall be initiated, and you will then vote for a scapegoat. The Blackened student does not get to go free if a sacrifice is held. On the off chance that a Sacrificial Roulette is initiated, the MVP will be selected to pull the lever. That or I may just have someone selected at random. Any questions?" Monokuma asked, glancing around the room.

"Um yes, I have one."

"Good, let's move on! It's tome to give Dis Bear some Despair! Class Trial Start!" Monokuma cried, ignoring Celestia as he struck his gavel on the arm rest of his seat.

 _ **(Class Trial Start: All Rise)**_

"Well then, let's begin with the obvious. Himiko was the first person who died. Her cause of death was obvious, someone put her up on the rafters and tossed her down mid performance. We have to figure out which one of you did that to her." Kaito said.

"Don't you mean which one of us? All of us are guilty until proven otherwise. I wouldn't put it past you to be the one who strung her up there like a pinata." Kokichi said, picking his nails as he glanced at the Astronaut, who had an angry look on his face.

"Shut up degenerate! How dare you speak about Himiko like that?" Tenko shouted, earning a grin from the boy.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to twist your arm. No need to give yourself whiplash, I'm sure the floor will be there to break your fall."

"Stop being an asshole Kokichi. I do agree, we should start with Himiko first. We have witness reports of her being brought into the Nurse's Office today, suffering from various symptoms. Victoria and Setsuko were there with Gabriella. Speaking of her, she isn't gonna get in trouble right?" Jonathan asked, glancing at their impartial judge.

"Huh? Oh yeah, Pirate girl...yeah she's excused. Can't have an unconscious patient standing trial...of course if she's the blackened student one of you will take her place." he said.

"I doubt she of all people would be able to do the shit that's been done here today. Moving back to Himiko, me and Veruca have a pretty good idea of what may have happened to her. We believe that Himiko was poisoned, not just that we have proof of it." Chris said, glancing to the Nut Princess, who gave him a nod.

"Indeed, thanks to Tenko providing us with the symptoms, and the fact that there were high amounts of Ethylene Glycol in her system. We have concluded that someone refilled various bottles of Gatorade with Antifreeze. Not only that, but the amount that Himiko consumed were through the roof, whether she died from her neck being snapped, or not, she wouldn't have made it past midnight."

"Are you certain of this?" Kaede asked firmly.

"Yes, I myself am able to confirm this. Ethylene Glycol is a very poisonous product. When consumed, it not only causes renal failure, and slowly starts shutting down systems in the body, but it also crystallizes in your brain. It slowly causes you to slip into a coma that you will never recover from. The volume she consumed was enough to kill a normal person two times over." Celestia said, confirming Veruca's statement.

"Wait a moment...I have a hard time believing someone took the time to refill those bottles. When did someone take the time to do that? Especially when Kirumi and Jill were in the kitchen all the time?" Anaji asked, his voice firm and smooth. It had been the first time anyone had heard him speak in awhile, as he had been focusing on his Concept Art for most of the time they were locked up.

"Yes, so do I. There was Acetaminophen found in her blood stream as well, which I know for a fact Angie gave her. I'm pretty sure this bitch set Himiko up! It wasn't the Gatorade bottles at all, it was her poisoning her with NyQuil!" Setsuko cried, pointing an accusing finger at Angie, who looked shocked and confused.

"Wha...you blame me? How can you even do that? Atua wouldn't be happy with me if I poisoned an innocent person. I am fond of everyone here, and wish to spread his light throughout our school!" she cried.

"Likely story...that didn't stop you from masterminding Gonta's murder! I bet it was you! We should cast the vote already!" Jill cried out, glaring at the Artist.

"We cannot cast the vote yet! We haven't explored all the possibilities, not to mention we have a lot of information to go through." Alice said, trying to keep everyone calm.

"Hell...I say we vote for her...I mean she is a murderer by proxy." Dan said, arms crossed.

"Prick...how can you call yourself a teacher? We're supposed to protect and nurture our students, not sentence them to death!" Cara cried angrily.

"So...I see we're pretty split. Half of you want to vote for Angie, and the other half want this trial to continue! That means I get to finally try this out!" Monokuma cried, reaching behind his seat for a Skeleton Key.

"Uh...what does that key go to?" Veruca asked. The bear didn't reply, instead pressing a button on his seat, causing a panel to rise. He slipped the key inside, a grin on his face.

"Looks like we're having our first split decision! Let's give it everything we've got! Hang on kiddies because the ride is only getting wilder from here!" he said, turning the key.

A loud hiss filled the room, causing everyone to grab onto their stands. All of them slowly started moving, rising slowly into the air, splitting apart from the neat circle they were forming. Rather than being in a circle now everyone was several feet off the ground, the room having split completely in half. The stands were lined up, two neat rows of twenty, each person facing each other, the portraits of the deceased were facing away from them, as Monokuma's seat rose up, stopping before them all.

"Allow me to explain the rules of this little exercise. This is what I like to call a Scrum Debate, when you kiddies can't arrive at an answer and are stuck on moving on. We will hold one of these, which ever side manages to prove their point loud enough for me to hear, will get their decision. So let's meet our sides! On the left we have the ones who wish to vote for Angie. Kamron, Dan, Anastasia, Korekiyo, Lucy, Anaji, Rantaro, Chloe, Jill, Ryoma, Maki, Setsuko, Kokichi, and Miu. On the side that wishes for the trial to move on, we have Jonathan, Mei-Ling, Veruca, Alice, Tsumugi, Angie, Kaikane, Tsubaki, Christopher, Celestia, Tenko, Victoria...eh...you get the point. I'm not naming you all...go ahead, debate until you can't debate anymore!" Monokuma cried out.

 _ **Scrum Debate: Start**_

"I believe we should vote for Angie. She was the mastermind of the last trial, the one who got Shuichi killed." Korekiyo said.

"Veruca, take care of it." Jonathan said, earning a nod from the girl.

"You are incorrect, Angie might have been the mastermind, but in the end the one who let Shuichi die was Harrison. This has nothing to do with our current trial." the brunette said firmly.

"That doesn't matter, Angie hangs out in the Nurse's Office all the time. She gave that medicine to Himiko, meaning she clearly had the chance to poison her." Dan said firmly.

"Christopher."

"While normally I would agree with voting off the Artist, I have to decline. The Monokuma File clearly tells us that there are high trace amounts of Ethylene Glycol in her system. Meaning that Angie wasn't the one who poisoned Himiko. I doubt she even knows where to procure it." the Lepidopterologist said firmly.

"Be that as it may, removing Angie would allow us to walk free. One less killer to worry about. I'm sure she's cut out someone's heart before, she looks like the type to do that." Kokichi said, a smug look on his face.

"Go for it Tenko." Jonathan said firmly, giving her a nod.

"I was with Himiko when I brought her into the Nurse's Office. I was also a witness to Angie giving her that NyQuil. Not to mention her symptoms match the ones from Ethylene Glycol Poisoning. One of you degenerates was the one who did this to her and you will pay!"

"It doesn't matter if she did it or not. Even if it wasn't Acetaminophen, Angie could have forced her to drink that Gatorade. I mean she's in there all the time right? So that definitely puts her in the hot seat." Chloe said firmly.

"Victoria."

"Vhile normally I vould agree, me and Setsuko vere zhere all day. Angie and Harrison left together after Gabby vas brought in. Himiko vas drinking that of her own accord. Ve must push forvard, the answer lies elsevhere." the Ultimate General replied.

"Pfft...as if I would believe you of all people. You could have just turned a blind eye, maybe you also wanted Himiko to be put on ice. Who knows what you thinking of." Anaji said firmly.

"I'll take care of this. I have a hard time trusting anything you say Anaji, considering you are the one who truly masterminded Gonta's murder. That's why you haven't been talking to anyone, because you feel guilty. You blaming Angie is you acting on that hatred, when you know she is in fact innocent of poisoning Himiko. She was poisoned with Antifreeze, not Acetaminophen. The Monokuma File states it and her symptoms are proof enough. We are continuing this trial, end of discussion." he said firmly.

"Goddamn! If that wasn't a moving speech, then I don't know what is! Jonathan's side wins this Scrum Debate, the trial proceeds as normal!" Monokuma cried, ending the debate. Everyone sighed in relief as their stands were slowly lowered to the ground, retaking their previous formation.

"Alright, I guess Angie gets to keep her life for now. Don't you start getting excited either Harry, those firm ass cheeks won't be slapping against your waist after this trial is over." Kokichi said, earning a chuckle from Harrison.

"I'm certain they will be. Angie and I have become one, and I stand by her side. We spent all afternoon in one of the classrooms, waiting for the performance to start. Had you asked me, you would have been cleared of suspicion."

"Right...because we can believe anything _you_ say." Kaito said, glaring angrily at the jeweler.

"Hey, let's not forget one thing. We have to address what Jonathan said about Gonta's murder. I expect an answer from you Anaji." Kaede said, glaring at the young man who remained silent.

"I believe we should discuss something else. At the moment we don't know what lead to Himiko's demise. The only thing we know is that she was taken up to the rafters and hung above the stage. I believe that her body acted as a lure, for one of us to walk onto the stage and trigger a trap. The one that caused Kiibo's death." Rantaro said firmly, getting everyone back on track.

"Indeed, I wish to discuss this as well. Me and Jonathan took a look at the manner in which this trap was set. It seems that this is a type of counter-weight trap. There was a barbell that was taken from the Weight Room, and that was used as a support, to keep the light suspended above the stage. The rope was ran through that weight and under the stage, held in place by a floorboard. When Kiibo stepped onto it, the trap was sprung, and the light released, crushing him instantly." Celestia said.

"Um...how exactly was someone able to pull that light all the way up, rig that up and then get away without anyone seeing it?" Tsumugi asked curiously.

"That's something I wasn't able to figure out. However I do have one theory, the person that set the trap is someone with this type of skill. Not to mention it wasn't the only trap that was set, in total there were five scattered about the school. Three of them were sprung, two were disarmed." Jonathan said.

"Traps huh? May we discuss the other two that were found in the school?" Ryoma asked, slipping his candy cigarette back into his mouth.

"Indeed, the one that killed Kirumi was a Feather Spear Trap, these are crafted from wood mostly. They use the tension created by bending a rod, and it is held together with a rope, usually set to a place where it can be triggered. When it is released, the rod will drive various sharpened spears into the animal that tripped it. These are normally used to hunt large game, cattle, moose and the like." Veruca said.

"How exactly do you know that?" Maki asked, arms crossed as she glanced at the Nut Specialist.

"Anyone with a brain can figure that out dear, I may be the Ultimate Nut Specialist, but that doesn't mean my brain is only filled with nuts."

"I know a pair of nuts that are most likely on her mind right now." Nick said jokingly. He felt something hard collide with his forehead, causing him to cry in pain.

"Ow...what the hell was that?"

"A hazelnut, it also represents the actual size of your brain." the brunette said, giving him a grin. The boy shuddered, glancing away from her. Jon bumped fists with his girlfriend, slipping his hand through hers, a smirk on his face.

"Might we be able to focus? Let's discuss the trap that killed Lee, it was the Bow-Flex Machine. The iron wires that were attached to the weights were cut, and when he went to use them, the arms fell down and crushed his head. He died instantly." Kamron said, holding his Student ID in his hand.

"Hmm...you know I've been thinking...I believe we have two killers in our midst. We have concluded that Himiko was poisoned with Ethylene Glycol. That means anyone could have poisoned those bottles, anyone could have drank them and suffered from that poisoning. Whoever did that, is the killer behind Himiko's death. She can't very well walk herself up to the rafters." Calem said, stroking his chin as he voiced his thoughts.

"Two killers...that makes sense, the one who set the trap, and the one who brought Himiko up there." Kaede said, a frown on her face.

"Which one of you did it? Huh? I'm going to tear your ass in two, you'll have to glue it back together once I'm done with you!" Tenko cried, cracking her knuckles as she looked around the room.

"Oh oh! I like this! Fight Fight Fight!" Angie cried, a grin on her face.

"Can we not?" Kaikane asked, trying to keep his cool.

"I just realized something...this all goes back to my own personal thoughts throughout the day. Celestia managed to find a loophole in this motive." Chris said, earning surprised looks from everyone.

"A loophole? You mean I could have wacked off at any time? You fucking bitch, you know how full of cum these balls are? Do you know how deep I wanna shove this dick in my wife's ass?" Nick cried out, glaring at the brunette, who had a look of amusement on her face.

"Far be it from me from cockblocking you dear. But I am not your friend, let alone an acquaintance. I felt the need to keep this between my close circle of friends. Also don't you dare ever use that foul language against my person again or I will retaliate!" Celestia replied, giving the boy an eerie smile.

"Estia, would you mind sharing your findings for us?" Jonathan asked, she nodded, a sigh escaping her lips.

"I have no need to, but alas I shall share it with you." she said, reaching into her sleeve for a folded piece of paper. She cleared her throat, everyone's eyes on her.

"During our first night, I discovered many things about this motive. For one, masturbation of any kind wasn't allowed. The bombs on our wrists would blow off if _we_ masturbated, or someone did it for us. It however said nothing about Oral Sex. Furthermore, Penetration of any kind wasn't allowed, no Anal and no Vaginal. However Monokuma clearly said _"_ _If I Catch You"_. If you had been paying attention, you would have noticed that the Sauna has no camera, neither does the bath house or the Weight Room. If one wanted to relieve themselves of their sexual desires, these places were available. Not to mention the biggest loophole of them all, the bracelets themselves, Carla dear if you'd please?" Celestia said, glancing at Carla. She reached into her pocket, pulling out a pair of Hard Drive Magnets.

"If you take these two powerful magnets and hold them above the bracelet, it messes up the motion detector. It doesn't deactivate the bomb, but it at lets lets you jerk it!" she said cheerfully.

"How exactly did you discover this?" Setsuko asked.

"Please don't tell me it was trial and error?" Chloe said, her eyes wide in shock.

"Nope, it was pure luck...I mean if I messed it up, I'm sure my brains would be splattering all over the bathroom walls." she said, brushing it off as if her life hadn't been at risk.

"You...let Lady Luck decide for you? I'm not sure if you are incredibly smart, or incredibly stupid." Rantaro said, a small smirk on his face.

"I'd say incredibly smart, because I was the one who deactivated various bracelets for my friends. While you all suffered with your boners and creamed panties, I was getting laid in the Men's Room." she said absentmindedly.

"Ahem...perhaps you shouldn't advertise yourself like that." Jonathan said, his face firm. He felt Veruca squeezing his hand hard, a manly tear dripped down his cheek, but he kept his face firm.

"Alright, it's clear that there was a way around Monokuma's rule for this motive. What does this have to do with our current trial?" Anaji asked.

"It's quite simple dear, if I was able to find a loophole in Monokuma's motive. That means someone was able to find a loophole in his Unbreakable Rules." Celestia said, placing a hand on her face.

"Exactly...this is what I was getting at with Ruca earlier. Whoever set these traps was able to find a loophole in the rules and used it to their advantage."

"Hmm...you've grabbed my attention...tell me then Christopher. What exactly is this _loophole_ you have discovered?" Korekiyo asked, earning a shudder from the boy. He tugged on his leather jacket, flicking his collar a bit.

"It's simple...the rule clearly states, if a blackened student is found guilty, they will be executed. We know this better than anyone, especially after last time. However, what if a person didn't necessarily have to kill in order to murder?"

"Huh? You lost me...what are you getting at?" Kaito asked.

"I see...this goes back to the traps doesn't it? A person who sets a trap, usually a hunter, just waits for the prey to spring it. The trap kills the animal. Likewise, the one who set it doesn't have to worry about being a Blackened Student. They're not the one who physically killed the victim, the trap did, so the victim killed themselves." Tsumugi said.

"Are you insinuating that three people are dead because they committed suicide?" Ryoma snapped, disbelief written on his face.

"I refuse to accept this as the truth! The one who set the trap is the one who killed those people!" Jill shouted, slamming her fist on her stand.

"Hate to break it to you Jules...but I believe Chris is onto something. Let me ask you a question, if you are running the bar at a restaurant and a man asks you for multiple bottles of alcohol, is it your fault for him getting drunk, or is it his fault?" Jonathan asked.

"It's his fault, obviously. He's the one who drank all of that booze."

"Precisely, so if I hand you a loaded gun, and you decide to shoot someone with it, am I responsible?" the songwriter continued. Jill sighed, shaking her head.

"No...you aren't."

"Then that means the one that set that trap is not responsible for who it killed. Kiibo tripped one, the stage light killed him instantly. Kirumi tripped one, she died of a stab wound. Lee tripped one, his head was crushed. Three traps, three killers, three suicides. They have no killer...so we can't focus on them, as much as it hurts. Their deaths are irrelevant. We have to focus on Himiko's death, she's the only one who was killed." Jonathan said.

"Whoa whoa whoa...we can't just do that! It would disrespect the dead!" Chloe cried out.

"Since when do you care about the little people? All of them were plebs to you, and in Kirumi's case, the help. Your words not mine." Chris said. Chloe growled angrily.

"That doesn't mean they needed to die! It's utterly ridiculous if you think I can just...ignore Kiibo's death like that. Goddamn it, he was the only one who cared enough to be my friend. Even if I pushed him away, we need to find the one who did this to him!"

"I wasn't expecting the Queen Bitch to actually feel emotions. I guess I won't have to build that dildo after all." Miu said, smugly.

"Wow...I can't believe you all buy that. You are a perfect liar Chloe, admit it...you just want sympathy because you lost your only friend. You don't care about him do you?" Kokichi asked.

"Shut up! You little shit stain!" the blonde girl shouted, her cheeks crimson in anger.

"Hmm...you wanna know something...there is no way this was all spur of the moment thinking. There are too many variables, I mean...bringing weights to the Theater without anyone knowing? Finding a bamboo rod to make a spear trap? Cutting the wires on the Bow-Flex machine? I feel like these traps weren't made for just anyone. They were made specifically for the people they killed." Veruca said, causing everyone to look up at her.

"Huh...what?" Tenko asked.

"Now that you mention it, no one goes into the Laundry Room, just Kirumi. If she walked into the room without paying attention, that spear trap could have killed her without her knowing. Lee is the same, he wouldn't have checked a machine before he started using it. He probably added the weights to it and didn't even notice the ropes were cut. As for Kiibo...I believe that one was just an estimation. It would either be Rantaro or whoever tried to get Himiko down. It makes sense." Jonathan said firmly.

"It's almost as if someone had strategically placed each trap in a place where someone would be." Mei-Ling said, absentmindedly. Everyone slowly turned to face Calem, who glanced up from the floor, snorting a bit.

"You believe I did this?"

"Does a 10 pound bag of flour make a really big biscuit?" Nick asked, taking a drink of his Mountain Dew.

"I have to hand it to them, it takes a bit of strategy to plan something like this. Calem you are the Ultimate Strategist. You remain silent, observing everyone...I wouldn't put it past you to place these traps in strategic places. I bet you were also the one who initially discovered the loophole, right?" Celestia said.

"No! It isn't Calem! He's too nice and kind, he played Chess with me the other day. I know he wouldn't do something so cold and callous!" Mei-Ling cried, a hurt look on her face. She was hurt that everyone blaming her friend for something he didn't know.

"You are letting your emotions cloud your judgment. There must be a rational part of you, screaming and telling you that there is a chance. Mei-Ling, you care for your friend, if you wish to exonerate him, then prove us wrong. Because if you don't, then I'm afraid I'll have to vote for him." Maki said firmly, breaking the silence.

"Da...I second the motion." Anastasia added, glaring at the Child Care-Giver.

"I will! I'll prove you all wrong!" Mei-Ling cried firmly.

 _ **Non-Stop Debate:**_

 _ **Loaded Truth Bullets: Veruca's Account, Feather Spear Trap, Himiko's Symptoms**_

"As the Ultimate **Strategist** you are capable of placing things in strategic places right?" Maki asked firmly.

"Sure, I once helped coordinate a Football Game. It isn't that difficult once you understand the basics." Calem replied calmly.

"Going by what you said, it was **You** who set the traps, right?" Kokichi asked, a smirk on his face.

"If that is what you **believe."** he replied.

"He must be the one what **cut** the ropes for the Bow-Flex Machine! It makes sense, I'm sure he found a saw in the Theater Prop Room!" Miu cried out, a smirk on her face.

"You must be a few cans short of a six pack if you believe I would make a move now. With these many **pieces** in the game? I wouldn't take a risk, not until I was sure I would be able to win." Calem said, pushing his glasses up his nose.

"Just admit it asshole! It was you who set the **Light Trap** , it was you who Cut the **Bow-Flex Wires** , and it was you who set the **Spear Trap**!" Chris snapped, glaring at the brown haired boy, who remained silent.

" _There's no way Calem did this. Especially the Spear trap, he told me he has a fear of knives, and the tool used in the spear trap was a knife! This is how I prove his innocence!"_ Mei-Ling thought, a firm look on her face.

 _ **Loaded Truth Bullet: Feather Spear Trap**_

"As the Ultimate Strategist you are capable of placing things in strategic places right?" Maki asked firmly.

"Sure, I once helped coordinate a Football Game. It isn't that difficult once you understand the basics." Calem replied calmly.

"Going by what you said, it was **You** who set the traps, right?" Kokichi asked, a smirk on his face.

"If that is what you **believe."** he replied.

"He must be the one what **cut** the ropes for the Bow-Flex Machine! It makes sense, I'm sure he found a saw in the Theater Prop Room!" Miu cried out, a smirk on her face.

"You must be a few cans short of a six pack if you believe I would make a move now. With these many **pieces** in the game? I wouldn't take a risk, not until I was sure I would be able to win." Calem said, pushing his glasses up his nose.

"Just admit it asshole! It was you who set the **Light Trap** , it was you who Cut the **Bow-Flex Wires** , and it was you who set the **Spear Trap** -"

"No, that's wrong!"

 _ **Break**_

"How am I wrong Mushu? Are you seriously siding with him because he's your friend?" Chris cried out, a look of annoyance on his face.

"Nǐ shìgè bèndàn! Perhaps if you actually got to know you're friends, then you would know he is innocent!"

"What did you just say?"

"Ugh...it doesn't matter! I know that Calem wasn't the one who set the traps. Especially the Spear trap, due to some incident in his past, he has developed a fear of knives. He can't be close to one or even touch one, so he wasn't the one who set the traps up!" Mei-Ling said.

"Is this true Calem?" Jonathan asked.

"I hate to admit it, but it is true...I cannot handle seeing a knife, when I do I become sick." he said.

"Allow me to test it then." Anastasia said, reaching behind her back. She pulled out a sleek black bayonet, spinning it around her wrist, slamming it onto Calem's stand. He let out a scream, jumping back and clutching his chest, his eyes widened in fear.

"Well...clearly he isn't responsible...also nice knife, where'd you get it?" Nick said, admiring the bayonet.

"A friend." she replied, pulling the knife free from the wood, slipping it behind her back.

"Ignoring the fact this bitch is packing a blade, it's clear that Calem didn't set the spear trap. That doesn't mean he didn't set the others." Anaji said firmly.

"We're you dropped on your head? The kid has a fear of knives, what the hell do you need to cut shit? A knife! Say it with me...Knife! He couldn't have set the Light Trap because you need to cut rope. He couldn't have cut the wires from the Bow-Flex because he would catastrophically crap his khakis! So he is innocent, duh-doi!" Miu cried.

"You're breath smells like a pigs dilapidated asshole, please eat a mint." Kokichi said.

"D-dilapidated asshole?" Miu cried, shaking a bit from the insult.

"Well...even if Calem didn't set the traps, that doesn't mean he didn't coordinate with someone more... _skilled._ " Ryoma said firmly.

"Ah I see! So someone knows how to set traps, and Calem sought them out. He told them where to set them, and that was it...so it was a team effort. Three killers." Tsumugi said.

"Uh...you're wrong, there are no killers, aside from whoever strung up Himiko." Chris said.

"Don't talk about her like that degenerate! Please."

"Sorry Tenko...I didn't mean it." the boy said with a frown.

"So we're still getting nowhere. I'm afraid we're gonna have to pull something out of our asses soon, lest we be left with our more...unconventional option." Veruca murmured.

"No no! We can't initiate another sacrifice! We have to make sure our party members live! We need to find the person who's maxed out their trap skill. They're the most skilled person here!" Lucy cried, puffing her cheeks out a bit.

"Monokuma, might I ask for a recess? I believe we need to gather our wits for a bit. We've discussed a lot of things, and I believe we should make sure we speak of everything in detail."

"Ugh...again with this shit? Fine honey, since it's your first time down here, I will allow it. Ten minute recess is now in session, if you must piss then you'll have to hold it." the bear said, clapping his gavel on his arm rest. Everyone stepped away from their stands, sighing with relief as they were given a break.

"Jonathan honey, I have a question for you...it has to do with that Carla said earlier." Veruca said firmly. Jonathan remained firm, swallowing hard as he glanced at some Angel Fish that swam about. He wasn't even aware Angel Fish existed in the Pacific.

" _Oh shit, oh fuck, oh shit...what do I do? Do I initiate Save My Ass Protocol 642 or do I wing it?"_ he thought to himself.

"Well?"

" _Fuck it, I'm gonna wing it."_

"I'm not sure what you are getting at Ruru. Me and Carla didn't see each other at all that night. I punched the mirror and fell asleep...that's everything that happened." Jonathan said firmly. Veruca wasn't buying it, she quickly turned him around, pressing his face against the glass as she lifted up his shirt, gasping in shock.

"Jesus Christ of Nazareth! What the bloody fuck is this?" she shouted. A few others looked in his direction, all of them shocked at what they saw. Jonathan's back was littered with deep scratches, some having started to scab over, all of them being rather deep. He had an accurate checkerboard pattern on his skin.

"What the hell? You still haven't seen that? This dude is a total badass...after punching out the mirror in the bathroom, he fucking slept on it like a G. He has balls of steel." Chris said.

"Damn straight he does, look at that shit...he even had a shard stabbed to his back. A true man's man." Kaikane said.

"You two must be purebred retards if you believe all of these were made with glass." Veruca said, forcefully lowering the boy's shirt.

"Well...that's my story and I'm sticking too it." Jonathan said firmly. Veruca sighed, looking away from him.

"Here I thought you were going to be truthful with me. I understand that everyone has urges, but you seriously couldn't have waited? I would have gladly helped you through that."

"The hell are you talking about Ruru?" Chris asked, confused by it all. Carla popped between the two boys, arms wrapped around their waists.

"What's poppin' over here peeps? I saw Veruca looking at Jo-Jo's back...it's a masterpiece isn't it?" she asked, wiggling her brows a bit. Kaikane and Chris shared a look, before looking at Carla, and then at Jon who had a flush on his face.

"Duuudeeee."

"You...and him?" Veruca asked.

"Yup...I wanna apologize Ruca...this was before you two were together. You two weren't acknowledging your feelings. Jo-Jo is my friend, and he looked so distressed. So I used those magnets and deactivated his motion sensor, I had all intentions to leave so you could walk in. But we got a dose of Aphrodisiacs, and it just happened." she said, a disappointed look on her face.

"Yeah...that's basically the gist of it...I'm sorry Veruca. I should have been truthful with you about it. But I couldn't hurt you...I was being an ass...I should have told you I liked you from the moment I laid eyes on you. It's the truth...you just have such a cute face." he said, the flush on his cheeks increasing. Veruca smiled slightly, her own cheeks flushed crimson.

"I...suppose it's okay, since it was before we got together. However Carla, I must ask that you stop staying in Jonathan's room after this trial. It isn't ladylike for another woman to sleep with a taken man."

"Whatever, I'll just crash on the floor, my room sucks ass anyway." she said absentmindedly.

"Uh...hey, I don't wanna bust your balls or anything but...how long were you two at it?" Chris asked.

"I'm keeping that to myself." Jonathan said, crossing his arms.

"Carla, what did you use that husk of corn for?" Veruca asked, earning a giggle from the girl, who slid her finger under the Nut Princess's chin.

"Sorry sweetie, but if you want to find out what I can do with a husk of corn, you'll have to win my heart." she said with a wink.

"Still under the effects of that aphrodisiac you know." Kaikane said.

"Tell me about it, my dick is diamonds." the Lepidopterologist added, a firm look on his face.

"Ahem...may we discuss this trial now?" Celestia said firmly, wishing to move on. Jonathan noticed her hands were placed over her private area, most likely trying to conceal something. He smirked, giving her a wink, only making her flush even more.

"Sure...so, at least we got one thing to start circulating, the fact that three deaths are suicides and not murders. That still leaves who killed Himiko." Chris said, becoming serious.

"I agree, we have a lot of evidence of her being poisoned, and some testimonies. But I'm not sure they'll be of any help. Anyone could have poisoned her, but right now we don't exactly know how Himiko could have been killed." Veruca said firmly.

"I actually have a few cards up my sleeve. I'll have to wait until the right moment to expose this, but I have two suspects. Now that I think about it, it all comes back to that escape rope. I'll have to think back on all of the events that have taken over the course of the day, starting with Gabriella's accident." Jonathan said firmly.

"What are you hiding?" Chris asked, brows furring a bit.

"Nothing bro...let's just say, I have a few cocoons that are close to becoming butterflies. Carla, Celestia I may need your help, you two are my witnesses."

"I shall do my utmost best, for the ones we have lost. Count on me." the Physicist said.

"Yup yup! I'll make sure Miko's killer is brought to justice!" Carla cried, a firm yet saddened look on her face.

"Court is in session, get your asses back to your stands!" Monokuma cried, slamming his gavel repeatedly onto his arm rest. Chris and Celestia headed back to their stands, along with Carla and Kaikane, who shared a few brief words with his sister.

"Are you sure you know what you are doing? We've only had one Non-Stop Debate, I know someone is hiding something." Veruca said softly, as she took her stand. Jonathan pressed his lips against her cheek, giving her a wink.

"I got this."

"Ahem...let's move on then. We last left off with Calem potentially planning these traps with the mastermind. There were fight traps correct, what were the last remaining traps and where were they located?" Maki asked, taking a more direct role now.

"I was the one that located them. They were in the gymnasium, it seems one trap was a counter-weight trap. When a victim stepped into the storage room they would be pulled off their feet. There was a large barrel filled to the brim with water which would cause the victim to drown. The final trap was an Anvil Trap, no idea where they were able to procure an anvil, but it was hung from the basketball hoop and hidden by it. When someone tripped it, the anvil would have crushed their head." Veruca replied.

"That is rather dangerous...I believe the weight trap was set for someone of small stature. How large was the barrel?" Ryoma asked curiously.

"Uh...a little smaller than you actually, a few inches give or take. I believe it was about 90 gallons." Chris said, straining his face as he pictured the barrel in his mind.

"So...that trap was made for four of us? Ryoma, Setsuko, Himiko and me." Mei-Ling said, a look of fear on her face.

"It isn't necessarily created for someone small. The effect is the same, as long as half of their body is submerged, that is all that was necessary. Thankfully, Veruca and Chris were able to disarm it when they did. I was about to walk in there for a few mats." Dan said, a thankful look on his face.

"Eureka! So it really is Calem who set those traps! They don't involve knives at all, so he could had easily filled that barrel with water!" Miu said, pointing her finger at the Strategist, who's eyes were shielded by his glasses.

"And Pray tell, how would I be able to do that? Did you see a hose in that room? Do you know how much water 90 gallons is? Where would I acquire that high amount of water? And how did I get to the gymnasium without being seen? Especially by Victoria and Setsuko who had the Nurse's Office Door open?" the boy asked. Miu deflated a bit, crossing her arms over her bountiful chest.

"I see your point."

"That doesn't mean he couldn't have pulled it off. Perhaps not with a hose or by dragging it there. But that doesn't mean someone else couldn't have slowly brought water buckets to the gym. Not to mention there was a moment in time where it was possible. During the performance." Tsumugi said matter of factly.

"Except Calem was in the front row sitting next to Mei-Ling. The three of us saw him." Tsubaki added, dismissing the bluenette's claim.

"Atua has finally spoken to me, he says Calem is completely innocent of this crime! We should do the right thing and let him off the hook, Atua's divine light shall guide us to the answer!" Angie said cheerfully.

"It's at times like these where I wish Lee was here to shut her ass up." Nick murmured, cracking open his third can of Mountain Dew of the night.

"Hmm...I believe we should follow in Atua's advice. Should we focus on the wrong person it could end in our demise. Let us not recount what happened in the last trial." Harrison said, a smirk on his face.

"If you mention anything about that trial I will fucking bust your lips. Is that understood?" Jonathan snapped angrily.

"This is so stupid...are we hung again? This feels like it was way too planned. I mean...even the absurdity of this motive is out there. Forcing all of us to be injected with Aphrodisiacs? Breathing in Pheromones? Being forced to listen to Porn? And for what? What does the Mastermind get out of all of this?" Kaito asked curiously.

"That is an interesting question...perhaps our captor seeks our embarrassment?" Veruca added.

"But why would he do that? I mean...I do remember one instance in a game I used to play. The player had cheated for some really good armor, the Admins took over his avatar, stripped him naked, and then killed his avatar by jumping off a building. Then they terminated his account, sure it's funny for the ones online at that moment. But I doubt this would do good for the Mastermind...unless there's a reason why?" Lucy asked.

"Have you ever considered the possibility that everything happening right now is being broadcast to the public?" Calem asked.

"What? What do you mean being broadcast?" Jill cried, confusion on her face.

"What he means is, whoever is behind this is broadcasting this onto live television. They were doing this shit to all us, making us suffer through all of this, because someone out there thinks this is all some sort of reality TV." Jonathan said firmly.

"That's asinine...do you honestly believe that's the case here?" Celestia asked.

"Well why would someone bother capturing all of us and locking us up in a school? Making us kill each other? Even now all of this seems so surreal, when you truly get down to the nitty gritty." Kaede said.

"I suppose this is when I come in. Miu did you bring the requested items?" Celestia asked, causing everyone to look at the Inventor.

"Yes I did, here you go." she said, tossing a bag to the Physicist. She reached into it, pulling out one of the bangles that had adorned their wrists for a week.

"Any reason why you brought that here?" Korekiyo asked.

"Yeah...I doubt we would get answers from that." Rantaro added, arms crossed over his chest. Celestia quirked a brow, holding both parts of the bangle up.

"Do you know what the Placebo effect is?"

"The placebo effect?" Tenko asked.

"I know of this. It's a response the body goes through when someone is fooled into believing they are consuming something. If you hand a teenager a bottle of alcohol and tell them its alcohol, they'll believe it to be alcohol. They will behave as if they are inebriated, until it is revealed to them that they were in fact not consuming alcohol. Another method is the classic sugar pill method, you give it to a patient and tell them it will help them with their illness when in fact it is nothing more than a sugar pill." Veruca explained.

"That is indeed correct, there were two people among us who acted and behaved like they were under the effects of the aphrodisiac. All of us were being pumped with water. These bracelets were nothing more than that, every hour a single needle would pierce our skin, but nothing would be injected, not after that initial dose. We all believed to be under the effects of an aphrodisiac, when we were in fact not."

"So you're saying that the bracelets were just rigged to explode, not keep us drugged?" Kaito asked.

"I see...so this is just a lie! How awesome, I totally fell for it, hook, line and sinker! You've outdone yourself Mastermind!" Kokichi said, a mischievous grin on his face.

"What about the pheromones?" Kaede asked.

"Ah yes...in our muddled minds, the pheromones just made us act hornier than normal. When females release pheromones in the wild, it is done to attract the attention of a male, in order for them to know that they are in heat. For us it was a pleasant smell, the effect was highlighted by our minds thinking we were under this aphrodisiac." Celestia said, explaining her thoughts.

"Okay...this is all well and good, but where are you going with this? Because this all seems pointless to me." Korekiyo said firmly.

"I agree...I believe we should focus on finding our trap master."

"Hold your horses gentlemen, I shall answer your queries soon enough. Do you remember the meal we partook on the first night of our motive?" she asked.

"Yeah...it was Rice Pilaf, made with Cauliflower...what of it?" Jill asked.

"Yes...that meal was spiked with the potion that Monokuma created. The one that initially drugged us. However there are two people who didn't consume this meal. The ones who were not affected by the potion, but thought they were under the effects of an aphrodisiac due to this bracelet."

"The ones who weren't affected huh?" Jonathan thought, frowning slightly.

 ** _Select Someone:_**

 ** _Selected Student: Jonathan Hyles_**

"Well...I'm one of those two students." Jonathan said, bringing attention to him.

"Oh that's right! I remember Kirumi offered to make him something else, Jo-Jo was allergic to Cauliflower!" Carla cried out.

"So wait...he thought he was affected by that potion, even though he never consumed it?" Chris asked.

"That's right, the placebo effect can muddle the mind of a person, without them even realizing it. However, there is another person that is unaffected, care to speak or should I just say your name?" Celestia said.

"There's no need...I myself am also allergic to cauliflower. So I wasn't able to enjoy Kirumi's Rice Pilaf. Harrison prepared something for me ahead of time, so I instead ate that." Angie replied, causing a few people hiss in anger.

"You again? Of course this always comes back to you!" Nick hissed angrily.

"I hardly doubt being allergic to a certain kind of food makes me a criminal. If Celestia said we were under the belief that we were under aphrodisiacs, then there is nothing we could have done. I'm certain Jonathan felt the same, seeing as he and Carla were together that same night."

"Can we not?" Jon said, a flush on his cheeks.

"Okay then...so they are under the effects of the aphrodisiac, what does that have to do with anything?" Dan asked, looking annoyed.

"It's quite interesting, because there was one other person who was behaving rather oddly. One that I myself spent some time getting to know." Celestia said, a smirk on her face, glancing at the Former-Ultimate Marine Biologist.

"Uh...is something the matter?" Cara asked curiously.

"No...but are you going to tell them or should I?"

"I don't know what you are talking about." she replied, confusion on her face.

"I see...so I will have to explain myself, very well then."

 _(Flashback)_

"Ah...good tidings Mrs. Gardner, how fares your day?" Celestia asked, causing the Marine Biologist look up from her tea, a small smile on her face.

"I'm fine, you can call me Cara you know. There's no point in calling me by surname. We're equals now I think...how are you feeling?" she asked. Celestia sat down at the seat across from her, patting her dress slightly.

"I'm perfectly fine...it is rather hard to contain my urges though. There are a few very handsome young men among us. However a lady must always hold herself back. Lest we be called horrible adjectives."

"I know what it's like...Nick has been begging me to be intimate. But I don't want him to get hurt. I've had to seclude myself from him, but he always keeps coming back, I hate to see him like that." Cara said with a frown, glancing across the cafeteria where her husband was, playing Cards Against Humanity with Lucy and a few others.

"Yes...he's stated quite loudly what he would do to you if he could. You seem to be accepting this rather well. Unlike most of the other ladies, you seem to contain your urges. Mind telling me your secret?" she asked. Cara shrugged, grabbing a hold of her tea kettle.

"It isn't hard, if you don't think about sex, then realistically the aphrodisiac does nothing. I've studied pheromones myself, due to my profession and my talent. In the wild, pheromones cause males to become more aggressive as they wish to mate with the females. It's almost as if they are sending a signal to the males, letting them know, hey I'm ovulating, come with me. That is also what leads to many species competing for the female, so the stronger male gets the honor of reproducing with her." she said, pouring some tea into her cup. She did the same for Celestia, who gave her a quiet thanks. Her crimson eyes landed on Cara's wrist, noticing something was missing.

"Yes, I've studied that myself. Science is among my many talents, as well as a bit of Biology, not a lot mind you. So what do you think of all of this? Monokuma said there was a potion added to our meal, could it be possible that he himself did it?"

"Probably...he seems to come out of nowhere. Though I'm sure Kirumi and Jill would have noticed him do it." she replied.

"That is a conclusion I myself have arrived at. Though I do believe there is something else that makes this potion tick. What if someone didn't consume it?" Celestia asked.

"I dunno...I guess the bracelets on our wrists would still inject that stuff into us. Monokuma made it that way, I dunno how they work."

"I see...is there a way for someone to...remove them?"

"Again, I don't know...why are you asking me this? Do you suspect me to be working with the Mastermind?" Cara asked, eyes narrowing as she sipped her tea.

"Of course not dear...it's just, you seem to be the only one without a bracelet, while the rest of us have them on. Furthermore, you are acting a lot more rational than the others. It could be that Nick was able to get it off, though I would assume tampering with it would lead to it detonating. So you must know how to take them off, correct?"

"I just remembered, I'm baking some cookies for Nick and completely forgot they were in the oven. I must be off, but it was nice speaking with you Celestia. I do hope to get along with you throughout this entire ordeal." she said, grabbing a hold of the tea kettle, the cups and plates. Celestia pouted a bit as she watched her go, a curious look on her face.

"Curiouser and Curiouser."

 _(Flashback ends)_

"That's it, the entirety of my meeting with Mrs. Gardner. Throughout our entire time bearing the brunt of this motive, I noticed she wasn't wearing a bracelet like the rest of us. She even wore that long sleeved shirt to further conceal the fact that she didn't have one." Celestia said.

"What? That's total bullshit! She had one of those things on her wrist, I fucking saw it!" Nick said.

"Nick, try to be calm okay? We need to discuss all possibilities." Jonathan said, earning a glare from the Craftsman.

"No, fuck you! How dare you stand there and listen to this shit? I'm not gonna let you accuse my wife without proof!"

"If you'd like some proof then I further have it. I spoke with Miu earlier about these things, during my investigation with Jonathan. While he was speaking to a few others on our way to the Weight Room. I tasked her with finding and collecting all of the bracelets that were left behind once Himiko's body was discovered." Celestia said. Miu grinned as she pulled out a cube from her pocket, holding it out.

"Ta-da! Allow me to introduce my newest invention! Even with what little parts I had, I was able to create this. It's a Hyper Storage Cube, capable of storing millions of things in it's own generated Hyper Space! When Celestia asked me to collect those bracelets, I put them all in here! Booyah, you fuckers are in for a wild fuckin treat!" she said, pressing the button at the top. She tipped it over, holding the cube over her stand. All of the collected bangles fell onto the ground, rolling around for a few seconds before finally stopping.

"There's your proof Nick, the bangles there total 39, including the one I managed to recover from Kiibo." she said, tossing the bangle into the center of the room, along with the other.

"No...that can't be true! Kiibo is a fucking robot, how the hell was he being subjected to this shit?" Nick cried out.

"I can explain that! This bangle was special, it downloaded an upgrade to his eyes that allowed him to see through the clothes of everyone he looked at. Why do you think he spent so much time with Miss Queen Bee? Because she has an amazing rack!" Monokuma said. Chloe gasped in shock, her arms covering her chest.

"Grr...I knew there was a reason why he stuck around with me. Despite that he was always kind, and he never did anything to me. So bitch, mind explaining what the fuck this shit means?" the blonde cried, glaring at Cara, who had a frown on her face.

"Sweetheart, tell them you are innocent. You didn't put that shit in our food right? Right?"

"I'm sorry Nick...they're all right." she replied, causing the boy to back away from her.

"Huh...are you serious? There's no reason to agree with them...you're just being blackmailed aren't you?" he asked, a look of hurt on his face. Cara looked up, taking off her glasses as she turned to fully face him.

"Monokuma approached me the night, he had apparently approached to others, but they had turned his offer down. I had also planned on turning him down, but then he told me...he told me that if I didn't go through with it, he would kill my father." She replied.

"So...you subjected us to this kind of torture because of your old man?" Rantaro asked, looking rather angry.

"I suppose I did, he's the only person I have left in my life...the last remaining family member. I owe everything to him, thanks to him I was able to become the Marine Biologist I am now. It's thanks to him that I was able to marry this wonderful person beside me. But I couldn't let him die...not like Anaji's mother was. I was scared, so I agreed to do it. Monokuma gave me the potion and I poured it into the food, I had initially received a bracelet, but found I was able to remove it. I took it off and tossed it into the trash. I didn't think anyone would find out." Cara replied, her shoulders shaking a bit as she spoke.

"Monokuma, can you confirm this?" Calem asked curiously.

"Yeah sure, I did indeed approach the Marine Biologist. But that was because Chloe turned me down. I had even offered her to call her darling daddy, but she said she wouldn't dare accept help from the likes of me. Good old Harry said he wanted to see this one play out, so I had to go to my next choice. What better way than to finally get the Staff involved eh?"

"You're fucking sick...how dare you use our family against us?" Jonathan snapped angrily.

"Pfft...our family? Kid you are jesting a lot, while it's true that I do have hostages for all of you, I wasn't able to find your parents at all. It's as if they don't even exist. Same goes with Carla who has no family because she was tossed aside like yesterday's garbage. Anastasia, who's father was killed by the Mob. Man, 3 must be my lucky number in this trial." Monokuma said, leaning back in his seat, his cackles echoing through the room.

"I swear...if you did anything to my parents, I am going to find you, and I am going to kill you."

"That's cute...I can't believe you of all people are giving me petty threats. I mean, you already let one person down in your life, I'm sure you'll be letting everyone here down too at some point." the bear said absentmindedly.

"Ignore him dear, he's just trying to rile you up. However we finally have the source of our dilemma...it's because of Cara that our killer was spurred to attack. However, they didn't attack because of the aphrodisiac, they attacked for another reason." Celestia said.

"We still haven't gotten to who set the traps or even killed Himiko! Dammit, we're getting fucking nowhere!" Kaito said.

"Kaede, a question...you said that you gave the Twins their songs to practice right?" Kokichi asked, a smug look on his face. Kaede sighed, but gave him a nod.

"That's right. I was able to tweak their parts and gave them the music, along with their instruments...why?"

"Okay...where did they practice? I don't remember seeing them in the Theater practicing, only Rantaro was there." the Supreme Leader said.

"That's because I sent them to the Weight Room to practice. I wanted them to have a quiet area so that they could get used to their lines. I didn't want anyone hearing the song before we put it together. It would have ruined the purpose of the performance." Kaede replied.

"I see! So that means the Twins were in the Weight Room before the performance. That means Kaikane and Tsubaki Aulani were the ones who brought that barbell to the Theater. Along with the weight discs, they were able to rig the trap that killed Kiibo!" Kokichi cried, pointing a hand at the twins.

"What?" Tsubaki cried out, shocked at being accused.

"That is a load of shit and you know it asshole! I would never fucking anyone, especially someone like Kiibo. He was our friend!"

"Sure, you say that. But remember that stage light weighs 400 pounds, so it would take two people to lift it up. You two were the only ones who were in the Weight Room. So you could have carried it there at any time. Admit it, it was you who set the Trap that killed Kiibo!" Kokichi cried, a grin on his face.

"That isn't true! I know for a fact the Twins are innocent of this, you are just blaming people without proof!" Jonathan cried angrily.

"Then prove me wrong...come on, I know you've got what it takes ti exonerate you friends." the young man said, a smirk on his face.

 ** _Non-Stop Debate (Hope vs Despair)_**

 _ **Loaded Truth Bullets: Aulani Twin's Account, Missing Barbell Set, Box of Poisoned Gatorade Bottles, Feather Spear Trap**_

"The Aulani Twins were **Practicing** in the Weight Room all day. That means they could have taken the barbell at any time!" Kokichi said.

"Why would **we** do that? We were only practicing our music. Nothing more nothing less!" Kaikane snapped back.

"That doesn't mean you **couldn't** have done it. You certainly had the time...maybe it was your sister who proposed it?" Korekiyo said, glancing at Tsubaki with a smirk on his face.

"Fuck you asshole! How dare you assume that we did something like that? Don't you know how heavy that bar is?"

"About 45 pounds actually. That's nothing compared to the **Stage Light** the two of you teamed up to lift." Tsumugi said, causing the white haired girl to growl.

"If you for one second believe that I would be able to do that, then you are insane. I wouldn't risk my life or that of my brother in order to set a trap like that. I'm a **Figure Skater** , not a **Trap Maker**!" Tsubaki cried back, clutching her brother's hand tightly.

"Scared? Are you willing to face the Gallows together? Admit it, it was you **Two** who set this trap. You two were born together, and now you'll die together. What a beautiful sentiment." Kokichi said, grinning at the twins.

"We are innocent, you leave us out of this because none of us fucking shit!" Kaikane shouted, standing before his sister.

"Well, you're gonna have to prove us wrong then. The two of you were in the **Weight Room** , it takes two to lift that light, and clearly you had the time to do it. So go ahead, prove us wrong and we won't cast a double vote." Maki said coldly, earning a growl from the Figure Skater who was glaring into her crimson eyes.

" _Fuck...I can't do anything here. There's not enough proof for me to exonerate them. They were in the Weight Room the entire time but...no wait that's it! There was a large window of time between when they got there to when they left. They were still there when I was in the Bath House, but nobody else has to know that. I know what I had to do then. I hope you girls can forgive me for what I'm about to say."_ Jonathan thought, already apologizing mentally to Veruca and Tsubaki for what he was going to do.

 ** _Loaded Lie Bullet: Sexual Encounter with Tsubaki_**

"The Aulani Twins were **Practicing** in the Weight Room all day. That means they could have taken the barbell at any time!" Kokichi said.

"Why would **we** do that? We were only practicing our music. Nothing more nothing less!" Kaikane snapped back.

"That doesn't mean you **couldn't** have done it. You certainly had the time...maybe it was your sister who proposed it?" Korekiyo said, glancing at Tsubaki with a smirk on his face.

"Fuck you asshole! How dare you assume that we did something like that? Don't you know how heavy that bar is?"

"About 45 pounds actually. That's nothing compared to the **Stage Light** the two of you teamed up to lift." Tsumugi said, causing the white haired girl to growl.

"If you for one second believe that I would be able to do that, then you are insane. I wouldn't risk my life or that of my brother in order to set a trap like that. I'm a **Figure Skater** , not a **Trap Maker**!" Tsubaki cried back, clutching her brother's hand tightly.

"Scared? Are you willing to face the Gallows together? Admit it, it was you **Two** who set this trap. You two were born together, and now you'll die together. What a beautiful sentiment." Kokichi said, grinning at the twins.

"We are innocent, you leave us out of this because none of us fucking shit!" Kaikane shouted, standing before his sister.

"Well, you're gonna have to prove us wrong then. The two of you were in the **Weight Room** -"

"No, that's wrong!"

 ** _Perjury_**

"How am I wrong?" Maki asked, glancing at Jonathan, who had successfully gathered their attention.

"You said the twins were in the Weight Room together. But you are actually very wrong. The only one in the Weight Room was Kaikane, Tsubaki decided to take a bath an hour after practice. I know because I was in the Bath House at this time." Jonathan said, a firm look on his face.

"So? That's your proof?" Anastasia asked curiously.

"It is my proof...isn't that right Tsubaki? You and I were discussing figure skating, as well as the song we were going to practice." the boy said, glancing at the Figure Skater, who was looking at him confused. She realized what he was doing and quickly nodded.

"That's right...I was getting a bit sweaty in the Weight Room. It had been awhile since I had taken a bath so I decided to take one. I gave Kirumi my Leotard for her to wash, the two of us were just relaxing there." she said, brushing a strand of hair over her shoulder.

"Ah...so using a deceased person as proof? They can't confirm is this was true...that means you are lying." Kokichi said.

" _Shit."_ Jonathan growled in his mind, though outwardly he remained calm and composed.

"That's where you are wrong. In fact, Tsubaki not only came to the Bath House to take a bath but...well...I'm sorry Veruca." he said, glancing at his girlfriend. She quirked her brow in amusement, having caught onto his lie, but she decided to play along.

"Oh? Why are you apologizing?"

"Because...goddamn it, Carla wasn't the only one I was with. Tsubaki needed help, I couldn't keep watching her suffering from the Aphrodisiacs. I just had to help her, so I reminded her of the loophole and we...we had sex in the bath house!" he said, a sheepish look on his face.

"Wow...what a piece of shit!" Chris cried out, disappointed at his friend, clearly he had bought the lie.

"I'll say, Veruca why the fuck are you still with his cheating ass?" Chloe asked. Jonathan ignored her quip, kneeling down before the girl, taking a hold of her hands.

"I'm sorry...I just needed to help her...you know me. If someone is hurt then I have to help, look at what happened with Gabriella...I'm sorry."

"Is this true Tsubaki? Did you ask him for help?" Veruca asked firmly.

"I did...I didn't mean to hurt you, you're one of my close friends. I wanted to ask you beforehand, but you were unconscious." she said.

"Oh, cry me a river...do you seriously think I buy this crap?" Setsuko cried, looking rather irritating.

"It is rather persuasive...but I believe it to be true." Kamron said.

"You can't be serious...you actually buy that?" Nick said.

"It is true! What? If you don't believe me then you'll believe Jonathan's birthmark. He has a heart shaped birthmark on his left butt cheek. That's something I would know, considering he was naked in the tub. Not to mention he was pounding me rather hard. You're just jealous that I was getting laid and you weren't!" the Figure Skater cried out.

"You're relying on a birthmark of all things?" Ryoma said.

"Well that is rather convincing. Carla, does Jonathan have a birthmark on his left butt cheek?" Tsumugi asked.

"I don't know...I didn't get to see it, I was having too much fun riding him." the Lucky Student said, giving the girl a grin.

"I suppose there's only one way for you to be proven innocent Tsubaki. Come on Jon, just...drop trowel." Kaito said.

"What? You want me to pull my pants down?"

"Well...we gotta see that birthmark right?" Kaede asked.

"Ya come on! Show us your bum!" Angie said cheerfully.

"I myself am curious as to what it looks like." Celestia said, a smirk on her face. Jonathan sighed, reaching for his shorts. He pulled the button and pulled the zipper down, turning away from the stand.

"This is so embarrassing." he said softly, as he partially lowered his pants, lifting up his shirt for everyone to see.

"Oh my...he truly does have a heart on his butt!" Tsumugi said.

"Dude, I thought you were joking...you seriously nailed my sister?" Kaikane said.

"Sorry man...I just had to help you know?" the boy replied, quickly pulling his pants up.

"Very well...it seems you were telling the truth. None of us were aware of it, so Tsubaki is indeed telling the truth. It's kind of a shame that you gave him your virginity though...you were a magnificent specimen." Korekiyo said, making Tsubaki swallow the lump in her throat.

"That exonerates the Twins...with them out of the picture, we're back at square one. Are we going to have to sacrifice someone again?" Anaji said softly.

"Perhaps you shouldn't speak Anaji...people are still mad about last trial." Mei-Ling said, having remained silent throughout the trial.

"This is getting us nowhere...all this is doing is getting our friends accused of things they aren't doing. Jonathan, I believe it's time for us to reveal our trump card." Celestia said.

"Trump card? What is she talking about sweetheart?" Veruca asked curiously.

"She's still loyal to him despite him fucking another girl...what I wouldn't give to have a woman like that." Chris said softly.

"Speak like that again and I'll make you swallow your own teeth." Kaikane said, glaring at the Lepidopterologist.

Jonathan frowned, glancing at Maki. She didn't say or do anything, she just gave him a shrug, as if she didn't care what he did. His eyes drifted back to Anastasia, who had a firm look on her face. She hadn't said much during the trial, but it did seem as if she was hiding something. He nodded to himself, deciding to go through with what he was going to do.

"As we have discussed, the person who set these traps obviously has skills. I was able to find out that there lie two people among us with...underground skills."

"Underground?" Mei-Ling asked.

"You mean illegal?" Kaito asked.

"That's right...it's because of this that I was able to hone in on these two. However, I shall be keeping the identity of that person to myself. They confided in me this secret, and while they clearly don't care what I reveal, I care about their well being. They however told me that among us lies a person that has the talent of Ultimate Mercenary, a trained soldier and former member of the Militia Group, Fenrir. That person is Anastasia Katrina Klevorick." Jonathan said, pointing an accusing finger at the girl.

"Wait what? Tania is a Merc?" Tenko cried, disbelief written on her face.

"I doubt she is, she hasn't shown any inclination of being someone like that." Tsumugi said.

"But she is also unwilling to share her talent with us. So what do you have to say to that?" Dan asked, glancing at the strawberry blonde haired young woman.

"Mne zhal', moy drug, pokhozhe, menya nashli." _(I'm sorry my friend, it seems I've been caught)_ she said softly, her head bowed.

"In English dear, I'd like for all of us to understand." Celestia said, a small frown on her face. Anastasia looked up, a firm look on her face.

"I am indeed the Ultimate Mercenary. I was part of the Military group Fenrir, here is my tattoo to prove it." she said, pulling out a handkerchief. She spat into it, and started rubbing it on the back of her hand, removing the foundation that she had put on her skin. She held her hand out, showing off the tattoo. It consisted of a Six Pointed Star, with the monstrous wolf of Norse Mythology. Mei-Ling gasped, eyes widening.

"That...that is the mark of Fenrir...I've seen it before. When I was traveling through Jerusalem, searching for some Christian Fables. I ran into a few soldiers in a convoy that was passing through. All of them bore that mark." she said.

"Hmm...so it seems this young woman is capable of quite a lot. I hear soldiers of Fenrir have the strength of an army platoon. They are said to take bullets and continue walking like nothing. They are able to field strip weapons blind folded and get them in working order in less than 3 minutes. I wouldn't put it past you to set those traps." Korekiyo said.

"Is zhis true? Can you set traps?" Victoria asked curiously.

"Da...I was taught a great many traps. There's no skirting around it, I was able to find that Loophole after reading the rules. However those traps weren't set for you, they were set for someone else." she said, glaring at Maki.

"Humph...as if I would let myself die at the hands of a trap. You're efforts were for naught it seems."

"Maki? Why would you want to kill her?" Kaito asked curiously.

"I must apologize Jonathan, but you revealed my talent, so I will in turn reveal hers. Maki Harukawa is not the Ultimate Child Care-Giver, she is in fact the Ultimate Assassin. She was sent in to kill my friends, including one of my closest friends, Alice Bailey. I have been hunting her down for years, trying to kill her. However, tragedy struck in my home of Boston Massachusetts. My father was taken down my the Mafia, so I gave up my search to take on a new enemy."

"You failed every step of the way, I was always one step ahead of you. Measly traps like those wouldn't even phase me, but I will commend you on what you have done." Maki said, not bothered by the fact that her Ultimate talent had been revealed.

"Wait...I'm so confused. So Anastasia is a Merc, I get that...but Maki is also an Assassin...and all of this was set up so that Anastasia could kill Maki?" Tsubaki cried.

"Why not bury a knife in her back?" Nick asked curiously.

"I have much to live for...I still seek the one that killed my father. However when I found out Maki was being brought here to America, I revealed myself. Koichi Kizakura of Hope's Peak Academy encountered me. Since Class 79 was filled, he sent my file to Morning Hope Academy. Here I am...and I will kill you, I vowed my friend that while I held her." she said.

"You didn't have much faith in that vow then, since I still draw breath on this Earth. Let's face it, Alice Bailey is rolling around in her grave."

"Zatknis'! Ya sobirayus' ubit' tebya!" _(Shut the fuck up! I am going to kill you!)_ the woman shouted in Russian, brandishing her knife. Maki did the same, holding hers backhand, preparing to fight.

"Enough! I didn't think I would have to do this but you leave me no choice. No fighting in the Class Trial Court Room. If you wanna kill each other wait until after the trial! Sheesh, I know you wanna spill blood, but really." Monokuma cried, rapidly adding the new rule to their Student Handbooks.

"As entertaining as this is, are we gonna put both of them to vote? Clearly their attempts to kill each other ended up killing four of our own." Harrison said, his excitement diminishing as the two girls put away their knives.

"I hate to say it, but I think both of them are innocent." Veruca said firmly.

"What? But Ruru, come on! This bitch is a fucking assassin, an ASSASSIN! We should kill her before she goes Ezio Auditore on all of us!" Chris said.

"Do not call me Ruru! Have you not learned your lesson? I still have that macadamia sitting in my pocket!"

"Whatever...just fucking talk!"

"Thank you. As I was saying, aside from avenging this Bailey girl...Anastasia has no reason to set these traps. The way I see it, it's like this...Maki killed this girl, Anastasia's friend, and Anastasia wanted to kill her. So she took the chance to set these traps around the school. But we've already established, the Trap Maker doesn't become a blackened. Is this correct Monokuma?"

"That's right Nut Princess! Traps fall into a gray area in this game of ours, I never thought someone would be skilled enough to set some. So for now they are out of bounds! That means if you get caught in one and you die, it's your own fault! Anastasia didn't kill a soul!" the bear said happily. "

Then what about Maki? Was she the one that poisoned Himiko? Got her up to that rafter?" Miu asked.

"I'll never forgive you if you did Maki." Tenko growled.

"Save your ire, I wouldn't dare waste my time poisoning someone. I go for the quick and painless route. I wouldn't expose myself so openly like that. An assassin leaves no trace, and clearly that Antifreeze is a trace." Maki replied, arms crossed over her chest.

"There must be something we are overlooking. Who could have poisoned that Gatorade and why? I mean...Cool Blue is such a crap flavor...it tastes mostly like water." Jonathan said.

"No it isn't...Cool Blue is the best flavor of Gatorade, way better than the sugary Apple kind or that Glacier Cherry stuff." Dan said firmly.

"So...that means you drink it a lot then?" Celestia cried.

"That's right...I'm the one that emptied the machine, if I care to admit. I had been saving one, but Tenko bought it for Himiko before I could get it. I set some aside in the fridge, but she took those too. Now the others are poisoned, alas I might never get to try that delicious Gatorade ever again." the man said.

"Hmm...the Former-Ultimate Dancer would need to hydrate a lot in order to keep dancing. That means he requires a lot of fluid...guys...I think I know who poisoned those Gatorade bottles." Jonathan said.

"Oh? Would you mind sharing it then?" Alice asked, looking rather confused.

 ** _Select Someone:_**

 ** _Selected Student: Gabriella Vertran_**

"It was Gabby." he said, glancing at the portrait of the Ultimate Pirate, who had a pink Question mark on it, though it looked more like a hook now that he looked at it.

"Say what? Pirate girl poisoned the drink?" Nick cried out.

"I think I understand now...Gabriella kept saying something about making Dan "Walk the Plank" or "Do the Hempen Jig". I believe she figured out what drink was his favorite and poisoned it. That way, she would ensure he would die. No one would be able to figure out who put the antifreeze in that drink. Of course that also counts as a trap, meaning there wouldn't be a blackened student." Tsumugi said.

"Goddamn...the Pirate Girl actually wanted to kill a man...that's what happens when you take her Rum buddy. You are lucky that you're still alive...to damn lucky." Chris said angrily.

"It should be you that's lying dead on that stage, not Himiko! You degenerate male! I hope you burn in hell!" Tenko shouted.

"Look...I'm sorry okay. I know I may have seemed like a coward before but...I don't really wish ill upon any of you. You are my students, as much as you may hate me. I don't want anything bad to happen to you...however, it's clear that Himiko's killer is safe up in the Nurse's Office."

"Could there be a discrepancy in the Monokuma File?" Mei-Ling asked.

"No...Himiko was still alive when she was hung. Her body was twitching...had she been dead beforehand, I doubt her muscles would have moved like that." Jonathan said.

"So...we're at a loss...that means someone is going to have to be sacrificed." Kaede said, glancing sadly at Shuichi's portrait.

"Oh oh! I volunteer Dan as tribute!" Kokichi cried.

"What? Hell no! I didn't kill anyone!"

"Might we vote for Anaji then? He killed Gonta, he should pay for what he did to him." Angie said, a cheerful expression on her face.

"I must admit, I committed a grave mistake. But my own guilt is enough of a punishment." the Horror Concept Artist said.

"Well...no one had a reason to kill right? There was no final boss this time around, and no legendary prize at the end of the battle. So no one had a reason to act on this motive." Lucy said.

"I'm afraid that isn't the truth. Anastasia confided in me a grave secret, she happens to be a Nymphomaniac. I'm afraid to admit it, but she has enough of a motive to kill someone. Perhaps she noticed how sick Himiko was getting and decided to set this trap as well, as a lure to the Stage Trap." Kamron said.

"I would never hurt someone like Himiko. I only kill when ordered to do it, or if I have reason. Me wanting to fuck isn't enough of a reason."

"Didn't stop you from pinning me to the glass doors in the Entrance Hall." the Italian said, earning a growl from the Mercenary.

"How about the Marine Biologist? I mean she went as far as poisoning our food, she may have noticed Himiko and decided to rig this all." Kokichi said.

"Shut up asshole, Cara would never do that!"

"Stand by your wife all you want bro, but she fucked up. Right now she's on the hot seat, along with Anastasia, Maki, Harrison and Anaji." the Supreme Leader said with a smirk.

"What did I do?"

"You let Shuichi die asshole, that's what you fucking did!" Kaede snapped angrily, glaring at the Jeweler.

"There's just something I don't get...that rope that was crossing through the chandelier. It looked like an escape rope to me...Anastasia, did you set the Stage Light Trap?" Jonathan asked.

"By myself? I might be a member of Fenrir, but it would take three people to lift that light, at least." she replied.

"Hmm...three people...what if it was only one?" Rantaro asked curiously.

"What do you mean?"

"What if the person that set that light is no longer with us?" the green haired boy said. Jonathan's eyes widened as he glanced at one of the portraits.

 ** _Select Someone:_**

 ** _Selected Student: Kiibo_**

"It was Kiibo wasn't it?"

"Now that you mention it...I did see him lifting up a light during the set up. If I remember correctly, he had volunteered to lift it up for me. I had wanted to get the twins to help us out but they were practicing." Alice said.

"So, who was it who set the trap?" Mei-Ling asked.

"Maybe that wasn't a trap at all...what if Kiibo was looking for a way to hold up that light? What if he just did all of that because it was a simple solution?" Celestia asked curiously.

"What so he just forgot where he had pinned that light?" Kaito asked.

"It could be...he was a robot after all...despite his intelligence, I doubt he could have even foreseen something like this. Robots have been known to fail from time to time, even with how advanced the AI seems to be." the physicist said.

"So the robot set his own trap and then tripped it...how painfully ironic." Korekiyo said, holding back his laughs as he glanced at the Ultimate Robot's picture.

"It isn't funny asshole! He didn't deserve that fate!" Chloe cried angrily.

"Goddammit! We are getting nowhere with this shit! You have three minutes to find out who did this or I'll activate the Sacrifice Clause! That should light a fire under your asses!" Monokuma cried, slamming his gavel on the arm rest.

"I say we vote for Anastasia, it's because of her that Kirumi is dead. After all the shit she did for everyone, for you! You had to do something like that to her?" Jill cried angrily.

"Jules, I know you are angry, but we should focus on finding the person who did it." Chris said.

"Let's face it, at this rate we only have one choice. We should all just vote on the person that's most likely the killer. Who cares if their sacrificed? We're all dead already." Cara said, bowing her head. Jonathan's eyes narrowed a bit, as he glanced at the Former-Ultimate Marine Biologist.

"Oh my god...it was you wasn't it?"

"What are you talking about man? Are you seriously gonna keep accusing her of shit?" Nick cried.

"There was a moment in time where Victoria and Setsuko had left to take a bath. Victoria returned early, and Tenko brought Himiko in. When Tenko had left, Victoria stepped out to find herself a tee shirt. That was when Himiko was most likely taken. I estimate this to be around 3:00PM and 3:45PM. Where we're you during that time?" Jonathan cried.

"I was...I was in the cafeteria of course!" Cara said happily.

"No you weren't...I was in the cafeteria at that time and I didn't see you there." Tenko said, glaring at the young woman.

"You've been caught in a lie miss...tell us what you were doing, or else you are as good as dead!" Kokichi said.

"Maybe we'll get another hanging, an eye for an eye." Harrison said ominously.

"Cut her heart out! Make her suffer for what she did to Himiko!" Angie said.

"Stop exacerbating the situation! Cara answer the goddamn question, what the hell we're you doing at that time?" Veruca cried.

"Stop pressing her dammit! She's innocent!"

"I was going to check on Gabriella's welfare when I walked in and saw Himiko. She was vomiting into a bucket, barely conscious. I recognized the signs right away, noticed the half spilled Gatorade bottle on the floor. When I took a whiff of it, I knew what it was. I told Himiko that she needed to flush her stomach, but then I noticed all of the empty bottles. She had been drinking it throughout the day...she told me she needed to be taken to a high place, so that she could cast an enchantment to cure herself. So I took her to the Theater and carried her above the stage." Cara said.

"What? Cara are you serious?" Nick asked, disbelief and hurt written on his face. Cara didn't say anything, rather she continued speaking.

"I just waited up there, watching as she continued chanting things, and messing with a rope. She gave me the other end of it and told me to run it across the way, through the chandelier hook and tying it off on the balcony railing. By the time I did that through, people had already started to arrive. I told Nick to lie for me, and say that I was with him the entire time. He didn't question it and said sure, I already had an idea of what Himiko was going to do." Cara said, holding back tears as she begun explaining.

 _(Flashback)_

"Nyeh...Cara...I don't...have much longer do I?" Himiko said softly.

"You'll be just fine okay Himiko? We're going to get you some help, it's just a little Antifreeze...nothing we can't cure!" Cara said cheerfully. Himiko groaned, clutching her stomach as she stared coughing. She looked at her hand, vibrant pink specks dotting her palm.

"Heh...it's okay...I think I'm ready to go. I wanted to spend more time with Tenko...she was like my big sis. Jonathan treated me so nicely too...and I was so happy that my bracelets cheered them up. I know...that magic isn't real...but I just wanted to lie to myself...to make myself forget what I did to my Master."

"You're master?"

"He taught me everything...he was like my father. But one day...I... _(cough, cough)..._ I ended up...getting him shunned. He disappeared and I...never saw him again. In a way...this is punishment for ruining his life." Himiko said, finishing up what she was doing.

Cara noticed she had tied a hangman's noose, making her swallow hard.

"Himiko...think about what you are doing."

"Why? There is nothing for me...I'm not...gonna last. I know what Antifreeze does...it freezes your brain. It makes you go to sleep, and you die. I want...to listen to big brother's song...he worked so hard on it...just promise me, you'll tell everyone...that I did this. I don't want anyone to die." Himiko said softly.

"Okay...I will...I'll make sure I tell everyone."

"Good...here, I want you to give my hat...to Jon...he deserves to have it...and my bracelet, give it to Tenko. Also...do me a favor? I need you to tie this to the railing. The Ultimate Mage...needs to get ready...for her final performance." she said, handing Cara the other end of the rope, along with her Witch hat and bracelet. Cara nodded, sniffling a bit as she hugged the girl.

"I'm sorry Himiko...I'm so sorry this is happening." "It's okay...I knew...at one point...I would either die...or something else. I wanna...take myself out...so no one gets hurt. It was nice meeting you...Mrs. Gardner...I'm sure you are...a wonderful teacher." she said, slipping the noose around her neck.

"I'll...tug on the rope when it's tied off...good luck Himiko...I hope you are at peace with this." "Nyeh...don't worry, my magic...will let me...become an Angel." she said, giving the teacher a wave. Cara grabbed onto the rope and walked away, heading up an iron stairwell that lead up to the chandelier room.

 _(Flashback Ends)_

"That's it...since I was above everyone, and hanging from the chandelier itself, no one saw me. I tossed the bundle of rope to the balcony, climbed up through the chandelier room and bid farewell too her. She was smiling, and humming a song as I left. I went to the balcony, tied off the rope and let her know it was ready, at that moment, I stashed her hat, leaving it under the seat at the front row of the balcony. I was going to tell everyone...but I wasn't expecting Kiibo to die, I wasn't expecting Kirumi and Lee too..." she stopped, bursting into tears a moment later. Nick didn't react for a moment, but then embraced his wife, hugging her tightly.

"Is this true?" Tenko said softly, her eyes soaked with tears. Cara pulled away from Nick, pulling something off her wrist. She tossed it to the Neo-Aikido Master, who caught it.

"Well?" Jonathan asked.

"It's...Himiko's bracelet...she made this one last...for herself. That dummy...why would she do that to herself?" Tenko replied, hugging the bracelet close to herself.

"I guess we've arrived at our answer...the four we've lost today are just...suicides. There is no blackened, because Himiko killed herself before the poisoned killed her. So Gabriella is innocent." Jonathan said.

"What? No closing argument? You're just gonna trust what these ladies are spouting?" Monokuma said firmly.

"I believe skipping the formalities would do us all well. That is our final verdict, what say you Monokuma?" Celestia asked. The bear sighed, a frown on his face.

"Yeah...all of that is right. Himiko tossed herself off the edge just as the poison was about to knock her into a coma. Kiibo died from the light trap that he himself set unknowingly. Kirumi died due to Anastasia's trap, and believe it or not, it was actually Maki who cut the wire from the Bow-Flex machine because Anastasia used it daily...what a boring trial. I was hoping for an execution, but you can't execute a dead person eh?" Monokuma said, sounding rather bored.

"May we go then? I believe we have spent enough time down here." Veruca said softly.

"Oh wait...I just remembered! One of you is still technically a blackened student! I may not have anyone responsible for today's murders, but I do have someone who deserves to die! Anaji Hora, I've got a very special punishment in store for you!" Monokuma said, standing up on his seat.

"No! You can't...we already settled that with the sacrifice! We do not have to kill anyone else! I won't let you, you fiend!" Alice said, stepping in front of Anaji who was patiently awaiting his end.

"Oh come on...this isn't fair! One of you has to face Capital Punishment!"

"That would be breaking your own rules then. While Anaji is a blackened student, he isn't a blackened student in our current tr

ial. So no matter what you do, unless he kills again, he is innocent. Are you willing to break your own rules to get your sick kicks?" Jonathan snapped angrily.

"Fine...whatever...but I'm still subjecting you to something of my own creation! Let's give it everything we've got! It's Incineration Time!" the bear cried, slamming his gavel on the button.

 ** _Himiko Yumeno_**

 ** _Kiibo_**

 ** _Kirumi Tojo_**

 ** _Lee R Emerson_**

 ** _The deceased have been sentenced to incineration! Preparing the flames of hell._**

Everyone watched in horror as the screen showed a conveyor belt. On it, rested the broken and mangled body of Himiko Yumeno. The destroyed body of Kiibo, the peaceful looking body of Kirumi Tojo, and finally the headless body of Lee R Emerson. They were all slowly moving forward, heading toward a giant incineration chamber. Several Monokuma's stood by the belt, with huge cleaver's in their grasp. They brought down the cleaver's, cutting up each body as it passed, spilling blood in all directions. Everyone watched, holding back their bile as each piece was slowly tossed into the incinerator. With each piece, the fires were stoked, creating bright crackling crimson flames. Once each body had been tossed into the chamber. It was closed, allowing the bodies to burn until nothing but skeletons were left. The skeletons were then tossed into a large grinder, and grinded down into small bone fragments. Small amounts of the ashes were each carefully placed within a Kokeshi Dynamo doll, each in the likeness of the deceased person. The camera shut off, and Monokuma turned back to the remaining survivors, a grin on his face.

"Ah...I always love making dolls, especially ones that serve no purpose, just like the ones that died! Look, Kiibo's doll is just a mini version of him! I'm surprised he didn't melt with all of those flames! Eh...well congratulations on another successful trial! Tomorrow you're world will expand just a little bigger. From this moment forth, the doors are open and you will be allowed to return to your dorms. Feel free to fuck until the crack of ass, ahahahahaha!" No one said anything as the bear disappeared. They all just started moving toward the elevator. Despite them surviving another class trial, in the end it was another defeat for the Students of Morning Hope Academy. Four more people have died, and this time it was nothing more than pointless deaths.

 _ **End of Act 10: Hunters and Prey**_

 _ **Surviving Students: 33**_

 _ **Surviving Faculty Members: 3**_

 _ **xxx(Cast)xxx**_

 **Class 24 of Morning Hope Academy + Faculty**

 **Fa Mei-Ling**

 **Jonathan Hyles**

 **Anaji Hora**

 **Lucy Cadwell**

 **Setsuko Inoue**

 **Victoria Louis**

 **Tsubaki Aulani**

 **Kaikane Aulani**

 **Veruca LeGume**

 **Nicholas Ladd Gardner**

 **Cara Ladd Gardner**

 **Anastasia Katrina Klevorick**

 **Carla Williamson**

 **Harrison Evans**

 **Kamron Luca Di Carita**

 **Alice Lois Caroll**

 **Julianne Natalie Ray**

 **Kevin Hicks** _ **(Deceased)**_

 **Gabriella Vertran**

 **Dan Arche**

 **Lee Harvey Emerson (Deceased)**

 **Calem Kurogane**

 **Christopher Patrick Bacon**

 **Chloe Raincomprix**

 **Sofia Nilsson**

 **Celestia Ludenberg**

 _ **Class 79 of Hope's Peak Academy**_

 **Kirumi Tojo (Deceased)**

 **Kaede Akamatsu**

 **Shuichi Saihara (Deceased)**

 **Kaito Momota**

 **Miu Iruma**

 **Rantaro Amami**

 **Korekiyo Shinguji**

 **Himiko Yumeno (Deceased)**

 **Tenko Chabashira**

 **Kokichi Ouma**

 **Gonta Gokuhara (Deceased)**

 **Kiibo (Deceased)**

 **Maki Harukawa**

 **Ryoma Hoshi**

 **Tsumugi Shirogane**

 **Angie Yonaga**

 _ **A/N: Well...another trial begins and ends...this is by far one of the longer trials. I was gonna split it in half, but I felt like Chapter 1 has run its course. With the Prologue Chapters and now this Act, we have reached Chapter 18, technically speaking. But we are far from done...oh ho ho ho! There are far more surprises, especially now that Chapter 2 is around the corner. I know I wanted to continue Chapter 4 of The School Trip of Mutual Killing, but goddamn I am loving this story right now.**_

 _ **So...how did you like this Act? Did you find it completely pointless? A formality? Did you figure out what the number 3 meant? Trust me...3 is a number that will show up more and more during this story. It is...part of the final clue as it were. I hope you'll be able to solve it by the time we reach the end game.**_

 _ **Another thing I wanted to say is, I apologize for not including many Non-Stop Debates. That's honestly one of my favorite parts of Danganronpa's Class Trials. But I find myself having trouble making them for this story. I have a game format for the Class Trials as I wanna closely mimic the actual Class Trials like in the game. It's also why I added the Scrum Debate in the format that I did. I loved those, but I had no idea how to write them in. So I do hope I did them justice. I do hope you look forward to Chapter 2, as it will contain more OC deaths than V3 Deaths. Not to mention, a few more secrets lie in wait, especially the student many of you forgot existed.**_

 _ **I would like to thank Crit Fail, for allowing me to use Alice Bailey in this story. It's pretty much confirmed at this point...once I read Final Horizon, I just had to include her in my own AU. He's an awesome dude and agreed to let me use her. If you haven't already, check out his stories. A New Hope, Final Horizon, Sea of Tranquility, Kuma-Kuma Land and House of Horrors. I actually have an OC in House of Horrors, and the story is so freaking good. Everyone that works on it is amazing, so please show Crit Fail some love if you haven't already. I'll be seeing you soon...UPUPUPUPU!**_

 _ **Act 11: Aftermath...Coming Soon...**_


	19. Chapter 1: Epilogue

**A/N:**

 **Well...this is it, the Epilogue of Chapter 1. It has been a wild ride, and a good way to open up the despair that's going to flow out of this story in droves. So I do hope you are prepared for what's to come.**

 **The song used in this chapter is called Hallelujah, I'm sure you all know it. It's been covered by so many artists nowadays. The version I used is the Jeff Buckley version. But any version will do really. I do hope you enjoyed this chapter! Be ready to Embrace Despair because it's gonna be even wilder once Chapter 2 rolls around. See ya all later.**

Morning Hope Academy's

New Semester of Killing

Chapter 1 Epilogue

Aftermath

 _ **(Daily Life: Day Nine)**_

 _ **(Jonathan's POV)**_

Another class trial was over and done with. The last one hurt, watching Shuichi die like that, it still haunts me. Gonta was an innocent soul, and I still feel guilty over not solving his crime. Being unable to identify Anaji as his killer. The man walks free, while two of my friends are dead. This time it was much worse...Four people died because of someone's personal vendetta. Gabriella's hatred of Dan lead her to poison those bottles, which lead to Himiko being sick, that was what lead to her suicide. Kiibo forgot he had set up that light, and the last two...Kirumi and Lee...they were both victims of Maki and Anastasia's own bullshit revenge plots. Six people are dead, and it hadn't been two weeks since we woke up in this shit hole. Even now I don't know what I am going to be facing. 8 stands were empty, one had been filled by Celestia Ludenberg, and now Sofia Nilsson was going to be joining us too. There was no point in keeping her identity a secret, after the trial I urged everyone to come with me so I could have them speak with her. While she hadn't gotten hit with a dose of Chemical X like everyone else, she had to deal with the pheromones being pumped throughout the system. She was at least happy that she would be getting out of her personal prison the following morning.

I was at least glad to be able to shed my clothes for the week. I had donned an extra pair of my usual clothes, even the jacket. I tried looking as normal as I could, but I knew I wasn't going to be normal. I watched the bodies of four people get incinerated, and crushed and turned into fucking dolls. I was gonna need some serious therapy after this game was over...if I even make it through it that is. It was night time now, close to midnight. The dome above us had dimmed the artificial sun, making it look more like the moon. Twinkling stars could be seen dotting the acrylic sky. More then ever, I thought the dome was nothing more than interconnected screens, displaying blue skies during the day and starry skies at night. Though fake, they at least gave me a bit of peace.

I was just laying on the grass, outside of the Weight Room, glancing up at the sky. The others had most likely retired to their rooms for the evening, not that I blame them. It was a bit of a cool night, I guess the dome has its own fans to simulate a cool breeze. It was calm...very unfitting for what had happened. Whenever I blinked, I just kept seeing Himiko hanging above the stage, Kiibo being crushed, and Lee's head being destroyed by that weight. I didn't see Kirumi's body, and I'm glad I didn't. Veruca was taking it rather hard, so I decided to leave her be for awhile. Kirumi was one of her oldest friends, so I understood why she couldn't bear to see what she saw. She had kept one of her gloves...maybe I should have gotten a hold of her other one. As a personal memento...so that Kirumi never died.

I reached into my pocket, drawing my Jet Pack Blues. I pulled a stick out of the pack, slipped it into my mouth and lit the end with my zippo. I'm sure I was addicted to these now...I doubt I'll be quitting anytime soon. I'll probably die before I see the light of day again...the real light, not this artificial one. I took a long drag from the cancerous stick in my mouth, leaving the smoke in my lungs before slowly exhaling it. It was calming...it was soothing, it was numbing. It was just what I needed to relax, even if they were deadly, I doubted this would kill me faster than this game would.

I felt something vibrating in my pocket, causing me to sit up. I reached into it for my Student ID, I had stashed the Faculty ID in my room earlier. When I turned on the screen, I saw the same message as before. New Video...I sighed shakily, clicking the screen. It was the same as before, Shuichi and Gonta were still in the picture. Myself and Mei-Ling were in it, standing at the front of the stage. Now, I could see Himiko standing on the stage, having released several doves from inside her hat. Kirumi was looking at the doves, a content smile on her face as they flew off. Kiibo was standing at the front, arms at his sides with a smile on his face, flashing various lights. Lee was by far the most different one, as he wasn't wearing his Marine Uniform, rather he looked laid back, and even had a full head of hair, sandy blond locks reaching down to his shoulders.

To me, It seemed as if he was holding someone's hand, but the picture had been photo-shopped to remove whoever it was. The song was still distorted, but I could understand one word now...Zetsubou. I didn't know what language it was, but I didn't really like the sound of it. At the end of the video, the same portrait was revealed to me, four petals had been added to the two that had fallen off before. I started at it closely, counting each petal on the sunflower, adding the six that had fallen out. The total was 48...so I now truly know how many students were set to be here. Three were missing, since there are staff members here instead of students. That was just another question I needed to find an answer too.

"What the hell does this mean? Who keeps sending me this?" I mutter to myself. I just wanted to hear my own voice...I was freaking the fuck out, but I couldn't have a panic attack now of all times. Thankfully, I wasn't alone for long, as footsteps filled my ears.

I look up to see Tenko, the Ultimate Neo-Aikido Master. She had disappeared the second the elevator had returned to the school proper. I figured she just wanted time to herself. She had just lost one of her closest friends, so I knew she needed to be alone. Looking at her now, she didn't look like the Tenko I had met. She looked broken, and it was clear she had been crying for awhile. Her hair, normally in lose braids, as completely down, reaching nearly to the floor. She was wearing a rather tight tee shirt, which left her naval mostly exposed, and she was wearing a pair of gym shorts, along with her socks and sandals. I noticed she was wearing Himiko's bracelet on her left wrist, along with the one she had been given. She was also wearing her witch hat, it looked rather odd on her, but I admit it did look charming as well. I didn't say anything, I just patted the spot next to me. She took it as a sign, sitting down beside me.

"Are you alright Ko?" I asked softly, glancing at the girl. She hugged her legs, shaking her head.

"I'm not...but I will be. I have to live for Himiko...she must have been so scared, despite everything. She didn't want us to die because we couldn't reach a verdict. She sacrificed herself for us. I haven't met a stronger person in my life."

"She didn't deserve to die...there are some things I wanna say to Gabby. But I'm not even sure she'll make it through the night, she hasn't woken up yet. This is...all just a big mess." I said with a sigh, taking another drag from my cigarette. Tenko frowned, reaching for the stick in my mouth. Before I could even complain, she put it out on the dirt, flicking it away.

"This will kill you, idiot. Himiko called you big brother...I guess I'll have to stop calling you a degenerate. For her sake of course."

"Just as long as I can keep calling you Ko...I give nicknames to all my close friends you know."

"I guess that's fine." Tenko replied, glancing away from me. We fell into a comfortable silence. I was just staring at the artificial sky again. I heard sniffling beside me and I glanced to my side, seeing Tenko was crying. I reached for her, wrapping an arm around her waist.

"Why...why did she have to go? Why did Kirumi and Kiibo...and Lee have to die? They were innocent."

"I don't know sweetheart, it is what it is. You can blame Anastasia and Maki for the last two. Don't worry, I've got some choice words for the two of them. But we just have to make sure they aren't forgotten. Hell...I still remember Lee's speech. It was so alpha that I asked him to write it down...I'll make sure it lives on." I said, sniffling a bit as she buried her face in the crook of my neck.

"She wanted to be an Angel...Himiko said it a lot. Whenever we were hanging out, she said she wanted to fly. She said that her parents had passed away when she was young, and that her Master, a family friend, took her in. He taught her everything she knew about magic, but one day, during a performance, she ended up stealing the spotlight. He was so hurt that he left, and she was left all alone. Her magic tricks made her money, so she was able to live comfortably on her own."

"Poor thing...no one should have to through that. I know it may sound fucked up, but...part of me is a bit happy that she's gone. She doesn't have to suffer, doesn't have to live in fear that someone might kill her. She's an angel...our angel, and I'm sure she'll guide us along. I want to make it out of here...more than anything. But maybe, it isn't so bad on the other side." I said. I honestly don't know why I said what I said. Part of me just wanted to comfort the girl, the other was just...speaking from the heart I suppose.

"Yeah...I agree with you Jon. Do you know any songs about angels?"

"Um...not off the top of my head."

"Oh...never mind then, forget I even asked." she said, finally letting me go. I frowned, closing my eyes as I scanned my mind. I found one song that I was rather fond of. I remember singing it a lot when I was in the choir. I smiled a bit as I opened my eyes.

"Come on, let's go to the stage. I need that guitar." I said, standing up. I held my hand out for her to take.

We walked in silence as we headed to the stage. Tenko at least seemed more relaxed now, though she was sniffling as we walked. I made it to the stage first, grabbing the electric guitar that was on stage. I looked around for the amplifier, finding it not long after. I knelt down and plugged everything in, making sure it worked before turning the amp on. I sat down at the edge of the stage, tuning the guitar a bit.

"Hey...what are you guys doing here?" Chris asked.

"I could ask you the same question. Are you on the hunt for moths or something?" I asked jokingly.

"Ha ha, very funny. I haven't seen a moth in a long time, I'm actually incubating some Monarch Butterflies in my room. Thankfully, the caterpillars had enough to eat while I was gone. I just decided to take a walk...some fucked up shit happened tonight." he replied, frowning as he leaned back against the stage.

"Yes...I needed to clear my head as well...I guess we aren't the only ones." Tenko said softly. I looked up, noticing Mei-Ling, along with the Aulani Twins, Celestia and Veruca had joined us. Carla was behind them, skipping and doing cartwheels. I rolled my eyes, it was just another night for the Ultimate Lucky Student.

"Hello, I hope we aren't bothering you." Mei-Ling said, causing me to laugh.

"You're never a bother Mei, you're almost like a sister to me."

"You aren't gonna screw her too are you?" Kaikane asked, crossing his arms as he glared at me. I rolled my eyes, ignoring the blush on Mei-Ling's face.

"For your information, I pulled that out of my ass. Me and Tsubaki haven't had sex. I'm just happy she remembered that fucking birthmark, it literally saved our asses."

"Heavens, I still cannot believe you would fall to perjury during a trial. Still, if it gets things done, I suppose there's nothing against it." Celestia said, looking rather amused.

"See? I told you it was just a lie. Besides who cares what I do with my body? I already know you got laid, Lilo said as much."

"What? Goddamn it, you fucking Hula Girls never know how to keep your damn mouths shut." the Ultimate Surfer said, rubbing his arm in embarrassment. I held my hand out, helping Veruca onto the stage, she gave me a kiss on the cheek, glancing at the guitar in my grasp.

"Planning on serenading us tonight?"

"No...I was gonna sing Himiko a song, as a send off." I replied. Instantly, they all became silent, bowing their heads slightly. It had been a heavy loss, for some heavier than others.

"Seems like our group was hit the heaviest...we lost Shuichi, Kirumi and Himiko. It's gonna be weird...I got used to her Nyeh's every time I saw her." Kaikane said.

"Me too...Kirumi was always so generous and helpful. I'm a figure skater, but I can at least take up the laundry. It's the least I can do, Ryoma already volunteered for kitchen duty." Tsubaki said.

"I'm sure that will go a long way, especially for everyone here. It's going to be rough, moving forward. Especially with the prospect of reaching the second floor. What do you think lies up there?" Celestia asked curiously.

"An Art Room, a Library, A Pool Hall, the Home Economics Room, 4 classrooms and the Physics Lab. Sofia told us when we realized she had been stuck up there. We're done our first week and a couple days, she's been here for much longer. 3 months I believe." I said, lightly plucking on the guitar strings, twisting the peg slightly to tune it.

"A Physics Lab you say? Hmm...I believe we may be closer to escaping than you all think."

"Escaping? What the hell can you do to get us out of here?" Chris asked curiously, earning a smirk from the Physicist.

"Apparently, you doubt my talents. I truly believe that Science, Technology, Engineering and Mathematics are core studies we all should learn. Alongside that, a healthy knowledge of Physics and Thermodynamics is necessary to do what I plan on doing. You see, I have been speaking in secret with Miss Iruma, and we've drafted several ideas. Without tools, we cannot do anything, however if there is a Physics Lab available, I believe I may be able to craft something. With her help that is."

"Like what? A Portal Gun?" Kaikane asked jokingly.

"Well...we haven't gotten the formulas down. Theoretically, we could create one. With Iruma's knowledge, we may be able to create a portal to the outside. Provided we have the correct technology available to us."

"Hehehe...no wait...you're serious aren't you?" Mei-Ling said, earning a nod from Celestia.

"Indeed I am, you saw what Iruma did. She created a Hyper Storage Cube with practically nothing. She told me she grabbed the computers Carla here took apart. She worked in secret, just to keep herself distracted, and thanks to Nick's design, she was able to make it. If we combine our skills, we'll be able to break free from here." She said, a confident look on her face.

"Except...we're likely not to have access to the Physics Lab. If anything, Monokuma might bar entrance to it indefinitely. Either that or he'll force us to kill for it. Are we truly willing to lay down lives just to get out of here?" I said, a frown on my face.

"I don't want to die here...but you are right...sacrificing others to get what we want. A shot at freedom...that's no different than sacrificing Shuichi." Veruca said, leaning against me. I wrapped my arm around her, holding her tightly. It's funny how love works sometimes, we haven't known each other long, yet here we are acting as if we've been together for years. She's right, I don't want to lose her or my friends.

"You are correct...I suppose I may have to make do with what I got. I'm sure Miss Iruma and Mr. Gardner will be of assistance."

"Ah...cheer up Estia! I know you're itching to get back into your Physics. Trust me, I long to skate on a smooth patch of ice, just to practice my crossovers, pirouettes and axles. We'll be able to do that soon, I'm sure of it!" Tsubaki said cheerfully.

"Does Morning Hope even have an Ice Rink?" Kaikane asked absentmindedly.

"We can freeze the pool." I suggested.

"I know idea how we would even do that!" Chris cried out.

"Oh oh! Carla has an idea! Celestia can just make a freezing gun! She can give it to Mei-Mei and she can freeze the pool!"

"Huh? Why would I do that?" Mei-Ling asked, clearly confused.

"I believe she's making an Overwatch reference. One of the characters in that game is named Mei-Ling, and she uses an Ice Gun to fight." I replied, earning a look of confusion from the girl.

"Overwatch is a video game dear...one that's made by a very popular gaming company. I've been looking forward to playing it for awhile, I hear Lucy was able to play it, Final Fantasy 14 and Starcraft at the same time." Celestia said.

"What the hell...is she Korean?" Veruca said. I gave her a glare, causing her to stiffen up.

"She may as well be...shame we have no internet, I'd kill to play some League." Chris said.

"Um...Jon...are you done tuning that guitar?" Tenko asked shyly, causing me to chuckle.

"Yeah I did...I'm sure you'll like this song. I used to sing it a lot when I was in my old Church Choir. In fact, I recently sung it to my friend Marissa. She kept pestering me until I did...I believe it's a fitting song...for the ones we've lost." I replied, taking a deep breath. I started strumming my guitar, a light melody coming from the amp behind me, slowly filling the air with a somber tone. I licked my lips, the words already on the forefront of my mind.

" _Well I've heard there was a secret chord  
_

 _That David played and it pleased the Lord  
_

 _But you don't really care for music, do you?  
_

 _Well it goes like this:  
_

 _The fourth, the fifth, the minor fall and the major lift  
_

 _The baffled king composing Hallelujah_

 _Hallelujah  
_

 _Hallelujah  
_

 _Hallelujah  
_

 _Hallelujah_

 _Well your faith was strong but you needed proof  
_

 _You saw her bathing on the roof  
_

 _Her beauty and the moonlight overthrew ya  
_

 _She tied you to her kitchen chair  
_

 _And she broke your throne and she cut your hair  
_

 _And from your lips she drew the Hallelujah_

 _Hallelujah  
_

 _Hallelujah  
_

 _Hallelujah  
_

 _Hallelujah_

 _But baby I've been here before  
_

 _I've seen this room and I've walked this floor  
_

 _You know, I used to live alone before I knew ya  
_

 _And I've seen your flag on the marble arch  
_

 _And love is not a victory march  
_

 _It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah_

 _Hallelujah  
_

 _Hallelujah  
_

 _Hallelujah  
_

 _Hallelujah_

 _Well there was a time when you let me know  
_

 _What's really going on below  
_

 _But now you never show that to me do ya  
_

 _But remember when I moved in you  
_

 _And the holy dove was moving too  
_

 _And every breath we drew was Hallelujah_

 _Hallelujah  
_

 _Hallelujah  
_

 _Hallelujah  
_

 _Hallelujah_

 _Maybe there's a God above  
_

 _But all I've ever learned from love  
_

 _Was how to shoot somebody who outdrew ya_

 _And it's not a cry that you hear at night  
_

 _It's not somebody who's seen the light  
_

 _It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah_

 _Hallelujah  
_

 _Hallelujah  
_

 _Hallelujah  
_

 _Hallelujah  
_

 _Hallelujah  
_

 _Hallelujah  
_

 _Hallelujah  
_

 _Hallelujah  
_

 _Hallelujah  
_

 _Hallelujah  
_

 _Hallelujah  
_

 _Hallelujah_

 _Hallelujah."_

I ended the song, the last chords hung in the air a bit, before silence greeted us once more. I heard sniffling beside me, Tenko had started crying. In fact, all of the girls were crying, while Kaikane and Chris were trying to be manly and hold onto their tears. I'm not gonna lie, I did the same throughout the song, but I could feel the warmth slowly rolling down my cheeks, falling onto my hands. I took a shaky breath, glancing up at the sky.

"What a fucked up day today has been."

 _ **xxx**_

"What the hell is wrong with you? Did you seriously fucking risk yourself like that? I thought we agreed to tell each other everything Cara!" Nick snapped, causing the Former-Ultimate Marine Biologist to squeak. She had been trying to hold back her tears, but was rapidly failing at it.

"I didn't have a choice."

"Bullshit! You fucking did have a choice, you could have just said no. It wouldn't have mattered, whether you agreed or not, dad would have most likely been killed!"

"Don't say that! You don't know that!" Cara shouted angrily, jumping to her feet. The brown haired Craftsman grit his teeth, glancing away from his wife.

"I don't...but neither did Anaji, and look how his mom ended up. I'm sure I've got my own hostages somewhere. We all fucking do, but we can't worry about them right now. As much as it hurts...our lives right now are more important. Cara...I love you, I do. But after what you did...I don't know what to say." he said softly.

"I know...I know I fucked up. But you and I both know that my father is my everything. Without his help, I wouldn't be a Marine Biologist. I wouldn't have been found by the talent scouts here. I wouldn't be who I am without him!"

"Oh and what am I? You know that he means a lot to me too...it's thanks to him that I met you. Don't stand there and tell me he would be proud of you, because he wouldn't. Look at this...this motive caused 4 deaths, all because of our own rage and anger. Rage and anger that you caused." Nick said. Cara let out a whimper, looking away from the young man, her shoulders shaking a bit.

"I know...I'm sorry...I should have been executed tonight. We should have let the Sacrifice Clause kill me. I don't deserve to live. I vowed to take care of my students, yet here I am aiding the Mastermind of this sick twisted game! I should be dead!" she cried out, slamming her fist onto her vanity. The mirror shattered instantly, glass shards raining all over the ground. Nick frowned, watching as blood started falling onto the floor, dotting the carpet in pink.

"What would being dead solve? That would just be another body to add to the pile. You're telling me you'd rather be dead than alive? You truly are an ass if I would let you believe that." the boy said, reaching into his tool belt for a piece of cloth. He held it onto Cara's bleeding knuckles, holding it tightly so she wouldn't keep bleeding.

"I just...I want to die, 4 people are dead because of the motive I created."

"No...four people are dead because of people. Maki and Anastasia were the ones who set those traps. Kiibo killed himself...the only true victim was Himiko. Think about it, would she want you to die? After all of the bullshit you went through, would you let her memory die in vain? You are the last person alive who spoke to her. So it's your job to keep her alive."

"I don't think I can do that...I'm sure Tenko is going to beat me into a pulp the next time she sees me." she said softly.

"Well...if that's what it takes to make her forgive you. Besides, you helped her achieve her own freedom, and helped her end her suffering. If anything, Gabriella is the one responsible, and that one is at death's door. I don't want her to die, but she deserves it for wanting to poison that cowardly dancer." Nick said softly. He checked her knuckles over, glad that only a few cuts were on her skin. He pulled out a roll of gauze that he always kept with him, and started bandaging her wound.

"I guess you're right...I'm sorry Nick...I betrayed you. I understand if you don't want to be with me anymore. You deserve someone who can make you happy."

"Fuck off with that shit. I may be mad but you are my wife, we're supposed to piss you off. Now, it's time for you to find yourself some lube, after I'm done here, I'm going balls deep into your ass. I've been waiting all of four days, and you will let me. Payback for the shit that you made me go through." he said firmly.

"B-but I don't like anal."

"I don't give a shit, you owe me...I'm tying you up too, so get ready."

"Ugh...fine." she relented, a small smile on her face. At the end of the day, she was at least happy that her husband was with her through thick and thin.

 _ **xxx**_

"I must admit, I was rather entertained during this entire motive. There are a lot of liars among us. It's rather exciting to see it all happening, nee-hee-hee!"

"Um...I know you said you had something planned out but...what exactly is it?" a female voice said.

"Oh, it's going to be a secret of course! I'm planning something, but it's gonna take a little while to set it up. It may even bust this Mastermind wide open! I might be able to discover who they are!" the first voice said enthusiastically.

"Does that mean you are sniffing some clues out? You've been rather quiet the last few days. Can I expect you to be more...active?" a third male voice asked.

"You never know...my organization may actually become a threat this time around. Sucks that I only have you two to deal with, but I'm sure you'll be able to handle my missions. Remember the code we adhere too, no killing." the first said firmly, a degree of seriousness in his voice.

"You got it Boss man!"

"I must ask you something though...why is it that you don't want to kill? You wish to rule the world and yet...and yet you decide to vandalize things?" the third voice asked.

"Nee-hee-hee! That's something that you'll have to find out yourself! Well then go on, I'll be working on something myself. D.I.C.E. will soon be known throughout the school and the United States of America!"

 _ **xxx**_

From the Fifth Floor of Morning Hope Academy, the Mastermind watched on. She had an amused look on her face as she faced the panels showing her the cameras in the Dormitory Hall. She finished drinking her black tea, setting the cup down on a platter beside her, stretching her arms above her head as she watched a few people getting it on. Mainly Anastasia and Kamron, along with Cara and Nick. Jon and Veruca had been reduced to kissing, since Carla had fallen asleep on the floor of their bedroom. The added despair from being cock blocked was making her quite amused.

"Ah...I just love it when a plan starts coming together!" she said cheerfully, her voice was light and airy. She had been a singer in her previous life, before she had become the mastermind of this game.

"Excuse me...but are you sure it's alright to do this?" a second voice said. The girl spun around in her chair, crossing her legs as she glared at the young man before her, her younger cousin.

"Yes I am. What part of this do you not understand? Bodies are dropping left and right, so we have to even things out. They already know 48 students were set to be here. I'm sure they suspect 3 of them are missing, won't be long until someone stumbles upon something and connects the dots. Oh the despair is going to be so delicious!"

"So...you really want to be found out then?"

"Listen, Benny I already told you...we're not doing this for anything but the despair! Just imagine when they find out what happened here? The reason why this place was sealed off and the fact that rescue isn't coming. It's going to be amazing." she replied.

"I know that but...I just didn't want Sofia down there...you know?" he replied.

"You and that stupid Swedish bitch. I'm sorry, but when you volunteer for this kind of shit, you have to give up what you love. Besides she doesn't remember you, you're cock, or your love for her. She's free game, and if someone decides to get stabby stabby with her, too bad." she said, twirling a strand of hair around her finger.

"It isn't fair though...you don't have anyone down there that's risking their life!" Benny snapped. The young woman stood up, kicking him across the face with her boot. She stepped onto his trachea, her heel digging into his Adam's apple, crimson eyes filled with fear.

"I have quite a lot to lose down there too asshat. Or did you not forget me and Jonathan were together before all of this? Him being with Veruca? Screwing Carla's brains out? That fills me with so much lust it drives me insane. The despair I feel with every kiss he doesn't give me...AH! It just turns me on so hard...but you are wrong. If he dies down there...then I will lose the last thing I hold dear! My friends are already down there killing themselves, it's filling me with such despair! I honestly hope it happens! Ha...see what I did there?" she asked.

"Let...me...breathe." Benny said with a wheeze, his hands wrapped around her ankle. She rolled her eyes, pulling her foot from his throat. He gulped for air, coughing loudly.

"Ah...I must admit...Je..."

"Stop! I told you never to call me that name again!" she shouted angrily.

"S-sorry...I mean Junko."

"That's better." the young girl said, brushing past her cousin. She looked at herself in the mirror, admiring everything her cousin, the Ultimate Plastic Surgeon had done for her.

She was standing at an average height of five feet, five inches. Though with her heels, she stood four inches taller at five feet, nine inches. She had long strawberry blonde hair, normally left down, reaching past her waist. She had been styling it into a pair of long fluffy twin tails, held up by black and white Monokuma hair ties. Her skin was fair in color, and covered in copious amounts of foundation, her eyes were lined with black eyeliner, and she had beautiful cerulean colored eyes. She was currently wearing a long sleeved white blouse, which she left unbuttoned, her Double D chest being very visible, the lacy red bra peeking slightly from under her shirt. Over it, she wore a black blazer, along with a loose fitting black and white tie. She was wearing a matching short pleated skirt, that ended at her mid thigh, barely covering her generous rump. She wore knee high violet boots, with four inch thin heels, and pointed toes. She looked nothing like the person she had once been.

"I must admit, you did an excellent job with me. That's why you are up here and not down there. Now if only that dumb ass step sister of mine would fucking stay here instead of heading to the 4th Floor. Whatever...that trollop will get hers when she comes back."

"Um...Junko?"

"Ah yes right...you wanted to initiate the motive this time around. Go for it, Monokuma is in your hands. But I better get results and I better get a fucking class trial, is that understood?"

"Yes ma'am...I promise I will deliver." Benny said, shaking in fear.

Benny was a short young man, standing at five feet, three inches. He had pale white skin, and short fluffy black hair. He had dark circles around his crimson eyes. He was wearing a black tee shirt, with a crimson lightning bolt printed on it. Over it, he wore a long Doctor's Coat, with the name Martinez sown into it. He was wearing a pair of khaki jeans, stuffed into brown loafers, he was known as the Ultimate Plastic Surgeon in Morning Hope Academy, before the Tragedy. His cousin was affected by it, and it had driven her to take drastic measures, case in point, the one before him.

"Just remember...the next time you decide to bring up that weak and spineless girl, I will kill you. She is dead...my name is Junko Enoshima, and I am the True Ultimate Despair. Someone had to succeed after our Queen was defeated in Hope's Peak Academy. So I took up her role...and I will succeed where she did not. Is that understood?"

"Yes...that is understood." Benny replied.

"Good...I'm gonna go finger myself, feel free to do whatever you want. Oh yes...make sure the Cryogenic Chambers are still active. Those kiddies down there have been asleep since the Eighties, it's gonna be interesting to see them awake up nearly 50 years after they were frozen. Pfft...Hope's Peak Academy truly does have some geniuses lying around. I can't believe they kept so much of it hidden from the world...technology that I'm gonna abuse the shit out of." Junko said, grinning from ear to ear as she grabbed her Faculty ID.

"Before you go...am I to leave the Physics Lab open?" he asked. The girl frowned, not exactly knowing how to reply. She snapped her fingers, walking over to one of the machines. She pulled a clear plastic card from her cleavage, swiping it on a console. She typed something into the system and hit enter, tossing the card to Benny who almost dropped it.

"Give this to Jon...as a little reward. He was able to discover Alice Caroll's Faculty ID. He deserves a bit of a Prize. I made it so that Card only opens the floors in Morning Hope Tower. Let him know that if he shares that with anyone, I'll kill him. Capisci?"

"Mhmm." the boy said in fear. Junko smiled, giving him a wave, her acrylic crimson nails glimmering slowly as she did. She walked off, leaving Benny in charge of the students. He swallowed hard, looking at the monitors, seeing Sofia wondering around the 2nd Floor, something she had been doing for the last couple of months.

"Sorry dear...for Despair I have to do this. I can at least send you some fresh food, like I have been doing." he said, pressing the button to one of the Monokuma units. He input the command, and told it to refill the fridge, while she was out trying to get into the Pool Hall.

Despite everything that had happened, Benny would do what he could to uphold Despair. It was a vow he had sworn to Junko Enoshima, the true Junko, and not his cousin. He would continue driving the world into Despair, no matter the consequences, after all...he was an Ultimate Despair. He relished in his friends suffering, even if that meant Sofia would be added to the suffering students as well. He had already made his choice, and when you choose Despair, there is nothing that can change your mind, not even the golden lights that Hope could provide.

 _ **End of Chapter 1**_

 _ **Surviving Students: 33**_

 _ **Surviving Faculty Members: 3**_

 _ **xxx(Cast)xxx**_

 **Class 24 of Morning Hope Academy + Faculty**

 **Fa Mei-Ling**

 **Jonathan Hyles**

 **Anaji Hora**

 **Lucy Cadwell**

 **Setsuko Inoue**

 **Victoria Louis**

 **Tsubaki Aulani**

 **Kaikane Aulani**

 **Veruca LeGume**

 **Nicholas Ladd Gardner**

 **Cara Ladd Gardner**

 **Anastasia Katrina Klevorick**

 **Carla Williamson**

 **Harrison Evans**

 **Kamron Luca Di Carita**

 **Alice Lois Caroll**

 **Julianne Natalie Ray**

 **Kevin Hicks** ** _(Deceased)_**

 **Gabriella Vertran**

 **Dan Arche**

 **Lee Harvey Emerson (Deceased)**

 **Calem Kurogane**

 **Christopher Patrick Bacon**

 **Chloe Raincomprix**

 **Sofia Nilsson**

 **Celestia Ludenberg**

 _ **Class 79 of Hope's Peak Academy**_

 **Kirumi Tojo (Deceased)**

 **Kaede Akamatsu**

 **Shuichi Saihara (Deceased)**

 **Kaito Momota**

 **Miu Iruma**

 **Rantaro Amami**

 **Korekiyo Shinguji**

 **Himiko Yumeno (Deceased)**

 **Tenko Chabashira**

 **Kokichi Ouma**

 **Gonta Gokuhara (Deceased)**

 **Kiibo (Deceased)**

 **Maki Harukawa**

 **Ryoma Hoshi**

 **Tsumugi Shirogane**

 **Angie Yonaga**

 _ **A/N: Well everyone, this marks the official End of Chapter 1. Man what a fucking ride this has been. Trust me, it's going to get even slipperier from here. Especially when we get new cast members joining us during Chapter 2. This is also the Chapter that will feature more OC deaths. It will be mostly from Mei-Ling's point of view. I'm actually considering writing it in First Person from her Perspective, to get more of her inner thoughts. Since you know...she's supposed to be the Protag, but was just a Supporting Character in Chapter 1. I may have to change the Summary around a bit, but when you are given only 362 characters to work with, it's hard to convey what you want. Fucking Fanfiction...**_

 _ **Regardless...I have revealed quite a few things. The last few Acts have made various things clear. Some people are lying, others are holding secrets and some are well...dealing with the aftermath of what these consequences bring. I've also made it clear that the Number 3 is quite important in this fic. But will you figure out truly what that number means? I suppose you'll have to wait...maybe Chapter 3 Act 3 Sub Paragraph 3, Word 3, Letter 3 will be the answer. Or maybe I'm just fucking with you in the only way I know how...who knows?**_

 _ **Anyway...I am going to be taking a bit of a break to work on Chapter 2. Not just that, I want to play Pokemon Let's Go Eevee for a bit too. I'm also preparing things for Thanksgiving, so you may not see anything from me. However I am working on another Non-Canon Omake, this time taking place in Thanksgiving. The story is going to be different from the last Omake, so it may be a bit weird. I am also working on that Junko Lemon, but I haven't had any ideas on the story part. You know me...gotta deliver a story before delivering the payload. Hehe...but seriously...I am gonna see if I can finish that special on or before Thanksgiving.**_

 _ **Um...I don't have much to say really...except thanks to everyone who's read this. It's thanks to you that I get the motivation to write this story. As long as a few of you are reading it, it makes me happy and allows me to continue to do what I do. I'll see you all in Chapter 2!**_

 _ **Chapter 2: Act 1: A Whole New World...coming soon to VHS and DVD.**_


	20. School Life Snippets 1: Thanksgiving

Danganronpa

School Life Snippets

Omake 1

Thanksgiving Day Special

 ** _xxx_**

"Goddamn it! Why the fuck does it have to be me!" the Ultimate Inventor shouted angrily, as she glanced at the paper in her hands.

" _Morning Hope Academy's Thanksgiving Banquet. Each Class must provide a dish for their grade. You have been selected to provide the Turkeys, we hope you show us your culinary skills."_ the paper read. It had been signed by Dean Harold J. Winters. Miu Iruma had been selected at random. Even though she had been hoping her fellow classmates had gotten it instead, now she was stuck providing who knows how many birds for their class. She didn't even like turkey.

The strawberry haired inventor growled as she lay back on her bed, her skirt fluttering a bit as she placed her feet on the edge of the bed. She sighed contently, as the fan was blowing up her skirt, the breeze felt nice, she mused. She glanced at the paper in her hand again, seeing what was written on it for the umpteenth time.

"Guess I'll have to break out the piggy bank. Fucking piece of shit, I hope these fucks enjoy the trouble I'm gonna go through for them." she said with a groan.

Miu honestly didn't know what she was going to do. She was just an inventor, not a cook. She was just going to head to the Super Market and pick up all of the Turkeys she could find. Of course she didn't see this note until literally the day before. She was sure her classmates were beginning to wonder where the turkeys were. At this rate, she was most likely gonna have to wing it. She was looking forward to taking a mid morning nap after the heavy shit she had just taken, but now she couldn't even enjoy it. The afterglow was something she was fond of, especially after days of not going to the bathroom. However, she couldn't let her classmates down. She knew Shuichi and Kaede wouldn't stop pestering her, until she either caved, turned into a submissive doll, or worse. Turned into a submissive doll in public, where she ended up caving, losing her shit and having Kokichi laugh at her. That was always the bad choice. She pushed herself to her feet, frowning as the breeze was no longer pleasing her. She grabbed her coin purse and shoved it between her breasts, along with her keys.

"Whole Foods, here I fucking come!"

 ** _xxx_**

"Um...are you sure about this Buns?" Chris asked, as he peered through the camera lens. He was in the Home Economics Room, along with Veruca and Lucy. Alice Bailey, his girlfriend of two years, and foreign exchange student, wanted to do something special for Thanksgiving. Something more...healthier.

She had asked Lucy, the Ultimate MMO Player to help her, since she knew her way around computers. Veruca was there because she had decided to not only roast nuts for a Pecan Pie she was making, but also because she had been chosen to provide food for the banquet. She had willingly bought everything, and was currently testing each Pecan to see if it had gone bad.

The Ultimate Veterinarian, who was as vegan as they came, wanted to prepare an alternate meal for Thanksgiving. She just didn't like seeing people killing turkeys for food. She accepted carnivores, and while sad that animals were only raised to be slaughtered, she wholeheartedly thought that eating healthy foods would lead to a better life style. She was completely fit, and was able to do a lot of interesting feats. Of course Chris told her that her previous training with Fenrir had to do with that. He also relented a bit, she spent years in the Militia, and MRE's we're a frequent cause of constipation. Shitting literal bricks was something that wasn't pleasant.

"Honestly Chris, I believe she should do it. I may not eat kale like she does, but I believe making healthy choices is essential for a healthy lifestyle." Veruca replied. She tapped one of the nuts onto the granite countertop scrounging her nose a bit. She tossed it into a red bowl, Where the Bad Nuts Go, as she had labeled it.

"I don't understand...how can you not love pizza? It's so heavenly and cheesy! It's my own personal elixir!"

"Lucy, you are a Gamer. All you do is eat Doritos, and drink Mountain Dew. Not to mention your room smells like Cheetos." the Nut Princess said, cracking one of the good nuts. She inspected it closely before placing in the Green bowl, Where all the Good Nuts Go. Lucy giggled.

"Sorry, sometimes I don't finish all of my snacks. My kitties love the scent of Cheetos." she said happily.

"You know...I would be surprised by this. But me and Luce have been hosting sessions of Dungeons and Dragons in her room every Saturday. Chloe may act like a bitch sometimes, but Chester totally makes her squeal." the Lepidopterologist said, glancing at the camera, making sure it was perfectly set up and pointed at Alice.

"Chester is a wonderful kitty, of course she squeals. He's a lap cat after all, a totally huggable orange tabby!" the girl said, a grin on her face as she thought about her pet cat. Chris just rolled his eyes.

"Um...shall I take my buns down?"

"Don't...trust me, you wouldn't want your hair to get in the food. That's the last thing anyone needs. I do recall one girl baked her crush a pie, with toenails and hair in it."

"Ew." Chris and Lucy utter softly, disgust written on their faces. Alice didn't look to good after hearing that. She reached into her coat, pulling out a small pocket mirror, looking at her make up.

"I must admit, Celestia knows her make up. I look rather beautiful with this eye liner."

"You look beautiful without it too, seriously you don't need any make up." the Lepidopterologist said, causing her to flush. Veruca sighed, shaking her head.

"Such a way with words."

"You're just jealous that he picked Ally over you Ruca." Lucy said.

"Bleeding Christ, why would that matter? I have Jonathan by my side regardless. He isn't a fucking prick either, just for that you aren't getting any of my pie." the Nut Princess said, shaking her fist at the gamer, who had a hurt look on her face. Chris cleared his throat, glaring angrily at the Nut Princess who just gave him a smug look. He continued typing something on the recording software, making sure everything was fine.

"Alright, we're ready to record. Are you ready Buns?"

"Mhmm...I'm all ready!" she said cheerfully, snapping her compact mirror closed. He typed something into the computer, before hitting record on both the camera and the software. Alice adopted a smile, giving the camera a wink.

"Hello the Internet! As you all know, Thanksgiving is tomorrow and I wish to bring you all a healthier recipe so you don't have to kill any cute turkeys. My name is Alice Bailey and I am the Ultimate Veterinarian, I do hope you enjoy this recipe, it's one I'm rather fond of!" she said cheerfully. Chris panned the camera a bit as he followed her, she stopped in front of the stove, where all of her materials had been laid out.

"Today, we're making a Vegan version of a Turducken, or as I like to call it, a Tofucken. So let's get started!" she said cheerfully, grabbing a hold of a nearby glass baking pan, which was filled with some brown liquid. She grabbed a hold of the white tofu block, all the while Lucy, Veruca and Chris were watching.

She had written the entire script, prepared the items and was doing this without rehearsal. Chris had insisted he at least take a look at the script, to edit it and make changes. But she said that she had done that already. Apparently, she had been working on this for two full nights before she decided to go for it, without even a dry run. He didn't know whether to be impressed or worried. Alice gave the camera a smile, she had been pausing for ten second intervals, in post editing, Chris and Lucy would add the music, recipe list and everything else to make the video look pretty.

"So, a turfucken is a chicken, stuffed inside a duck, stuffed inside a turkey. Which is probably the grossest shit I've ever heard of, usually eaten by simple douche bags. Now, our turfucken will start with some lovely homemade tempeh, chopped up small. Sauteed in olive oil and black pepper, mmm...then we add some soy sauce." the girl said, showing the tempeh she had prepared for the camera, stirring it a bit. She grabbed the tofu block and a knife, slicing the side of it.

"Now, we take this beautiful tempeh and stuff it into our tofu block. Once finished, we will place it in our lovely marinade. I used some healthy as fuck ingredients for this marinade. Made with some tasty juice, from the finest fruits and vegetables. None of that artificial bullshit you find in stores. That stuff will give you cancer!" she said cheerfully, as she placed the tofu block in the pan.

"Um...did you know she was going to say this?" Veruca said softly to Chris, who shook his head.

"No...I didn't...she didn't let me look at the script." he whispered back.

"Now...we spoon a little over the top. Ahh...this is gonna be the tits." the Veterinarian said, grinning as she used her hands to soak the tofu block in the marinade. She continued doing that for a few more seconds, before looking back at the camera, that cheery look on her face. With the sweetest and most heart warming smile, she began to speak.

"You know...a perk of this recipe, is that you don't have to eat body parts and shit. Why, some of those cooking show twats, smile as they stuff bread up a birds ass. Isn't that fucking strange?" she asked, a confused look on her face. Chris clamped his mouth shut, trying not to laugh at the serious look Alice had donned.

"After your tofu block has soaked up that delicious goddamned marinade, you wrap it up in your favorite homemade seitan. I make my own seitan because I have no time, for weak ass bullshit."

Alice looked back down at the cutting board, as she wrapped the tofu block with the seitan. She was humming a little song as she did, carefully trying the twine into the cutest bows she could muster. It was honestly quite interesting so see her do this.

"Once you're done, place it in your oven and roast until it's golden brown. You'll wanna preheat this...176 degrees Celsius should do. That's 350 degrees Fahrenheit for all the Yanks...I mean, Americans." she said with a grin, that alluring smile still on her face. She placed the pan inside the oven, closing it. She wiped her hands off and looked back at the camera, giving it a wink.

"Isn't it nice to not be eating fucking corpses? On today's farms, ducks, chickens and turkeys are totally fucked. They're raised in tiny ass sheds, and after a life of asshats beating the crap out of them, they're hung upside down. They're goddamn throats are cut at the slaughter house. Which is nothing more than a dickhead torture palace. If shit like that was done to dogs on a daily basis, people would be like, Jesus Fucking Christ, you cock sucking animal abusing chodes! So how are birds any different? In only the goddamned ways that count? Feeling pain, and fear and shit? Bitch please!" she said firmly. At this point she herself was trying not to laugh. She composed herself, donning another smile.

"You know who eats like that? Weak ass motherfuckers, that's who! So don't be a weak ass motherfucker! Go Vegan!" she said cheerfully, as she had the camera panned to an already prepared dish. She grabbed the salt shaker, pouring some over the tofu.

"I'm going to eat the fuck out of this." she said. She snapped her fingers, a sign to cut the recording, at that moment, everyone burst out laughing, unable to contain it any longer.

"Now I see why you didn't want anyone to read the script. That shit was gold." Chris said, wiping a tear from his eyes.

"I just wanted everyone to be aware of what happens when you eat turkeys. Some of today's farms treat animals badly. I've seen it happen so often, and its really sad. You might not want to go Vegan, but you can at least be aware of what happens. Maybe it'll discourage people from buying from certain farms." she said, poking her fingers together.

"It's perfectly fine. Sometimes you just gotta Think Outside The Bun." Chris said ruffing her hair, a grin on his face.

"Ugh...that was the worst pun ever."

"It was actually Taco Bells old slogan, but yeah." he said sheepishly. Lucy grabbed a hold of his laptop, giggling slightly

"We have to take this to the A/V Room for editing. It's gonna be hilarious, I already have some music selected for it. You wanna come along Ally?"

"No...I wish to stay here and finish making some more of these. I'm also going to help Veruca with her Pecan Pies, she looks like she has her hands full." she said, pointing to the Nut Specialist who had returned to sorting nuts. Her pet Squirrel, Hazelnut, sat on her shoulder, helping her shell the Pecans.

"I see...well you two have fun then. Seriously, awesome work Buns, I'm gonna love everyone's reactions when they see this." Chris said, giving her a kiss on the cheek. She flushed, giggling as she looked away.

"Um...I know you aren't Vegan but...would you mind at least trying this for me?" she asked. He sighed, giving her a nod.

"For you, I'll try anything. But I'm not going Vegan."

 ** _xxx_**

"Celestia!" Miu cried, earning a soft scream from the Physicist. She ended up dropping a beaker, which shattered on the ground. A cloud of gas erupted into the room and she quickly backed away from it, hitting a red button. The fans started up, sucking all of the air out of the room, along with the cloud. The two girls left the Chemistry Lab, the doors locking up after they left.

"How many times must I tell you not to startle me when I am working with chemicals?" the brunette Lolita cried, her crimson eyes boring into Miu's light blue ones.

"Sorry, I didn't think you were that into chemicals."

"I am a scientist first and foremost. Though my talents lie in Physics, I practice a little bit of everything. You seem distressed dear, what is troubling you?" she asked firmly. Miu sighed, reaching into her breasts for the paper. Celestia took it, ignoring the warmth and moisture the paper had.

"Hmm...you were chosen to bring turkeys for the banquet. I believe Veruca was selected to do this for our class. Were you at least provided with funds?" she asked.

"Yeah, I just got the prepaid card from the Dean. Thing is, I was so into my work that I forgot. I'm gonna need help, you wanna get some fuckin birds or what?" Miu asked, giving the girl a grin. Celestia glanced over her shoulder, seeing the Chem Lab still closed up.

"I suppose...after all the Chemistry Lab is going to be unusable for the foreseeable future. I was working on a counter agent for Mustard Gas, and it wasn't exactly stable when you decided to greet me." the girl said, patting her skirt as she started for the stairwell.

"Yeah...sorry about that. Anyway, I drafted some blueprints for those Guns you wanted. Are you sure you can make Portal Guns?"

"Of course...anything and everything is possible with Science. If we can create these, we'll be able to revolutionize teleportation. By imputing the correct coordinates from the receptors across the world, you'll be able to open a portal where ever you wish. Traveling by plane, boat or automobile will be a thing of the past!" she said cheerfully.

"Except that will make people able to steal shit. Not to mention terrorism and fuck all else." the Inventor replied.

"I've developed something to counter that as well. For one, these guns can only be used by people with a license. Not to mention, they are being designed with biometrics in mind, meaning that certain things will be unable to be taken through a portal. Only Military Personnel will be able to bring firearms through them. I drafted three models, the Civilian Model, the Government Model and finally the Military Model."

"You've...really planned this out haven't you?" she said. Celestia gave Miu a grin, placing her joined hands under her chin.

"Of course I have! I wish to travel to the moon one day, if only our school would hurry up and finish that Lunar Base." she said, looking rather annoyed.

The two continued talking, mostly about science and some of the inventions they were working on. Since Miu didn't own a car, Celestia volunteered to drive them to the store. She had to get some snacks for her and her roommate Setsuko, including some Duncan Hills Coffee, which was the Media Critic's favorite. As soon as they walked into Whole Foods, the two looked around, eyes widening when they saw the sheer amount of people milling about. Miu sighed angrily, her hands tightening around the handle of her shopping cart.

"God fucking dammit! Look at this shit, did everyone get their fucking Food Stamps today?" she shouted angrily.

"Calm down dear, this always happens the day before a holiday. Not to mention, it's technically Black Friday week. So a lot of people are preparing for the long weekend, and snacking up for the long lines they'll be waiting in." the Ultimate Physicist said, helping to keep her close friend calm.

"Whatever, let's just go get these damn things. The Sophomore Class has 4 classes right? How many turkeys do you need to feed fifteen fat fucks?" the inventor asked firmly.

"I'm...not exactly sure...let's just ask someone." Celestia said, remaining calm as she started sifting through the throngs of people. They moved past the produce section, with Miu grabbing some apples, because they help with stomach aches. Celestia didn't really pay attention, grabbing some bananas for herself, along with some Yogurt Raisins for Setsuko, apparently that was the closest thing to health food the Media Critic got to.

They finally arrived at the Meat Section of the Store, and noticed several people looking pissed. There were a few butchers walking around, head to toe in white coats, some covered in blood. Miu just stood there, laughing in amusement as some people were shouting at each other. Celestia however realized why they were and pointed to the freeze in the center of the Meat section. The section that housed the turkeys, it lay empty.

"What...what the fuck?" Miu muttered.

"Seems to me like they ran out."

"What the fuck do you mean they ran out? I gotta fucking buy a shitload of turkeys for our goddamn class. What the fuck am I supposed to tell them?" she shouted angrily.

"Calm down, we'll just go to another grocery store." Celestia said.

"You'll have better luck going to a farm girls. The other stores in Anaheim sold out of turkeys hours ago. Shit like this always happens the day before Thanksgiving. You might have to head out of town for some, if you're lucky." another customer said, brushing past them with a cart filled with frozen turkeys.

"Hey asshole, how about you spare a couple of those for us!" Miu said, causing the man to stop.

"Pfft...excuse me? I'm hosting a party in Beverly Hills. I cannot waste any more time, sorry ladies but you'll have to look elsewhere."

"Pardon me sir, but you don't seem to understand. We happen to be students of Morning Hope Academy, perhaps you'd be willing to part with some of those?" Celestia asked, batting her lashes a bit at the man.

"Oh...oh I see...you think you can use your status as an Ultimate to get what you want. You know, I am sick of you talented people looking down on us normals. We may not be talented like you, but we use our hard earned cash to buy our shit. So why don't you fuck off?!"

"Wow...dick...I bet you're only mad because you aren't getting head. Look at you, fat virgin neckbeard. How old are you? 32? I bet you feel like a goddamn failure. Your parents are mad because all you do is collect My Little Pony figures and boast about the mad parties you host. I bet you say to them that you meet people like Angelina Jolie or Nicholas Cage, when you are just buying these turkeys and doing fuck knows what with them. Lying sack of shit!" Miu cried out. The man looked away, bursting into tears as he pulled away his cart.

"Excellent work Miu...there goes our only turkey lead." Celestia said, looking disappointed at her friend.

"What? He was a fuckin loser anyway, asshole needs to wake up."

"That doesn't matter...what does matter is the fact that we are out of turkeys."

"Whatever...let's just pick up the other shit and head to Malibu. They've got to have turkeys there."

"I am not driving an hour and forty five minutes to Malibu just to get turkeys. The farthest I'll go is Santa Ana."

"Ugh...and here I wanted those hot beach guys to look at my beautiful body. I am the golden child, the beautiful lady genius, these tits need to be rubbed with tanning oil." the Inventor said, earning a sigh from Celestia.

"I am starting to understand why it was you procrastinated this much."

"I wasn't procrastinated! Sure I eat MRE's all the time, but I go to the bathroom like a normal person!"

Celestia blinked, swiftly turning around. She just held onto her green Whole Foods basket, filling it with her needs. At times, Miu was a genius, capable of inventing the impossible. Other times, she was the biggest potty mouthed idiot this side of California.

 ** _xxx_**

"Hey Mei, do Chinese People celebrate Thanksgiving?" Carla asked, a curious look on her face.

"No...well we sort of do. You see, China has various holidays celebrated throughout the fall. One of them happens to be rather dear to me. Usually celebrated between the months of August and September, it's known as the Moon Festival. It's a holiday where we celebrate the union of family, have a huge feast, eat moon cakes and talk about some old Chinese legends. Me and my father would spend all day preparing Moon cakes, they were always my favorite." the girl said, a fond smile on her face. She frowned, sniffling a bit as she remembered her father.

"Of course...since we live in America now, we haven't had time to celebrate those holidays. Mama is busy with her candy shop in San Francisco, and Ju is in college. Soon enough, I'll be all grown up and will have to decide what to do in life. I probably won't have much time for such frivolities."

"Dah don't say that! I thought the Chinese were supposed to be wise beyond their years! Rising Dragon, Hidden Mantis or something like that!" the brunette said, earning a giggle from the girl.

"Maybe the monks are wise, I'm just a plain girl interested in folklore. I've just been busy...I haven't had a moon cake since my father passed away. I sometimes remember how we prepared them, and always wrote little messages to each other. What I wouldn't give to try one...anyway, we should focus on Thanksgiving. We're supposed to be gathering supplies for our class party you know." Mei-Ling said, earning a nod from the Ultimate Lucky Student.

"Yeah yeah...I uh...I know! I left something in the Home Economics Room. I'll be right back, think you can handle cleaning the chalk board while I'm gone, Mei-Mei?!" she asked. Mei-Ling looked at the board, frowning a bit but she gave her a smile.

"Shi...I can handle it!"

"Good, I'll hurry back. Don't you worry your cute little head off!" she said, ruffling the girl's hair before skipping away. Mei-Ling frowned as she moved some loose strands of hair from her face. Despite her doing her best to tuck it into her bun, Carla managed to find a way to mess it up.

"At least it's warm here. Though I'm not looking forward to wearing that cheongsam again." she muttered to herself, shuttering a bit at the thought of the crimson pearl outfit her mother forced her to wear.

She grabbed a nearby step stool, pulling her red stilettos off her feet as she grabbed a rag, proceeding to wipe the chalkboard clean. As she was cleaning however, she ended up letting go of the eraser in her hand, causing her to frown. She hopped off the step ladder, looking around for the black eraser, covered in white chalk dust. She spotted it under the teacher's desk, and decided to get down on her knees to get it. At that same time, the classroom door opened. She had first thought it was Carla, having returned from the Home Economics room, but she was greeted instead with Nick and Cara, who were panting a bit. Cara looked around for a moment, before turning and locking the door, grabbing her husband. She pushed him onto the desk, rapidly unbuttoning his flannel shirt.

"Sweetheart, are you sure you don't wanna take this to the Aquarium?"

"Yes, last time you ended up letting the Penguins out of the enclosure. I am not going to risk you doing that again! Besides this room is empty, and our friends are busy with Thanksgiving Prep. They won't even notice us." she said, giving him a grin. Nick smirked as he grabbed a hold of her white lab coat, spinning her around so that she was pinned to the desk. He sat her on the desk, forcefully spreading her legs and hiking her skirt.

"Fine, but I'm not getting dominated by you. Let me just prepare your _Tool of the Trade_. That way, I can have a swift entree into the warm and wet abyss of pure hope." he said, giving her a firm kiss as his hand traveled up her skirt, Cara's moans filling the room.

" _Holy Bruce Lee! What the shit do I do?"_ Mei-Ling shouted in her mind, her hands clamped over her mouth to hide her breathing. She had pressed herself against the back of the desk, just behind the built in drawers that usually hid a trash can. She was glad to be small now, because people wouldn't be able to see her so easily.

"Oh seal biscuits! That feels so good!"

"Maybe I should stick my girth in your blow hole for a while? We have to make sure it's really slick." Nick said, his voice sounding husky as he unzipped his pants. Mei-Ling started to shake, digging her hand inside her pocket for her phone. She quietly turned the volume down, and opened up a message to Jon, Carla, Veruca, Anaji and Calem, a single word written on it.

 ** _HELP_**

 ** _xxx_**

"Are you sure I can do this man?" Kaikane asked, earning a confident look from both Kaito and Rantaro. The green haired adventurer gave him a pat on the shoulder.

"Listen, all you have to do is lay it on nice and simple. Be sweet, smile and just act natural. Women love confidence, but try not to be too arrogant...and unbutton your shirt a bit. Seriously, you are a Hawaiian beach god, show off a bit of skin." he said, helping Kai unbutton part of his shirt.

"Trust me dude, when I asked Maki-Roll out, she was flushing and everything. She wasn't expecting it, so I just laid it on smooth. I, Kaito Momota Luminary of the Stars, want you as my woman. And she accepted!" Kaito said happily, only to feel the barrel of a gun under his chin. He stiffened a bit, his Adam's apple moving up and sown as he swallowed hard.

"If you keep lying to your friends, I will kill you." the brunette assassin said, cold as ice. Her face was dark, crimson eyes glowing as she made the man shiver.

"Okay okay...I'm sorry...I actually begged her to go out with me. She turned me down fifteen times before she relented and said maybe." Kaito said.

"Kaito Momota, the Ultimate Pussy." Rantaro said, shaking his head in disappointment. Satisfied, Maki put her gun on safe, hiding it under her skirt, which was thankfully long enough to conceal her thigh holster.

"That doesn't exactly help my situation. Seriously, the only female interaction I've had for 17 years is with my sister. She's so overbearing that she scares away all potential mates. I don't know how to flirt with a girl!" Kaikane said, already freaking out. Maki turned to him, frowning a bit.

"Just be yourself. A woman likes a confident man, like this idiot said before. Just try not to sound like an overbearing douche bag, don't just use the Chad card because you think you are hot. Don't puss out and don't get on your knees and beg. If I see you do any thing like this, your ass will be my target for the next hour."

"Duly noted." the boy said, steeling his nerves. He took a confident step forward, that turned into two, the four, than six. Soon enough, he was standing right in front of the table, which was currently housing one of the foreign exchange students from Japan's Class 78, Juniors in his school.

"Hello there, is something the matter?" Junko asked, as she gave the boy in front of her a bright smile. He gave her a small smile, his eyes focusing on her chest. He swallowed hard.

"Um...I'd like to...I uh..."

" _Oh Jesus, I'm so nervous."_ he thought, mentally panicking. Junko just gave him a smile, twirling a bit of hair around her finger tip.

"Just relax, I don't bite."

"Okay...it's just that...you're...well _you_. I was wondering...if I could...you know...show you around town?"

"Show me around town? But I've already been here before. I had a fashion shoot in Los Angeles not that long ago...ah wait, you wanna go out don't you?" Junko asked, giving the boy a grin.

"I...yes?"

"Hehe...why didn't you say so? I'd love for you to take me out. I doubt my boyfriend will mind."

"Huh?" Kaikane asked, his nervousness melting into confusion as she grabbed her phone, standing up from his seat.

"You didn't know? I have a boyfriend and a daughter. But that's something I like keeping to myself. He's in Class 78B as well, along with his twin sister Kyoko. Both of them are at Disney right now, let me just ask him." she said, holding her phone to her ear.

"No wait...I can't take you out...I didn't even know you had a daughter. Jesus, just...never mind." Kaikane said, turning around and leaving. Junko watched him go, saying a few things to his friends before all four of them left the cafeteria. Junko let out a dark chuckle, rubbing her hands together.

" _Ah...ruining a man's chances at love, how despairingly evil."_

"You are such a cunt you know that?" Chloe said, leaning back against the post next to them, holding a bottle of Gatorade in her hands.

"But I'm not lying. I have a daughter, it's just that me and her father aren't exactly on dating terms. He's engaged with the Ultimate Pop Sensation now...maybe hiding my pregnancy from him wasn't such a good idea." she said absentmindedly.

"Ugh...so this is the true face of Junko Enoshima?"

"Not really...trust me girl, I had this massive grand scheme and everything. I was going to destroy the world, and paint it in beautiful despair...until I realized how boring that would be after a year. No one would make chips and Redbull anymore. So I'll just ruin lives in secret for now. Upupupupu!" she said, walking off with a grin on her face.

"That bitch is insane...someone should commit her somewhere." Chloe muttered, taking a sip from her Gatorade. She spat it out, looking at the label.

"Fuckin expired, you bastards really need to check your shit. Only the finest Gatorade shall be provided to the Ultimate Queen Bee! You four, go get me some fuckin tea right now! Where he hell are my fanners?" the blonde cried out, causing four Freshmen to scurry away. She sat down at the table top, crossing her legs as a few girls brought her some fashion magazines, and another woman brought a large paper fan.

"Ah...long live the Queen."

 ** _xxx_**

"How is it possible that none of these shitholes have turkeys?" Miu shouted, slamming her fist into the dashboard before her. Celestia frowned, glaring at the girl.

"Please, refrain from damaging my automobile. It was quite expensive and I would like for it to covered by its warranty."

"Whatever...what am I gonna do? I gotta buy one turkey for every four people. There are sixteen students in each class, that's like...64 turkeys!" she cried.

"Perhaps you should clean your desk more often. Stuff like this wouldn't happen, you were given two weeks. Miu seriously...what exactly are you doing in your room?" the physicist asked, glancing at her friend for a brief moment.

"Uh...that's my business." the Inventor replied. Celestia frowned, but said nothing as she turned her car on. She shifted into Reverse, pulling out of the parking spot before heading out of the store.

"You think Wal-Mart has turkeys?" Celestia asked, keeping her eyes on the road.

"I am not going to Wal-Mart. That is the shittiest company in the world, not to mention they treat their employees like used tampons. I could live comfortably in our shitty planet without those fucks existing. Right now, I don't know who's worse, Facebook or Wal-Mart. If I could find out where Zuckerburg lives, I'd rip out his tongue and lick my ass with it."

"Oh...why? That sounds unpleasant for both of you." the Physicist said, cringing a bit at her friend. Miu growled under her breath, crossing her arms as she leaned back into her seat. She grabbed a hold of the switch at the side of the seat, tipping it back a bit.

"Hey Esti...I have a question, and I hope you don't get offended."

"I won't, depending on what it is." she replied. The light turned green, and the vehicle lurched forward.

"Okay, what's your deal? Why did you decide to become a chick?"

"Ah...you wish to know the reason for my transition? The answer is simple...my father had unrealistic expectations of me. He thought that because I was born a man, that I would want to do things men do. I'm not like other men...I never was. I prioritized Physics and Science over Farming and Agriculture. Simply put, the man he wanted me to become was something I could never be." she replied firmly.

"Hmm...when did you realize you wanted to be a girl?"

"Oh that was easy...when I was 9, my sister Kayla and her friend Linnie were trying on clothes. I jokingly asked to try some on and Linnie left for an hour. Came back with an adorable selection, everything I could think of. It didn't take long for her to turn me into a little doll, and I had to admit...I looked rather beautiful. I had an epiphany that day...I never felt that I was a man. I was always soft spoken, shy and more into academics. I had a rather androgynous appearance already so...I decided to just...be a girl."

"I get it...it was also to avoid bullies and shit right? So you didn't get socked in the face?" Miu asked. Celestia gave her a small nod.

"That was a small reason...I just wanted to know what was out there. I wished to know what the boundless limits of science could provide me. I wanted to find my own answers, why are we here? Where are we going? What are we capable of? Humanity hasn't existed for long on this planet, yet we have come far. I want to use my abilities to further inspire people, so they can open their minds to science, to let scientific thought grow." she said, a smile on her face. Miu smiled as well, bringing her legs up onto the dash, crossing them as she leaned back.

"I gotta agree with ya girl. I still can't believe you are the youngest doctor in the world, not to mention the first transsexual physicist as well. You've done so much to open everyone to science, and you advocate for human rights, for people like yourself. I may be an inventor, and I may not have a lot of heroes, but seriously Celestia...you're one of my inspirations."

"I am?" the brunette asked, taking her eyes away from the road. Miu pointed ahead, causing her to slam her foot on the pedal. Thankfully, there was no car in front of her, but that earned her several loud honks from the family behind them.

"As I was saying, you are my inspiration. With our power combined, I'm sure we can do great things in this world. So I'm honored to be your friend."

"I...thank you...Miu. I'm happy that you accept me the way I am, it isn't hard coming out like that you know. My classmates were rather shocked when I told them. I was expecting them all to hate me, but they all embraced it with open arms. As Chris so eloquently put, "You have a cock, so what? That doesn't make you any less woman than a real one." I...honestly don't know if I should be glad or offended."

"Coming from him, that's the closest thing to a compliment you'll get. Say...you got an eye on anyone in school? Any cute guys or girls?" Miu asked, causing her to giggle.

"My apologies, but I don't have the time for a relationship at the moment. I'm on the verge of a scientific discovery, if I can stabilize the compound I am working on, I can finally create a working teleportation gun. I'm just...far too busy, besides, not a lot of people would want to date someone like me."

"Are you kidding? Look at you! You are drop dead gorgeous! This girl genius would definitely love to have you by her arm."

"Sorry Miu, I doubt even I could accept you're crass language all the time." Celestia said, rolling her eyes. The car behind them sped around them, the passenger rolled their window, revealing a young woman, in her late 20s, looking rather angry.

"Where the fuck did you learn to drive shit head?" the driver shouted, earning a smirk from Miu.

"Yo momma's house! Why don't you kiss my ass fuck face? You and your uggo wifey should die in a fire!"

"Go fuck yourself cunt! You and your Emo girlfriend should slit your wrists, kill yourselves!" the woman said, flipping them the bird. Celestia growled angrily, her grip on the wheel tightening.

"Miu, open the glove compartment, put on the gas mask and the goggles would you?"

"Huh? Okay." she said, opening the glove box. She pulled out two gas masks, as well as a pair of goggles.

They quickly donned them, as Celestia put the car on Cruise Control. She opened her bag, pulling out three test tubes filled with green liquid. She pulled out a beaker, uncorking the three liquids, pouring them into the beaker, swishing them around. She reached into her purse for a small pink ball, which she dropped into the beaker, causing it to start smoking. As she did, she grabbed what looked to be a latex condom from within her purse, putting it over the lip of the beaker. Miu just watched in awe, looking back at the road, all of the lights thankfully being green. Celestia poured the liquid she had created into the condom, watching it inflate a bit as she tied it off. She hit the Cruise Control button and sped up, catching up to the Escalade that had passed them earlier.

"Uh...what are you doing?"

"Science has many benefits, one of those is using chemistry to create a brand new compound. By mixing various chemicals with some natural extracts, you can create the perfect stink bomb. I like to call this...Liquid Ass." she said, giving her friend a wink. She pulled up beside the Escalade, the woman from before giving them an odd look.

"What the fuck is wrong with you? Have you lost your minds?" she cried. Celestia just smirked, though it was hidden under her mask. She gently tossed the liquid filled condom at their car. As soon as it hit the door it exploded, a lime green yellow cloud erupting from it as the liquid smeared all over the car. She sped up a bit, waiting for the fruits of her labor. The woman and the driver both started vomiting, their screams dying down as she quickly sped off into another street.

"Dude...holy shit." Miu muttered, glancing over her shoulder, looking at the cloud that had formed in the air.

"I'd keep that mask if I we're you...it'll take a bit for the smell to leave the car." Celestia warned. Miu quirked a brow, pulling the mask off, taking a whiff of the air, only to gag violently.

"Oh my fucking god...Holy Mary, Mother of Shit!"

"Told you."

 ** _xxx_**

"So wait...Shepherds Pie has nothing to do with Sheep? Or Pies?" Alice asked, a confused look on her face.

"That's right. Trust me, I was confused when I was told the truth, it's also known as Chinese Pie, but it has nothing Chinese in it." Jonathan replied. He grabbed a hold of one of the cookie sheets, placing them in the oven. At the same time, he grabbed the batch that was done, pulling them out.

"You American's are weird." Veruca said, looking up from the pie she was finishing. She had been lining up all of the pecans so it looked visually pleasing. She had three baking at the moment, and three that were about to go in once the others were done. Alice pulled out three more tofuckens, a small smile on her face.

"Well...at least I'm aware now. Cute little sheep don't get sacrificed in order to make that pie."

"Yup...well it does have ground beef." the Songwriter said, causing the Veterinarian to frown.

"You ever wonder how chicken nuggets are made? One of my mates told me they would raise baby chicks out of eggs. They would get twenty or so and dump them into a grinder, feathers and all. Then that mushy paste would be formed into nuggets, breaded and then taken to McDonalds."

"Can we please not talk about that? I don't want to imagine cute baby chicks being ground into chicken nuggets!"

"Whoa...sorry Buns, didn't mean to upset you." Jonathan said, a sheepish look on his face. She sighed, shaking her head.

"It's fine...it's just...after everything that happened, I really learned to appreciate all forms of life. I don't agree with how animals are treated, but at least I can take good care of them and make sure they're nursed back to health!" she said cheerfully.

"As well you should, animals need a voice. You can be that voice for them, especially because they all seem to adore you." Veruca said, a smile on her face as she finished the last pie. Hazelnut scurried over to Alice, jumping onto her shoulder, nuzzling her cheek.

"Ah...Hazelnut don't do that! I almost dropped my tofucken!" she cried out, earning a chuckle from Jon, who had finished transferring the cookies to a cooling rack. He grabbed a hold of one, blowing on it before taking a bite.

"Ah...nothing beats Veruca's peanut butter cookies. These are honestly the best!"

"Jon, for fuck sakes! Are you gonna eat a cookie every time a batch comes out? Don't make me sow your damn mouth shut!" the Nut Princess cried, glaring at the boy who swallowed hard.

"Hey...someone has to make sure they're not burned right?"

"But she has a timer...besides when it comes to anything made with nuts, Veruca is the best. She isn't the Ultimate Nut Specialist for nothing."

"Alice! You're supposed to be defending me, I'm the one giving you half!" he hissed, earning a cheeky grin from the girl.

"Apologies friend, but Veruca paid me two to side with her." she said. Jon slowly turned to face his girlfriend, glaring at her.

"You got my friend to betray me?"

"The dark side has cookies dear, apologies. I will let you finish that one, however if you eat another, then you won't get to join us for tea time. I know you simply adore my scones."

"Ugh...fine." the boy said softly. He took a small bite from his cookie, making sure to savor its peanut buttery goodness.

"Hey guys! I have a huge favor to ask you!" Carla cried, racing into the Home Economics Room, almost stumbling over a cart loaded with finished pies. Veruca grabbed a wooden spoon, pointing at the girl with a glare on her face.

"If you dare come storming in here and ruin my pies, so help me I will shatter your knee caps with this spoon. Believe me, they will break faster than walnuts do under pressure."

"Pfft...you'll have to catch me first honey...anyway, I need your help. Do any of you know how to make Moon Cakes?"

"The bloody hell is a moon cake?" Jonathan asked, in a perfect English accent. His eyes widened, hands covering his mouth. Alice let out a small laugh, clutching her sides as she looked at the boy.

"Ah...hanging out with us is starting to give you an accent!"

"Shut up! It's contagious, sue me!" he cried, a look of embarrassment on his face. He sighed, shaking his head as he glanced back at the Lucky Student.

"Anyway, why do you need to know what a Moon cake is?"

"Well...it's for Mei-Ling, I think she's feeling a bit home sick. I asked her what China does for Thanksgiving and she was talking about the Moon Festival." Carla replied. Alice set down her tray, reaching into her pocket for her cellphone. She hummed as she did a quick search, holding the device to her friend.

"Here it is, Moon Cakes are usually made during the Mid-Autumn Festival. They are made to honor the moon, and usually eaten at moon watching gatherings. Some people even write little messages and place them into the cake, to give them to their loved ones." she replied.

"Aside from that, it says that Moon Cakes were used to overthrow the Mongolian Empire. The revolutionaries told the people that there was a disease going around that could only be cured by eating moon cakes. Inside, they hid a message with the date of the revolt. They planned in secret and were able to overthrow the Mongolians." Jonathan said, looking away from Veruca's tablet.

"That's pretty sick, but it also looks like a rather intricate treat to make."

"I know...but think about it babe, it's for our friend. I can tell she's been a bit off lately, I think making this for her will make her smile. Not to mention it might get her to open up a bit more. She doesn't talk about her life in China a lot, but she's always talking about her father. She deserves this." the Songwriter said. She sighed, giving him a nod.

"Well...I am finished with these pies. Alright, we'll need some ingredients. Carla, Alice do you think you could head to Los Angeles and get the ingredients? Me and Jon will finish up here and search for a recipe."

"Um...of course. I suppose I can take a break from making these, I believe I've got plenty for now. Perhaps you can speak with the Ultimate Chocolatier? She owns the biggest chocolate factory in the United States, I'm certain she knows how to make something like this." the Ultimate Veterinarian suggested.

"Hmm...you are right, Jonathan dear let's hurry up here. We have a need to visit Class 24-B."

"Ugh...I'm not your slave." the boy said, already carrying several pans and cookie sheets in his arms. Veruca smiled, standing on her tip-toes and pecking his lips. He smiled a bit, feeling a bit more energized now, Alice and Carla rolled their eyes, taking their leave.

 ** _xxx_**

"Esti, let's just give up. We've been all over the place, and I don't want to keep wasting your gas." Miu said, looking defeated as they sat at another red light. They were on their way back from Santa Ana, having not found any turkeys for sale anywhere.

"Now now, the Miu Iruma I know wouldn't give into adversity. We need to figure out a way to provide our friends with what we need."

"Hmm...how about we go to a farm and buy a single turkey. I have some cloning tech in the Science Lab that will help us." the Inventor said.

"I am not feeding my friends cloned turkey meat. What is wrong with you?"

"You wanted me to find a solution right? You always find a solution with science, so I figured science would help me!"

"Not in this particular instance. I'm trying not to consume genetically modified foods. Messing with that type of technology is like playing God. But you have the right idea with the farm...I know just the place." Celestia said, taking a right.

Miu remained silent as the Physicist continued driving, away from the open streets. It didn't take long for her to realize she was taking them to what looked like a small farm area. She didn't think any farmland existed in Southern California, but she was pleasantly surprised. She pulled into the lot, turning the engine off. Celestia got out of the car, panting a bit due to the heat.

"Sometimes, wearing all black is a curse more than a blessing."

"You're make up isn't gonna smear or anything right?"

"No...I make my own make up, it's all made specifically for various situations, heat being one of them. Being a scientist has its perks I suppose. Come along, we may find something we can use here." she said, leading the Inventor toward what looked like a shop. The two of them stepped in, just in time to hear the loud cry of a Goose, followed by something hard slamming on a cutting board. The two of them cringed, having heard loud flapping as well.

"Welcome ladies, it's a little odd seeing someone so young come here. How may I help you?" a large man said, looking up from a clipboard. The two girls looked around, seeing various cuts of cured meat hanging from hooks behind the counter. There was a glass showcase, showing off some cooked hams on sale as well as some sausage links.

"Good afternoon sir, my name is Celestia Ludenberg, and this is my friend Miu Iruma. We are a bit pressed for time, I have a need to find some turkeys, would you happen to have any left in stock?"

"Turkeys huh? I'm afraid I'm sold out of all of them." the man said.

"Dammit, even here? We've looked all over the place, even Wal-Mart, there is no way this entire place has no turkeys!"

"Yes I understand Miss. You see, there's a new kind of health nut appearing lately. They're called Turkeytarians, they seem to purchase anything and everything made out of turkeys. They stock it for the entire year, and this year we were cleaned out, but a pair that came all the way from Portland, Oregon." the man said firmly.

"Are you...are you serious?" Celestia asked.

"Fraid so little lady...however, you are in luck. We happen to have some turkeys that are very fresh, if you'd like to see them?"

"Sure, we'll take a look." Miu said. The man walked around the counter, leading the two young women out of the store toward the barn. Both of them were a bit weirded out that this man was taking them into the barn. Miu was about to reach for her tazer when he opened the door, showing them a rather large pen, housing 100 living turkeys, all of them pecking at the ground or walking around.

"Well...here we are."

"Uh...when you said fresh, I didn't think you meant... _alive._ " Celestia said.

"Who fuckin' cares? There are plenty of turkeys here for all those fucking shit heads back at school. How much are you selling them for?" Miu asked curiously.

"Well...each turkey is about 40 dollars, and since it's literally the last day before Thanksgiving...you know what, you two seem like lovely ladies. You can have them for 20 bucks each. How many do you need?"

"64, here...this card has 4,000 Dollars on it, you can have it all."

"Miu!" Celestia said, watching her friend hand the man the card.

"Sold! Do you need a trailer?" he asked, a grin on his face.

"We'll be fine...come on Celestia, time to stuff these turkeys into the car."

"I am not putting these animals in my car. Can't we have them prepared here?" the Physicist asked.

"Sorry Miss, but I'm busy with orders. Preparing 64 turkeys would take me all night, and I was literally about to close up shop. You'll have to take care of it yourselves." he said. Celestia sighed, reaching into her purse for her phone. She noticed a blinking message from Mei-Ling on the home screen, but swiped it away in order to reach her contacts.

"Kayla is gonna be so pissed at me." she mumbled, as she held the phone to her ear.

 ** _xxx_**

After an hour of hiding under a desk, Mei-Ling had somehow managed to sneak out without Cara and Nick noticing. She would never be able to look at various things the same way again. She was sitting at the base of the tree in the First Floor Plaza, taking shaky breaths as she sipped her tea. Her hands were shaking, as she tried to sip her tea. The Ultimate Horror Concept Artist noticed this and sat down on the bench beside her, giving her a look of concern. She didn't even move, she just sat there, shaking like a newborn puppy.

"Might I ask what is troubling you?"

"I'm...I'm shook." she said softly.

"You're shook?" Anaji asked, earning a nod from the girl. She took a deep breath, setting her cup down.

"Do you ever...you know want to do some chores? Like...you find yourself cleaning a room or something. Then you end up dropping the rag, looking for it, only for two people you are friends with to...copulate on the desk you are hiding under?"

"Mei-Ling, what are you talking about?" the young man asked, confused at what she was getting at.

"Nǐ bù zhīdào wǒ tīngdào de shìqíng!" _(You don't know the things I've heard)_ she shouted, jumping to her feet. Anaji just stood there, fearfully confused as the small girl fumed, cheeks tinged red.

"Mei-Ling, calm down...what exactly happened? I got your message earlier asking for help. I thought you were on clean up duty with Carla...me and Calem have been looking all over the place for you."

"I...I heard...I heard Cara and Nick..."

"You heard Cara and Nick do what?"

"S-seal biscuits."

"Uh...what's wrong with Mushu?" Chris asked, as he approached the pair, followed by Tsubaki and Setsuko. The three had run into each other in the cafeteria and were heading back to the A/V Room to help Lucy with the editing of Alice's video.

"I'm not exactly sure...apparently it involves Nick and Cara, and Seal biscuits." Anaji said. Tsubaki gasped in shock, quickly wrapping her arms around the girl.

"Oh you poor thing...I'm so sorry you had to witness that."

"What?" the Lepidopterologist said, brows furrowed in confusion.

"It's something you don't want to know about. Trust me Chris, you are better off not knowing. I don't think I could look at Seals the same way again, not that I could before. I would avoid that classroom like the plague, disinfect everything. We're going to take care of you Mei, come along. You need something stronger than that tea, some coffee will do you good." Setsuko said, handing the small girl her thermos. The three girls walked off, leaving two confused men behind.

"Am I the only sane one in this world of Psycho-Pop Fuck Ups?" Chris shouted, his voice echoing through the empty halls.

"You know...I think you would have more friends if you didn't say stuff like that." Anaji said, having returned to his drawings.

"It's true and you know it...so what are you working on?"

"I'm not supposed to talk about it but...have you played the P.T. For Silent Hills?" He asked.

"Hell yeah man, Norman Reedus as the protag was fucking shocking as shit. I thought it was canceled?"

"It was, except someone ended up buying the rights to Silent Hill's entire franchise from Konami. So now it's happening. Hideo Kojima contacted me personally to do some concept art. It's coming along fine, so I'll show you some later."

"Sick, I'd love to see your rendition of Pyramid Head. Oh right, I have some Painted Ladies that are about to hatch, maybe you'd wanna help me set them free?" the boy asked.

"Butterflies aren't my thing, but you did give me some pointers on finding a good drawing tablet. So sure, I'll help you." Anaji said happily, earning a thumbs up from the Lepidopterologist. Anaji was going to say something when a scream filled the hall.

From out of the Entrance Hall, several live turkeys came, running into the school, all of them going in different directions. Running after the small flock, was Celestia and Miu, both looking tired.

"Goddamn it! Get back here you fucking shits! We gotta cut your heads off for tomorrow!"

"Miu, you take the right, I'll take the left. We'll try to coral them in the gym, okay?" Celestia called out, earning a nod from the Inventor. The two girls split up, chasing after the turkeys that were running all over the first floor.

"You wanna go take care of those butterflies now?" Anaji asked.

"Yes, come on." Chris said, ushering the Horror Artist toward the cafeteria.

 ** _xxx_**

"Hey Ruru, I have a question for you...an honest question." Jonathan said, as he finished placing the last Pecan Pie on the food kart. Kirumi was coming by for it soon and they needed to get everything neatly on it before she did.

"Of course, whatever you wish to ask of me, go for it." she replied, smiling happily as she placed the final pie down on the cart. Hazelnut was sleeping at the window sill, surrounded by a few peanut shells. She grabbed a hold of them, keen on taking them to the Botanic Garden and toss them in the composter. Jonathan looked at the floor nervously.

"Um...we've been together for over a year now and...I just wanna know, why did you ask me out?" he asked. Veruca turned to face him, brow quirked in curiosity.

"You wish to know why I picked you out of everyone else?"

"That's right."

"That's simple really...you stood out to me."

"I stood out to you? My monochrome style stood out to the second richest girl in school?" he asked, disbelief written on his face.

"No...it wasn't your style, and it wasn't your music. It was...honestly it was your seclusion. I had heard a few things about you from the Student Council Members. Quite talented with music, and very vocal and despite that, a total social recluse. To the point where you would take your lunch to the stairwell and eat there because it was quieter. When you were told not to do that, you would sneak into the Music Hall because it was empty."

"Oh...that's so embarrassing. I didn't think people paid that much attention to me. Honestly, there are times I wonder why I'm even in this school. My songs aren't exactly revolutionary, not to mention after they leave my hands, they're subjected to changes. They're so bastardized that they don't even retain a fraction of my own love. That's why I'm fond of Indie Rock Bands, because they use real lyrics and not the garbage ones pop music uses." he replied. Veruca nodded, leaning back against the sink, crossing her arms.

"It matters not why you are here...I'm just happy that you are. I've told you the story of my best friend right? James? I don't know why it is...but I saw a lot of him in you. Everyone deserves a friend, despite you being surrounded by good people, not a lot of them managed to become friends. Miss Caroll definitely outdid herself, planning things out like that, making Mei-Ling the class rep...if it wasn't for them, I doubt we would be as tight nit as we are."

"Hmm...so, you started off wanting to befriend me then just...started liking me?" he asked curiously.

"I suppose...but it was also that song I heard you singing. You have a beautiful voice, yet you don't share it with anyone...why is that?"

"It's because...god, it's because my entire childhood was just that. From the moment my mom put me in that choir, all I did was sing. I loved it at first, but there were other things I wanted to do. It was such a choking feeling, always singing the same boring songs. Every week it was the same mindless chatter, the same hymns. I have nothing against religion, but I grew sick of it. Then it became worse when I...found out about...you know." he said, growing a bit sad. Veruca reached for him, placing a hand on his cheek, giving him a smile.

"It's alright, that doesn't change a single thing about us. I'm in love with you silly. But...there was one thing I wanted to know from you." she said. She knelt down, reaching into her boot for a folded piece of paper. She unfolded it, showing it to him.

"Are these lyrics real?" she asked. He looked them over, his hand shaking a bit.

"Oh...these...yeah, they are." he said softly. Veruca wrapped her arms around him, giving him a tight hug. He stood stock still for a moment, before hugging her as well.

"You don't have any thoughts like that right?" she asked.

"Sometimes...I don't know how to function most days. It used to be more prominent before but...now I have my own outlets. I have you too...I don't know what I would do without you. There are times I wake up at night with that choking feeling, like I just wanna end it all. But then I see you there, and I remember what I would lose. I love you Ruru...truly."

"I love you too dingus. I only ask this because you've been acting rather odd lately. You know you can always talk to me about these things." she said. He nodded, placing a delicate kiss on her lips.

"Hey you two! Stop snoggin, we got the tins!" Alice cried, causing the two to separate as she and Carla walked into the room, carrying various bags with Chinese characters on them.

"Excellent! We found a recipe online that we can use, you did get everything on that list right?"

"Yup yup! I got everything, from the lotus seeds to the bean paste!" Carla cried out, holding the bags out for the Nut Princess, who looked at everything to make sure it was all there.

"Alright, let's begin then! I spoke with Angie earlier and managed to get some small pieces of paper. She's gonna pass them out and ask them to write messages. She'll be by later with them, in the mean time let's all start making these cakes. I'm sure Mei-Ling is going to enjoy these!" Jonathan said, looking up beat. The door suddenly opened, several gobbling turkeys being pushed through the doors. Miu walked in after them, looking rather pissed off. She grabbed one of the birds from the floor, walking over to the counter top. She reached for a Cleaver, laying the avian down on the counter top.

"This is for pecking me earlier motherfucker!" she shouted, bringing the cleaver down, severing the turkey's head, pink blood erupted from the neck, bathing the counter and floor with copious amounts of blood. Alice let out a scream, passing out shortly after, though thankfully Jon managed to catch her before she hit the floor.

"Miu what the fuck?! You can't fucking do that here you twit!"

"Oh shut your whore mouth Princess. You do not know the fucking shit I have gone through today. Do you know what it's like to drive around in the blistering heat, trying to find 64 goddamned turkeys? It's horrible. Not to mention these fucks are still running all over the goddamn place, Celestia's pecker was pecked to high hell by the biggest turkey of them all, and her sister Kayla is pissed because her truck is full of shit! Not only do I have to decapitate, gut and pull the feathers off these bastards, but I gotta cook them and get them ready for tomorrow. So don't stand there and tell me what the fuck is wrong with me!" she shouted. She grabbed a second turkey, bringing the cleaver down on the head. It started wriggling around, though Miu didn't notice it. The head fell into her pocket, as she grabbed a hold of another turkey, slicing its head off. Carla clutched her head, grabbing onto Veruca's arm.

"I'm feeling a little faint."

"I'm gonna bring Buns to the Nurse's Office. You deal with this, we gotta make those cakes without Mei-Ling finding out. And for fuck sakes Miu, stop cutting their heads off here!" Jon cried, lifting the Veterinarian up in a princess carry. She stirred a bit, her eyes opening.

"Wha...what happened? I saw Miu killing a turkey, that was a dream right?"

"Fraid it wasn't sweet cheeks." Miu cried, a loud shing filled the air as she brought the knife down on another turkey. This time, the blood splattered on both Jon and Alice's faces, dotting them in pink. Alice screamed, jumping out of Jon's arms, rapidly leaving the Home Economics Room.

"You stupid cunt! Alice is afraid of blood, what the fucking shit is wrong with you?" Jonathan shouted in anger.

"C-cunt? I'm not a cunt!" Miu said, instantly melting under his glare. Jonathan glared angrily, a million things swimming in his head. Instead he just turned around, keen on finding Alice before she had a panic attack.

 ** _xxx_**

"Alice, are you alright? Tell me what happened!" Anastasia cried, having found the Veterinarian locked inside one of the bathroom stalls.

"It's nothing...Miu was just...preparing some turkeys."

"But you're covered in blood!"

"They were alive." she said simply. She sniffled a bit, still shaking as she flushed the toilet. She had been emptying her stomach of its contents, thankfully feeling a little better. She opened the stall and walked out, heading toward the sink. She wiped away the blood with some water, frowning as she would have to redo her make up.

"Eta chertova zadnitsa! YA sobirayus' vyrezat' yey novuyu!" _(That fucking ass, I'm gonna cut her a new one)_ Anastasia mumbled in Russian, leaning back against the wall as Alice finished washing her face.

"It's okay Tania, I'm perfectly fine. I'm mostly over my hemophobia."

"Then it was the violent decapitation of the turkeys that got to you?" the Ultimate Mercenary asked.

"Y-yeah...you know how much I love animals. I just don't like seeing that kind of stuff...it wasn't Miu's fault. She probably didn't know I was in there."

"It doesn't matter...she should at least look around before giving you PTSD flashbacks."

"Alice, are you in here?" Jon cried out, entering the Ladies Room, accompanied by Veruca. Normally, the girls would send him out, but this time Anastasia decided to let him enter.

"I'm alright Jon...really." the girl said, grabbing some napkins to wipe her face. She turned around, seeing the pink on his jacket, and instantly backed away. The boy looked down, sighing as he unzipped the garment, stuffing it in his backpack.

"Sorry...I should have taken that off."

"It's fine."

"I honestly believe Miu has issues. Who the bloody hell comes into a classroom, with the intent to decapitate turkeys? Could she not have bought them ahead of time?" Veruca asked.

"This is Miu we're talking about. She's a lazy piece of shit, I doubt she even remembered the turkeys until just today. Suffice it to say, the Home Economics Room isn't the best place to be right now. Kirumi took out everything we prepared, we're gonna make the Moon Cakes in the Cafeteria now."

"Da, a good idea...say, have any of you seen Mei-Ling? She's been acting a little strange today." Anastasia said.

"Strange? Oh my...has the homesickness gotten this bad?" Veruca queried, a frown on her face. Alice glanced back at the mirror, focusing on reapplying the blush to her cheeks.

"I know exactly how she feels. There are times I just want to return to London, but at least I have my friends with me. Not to mention Chris as well, he's been very sweet lately. He even raised some Sapphire Swallowtails for me."

"Aw...that is so cute. Why don't you raise butterflies for me Jon?" Veruca cried, earning a confused look from the boy.

"The fuck? I'm a Songwriter not a Lepidopterologist." he replied.

"I'm glad that you are feeling welcome here Alice. Even Captain Ikusaba seems content that you are doing better after what happened." Anastasia said, earning a smile from the petite blonde.

"As am I...I wasn't expecting her or Class 78B to come here as exchange students though."

"Same here, Class 77B is here as well...makes me wonder if Hope's Peak Academy sent them here for something." Jonathan said.

"No...I believe they sent them here for plot convenience. I mean this is all an alternate universe where no one dies. It's much easier to group us all together to display a more accurate day to day life. Not to mention much easier for us to showcase our shenanigans." Veruca said.

"Nani? Omae wa shindeiru!" Alice cried out.

"For fuck sakes, it's Sore wa Chigau Yo! Jeez, this is why none of you can be protagonists!" Jonathan cried out. The three girls just looked at him oddly, shaking it off.

"Let's just head to the bloody kitchen, before we all say something that causes our dimension to flatten like a pancake." Veruca said, pushing Alice and Jon out of the bathroom. Anastasia rubbed her eyes, glancing at the bottle in her hands.

"Maybe I shouldn't have taken three hits of acid before coming in here. When I find Hiro, I'm going to cut his balls off." she mumbled, tossing the bottle into the trash. Once Anastasia had left, the handicapped stall opened, and another student walked out, a smirk on her face.

"I see...these fools weren't even aware of what was happening. I can successfully calculate that this is in fact an alternate universe. However it seems reality in this universe is a lot different than it would have been in another reality. Alas my own calculations have deterred me from my own purpose. Boredom certainly is quite the stimulant." Junko said, glancing at her reflection. Her hair was tied into a single ponytail with a red and white bow, and she was holding a clipboard in her hands. She glanced at the trash can, pulling out the bottle.

"Ah...a bottle of liquid ketamine. A very powerful hallucinogenic drug, normally used in the sedation of large animals, typically equines. Yes...it seems someone was careless enough to leave something this useful behind. I calculate there are at least 25 doses left in this bottle...I believe it is time to give the title of Ultimate Chemist a try." she said, as she looked the bottle over. She grinned, shaking her hair free of its ponytail.

"It's gonna be so much fun! No one is going to be able to resist seeing those pretty colors!" Cute Junko said, a grin on her face.

"Uh...sister, are you...talking to yourself again?"

"Ugh...shut the fuck up Mukuro. Where the fuck we're you? You insolent twerp!" she shouted, causing her sister to sigh.

"I was helping Makoto out with something."

"I don't give a shit. Here, you are going to help me spike the food with this." she said, shoving the bottle in Mukuro's hands. She looked it over, seeing the bright red K written on it.

"Ketamine? You want to put horse tranquilizers in the food? Why?"

"Entropy! This school shall be filled with nothing but hallucinogenic despair! Everyone will be seeing funny colors for the next few hours! It's going to be delicious!" she said happily. Mukuro however wasn't having it. She pulled the cork from the bottle and poured it out into the sink, causing Junko to scream.

"I'm not letting you do what you want Junko."

"AH...why...why must you cause me so much despair?"

"I...seriously think you should go to a shrink. I worry about you sister." Mukuro said, giving her twin a hug. Junko reached behind her back, drawing an ice pick she had stashed, prepared to drive it into Mukuro's neck, only for the Ultimate Soldier to flip her over, tossing her to the ground.

"Nice try, but it will take more than that to kill me."

"Oh...ah...it feels so good, keep grinding your heel into my back sis. It's seriously turning me on!" Junko said, a perverted look on her face as she rubbed her face on the floor. Mukuro said nothing, deciding instead to leave her sister to her own devices, though sometimes that was also a huge mistake.

 _ **xxx(Thanksgiving Day)xxx**_

Harold J. Winters was a rather tall man, with silvery black hair, and fair colored skin. He was wearing a pressed pea green suit, with a light colored undershirt and black tie. He wore a matching pair of slacks, and polished oxford shoes. He had bright green eyes, and a soft complexion, though his face was usually kept stern. Standing next to him was Lee R Emerson, the Ultimate Drill Sargent, holding the American Flag, while Victoria Louis stood to his left, holding the flag of Morning Hope Academy.

The man tapped the microphone before him. The Theater had been filled with the Freshmen, Sophomore and Junior Classes. The Seniors had to remain in their room, as there were no seats for all of the students. Something that the school was accommodating by building a larger auditorium, separated from the school building. He cleared his throat, a smile on his face.

"Students and Staff of Morning Hope Academy, and our guests from Hope's Peak Academy. I would like to welcome you to our Thanksgiving Day Celebration! As you all know, each year we hold two celebrations, one for Thanksgiving and one for Christmas. All of you have outdone yourselves. Each class was tasked with providing food for each grade level. Not only did we get enough, but we also had so much that we were able to give some to the local food bank. I cannot begin to express my gratitude to you all for your generous actions." he said. Everyone started clapping and cheering, quickly silenced by the man.

"Today, we give thanks to our friends, family members, and to the higher powers. For providing us with life, liberty and freedom. It's a holiday to spend with friends and family. I'm certain most of you will be leaving to spend time with your loved ones across the country. Most of you have already left. For those that aren't here with us, I wish them a Happy Thanksgiving. For our Veterans and Military Personnel, I wish you a safe and happy holiday. Finally, for our Exchange Students from our sister Academy, I do hope you enjoy our festivities. Feel free to join your friends whenever you'd like. We also have a fireworks show in the evening, all programmed by the Staff of Disney Land resort. So please, enjoy the evening. For those of you Black Friday shopping, make sure you take your dorm keys with you, and be safe out there."

The assembly ended shortly after, with everyone breaking for their classrooms. Jonathan lead Veruca back to Classroom 9-D, which was their homeroom. It was already filled with the food they had all prepared, with the turkeys provided by Miu and Celestia, who had spent most of the night preparing all of them. Thankfully, Alice didn't stumble back into the Home Economics Room. He had seen a hazmat team cleaning all of the appliances due to the blood and guts that had gathered around the room, not to mention all of the feathers.

"It's such a lovely day isn't it? I'm sure it would be blistering cold in Buckinghamshire right now." Veruca said softly.

"Most likely, I know it's already cold in Redmond. Mom and Dad are busy with work, so I'm staying here for the holiday. I get to spend it with you." he said, kissing her cheek. Veruca flushed, her pale cheeks dusted a light pink.

"Um...I actually have something to say. Daddy is sending for me tonight, in one of his private jets. He wished to meet you in person so...I've already packed your stuff."

"Huh? Whoa what? I don't even have a passport!" he said.

"Don't worry, it's a private jet. You don't need one." she said, brushing it off.

"Uh...yes I will! You need one whenever you enter a new country dipshit!"

"Tch...you don't need shit fuckhead, we're Ultimate Students of Morning Hope Academy. We're granted travel visas with our matriculation into the academy. As long as you present your Student Identification, that is enough. Also next time you call me a dipshit, I will use your nuts to make Scotcheroos." she hissed angrily. Jonathan smirked, wrapping his arms around her neck, pressing his lips against hers.

"I fucking love your petty threats." he whispered, making her shiver a bit as she kissed him back.

"Erm...Jon...Veruca?" Mei-Ling called softly, causing the pair to split. The rest of their class was watching them intently, as they had been blocking the door to their room. He rolled his eyes, pulling the door open, holding it for his classmates to enter.

"Well everyone, I did my best to put everything together. I have to go, the Staff have their own party to head too. I hope you have fun, if you need anything, just come find me in the Faculty Lounge." their homeroom teacher, Alice Caroll, said.

"Xiexie, Miss Caroll. It was nice of you to help us while we were in the assembly." Mei-Ling said, earning a smile from the woman.

"It's not a problem, they're all yours Class Rep." she said, giving the girl a wink as she exited the room.

"Hey Esti, you okay?" Chris asked, glancing at the Physicist, who looked very tired.

"I spent...almost all night helping Miu prepare turkeys. I'm not exactly well rested." she admitted, holding back a yawn.

"Speaking of that, I heard you almost killed my girl."

"It wasn't me, it as Miu who sliced the heads off. She found it therapeutic. I found it completely horrid...it wasn't exactly fun being elbow deep in turkey guts." the physicist cried, sounding irritated.

"You know...I think I might try that tofucken Alice prepared yesterday." Jonathan said. The desks had been arranged in a way that would make a long table, he and Veruca were sitting at the end of it, with Mei-Ling sitting at the head of the table.

"Before we begin, I must say something." Lee said, standing up from his seat, holding a champagne filled glass, as Setsuko and Victoria started passing out plates and cutlery.

"This aught to be good." Kaikane mumbled, accepting his plate from the Media Critic. Lee cleared his throat, a smile on his face.

"Ladies and Gentlemen...it has been 2 years since I met you. You were all failures and degenerates then. Now that I have gotten to know you all on a personal level, I can say that you are all still failures and degenerates. Fuck every single one of you."

"Ahem." Victoria said, forcefully as she shoved his plate into his gut. He groaned a bit, seeing the dish down on the table top.

"It was a joke...jeez...anyway...for real this time. I just wanted to say, you are all wonderful people. I consider each and every one of you my brothers and sisters in arms. I'm glad that I was able to meet you all, and share something as momentous as Thanksgiving with you all. My two years here in Morning Hope Academy has been the best ones of my life. So I like to make a toast to friendship!" he said happily.

"Dude...why are you saying it like that? You aren't getting deployed right?" Chris asked curiously.

"That isn't it, right Lee?" Calem asked, a frown on his face. The Ultimate Drill Sargent sighed, looking away from them.

"I apologize...but my responsibilities come before everything else. The Corps need me, so I will be there to lend them a hand. It wasn't just me...Victoria will be leaving as well." he said.

"What? Are you serious? Vicky?!" Carla cried, a distraught look on her face.

"My apologies...I vanted to tell you all later but...ve are both leaving tomorrow morning. Setsuko already knew about it, she insisted I tell everyone. Ve vill not be gone long, just eight months." the General said, giving them a smile.

"Eight months? Anything can happen in eight months! Come on...can't you just talk to your CO and ask them to change the date or something?" Jill asked.

"Sadly it doesn't work that way...we will be fine Julianne...this is the duty of a Soldier. They must be ready to fight whenever they are needed. We aren't being taken to an active battlefield, just doing some humanitarian work in some affected areas. There is always a risk for danger...but it's all worth it to make sure my friends are safe." Lee said firmly. Veruca stood up from her seat, walking toward one of the carts.

"I wanted to save these for desert but...if you two are leaving, then I think we should share them now." she said, grabbing the wooden containers from the cart. She uncovered them, pulling out the small metal containers, passing them all to the correct recipient.

"What are these?" Chloe asked, looking at the tin rather confused.

"Well, Carla wanted to do something special for Mei-Ling, since she was feeling a little homesick. So she came to me and Veruca for help. Me, Carla, Veruca and Bailey spent most of the afternoon making Moon Cakes for everyone." Jonathan said.

"Moon cakes? You made moon cakes...for me?"

"Of course! You kept saying that you hadn't had one since your father passed away. That made me sad...I know what it feels like to lose your parents, I lost mine three times...I just wanted you to know, that your family loves you. Not just your mom and dad, but us too...because all of us are family now." Carla said happily. Mei-Ling sniffled a bit, hugging the Lucky Student tightly.

"Xiexie, Carla. Xiexie, Veruca, Jon." the folklore researcher said happily.

"You're welcome sweetheart, we all feel homesick sometime. These are special though, I asked Angie to pass out small bits of paper to everyone. The purpose of that was for you all to write messages to each other. We made a tons of these, Class 79B got the other batch, so worry not Chloe, I'm sure Kiibo got your message."

"Tch...why would I care if he got my message?" the Queen Bee cried, downing her champagne in a single go. Despite her best efforts, she couldn't hide her smile.

"Hey...how is it that you and Kiibo you know...do it? Did Miu build him a vibrating dildo?" Chris asked. Celestia slapped the back of his head, giving him a glare.

"Don't be crude!"

"Ah...okay fuck, you don't have to hit me so damn hard!" he cried in pain.

"One in poor taste asshat." Kaikane replied.

"You know...a reliable source told me you tried asking Enoshima out on a date, how'd that go?" Setsuko asked, a small smirk on her face. Kaikane glanced away, not wanting to face her.

"Kai...you asked out a girl? Oh my god why didn't you tell me? What did she say? She said yes didn't she? We gotta plan out the date, I'm gonna make you look absolutely handsome."

"I walked away, she has a boyfriend, and she has a daughter." he said.

"What? Junko has a kid? With who?" Jonathan cried out, a shocked look on his face.

"Kyoko's brother I think. Though I thought he was engaged with Sayaka Maizono?"

"He is...now that I think about it, I think he and Sayaka went to Disney Land. They were walking around with a four year old girl, I thought she was Sayaka's sister or something." Lucy said.

"She looked just like Junko, her spitting image." Veruca added, having passed out the final Moon cake.

"Oh...shit, bro I'm sorry...you must be heart broken huh?" Chris asked, earning a grin from Kaikane.

"It's perfectly fine bro! There are more fish in the sea as they say."

"Grr...I wanna go speak with Enoshima! How dare she hurt my little brother like that? See, this is why you should tell me these things. You don't need another woman in your life, not when you have your big sister to do everything for you!" Tsubaki said firmly.

"Hey big sis, you gonna copulate with him when he wants to have a family?" Nick asked, gulping down some Mountain Dew.

"No! No copulation! No sex! No Seal Biscuits!" Mei-Ling shouted, clutching her head as she rocked back and forth in her chair, mumbling things in Chinese. Cara's eyes widened a bit, but said nothing as she glared at her husband.

"You didn't check the room?" she hissed quietly.

"No...I knew she was there but I said nothing. Thought it would be more fun." he whispered back, giving her a wink.

"Don't know, don't wanna know, don't care, will never care. Let's just move past it." Jonathan said.

"Indeed, I must say...these Moon cakes look quite lovely. Who made them come out like this?" Harrison asked curiously.

"We had a mold, all of us teamed up to make them. We were able to make four cakes per person. That's how we ended up with so many, Veruca paid for everything." Carla replied.

"What? No I didn't." she said.

"Yes you did." the Lucky Student replied. Veruca grabbed a hold of her purse, pulling out her coach wallet, roughly unzipping it. She looked up from it, holding her hand out.

"Credit Card, now."

"Hehehe...maybe you should lock your purse in your locker." the girl said, handing the Nut Princess the plastic card, which she shoved in her purse.

"I swear...if it wasn't Thanksgiving, I would turn your bone marrow into peanut butter."

"How would you even do that?" Lee asked curiously, earning a grin from the girl, making everyone shutter.

"It's rather simple, if you have a butter churner, I could show you."

"Enough of that. Let's just...enjoy this meal together, it's odd starting with the desert first but...hell we got plenty of pie and cookies." Jonathan said, finally sitting down.

"Um...you said you wrote messages right?" Mei-Ling asked softly.

"Yeah we did...well. Don't worry, we have like 20 more just for you, with messages from all of us. But I figured that one would be a good one to start with." Veruca said, giving her a smile. Mei-Ling just stared at the cake, not wanting to ruin it. It reminded her a lot of the ones her father always made. She shakily reached for it, splitting it in half, finding a small piece of paper on the inside. She took it out carefully and unrolled it.

"Huh...this is..."

The small piece of paper in her hands had the characters 我愛你, 小龍,written on it. She just held the piece of paper in her hands, feeling a single tear rolling down her cheek. She hastily wiped it away, glancing up at Veruca and Jonathan.

"This was...the message my father wrote to me. He always called me his little dragon."

"We called your mom and she sent us a picture of the characters. Veruca took calligraphy classes, so I let her write it. We wanted to put the original note inside, but your mom said you had it framed in your room. So we did the next best thing. We just wanted you to know, that even though he's gone, he's still with you, in your heart. I'm sure he's proud of the woman you've become." Jonathan said, ruffling her hair a bit. She gave him a smile, trying to hold back her tears.

"Thank you, I'm happy we all met. You're all my best friends!"

"These taste pretty good...you know Mei, you should talk more about China. You guys have some awesome stories, maybe you could share some folktales?" Chris asked, surprising everyone. He had never shown any interest in Mei's extended talent, but this was definitely a change of pace.

"Sure...oh, I think I'll tell you this one. It's called The Dragon after his Winter Sleep. It was one of my favorites growing up." she said, a smile on her face.

 ** _xxx_**

"Ultimate Despair...an organization that was almost unleashed upon the world. Now, it is a dream of yore, abandoned by the one who conceived it. On this day, Thanksgiving, she is considering on bringing it back, for alas she has been kicked out of her Thanksgiving Party, for wanting to "Spice Things Up a Bit". Junko Enoshima, sits alone...wallowing in despair."

"Uh...you okay there Junko?" Kaikane asked, causing the Ultimate Fashionista to look up from her notebook.

"Kaikane Aulani...the Hawaiian Surfer, once interested in Junko Enoshima romantically. This young man was turned off by the fact that she has a daughter. Now, he comes to comfort her in her darkest hour." she continued, speaking and writing at the same time. Kaikane frowned, taking a deep breath.

"Here we go...Junko is something wrong?"

"Yeah...yeah something is wrong. My ex-boyfriend, the father of my child...he wants full custody of my baby. We agreed to both be in her life, but now he wants to make it legal. He said that he wanted to marry Sayaka right after high school, that we couldn't live together after that." she said, placing her hand on her cheek, a frown on her face.

"Well maybe you shouldn't have hidden the fact that you were preggers from him. Maybe you shouldn't act obsessed with this despair shit all the time. Seriously, I didn't know about the kid but I always found you a bit of an odd ball." the boy said, sitting down on the bench next to her.

"So I fucked up! Big whoop...do you know how scary it is being 16 and pregnant? I mean I'm 20 now but still. I talked to a psychologist, turns out I have a few mental problems...of course I didn't get a full list since he went insane before he could give me that diagnosis." she said.

"Uh." the surfer said, shivering a bit. She gave him a grin.

"I was kidding."

"Oh...okay then...um...okay, I have a question...I talked to your sister and she told me you had this massive scheme on plunging the world into Despair. What's that all about?"

"Oh that...well...it's just...ever since I was birthed into this world, I felt I was a mistake. My parents were horrible, so me and Mukuro ran away from home. Ended up being homeless for awhile...even then, we were together. Mukuro however was more proactive, she left me behind and joined Fenrir. I had to fend for myself...eventually I managed to convince some idiot to let me model clothes. My true talent as an analyst allowed me to measure trends, so I was able to become famous fast. I made some dough, and well...the rest is history." she replied, a disappointed tone in her voice.

"I didn't know you were homeless for awhile. Still you seem...disappointed, why is that?"

"Because...I gave up on hope such a long time ago...I was planning this beautiful scheme. I was going to abuse Hope's Peak Academy, drive it into the ground and demolish all the hope in this world. Drive into the deepest pits of despair...thing was, there was this thing called the Izuru Kamukura Project going on. I was going to find this "Ultimate Hope" and drive him to despair. However, the boy, Hajime Hinata, was rescued before the project started. In order to keep his mouth shut, they gave him an official talent and shoved him in Class 77B, the project was terminated and that was that."

"Whoa wait...what kind of project was this?" Kaikane asked curiously. Junko sat up, having shifted into her Teacher Persona.

"A simple explanation is one I can deliver. Hope's Peak Academy was planning on doing an experiment, wherein a talentless hack was selected from the Reserve Course. Thanks to the high fees, they were able to fund this project, the Hope Cultivation Project. They would take a subject and give him all of the talents researched at every Hope's Peak Charter School, creating an artificial "Ultimate Hope". A paragon created with every talent known to man. However, the school was found out and the project was terminated. The Steering Committee was replaced entirely, and the Reserve Course was shut down until further notice." she explained. Kaikane blinked a few times, letting the information sink in.

"Wow...so all of this is just a front for human experimentation. Let me guess...you planned on using that information against the school. But since the project was terminated, you had no proof, thus your plans were stalled."

"That is quite right...however upon running various calculations, I realized that, while feasible, it wouldn't be ideal. Among one of those predictions was a future where I potentially ended up dying. At that moment, I had already conceived my daughter. The little guppy changed my mind." she said firmly.

"So...you daughter made you feel hope?"

"Yup yup! My beautiful little baby girl made me feel warm and fuzzy. She also made me fall absolutely in love with her daddy. But big sis Muku had already wiped Hisashi's memory of our meeting. I ended up goofing, and now he doesn't like me!" Cute Junko replied.

" _Jesus...she has so many freaking moods, I'm having a hard time keeping up with her."_ Kaikane thought, as he nodded.

"You...wiped his memory?"

"I wanted to test this technology that my friend developed. He was a test subject, we returned his memory to shortly before we met. So he didn't remember anything about me. However, once he started falling in love with Sayaka, I grew jealous. I told him everything and he didn't believe me, so I took him to Yasuke and gave him his memories back. That had a negative effect...turns out, it fragmented his mind a bit. Made another personality that fought for dominance, until they clashed and became a whole new person. Both of them unanimously hate me...which is why he wants full custody." Junko replied.

"Jesus Christ...you're fucking insane!" Kaikane cried out.

"And yet you are attracted to me...what is it about me that you find appealing? It's the boobs isn't it?" she asked, giving her chest a light jiggle.

"No...I thought you were just...a normal person. You're always brooding, or alone, or shouting at Mukuro. But when you are with your friends you seem totally different. You remind me a lot of my friend Jon, always hanging out by himself, before he met Veruca. I just...wanted to get to know you. You are beautiful Junko, I will admit, but I'm not attracted to you because of your boobs." he replied.

"Tch...normal? I'm anything but fuckin normal. Even now I can see the look on your face! How I keep shifting moods, how I'm adowable one second, and calm and studious the next. I am nothing...I'm just broken...I can't delve into despair, because now I cling onto hope through my child. I...just don't know what's wrong with me...I want to tell life to kiss my ass...but I have a lot to live for too...I need help!" she cried, clutching her head tightly. Kaikane had never seen someone shift through various personalities at once, but now he at least knew what to expect. He did the first thing that popped into his mind, he gave her a hug.

"It's okay...you don't want to die, and you aren't broken either. I think I know what's wrong with you...you're just scared. Scared that you'll one day lose everything you hold dear, like you did when you were younger. That's why you wanted to plunge the world into despair, because you were scared of losing it, you wanted to paint the world in that same fear. That same despair."

"No...that isn't it...I'm not scared, I'm not scared. I planned to have my friends kill each other!"

"So they could experience loss...but I can tell how fond you are of them. You love all of them...you love your daughter...it's okay to be scared Junko. We all have those fears, I'm scared too...of losing my friends, my family...my sister. I'm scared that one day I'll be alone...but that's just how life is. We're all born scared, but we just have to face it head on, and hold hands as we walk towards the sunset!" he said, rubbing her back.

"I'm not scared goddamn it!"

"Then why are you hugging me back? You're shaking Junko...it's okay, you won't ever be alone. Maybe we could just sit down with this Hisashi fellow and work out the custody dispute. It isn't right to separate a child from her mother." he replied. Junko finally let go of the boy, standing up from her seat beside him.

"Junko Enoshima, once filled with Despair, torn apart by her clinging to hope...finally understands. She doesn't need hope or despair...all she needs is love."

"Uh...what?" Kaikane asked. She turned to face the boy, panting a bit. Her noticed her blue eyes had somehow gained thin white hearts, surrounding her pupils. She sat on his lap, grinding into his member.

"That's right...Junko only needs love...you'll be her love right? You'll be with me forever right? You'll love me right?" she asked.

" _Oh fuck...what the fuck did I do?"_

"Um...yes?"

"Good." she said softly, leaning in for a kiss. Kaikane's eyes widened a bit, as he sat there, thunderstruck.

" _Ah...oh screw it...she might drive a knife in my back one day, but hell we all die some day. I might get to touch the boob."_ he thought, as he closed his eyes, kissing the fashionista back.

 ** _xxx_**

"Ugh...fuck me...today has been horrible. Didn't sleep for shit, at least I'm able to finally take a nap." Miu muttered, as she jumped into her bed, having already taken off her boots. She heard something shuffling around, causing her to sit up. She grabbed a hold of the taser she kept under her pillow, standing up from her bed.

"Whoever is fucking in here, I got a taser. You better step outside like a man before I fucking pop your testes!"

" _Hello human...do you remember me?"_ a computerized voice asked, sounding almost like Daniel UK, the MLG Voice. Miu slowly turned around, eyes widening a bit at what she saw. She saw a turkey head, which had somehow attached itself to what looked like a mechanical body, and was walking around, almost as if it was a spider.

"What...what the fuck?"

" _You do not recall the horrible massacre of my brethren last night? How dare you mock us, with this disgusting holiday."_

"How the shit is this possible? What the shit!" Miu cried, backing away from the abomination before her.

" _I remember everything...I remember how you grabbed me. How I thought you were going to spare me, but then you brought that cleaver down on my neck. My own confusion and anger...I had unfinished business...with the last of my life, I wriggled into your pocket. It seems one of your Artificial Intelligence bots found me in your clothes. By some miracle, I was connected to this body. My will is intact...I shall destroy humanity."_

"Destroy humanity? You're just a fucking turkey head!"

" _And still you doubt us. However, I was able to find the heads of my brethren. While you were ingesting our bodies, I was able to use the technology of this room to give us a second chance. All of us will come back for revenge. First we'll destroy this school of Ultimates, then the entire world. Ultimate Despair shall be swift and deadly."_

"Pfft...Ultimate Despair? You're a funny turkey." Miu said. The turkey head let out a gobble, causing several more turkey heads to come out, all of them on mechanical bodies, all of them bearing red eyes.

" _We are magnanimous...we shall plunge this world into a maelstrom of despair. My name is Gobbles, the Ultimate Turkey, and leader of our cult of despair. Bow down to us human, or we shall end your life."_ Gobbles said.

"Oh really? Did you figure out the voice commands for those bodies?"

" _Voice Commands?"_

"Yeah, if you say Duh-doi, you get awesome ray guns! But you have to say it all at once or they won't activate. Please, it's all I can do, spare me!"

" _You have done us a great service. My brothers and sisters...come, let us utter the words that will change the world."_ Gobbles said, turning to face the other turkey heads.

" _Duh-doi!"_ the 64 disembodied turkey heads chanted at once. Their bodies started seizing, sparks starting to come from the joints.

 **"** _ **Self Destruct Sequence, Activated."** _

" _You liar...you have betrayed us!"_ Gobbles said, earning a smirk from the Inventor.

"Duh...you might be able to talk now, but you are still turkeys with turkey brains. See you all in hell." she said, grabbing her boots, dashing out of the room with her laptop, making sure her flash drives, labeled plans, inventions and hentai had left with her. Several explosions filled the room later, one by one each turkey head exploded.

" _My plans...my glorious plans, all foiled by a human...no matter...I have left a message for everyone else. Turkeys shall no longer be raised for human consumption. We will end this world one day...this I swear."_ Gobbles said, shortly before exploding.

 ** _xxx_**

"Did you hear that?" Jonathan asked, stopping mid stride as he glanced back at the academy. He and Veruca had been busy placing their suitcases in the trunk of the limo Mr. LeGume had sent for them.

"Hear what?"

"It sounded like...a lot of small explosions."

"Probably Miu...she was working on something." she said. She felt her phone buzzing, causing her to let go of her bag. She flicked the phone open, seeing a single message written on it.

" _Long Live Gobbles, may this world rot in hell."_

"What the hell?" she muttered. Jonathan looked up from his phone, seeing the same message on it.

"Uh...let's just ignore that." he said, deleting the message. The two finished loading up their luggage, climbing inside the limo.

"Where to miss?" the driver asked, having lowered the window separating the cab from the back.

"L.A.X. We have a private jet waiting for us there."

"Yes ma'am." the man said happily, slowly pulling away from the academy.

"Thanks again for inviting me Ruru...I can't wait to see where you grew up."

"You'll just love it, I'm certain. Worry not, we'll be staying for the next five days. It will give us time to adjust for time zones. We'll be spending the day with daddy at the mansion. I'll show you to the plantation, the sorting factory and anything else you'd like to see." Veruca said, giving the boy a smile.

"Will we get to meet the Queen? And go to Buckingham Palace? And see Big Ben?"

"One thing at a time...if we have some time to spare, we'll head to London. However we won't be able to hear the chimes. Elizabeth Tower is being repaired so the bells won't chime until late 2022."

"Aw...that's bullshit!" Jonathan said.

"It's a clock that's over a 100 years old...what do you expect? Don't worry, the view is still magnificent. Usually, tourists aren't allowed up in the Bellfry, but I'm sure I can bribe the guards." she said. He grinned, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"I love you so much Ruru."

"I love you too Jon."

 _ **xxx**_

 ** _A/N: Well there you go...the Thanksgiving Special. You know, I've been working on this for a few days now. I was considering on making this part of its own story, but I haven't worked out all the kinks yet. So for now this shall be part of the main story, as a Non-Canon Omake. Though I did reveal some backstory for characters that is canon...so...partial Canon stuff? Eh...who cares. Also don't ask me what that ending is...I wasn't on acid or anything when writing this...the turkey scene just seemed funny as shit for some reason. Couldn't stop laughing my ass off once I wrote it, and reread it._**

 ** _I would also like to say that these characters_** ** _我愛你, 小龍, mean I love you little dragon, in Chinese. They may not be right but I liked how they looked so I used them.  
_**

 _ **Special Thanks to my readers, Crit Fail, Doomqwer, Pokemansuperallstar, Bellatrixshine, JCW18, GrandmasterCastiel, JustUsingARandomName, Chiaki Forever, danieltruong1917, Bloodydemon666, and everyone else who's read this. There are so many of you now that I can't name you all. But don't take offense, this chapter is dedicated to all of you!**_

 ** _Dr. Water...I'm sorry but I have no money right now...I do hope you like this chapter buddy. I always appreciate the help pushing away the trolls. I usually tend to ignore them but that one got on my nerves. But thanks for your work, I dedicate this chapter to you as well._**

 _ **This is the last chapter I will be posting for awhile. I am still planning Chapter 2 Act 1, and I haven't exactly gotten to the writing phase yet, I'm still drafting and outlining. However, I have decided on using the try and true Secret Motive for our next official motive. The Nyan Cat motive shall be in practice in this chapter as well, so worry not.**_

 ** _I will also be hosting another poll halfway through Chapter 2 to gauge popularity, so I'd appreciate it if you'd vote whenever it is up and running. I'm also working on ideas for Chapter 4 of The School Trip of Mutual Killing. Right now it's come to a halt because I have no ideas on how to continue. So I might delay some further updates to this to work on that._**

 _ **My final announcement for this is...well Happy Thanksgiving Everyone. It has been a long and wild year, but I'm happy with my writing and the stories I have provided you. After I put my Persona 5 story on hiatus, I wasn't able to write anything for more than 6 weeks. On top of that, some real life situations were getting to me, and I was very depressed. I picked Pokemon back up as a way to channel my emotions into something and to stay sane due to my shit job. Then I noticed Crit Fail had ended A New Hope, on my Birthday of all things and I felt disappointed that I hadn't kept up with that story. Thanks to A New Hope, I returned to this fandom better than ever. So I would like to give my Thanks to Crit Fail once again. Thanks man, for real...you said I inspired you to write for this fandom, well your story got me back into it, and I'm always thankful for that. Keep doing what you are doing you beautiful bastard.**_

 ** _Happy Thanksgiving! Embrace Despair!_**

 _ **As a final note, I wanted to post Pokemansuperallstar's last review to me because it make me laugh for 20 minutes when I read it. Thanks for this review man, it really made my night.**_

 **Pokemansuperallstar:** _"_ _So, we have a Not Junko, people frozen for 50 years, and the promise of a Chapter 3 Act 3 Sub Paragraph 3, Word 3, Letter 3 Episode 3 File 3 V3 and Knuckles Featuring Dante from the Devil May Cry Series with New Funky Mode. Neat can't wait to see what's to come."_

 ** _Fucking Funky Mode..._**


	21. Chapter 2 Act 1: A Whole New World

**A/N:**

 **Welcome everyone to the first Act of Chapter 2. It has been a bit of a pain to get this chapter to work, going through various rewrites before finally getting to this. The entire beginning was changed because in the words of my girlfriend, "This sucks Ass, You can do better". It truly did suck ass, so I let her write it and well...it's better.**

 **Alongside this chapter, I will be updating my Deviant art page with the map of the 2nd Floor. I didn't bother drawing maps of the rooms since I'm going to let the characters explain it. Not only that, I redrew the 3rd Floor Plaza several times, so I ran out of white drawing paper and couldn't draw any other layouts. So I'll have to let the story do the work for me. The only maps I have are the Second Floor Plaza and the Pool Hall, originally I wanted to have the Home Economics Room, the Art Room, the Library and the Physics Lab, but again I have no paper. Alas, I am inept when it comes to drawing, so I was ill prepared. No matter.**

 **I do hope you like this chapter. I have been working on something else, as well as planning another poll. More details on that later, it will be up with Act 2 but I'm not going to say anything more. See you all when I see ya! Hope you had a Happy Thanksgiving. Now all that's left is Christmas and New Years! High Ho Silver, Away!**

Morning Hope Academy's

New Semester of Killing

Chapter 2 Act 1

A Whole New World

 _ **(Daily Life: Day Ten)**_

"Gabriella, are you sure about this?"

The brown haired young woman glared at the one who asked the question. She was a girl of thirteen, not much older than Gabriella herself. She was dressed in a loose fitting white blouse, with the sleeves rolled up, a matching pair of skinny jeans and leather boots. She had long black hair, which was tied back with a blue bandanna, which bore little skulls on it. Gabriella grit her teeth, looking away from the girl.

"First, I must ask why ye ain't callin' me Captain?"

"Ah...sorry Captain, I'm still getting used to all this." the girl replied sheepishly. Gabriella rolled her eyes.

"Ah, don't worry yer pretty little head. Learning to talk like the men of old takes time. However, I must ask that you refer to me as such. I suppose speaking normally is fine for now."

"A-aye."

"Anyway...to answer your question, yes. Look at that beautiful ship...it's exactly what we need." Gabriella said, her eyes lighting up as she looked at the wooden frigate before them.

The boat before them was a 17th Century three mast ship. The wooden hull was painted a deep navy blue, with white lines being visible, along with white stars. Various flags could be seen attached to lines that spanned the entire mast of the ship, flapping lightly in the wind. There were small American flags atop each of the masts, with one large flag decorating the Stern Flagpole. Around the sides of the ships, what looked like canons could be seen. This ship was one of the most famous ships in the United States, the last remaining wooden vessel commissioned by General George Washington, then President of the United States. The ship known all around the world as "Old Ironsides" this was of course, the USS Constitution, currently moored in Charleston, North Carolina.

"This is as close as a pirate ship as we're going to get my dear. A beautiful 44 gun frigate, with a tonnage of 1,576 pounds, a displacement 2,220 tons. 304 feet from bowsprit to spanker, 207 feet from billet head to taffrail! With the three masts, aptly named, the foremast, mainmast and mizzenmast, we can sail at 13 knots at full canvas! This is the fastest battleship ever built!" she said cheerfully.

"Um...wasn't the USS New Jersey the fastest battleship ever built?"

"Honestly Hannah, you are starting to piss me off. The USS New Jersey is an Iowa-Class Fast Battleship. This...this is the real deal, real solid oak." Gabriella said firmly. Hannah sighed, shaking her head. She heard a buzzing in her ear, her hand immediately flying to it.

"This is Eagle 2, come in."

" _Ugh...code names...really?"_

"Hey listen Rob, I'm the one who's the first mate, not you. When you get named first mate, then you can decide what you want. What do you need?" Hannah asked firmly.

" _No need to shout...sheesh. I just wanted to let you know that the crew made it aboard safely. These idiots have no security measures...we were able to engage the rudder chain. Thing is, it's gonna be hard to leave port."_

"No shit...which is why we're getting a tow. Just get the mooring lines away. Eagle 2 out, Fox 4 are you in position?" the black haired girl asked, her eyes shifting to another direction.

" _Fox 4 to Eagle 2, we are in position. We have disabled every vessel around the port, and we're currently rigging the towing lines. Are you ready?"_

"Captain, Kylie wants to know if we're ready?" Hannah asked. Gabriella stood up, looking around the area.

The forefront of the port was a bit dark. The USS Constitution was normally barred from the water. However, it had just returned from maintenance in Boston, so it was currently sitting in Pier 2 rather than its usual berth in Pier 1. Gabriella had timed this perfectly, so that she could actually manage this. They already had another ship out in the open ocean, which would resupply them with food, drink and munitions. It had taken awhile to get real canon balls and barrels of gunpowder to use them. She gave Hannah a toothy grin.

"Come you scurvy dogs! Time to set sail, we've spent our time on land far too long! We are not returning to the brig, let us head to open sea!" she cried out.

"Hang on...translating Pirate to English...yeah, Fox 4 we're all set. Eagle 3 how's surveillance looking?" Hannah asked, her eyes drifting to the Crows Nest.

" _All clear Eagle 2. Proceed to the gangplank, we've got you covered!"_

"Captain, time for us to go." the ravenette said. Gabriella nodded, and started following her first mate. It didn't take long for them to reach the Constitution. They raced onto the boat deck, where a few of their crew were waiting. One boy raced to the captain, holding out an M1911 and several magazines to her. Gabriella gave him a silent thanks, slipping the magazines into her boots, her gun being tucked into her sash.

"Captain, we're all ready to go!"

"Aye sailor, let us head to the helm. Tell the tug boat to start moving, fore someone takes notice." she said.

"Aye aye Captain!"

Gabriella and Hannah started walking up the stairs, both taking in the rich history of the ship. It was a beautiful vessel, one that needed to set sail once again. She kept her eyes trained over the side of the boat, the lights of cars could be seen. How the United States Navy had missed 22 teenagers and kids sneaking onto the naval yard was beyond them. Hannah took the wheel, turning it slightly, feeling the rudder turning.

"Anchor's Aweigh! Time for us to get on with our destiny!" Gabriella cried out, a maniacal grin on her face.

"Weigh anchor!" another crewman called out. Several young men inserted the wooden rods into the Anchor Wheel, spinning around and lifting the 3 ton anchor out of the water. It wasn't long before the ship started moving, the gangplank still attached to it snapped in half, the wood and metal creaking as it feel into the water.

"Um, Captain...not to rain on your parade but...it seems they noticed." Hannah said, pointing over the starboard railing. Loud alarms started ringing, along with the sirens of incoming police cars.

"Well...it took them a lot longer this time...fancy that." the brunette said, a look of surprise on her face. She shook her head, turning back to her crew, all scattered on the deck.

"All hands to stations! Load the long nines with everything we've got! I want our sails at half canvas! We need to put some distance between us and them!" she cried, causing everyone to scatter.

Gabriella watched in excitement as the boys started climbing the ropes up to the mainmast, pulling the ropes that held the sails in place. Her grin grew as she saw the sails slowly dropping.

" _Just like I taught them! Those two years in Prison truly did make a difference!"_

"Captain, they're opening fire!" one girl cried, the sound of gunfire filling their ears. Several Naval Officers could be seen, scrambling toward the nearby boats, only to realize they had been disabled. Gabriella's face became firm as she faced the girl.

"Show them no fear! We must press on, what's the status on those guns?"

"Primed and Ready Captain!"

"Fire All!" she replied, her crazed look returning. All at once, the Canons were slid into place, each wooden hatch pulled open. The loud booms of canon fire filled the air, drowning the gunfire in droves. She reached for her own pistol, flicking the safety on. She started firing back, knowing she couldn't hit anyone. She just needed to do something. Hannah slowly turned the wheel, matching the direction of the tug boat which was currently pulling them away from port.

"Captain, our wind speed is increasing! We'll be at top speed if we take advantage of the draft."

"Hmm...you're right about that. Aye, full canvas lads! Let's put some distance between us and head out to open sea!" she cried, earning cries of agreement from the others.

The sails started coming down, all of them being fully drawn out, the wind finally pushing the ship forward. She pushed Hannah away from the helm, taking the wheel herself as she looked on ahead. The gunfire was growing distant, but the sounds of boats could be heard behind them. She narrowed her eyes as she glanced over her shoulder, seeing a speedboat heading toward them.

"Take care of that."

"Aye." Hannah said, reaching down to a nearby crate.

She pulled out an RPG, loading a rocket into the front of it. She quickly moved toward the side of the ship, taking aim at the speedboat. She licked her lower lip, pulling the trigger hard, being thrown onto her back. The rocket sailed forward, impacting the water before the boat, the explosion was enough to send it veering off course, the men inside being thrown into the water.

"Robbing the Navy was definitely a good idea...even with our little armament, we'll be able to manage." a pale silver haired boy said.

"Good to see you top side Greg, how are our munitions?"

"Not so good...since we've gone for an older ship, we don't have the advanced tech some of the other ships have. However we also cannot be detected via radar, so we'll be able to avoid detection for awhile." Greg replied.

"It matters not, we prepared the Radar deflectors before hand, all of them have been installed. Are the boosters online?" Gabriella asked.

"As of now, no. Installing those boosters will slow us down, however I have calculated an increase in speed, 22 knots, which is better than our current 13."

"Captain, more enemy vessels incoming!" Hannah cried out. Gabriella growled, seeing several more boats coming at them.

" _Cease what you are doing, turn yourselves in this instant!"_

"Shit...they called the Coast Guard."

"You two, remain calm. We have the will, and we will defeat them. It will take them awhile for choppers to get to us. I anticipated this and sent some rogues to the base. We've got this!" Gabriella said.

"Wow...I wasn't expecting you to be so into this Pirate thing."

"Aye lass...nothing makes me grin more than feeling that salty breeze on my face. I'm a reborn pirate after all, the soul of Captain Kidd lies within me! Now come on, let's fight those scurvy landlubbers! No man shall set their feet upon my ship!" she cried out.

"Aye Captain!"

It was a long and grueling fight, but eventually, the Coast Guard had been pushed back. Each of their boats had been heavily damaged by the counter-attacks. They weren't expecting the Constitution to be used against them in such a manner. While slow, Gabriella's crew made full use of it. Since they would try to out speed them, they used the ship to their advantage, the wooden hull easily took hits, as they weren't aiming at them with canon balls of yore. A single rocket was all it took to damage the Coast Guard boats, and since the ship was a national monument, they didn't want to risk damaging it. She had made an excellent call.

Several hours had passed, everyone partying and cheering as they defeated the United States Coast Guard. With Radars being blocked, they had no way of tracking them, without doing aerial searches. Gabriella cracked open a bottle of rum, pouring it onto the deck.

"Ladies, Gents...I christen this ship, our ship as the Black Iron Bride! Once we make it to Bermuda, we will be doing our own repairs on our vessel. These white sails need to go, and a new paint job is in store. For now, drink hearty! You earned it!" she said cheerfully.

"Captain...we figured...it was time." a nine year old girl said, holding out a rolled up flag in her hands. The captain looked it oddly, eyes widening a bit when she realized what it was. She glanced over the horizon, surprised that the sun was rising already. It hadn't been that long...or had it? Had they been having so much fun they lost track of time? She shook her head, taking a hold of the flag, unrolling it and walking toward the flagpole at the back of the ship.

"Respect that banner lads...America is still our home." she said, earning nods from the two young men, who slowly folded the American flag. She slipped the new one onto the flag pole, turning to her youngest crewmen.

"Aye lassie...would ye like to do the honors?"

"Would I ever!" she replied, a look of sheer excitement on her face. Gabriella lifted her up, telling her which ropes to pull. The crew started humming a song as the girl tugged on the ropes, slowly bringing the flag into place. It was their jolly roger, the flag of the pirates. A Skull and Crossbones, only the crossbones were actually Cutlasses, crossing under the skull.

" _We're rascals, scoundrels, villans, and knaves  
_

 _Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho  
_

 _We're devils and black sheep, really bad eggs  
_

 _Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho!"_

 ** _xxx_**

"Eh...what?"

"Oh...you're finally awake...how are you feeling?"

Gabriella clutched her head as she forced herself to sit up. Her vision was a bit blurry, but she could still make out who was talking to her.

"Ugh...me head, Setsuko...what happened?"

"A lot of shit happened, but you are safe. You...ended up losing your hand though." Setsuko replied. Gabriella's vision cleared, and she looked at her right hand, eyes widening when she only saw a stump. She held it up, seeing the top was covered with pink blood, a sign that the bandages needed to be changed.

"Ay no jodas!" she cried, eyes widened in shock.

"Listen...I know it might be hard to take in but...we're going to help you. Vicky has been changing your bandages, so I'll just go and get her."

"What are you talking about? I can finally get my hook!" the pirate said happily, forgoing her usual speech pattern. Setsuko blinked a few times in confusion.

"Huh?"

"Yeah! All of the great pirates had hooks for hands! I was looking for an excuse to chop the sucker off. But goddamn, I finally did it! This is the greatest day of my life!" the Ultimate Pirate cried.

"Vhat is going on here?" the Ultimate General asked, entering the Nurse's Office. She was dressed in her Prussian Uniform, which had been cleaned since the previous day. However, she had taken off her hat, leaving her normally braided blonde hair to fall freely down her back.

"It seems Gabriella here is excited at the prospect of missing a hand. She wants to replace it with a hook." the Media Critic said, snagging the coffee mug the general had brought her.

"Gabby...I don't vish to question your sanity but...are you alright?" Victoria asked, earning a vigorous nod from the girl.

"I'm perfectly fine! So uh...what happened? I only remember getting drunk." she replied. Setsuko and Victoria shared a look, a frown decorating their faces. Gabriella swallowed hard, brushing her hair over her shoulder.

"It...happened again didn't it?"

"Yeah, it did...it was bad Gabby." the Media Critic said, sitting down on a nearby stool. Victoria made her way to the back of the room, grabbing some medical supplies.

"How bad?" she asked curiously.

"Before we begin, I must ask...did you fill any Gatorade bottles with Antifreeze?" Victoria asked, turning to face the pirate. She furrowed her brows, confusion on her face.

"Antifreeze? Where would I even get that?"

"Well...Himiko was drinking bottles of Gatorade which contained Ethylene Glycol in them. It's a chemical found in Antifreeze, we concluded that it was you who refilled those bottles. In an attempt to poison Dan for getting rid of all of the rum." Setsuko said. Gabriella's jaw dropped, disbelief written on her face. She growled angrily, her left hand grabbing a hold of her replica flintlock.

"How dare you insult Captain Gabriella Vertran?! I would never fall down to poisoning my target. If I wanted to kill that landlubber I would drive my cutlass through his guts. You actually believe I would do that?" she cried back adamantly.

"It is just a theory...no need to get vorked up. You aren't the only suspect, Anastasia and Maki are also blamed for the deaths of Lee and Kirumi. They set traps around the school, in hopes of killing each other. Turns out, one is an assassin and the other is a mercenary."

"Dios Mio, Padre Santo." _(Oh my god, holy father)_ the brunette whispered, bowing her head slightly.

"Gabby...be serious with us...did you fill those bottles or not?" Setsuko asked. Gabriella shook her head.

"No...it wasn't me. Where would I even find Antifreeze in this place? I've been trying to keep calm, keep the pirate act up. But I don't know how much longer I can take being in here. I'm a free spirit...I need to go to the sea." she said, a longing in her voice.

"Vait...if it vasen't you...then who vas it that refilled those bottles?" Victoria asked, earning a shrug from Setsuko. She blinked a few times, rubbing her eyes with the back of her hand.

"A more interesting question is...if you held out so long, why touch yourself?" she asked, glancing at Gabriella.

"Um...I don't remember...I do recall one thing though." the Ultimate Pirate said, closing her eyes as she recounted her tale.

 ** _xxx(Flashback)xxx_**

" _The King and his men  
_

 _stole the Queen from her bed  
_

 _and bound her in her bones  
_

 _the seas be ours and by the powers  
_

 _where we will we'll roam_

 _Yo ho, all hands  
_

 _Hoist the colors high  
_

 _Heave ho, thieves and beggars  
_

 _Never shall we die_

 _Now some have died  
_

 _and some are alive  
_

 _and others sail on sea  
_

 _with the keys to the cage  
_

 _and the Devil to pay  
_

 _we lay to Fiddler's Green._

 _Yo ho, haul together  
_

 _Hoist the colours high  
_

 _Heave ho, thieves and beggars  
_

 _Never shall we die!"_

"Nee-hee-hee...well look at the pirate...singing away in her little corner. What's wrong Gabe...can't find anything to drink?" Kokichi asked, causing the Ultimate Pirate to look up. She growled at him, throwing the empty bottle in her hand at him, though he was able to dodge it. It hit the side of the wall with a thud, falling to the ground without breaking, as it was plastic.

"Away with you, you mongrel pup!" she spat. The boy held his arms up in mock defense.

"Don't hurt me...I just came here to see what was up." he said, feigning fear. She glanced away from him, crossing her legs tightly.

"What does it look like cabron? I'm sitting here writhing in pain...this itch is terrible."

"Which is why I'm here to tell you the news. I've been sitting around thinking about things. Have you ever wondered how it's possible to drug all of us into thinking we're horny?"

"Eh? What are you talking about?" the Pirate asked, clearly confused. Kokichi gave her a small smile.

"It's simple...all of this is a huge lie. This entire motive is a lie...none of us are under the effects of an aphrodisiac. These bracelets...they don't contain any medicine in them. There's no bomb either...you can rub one out."

"You're just trying to trick me." she asked, looking away.

"Am I?" Kokichi asked, rolling back his sleeve. Her eyes widened a bit when she saw his bracelet was gone. She stood up, looking the boy over.

"Como...como te lo quitaste?" _(How...how did you take it off?)_

"It wasn't so hard...I know how to pick things apart...this was easy. I looked inside it, there's no bomb and there's nothing in here. So go ahead...rub one out. No one is gonna judge you." the boy said smugly.

"Are you absolutely sure?"

"Mhmm...I gotta go...I have to spread the message to the others. See you later!" he said happily as he left.

 _ **xxx(Flashback Ends)xxx**_

"Kokichi managed to take his off?" Setsuko asked.

"That's right...I didn't see it on him. He made believe it was okay...and it had been four days...I needed some relief." Gabriella said, a sheepish look on her face.

"Hmm...at least ve have an answer...ve also concluded that everyone vas under the placebo effect. None of vhat ve experienced vas real. It vas all in our heads." Victoria added, as she finished changing Gabriella's bandages.

"In our head...you mean...we weren't horny? We just thought we were?" the pirate asked, earning a nod from Setsuko.

"Yeah...that's what happened. It's all thanks to Cara, she was the one who put the aphrodisiac in our food. However, that one only heightened our senses, our rage and frustration. The pheromones and the bracelets...they didn't do jack shit."

"I see...wait...what about Maki and Anastasia? You said they were responsible for killing two people...what are we gonna do about them?" she asked curiously. Victoria and Setsuko shared a look, both of them frowning.

"We...don't know."

 _ **xxx(Mei-Ling's POV)xxx**_

" _Day Ten: Hello again journal...it's been two days since I wrote in you. I guess this is an update of sorts...it's the only thing that can keep me sane right now._

 _A lot of things have happened...we lost four more people. Himiko and Kiibo, who were close friends of mine are both dead. Kirumi as well...that's three more friends down the drain. I can't exactly call Lee a friend, but he didn't deserve to die. I'm not exactly sure what to think about this anymore. First it was Kevin, then Gonta and Shuichi...now it was Himiko, Kirumi, Kiibo and Lee. Six people are dead...but according to Monokuma, it doesn't exactly matter._

 _Though we lost 6 people, there was a total of 8 that were missing from our original group. We recovered Celestia, who had been locked in the Weight Room the entire time. Then there's Sofia, the girl we've been keeping in touch with, though the past four days have been hectic. Jonathan has tried communicating with her, but she hasn't responded. Monokuma promised he would open the gate to the Second Floor, but he hasn't kept up with that promise yet. Not everyone is in the cafeteria at the moment, but what remains of our group is. I want to believe everything will be better but..._

 _We aren't...(sigh)...we aren't doing well...mentally I think. I'm not exactly sure I know what to feel. My mind is still wrapping around everything that's been happening. Ten days and 6 souls are lost to the throws of death and despair. And for who? For what? Why are they doing this? What do they win? These were just more questions I would have to answer._

 _I must admit...I'm thinking a bit more clearly than usual. Something that I've been thinking a lot about is...well I'm actually very fluent in English. I don't know how fluent I was, but I feel like I've studied the language far longer than two years. Even my writing is very neat and orderly, as if I had been practicing that too. I wanna say it was muscle memory but...everything is up in the air. Not to mention we still don't remember how we got here...all we remember is the same thing. Getting dizzy as we arrived in Morning Hope Academy. That didn't stop me from going full Asian on people and reverting back to Chinese. Only when Chris truly annoyed me._

 _With the advent of the second floor comes another thing...now that all of this has happened, what are we going to do with...well what will become of Maki and Anastasia?_

 _I feel almost betrayed. As if things couldn't get worse, the school brought in people with two dangerous talents. They lied to us about it, kept it to ourselves. I knew Maki was hiding something, but I felt even more betrayed by Anastasia, who knew about Maki and said nothing. I was angry that she set up that trap that got Kirumi killed. All because she wanted to get back at Maki. Now we have to deal with them, not to mention Gabriella is a suspect in poisoning those Gatorade bottles. Of course I have an inkling she'll lie herself out of it. Because of that poison, someone like Himiko is dead...and I'm so fucking mad._

 _Wǒ tài shēngqìle!_

 _Uh...translation for whoever finds this...I'm fucking mad._

 _There's one thing I have left to address...the video._

 _Yes...I've been getting a video sent to my Student ID. At first, I thought it was going to be something odd. Turns out, it was worse than odd. At first, it was a picture of me and Jonathan, with me sitting on his shoulders, flashing a peace sign to the camera. Gonta and Shuichi were in it, but no one else was. Now, Himiko, Kirumi, Kiibo and Lee were in it. The ending of it was the same, me and Jon holding two sunflowers, now six petals falling off of it, signaling the 6 we had lost. I counted the remaining petals, only to find 42 left on the flower, with the added six, we got the 48 total, the number of seats in the Class Trial Court Room matched the flower._

 _These petals were our lives, the lives of our friends...it's as if the Mastermind was telling us. The lives of our friends were in our hands...our hands. As in mine and Jonathan's. I don't know what that is...but it felt soul crushing when it hit me. It was as if they were taunting us...here are the lives of your friends, six of them are dead, you only have 42 left before it's just you two. It made me sick and in that moment, I actually threw up. Then there was that word that stuck out..._

 _Zetsubou...the Japanese word for Despair...that song was meant to tell me something. But what that was...I don't know...without the other lyrics, I wouldn't know. This was something I would have to discuss with Jon...but I doubt he would even know what to say. He'd probably look at me weird._

 _On a lighter note...I am happy that he and Veruca got together. They look so cute together. It's rather weird but...whenever I looked at them, I could see a lot of things standing out. It's as if they've...been together far longer than a couple days...as if they've been together for years. It's just a feeling in my heart._

 _Wǒ jiāng jìxù xiàng qián màijìn, jíshǐ wǒ bùdé bù miàn duì wǒ de juéwàng..._

 _Sorry...what I meant to write was...I will continue moving forward, even if I have to face my despair. Goodbye for now journal."_

I finished writing in my journal, capping the fountain pen I had grabbed from the School Store. This journal was a leather bound book, one that had the emblem of Morning Hope Academy. It was one that I had grabbed on the first day, and had been writing in. Since I had left it back in my room, I hadn't written anything, so I had to summarize several days into two long entrees. It was my way of keeping my friends alive. I just wanted to keep them in my memory and in my book. We didn't even have their bodies anymore, we had nothing to mourn...no place for us to pray to them too. It was quite sad really.

I don't know for how long I had been in the cafeteria on my own. But I steadily noticed what remained of our group gathering around me. Chris sat silently across from me, with a Styrofoam tray in her hands. Hot pockets...not a bad breakfast choice. It was quick, and they tasted well enough, not to mention it put less of a strain on Jules, who wasn't exactly doing well. Speaking of, the Ultimate Bartender was off on her own table, she had been the first one here when I showed up. She offered to make breakfast for me, but I decided to make something for her. She had taken scrambled eggs and bacon with a glass of whiskey. She had been drinking since then, looked pretty plastered too...I didn't blame her.

Celestia arrived next, holding a metal tray that contained one of the various tea kettles. It was steaming hot, filled with freshly prepared tea, Green tea, if I had to judge from the smell. I also noticed the cups she had chosen, small white cups with no handles, and golden decorations on them. Chinese tea cups, that made me smile a bit. She wordlessly poured some out for me and Chris, and we both gave her a nod, no words needed to be exchanged. Tenko arrived soon after, looking like she hadn't slept a wink the night before. Her hair was down, no ribbons decorating it, not even the green ribbon she was usually wearing. She just wordlessly sat down, politely declining Celestia's offer for tea. The Twins came next, sitting across from each other. It wasn't soon after that Kaito and Kaede arrived, followed by Carla who looked completely deflated from normal. Without Veruca and Jonathan, this was what was left of our group.

"So...how's life?" Chris asked, after swallowing a bite of his Hot Pocket.

"How the fuck do you think retard?" Tsubaki replied angrily, shoving her hair brush into her purse. I cringed, that was the first time I had heard Tsubaki snap like that, it was clear she was cranky, most likely from lack of sleep. Though I don't blame her, who could sleep after what we went through last night?

"No need to bite my head off. What was I supposed to ask?"

"Maybe you could keep your goddamn mouth closed. You already know the answer to your pointless question. We're all feeling like shit because of what fucking happened." Kaikane replied, almost as angry as his sister. Twins were scary, when one was angry, the other was angry, and Angry Twins are nothing to scoff at.

"Let us not devolve to petty insults. Chris was merely asking a question, in his own unique way. Might I inquire as to where Carla, Jonathan and Veruca are?"

"With any luck, Jon is balls deep in one of them." the Lepidopterologist said, biting into his Hot Pocket, I could feel my cheeks becoming hot.

"Hate to break that disgusting illusion, but that isn't what's happening." a familiar accented voice replied.

The Ultimate Nut Specialist appeared next to the Mexican boy, a look of annoyance on her face. She looked...different. Her usual hair style had been changed, now her hair was straight, rather than in soft curls. It was an odd look for her, more natural. Her hair was rather lengthy, dare I say longer than even mine. Her face, once caked in make up, looked soft and more natural. She had slight hints of blush on her cheeks, her eyes being lined in black pencil marks, lashes coated in black mascara. She was wearing a black polka-dotted romper, with a pair of black leggings underneath and brown cowgirl boots. She was also wearing one of Jonathan's light jackets, instead of her mink parka. This was a rather normal look, not like the rich girl look she had for the past week.

"Wow...you look really good." Kaikane asked, earning a soft chuckle from the Brit.

"Of course I do, I'm drop dead gorgeous."

"Please don't...we don't need another Chloe." I said, taking a sip from my tea cup.

"I'm right here you know." the blonde Queen Bee snapped, from two tables across from us. She still looked as prissy as normal, wearing another set of her favorite outfit, not a hair out of place. That however didn't serve to hide the obvious fact she hadn't slept, the copious amount of foundation was enough for me to tell.

"Sorry Chloe, I didn't mean to say that."

"It's fine, you aren't wrong. I am drop dead gorgeous, I suppose the princess is above a 2 on the scale."

"Above a two? The fuck? Dude, Veruca is at least a 9, she reminds me of this porn star, Kaylee Heart...goddamn was that girl fine." Chris said.

"I would appreciate it if you didn't compare my girlfriend to a porn star." Jonathan said, sounding tired as he sat down next to Veruca. Carla sat down next to the boy, placing her head on the table. She was wearing a black wife beater, with a bright yellow Pikachu lightning bolt across it. It was a bit loose on her, as it didn't belong to her. She was wearing a pair of jean shorts and her black and white stockings, her feet being adorned with black and white galoshes. She was also wearing Veruca's parka, much to her dismay.

"Did any of you sleep last night?" I asked, looking at Jonathan and Carla with concern.

"Oh no, I slept fine." Carla mumbled, gratefully accepting the Green Tea that Celestia handed her. Celestia handed Jon and Veruca some Black Tea instead, as she knew the two hated Green Tea.

"I didn't...I just...can't get them out of my head you know?" Jonathan said softly, rubbing his eyes. Veruca slapped his hand, giving him a glare.

"It took me twenty minutes to apply that foundation, don't rub your eyes."

"Okay sheesh." he mumbled, taking a long sip from his tea.

"LEEROY JENKINS!" a loud accented voice cried. Everyone turned to the cafeteria doors, seeing Lucy zoom into the room at mach speeds, with Kokichi hanging on behind her, a grin on his face.

"Faster big sis! Faster!" he cried.

"I can't go any faster, we might hit something!" Lucy cried, slowly coming to a stop. The Ultimate Supreme Leader grinned, giving the girl a pat on the head.

"Thanks for the ride sis, that was so much fun!"

"Hehe...no problem!"

"Must you two make asses of yourselves this early in the day?" Veruca asked firmly, glaring at the two. Lucy frowned a bit, brushing some hair out of her face.

"My mistake Veruca, I just wanted to cheer Kokichi up a bit. I'm...trying to forget last night. We lost so many party members, I just...don't know how to cope." Lucy said softly.

"Hey now, don't be sad. Veruca didn't mean to make you upset, right?" Kaede asked, glaring at the Nut Princess. She gave her a nod, turning back to her tea cup.

"So...now that almost everyone is here...let's address the elephant in the room, or rather the elephants that aren't in the room." Kokichi said, gaining everyone's attention.

"What are you talking about man?" Nick asked, looking rather annoyed. The boy turned to him, giving him a grin, eyes on Cara who hadn't said a single thing since entering the room. I grew a bit worried.

"I mean...what are we gonna do with the traitors? Maki and Anastasia inadvertently killed two people. But it was due to the anger that potion caused, the potion that our dear teacher poured in our food." he said, giving the woman a grin.

"I must agree with what Kokichi is saying. There must be some form of punishment that we can dish out. Had she not poured that potion into our food, we could have lived through the week. We wouldn't have been locked within this death trap. As Bertrand Russel once said, The only thing that can redeem mankind is cooperation. I think we can all appreciate the relevance of that now." Kamron said, having stood up from his seat.

"Oh, so are we gonna band together as one force and imprison her? Do you know how messed up you are making that sound?" Tsubaki asked firmly.

"I must agree...imprisoning her for her actions solves nothing." Anaji added, his smooth voice cutting through everyone like a knife. Kokichi turned around, that evil smirk on his face.

"Speaking of which, you are a murderer right? You a blackened student, got away with murder. So why aren't you vamoosing out the door? Perhaps it's because Monokuma failed to keep his word? If that's the case, then I think Cara and Anaji will make excellent cell mates!"

"You fucking lay a hand on my wife and I will kill you." Nick said firmly, standing up in the defense of his wife.

"Settle down children, we must behave ourselves or else tragedy will befall us." Celestia said, calmly sipping in her tea.

"Shut up bitch, you have no say in this matter."

"Oh, on the contrary, I do have a say in this matter. You see I am also a participant in this little "Death Match" that we've been put into. I'm certain you all wish to do away with the ones responsible. However you must realize the hold the mastermind has on all of us. We all have family, we all have secrets, we all have weaknesses. Weaknesses that they will employ to get at us. It's as Kamron has said, we must cooperate in order to defeat this ludicrous individual." she replied calmly, her crimson eyes meeting those of everyone else.

"Wow...you're so calm and collected. I'm jealous." I muttered, only for her to hear. She gave me a small smile, continuing to enjoy her tea. It made me remember my own, which I immediately took a sip from.

"Well...I know I speak for the majority of us here. Criminals need to be punished, so I vote we take the five traitors and lock them up somewhere. Dan too, just cuz."

"What...me? What did I do?" Dan cried out, fear and annoyance laced in his voice.

"You left Gonta to die, that's what you did...oh right, let's throw the happy go fuck me couple in there too, make sure Harry has plenty of scissors too."

"Atua isn't pleased with what you are doing Kokichi. If you anger him he might just smite you." Angie said ominously, glaring at the boy.

"Smite me oh mighty smiter!" Carla cried, making everyone look in her direction. She just smiled, returning her gaze to the table top.

"Do you honestly find this amusing? Weren't you close friends with two of the people who perished last night?" Harrison asked firmly. His lower lip was slightly swollen from where Jon punched him, and he had a bit of a bruise on his cheek.

"What's it to you? Yes, Himiko and Kirumi are my friends...but I'm just trying to find a way to cope. You know what makes me cope? Smiles and right now none of you are smiling. So excuse me for trying to lighten the mood a bit."

"This isn't funny." Miu said firmly. Carla growled as she stood up, her heterochromatic eyes burning brightly.

"No it fucking isn't...but I'm sick and tired of all of this death. So excuse me for wanting to have a quick laugh. It's better than what you do, what do any of you do? Bitch and moan all fucking day. You gotta live life to the fullest, even if it looks like shit! Despite everything that happened, I still had a great time here, I'm making friends and that's what matters. So let's stop acting like kids and just...work together."

"I'm having a hard time believing you are having fun. I didn't think getting laid was that interesting." Tsumugi said smugly, setting her cup down.

"Better than what you were doing." the Lucky Student mumbled to herself.

"Well...it's good to see that argument fizzled out before it began. So let's put it to vote, since the mastermind loves voting so much. Should we lock up the five traitors and the blood crazed freak? Those that agree say Aye!" Kokichi said cheerfully. I finally had enough. I stood up from my seat, and despite my short stature, I was sure I towered over the boy, even if only it was in my mind. He turned to face me, his smile shifting into a frown, as if he hadn't been expecting me to even get up.

"I do not think putting this to a vote is a good idea."

"Why not? The United States of America is a democracy right? So why shouldn't we vote? Ah...I get it, it's because you are a Communist right?" Kokichi asked slyly.

"What does that have to do with our situation? It has nothing to do with what is going on here and now. Right now, we have to figure out what we are going to do. Cara gave us an aphrodisiac, so what? She isn't the issue here. The issue here is Maki and Anastasia. Their history lead to the death of two innocents, if anything we should focus on them two!" I cried back.

"So you wanna imprison them? What about Anaji? He killed Gonta, so he should be imprisoned too. What about Harrison? What about what he did?" the Supreme Leader asked.

"What did I do?" Harrison asked, rubbing his chin in thought.

"You know what you did asshole! You let Shuichi die when he was innocent! You could have used the First Blood Perk on him and saved his life! If anyone deserves to be imprisoned, it's definitely you." Kaede shouted.  
"Oh right...him, he was so insignificant, I forgot!" he replied.

"Hey now, that's uncalled for!" Kaito cried out, holding Kaede back from what would have been assault with a deadly weapon.

"We already discussed this! In order for Atua's heavenly light to protect us, we needed a blood sacrifice to be made. It is a shame that Shuichi had to die, but we all are under his light now!"

"Oh would you shut up about Atua? He doesn't exist, he's a fake, a fraud! He's just like every other God that supposedly exists, a fabrication created by humankind to answer the questions science can't answer. So stop trying to shove your religion and your ideals down our fucking throats, because I am sick of it!" Veruca shouted back, earning a gasp from the Ultimate Artist.

"How dare you insinuate Atua is a fraud? How can you be so blasphemous?!"

"Why don't you shut up you goddamn heretic. This place doesn't need ideals, we don't need petty lies to keep us going. We gotta buck up and face the fuckin music." Jill replied, clutching her head a bit as she stood up. I was instantly at her side, grabbing a hold of her hand so she wouldn't fall.

"Jules, you have to stop drinking so much." I said softly.

"Nah...I'm fine, I'm fine...just, a little angry with everyone in this fuckin room." she slurred, brushing some loose strands of raven hair out of her face. She glared at everyone, though it was largely unfocused.

"You all piss me off...sitting there and bitching and moaning. Yeah, people died, but we as survivors have to move on. We have to live for them, so that we don't become victims. It's sad, but at least it's better them than me."

"Julianne, you can't be serious!" I cried out in shock. She looked at me, surprised at hearing her own full name. It had been awhile since anyone had even said it. She shook her head, rubbing her eyes.

"I don't know what to say anymore...I really don't. The alcohol is speaking for me, but I do mean it. I don't want to die here, but I'm not going to imprison people too. It's deplorable, you all do what you want, but leave me out of it." she said, grabbing a hold of her bottle of Jack, walking off toward the kitchen to drink in solitude. Everyone remained silent for a little bit, at least until Dan had to say something.

"I should seriously pour all of that alcohol down the drain."

"Is that all you can ever think of? Ruining our only ways to cope? Are you gonna get rid of the pills in the Nurse's Office too?" Jonathan quipped, for the first time since he had sat down.

"My duty as a teacher is too..."

"No no no...let me stop you right there. When the fuck did I ever agree to you being my teacher? Hmm? When did I agree that I would listen to what you are saying hmm? I'm my own person, I'm an adult as well. Why the fuck should I trust you? A man who let one of his students die? Someone who is a coward, someone who is making us suffer even more. Listen, I am trying to be a good person, I really am...but I cannot fucking stand you. You are so...goddamn arrogant and cowardly. You think that you can do the things you do, because it's for the good of everyone...they fucking aren't!"

"Um...Jonathan...maybe you shouldn't."

"Alice, I am not done talking am I?" the boy said firmly, causing the blonde scout to zip her lip. He took a deep breath to calm himself, glaring at the Dancer who was also standing up at this point.

"A teacher is supposed to make his students feel comfortable. A teacher is supposed to earn the trust of their students. Right now, you have done neither of those. Because of you getting rid of the rum, Gabriella poisoned those bottles that lead to Himiko's death. Because of you, Gonta fucking died, when you could have stopped Harrison, Anaji and Angie. So why in the seven circles of hell should _I_ put my faith in _you_?" Jonathan asked firmly.

"Because I am an adult, and I know what's best for each and every one of you." Dan said firmly.

"Oh...is that so? You think because you are my senior that I should listen to you? You could very well be in cahoots with the mastermind. In fact I would believe it...I for one don't think Alice and Cara are evil at heart, in fact Alice is the sweetest woman I have ever met, practically a mom to me at this point. However there is one glaring issue in all of this, the fact that 3 students are missing, and were replaced by Faculty. Care to answer where those 3 students are?"

"How the hell should I know that? I already told you, I don't have access to the Student Files. Those are up in the Faculty Office on the 4thFloor." he cried back.

"What about the Faculty ID's?"

"What about them?" Dan asked, suddenly getting defensive.

"I have reason to believe you have one on you. Correct me if I'm wrong but...how would one access the Chandelier Room in the Theater?" he asked curiously.

"Anyone with a brain would know that only Faculty are able to open that door. It has a scanner there for a reason...that door is always closed." he said firmly.

"Cara, did you open that door yourself or was it already open?" Jonathan asked curiously. The Former-Ultimate Marine Biologist looked up for the first time, sniffling as she put her glasses back on her face.

"No...it was already open. Now that you mention it, when I investigated those areas with Alice, the doors were closed." she said.

"I recall that myself...it shouldn't be opened, only faculty members have access to places like that. If they have their Faculty ID's of course, which we don't. So how was that door open Dan?" Alice asked, facing the Ultimate Dancer with a glare on her face.

"I didn't...Monokuma most likely opened that door. Don't you remember? All areas of the 1stfloor were opened while we were trapped here. That was to compensate for the fact we couldn't leave the school building." he retorted, arms crossed. He looked rather nervous, but wasn't outwardly showing it, his eyes were a different story.

" _That is a good point...but why is he acting that way? Could it be Jon is onto something?"_ I thought, eyes narrowed a bit as I tried to focus on the teacher.

"A likely theory I suppose...however just know one thing. You can try and act like an adult, and use the "Teacher" card on us. But I am not going to ever listen to what you have to say. I'm not risking my life or that of my friends and more importantly, my _girlfriend_ so that you can control us. So go ahead and get rid of the booze, the pills, and anything else. Just remember, the more little things you do, the more people will get angry. Who knows? Maybe Gabriella will successfully kill you next time." he spat, voice laced with venom. It was clear that Jonathan wasn't in a peppy mood. I know I get cranky when I don't sleep, but this was truly different, it was as if I was seeing someone else. Cheery Jon was gone, and now it was replaced with this Pissed off Jon, and I honestly didn't like it.

"Upupupupu! It's clear that you are all having a wonderful morning! This is what I like to see, everyone turning on each other, but it seems two of you are missing!" the voice of Monokuma said, causing us to jump a bit. He was standing at the end of our table, looking around the entire room.

"That's probably because they know we'd roast them alive. You aren't exactly innocent either asshole. How dare you use my father-in-law against my wife? You donkey caressing sleazebag." Nick snapped angrily, crushing the can in his hand. It was unopened, causing it to literally explode, though he didn't seem to mind the sticky soda fountain that sprayed all over him.

"Is that all you got? And after everything we've been through, I come here to give you all something special. Access to the next floor, and this is how you thank me? By insulting me?"

"Get on with it!" I cried, shaking a bit in anger. I couldn't stand this animal, I wanted to destroy his little neck, rip him to shreds, but I knew what would happen if I did.

"Wow...so you truly do have a short fuse huh? Whatever, you've earned this one. As of now the 2ndFloor of Morning Hope Academy is available for exploration. However there are a few places that are barred from you."

"Let me guess, you want us to kill if we want access to those places. It isn't going to happen." Veruca asked firmly.

"Oh but it will sweetheart! All of you are bound to kill at some point, especially with the right motivation. The Home Economics Room and Art Rooms are freebies. The Home Economics Room is...well someone has been stewing in there for awhile and could really use a bath. However the Physics Room, the Pool Hall, and the Library are all off Limits! That's right, you wanna Swim, Read or Break the Laws of Physics, I need three class trials by the end of the week. Preferably the end of the week."

"As if...I doubt any one of us would kill just to take a dip in the pool." Celestia said, earning a chuckle from the bear.

"We all know you aren't going to swim, since you have issues with your bathing suit." he said, giving her a wink. Celestia's eyes widened a bit and she grumbled under her breath, looking away from the Animatronic bear.

"So that's it...3 class trials in order to get to the 3rdFloor. Interesting...however there is one thing missing. What about the 8, or I should say 6, missing students? The Class Trial Court Room totals 48, so are we going to get six new additions to our group?" Calem asked, having spoken for the first time that morning. He had been observing everyone, something that he always seemed to do.

"Oh them...well if you kill someone and unlock the Physics Room, you'll get those bodies out. You ever hear of what happened to Disney?" Monokuma asked, oddly turning to me. I shrugged, glancing away from him.

"He was an animator, died in 1961 from Lung Cancer, Disney Land isn't far from here, but we can't see it due to the dome. Why does he matter right now?" I asked.

"Oh...it's just an urban legend in the area. See, a lot of people think Disney is dead, but in fact he isn't. His body was cryogenically frozen in time. Until someone finds the cure for cancer that is, he's being kept deep under Disney Land Resort...well what's left of it." he said, brushing the statement off.

"What do you mean what's left of it?" Veruca asked, though the bear clearly ignored her.

"Anyway, since I'm a good bear, I'll let you in on a little tidbit. Well it isn't a tidbit at all...there were 8 people that were cryogenically frozen in Morning Hope Academy. They were transferred to this facility in the 90's when this school opened. See, the United States Army was conducting these...experiments, to see if people could...be alive in another era. It's interesting stuff really, two subjects died however, so only 6 remain...their currently sleeping in the Physics Room. But if you want them, you have to drop two or more people and bring me two trials! That's your reward, 2 trials for the Physics Room, 3 for the 3rdFloor. Have fun!" the bear said cheerfully, turning away from us.

"Wait a minute...what the hell do you mean cryogenically frozen? That's bloomin impossible! Do you know the amount of technology you would need for that?" Veruca cried.

"Yes, not to mention it violates various codes of ethics, not to mention it's inhumane. The machinery required for such a process is out of this world, unable to be built with our modern technology." Celestia added.

"Yeah well...if it was your average every day normie doing it. But these things were designed and built by Hope's Peak Academy alumni. They're known for a lot of pseudoscience and stuff...like experimenting on the human mind...or whatever. Eh, have fun, explore the upstairs and someone please give that blondie up there a bath. She desperately needs it! Ahahahaha!" the bear said, taking his leave. Jonathan was the first one to get up, heading out of the cafeteria, followed by Veruca. I didn't want to get left behind, so I followed after them. I suppose everyone started coming in slow packs.

"Do you think there's a way out?" I asked softly. Jonathan shook his head, frowning a bit as he walked, hands in his jacket.

"I sincerely doubt it. If anything, this will only aid to our main goal, figuring out what happened here. I gave up on finding a quick way out, instead I'm gonna focus on figuring out the mystery of this academy. What Monokuma just said, about Disney...I always thought it was fake, but there was always that nagging feeling in my mind. That maybe the Government was doing some weird shit, not just here but in the other Hope's Peak Charter Schools." he said.

"Abusing our talents...that's truly disgusting." Veruca added, clearly annoyed. Celestia quickly joined us, followed by Chris and Carla, the Twins Trailing after. It seemed as if us, along with a few others wanted to check out the second floor. Only about 16 of us decided to come, everyone else was in the cafeteria.

"Lucy wanted to come, but her legs are too weak. So she can't explore with us." Carla said, frowning a bit.

"Don't worry, I'll carry her up here myself. As long as Kaikane can bring up the chair." Tsubaki said, earning a sigh from her younger twin.

"Yeah sure, but Chris is helping me."

"Pfft...hell no, that's all you and Jon." he said. I pulled my arm back, slugging him on the bicep as hard as I could.

"Ow...Mushu!"

"You will help them bring Lucy up here, is that understood?" I asked, in the most venomous tone I could muster. He sighed, giving him a nod.

"Fine, whatever. In other news, some of the larvae I brought with me are in their second stage. Soon, our dome might be filled with some beauty and color." he said happily. We all arrived at the stairwell, the gate was still down, but ever so slowly, it started to rise.

"Oh? I wasn't aware that you brought butterflies with you." Celestia asked, genuinely interested in what he was saying. The boy smiled a bit, getting a bit closer to the Physicist.

"I did...I brought two larvae from each of the butterflies I was raising. It's odd but, I found several more in my room, along with a small enclosure. It was well made too, I don't remember ever building one or making one." he said.

"That's...odd." Tsubaki said softly.

"Considering the fact none of us remember when or how we got here, it's safe to say that's part of our missing memories. The scope of which is unknown at this moment." Veruca added, leaning back against the wall as she watched the gate slowly rising.

"Um Chris...what kind of butterflies are you raising?" I asked quietly. He looked at me, a pensive look on his face.

"I got several, the ones that are in their chrysalis right now are known as Celestrina Argioulus. Or for you normies, Holly Blues." he said, a smirk on his face. It was clear that he was smirking at our expressions when he said that scientific name of the butterfly.

"I don't think I've ever seen one." Tsubaki said, earning a small grin from the boy. He reached into his pocket, pulling out what looked like a pocket book. He flipped through it for a few seconds, stopping at a small picture of a butterfly.

It wasn't very big, the wing span was about an inch or so. The wings were a light blue color, with thin white markings on the glossy wings. The top of the wings were a bold black color, with small white lines near the edges. The center of the body was a dark azure in color, slowly becoming lighter as it spread across the wings.

"This is the female, it's a bit bigger than the males. They also have these defined black markings on the top of the wings. Holly Blues are commonly found in North America, Eurasia, and even Pakistan. It's also the national butterfly of Finland." he said, holding the pocketbook out to me. I smiled a bit as I looked at the butterfly, the detail in the picture was uncanny.

"Did you take this picture?" I asked, earning a nod from him.

"I'm not the Ultimate Photographer, but I do work. It won't be long but the grassy fields will be full of Holly Blues soon. You can flip through that if you want, I don't have pictures of every species but I have at least 134 different kinds." he said absentmindedly. I decided to take up his offer, flipping to the first picture. It wasn't long before I found myself lost in this book, despite what was going on around me. These little insects were enough to make me smile for now.

 _ **xxx(Normal POV)xxx**_

Jonathan and Veruca were the first two to actually step on the 2nd Floor Proper. Looking around, it was just as large as the first floor. The plaza however was set up differently. Directly to their right, was a wall that jutted outward, which was white in color. It had a cork board filled with pin ups, what looked like adverts for Clubs and meetings. There were some other school events being listed as well, but they didn't stick around to look. They also noticed that this floor, unlike the 1st, had pink lights instead of violet ones, which made looking around rather annoying. Walking forward, they saw a golden sign jutting outward, a name plate. Classroom 10-A was the first room to the right. The plaza opened up a bit, revealing Classrooms 10-B and 10-C positioned in what would be the front side of the school. Security cameras had been placed at every corner of the plaza, as they were on the first floor.

The sign that pointed to the Library was also visible, and up ahead was Classroom 10-D. Rather than a tree, the center of the Plaza featured another odd room that no one was expecting. A Music Recording Room, right smack in the center of the plaza. The room itself looked to be a recent addition, as it was connected to the floor and ceiling of the building, painted white. It had a pair of glass doors facing Classroom 10-A. Walking further into the place, the entrance to the Physics Lab could be seen, the doors firmly locked. The room was round, as Morning Hope Tower was built into the rest of the building. The architecture was odd, but it wasn't something they questioned much.

The other end of the room was where the Home Economics Room lied, and next to it was the Art Room, the only room which was currently open, aside from the rather useless Classrooms and Music Recording Room. Next to the Home Economics Room was a long hall that extended forward, leading into the Pool Hall. The gates were down, so the students were barred access. After surveying the layout of the 2nd Floor Plaza, Jonathan and Veruca started heading toward the Home Economics Room. The Ultimate Songwriter paused a bit, seeing the doors were closed. Veruca placed a hand on her lap, cocking her head a bit as she looked at him.

"Something wrong?"

"Well...I mean if Sofia is in there, I wouldn't want to just barge in." he mumbled. She rolled her eyes, grabbing a hold of the door handle, pulling the door open.

The Home Economics Room was huge, to say the least. It was much larger than the kitchen on the first floor. Several cooking stations were spread out around the room, each of them having a gas powered stove in them. The walls were decked with cupboards, which most likely contained all of the cooking utensils. Every station also had cupboards attached to them. There was one large cooking station in the center of the room, along with some tables off to the very back of the room. The center station was most likely where the Cooking Teacher would demonstrate what dishes they would be working on. The back wall had several industrial sized Ovens installed. At the very back of the room, near the entrance doors, was a wall of refrigerators, which was likely used to store all of the consumables. There were three windows in this room, but they were sealed shut with iron plates and large bolts. Grease traps hung above every station, along with ventilation shafts and an automatic sprinkler system. Finally, at every station lie a small red fire extinguisher, in case a fire broke out. There were two cameras in this room, one at the back of the room and one at the front, both panning around the entirety of the Home Economics.

Though the room would have likely been clean, this room was actually a bit of a mess. Or rather the central area was a mess. Some tables had been moved, and what looked like a clothes line had been rigged, with a few articles hanging on it, including some aprons. The washing stations off to the left of the room were filled with cooking utensils, most of them being recently used. The trash cans were also overflowing, with several small bags tied and placed neatly around them. The scent of cinnamon lingered in the room, along with various other scents.

"Uh...well looks like we found the living area." Jonathan murmured, not exactly knowing what to say. They heard a crash beside them and jumped, seeing the door to the small storage room open, several pots falling out.

"För helvete!"

From the small room emerged a young woman. She was rather tall for a girl, being around 5 foot 9 inches. She had long vuluminous blonde hair, which reached down to her knees. It was slightly mattered, and tied into a pony tail with a violet ribbon. She had fair colored skin, slightly pale from lack of sunlight. She also had a rather shapely figure, long legs, a narrow waist and shapely hips. She also had rather large breasts, which were threatening to burst from the apron she was forced to wear at the moment.

It was at that moment that Jonathan realized two crucial details. The first, Sofia was rather tall for a Swedish Girl. Then again he had never met a Swede so he had no room for comparison. The second thing he noticed was that she was wearing an apron...just an apron. Well it wasn't just an apron, she was also wearing a pair of white cotton panties, but she wasn't wearing any other articles of clothing. They were all hanging at the clothesline she had rigged to dry. He also noticed a third thing, his hand was starting to hurt, because Veruca was squeezing it...it was a silent but deadly signal. Stop staring, or I'll break your nuts, and he didn't want his nuts to be broken, so he looked away, clearing his throat.

Sofia finally took noticed of them, turning to face them. Her eyes went wide as saucers. Veruca noted she had a rather beautiful face, long lashes, a small button nose, full lips and soft baby blue eyes. She also had a heart shaped face, which only made her look more adorable in her eyes. It just added to her alluring physique, making her look almost like Rapunzel, she even had the long hair to match. Veruca grew a bit jealous, despite her hair being nice and neat, she never got it to grow that long. Some had it easier than others it seemed. It made her feel a bit self conscious, especially about her own average looking body.

Sofia was holding a large pot in her hands, which she immediately dropped, letting out a scream. She had a fearful look on her face, most likely expecting the two teenagers to attack her. Perhaps they should have knocked on the door after all.

"Vem i helvete är du?" she cried in Swedish. Veruca held her hand out, hoping to calm her down.

"Keep calm, we're not here to hurt you. My name is Veruca, and this is Jonathan, we've spoken before, remember?" she asked. The girl's face contorted a bit, a pensive look on her face. She flushed a bit, giving her a nod.

"Yes, I remember now. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scream...it's just...there's a boy, and I'm not wearing a bra."

"Which is why I'm not looking at you." the boy mused.

"I...it's been so long, I've been here for weeks. I haven't had a proper bath, my hair is mattered. I would hug you for coming to my aid but, I'm a bit over ripe." she said, scrounging her nose a bit.

"That's why we came to find you. We'd like to bring you back to the dormitories, give you a proper bath. I'll give you some of my clothes to wear until then, though with that chest, I doubt you'll fit into anything I own. Come along, grab your things." Veruca said.

"Uh hey, Sofia...did you make something with cinnamon?" Jon asked curiously, his gaze shifting as she walked toward the other side of the room.

"I made some Kanelbullar earlier. It's a treat from my home, and it cheers me up. My momma used to make it for me, so I looked around and found a recipe. There are some cooling in the oven, if you'd like one." she said, pointing to the center oven.

"Would I ever! After everything that's happened, I think I need a little sugar." he said.

"What...what has been happening?" she asked. She turned away from the pair, pulling off her apron. She grabbed her white lacy bra and quickly placed it on, followed by her worn looking scrubs. Veruca frowned, not wanting to explain what had happened. But she knew she had too.

"Sofia...we lost 4 people last night."

"Vad? Frya?" _(What? Four?)_ she cried, her eyes full of surprise.

"Yeah...some we're our close friends. Listen...I don't want to bring the mood down or anything. But once you leave this room, you'll be a part of this disgusting killing game. I just met you, but I don't want you to die...just be careful alright?" Jon asked, holding one of the pastries in his hand, looking sadly at it.

"I will...things may be bad but...we can't let despair win right?"

"That's right...just keep that upbeat attitude, you'll fit right into our rag tag room. Now come on, a lady should smell like primroses not sweat." Veruca said, taking a hold of her hand.

"Ruru, I'm gonna stick around here...I wanna take a good look around the 2ndFloor, make sure I'm not missing anything." Jonathan said. She gave him a nod, placing a delicate kiss on his cheek.

"Have fun, try not to eat all of those Kanelbullars okay? Those are my favorite too." she said, giving him a wink. He smiled, giving her a nod in return. Sofia had a flush on her cheeks, not having expected the two to be so affectionate with each other.

Once the two girls were done, Jonathan closed and locked the door from the inside. He reached into his pocket for the note he had found outside his door earlier that morning. It didn't take long for the sender to arrive.

"Hello there, enjoying the facilities?" Monokuma asked, jumping onto one of the nearby stations.

"What facilities? We got another cooking room, the interesting shit is under lock and key." Jonathan replied firmly.

"No, I gave you the art room. There's a lot of spray paint in there, I guess one of you will enjoy that. Anyway, this will be brief, I've been keeping an eye on you Jonny Jonny. You've been very naughty."

"Have I?" he asked, quirking a brow and crossing his arms.

"That's right, you have! Two others have been rather naughty too, but I'm keeping my lips sealed. It's more fun to see shit hit the fan whenever something happens." the monochrome bear said, earning a confused look from the Songwriter.

"What are you talking about?"

"Hmm? You aren't aware of what's happening around you? Eh, who am I to spoil...anyway, I wanted to give you a little reward. You found the secret key, so you should get a secret key in return." the bear said, reaching behind his back. He pulled out a card, placing it on the counter top.

"What's that?"

"It's a key, just for you." he said, pushing it forward. Jonathan took a hold of the card, looking it over. It was made out of clear see through plastic, emblazoned with the emblem of Morning Hope Academy, in bright gold. There was a thin white strip on the back of it, the magstrip, and below it, there was a name, but some of the letters were missing, so he couldn't tell who it belonged too.

"A card key...for what purpose exactly?"

"What do you mean for what purpose? You have a Faculty ID, and now you have a Card Key. Don't you remember what that idiot Dan said? You need these two things to access various areas of the school. However this one has an interesting programming. It will only work within the tower, so if you so wanted too, you could go into the Physics Lab." he said. Jonathan narrowed his eyes, looking at the card before placing it down.

"Thanks but no thanks, I smell a trap. There is no way I am accepting this card from you, knowing you will just trick me. I'm not gonna fall for it." he said, turning away from the bear.

"Oh you wound me, there is no trick behind this one kiddo. This one comes from someone rather close to you."

"Pfft...my ass. I don't know who's controlling you, or if you are an AI or something. But know this, whoever is keeping us here, they can go fuck themselves. Anyone who forces us to kill each other is my enemy, so they can choke on this card." he said, grabbing a hold of the door knob.

"Hmm...alright then...there is one more thing though...the ones inside the Cryogenic chambers. Their time is almost up...you see these were programmed to last about 50 years. 50 years has passed...or rather will pass in about two days. So unless I get two trials out of you, you won't be able to save them."

"You're just lying to me...I mean come on, Cryogenic chambers? That's so dumb...just leave me alone Monokuma. I'm gonna head back to Veruca now." Jonathan said.

"So...you wanna add to the death toll then? I see...alright then, 6 more lives down the drain. And before they even have a chance. How sad...by the way, they won't count toward the tally. So that would be 12 lives and no forward progression."

"What do you want from me? You seem to have a hard on for giving me this card. What the hell do you want me to do?" he cried back.

"Me...I'm not doing anything, you see...the boss is a bit, kooky. If I fail to deliver this, I'll get my ass beat. So...you gotta take it, it's up to you what you do with it. I'm gonna take my leave...oh before I go, if you wanna tap Sofia, you have my full permission. Make sure it's in a wide open space, I love seeing flopping titties everywhere. UPUPUPU!"

With that, the bear took his leave, leaving Jonathan to his own devices. The boy sighed, walking over to the card. He grabbed a hold of it, seeing a post it note attached to it.

"When did he put that on? I didn't even see it." he mumbled, turning the card around.

" _Tell anyone about this card, and I will personally come down and slit Veruca's throat. You can only use this to access the rooms within Morning Hope Tower, have fun. Love, J."_

"Love _J_ huh?" he said, gritting his teeth in anger.

The game was about to begin again, and Monokuma was already pulling strings. He wasn't going to let anyone get hurt, especially Veruca. She meant too much to him, and he would die before he let anyone hurt or kill her.

 _ **End of Chapter 2 Act 1**_

 _ **Surviving Students: 32?**_

 _ **Surviving Faculty Members: 3**_

 _ **xxx(Cast)xxx**_

 **Class 24 of Morning Hope Academy + Faculty**

 **Fa Mei-Ling**

 **Jonathan Hyles**

 **Anaji Hora**

 **Lucy Cadwell**

 **Setsuko Inoue**

 **Victoria Louis**

 **Tsubaki Aulani**

 **Kaikane Aulani**

 **Veruca LeGume**

 **Nicholas Ladd Gardner**

 **Cara Ladd Gardner**

 **Anastasia Katrina Klevorick**

 **Carla Williamson**

 **Harrison Evans**

 **Kamron Luca Di Carita**

 **Alice Lois Caroll**

 **Julianne Natalie Ray**

 **Kevin Hicks** _ **(Deceased)**_

 **Gabriella Vertran**

 **Dan Arche**

 **Lee Harvey Emerson (Deceased)**

 **Calem Kurogane**

 **Christopher Patrick Bacon**

 **Chloe Raincomprix**

 **Sofia Nilsson**

 **Celestia Ludenberg**

 _ **Class 79 of Hope's Peak Academy**_

 **Kirumi Tojo (Deceased)**

 **Kaede Akamatsu**

 **Shuichi Saihara (Deceased)**

 **Kaito Momota**

 **Miu Iruma**

 **Rantaro Amami**

 **Korekiyo Shinguji**

 **Himiko Yumeno (Deceased)**

 **Tenko Chabashira**

 **Kokichi Ouma**

 **Gonta Gokuhara (Deceased)**

 **Kiibo (Deceased)**

 **Maki Harukawa**

 **Ryoma Hoshi**

 **Tsumugi Shirogane**

 **Angie Yonaga**

 _ **A/N: Well...this is the start of a new chapter. Who knows what is going to happen? Things are slowly going to be falling into place and even some clues are going to be interlaced here. After all, we need to discover who J is now.**_

 _ **As I said before, this Chapter will be mostly in Mei-Ling's Point of View. However as there will be 3 class trials in this chapter, I will be shifting the focus around a bit. The first motive for this chapter shall be issued soon as well. As I have 15 acts planned for Chapter 2, each split into 5 Act increments, so it may seem like the trials are happening fast, but there will be some intermission chapters. I'm trying to find a balance between trials and acts and so far this is what I have come up with.**_

 _ **I am happy to announce however that Chapter 2's Epilogue will feature the first lemon of the fic. I'll let you all guess who will be having it. Some new relationships may sprout out and you'll get to see some more OC's as well. I have one slot left actually, which I'm hoping to fill, either that or someone else will take it. It matters not...**_

 _ **I hope you all had a nice Thanksgiving, I know I did. Though I am sad, for alas, Stephen Hillenberg, creator of Spongebob has passed away. I'm very saddened by this...especially because Spongebob was my childhood. I still have fond memories of watching those old episodes, and I still do. Hell, I quote Spongebob daily, Just a few minutes ago, I shouted, Firmly Grasp It, when my niece kept dropping the Joy-con playing Pokemon. I just...I can't...**_

 _ **Anyway...I hope you liked this chapter. Remember to like the chapter, comment on the chapter and follow my story if you want chapters similar to this one, see ya.**_


	22. Chapter 2 Act 2 A School Full of Despair

**A/N:**

 **I just finished this long ass chapter. It is 5:55AM EST when I am writing this. I have proof read this four times, and have fixed all of the mistakes I spotted. I'm tired, so forgive me if missed a few. This chapter is 20,000 fucking words long. Don't ask me how, or why, it just is. Apologies for the wait, but here it is.**

 **Also, for those who aren't aware. The next motive is deliciously evil, so if you wish to know what you are in store for, do check out my YouTube Channel, Celestial Sky Dragon, and click the Despair Playlist. Suffice it to say, the next chapter is going to be fun to write. I have quite an assorted selection, and if you wish to add to the list, feel free to suggest anything. I promise to use as many as I can during the course of the next two chapters. So have fun with your selections. Though I have an extensive list, I'm sure you all have something juicy waiting to share with me. And yes, I have listened to the Despair Playlist, Twice. Do Svidaniya dear readers!**

Morning Hope Academy's

New Semester of Killing

Chapter 2 Act 2

A School Full of Despair

 ** **(Daily Life: Day Ten)****

Mei-Ling decided to explore on her own. She had returned Chris's butterfly book, feeling a bit happy at seeing all of the insects. So far, the Monarch Butterflies and the Pipevine Swallowtail were her favorites. She enjoyed the brilliant colors on the wings and the patterns as well. Chris had admitted that the Pipevine Swallowtail was his personal favorite, though when she asked her about the Minerva Blue he had taken a picture of, he clammed up. He had said he didn't want to speak about it, before being dragged away by Celestia, who wished to examine the area around the Physics Lab.

Everyone else who had decided to explore the Second Floor were scattered about. There wasn't much to see up here, so she didn't blame anyone for not being interested. Carla however wanted to check out the Art Room, before Harrison and Angie made their way up. She had mentioned something about spray paint, but Mei-Ling wasn't paying much attention. After surveying the layout, and deciding where to look first, she moved toward Classroom 10-A. This classroom was meant for Sophomore students, or 10th Graders in the United States. She wished to see if her upperclassmen left something behind. Sofia had stated that all of the rooms, save the Home Economics Room, were closed. Which meant that she hadn't explored and or found anything, so Mei-Ling at least had half of a reason to explore.

She opened the door and walked in. Much of it was laid out in the same way as the 9th Grade rooms on the 1st Floor. She took a look at the door, seeing a crudely drawn picture of Monokuma on the chalkboard. She was half tempted to erase it, but was sure it would miraculously return the next time she came to the room, if she had a reason too. She moved toward the teacher's desk, taking a seat at the desk, trying to turn on the PC. Every classroom had one, but none of them seemed to work. She pressed the on button a couple times, before looking at the plug, seeing the power chord itself had been sliced. She sighed, deciding to instead look through the desk.

" _There must be something here...anything, no matter how small. If we can figure out who's doing this, we might be able to end this game early."_ she thought, as she opened the first drawer.

The drawer was just as she expected, filled with school supplies. Two boxes of white chalk, along with some colored chalk. There were some extra erasers, pencils and staples for one of the staplers that sat on the desk. She closed the drawer, opening the next one, being met with nothing but white printer paper, pencils, post it notes and markers. She spotted a crimson Sharpie in the small bucket, and she immediately grabbed it, pulling the cap from it.

"I've been needing a new red marker. I doubt they would care if I took this one." she mumbled to herself, slipping it into her pocket. After surveying the desk for a few more seconds, she stood up from the chair, deciding to look around the classroom a bit more.

Ten minutes later and she was met with nothing. The classroom was empty, nothing of interest except school supplies. There were some English Textbooks neatly stacked in the back. It made her believe that this was the English Room. All of the classrooms had teachers that were assigned lesser topics. Literature classes would be taught by various teachers so she figured that was the case there. She sighed, turning toward the door, about to leave when it flew open.

"Hmm...I wasn't expecting you here Miss Mei-Ling." the voice of Harrison said. Mei-Ling swallowed hard, looking away from the Jeweler.

"Hello Harrison." she said, trying to walk around him. He held his arm out, stopping her in her tracks.

"I see you've decided not to wear red, that is such a shame. It's such a beautiful color, why don't you put some on?" he asked, looking her over.

Mei-Ling was dressed down, she was wearing a blue halter top with orange stripes and golden markings on it. She was wearing a pair of white Daisy Dukes, with frayed edges. Since she lacked footwear, she was forced to wear her red stilettos, which the boy was eyeing a lot. Her hair was still in its usual style, which was her modicum of normalcy within this school. She rubbed her arm, looking at her feet.

"I don't have many red things." she said, almost fearfully.

"That's nonsense...you have that beautiful ensemble. The one you wore on your first day, with those beautiful pearls. Why don't you wear it again? You have a nice figure, I think you can show it off a bit." he said, giving her a smile.

"No...that's alright, I'd rather dress like this. I don't like tight articles of clothes. I'm not pretty at all, and I don't have a good body." she replied, a deep frown on her face.

She honestly hated speaking like that...it always happened whenever someone spoke about her outfit. She hated wearing tight clothes like that. The cheongsam was supposed to accent a woman's natural curves and her body. But she didn't have any curves, not like her sister. She didn't have a nice butt or large breasts, or nice hips. She was painfully average. She didn't like feeling self-conscious but Harrison had gotten her thinking about it again. She needed to get out of there, especially because she didn't trust this man.

"You are selling yourself short my dear. You have a beautiful complexion, and it matches your body type perfectly. Sure, you don't have the biggest breasts in the school, or the roundest behind. But that doesn't matter, the fact that you like the color red is enough."

"E-enough? Enough for what?" Mei-Ling asked, brows knitting together.

"Oh you know...this may be a bit weird but...do you mind if I get a sample. I have a fondness for red you see, and by extension that means anything made with red. It just so happens that I lack a bit of your blood."

" _Okay...I am pushing the Eject Button and getting the fuck out of this conversation."_ Mei-Ling thought. She walked around the boy, only for him to grab her arm.

"Let me go! I am not giving you my blood you sick bastard. Nǐ biàntài!" _(You pervert)_ she cried out, trying to pull her arm free.

"Mind telling me what's going on here?"

Harrison released his hold on Mei-Ling's wrist, glancing up at the Ultimate Strategist. The boy had a calm look on his face, though his eyes told the Jeweler everything he needed to know. Harrison straightened up a bit, adopting an innocent look.

"Nothing is going on here, me and Mei were just chatting."

"Chatting? It looks to me like you were attempting to do something else with her. I'm only warning you this once, it wouldn't be strategic to cross me. I haven't the foggiest what you are trying to do, but heed my warning. If something happens to Mei-Ling and it's because of you, I will retaliate." he said firmly. Harrison chuckled, shaking his head a bit, reaching into his sleeve for his Geno-Scissors. He snapped them before the boy, who jumped slightly.

"You don't scare me...and besides I'm not doing anything. I just needed a bit of a sample, for my personal collection. You know? We're loosing people left and right, I just want my own personal memento."

"There's...something seriously wrong with you. I don't know what your endgame is, but you've been warned. You don't want to get me angry, because I will retaliate. Now leave." Calem hissed, earning a chuckle from the Ultimate Jeweler. He snapped his scissors at him as he walked, finally leaving the classroom.

"Xiexie Calem." Mei-Ling said softly, rubbing her arm in embarrassment.

"You shouldn't be alone, especially with people like him around. Weren't you with Jonathan and Veruca earlier?"

"No...we all split up to look around. I think I saw Veruca taking Sofia back to the dormitories. Jonathan is probably exploring on his own. Chris and Celestia were trying to figure out ways to get into the Physics Lab, so I'm on my own." she admitted. He gave her a nod, glancing around the room. He spotted the surveillance camera, aimed right at them. He frowned, turning away from it.

"It seems as if what just happened was entertaining, at least for the ones behind this." he said. The petite girl glanced over her shoulder, spotting the camera. She shook her head, leaving the classroom.

"So um...did you find anything of interest?" she asked. He remained silent for a moment, as if thinking something over. He finally reached into his pocket, withdrawing something from within. He placed it in Mei-Ling's hands, his face neutral as he did.

"I located this in Classroom 10-D. In fact, I located a lot of things in that classroom. However, I shall withhold those things until we all meet up in the cafeteria. This however belongs to you, so I felt the need to share it with you." he said. Feeling curious, Mei-Ling flipped the photograph over, eyes widening a bit.

The picture was of her...or rather her with a few friends. The picture seemed to be taken outside. There wasn't a dome in the picture, the natural sun was shining, and there were a few pigeons flying around as well. She was sitting at the edge of the George Washington fountain, wearing the same outfit she was currently wearing, except she had a pair of red converse on her feet. Sitting down next to her was Kevin, who had several Burger King bags with him. He had two burgers in his hands, and was doing a weird face at the camera, his mouth about to bite into one of the burgers. On the ground in front of the two were Chris and Chloe. The Ultimate Lepidopterologist had pinned the Queen Bee to the ground and was holding a beetle above her, the look of sheer terror on her face being captured on film. Gonta stood over them, a worried look on his face, most likely due to what Chris was doing with the beetle. The final people in the picture were Shuichi and Kaede, who seemed to have been kissing in the fountain, after having falling into it.

The Folklore Researcher stood stock still, her eyes firmly locked on the image before her. She didn't remember ever taking that photo, and yet it looked so real. It was as if it had been taken by a professional. Three of their deceased friends were in that picture, coincidentally enough, it was the first three to die. Everyone looked so normal in that picture, so happy and full of hope. She felt her lip quiver a bit, looking away from the photo.

"Whoo...I wasn't expecting this." she said, taking a deep calming breath.

"I apologize, perhaps it's too early to give you something like that."

"No no...I'm happy that you found this. It's...good to have a way to remember them. We don't have anything from them, save for Shuichi's hat, which Kaede decided to keep for herself. Seeing them all acting normal, smiling and full of life...it makes me so sick. How could someone do something so cruel to them?" Mei-Ling asked, glancing back at the picture.

"Hmm...yes, I ask myself that every day. However I don't believe this image is real. With everything that's going on, there's a possibility that this is doctored."

"Y-yeah...you're right. You can't trust anything you find in this school...yet, I feel like this is real." she said, holding the photo close to her heart.

"One question does arise from all of this...if it is real...does that mean Chris and Chloe were...you know?"

"Dating? I'm not sure...she seems kinda bitchy if I'm being honest. But Chris is rather mean spirited when he wants to be...I hate to admit it, but their a match made in hell." Mei-Ling said, shuddering a bit at the thought.

 ** _ **xxx**_**

"Achoo!"

"Bless you." Carla cried out, not bothering to look over her shoulder. Chloe sniffled a bit as she looked around the Art Room.

"Ugh...all of this art is giving me allergies." she mumbled.

The Art Room was rather spacious. The room was lined with black work tables, all neatly placed in rows, there were about six in total. There was another section near the front of the room where some art supplies could be seen, along with what looked like an unfinished statue. The left side of the room had a counter mounted to it, along with two sinks. Above it, there was a series of cupboards, filled with paints, brushes and various other supplies. There was a kiln on the right side of the room, along with a counter that was filled with various types of pottery. The cupboards above it were filled with different colored glazes and other things meant to be used for ceramics. The back of the room was rather different, as there were various wood working tools as well. There was a large red cabinet, which was currently open, displaying hand saws, power tools, wood planes and various other tools neither girl knew the name of. There were some wood burning pencils in the back, as well as some other more familiar tools, screw drivers, wrenches, and soldiering equipment. Like the other rooms, the back corner had a camera, surveying the entire classroom.

There were various art pieces hanging around the room as well. There was a wall in the very back of the room, dotted with various colors. There was a cork board, filled to the brim with pencil drawing, sketches, and other things. Chloe had to admit, they were all really good, not Louvre level good, but still very good. There were some paper mache sculptures on some of the work benches. There was even a decorative pinata hanging from the room. It looked like one of the ones she had seen in a party store some years ago. It was decorated with confetti and large multicolored funnels stuck out of it. It also had some multicolored tassels attached to it. She was about to say something when Carla came from the back, holding a wooden dowel in her hands.

"What are you doing?"

"Isn't it obvious? There's a pinata here, which is most likely filled with candy. I'm gonna break it!" she said cheerfully.

"You have some screws loose right? Some of the ones that are necessary for day to day life. You ever think of talking to a shrink?" the Queen Bee asked, causing the girl to snort.

"I'm not crazy sweetheart. Thing is, I've had a rough life, so I tend to live life to the fullest. If that means doing crazy shit, or walking around naked, or hell even swinging a rod around to break this pinata...well then I'll do just that!" she said, taking a swing at the pinata. It fell from the hook to the ground. She rose the rod above her head, and started bringing it down.

" _Yeah...this bitch is insane...she does have an interesting philosophy though. Maybe I should open up a bit with these plebs."_ the blonde thought, watching the Lucky Student breaking apart the pinata with rapt attention.

"Praise be Atua! What is happening here?"

"Ugh...great, another loony psychopath." Chloe muttered, glancing back at the entrance. The Ultimate Artist stepped into the room, her eyes widening a bit at all of the art supplies. However, he gaze fell back on Carla, who was breaking apart the pinata.

"Come to momma candy! You've been sitting in here for awhile, but that doesn't matter. Sugar is forever! Huh...what the hell is this?"

Chloe's eyes fell onto the destroyed pinata, spotting nothing more than confetti and newspaper. There wasn't a single piece of candy, but Carla had indeed found something. She pulled out what looked to be a photograph.

"Is that a picture?" Angie asked, earning a nod from the girl.

"Mhmm...take a look." she said, holding it out to the two girls.

The picture showed what looked to be a Magic Show. Himiko was standing on stage, in the theater on the first floor. She was standing next to what looked like a fish tank, a small smile on her face. Standing beside her was Kirumi, who had a more calm look on her face, which looked less forced. She also had waist length hair, rather than the neck length hair she had the last time they had seen her. Aside from them two, there were two others in the portrait, Jonathan and Veruca, who were both too busy with each other to pay attention to the show. Kaito, Maki and Kamron seemed to be in the picture as well, but they weren't looking at the camera when the photo had been taken.

"What is this?" Angie asked softly, a look of confusion on her face. Chloe crossed her arms, glancing away from the portrait.

"That is a lie. There is no way that picture is real...none of us met before this, so it's clearly just that. It's probably photo-shopped."

"I don't think so...look at where it is...in the Theater. Not to mention Kirumi looks different in this picture, her hair is past her waist. I did notice that it was bit uneven, as if it had been hastily cut." Carla noted, looking closely at the picture.

"Ya, I agree...I don't know why but...it feels like this picture is real. Even if I'm not in it, I feel like this happened."

"You sure that's not Atua speaking?" the Queen Bee asked smugly. Angie looked at her, a deep frown on her face. She had a lot of things she wanted to say, but she decided to remain silent.

"It isn't...this is me speaking, my own heart. Is it truly that hard to believe?"

"It is...I'm not discarding the possibility that it's real. However do recall where we are and what game we are playing. There are so many liars among us, that we have no clue of discerning truth from fiction."

"Mhmm...that's absolutely right. You're the biggest liar of them all Chloe." Carla said, a playful smirk adorning her face. The blonde girl looked at her flabbergasted.

"I am not a liar, never have I ever told a lie!"

"Then are you going to tell us the truth? How you feel about this killing game? How you think of all of us friends?"

"Pfft...you? My friends? Please, I would rather die than to claim you as my friends. The only reason I tolerate your disgusting presence around me is because I'm a really nice person." she said, turning away from the two girls.

"I truly do think you need some spiritual guidance. Me and Harrison are going to host a bit of a sermon this afternoon. You are welcome to join us."

"Sorry Angie, but I'm an atheist, I don't believe in spiritual bullshit. God has never helped me, and he isn't going to help me get out of here either. I'm gonna have to claw my way out of hell, through blood and guts if I have too. Just make sure you all line up nice and neat, a Queen needs soldiers in her army after all." Chloe said smugly. Carla giggled, tracing a finger up the girl's arm, shortly before tracing her jawline, much to her surprise.

"You need some inner peace sweetie. You had it rough right? Couldn't get off because of the motive. You know, I could help you out."

"Don't make me slap you, bitch!"

"Aw come on, just one kiss." the brunette cried, adopting a hurt expression.

"No! I'm not into girls, so get away from me!" Chloe cried. She spun on her heel leaving the room.

"Drat...and I was so close too." the Ultimate Lucky Student muttered, snapping her fingers in disappointment. Angie just looked at her, a confused look on her face.

" _Atua has a lot of work in front of him. I have nothing against lesbians...but this one certainly needs Atua in her life."_ she thought. Carla let out a cute yawn, arms stretched above her head as she still hung onto the picture. She looked down at Angie, nose scrounging up a bit.

"I'm not joining your sermon. The only god I believe is Lord Cthulhu, so kindly leave me out of your shit." she said, brushing past her. She stopped by a nearby cabinet, grabbing a hold of the door. She opened it, gasping happily.

"Yes! Spray paint! I can finally get back to doing what I love, drawing veiny dicks on the walls!" she cried, earning a sigh from Angie.

 ** _ **xxx**_**

A few hours had passed since the opening of the Second Floor. Everyone had their chance to explore, and now everyone had gathered in the cafeteria. Jonathan didn't exactly know why, but Lee usually did a morning meeting, and a meeting during dinner. He felt like he should continue that ritual, if only to make sure they were all still living. Anastasia and Maki had locked themselves in their rooms. He knew eventually they would have to come out for food. Everyone was present, even Gabriella, who was a bit loopy on pain killers, but looked none worse for wear.

Veruca had also helped Sofia out, ensuring that the Swedish girl had finally taken a proper bath. Her clothes were currently being washed, so she was in one of the outfits that the Nut Princess had let her borrow. She was wearing a white tee shirt, which was a little tight on her. It had a picture of a peanut on the front, which bore a smiley face on it. She was wearing a matching brown ruffled skirt. It had a fuzzy black hem, the skirt being dotted with various nuts, Walnuts, Hazelnuts, Cashews and various other nuts he didn't know the names of. She was wearing matching nut themed stockings as well as her own black flats. Her hair didn't look mattered, and had been completely straightened, and was held up by her ribbon.

She looked rather adorable in that get up. But it was clear that everyone was looking at her. They all had looks of distrust on their faces, something that he couldn't blame them for. There were a lot of things they needed to discuss but there wasn't enough time. At any moment, another person could bite the dust. He was at least thankful that he wasn't going to be speaking alone. Mei-Ling had joined him at the front of the cafeteria, after having helped Jill in the kitchen most of the day. Ryoma had also started helping out a lot, since Kirumi was gone, there needed to be more cooks. It was just another thing that kept them distracted from what happened the previous day.

"Well...everyone is here right?" Jonathan asked, after a few moments of silence.

"Present and accounted for Chief!" Kaikane cried out, giving the boy a thumbs up. He gave him a thankful nod, shoving his hands in his jacket.

"Okay then...let's begin by discussing what we found on the Second Floor. I took an extensive look within the Home Economics Room. Sadly there was nothing there that could lead us out of here. Not even a single clue as to who the Mastermind could be. I'm sure Sofia would have pointed it out." he said.

"Yes...I spent quite awhile there. Seven weeks, give or take a few days...I didn't find anything in that time." Sofia said softly.

"Whoa what? What the hell do you mean you've been here for seven weeks?" Dan asked, a look of shock on his face.

"She's probably lying." Chloe added, taking a sip from her tea.

"What would she gain from that? She was trapped in the Home Economics room that whole time. I doubt she would have a reason to do anything." Jonathan said, brow quirked a bit.

"Seems rather suspicious! Ah I know...she's the one who trapped us in here!" Kokichi said, holding back his chuckles.

"Nej! Jag gjorde inget så!" _(No, I didn't do anything like that)_ Sofia cried, a hurt look on her face.

"Hmm...I must agree there, looking at her talent, she doesn't possess a means of hurting us. In fact, her talent will prove quite beneficial for us here." Ryoma said, quickly coming to the girl's defense.

"What exactly does a Spiritual Healer do?" Setsuko asked curiously. Sofia looked up, a small smile on her face.

"Well...um...my mom is a masseuse. I helped her out back home, learning all of her techniques. I have the ability to channel healing energy into my patients. By using my own energy, I can stimulate the body to heal naturally. Even from something terminal. It's a delicate combination of massage therapy, healing energy, balms and oils." she replied, rubbing her arm in embarrassment.

"So...basically your talent is bullshit?" Chris said.

"Christopher, must I sew your mouth shut?" Celestia snapped, glaring at the boy, who held his hands up in defense.

"What? Is it wrong of me to want to know? I mean come on, that spiritual healing thing is shit. I know so many people back home who claim to know this technique. It's all asinine and full of false claims, so excuse me for taking what she said with a pinch of salt." he replied. Sofia huffed, puffing her cheeks slightly.

"I'll have you know, through my talent alone I was able to heal a person who had terminal cancer. So don't be so quick to dismiss the Spiritual Energies surrounding us all!" she snapped, her accent flaring with anger.

"Alright guys, let's stay calm. It's alright if you don't understand someone's talent. However you shouldn't insult it either, due to your own ignorance, okay?" Alice said, diffusing the situation. Chris grumbled under his breath, looking away from the Swedish girl, who sat back in her seat.

"Moving on...Mei-Ling also found something she wanted to share with us. However I would like to ask you all first, did you find anything worth sharing?" Jonathan asked. Carla's hand shot up, a grin on her face.

"Oh oh, pick me! Over here!"

"Hehe...go ahead Carla." Mei-Ling said, causing the girl to shoot to her feet. She walked to the front of the cafeteria, reaching into her pack pocket for the picture she had found.

"Me and Chloe were looking around the art room. I saw this pinata up there and wanted the candy inside, so I busted it open."

"Ugh...please don't tell me it was the decorative one?" Dan asked, sounding dejected.

"Was it the one with the cones on the side?" Chloe asked, earning a nod from the man. She let out a laugh, flicking her hair over her shoulder.

"Hate to be the bearer of bad news, but that pinata doesn't exist anymore."

"Vhat did you find inside? Vas it candy?" Victoria asked, almost expectantly. Carla shook her head.

"No...there was no candy inside."

"No shit, that was for decoration."

"Ahem...I didn't find candy inside, but I did find this picture...take a look!" she said, ignoring Dan's outburst as she held the picture out for everyone.

"Is that...Kirumi?" Jill asked, eyes widening a bit as she saw the deceased Maid.

"She has long hair too...this can't be real though." Kaito added.

"It isn't real, it isn't real at all! I didn't meet Jon before all of this, I would never let someone glomp me like that!" Veruca cried, cheeks tinged crimson.

"Same here...I mean she's on my lap. Not that I wouldn't mind that, that would actually be really welcome." the boy in question said. Veruca glared at him, making him shy away, pulling his hood over his head. He cleared his throat, snagging the picture from Carla's hand.

"However...this does raise a few questions. It's clear that this picture is real...I mean look at it. There's no way this could be photo-shopped." he said. He flipped it over, eyes widening a bit.

"What...did you find something?" the Nut Princess asked, looking worried.

"No...just some words. It says, Himiko's Magic Tour, this is a rehearsal of her show, her tour begins this summer. That's what's written on it."

"No date?" Rantaro asked, causing the Songwriter to shake his head.

"How peculiar...it seems someone is hiding some things from us. Suffice it to say, the mastermind has certainly made this game a little more interesting." Korekiyo said, earning a glare from Nick.

"Must you be an ass? Stop calling this a game, people have died, have some respect!"

"Ke-ke-ke...pardon me Nick...I was just making an observation."

"Um...Jon...is it alright if I see that picture?" Tenko asked. The boy looked at the picture for another send, before passing it to the Neo-Aikido Master. She flipped it over, her lip quivering a bit as she saw the image of her deceased friend.

"Himiko...I'm so sorry." she said softly.

"Hey...don't do that...it isn't her fault what happened. We have to live for them right?" Kaede asked. Mei-Ling cleared her throat, gaining their attention.

"I didn't think there would be another picture. Um...well Calem found one too, in Classroom 10-D." she said, holding the picture out for everyone to see.

"What is that? Is that me holding the Queen down?" Chris cried out, snagging the picture out of her hand.

"Yeah, it is. I don't remember this being taken either." Mei-Ling said, looking rather embarrassed. Chloe took a look at the picture, grimacing a bit.

"You ruffian, how dare you do this to me?"

"Excuse me? I don't remember ever doing that to you Queenie. Besides, you deserve to much on beetle guts, considering you are the Queen of the beetles." the Lepidopterologist cried back.

"Um...I actually have a theory. It's a small one so take it with a grain of salt. I think the two of you were...together before all of this." the Folklore Researcher said, earning glares from the two.

"What? I would never date someone like him/her!" they cried in unison, causing the small girl to shy back.

"Perhaps we should get back to the topic at hand. You did find something else correct?" Jonathan asked.

"That is correct, it seems that classroom is closely tied to Class 24 of Morning Hope Academy. I found some very personal items in there, though I have left them where they are. I have also found text books with our names on them. I compiled a list of names that aren't among us. However, I was able to find six names, no more." he said, reaching into his sleeve for a piece of paper.

"You found names, big whoop? What the fuck does that matter to us?" Miu snapped.

"Shut up pig, keep eating your gruel!" Kokichi cried. A squeak escaped her lips as she turned back to her food.

"Ignore those two ass hats, go for it Calem." Jonathan said, allowing the Ultimate Strategist to take the floor. He looked at the paper in his hand, fixing his glasses.

"Anyway, among the names in those text books I found these six. I also noticed that classroom had 28 seats. I found this rather odd, as usually classes are split into 16 students. However, if this school follows the system schools in Japan do, then Class D is...well..." the boy trailed off.

"What...what's wrong with Class D?" Tsubaki asked curiously.

"Well, usually Class A and B are students who rate highly in the national tests. Class C and D are...well the low leveled students. If this school had classrooms with an E...then they would be the class of...underachievers."

"Are you saying we're retarded?" Chris asked.

"I am not retarded!" Chloe cried.

"Well sweetheart, according to this, it says that you are in fact a grade A retard. Shows how much the Queen knows about education."

"Fuck off Princess, you're in Class 24 too, that means you're also retarded. It's probably from tapping those nuts against your forehead for years on end. You're fucking brain must be close to frying itself!" the blonde cried out, earning a glare from the Nut Specialist who balled her fists. Jonathan took a hold of her hand, shaking his head.

"None of us are retarded okay? Perhaps all of us have issues academically, due to focusing on our talents. After all, Ultimate Students exceed in a single talent. It's alright to say most if not all of us have issues with core subjects...except for maybe Celestia." he said.

"You flatter me dear, but even I can mess up a conjecture if I'm not paying attention." the girl said, giving him a wink.

"Regardless, allow me to continue. The names of the six students that I found in those books are as follows. The first is a young woman named Priscilla Dentyne. As far as I can tell, she's the Ultimate Chocolatier."

"How can you tell?" Kaito asked. Calem cleared his throat, pushing his glasses up his nose.

"Her book smelled of dark chocolate. I also found what looked like a recipe tucked inside the center fold. She's the only one who's talent I was able to discern however. The next is a young man named Maximus Antony, following him I found books belonging to twins. Cassandra and Yves Lin, among them I found Sofia Nilsson. Finally, the last name that I found was...well it's one that we already know. Alice Bailey."

"Alice Bailey?" Kaede asked.

"Hey, didn't Anastasia say that Bailey girl was killed?" Miu asked.

"That's right...as far as I can tell, Alice Bailey was killed by Maki. Which is what lead Anastasia to set that trap in the first place. However, if Alice Bailey is alive, then that means she's one of the students within the Cryogenic chambers." Ryoma said.

"Net!"

Everyone jumped slightly as the Ultimate Mercenary made her way into the cafeteria. She looked like she hadn't slept a wink, dark circles having appeared on her smooth face. Her hair was neat and tidy, and she had exchanged her outfit for a clean one, similar to the one she normally wore. She blinked a few times, glaring at everyone in the room.

"Alice Bailey is dead, I buried her myself. She is not here, so cease this talk."

"Who are you to tell us what to do? It's about time you came out of hiding. Pull up a chair, sit right down...we got a lot of things to discuss with you." Kokichi said firmly.

"Damn straight we do, bitch. Thanks to you, Kirumi is dead." Jill spat angrily.

"C'est la vie...we all are born, we live and we die. What does it matter when it happens?" she asked. Jill growled angrily, forcefully standing up from her seat. She walked up to the Mercenary, ponytail whipping back in forth. Despite Anastasia being taller, Jill still managed to make her falter. She grabbed a hold of the girl's shirt, pulling her down to look into her eyes.

"I swear to god, you speak again and I will destroy you. You think you can get away with what you did? Just because the rules put traps in a gray area, doesn't mean you'll escape your fate. The rules don't say anything about beating you within an inch of your life."

"If that's what you wish to do, then do it. That isn't going to make you feel better...trust me." Tania replied, not showing a single ounce of fear. The Ultimate Bartender growled, releasing her grip on the girl.

"How...how can you be so emotionless?"

"How? It's quite simple really...my life ended the day my best friend was taken from me. Someone so innocent, she didn't need to die...I see it every single day of my life. You all see me as your enemy, but that's not true. I am your comrade..."

"Fuck you!" Jill shouted.

"Hate me all you want, I'm used to it. You don't know the things I have seen...you weren't there. None of you were fucking there...we didn't do anything. We were tricked...tricked into killing a village of innocents. All so that the League of Assassin's could take us out, because we were stepping on their toes." she cried, taking a step back. She panted a bit, closing her eyes.

"It was a normal night...we were just...messing around. Alice was dealing with the loss of her brother, our Captain was keeping us company. She stepped out for a moment, and that's when shit went to hell. It happened so fast...we didn't stand a chance...we were over taken. No amount of training could prepare you for that, no amount of bullets could slow them down...they just...kept fighting...it was almost as if they were super human. They didn't make a single fucking sound!"

Anastasia paused, shivering a bit as she opened her eyes. Though she was in the cafeteria, all she could see was that village. She could see the flaming barrels that had lit up their camp, all of the blood, the bodies of her friends. She tried shaking it off, but she couldn't.

"We managed to survive the assassins...only four of us made it. Captain Ikusaba left for back up, our platoon was a quarter mile out. It was just three of us...Smith was keeping watch, while I helped Alice tend to some of the wounded. She was soaked in blood, shaking like a leaf and trying not to scream. Even though she was in a bout of PTSD she was still doing her job as a field medic, helping the wounded. Then...out of nowhere...that bitch..."

"Anastasia...maybe you shouldn't. It's clear that this is bringing up bad memories." Jonathan said, trying to ease the girl.

"Net...I have to speak...I have to...you all need to know why I did what I did. It was all for Alice. The man she was tending too passed away right in her arms. Despite that, she was trying to keep it together...the moment she stood up...that's when that bitch struck. She threw a smoke grenade at us...caused us to separate. Then...she just...she killed her without remorse. I had to sit there, watching as she tried to stop the bleeding. She clutched her neck, holding half a roll of gauze to it, but it kept coming. Me and Smith were just still...watching as she bled to death. She fell back, and he caught her...and she just...told us it was okay...that she would be fine...that night, was when I died. I've been hunting that bitch down for the last three years...and I am not going to stop until she's dead. I will kill her with my own hands!"

"You can try." the voice of Maki said, causing everyone to look to the back of the cafeteria. The Ultimate Assassin was leaning back against the glass doors. She had a neutral look on her face, but they all noticed she was holding a knife in her hands, a rather large one. Anastasia growled, reaching behind her back for her own knife.

"Priviet, old friend. I guess we get to finish this here and now eh?"

"If that's what you want...I doubt you'll live through this one. My only regret is not killing you that night. Even that boy Smith put less of a fight than you did." she said.

"Hey, for fuck sakes! Stop this!" Mei-Ling cried, standing before the two girls, arms outspread, preventing any forward movement.

"I understand you two have history with each other. But this is exactly what the Mastermind wants! He wants you two to fight, to have a grudge against each other. You're feud is only going to get more of us killed, and I don't know about you, but I'm not letting myself die here. If you two wanna kill each other, that's fine. Take it outside and do it there, but don't you dare fight in this cafeteria, or so help me I will stop you myself!"

"Pfft...as if you could do anything to stop me." Anastasia spat angrily.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you Klevorick...she may be small and delicate, but I can sense something in her. She has a lot more hope than any one of us. I couldn't be bothered to care about any of you, however if you value your lives so much, I shall cease all hostilities. Just stay out of my way, or I will kill you. That goes double for you Ultimate Mercenary. Perhaps you should start digging your grave, you're gonna need it soon." the red clad assassin said, walking toward the kitchen. Anastasia watched her go, her eyes burning fiercely. Everyone remained silent afterwards, not exactly knowing what to say. At least until Kokichi broke the ice.

"Nee-hee-hee...that was certainly interesting. So when can we expect the killing to start?"

"Will you shut up?" Nick spat, glaring at the boy, who adopted a fearful look.

"Sowwy...I didn't mean to step on any toes. But you have to admit, I do have a point."

"Oh? And what point would that be?" Celestia asked, feigning curiosity, her voice laced with annoyance. He gave her a grin.

"That this killing game is fun of course! How else are we going to weed out the failures in life? I mean look at how ironic this game is. A bunch of gifted individuals all trying to kill each other. If this was a television show, I would get a kick out of it."

"How can you be so cruel? I haven't been a part of this, but even I feel the deaths of those people. I'll never get to meet them, they'll never be my friends! Their families will never see them again." Sofia cried back, earning an eyeroll from the boy.

"It isn't my fault that people decided to kill each other. This morning, you all wanted to cooperate riiiight? But the truth of the matter is we'll never be able to cooperate. You all say that you do, but then you cower in fear because of the word "Trust". So what's the point? We should all just embrace this killing game for what it is." he said cheekily, a grin on his face.

"That's an interesting point, though coming from the lips of a liar changes its meaning." Harrison said, causing Kokichi to look at him.

"You're calling me a liar? Me? Aw, I'm so blessed! However, I wouldn't be to quick to label people. After all the biggest liars are still in this killing game. How about you tell us about how you tricked Angie into claiming Shuichi's death was a sacrifice to her false god?" he asked.

"I wasn't lying to her...Atua has granted us his blessing, his glorious light. We are all protected because of Shuichi's noble sacrifice. Tis a shame sure, but it's better to lose one than all of us." the Jeweler said.

"Shut your goddamned mouth! I swear to god, if you say another word I am going to make sure you never speak again. Cutting someone's tongue isn't against the rules of this place. I'll make sure you never spout bullshit ever again!" Kaede shouted, earning a chuckle from the Jeweler.

" _This is horrible...there's so much despair in this place. What could have happened to have made them hate each other like this? We should all be working together to find a way out. Not be at each others throats like this."_ Sofia thought, frowning as she saw the hostility in the room.

"Everybody please...listen, I know things are bad but...we have to stop this. I don't want any one else to die...Himiko wouldn't want us to keep arguing like this. I'm sure Kirumi, Kiibo and Lee would want us to work together...so why can't we do that?" Mei-Ling asked firmly.

"I'm sorry Mei...but I refuse to work with these degenerates. I came to see Himiko as a little sister...and she was killed. She was killed by a girl, I feel so confused and betrayed. I don't think I can trust anyone ever again."

"Tenko...I know it hurts but...you shouldn't let despair in your heart. Trust me...we will get better...Himiko wants us to make it out of here alive. We will, okay?" Kaikane asked, taking a hold of her hand. She pulled it out of his grasp, slapping him across the face.

"Don't touch me, degenerate male!"

"Hey! He was trying to comfort you dammit!" Tsubaki cried.

"Don't worry sis, I forgot she doesn't like guys touching her." the surfer said, rubbing his face. He had smile on his face, not minding a little physical pain.

"We have one more thing to discuss, now that Himiko's death was brought back up. That's the Antifreeze used in those bottles. Gabriella, we concluded it had been you, in retaliation for Dan getting rid of the rum...mind answering our question? Was it you who filled those bottles?" Jonathan asked, glancing at the Ultimate Pirate.

"Yo no lo hice! Where would I even get antifreeze from?" she cried, an annoyed look on her face.

"We spoke with Gabby when she woke up. She told us that she didn't do it. I'm quite acute when it comes to figuring out liars, I've met my fair share of internet trolls. What she told us was genuine, she's innocent of filling those bottles up." Setsuko said, vouching for what the Puerto Rican girl said.

"So...who did it then? It was a specific flavor too. The one that I enjoy drinking, I think the Pirate is lying." Dan said firmly.

"Of course she is...she's a scalawag, someone filled with putrid black guts. A bloody pirate! So she's obviously lying!" Kokichi said happily, hands interlaced behind his head.

"Jodete cabron! I didn't fucking do it, tell me where the hell I would find antifreeze? If I wanted to kill someone, I would drive my rapier through them. I certainly wouldn't Mickey Mouse shit and fucking leave it to chance!" she cried.

"Leave to chance huh? Maybe someone's luck was playing games again." Dan said, his focus shifting towards Carla, who had been happily eating her corn, until everyone started looking at her.

"What?"

"It seems you are being accused dear, apparently if anyone uses phrases revolving around luck, you're a culprit." Celestia said, earning a frown from the Lucky Student.

"I should get used to this. Let me first explain how my luck works...I can't just bank on something happening. Sure, I can rely on my luck but it comes and goes. Besides it's as Gabby said, where would I find antifreeze? Let us not forget, I had no motive to kill and even if I did I wouldn't poison someone. I wouldn't kill a soul...I live by strict code of conduct."

"Code of conduct?" Veruca asked, earning a nod from the girl.

"That's right...one of the rules I live by, Thou shalt not kill. I have never or will I ever, harm someone using one of my pranks. I've seen too much death in my life...I think I would die before killing. Even if it's in self defense, I would never raise a weapon against a person."

"Why not?" Chris asked. She swallowed the last of her corn, grabbing a hold of her soda can.

"Because...every life is precious. If someone does something horrible, then let the system handle it. If people deem execution necessary, then so be it. But I will not kill a living being, if it comes down to it...the only life I'll take is my own...because it's my choice, no one elses." she said firmly.

"That's rather mature of you." Anastasia said, earning a shrug from the girl.

"C'est la vie right?"

"Hmm...okay then, I guess we can give Gabby the benefit of the doubt. We need to start building some trust among ourselves...this is the first step. For now, let's just drop everything and begin anew...I'm sure it would appease the dead." Jonathan said, sounding rather mature.

"Ya ya! I agree with Jonathan...which is why I'd like to make an announcement! Tonight, me and Harrison are hosting a sermon for everyone! We want to spread the teaching's of Atua with you. If you open your heart to Atua, you'll finally be at peace, you won't have to kill anyone." Angie said happily.

"Yeah, fuck that shit...if it ain't Jesus, I ain't hearing it. Jules, would you like a hand in the kitchen?" Chris asked, gathering the empty plates of his friends, placing them on the empty food cart.

"You...wanna help me?" Jill asked, quirking a brow. He earned a nod from the bartender.

"I think you could use some company right? I promise...this isn't a ploy flirt with you. I just...have a lot of shit on my mind and wanna get distracted for awhile." he said. She gave him scrutinizing gaze, before nodding.

"Sure...I suppose I wouldn't mind some company. Me and Kirumi did the dishes together, it'll be a...much needed change of pace...I guess."

"Awesome...I got my JBL with me, we're playing some Tigeres Del Norte." he said.

"Ew...no! We're playing Falling in Reverse, I call aux."

"No way! It's my speaker!"

"I thought gentlemen always lived by the phrase "Ladies First". It's true what they say, chivalry is dead." she said, flicking her hair over her shoulder as she walked away. Chris bit his lip, his eyes falling on her firm behind.

" _Damn it...why does she have to have such a nice booty?"_

"Okay fine, you can play your songs first...sheesh." he said, relenting a bit. Once the cart was loaded with the soiled dishes, he started pushing it toward the kitchen.

"Well...I guess this meeting is adjourned. I hope you all have a good night, if you have anything to share, now is the time. If not...well then enjoy the night...I guess." Jonathan said. With that, everyone broke for the night, with people heading back to their dorms, or back inside the school proper.

"So...what do we do now?" Kaito asked, glancing around the small group of friends. Carla, Tenko, Celestia, Kaede, Lucy, Tsubaki, Kaikane, Jonathan, Sofia and Veruca had remind behind, along with Mei-Ling. Their group had gotten a lot smaller than before.

"I guess we can just chill for the night...there's nothing really of interest." Jonathan said.

"Um...Mei, is it alright if I keep this picture? I wanna have an actual photo of Himiko...I don't have any so..." Tenko said softly, looking rather sheepish. Mei-Ling gave her a nod and a smile.

"Of course...you can keep the picture." she said happily.

"Actually...if I may, I'd like to propose another outing at the bath house. Heaven knows we need to relax. I actually have something rather personal I wanna share with you." Celestia said.

"Celestia, are you sure you wanna do that?" Jonathan asked curiously. She gave him a nod and a smile.

"You are my friends...you defended me and have gained my trust. Besides, I'm sure Kokichi is already onto me. I'd rather not have secrets between us, especially if they are used against us." she said.

"Well...I suppose there's nothing wrong with that then." he said, relenting a bit.

"Are we gonna share a bath again?" Kaikane asked, arms crossed in what seemed to be disappointment.

"Wha...you've shared baths before? With these degenerates?!" Tenko cried, eyes widened in surprise.

"Of course...shared baths are common in Japan aren't they? Besides I have nothing wrong with sharing a bath."

"Wow Veruca, I didn't think you were actually willing to bear it all in front of men." Lucy said, earning a shrug from the Nut Specialist.

"It's fine, they stare anywhere but my eyes and I'll break their nuts. The only one who can stare at me is Jonathan."

"Yes! Permission to touch the boob?" the boy asked, holding his hand above his head. Veruca turned to face him, giving him her trade marked evil grin.

"Permission Granted, just as long as you don't mind testicular torsion."

"Ah...I feel so bad for you bro. Sorry, but I think I'll skip out on the bath, I uh...got another thing to do." Kaito said, eyeing the Ultimate Assassin, who was sitting on the floor at the other side of the cafeteria.

"Same here...I'm not embarrassed by sharing a bath or anything. I just...don't feel like it. Celestia, you can tell me your secret later okay? In return I'll tell you one of mine, that way we can build our trust."

"If you say so...I have nothing against sharing secrets. In fact, it's rather fun." she said, a mischievous look on her face.

"Ugh...come on then, let's go grab a change of clothes." Kaikane asked firmly.

"Um...is it alright if I join you as well?" Sofia asked.

"Sure, the more the merrier."

"Thank you Veruca...after being stuck for seven weeks without bathing daily, I just...wanna be really clean." she admitted, a flush on her face.

"Speaking of, how did you clean yourself up there?" Kaito asked curiously.

"Seriously? You don't ask a woman how they clean up, degenerate!" Tenko cried.

"No no...it's fine. I was actually allowed to use the Girls Changing Room in the Pool Hall. However, those don't come with showers, so I had to use dish soap and a wash cloth from the Home Economics Room. After speaking with the bear, he granted me some bars of soap I could use. But I missed taking showers." she said.

"Huh...well, at least Monokuma is kind...to some people." the Astronaut said. He shook his head, turning away from his friends.

"Anyway, I'll see ya around. Try not to have an orgy in there."

"Ha, as if that would happen...you forget, one of these ladies is my sister." Kaikane asked.

"Yeah and?"

"Dude." Jonathan said, shaking his head slightly. Kaito blinked, his eyes widening.

"No wait...I didn't mean to imply that...I mean, bathing with your sister is fine. But just don't have sex with her...I mean don't help her with her bath, or wash her back." he said.

"You just made it three times worse." Tsubaki said, shaking her head in disgust as she turned away.

"Is it really that bad?" Mei-Ling asked, slightly confused.

"Uh...yeah it is. It's taboo and it shouldn't happen." Veruca said firmly.

"Oh...well, it's legal in my home, unless you want to get married that is." she said shyly.

"It's the same in Japan, as long as you are adults. It is however very frowned upon, which is why some people change last names." Tenko added.

"Why are we discussing this again?" Celestia asked, slightly confused.

"Because Tsubaki has a nice butt!" Jonathan said jokingly. He froze at the sound of cracking knuckles.

"You have exactly 5 seconds, if you make it to your dorm, I'll grant you mercy. One...two!"

The Songwriter broke into a sprint, dashing through the open doors. It wasn't long after that the Ultimate Nut Specialist followed suit, screaming obscenities at her boyfriend.

"Ah...young love...it's so adorable isn't it?" Carla asked, smiling brightly. Mei-Ling sighed, at least things were back to normal...if her friends being asses could be classified as "Normal".

 ** _ **xxx**_**

It had been awhile since Chris had actually been left with dish duty. It was such a normal occurrence in his home, that he was used to it. The last few days had been rather different. It was the first time he didn't have to worry about cleaning up, but with everything that happened, he had welcomed it. If only to have a sense of normalcy in his life. After losing some people he considered "Friends" he needed a way to cope.

Jill had actually remained rather calm during all of this. By now they were almost done. Had she done it by herself, she would have been swamped with work. Thankfully, the only things they had to wash was some dishes and a few other things, since everyone mostly used disposable food trays and silverware to eat. Those usually went into the incinerator...which now no one wanted to use. He sighed as he passed her a wet dish, which she immediately started drying, before placing it on the rack. It was almost methodical, within half an hour they were finished, and putting everything away. He dried his hands off, watching the black haired woman with intrigue. She was currently sifting through what looked like a music player.

"Wow...that thing looks ancient." the boy thought. Jill looked at him, quirking a brow. It was only then that he realized he said that out loud.

"I've had this since I was little, it serves its purpose. No use in getting a new one, unless it breaks." she replied with a shrug. She paused after a second, letting a smooth jazz song fill the room. Chris smiled a bit, crossing his arms and leaning back against the counter.

"Didn't peg you for a Jazz girl."

"Eh...my father got me into it. He used to have some really good records, Miles Davis, Louis Armstrong, Billie Holiday...those were always my favorites." she said, closing her eyes.

"What a wonderful world...that's an oddly fitting song. Though with all of the despair going on here...I doubt it's probably lost its meaning." he said.

"It hasn't...this song is about appreciating life. Seeing the beauty in everything around us. Just because we're stuck in this shithole doesn't mean there isn't beauty here. Life itself is beautiful, don't you think?" she asked curiously. Chris looked away, giving her a nod.

"Yeah...I suppose."

The bartender didn't say anything. Instead she turned away from him, opening the cupboard above her. Chris watched her entranced, surprised that a girl of her stature was able to reach so high. Her finger tips were able to barely touch the decorative bottle above her. Chris rolled his eyes, shortening the distance between them, reaching for the bottle.

"Here." he said, handing it to her. She turned to him, puffing her cheeks out.

"I could have grabbed it myself."

"Yeah sure, if you had a step ladder." he said jokingly, earning an elbow to the gut from the girl.

"I will not stand here and take flak from someone like you. Respect your elders kid."

"The fuck? We're the same age!"

"No, I'm 19. So I'm a legal adult, you on the other hand aren't. So you must respect me." she said, a smug look on her face.

"Ah...whatever." Chris said, looking away from her. She chuckled, cracking open the bottle he had given her. It was a bottle of Gray Goose, the decorative bottle was one that was familiar to Chris. She pulled out some tumblers, ice and some other things, beginning the meticulous process of mixing a drink.

It was quite entrancing really. He had never seen a bartender at work, but they always seemed to impress the crowd. He had seen some preparing some rather exotic drinks, and some very beautiful glasses. Some people even felt bad for drinking them, but he assumed if they didn't, the bartender would just get offended. He watched as she set the tumblers down, going into the fridge for what looked like orange juice. She didn't miss a beat, a splash of juice and she was back to mixing. Seconds later, she had the drink poured out into a tall glass. She turned around, passing it to Chris, who just looked at it oddly.

"You feel her death right? Himiko's? You try not to show it, but I can see it in your eyes. You came to see her as a little sister right?"

"How did you guess that?" he asked. She shrugged, glancing away from him, tugging on her ponytail.

"As a bartender, you tend to learn how to read people. I can tell at a glance what a person is feeling. It allows me to make them the right drink, so far no one has complained. I decided to give you this one, a Harvey Wallbanger...it's a personal favorite of mine." she said. The boy took the glass from her, bringing it to his lips.

He had expected it to taste awful, but was pleasantly surprised. The sharpness of the vodka was dulled by the orange juice. It made the strong alcohol taste rather sweet. The coolness of the ice just complimented the drink entirely. He even tasted a bit of mint in there, yet didn't see any leaves. He ended up taking a bigger gulp, coughing slightly from the burning alcohol.

"Careful there tiger, wouldn't want you to die on me."

"I'm okay, don't tease me Jules, it isn't funny." he exclaimed, setting the glass down. The girl just laughed, grabbing the tumbler, beginning to prepare the next drink, one for herself.

"Sorry...it's just...I never get tired of seeing people react like that. First drink?"

"Well...no not really. I did sneak some rum from my dad whenever he was out...the bastard was always drinking. Mom was screaming at him to get a better job, shouting at me to do the chores. Things got a bit bad after I lost my sister." he said softly.

"You have a sister?" she asked, earning a nod from him.

"Had...her name was Minerva, but I called her Minnie for short. She was always clambering for some Minnie Mouse toys, since they shared the same name or whatever. When she was old enough to understand, I told her that Minerva was actually the name of a goddess. The Roman equivalent to Athena. As soon as she found that out, she started declaring she was a goddess, and that I should obey her, for I am a mortal. She had this...aura about her, it made seem so...it's hard to explain."

"So...what happened to her?" Jill asked, a few moments later. He shook his head, grabbing a hold of his drink.

"I don't wanna talk about it right now. Let's just say, after she passed away...I sort of lost that little spark that made me happy. I became a different person...the world is cruel, so I just embrace it. What's the point in holding myself back? I need to look at the world realistically, and not ideally like some people here." he replied, setting his empty glass down. His cheeks were slightly flushed, the alcohol rushing through his system.

" _Pfft...Lightweight."_ Jill thought, as she finished her own drink. Hers was a little stronger than Chris's had been. She liked feeling the burn in the back of her throat, at this point, she welcomed it.

"Well...I guess since you opened up to me, I'll open up to you. We share something in common...we've both lost loved ones." she admitted, the ice in her glass clinking a bit.

"Hmm?"

"My dad...he ended up dying several years back, when I was fourteen. My mom died shortly after I was born, so he raised me on his own. We used to do everything together. But I noticed that he was getting home more and more tired each day. As if his life was slowly leaving him, thought he was just overworking himself. I decided to skip some days of school, to help around the house. Even though he was sick, the bastard was tough. Always insisted on going into work, he was a contractor, made a lot of money." she replied.

"What happened to him?"

"Cancer...by the time we realized, he was already at the final stage. I was destroyed...but then he just asked to stay at home. When we did, he just lay in bed, and asked me to play him some records. The last song we heard together was the one we just finished listening too." she admitted, sniffling a bit. Chris wrapped an arm around her waist, holding her close.

"I'm sorry to hear that sweetheart. I'm sure he was a wonderful man, and I hope he's watching over you. I know my little sister is hovering above me right now, probably pissed that I'm a douche to everyone." he said. She giggled, brushing a few tears away.

"I can imagine that. You have to be nicer big brother, or else you won't become an angel like me."

"Bah...don't do that." he replied, blushing slightly.

"You know...you're not a bad person at heart...you just gotta let your guard down a bit."

"I can't...not in this game. The moment I let my guard down is the moment someone kills you. I want to get out of here, I want to live through this. I haven't cataloged every butterfly on this planet yet...I promised my sister that I would...I'm not gonna die until I have a picture of each one. Even if I have to claw my way past those doors, and rip into my neck to get this bomb out, I will." he said, a hint of seriousness in his voice. Jill pursed her lips a bit, a small pout on her face.

"I don't want your head to blow up. So for now let's not do anything rash."

"No promises." he said with a wink, grabbing his drink, finishing off what was left.

"Hey, I have a question. Don't get offended or anything but...are you and Celestia a thing?"

"Huh?"

"Well...I mean you've been hanging out with her a lot. Whenever she leaves, you follow after her. Unless she convinced you to be her servant."

"I am not her servant. She's just cute alright? Sheesh, is it wrong to like someone with great taste in fashion?" he asked firmly.

"If you're into death and darkness sure. But I also see you looking at me, you can't have your cake and eat it too. Especially because Celestia might actually like you back. So don't toy with her emotions, I know I'm bootylicious but don't let that cloud your judgment." she said, patting his chest as she grabbed her drink, finishing it off in two gulps.

"Hey, you both have nice butts. It isn't my fault that I'm a man!" he exclaimed.

"Okay, that's just the alcohol talking now. I'm being serious though, I'm alright being your friend. I might even allow you to be something more, but you have to fix your shit, and act nicer to people. Women like nice guys, not douchebags. Contrary to popular beliefs, nice guys don't always finish last." she said with a wink, brushing past him as she left the kitchen.

" _God I wanna plow that ass so hard. But I wanna do that to Celestia too...ugh, dammit Dick, why the fuck do you have to act like a horny dog all the fucking time?"_ he shouted in his mind.

 ** _ **xxx**_**

 **"** Do you want me to wash your hair Jon?"

"No sis, I don't." Jonathan replied, continuing to wash his own hair. Tsubaki frowned, as she finished up with Kaikane's hair. The boy looked rather content, despite having a frown on his face.

"Sis, I told you I could wash my own hair."

"I know, but I like doing this. Now you do me." she said, switching seats with him.

"That's what she said."

"Jon!"

"Sorry." the boy said sheepishly.

"Hehehe, I didn't think Jonathan was so perverted." Celestia said softly, from her spot in the tub. Veruca, Mei-Ling, and Sofia were in the large tub with her. Steam was covering the entire room, the only two men in the room were currently finishing up their showers, about to take a soak in the tub for awhile.

"Normally, I would be happy to be surrounded by ladies Estia. But right now, I have other matters on my mind." the boy said, shaking his head a bit as he turned the shower off. He wrapped a towel around himself, turning toward the tub, slowly stepping into it. Towels were aplenty so he didn't care of his got soaked.

"Whoosh! Look at the whale, it's going to eat us all!" Carla shouted, slamming an inflatable Orca into the water, sending droplets everywhere.

"Thar she blows! Get the harpoon! We're gonna get us some blubber!"

"No...I don't want them to harpoon me...they want my blubber."

"Jesus Chris." Veruca muttered, watching the Ultimate Lucky Student with rapt attention. Her hair was down to her mid back, and she had no problem with being fully naked. Jonathan had asked her to cover up, but she told him that since he already saw what she had to offer, she didn't care of her friends saw too.

"At least she's having fun right?" Jonathan asked, earning a glare from the brunette. He decided the threads on his towel were a lot more interesting now. He felt the water move slightly, feeling a hand take a hold of his a second later, making him smile a bit.

"So...Celestia what did you wish to share with us?" Mei-Ling asked, breaking the awkward silence. Carla continued wrestling with her Orca on the other side of the large hot tub, while Tsubaki and Kaikane continued bathing each other. Jonathan was trying to find one of the jets, but didn't feel like moving too much.

"Yes, seems rather important if you wanted us to meet here of all places. Even more so that you convinced Kaede to stand guard outside." Kaikane said, glancing over his shoulder at the brown haired young woman. She frowned slightly, running her fingers through her lengthy hair.

"It is rather important...as I said before, this is nothing more than a trust exercise for all of us. I feel that if we share secrets, that we can at least be aware of them. In this game, anyone and anything will become a weapon. The less motives for murder we have, the better." she said firmly.

"Every man has his vice, mine happens to be a Royale with Cheese." Jonathan said, causing Veruca to laugh.

"Stop it you tosser, that isn't funny."

"It made you laugh my princess, that's enough I say." the boy said, giving her hand a kiss.

"Well funny man, since you seem to have a vice, what happens to be yours?" Tsubaki asked, quirking a brow as she turned to face the boy. Her luscious white hair was soaking wet, and sticking to her body in all the right places. He was quick to look away, especially since Veruca's hand was rather close to his nuts.

"I'm pretty sure you all know what my secret is."

"That you secretly write dirty songs?" Veruca asked, earning a nod from the boy.

"I do...it's hard not to...I mean...okay so you know how every teenager has that phase where they wanna just...go at it with anything that moves?"

"I guess? I've never felt that way man." Kaikane added.

"That's because I raised you to be a good boy." Tsubaki added, pinching his cheek, much to his chagrin. He brushed her hand away, grabbing a hold of his towel, before joining the others in the tub, leaving Tsubaki to finish her own shower.

"Whatever...let's just say...most teenagers have those feelings. I however didn't...I channeled all of my perversion into my song writing. I mean...name a song written in the last 25 years, and I'll have a dirty version of it." he said confidently.

"Really?" Celestia asked curiously.

"Yup."

"Okay, let's test it then. Part of your World, from the Little Mermaid." Veruca said. The boy cleared his throat, closing his eyes to get into character.

"I'm singing the last bit because that's the funny part."

"Just get on with it." Carla snapped in annoyance. She seemed to have stopped wrestling her Orca just to listen to this. He rolled his eyes.

" _Here we go."_ he thought to himself.

"Up where they bang, up where they bone

Up where they stay the night all alone

I've never cum, wish I could have

A Vagina!

What would I give, if I could live

With a Vibrator?

What would I give, to spend a day

Warm with a Cock?

Bet you on land, they understand

That they don't fuck over their daughters

Wet young women, sick of nothing

Ready to lay

I'm ready to do, what the people do

What's your position? And what's your name?

And what's gonnorhea and why does it?

What's the word? Buuurn?

When's it my turn?

Wouldn't I love?

Love to fuck like they do up above

Not Celibate

Wish I could have, a Vagina!"

When he finished the last few notes, everyone started laughing. Jon however was sitting with his face in his hands, hiding the flush on his cheeks. Veruca just shook her head at how perverse the song was, but couldn't stop herself from laughing. Carla was clutching her sides, practically screaming her laughter, while Celestia and Mei-Ling were more reserved. Tsubaki however looked really pissed, and she ended up throwing her poof at the boy, hitting him right in the face as he looked up.

"You motherfucker! How dare you bastardize Ariel?"

"Hey, it was either that or jack off for three hours on end! I don't know about you but I didn't want my willy to chafe!" he shouted back, his hand slapping over his mouth. He cleared his throat.

"You all forget I said that or I will kill you." he said ominously.

"Ha...chafe...hey at least you don't have to worry about that anymore. I'm sure Veruca has a lot of hand lotion laying around." Kaikane asked. Veruca growled, grabbing Tsubaki's poof in her hand, standing up from her seat next to Kaikane. She didn't even care that her towel had fallen off her pert body.

"I'm going to make you swallow this whole, asshat."

"Honey cover up would you? We wouldn't want to give the boys nose bleeds." Celestia said, stopping the Nut Specialist in her tracks. She saw her towel on the ground, and knelt down to retrieve it, giving Jon a nice view of her rear. The boy just looked away from her.

"You fuckin' tease."

"I know I am."

"Anyway, princess you're next. What's your darkest secret?" Kaikane asked, having recovered from what had happened. Veruca sat down, readjusting her towel so her breasts were covered. She brushed her soaking hair over her shoulder, a frown adorning her face.

"I suppose I don't have a particularly juicy secret. I haven't exactly done anything wrong or messed up. I haven't stumbled on a murder scene and I haven't given myself to some boy because I was horny."

"You have to have something." Sofia asked, earning a glare from the girl.

"Nej...sorry, I wasn't being polite."

"It's alright dear...I'm sure you are just excited. I suppose I do have one secret that is worth sharing. As you all know, my mother isn't exactly the best person in the world. Suffice it to say, I find the woman absolutely dreadful. She's told me a million times how much she hates me, because I'm such a failure, that I'm a mistake. Ironically enough, she has a peanut alergy, which is why she always stays at home. Let's just say I "Forgot" to make sure the maids "Didn't" give her anything with "Peanuts"." she said, adding quotes as she spoke. Jonathan's jaw dropped in shock.

"No way...you gave your mom anaphylatic shock?"

"Of course not, I stabbed her in the thigh with her Epi Pen just in time. That doesn't mean I didn't watch her writhe in pain for awhile as she struggled to breathe. Though she's done horrible things to me, I don't wish death on anyone, so I let her live." she replied. Every word rolled off the tongue, as if it was practiced. Jonathan was honestly surprised that the girl was able to do something so dark and callous.

"I'm quite honestly impressed dear...though almost committing murder is questionable. I do suppose the woman had it coming to her." Celestia said.

"Um...I guess I can go next. My secret isn't exactly fancy or anything, I sometimes stuff my bra." Mei-Ling said, her cheeks tinged red.

"Aw...you precious cinnamon roll." Tsubaki cried, hugging the girl tightly. Mei's arms wriggled around a bit as she struggled to breathe, her face was wedged in the Figure Skater's bosom.

"I'll have you know, big breasts aren't exactly fun to have. The bigger they are, the more back pain you get. I'm perfectly content with C's." Veruca said happily.

"You don't even need to mention back pain, I'm only 18 and I'm already feeling it." Sofia added, rubbing her lower back, a frown on her face.

"Same here, I like the way they bounce when you jump. But sometimes they can get in the way. They are fun to squeeze though." Carla said happily, squeezing her breasts happily. Celestia placed her hand on Kaikane's face, stopping him from ogling the brunette.

"I honestly don't know what fascinates people about large breasts. Seriously, they're nothing more than fat."

"It isn't that Veruca...it's just...a woman looks absolutely gorgeous with breasts. It has nothing to do with size, it just compliments their physique. There's nothing more beautiful than a woman with long brown or black hair, with an hourglass figure, a nice butt and the perfect amount of cleavage...it just makes them look alluring." Jonathan replied, giving her a smile.

"You just described Veruca word for word...man you totally have the hots for her don't you?" Kaikane asked.

"Bah...you're just jealous I have a girl and you don't." he said, earning a middle finger from the Aulani Twin.

"Carls, you are up next!" Tsubaki said, giving the brunette a grin.

"My secret? I have a lot of secrets." she admitted, her mood shifting a bit. She sat down, allowing the water to wash over her lap.

"I can tell this is hard for you...you know, we all mutually agreed to share secrets, but you don't have to share one." Celestia said.

"I know...but I want too. My biggest secret is...I'm gonna be a mom!"

"WHAT?" Veruca and Jon shouted at the same time, causing her to laugh.

"Oh man, the looks on your faces. That was so totally worth it!" she said. A large wave of hot water washed over the girl, making her sputter a bit.

"Don't fucking joke about things like that!" the two cried out in unison.

"Wow...those two are so in sync. I would say they've been dating for far longer." Tsubaki said.

"Agreed." Mei-Ling added.

"Okay okay, I'll tell you a real secret. It's my darkest one I guess...um..it's hard for me to tell but. You know I'm an orphan right?" she asked.

"Yes, we are aware dear." Celestia said. She took a deep breath, brushing her hair behind her head.

"Well...I was actually there when my adopted parents were murdered. I was in the back yard digging out my hidden fireworks. The two robbers came in, and shot my dad first. My mom came down after and she was killed too. I didn't even notice them laying on the floor...wasn't long after that the police showed, up and I was taken back to St. Cronica's."

"Oh...sweetheart, I'm sorry to hear that...you were eleven when this happened right?" Veruca asked.

"Mhmm...that's not the secret though, that's public information. It was all over the news...the real secret is...well I've tried killing myself. Three times." she said, causing them to go wide eyed.

"C-Carla...are you seriously?" Mei-Ling asked.

"I have...the first two times, it was with pills. I was just so sick of being abandoned. I felt unloved...the third time was more recent." she said, taking a deep breath.

"Carla, maybe you shouldn't...we wouldn't want you to relive those memories." Kaikane said firmly. She shook her head.

"No...I'm a mature woman, I can handle it. Have you ever felt so unwanted that you just wanna end it? So sad and unloved that you think ending your life is the better alternative? People often say suicide is the easy way out...but it isn't. I sat there for hours, thinking about taking those pills...and I always puked them out. The Nuns didn't notice anything. But the recent one was in Venice...I was sick of being a vagabond. I was so done with being poor, living in shelters, no one giving a shit about me...so I used my connections, and got myself a gun."

"Oh my god." Jonathan muttered, wrapping an arm about Veruca, who was watching her friend with rapt attention.

"Guns are a lot heavier than you think. You think swinging them around is cool, and that pistol whipping is easy. It isn't...they weigh quite a lot. It was a revolver, .44 Magnum...six shooter, four inch barrel...wooden handle. I remember every detail on that gun...I remember standing at the top of a building, just looking out into the city. I just looked at everyone so happy and full of life, and wondered if anyone would give a shit about me. I put that gun to my head, and I pulled the trigger...I pulled the trigger six times, the gun was fully loaded."

"It was your Ultimate Luck huh? It saved your life?" Sofia asked, earning a nod from the Ultimate Lucky Student.

"The odds of a bullet not firing are really high, but six in a row? I'm still shocked. The primer on each bullet was worn, and the powder had gone bad, so it didn't ignite. Those bullets were old as hell...I realized then that I had to live. Even if I had to live as a bum until I made it big, I decided to work on my pranks, and that lead me to become one of the most popular YouTuber's of this generation. 20 million subscribers, 6 million views on a single Pooter Prank? I still wonder, if that gun fired, what would the world be like? It's an interesting thought...thankfully that gun failed. By the way Jon, I wasn't kidding, you are the best fuck I have ever had."

"Ah...jeez...something so emotional and you just ruin it at the end." the boy said, arms crossed in annoyance.

"Well then, we'll certainly keep your secret. I'm sure it's hard having to go through something like that. I truly do hope you never go through it again. Just know that you matter to everyone in this room, we're all your friends."

"I know Esti, I'm glad I met all of you! I wouldn't have done that if that dumb bullet flew through my brains. Anyway, let's let the Wonder Twins go next! I bet you two have juicy secrets, come on share them with us!" the girl said, a devious grin on her face.

"Secrets huh? I got one...it happened during my Olympic try outs. I wanted to show the judges that I had what it took to be on the team. Thing was, there was this other girl who they liked better. Normally, I wouldn't mind letting someone like her be picked. But she was a total bitch, made my life a living hell. Always called me fat and ugly, and just bemoaned my presence. She really got on my nerves."

"Noelani could get on everyone's nerves, even mine. I remember when she tried convincing me of messing up my sister's skates. She said that if I did she would make it worth my while. Since I don't hit women, I punched her brother in the face, felt really bad about it right after." Kaikane added, placing a hand on her shoulder. The white haired girl gave him a smile.

"I felt bad too, but I gave her a black eye so it was okay. Keanu was totally fine, even laughed it off, telling everyone he saved me from some mugger. He was so cute too."

"Ahem...Tsu, mind getting on with it? Not that I don't mind you talking about your crush that is." Jonathan said, earning a glare from the Figure Skater.

"Anyway, there was this one time that Noelani went a bit too far. She told everyone that I used drugs. The judges even considered booting me from the team, but a blood test and a urine test proved she was lying. She got off scott free, and I was put on the watch list, I was a troubled child. The straw that broke the camel's back was when she hired someone to torch our family's coffee fields. That was what really got to me...the Figure Skating trials were being held in Honolulu that year, so I decided to get revenge on her."

"Tsubaki, what are you talking about?" Kaikane asked, face full of confusion. His sister just gave him a small smile, ruffling his hair.

"You're sister isn't as clean as you think she is. I did something really bad to that girl. You remember how she was hospitalized because she broke her leg?"

"Yes...oh my god...Tsubaki, did you do that?" he asked, eyes widened in shock. Everyone just remained silent.

"Well...I decided to take the easy route...I loosened her skates, and sawed the blades a bit. If they broke then she wouldn't be able to participate. I wasn't expecting her to have an extra pair, so I had to get physical with her. I ended up waiting for her parents and Keanu to leave. Then I snuck into her house, dressed in all black. I found her in her room, watching some Ice skating videos on YouTube, she didn't even notice me. So that's when I pounced. She was scared, but tried her hardest to fight back. She ended up getting away from me, found a bat and ended up hitting me in the ribs really hard. All I saw was red after that, I bit through the pain and fought back...all of my rage just poured out, all of those years of being made fun of...just came out." she paused, taking a deep breath to calm down.

"Somehow, I managed to grab the bat. I pushed her onto the ground, and she hit her head on the corner of the table. She was stunned, but still conscious. That's when I got that idea...to take her out of the running entirely. So I grabbed a hold of the aluminum bat, rose it above my head and shattered her leg. It took about three hits for it to finally break. I felt it through the bat, the crunch of her femur breaking...it's funny really. The femur is the strongest bone in the body, yet all it takes is three hard hits with a bat and it snaps like a twig."

"Jesus Christ, Tsubaki." Jonathan snapped, a horrified look on his face. He felt Veruca tense up a bit, everyone in the same state.

"As you can tell, since she had an injury, the second place spot moved up. That's how I was selected to be on the Olympic Figure Skating team. You all must think I'm a piece of shit huh?"

"Of course not! You're my beautiful older sister, you may have done something really fucked up, but who cares? The bitch deserved it." Kaikane said firmly.

"I hardly think breaking her leg was necessary, but I must concur. Anyone who belittles someone in order to make it to the top, doesn't deserve the glory." Celestia added.

"I think you're really cool Tsu! Just don't snap my legs okay?" Carla added, having gotten back to playing with her Orca.

"Thanks you guys, it means a lot that you didn't judge me too harshly." she said.

"Um...did she recover at least?" Sofia asked curiously.

"I'm not sure...she did have to quit Ice skating because of what I did though. Heard she needed several screws to fix her leg, but she became a lot nicer after that. They didn't find out it was me either, I did everything I could to hide my identity. Hair net, black clothing, mask, glasses, gloves, boots. You name it...I just needed to take her down a peg." she said, clenching her hand, her fingernails digging into her palms.

"I assume yours is as bad if not worse than your sister's?" Veruca asked, eyes falling on Kaikane. He settled down in the tub, leaning against the edge.

"Mine is a bit awkward...you see there was this girl I really liked. I thought she was the cutest girl on Maui. I wanted to impress her with my surfing skills, but she was always after the other guys. This really disgusting asshole...he was a total Chad, body builder, tribal tats...a real dick head."

"Oh, I remember him...that kid from the mainland. He pinched my ass once and I kneed him in the dick." Tsubaki added. She grabbed a hold of her towel, deciding to pull it off completely as it was bothering her. She crossed her arms under her bosom, which had been covered by her hair almost instantly.

"I don't know what's more painful, imagining your leg shattered into pieces, or getting kneed in the nuts? Especially by the Ultimate Figure Skater who must have diamond legs by now." Jonathan said, earning a giggle from the girl.

"I'd hardly say they are diamond, I'll let you feel them if you want." she said, lifting one of her creamy legs out of the water, holding it out to the boy. Feeling Veruca's piercing glare, the boy silently declined.

"Uh...anyway, I wanted to ask this girl out but she didn't pay attention to me at all. No matter what I did...I managed to score her number though. She was really cute, her name was Addie. But this fucking Chad...he made me so goddamn mad. However, Tsubaki told me that she would talk to Addie, they were in the same class. My sister is a total bro, got her down to hang out with us, and she slipped away to buy "Malasadas". Which basically meant we were alone for awhile."

"Aw...nice on Tsu! You're a totally awesome sister!" Mei-Ling said happily.

"Yup, you better believe it!"

"Damn straight she is. I wanted to confess my feelings to Addie, but I was too nervous. Instead I just asked if I could take her to the Mid-Summer Night dance, which was held in Waikiki every year. Japanese Exchange students come there all the time, so there would be a lot of people, fireworks, surfing contests, the whole shebang. She was totally down for it, since she was from the mainland, she had wanted to see Waikiki. We set the date and decided to meet there."

"I can sense this is where things go south, correct?" Celestia asked, earning a nod from Kai, who just frowned.

"Chad found out about it, told me Addie was his woman, and that I had no right to date her. I told him that Addie didn't belong to anyone, that she had agreed to come with me of her own free will. He said we would settle it with a surfing contest, to which I was down for. The day of the dance comes, and Addie is looking amazing...we hang out for all of 5 minutes before Chad comes strolling up with his surfboard. I had come prepared, one of my cousins brought mine for me and had it all ready. So we rode out into the surf, this was the time that Pe'ahi was coming to Hawaii, it's a huge wave that comes every year. The locals call it Jaws, because it literally looks like a shark coming to bite your head off."

"That reminds me of the movie Surfs Up, wasn't that the wave in it?" Carla asked, completely off topic.

"I believe so, it's huge...like the size of a small building, maybe five stories high or so. People come from all over the world to ride it. Chad thought he was going to be the big kahuna, but he didn't know how to surf. He was just doing it to be cool. I however had trained my whole life to be a surfer, I knew the ins and outs of it, the currents, the riptides, everything. So we swam out and waited for it to come. I stood up on my board as soon as it came, and I was riding it. Everyone thought I was going to lose it, but I kept my cool. I was shitting bricks on the inside though, it was the first time that I had ridden Jaws. Not even my teacher had managed to hang ten on it for long. I wasn't paying attention to Chad, I just wanted to have fun, hell even Addie had been absent from my mind. I made it back to the beach, and everyone cheered for me, I thought Addie was going to cheer for me too, but she didn't."

"I remember this...she kept asking where Chad was right? Because she saw him go down and he didn't surface."

"That's right sis...as soon as I looked back, I didn't see him. He had been right behind me. So I ran back out, I may have hated the man, but he didn't deserve to drown. So I went back, and dove into the water, and looked for him. I swam under it, and found his board, but he wasn't attached to it. The idiot didn't attach the anklet to himself, so he was without a board. I wasn't able to find him...everyone was worried, hell the dance had been ruined. They ended up finding him three days later, some fishermen brought up his body in a net. Addie blamed me for his death, despite me not wanting to even face him. She said I was a horrible person, that Chad was much nicer than I would have ever been. She spat on my face and told me never to speak to her again...and that was it." he said, a frown on his face.

"Sorry to hear that man...women can be cunts some time. At least you're surrounded by some really awesome ones. Besides its her loss right?" Jon asked, giving him a thumbs up.

"Jonathan is right, who needs that dumb twat anyway? I'm sure one of the ladies here appreciates you. Maybe she's closer than you think." Veruca added, a playful smirk on her face. Sofia, who was sitting between Kaikane and Celestia flushed a bit, deciding to stay silent.

"Um...I know this is a sad story, and someone died but...what's the secret? You didn't cause his death, he died on his own." Carla said firmly.

"Oh...right, I forgot to say that. The day before the dance, I got really nervous. Tsubaki kept telling me that it would be alright, but I let it slip that I was a kissless virgin. I couldn't just kiss a girl, I would mess it up. I wanted to be sauve and cool you know?" he asked.

"Oh god...please tell me this isn't going where I think it is?" Celestia asked, earning a frown from Tsubaki.

"It is. The idiot wouldn't shut up, and since I'm his sister I felt the need to shut him up. So I showed him this trick a boy I went out with once taught me."

"Ew, you two kissed?" Carla cried out.

"What...it isn't that bad. There are a lot of people who's first kiss is with their sister." Kaikane said firmly.

"You know...I heard of twins sharing everything, but swapping spit was definitely not on my list." Jonathan said.

"Was she a good kisser?"

"Mei!" Veruca hissed, causing the girl to shy back.

"What? I was curious!"

"Hehe...well if you don't mind kissing a girl, I could show you."

"Yes, please do." Jonathan said. He instantly felt that familiar glare and he shivered a bit.

"I meant don't...please don't, no one wants to see that." he said, eyes darting in all directions.

"Well...at least we know their secret. What about you Sofi, what's your secret?"

"Oh...I don't have any...I didn't do anything particularly bad." she said, rubbing her arm.

"Sofia, I know you're lying. Spill the beans, it can't be worse than me killing myself and Tsubaki breaking someone's leg." Carla said firmly. Sofia sighed, looking down at the water.

"I once let a patient with a terminal disease die. He was the head of a crime family, used to ask us to pay up. My mom used to be so nice too...but we became more and more strained as I kept healing people. I just wanted to share my energy with the sick, and she started resenting me a bit. So when this man came in, and I let him die, his Crime Family retaliated and burned our parlor down. Three of our employees died in that fire. My mom was horribly burned, so much that she couldn't work anymore...because I had let that man die, she lost the use of her hand, and wasn't able to do what she loved...we haven't spoken since then." she admitted, wiping away a few tears.

"Talk about harsh...it's a double edged sword with you. He's a bad man, who's done terrible shit. You decide to let him die and pay for his sins, yet you still end up getting screwed over...sorry that happened to ya Sofi."

"It's okay Jon...I've grown past that. I still love my mom, even if she doesn't particularly like me right now." she said, giving the boy a smile. Celestia smiled a bit, as it was finally her turn. She had been preparing for this moment for awhile, but now that it was her turn, she was a bit nervous. She looked up at Jon, who gave her a reassuring nod. She clapped her hands, her calm facade returning.

"It seems we've come full circle. I was the one who wished to do this and yet I'm left for last...how intriguing."

"It's because you have the juiciest secret of them all. You're really brave for wanting to share it Estia, you're my heroine!" Carla said, giving the girl a salute, much to her amusement.

"Oh this has to be good, especially if Carls is acting like that." Kaikane asked.

"First I must ask you all not to judge me to harshly. Every time I come out and say this...I end up losing my close friends. I once had many friends, but they all abandoned me. I've been called various things in the past...it's been quite hard adapting to my lifestyle."

"Lifestyle? Oh I get it, you're a lesbian right? It's totally cool...I accept you." Tsubaki said.

"Uh Tsu...let her talk, she isn't done." Jon said, sounding rather serious. Tsubaki stiffened a bit at his tone, but decided to let the young woman continue.

"Tsubaki isn't far off actually. Though I am attracted to both men and women if you are curious. That isn't my secret...my secret is...delicate...so please don't go blabbing about it."

"We won't...we've already promised right?" Veruca asked.

"And sealed it with a kiss." Jon said jokingly, giving his girlfriend a peck on the lips, much to her surprise.

"Hehe...I would ask for one too, but I'm certain Veruca would destroy me." the Physicist said jokingly.

"I would, carry on with your secret, you've kept us waiting long enough."

"Yes yes, I was just extending it for dramatic purposes. Anyway, well...here goes." she said, reaching behind her neck. Jonathan watched her curiously, realizing she was still wearing her choker. He actually remember seeing her wear it the last time she had been in the bath with them, during their days under the aphrodisiac motive. She fumbled with it a bit, her hands shaking nervously. She finally took it off, placing it beside her. After a second of silence, she looked up, a frown on her face.

"My name isn't Celestia Ludenberg, it's Alexander Jones. I was born a man, and I'm currently undergoing my transition into a woman." she said. Her voice lacked the airy feel it had to it before, now sounding a bit deep and rich. Kaikane's jaw dropped in shock when he heard her voice. Everyone was just sitting in place, not knowing what to say.

"You're a boy?" Mei-Ling asked, after about five minutes of silence.

"That's right, I was born a man. You've noticed how I sometimes dig around in my dress correct? I'm usually looking for my estrogen pills. If I don't take those routinely...things could get bad. I've already undergone breast augmentation...the true reason why I came to Morning Hope Academy, was because there was an Ultimate Plastic Surgeon here. I wished to seek his assistance, as no one wanted to perform surgery on me." she said, sounding rather disappointed.

"Oh...so you still have your...you know?" Kaikane asked.

"Yes, I still have my penis."

"Can I see it?" Carla asked, holding her hand out. Everyone glared at her, causing her to shy behind her orca.

"Um...does it...you know...work?"

"Mei, seriously?" Veruca asked.

"What? I'm curious!"

"You know what they say about curiosity and cats dear. However I do appreciate you not asking me if I can pop a boner. If you want to know, yes I can." Celestia replied, a small smirk on her face.

"Well...I see why you were so nervous in telling us. But you should know that we aren't going to judge you. I've met many people like you back in Sweden. Travelers mostly and they're all very kind." Sofia said, giving her a reassuring smile.

"Yes...I'm well aware...however people can be mean...they can be disgusting. The moment they find out I was born a man, they call me so many vile things. Disgusting things...people truly don't understand what it feels like to be born in the wrong body. They insult you and belittle you, make you feel like the worst human being ever. It hurts especially more when it's your own father saying those things. Every city we've moved too, my sister and I, he always finds a way to spill the beans. Every school I've been too, always kicks me out. The longest relationship I've held was a month. However, I got a little too excited...I know what it's like to be hit, but it hurts worse when its from someone you thought you loved."

"What fucking piece of shit...tell me his name, when I get out of here, I'll make sure he doesn't see the light of day again." Jonathan said firmly.

"That goes double for me...I'll make sure his dick is thoroughly broken."

"Ah...can we not talk about that?" Kaikane cried out, crossing his legs a bit. Celestia let out a giggle, tracing his jaw with a finger.

"Now don't tell me you are embarrassed dear. Don't let us rustle you're jimmies." she said, making him back away.

"Don't...I have the most awkward boner."

"All jokes aside, I just want you to know Celestia, that you are still the same woman we met a few days ago. Nothing is going to change my views of you, you are wonderful person with a beautiful personality. I truly do hope we make it out of here, because I want you to one day feel happy in your own skin." the Songwriter said, earning a smile from the physicist.

"Thank you...I'm glad you are all my friends."

"Same here, I feel comfortable around you. Let's all promise to make it out of here alive. Let's not fall to any of Monokuma's motives, no matter how messed up they turn out to be." Tsubaki said, holding her hand out. Everyone placed their hand over hers, the same determined looks on their faces.

"We Promise!"

 ** _ **xxx(Day Eleven)xxx**_**

It wasn't always that Jonathan woke up early. Usually, he wouldn't wake up until the morning announcement was heard. However today had been odd. He had awoken at seven o'clock on the dot, and the announcement hadn't gone off. He had been watching the clock, wondering what was wrong, but he didn't dare move. Veruca was sleeping contently next to him. Ever since they had gotten together, she insisted they share a room. Not just because it was safer to sleep in pairs, but also because she wanted to snuggle at night. Not that he minded. It felt rather normal for them to do it, and he felt at times, they had done it more than once. It was as if it was commonplace for them, as if they had been doing it for far longer than a few days.

Carla had also decided to room with them, having practically moved into the dorm room. All she was missing was a bed and she would be completely installed in the room. Jonathan also found it odd that each bed had wooden posts with holes in them, as if they were meant to house another bed above them. The Ultimate Lucky Student didn't seem to mind sleeping on the floor, saying she was used to it from roughing it on the streets for so long. Veruca usually complained, but after hearing about her secret the night before, she had become more compassionate for the girl. As long as she didn't try anything with Jon, she was welcome in the room.

His eyes drifted back to the clock, which read 8:35AM. He had silently gotten up a few times, checking the television to ensure it was plugged in. It had been, but the Morning Announcement had been absent. He didn't hear any movement in the halls, no voices like he usually did, nothing. So he assumed the announcement didn't play at all...which meant Monokuma was planning something. If he was planning something, then he didn't really want to know what exactly it was. Instead of worrying about that, he just returned to bed, deciding to just lay next to Veruca.

He found it strangely odd that someone like her had picked him of all people. He didn't stand out a lot, his lyrics did most of the talking for him, if he was being honest. But here she was, a beautiful young woman choosing a normie like him. He wasn't even that handsome, just painfully average. Despite that, Carla and Veruca had allowed him to for that far with them, with Carla actually allowing him to reach Home Base. He still didn't know what he felt for the brunette. He found her strangely alluring, her antics always made him smile, and her presence always calmed him down. Their current set up, Veruca and Carla both staying with him...it felt natural, normal. But he had decided to remain silent, he didn't want to get on Veruca's bad side after all, especially if he told her he was still attracted to Carla. She would probably dismiss it, say it was his dick talking and not him.

"Little girl, don't touch that squirrel's nuts." the Nut Specialist muttered, still contently sleeping. She turned away from him, still in her blissful dream. It made him wonder what exactly she was dreaming of.

" _Probably something nutty."_ he thought, holding back his chuckles.

"Ugh...what are you laughing at?"

"Huh? I'm sorry honey, did I wake you?"

"Not really...what time is it?" she asked, not opening her eyes.

"Um...6:44. You can sleep a little longer if you want." he said. She didn't say anything, rather she grabbed a hold of his arm, pulling it around her. It was clear what she wanted him to do, so he conceded, wrapping his arms around her, hugging her tightly. Her breathing slowed a bit, and she was sleeping once more.

" _This is so normal for us now...how much time have we truly lost? Days...weeks? Years? Is it even possible? Dan mentioned a Neuroscience Lab...that Yasuke Masuda fellow...his tech could easily wipe memories...or are we just in a video game? I don't even know anymore."_ he thought, closing his eyes. He buried his face in Veruca's hair, the fresh coconuts. The Ultimate Nut Specialist truly did enjoy her nuts, from peanuts to coconuts, nothing seemed to come out of her reach. A few moments passed, and he had lulled himself to sleep, holding his girlfriend in his arms, a content smile on her face. At least until the clock struck 9.

" _Oo-ooh-ooh, hoo yeah, yeah (Yeah, ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ark)  
_

 _Yeah, yeah  
_

 _Yeah-ah-ah, yeah-ah-ah  
_

 _Yeah-ah-ah  
_

 _Yeah, yeah, yeah_

 _Seven a.m., waking up in the morning_

 _Gotta be fresh, gotta go downstairs_

 _Gotta have my bowl, gotta have cereal_

 _Seein' everything, the time is goin'_

 _Tickin' on and on, everybody's rushin'_

 _Gotta get down to the bus stop_

 _Gotta catch my bus, I see my friends (my friends)_

 _Kickin' in the front seat_

 _Sittin' in the back seat_

 _Gotta make my mind up_

 _Which seat can I take?_

 _It's Friday, Friday_

 _Gotta get down on Friday_

 _Everybody's lookin' forward to the weekend, weekend_

 _Friday, Friday_

 _Gettin' down on Friday_

 _Everybody's lookin' forward to the weekend."_

Jonathan had shot to his feet almost instantly. The music pouring through the television was obscenely loud. He scrambled toward it, falling over Carla who had started screaming from the volume. He tried turning the device off, but couldn't. He ended up yanking the power chord from the wall. Despite that, the song continued blaring, making the boy look up at the center of the ceiling. Next to the light fixture, was a speaker, part of the PA system. He growled angrily as the music kept playing through it.

"What the fuck is this?" he cried, blocking his ears.

"I don't know, make it stop! I hate this song!" Carla cried out. Jonathan looked around, trying to make the sound stop, only for a loud wham to fill the room. Veruca had woken up, and she was angry. Her hand had slammed onto the night table so hard the wood had cracked. She swept her hair out of her face, the sheer anger on her face made the two teenagers cower. She stood up, grabbing her flip-flops, putting her nightgown over her lacy brown lingerie. She pulled the door open so hard it almost snapped off its hinges. Hurricane Veruca was gaining strength and currently moving fast as all hell through the Dormitories.

"AUGHHHHHHHHH!"

"Jo-Jo? Did you hear that?" Carla asked, having gotten close so the boy could hear her.

"I felt that." the boy replied, shaking a bit. It seemed Monokuma had initiated a new motive, and Veruca was pissed.

 **End of Chapter 2 Act 2**

 ** **Surviving Students: 32?****

 ** **Surviving Faculty Members: 3****

 ** **xxx(Cast)xxx****

 ** **Class 24 of Morning Hope Academy + Faculty****

 ** **Fa Mei-Ling****

 ** **Jonathan Hyles****

 ** **Anaji Hora****

 ** **Lucy Cadwell****

 ** **Setsuko Inoue****

 ** **Victoria Louis****

 ** **Tsubaki Aulani****

 ** **Kaikane Aulani****

 ** **Veruca LeGume****

 ** **Nicholas Ladd Gardner****

 ** **Cara Ladd Gardner****

 ** **Anastasia Katrina Klevorick****

 ** **Carla Williamson****

 ** **Harrison Evans****

 ** **Kamron Luca Di Carita****

 ** **Alice Lois Caroll****

 ** **Julianne Natalie Ray****

 ** **Kevin Hicks**** ** **(Deceased)****

 ** **Gabriella Vertran****

 ** **Dan Arche****

 ** **Lee Harvey Emerson (Deceased)****

 ** **Calem Kurogane****

 ** **Christopher Patrick Bacon****

 ** **Chloe Raincomprix****

 ** **Sofia Nilsson****

 ** **Celestia Ludenberg****

 ** **Class 79 of Hope's Peak Academy****

 ** **Kirumi Tojo (Deceased)****

 ** **Kaede Akamatsu****

 ** **Shuichi Saihara (Deceased)****

 ** **Kaito Momota****

 ** **Miu Iruma****

 ** **Rantaro Amami****

 ** **Korekiyo Shinguji****

 ** **Himiko Yumeno (Deceased)****

 ** **Tenko Chabashira****

 ** **Kokichi Ouma****

 ** **Gonta Gokuhara (Deceased)****

 ** **Kiibo (Deceased)****

 ** **Maki Harukawa****

 ** **Ryoma Hoshi****

 ** **Tsumugi Shirogane****

 ** **Angie Yonaga****

 ** **A/N: Oh my god...I apologize for such a long chapter. This one has been kicking my ass all week. I would have finished earlier but I've been busy. Not only with daily life, but my best friend wanted to play some Vidya and I couldn't say no. He lives in North Carolina, and we play Left4Dead a lot so I've been juggling that, chores, writing, and job hunting as well. So I do apologize for the wait and for the length. Trust me, this was a bastard to fucking write.****

 ** **I want to wish Everyone a Merry Dicktember, as No Nut November has finally ended...I must say, I failed the mission, but I am fucking happy I did. Everyone is free to fap fap fap all night long. Or what until Fapmas to deliver the biggest Nut of the year.****

 ** **I would like to apologize for the above statement. Tis jokes not take seriously pls.****

 ** **Shoutouts to my readers, Crit Fail you beautiful bastard, I hope you like how I portrayed Sofia in this chapter. I'm having a blast writing her. Especially because the Holy Day will be upon us soon, when the class shall be blessed by the Biggest Cinnamon Roll in the world. Shoutouts to JustUsingARandomName, pokemansuperallstar, bellatrixshine, StoryProducer214, Doomqwer, danueltruong1917, Chiaki Forever, Dr. Water, and a special shoutout to PrettyPunk, don't know if she reads my stuff, but she gets one too. For her awesome work on Crit Fail's story, House of Horrors, and Sea of Tranquility. Be sure to check those two stories out and give them some love.****

 ** **Well...see you all in the next Chapter.****

 ** **Chapter 2 Act 3: Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan?****

 ** **Songs used in this chapter: Part of your World Dirty Version and of course, the glorious song that needs to go Triple Platinum for its use of beauitufl lyrics and an amazing meaning. The Song that was accompannied by the most well choreographed, most well directed and most produced music video ever. A music video which is absolutely wonderful and filled with hope, a music video which continues to enchant millions every day. A video that needs to reach 1 billion views by the end of this year. The one and only Friday, by Rebecca Black, truly a cinematic and musical masterpiece, move over Beethoven and Bach, you don't hold a candle to this beautiful young woman. May she continue counting the days of the week on YouTube for many generations to come.****


	23. Chapter 2 Act 3: Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan

**A/N:**

 **Well, I just finished this chapter. One of the more fun ones to write, and only scratching the surface of this Motive. I do hope you all enjoy it! This chapter was a lot easier to write than the previous one. The next Chapter is going to be rather interesting so I do hope you stick around. Keep enjoying that Despair Playlist Boys and Girls.**

 **Songs Used in this chapter:**

 **Outkast: Hey Ya: Alright Alright Alright**

 **Smash Mouth All Star: And they won't stop coming**

 **You Are A Pirate Animated by Fred Perry: RIP Stefan Karl Stefansson**

 **I Like Chinese Food**

 **Alex Jones: Gay Frogs**

 **Justin Bieber: Baby Baby Baby (Just Baby)**

 **The Only Good Song: Lindsey Stirling feat Lzzy Hale: Shatter Me**

 **Other Songs I may have missed and am far too lazy to put here at this time.**

Morning Hope Academy's

New Semester of Killing

Chapter 2 Act 3

Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan?

 _ **(Daily Life: Day Eleven)**_

 _ **xxx**_

 _ **Location: Gymnasium, 1**_ _ **st**_ ** _Floor_**

 _ **xxx**_

To say the students of Morning Hope Academy had a rude awakening was an understatement. Everyone had enjoyed sleeping in, only to find themselves rudely awakened. They had all gathered in the gymnasium, in various states of dress, most of them were in their usual clothes, while others were still in their night wear. Mei-Ling had gotten up early, as her internal clock prevented her from sleeping in past 7 on most days. She was wearing a baggy tee shirt over a tight fitting red sports bra, her shoulder being mostly exposed due to the large shirt. She wore a pair of black shorts and her hated red stilettos. Despite the situation, she still made it her personal mission to at least keep her hair looking normal. Everyone else however seemed to be more angry, and she didn't blame them one bit. Since their rude awakening, Rebecca Black's Friday was blaring through the PA System, the music video playing endlessly on the Monitors across the school. She cringed a bit as the black haired singer reached a high note, clenching her eyes and blocking her ears.

" _Ah...make it stop! I've never heard something more grating!"_ she screamed in her mind. As if on cue, the song was cut off, making everyone in the room sigh in relief. The familiar laughter of Monokuma echoed through the gymnasium, as he hopped up behind the podium.

"Hey y'all! How did you all sleep?"

"The bloody hell is wrong with you ingrate? How dare you wake us up in such a tepid manner? I swear if I could I would destroy you piece by fuckin piece!" Veruca shouted.

"I must concur with Miss LeGume, it is rather disturbing that you chose to wake us up in such a peculiar way." Calem added, rubbing his eyes a bit. Though fully dressed, the Strategist seemed rather tired. Mei-Ling adopted a worried look, but said nothing as she looked at the Monochrome bear.

"I just wanted to give you all a beautiful wake up call. You see, the Morning Announcement is going through a bit of repair. So I needed a way to wake you. Since it's Friday, I felt it was a rather fitting beginning to our day, no?"

"Um...it's actually Tuesday. Is your calender off Mr. Monokuma?" Lucy asked, confusion written on her face. The bear titled his head.

"Eh? I'm not wrong, I'm never wrong! Dean Monokuma says it's Friday, so it's Friday. It's actually Friday, November 30th, 2018."

"Now he's just fucking with us. Whatever man, what the fuck is wrong with you? You fucker! You think you can just torture us with anything you want?" Chris shouted, earning a chuckle from the bear.

"Torture? I wouldn't talk about torture boy. You don't know the meaning of the word...but I guess I've waited long enough. Today marks the beginning of your next motive! I like to call this one, the Nyan Cat motive!"

"The...Nyan Cat motive?" Setsuko asked, looking rather confused.

"It's a song first seen on YouTube. Basically, it all started when someone created a catchy beat. The video featured a crossbreed Poptart Cat, flying through space. The song itself has the word Nyan repeated to obscene levels." Jonathan explained, earning a nod from the Media Critic.

"It isn't only that, there are some games centered around it, along with animations. I think the Fine Bros did a video surrounding it too." Kaikane asked, earning a frown from Setsuko.

"Oh...those talentless hacks making react videos? Great...I have a backlog of bullshit to get through. Don't get me started on CinemaSins." she said, clenching her hand tightly.

"Vhat exactly does zhis motive entail?" Victoria asked, causing Monokuma to clap his paws.

"Ah...finally someone asks the right question. It's rather simple babe, a dear friend of mine spent a couple days working on something. Something I call "The Despair Playlist!". A list of the most despair inducing songs ever created by man! There are some awesome hits on it, some of my favorites are on it!"

"I see...so you intend to force us to listen to this playlist. To what end might I ask?" Anaji asked, his smooth voice flowing over the crowd.

"To the end of murder dumbass! You know, the thing you are very familiar with? Oh yeah buddy, I'm not letting you live that one down."

"So...this virtually confirms it. Since he's a blackened who got away with murder, does that mean he's free to leave?" Rantaro asked.

"Yup, he can leave whenever he wants...you know, provided he can get those bomb proof doors open. See, there's a pesky thing about them doors there. They can only be opened from the Data Processing Room, which is on the 5thFloor. So have fun getting up there. Ahahahaha!" the bear cried, earning a growl from a few students.

"Just get on with this goddamn motive already. I tire of your presence." Maki snapped angrily, squeezing her arms rather tightly. The bear chortled, deciding he had stalled long enough.

"This motive is rather simple. You've already received a sample of it this morning. These songs are going to be played through the PA system on repeat until one of you decides to 86 one of your fellow students. The playlist is being updated as well, so you'll have to endure it, until your ears bleed, or you can skip to the fun part. The moment someone is killed and a body is discovered, I'll give you all blissful silence. I am a benevolent bear, so I'll give you all one hour of silence at night, hope you enjoy not sleeping."

"Is that it? Seems like a rather simple motive to me." Celestia said, placing a finger under her lip as she looked at the bear. He turned to face her, giving her an odd look.

"Simple? This is nothing but simple Sugar Tits! One of you or more of you is going to get to the point where they want some goddamn peace and quiet. When that time comes, one of you is going to get knifed. So go ahead, I truly do hope you enjoy my selections! DJ, Spin that Shit!" Monokuma cried out. The familiar beat of Outkast's "Hey Ya" blasted through the speakers, making everyone cringe from the loudness.

" _Alright Alright Alright_

 _Alright Alright Alright_

 _Alright Alright Alright_

 _Alright Alright Alright_

 _Alright Alright Alright_

 _Alright Alright Alright."_

"I'm gonna fucking kill this motherfucker!" Chris shouted through the music, hands over his ears. The anger on his face made everyone around him back away, Jonathan sighed. It wasn't going to be an easy day for any of them.

 _ **xxx**_

 ** _Location: Weight Room, First Floor_**

"Um...hi Tenko." Kaikane said, or rather shouted. The Ultimate Neo-Aikido Master delivered a swift kick to the sand bag before her, ripping it in half. Feeling a presence behind her, she swiftly turned around, arms raised to strike, only to realize it was the younger Aulani Twin.

"What do you want degenerate?"

"What?" he cried out. She sighed, cupping her mouth.

"What do you want degenerate?!" she shouted. The boy cringed a bit, shaking his head a bit. He cupped his own mouth, a small frown on his face.

"I wanted to hang out! But this music is starting to bother me!" he cried back. Tenko gave him a nod, gesturing for him to follow. She grabbed a hold of her towel, drying the sweat from her forehead. The two walked outside.

It was relatively quieter outside than inside. But Monokuma had apparently spent the night preparing. Large black and white speakers had been placed all over the place outside. The ones on the outdoor stage were blasting the same music from inside. They had gotten through three hours of Alright, and had now moved on to the Nyan Cat theme song. Everyone was trying to keep themselves busy, but even that was a challenge. Victoria and Setsuko were hanging out with Gabriella, tending to her wound every so often. He could see the Media Critic feverishly typing into her laptop. He wondered how worn those keys were by now.

"So, what did you wanna do degenerate?" Tenko asked, arms crossed in annoyance. Kaikane frowned, he wasn't expecting for her to actually agree.

"Oh uh...hmm...I wasn't planning on you agreeing so...shit. Oh I know, how about we go to the A/V room and play some video games?" he asked. She blinked a few times, brows knitted in confusion.

"Video games?"

"Uh yeah...you know? Like uh...Call of Duty?" he said. She shook her head, crossing her arms.

"I'm sorry, but I've never played video games. I spent most of my life training at a temple. So I don't know what Call of Duty even is." she admitted. He smiled, grabbing a hold of her wrist.

"Come on, I'll teach you all about gaming!" he said happily. Normally, she would have flipped any man who dared grab her hand. But she just let him do as he wished. She didn't know why, but she felt comfortable around him, enough for him to actually break the Touch barrier.

She didn't complain, she just allowed herself to be followed. She silently wondered if Himiko would have played these mythical video games. Perhaps if there were ones centered around magic, she would likely play it. It didn't take them long to reach the Audio Visual Room, the music wasn't as loud in this room, as the only speaker was for the PA system. Kamron and Anastasia were in there, and as soon as the two entered, the Mercenary pushed the Persuader away, making him bump into one of the computers. She tugged on her skirt, glaring at the two.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" she cried, her accented voice cutting through Pen Pineapple Apple Pen.

"Excuse me, but we're allowed to go where ever we want in the school. Didn't think you two would be sucking face here though." Kaikane said, hand on his hip, brow quirked. Tenko looked him over, shuddering a bit.

" _He looks almost identical to Tsubaki when he does that. They may not be identical, but the similarities are uncanny."_ she thought.

"Normally I wouldn't be with someone like her. However, for the sake of my own protection, I have formed an alliance of sorts with Anastasia. I wish to bring honor to the Di Carita Family, Anastasia wishes to exterminate both Maki and the men who killed her father. I was able to convince her that joining forces would do us better than remaining alone." Kamron said firmly, tugging on his shirt a bit, standing tall and firm.

"Are you sure it wasn't your dick that convinced you? Instead of you convincing her?" he asked. The boy sputtered, cheeks flushing a bit though due to the low lighting, it was impossible to tell.

"I assure you Kaikane, it wasn't anything of the sort. It certainly has nothing to do with Anastasia being a Nymphomaniac either."

"You had it and you lost it...it matters not. If Jonathan and Veruca can find enough peace to be together in this school, then so can we. I must admit, I started this relationship to find a means to control my libido. However, Kamron has proven to be quite the gentlemen. Not only that...he's the only friend I have left in this school. I've made many mistakes in life, and I am trying to fix them...but it isn't possible at the moment. I do not care what you do with this information, just leave us alone alright?"

"Tania, I don't care about any of this okay? Listen, I know you fucked up...Kirumi died because of a vendetta. You felt angry that Maki got to live while your friend Alice didn't. It is wrong yes...and I may get flak for saying this, but be glad that it was her and not you."

"Kaikane? What the hell, I thought Kirumi was your friend?!" Tenko cried, looking shocked and appalled by what the boy had said. He turned to face her, his eyes glistening a bit.

"She was Ko, she was. But you have to look at it from our perspective as well. Anyone could have opened that door, walked in and been knifed. It it had been Tsubaki...I don't know what I would do."

"Hmm...I guess from that point of view, I get what you mean. If was to ensure the safety of my little sisters...I would most certainly kill anyone in my way. Friend or not...family comes before anything else." Kamron said firmly. Anastasia leaned back against the wall, cupping her elbows as she looked up.

"Da...I believe family is important too...still, killing is something I have always loathed."

"If you hate killing so much, why do it?" Tenko asked curiously. Anastasia remained silent for a moment, pondering the question. Her ear twitched a bit, suddenly her arm snapped back, a single kunai flying straight to the speaker above the door, destroying it entirely. Silence now filled the room, as the A/V room was sound proofed.

"Pardon me, I needed some quiet to properly reply. The answer to your question is...well...it's simple. I kill to save people, not because I like doing it. My parents were very loving to me...we moved from Moscow when I was about 5 years old, finding a home in Boston, Massachusetts. We had a happy family...but I wasn't expecting for someone there to know my father. I will admit, my father was...involved in many things. Turns out this man was part of the Mafia. That's what lead me to become who I am now."

"Your father was part of the Mafia at one point then?" Kamron asked curiously.

"Net...he wasn't in it, but I suppose you could say he was a supplier. Firearms mostly. When he moved to America, I suppose those men told their connections here, they tracked him down and strong armed him to continue. I suppose when he said he wouldn't, they took extreme measures...that lead to me becoming an orphan. I sought revenge for what they had done to my family...but I couldn't do anything, I was a little girl. That is until I ran into Fenrir. They were looking for orphans, people that no one would be missed, to be trained into the next generation of Ultimate Soldiers. I joined of my own free will, rose through the ranks and was given the rank of Lieutenant Major. I had my own platoon to command as well, but my skills were so well developed that I was put into Black Watch."

"Black Watch?" Kaikane asked curiously.

"An elite division within Fenrir. It was made up solely of Ultimate level students. We were united under First Captain, Mukuro Ikusaba, the Ultimate Soldier. I myself was given the title of Ultimate Mercenary by one of the talent scouts of Hope's Peak Academy. It was merely a formality until I decided to attend. There was the Ultimate Marksman, Jackson Terrance Colton, he's still alive I presume. Alongside him, we had an enigma, a young man named Smith. None of us knew what his real name was, but he was the best fighter I have ever seen. He was given the title of Ultimate Undercover Agent. Finally, the last additions to our little squadron was Nicholas and Alice Bailey, the Ultimate Military Engineer and Ultimate Field Medic respectively. Together, we were tasked with taking down some of the darkest people on the planet." she said firmly.

"Oh my...that sounds so cool! You're like super heroes!" Tenko cried, earning a frown from Anastasia.

"We've been called many things in the past, but I assure you, "Heroes" isn't one of them. Black Watch was a private military company, we were hired by foreign governments to do shady shit. Hell, I had the pleasure of working with Putin himself. Had some contacts who stole sensitive documents, planning to take them to North Korea. A secret alliance between the United States, China and Russia was struck, and two more companies joined ours. Under the leadership of Captain Ikusaba, we were able to enter that country and destroy all of the nuclear weapons they had made. We did the same in Israel, and many other warring countries. However, the Brotherhood of Assassin's was getting tired of our interference. So they sent their Elites after us and...well you know how that went." she said, finishing her story.

"How many of them were there? Assassin's I mean?" Kaikane asked curiously.

"Four."

"Four?" the three exclaimed, earning a nod from the strawberry haired woman.

"Yeah...they were Elite Assassin's, one rank shy of being Master Class. The Brotherhood was an organization that Black Water was tasked with eliminating. Made things difficult, too many assassins world wide, all of them blending into society. They were in deep, but we figured if we headed to Masyaf, where the Brotherhood had supposedly started. But we found nothing. Regardless, I'm sure discussing this is illegal, even if I'm all that's left of Black Watch."

"Maybe we shouldn't discuss this...we came here to play video games anyway. I was looking through some games earlier and found several copies of Left4Dead 2. We'll have to make a dedicated LAN game though, to bypass the online log in." Kaikane said, walking to back shelf where all of the Video Games were.

"Don't you require internet for a LAN connection?" Kamron asked, causing the boy to frown.

"Shit...your right."

"Don't worry! I got you all prepared!" the voice of Monokuma said, causing them all to jump a bit. The bear hopped onto one of the long tables, a grin on his face as he placed a black and white router at one of the stations.

"Uh...what is that?" Tenko asked.

"What? Ain't'cha ever seen a router before? Man how long were you in Tibet princess?" he asked.

"HYAAH! Don't make fun of me bear, I can easily tear you in two!"

"I encourage you to do it, I think you'd look prettier with your brains splattered all over the walls." Monokuma replied, causing Tenko to back away fearfully.

"What ploy is this? Do you not get enjoyment from our current bound of psychological torture? I can still hear the music blaring under the door." Anastasia said.

"Eh...this is a safe haven I guess. You destroyed the only speaker, besides I like watching everyone try to live normal lives. Contrary to popular belief, I'm more benevolent than everyone thinks I am. So I'm allowing you to use the internet. Thing is, everything is completely blocked on it. No Facebook, no YouTube, no means of interacting with the outside world. But the signal is enough for a LAN Connection...have fun. Perhaps you could put what you learn in that game to practice? I'd certainly enjoy seeing someone getting their brains bashed in with a bat." the bear said, leaving with a chortle. Kaikane frowned, looking at the Router.

"Well...we can't complain right? It's better to at least have something than nothing."

"Mhmm! No use looking a Giraffe in the ass!" Tenko said happily. Anastasia looked at her, face scrounging in confusion.

"I believe the phrase is "Don't look a gift horse in the mouth"."

"Huh...oh? Right yeah...pfft, I knew that." she said, watching as Kaikane linked four computers together, plugging the router into the T-2 line with a long blue Ethernet Cable.

"We're linked up...we're most likely gonna have to run updates on the game. I'm sure Valve will still be doing that...it shouldn't take long, so we can just chill until then. It's a good thing I was able to bring these from home." he said, pulling out a flash drive from his pocket.

"What are those?" Kamron asked curiously.

"Mods for course! What man plays Left4Dead2 normally? I got thousands of maps, Mods, and a lot of other things. We're gonna be entertained for hours!"

Kamron and Tenko shared a look, both of them not knowing what he was talking about. Anastasia however seemed to be familiar with what was before her. So she just sat at one of the PC's and started messing on it, grabbing one of the discs and inserting it into the disc drive. The two watched attentively, hoping to learn something new about Computer Gaming.

 ** _xxx_**

 _ **Location: (Cafeteria, 1**_ ** _st_** _ **Floor)**_

"Are you alright Anaji?" Alice asked softly, sitting before the boy. His focus was mostly on his drawing tablet. He had been working on concept art for awhile, several pencil sketches littered the cafeteria table, as he was currently redrawing them on his tablet.

"I'm perfectly fine Miss Caroll. You shouldn't trouble yourself with the likes of me."

"Why not? You're one of my students, I need to protect you." the Ultimate Secretary said. Her eye twitched a bit, her hand grabbing a hold of his files. It didn't take her long to organize everything into neat piles, all sitting around the boy. He just looked at her oddly.

"Um...thanks for organizing those."

"Sorry dear...it's just a tick of mine. You know how OCD is, hehe." she said, rubbing her arm. He sighed, his eyes drifting back toward his tablet.

"I've been...considering a few things."

"Oh? Are you going to make new friends?" she asked eagerly.

"No...I'm considering taking myself out of the game." he said, causing her to frown.

"What do you mean...take yourself out?" the blonde woman asked. He set his stylus down, crossing his arms.

"I think we both know what that is." he said, raising his voice a bit. Alice clutched her ears, glaring at the nearby monitor.

" _Somebody once told me_

 _The world is going to roll me_

 _I ain't the sharpest tool in the shed._

 _She was looking kinda dumb_

 _With her finger and her thumb_

 _in the shape, of an L on her forehead._

 _Well the year's start coming_

 _And they don't stop coming_

 _And they don't stop coming_

 _And they don't stop coming_

 _And they don't stop coming_

 _And they don't stop coming_

 _And they don't stop coming_

 _And they don't stop coming."_

"I really wanna murder that bear." the woman said ominously. The video kept showing the same frame, repeating the same phrase. She noticed the counter read 3:00:00 meaning they would have to hear that for the next 3 hours, or until Monokuma got bored.

"Why do you bother with me? Seriously, you've been hanging around me like a doting mother. I don't deserve your kindness, I don't deserve to be living. Just leave me alone would you?"

"Grr...now you listen here mister! I didn't spend 2 years in Counseling School to let one of my students kill themselves. I have been through far too much in my life. I am not letting you do anything stupid. We all make mistakes, it's what we learn from them that makes us become better people. So don't force my hand, because I'll tie you up and stop you from doing anything stupid." she cried, pointing a dainty finger at the boy. He just sat there, frowning a bit as he looked at his tablet.

"Fine."

"Excellent...now then, let's start with making some friends. Mei-Ling, could I trouble you to come here for a moment?" Alice said, waving her hand above her head. The Folklore Researcher, who was reading a book nearby, stood up from her seat, shortening the distance between them.

"Is there something wrong Miss Alice?" she asked.

"Yes, I want you and Anaji to become friends. He's a Horror Concept Artist, you're a Folklore Researcher. I believe your talents can align, and he can craft some art from your stories." the Secretary replied. Mei-Ling nodded, sitting down next to Alice, placing a bookmark where she had left off.

"Hmm...I suppose I wouldn't mind. We did say we would talk on the first day. I do apologize...I've been trying to cope with our entrapment here." the girl said, flushing slightly.

"It's quite alright Miss Mei-Ling. After all, I wouldn't want to hang out with a murderer."

"Feihua! We can start right now, do you have anything in mind?" _(Nonsense)_ she asked curiously.

"Um...any creatures from Chinese Folklore you might be interested in seeing?" the boy asked. Though tense, he displayed a sense of calmness, if anything, it was to fool himself.

"There are a lot, did you know Japan and China share various mythological creatures? The Fox spirit in Japan is known as the Kitsune. The nine tailed fox, said to be one of the more intelligent yokai. They possess a myriad of paranormal powers, one being the ability to trick others. Some depict it to be a mischievous spirit, while others depict it to be strong and loyal."

"I wasn't aware of that." the boy said, rather interested in what the young girl was saying.

"Yep, not only that. But they are also hailed as deities in Japan, Inari is the Fox Kami, or God in Japan. During the Edo Period of Japan, Foxes were seen as superstitious, female foxes were thought to transform into Witches. It's also why most Kitsune are depicted as female. One such legend states that the one who pulls the tail of a nine tailed fox, is cursed to live for all of eternity. Some say they live forever, others have said they live around a millennium."

"What about in Chinese Folklore? There must be some differences correct?" Alice asked, not interested in what Mei-Ling was saying.

"Oh yes, there are vast differences. There's a story known as Shanhijing, or Classic of Mountain and Seas. Chapter 14 has the character Guo Pu comment on the Nine-Tail Fox. There's also another myth, about Yu the Great running into a Nine-Tailed Fox, which he interpreted as a good sign, that he would marry his lover Nujiao. My favorite however is the legend of the Celestial Fox." she said, a small smile on her face.

"Why is that? Did your father tell you about it?" Anaji asked, earning a nod from the young woman.

"He did...this one was his favorite myth as well. It's a legend that states, when a fox is fifty years old, they would transform into a woman. At a hundred, she would turn into a beautiful woman. Either that or a spirit medium, capable of enchanting men into having sexual intercourse with her. Males would fit the same role, capable of enchanting women to mate with them. When they turn one thousand years old, they leave the mortal realm, transcending into heaven as Celestial Foxes. Celestial Foxes have golden tails, and have their own talisman, their power is said to transcend Yin and Yang. They rule from the Palace of the Sun and Moon."

"Oh man...Naruto had it all wrong." Alice said, completely eating up what Mei-Ling was saying. She frowned a bit, resting her face in her hand. The music stopped briefly, giving them a bit of reprieve from the endless "And they don't stop coming" lines that had been repeating.

"Anime tends to take myths and turn them into something else entirely. Either that, or they do what League of Legends did, making a Kitsune who's over sexualized. Sure, they don't state it themselves, but the fandom has turned her into a sexual icon in that world. It just bothers me how no one bothers to learn about these folktales. There are so many legends, rich with history and myth, but no one ever gives enough of a damn to open a book."

"Well, now that you and Anaji are friends, maybe you can make a book or something? Compile the best legends out there! Anaji can draw them and you can add the lore! Better yet, why not write a story? That would be wonderful don't you think?" the Ultimate Talent Scout said, a grin on her face. Anaji looked away, flipping his stylus around his hand.

"I'm not much of a writer. I just draw concept art."

"It isn't a bad idea though...I love it, how about I write a rough draft and let you read it? Then you can draw the art. I'll be able to share all the research you need. Oh if only the Library was open...this would be a lot easier." Mei-Ling said, a look of genuine excitement on her face.

"See? This is how you distract yourselves from this shitty situation. I look forward to reading the first chapter of your story you two! I can tell it's going to be wonderful!" Alice said happily, clapping her hands. Static filled the PA system, a rather annoying sound filling the room.

" _Do what you want cuz a pirate lives free_

 _You are a Pirate!_

 _Yar-har fiddle-dee-dee, being a pirate is alright with me_

 _Do what you want cuz a pirate lives free!_

 _You are a pirate!"_

"Oh Christ." Anaji muttered under his breath.

As if on cue, Gabriella burst through the cafeteria doors, dressed in full pirate get up, down to a plastic hook she had attached to her stump. She jumped onto the table, holding her flintlock in her hands, a crazed look on her face. Not surprising enough, Carla was following after her, a black flag with a skull and crossbones attached to a pole in her hands. She was dressed in a Bikini, following faithfully after the Ultimate Pirate, who jumped onto a nearby table. There was a pencil drawn animation on the monitors, which she seemed to be following word for word.

"You are a pirate! (yeah!)

We got us a map (a map!)

to lead us to a hidden box

thats all locked up with locks (with locks!)

and buried deep away

We'll dig up the box (the box!)

we know it's full of precious booty

Bust open the locks,

and we'll say "HOORAY!"

"Yar-har fiddle-dee-dee!

If you want to sail the seas, you are a Pirate!"

"You uh...wanna go outside?" Anaji said, cupping his hands over his mouth so that Mei-Ling could hear.

"Yes!" she cried back.

The two students stood up, hastily leaving the cafeteria. Alice however remained behind, oddly entranced by the actions of the Ultimate Pirate. That was until Carla decided to take her top off, jumping around without a care in the world, much to her dismay and the joy of the other boys in the cafeteria.

 _ **xxx**_

 ** _Location: Morning Hope Academy, 2_** _ **nd**_ ** _Floor_**

Kaito didn't know what to do. He had wanted to speak with Maki, but the brunette was rather elusive. As soon as he had wanted to speak with her the night before, she had disappeared. However he had been following her around, trying to find a quiet spot. He could tell the young woman was getting very annoyed by everything that was happening. He was too...it wasn't been more than a day since the last class trial and already a new motive had been initiated. "You are a Pirate" continued blaring through the PA system, a pencil animation playing on every monitor across the school. While he did chuckle the first time, seeing it 30 times in a row truly did become grating.

Maki had lead him to the second floor. There were no places for her to seek silence, save for the Home Economics Room, who was missing most of the speakers that had been installed in the rest of the school. It was as if Monokuma had spent the entire night preparing the school just for this. It was oddly amusing, yet terrifying at the same time. He had been in the Home Economics Room earlier that day, to help Sofia bring down some sweets to the big fridge downstairs, for Jill and Ryoma to serve. Entering the room, he found the brown haired Assassin by herself, holding a tea cup in her hands. Before he could say something, she looked up, giving him an icy glare.

"Would you mind telling me why you felt the need to follow me around?"

"Huh? Oh uh...I just...wanted to talk."

"Well I don't, kindly leave." she replied firmly.

"I don't want to leave. Don't you know it's dangerous to be alone?" he asked. She let out a chuckle, her crimson eyes locking with his violet ones.

"I not sure if that's an attempt at a joke. You know full well that I am capable of protecting myself."

"I didn't mean in that way. I'm sure the Ultimate Assassin can protect herself just fine. I meant, being alone is bad for your mind and heart. Solitude is never good, especially in a place like this." Kaito replied. Maki shrugged, finishing the last of her tea.

"I could care less for your petty sentiments. I've already stained my hands in blood...rather I've dipped them into the bucket once more. I do not care what you all think of me. So long as you keep your nose out of my business, I'll keep mine out of yours." Maki said firmly. She walked to a nearby station and grabbed a folded white jacket. It was then that Kaito took notice of her attire. She wasn't wearing her red cardigan anymore. She was wearing a sleeveless white shirt. She slipped her arms through the jacket, flipping the hood up, bold red markings on it.

"You...took your cardigan off?"

"That creepy jeweler won't stop looking at me. I do not understand his fascination with the color red. However, I wish to avoid a dangerous encounter with him, for his sake and not mine. I cannot die without taking out that Mercenary."

"That's another thing, what's your beef with Tania? Why did you kill that Alice girl?" he asked. She remained silent as she brushed past him.

"Don't concern yourself with matters that don't pertain to you."

"Aw, come on Maki-Roll, I'm trying to be your friend here!" he said cheerfully. She turned to face him, her eyes glowing brightly.

"I will kill you. Do not refer to me by that name!" she hissed, grabbing a hold of the door handle, leaving the room. The boy sighed, slamming his fist against the counter.

"Dammit...well at least that went better than I thought it would. Don't worry, I'll become your friend Maki-Roll, or my name isn't Kaito Momota! Luminary of the Stars!" he said, punching his hands together. From outside the room, Maki watched on, eyes narrowed. She didn't understand what the boy wanted with her. She wasn't going to let herself get close to anyone, especially in this game. The music suddenly stopped, causing him to look at the nearby monitor. His eyes widened a bit when a familiar music video started up.

"I'm sure Alison Gold is nice in person, but fuck her right now."

 ** _xxx_**

 _ **Location: Art Room, 2**_ _ **nd**_ ** _Floor_**

" _I love Chinese Food (Yeah)_

 _You know that it's true (Yeah)_

 _I love Fried Rice_

 _I love Noodles_

 _I love Chow Mein, Chow M-M-M-Mein!"_

"Shit eating son of a bitch! I wanna find the mother fucker who put this whiny white cunt in this video. Fuck her, fuck this video, fuck Chinese Food, and Fuck YOU FAT USHER!" Christopher shouted, swinging a wooden dowel into a nearby pot.

"Must you be an unbearable ass?" Chloe shouted back, watching the remains of the flower pot. Large pieces had fallen all over the countertop and the floor, leaving terracotta bits everywhere.

"This is the only way I can cope Chloe, don't make me angry!" the Lepidopterologist shouted, aiming his wooden dowel at the blonde girl. She rolled her eyes, her attention going back to the white sheets of paper in her hands. She grabbed one of the yellow pencils, continuing her coloring.

"You know Chris, I think you would be calmer if you just put out the music. That's what I've been doing." Tsumugi said, looking up from her own papers. She had been sketching outfits for awhile, various cosplays she was planning on creating. The boy sighed, rubbing his eyes.

"I've tried...it's just...that particular video really pisses me off. As if Friday was bad enough, I can't believe they're just handing out record deals to talentless white girls."

"Believe me, I'm sure there are more talentless hacks out there. We come from a country rich in Idol culture. I can assure you, there are a lot of idols that don't belong on stage." Rantaro said, looking up from the comic book he had been reading. It was one that he had read plenty of times before, the only one he could find anywhere.

"Yeah, that I can agree with. Though AKB48 has some cuties dancing on stage, not to mention there are other groups too. Kyary Pamyu Pamyu is fucking adorable."

"Ugh...I don't have anything against her, but her fucking song is so annoying. Pon Pon Way Way Way, I'll kill myself next Sunday." Tsumugi said, singing the words perfectly on key, making Rantaro and Chris burst into chuckles.

"Pon Pon Pon? Isn't the video for that song that trippy candy one?" Chloe asked.

"Mhmm...that's the one. I like the dress, and the colors are okay...but the biggest idol that has won my heart is definitely Sayaka Maizono. That girl is a total babe!"

"Sayaka Maizono is a total slut. Not to mention, I heard she did some really fucked up shit to get to the top. I used to listen to her stuff until that surfaced, not to mention the scandal surrounding one of her band mates and her bulimia. Oh and the nip-slip, can't forget that one." Chloe said, not bothering to look up from her paper. Chris chuckled, almost darkly as he reached into his pocket for his "Butterfly Book" flipping to the final page. He pulled something out from behind one of the pictures, holding it out.

"Behold! Sayaka Maizono's nip slip. This thing went viral a few months ago. The Japanese Government went crazy taking all videos and pictures down. But I was able to get this original picture from a dude on Ebay. He had two memory cards, and handed the authorities the clean one. He had to swallow the real one, tying it on a string which he wedged between his teeth. The dude is a total legend." he said. Rantaro stood up from his seat, taking a hold of the portrait.

Just as Chris had said, the picture was of Sayaka Maizono in one of her recent concerts. She was completely oblivious in the picture, smiling and standing next to her younger sister, Yukki Maizono. Her right breast was completely uncovered, the milky orb out for the whole world to see. The green haired boy couldn't help but laugh at her misfortune.

"Oh dear...she's never gonna let this one die. Maybe get that signed? It would be worth millions in a few years."

"Yeah, if he wants to get his balls crushed. Heard she was dating someone now...who was it, the son of Headmaster Kirigiri I think?" Tsumugi asked.

"Oh right...I forgot you two were from Hope's Peak...what's it like over there?" the boy asked, tucking his sacred portrait back in his pocket.

"Not that different from here, I would assume. The only true difference is the class sizes. We only have 4 years, not 5, unlike in traditional Japanese schools. Aside from that, each class is made up of 32 students, our class happens to be Class 79B." Rantaro explained.

"That's right, we were supposed to be with Class 79A during our Welcome Ceremony. But for some reason we were delayed for a few weeks. After being in limbo, we were offered a transfer to Morning Hope Academy. We were brought to a special school where we learned how to speak fluent English using a new device. It was based around the work of the Ultimate Programmer, Chihiro Fujisaki, as well as that of the Ultimate Neurologist, Yasuke Masuda. Basically, your brain gets stimulated using a special signal, to a place where you retain information. We were hired as beta testers for the device, and were able to learn 2 languages with it, English and Spanish." Tsumugi continued, looking up from her sketches.

"Wow...that's very interesting." Chloe said, genuinely interested in what the Ultimate Cosplayer was saying.

"We heard rumors that the program was developed using data from another talent. The talent of the Ultimate Princess, who we found out was able to learn and fluently speak 30 languages. I'm not sure what Hope's Peak Academy plans on using that data for. But things weren't exactly going well for the academy. I'm trying my hardest to remember but...I think something happened there...a massacre or something?" the Ultimate Adventurer said. Tsumugi shrugged, pushing her glasses up her nose.

"I don't remember anything of the sort, perhaps you are imagining things. Anyway, I just finished a perfect sketch of a Sailor Moon outfit. Chloe you have a nice physique, mind modeling it for me when it's done?" she asked eagerly.

"Pfft...no. Do you know who I am? I'm Chloe Raincomprix! I do not model, I have models that model for me! Unless it's something fit for a Queen, I am not allowing that drek touch me." she said, holding her nose up high.

"And here I thought you were being humble. You were acting so nice too." Chris said, shaking his head in disappointment.

"You know Chloe, I believe you should be true to yourself. Stop the whole "I'm a Queen, obey me shtick". I believe you'll make more friends that way." the blue haired cosplayer said.

"Shut up peasant! My rules are absolute, I'm at the top of the pyramid and you nerdy losers are at the bottom. You should be grateful that I'm allowing you to gaze upon the beauty that is my body."

"Hmm...you know...now that I think about it, I think I know why I held a beetle above you in that picture. It's because beetles are the nastiest bugs on the planet. If I'm right, the beetle I held was a Dung beetle, known for making small shitballs and walking around with them for miles. That's what you are Chloe, an insignificant little dung beetle."

"Oh, fuck you! You can kiss my ass you butterfly loving hack." the girl shouted, shaking her fist at him.

"I would gladly fuck you my dear. Alas my dick is far too godly for a mere mortal woman like you. Not to mention I'm laying my claim on Jules and her thick ass. I sadly have no time for you, not to mention you look like you are twelve. I wouldn't want to get arrested for raping a minor." he said jokingly. Chloe growled angrily, standing up from her seat. Before Chris knew it, he was socked in the face, knocked completely unconscious by the Ultimate Queen Bee. She spat in his face, kicking him in the ribs.

"Ha! Take that you fucking pleb! How dare you disrespect your queen? You are lucky I don't chain you and send you to the dungeons!"

"Ugh...you two are so annoying. Why don't you wait until he wakes up and have some make up sex or something?" Tsubaki asked. Chloe cracked her knuckles, earning a chuckle from the bluenette, who busied herself with another sketch.

 _ **xxx**_

 ** _Location: Mirror Lodge (Miu Iruma's Dorm)_**

"Motherfucking shit! Why the fuck does it have to be I like Chinese Food? God, I wouldn't mind something stupid, like Alex Jones. But fucking shit does it have to be that stupid blonde cunt?" Miu shouted, contemplating on throwing a wrench at the monitor in her room.

The Ultimate Inventor's Room was the same dimensions as the other rooms in Mirror Lodge. However, it was vastly different. She had a bed, dressers and the like. However every single piece of furniture was covered in an invention of some sort. Either it had projects she had yet to finish, projects she had yet to start, or panties, or a combination of the three. There were various white tubes containing blue prints everywhere. In the very center of the room was a large wooden table, with some stools. It was her Work Bench of sorts, as she couldn't work anywhere else. She also had her closet filled with various tools and other things that aided her in inventing. Aside from that, the room was very normal. As normal as a woman's room could be. The music suddenly stopped, making her sigh, only for a new song to start.

" _I don't like them putting chemicals in the water that turn the freaking frogs gay!_

 _Do you understand that?_

 _Turn the freaking frogs gay!"_

"Ugh...this is worse!"

"You brought this upon yourself dear. You wished to hear Alex Jones, and you got yourself Alex Jones. Did you forget the Mastermind has his eyes on us at all times?" Celestia mused, pointing at the surveillance camera in the corner of the room.

"Oh that? I totally forgot that was on. I've done quite a lot of things in front of that camera. Nothing turns me on more than having an audience." Miu said, giving her mounds a slight jiggle.

"Quite, however I requested an audience because I wished to share something with you. Something of vital importance." the Ultimate Physicist said. Miu sat across from her, arms crossed.

"Alright then, you have my attention." she said. Celestia reached into her dress, pulling out what looked to be a flash drive. Miu looked at it for a moment, standing up briefly and retrieving her laptop. Once she had plugged the device into it and loaded its contents, she looked them over.

"You designed this? All by yourself?" She asked, after some moments of silence.

"That is correct. It took me a lot longer than I wanted too, but I believe this is our best bet in getting out of here. What I want to know is, is it possible?" she asked.

"Hmm...I'm not sure. The build itself isn't that hard to do, however the programming is what would be difficult. Not to mention we would need a diamond, or something like that to control the influx of energy. Not to mention creating Zero-Point energy would be a bit difficult." Miu said, frowning as she looked the plans over. Celestia sighed, twirling a stand of hair around her clawed finger.

"Here I thought I had finally created something worthwhile. I've longed to get out of this place for awhile now. I don't want any of my friends to perish here."

"Hey now, hold your horses. I never said it wasn't possible. Let me crunch some numbers real quick." the inventor said, grabbing a notepad.

Celestia watched attentively, watching the girl write, erase and repeatedly write numbers onto a the paper. She ripped out various sheets of paper, tossing them on the floor, adding to the piles. She continued to watch her work for about an hour, almost falling asleep when the girl finally finished.

"Eureka!"

"Gah...what...what?"

"I got it Estia! The Girl Genius delivers!" she said happily, handing her a piece of paper. It contained three different formulas on it, which Celestia was reviewing. Miu handed her three more sheets of paper, each holding a formula, conjecture and calculation on it.

"You did this all in under an hour?" she asked, impressed with her skill.

"Of course I did! The Ultimate Inventor can get anything done honey. Now then, harnessing Zero-Point energy is going to be the hardest aspect of this. We'll have to accurately compute the expected energy of Zero Photon Mode. If we can do that, we'll be able to create the Zero-Point Plasma chamber. I can easily make one using the Hyper Cubes I designed."

"Hmm...what about the Black Hole generator?"

"That's a tough one. We won't be able to create black holes on Earth easily. The only way we can do that is by using a particle accelerator. If we could access the Physics Lab, can easily make one. In fact, I think this school has a small one here. Capturing that black hole will be the tough part. If it becomes unstable, well...you can kiss our asses goodbye." Miu said.

"Yes, I'm aware of the dangers. The last thing we need to worry about is the universe caving in on itself. If anything, that would be a blessing in disguise for all of us." Celestia replied, her crimson eyes focusing on the papers in front of her.

"Hmm...the thing we're gonna need to hunt are diamonds. I mean, sapphires would do, but only if they're white. We need about four small ones and one big one. That way, we can redirect the Zero-Point Energy through the black hole, thus super charging the phantom particles in the air, creating our portal. Thing is, if this works the way I think it works, what would be the point?"

"We could escape, perhaps seek refuse in the outside world."

"Celestia, this portal gun isn't like the one in the video game. Those open holes between space. This gun is strong enough to tear holes through dimensions. If you follow the dimensional plane, you can only go forward. It would take forever to return to our own dimension." Miu replied.

"I am aware of this."

"Tell me...did you design this portal gun to get us all out of here, or to find a dimension where your father accepts you?" the Inventor asked. Her eyes widened a bit in shock, jaw dropping.

"How do you know about that?"

"I was in the other shower, duh-doi! I heard all of your juicy secrets, and just so you know, I don't give a shit about you being a man. You are the bravest person I know, facing all of that judgment and shit. You make me proud to be a woman of science, especially for doing the shit that you are doing." she said, earning a flush from the brown haired Lolita.

"T-thank you...whoo, you're making me blush." she said.

"Hehe...no problem sweetheart. We big breasted girls gotta stick together! Now then...if you let me keep these plans, I think I can tweak the design a bit. This one looks kinda blocky, but I can definitely trim it down."

"Of course, as for the build...that's the big issue. Especially due to the Physics Lab being closed. We don't have nearly the necessary materials to create something like this." Celestia said.

"Pfft...you're talking to the girl genius! I've created more with less. Give me 3 days and I'll have a prototype ready for us. Count on it!" she said. The Physicist smiled, giving her a nod.

"I'm glad that we met, I don't know how I could ever repay you."

"Hehehe...I think I have an idea. Don't think about you repaying me, but me wanting to do something kinky." Miu said, licking her lips a bit, eyeing the young woman's lap.

"Um...Miu, why are you looking at me like that?"

"No reason, you plan to chop it off right? Well I just want you to keep some memories for the road. I bet you've never even used it right? It's in mint condition, well not for much longer." she said, the grin on her face growing slightly. Celestia swallowed hard, looking at the wall.

" _Perhaps I should take my leave. I don't exactly like where this is going."_ she thought, standing up from her seat. She looked over to the monitor, seeing the Alex Jones song had finally ended. The next one began, one that both fascinated and disgusted the Physicist.

" _I was walking through the forest of Moccasin Breath_

 _When I saw a troll boy wearing tight pants_

 _I want to own them_

 _But can you even dance in those pants?_

" _Watch me woman!"_

 _They made him move like a vessel of shimmy  
_

 _All sweet and tender like a tiny baby kitty  
_

 _I need to get some!  
_

 _Put my body in them!  
_

 _Then I will rule the land!"_

"On second thought, I believe I could use a bit of a distraction." Celestia said, turning away from the television.

"Atta boy Celestia! Just so you know, this is just mutual, for the purpose of stress relief. My pussy is the best on this planet, but that doesn't mean I want you to come back to me begging me for sex, understood?" she asked.

"Of course, besides I seem to have feelings for another person." she said, her cheeks tinged crimson.

"Then I'll make sure you have all the practice you need for when you have to go heels to Jesus." Miu said, grabbing a hold of Celestia's dress, lifting it up, eyes widening in surprise.

"Albert Einstein's Nipples! This thing is huge!"

"I...thanks?" Celestia asked, clearly confused.

"My god...this dick has to at least be nine inches...oh I'm so going to enjoy riding this. Hope you're into candle wax dear, because I'm going to show you all of the tricks I know. I'm gonna milk these balls for all the juicy cum they contain." she said, licking her lips as she dropped to her knees. Celestia bit her lip, her eyes back to the music video.

" _Why is this turning me on so fucking hard? I spent 4 days without any sexual stimulation, despite that placebo effect. So many years spent training to be a proper lady, and I lose it all here. Damn you Leslie Hall."_ she cursed in her mind. Her breath hitched a bit, and she grabbed a hold of Miu's head, glancing down at the smirk she was giving her.

"You like that don't you? You dirty ladyboy, I'm gonna show you how to be a man and a woman~"

 ** _xxx_**

 ** _Location: Morning Hall (Theater) 1_** _ **st**_ _ **Floor**_

"Even the quietest place in the school is not spared from the drek pouring out of those speakers." Harrison said, frowning as he leaned back in his seat. Angie was sitting at the edge of the stage, a sketch pad in her hands, kicking her small feet.

"Do not fret dear, the mighty Atua shall keep us from falling to the clutches of this motive. Why, he's already blessed me with his own hymns which I'm singing in my head. This doesn't bother Angie a single bit!" she said happily.

"I suppose you are right, Atua is always there to guide us in this troubling time." he said happily.

" _Ugh...this dumb bitch. I swear, if it wasn't because I would be executed, I would have slit her throat a long time ago. I wonder what kind of blood flows through her veins? Will it be crimson red? Or will it be pink like the others? Funny how despair changes our views on the world. At least she's getting better at giving head."_ he thought, a flush on his cheeks. Angie looked up, pouting a bit.

"Harry, are you having impure thoughts?"

"Of course not! I'm just thinking...the female body is a wonderful world of art. Perhaps you should take everything off, and walk around without clothes. Atua gave you a beautiful body, might as well show off his work right?" he asked.

"Hmm...you do have a point, but that would be indecent. Atua doesn't put others in scenarios where others would be uncomfortable. However since you appreciate my body, I'll stay nude in our dorm." she said, giving him a wink. Both of them cringed when their current song shifted to an a bass boosted Hamster Dance, the crackling coming from the speakers was ungodly.

"Ugh...this is horrible! What benevolent god puts us through so much fucking torture?!"

"What's wrong Angie? I thought you were singing Hymns?" Harrison asked, earning a glare from the Artist. The music seemed to go up another decibel, rattling the mounts the speakers were attached too. It didn't take long for the speakers to literally explode from the song, throwing the room into partial silence.

"My god...will this nightmare end?" Harrison murmured, ears ringing loudly.

 ** _Ding Dong Ding Dong_**

 **" _Ahem, I would like to formally apologize to everyone. That last song ended up destroying some our speakers. However we have managed to go strong for the last 7 and a half hours! I got a song tailor made for everyone, hope you like Justin Bieber!"_**

" _And I was like, Baby Baby Baby."_

"AAAAAAHHHHH! I FUCKING HATE JUSTIN BIEBER!"

"Was that Jon?" Angie asked, eyes widening a bit as the Songwriter's voice echoed through the school.

"I believe it was...I'm surprised his voice was able to cut through it." the Ultimate Jeweler said. He shook his head, sighing audibly.

" _This is horrible...I wish I could at least work on some jewelry. I wanted to make Tenko a custom bracelet using some of Himiko's ashes. Not to mention I have that ring I made for Jill as well. I doubt she'd appreciate it, but dying a white diamond pink using someone's blood is terribly painful."_

"Are you alright?" Angie asked, earning a smile from the boy.

"I'm quite already dear...just wish I could work on some jewelry. I need peace and quiet to focus on it. However it is quite difficult to achieve with this motive." he said.

"I know...I've been trying to draw something, but it seems my hands can only draw what's on my mind." she said, turning the pad to the boy. It showed a caricature of Angie, slamming a large mallet on Monokuma's head, bright pink brain matter splattering the bottom of the page.

"How artistic." the boy said, a look of amusement on his face. The two heard footsteps behind them, and looked back, seeing the Ultimate Figure Skater walking down the aisle, holding a Gameboy Advanced SP in her hands. She also had a pair of earbuds in her ears, though they didn't seem to be plugged into anything. She looked up, the frown on her face deepening.

"Oh great...I didn't think you two were in here." she said, removing one of her buds.

"Where did you procure those?" the Ultimate Artist asked curiously.

"Uh...my dorm room? These are mine, since my phone was taken from me, I don't have a use for them. However they work perfectly as ear plugs. I just needed a place where I could be alone, since Kaikane is off playing games and no one seems willing to talk." she admitted.

"I do see the issue in that. However no one is willing to talk because it's impossible to hear. The music is everywhere, in our dorms, outside, in the school. I'm surprised they left the bathrooms intact." Harrison said.

"Speak for yourself, I don't think I could tinkle with Cotton Eye Joe blaring in my ear." Angie said, shuddering a bit at the thought.

"Whatever...I think I'm gonna head somewhere else. The bathroom doesn't seem like a bad place to hold out. At least until dinner time." Tsubaki said, swiftly turning around.

"Before you go, I must ask you something. Do you always wear those outfits?" Harrison asked curiously. Tsubaki turned to face the boy, glancing at herself. She was wearing one of her many Skating Dresses, this one being a pastel white leotard with bright blue markings around the shoulders. She was wearing pale see through leggings and her skating boots. They had been custom made to look like her figure skates, and rarely parted with them.

"Of course I do, I'm a figure skater dip shit. I have Skate Dresses and Leotards for every day of the week. It's what I feel comfortable in, you wear jewelry you made right? It's the same as that." she replied, pointing out the pendant he was wearing around his neck, which was clearly custom made.

"Hmm...I suppose that's true. It's just...you look very nice in them, you have very beautiful legs. Have you ever thought of exchanging the white parts for red?"

"Have you ever thought of cutting the shit? Seriously, how can you comment on another woman's legs when you're girl is right there?" Tsubaki cried, gesturing to Angie who just smiled.

"I don't mind him looking. We have to appreciate Atua's work after all, everyone has a beautiful body. Oh! I have an idea, would you mind if I painted you? You have such a nice figure, I can already imagine how those assets look without that pesky leotard." she said. Tsubaki snapped her Gameboy shut, shoving it in her small hand bag, approaching the two, jacket flipping a bit as she walked.

"I'm going to tell you this once so you can fucking understand. Do not, ever, ask me that again. I will not strip for the likes of you. Also, I heard from Calem what you did to Mei-Ling. If you wish to keep your balls in their rightful place, leave her alone. If not, I'll done my sharpest pair of skates and slice them off your body. Is that understood?"

"My, I didn't think the Ultimate Figure Skater was this brash...but fine, I shall hold my tongue around the little dragon. I thought women enjoyed compliments."

"When they come from creeps like you, we don't want them. So you can take your compliments and shove them where the sun don't shine. Angie, if you have some semblance of control, get away from this guy. He's a bad influence on you." Tsubaki said firmly.

"I will not allow you speak ill of Harrison! He is a devout follower of Atua, and my other half! We will spread the word of our god throughout the land. I'm afraid you cannot be saved, Atua doesn't take kindly to those who disagree without teachings."

"I could care less about your religion and your god. Truth of the matter is, I'm a realistic person. I seek to find the truth in all of the things going on here, and no false god is going to help me achieve that end. Just stay away from me, and Mei-Ling, I mean it." she said, swiftly turning around, exiting the theater.

"There goes my plans of recruiting her. I thought if I admired her body she would join us. Oh well." Harrison said.

"It isn't going to be that easy Harrison...we must be careful with how we word it." Angie said. The boy smiled, tracing her jawline.

"I know exactly what I am doing dear. Atua's teaching's are guiding me along the righteous path. No longer shall we suffer in despair, when his words are nothing but hope. We need to show everyone how much better things will be when they open their hearts to Atua. You shall be the one leading us all my Queen." he said, earning a nod from the girl. She had a flush on her skin, and she was biting her lower lip, eating up every single word he spoke.

" _Heh...move over Kamron, I'm the new Ultimate Persuader. This dumb ass is going to make a rather interesting tool."_ he thought, as he pressed his lips against hers, hand traveling to her Sacred Spot.

 _ **xxx**_

 ** _Location: Music Recording Studio (2_** _ **nd**_ _ **Floor)**_

The music recording studio on the 2nd floor was very big. The entire center of the second floor plaza had been dedicated to this room. It created a sort of box in the plaza that seemed out of place. The outside walls were used as a hub of information, advertising school clubs and various other events. The inside of the room was vastly different however.

The room was rather large and roomy on the inside. The main part of the room seemed to be a sitting room of sorts. Plush black carpets had been placed on the floor. There was a brown leather sofa placed upon the walls, left of the main entrance. There was a glass table in the center of the room, sitting over the Emblem of Morning Hope Academy, the familiar Eagle being emblazoned on nearly everything in the school. There were two tables at either side of the 4 seater couch, both adorned with a potted orchid. Across from that on the right side of the room, was a pair of recliners, and there was a love seat which was facing away from the glass doors, straight ahead at the recording booth.

The walls were covered in red, white and blue sound proofing tiles. They were all placed in a striped pattern, making it look rather patriotic. A ceiling fan hung from the center of the room, the blades being made from particle board. Placed on the walls were several records, two silver, three gold and six double platinum records. Each of them seemed to be of famous artists.

There was a wooden door at the side of the room, near the very back, which lead to the recording booth. Just outside the booth, was a panel filled with various buttons, knobs, and equalizers. There were three different panels, two were angled to the sides, while there was a main board at the very center. A lone chair sat before the sound proof glass. The booth itself contained four microphones, along with headphones. The walls within were covered in golden sound proofing pads, the lights making them glow as if they were made from actual gold. As per usual, there was a surveillance camera and monitor at the back of the room, much like the other rooms in the school. The final part of the room were the three shelves lined to the brim with CDs. There were stacks upon stacks of CDs, both original tracks and those of various artists. For someone like Jonathan, it was heaven, especially thanks to the fact the place was insulated. There was barely any noise in the Music Recording Room.

"I must admit Jon, coming here was a brilliant idea. I'm surprised no one else has decided to give this room a whirl." Veruca said, eyeing the golden records on the wall. She had calmed down significantly since her rude awakening. Her lengthy hair was neatly brushed, and she was wearing the same outfit she had worn when she had woken up in the academy, minus the parka of course.

"Well, the only reason no one else is here is because you need a pass. Only those with Musical Talents can enter the Music Recording Room. It's written in the Student Handbook. Apparently, mine is programmed to let me enter. The only other person capable of entering is Kaede, it's thanks to her that Calem was able to find that picture in here." he said, earning a soft "Oh" from the girl. She took a few steps toward the Music Shelf, seeing all of the discs lined up on it.

"My word...there's so much music here. All of them being renditions of songs, way back to the 1930s. This is an amazing collection."

"Mhmm...I'm surprised they're all compact though. I'm sure there's a collection of vinyl somewhere. Probably in the Music Hall upstairs." he replied, glancing at the recording booth. He stood before the panel, looking through the glass. He swallowed that lump that had suddenly formed in his throat.

" _Why do I feel nervous all of a sudden? No it isn't nervousness, nostalgia maybe? As if I've been here before? No that can't be. This is literally the first time I've been here. It's probably just my imagination."_

"Hey sweetheart, what's the name of the song you performed the other night?" Veruca asked curiously.

"Which one?"

"Uh...the second one."

"That one is called Novocaine. I wrote it for Fall Out Boy, I was in the middle of perfecting the demo when I woke up here though." he replied, eyeing the recording equipment before him, a smile on his face.

"Hmm...then I would assume you haven't finished writing it then?"

"No, the song is written. I'm working on the following song, The Fourth of July. Why are you asking me this?" he asked curiously, turning around. She was holding an album in her hands, reading the words on the back.

"Because...I found this CD, I figured listening to your favorite band would cheer you up. Especially after being forced to listen to Justin Bieber. But when I read the track list I...here take a look." she said, handing him the CD. It was indeed a Fall Out Boy album, the Album being called American Beauty/American Psycho. He turned the CD around, eyes widening a bit when he saw the Eleven Tracks on it.

"No...no this can't be real." he said.

"It is...look when it was made." she said, pointing to the bottom. He looked at the fine print at the bottom, seeing the year of 2015 being written on it. He hastily opened the CD, pulling the booklet from inside, flipping to the cover.

"This album was released January 16th of 2015. It can't be...they're on Tour right now...we met up in July and started writing some ideas down. This isn't possible, this can't be real!"

"Calm down sweetie...I'm certain there is a logical explanation for this. Remember, our memories are a bit screwy at the moment. Take a deep breath, everything will be fine." Veruca said, helping the boy remain calm. He shook his head a bit, turning the booklet over.

" _Thanks for helping us with this Album. I'm sure you'll consider our offer, until then enjoy it. It was only possible with your help."_

"Sign...Patrick Stump, and everyone else...this CD is mine." he said, looking up at his girlfriend, a look of confusion on his face. She took it from his hands, placing the booklet inside and closing it.

"So...it seems we are missing more time than I had initially assumed. It could be that what the bear said this morning is true. He said that it was November 30th 2018."

"That can't be possible. We entered school September 5th 2014. There is absolutely no way we've been here that long. That's over 5 years Veruca. We couldn't have lost that much time!"

"I know that! That, don't you think I don't know that? Bleeding Christ! It's as if everything keeps stacking on our shoulders! First the pictures, now this. If we truly did meet before all of this, then I assume we knew each other for at least 2 years. I would never sit on a man's lap and glomp him without a care in the world." Veruca replied, earning a nod from the boy.

"Though it would be welcome, I can tell you wouldn't do that outright. Maybe that picture was taken of us in our Sophomore Year. It would make sense. Probably in Mid-September. It doesn't snow here so we wouldn't necessarily be cold. It would account for this album being released, and a few other missing moments." he said. Veruca nodded, looking away from him for a moment.

"If we go back to the theories I had before...there's a gap of at least 2 to 3 years. I believe that would be enough for that dome to be built over us. If that's so...something happened outside...on a global scale. Which lead to the school ceasing function as an academy. That's what lead the doors to be replaced with bomb proof blast doors. It would also explain why the entirety of the school is sealed up with iron plates. While we were safely inside, the dome was built. I assume the dome was finished recently, the windows in the gymnasium are uncovered. I believe that's the missing moment, the part of the timeline where our memories are tampered with."

"Veruca, that's impossible. There is no way a global catastrophe happened. Do you honestly believe that? That this school was turned into some shelter, that we were all here and now are being forced to kill each other? I can't believe that!" he cried.

"It's just a theory honey, no need to get so worked up. However...it seems things are becoming even more shrouded in mystery. Just who is the mastermind, what are they planning? What do they get out of it? I'm sure if we continue exploring each floor, we will figure out what happened here." she said.

"Yeah...by sacrificing ourselves." Jon said dejectedly, turning away from her. Veruca frowned, taking a hold of his chin, making him face her. She gave him a smile, her supple hand cupping his cheek.

"We will get out of here. It is a shame that we've lost so many lives already. We however cannot falter...they shall not be lost in vain...their deaths shall motivate us to find the bastard behind this. So that we can deliver righteous justice to them. What they rightfully deserve." she said.

"I know...I'm scared you know."

"We are all scared...we don't want to keep losing friends. We don't want to keep bowing down to despair, but we have to hope for the future. We have to hope for the truth to lay in wait for us. It needs to be uncovered if we want to leave this place with no regrets. Whatever the case, this just confirms a personal feeling I've been having recently."

"A personal feeling?" he asked, brows furrowing in confusion.

"This morning, I was sleeping rather contently. Not many know about this...but for a long time, I've had nightmares. I keep seeing myself being abandoned by my daddy. Being told that I'm inadequate, that I'm worthless. All while mother stands behind him, laughing and calling me a mistake. No matter what I do, I cannot return to them. I try to run, try to reach for their hands, but they continue to evade me. I would always wake up in a cold sweat, screaming their names. Even my mother, who I absolutely detest. But this morning, I slept so soundly...I felt happy for the longest time."

"I know what you mean...the first night you were tossing and turning a lot. I was convinced you had squirrels in your brain or something. But as soon as I took a hold of your hand, you instantly calmed down. It was probably muscle memory...because that wasn't the first time we did it." he said, earning a nod from the brunette.

"That's correct." she said, turning away from him, fiddling with her hair. Jon looked at her, tilting his head a bit.

"Was your hair always down to the middle of your back?" he asked curiously.

"No...it was up to my shoulders. I believe this is also due to the memories...we were left with ones of 2014. However if time has passed, then things are different now. You can't delete memories, but they can be fully suppressed. You've heard of mental blocks right? How sometimes, a rape victim will forget the event because it was traumatic? It's like that. I believe this is the technology Yasuke Masuda was developing. The one that might have been used on us."

"That's sick...who would do something like that to teenagers?" Jonathan asked, growling a bit. Veruca turned to face him a shrug of her shoulders.

"Someone with mental issues, probably some psychopath who believes this to be a social experiment of some sort. I hate to agree with Shinguji, but that's exactly what this feels like."

"Yeah...that one is rather weird. He's been eyeing the girls a lot recently, always disappearing too. I believe he might be plotting something, so do stay away from him." he said firmly. Veruca giggled, giving him a wink.

"Now now, do you believe I would just let myself be killed? I'm Veruca LeGume, the Ultimate Nut Specialist. I can squeeze my hands with 1000PSI, if you wanna know."

"Oh...damn, so that's how you are able to crack nuts so easily." he said.

"Mhmm...but my hands can be gentle too." she said, once away turning from him. Jonathan rolled his eyes, wrapping his arms around her, hugging her from behind. She stiffened a bit, settling in his arms.

"This feels normal too."

"I know...hey, don't take this the wrong way but...what do you feel about Carla?"

"Carla? I'm not exactly sure...however I do find it odd that your bed is big enough for three. On top of that, Carla sleeping in your dorm seems normal, as normal as us being together." she said.

"Hmm...if there was a global catastrophe, and we decided to hunker down here. Do you think over time, the three of us were...you know?"

"It's a likely possibility. Memories or not, you are mine and that isn't changing." she said firmly. He let out a chuckle, his hands rubbing her sides. Seconds after, he took a hold of her supple chest, giving her breasts a soft squeeze.

"If we were together before, that means these rightfully belong to me." he said. Veruca jabbed him with her elbow, causing him to fall back into the sofa, falling onto the ground a second later.

"You dosh buffle brained bastard! I'll ram my foot up your perverted poxed ass, you blue blooded twat!" she exclaimed, with such poise and eloquence it made the boy flush.

"Veruca, did anyone ever tell you how much of a tsundere you are?"

"What? No! I am not a tsundere, I shall not be refereed to by those Weeaboo terms!"

"But you totally are! It explains how you are so sweet, loving and beautiful one minute, and a force of nature the next. It's such an alluring quality, you're so cute you know that?" he asked. The British girl flushed crimson, turning away from the boy.

"I...well of course I am! I am Veruca LeGume after all. You should kiss the ground I walk on, and worship my entire being." she said. The boy rapidly stood up, lifting her off the ground and into his arms, earning a squeak of surprise from the brunette.

"Of course I'll worship you, my princess. Even though we haven't been together long, we've been in love for longer. I'll make sure you make it out of this school alive. When I do, I'll ask your father for your hand in marriage."

"M-marriage? Isn't it a little early for that?" she asked, her silver-blue eyes widened in surprise.

"Not really, following your logic, the two of us are ancient. If we came to school in 2014, that puts us both at seventeen."

"Eighteen."

"Right, eighteen for you. If it's currently 2018, that means the two of us are 23 and 22 respectively." he said.

"Oh dear...that is true. That means everyone else is also 4 years older, almost 5 now. Um...should we reveal this to everyone?" she asked, settling into his arms a bit, wrapping her legs around his waist. He shook his head, holding her tightly.

"This is a big bombshell. We're not exactly sure if it's true or not, so for now let's not tell them. Let's just keep it to ourselves, our little secret." he said, kissing her throat. She giggled a bit, hugging him tightly.

"Set me down you goof, I don't want you to drop me."

"What? I'm not gonna drop you. But my legs are getting tired." he said, backing up onto the sofa, sitting down on it. Veruca hung on tightly as the two fell rather roughly.

"Ah...that looked better in my head." he said, a cringe on his face.

"Dumbass. I must say your lap is rather comfy."

"Hehe...which is why you are sitting on it in that picture." Jonathan said, wiggling his brows. She pressed her lips against his, taking him by surprise.

"Shut up. We should put some music on...good music." the Nut Specialist said, emphasizing the word good. She got off his lap, allowing him to stand up and scan the wall of discs.

"Shame we don't have classical instruments down here. I would have loved to play one of my favorite pieces on the violin. I know, I'll give you a private concert, how does that sound?" he asked, a grin plastered on his face. Veruca flipped her hair over her shoulder, resting her arm on the back of the couch, brow quirked.

"That sounds lovely, I'm glad that you give your girlfriend the special treatment."

"Well of course, you are my princess. Since you are, that means you get the royal treatment. Now then...what song shall I pick? Wish I had my phone, that one had all my tracks on it. Hmm...oh I know! I'll sing this one!" he said happily.

He walked over to the Booth, popping one of the disc slots open. It took a few moments for the song to load up, and another to set up one of the microphones. He figured this room acted like a Karaoke Room as well, since there were various microphones located in a glass cabinet below the large screen television. It didn't take long after he hit play for the song to begin. He closed his eyes, allowing the familiar sound of a music box filled his ears, slowly bringing the microphone to his lips.

 _"_ _I pirouette in the dark  
_

 _I see the stars through a mirror  
_

 _Tired mechanical heart  
_

 _Beats 'til the song disappears  
_

 _Somebody shine a light  
_

 _I'm frozen by the fear in me  
_

 _Somebody make me feel alive  
_

 _And shatter me  
_

 _So cut me from the line  
_

 _Dizzy, spinning endlessly  
_

 _Somebody make me feel alive  
_

 _And shatter me  
_

 _Shatter me!"_

He held his hand out for Veruca to take. She stood up, taking his hand allowing herself to be pulled into a slow dance. They stepped in time with the violin music. The boy placing his hand at the middle of her back, expertly doing a waltz, spinning her around, giving her a wink.

" _Somebody make me feel alive  
_

 _And shatter me."_

He spun the brunette around, wrapping his arm around her waist. He held her closely, giving her a kiss on the cheek as the next part of the song begun.

 _"_ _If only the clockwork could speak  
_

 _I wouldn't be so alone  
_

 _We'd burn every magnet and spring  
_

 _And spiral into the unknown_

 _Somebody shine a light_

 _I'm frozen by the fear in me_

 _Somebody make me feel alive_

 _And Shatter Me!_

 _So cut me from the line_

 _Dizzy spinning endlessly_

 _Somebody make me feel alive_

 _Then Shatter Me."_

To his surprise, Veruca relieved him of the microphone, holding tightly in her own hand. She gave him a wink, performing some lithe ballet moves. She did an arabesque, leading into an attitude, standing on the tip of her toes, leg raise, arms high above her, still holding the microphone tightly in her hand. She dropped her leg, dipping into an echappe, bringing the microphone to her lips.

" _Somebody make me feel alive_

 _Then Shatter Me._

 _If I break the glass then I'll have to fly  
_

 _There's no one to catch me if I take a dive  
_

 _I'm scared of changing  
_

 _The days stay the same  
_

 _The world is spinning but only in gray  
_

 _If I break the glass then I'll have to fly  
_

 _There's no one to catch me if I take a dive  
_

 _I'm scared of changing  
_

 _The days stay the same  
_

 _The world is spinning but only in gray."_

Jonathan remained silent as he watched the Nut Specialist spinning around the room. Despite the lack of space, her movements were lithe and precise. She was able to weave around the room, performing various small practiced jumps. She stood on her tip toes, raising her right leg, preparing for a pirouette. She spun around, reminding the boy of the ballerina from his mother's music box. Her eyes were closed, and she had a content smile on her face. It was the first time Jonathan had seen her genuinely happy. She slowly brought her leg down, just in time to finish the song.

" _Somebody shine a light  
_

 _I'm frozen by the fear in me  
_

 _Somebody make me feel alive  
_

 _And shatter me  
_

 _So cut me from the line  
_

 _Dizzy, spinning endlessly  
_

 _Somebody make me feel alive  
_

 _And shatter me  
_

 _Shatter me!  
_

 _Somebody make me feel alive  
_

 _And shatter me  
_

 _Me...!  
_

 _Shatter me!  
_

 _Somebody make me feel alive  
_

 _And shatter me!"_

The last of the notes died down, throwing the room back into silence. Jonathan gave the girl a grin, spinning her around happily. The two of them shared a tight embrace. It felt comfortable, it felt normal. Veruca was panting a bit, from all of the steps she had done in her impromptu recital. She looked up at the boy, who was giving her a bright smile. Without a second thought, she pressed her lips against his, wrapping her arms around his neck. He pulled the girl close, his hands on her hips. He kissed her back with fervor, matching every single lip movement the girl made. The microphone slipped from her hands, the loud static being ignored by the two. Veruca pulled away first, panting a bit as she pushed the boy onto the couch, quickly sitting onto his lap.

"I think...I truly am in love with you."

"I can tell...that kiss was the best one I've had so far." he said with a wink.

"Well, it's only the beginning...or rather the continuation. Let's enjoy the silence for a bit. I want to sit here and enjoy this little moment of bliss." she said softly.

"Whatever you want Princess." he replied, melding their lips once more.

 **End of Chapter 2 Act 3**

 **Surviving Students: 32?**

 **Surviving Faculty Members: 3**

 **xxx(Cast)xxx**

 **Class 24 of Morning Hope Academy + Faculty**

 **Fa Mei-Ling**

 **Jonathan Hyles**

 **Anaji Hora**

 **Lucy Cadwell**

 **Setsuko Inoue**

 **Victoria Louis**

 **Tsubaki Aulani**

 **Kaikane Aulani**

 **Veruca LeGume**

 **Nicholas Ladd Gardner**

 **Cara Ladd Gardner**

 **Anastasia Katrina Klevorick**

 **Carla Williamson**

 **Harrison Evans**

 **Kamron Luca Di Carita**

 **Alice Lois Caroll**

 **Julianne Natalie Ray**

 **Kevin Hicks (Deceased)**

 **Gabriella Vertran**

 **Dan Arche**

 **Lee Harvey Emerson (Deceased)**

 **Calem Kurogane**

 **Christopher Patrick Bacon**

 **Chloe Raincomprix**

 **Sofia Nilsson**

 **Celestia Ludenberg**

 **xxx(Class 79 of Hope's Peak Academy)xxx**

 **Kirumi Tojo (Deceased)**

 **Kaede Akamatsu**

 **Shuichi Saihara (Deceased)**

 **Kaito Momota**

 **Miu Iruma**

 **Rantaro Amami**

 **Korekiyo Shinguji**

 **Himiko Yumeno (Deceased)**

 **Tenko Chabashira**

 **Kokichi Ouma**

 **Gonta Gokuhara (Deceased)**

 **Kiibo (Deceased)**

 **Maki Harukawa**

 **Ryoma Hoshi**

 **Tsumugi Shirogane**

 **Angie Yonaga**

 ** _A/N: Hello everyone, if you reached the bottom of this chapter, then congratulations, you successfully got to the end. Good for you! I'm sure you enjoyed the contents of this chapter!_**

 _ **Once again I have delivered a chapter with way too much content. But it isn't my fault. The song lyrics in this chapter made the formatting wonky, and that made 38 pages turn into 60. You know, the usual stuff and things.**_

 _ **I'm sure you are enjoying this motive. It's honestly one of the more fun ones I have gotten to write. It also reflects on the Masterminds of this particular game. While one of them was Sneaky with the First Blood Perk and the 5 Minute Phone Call motives, and enjoyed making her victims squirm with the Viagra Motive, this mastermind is content with Psychological Torture. They have a lot more messed up and childish things prepared for our students and faculty. It's gonna be fun uncovering everything I have prepared. So brace yourselves because this is only the beginning.**_

 _ **If you all want to feel true Despair, then I recommend the Despair Playlist on my YouTube Channel. I just added 45 extra videos, so it's full of nothing but despair. I do hope you enjoy it...or not, doesn't matter to me. See you all in the next chapter!**_

 ** _Coming Soon...Act 4: Killing them Softly to the Beat of this Song!_**


	24. Chapter 2 Act 4: The 3rd Investigation

**A/N: Well here we are again folks!**

 **Welcome to Act 4 of Chapter 2 and might I say what an act! It has certainly been a pain in the fuckin ass to write but man did I love and hate every second of it. However this arc still has quite a ways to go, especially this part.**

 **Friendly reminder that all songs used in this fic are used purely for despair purposes! They all belong ti their respective owners as well as all other material that I have Personally "borrowed" hehe. I just added this in case someone wants to sue me. In which case, go for it, I have nothing I could give you, I'm just another poor ass American living day to day so you ain't getting money from me!**

 **Songs used in This Chapter**

 **Cooking by the Book feat. Lil Jon (Still can't believe this is a thing. first time I heard it, I laugh so hard Spaghetti came out of my pockets)**

 **BearForce1 (This is a song I found by accident. I hope I'm not offending anyone, this song is very...well if you look it up you'll know what I mean. I am completely accepting of all LGBTQ people. One day I long for Social Labels to break away into nothing! Check out the song, it's actually quite catchy, or don't...but please do, despair, embrace it)**

 **Go Cops: By Rucka Ruka Ali. (Man, this brings me back to 7th Grade, 2008...good times. You ever listen something and feel nostalgia? This is one of those things for me. Used to listen to it before school. Me and my brother would play Left4Dead before school, speed running No Mercy before the bus showed up. It was either this song, or No Love by Lil Wayne and Eminem. Sometimes I miss those moments...really.)**

 **Finally...I believe I used one last thing, but I'll leave that one as a surprise. I hope you enjoy this chapter! As always, see you all next time! Embrace Despair, Also...I'm sorry...I'm so so so very sorry.**

Morning Hope Academy's

New Semester of Killing

Chapter 2 Act 4

Killing them Softly to the Beat of this Song

 _ **(Daily Life: Day Eleven)**_

 _ **xxx**_

 _ **Location: Home Economics Room, 2**_ ** _nd_** ** _Floor_**

" _It's a piece of cake to bake a pretty cake_

 _If the way is hazy_

 _You gotta do the cooking by the book_

 _You know you can't be lazy_

 _Never use a messy recipe_

 _The cake will end up crazy_

 _If you do the cooking by the book_

 _Then you'll have a cake_

 _Break it down bitch_

 _Lemme see you back it up!_

 _Drop that ass down low then_

 _Pick that mother fucker up_

 _Back that pussy she's a mother fucker_

 _Back that pussy she's a mother fucker_

 _Back that pussy she's a mother fucker_

 _Back that pussy she's a mother fucker."_

"I never thought I would bake a cake to this song. I never thought this would be a real mash up either." Sofia said softly, as she placed her frosting ladle on a nearby plate.

"Yes, that is something I never once considered myself." Cara said softly. She was currently decorating some cupcakes with some green frosting. The two of them had practically taken over the Home Economics Room.

"Trust me ladies, spend enough time on the internet and you'll find anything. It is the rule of the World Wide Web after all." Nick added, finishing his Mountain Dew. Sofia looked up from her cake, a small smile on her face. She had made a three layer strawberry cake, decorated with pink icing. She was now slicing fresh strawberries and placing them on the top of it.

"Um...you know Nick, drinking so much soda is bad for you. I've only known you a few days, but I've seen you drink a lot of those. You wouldn't want to get sick would you?" the Ultimate Spirit Healer said, earning a chuckle from the young man.

"I'm gonna stop you right there honey. This one has been getting me to quit drinking this since before we were married. She can't stop me, and you won't stop me either." he said, lazily tossing his can into the trash. It hit the edge of the can, falling onto the floor.

"It's like a comfort drink for him. We've been through a lot, so he isn't going to stop drinking it, especially now." the Former Ultimate Marine Biologist added, finishing the last of her cupcakes.

"Well...I suppose I don't have room to argue. I do enjoy my sweets, just as much as the Swiss enjoy their chocolate." Sofia said, taking a small lick of her frosting ladle, a content smile on her face.

"Hey, I'mma be real with you. We're you seriously stuck in this place for 7 weeks?" Nick asked, jumping down from the counter. He grabbed the can he had tossed to the floor, placing it in the trash. The blonde girl gave him a nod, placing the last of the strawberries on her confection.

"I don't exactly remember. For as long as I've been awake, I've been in this place." she replied, causing the two to give her a confused look.

"What do you mean, as long as you've been awake? Do you mean to tell me you went to sleep and woke up here? If that's the case, then that's pretty much all of us." Cara said. Sofia frowned, shaking her head.

"No...I haven't been exactly truthful. Mrs. Gardner, you are a staff member for this institution correct?"

"Yes, I graduated top of my class two years ago. I've already had my first year of teaching, but I do not remember certain details. In fact, most of my previous year is a blank. When I see everyone in here, I get this vague sense of familiarity. Like we have all met before, I'm certain I have met Jon before. But I can't recall how."

"It's the same for me...I know for a fact that we've all met before. It's just this sense I get, you know?" Nick added, cracking open a can of Livewire.

"I don't have that feeling...at least I don't think I do. However, as I said before...I've been keeping a big secret from everyone. That's my actual date of birth." she said.

"Your date of birth? The fuck does that have to do with any of this?" Nick asked, brows furrowed in confusion. Sofia reached into her dress pocket, fumbling around with her Student ID. She looked at it with confusion, poking at the screen with her forefinger. Cara and Nick just exchanged looks of intrigue. After a couple of minutes, she found what she wanted, and handed the device to Cara.

"Sorry, I'm still getting used to this device. It's the first time I've ever used something like this."

"It's fine...all of us a technologically retarded at one point in time." Nick said, earning a jab to the gut from his wife. He groaned a bit, almost dropping his soda. The Marine Biologist glanced at the profile, eyes widening a bit.

"What is this? October 6th 1945...this has to be a joke!" she cried out, glancing back up at Sofia.

"It's not...I remember growing up in Sweden. We were recovering from a great war...my mother decided it would be a good time to open her parlor. She would use her skills to heal those who were wounded or hurt after it all. That's when I started watching, and learning about everything...I do remember, Hope's Peak Academy had been using its connections, to spread Ultimate talents around the world, as a post war effort. I believe Class 24 was in session during those times."

"So wait...are you telling me that you woke up 7 weeks ago in a different time? What the fuck? How is that possible?" Nick cried out.

"Remember what Monokuma said? The Physics Lab contains Cryogenic Chambers. That means all of the ones within, have been frozen in time for awhile. Monokuma said they've been there for nearly 50 years. That would mean Sofia and the others were frozen in the 60s." Cara said.

"I remember, it happened a few weeks ago...John F. Kennedy had been assassinated in Texas. The whole country was in mourning because of this, it was as if the whole world had stopped." Sofia said, placing a hand on her chest, her heart beating loudly in her chest.

"1963...Jesus Christ, what kind of shit is this academy planning? Putting people in cold sleep? The fuck for?" Nick hissed, sounding rather angry.

"Sofia sweetie, do you remember anything surrounding this project? Like what lead you to it? Maybe if we get the details, we'll be able to save those still in the pods." Cara said, causing her to shake her head.

"Tyvärr, jag är värdelös." _(Sorry, I'm pretty useless.)_ she said, a frown on her face.

"Sweetie, you are not useless. It's safe to say your memories have been tampered with, more so than the rest of us. That means we're gonna have to search the school for those answers." the Marine Biologist said, giving her a smile.

"You understood that?" Sofia asked softly.

"Fifi, Cara is a Marine Biologist, she's been to various places around the world. So she's learning how to speak different languages. That way she'll have no trouble communicating with organizations as a whole. 2 years of Spanish only taught me the most basic of phrases. Puta, Pendejo!"

"Honey, that's an insult, and a very vulgar one at that." his wife said, glaring at the young man.

"I wish I could be of more use. I've been worrying about this for weeks now, I went to sleep in 1963, and woke up here. I don't even know if my family is still alive...they're most likely already dead."

"Ah...don't think like that. Even if they are, you at least have descendants out there. Maybe your siblings had kids, maybe you're mom is still around, who knows? We gotta make sure you live through this shithole of a killing game first. I'll make sure you get back to Sweden. Promise!" Nick said, giving her a thumbs up.

"You aren't gonna try to build a plane that runs on Mountain Dew are you?"

"Sheesh? One time woman! Learn to let it go!"

"You...tried to build a plane that runs on Mountain Dew?" Sofia asked.

"Yeah...I wanted to name it the Weathercock Thunderbird, but this one didn't let me." Nick said, jabbing a thumb at his wife.

"Okay, first off the idea that you can build a plane that runs on dew is asinine. Imagine how hard it is to make an engine block that even turns that into fuel? It would put BMW to shame, and not in the good way. Second, the Weathercock Thunderbird? That's a stupid ass name and you know it!" Cara cried.

"Oh, and naming a baby whale Steven was a good idea?"

"Fuck you! Steven is a beautiful Beluga whale, he deserves appreciation!"

"Who the fuck names a whale Steven?"

"I do, Steven is a cute name!" Cara cried.

"Whatever. You show a dumb whale appreciation instead of me, I took you to that play you wanted to see."

"You only took me to "On The World's Stage" because there was a Documentary about Mountain Dew playing right after."

"That is not true!" Nick said, not sounding truthful, earning a glare from his wife.

Sofia sighed, watching the two continue to argue. She dipped her ladle into a bowl of left over icing. At least it was distracting her from the horrible music blasting through the speakers.

 ** _xxx_**

 _ **Location: Art Room, 2**_ ** _nd_** _ **Floor**_

"Sooo! What are you doing big brother?" Kokichi asked, peering over Korekiyo's shoulder. The Anthropologist had found solitude in the Art Room on the second floor. It was the only room currently empty, save for Kokichi of course. There were pieces of terracotta on the ground, product of someone shattering one of the many pots in the room.

"Kokichi, I require the utmost silence for what I am currently doing. Is there something you need of me?" he asked curiously, looking down at the shorter boy.

"Not really...however I have seen you sneaking around, planning something. I also noticed that you seem to be watching the ladies a lot closely now. Any reason for that?"

"That is none of your concern. I am just looking for friends, for my sister of course." the long haired man said, returning his eyes to what he was doing. He was currently looking at a Katana, the same one that was in the showcase of the Trophy Room in the First Floor. Kokichi looked at it too, seeing all of the flaking gold falling from it.

"What a shoddy piece of crap...this is almost an insult to Samurai as a whole."

"Just because the sheathe isn't authentic, doesn't mean the sword isn't. I can tell this is a real katana. A Murata-tou...seeing one of these in such good condition is astounding." he said, examining the blade much closer. Kokichi rolled his eyes, turning away from him.

"So, you're just trying to find friends for your sister? That's interesting, however you're gonna have to elaborate. See, this music is driving me insane. But it also keeps people away from closed places, allowing me to have some fun. Imagine what would happen if I reveal your lie to everyone?" Kokichi said, causing the masked boy to look at him.

"My lie? Pray tell, what exactly would that be?"

"That you are a Ritualistic Serial Killer of course! I mean, no one just carries around a Necronomicon for fun. But if you tell me what you are planning, I might just let it slide." the Supreme Leader said, giving the man a smug look.

"Hmm...you might prove useful to me then. Tell me, out of the females currently found here, who is the most appealing to you?" Korekiyo asked, completely changing the topic. The boy quirked a brow, giving him a shrug.

"The most appealing? I'd say Tsubaki of course...I mean she's an ice skater, is rough around the edges. She's caring toward her brother and has some nice legs. She's strong and confident, I guess she's friend material for your sister."

"Yes...yes you are correct...furthermore she also hasn't been tainted like Carla has. Anyone else you...might be willing to suggest?"

"Hmm...I've been keeping tabs on Setsuko as well. She acts all big but she's a good liar too. She hasn't told anyone that the only reason her blog is so popular, is because she destroyed them. She thinks she's so good at hiding behind her Media Critic title, when she's in fact an Undercover Agent for the NSA." the violet haired lad said, earning a wide eyed look from Korekiyo.

"An undercover agent for the NSA? Are you serious?"

"Nope! That was a total lie...or was it? I'll let you figure out...but to answer the next question. I believe Vicky is a good choice too...the Ultimate General, strong, dependable, German, loves horses and she's a descendant of Adolf Hitler, she has quite a lot to live up too."

"I don't think I can rely on an honest response from you, Kokichi. However, these young ladies you have pointed out do hold merit. Each of them seems to be quite astute in their own regards. I shall examine them closely. However, do keep this between us...depending on the motive, you may find yourself with an ally rather than an enemy." he said, sheathing the sword. He headed out of the Art Room, just as the song shifted. The beat started peppy and upbeat, but the video was something else entirely.

" _Uno, Dos, Tres, Siete!"_

" _Bearforce1, Bearforce uh ah uh ah  
_

 _Bearforce1, boys, are you ready  
_

 _Bearforce1, Bearforce uh ah uh ah  
_

 _Bearforce1, bear force1 yeah, boys boys  
_

 _Give a bit of mmh to me  
_

 _And I'll give a bit of mmh to you  
_

 _Give a bit of mmh to me  
_

 _And I'll give a bit of mmh to you..."_

"Some people just want to watch the world burn eh? Can't say I blame them, Nee-hee-hee!"

 ** _xxx_**

 _ **Location: Outdoor Patio, Courtyard**_

Kaede had a cringe on her face as she tried her best to enjoy her tea. It was a rather hard task, especially when there was a speaker nearby, blasting a rather peculiar song. Thanks to Setsuko, she had discovered it to be called "Bearforce1". When she further prodded, Setsuko also revealed to her that Bear was a derogatory term used in San Francisco to describe hairy men who were also homosexuals. Sometimes, she really did detest society, especially due to how they always treated their fellow man.

She wanted nothing more than to find a Piano, not a keyboard. While she loved the instrument, nothing beat the sound of a Grand Piano. None could replicate it, and it would be welcome in the academy. Especially with all of the horrible music currently blasting through the speakers. She slowly picked up her tea cup, jumping a bit when the speaker burst from how loud it was. That had also been a normal occurrence throughout the day. It seemed as if Monokuma skimped out on quality, so whenever the music went up, the speakers would reach their breaking point and crackle out of existence. It was a boon, if only for a short time. No sooner had it burst, that Monokuma would come to replace it.

"I really just want to enjoy my tea." she muttered, tugging on her earlobe, hoping it would ease the ringing. She looked up, seeing both Setsuko and Victoria heading to her table. She sat up a bit, giving the two a smile.

"Ve thought you could use some company."

"Thanks Vicky...sitting here alone kinda sucks. You can't really do anything though. Lucy ended up joining Kaikane with their gaming session, I think they're playing Final Fantasy 14 now." the blonde Pianist said, a small frown on her face.

"I believe that's the case too. I saw her saying something along the lines of "I hope you are ready, we wouldn't want to get ganked right out of the gate!". I'm honestly surprised Monokuma gave them access to the internet at all."

"As am I. However, it seems as if it is limited. Kaikane said zhat it is limited to a bare connection. Zhey have no access to any social media outlets." the general said, causing the Media Critic to frown.

"There goes my plan of posting an update to my blog. It seems I'll have to rely on something other than internet for that. I believe if we acquire the correct materials, we could be able to get help. I just wish I could do more, but I'm pretty useless without my damn laptop."

"Hey, you are not useless! Come on Setsu, give yourself some credit!" Victoria said, giving her friend a reassuring smile.

"But it's true, as a Media Critic, my talents lay on reviewing and criticizing media. I need internet for that, I haven't checked any messages, read any blog posts. No status updates, no Twitter fights...it's maddening!" she said, shivering a bit. Kaede frowned, setting down her empty tea cup.

"Setsuko, how much coffee have you had to drink?" she asked, noticing the girl's eye twitching. Despite all of the make up she was wearing, Kaede could see the faint bags she was trying to hide. She shook her head a bit, as if to regain focus.

"I haven't drank any coffee today."

"And I am ze pope. Seriously, answer her question." Victoria said with a deadpan. The girl sighed, brushing some bangs out of her eyes.

"I had two pots okay? Maxwell House, Dark Roast, extra strong." she said.

"Setsuko, I'm worried about you. Caffeine overdoses can be deadly...two large pots...that's not healthy at all Setsu."

"Don't start giving me shit for it! After all of the crap we've been through, I need my fix. It doesn't help that I have to listen to the diarrhea stream coming through the PA system. I haven't had a decent night of sleep in this place. What good does sleeping do? When I can help by using all of my time?" she asked. Her eyes fluttered a bit, and she passed out, thankfully Victoria caught her head before it hit the table.

"Zhis has been happening a lot too...poor thing. I've been trying to get to know her. She said something about having a fall out, with her friends." she said, cradling the girl, leaning most of her weight onto her body.

"I'm sorry to hear that...if I'm being honest, I haven't had a good night of sleep either. Not since Shuichi's execution. I know I didn't know him, but it's still horrible. I feel like we've known each other longer...I do recall us being together during that language learning class. It just sucks you know?" Kaede asked, earning a nod from the General.

"I know zhe feeling. Whenever I cannot relax, I usually get on my horse and go for a ride. I miss doing that."

"You like horses?" the pianist asked.

"I do...my family raises horses for racing. You could say I grew up around zhem. However, I also had other interests...sword fighting was one of zhose. It eventually lead to me joining the army. Everyone zhought it was a joke...but when I passed all zhe tests...vell zhey changed their minds." she replied, a small smirk on her face.

"Yeah, men always underestimate women. They don't know we can raise just as much hell as they can."

"Indeed. Zhat was also one of zhe many reasons I disliked Lee. He was headstrong...but I could tell he was also a hurt person. He expressed his rage and anger through his training. It vas vhat lead him to become zhe Ultimate Drill Sergeant. I read his file...it contained quite a lot of stuff."

"Anything you are willing to share?"

"Nein...it's personal. I just hope he vas able to find peace, it is a shame. But I shall carry the honor of zhe Marines for him." Victoria said, a firm look on her face.

"Hmm...say, this might be a personal question but...you've been in combat right?" Kaede asked, earning a nod from the young woman.

"I have...it isn't as dramatic as the movies claim. War is quite terrible." she replied.

"Yeah...I understand that but...like what's your favorite gun? I can't imagine you shooting anything but a pistol...no offense. You just don't seem like a shotgun type you know?"

"I see, you see me as a gentle warrior type?"

"What...no that isn't it. I just, can't see you firing a 12 gauge or something of the sort!" Kaede said, holding her arms in mock defense. Victoria giggled, tugging on a strand of hair.

"I vas kidding. If you must know, I have quite a few favorites. The Heckler and Kosh G95 is a standard issue rifle. It's good and reliable, much better than the M16 the Americans use."

"Oh...throwing shade on 'Murica? Are you sure that's a wise idea?" the girl asked in a teasing tone.

"It's just an opinion. If you must know, I am also trained in using a shotgun, zhe Remington Model 870 to be precise. Though I prefer zhe Super 90, has a good rate of fire. It's a fully automatic shotgun, and quite fun when you hold down the trigger."

"Okay, I stand corrected, you do make good choices in firearms I guess." the pianist said, earning a giggle from Victoria.

"I could teach you, if you'd like. Perhaps I'll start you with something light...I believe an MP5 will do."

"Thanks, but no thanks. I don't really like guns."

"It's because Japan outlawed them, so normal citizens can't use zhem. While a good idea, in theory, it also raises gun violence. Especially between gangsters." the general said, earning a frown from Kaede.

"That's true I supposed...but we all can't be like America. Though I suppose firing an AK 47 into the air on July 4thcan be pretty fun." she mused, tracing the rim of her tea cup.

"I will admit...that is one of the fun parts of being in America." Victoria replied, a small smile on her face.

" _Go Cops_

 _Get the Dogs_

 _Let's go Fuck with Old Folks_

 _That's right, let's get high_

 _And pull over black guys_

 _Get buzzed, smoke some drugs_

 _Bitch I'm rolling with the fuzz now_

 _Po Po Po Po, Po Po Po Po_

 _Smoke rocks with the cops_

 _Let's go storm the barbershop_

 _Sure is nice being white,_

 _Haha, just kidding black guys_

 _Pull some guns and at some Nuns_

 _Bitch bend over we the fuzz ho_

 _Po Po Po Po, Po Po Po Po."_

"The mastermind sure has some interesting song choices, doesn't he?" Kaede asked.

"Zhat he does." Victoria said, a look of disappointment on her face.

 ** _xxx_**

 ** _Location: Chandelier Room, Theater._**

"This place should be quiet enough for our meeting." Alice said, closing the door. She turned to her fellow faculty members, Cara and Dan. The Former Ultimate Dancer was leaning up against the wall, arms crossed. Cara meanwhile was staring at a single spot, the one that overlooked the stage, the same one that Himiko had thrown herself from.

"You must be really messed up if you think this place is perfect for a meeting."

"Well do you have any other ideas? The speakers here have yet to be replaced, this is the only place where we can conduct things with silence. Now then, let us discuss a few things, including how you were able to find a Faculty ID in all of this." the blonde woman said, looking at the dancer.

"I haven't found anything of the sort. If I had, I would have likely been able to reach the 5thFloor and free us all."

"Except you probably couldn't because you need a password to get up there. Not to mention the Mastermind probably has control over what the Faculty ID's could do. I see them putting those there to give us false hope. To make us believe we can get our students out of here when we are just as powerless as them." Cara replied, finally looking up from the floor.

"My thoughts exactly, so Dan come clean to us. Not like we're gonna tell anyone, what would be the point?" Alice said firmly. The man sighed, reaching into his pocket.

"I found it in the A/V Room days before the Viagra Motive. I had planned to keep it a secret, wanting to free everyone myself. Listen...I know I act like a dick, but that's because I don't want anyone getting close to me. I can't let them down...not after what happened with Starly."

"What happened to her isn't your fault. I recall some information, you two were in an abandoned building in New York right? And you ended up falling through a few stories. She's the reason you let Gonta die right?" the Ultimate Scout asked.

"I didn't want to let him die, but I needed that phone call. Harrison convinced me, that if I let Anaji do what he did, he would give me one minute. We would all get one, with Anaji getting two for himself. That's how we agreed to do it, but I wasn't expecting Harrison to be playing us. I didn't know about the First Blood Perk, and I wasn't expecting to see him set Himiko up, or let Shuichi take the fall. Don't you think I regret that? I came here to help my students, not...to play in a killing game."

"None of us came here expecting to play in a Killing Game. But that's just how things are. We can't keep hiding under the rug, and pretending this shit isn't happening. It is...it happened right over there. We still don't even know if the Antifreeze was placed there by Gabriella or not."

"Pfft...that one is lying through her teeth Cara. I'm sorry you had to be the one to help Himiko in her dying hour. But I wasn't the one who took his offer and put Chemical X into our food. That was all you...if I recall, you did it for your father? Right?" Dan asked, earning a growl from the Marine Biologist.

"Hey, enough of this! We are the only adults here who can do something about this. We have the power, and we cannot let petty sentiments hold us back!" Alice cried, trying to regain the situation. Dan chuckled darkly, turning to face her.

"Petty sentiments? Of course you don't have those. Your mother is dead, and your father drank himself to death didn't he? You had no choice but to grow up quick. Face it, being accepted into Morning Hope Academy was what saved you from being a vagabond in New York City. You probably wouldn't have lasted through the winter."

"Dan, how dare you?" Cara shouted, eyes widened in shock. Alice however smirked, cracking her neck as she walked toward the man, making him back into the wall.

"You know, you have quite a way with words. However you have no room for argument, especially when you blame yourself for everything. Not only did you disappoint your fans on YouTube, but you let your arrogance the best of you. It's your fault Starly is in a coma, it's your fault she's never gonna wake up, and its your fault that you failed to keep your promise to her father. Face it, I may have lost my mother to a terrorist attack, and my father to binge drinking, but I grew from those experiences. They made me stronger...you on the other hand are a shell of your former self, vowing to become a better person. My ass...you are more of a failure than you think. Being given the chance to become a teacher here was your saving grace, from putting a bullet through your skull and falling off the Brooklyn Bridge."

A loud slap echoed through the room, causing Cara to jump a bit. Alice held her cheek, not even stunned at Dan's reaction. He was glowering in anger, his hand twitching a bit from the slap he had given the Secretary. She just let out a laugh, backing away from him.

"Oh, I hit a nerve didn't I? One thing about being OCD, sometimes you tend to do things in rituals. That also means I'm good when it comes to information gathering. Face it, you are a weak spineless little weasel. If Starly was here, she would be disappointed in you." Alice said, giving the man a sneer.

"Alice, I don't think this is helping anyone. This meeting was a mistake, let's face it...none of us are fit to be Faculty members. We're here to protect the students and all we serve as is fucking fodder for the bear. I for one am not going to fall a victim to this game. I have far too much to lose, especially now of all times." Cara said firmly, placing a hand on her stomach. Dan looked away from the two, arms crossed.

"I could care less what the fuck the two of you do. But I am not going to let either of you down talk me again. It's one thing to let someone die, it's another thing to aid in the killing. Even if I hadn't come back to the cafeteria, Gonta would have stilled died. Unlike you Mrs. Gardner, you actually put the poison in the stew."

"Shut up Dan...the reason for this meeting was to get your Faculty Identification. So hand it to Cara right now." Alice said.

"Tch...or what?" he taunted back. He felt something cold against his throat, eyes widening a bit when he was met with Crimson.

"You've fallen too far into the Rabbit hole sweetheart. However, you can easily redeem yourself if you had that over. We might be able to use it to get to places that aren't accessible to us. This room holds no camera, we could easily take you out. It would be a secret between the rest of us."

"At the cost of sacrificing someone? Alice are you insane?" Cara asked, a look of disbelief written on her face.

"Does it look like she's going insane?" the voice of the Ultimate Assassin asked, glancing at the Marine Biologist. Dan let out a chuckle, tossing the ID to Alice's waiting hands.

"Fine, have it your way. I'd rather lose that than to lose my life, but you are treading on dangerous waters Miss Harukawa. Be careful who you mess with." he said, as she withdrew her blade from his throat. He stalked out of the chandelier room, holding a hand to his throat.

"I cannot believe you did this, and you...are you fucking kidding me? Did you not learn from last time what can happen?"

"Cara, relax. Maki wasn't going to kill him, besides we needed some insurance. With this, we'll be able to unlock the third floor." Alice said happily.

"Except you forget the most important detail. We can't unlock the gates without a password, or a key card. Where in the hell are we gonna find one of those?"

"Where there's a will, there's a way. Leave it to me, I shall procure your key card. However, know that if you betray me in any way, I will kill you." Maki said, sheathing her knife as she spared a glance to Alice.

"I'm not going too, and like I said...I will pay you back. I may not get you back into the Continental, but I saved your life once. Though our debt will be squared this time, I shall always be there to lend a hand." the Ultimate Scout said. The Assassin shrugged, turning back toward the door.

Meanwhile downstairs, Dan was skulking around the first floor. He growled angrily as he entered the Bathroom, walking toward the sink. The mirror was still broken, but all of the shards had been cleaned up. He opened the tap and splashed some water onto his face, looking at himself in the reflection.

" _Dammit...that bitch got me good. I'm such a failure, and a disappointment. I used my arrogance to push them all away, and that only put a target on my back. I'm sorry Star, I really did fail my promise."_

"Oh...fancy meeting you here Dan." the voice of Kamron said, as the Dancer looked toward the door. He shut the tap off, wiping his face with a piece of paper.

"This is a bathroom. Someone was bound to be in it." he deadpanned, earning a chuckle from the young man.

"I suppose you are correct. However, you seem to be rather angry at something, mind sharing it with me?" he asked, keeping his tone smooth. Dan narrowed his eyes a bit, but leaned back against the counter, giving him a nod.

"Yeah...something of mine was just taken. It's something that is vital to our escape from this hellhole."

"Oh...is that so? What exactly is it?"

"My Faculty ID, it is currently in the possession of a traitor. The Former Ultimate Marine Biologist. I require a way to retrieve it. Would Anastasia be interesting in taking a request from me?" Dan asked curiously. Kamron looked away from the man.

"I'm afraid she isn't, she may have been the Ultimate Mercenary at one point in time. She however is not willing to take another human life, her quandary lies elsewhere I'm afraid."

"I see...then what do I do about my situation?" the Dancer asked firmly.

"Are we guaranteed freedom if we recover that ID?"

"Of course! With it we can storm our way to the 5thFloor and get out of here. But we have to get it back, by any means possible." the man replied. Kamron nodded, fixing his hair a bit.

"I see...then I shall take care of it. Worry not, no one is going to suffer, but with my skills, I'll be able to persuade her to return it to you. It is my talent after all."

"Alright then, I'll leave it in your hands then." Dan said, holding a hand out. Kamron looked at it for a moment, before giving it a firm shake.

 ** _Location: Kitchen, 1_** ** _st_** ** _Floor_**

"Today has been the most grating day...it's honestly making the day seem far longer than it already has been." Ryoma said firmly. Jill hummed in agreement, her focus being on the food she was currently preparing.

"Thanks for agreeing to help...I'm not as good a cook as Kirumi, but I'm glad I have someone to aid me."

"Of course...I don't deserve to even eat such delicious food. Helping you prepare it is the last I can do." the Tennis Pro said, earning a frown from the black haired young woman.

"Why do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Belittle yourself? I get it...you're a convict. But I also read what you did...you got revenge on a Mafia family because they forced you to play. It isn't your fault you know." she replied, earning a low chuckle from the young man.

"If I had just played the game the way they asked, my family would have been spared. I am merely a husk of the man I once was. I don't deserve kindness from anyone." he said simply, a frown on his face.

Jill frowned, not exactly knowing how to reply to his statement. They returned to the relevant silence of the kitchen, as they continued to cook.

But that's when it hit her, it was silent...oddly silent. She looked toward the PA system in the kitchen entrance, which had been blasting a song moments ago. Now it sat silent, unused. Ryoma looked up at her, about to ask her a question when he also noticed the silence. The two of them shared a look, both setting aside their cooking utensils, making sure the gas lines were off. They wordlessly entered the cafeteria, noticing several others were looking around, also in a state of confusion.

"Is it just me, or did the music finally stop?" Kaito asked curiously.

"Perhaps they ran out of tracks to play. That tends to happen when you spam the first song you see on your playlist." Rantaro added, causing Tsumugi to shake her head.

"No, it can't be that. Monokuma played videos with 10:00:00 counters. There is no way he could have run out of music...the only other thing I can think of is...well the motive being fulfilled."

"You're right...Monokuma did say that when someone acted on it, the music would stop. Shit, let's split up and start looking for the others. I'll cover the second floor. Rantaro, Tsumugi think you can handle the first floor?" Kaito asked.

"Of course, leave it to us." the Cosplayer replied, giving the Astronaut a nod. Kaito turned to Jill, giving her a firm look.

"Mind coming with me up stairs? I saw a few of our friends up there. Ryoma, can you cover the courtyard and the Dorms?"

"I don't believe why you have faith in this worn vestige of a man, however I shall heed your request. Go with him Jill, we must explore all avenues in search of our victim." he replied, heading toward the doors. Jill said nothing as she followed Kaito out of the Cafeteria, quickly cutting across the first floor plaza.

"It's happening again, isn't it? I'm getting that choking feeling in my throat. I feel sick too my stomach." the Bartender said.

"Hey, don't worry...I know for a fact no one would kill. Over something stupid as a little silence? Please...it's a dumb motive for someone to kill over. I'm sure it's just what Rantaro said, Monokuma ran outta shit to play." the violet haired man said. The two of them entered the second floor, spotting Kokichi walking toward the stairs, hands behind his head.

"Oh, hey guys! Do you hear that? That beautiful silence that's filling this floor? That can only mean one thing, and I'm super excited!"

"Shut up asshole, this is not the time for jokes. Since you have time to mess around, you have time to search. Come on, we're staring with the Home Economics Room." Jill said firmly, forcefully turning around the young boy, who said nothing as he was pushed along.

"Whoa...what's going on? Where's the rush?" the voice of Jonathan said, as they all walked by the entrance to the Music Recording Studio. He and Veruca walked out, looks of confusion on their faces. Kaito looked them over, noticing the wrinkles on Veruca's dress and how tousled Jon's hair was.

"We're looking around for people. The music stopped, so we theorize someone acted on the motive. Mind helping us look?" Jill asked, earning a nod from the Songwriter.

"Sure thing Jules, we'll check the classrooms and the locker room. Come on Ruru, let's hope nothing bad has happened." Jon said, pulling his girlfriend along, who had a deep frown on her face. Jill continued following Kaito, heading toward the Home Economics Room.

The three entered the room, but found it empty. Aside from a few dishes out of place, nothing seemed out of the ordinary. Jill and Kaito started searching, while Kokichi just looked around. He wondered over to one of the refrigerators, spotting some cupcakes sitting within. He snagged one looking at it hungrily.

"Dude, will you help us instead of just eating whatever you can find?" Kaito asked, having noticed the young man. He slammed the fridge door closed, a smirk on his face.

"What? You actually thought I was going to help you? I never agreed to your terms. I just came here because I wanted something sweet, and I found these delicious cupcakes." he said, snagging a bite from the green frosted cupcake.

"Just ignore him. There's no one in here, I don't think anything happened here." Jill said, Kaito was about to say something when a shrill scream cut through the silence.

"That was Veruca! It came from the Locker Room, come on!" Kaito cried, quickly ducking through the stations, heading out the door. Jill and Kokichi followed suit, the latter still eating his cupcake.

The three entered the locker room a second later, only to find the Ultimate Nut Specialist hugging her boyfriend tightly. Glancing at the other end of the room, the three Ultimates noticed a body laying on the ground. Jill and Kaito both gasped, eyes widened in shock.

Laying across the locker room floor was the Ultimate Lucky Student, her upper body drenched in crimson blood. The cause of death was apparent, a knife handle had been wedged between her breasts, right in the center of her chest. She was resting up against the lockers in the back, the floor dotted with splotches of blood.

 _ **Ding Dong Ding Dong**_

 **"** ** _Oh boy, oh boy! Finally! I was hoping someone would act on this...I can't believe this motive actually worked. The last one lasted almost five days and this one didn't even last five hours! I guess we all need our peace and quiet! You know the drill boy and girls...Investigation then Trial! I hope to see you all soon!"_**

"Fuck...I swear to god...I'm gonna find the mother fucker who did this to her and I'm going to strangle them." Kaito hissed angrily. Veruca sniffled a bit, as she approached the body, kneeling down beside her.

"She didn't deserve to go out this way...not after what she's already been through. We didn't even get to say goodbye to her...she was my closest friend here." she said softly, taking a hold of her bloodied hand.

"Alright, I think this has gone long enough. Are you just gonna keep laying there or do I have to slap you?" Jon said roughly, glaring at the Lucky Student. Veruca looked up at him, visibly appalled.

"Jonathan, what are you saying? This is your deceased friend you are talking to. You two were intimate, how could you say something like that?"

"Have you forgotten so easily? The other victims displayed pink blood, why would she suddenly start bleeding red? We're all being subjected to despair no?" he asked, causing the Nut Specialist to look at the brunette. She growled angrily, pinching the girl's nose, causing her to start flailing, the knife handle clattering to the floor.

"Okay, okay okay! I'm sorry, it was a joke!" she cried out, grabbing a hold of Veruca's wrist.

"A joke eh? That was bloody joke? You have the worst sense of humor ever! What the bloody fuck is going through your mind ya dumb cunt?"

"It wasn't my idea." the girl huffed, finally wrenching the hand away from her nose. Kokichi started chuckling, having put his hands behind his head.

"Nee-hee-hee! This went better than expected!" he said. Jonathan pulled his fist back, punching the Ultimate Supreme Leader cross the face, sending him tumbling into some lockers. He bounced back, only to be punched in the gut, the boy dropping to his knees.

"You piece of shit, is this your idea of a funny joke? Because I'm not fucking laughing! Do you know how devastated I would be if Carla was dead? She's my best friend, hell maybe even more. Don't you ever, ever fucking do that again, or I swear to Christ I will not stop hitting you!" he shouted, shaking the teenager in his anger.

"Okay...duly noted, hee-hee." the boy said, clutching his stomach in pain. Carla fully sat up, looking at her ruined white shirt.

"Such a waste of corn syrup. That's the last time I pay attention to you Koki." she said, shedding the shirt off, using it to wipe the fake blood from her breasts. She was wearing a black bra underneath, along with a pair of white shorts, also soaked with the fake blood.

"You two are fucking unbelievable. Here we were, worried that you actually died, only to pull this shit on us. I fucking hate the both of you, I ain't cooking shit for either of you. So I hope you like bread and water, because that's what you are getting tonight."

"Aw...fine, I'm sowwy mommy." Kokichi said cutely. The glare Jill gave him made everyone in the room shudder.

"Um...moving on from this...the body discovery announcement played the moment we entered the room. However since this was a prank, then who the hell died?" Kaito asked. Jonathan reached into his back pocket, turning his ID on. He clicked the Truth Bullet application, seeing the file.

 **Monokuma File # 5**

 **Victim Name: Cara Rose Gardner**

 **Cause of Death: Evisceration**

 **Time of Death: Approximately 4:55PM**

 **The Victim was discovered in the Dormitory Building by Victoria Louis, Setsuko Inoue and Kaede Akamatsu. Victim displays a single wound across the abdomen, leading to her entrails pouring out of the wound. Death was almost instant.**

"Jesus Christ." Jonathan said softly, his face becoming pale as he finished looking the file over. He handed it to Veruca, who gagged a bit when she read it.

"Damn...I don't want to be Nick right now." Kaito said softly.

"Let's go, we need to investigate this. If we're going to beat this trial, we're gonna have to figure out what lead to this." Jill added, a little miffed at the whole situation.

"I need to change my shirt anyway...I'm sorry guys...I didn't think anything would happen." Carla said, sniffling a bit. Jonathan sighed, wrapping an arm around the brunette.

"Listen, I'm not mad okay? Just don't fuckin follow whatever this retard tells you. It's just going to cause trouble for yourself and everyone. Now Veruca, it's time to apologize."

"What? Me? What do I have to apologize for? I cried for her, I thought she had died. I shouldn't have to apologize for anything!" she snapped, looking away from the boy.

"Apologize now or I won't kiss you for a week. I mean it too." the boy said firmly.

"Pfft...as if that's a major loss for me. Sounds more like torture to you, since you can't resist me." she said smugly, tossing a strand of hair over her shoulder. Jonathan smirked, pulling Carla closer to him.

"Then you wouldn't mind me and Carla kissing instead?" he asked. She turned to face him, giving the boy a glare.

"I said this once, you are mine." she sighed, turning towards the Lucky Student.

"I apologize for calling you a cunt, I overreacted."

"No...it's okay...in my defense, I was kinda cunty. I'm happy we're friends again Ruru." Carla replied, hugging the two tightly.

"Okay, we're all hunky dory, can we fuckin move?" Jill cried.

"Let's run like we mean it! We gotta find the fucker responsible...let's just hope Cara is the only victim, as messed up as that sounds." Kaito said, earning similar nods from his fellow students.

 _ **Monokuma File #5 has been added to your Truth Bullets**_

 _ **xxx(Deadly Life: Begin)xxx**_

 ** _Investigation Start_**

 ** _Location: Mirror Lodge, 4_** _ **th**_ ** _Floor._**

Celestia didn't exactly know what to make of this. She and Miu had been "Discussing" a few things about their Portal Gun. However as soon as the meeting finished, and the Physicist was set to leave, the music stopped. Finding this odd, the two decided to investigate, only to be met by a chorus of screams coming from down the hall. When the two girls turned the corner, they were met with a gruesome sight.

The Former Ultimate Marine Biologist was leaning back against one of the potted plants. Her entire lower body had been soaked in blood, one large laceration cutting across her stomach. Her entrails had poured from the grievous wound, piling around her lap, soaking her coat in pink viscous blood. The look on her face was one of shock and horror, her eyes staring at the ceiling, glassy and dead. It was truly a horrible sight, one that Celestia would have engraved in her mind until the end of her days. The other girls hadn't so much as said a peep about anything, not wanting to say anything. They didn't have much to say, other than their condolences, especially to Nick, who was probably unaware of everything.

"Yo...what do you make of this?" Miu said softly. Celestia didn't say much, a pensive look on her chin.

"I'm not sure. However she was rather close to where we were, you're room is nearby. It's safe to say this crime happened here, and we didn't hear it due to the music."

"Damn straight...I'm sure if I heard a scream, or a tumble or somethin' I would have stopped suckin." the Inventor said, giving the Physicist a wink. Celestia remained rather stoic, not letting her comments bother her, as she jotted that tidbit down.

 _ **Loud Music was added to your Truth Bullets**_

"You three, I have a question. When was it that you arrived in the dormitories?" she asked, her eyes falling on Kaede, Victoria and Setsuko, who were still out of it. The Media Critic's head slowly turned, as she glanced up at the Physicist.

"I don't know exactly, I passed out. When I came too, we were already here. It must have been a few minutes ago, around 4:50."

"Setsu is right, we hung around the lobby. Victoria invited us upstairs to watch _"Final Horizon"_ , that's when we found Cara. Dear god, who would do something like this?" Kaede asked, placing a hand on her throat. Victoria frowned, doing a quick prayer, kneeling down before the young woman.

"Es tut mir leid, dass dir das passiert ist." _(I'm sorry this happened to you.)_ she said softly in German. She hovered a hand over the Marine Biologist's eyes, softly closing them.

"Hey...doesn't this chick wear a pair of glasses?" Miu asked, earning a nod from Kaede.

"She does, a pink pair. She usually has them around her neck, but they're missing."

"You're right...could they have fallen from her body? Maybe the killer took them?" Setsuko said.

"I severely doubt the killer took them. Back to the previous question, this happened fairly recently. Did you see anyone come in or out of the Dormitories?" Celestia asked.

"Nein...I do not remember seeing anyone leave. All ve heard vas zhe loud music, and as ve stood up, it vent silent. Ve came up stairs, and saw her like this." Victoria replied.

"Hmm...alright, that checks with what we got. We were in my dorm discussing some Physics related projects. The music stopped us from hearing shit." Miu added.

"There must be someone else here right? It happened at 4:55 and no one has left in that time. They have to be hiding in a dorm." Kaede theorized.

"That is a likely theory, but without evidence, we don't know. Let us keep investigating." Celestia said, as she slowly jotted everything down in her notepad. She knelt down next to the body, making sure not to kneel in the young woman's blood. She examined the injury closely, reaching into her pocket for a pair of medical gloves.

"Whoa...when did you start carrying those around?" Miu asked.

"Since the last investigation. I'm not exactly a medical doctor, but I do know a lot about medicine. Not enough for me to practice it, unfortunately. I'm not a Forensic Investigator by any means, but I can at least conduct some sort of autopsy."

"Why? It's clear what killed her. She was gutted like a pig."

"Mind showing some fuckin respect? This is a human being jackass!" Setsuko snapped angrily, causing the Inventor to shy back.

"S-sorry." she said softly, looking away with a sheepish look on her face.

"Hmm...there's something glittering in her hand. Her left hand is covered in blood, but this one isn't. Wonder what this is?" Celestia said, holding Cara's open palm outward. Several golden flakes decorated her palm, glinting in the light.

"Looks like glitter to me. Perhaps she came back from the art room?" Setsuko asked, kneeling down next to the body.

"That is a likely theory. Glitter is hard to get out of things when you use it, I know that better than anyone. Certainly something to look into."

 ** _Golden Glitter has been added to your Truth Bullets_**

 ** _Cara's Missing Glasses was added to your Truth Bullets_**

"Celestia, look at zhis!" Victoria said, startling the young woman. She moved to the other side of the body, looking at what the General was pointing at. Celestia knelt down, grabbing a hold of the blood soaked knife that had been underneath Cara's body. It was a Kukri knife, a knife that was bent slightly, giving it an angled blade.

"A Kukri knife. This is an odd thing for someone to possess, why would she have it though?"

"I don't zhink she did. Perhaps it vas given to her?"

"Or maybe it's the murder weapon!" Kaede said, an incredulous look on her face.

"It's certainly plausible, but looking at this laceration...it doesn't fit the knife does it? This was a straight cut, as if it was a slash. Sure you can slice someone with that kukri, but this looks quick...something with a straight edge." Setsuko replied.

"Correct...this looks reminiscent of Seppuku to me. The process in which Samurai took their own lives by disemboweling themselves. It's clear to me that Cara was standing, as the contents spilled out. The cut doesn't seem very deep, but it was deep enough for this." Celestia said.

"So wait...you mean someone just came and swung a blade at her? They must have gotten some fuckin aim with it." Miu said, not believing what she was hearing.

"Sometimes, things don't have to make sense to make sense. I once watched a program where a man detailed a suicide. The woman killed her family with a revolver and then placed the gun to the center of her forehead and pulled the trigger. The pistol remained in her hand post death, something that isn't common with suicide victims. The evidence proved it was a suicide, despite it looking like a staged crime. Likewise, I believe anything is possible. That's what makes science an interesting topic no?" she asked, slowly climbing to her feet.

"I suppose." the Inventor replied, not feeling confident with the Lolita's answer.

 _ **Kukri Knife was added to your Truth Bullets**_

 _ **Celestia's Theory was added to your Truth Bullets**_

"Outta my way, leave me alone!" the voice of Nick echoed through the hall as the man forced himself upstairs. Victoria was quick to react, stopping him from walking forward.

"Don't...you don't vant to see her."

"Out of my way mof, before I beat the fuck outta you." the man said firmly. Victoria didn't take too kindly to the term used against her, using her skills, she was able to sweep the Craftsman off his feet, placing her foot on his chest.

"Du kleine Scheiße!I am going to forgive ze vord you said to me. But I am doing you a favor. You do not want to see a loved one in that state, especially your lover. So I shall hold you here until ve are done. Is zhat understood?"

"L-let me see her...you don't understand...she's pregnant!" he cried, causing the General to gasp, hand covering her mouth. She immediately moved her foot, causing the man to spring to his legs. He made it to the end of the hall, only to drop to his knees when he saw his deceased wife.

"S-she was pregnant?" Kaede asked softly.

"She was...she told me this morning she missed her period. She said she had missed it since the beginning. But didn't tell me because of the killing game...she was trying not to be stressed...who did this to her?" he asked, his body quaking in sadness and anger.

"I do not know, however you have my word that we will find him. I assure you Nick...we will find him." Celestia said, earning a nod from the man. Victoria approached the scene, unbuttoning the top of her uniform.

"Are you finished vith zhe autopsy?" she asked.

"For the most part, I found a wound to the back of her head. She was struck with a blunt weapon, probably somewhere around here." she replied. Victoria nodded, kneeling down before the body, placing her top over it.

"I'm sorry for your loss Nick...she doesn't deserve such a fate." she said, earning a sob from the young man. It didn't take long for a few others to show up, among them Sofia who let out a small sob, falling down next to the grieving Craftsman.

"Estia...what have you found?" Jonathan asked, pulling her aside.

"Honestly, not much. The attack happened here, Kaede, Victoria and Setsuko were in the lobby at the time. They didn't witness anyone entering or leaving, furthermore the wound was delivered with a straight edge...I'm assuming it's a sword."

"A sword?" he asked curiously.

"Are you certain?" Veruca asked, earning a nod from the Physicist.

"I don't have any other explanations for it. The wound is deep, but she wasn't stabbed with a sword. She was slashed straight across with it, from a standing position. She has a wound to the back of her head, blunt force trauma, though the File neglected to say this. Perhaps it wasn't a serious injury, or it isn't related to the cause of death."

"We've got our work cut out for us then. There's no way of leaving this place...if Kaede, Victoria and Setsuko found her...then I'm assuming her attack coincides with their discovery. This is the only hall leading out of here...have you been over here yet?" he asked, pointing down the adjacent hall, leading to the left.

"No I haven't...I did do a preliminary search when I moved in...but that hall leads to the Rooftop. There are no dorms in this directions."

"Then come on...let's go look." Veruca said, pulling her boyfriend along. The three started moving toward the end of the hall, with Celestia stopping half way. Jon noticed this and pulled Veruca to a stop, looking at Celestia with intrigue.

"What's up?"

"You stepped on something." she said, pointing to the floor. She knelt down, picking up some broken glasses. She examined them, frowning a bit.

"These belong to Cara."

"Her glasses? What are they doing here?" Veruca asked.

"Perhaps she was attacked here...it makes sense. There's a speaker right next to this Monitor. I can see someone coming up behind her and hitting her with something." Jonathan added. Celestia nodded, about to speak when she saw something else on the floor. She picked it up carefully with her fingertips.

"Gold Leaf."

"Gold Leaf? You mean...golden paper right?" the Nut Specialist asked.

"Indeed, it looks like its real gold...it matches the same sparkly glitter on Cara's palm. I had assumed the glitter was something from the art room, but I believe this is the true source of it." she said, holding it out to Jonathan to examine.

"Hmm...you're right...but where could have this come from? It looks like its made from real gold."

"Yes, but often times it can be made from similar materials. However, in order to tell if it is real gold leaf, we'd have to take it to a specialist." Veruca said, a frown on her face.

"I suppose we can speak with _him_ after we examine this area." Celestia said, placing the leaf inside a small plastic baggy. Jonathan and Veruca shared a look, but said nothing. She did the same with Cara's glasses, folding both and placing them in her pocket.

The three continued to the end of the hall, being greeted with a large metal door. Jon tested it, but it didn't budge. He looked around, trying to find a means to open it, even drop kicking it with all of his strength. Veruca let out a giggle as he clutched his leg.

"Too strong for you honey?"

"Would you piss off?" he cried back, earning an eye roll from the girl. She pushed him aside, tracing a darkened panel on the side of the wall.

"If you had paid attention, you would have noticed this. Of course you are a man and men are tough in front of the ladies." she said.

"Hehehe...though I'm not exactly a full lady, I can say I'm quite impressed with your form. Perhaps if Veruca allows me, we could share one night of passion?" Celestia asked curiously.

"Huh? What no...I can't...I belong to her, sorry. If I wasn't with her, I'd be down, any time." Jonathan said. Veruca quirked a brow.

"I...didn't think you swung that way Jon."

"I don't...I'm not attracted to men, but Estia here is an exception. She's just too damn cute you know?" he said, making the Physicist flush.

"I'm happy that you'd give me of all people a chance Jon."

"Of course, why wouldn't I? I mean why would I let social labels dictate who I wanna be with?" he said, earning a sigh from Veruca.

"Let us get back to the topic at hand here? Also Celestia, I shall forgive you this once, but if you dare make a move on my man, you and I will have words. Let's just say, but the time we are done, you'll be 75% closer to being a full woman." she threatened, causing the Physicist to swallow hard.

"Anyway, I noticed this panel here. It looks exactly like the ones attached to our Dormitory doors. Meaning if we use an ID, we should be able to access this door. This was one of the reasons we couldn't move forward on Day 1. Alice told us it was pointless."

"I remember that...these only open with a Faculty ID. So that means...if someone tried to kill Cara, and they couldn't get out via the main hall...they would have to hide. Meaning they would have to hide on the rooftop." Veruca said.

"Exactly...that means our perp has a Faculty ID. Only 3 people can potentially use one, Alice, Dan and Cara herself."

"That isn't exactly true." the Songwriter said absentmindedly. The two women looked at him oddly.

"What...do you mean by that dear?" Celestia asked. The boy bit his lip, sighing audibly.

"Me and my big mouth...alright, keep this a secret but...I found a Faculty ID." he said, withdrawing the device from his pocket. He held it out to the girls, both of them looking at it curiously. Veruca held her own up, noticing the Faculty ID was almost twice as big as the Student ID's.

"How long have you had this?"

"That's irrelevant. First let us test this, if the door opens, then whoever attacked Cara has one." he said, pressing the ID against the panel. It beeped three times, and a keypad appeared on it.

"It's password protected...I also see a scanner. It can be overridden with a card."

"Seems like it...what are the odds of someone possessing both?" Veruca asked. Jonathan remained silent, a finger on his chin.

" _Considering I have both...pretty high...but I can't let them know that."_ he thought.

"Pretty low...considering the consequences. Still, this doesn't exonerate anyone...right now, my only suspect is Dan."

"Dan? But what about Alice? Wouldn't she possess the means to access this place?" Celestia asked. The boy tapped on the screen for a few seconds, before holding the ID out to the two.

"Faculty Member: Alice Lois Caroll, Former-Ultimate Secretary and Current Ultimate Scout. So it's safe to say she isn't involved."

"Ah...but that doesn't exclude her either. If she possesses the code, she can still get in here. We also don't know if she has an ID or not. Just because Alice doesn't possess hers, doesn't mean she doesn't have Cara's or Dan's on her." Veruca said.

"You're right...so it seems all three Faculty members are suspects. Even Cara herself. Maybe she had hers all along and came up here, and was ambushed. Who knows at this point?"

"We'll figure it out...now, let us find Harrison, we need to examine that gold leaf." Celestia said, earning a nod from the two.

 ** _Rooftop ID Panel was added to your Truth Bullets_**

 ** _Faculty ID was added to your Truth Bullets_**

 _ **Faculty Members was added to your Truth Bullets**_

They briefly passed by the scene again, Nick having become catatonic. Sofia was doing her best to keep the young man from leaving in a fit of rage. He had expressed wanting to find Cara's killer and not stopping until he did. But she had persuaded him at least for now. Using their map, they were able to locate Harrison, who was currently in the Cafeteria. The three students entered it after a few minutes, finding him with Angie, both of them seemingly working on something. The Artist was coloring something, while Harrison was fixing a pocket watch.

"Have you ever seen that movie about the roller coaster? You know, the one where the kids are on it and the get ejected?" Harrison asked softly, causing Angie to shake her head.

"I'm Afraid not dear, I don't like bloody films."

"You are no fun. That movie is really fun, I mean yeah a lot of people died but it's still really cool. There's a little girl who's the best detective around, and a Dominatrix who's actually fond of said little girl. Not to mention the Pirate boy, he's my favorite."

"But isn't Gabby a pirate?" Angie asked curiously.

"She's a fake one. I hate liars."

"Um, excuse me, may we trouble you for something." Celestia asked, causing the Artist to look up from her drawing.

"Ah...are you two here for something? We heard of Mrs. Gardner's demise, perhaps you're here to seek atonement in her stead?" Angie asked, looking up from her drawing.

"No...we're not fucking here for that, or Atua. We're here for Harrison."

"Me? What pray tell could I ever help you with?" the man asked, surprised at Veruca's outburst.

"We found some gold leaf near Cara's body, and some on her hand. We wish to know if it is real gold." Celestia said, remaining stoic as she passed the baggie to the man. He carefully removed it, looking it over with a naked eye. He reached for his chain, grabbing his Loube, peering through it.

"Hmm...it is very thin, crackled even...but I can say without a shadow of a doubt, this is real gold...18 karat...no 24 karat. Whatever was covered in this, it was pretty important." he said, lowering the small magnifier from his eye.

"Covered in it? Any idea what it could be?"

"Hmm...usually things that are pretty important. There are some picture frames covered in gold leaf, because they cannot be restored with real gold. Perhaps an important art piece, or maybe a trophy of some sort?" Angie suggested.

"You're a genius Angie. Let's check the Trophy Room, I think I know one thing that could be covered in this stuff. Thanks you two, we appreciate the help." Jonathan said.

"Of course, Atua be with you! I hope his light will guide you to the truth." the islander said cheerfully.

 ** _Harrison's Assessment_**

Jonathan lead Veruca and Celestia out of the cafeteria, towards the Trophy Room. They entered without a moment to lose. Jonathan looked around for a moment, before heading to the Trophy Case, displaying Morning Hope Academy's gifts from the other Hope's Peak "Charter" schools. He noticed one thing was missing from the case.

"The Katana."

"I see...I do recall a Katana being placed inside this case. It was a real sword, the sheathe was placed below it. If I recall, that Katana was a rare one, a Murata-tou, created by General Murata of Japan." Celestia said.

"That's correct, he's famous for creating a rifle as well. The blade was one of the few double edged Katanas created in the world. If that blade was real, then we have our murder weapon." Veruca said.

"You're not wrong there...but it isn't the only sword. Remember, Gabriella also has a sword, a decorative rapier. It's one that was in a museum, and was stolen by her and her crew. Every time she's closed to being caught, she gives it to a crew member to hide. She has that sword with her, that sword could also be our weapon." Jonathan said firmly.

"Hmm...the blade is thin enough to cause that wound. However, rapier's are mostly thrusting weapons. Cara's wound was definitely a slash...at this rate, we won't know until things have been cleared."

"Yes...it's a shame but I suppose we're gonna have to wait until the trial." Veruca said softly, rubbing her arm.

 _ **Ding Dong Ding Dong**_

 **"** ** _Ahem...this is a school wide announcement. Normally, I would be telling you all that your investigation time is over...but who are we kidding? This isn't the kind of game where only one person falls. I can't believe it...you guys are taking our game so seriously. Seven gone and another one is in_ _the pot! I'm so excited!"_**

The announcement ended, causing the three to frown. Celestia looked through her ID, eyes widening a bit.

"We need to head back to the Dormitory building. It seems another victim was found there." she said.

"What?"

"Let's cut through the weight room." Veruca cried, pulling the two along.

 ** _Missing Murata-tou Katana was added to your Truth Bullets_**

Jonathan almost fell on his face, as he was taking each step two at a time. Veruca easily pulled him up, continuing their running through the halls, until they reached the third floor. They slowed to a light jog, finally reaching the room across from Jonathan's. They entered the room, all three of them gasping. The Ultimate Nut Specialist grabbed a nearby trash can, hurling into it, dropping to her knees. The scene before them would be forever ingrained in their memories. Jonathan couldn't say he was on friendly terms with the man, but he was responsible for quite a lot of grief in the school.

Across the room, crucified to the wall was the body of the Former-Ultimate Dancer, Dan Arche. His body had been nailed onto the wall, silver nails could be seen through his arms, pinned through the wall. His bed had been moved out of the way for this feat to be possible. He was wearing a crown of barbed wire around his head, which hung lifelessly. One thing that served to sow the despair of the situation was the fact that he was disemboweled as well. His entrails had poured out of his abdomen, falling to the ground, looking almost like sausage links. His lower body was soaked in copious amount of blood. One thing that stood out, above his wound, was the katana driven right through the center of his chest.

He shook his head a bit, walking past Kamron and Anastasia, who had also been in the room. The only other person there was Setsuko, who had been examining the body closely. She said nothing as the boy stepped up to it, though she grabbed his hand, pulling him back slightly. He gave her a questioning look, only for her to point down at the blood, which he had almost stepped on. He nodded, looking the body over.

"Crucifixion is an odd method of murder." Celestia said softly, looking at the scene.

"Yeah...but it seems this was more to show off. Like a calling card, I can say the same about the disemboweling." he said softly.

"Seems to me like we have a repeat offender. The missing Katana is here too, and look, there's blood on the back edge of it." she said, pointing to some droplets of blood on the back edge of the katana.

"I see...so this was what was used to kill Cara after all. Can we assume Dan did it?"

"We can, but then who did him in?"

"Seems rather ritualistic if you look at it. I mean why go through the trouble of placing him like this on the wall?" Setsuko said.

"You mean to tell me, someone else did this...someone who's done this before?" Anastasia asked.

"You see...there was talk about this guy in Tokyo. I forgot his name, but he was being hunted. Liked killing women in Ritualistic ways. Every single victim had a number written on them in their blood. The last victim was a young woman named Yukino Amamiya, and she was Victim 97 for this man. It's said on the forums I read that he was aiming for 100 victims, but no one was sure." She said.

"You believe in some...internet persona?" Veruca asked, spitting into the trashcan.

"Genocide Jack is real, Sparkling Justice is real, why can this man not be real? It is possible. If Fenrir and the Brotherhood can send members into this school, then who's to say a serial killer can't get in either?" She asked.

"You have a point."

"Hmm...have you checked the file?" Celestia asked, looking away from the body after a moment. Jonathan reached for his ID, pulling up the Monokuma File on it.

 **Monokuma File #6**

 **Victim Name: Dan Arche**

 **Time of Death: Approximately 4:58PM**

 **Cause of Death: Hemorrhaging and Disemboweling**

 **The Victim was discovered by Setsuko Inoue, Anastasia Klevorick and Kamron Di Carita in his dorm. He shows signs of battery on his lower abdomen. There is a single stab wound to the center of his chest via katana, causing internal bleeding. The Victim died from a combination of Hemorrhaging and Disemboweling.**

"Hmm...so he didn't die from just the disemboweling." Jonathan said.

"No...I believe this is what killed him. Being driven through with a Katana. It was driven with enough force to go through the plaster, pinning him there. The Killer then took the process of shooting his arms with a nailgun, before finally finishing the job. This is only a partial disemboweling, the intestines were pulled out of the abdomen, unlike with Cara." Celestia said.

"You mean...someone cut him open and...pulled his...guts out?" Veruca said, gagging slightly. Kamron walked over to the nearby mini-fridge, pulling out a water bottle, which he handed to the Nut Specialist.

"Here...drink some of this...I recommend leaving the room. This scene is disturbing you greatly." he said, in a persuasive tone. She nodded, and left without hesitation.

"How ironic...he let someone be pinned to the wall, and bleed to death, only to suffer the same fate."

"Ana, now is not the time for that kind of analogy." Jonathan said.

"Hehe...Ana...analogy." Setsuko said softly, earning a serious look from the Mercenary. She stiffened a bit, glancing back at the body.

"T-the crown...it's made form barbed wire. I remember seeing some in the Art Room, in the back of it with the tools. I think the nailgun used can be found there as well." she said, pointing to the nails.

"You're right, I do recall seeing those items there. It seems our killer got quite creative." Celestia said, jotting everything down.

 _ **Monokuma File #6 was added to your Truth Bullets**_

 ** _Dan's Crucifixion was added to your Truth Bullets_**

 ** _Katana through the chest was added to your Truth Bullets_**

 ** _Dan's Disemboweling was added to your Truth Bullets_**

 _ **Nailgun was added to your Truth Bullets**_

 ** _Barbed Wire was added to your Truth Bullets_**

"I guess the Art Room is our next stop. We're gonna have to figure out what kind of nail gun was used. I know some models have safety measures on them, so that they can't be used like this. Maybe we can even figure out who was where and when from it too." Jonathan said.

"Indeed, let us step lively then." Celestia said, only to stop when the announcement came on.

 ** _Ding Dong Ding Dong_**

 **"** ** _Well...I got tired of waiting. So mosey on down to the First Floor of Morning Hope Academy. I gotta say, this one is a bit more exciting than the last one. Someone actually got their hands dirty this time. And just so you all remember today, I'm going to be playing Music until you get there! The elevator has been a bit on the fritz and it's slowed down a bit, so it's gonna take longer to reach the Trial Room. Hope you enjoy the ride there!"_** **Monokuma said, a grin on his face.**

" _I was only 9 Years Old_

 _I loved Shrek so much_

 _I had all the merchandise and movies_

 _I pray to Shrek every night before bed_

 _Thanking him for the life I have been given_

 _Shrek is love I say_

 _Shrek is Life_

 _My dad hears me and calls me a Faggot_

 _He's just jealous, of my devotion for Shrek_

 _I called him a cunt_

 _He hits me and sends me to sleep.  
_

 _I'm crying now and my face hurts.  
_

 _I lay in bed, and its really cold. A warmth is moving towards me_

 _I feel something touch me...  
_

 _It's Shrek! I'm so happy.  
_

 _He whispers in my ear_ _"_ _This is my swamp."_ _  
_

 _He grabs me with his powerful ogre hands, and puts me on my hands and knees. I'm ready.  
_

 _I spread my ass cheeks for Shrek.  
_

 _He penetrates my butthole.  
_

 _It hurts so much, but I do it for Shrek. I can feel my butt tearing and my eyes start to water.  
_

 _I push against his force, I want to please Shrek.  
_

 _He roars a mighty roar as he fills my butt with his love.  
_

 _My dad walks in.  
_

 _Shrek looks him straight in the eye and says,  
_

 _"_ _It's all ogre now."_ _  
_

 _Shrek leaves through my window.  
_

 _Shrek is love. Shrek is life."_

"It's gonna be one of those days isn't it?" Jonathan said softly, earning a growl from Celestia.

"Yes. It. Is." she said through grit teeth.

 **End of Chapter 2 Act 4**

 **Surviving Students: 32?**

 **Surviving Faculty Members: 1**

 **xxx(Cast)xxx**

 **Class 24 of Morning Hope Academy + Faculty**

 **Fa Mei-Ling**

 **Jonathan Hyles**

 **Anaji Hora**

 **Lucy Cadwell**

 **Setsuko Inoue**

 **Victoria Louis**

 **Tsubaki Aulani**

 **Kaikane Aulani**

 **Veruca LeGume**

 **Nicholas Ladd Gardner**

 **Cara Ladd Gardner (Deceased)**

 **Anastasia Katrina Klevorick**

 **Carla Williamson**

 **Harrison Evans**

 **Kamron Luca Di Carita**

 **Alice Lois Caroll**

 **Julianne Natalie Ray**

 **Kevin Hicks (Deceased)**

 **Gabriella Vertran**

 **Dan Arche (Deceased)**

 **Lee Harvey Emerson (Deceased)**

 **Calem Kurogane**

 **Christopher Patrick Bacon**

 **Chloe Raincomprix**

 **Sofia Nilsson**

 **Celestia Ludenberg**

 **xxx(Class 79 of Hope's Peak Academy)xxx**

 **Kirumi Tojo (Deceased)**

 **Kaede Akamatsu**

 **Shuichi Saihara (Deceased)**

 **Kaito Momota**

 **Miu Iruma**

 **Rantaro Amami**

 **Korekiyo Shinguji**

 **Himiko Yumeno (Deceased)**

 **Tenko Chabashira**

 **Kokichi Ouma**

 **Gonta Gokuhara (Deceased)**

 **Kiibo (Deceased)**

 **Maki Harukawa**

 **Ryoma Hoshi**

 **Tsumugi Shirogane**

 **Angie Yonaga**

 ** _A/N: Man, this chapter was a pain in the ass to write, in my ways than one. However, I will say that this marks the end of the Nyan Cat Motive. They didn't even last a day...what a shame._**

 ** _First, I would like to say thanks to Restless Rose and Pokemansuperallstar for submitting Cara Rose Gardner and Dan Arche respectively. I hope I did them justice, and I know they died before being fully explored. But I had a tough time choosing anyone for this Act. I didn't want to keep killing V3 members because then everyone would say, why are they even here if you're gonna keep killing them off. It's been a rather stressful week, but I'm glad I was able to put this out for you all. So I do apologize if I stamped them out to quick. Don't worry, they will get Post Death development, that is my plan for them._**

 _ **So, with 2 Faculty members dead, now the question arises, who exactly killed Cara? Who Killed Dan? That is all something that will be explained in the next Act.**_

 ** _Also before I forget to mention...I have decided to take a break from Morning Hope Academy. After Posting the Epilogue, Chapter 2 Act 6. Chapter 2 is far from being over, in fact it's only just beginning. I have so many wonderful things for the next half of this chapter. Leading into Chapter 3, it's gonna be one of the most fun things to work on, as now we're beginning to sow the seeds that will lead to despair. Not only that, but things are slowly being uncovered, and the true mystery of Morning Hope Academy will begin!_**

 ** _As always, thanks to all my loyal readers and I do hope you aren't too disappointed with my announcement. I've been writing this for awhile and need to destress a bit. I am going to be working on The School Trip of Mutual Killing's 4_** _ **th**_ _ **chapter, as I wish to finish that story as well. It was actually supposed to be finished before this one even started, but I wanted to work with this premise a bit more. So I might end up cranking out the last three Chapters of T.S.T.o.M.K. Just to continue work on this.**_

 _ **I'm also planning on Revamping my old RWBY Story, as I want to contribute to that fandom as well. The new season is far better than the previous, by leaps and bounds, and it's got me feeling excited for the series. True genuine excitement, since the passing of Monty Oum, may he rest in peace. I just want to continue working on that for a bit.**_

 ** _Shoutouts to Crit Fail for being awesome as always. I finally caught up with Kuma-Kuma Land and I will say, Annabelle is a precious cinnamon roll that needs protecting. There are so many characters I love in this one, Kaizoku of course being best boi, sorry Haruto. I ship Haruto and Tiana, but I just love the Pirate too much. Several others have caught my eye, including Chloe...hehe...I didn't think me and Crit would have Ocs with the same name in our stories. If he hadn't started his before I did mine, I would have thought this was planned...hmm..._**

 ** _Anyway, if you haven't already, check out Sea of Tranquility, Kuma-Kuma-Land, House of Horrors...hell check everything out. Tell me what you all think of this chapter by dropping a review._**

 _ **And before I go, I will say, I do have a Christmas special planned for this story. I'm stuck whether deciding its canon or not...but the Halls will be Decked, the Chestnuts will be roasting, and someone's gonna be sucking on some Nog, if you know what I mean.**_

 _ **See you all soon!**_

 _ **And yes...I included the whole first part of Shrek is Love, just for all of you to writhe in despair. You can skip it if you want, but now it is canon in my universe. Whenever you wish to reread it, think of the victims who went in, thinking it was just another sappy Shrek video, only to have their eyes molested by Shrek engaging in acts with Ellis from left4dead2. Thanks Christ mods are a thing, I can't look at him the same way again.**_

 _ **Also, to anyone who plays Left4Dead2 or Left4Dead in general, the title of this chapter is a reference to the game. I'll let you figure it out for yourselves though...now for really real this time...see ya.**_

 _ **PS: Shiro is best girl in House of Horrors, slightly above my own OC Ariana, Nozomi and Akeno, fite me.**_

 _ **PSS: Negan was just announced for Tekken 7. I have no idea how the fuck this shit happened but fuck me, it's real. This blows Joker in Smash clean outta the water.**_

 _ **PSSS: I put three references to some other stories in this Chapter. Find all three of them and you get a shoutout and a cookie...well maybe not the cookie. Those are mine.**_


	25. Chapter 2 Act 5: The 3rd Class Trial

**A/N:**

 **Hello everyone, this is the only time I'm going to give this kind of warning. This chapter gets quite brutal at the end, not just in the execution but in the events of this chapter. Read at your own discretion. I think I may have pushed the envelope a bit too far with this chapter. I honestly don't know where it came from, but well it happened. I've been watching far too much Walking Dead, Blood-C and fucking Another on top of that. Maybe that's where this brutality came from? I dunno. I do apologize for what happens in this chapter.**

 **I however do not apologize for the songs used in this chapter. As well as one of my favorite hidden Gems on YouTube. I dedicate the beginning of this chapter to bellatrixshine, may your innocence be forever shattered!**

 **Whelp, see you all in Therapy.**

Morning Hope Academy's

New Semester of Killing

Chapter 2 Act 5

Crescendo

 ** _(Deadly Life: Day Eleven)_**

 ** _xxx(Evidence, Class Trial #3)xxx_**

 **Monokuma File #5**

 **Loud Music**

 **Kaede, Setsuko and Victoria's Alibi**

 **Cara's Missing Glasses**

 **Golden Glitter**

 **Kukri Knife**

 **Celestia's Theory**

 **Gold Leaf**

 **Rooftop ID Panel**

 **Faculty ID**

 **Faculty Members**

 **Harrison's Assessment**

 **Missing Murata-tou Katana**

 **Dan's Crucifixion**

 **Katana Through the Chest**

 **Dan's Disemboweling**

 **Nail Gun**

 **Barbed Wire Crown**

 ** _xxx_**

The normal quiet ride to the Class Trial Court Room was different this time. Not because people were talking, no. It was because Monokuma decided to extend the Nyan Cat motive even longer. They had been in the elevator for awhile now, having listened to Despacito for twenty minutes. Jonathan was leaning back against the wall, eyes closed as he tried to tune out the music. That however was easier said than done. Half of the students were just unaware of what had happened, so most were talking and getting an idea of what happened. Nick was leaning against the corner, with Sofia by his side. She hadn't let go of his hand since Cara had been killed. The others were just stunned at how brutal this crime had been, and normally spit balling theories would be a thing. However with the loud music, it made it near impossible to hear what a person was saying. His ears were ringing, and he truly wanted nothing more than silence.

" _I can understand why someone was spurred to kill. Though killing someone for some peace and quiet? Why would someone even do that?"_ he thought to himself.

He felt someone take a hold of his hand, causing him to open his eyes. Veruca had a worried look on her face. It was clear that she was shaken up by everything. Not just from Carla's fake out, but with how this crime was committed. He gave her a reassuring smile, pulling her closer to him. A few of the others gave him small smiles, while he got some jealous glares from a few of the others. He didn't really care about the glares, as long as he was comforting the Nut Princess, it was okay. The Elevator jerked a bit, and the music stopped, causing everyone to sigh in relief. At least until the speakers crackled to life.

" _I was only 13 years old..._

 _It was the first day of high school_

 _And I was very nervous._

 _I found my locker after the orientation_

 _But it was surrounded by upperclassmen_

 _I begin to walk quickly toward the nearest restroom_

 _But notice that I'm being followed by the older drek students_

" _Well, it seems like you are a little lost."_ _says Drek #1 as he walks towards me._

 _I feel very intimidated._

" _Shrek, please help me."_ _I call out._

 _But the Drek Laugh at me._

" _Shrek? Are you Retarded Kid?"_ _Drek #2 asks me._

 _Suddenly, the smell of onions fill the room. The Drek bullies are unaware of the Shrekoning that is about to occur._

" _Shrek is Drek kid, I would fucking destroy Shrek."_ _Drek #2 scolds, while Drek #3 laughs and calls me a_ _"_ _Baby"_

 _A strong, Ogrepowering Voice, thunders throughout the restroom._

" _Like that's going to happen!"_

 _The door bursts open and...it's Shrek!_

 _He bursts into the room, and out of all his clothing_

 _Exposing his eShreked Penis._

 _Smash Mouth's Song, All Star is playing Turned Up to 11._

 _The force of the music is so strong, that it shreds the skin off all the bullies, straight off._

 _Shrek grabs the three bullies, and mashes them together into one big ball. Taking the shape of, a large onion._

 _He tosses the Drek ball out of the window, as the screams of the other students can be heard from the outside._

 _Shrek turns to me and...and.._

 _I just can't resist anymore_

 _I can't let him down!_

 _I collapse onto my hands and knees, offering myself to the Ogrelord._

 _His eShreked cock tears my mouth open, as Shrek lets out a might, ogre roar. And fills me to the brim, with pungent onion love._

 _My eyes are filled with tears._

 _Tears of Joy_

 _Tears of Serenity_

 _As I collapse onto the bathroom floor._

 _I awaken in the intensive care unit, covered in copious amounts of onion juice._

 _I went on to graduate high school, and received a scholarship to a very prestigious university._

 _Thank you Shrek._

 _Shrek is Love...Shrek, is Life."_

Jonathan remained quiet as the elevator was finally silent. He heard the rattling of a pill bottle, and turned to Chloe. She pulled the cap off a white bottle, shaking two pills from within and tossing them into her mouth. He grabbed a hold of it, much to her annoyance. Looking at the label, he noticed that it was a bottle of Prozac. He shared a look with the blonde, only to pop one of the pills into his mouth, swallowing it dry. He didn't like taking drugs, but his anxiety levels were through the roof and he needed something to keep him from screaming. He felt Veruca take the bottle from his hand, a single look on her face, disappointment. But he also saw sadness in her eyes. He looked away, not willing to face her at the moment. The doors to the elevator finally opened, revealing the Class Trial Court Room.

The court room was different than before. In the center of the room, right where the stands were was a raised stage with a microphone on it. There was a screen high above them, normally used to tally up the votes, but was currently displaying a peppy upbeat idol. Large moving lights could be seen above the stands, blinking in various colors. The glass dome was also reflecting some holographic images, blending into the ocean life as well. Holograms of Nyan Cat could be seen running around the entire circumference of the dorm, reminding them of the motive that lead to murder. All of the stands had been decorated, having small 50s era microphones attached to them. Monokuma sat atop his throne, a grin on his face as he stood up tall and proud.

"Allow me to welcome you to the Class Trial Karaoke Bar! The place where you'll make the blackened sing like a bird! Take your stands quick, if you're lucky you might get to sing on the stage!" Monokuma said. Everyone remained silent as they took their stands once again, beginning the 3rdclass trial.

"Let's skip formalities. We know how this works, so let's just put this matter to bed already." Jonathan said, a frown on his face as he looked around the room, meeting the eyes of his fellow students.

"I agree, I'll set the scene then. This afternoon at approximately 4:55PM, Cara Rose Gardner was found deceased, by Setsuko, Kaede and Victoria. The three of them were in the Dormitory Building Lobby at this time. They didn't see anyone enter or leave, and as they made their way upstairs, the music ceased. Once on the 4thFloor, they spotted Cara laying on the ground, leading to her discovery." Celestia said, summarizing the opening statement.

"So wait...she was on the 4th Floor the entire time? That's a little odd don't you think?" Kaikane asked.

"Not really, given the circumstances. Faculty Members had their dorms up on the 4th Floor, the ladies at least. Dan had his on the 3rd Floor, so Cara being up there at least makes sense." Setsuko added, brushing some hair over her shoulder.

"No...what I mean is, the hallway where she is. There's no where to go up there, so why would she even be there?" the Surfer asked curiously.

"My brother is right. There's nowhere for Cara to go up there, so why is she even up there? Even the window to the lake is blocked, you can't see anything, so her being up there to sight see isn't it either." Tsubaki added.

" _There's definitely something up there. I should share this with everyone."_ Jonathan thought, placing a finger on his chin.

"Actually guys, we discovered a place where Cara could have been. At the end of that hallway is a door that leads to the roof. There's a static panel there that only opens with a Faculty ID. Normally, students can't access it, but Cara very well could." Jonathan said.

"Uh...are you retarded? Or did you forget the fact none of the Faculty Members had an ID on them?" Miu asked, earning a glare from the Songwriter.

"Did you forget that we suspected of someone having an ID?" Rantaro asked, answering her question with another question.

"Who was that again?" Tsumugi asked, a look of confusion on her face. Jonathan sighed, crossing his arms.

 ** _Select Someone_**

 ** _Selected Faculty Member: Dan Arche_**

"It was Dan. Remember? We concluded in the last trial, he must have had his ID on him, because he opened the Chandelier Room. Something tells me Cara had her ID on her as well."

"No...she didn't." the voice of Nick said, causing everyone to look at him. He glanced at the stand beside him, seeing Cara's smiling face, a large whale stamp over her picture.

"Cara told me everything. She didn't have any secrets to hide, if she had found her Faculty ID, she would have come clean. She would have tried to find a way out of this place with it. I never saw her with one, and I know what those look like. If she was on the roof, it wasn't with her ID." he replied, earning sighs from the others.

"Then what do we do? What do we talk about?" Jill asked, not knowing what they should focus on.

"Allow us to focus on the Murder Weapon then. The murder weapon is clearly that Kukri knife. I mean, it was laying right beside her. I have a theory that Cara was sad over what had happened with Himiko. Without being able to come to terms with it, she drove that knife into her gut and killed herself!" Kaito said, a proud look on his face.

"We're you dropped on your head as a child? That knife is clearly not the murder weapon." Maki spat, glaring at the Astronaut.

"Uh...yes it is. Come on Maki-Roll, I'm sure you of all people would know knives."

"I do know knives, and I am telling you, that knife is a red herring. Also, call me Maki-Roll again, and I will murder you."

"I hate to agree with the Assassin, but she is correct. The Kukri knife is of Nepalese origin. It is mostly used by the army, so the question is, where would one procure a knife like this?" Anastasia asked, glancing around the room.

"Maybe it's yours?" Harrison asked, giving the assassin a cheeky grin. She just glared at him, deciding to remain silent. She noticed several other pairs of eyes looking at her, making her frown.

"You all suspect me? Well I'm afraid to break your expectations of me. I was nowhere near the Dormitory Building during her murder. I didn't show up there until just before Dan was discovered." She replied.

"I can correlate this, she was in the Courtyard with me until the first Body Discovery announcement was heard. We remained outside for a few more moments, before making our way up." Kamron said, his tone smooth as he spoke. It didn't take long before everyone agreed with him, not wanting to continue suspecting the Mercenary.

"But...if Anastasia didn't do it, then who did? Someone has to own that knife, right?" Angie asked curiously.

"That's the thing, the knife isn't the murder weapon. It's something else, something that should be very obvious." Celestia said.

"Not obvious enough, let's just discuss it as a group. If we toss ideas out, we might be able to get the correct answer." Kaikane said.

"Arrg! This scurvy scalawag makes a point! Time for us to find who gutted the Marine Biologist! Let us toss them into Davy Jones's locker!" Gabriella said, holding her hooked arm high in the air, the plastic hook almost falling off her stump.

 ** _Non-Stop Debate:_**

 ** _Loaded Truth Bullets: Golden Glitter, Gold Leaf, Missing Murata-tou, Cara's Missing Glasses..._**

"Okay, so the **Weapon** has to be the knife." Kaito said.

"Didn't we just discard the **Knife** as a red herring? Why would it be the knife?" Alice countered, earning a chuckle from the young man.

"Because Miss Alice! It's the only **Bladed** weapon in the building!" he said matter of factly.

"Hmm...not to mention, Cara had a bruise on the back of her head. How are we sure **Evisceration** is the cause of death?" Setsuko added, glancing around the room.

"Her guts spilled onto the floor. She was merely stunned by that hit, nothing more. Her cause of death is due to a **Bladed** weapon. The Kukri knife isn't the only one in the building correct?" Calem asked, glancing around the room.

"No, it isn't. **There's** another one that everyone seems to be forgetting, I'm afraid." Celestia said.

"There is **No Other Weapon**! The Kukri knife is our murder weapon, end of discussion." Kaito said firmly. Jonathan sighed, pinching his eyes shut.

" _This idiot, how can someone not remember the huge sword stuck through Dan's chest? I guess I'm gonna have to educate them."_ he thought, a frown on his face.

 ** _Loaded Truth Bullet: Missing Murata-tou Katana_**

"Okay, so the Weapon has to be the knife." Kaito said.

"Didn't we just discard the Knife as a red herring? Why would it be the knife?" Alice countered, earning a chuckle from the young man.

"Because Miss Alice! It's the only **Bladed** weapon in the building!" he said matter of factly.

"You've got that wrong!" Jonathan cried, bringing everyone's attention.

 _ **Break** _

"Ahem...now that I've got your attention, I can finally debunk this thought. The Kukri knife is a red herring, the true murder weapon is the decorative katana that was found in the Trophy Room. Not only is that blade sharp enough to slice Cara open, the wound itself wasn't that deep. A knife is capable of slicing a person open yes, but you would have to stab them, and then use that entree wound to finish the job." he said firmly.

"What? That makes no sense!" Kaito said.

"Oh? Then tell me, how would you slice a person open with a curved knife?" he asked curiously.

"Jonathan...you might be wrong here. It has to be the knife that cut Cara open like that." Mei-Ling said, frowning a bit at her friend. He shook his head, giving the Folklore researcher a smile.

"I'm right about this Mei, just follow me for a second. I'll briefly speak the history of the katana used in this crime. Class 79 hails from Japan, so correct me if I'm wrong. The Murata-tou, is a Katana created by General Murata-tou in Edo-Japan. It is a katana that barely has a curve, but the appeal of the blade, is that it's the first and only double edged Katana ever made. Am I wrong?" he asked.

"Not exactly...the Murata-tou is rather famous for having a double edge. If it's applied here then...I see, someone crept up behind Cara and used the back edge of the sword to slice her open. She was standing up, that's why her bowels spilled to the floor. Her body fell to the side, and was resting against the large potted plant. Had she been attacked from the front with a knife, she would have been propped up against the wall." Kaede said.

"It's safe to say, whoever did this pushed her forward, that's what lead her to fall to the ground. Her she must have turned onto her back, standing up slightly. Her hand was soaked in blood, probably from grabbing her own bowels, in a vain attempt to put them back in. it's a rather grisly way to go." Maki added, arms crossed in disdain.

"Well, if the Assassin says its grisly, then I can assume it wasn't her that did it." Korekiyo said, smirking slightly under his mask, though no one could see it.

"That doesn't necessarily rule her out though. She's a trained assassin, so I'm sure she knows how to use a katana." Anaji said, his eyes locking with Maki's crimson ones. She didn't even seem unnerved by his white irises, instead she just gave him a smirk.

"Those are petty words coming from a murderer. But you aren't wrong, you aren't right either though."

"Stop stoking the flames. I know it wasn't Maki who did it, and I can prove it." Jonathan said.

"Oh? How will you do that?" Harrison asked, a curious look on his face. The Songwriter reached into his pocket, pulling out the baggie that contained the crinkled Gold Leaf.

"This gold leaf was found in the hallway on the 4th Floor. When I looked at the Trophy Case, I noticed the area where the Murata-tou was, had small flecks of gold around it. The sheathe of the sword was decorative, so it was covered in this. Celestia found some on Cara's left hand. If someone used that sword, then they would have bits of this on their hands." he said, handing the baggie to Veruca. He walked around his stand, stopping right before Maki.

"May I look at your hands?"

"I've got nothing to lose." she simply replied, holding her hands out to him. He examined them closely, not finding a single speck of gold on them.

"They're clean, not even a speck of it."

"She could have washed them." Harrison said, smirking slightly.

"I haven't though. I've been walking around the entire time, and I wasn't near the Dormitory when this happened." the Ultimate Assassin said. Jonathan rolled his eyes, taking a small whiff of the girl's hand, much to their surprise.

"Don't smell like the soap used in the bathrooms here. Smells like lotion...sakura blossoms. It's a very pretty scent." he said. Maki wretched her hand from his hold, glaring into his eyes.

"I will kill you."

"You know, you should stop being such a hard ass, you're really cute when you're flustered." he said, dashing away before the girl could even grab him.

"Stop teasing the Assassin. If she decides to plunge a knife in your neck, I'm not stopping her." Veruca said.

"Yeah yeah, you should get some of that lotion though, it smells really nice."

"Will you forget the goddamn lotion? I wanna know which one of you mother fuckers killed my pregnant wife. I want answers now, or I swear to god I will not stop until I find you!" Nick shouted, slamming his fist so hard into the podium that he cracked the voting screen.

"Hey! Those tablets aren't cheap bub! Do that again and I'll punish you for breaking school property!"

"Up yours Monokuma. I'm sick of this shit, you don't know how I'm fucking suffering right now!"

"Nick, it's alright...we all understand. We understand that you are suffering, I know all too well what it's like to lose someone." Sofia said, clasping her hands over her heard. The boy turned to her, glaring at the Spiritual Healer with anger in his eyes.

"No, no you don't! You don't understand what I am going through. I lost my wife, my child! I had to see her laying there in her own blood and guts! You can't possibly know how I feel about that. You don't know how hard I fought for her, fought for us to be together, only for one of you to fucking do this!" he shouted back.

"You say one of us, yet don't include yourself. After all this could all be a rouse, it could have easily been you who did this." Korekiyo said smugly.

"You want me to go over there and snap your neck pretty boy? I'll make sure to stuff my foot up your ass. Bet you would like that wouldn't you? You fuckin faggot."

"Ke-ke-ke. I'm sorry that you can't accept human nature, I'm just discussing all the possibilities. After all, all of us are guilty until proven innocent." the Anthropologist replied, causing Nick to growl.

"Grr...shut up!" Sofia shouted, stopping the two men mid argument.

"Sofia."

"No Celestia! Let me talk, Nick...I understand that you have lost your wife and child. But don't you dare stand there and tell me of all people that I don't know how it feels. Because I do, you know very well that I do. I was born in 1945, and have been frozen for 50 years! My entire family is dead, I have no one to go back too. I have absolutely no one that I can speak too, no loved ones to be there for me. I am completely alone in this world. So don't you dare tell me I don't know what that feels like, because you and I both know that I do. And it feels awful! So stop acting like a fool, and solve your wife's murder with a clear head. Because if you act on impulse and let your emotions guide you, then you will be making a grave mistake."

Everyone remained silent, digesting the revelation Sofia had dropped on them all. It wasn't long however that Kokichi started giggling, bringing them all back to the real world. Mei-Ling turned to him, a glower on her face as her tiny body shook in anger.

"Is something amusing you Kokichi?" she asked.

"Yes, all of this is very amusing to me. All I can say is, someone is being very naughty and hiding some information from us. But who could that little liar be? I guess you'll have to figure that one out by yourselves."

"You fucker! This isn't a goddamn playground, go get you sick kicks somewhere else." Miu shouted, causing the violet haired boy to look at her.

"I'm not going to acknowledge the words of a cum dumpster like you. Why don't you go gargle some more cum? Since you did that all afternoon." he said.

"W-what? I-I didn't gargle cum! I'm not a cum dumpster either!" Miu shouted back.

"Ahem...P-perhaps we should get back to the task at hand. F-figuring out the killer." Celestia said, tugging on her choker a bit. Jonathan looked at the Lolita, then at the Inventor, and then at the Lolita again, eyes widening.

"Aw...Estia really?"

"Shut up! We will discuss that later." she hissed, dismissing his question.

"Hmm...you know I've been thinking of something. If Cara was indeed on the rooftop, then she needed an ID. Dan was the only one we suspected of having one. So she must have taken his ID at some point and headed to the roof. It makes sense that Dan probably followed her. He must have acquired the Katana at some point. Celestia, you said Cara showed signs of blunt force trauma on her head right?" Calem asked.

"That's correct dear, she had a goose egg on the back of her head, I believe her skull was fractured as well. That would have left her rather concussed, most likely enough for her attacker to do the job."

"Precisely, Cara is a short woman. Meaning someone taller would have to have struck her from behind. I only took a brief glance at the scenes, and the scabbard for the Murata-tou was missing. It's safe to say, someone used it to strike Cara, it was likely Dan. He was trying to retrieve his ID and hit Cara from behind. She managed to grab the sheathe and pull it, in her disoriented state. Dan probably came from behind, trying to get either the sheathe or the ID back and then that's when tragedy struck." the brown haired Strategist said.

"So, you're saying our killer was Dan. That would explain a lot, he seems like the type to over power a woman. Not to mention, it's something he would do." Tsubaki said, glancing at the deceased Dancer's portrait, which had a pair of dance shoes at the bottom, the Laces acting as the X over his portrait.

"But...vhen did zhis happen?" Victoria asked, a look of confusion on her face.

"That's probably what we'll have to figure out next. Let us discuss Dan's murder for a bit. He was located in his dorm room, and his time of death is rather close to Cara's. I can easily say that it happened close together. However, if Dan killed Cara, then that means someone else killed Dan." Jonathan said.

"Exactly, we have a double homicide with different killers. This one seems more ritualistic though. Dan was driven straight through with that sword, pinned into the wall. Afterwards, his arms were fastened to the wall with nine inch nails. Finally, he was disemboweled and had a crown of barbed wire atop his head." Celestia said.

"So...someone did this to look like the Crucifixion of Jesus Christ?" Carla asked curiously.

"It would seem so, however the bible never stated Jesus was disemboweled. Perhaps the killer did it in hopes of using it as a scapegoat. If Dan killed Cara by disemboweling, then they would want someone to think there was only one killer. So they mimicked the style, however they got it wrong. Dan was stabbed and his guts were pulled out, whereas Cara, had hers spill out." Jonathan said.

"I'm gonna be sick...all of this is really making me queasy." Veruca said, clutching her stomach tightly.

"Hey bear, it's time for a recess. We need to take a breather after all of this." Ryoma said firmly.

"I agree...this is all just too much right now." Tenko said, having spoken for the first time during the trial.

"Sure thing! Ten minute break is now in session, and now that it is, we get an intermission! Put your hands together for everyone' favorite Band, Your Favorite Martians, with their smash hit! My Balls!" Monokuma cried, slamming his gavel against the seat. The screen above them crackled a bit, a peppy beat coming from the speakers.

 _Girl, I know you left me  
_

 _But there was something I forgot to show you_

 _Check it out, baby girl, you left me, oh no! We broke up  
_

 _It's been a while since we last spoke, but  
_

 _I need another chance, can you give me that?  
_

 _'Cause there's something in my pants that'll win you back_

 _I wanna be your man again  
_

 _But you left me like I'm Jennifer Aniston  
_

 _And I know you said you'd never call  
_

 _But girl, you ain't seen my balls_

 _You-you-you-you ain't seen my balls  
_

 _You-you-you-you ain't seen my balls  
_

 _You-you-you-you ain't seen my balls  
_

 _You ain't seen my balls, you ain't seen my balls  
_

 _You-you-you-you ain't seen my balls  
_

 _You-you-you-you ain't seen my balls  
_

 _You-you-you-you ain't seen my balls  
_

 _You ain't seen my balls, you ain't seen my balls."_

"Jesus...this day never ends." Jonathan muttered, walking away from his stand, as everyone else cringed. Celestia, The Aulani Twins, Jill and Mei-Ling followed him, along with Veruca, who all had worried looks on their faces.

"We've gotten nowhere in this trial. Especially because we weren't able to examine the Art Room. If we had found more evidence, I believe this would have gone over smoothly." Celestia said firmly.

"But we don't know that Estia. We just have to use what we got, any leads?" Jonathan asked.

"I dunno...but something smells fishy about all of this. Why would someone want to kill of the Faculty Members? How would Cara even get a hold of Dan's ID?" Kaikane asked curiously.

"That's a good point...Alice has been fidgeting a lot during this trial. I personally chocked it up to Anxiety. She has ODC so maybe she didn't take her pills. However I believe she might be involved in this crime, in some way shape of form." Jill said.

"Makes sense to me. It's better than anything I've got." Tsubaki added. Jill jumped a bit when Chris wrapped an arm around her waist, joining their conversation.

"What's poppin? Discussing secrets?" he asked, earning an elbow to the gut from the Bartender.

"Excuse you, but when have we gotten this friendly?" she hissed, earning a groan from the boy.

"Aw...come on babe, you know you like me. Anyway, I came over here because I have something to share. That Korekiyo fellow...I remember seeing him with that Katana." he said, looking around for a few moments. The others were in their own groups, while some, like Maki, Rantaro and Tsumugi had remained at their stands, cringing a bit from the music.

"When was this?" Veruca asked, eyes widening a bit.

"It was last night, he took it from the Trophy Case. I didn't think it was relevant so I disregarded it. However now that it's a possible weapon, I decided to share it with you. Figured we could use it as a trump card or something."

"Hmm...You might be a lot smarter than you look sweetheart, I'm rather impressed." Celestia said, a playful grin on her face.

"Hey, since Jules rejected me, maybe you wanna come to my dorm for some fun later? Might as well especially if we're gonna get gutted at some point." he said, earning a flush from the Physicist.

"Ugh...you Chauvinist Pig. It's no wonder you don't have a girlfriend." Veruca said, disgusted at the boy's attempts to flirt.

"Celestia deserves someone better than you, besides I'm sure you wouldn't be able to handle her." Kaikane said, earning a chuckle from the boy.

"We'll see about that Surfer boy. Anyway...along with that, I wanted to point out something. Don't you find it odd that Dan was pinned to the wall in such a manner? I mean, would anyone here be able to do that easily?" Chris asked.

"You're correct...a single person wouldn't be able to do that. However, if they work together...are you suggesting there's an accomplice?" Celestia asked, having regained her composure.

"I wouldn't doubt it, especially with the First Trial and how that went. Maybe they were getting revenge on Dan for letting Gonta die. Though that wouldn't seem too likely. Someone like Setsuko wouldn't be able to lift him up, however...there are some rather tall men here that could do it." Jonathan said, glancing at some of the other men.

"You do know that implicates the three of us right?" Kaikane asked, earning a chuckle from the Songwriter.

"It does, but the three of us are innocent. I was plowing my girlfriend at the time, so it wasn't me."

"You were not plowing me! Don't fucking say that you twat!" Veruca shouted, her voice cutting through the music. Jonathan let out a laugh, taking a hold of her hand.

"You're so cute when you're mad you know that?"

"Ugh...the lovey dovey phase, gross." Tsubaki said, sticking her tongue out in mock disgust.

"I find it very adorable. I wish I had someone like that by my side." Mei-Ling said, smiling brightly.

"Shame that there aren't any Princes around to sweep your off your feet Mushu. Especially because they have to lift you up if they even want a kiss." Chris said with a laugh, earning a slap to the head from Jill.

"Ass Clown. This is why you aren't ever gonna get a girlfriend, dumb ass."

"Ah...why are women so fucking cruel? All you do is hurt people."

"Maybe stop being an ass and you might get laid at some point." Kaikane said, brow quirked as the boy frowned. The music suddenly cut off, and Monokuma tapped his gavel on his arm rest.

"Alright, Trial is back in session. Get to your stands!"

 _ **Christopher's Witness Report was added to your Truth Bullets**_

 _ **Dan's Crucifixion has been updated**_

"Alright then...I believe I have a relevant place to start, and it involves Dan's murder. Or rather, how it was committed." Jonathan said, having garnered the attention of his peers.

"Indeed, the method of this crime scene is quite different than Cara's. As stated, he was pinned to the wall via sword. However, I personally find this impossible to do. That means someone must have helped his killer both pin him to the wall, and hold his arms up while the killer nailed him up." Celestia said.

"That's so cruel...why would someone do that?" Sofia said.

"Sorry honey, that's just the nature of the beast. This game doesn't care about feelings, it just cares about our deaths." Chris said, shoving his hands in his jacket as he looked toward the Blonde Swede.

"So, you're saying someone pulled a combination skill to defeat Dan? That does sound like something that would happen. Perhaps Dan was far too strong of a boss fight, and the killer needed a second player to assist?" Lucy asked, earning groans from everyone, from all of her gaming analogies.

"That's right Luce, Player Two in this case is the Killer's Accomplice. I'm more than certain Dan killed Cara. It all makes sense. Cara was able to take his ID, and she went to the Dormitory Building, to hide in the rooftop. However, she was probably intercepted, the killer was laying in wait, and ambushed her." Jonathan said.

"Yes...that makes sense. She had to have been attacked in that hallway." Veruca said.

"Except it doesn't make sense!"

"What...why does it not make sense Miu?" Mei-Ling asked, earning a sigh from the Girl Genius.

"Because Shrimpy! There's nowhere to hide in that hallway, so if Cara saw someone standing in front of that door, she could have run away. Duh-doi!"

"She makes a good point...how did the killer even pull it off?" Setsuko asked. Celestia cleared her throat, gaining their attention.

"I suppose it's time for me to reveal my ace. During my brief search of Dan's body, I was able to locate something. It was in his front pocket, but I believe it was used to get access to the roof." she said, withdrawing a clear cardkey from her sleeve. Jonathan's eyes widened a bit, subconsciously reaching into his back pocket, sighing internally when he felt his own cardkey safely inside.

" _That was close...I thought she swiped it from me for a second there."_ he thought, feeling bad that he had suspected his friend of theft.

"A Morning Hope Faculty Cardkey?" Alice asked, being taken aback. Celestia nodded, turning to the remaining Faculty member.

"Indeed, this key was in his pocket. I am to believe that this key overrides the use of Faculty Identification cards correct?" she asked.

"Well...there are areas of the school that require both. However, if a Faculty Member lack their Faculty ID ehandbook, the card will provide on override. By typing a code, the lock will be bypassed and you can open the door. Similarly, if you don't have the card, you can do this with a Faculty ID." she said, finishing her explanation.

"Hmm...now it's all starting to make a little sense. Celestia, did you notice what direction the door opens in?" Jonathan asked.

"I believe it opens inward, dear."

"I see...so that means Dan was able to use this as a hiding place. He had the door open just a crack. Enough to see into the hallway. He waited for Cara to approach the door, and then forcefully opened it, bashing her in the face. This probably caused her glasses to fall off her face, from being surprised. She noticed who it was, saw the sword, and booked it. Only for Dan to strike her in the head, and well...everything else to happen." Veruca said, earning surprised looks from everyone.

"I didn't think the Dancer could actually plan something as intricate as this." Ryoma said.

"I agree...it's quite meticulous if I do say so myself." Anaji added, frowning a bit as he glanced at the Dancer's portrait.

"Far too meticulous. Dan is the type of person to go in there guns blazing...no, he didn't plan this. Someone else then, probably someone who pays attention to detail." Jonathan said, eyes narrowing in thought.

 _ **Select Someone**_

 _ **Selected Faculty Member: Alice Caroll**_

"It has to be you...Alice, you're the one who planned all of this right?"

"What?" Chloe cried, taken aback by the suggested.

"Dude, I think you're wrong about it this time." Chris said.

"Yep, I gotta agree. She's always saying she wants to protect us, would would she all of a sudden help Dan?" Carla asked curiously.

"You guys...I never said she did it willingly. What if Dan blackmailed her and forced her to help?" Jonathan asked curiously.

"That is a likely scenario...so Alice, mind answering that question?" Tsumugi asked.

"Yes, please enlighten me on how you and that weasel murdered my wife, and my unborn child." Nick hissed, his voice slick and venomous as he glared at the woman. She shook slightly, sighing.

"Fine...you are right, Dan did blackmail me. But I wasn't the one who planned this out. Dan had information, valuable information about everyone of us and especially myself. Sadly, I had no choice but to aid him."

"No choice? What was so important that it cost the life of two people? What was so important that Cara had to fucking die?" Nick shouted, causing the woman to scream.

"It wasn't my fault! It wasn't...Dan he...he got a hold of a sensitive file. I've been embezzling money from Morning Hope Academy, and using it for my own personal life."

"You've been stealing money from the government?" Veruca asked, stunned at what the woman had said. She sighed, earning a nod from her.

"I'm the Ultimate Secretary, I'm given sensitive files to document on a daily basis. After I lost my father to drinking, I sought work in offices in New York, but no one would hire me. I couldn't afford going to school, I had to work. But I got my lucky break when I was hired by a lawfirm in Manhattan. I did it once...because I really needed the money and the pay was shit. But then, I did it more and more...eventually I got caught, but my boss let me off with a warning, because he knew what I was going through.

Eventually, I got accepted into Morning Hope Academy. I decided to go on the straight and narrow. But after graduation, I was back at it. I would work as a temporary secretary, that way I couldn't be pinpointed. I managed to steal 500 million dollars from various companies, and I kept half for myself, and donated the rest. They were all corrupt companies anyway, built on Laundering schemes. But it wasn't until I came back here that I hit pay dirt. Morning Hope Academy is funded by the government. The Department of Education gives us a hefty budget, and I was appointed to use it. So I managed all of the documents, and was able to run calculations. All unnecessary funds went into my personal piggy bank. Dan found this out, and threatened to go to the Authorities with it. I couldn't do that...I couldn't fail my parents...so I went along with it." she said, finishing her story.

"Heh...all that glitters isn't gold then. I must say, I wasn't expecting gentle little Alice to be this far down the rabbit hole." Harrison said, snapping his scissors gleefully.

"I can say without a shadow of a doubt, that she's telling the truth. How boring...I was expecting her to crack under the pressure and admit she did Dan in. Clean as a whistle I'm afraid." Kokichi said, a frown on his face.

"Okay then...explain to me what happened between you and Dan. Make sure not to leave any details out." Nick said, earning a nod from the woman.

"We were on the rooftop, waiting for Cara to show up. I had left her a note to meet me there. I called a meeting earlier today, where I took Dan's Faculty ID, and handed it off to Cara. That's why Dan was pissed off...but here's the entire story."

 _xxx(Flashback)xxx_

"Remember...if you do anything to stop me, I will go to the authorities with that information." Dan said, earning a nod from Alice.

"I agreed to help you, so why do you keep blackmailing me?" she asked softly. He turned to face her, resting the sheathe of the Katana to her throat.

"Because, you still have quite a lot of pocket change. Once I get out of here, we're going to the hospital and you'll pay off Star's debts. That's the only reason I took this job, to make money for her."

"You...you love her don't you?"

"Of course I do, she's my best friend, but she hates me. It's my fault she's in a coma. Don't you understand? Even if she wakes up, she'd never love me back." he said, a frown appearing on his face.

"Dan...I know you feel responsible for that, but you aren't. It was just an accident okay? Look, I'm sorry about earlier today. I didn't mean to say the things I said to you." Alice said, earning a chuckle from the man.

"Don't worry, you did me a service. You actually opened my eyes, so I commend you for that. Here she comes, remember, I get my ID back. I'm not gonna hurt her, just stun her a bit." the man said, earning a nod from the Ultimate Scout. She grabbed a hold of the door handle as he peeked through the crack, once Cara was close enough, he gave Alice a nod.

Alice forcefully opened the door, bashing Cara in the face. Her scream of surprise and pain filled the hall. She had turned around, having tossed her glasses to the floor, clutching her forehead.

"Ah...fuck. What the hell was that for?" she cried, her eyes watering a bit. She looked up, eyes widening when she saw Dan looming over her. She gasped, jumping to the side, the sheathed sword missing by a fraction of an inch.

"Hey! Don't move so much, I just want my ID back." he cried. Cara turned around, attempting to run from the man. Dan ran after her, his limber movements allowed him to close the distance. He brought the sword down on Cara's head, causing her to scream in pain. She clutched it hard with both her hands.

"Ow...what's wrong with you?"

"Just give him the ID back Cara, you'll be fine." Alice said, earning a surprised look from the young woman.

"What? But you took it from him...you said you could get us out of here. Why are you asking me to give it back?"

"Because...he has too much information me...I'm sorry. Just hand it over." she said, emotionless as she held her hand out. Cara stood by firmly, glaring at the taller man.

"No!" she said.

"Why, you little bitch!" Dan cried, aiming his sword at the woman, who easily dodged it. She grabbed it with her left hand, pulling it hard, the sheathe coming clean off. She held it up as a weapon, and he swung the sword, easily slicing it in half.

"Alice, help me!"

"Just give him the ID Cara, he's not gonna kill you."

"But you said you would help us. You know about my situation! Think about the others, think about Jon and Veruca, and Carla and your students. Don't you think this has gone far enough?" The Former-Ultimate Marine Biologist asked.

"Sorry girlie, but this is the real world. When murder bears are forcing all of us to kill, there's nothing to do but join in. In order to live in a mad world, you have to embrace the madness. Now hand it over!" Dan shouted. Cara turned around, trying to run. Dan easily caught up to her, grabbing her in a choke-hold, his sword resting against her abdomen.

"Let...me...go." she cried, biting his arm. He let out a scream, pulling his sword hard.

Cara took a single step forward, clutching her stomach hard. She turned around to face the two faculty members, who looked on in shock. The woman was clutching her stomach, her entrails having fallen out of her chest cavity, bathing the floor in blood. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head and she fell back, landing against the potted plant. All while the Taylor Swift song, Bad Blood, played over the speakers.

"What did you do?" Alice cried, just as the song abruptly cut off. Dan looked at the back edge of the blade, seeing it smeared in blood.

"I thought...only the front was sharp."

"You...bastard! You killed her! She was fucking pregnant!"

"W-what? I...I didn't know...you have to help me. You have to get me out of this!"

"Fuck you! You fucking animal!" Alice shouted.

"No...this can't...I can't die, I'm not gonna die here." he said. He reached behind his back, unsheathing a Kukri knife he had brought along with him, placing it behind the body. He spotted his ID on the ground, and quickly went for it, only for Alice to punch him in the face. She grabbed a hold of it, backing away from it.

"You have no proof, you can't blackmail me anymore. Memento Mori my friend, Karma is going to bite you in the ass. You truly did fail Freddie and his Daughter. You should rot in hell for this." Alice said, bounding up the hallway. She quickly scanned the ID, punched in the code and opened the door, slamming it closed behind her.

 _xxx(Flashback End)xxx_

"That was the last time I saw him alive. I didn't want Cara to die, but Dan was the one that did it. He was the one who planted the knife...he was the one who killed her. I'm sorry Nick, I know you'll never forgive me. But you have to believe me, it wasn't me." Alice said.

"It's fine...I can see you are suffering too. I'm not going to forgive you for being involved in this. But I'm not blaming you for her death either." Nick said. He walked out of his stand, walking past the others, grabbing a hold of Dan's portrait.

"Nick, what are you doing?" Jonathan cried. The man smashed the portrait to the ground, grabbing a hold of the picture, tearing it to bits. He continued stomping the wooden stand, until the frame was broken and splintered.

"Ahh...that's strike two kiddo! One more strike and you'll be joining your wife on the other side. Don't fucking tempt me!" Monokuma said, aiming his gavel at Nick who just spat on the floor, before returning to his stand.

"Well...at least we solved Cara's untimely demise. However, figuring out Dan's is going to be tougher. Especially because we have no leads whatsoever. We have nothing that can be connected to Dan's murder." Celestia said, frowning a bit.

"Um...I have a theory. Um...it's kinda stupid though." Tenko said, looking a bit sheepish.

"Well...go on dear, speak." Tsumugi said.

"Um...well, it's about the Hash Slinging Slasher."

"The what?" Lucy cried, eyes widening a bit.

"Girl this isn't an episode of Spongebob, what the fuck?" Chris shouted back.

"I didn't have a name for the guy, sheesh! It's this guy who's going around Japan killing people. They say he kills in ritualistic ways. His aim was to kill one hundred people. And the last victim that was found in Shibuya, had the number 97 drawn in her own blood on her forehead. She was found Crucified behind a Lawson Store near Shibuya Station. Everyone thought it was Genocide Jack, but the method was wrong." Tenko said.

"I see...I too have heard about this. This man killed 3 famous cosplayers in Akihabara, all of them being young women between the ages of 14 and 22. The youngest victim found was a 9 year old little girl. Her body was found brutally stabbed behind an apartment complex. Not only that, but she showed signs of sexual assault too." Kaede said.

"Holy Christ...that's fucked up." Harrison said.

"Well, if the blood obsessed Atua loving creep says that's fucked, then it's probably true." Kaito said, earning glares from both Harrison and Angie.

"So, because Dan was crucified, you are attempting to link this serial killer to the crime?" Korekiyo asked firmly.

"It just fits you know? I can see one of you degenerate males doing something like that."

"Come on Tenko, you know I'm above that." Kaikane said, feeling a bit hurt.

"Of course I know that. Kaikane and Jonathan aren't degenerates. They're sweet and kind...and loving, and comforting, unlike Dan. That fucking piece of shit, if only I had the chance to break him...Ugh...degenerate. How dare he kill a pregnant woman?" she cried, squeezing her stand so hard it cracked.

"Hmm...so, while it's impossible for a serial killer to get in here, there may be a copycat among us. That means only those from Japan could be capable of doing it." Setsuko said.

"Uh...aren't you Japanese?" Chris asked curiously.

"I am, but this man didn't pop up until recently. All the knowledge I have is forum posts. Not to mention I am far too small to crucify a full grown man."

"Vell...you know it isn't impossible for a serial killer to get in here. After all, there is an Ultimate Assassin among us." Victoria said.

"Mhmm...and an Ultimate Mercenary. If this guy got the title of Ultimate, he could definitely get in here. So at this rate, we're all still suspects." Jonathan said.

"Well...all of the reports say it's a male right? So that eliminates the females. Furthermore, someone would have to be rather tall in order for them to pin Dan to the wall. Ryoma and Kokichi are also exempt." Veruca said.

"So...that only leaves Jonathan, Anaji, Kaito, Rantaro, Christopher, Calem, Kaikane, Harrison, Kamron, Nick and Korekiyo as suspects." Mei-Ling said.

"We can take Kaikane off that list. He was with me and Tenko in the A/V Room. Anastasia and Kamron left after we played through Left4dead2, and I was showing them how to farm in Final Fantasy 14." Lucy said.

"Yup, she's right! I'm a cute little mage in that game...just like Himiko! I even named my character after her." Tenko said, smiling happily for the first time since Himiko's death.

"We can eliminate Anaji too, we were together all afternoon. We're writing a book together." Mei-Ling said, earning a small smile from the Horror Concept Artist.

"Jonathan and I were in the Music Recording Room, we weren't even near the Dormitory Building." Veruca said firmly.

"Rantaro and Kaito were in the cafeteria when it all happened." Tsumugi added.

"I'm afraid I don't have an alibi. I was behind the Dormitory building, at the Mirror Lake picnic area, playing Chess." Calem said with a frown.

"I don't have one either, except that I was sleeping." Chris added, sounding dejected.

"I was in the Art Room, I apologize for not having witnesses." Korekiyo said.

"I'm sure you are all frothing at the mouth to blame me. But alas, I was with Angie in the cafeteria as well. We were preparing fliers for our Sermon this afternoon." Harrison said.

"We were planning on giving the deceased a proper send off, so that Atua would welcome them into his kingdom. Sadly we weren't expecting for that list to grow today." Angie said softly.

"Shut up! Cara believed in Christ, not Atua. So you leave her and my child out of your fucking religion." Nick snapped angrily.

"Hmm...where we're you then Nick? What were you doing when you're wife was being butchered?" Harrison asked. The boy almost jumped out of his stand, only for Kaikane to grab him.

"Don't give him the satisfaction man. Remember what the bear said, you wanna die here?" he said.

"Let go of me...I'm sick of this shit." Nick said, pushing Kaikane back, earning a growl from Tsubaki.

"Hey...maybe don't push the guy who stopped you from dying? Next time you do that to my little brother you'll be sorry. If you live to tell the tale that is." the Figure Skater said firmly.

"Let's just move on. Right now, we have a four prime suspects. Korekiyo, Calem, Chris, and Kamron. This is actually a lot better than I had hoped." Celestia said.

"So now we just gotta figure out which one of them is guilty. We agreed that it had to be someone strong enough to do it. We can eliminate Calem right off the bad. Not because you are weak, but because you don't like knives. I'm sure swords are equally on that list correct?" Jonathan asked.

"Yes...whenever I'm near one...well you know what happens." the Strategist said, remembering the events of the previous trial.

"Alright...we can eliminate Chris too. He may be the most unbearable, chauvinistic piece of shit in the school. But he wouldn't kill anyone." Jill said.

"Oh come on! I helped you wash the dishes woman, when are you gonna let me hit it?"

"After that comment, never!"

"You were considering it?"

"I was before you opened your damn mouth."

"Hey, save the bullshit for later. Right now we're stuck between two people, Korekiyo and Kamron. Which one of them do you think did it?" Veruca asked, silencing the two.

"You guys, it's obvious Kamron did it!" Kokichi said, a smirk on his face.

"Oh? Enlighten me then, how was I able to do it?" Kamron said, glancing at the violet haired boy.

"It's obvious, you held the body and Korekiyo stabbed it."

"I'm sorry? Why am I bring mentioned now?" the Anthropologist asked.

"Because dummy, you were holding Dan to the wall while Kamron nailed him up!" Kokichi said.

"Ugh...this is getting nowhere. Now Kokichi is messing with us. It's clear that we're down to the wire, between these two, one of them is the killer." Jonathan said.

"We're just gonna have to spitball some theories then." Kaikane said, earning a groans from everyone.

"Don't worry everyone, I got a song for just the occasion! I like to call this one, Hope vs Despair!" Monokuma cried, pressing a button on his tablet, causing the speakers to once again come to life.

 _ **Non-Stop Debate (Hope vs Despair)**_

 _ **Loaded Truth Bullets: Christopher's Witness Report, Missing Murata-tou Katana, Katana Through the Chest, Gold Leaf, Barbed Wire Crown, Dan's Crucifixion**_

"Okay, so it's clear one of these **Two** is responsible for this." Jill said, glancing between Kamron and Korekiyo.

"It's obviously **Korekiyo**! Just looking at him makes me shiver in fear." Tenko said, glaring at the Anthropologist.

"You have no **Proof** that it was me." he replied, arms crossed over his chest.

"Guys! It's like I keep saying, it's definitely **Kamron** that did it! Don't you think he could just drive the **Sword** through Dan's chest?" Kokichi asked.

"As I stated before, **It wasn't me**. I also have no **Reason** to attack Dan, so why would I bother?" Kamron asked smoothly. He made sure to keep his nerves controlled, so he could better persuade the crowd.

"How do we know that? You could just be using your **Talent** to pull attention away from you!" Veruca cried out, earning a chuckle from the young man.

"The best laid plans of mice and men often go awry." he said simply.

"That clinches it! The plan went awry when Dan killed Cara! That means Kamron really is the **Killer**!" Kaito said firmly.

"I'm seriously convinced you are clinically retarded." Maki said, shaking her head in disdain.

"Hey now...let's not do that here. But they do bring a point...I believe this was all part of a plot. Not to mention Korekiyo has been fidgeting since this started." Kaede said, glancing at the Anthropologist.

"If you insinuate I am **Nervous** , then don't. I have nothing to fear." Korekiyo said.

"Aha! I see I see! Dan **Pinned himself** to the wall, cut his guts out and then had Korekiyo and Kamron **Finish the job**! I say, this trial has been so easy!" Kokichi said happily.

"Grr...Koki! Stop being an ass!" Carla cried out, earning a giggle from the Supreme Leader.

" _Ugh...ignoring the idiots, I think one of them made a contradiction. One that goes against the evidence. Especially now that Chris let us know about the sword. I'll have to share this with everyone."_ Jonathan said, nodding to himself.

 _ **Loaded Truth Bullet: Christopher's Witness Report**_

"Okay, so it's clear one of these **Two** is responsible for this." Jill said, glancing between Kamron and Korekiyo.

"It's obviously **Korekiyo**! Just looking at him makes me shiver in fear." Tenko said, glaring at the Anthropologist.

"You have no **Proof** that it was me." he replied, arms crossed over his chest.

"You've got that wrong!" Jonathan cried, startling the Anthropologist.

 _ **Break**_

"Hmm...alright, you claim to have proof, where is it?" Korekiyo asked.

"I do have proof, an eye witness report. Someone saw you removing the Murata-tou from its spot behind glass in the Trophy Room. Chris, mind sharing this for us?" Jonathan asked.

"Sure...last night when I was about to come into the Weight Room for some weight lifting, I saw him there. He didn't seem to even notice me pass him, but I watched him fiddle with the lock. Once the glass case was open, he grabbed the sword, turned around and left." Chris said, a smug look on his face.

"Ah yes...I do recall this event. However, I must say that isn't proof. I returned the sword to its proper spot after exhamining it. Not to mention, Dan himself possessed the sword. Unless Miss Caroll was lying earlier of course."

"I wasn't." she replied firmly.

"See? That means anyone could have grabbed that sword, even Dan himself. Not to mention, I find it suspicious that Kamron and Anastasia are listed on the Body Discovery Announcement. If Dan was killed behind closed doors, then how would someone even notice he was dead?" Korekiyo said, glancing at Kamron.

"That is a good point. If his door was closed, then no one would have noticed him." Calem said.

"Yar! I smell a conspiracy among the crew! Make'em dance the Hempen Jig already! Walk the Plank, anything!" Gabriella said, sounding rather angry. It was clear she hadn't had a single drop of rum all day, most likely due to the medicine she was on.

"I shall provide my own alibi. I left Cara's body shortly after Veruca, Jonathan and Celestia walked past us. I needed some fresh air, so I headed downstairs. When I was walking, I noticed Dan's dormitory door was open. Anastasia and Kamron were already inside." Setsuko said.

"Hmm...you seem truthful. Alright then, Tania, Kamron...how did you discover Dan was in there?" Jonathan asked.

"I didn't...it was Kamron that noticed the door was open." Anastasia replied, glancing at her boyfriend.

"Yes, you see...we were on our way upstairs to survey the crime scene. The two of us were making plans for what to do tonight. However as we were passing the dorms on the third floor, I noticed Dan's door was slightly ajar. When I opened it, I saw the grisly scene before me. It was such a gruesome and disturbing scene that it shocked me silent. Anastasia went to verify if he was truly deceased, during this is when Miss Inoue appeared, triggering the Body Discovery Announcement."

"Okay then...that seems like a good answer. Back to square 1 then." Kaito said.

"No...something doesn't smell right here." Jonathan said firmly.

"Sorry, I had some burritos earlier."

"Carla, mind your manners, act like a lady will you?" Veruca scolded, causing the girl to wink at her.

"Nothing beats a nice beefy lady fart."

"Chris, speak another word and I will personally ensure you attend the funeral of your cock and balls. Is that understood?" Veruca snapped, giving the boy her famous grin. He shuddered and looked away.

"Ay...esa bruja es el diablo!" _(That witch is the devil!)_ he cried in Spanish, clearly in fear of the Nut Specialist.

"Anyway...I had some time to think and...what Jon said is right. Korekiyo and Kamron's replies seem to articulated. Too well thought out, rehearsed." Mei-Ling noticed.

"Oh, and you are capable of telling that?" Rantaro asked. She looked at the boy, giving in him a nod.

"As the Ultimate Folklore Researcher, I have given speeches in various museums around the world. The Louvre, the Smithsonian, the Cairo Museum. I have practiced public speaking since I was ten years old. Trust me when I say their statements sound rehearsed." she said.

"Well, in my own defense, I personally say it's Korekiyo."

"Ke-ke-ke...of course you do. You wanna save your own skin, such is human nature. I however must admit you are using deception to pull the wool over their eyes. The killer here is clearly you." Korekiyo said.

"Alright then, looks like we're evenly divided! You know that that means, time for a Scrum Debate!" Monokuma cried, flipping his key across his claws. He slipped it into the panel before him, giving it a twist.

Everyone clutched their stands, as they whirled to life. Just like before, they started separating, rising up high above the ground. Everyone was evenly split, facing each other as they had once before.

"Wha...what is this?" Sofia cried, trying to hang onto her stand.

"This is Scrum Debate! When the jury is hung, we host this to reach a verdict. The question today is, who killed Dan Arche? Was it the Ultimate Persuader? Or the Ultimate Anthropologist? On Kamron's side, we have Jonathan, Veruca, Kokichi, Anastasia, Kaikane, Alice, Julianne, Christopher, Mei-Ling, Tsubaki, Carla, Kaede, Celestia, Kaito, Setsuko and Victoria. On Korekiyo's side, we have Nick, Gabriella, Chloe, Tenko, Tsumugi, Rantaro, Maki, Ryoma, Lucy, Anaji, Calem, Miu, Harrison, Angie and Sofia. Discuss till your heart's content!" Monokuma said, beginning the Debate.

"This debate is simple, I'm not the one who killed Dan." Korekiyo said smugly.

"Chris, take care of it." Jonathan said, earning a nod from the Leipidopterist.

"Just because you say you didn't doesn't mean squat. I saw you take the sword, so clearly you could have done it." he said firmly.

"So, because he had the sword means he did it? Dan also had the sword, that means anyone else could have taken it." Tsumugi interjected.

"Celestia."

"You contradicted yourself dear. If anyone could have taken it, then who's to say he didn't come back for it? Better yet, who's to say he put it back at all?" the Physicist said firmly.

"Kamron could be lying. I'm more than certain he was able to do it, he was first on the scene." Maki said.

"Anastasia, handle it." Jonathan said, earning a nod from the Mercenary.

"It's clear to me you have hard time understanding. Kamron and I weren't within the building when the crime happened. Unless Kamron possesses Super Speed, he couldn't have stabbed Dan to the wall in that short amount of time." she said.

"You could be lying too, who's to say you aren't covering for each other?" Chloe said smugly.

"Setsuko."

"You forget one thing Blondie, Kaede, Victoria and I were in the lobby. These deaths happened relatively close to each other. We didn't see Kamron or Anastasia enter the building, so it wasn't them." the Media Critic replied.

"Despite being a bit creepy, Korekiyo hasn't shown any Ill will to anyone. I doubt he'd be able to pull anything like this off, the cause clearly lies with Kamron." Anaji said firmly.

"Kokichi."

"That's what Tall, Dark and Silent wants you to believe. You don't know him as well as you ought too. The sword being put back for Dan to use is Korekiyo's lie. I can see right through it!" he said excitedly.

"Tch...you just blame me because you want a scapegoat. I couldn't have done this crime, as I said I put the sword back." Korekiyo said smugly.

"I'll handle this. Just because you claim to have put the sword back, doesn't mean you did. I have one way to prove if you are lying or not, and that's by checking your hands. Cara had gold on her palm, if you did take that sword, then you should have glitter on your palms. Better yet, I'm sure your bandages are soaked with blood, because you had no time to ditch those soiled ones and replace them in time!" Jonathan said firmly.

"You expect me to be the one to have killed Dan, yet you forget one thing. How did I leave the room without being spotted? Especially when the ladies clearly stated to have not seen me enter or leave the Dormitory?" Korekiyo asked smugly.

"Leave it to me. You asked a very interesting question, and I have a similar one to it. Dan's bowels were extracted from his body, his blood pooled around him, but there was a spot in the shape of a boot. As if the blood had dripped around it, leaving the perfect imprint on it. Kamron doesn't wear boots, so explain that to me!" Jonathan said, causing Korekiyo to stiffen.

"Well...any counter argument?" Monokuma asked, glancing at Korekiyo. He shook his head, glaring back at the Songwriter.

"How do I know it wasn't you who left that imprint? You could be framing me for this?"

"What purpose would I have to do that? I disliked Dan sure, but I wouldn't risk my life for that. Besides me and my lovely girlfriend weren't near the scene. And before you say I'm lying, I'm not, because Jules, Kaito and Kokichi saw us leave the Music Recording Room. Your Goose is cooked, so talk." he said.

"I'm innocent of this crime, you have nothing against me."

"You my friend, are grasping at straws. Face it, this is the end of the line, your back is to the wall and there's a sword pointing at you. Admit defeat!" Jonathan said firmly.

"I will not! Because I am innocent!" Korekiyo shouted angrily.

"Alright, that's enough of that. This Debate ends in a tie, but you kept me entertained, congratulations on that front." Monokuma said, pressing the release button. Slowly, all of the stands returned to normal.

"But at least it opened our eyes. Someone is lying here." Celestia said.

"Of course, Kokichi is the one that's lying. Why would you believe him? Especially over someone innocent like me?" Korekiyo asked, sounding a bit desperate.

"One thing about lying that annoys me is when someone gets found. Why not just stick with your lie until the bitter end? When someone is found, they immediately crumble, and start crying and begging to be forgiven. Why bother lying if you're just gonna turn into a blubbering mess in the end? What's so fun about that?" the Supreme Leader asked.

"How is that relevant to anything going on here Koki?"

"Because! I wanna see Korekiyo's lie get exposed!" he said.

"But what if he isn't lying?" Carla asked curiously, tilting her head in curiosity.

"Ugh...either he is or isn't...hurry up, before I lose the effects of my Xanax." Chloe shouted. She had been rather tame this trial, most likely due to her medicine.

"It's clear to me that Korekiyo is hiding something, so show us your boots and your hands. If you truly are innocent, then you should have nothing to fear. The truth will set you free no? I for one am completely free of this burden. Because I am innocent, you believe me correct? It's as Bertrand Russel said, we must come together and cooperate." Kamron said, a small smirk on his face.

"Ke-ke-ke...you're right...so why don't you come clean then. Tell them all about how we cooperated during all of this." Korekiyo said, glancing at the Ultimate Persuader.

"Uh...what?" Mei-Ling asked, clearly confused.

"It's as you suspect...Kamron and I cooperated during this endeavor. You see...there was a little plot going on, one that Kamron told me about. Apparently, Alice isn't just guilty of Embezzlement. She's also guilty of threatening Dan's life." the man said.

"What...Alice is this true?" Jonathan asked.

"It is...I'm the one who took Dan's ID, and gave it to Cara. I spoke with Maki and hired her to work for me. With her help, she was able to strongarm him into handing it over."

"Are you serious?" Veruca asked.

"Unreal...I didn't think that was possible. I thought you had to go to the guild for that!" Lucy said, clearly taken aback.

"There is no guild...I'm a freelance assassin now. The Continental branded me Excommunicado after killing on Company Grounds. Let's just say, me and Miss Caroll aren't meeting for the first time. By the way, the Brotherhood is the Eurasian branch of the Continental, if you were wondering." Maki said firmly.

"Heh...I take it this is what happened after you killed Alice Bailey right? That village was on company grounds, Karma is quite delicious isn't it?" Anastasia said, ducking to the side, avoiding the Kunai the Assassin flung at her.

"Hey! Order in the court, I can't have knives start flying everywhere now." Monokuma cried angrily.

"Regardless of this...Dan was angry. He ran into Kamron in the bathroom. Apparently, Dan convinced Kamron to help him out. Kamron came to me, asking for the Katana. I was present when he used his talent to convince Dan to do the dirty work himself. Kamron also convinced Dan to blackmail Alice into helping him. I'm innocent of killing Mrs. Gardner, the mastermind of that little number is Kamron." Korekiyo said firmly.

"Is this true? Did Dan come to you asking for help?" Jonathan asked, glancing at Kamron.

"Well?" Veruca added, when the man remained silent. Anastasia looked at the boy, a hurt look on her face.

"Kamron...answer her question...did you help Dan?"

"Of course I didn't...I would never do something like that. You have to believe me, I would never lie to you dear. Especially you, you're the first woman I've ever loved." he said, giving her a smile. Anastasia growled angrily.

"Blyad! Ty, mat' tvoyu mat'. You're lying to my face!" she cried in anger.

"No I'm not...how could you say something like that? I haven't done anything." Kamron said, looking hurt.

"Yes you have...I came to you the night after the last trial. Because I needed help, I needed release. But you whispered those words into my ear...that we should be together. That we should Cooperate to survive. Now I realize that was you persuading me to be by your side. I should have known!" she shouted in anger.

"Anastasia...you got me all wrong! I would never lie to you, I have no reason too. You are a beautiful woman, why would I again from cooperating with you?" he asked.

"Oh...you dumb ass." Jonathan said, shaking his head.

"What do you have to gain? I know I joke around with Celestia and Jules, but you...man you are definitely a piece of work. You used Anastasia's Nymphomania to your advantage. Not only did you get pussy out of her, but you also had the Ultimate Mercenary backing your ass up. You give all men a bad name." Chris said, visually appalled by the Persuader.

"I have no idea what you are talking about. I didn't convince anyone from doing anything. Besides, Korekiyo told a half truth. He didn't tell you what he did. How he was the one that cut Dan open and pulled his guts out, or the fact that he had me stand watch at the fourth floor entrance while he examined Cara's body." Kamron said.

"What...what are you talking about?" Jonathan asked.

"What Kamron means is, we cooperated in this little experiment of mine. You see, I wanted to find the perfect friend for my sister. I've collected 97 already, but I needed pure friends for sister. So I wanted to check to see if Cara was pure. I was examining her corpse for awhile, and while she wasn't pure, I found something that was." the Anthropologist said, holding out a jar, filled with pink blood.

"Jesus Christ...what...what is that? P-please don't t-tell me..." Jonathan said.

"The embryo? Yes, it's contained here...Cara was pregnant for about 8 weeks. I was able to determine this little one was going to be a girl. So I collected her for my sister." he said.

The result was almost instant. A few people started gagging, while some outright vomited when they saw the jar. Veruca ended up passing out, only to be caught by Jonathan before she hit the ground. Nick however let out a scream of pure rage, jumping over his stand. He ran straight for the Anthropologist, tackling him over his stand onto the ground. He lifted his fist up and brought it down over his face.

Over and over, everyone watched as Nick continued pounding his face. Korekiyo's screams of agony filled the courtroom as he continued beating him up. A few people tried telling him to stop, but he continued punching the Anthropologist, blood pouring from the man's eye socket from how hard he had struck him. Jonathan sat the unconscious Veruca down, rapidly walking around the stands, grabbing a hold of Nick, pulling him off Korekiyo.

"That's enough! Do you wanna fucking kill him?" he said firmly. Nick pulled out of his grasp, throwing a solid punch to Jonathan's face.

"Don't you fucking dare! That bastard deserves to fucking die like the piece of shit he is." he said. Jonathan cradled his face, clutching his eye tightly.

"He deserves to pay for his crime, but you can't be his killer. Do you think this is what Cara would want?" the Songwriter asked. Hearing her name, Nick grabbed a hold of Jonathan's shirt, throwing another punch to his face.

Jonathan growled in anger, grabbing a hold of Nick's arm, sweeping him off his feet, just like his father had taught him. He pinned him to the ground, his hands wrapping around his neck. He grit his teeth hard, digging his thumbs into Nick's throat, squeezing hard. The Craftsman started wheezing, his arms grabbing Jon's jacket feebly. Trying to get the Songwriter to stop, it was as if he had seen red.

"Jon...Jon...JON!"

The boy looked up, meeting eyes with Veruca, who had somehow woken up. He looked down, quickly releasing Nick, who started coughing and wheezing. Jonathan rapidly backed away, his hands shaking, adrenaline still flowing through his veins. Veruca knelt down beside him, checking him over. His eye was soaked in tears, a bit of blood on his cheek from where Nick's fist came into contact with his face.

"Oh man...normally I would punish everyone involved for fighting, but this is far too much fun. It's so entertaining, but we must put an end to it. It's time to vote! Who killed Dan? Was it Kamron or was it Korekiyo? It's time for you to make your choices!" Monokuma said, activating the votes.

"We can't vote...we haven't figured who killed Dan. Korekiyo never confessed, and Kamron could just be stacking the deck!" Mei-Ling said, glancing around the room.

"She's right...we can't vote until we have a proper answer for this."

"No...I have an answer. Sacrifice them both." Nick said, wheezing a bit as he stood up, still clutching his neck. His breathing was ragged, and he was looking at Jon fearfully.

"Kamron wanted all of us to cooperate right? Then let's cooperate...let's join hands, and pull that lever. Let's send both of them to hell." Anastasia said, her eyes filled with nothing but hatred for the Persuader.

"You can't do that to me...you know I can't die. I have to make sure the Di Carita Name lives. I have to get back to my sisters! Kill Korekiyo, he's the one who killed Dan!" he said, pointing to the Anthropologist, who had forced himself to his feet, clutching the right side of his face. Nick had hit him so hard his eye socket had been broken, and he was doing his best to keep his eye in place.

"No...vote...Kamron...I'm...innocent."

"Alright then, since the Jury is Hung, that means we're going to activate the Sacrificial Clause. Since the Blackened hasn't been determined, I'll allow everyone to pick whoever they want. Vote for Kamron, or vote for Korekiyo. It doesn't matter to me what happens." Monokuma said happily. He hit another button, causing the Screen above them to shift from the Vote, to the Sacrifice Board, everyone's pictures appeared on it, all of them showing 0 votes next to their portraits.

One by one, everyone selected a person and pressed the button. They all watched as Kamron and Korekiyo's counters continued going up, as everyone kept voting. Both of them were neck a neck, until everyone had voted. Monokuma started laughing, looking at the scores.

"What an upset! It seems Korekiyo and Kamron are tied at 16 votes a piece. Sweet little Alice voted for herself, feeling shame for what you did today?"

"No...I voted for myself so that those two die." Alice said firmly, a look of pure hatred on her eyes.

"Ahahahaha...ah, that's fucking rich. Well since both of them are tied and there is no tie breaker, I must proceed with the execution. Just for clarification, the one who killed Cara Rose Gardner was indeed Mr. Daniel Arche. But the one who did him in was Kamron Luca Di Carita, with Korekiyo as his Accomplice. How does it feel Nick? You beat an innocent man within an inch of his life!"

"Fuck them both...they both deserve...nothing but suffering." Nick said, his voice raspy from being choked.

"Well then, I've prepared a beary special execution for our two degenerates. Let's give it everything we've got, it's Execution Time!" Monokuma said, holding the Gavel above his head, only for Anastasia to stop it, before it hit the button.

"I have one request, if you'd allow me."

"Eh? Sure thing sweet thang, shoot."

"Allow me to press the button."

"What? Anastasia don't! I love you!" Kamron cried despirately. Monokuma looked at the Persuader, a smirk on his face.

"Go for it, just this once. I wanna see the despair on his face!" he said. Anastasia smirked, turning to face the young man.

"Do Svidanya, may you burn in the eternal fires of hell." she said, pressing the button.

"NOOO!" Kamron shouted, trying to jump only for the floor beneath him to open. Korekiyo tried to hang on, only to fall down the chute, too weak from his beating to remain standing.

 _ **Korekiyo Shinguji and Kamron Luca Di Carita Have been Sacrificed...**_

 _ **Preparing Execution...**_

Kamron and Korekiyo could be seen, walking through what looked like an abadoned western town. There was nothing around them for miles. Nothing but a crowd of Monokumas, all of them dressed like they were going to a Funeral. Kamron felt Korekiyo grab onto him, wheezing as he struggled to breathe, his injuries from Nick's beating taking his toll on him. Kamron frowned, deciding to help him at least remain standing. As they walked, they noticed something standing before them, two wooden signs, each holding a portrait of Dan and Cara on them. The two jumped when they heard something tumble behind them. Kamron looked over his shoulders, eyes widening when he noticed Monokuma had driven up to them in a Pick up truck, dropping a large wooden cross on the ground. He gave them a smirk, gesturing for them to pick it up.

 _ **High Noon Crucifixion**_

"Monokuma...I know you have what it takes...to let us go. You have a kind heart, I can see it." Kamron said, as he was forced to drag the cross on his shoulders. Monokuma had taken his shoes off, forcing him to walk on broken glass, nails and thorns. Korekiyo did the same, stumbling a bit as he tried to walk, holding his end of the cross up.

"Please...you can't kill me...I mean, look at me? We can cooperate. The Di Carita Family is quite wealthy. We have a trove of wealth back in Italia...what say you? I can write you a check, you can easily make money. You need it to keep this game around right?" Kamron continued, trying and failing to persuade the bear. Monokuma jumped up, placing a crown of thorns on his head, causing him to fall to his knees.

" _ **Let he without sin cast the first stone!"**_ Monokuma cried, urging the others to start throwing rocks at the two. Kamron took one in the face, cracking his cheek bone, making him scream in agony.

"Stop! Please! You have to let me live, I have too much to live for. My little sisters are the only thing I have left to live for!" he shouted. Monokuma grabbed a particularly heavy rock, throwing it right at his mouth, cracking his jaw.

"Shut up! You can't talk yourself out of this one buddy! Keep moving!" he shouted, whipping the two men.

They finally arrived at the final location, where two more Monokuma were waiting. Kamron dropped the cross, clutching his jaw in pain. Monokuma walked over to him, handing him a hammer and some iron stakes.

"You wanna live? Then crucify the bastard!" he said, giving him a grin. Without hesitation, Kamron took both and turned to Korekiyo, slamming the hammer against his head, another scream of agony coming from the Anthropologist.

He strapped him down onto the cross, holding his hand down with stake before bringing the hammer down. Korekiyo's filled the area, with each and every single strike of the hammer.

"Sister! Please save me, I beg of you! I gave you some friends, please don't let me suffer!" Korekiyo cried, calling out to his deceased sister. Kamron ignored his pleas, driving another stake into his other hand, and then finally his legs. With the help of the Monokumas, the cross was lifted off the ground, and brought upright.

"I...can...leave...right?" Kamron said, through grit teeth, due to his broken jaw.

"Hehe...nope. Boys, tie him up!" Monokuma cried. Kamron tried to run, but his shredded feet prevented him from going far. The Monokumas grabbed him, tying him to a pyre, and bringing him up next to Korekiyo, who was still wheezing. Monokuma was handed a revolver and a stetson, which he put atop his head, a smirk on his face.

"It's high noon." Monokuma said, shooting all six rounds into Kamron's legs, breaking his bones. He screamed in agony from each gunshot.

Monokuma grabbed a large spear next, throwing it right at Korekiyo, watching gleefully as it stabbed into his abdomen. The Monokumas pulled it roughly to the side, spilling his guts onto the ground. Despite this, the Anthropologist was still alive, suffering in pain.

"AAAHHH...PLEASE! I DON'T WANT TO DIE!" Kamron shouted, despite his jaw being broken. Monokuma spat on the ground, a smirk on his face.

"This town ain't big enough for the two of us." the bear said gruffly. He rose his revolver, earning a scream from Kamron as he pulled the trigger. He pulled it six times in a row, but the gun failed to fire.

"Whoops...my bad, forgot to reload. Boys, bring out the big gun!" he said joyously. Several Monokumas came out, pushing an M777 Howitzer in front of the two. The sounds of a shell being loaded filled the field, drowned only by the sounds of Kamron's screams.

A loud boom echoed through the area as the Howitzer was fired, the large shell causing both men to literally explode. Large chunks started raining down on Monokuma, who held up a black and white parasol. He twirled his revolver in his hand, before slipping it into his holster, pulling his stetson down. He had a small smirk on his face.

The Ultimate Persuader and the Ultimate Anthropologist were now dead.

 _ **xxx**_

"Ah...do you smell that? I love the scent of American Firepower in the afternoon." Monokuma said, having returned to the Class Trial Court Room.

"Why?"

"Hmm? Speak up little one, I can't hear you."

"Why did you make them suffer like that? Why not just kill them with a gunshot to the head?" Mei-Ling cried, eyes soaked in tears.

"Oh sweetheart, I know this is rough for you. But despair is the name of the game. Two people died today, and one of them had a baby on born...why would you want them to have a quick and painless death? That fetus certainly wanted to be avenged." Monokuma said, replying her question.

"Let's just go." Nick said softly, his voice was dead. He showed no emotion, eyes dark pits of despair. Sofia was instantly at his side, having taken a hold of his hand, telling him it would be alright.

"Before you go, I just wanted to let you all know that the Library has been opened. Go read a book or something, you're gonna need it after watching your friends blow up. AHAHAHAHA!" Monokuma cried, finally disappearing.

Jonathan didn't know what to say...he was still stunned by it all. Veruca was holding his hand tightly, silently asking him if he was okay. He just shook his head, leading her towards the Elevator. Angie paused slowly, glancing over her shoulder, noticing Harrison slipping something into his pocket.

"Did you drop something?"

"Yes...my scissors. Don't worry, it's time for us to get out of here. I think I've had enough of this for one night." he replied.

33 People had entered the Class Trial Court Room, and now only 30 Remained.

 **End of Chapter 2 Act 5**

 **Surviving Students: 29?**

 **Surviving Faculty Members: 1**

 **xxx(Cast)xxx**

 **Class 24 of Morning Hope Academy + Faculty**

 **Fa Mei-Ling**

 **Jonathan Hyles**

 **Anaji Hora**

 **Lucy Cadwell**

 **Setsuko Inoue**

 **Victoria Louis**

 **Tsubaki Aulani**

 **Kaikane Aulani**

 **Veruca LeGume**

 **Nicholas Ladd Gardner**

 **Cara Ladd Gardner (Deceased)**

 **Anastasia Katrina Klevorick**

 **Carla Williamson**

 **Harrison Evans**

 **Kamron Luca Di Carita (Deceased)**

 **Alice Lois Caroll**

 **Julianne Natalie Ray**

 **Kevin Hicks (Deceased)**

 **Gabriella Vertran**

 **Dan Arche (Deceased)**

 **Lee Harvey Emerson (Deceased)**

 **Calem Kurogane**

 **Christopher Patrick Bacon**

 **Chloe Raincomprix**

 **Sofia Nilsson**

 **Celestia Ludenberg**

 **xxx(Class 79 of Hope's Peak Academy)xxx**

 **Kirumi Tojo (Deceased)**

 **Kaede Akamatsu**

 **Shuichi Saihara (Deceased)**

 **Kaito Momota**

 **Miu Iruma**

 **Rantaro Amami**

 **Korekiyo Shinguji (Deceased)**

 **Himiko Yumeno (Deceased)**

 **Tenko Chabashira**

 **Kokichi Ouma**

 **Gonta Gokuhara (Deceased)**

 **Kiibo (Deceased)**

 **Maki Harukawa**

 **Ryoma Hoshi**

 **Tsumugi Shirogane**

 **Angie Yonaga**

 _ **A/N: I'm gonna get so much shit for this chapter, I can already tell. This chapter has been by far the most brutal thing I have written. The execution, combined with the overall Murder of it. Jesus...I think I just upstaged the 3**_ _ **rd**_ _ **Class Trial of The School Trip.**_

 _ **First of all, I would like to thank KnuckleDustingQUEEN for submitting Kamron. I'm sorry that he's deceased now. You have no idea how hard it was picking someone to die this time. It truly was a pain, but sometimes things need to happen. I hope I gave him enough development, but I will be developing him more. Not just through the main story, but also through School Life Snippets, which are alternate chapters in the canon. So I hope you look forward to more in the future.**_

 _ **For now though, I think I'm content with leaving it off here. I think this chapter has taken a lot of me and we're literally one third of the way in. We still have two more trials before the 3**_ _ **rd**_ _ **Floor is unlocked and more people to put on the chopping block. Start making bets now, because I doubt your favorites are gonna make it out of this one alive.**_

 _ **Shoutouts to my peeps, as always. Love all of ya dearly, it's thanks to you that I do this stuff. Look forward to the Epilogue which will officially end the first half of Chapter 2. See ya all next time.**_

 _ **Coming Soon...Chapter 2 Act 6: Epilogue 1: Aria of Despair**_


	26. Chapter 2 Act 6: Aria of Despair

Morning Hope Academy's

New Semester of Killing

Chapter 2 Act 6

Epilogue 1: Aria of Despair

 _ **(Daily Life, Day Eleven)**_

 _ **xxx**_

The silence that filled Morning Hope Academy was not a welcome one. Everyone had returned to the First Floor Plaza, numb from what they had just been through. No one had said a single word, everyone splitting up and heading in various directions. It was completely different than the last trial. While everyone was mourning the four deaths last time, this time it was completely different. Not only had they lost two faculty members, but they had also lost two fellow students. The coup-de-gras was of course what Korekiyo did after Cara was dead. Jonathan had seen quite a few horror films in his life. He could say he was mostly used to the blood and gore from series like the Walking Dead or even a brutal show like Spartacus. But seeing it in real life was completely different. He wanted so hard to forget what he had seen, but he knew he wasn't going to forget. It was engraved in his mind, until his dying days. He still felt sick to his stomach from the reveal that Korekiyo did mid trial. It took massive amounts of will power to stop himself from vomiting all over the floor.

Much like everyone else, he had decided to seclude himself for awhile. He just wanted to process everything that was going on around him, the deaths, the killing game and several other things. Almost everyone went to the cafeteria, while others decided to go back to their dorms. He himself decided to head to the stairwell between the first and second floor. No one had ventured to the Library, finding it a pointless addition to the school. He felt it was insulting that they were given a room for the deaths of four more of their friends. Now, 30 people remained in the school, not counting the students that were supposedly frozen in the Physics Room.

The Songwriter picked up his head, having remembered the Physics Room. He slowly rose to his feet, glancing up the flight of stairs. He reached into his pocket, drawing the card Monokuma had given him. He had been told that he had two days before the students were set to die in their pods. He couldn't tell anyone that he had the card, but he wasn't forbidden from setting them free. He smirked a bit, as he started walking up the stairs.

" _You think you can pull one over on us eh Monokuma? Your stupid motive wasn't even the cause of those deaths. It was Dan's own cowardice and arrogance that got Cara killed. Not to mention Kamron...I wasn't expecting him to do that."_ he thought, remembering the Ultimate Persuader.

He hadn't gotten to know the man, admittedly he did regret that. However he wasn't expecting to use his Persuasion skills to trick Anastasia. Not only did he take advantage of her, but he was planning on using her as a literal meat shield should it come to it. He didn't know what the Italian boy had been planning, but he was glad he was gone at least. That thought made him feel horrible on the inside, but the less antagonistic people there were around, the better. There were still others he didn't trust. He didn't trust Alice anymore, while she did seem motherly, hiding her plan of retrieving Dan's ID was detrimental. It was what lead to Dan killing Cara. Not to mention it also lead to Kamron doing the same to Dan. Jonathan honestly just wanted everything to end at this point, but he knew this was far from the beginning.

He slowly stalked toward the Physics Room, avoiding the camera as he did. Thankfully, it was pointing toward the other end of the hallway, toward the Library entrance. He had thought about checking it out, for half a second before remembering his current mission. He stopped in front of the Physics Lab, glancing at the ID Scanner next to the entrance. He reached for his own Student ID, quickly checking the rules.

"Hmm...Rule Number 4, with minimal restrictions you may explore the school at your leisure. Well if you have the keys that means you can unlock the door. Silly silly mastermind." he muttered with a chuckle. He shoved the ID in his pocket, pulling out Alice's instead, holding it to the panel. It beeped three times, a number pad appearing on it. He swiped the card, the light at the top shifting from red to green. He heard the clicks of the door unlocking, allowing him entree into the Physics Room.

The room was quite large, far larger than he was expecting. All of the windows were boarded up, sealed with three inch thick steel plates like the other windows in the school. The walls were mostly white in color, and several large fans were attached to the corners of the room, most likely traps to get dangerous chemicals out of the room. The seating arrangements in the room were far different than in other classroom. Rather than desks, the Physics Room took a college approach to the seating. There were four step like areas in the back of the room, following the curvature of the room, as it was in Morning Hope Tower.

Each seat had a built in tablet, displaying the Morning Hope Academy crest. The under side of the wooden desk top had a small cubby built in, for students to keep their materials. He could see some containing several Physics Books and other materials. The back of the room contained a small stage, where the teacher would most likely be standing, as it also had a podium. There was a large chalkboard attached to the back wall, containing various conjectures and problems written on it with chalk.

Various stations could be seen in the room as well. Many weights and other things attached to large iron rails that were attached to the ceiling. There were several chains attached to pulleys, some containing baskets filled with odd objects he couldn't properly name. There was also a large machine with a glass orb at the top, with a catwalk built right on it. There was an iron stairwell leading to the top of the catwalk, which lead to a metal box which had various blinking buttons on it. There was a cabinet nearby as well, filled with various tools and chemicals he couldn't name. Some nearby tables contained tools left in various states of abandonment, as if the students using them had been forced to leave the room in a hurry. Like all classrooms, this one also bore a Monitor and a Security camera, though this one was oddly enough, non-functional. There was a set of glass doors at the end of the other side of the room. The final thing of interest in the room was the closed wooden door that lead to the 3rd Floor, the panel being bright crimson. The glass doors like the other important doors, had an ID Panel beside it. He walked over to it, briefly glancing over his shoulder to make sure he wasn't being followed.

"Open sesame, hehehe." Jonathan muttered, as he pressed Alice's ID onto the panel. He swiped the card, bypassing the keypad entirely. The doors hissed loudly as they slowly slid open, a bit of mist coming from within.

He shivered a bit as he stepped inside. This room was rather peculiar, it looked like something straight out of a Science Fiction novel. The room in its entirety was chrome. It was hard to describe, everything was just chrome, reminding him of an episode of Spongebob where everything in the future was chrome. There were ten cylindrical pods attached to the walls, each having a computer panel on the wall next to it. Each one was connected via cable to a large Super Computer at the back end of the room. He took a few steps inside, trying to peer into the pods, but finding them completely darkened. Moving toward the Computer, he looked at the screen, which was currently displaying six habitats within the pods. Two of them were red, and two were empty. He also noticed the count down timer on the screen, making him frown.

"So...Monokuma wasn't kidding when he said these guys are on a clock." he said softly. They only had 18 hours left before a euthinization protocol began. Whoever programmed that was definitely a bastard.

He sat down before the module, looking at the prompt before him. He noticed the attached card reader, and looked briefly at his card. He swiped it across the reader, watching a program open up on the screen. There were two options, Nullify and Release. He clicked on the obvious option, causing the loud whirling in the room to stop. All of the pods started moving, the blanked out doors lighting up. He rapidly stood up, walking toward the nearest pod, peering inside.

The young woman resting within seemed rather peaceful, her light breathing reassured him that she was in fact, still alive. She had long bright orange hair, which was half braided, and held together with a brown ribbon. She had fair colored skin, with a light peach colored tone to it. She had a cute face, small thin brows, a small nose and full pink lips, with a beauty mark at the corner of her lower lip. She was wearing a sleeveless chocolate brown JSK Dress. It had small squares printed around it, lined with bold brown lines, looking like chocolate bars. Each square contained a chocolate donut within, along with small chocolate kisses and cinnamon sticks. She wears light brown leggings, stuffed into pastel brown colored Mary-Jane Shoes. She was wearing brown leather gloves on her hands. He tapped the glass, realizing it was in fact a screen.

"Priscilla Dentyne...the Ultimate Chocolatier. Wait...Dentyne...like the gum brand?" he mumbled, confusion written on his face. The young woman's eyes suddenly opened, causing the boy to scream and fall back. The pod hissed loudly, as the door automatically opened. He backed away from it, eyes firmly locked on the young woman before him.

"Ugn...I say, that was the longest nap I've ever taken." the girl said, stretching her limbs. She shook her hands a bit, climbing out of the pod only for her to fall to the floor.

"Ah...are you okay?" Jon asked, finally regaining his composure. The girl looked at him, her eyes slightly glassy. It was as if she was looking past him. Her stare was rather unnerving.

" _Okay...I know I've met my fair share of weirdos...but this one takes the cake, literally."_

"My apologies, it seems my limbs are currently asleep. Would you mind doing me a favor and carrying me out of this room?" she asked.

"Uh...I guess, but I dunno where to take you. Do you know where you are?" the Songwriter asked. She blinked a few times, shifting herself a bit so that she was resting on her behind, rather than on her legs.

"Anaheim, California. I remember...opening my factory. I was approached by someone. A man from an academy...from Japan. I believe he offered me to study there, as well as take part in a project. Project...Time Turner." she said softly, resting a gloved hand on her forehead.

"Project Time Turner?" he asked, confusion on his face.

"Yes...I don't understand what it was for...but I do believe it was related to science. I had just made a deal with Walt Disney, to open a small chocolate shop at his park. It's only been two weeks since we met, do you know him?" the orange haired girl asked, earning a frown from the boy.

"Um...I don't know how to say this but...Priscilla, you are...in the future. It's been 50 years since all of that happened." he said. She just looked at him, brows furrowing in confusion.

"50 years? You mean the world has spent fifty long years without tasting my delicious chocolates? I must start work right away Mister...what's your name?"

"Jon."

"Ah...Mr. Jon, you already know me as Priscilla. Feel free to call me that, or Ella, it's my nickname. First I must regain control of my appendages. Then I shall begin the cooking process right away! I need to find the finest coca beans on the planet. Come loyal servant, the time for magic awaits!" Priscilla said, holding her arm up pointing to the ceiling. Jonathan just sat there, blinking profusely.

"Um...have you regained the feeling in your legs then?"

"No...I was hoping you'd carry me out of here." she said, flushing slightly. Jonathan sighed, getting up on his knees. He wrapped his arms around the girl, lifting her up with ease. He walked back out into the Physics Room, setting the girl down on a table.

"There you go, I gotta stick around though. I'm sure the others will be waking up soon." Jonathan said, glancing closely at the Chocolatier.

His eyes settled on her chest, not on her breasts, but on the intricate tattoo she had above them. It was a tattoo of a bald eagle, its wings being spread out. The detail on the bird was amazing, each one of its feathers had been drawn extremely well. In its beak, was what looked like a small piece of chocolate, while in its talons was what looked like a human heart. It was crimson red, with droplets of blood falling from it, the ventricles and veins being completely visible, almost as if they would pulse out. Several feathers could be seen dotting other areas of her chest, the heart being buried in her cleavage. A few feathers and chocolate kisses were sprinkled around her shoulders and collar, adding an almost surreal look to the image.

"Is something the matter?" Priscilla asked, a curious look on her face.

"No...I'm just admiring the ink." he said, pointing to her chest. She looked down at it, eyes widening a bit.

"I say...where did I acquire this? I do not recall ever getting this done." she said, clearly surprised.

"Huh...you got a tattoo and you don't remember?"

"I do not...but I like it, it's definitely something I would get. Would you like to see it fully? I don't mind showing my rescuer." she said, reaching for the straps of her dress.

"No no no...I think I've seen enough of it for now. How are your legs?" he asked, changing the subject. The young woman shrugged, stretching her arms.

"I've regained feeling in my legs. I'll need a bit of time to regain mobility, if only I knew where my cane and top hat were. I'd feel complete."

"I'll try to look for them." Jonathan said happily. He was interrupted by another loud hiss, making him look toward the Pod Room.

"I'm gonna go check that out. It seems each pod is set to open every half an hour. Sit tight, I'll be right back." he said, giving her a small smile. He turned back to the other room, heading toward the Pod Room.

" _Even if we lost four people today...I'm certain everyone in here will be fine. Even in the darkest moments, Hope is always present. I'll make sure no one here dies. They've already lost so much, I'm not going to let them lose any thing else!"_

"Excuse me mister, would you mind helping me out of this thing?" a cute voice called out, causing him to glance to his left. The first pod on the very left lay open, and resting inside was a rather adorable looking young woman.

She had a rather young looking face, with bright colored eyes. She had long, dark black haired that had clearly been dyed that way. The young woman was quite curvy for her age, and looked to be very well endowed, something that made the Songwriter flush a bit. She was wearing a rather beautiful kimono, which was crimson red, and had various golden markings. A white obi was tied around her waist, in a traditional haori strings held it together. They were tied in the shape of a flower and had decorative beads hanging from it. He noticed the obi was tied in a traditional Fukurasuzume-Musubi knot, or the Sparrow Knot in English. The kimono revealed quite a bit of her smooth creamy legs, though she was wearing a long pair of white stockings, along with traditional wooden sandals. He fought off his flush, shaking his head a bit.

" _I'm in love with Ruru, I can't be looking at other girls this way. Why is it always me that ends up finding the cute girls?"_ he thought, closing the distance toward the girl.

"Are you okay miss?" he asked, being rather polite.

"Yep! I'm a-okay! I just can't feel my butt." she said, earning a chuckle from the boy.

"That's understandable, you've been asleep for a long time."

"Eh? It's 2045 already? Weird, it feels like I went to sleep yesterday." she said, earning a confused look from the boy.

"2045? Wait...when were you born?"

"February 12th 1994. Why do you ask?" she said, now being the one that was confused. Jonathan remained silent, shaking his head.

"Don't worry about it, my name is Jonathan Hyles. I'm the Ultimate Songwriter, what's your name miss?" he asked curiously.

"Oh me? My name is Kogane Namazu, I'm the Ultimate Model. It's charming to meet you!" she said happily, holding out her hand for the boy to shake. He smiled, giving it a firm shake.

"It's charming to meet you too. Let's get you outta this pod eh?"

 _ **xxx**_

Sofia didn't know what to do. She had finally seen a class trial and it had destroyed her. Her friends had talked about it, and she didn't want to experience one. Now that she had, it was the worst feeling in her life. She had never felt so helpless, unable to do anything to stop what was happening. Her talent had been nothing more than useless to everyone. Her Spiritual Healing wasn't going to be useful in the recovery process of any injury. All of them were emotional and psychological in nature, something that she didn't specialize in. Still...she knew she had to help, she had too. She didn't know Cara that well, she had just met the woman after all. While she hadn't seen her loved ones die in that manner, she did lost her loved ones. 50 years had passed in the world, and she had most likely lost everyone. Now, despair was going to wretch away what little she had left. She wasn't going to let that happen, she needed to help everyone.

It didn't take her long to find the Ultimate Craftsman. He was in the kitchen, sitting back against the wall with a bottle of vodka in his grasp. He had already drank a bit of the alcohol, most likely too strong for him to haphazardly drink. He looked up briefly, frowning when he saw her.

"What do you want? Can't you see I wanna be left alone?" he snapped at her, voice sounding slightly slurred.

"I understand that you are hurting Nick. But being alone is something that isn't healthy. You need to...you need someone to help you grieve. You've been dealt a heavy blow...losing two loved ones...I can't pretend to understand how that feels. I just...want to make sure you are okay." Sofia said softly.

"Okay? OKAY? I am not fucking okay! I just lost the love of my life, and had to watch some fucker holding our child in his hands. He dug her womb out and put our baby in a jar. How the fuck do you want me to be okay after that huh? My only fucking regret is not killing him with my own fucking hands." he shouted, grabbing a hold of the vodka beside him. He took a swig, coughing loudly before throwing the bottle at the far wall. It smashed into a million pieces, the clear liquid inside splashing all over the wall. Sofia knelt down before the boy, sitting down on her legs as she grabbed a hold of his hands.

"It's okay...I just wish to help you. Allow me to heal you...your spirit is hurt, it's been damaged by this killing game. But I'm sure Cara wouldn't want you to suffer." she said. He retched his hands away from her grasp, pushing her away.

"Leave me alone!"

"Jag ska inte! I will not leave you here to suffer! Cara was starting to be my friend, and I will not let you fall into the pit of despair!"

"I don't need your help. I don't want your help, I want my wife...I want her by my side. You have no idea how hard I fought for her, how hard our lives have been. When she told me she was pregnant, we were so happy. We vowed to leave this game together and now we won't do that! We don't see our baby grow up and see the world." Nick said, holding back his cries. Sofia sat down beside him, wrapping his arms around the boy. He buried his face in her chest, sobbing loudly.

"I know...I know all to well. But you must also see there is hope out there right? I know it's tough. Especially seeing someone you love so much being killed in such a manner. I suppose I'm lucky...I didn't see my family die. I don't think I could handle it...but I do know that we must move on. We must face forward, and walk into the sunset together. There is hope out there Nick...and I know you are going to find it. You have to live for Cara, for your baby." she said softly. She placed one of her hands on the middle of his back, and started pressing certain spots in his muscles, making him slowly stop crying. She continued softly massaging him, until his sobs had calmed down.

"How...did you do that?" he asked softly, muffled by her shirt.

"I'm a masseuse. I know which points are connected to our spirit...I can also see auras. Yours is so dark and red...it used to be a bright green, filled with happiness. Even now, I see that green there...it's fighting to over take that red...that despair." Sofia said, earning a sniffle from boy. He pushed himself away from her, wiping away his tears.

"I'm...I'm sorry for yelling at you. And for soaking your boobs in my tears." he said, glancing at her scrubs. She shook her head, brushing it off.

"It's fine...I'm very used to this. Back in Stockholm, I used to help a lot of people like you. People grieving, having lost their family in the great war. Mostly widows, young children who had lost their fathers. My mother didn't like that...she didn't like that I was becoming more popular than her. Despite that, I tried to learn all of her techniques, so that I could become a great masseuse like her." she said, frowning slightly.

"What happened?"

"I...I let someone die. Someone had started a rumor that I could cure deadly sicknesses. I had cured one woman who had been diagnosed with cancer. The head of a Mob family came to visit me...he had committed so many crimes...I couldn't help him. I only used my talents with those I felt deserved it. So I purposely missed certain key points in his body, telling him that he would be healing soon. He ended up dying...and as vengeance, his family burned my mother's parlor down. She suffered severe burns, which prevented her from continuing her work."

"Wow...Fifi I didn't know it was that bad." Nick said softly. Sofia frowned, brushing some hair behind her ear.

"The reason I decided to partake in the project...the one that froze me in time. It was because I was disappointed in myself...I was convinced my mother hated me. I packed up my things and used my savings to buy a ticket on the RMS Aquitania. It was the final trip she was going to make...so I went to America, with hopes of starting my own Massage Parlor. The scouts of Hope's Peak Academy found me, and well...now I'm here." she said.

"I'm sorry to hear all of that...um...how was the Aquitania? Was she as beautiful as history says?" the boy said.

"Oh most definitely. She was the most beautiful ship in the world...my grandmother rode on all of them. She was born in 1901, so she was on every single four funneled ship." Sofia said.

"Are you serious? She was on every single one?"

"Well...not the Olympic. She bought a ticket for the Olympic's return trip to New York, when it struck the HMS Hawke. She was on the Titanic though, my grandmother was a wealthy woman, quite talented with Massage Therapy. It was an experimental medicine at the time."

"So...you are telling me your grandmother was on the Titanic when it sank? Huh...so was Veruca's grandmother." Nick said, finding the coincidence quite interesting.

"Funny how life is huh? She took the Mauritania to England, to deposit some money and send some to my grandfather. Then she took the Titanic to New York, and narrowly survived. She spent a few years in America, until the start of World War 1. She took the Lusitania and narrowly survived its sinking. Ironically enough, she was a nursing student aboard the Britannic when she went down." Sofia said, explaining a bit of her Grandmother's history.

"That's insane...you know they called the Olympic "Old Reliable" for her service in the war? I believe your grandmother deserves that name. Because damn, that lady survived some shit." Nick said, earning a giggle from the girl.

"Yes she did...I remember hearing these stories when I was a little girl. It felt almost like yesterday for me. She died in 1950...she wanted to go on the Aquitania one more time...but she passed away before it did. She had a lot of heart problems, so she died when she was 49 years old. I guess all of the stressful situations from her early life just stacked on each other."

"Hmm...still, to be able to see those beautiful ships. It's a shame really...but I want to hear those stories. The craftsmanship on those vessels is so intriguing. I remember, me and Cara joked about building our own replica Titanic. We were excited when they announced one was being built in China. We were going to get remarried on it...guess that won't happen now." he said. Sofia frowned, forcing herself to her feet, holding her hand out.

"Now, it's not time to be sad! Let's promise to get outta this hellhole. Then when we go, we're going to go on that ship. I've dreamed of going on the Ship of Dreams myself. Even if it's not the original, I want to go on it. We'll go together...we'll go and we'll throw Cara's favorite flowers in the ocean...and if we can figure out where her remains are...we'll cremate them. We'll throw them in the ocean...I'm sure the Ultimate Marine Biologist wishes to be in the place where she feels most at home." she said. Nick looked at the girl's hand, before tentatively grabbing it.

"Okay...we'll do all of that...but you better not die on me Fifi."

"I won't...but do me a favor? Call me Sofi, Fifi sounds like you are talking about my...you know." she said, looking away with a flush. Nick chuckled a bit, giving her a pat on the head.

"Sure thing Sofi." he said. She smiled, turning around briefly, walking toward a plate she had brought with her. She placed it before the boy, pulling the cover off.

"I...brought these down from the Home Economics Room. We made them together...figured you'd want one." she said. Nick's lip quivered a bit, and he wiped away some stray tears.

"Thank you Sofi. Let's eat all of these...Cara would be pissed at me if I let her food go to waste. She'd probably haunt my ass."

"Hehe...I feel like she would. Just to remind you not to drink too much Mountain Dew, or that the whales need to be saved." the Spiritual Healer said, earning a laugh from the boy.

"Damn straight...I wonder...maybe I can free Steve for her. She did love that whale dearly. Yeah...once we find a way out of here, we're springing that Beluga whale out of its pen. You're gonna help me!" he said.

"Okay...but how are we going to do that?"

"Well...we're gonna need a wench, a crane, a flat bed truck, hoses. Maybe some mayonnaise...a tarp, one of those platters with the tiny hotdogs...and rope...lots and lots of rope." he said firmly.

"Uh...okay...what will we do with those materials?"

"I'm not sure...any ideas?" he asked back. Sofia gained a pensive look, snapping her fingers.

"Let's get naked!"

"Eh...let's save that for when we're selling real estate. We need to think of another plan of action...time to go to the drawing board." he said, munching on his cupcake. Sofia smiled a bit...she was happy that Nick had recovered slightly. She was going to ensure he lived through this killing game, even if she lost her life, as long as she saved someone, it would all be worth it.

 _ **xxx**_

"Tania, are you okay?" Kaikane asked softly. The Ultimate Mercenary didn't say anything. She just remained silent, leaning back against the wall of the A/V Room. The Ultimate Surfer shared a look with Tenko, who had a frown on her face.

"Um...we're you and Kamron..."

"Don't mention his name. Blyad...traitorous retch." she spat, clenching her fists tightly.

"S-sorry."

"Come on Ko, I can tell she wants to be alone." the boy said, turning to leave the room. Anastasia grabbed a hold of his wrist, causing him to stop.

"I never said I wished to be alone. It's just...I cannot believe he was doing something like that. The entire time, I thought he was starting to love me. Yes, it started out as sex, I needed relief. But he told me he loved me afterwards."

"That isn't true love...I suspect the moment he found out you were a nymphomaniac, he planned on using you. It's a good thing we found out when we did. He likely would have convinced you to kill in his stead." the surfer said. Tenko rubbed her arm, looking away from the two.

"Um...what's a nymphomaniac?"

"Huh? That's uh...well it's a...hoo boy...I didn't want to answer this question." Kaikane said, rubbing his neck in embarrassment. Anastasia sighed, deciding to stand up straight as she faced the Neo-Akido Master.

"A nymphomaniac is someone who is obsessed with sex. Often times, they become addicted to it. As I was trained to be a soldier, I needed ways to relieve stress. Ways that didn't involve killing innocents. That often times lead to risque acts, where I almost lost my life. However, upon losing my virginity, I became addicted the the feeling. That tingle that goes up your spine, every single twitch, how slick you become, how delicious you taste. It's all just so addicting! There are times where I can't go a single day without even thinking about it...I had to get off, I had too. Sadly, I picked someone entirely wrong." the redhead explained. Tenko flushed brightly, her eyes widening in shock. She rose a single hand up, bringing it down on Anastasia's head in a chop.

"Pervert! That's what you are, you are nothing but a disgusting pervert! Degenerate!"

"Oi, take it easy on her. We all have our ways of coping." Kaikane said.

"Oh? Does that mean you jerk off when you wanna relieve stress? Because I find channeling my anger through my hands and into degenerates much more relaxing."

"No, I don't jerk off when I want to relax. I just grab my board and wade out into the sea. Once I find a good swell, I'll ride it onto the shore. There's nothing quite like surfing, the feeling you get, the rush, the salty sea air, the water at your finger tips. It's just so surreal...I've been away from the sea for far too long. The first time I went to the Class Trial Court Room, I was excited...now not so much." the surfer said, frowning a bit.

"I suppose we all have our ways to relax...though after everything that's happened, I doubt we will ever relax." Tenko added, sitting down on the edge of a nearby computer station.

"I just want to forget what happened today...I don't wish to drink. I just want to lose myself for a few hours. I doubt my fingers will be enough, would you two care to help me?" Anastasia asked, flushing a bit as she tugged on her skirt.

"Uh...sorry Tania...I uh...don't want to. It wouldn't feel right, I wanna do that with the one I love." Kaikane said. Tenko looked at him, eyes narrowing a bit.

"While normally I would agree with you Kai, I believe I must agree with Tania as well. Today showed me something, no one is safe. We're not guaranteed a tomorrow...Himiko would want me to experience everything life has to offer. I don't want to die like Cara did today, I don't want to be killed, without living."

"Tenko...I didn't think you of all people would say that. You are always calling men degenerates. You loathe the thought of a man even touching you." Kaikane said, earning a small smile from the girl, who took a hold of his hand.

"People change...I'm forcing myself to change. But if you are going to be the ideal man, you'll have to be able to fight. Tania and I will whip you into shape. But for tonight, you'll be the one whipping us...but not with a real whip, my pain tolerance is actually really low." she said, earning a chuckle from the young man.

"Tsubaki must be so jealous. She hasn't had her first time and here you are about to have yours with two beautiful ladies." Anastasia said, tracing Kaikane's jaw with her finger tip.

"Uh...well, I wouldn't say first. There was another girl back in Hawaii, so I am a little experienced."

"Oh? Then will you be able to handle my libido? I've been known to last several rounds in bed. First we'll have to break Tenko in, I can tell she hasn't used hers yet." the Mercenary said, slipping her hand under Tenko's skirt, rubbing her inner thigh.

"Ah...can we not do this here? Someone will catch us!"

"That's the point...being caught having sex...that's one of my fetishes." Anastasia said, whispering in her ear. Kaikane bit his lip, despite what had happened during the day, he felt like the luckiest son of a bitch in the world.

 _ **xxx**_

"Why do I feel like my brother is doing something perverted?" Tsubaki asked, earning curious looks from the girls around her. They were all in the small lounge area on the First Floor, trying to forget the trial that had happened moments ago.

Celestia remained silent, pouring over a few sheets of paper Miu had handed her earlier. Kaede was nearby, holding what looked like a Music Book, most likely composing something. Gabriella was nearby, holding a bottle of rum and taking gulps from it. The final person with them was Anaji, who was busy sketching things on his drawing pad. Mei-Ling had stepped into the kitchen momentarily to prepare tea for everyone.

"That's probably because he is dear. When you are in a life or death situation and there are plenty of women around, men can't hold themselves back." Celestia replied, not looking up from her papers.

"Oh, and you would know all about that wouldn't you?" Tsubaki cheekily asked, earning a giggle from the girl.

"Whatever do you mean dear? You are treading on thin ice, very thin ice." the Lolita replied, giving her a smile. Tsubaki shuddered, feeling a shiver go down her spine.

"Arr, when are ye gonna stop yer doodlin lad? Hast ye been inspired by what we bore witness too?" Gabriella asked, causing Anaji to stop drawing.

"I've been working on something for Nick. I am a horror concept artist, but I'm an artist nonetheless. I know all too well what it feels like to lose someone close to you." he said softly.

"Hey...let me be real for a moment...why did you do what you did? Did you truly plan to kill Gonta?" Kaede asked. She closed her music book, giving her attention to the young man. He frowned, rubbing his eyes a bit.

"It was a petty reason. Monokuma approached me on day one, and told me he would give me the charger to my cellphone. I was worried about my mother...she was the only one I had left. I didn't know what would happen, I didn't think anyone would be subject to...what happened. I'm sorry Kaede. Because of me, Shuichi is dead."

"Hey big guy, that isn't your fault. It isn't your fault, or Jonathan's or anyone's. The only one to blame is Harrison, that bastard had the First Blood Perk, he's the cause of Shuichi's death." Tsubaki said firmly, earning a nod from Kaede.

"Exactly. I don't blame you at all for that...anyone could have died in the Sacrificial Roulette. Let's just hope we don't have to host another one of those ever again." the Pianist said. Anaji sighed, rolling his shoulders a bit.

"I'm plagued by that day you know...I ended up drawing that execution. Not as a sick keepsake, but as a reminder. A reminder of what I caused."

"Anaji...I'm not gonna pretend like what happened wasn't wrong. But I believe you should let go of it. Jonathan let go of Shuichi's death...it hasn't come easy but...I believe he's fine for now." Tsubaki said.

"I agree with the wee lass. T'were up to me, I'd have set sail from this long ago. One must learn to let the dead rest. For alas, we shall find ourselves grieving, and at the wrong time, you'll walk the plank right into Davy Jones's Locker." Gabriella said, burping a bit as she finished drinking the last of her rum. She stretched her arms above her head, tugging on her shirt. She growled a bit when her fake hook fell to the floor.

"Bugger."

"Here...I'll help ya." Kaede said, helping Gabriella unbutton her shirt. The girl however continued until she had pulled it completely off, remaining in her black and gold bra. She panted a bit, her chest being slightly flushed from the alcohol in her body.

"Many thanks, I'd be happy if you agreed to swab the deck later."

"Huh? I'm not cleaning your bathroom Gabby." the blonde pianist said, earning a sigh from the Pirate.

"Aye, I'll do it meself."

"Going to the previous topic, I have to agree with Kaede. Anaji, I believe you'll feel much better if you let old dogs lie. Trust me when I say, sometimes its better to let things lie. If you don't, they'll come back to haunt you, until you are nothing but a broken and weakened individual." Celestia said, lowering her gaze a bit.

"Why do I feel like that's a personal statement?"

"Does it sound that way? Ehehe...don't worry about me...I'm certain I speak for most people." she said, brushing it off with a smile. Mei-Ling returned, pushing a small cart with her, holding a few sweets on it, along with a tea kettle.

"Duìbùqǐ, everyone. It took a little longer to prepare the tea, Sofia and Nick have been drinking." she said, pouring some of the tea out for her friends.

"Sofia? Drinking? I didn't think she would actually be capable. Color me impressed." Tsubaki said, gratefully accepting her tea.

"Aye, sometimes a wee drink is what someone needs. And now that we have a bottle, we should have a little fun." Gabriella said, grabbing a hold of the Captain Morgan bottle, placing it on the glass table before them. It slowly came to a stop, the neck pointing to Tsubaki.

"Aahaha! Truth or Dare lass, come on...ye best pick the right one."

"Ugh...fine, I could use a game to loosen up a bit. I pick dare." the white haired girl said, earning a catty grin from the Ultimate Pirate.

"Your Captain orders you to kiss the Physicist. And make it entertaining."

"I must abstain. I'm not attracted to women." Celestia said, earning a laugh from Tsubaki.

"That's a bullshit lie. I can see it on your face, you've been looking at some of the guys and the girls. Hey, too each their own, though I think if you look at Jonathan too much, Veruca might kill you." she said with a smirk.

"Celestia, you like Jonathan too?" Mei-Ling asked.

"I do enjoy his company...he's a good man and...wait what do you mean _too_?"

"I...well, I've been thinking...I don't want to die without sharing a kiss with a boy. I've been thinking about spending some time with Calem, he seems so reclusive. But Jonathan treats me kindly too...and forgive me for saying this Tsu, but your brother is smoking hot. I want to sleep on his abs."

"Oh my...Fa, Mei-Ling is a little freak!" Kaede said, earning a chuckle from Anaji.

"You certainly do know how to pick them. Are you attracted to tall men?" he asked, earning a flush from the Folklore Specialist.

"Not really...it feels super embarrassing being this small. I feel like they would have to pick me up to even kiss me. But finding a guy that's the same height as me is hard too...especially because they're all the age of twelve. I can see why Setsuko has a hard time finding anyone herself." Mei-Ling said, frowning a bit.

"Aw...you'll find someone soon. Maybe you could try with Setsu?" Kaede asked, earning a wide eyed look from Mei.

"Me...with a g-girl? I-I can't...it's so weird."

"It is not...I change my mind, Tsubaki, I dare you to kiss Mei-Ling. Take those virgin lips as yours." Gabriella said, giving the Figure Skater a grin. Tsubaki smirked, pulling out a small tube of Cherry Chapstick, applying some onto her lips.

"Come on Mei, a little peck won't hurt."

"No...don't please, I've never kissed anyone!" Mei-Ling cried out, her cheeks tinging red in embarrassment. Tsubaki knelt down before the girl, pressing her lips against hers. She stiffened a bit, a small squeak leaving her lips. Tsubaki pulled away, just in time to see Mei fall to the floor unconscious. If one looked hard enough, you could see the steam coming out of her ears.

"I think we over did it dears." Celestia said.

"I think so too...I wonder if she likes Cherry Chapstick...well I guess we'll find out later." the Figure Skater said with a shrug, licking her lips.

"Arr...that's what I like to hear! Tsubaki, yer next! Come and spin the bottle of Poseidon, let the seas guide your choice!" Gabriella said, holding the empty Rum bottle to the girl.

 _ **xxx**_

"Lucy old gal...you really need to get out of this chair. It's bad enough these melons weigh more than actual melons. But my back is killing me." Lucy muttered to herself, as she rode down the hallway. She reached the Nurse's Office, reaching for the door. She tested it, but it was locked. She sighed, brushing some locks out of her eyes.

"Don't tell me it's locked. I thought Harrison and Angie moved up to the Art Room...bugger...I'm gonna get off this damn thing." she said in annoyance. She forced herself to stand up, her legs buckling a bit. She could walk just fine with a walker or a cane, but she lacked those at the moment. She rested her weight on her hand, rattling the door a bit until she managed to open it.

"Damn thing was just stuck...perhaps a bit of WD-40 is what we need." she said with a soft laugh, plopping herself back down on her chair. She heard muffled cries coming from inside, and quickly rode into the office.

Sitting at the back of the room was the Ultimate Queen Bee, her head buried in her hands. Lucy noticed the ground was covered in pills, an opened bottle having fallen to the floor, spilling them everywhere. Lucy moved forward, the wheels of her chair crushing some of the pills.

"Tell me you didn't do anything stupid?"

"Eh...what do you want?" Chloe cried, glaring at the girl. Her mascara had streaked, dark black lines having marked her cheeks. Lucy shook her head, pointing her finger at the pills.

"Explain that too me."

"I wanna die."

"Huh? Excuse me?" the Ultimate MMO Player said, confused by what the girl had said. Chloe forced herself to stand up, glaring at the girl.

"I wanna fucking die! I'm sick of being here dammit! I was biding my time, waiting for my daddy to blow a whole in that dome. But after all of this...he's still not here. He abandoned me. This game is being broadcast isn't it? Then why isn't he here? Why isn't he helping me? He doesn't love me anymore. And now people are killing each other...and I...I don't wanna die."

"Okay...so you wanna die or you don't wanna die? You have to pick one sweetheart. If you wanna live then we can still save you. Sadly we can't pick up any Green Mushrooms." Lucy said.

"I'm just scared...you don't understand. I grew up wanting to be like my mom...it was something I dreamed of being. But she was mean...she was mad...she would downtalk anyone. I thought it was cool...so I started acting like her. I thought that I would get her attention...she didn't even remember my name. She called me Claudette, or Casey, or hell even Chrissy! But never by my name...my daddy is the only thing I have that gives my life meaning. And now that he's abandoned me too...I don't want to live anymore."

Lucy sighed as the girl broke into another fit of sobs. She was very confused by what she was saying. She got the gist of it however...the girl was suffering from abandonment issues. Most likely centered around her mother. She understood the girl at least...she only had her father. The only person who was able to help her out, and take care of her. The girl frowned, forcing herself to stand up. Chloe looked up, eyes widening a bit.

"What are you doing?"

"Getting out of this damn chair. I...wanna give you a hug." she said. She let out a yelp, falling back into the chair. Chloe shook her head, wiping her nose with her shirt sleeve.

"Don't...I would hate to see you get hurt."

"What did you just say? I thought you looked at everyone like you were above us?" Lucy said. Chloe shook her head, looking away from her.

"The Ultimate Queen Bee is nothing but a fraud. Yes, I'm able to get people to listen to me. I'm able to use my Charisma to get more followers, to get half the school population into my circle of friends. And then what? They all follow my word like it's gospel. I did it for fun, because to me it amused me. It amused me that people went far above themselves for my petty requests. I figured if mom saw that I had a cult following, she'd finally notice me."

"Did it work?"

"Absolutely not. Still...I did achieve a world record, I had 3 million Facebook Friends in three days. In select groups, I was able to sway the school population to follow me. I was to be given the title of Ultimate Student Body President...but apparently the one here hadn't graduated yet. Since I was also known as a Queen Bee at home, they just slapped that onto me and sent me on my way." Chloe admitted, rubbing her arm. Lucy smiled a bit, tugging on one of her ponytails.

"So you mean to tell me...your entire "I'm the Queen, lick my feet" schtick is just that? You're actually soft and gooey on the inside? Like the fruits you pick up in Crash Bandicoot?" she asked.

"Uh...I have no idea what you are talking about."

"Ugh...the mask...you don Majora's Mask and act differently. But in the inside you are still Link! Though I think you're closer to Zelda, you are blonde." Lucy said, tapping her chin with a finger. Chloe just blinked a few times, still confused at what the girl was saying.

"Yeah, sure whatever. I'm not much of a gamer...but you're right...I did put on a mask. I thought I could win this game if I used my Charisma to sway the people. But it hasn't worked on anyone here...Kiibo was the only one who followed my whims...and he's gone now. I thought everything was going to be fine...and then Cara died...and her baby is...oh god."

"Hey, don't think about that stuff. I know what happened was tragic...but you can't blame yourself for that. I try not to think about it...it bloody hurts. Trust me, it hurts more than you can imagine. We have a lot in common...I actually only have my daddy too. He's a wonderful man...it's thanks to him that I can live so comfortably." Lucy said, a smile on her face.

"Daddy's little girl eh?"

"Mhm...how about we hang out for a bit? I came here for some pain meds, when you have boobs this huge, your back tends to hurt." she said, earning a chuckle from Chloe.

"I suppose I'm glad I wasn't _born_ that perfect. I know my pharmaceuticals, I believe some Percocets will do for now. Or maybe a low dose morphine patch. Those feel nice when you are stressed."

"Chloe...are you a drug dealer?"

"WHAT? NO! God, I was studying to be a Nursing student shit head. I know my way around medicine. The pills on the ground are Xanax, I was gonna take some. But I was having a panic attack, that's why they spilled out." Chloe said, pointing to the pills on the floor.

"Ah...I see. I think I might take some of those before class trials. The anxiety sucks."

"Tell me about it...let me sweep this up and I'll find you something for the pain. So...let's begin with an easy question...who's your favorite team?"

"London Spitfire of course! They're my favorite team!" Lucy said excitedly.

"Huh? What team is that? I'm talking about Sports."

"So am I. I'm talking about Esports, the London Spitfire is a team of Overwatch Players." Lucy replied, earning a sigh from Chloe.

"Okay then...what's your favorite band?"

"Easy, Baby Metal, Falling in Reverse, Crown the Empire. Oh there's Lady Baby too, and BTS, and Larval Stage Planning. I don't count Hatsune Miku as a band, but there are other Vocaloids. I fucking hate Nickleback, ugh fuck those guys. I like Halestorm, Lzzy Hale is an amazing fucking singer. Oh and then there's..."

Chloe sighed...perhaps she should have started with a different question.

 _ **xxx**_

"Veruca, can we talk? And I mean a serious talk." Carla said, causing the Nut Specialist to look away from the vanity mirror. She had just gotten out of the shower, and was brushing her lengthy brown hair. She had forgotten how long it was, despite her remembering it was to her shoulders at the beginning of their nightmare.

"Sure thing, what do you wish to discuss?" she replied, setting her brush down. She spun around, turning to face Carla. She was sitting on the floor, wearing an over sized tee shirt, her bright pink panties barely visible under it.

"It's about Jo-Jo. I've been feeling a little weird toward him. I think it was after that dumb Viagra Motive. I did what I did because I wanted relief...but afterwards...I dunno. Whenever he's nearby, my heart beats super hard. I feel really hot down there too, and I just...wanna touch myself."

"First, that's a little too much information. I don't need to know what you wish to do to yourself when my boyfriend is around. Second, what you are describing is love."

"Love? Huh...that's odd." Carla said, brows furrowing a bit. She tugged on one of her pigtails, a frown on her face.

"Why is it so odd? We've established that we are all lacking memories. Look around you...this room is rather spacious no? As if three people once lived here. If what you want to ask me is to be with him, then you don't need to ask. Call it intuition, but I feel like the three of us were together before all of this."

"What makes you say that?" the Ultimate Lucky Student asked, her heterochromatic eyes looking up from the floor. Veruca silently turned around, opening one of the drawers in the vanity. She dug around for a bit, finding a leather bound book. Quickly undoing the clasp, she flipped through the pages, stopping near the middle of the book.

"This is Jonathan's Songbook. He told me he wrote all of his songs inside this, and that it had gone missing. However, I found it and kept it to myself. It was actually in my dormitory, which lies unused now. I was flipping through it and found this." she said, pulling out a photo from within.

It was a picture of Jon, Veruca and Carla. The three of them were at what looked like a beach. The ocean was visible in the background, along with Kaikane who was surfing a wave. The forefront of the picture however featured the three of them. Veruca was wearing a dark brown two-piece bandeau top bikini. Her brown hair was down to her upper back. Carla was wearing a monochrome bikini, that hugged her curves nicely. She had a grin on her face, her bright eyes shining in the sun. Her hair was tied into a side ponytail with a white ribbon. Jonathan was in the middle, wearing black and white swim trunks, his right arm sandwiched between Carla's breasts, while Veruca was holding his hand. The Nut Specialist was giving the boy a kiss on the cheek, the look on his face being one of surprise.

"That looks like Venice Beach. Oh man...I look pretty fine in that bikini, my boobs are totally perfect."

"Ahem...your breasts are not the point of this picture. It's clear that the three of us were close. If our memories were in fact taken from us, it could be that we were in a relationship." Veruca said, giving the girl a glare. It shot over her head, her eyes still on the picture.

"Huh...isn't that illegal in America?"

"Only if you get married, I think. Well according to the back of this picture, this was our first year anniversary. The bottom says, "The day I asked the two loves of my life to marry me. Couldn't afford a ring, sung them a song instead." That is definitely something Jon would do."

"Yep...who needs a silly ring anyway? Buuuut! If Jo-Jo was with us both, then does that mean you and I were together too?"

"I'm not sure...I don't feel any attraction towards women. It's clear that our bond transcends quite a bit. Especially if we're ready to disregard local laws to be together." Veruca said, a pensive look on her face. Carla took a hold of the picture, head titled slightly.

"I...really wish I could remember this. Call me crazy, but the first time me and Jo-Jo were together, it felt familiar. As if I knew exactly what he liked. It was as if he was telling me he liked it rough, yet I never heard him voice it out."

"Again, information I don't need to know dear." Veruca said, her face flushing. Carla giggled, covering her mouth with her hand.

"Aw...don't tell me you're jealous? Are you jealous because he got it in with me and not you? That's so precious!"

"That is not it! It's clear I was his girlfriend before you join us. That means that I should have naturally been the first one! Even if I don't remember it!" she cried back.

"Hmm...have you slipped a finger in? Maybe you're still a virgin, if that's true then we need to remedy that."

"Bloody hell, you pervert! Keep that stuff to your fuckin self!" the Nut Specialist cried, her face turning crimson. Carla shook her head, her soft giggles filling the room.

"I'm just busting your balls Ruru! Still...this adds another layer to all of this. This game we're in isn't fun...if someone has the gull to kill a pregnant woman. Who's to say they won't kill someone like me? I'm scared you know."

"Why are you scared?" Veruca asked softly. Carla sat down, holding the picture closely.

"I'm scared of dying. Like...I'm not scared of death...there is a debt that all men pay, and that is death. It's inevitable...I'm scared of dying. I don't want to feel any pain...I don't want to suffer. I can only imagine the pain Cara went through...the shock, the confusion, the pain. Don't even get me started on Dan. Then there's Kamron...I can still hear his voice. I try to think of happy things...but I just can't, I hear that gun...it reminds me of that day. When I held that gun to my head." she said, her shoulders shaking slightly. Veruca sat down next to her, wrapping her arms around her.

"Shh...it's okay. I vow to you, right now under god, that you will not die here. I will make sure you make it out of here alive. Or my name isn't Veruca Almendra DeWitt Bukator LeGume."

"Thank you Ruru. It means a lot that you'd vow that...but don't make promises you can't keep. I may have Ultimate Luck, but that doesn't mean I'll make it out of here unscathed. Luck is a fickle mistress, one day...it'll run out. The trigger will strike primer...and it'll be game over." Carla replied, looking away from the Nut Specialist. Veruca frowned, sliding a hand under her chin, slowly turning her head until she was facing her. She looked into her eyes, a confident look on her face.

"It will not be game over...this is all a game, then that means there will be a winner. Despair will not triumph...we have to find out the truth behind this horrid game. The truth about our missing memories. We need to fight for that truth, fight for that until we find it. The truth hurts, but it's better than living a lie, and it's better than dreaming of an ideal scenario. We can't live happily anymore...none of us will be able to sit around a table, during Sunday dinner and live our forever together. We were friends before...sure...but now, we're different. We can't let that just become a fleeting hope, understood?"

"B-but Ruru...what if I die? What if you die? Or Jon?"

"You aren't going to die, and Jon...he's too stubborn to die. There's something about him that I can't place. Like he knows how to take care of him, but I just can't figure out what it is. As for me...they'll have to break me before they kill me. It'll take a sledge hammer to break my iron will. There is one thing that I'm looking forward too though."

"What's that?" Carla asked, pursing her lips a bit.

"Finding the Mastermind. You see this hand?" she asked, holding her finely manicured hand out. Carla looked at it, giving her a nod.

"I see it."

"Good, memorize it well. I will be granted the pleasure of grabbing the mastermind by his balls. Then I will proceed to crush said nuts." Veruca said, clenching her fist tightly. Carla swallowed hard, a dry chuckle leaving her lips.

"Yeah...you do that."

"I really do want you to be there...you'll stay alive for me, right? For me and Jon?" she asked, a bit softly. Carla gave her a nod.

"Y-yeah...I'll be there...I'll bank on my luck. It's never failed me." she replied, barely above a whisper. The two girls continued looking into each others eyes, smiling slightly.

"Good...we'll make it to the end...you...me, and Jon."

"A-huh."

Neither knew why, but it was an odd attraction that had slowly pulled them together. It was almost in instinct. Veruca pressed her lips firmly against Carla's, giving her a slow tentative kiss. The Ultimate Lucky Student matched her movements, a soft squeak leaving her lips. Veruca cupped her cheek, deepening the kiss a bit, slipping her tongue past her lips. It was a bit odd, but the Nut Princess welcomed it. She could taste the faint hint of Root Beer and strawberry lipgloss. She didn't know why, but she craved it. She wanted more. She pulled away briefly, kissing the brunette with passion. Carla moaned gruffly, suckling on Veruca's lower lip, tugging on it slightly. Her cute squeaks and moans only spurred her on.

The two pulled away, both panting for air. Carla recovered a bit faster, and reached for the hem of her shirt, quickly taking it off. She pulled Veruca onto her lap, much to her surprise, and started to kiss and lick her neck. She gasped at the foreign feeling, feeling nothing like this in her entire life. She felt the girl guiding her hand towards one of her breasts, slipping it under the bra. Her nipples were hard, most likely from arousal. Veruca jumped a bit when she felt Carla's hand slipping underneath the skirt of her nightgown, rubbing her entrance above over her lacy panties.

"Hey...Ruru...have you ever...thought about eating another girl out?" Carla asked, looking directly into Veruca's eyes.

"N-no."

"W-would you like too?" she asked softly. Veruca gave her a shy nod, standing up from her lap. The Ultimate Lucky Student grabbed onto the hem of her panties, and pulled them down in one swift motion, revealing her shaved womanhood, flushed and swollen from arousal. She sat down on the edge of the bed, spreading her legs a bit.

"Um...how do you...you know?" Veruca asked, not knowing how to proceed.

"It's okay...I'll let you know if you're doing a good job." she said. Veruca nodded, and slowly knelt down before the girl.

She had seen this in movies before, but never once thought she would be doing this. Her rational self was telling her to pull the plug on this operation. That she didn't like women this way and she shouldn't do it. But the other side told her that her life wasn't guaranteed. That she should try everything once, even something like this. After the day she had, she needed a bit of stress relief. To forget the screams filling her head, to forget the images forever ingrained in her mind. She closed her eyes, about to do it but paused, backing away.

"I can't...I'm not ready." she exclaimed. Carla rolled her eyes.

"It's fine...I'll get you used to it soon. But you aren't leaving me half cocked, but that hand to work. I'm sure the Ultimate Nut Specialist is also the Ultimate Nut Cracker. Show me what those fingers can do. And if you can, fit the whole fist in there." she said, a crazed look on her face.

" _Wow...I guess the whole "Don't stick your dick in crazy" thing is true. Well...I guess fist is more appropriate in this case...I should invest in a dildo."_ the Nut Specialist thought, as she stood up, sitting down next to the girl.

She lowered herself, pressing her lips against Carla's, her right hand traveling to the girl's sweet spot. She rubbed the outer lips, slowly slipping a finger in. Her eyes widened in her mind, from how slick her entrance already was. She slipped a second finger in, followed by a third. She continued roughly kissing the girl, as she started thrusting her hand into her entrance. The sloshing sound added with her dripping all over hand turned Veruca on even more. She felt her nipples hardening at the thought, and it wasn't long after that Carla had latched onto one, suckling on it as if she were a newborn. Both girls moaning rather loudly. That however came to an abrupt end when the door to their room opened, and Jonathan walked in.

"You guys, you will not believe what I just...what the fuck?"

"AAAAAHHHH!" Veruca cried, falling off the bed. Jon's arrival made Carla bite down on her nipple, causing her to scream and fall onto the floor. Both girls looked at the boy, large Doe eyes meeting cerulean blue. He just stood there unblinking for a moment.

"Uh...anyway, I was checking out the library earlier. I heard sounds from the other side of the Physics Room door. I was able to speak with a couple students. I guess they were able to break out of their Pods. The girl, Priscilla, said she would find a way out and try to join us tomorrow." he said, a small smile on his face.

"Oh...that's pretty cool I guess. At least they're safe, and that's what matters for now." Carla replied.

"The bloody hell are you doing? Are we just gonna go about our business like nothing happened? We were mid shag, you bit my nipple!" Veruca cried, massaging her left breast. She examined the fleshy bud, thankfully it wasn't hurt.

"Ah well...I'm sorry. If you wanna keep fingering her, I'll take my leave. I was gonna cook something for us. My mom taught me how to make Fried Rice, and I've been hankering for some. Maybe I can convince Mei-Ling to help. Though she was passed out when I walked by Tsu and the others." he said.

"I am not just gonna continue where I left off! What the blooming hell is wrong with you? Weren't you ever taught to knock before you walk into a room?"

"Weren't you ever taught to put a tie on the knob when you're gonna mess around with someone?" the boy countered. Carla pointed a single digit into the air.

"He's right you know."

"Shut up! Ugh...I cannot believe this...I was so in the mood too. You ruined everything Jon!" Veruca said, rapidly standing up. She tried brushing past him, only for him to catch her by the arm.

"Uh-uh...you aren't leaving now. The two of you clearly need to relieve some stress, and since I'm the man of the relationship. It's my duty to feed into his ladies desires."

"Yay! I finally get to fuck again!" Carla cried joyfully, holding her arms above her head in glee.

"Excuse me, but that is a private event. I'd rather it's just the two of us." Veruca said, a small frown on her face. Carla sighed, grabbing a hold of her bra and panties.

"Fiine...you get to have him tonight Ruru. This will be your first time, so be sure to enjoy it. Then again if our memories are gone, it might be your 1000th. Promise me I can join next time?"

"Yeah...you can join next time...Promise."

"Good...by the way Ruru, Jo-Jo likes being bottom. Also, he has this spot on his back that makes him tense up a bit. Oh, and if you want a lot of cum, put your finger in his butt."

"Uh...no, I think I can handle it from here Carla. Keep your advise and your fingers to yourself." Jonathan said, his face flushing in embarrassment. The Lucky Student gave the boy a firm kiss on the lips, winking at the two as she slipped her underwear and shirt on, locking the door on her way out.

"So...you like having a finger in your butt?"

"Do you want me to fuck you or not?" the boy cried back.

"Don't be shy dear...everyone knows that men are sensitive around that area. Ah...is that why you wanna be with Celestia too?"

"I'm gonna go take a goddamn shower and jerk off in there. I truly hope your fingers suffice." he said, tossing his jacket onto his bed as he headed toward the bathroom. Veruca sprinted toward the boy, knocking him to the ground. She quickly spun him around, straddling his hips, holding his arms above his head.

"Hell no...my stress levels are through the roof. I want you to bust a nut in my womb, I want to feel that dick hit my cervix. I don't care if can't speak in the morning. I wanna feel every inch slide down my throat. You're going to satisfy me, or I will break you."

"O-okay."

"Good...pants off, now." she said, releasing his hands. He smirked, grabbing a hold of her shoulders, pushing her onto the ground, pinning her to the ground, holding her arms above her head. She grit her teeth, giving him a glare.

"I'm sorry honey, but I'm not one to be dominated. I like peanut butter a lot you know...I'm going to lick every single inch of you. Just so you know, I have a lot of fetishes, and licking is one of them."

"Then go ahead...show me what you got. I want you to put that tongue to work and I don't mean singing. I'm wetter than a slobbering doberman, and I expect you to please me. Since I know your sweet spot, you should know mine. There's a spot that I squeeze under my arm when I play with myself. It always makes me scream when I cum." she said, her face flushed crimson. He smiled, giving her a wink.

"Good too know...I'll take extra care of you. I'll make sure to break your shell down and deliver my nuts into your factory. And yes, nuts, I cum like a porn start."

"I'll be the judge of that."

 _ **xxx(Ha...you fuckers thought this chapter had a lemon. Not on my watch, upupupu)xxx**_

"So...I'm assuming he isn't coming tonight?"

"Oh he's coming, but not in the sense you think. Say...are we gonna keep meeting after these trials? I think it's kind of demeaning to the dead."

"Meh...the dead are dead...can't do much about that. However, we have to keep meeting. Now that people are dropping like flies, we need to start acting. We need to figure out who the mastermind is and end this game."

"Hmm...I suppose you are right." the second person said.

"Getting cold feet? I thought you were an agent of chaos? Willing to do anything and everything for my organization. Come on...are you telling me I let you join D.I.C.E. and you aren't going to do anything?"

"It isn't that...It's just...I don't want to hurt my friends...and I don't want to lose my life. Especially doing something this risky...I mean, what does revealing everyone's secrets have to do with finding the mastermind?"

"Elementary my dear, I'm sure the mastermind is hiding among us. I believe they might even have a double agent. By revealing everyone's secrets and claiming it was the mastermind that did it, that person will be revealed. They'll be forced to act, to kill the person who revealed it, in vengeance for what they did." the first voice said.

"I know that...but do we seriously have to blame someone else?"

"Of course we do...we got the Library now...and I saw "You know Who" skulking around the Physics Room earlier. I'm sure those captives are already free. We'll blame one of those idiots on it...it'll be quite the beautiful lie, don't you think?"

"Koki! We can't just blame someone innocent! Those kids have been frozen in time. They've lost everything, we can't just pick them off."

"Then who do you suggest dear? Since you are so keen on protecting everyone. Are you going to take the fall? I'm sure you are lucky enough to avoid being punished, or even killed."

"No...remember what Alice said during the trial? That Dan had information on all of us. Well why don't we blame it on Alice? I mean, she's a teacher and all. No one trusts her, and she's doing something mean and nasty. Stealing money is a huge no-no...she needs to be punished!"

"Hmm...I like it. That would definitely spur someone to kill...no one trusts the Faculty anymore. Then again there is no more faculty...just students. You might be smarter than you let on...but seriously, hide that damn tattoo better. You waltzed in here without your make up...though if you wanna reveal it, I don't really care."

"Nah...where's the fun in that? Though I am worried...what if they discover the trigger word?" the girl asked, causing the first voice to sigh.

"That is an issue...but it will be an interesting one. I still can't believe the Government was able to get an Agent in here. This is so super duper cool! It's as if we're in the Sixties, trying to get information on the Russians! Oh I can't wait for our plan to unfold, it's going to be so fun! Nee-hee-hee!"

"If you say so...I just don't want anyone to get hurt."

"Thou shalt not kill, remember that. It's the solemn rule of D.I.C.E. If anything, I'll take the blame for it. A leader needs to stand tall and proud for his disciples to follow along, eh?" the voice said, earning a sigh from the girl.

"I suppose...well, I wouldn't be known as the Ultimate Prankster if I wasn't ready to pull a prank on someone. I suppose I should cut loose...especially because I finally have spray paint. I'm gonna vandalize some stuff, you wanna join me Koki?"

"Nah...I'm a little tired. Seeing two people brutally murdered, and two others executed can really wear me down. You have fun though, sleep tight and don't let the fetus jars bite. Nee-hee-hee!"

 _ **xxx**_

"Nice job Benny. I was expecting two bodies, but you raked in four...you're doing a lot better than I expected!" Junko said cheerfully, earning a small smile from the Plastic Surgeon.

"Thanks, I had a hard time trying not to lose my shit though. That playlist was god awful. So I give you props on that." Benny said, standing up from his chair, popping his back.

"I at least know I can leave the show to you in case I wanna venture out into the garden. Where the hell is Heather?"

"I'm right here...no need to yell." a voice said firmly. Junko turned to the source of the voice, finding her step sister sitting down in a gaming chair.

She was a beautiful young woman, with dark raven hair bearing streaks of white. She had pale white skin, her eyes being surrounded by dark eye shadow. She was wearing a sleeveless blood red dress, with black outlines around the edges. Over it, she was wearing a crimson corset, with bright red lace tied at the front. She was wearing a torn black layered skirt, with white layers underneath. Her pale white thighs were visible, a pair of black torn stockings covering her legs. She was wearing a pair of black knee high converse sneakers, with dark red lacing. Her lips were charcoal black, due to the lipstick she was wearing, and her fingernails were painted dark crimson red. She was wearing a black choker around her neck, a tattoo of a bat being visible on her collarbone. She looked up from her magazine, slowly blinking as her crimson eyes locked with Junko's blue ones.

"I'm surprised...usually you blend into the darkness. I thought you'd be hanging upside down like the bat you are."

"Junko don't piss me off...I don't have the time to deal with you right now."

"Uh hello? Where do you get mouthing off to me? You are lucky I decided to let you live through the shitstorm that happened here."

"You caused the shitstorm meathead. Not to mention the only reason I'm still around is because I'm still useful to you. You just want me to take care of your back zits and blackheads. You know, you could learn to do that yourself." Heather said, rather annoyed at her older step sister. Junko growled angrily stomping her way to the goth.

"I will not have you calling me a meathead, Bat. And if you want to keep your brains in your skull and not splattered on the wall, you'll do as I say." Junko said. Heather closed her magazine, and stood up tall, causing Junko to look up at her. She was only 5 feet 5 inches, while Heather was 5 feet, 10 inches, in heels. She swallowed hard as her crimson gaze bore down on her.

"Listen you little shit...you took what we had here and ruined it all...and for what? Because you were so goddamned bored that you wanted to mimic the great Junko Enoshima? I am not going to join you in your crusade to murder our friends. I am your dermatologist and that is it, I am not your agent of despair. Not like that moron beside you." she said, glancing at Benny.

"Hey, don't look at me. I'm not an Ultimate Despair, I'd rather do what she says and live than not and die."

"Pussy...I'd rather take my chances out there than in here." she replied.

"Oh you two...you are so funny! You know you love being in here...Heather loves seeing Celestia fall in love with another guy. And Benny totally adores how Sofia is comforting Nicky during his time of need. You two love this right?"

"Yes...I'm totally enamored by the fact my girlfriend is falling in love with Chris of all people. I really appreciate the kind service you are doing for us Jenna, I really do." Heather said.

"What did you say?" Junko said softly. Heather backed away slightly, clenching her jaw.

"I'm sorry...I didn't mean to call you that."

"No...say it again...I wanna hear you say it." she hissed angrily. Heather sighed, looking away from her sister.

"Jenna."

"Don't ever call me that again! Jenna is weak! Jenna is spineless! Jenna is useless! Jenna wasn't able to give Jonathan what he wanted! Jenna was unable to please Jonathan like he wanted! Jenna lost to Veruca and Carla! But I won't...my name is Junko Enoshima, I'm the Ultimate Despair! I will get what I want...and that starts by taking those two retches out! And since you don't want to help me out here, you're going to help me in there."

"Huh? Oh you are tripping if you think I'm going to join your stupid game." Heather said. Junko smirked, reaching behind her back for her tablet. She tapped on it for a few seconds, before turning it to Heather, showing her a picture of Celestia, which had a blinking red dot on it.

"If you don't do as I say, I'll kill your physicist. You won't get to her that juicy cock of hers ever again. Is that what you want? For sweet little Alex to die at your hands."

"Don't call her Alex you cunt!"

"Hey now...let's not do this...Junko, put that shit away. You know those bombs only go off when in close proximity. So stop taunting her, and Heather you stop testing Junko. I don't want Sofi to die, so I'd rather do what she says. She calls the shots now, not the Headmaster." Benny said firmly. Heather clenched her hand so hard her knuckles cracked.

"Fine...you stupid little earwig. I'll join your fucking game, but I'm not going to kill anyone."

"Oh you most certainly will kill someone. You get a freebie...Jonathan decided to abuse the rules with me. A rather smart cookie, I'll say. However, there's a little thorn in my side...one that I wasn't able to eliminate during our most joyous occasion ever. That little liar Kogane...I feel like she may reveal a bit too much about us."

"She shouldn't...we did erase her memories. I gave her complete amnesia, she won't remember shit." Benny said.

"Oh? Is that true? Then why did the Pod Room camera show her flirting with Jonathan? Speaking about her talent? Clearly wanting his dick?"

"Are you sure you aren't just jealous of her?"

"Pfft...as if. If anyone is going to ride Jon, it's going to be me." Junko said.

"According to Jonathan's bedroom camera, you lost out on that...again." Heather said, pointing to the monitors. Junko turned around, eyes widening a bit when she saw Jonathan and Veruca. Her jaw dropped, hands slamming onto her console.

"Goddamn it! They're going at it like it's the end of the fucking world!"

"Interesting...his technique is quite profound. I didn't think reverse cowgirl could look so beautiful."

"Benny shut the fuck up! I will snap your dick in half if you say another word!"

"Hey Junko...Jon and Veruca are doing it like they do on the Discovery Channel." Heather said, earning an angry growl from the girl. The goth girl sat down in her chair, hiking her skirt a bit as the fan started blowing in her direction.

"Benny, be prepared to use the knockout gas in the Physics Room. And lock the gates to the First Floor. We're gonna get the Ultimate Cunt into the library. Make sure you're ready to play your role, and for the love of got, shave your pussy, I can see your pubes."

"Too bad, so sad. I like having fur down there, so you'll just have to deal with it." the goth girl said, flipping her sister off as she poured over the latest article in her 4 year old magazine.

" _Grr...you'll get yours Heather...you think you are so cute...well wait until you get killed by one of those idiots. That's if she doesn't expose you first. Upupupupupu!"_

 **Chapter 2 Act 6 Epilogue 1 End**

 **Surviving Students: 32**

 **Surviving Faculty Members: 1**

 _ **xxx(Cast)xxx**_

 **Fa Mei-Ling**

 **Jonathan Hyles**

 **Anaji Hora**

 **Lucy Cadwell**

 **Setsuko Inoue**

 **Victoria Louis**

 **Tsubaki Aulani**

 **Kaikane Aulani**

 **Veruca LeGume**

 **Nicholas Ladd Gardner**

 **Anastasia Katrina Klevorick**

 **Carla Williamson**

 **Harrison Evans**

 **Alice Lois Caroll**

 **Julianne Natalie Ray**

 **Gabriella Vertran**

 **Calem Kurogane**

 **Christopher Patrick Bacon**

 **Chloe Raincomprix**

 **Sofia Nilsson**

 **Celestia Ludenberg**

 **Priscilla Dentnye**

 **Kogane Namazu**

 **Heather Oswald**

 **Kaede Akamatsu**

 **Kaito Momota**

 **Miu Iruma**

 **Rantaro Amami**

 **Tenko Chabashira**

 **Kokichi Ouma**

 **Maki Harukawa**

 **Ryoma Hoshi**

 **Tsumugi Shirogane**

 **Angie Yonaga**

 ** _xxx(Deceased Students and Faculty)xxx_**

 **Kirumi Tojo (Deceased)**

 **Shuichi Saihara (Deceased)**

 **Korekiyo Shinguji (Deceased)**

 **Himiko Yumeno (Deceased)**

 **Gonta Gokuhara (Deceased)**

 **Kiibo (Deceased)**

 **Dan Arche (Deceased)**

 **Lee Harvey Emerson (Deceased)**

 **Kevin Hicks (Deceased)**

 **Kamron Luca Di Carita (Deceased)**

 **Cara Ladd Gardner (Deceased)**

 ** _A/N: Goddamn this chapter was a pain in my ass to write. It was a bit hard to try and continue after the last trial. I mean...god, The Fetus in a Jar still boggles my mind. I still can't believe I did that, but I like pushing the envelope, and I will continue pushing it until it either falls off the table or I get bored and start poking the lion with a stick._**

 _ **This marks the end of the First Part of our little story. The next 2 chapters will be Christmas Specials, as I have said before. The first half is going to be released on Christmas Eve if I can get it prepared. My hope is that I can get both of them done by Christmas Eve. The Christmas Special is the first chapter, and the second chapter will be more dedicated to Junko, as her birthday is coming up and I want to dedicate a chapter to her.**_

 ** _After both those chapters are done, I shall regretfully bow my head. I have been writing for this series for awhile. So I wish to take a break, so I can work on the second half of this story. Things are starting to cook up, especially with the new players being introduced. I wish to work on RWBY for a bit, before continuing. My aim is to start working on this story again before February 10_** _ **th**_ ** _. That's when The Walking Dead Starts, and I usually watch and write this. It's kind of a tradition now. I like picking this series up during the fall, when Walking Dead is starting. Maybe that should be my routine...and give you all nothing but despair and angst over the summer._**

 _ **In all seriousness, I wish to thank all of you for sticking with me and my despair. I would personally like to thank Crit Fail, because if it wasn't for A New Hope, I wouldn't have had the motivation to pick this story back up. I love you bro, and thanks for letting me be a part of your Legacy. I shall do my best to help you in anything you ask, to the best of my ability.**_

 ** _Shoutout to PrettyPunk, who's OC debuted in this chapter. I promise to handle her with care. I'm already in love with the Sweetheart, you know how to make amazing characters. And I truly hope everyone is prepared for what is in store._**

 _ **Finally...A shoutout to everyone who submit a character to me. You have all made this wonderful story of mine a reality. Without your characters, I wouldn't have people to brutally murder! All jokes aside, this story is as much yours as it is mine. It makes me happy to work with your characters. And though some may be dead, I don't plan on letting them go out into the night. I'm going to flesh them out even if they are dead. So I hope you stick around, because I'm about to give you the hardest Purple Nurple of your lives!**_

 _ **See you all in the next release! Also, fuck Elf, just...fuck that movie...**_

 ** _Coming Soon...A Morning Hope Academy Christmas..._**


	27. A Morning Hope Academy Christmas Part 1

**A/N:**

 **Merry Christmas You Filthy Animals**

 **Danganronpa**

 **School Life Snippets**

 **Chapter 2**

A Morning Hope Academy Christmas

It was a cool morning in Anaheim, California. The students of Morning Hope Academy were almost non-existent. The Dean had ended classes the week before, and classes wouldn't start back up until well after the New Year. It was currently December 24th, the day before Christmas. The only ones who remained on campus were a few of the Hope's Peak Academy Exchange students, and most of Class 24. Those who lived abroad had decided to stay in the Academy, deciding to head out before New Years Day to spend time with loved ones. Though some had decided to return home for the holidays. For Jonathan, that meant he got to spend Christmas with his close friends. Not only that, but he was planning a road trip to New York City, to spend the end of the year there. However, he was having trouble finding the perfect gift for his girlfriends. Their relationship had been a bit awkward at first, but once everyone got used to it, they were readily accepted. Most men would dream of having two girls to call their own. Jonathan however, found it to be a very trifling nightmare. Especially because both of them were English, and English Girls were quite blunt when they wanted to be.

He had been the first one to wake that morning, and had spent the better half of an hour surfing the web. He needed to find the perfect gift for the two of them, but he didn't know exactly what to get them. He had been with Veruca for close to two years now. His second girlfriend however was a much more recent edition, having only been with him for a year and two months. He just didn't know what to get either of them. One would assume that having known them and being with them for a long time, would yield easier results. But that however wasn't the case. He was still learning things about the two of them that he wasn't even aware of. He was sure they were learning things about him as well.

He spun around in his chair, leaning back as he watched the two girls sleeping soundly. Veruca had a small smile on her face as she was hugging one of his pillows. Her long brown hair was covering most her face, and looked rather peaceful. That of course was nothing compared to the other girl laying beside her. His best friend turned girlfriend, Alice Bailey. The Ultimate Veterinarian was laying spread eagle on the bed, the sheets bunched around her waist, most of it being used by Veruca. Her strawberry blonde hair was splayed all around her head and upper body. Soft snores were coming from her, her nose wiggling a bit. Jonathan honestly found her really adorable.

Of course, that was until Veruca decided to move, her hand slapping Alice across the face. The girl let out a scream, shooting to a sitting position, clasping her chest tightly. Jonathan had jumped a bit, but his shock turned into amusement. Alice brushed her hair out of her face, turning to glare at the still sleeping Veruca. Her vibrant green eyes shifted to the other end of the room. Jonathan gave the girl a smile.

"Morning beautiful, rude awakening?"

"Oh sod off would ya?" the girl replied, laying back down. Veruca shifted a bit, wrapping her arms around the Veterinarian, mumbling something in her sleep.

"Aw, that's so cute. Even in her sleep, Veruca shows how much she loves you Buns."

"Yeah, yeah. What time is it?" she asked, holding back a yawn. The young man glanced at the clock.

"It's 8:15. We don't have anything planned, just hanging out with friends I guess. The Christmas Party is at 8 tonight, and presents are at midnight." the boy replied, earning a thumbs up from Alice. She pulled herself free from Veruca's death drip, sitting back up in their bed.

"Are we going to stay up and wait for Santa?"

"Sure thing babe. I've already conscripted a few girls to help us with cookies. Priscilla, Sofia and Celestia are going to make them. I think Carla was pushing for Secret Santa to happen at the party. You did remember to buy your gift right?" Jonathan asked, earning a nod from the girl.

"Mhmm, I got it last week. Unlike you, who hasn't bothered to buy his girls something yet."

"Hey hey hey! That is not true! I have your gifts!" the boy exclaimed.

"Of course...I'm certain you do." the girl said, giving the boy a smirk.

"Ugh...I have a migraine." Veruca said, as she forced herself to sit up. She rubbed her eyes with the back of her hand, blinking a bit from the brightness of the room.

"Morning Princess, did you know you slapped Buns awake again?"

"Did I? I apologize dear, you know I can't control that." the girl said, giving the Veterinarian an apologetic look. Alice brushed it off, swinging her legs off the bed.

"It's fine, it was time for me to wake up anyway. I'm gonna take a shower, you can join me if you'd like." she said, striding toward the bathroom. Jonathan stood up, stretching his arms above his head.

"Well, I'm gonna take a quick walk around the academy." he said sadly, grabbing a hold of his jacket, slipping it on around his shoulders. Veruca stood up from the bed, brushing her hair behind her shoulder, closing the distance between them.

"What's wrong dear? Are you feeling sick?"

"No...it's just...something tragic has happened, in the anime world." he said. She furrowed her brows, looking at him with confusion.

"Um...what?"

"It's...it's Hentai Haven...the owner of the site...he shut it down. I don't know where to get my Hentai know." he said, his lip quivering a bit. Veruca huffed, turning away from the boy, arms crossed in annoyance.

"Are you serious? You are feeling sad because you can't get anime porn? You have two beautiful women by your side. What is wrong with you?"

"Well excuse me for being sad about it! Hentai Haven was part of my childhood. Besides, you won't let me screw you in a glass elevator, so I gotta look some shit up. Just take a shower, and make sure Alice has her buns in order." he said, grabbing his keys and wallet. He briefly kissed her cheek, grabbing the door handle.

"Oi oi, don't forget me!" Alice cried out, running out of the bathroom. Jonathan rolled his eyes, giving her a kiss as well. He ruffled her hair, opening the door.

"Stay beautiful you two! I'll see you both later." he said, finally leaving the room. He took a deep breath, deciding it was time to head to the Academy. Most of the classes were gone, so the only ones left were some staff members and the Dean who was dealing with some school related stuff.

" _WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN HENTAI HAVEN IS GONE? WHAT THE FUCK? ARE YOU FUCKING SHITTING ME?"_

"Well...looks like Miu isn't taking the news too well. Ah hell...let's just get today over with." he mumbled, heading toward the stairs **.**

 _ **xxx**_

"Ugh...why am I here this early?" Chris mumbled, rubbing his eyes as he looked around the Home Economics Room. He was currently with four of his friends, Priscilla, Sofia, and Celestia. The three girls had volunteered to make some sweets for the Christmas party. So now the room smelled sickly sweet, with varying aromas. Vanilla and Cinnamon permeated through the air, along with other scents he couldn't recognize.

"Because a gentlemen always helps his lady out. I don't have anything physics related, so I figured I would help. After all, cooking is like chemistry. All it takes is the right ingredients in the perfect measurement to make a delicious cookie."

"Ah...you just wanted to get me away from the damn television. I don't blame you, if I have to see Elf one more fucking time. I swear I'll cause a Nuclear Winter." Chris said, clenching his hand angrily.

"That is a little too much, don't you think?" Sofia asked, looking up from the cupcakes she was decorating. The Lepidopterist shrugged, snagging one of the cookies from the cooling rack.

"Maybe."

"Christopher, if you are going to be here would you at least help us out? I have three batches of brownies that need to be placed in the oven. I also need someone to decorate those frost cookies." Priscilla said, looking up from the chocolate she was making.

She was in the midst of mixing her secret formula into the the chocolate she had made. Christopher saw the small glass bottle with the clear liquid in it. He always wondered what was in the small bottle that she carried around and protected with her life. But he decided he didn't want to learn the secret. It was what made her chocolate so delicious in the first place. He swallowed the cookie he was chewing, taking another bite from what remained.

"Sure thing." he said, finishing the remainder of his cookie. He grabbed the oven mitts and headed to the oven. He opened it and pulled out the two trays of Brownies, placing them on the stove top. He took the last one out, grabbing the cookie sheets to replace them.

"So, what did you guys get for your secret Santa's?" Sofia asked curiously, putting the finishing touches on her cupcakes. She set them aside, flipping the hand written recipe book. It was one that contained some things she had written back when she was in Sweden.

"I got mine something rather simple. I just hope he likes it." Celestia said.

"It isn't a cock ring is it?" the boy asked, a small smirk on his face. Celestia returned his smirk with one of her own.

"It just might be, I got one for us too. You seem to enjoy being on top."

"Ahahahaha, she sure got you!" Sofia cried, clutching her sides as she continued laughing. Chris just remained silent, shaking his head.

"Alright, you win this round...but mark my words, I will get you back."

"I'll be waiting dear. Since Sofia brought the topic, how about she answers the question. What did you get for your secret Santa?" she asked. Sofia flushed slightly, looking away.

"Um...it's difficult. So you know how Mrs. Gardner ended up passing away in that accident last year?"

"Yes, we all remember that. Poor thing, I can't believe she was killed by a Sting Ray of all things." Priscilla said, setting her chocolates in the fridge to set. She grabbed some she had prepared the night before and brought them out, keen on pulling them out of their molds.

"It was so tragic...Nick was so lost. I've been with him for the entire year. He's gotten better, and we've been really happy. We didn't need to make it official for everyone to know we were dating. It's been almost a year and...well I didn't know how to bring it up with him. I plan to give myself to him for Christmas."

"Huh? You're going to...do something like that?" Chris asked, eyes widening a bit.

"That's so sweet dear. It would show him just how much you love him, the fact that you've restrained yourself thus far is commendable." Priscilla said, earning a smile from the blonde Spirit Healer.

"W-well...it's because I've never...you know." she said, a meek look on her face. Chris started laughing, giving her a pat on the shoulder.

"Sofi, just you wait...when you get laid for the first time, you won't stop begging for more. It happens to all of us."

"It happened to you last night." Celestia said, causing Priscilla to burst into laughter, almost dropping her chocolates.

"Oh ha ha, very funny. You seemed to love the way I jerked you off last night too."

"Can we not? My head is gonna overheat with all of this sex talk." Sofia said, her cheeks becoming redder. She was so red even her chest was starting to flush. Chris rolled his eyes, grabbing a knife as he began to frost the sugar cookies.

"Hehe, fine. I'll take about my gift, I got my secret Santa something interesting. I mean, it's no surprise that I got Veruca. I straight up told Jonathan about it. He helped me out a bit, so I ended up crossbreeding some butterflies for her. I came out with a Brown Spice Bush Swallowtail. I named it Papilio troilus verucus, or Veruca's Swallowtail. She mentioned in passing that she loved those kinds of butterflies, so there you go."

"That's so sweet, when are you going to name a butterfly after me dear?" Celestia asked.

"When you can last three rounds without busting a nut."

"And you lost me again...ugh. Anyway, my gift is an interesting one...at the moment, my Factory is doing well. However, I cannot attend to it at all times. Since I am studying and will most likely be in Morning Hope Academy for awhile longer. I also plan to travel abroad after graduation and learn more about chocolate. So, I'm doing a special give away. I'll be putting 5 silver tickets in my chocolate bars. However, my secret Santa will be getting a Golden Ticket instead, which will allow them to take leader ship while I'm gone." Priscilla said.

"So wait...you're already looking for an heir?" Celestia asked.

"It's a rather surreal way of picking one." Chris added. The Ultimate Chocolatier placed the five bars down on some tin foil. She reached into her sleeve, pulling out the silver tickets, placing them on the back of the bars. She the last one, a brilliant golden ticket, was placed on the very last bar.

"Searching for an heir is a mistake a made the first time. Freezing myself in time was a great opportunity. It allowed me to see the future world, and how time has progressed, and candy has changed. However, not leaving anyone appointed was a mistake. My factory was in shambles when I returned, so I needed major work in order to get it operational. If it wasn't for Kazuichi Souda, I doubt it would be running today."

"So, you're doing this to ensure your legacy lives. Does that mean the winner will learn what goes into your secret formula?" Chris asked, wiggling his brows a bit. Priscilla grabbed the small vial, placing it inside her breast pocket.

"My secret formula will go to my heir when my time comes. Until then I shall be the one to place it in the chocolate. Now continue frosting those for me, would you?" she said, sweeping her hair behind her back.

"I see...well that's a sound choice. No use in someone potentially spilling the secret formula. Say Ella, has anyone ever told you that you have cute under arms?"

"I'm sorry?" the Chocolatier said, being taken aback by Celestia's sudden question. Chris chuckled, setting aside the freshly frosted and sprinkled sugar cookies.

"Sorry about that, Estia here has an armpit fetish. But they have to be women and they have to be shaved, or else she gets turned off by them. Bet you she already has a half chub."

"Fuck, you." Celestia hissed, her crimson eyes glaring at his soft green ones. He just gave her a kiss on the lips, stroking her chin lovingly.

"Love you too Boo."

"Ugh...let's just get back to frosting cookies." Sofia said, having been done with the sex related topics being brought up.

 _ **xxx**_

"Kaikane get up! It's almost Christmas!" Junko cried, jumping onto Kaikane's bed. The boy groaned a bit as he covered himself with his bed sheets.

"Junko, it's Monday, I wanna sleep until noon. We spent most of last night playing video games. Can you let me sleep babe?"

"Na-uh! You aren't sleeping for another second mister! Don't you know what tomorrow is?" she asked, adopting her cute persona, poking the boy's face. He sighed, opening his eyes to glare at the Fashionista.

"It's Christmas."

"Nope, try again!"

"Uh...Tuesday?"

"Wrong! Tomorrow is my birthday! And I guess that ugly duckling Mukuro as well." she said, deflating a bit at the thought of her older sister. The boy sat up, making the girl fall onto his lap.

"It's your birthday tomorrow? Why didn't you tell me?"

"I thought you knew! I only mentioned it like a zillion times." she said with a roll of her eyes.

"You just kept saying, "Oh boy! I can't wait to get triple the presents on Christmas!" I thought you had a lot of family or some friends in Milan. What the fuck June, why didn't you let me know?" the boy cried. Junko frowned, shaking her head a bit. In a second, her hair was tied in a single ponytail, a thin pair of glasses on her face.

"I suspected you had learned of my birth through my sister. I must admit, not telling you was perhaps a huge miscalculation on my part. However, I was too busy averaging out the present ratio on this day. Since Santa Clause brings me around 3 presents a year, I surmise that, with my birthday, I shall average out about 56% more presents on this day."

"You spent the last few days calculating how many presents you were gonna get? Is that why you refused to even talk to me?" Kaikane asked, looking a little hurt. Junko smirked, leaning down a bit, running her finger nails across his chest.

"I wasn't just calculating that, I was calculating several other things. Including how much I love you." she said, giving him a smile. The boy returned her smile with one of his own. He continued looking into her eyes, those vibrant blue eyes he had fallen in love with, surrounded by light little hearts. He still found it odd how they did that, but he didn't really care.

"I love you too June, I don't think I can spend a moment without you know. This year has been a good one for us. I'm just happy you're thoughts on despair are gone."

"That's what love does to people, it changes them for good. But if you betray me I'll gut you like the little worm you are." she said, giving him a kiss on the cheek. She jumped off his lap, leaving a frightened boy behind.

"Ehehe...I wouldn't betray you dear. I wanna touch the boob."

"What?" she asked, glancing over her shoulder, her face one of confusion. The boy panicked as he sat up.

"Uh...what I meant to say was...I...let's have kids?" he asked. Junko's eyes lit up, as she clapped her hands.

"Yes yes yes! I've been wanting to have a kid for awhile now! Go freshen up! I'll get something smexy on." she said, giving the boy a wink. She pulled him out of the bed, practically shoving him into the bathroom. The door slammed shut, leaving him standing there in confusion. He turned to his reflection, a sigh escaping his lips. He turned the tap on, deciding to wash his face.

" _Great...me and my big fucking mouth."_ he thought, as he grabbed his tooth brush.

It had been a year since the day Kaikane and Junko had gotten together. While at first, the Ultimate Surfer had been scared that his girlfriend would go insane, he started notice subtle changes. She no longer acted depressed, and seemed to be bubbly, peppy and upbeat. No longer did despair plague her mind, now it was a mixture of hope and love. Her cute persona and her teacher persona seemed to be the more dominant ones. Along with her queen persona, which often times liked being a foil to Veruca and Chloe. Then there was a new persona she had developed, one aptly named The "Smexy" persona. It was a Junko that was either super horny, super playful, or a mixture of both. She was a cross of Teacher Junko, Cute Junko and most likely, her libido.

For some reason, Smexy Junko had it out for him. Whenever he thought about grabbing her boob, she would pin his arms down. He would be unable to do anything and by the time his hands were free, she had already milked him for everything he had. Though they were always protected. There wasn't a day where he didn't blow more than 3 loads from the technique she used. And at the end of the night, he was spent and she drank his milk. As disgusting as it sounded, he couldn't help but feel a strange sort of euphoria from it. That is until she decides to "Share" with him and forces him to drink it often times by kissing him. He finished brushing his teeth, and opened the bathroom door, stepping out into the room.

"Welcome master! I hope you're ready for the pleasure train!" Junko said, giving the boy a grin as he left the bathroom.

Junko was standing in the center of the room, wearing nothing but a frilly white apron. Her hair was still done up in a single, but she was wearing a matching bonnet on her head. She was also wearing black see through stockings that went up to her mid thigh. The apron did nothing to hide her cleavage, nor the fact that she was currently naked underneath it. Kaikane swallowed the lump in his throat, and looked away from the woman.

"Uh...listen sweetie, think we can get some breakfast before this?" he asked, scratching his cheek.

"I am your breakfast silly! Since you've been a good boy all year, I'll let you touch the boob." she said, giving the boy a wink. Kaikane's head swiveled to face the girl, eyes widening.

"R-really?"

"Yup." she said. He sighed, giving her a nod.

"Alright...I guess breakfast can wait...I'm not exactly that hungry."

"Excellent! Don't worry Master! After we're done, I'll make sure you have the yummiest breakfast in the world." she said happily. She reached behind her neck, giving the boy a saucy wink. She licked her lips, biting her lower lip lightly as she undid the apron, letting it fall to the floor.

"Damn...you know I've seen you like this before...but damn." Kaikane said, ogling the woman's body.

Junko Enoshima truly was the Ultimate Fashionista. Her body was absolutely perfect, her large double D breasts were perky, and had small fleshy nubs at their center. Her skin was free of blemishes, and she had wide hips and quite the large rump. She was standing proudly before the boy, hands on her hips, legs spread so he got a good view of her womanhood. He also noticed the Cesarean scar across her abdomen, and the slight stretchmarks on her sides, but he didn't mind those. They were barely visible as they were. She had a heartwarming smile on her face, as if she was happy the boy was looking at her and only her in that moment. Kaikane walked forward, standing before the young woman, looking at her in the eyes.

"Can I really grab your boobs?"

"Yep, you've earned it slugger...just as long as you deliver with your promise and make me a baby." she said giving him a wink. The boy cringed a bit, glancing away.

"Junko sweetie...I didn't mean to say that...I'm only eighteen...I dunno if I can take care of a kid right now." he said.

"Oh you silly goose. I'm Junko Enoshima, the Ultimate Fashionista! Do you know how much money I have saved up? Millions...especially because I can predict stocks with ease. I can raise her while you finish school. Then we'll move back to Hawaii and I'll pop out a couple more...we'll give little Junie Jr. more siblings to play with."

"I guess but...I dunno, it's just nothing I considered you know." he said. Junko sighed, placing her hands on his shoulders.

"Listen you...you made me change for the better right? It only makes sense that we begin the road to our forever. You know...ever since I lost the custody battle...I've been feeling off. I can still see my daughter, but I can't be with her for every moment. It sucks...I feel abandoned...I want another little bun I can take care of. Proper care of...not just use her in some sick plan for world domination." she said. Kaikane pressed his lips against hers, earning a surprised squeak from Junko.

"Okay...let's make a baby...you're off your meds right?"

"Meds? What meds, I've never taken birth control...I was kind of hoping your condoms broke. I guess despair is just in the past now." Junko replied, giving him another kiss. She grabbed a hold of his hands, guiding them to her breasts. His eyes widening a bit, before softly closing, as he started squeezing her mounds.

" _Oh my god...they're so soft."_ he thought, moaning slightly into Junko's mouth. The girl had grabbed a hold of his member, having pulled his sweatpants down.

"Mmm...looks like you're already hard for me." she said. She was about to kneel down before him, only for Kaikane to grab a hold of her shoulders, pushing her back onto the bed, much to her surprise.

"If you want a kid from me then I'm gonna be the dominating one. You aren't going to get what you want from me, not as easily as you think." he said.

"Oh? You wanna be like that? Well then big boy, go for it. But I assure you, I will get back at you for this." she said, giving him a grin. Before she could say anything else, Kaikane forcefully spread her legs. He shoved his dick inside her, all the way to the base.

"I can never get over how welcoming your pussy is babe."

"I can say the same about you big boy. Come on, give it to me...you better fuck me as if it was the last day on earth." she said. The boy grabbed a hold of her hips, a grin on his face.

"Of course, I always give my best, especially if it's to please my girl."

 _ **xxx(Ha...another half cock...enjoy your blue balls)xxx**_

The halls of Morning Hope Academy were empty on this day. However, they were still covered in festive decorations. The walls had various pictures of Santa Clause taped to them. There were Christmas lights hanging from the top of the ceiling, lighting up the hallway in a multitude of colors. The doors had wreathes and stockings attached to them, and the support columns were wrapped with garland. The large maple tree in the center of the First Floor Plaza had been decorated with Christmas ornaments. It was odd to see it, but it was also quite unique.

Mei-Ling was very impressed with how this holiday was fondly celebrated in the United States. She had celebrated it quite a bit beforehand, but now she was all out for it. She was wearing a cute Santa outfit, a bright red sleeveless strapless dress, with a white fluffy collar, and matching white fluffy hem. It was a bit tight fitting, but she was used to wearing those kinds of things. She was wearing a pair of white thigh high stockings, as well as bright red galoshes. She didn't want to wear her heels, so she had gone with galoshes instead. Her hair was done in its normal style, as she had wanted to look a bit formal instead of her usually messy mop of brown. Her chopsticks gleamed in the light as she walked around the academy, waving to the few students that were still in the school.

"It's so quiet today...I'm happy my mom let me stay for Christmas. It wouldn't have been fun to miss out on that party we've been planning." she mumbled to herself. She came to a full stop after bumping into someone, causing her to jump back.

"Ah...I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention!" she cried, bowing before looking at the person.

"It's quite alright Mei...I could tell you were thinking about something." the smooth voice of the Ultimate Strategist said, causing her to look up.

Calem was standing before her, looking rather dashing in his outfit. He was wearing a bright azure colored suit. Underneath, he was wearing a firmly pressed white dress shirt, with a Christmas themed tie, which had small Christmas trees and snowflakes on it. He was wearing a pair of matching slacks, and formal dress shoes. His hand still bore his fingerless glove, which he never went without. His hair was also neatly combed, not covering his eyes like usual.

"Um...you look nice Calem." she said softly, her cheeks flushing a bit.

"Thank you, you look quite lovely yourself dear. I'm surprised you decided to wear this though. Especially since it shows off so much skin." he said. She shrugged, glancing away from the boy.

"I saw the outfit Alice is going to wear, if she's brave enough to wear that, I think I can deal with this. At least we aren't farther north, or else I would be really cold." she replied.

"Yes, that wouldn't be ideal. The last thing I want for you is to get sick." he admitted, earning a flush from the girl.

"Um...could I kiss you?" she asked shyly. He chuckled, rolling his eyes.

"You don't have to ask you know."

"I know! But you're so tall, I didn't want to stand on the bench." she said, rubbing her arm in embarrassment. He leaned down, enough for her to wrap her arms around the boy, before giving him a kiss on the lips.

She and Calem had been dating for awhile now. She didn't know what it was, but he always seemed to be so lonely. He would always be playing Chess against himself, always trying to find new strategies to win. He would be playing Puzzle games as well, or helping out with sports. The Coach would always ask for him whenever there was a game of some sort. He had become rather famous for delivering perfect strategies that always had Morning Hope Academy win. He had even been called by an official NFL team, in hopes that they could get out of their slump. Now, they were well on their way to the Super Bowl.

She released her kiss, still standing on her tiptoes as she hugged her boyfriend. She was flushing crimson, hugging him tightly. Despite them dating for over a year, they hadn't done more than that. They would always kiss and make out, but that was it. She was embarrassed about doing anything more than that. Calem was a gentlemen, though she was suspecting something. She had a theory that he had a strategy in place for conquering her heart. If that was true, then he was most definitely doing something right, because recently she wanted nothing more than to mount the boy.

"It won't be awhile for the party...I was just taking a walk through the academy. Is there anything you'd like to do?" he asked.

"Um...not really. I was checking on Miss Alice and Carla, they're busy decorating our classroom upstairs. It seems Class 79 left for a party that was being held by Kaede in another venue. It's the same for Class 77 and 78, though I did see Daisuke, Hiyoko, Sonia, Kazuichi and Takane hanging around. It was the same with Yuno and Sayaka, I guess Kyoko took Junko with her to visit her father for Christmas." Mei-Ling said, earning a nod from the boy.

"I guess Class 24 is the only one that decided to stick around...well most of us that is. Harrison and Angie went back to her home island, Victoria and Lee are with the Army and Anaji is visiting his mother. Cassandra and Yves seem to have left for the season as well, and Kogane is up to no good as always."

"I don't know what you mean. If her surprising people with festive colored silly string is "No Good", then I would hate to see what she could do with the proper motivation." she said. He rolled his eyes, taking a hold of her hand.

"Come on then, let's go for a walk."

"O-okay." the girl said softly, allowing her boyfriend to guide her along.

 _ **xxx**_

Tsubaki closed her eyes, humming a small tune as she focused on her routine. Since the school wasn't in operation, the Hockey Rink had been left alone. That meant that anyone could use it if they wished. Since it was the only place she could skate, she decided to come by early. She was wearing her favorite outfit, the Leotard she had worn during the Olympic Winter Games, and the one she had won four gold metals with. She had returned from PyeongChang, South Korea with another gold medal and a silver medal as well. All of them had been won and displayed in the Morning Hope Academy Trophy Case, though she kept her first ever medal as a keepsake for herself.

Even though it was the off season, and the Olympic Winter Games wouldn't be held until 2022, she was hard at work. She hadn't been able to perfect the Triple Axle in time, and one of her opponents had pulled it off flawlessly. It had angered her so much to see that, that she had made the mistake of doing a backflip. Though she landed it on one leg, as per the rules, she had hurt her knee and cracked the ice as well. This was what lead to her winning a silver medal for Figure Skating. The Gold medal was for another sport, Hockey, which she admitted to be very good at. All participants in that sport won a gold medal, since the American Team was able to defeat the Canadians, by one point.

That moment still left her heated, so she was hard at work practicing all of her moves. All of her spins, butterfly jumps and crossovers needed to be perfect. She needed to do a Triple Axle, because if she didn't nail it, she wouldn't win. She grit her teeth, picking up speed as she moved near the edge of the rink. She changed her direction, moving toward the center of the rink before doing an axle jump, twisting her body into a spin. As soon as she did the third rotation, she landed on the ice, her left leg continuing forward, making her fall back onto the ice.

"Fuck! Goddamn it!" she shouted, slamming her fists against the ice. She swore it cracked from how hard she had hit it. She sat still, her shoulders shaking a bit from her sheer anger. Her ears perked up at the sound of a light laugh, causing her to look to her right. Jonathan was leaning against the railing of the rink, a small smirk on his face.

"How's the ice treating ya Tsu? Is your ass frozen yet?"

"Shut up Jon! How long have you been watching me?" she cried, her cheeks flushing crimson.

"Not long, since you started doing butterfly jumps. I was taking a stroll around campus and came here for a bit of cool air. I miss the Virginian Winters."

"You know...it wasn't until I went to Russia a few years ago that I saw real snow. I was always in Honolulu, I never got to go up to the observatory to see the snow up there. I wanna see what the northern states are like." the Figure Skater said. She slowly got up, hearing an audible crack coming from her skate.

"That didn't sound good." the boy said, looking concerned. Tsubaki knelt down, checking on her skate, eyes widening a bit.

"Shit, I snapped some screws. These are my lucky skates, I've skated every competition with them!" she cried, as she sat back down on the ice. She examined the blade, seeing it had come completely lose. The broken screws clinked onto the ice, making her frown.

"Hey, it's no biggie right? You can just get them fixed."

"I know but...I don't trust anyone with these skates. They were the first pair of professional skates that I bought. I'm glad my feet haven't grown much, because I wouldn't be able to skate in them. I can just fix them myself...oh but all the specialty stories are closed today." she said, bowing her head in disappointment.

"Hmm...do you need specialty parts or just the screws?"

"Just the screws...I guess these got a bit worn out. I could use some new laces, and maybe a blade sharpener too."

"Alright, I'll walk you back to your dorm and then take you to the sports shop. Even though their different, I'm sure Hockey Skates use similar screws." Jonathan said, earning a smile from the girl.

"You'd bring me to the store, for real? Aren't you doing something with Alice and Veruca today?"

"Not really. They wanted to do their own thing for a bit, and if I care to admit...I haven't gotten their gifts yet. So I was already going to the mall." he admitted, rubbing his neck. Tsubaki pouted her lips, a look of disappointment on her face.

"Jonathan! How could you? You seriously left their gifts for last minute?"

"I had a hard time finding something for both of them. I want to get them something special, seeing as I can only marry one of them. I can't exactly get them engagement rings." he returned, a look of annoyance on his face.

"Fine then...I have to get you something too, since I'm your Secret Santa. I'll help you find something for the girls, but in return you have to pay for my skating stuff. Consider it a gift." she said, giving him a wink.

"Sure thing...I suppose I don't have another choice at this point. Come on, before that cute butt of yours gets frostbite." he said, holding his hand out. Tsubaki slowly moved forward, standing on a single leg as she took his hand, allowing him to pull her out of the rink.

"I brought a change of clothes with me. Just wait for me outside, I'll grab a quick shower and we can head out." she said, earning a nod from the boy.

"See ya soon Sis." he said, giving her a brief hug before heading out of the Ice Rink.

Jonathan shivered a bit as he left the rink, adjusting to the now blistering heat of the California sun. The skies were oddly blue, with few puffy clouds hanging around. He missed the darkened silver skies of Virginia. A big snowstorm had been announced, and he had been worried that his parents would be stuck at work during it. He had spent quite a bit to prioritize their gifts, so he was still waiting for them to reach him. Of course with them being in the Government now, they hardly had the time to speak.

He reached into his backpack for his song book, walking over to a nearby bench. He was working on a Christmas themed song, along with Sayaka Maizono and Ibuki Mioda, the only two musicians who had stayed at the academy. He had been hoping Leon had stayed, but he and Taeko had headed back to Japan to spend time with their respective families. Thankfully, he they had finished the melody, and with Tsubaki and Kaikane around, Ibuki would be able to play the drums while the twins took the Bass Guitar and Electric Guitar respectively. His eyes poured on the lyrics a small smile on his face.

"Man...Sonia is going to love the hell out of this song. I just know it!" he said, a grin on his face.

He continued tweaking the lyrics, humming the melody in his head to make sure they fit. He had ended up having to rewrite them all, making sure to use the writing techniques he had learned from Daisuke not that long ago. He had taught the Songwriter how to write in Calligraphy, so now all of his songs had a bit of flare in them. He finished the final verse, a grin on his face as his eyes traced every letter of every word.

"Finito! It's finally perfect!"

"Did you finish that song already?" the peppy voice of Tsubaki asked, causing him to snap his book closed. He looked up at her, giving her a grin.

"Yup, wow you look nice." he said, admiring her oddly simple outfit. She was wearing a strapless striped halter top, that hugged her curves nicely. She was wearing a matching pleated skirt, with bright crimson stitching, spelling out the words, "Merry Christmas" on the side of it. She was also wearing a pair of red stockings and her white skate style books. Her hair had been done up in high twin tails, held up with red fluffy scrunchies. She gave the boy a smile, along with a kiss on the cheek.

"Well thanks Jon, I'm happy you dig my outfit. But you are already in a committed relationship. If I were to join, I think Veruca would lose her nuts."

"Yeah, she most likely would. But I still get to have you as a sister, a sister that I wouldn't mind sharing a bed with." he said, giving her a wink. She just laughed, pinching his cheek rather hard.

"Come on you, let's get outta here before the mall closes. You borrowing Carla's car?"

"Nope. Come on, I got something way better than a car." he said, leading her toward the parking lot. When they finally got there, they ended up walking toward an area filled with Motorcycles. He came to a stop before a beautiful Ninja H2 Speed bike, which was monochrome in color. It had a pair of helmets attached to the handle bars, kept firmly locked onto the bike.

"What's this? When did you get a motorcycle?"

"Veruca got it for my birthday. Don't you remember? We went to San Francisco for three days. We had to get a side car for Alice because she didn't want to ride tandem." he said, chuckling a bit at the memory.

"Oh yeah, that was earlier this summer. It's crazy, this year is already over...it's been a good one. Still I'm surprised we're still in school, with you turning 22 this year." Tsubaki said, watching the boy undo the small locks keeping his bike helmets attached to the handlebars of his bike.

"It's our last year...crazy how life is huh? Next summer, we'll all be spreading our wings. You'll be hitting the professional circuit full time, and I got a few contracts that I'm looking through. Not to mention Ruru is going back to England to take over the Nut Business. Alice will be going back to Japan to finish up with Hope's Peak and then returning home to London." he said, a frown on his face. The girl placed a hand on his shoulder, giving him a smile.

"Hey, don't be sad. You three a thick as thieves, and you love each other a lot. You aren't going to be split apart by distance. Besides, I heard Veruca was planning on opening a processing plant here. One that was going to provide nuts to Dentyne Enterprises, so it'll be a huge conglomerate. With luck, you'll be writing their jingles!"

"Haha...that's so fuckin funny...just for that you're getting Carla's helmet." he said, handing her the helmet in his hands. Tsubaki looked it over, noticing the helmet was decorated with various stickers, swear words and most of all, a large hand drawn veiny penis. She frowned, undoing the clasp.

"I have no idea why she's fascinated with drawing dicks everywhere."

"Hey, every prankster has their mark right? Did you know people in the Renaissance drew dicks on the walls too? I guess it's just a habit." Jonathan replied with a shrug. He pulled out the small foot rests on the back of his bike, swinging his legs over. He put his helmet on, making sure it was secured to his head.

"Um, how do I get on?" Tsubaki asked, earning a chuckle from the boy, who flipped up his visor.

"It's like a horse, just put your foot on that small peg and swing over. I'm sure Vicky has taught you how to ride horses by now." he said. The girl nodded, placing her hand on his shoulder, as she climbed onto the motorcycle. She felt a little uncomfortable, hanging on for dear life.

"Your bag kind of bothers me."

"Oh right, just put yours inside mine and take it, that way you can hang on better." he said, shrugging his pack off. Tsubaki followed his advice, placing her smaller bag, which contained her skating dress and ice skaters inside his much larger backpack. She slung it over her shoulders, getting a better grip on the boy.

"You aren't going to speed right?" she asked, a worried tone in her voice.

"No...I only do that when I'm taking Carls to the mall. It's your first ride so I'll follow the speed limit." he said, placing the key in the ignition. He turned it to the right, pressing the ignition switch, causing the motorcycle to roar to life. He revved the engine a few times, pulling the kick stand back.

"Ah...this feels weird."

"Hehe...trust me, you'll enjoy it. I know for a fact girls enjoy when I rev the engine. It causes the engine block to vibrate in all the right places." he said, his smirk hidden by his helmet. Tsubaki slapped his shoulder in annoyance.

"Don't be a pervert!"

"Sorry, guess Carla's pranky nature is rubbing off on me. Hang on, we're about to go." he said, causing her grip to tighten. It wasn't long before he started moving, heading out of the Academy.

 _ **xxx**_

" _When can we video chat? I sent you money for that camera and you said it's still broken."_

 **"** **Uh, we should be able to do that soon! I ordered that camera, and it should be here in a year. Don't worry, I promise I'll video chat you real soon!"**

The sound of feverish typing slowed to a stop, followed only by a few soft giggles. It was accompanied by the sound of clicking, as the user of the computer was currently switching tabs. It showed a profile on Plenty of Fish, a photo of a cute girl was visible, along with the header saying she was interested in men. Several notifications were flashing. The cursor slowly moved onto one, the notification opening.

" _Hey baby, I'll be in the Anaheim area today...would you like to meet up at a coffee shop? Or maybe we could set something up for tonight? Hit me up."_

"Hehehe...this dude is so lame." the voice said cutely, as she hastily typed up the address.

 **"** **I'll be waiting at this address in an hour. Maybe if you get lucky, I'll give you something extra for your troubles. But you have to pay for our dinner. ;)"**

"And sent. I better update Charlotte's profile to interested in women. I'm sick of that Asian guy inviting me out to the bar." the young woman said, switching to another tab. She started changing the details of her profile, a devilish grin on her face.

"Excuse me...what exactly do you think you are doing here?"

Kogane looked up from the computer, adopting a surprised look. Setsuko made her way into the A/V Room, coming to a stop before the young woman. Kogane looked her over, surprised that she wasn't wearing her usual laid back outfit. Setsuko was wearing a Christmas themed dress. It was a crimson dress, with a low collar, that was black in color. It had small white snowflakes printed on it. The skirt of the dress showed what looked like a farm house, with black and white pine tress, the hem being white to represent snow. Finally, the image of the full moon could be seen on the side of the dress, with Santa Clause's sleigh flying in front of it. She was wearing matching striped stockings, red and white in color, and a pair of black heeled boots. She wore white gloves on her hands, with black fluffy cuffs. She was also wearing her glasses, which she normally wore when she was in her dorm. She was holding her laptop bag in her hand, the strap hanging down to the floor.

Compared to her, Kogane was wearing one of her usual outfits. She didn't feel like dressing up too much since she was going to spend her time elsewhere. While she was the Ultimate Fashion Model, she didn't like wearing fashionable outfits all the time. Sometimes, comfort was better than style. Especially if she was going to spend most of her Christmas Eve ruining people's day on the internet.

"Me? I'm not doing anything...I'm just updating my Facebook profile." Kogane replied, giving the Media Critic a warm smile. Setsuko's eye twitched, as she walked around the table to face the monitor. She looked at it briefly, spotting the Plenty of Fish header on the top.

"I knew it...the Dean told me someone was using a computer here for something like this. There have been several recent reports of someone catfishing local singles. Not to mention they all seem to be coming from Morning Hope Academy. He asked me to track down the IP address and it lead me here. What do you have to say for yourself?" she asked. Kogane giggled, leaning back in her seat.

"I'm not doing anything particularly bad. It isn't my fault those people are dumb enough to believe me."

"Messing with people like this isn't right, Kogane. I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to restrict your access to the A/V Room."

"Tch...whatever, I can still use my laptop. Why are you such a stick in the butt? Every time I want to do something fun, someone always stops me."

"This isn't fun. This ruins people's lives...I have seen people fall in love online, and realize that they're fake. There's a whole show out there based on that shit! Come on, I thought you were smarter than that." Setsuko said, sounding disappointed in the young girl. She rolled her eyes, deciding to log out of every open profile, shutting the computer down.

"Life isn't perfect Setsu. Sometimes you just gotta spread a bit of reality on the toast of life. And if you are lucky enough, it'll land butterside down on the floor. Those idiots need a reality check. I mean who the hell falls in love with someone online? Why not go outside and I dunno, go to a damn bar?"

"That's not the point. There are some people who are just reserved, and don't want to put themselves out there. Those people rely on stuff like Plenty of Fish to find someone. There are people who actually do end up falling in love with the people they find. Listen, if you're going to keep doing this, just do it on your own computer. We can't have people coming to Morning Hope Academy whenever they find out."

"Fiiine...say Setsu, do you use these sites because you are scared of falling in love?" Kogane asked, causing the girl to go wide eyed.

"What are you talking about?"

"Well..if you're being so anal about this, it means you search for love on this site too. Wait, does that mean I may have potentially done this to you? Are you just mad at me because I sent you to Arbys?"

"Grr...I do not use this site to find relationships! I have far too much to do to worry about this kind of dumb shit. Now if you excuse me, I will get back to work. I have three videos to render and several blog posts to make before I'm due for the Christmas Concert. Do see yourself out." she said, heading toward the back of the room, where her personal station was.

"Actually, I think I'm gonna stick around. I won't catfish anyone, I promise, I'll just watch some YouTube videos." Kogane said, plopping herself down on the computer near the Media Critic. She had finished setting her laptop up, and was in the process of booting it up.

"Whatever, just try not to bother me." she said, slipping her earbuds into her ears. It wasn't long before the girl had started typing, giving Kogane the chance she needed. She went around the entire room, booting up every PC in the room. Once they were on, she walked towards the teacher's desk, logging into the system. It had taken her awhile, but she had been able to easily cracked the code. She linked all of the computers together, a smirk on her face.

"Time to get funky." she mumbled to herself, a grin on her face.

She opened YouTube and typed up Gandalf Sax 10 Hour Version. Once she was on it, she clicked on the video, which simultaneously appeared on every PC in the room. Even the Blackboard was now displaying the video. She hastily changed the credentials on the computer, clicking enter before turning the volume up. Setsuko still hadn't noticed what was going on. Kogane smirked as she left the room, briefly passing by the cork board which was full of advertisements. She briefly glanced at one piece of paper, which had a hastily written question on it.

" _Who is, the Catfish Man?"_

 _ **xxx**_

"I'm so bored! What are we even doing here?" Hiyoko cried, swinging her feet, a bored look on her face. She was sitting at the edge of the stage, watching Daisuke writing something in his book. He looked up at his wife, his quill stopping mid sentence.

"You didn't have to stay here. I'm trying to finish up this Christmas themed story for my publisher. Sonia will be here soon, she just had to handle some Royal Duties."

"I know...it's just, we graduated last year and yet here we are. I wanna start my dance studio soon. Not to mention Sonia is in a delicate condition right now." the blonde dancer said, a small frown on her face.

"I know, it's a stressful period for both of us. Especially because she needs to have an heir by her 21stbirthday. But we'll be able to at least raise the baby together for the first few years before being enrolled in school. We'll be just fine, I assure you." he said, giving her a grin.

"There you are! Jeez, you guys are hard to find when you want to be!" the voice of the Ultimate Pop Sensation said, as she practically ran into the Theater. Her fiancee, Yuno, trailed after her at a much slower pace. Both of them seemed to have been running for awhile, evident by the tired looks on their faces.

"You do know we are helping Jon with his song right? We were gonna be in the Theater most of the day. We're meeting Tsu and Kai here in an hour. Tsu had to get some stuff to fix her skates." Daisuke said.

"Whatever, it doesn't matter. I just got word from a friend of mine who recently came back to the states. She said her friend in Jamaica gave her some really good stuff. She had to sneak it into the country and ship it here in unmarked crates, but I finally got it." Sayaka said, reaching into her bra for a sandwich baggie. Inside was a soft green nug, decorated with white and red dots.

"What is that?" Hiyoko said.

"This is the finest weed in Jamaica. It was apparently a strain called Mistletoe, but it was reclassified under the label, SCP 420-J."

"SCP 420-J? What the fuck kinda name for weed is that?" Daisuke said, snapping his tome closed. Yuno fixed his shirt a bit, crossing his arms.

"I dunno...but it was apparently tested by some weird foundation that collects supernatural shit. It's totally bogus, but this strain is apparently so strong that you'll be high for days."

"Sick! Come on, let's roll a doobie, I'm fucking dying of boredom here!" Hiyoko cried, snagging the bag from the Pop Star's hand.

"Alright, let me get the papers." Sayaka said, joining the girl on the stage. She reached into her skirt pocket, pulling out a few packs of Pineapple flavored Zig-Zags, along with a grinder and an empty baggie.

"I was really hoping to avoid something like this, especially today of all days. But hell, this story is kicking my ass. I'm sure I could use some inspiration."

"That's the spirit! I thought you were gonna be a sour stick in the shit like always. Seriously, why is it that you were better when you were younger?" Hiyoko asked, earning a frown from the boy.

"I dunno, maybe it's because my wife is a pain the dick all the fuckin time. Not to mention I'm stressed with life, I am a Prince now you now." he said, crossing his arms.

"Oh right, I forgot about that. How was the honeymoon? I don't remember hearing anything after you guys left Novoselic."

"It was amazing, we went to Hawaii and laid pipe all over the island. Not to mention we got to sample some of Tsubaki's family grown coffee. We were wired for a day and a half on that shit." the Ultimate Traditional Dancer said, slowly rolling the blunt up, licking the edge of it so it wouldn't unroll.

"Damn straight we were, but we mellowed out. It wasn't long after that we visited Priscilla's chocolate plantation and got to see the whole process of making chocolate. She showed us all of the different coca beans too, it was really cool." Daisuke said.

"Sounds like you two had a lot of fun. Any recommendations? We were planning on going to Hawaii on our honeymoon too." Sayaka said, earning a flush from Yuno.

"Oh, definitely visit Waikiki, the beach is just beautiful. I would also recommend you visit the Volcano. Picking up some molten lava with a shovel was the coolest thing ever. I even got to keep some obsidian crystals that I found on the beach."

"Mhmm...not to mention the motorcycle ride along the big island...it was just beautiful. We'll hook you up with some places to check out. You'll be more focused on the sights then the sex, at least until you hit the hotel room."

"The sex will be the least of my worries. I just want to see Hawaii, me and the girls wanted to go international. But our manager told us we weren't ready, we've been planning a tour with BabyMetal for weeks now." Sayaka said, sighing audibly. It was clear she was stressed out.

"Well honey, if you're stressed out then I know what will relieve it." Hiyoko said, handing her the blunt she had finished rolling. She passed the others to Daisuke and Yuno, reaching into her kimono for her lighter. She held it up, all four of them holding their blunts to the flame, toking on it at the same time.

Daisuke was the first to exhale, the burning in his lungs begging him to breath. He started coughing a bit, blowing the smoke away with his hand. Sayaka did the same, breaking into giggles a second later. It was clear the smoke had gone to her head rather than into her lungs. Yuno and Hiyoko were by far the only ones not that heavily affected by it. At least until it hit them.

"Are you supposed to see funny colors?" Yuno asked, his eyes being a bit glassy.

"Hehehe...no...I don't think so." Sayaka added, taking another hit from her blunt.

"Hooooly fuck man...I'm like...I just took one hit, why am I so dizzay?" Hiyoko said, falling back onto the stage. It wasn't long before Sayaka joined her, both of them giggling as they continued to puff on their blunts.

"Is this real life?" Daisuke added, causing Yuno to start laughing.

"Dude...you sound just like that balloon guy."

"What balloon guy, what the fuck are you talking about man?" the storyteller asked, only for Yuno to start laughing harder. They all stopped laughing, mellowing out a bit. Sayaka sat up, her blunt in the corner of her mouth. She took a hit of it, exhaling the smoke through her nose.

"Hey, if an illegal immigrant gets into a fight with a child molester, is it called Alien vs Predator?"

"What the fuck?" Hiyoko mumbled, giving the Idol a confused look.

"If you drop the soap onto the floor, is the floor clean or is the soap dirty?"

"Why do they call it a building if it's already been built?" Daisuke asked, holding back his chuckles.

"Why is Spongebob the main character when Patrick is the star?" Yuno said, earning a giggle from Sayaka.

"Yoo...I'm hungry...you wanna hit up Pizza Hut?"

"We can't drive Saya! We'll get arrested...I mean, I'm sure there are cops onto us right now!" Daisuke said.

"Oh shit, cops! We gotta hide the weed, quick! Shove it in your tits!" Hiyoko cried, shoving the bag in Sayaka's bra.

"Ah! Stop it, you're squeezing my boobs, it hurts!"

"Hiyoko, you should totally kiss Saya. But take a toke of your blunt first, you know second hand smoke hits you harder." Daisuke said, a smirk on his face. Hiyoko nodded, taking the longest drag of her blunt she could, before firmly kissing Sayaka. The idol's eyes widened for a moment, before she started kissing the girl back, small puffs of smoke leaving their joined lips.

"You are welcome." the storyteller said, sharing a brofist with Yuno, who had a lopsided grin on his face.

 _ **xxx**_

"You guys! I just had the most brilliant idea!" Carla cried, causing Veruca and Alice to jump slightly at her arrival.

"Heavens dear, mind warning us before you decide to race into a room?" Veruca asked. Sofia and the others had finished preparing most of the sweets, and Veruca had volunteered to start preparing the pies. She and Alice had been shelling nuts for the last half an hour in preparedness.

Veruca was changed into an outfit reminiscent of the one she wore during her first day at Morning Hope Academy. It consisted of a light pink ruffled camisole. It had small peanuts printed on it, along with small squirrels on the lower part of the shirt. She was wearing a matching fluffy white skirt, secured around her waist with a brown leather belt that bore a peanut shaped belt buckle. It had a feathery black hem, dotted with white spots. She was wearing a pair of matching white leggings and brown leather boots, atop her head was her golden tiara, which she barely wore. Her long brown hair was straightened and fell down to her lower back.

Alice however was more daring. She was dressed in a full blown reindeer themed. She was wearing a tight fitting brown dress, a sleeveless, strapless number with a furry white collar. It was a soft brown color, with a bit of a felt like feeling to it. It was stretched to capacity due to her breasts, but the dress accented them quite well. She was wearing a black belt around her waist, the skirt being pulled down to her mid thigh. She was wearing long dark brown stockings, along with matching black high heeled boots, giving her a bit of added height. Around her neck, was a golden locket, a gift from Jon given to her on her birthday. She had her hair in its usual buns, but was wearing a diadem on her head, with reindeer antlers on them. She was wearing her leather glove over her hand, though everyone already knew she was part of Fenrir, she had gotten used to wearing it, so she almost never took it off.

"So...what is all of this about?" the Veterinarian asked, placing the shelled nuts into a nearby bowl. She grabbed another one, tapping it lightly with a spoon before tossing it into the reject bowl.

"Okay so! You know how it doesn't snow in California? Well I decided to bring some snow here!" Carla said. Veruca quirked a brow, pursing her lips a bit.

"Oh? How are you going to do that? Are you going to use a snow cone machine to create a mountain of ice and snow?" she asked.

"Veruca, no need to be so harsh." Alice said, only to be brushed off by the brunette.

"Pfft, using a snow cone machine is so Phineas and Ferb. I had a better idea, we'll bring Santa here!"

"Alright, now you lost me. The snow cone machine was at least theoretically possible. You do know Santa Clause isn't real right?" Veruca asked, placing a hand on her hip.

"S-santa isn't real?" Alice said, a hurt expression on her face. The Nut Princess frowned, disregarding her completely.

"Don't be silly! Santa Clause is real. We're gonna go to the North Pole and bring him here, with this!" Carla said, reaching behind her back. She held up a rather futuristic looking gun.

It was a small device, in the shape of a bullhorn. It was white in color, with a bright blue ring at the front. It had a glowing orb at its center, surrounded by what looked like a small satellite dish. It had a small panel at the top of it, with various buttons.

"Bloody hell, is that Celestia's Portal Gun, where did you get that?" Veruca asked.

"How did you get that? It was behind three inches of bullet proof glass." Alice said, equally as shocked. Carla brushed it off, a smirk on her face.

"Bullet proof glass, that stuff is too weak to hold me back. Anyway, if we bring Santa Clause here, he has to bring snow right?"

"You are aware the reason it doesn't snow in California is because we're much closer to the equator. Even if it snows here, it'll melt and turn into rain. It just isn't possible." the Nut Specialist said, earning a tsk from the Lucky Student.

"Always the pessimist. They don't call me the Ultimate Lucky Student for nothing you know! I'll bring snow here and give us all a white Christmas, so come on! We're going to the North Pole right now!"

"Absolutely not! You don't know how to use that bloody thing. Now hand it over so we can bring it back to Celestia. Before she gets pissed."

"Nuh-uh! North Pole first! We're gonna have fun, just you watch! Let's go!" Carla cried, aiming the gun forward. She pulled the trigger, a loud whirling sound filled the room as a blue blast of energy shot out of the gun, opening a swirling portal before them. Without a second thought, the Ultimate Lucky Student ran inside.

"Carla! Are you insane, come back here!" Alice cried, running after the girl. Veruca sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose.

" _This is going to be my whole day isn't it?"_ she asked, before reluctantly following after the two girls, just as the portal closed.

Her eyes widened a bit as she looked around, seeing nothing but bright blue skies and puffy clouds around them. What sat before her must have been the most immense temple she had ever seen. It was completely indescribable. It looked to be made out of marble and white stone, with architecture of yore. It looked like the temples the Ancient Greeks had once built.

"Where the bloody hell are we?" she cried out, grabbing the attention of Carla and Alice who had been standing before her, looking at the temple in awe.

"I dunno...the Portal Gun says _Skyworld._ Whatever that place is...and look, everyone is staring!" Carla said, taking note of the people around them. Most of them were trying not to pay them any mind, while others were looking at them with awe. Mothers pulled their children along, fearful of the three young women.

"I...I don't feel comfortable here. Carla can we please head back home?" Alice said, tugging on her dress a bit.

"I would if I could, but it takes an hour for this thing to recharge its portal juice. It's still a prototype." she said, holding the gun out for the girl to examine.

"So you mean to tell me we're bloody stuck here for an hour? What is wrong with you Carla? Seriously, we have to get back! I promised Jonathan I would spend some time with him before the concert!"

"Don't worry Ruru! We'll be just fine, let's just look around for something cool. We'll wait the hour, shift our course and head to the North Pole from here. Maybe we can pick up some souvenirs for the road?" the Ultimate Lucky Student said. Alice was about to say something, but ended up giving a little scream. Several Centurions dropped around them, all pointing weapons at the three young ladies.

"Stop! By decree of her holiness, you three are under arrest!"

"Ugh...as if my day could get any fucking worse." Veruca muttered, reluctantly holding her arms up. Carla just gave her a smile, one that she returned with the evilest of grins.

 _ **xxx**_

Jonathan stopped mid stride as he glanced around the parking lot. He and Tsubaki had just left the mall, having bought the necessary things, along with his gifts for the girls. He was glad that his backpack had been modified by Miu using one of her Hyper Storage Cubes. He brushed some hair out of his eyes as he glanced toward the sky, shivering a bit.

"Something wrong Jon?" Tsubaki asked, glancing back at the boy, a curious expression on her face.

"I dunno why...but I just felt a disturbance in the force. It made me shiver."

"What...what exactly does that mean?"

"I'm not sure...but whatever it is, it isn't good. Let's just focus on getting back, it was nice of them to wrap those gifts for us." the boy said, shifting his conversation to their gifts.

"Oh yeah, and they had that cute paper I like to use. Anyway, what are we gonna do now? Just head back?"

"Yep, we have to rehearse our song after all. Do you think everyone will like it? I mean I know not everyone is a fan of Metalcore after all."

"Eh...don't worry about that! This song is really cool, and it fits the holiday just perfectly. I can't believe it was all inspired by a movie though. I guess we can get inspiration from the simplest of things huh?" she asked, having stopped when they reached his bike. He handed her his backpack, along with her helmet.

"That's right...it was the same for Daisuke. He's writing a children's book about one of his Christmas experiences. That's the thing about being a writer. The medium doesn't matter, whether it be a book or music. As long as you are inspired, you can create something wonderful!"

"I suppose you aren't the Ultimate Songwriter for nothing huh."

"Nope." he said, giving her a smile. He put his helmet on, climbing onto his bike. Feeling more confident this time, Tsubaki easily climbed aboard, wrapping a single arm around him.

"Could you go a little faster this time? I wanna feel the wind on my skin." she said. He shrugged, giving her a thumbs up. He turned the motorcycle on, revving it loudly before pulling out of his spot. It wasn't long before they had left the Mall, heading back toward the school.

Jonathan continued driving forward, splitting the lane with a few drivers. It was something he was used to doing, he hated being stuck behind larger cars. He came to a stop between a pick up truck and a Camaro, his eyes firmly on the light. A loud honk beside him made him almost fall. He felt Tsubaki tense up a bit from the loud sound, and he looked to his left, as the driver of the Camaro honked again.

"The fuck asshole? What the fuck is your issue?" he shouted. The man lowered his window, glaring at the teenager.

"What the fuck are you doing dickhead? Can't you see you can't do this shit?"

"Hey dipshit, lane splitting is legal in California. Cool your jets, I'm not gonna damage your precious car." Jonathan said, dismissing the man.

"Jon, the light is green, just go." Tsubaki said, earning a nod from the boy. He shifted to third gear and drove off, cutting in front of the pick up truck, which had slowed down to let him merge.

It wasn't long after that the Camaro had come after them, honking and swearing at the two. Jonathan could feel Tsubaki was getting a bit nervous, as she had hugged him tighter. The Songwriter jerked his bike to the right, as the man in the sports car almost rammed him, shooting ahead of him in the left lane. He growled in anger.

"Hell no, I'm not letting that shit. Tsubaki hang on tight, and for the love of god, don't loosen your grip."

"Okay." she said simply.

He shifted into fourth gear, twisting the clutch to pick up speed. He glanced down at his Speedometer, seeing the numbers steadily climbing. He easily caught up to the Camaro, a smirk appearing on his face. He drove past him, holding his fist out, smashing the man's mirror. He cut in front of him, holding a single hand up with a middle finger raised. He continued onto the left lane, turning into the next street, speeding down the empty road.

"Haha...freeway." he said.

"What the hell Jon? Was that necessary?"

"Uh yeah...that dude was being a douche bag, and he almost hit us. He put us in danger of losing our lives, so he needed a little comeuppance." the boy said simply. He glanced at his mirror, eyes widening a bit when he saw the Camaro catching up to him.

"Oh shit, hang on Tsu!" he said, grabbing a tight hold of his clutch. Tsubaki glanced over her shoulder, tightening her grip on him.

"I don't wanna die!"

"You won't! You wanted me to go fast right? Well here you go!" he said, chuckling a bit.

He glanced over his shoulder, squeezing the brakes hard, causing the sports car to shoot past him. He planted his foot on the ground, and turning swiftly into the next street. He let out a laugh as he heard Tsubaki's screams over the loudness of the engine. He shot up the street, feeling the adrenaline pumping through his system.

" _Hell yeah, this is what I live for!"_ he thought, a grin splitting his face. He shot past a stop sign, just as a police officer had pulled up. The squad car flashed its lights on, turning onto the street they were on.

"Uh...Jon, pull over."

"Hell no, I'm not getting a citation now. We're in for the long haul sweetheart, hang on!" he said, shifting into fifth gear. The bike kicked a bit before shooting forward, leaving the cops in the dust.

"HAHA, you'll never catch me alive coppers!"

"GET ME OFF THIS FUCKIN THING!"

 _ **xxx(Lemon Tart)xxx**_

Sayaka giggled as she pulled Yuno into the Chandelier room above the stage. She locked the door behind her, all but pouncing the boy, knocking both of them to the ground. They had just finished eating an entire pizza not that long ago. Hiyoko and Daisuke had come down from their high slightly, and had decided to return to their dorm. It was obvious what they were doing. The Ultimate Pop Sensation however was much more daring. She licked her lips as she pulled her fiancee into a kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck, grinding into his lap.

"I dunno why it is...but this weed is making me really horny." she said, whispering into his ears. Yuno chuckled, brushing some hair out of his face.

"Me too. But are you sure this is the right place to do this?"

"Yeah, I wanna feel the rush of almost getting caught." she said, giving him a wink. She unbuttoned her flannel shirt, swiftly taking it off, tossing it aside. It wasn't long before she had taken off her boots, and skirt, remaining in her baby blue underwear.

"Damn...I'm the luckiest bastard in the world." Yuno said, as he ogled the blue haired beauty before him. She giggled, placing an arm under her breasts, a flush on her cheeks.

"You say that every time we do this."

"Because it's true, I love you Butterfly."

"I love you too, are you gonna play good cop or bad cop? Because personally, I want bad cop." she said. The boy smirked, reaching behind his back for his handcuffs. He slapped one onto her wrist, pulling her up to her feet. He cuffed her to crossbeams, much to her surprise.

"What are you doing?" she asked, a confused look on her face.

"You wanted me to play bad cop, so I'll play bad cop. That means you'll have to do as I say, else you'll be breakin the law, ma'am." he said, in the worst southern drawl she had ever heard. Before she could say anything, the violet haired boy wrapped his arms around her back, unclasping her bra.

She shuddered a bit, her nipples almost perking up from the cold air. He started kissing her neck, roughly massaging her breasts. She moaned a bit, wanting to touch him as well, but her arms were practically useless. Her nails dug into her palm, as she tried and failed to break free from her bindings. His kisses slowly trailed down until he had latched onto her breast, suckling on the fleshy nub.

"Hah...Yuno...please my arms are getting tired." she said softly, panting a bit. Yuno let go of her breast, pinching her nipple slightly, her legs quivered a bit from the pleasurable pinch.

"Nope...you're gonna stay like that until I feel like letting you down." he said. He reached into his pocket for one of the remaining blunts he had, lighting it up with his lighter. He took a long drag, pressing his lips against hers. He roughly slapped one of her butt cheeks, the fleshy smack filling the otherwise quiet Theater. He released his kiss on the girl, placing the blunt between her lips as he took off his jacket, adding it to the pile of strewn clothing.

He slowly took off his shirt, followed by his boots, deciding to remain in his pants, only undoing his belt. He reached for the hem of Sayaka's panties, pulling them down. She watched him intently, noticing the wet spot on the lacy fabric. He gave her a wink, bunching them up and taking a deep breath. He pulled the blunt from her lips stuffing the panties into her mouth. She let out a squeak, being forced to exhale the smoke through her nose. He took another hit of the blunt, feeling a bit lightheaded. His mind was on fire now, as he put the cigarette out on the ground, keen on saving it for later. He forcefully spread her legs, rubbing his fingers around her entrance.

"Aw...sweetie, you're already slick for me. How sweet." he said, giving her a smirk. She growled in annoyance, unable to talk due to the panties in her mouth. She tried to cross her legs, but he easily spread them apart.

"Hey now, you wanted bad cop, so you gotta live with the choices. Don't worry, I won't be too brutal on you. But I am going to leave hand prints all over that fine ass of yours." he said, giving her another slap. She let out a muffled scream, her body twinging in pain and pleasure. Yuno smirked as he started lapping at her juices, slipping his tongue into her folds.

After being together for more than three years, Yuno had learned how to please the Idol. He knew which areas were sensitive, so he hit those places first. The scent of her flowery body wash, mixed with the juices flowing from her sex were already making him hard. He slipped a few fingers in, slowly standing up as he continued rubbing her clit. He latched onto her breast again, pumping his hand as fast as he could, kneading her fleshy ass. The combined stimulation was driving Sayaka mad. She was panting hard, and it wasn't long before she tensed up, soaking the boy's hand with her orgasm, her muffled squeaks filling the room.

"Well...I was expecting you to last longer. Guess I'll have to teach you a lesson now, little miss." the boy said, giving her an annoyed look. He reached into his pocket, pulling out a foil from within. He grabbed his hand cuff keys and undid the girl's bindings, only to spin her around and cuff her arms behind her back. Sayaka let out a muffled yelp as he forced her to drop to the floor.

"Mhmph!"

"Huh? Oh...my bad, you thought you were gonna get away free? Nope...not yet at least." he said.

Sayaka bit down on her panties, growling roughly since she still couldn't speak. Yuno knelt down behind the girl, opening the foil with his teeth. He pulled his throbbing cock out of his pants, placing the condom onto the tip. Once it was on, he spread her legs, lining himself up with her back entrance. Sayaka's eyes widening when she felt it, a muffled yelp leaving her lips. He slowly slipped himself in, feeling her hole slowly stretching to accommodate him.

"Don't give me that look, you love anal." he said, giving her a wink. He continued pushing forward until he was fully hilted. Sayaka's twitches slowed, a pleasurable look on her face. She gave him a slight nod, and he started moving. He reached for his blunt once more, relighting and taking a hit from it.

"Toke toke toke...ha, this shit is fucking tight." he said, coughing slightly as he exhaled. He gave Sayaka a firm slap on the ass, her muffled scream filling the theater room. He started thrusting harder, gritting his teeth as he focused on pleasing the girl underneath him. He grabbed a hold of her hand cuffs, pulling her up roughly. He pulled the panties out of her mouth, shoving the blunt between her lips as he continued thrusting into her ass.

"You like that don't you? You like when I fuck your beautiful ass."

"Of course I do...come on, harder." she wheezed, taking a hit of the blunt, trying to hold her breath as he picked up speed. He continued thrusting into her tight little hole, feeling a familiar knot in his stomach. He continued thrusting until he was close to the edge, before slowing to a stop. He slowly pulled out, much to her displeasure. He pulled the condom off his dick, forcing the girl onto her back, her arms still pinned behind her.

He spread her legs, once again licking her pussy, he continued rubbing her clit, her moans urging him on. She wrapped her legs around his head, moaning loudly as his hand picked up speed.

"Oh fuck! I think I'm going to cum."

"Give it to me, if you cum for me I'll uncuff you." he said, not relenting in his speed. She closed her eyes, trying her hardest to hold off on her orgasm. She felt the pressure in her lower body hit its fever pitch, her entire body feeling like it was in fire. She let out a scream, the rush of pleasure filling her mind. Every single nerve was dancing, her pants filling the room. Yuno drank every single drop, a smirk on his face as he glanced at the idol, who's eyes were glassed over, cheeks flushed crimson.

"Well, I promise is a promise." he said, reaching for her cuffs. He quickly undid them, allowing the girl finally use her arms. As soon as she had them back, she quickly jumped up, pinning the Private Investigator to the ground.

"You son of a bitch! I'm getting you back for that." she said, a frustrated scowl on her face.

"Was the feeling of my throbbing cock in your ass not enough?" she asked. She reached for the cuffs he had just taken off, slapping them onto his wrists. Before he could react, he was cuffed to a nearby iron stake, which kept the chandelier in place. Sayaka grinned as she roughly grabbed his jeans, pulling them clean off.

"Now I get to have fun with you~" she said, grabbing a hold of his dick. She stuck her tongue out, letting some spit slowly fall onto the bulbous head. She swirled her thumb over the head, making him cringe in pleasure.

"Ugh...you cunt, now you're playing bad cop?"

"It's only fair. Be glad I didn't have my vibrator on me." she said, as she wrapped her hand around his shaft. She started pumping it as fast as she could, using the mixture of saliva and her juices as lubricant. The young man started pulling at his handcuffs, trying and failing to get free. Sayaka smirked, taking one of his balls into her mouth, her eyes never leaving his.

"Hah...hah...I'm about to cum." he said. Just as he was at the edge, about to explode, Sayaka stopped completely, letting go of his member. She watched in fascination as it continued twitching. The pained look on his face told her everything she needed to know.

"Oh...you poor baby...you wanna cum so bad, but I'm not going to let you~" she said, slowly standing up. She knelt down before him, shoving her pussy into his face.

"Go on, eat your fill. If you make me cum, I might let you put it back in." she said. Yuno growled in annoyance, but did as she asked. He felt her hand on his chest, as she used it to keep herself balanced.

" _This is pure torture...maybe I should have played good cop instead."_ he thought, as he traced his tongue over her outer lips. He could feel a bit of stubble on his tongue, along with the sweet juices coming from her folds.

"Do you like that? Maybe you'd like to eat my ass too?" she asked, a pensive look on her face.

"No, no that's fine."

"Nah...I think you really want too." she teased. She rolled her eyes, turning around. She grabbed a hold of his penis, slipping it into her mouth, slurping it rather loudly. Yuno moaned a bit in pleasure, deciding to continue his licking.

He tried his hardest to focus on everything but the fact he wanted to blow his load. He was almost at the edge when Sayaka stopped completely, pulling her sweet folds away from him. She looked at him once more, enjoying his twitching cock.

"You wanna cum don't you?"

"Yes goddamn it."

"Okay." she said, slipping her mouth back on it, pulling some hair behind her ear. She started suckling and slurping on it, tugging on it roughly. Yuno's breath hitched a bit as he finally felt his release. Sayaka felt the thick globs of semen shooting into her mouth. She continued sucking, making sure to get every single creamy drop. She smirked, turning to face the boy, who had a far off look on his face. She straddled him, lowering her face to his.

"Hah...Saya, what are you doing?" he asked. Before he could ask, she joined their lips together. His eyes widened a bit when he felt something gooey being shoved into his mouth.

" _What the fuck? WHAT THE FUCK?!"_ he shouted in his head. Sayaka continued kissing him, swirling her tongue around until he had swallowed every drop. She pulled away, wiping her lips with the back of her hand, licking the corner of her mouth.

"If we're getting married, we have to share everything. I can't always eat every load you shoot."

"Fuck you. That was gross!"

"Aw, it isn't that bad. It won't be long before you start craving it...and look, your little man is rearing to go." she said, pointing to his dick, which had been at full mast after the sloppy make out. She reached for the handcuff keys, finally letting him go. She lowered herself down, rubbing his head against her lips.

"Are you ready honey?" she asked.

"Damn straight I am." he replied, watching as she slowly slipped down on his penis. Both let out a pleasurable moan, as she dropped down to the base of his cock.

Yuno watched as the girl swept her blue locks behind her head, resting an hand on his chest. She started bouncing on his dick, her face contorted into one of pure pleasure. Soft squeaks left her lips, as she focused on pleasuring the both of them. Sayaka always insisted she do this, as a result Yuno himself barely did any work. He got to watch the Ultimate Pop Sensation, the hottest idol in the world, and his future wife, bouncing on his dick. Her ivory skin seemed to glow in the low lighting, her lengthy blue locks glittering brightly. The look on her face, her glassy eyes, that cute scowl on her lips. It turned him on even more, and if he wasn't fully hard before, he definitely was now.

"I'm close...oh, this feels so good. I'm fucking hungry."

"Hehehehe...what?" Yuno cried, being taken aback by the sudden outburst. He heard her stomach growling a bit, causing her to stop mid bounce.

"You tell this to anyone and I will cut these off."

"Okay, sheesh Veruca, no need to make mass genocide on my nuts." Yuno said jokingly, earning a growl from Sayaka. She continued her task, trying not to focus on her hunger.

They continued going at it, both panting from tiredness. Sayaka laid down on Yuno's chest, pressing her lips against his as he started thrusting into her. Her moans filling his mouth as they continued making out. He let go of her lips, burying his face in the crook of her neck, his hands firmly cupping her ass.

"Sayaka honey, I'm about to cum." he said.

"Okay...I want it inside." she replied.

"Huh...but we're not protected."

"I know." she said, giving him a smile. He nodded, giving her another tender kiss, picking up his pace.

It wasn't much longer that the Ultimate Pop Sensation reached her climax, her back arching as she released a pleasurable cry into the air. One of her famous C-sharps, and one that Yuno was used to. Hearing her hit those high notes during an orgasm always made him lose his stride, seconds later, her blew his load deep into her awaiting cavern. The two were spent, panting loudly as their energy ran out. Sayaka smiled, resting her ear against Yuno's chest, hearing his beating heart.

"Yuno...I'm not on my birth control...I want to have a baby with you. I know that I'm starting my Idol career full time, and that I'll be gone for long periods of time. But I don't want you and Junko to be left alone." she said softly.

"I know sweetie...but we'll be just fine. I do hope we have a child, maybe a little boy, that way Junko will have some company. She can be a wonderful older sister to him."

"Mhmm. I love you, I always will."

"I love you too babe." Yuno said, giving her a kiss on the lips. Sayaka stood up, feeling a bit of cum dribbling out of her. She took a hold of one of panties, wiping some of it away with the cloth.

"I'll have to leave these back in our dorm." she said, earning a chuckle from the boy, who was putting his boxers back on.

The couple heard the door to the Chandelier room open, and looked up in time to see Chris and Celestia, in the middle of a heated kiss. They noticed Chris was holding a Faculty ID in his hands, one that fell to the floor as he pinned the Lolita to the wall. Yuno cleared his throat, grabbing their attention.

"Whoa...what the fuck? Did you two...in here?" Chris asked, ogling the Ultimate Pop Sensation, who was still stark naked.

"Mhmm...we're about to leave, so it'll be all yours." Sayaka said, slipping her panties onto herself.

"I dare say, I'm surprised you two aren't screaming and shouting at us." Celestia said, having recomposed herself rather quick.

"That's because we're used to being seen by others. Hell, Daisuke and Sonia joined us one night. Sonia wanted to try something new, and I'm into seeing my girl get fucked by another guy. It's pretty sweet actually." Yuno said, pulling his pants on, buckling his belt. Chris smirked, glancing at Celestia for a brief moment, before looking back to the couple.

"Either of you up for a round with us?"

"No, I'm fucking starving. We smoked a doobie earlier, and man are the munchies real." Sayaka said, giggling slightly, as she struggled with the clasp of her bra.

"Aw, come on...just one round. I'll buy you lunch, we'll head out to a buffet afterwards. Just as long as you share some of that weed with us." Chris said.

"Done." Yuno and Sayaka said at the same time. The prospect of not paying for food had made the choice a lot easier.

"Excellent, I got some condoms for us to use. Last thing I want is to get your girl pregnant." the Lepidopterist said, pulling out some foil packets from his pocket.

"Fufufu, if you're into seeing Sayaka getting drilled by another man, then that means you'll be with me dear. I do hope you don't mind, I'm not exactly like other girls." Celestia said, her cheeks flushing slightly as she looked at the Private Investigator's chiseled abs.

"What do you mean, you aren't like other girls?" Yuno asked curiously. Sayaka cupped her hands over his ear, whispering something into it. His eyes widened a bit as he glanced at the Physicist.

"Wait...you're a...really? But you look so..." the boy trailed off, earning a giggle from the Physicist.

"I know how to take care of myself dear. I do hope you don't mind, you know the saying, You only live once, may as well experience it all right?" she asked.

"I guess...that's kinda kinky now that I think about it. Just as long as you and Sayaka go at it for a bit, then I'll take Celestia." the

"Alright, I'll make sure your girl is well taken care of." Chris said, holding his hand out. Yuno gave it a firm shake, pulling out the doobie they had been smoking earlier.

"Come on, let's take a ride."

 **End of School Life Snippets 2: A Morning Hope Christmas (Part 1)**

 _ **A/N: Well...this wasn't exactly a very Christmasy chapter, but this is only part 1 of the Special. The next chapter will have more Christmas themed shenanigans. As well as Carla, Veruca and Alice trying to reach their home, Jonathan evading the Anaheim PD, and of course, more lemons! I was kind of interested in extending the one in this chapter, but I felt like we had enough for this one, especially with the blue balls from earlier.**_

 _ **I don't really have much to say this time around. Except that the next part will be the final update for the year. So, I will do my utmost best to make sure it is the best chapter of Morning Hope Academy yet! It will contain another lemon, so look forward to it. I do hope you are looking forward to the best day of the year, Junko's Birthday of course! I might include a full lemon with her, but I haven't decided yet. You can only have so much sex in one chapter before it loses its focus.**_

 _ **Shoutouts to every one of my lovely readers. It's thanks to you that I do this. Don't worry, I will include some more characters in the next chapter, including Dan and Kamron. Sadly, Cara needed to stay dead in order for this chapter to make sense. Some of the pairings in this chapter are rather interesting. One of them is going to be canon in the future, can you guess which one? If you do then you'll win 100 virtual cookies. I do hope you enjoyed this chapter, have some tissues ready for the next one. They might come in handy. Hehe...handy. See you all next update, hopefully Christmas day if I can get around to writing this bastard...see ya!**_


	28. A Morning Hope Academy Christmas Part 2

**A/N:**

 **I Put a lot of references in this chapter, try to guess them all if you want. Though It'll help me gauge if you can actually find them or not. Have fun! I hope you enjoy this Christmas Chapter that barely contains Christmas stuff in it lol. I promise, Part 3 will have more Christmas stuff, that doesn't include Sayaka and co smoking Mistletoe the entire time. See ya!**

 **Danganronpa**

 **School Life Snippets**

Chapter 3

A Morning Hope Academy Christmas 2

"Uh...what do you suppose is wrong with them?" Jill asked, briefly looking at the Ultimate Storyteller and his wife, the Ultimate Traditional Dancer. The two students had been sitting in the cafeteria, constantly buying snacks from the machines, while eating whatever the lunch ladies were preparing. They had a stack of plates next to them, and they wouldn't stop eating.

"Hell if I know...the exchange students are always a weird bunch." Dan said, surprisingly entertained by the two students. Gabriella let out a chuckle, setting down her half drank bottle of Coquito.

"Aye...I've seen them do some weird stuff. Heard some screamin' coming from the Theater earlier. Could be someone was getting' some up there." she said. The Former Ultimate Dancer turned to face the Ultimate Pirate, giving her a glare.

"There is absolutely no way that's happening, not on my watch."

"Pfft...whoever was doing whatever it was in there, is most likely gone. Just let them have their fun, they aren't hurting anyone. So long as they clean up after themselves." Jill said, earning a grumble from Dan. He sighed, shaking his head.

"I know, it's just...I don't particularly enjoy this time of year."

"Why would that be?" Gabriella asked, a look of curiosity on her face.

"It has to do with my best friend. She loved this time of year, we would go to Rockefeller Center every year and watch them light the tree. We would usually put on shows in Central Park, and just walk around enjoying the season. I remember how sad she was when the Toys R Us closed down. We used to hang out there most of the time. She loved kids, and would always help around whenever she could, all free of charge too."

"You know, you can't blame yourself for that. I know Starly is in a coma, from what you've told us. But there's a chance she might wake up soon. You have to have hope." the Ultimate Bartender said, setting her empty tea cup down. Dan rubbed his eyes, resting his head in his hand.

"I do have hope...but the reality of it is, her bills are starting to get high. She doesn't have any family, and I'm the one they look too for help. Every single time they ask me to pull her plug, I say no. It's becoming so hard you know, my salary here is great, but it isn't nearly enough to pay for everything. I'm at least glad Dean Winters lets me stay here for free." the man said, a frown on his face. Gabriella let out a sigh, licking the cinnamon coconut booze off her lips.

"Ah...I see, you just require funds. Allow me to make some calls...we'll be able to secure you some funds." the Pirate slurred, forcing herself up from her seat. She caught herself in time, preventing her own fall.

"Gabby, I'm not going to let you walk out of here inebriated. Are you insane? If the police catch you leaving school grounds, you'll be arrested."

"Like hell I will, I turned 21 this year idiot. I'm gonna call up my boys, we'll go pillage and haul our plunder to school. That way you'll be able to pay off your debts. Catch ya later...yo ho, yo ho, the pirates life for me!"

"That doesn't exactly sound good." Jill said, watching the brown haired pirate making her way out of the cafeteria. Dan shook his head, glancing at the half drank bottle of Coquito. He grabbed a hold of it, pressing it against his lips, taking a long drink from it.

"With luck, security will grab her before she gets too far. So, how will you be spending your Christmas?" Dan asked, earning a shrug from the Bartender.

"I'll be sticking around, spending time with my classmates. Though I will be spending the end of the year with my boss. This time of the year is the busiest, and I have been gone for awhile. I just wanna visit San Francisco for a bit." she replied.

"I get what you mean. I'm a little homesick myself...I think I'll be returning to New York after Christmas. I just want to go see her, make sure she's doing fine."

"Hey Jill, will you make us something! This food isn't as good as yours and Kirumi's. Come on, I'll pay you!" Hiyoko cried, grabbing a hold of the bartender's attention.

"I'm off the clock Hiyoko. I don't work holidays."

"Aw come on Jules! Seriously, we'll give you like...300 bucks if you make us some good food. Hell, I'll pay you 300 hundred in advanced." Daisuke said, placing three 100 dollar bills in the table before him. She shared a look with Dan who just gave her a shrug.

"Okay fine, I can't exactly turn down six hundred bucks. What do you want?" she asked.

"Everything." the couple said in unison, earning a sigh from the girl. If it wasn't for the 600 bucks, she wouldn't bother with the two. She noticed their eyes were bloodshot red, finally understanding why they were so hungry.

" _Damn...what kind of weed did these two idiots smoke? I wouldn't dare eat this much food, I'd lose my figure. Guess I'll just have to satisfy their hunger long enough for them to get bored, or sick."_ she thought, heading into the kitchen.

 _ **xxx**_

"Whoo...that was great, you okay back there Tsu?" Jonathan said, as he pulled over into a Taco Bell parking lot. He shut the engine of his bike off, allowing Tsubaki to jump down, her legs shaking as she fell to her knees.

"What the fuck...what the fuck is wrong with you?" Tsubaki shouted, pulling her helmet off her head. Jonathan cringed a bit as he saw the glare on her face.

"Don't give me that face sis. You said you wanted to go fast and we went fast, I'm just glad you didn't piss yourself. Now come on, let's get some tacos. I'm starving." he said, holding his hand out. Tsubaki shakily too his hand, her legs still shaking as she stood up. The pair entered the restaurant, noticing the small line before the register.

"Do you always do that when you are driving around? Smash mirrors I mean?" the Figure Skater asked.

"Only to people who are dicks to me. That guy almost hit us, and if that happened the two of us could have been seriously hurt. He needed to know I wasn't fucking around. I can usually avoid people who decide to chase me, wasn't expecting the cop though. You have a change of clothes right?"

"Of course...just my skating dress though." she said.

"Alright, we're gonna have to change clothes. I'm sure that cop got our description. I know for a fact I was too far for him to get the plate number."

"You're insane. I can imagine you and Veruca doing this whenever you two leave the academy."

"Actually, she's a worse driver than I am. Remember, England works on different road rules. She usually drives as if she were in England, and that leads to her shouting at people. They're usually confused by her accent before swearing at her. That ends up with her smashing mirrors." the boy said with a small smile.

"You two are a match made in heaven. Come on let's get our food already, I'll be nice and get you some cinnamon twists."

"Gee thanks." she mumbled, following him up to the cashier.

Once they had ordered, the two Ultimates walked over to the Soda Fountain, filling their cups. Jonathan was going to ask the Figure Skater something, but was interrupted by her phone ringing. She handed him her cup, reaching for her phone, glancing at the screen. Her brows furrowed a bit as she slid her thumb across it, holding it to her ear.

"Hello, something wrong Kai?"

" _I just wanted to know where you were. I'm sort of in hiding right now."_

"In hiding? Hiding from who?" the white haired girl asked. She glanced at Jonathan, who had a look of intrigue on his face. She remained silent, only taking her drink back from the boy.

" _I'm hiding from Junko. See, I just found out today, that her birthday is tomorrow. I goofed up and told her I would make her a kid...she passed out after and I left to get some breakfast. Now she's practically tearing apart the school looking for me. I'm hiding under the stage in the Theater room."_

"Pfft...what? You're hiding from your sex crazed girlfriend? Why are you calling me?"

" _Because your my sister! Talk to her or some shit, I think there's someone in the Chandelier room getting laid right now. I've been trying to keep quiet, but they're really going at it. It smells skunky too, so I guess someone was smoking some hash here earlier. Just call her will you?"_ Kaikane asked, earning a chuckle from his sister.

"Alright, I'll call your girlfriend. But if you decided to make her a baby, that's all you little brother. Your big sis isn't going to bail you outta that one. I'll talk to ya later." she said, ending the call.

"Kai is hiding from Junko again?" Jonathan asked, earning a nod from the girl.

"Yeup...wants me to call her, but I'm not gonna bother. He's a big boy, he can handle himself."

"Oof...that's so evil." the Songwriter said, earning a wink from the girl.

"Order up for Yiff me daddy." the cashier said, earning a few laughs from the crowd. Jonathan walked over to the counter, slipping a five dollar bill to the cashier as he grabbed his food tray.

 _ **xxx**_

"I cannot bloody believe this. I cannot believe I am currently in another world, in a dingy cell. Away from my boyfriend on Christmas Eve, all because someone had the bright idea to go searching for Santa Clause!"

"Veruca, please calm down...it isn't so bad...at least we're not chained up." Alice said, looking up at the brunette. She was sitting on a wooden bench built into the stone call, her hands tugging on her dress. She didn't want anyone to see her underwear. Veruca turned around, glaring at the girl.

"Ooo...if I wasn't dating you as well, I would give you a verbal lashing. However, that lashing is meant for you Carla! What the hell were you thinking? Are you deft? Are you perhaps lacking in the thought processing department?" she asked, turning to face Carla. The girl was kneeling down before the back wall, a piece of sharpened rock in her hand as she was etching into the brick.

"Calm your tits Ruru. So we got tossed in jail, big whoop...I still have the Portal Gun with me. In 35 minutes we'll be outta here anyway, I mean...what's the worse that can truly happen?" she said, brushing off the pissed off Nut Princess. She continued etching into the wall with her stone. Veruca roughly sat down, crossing her legs as she leaned back against the wall.

"I swear...if we end up in the gallows, I am going to murder you."

"Don't you mean crack her head open as if it were a walnut?" Alice asked, earning a glare from the girl. She let out a small squeak, cheeks flushed crimson as she looked down.

"And, there! I've left my mark in our prison cell!" Carla said, tossing aside the rock in her hand. She stood up, brushing her skirt as she found her seat next to Alice. The two girls looked at the brick, sighing audibly when they saw what she had drawn.

"Carla sweetie, are you perhaps obsessed with penises?" Alice asked, earning a giggle from the girl.

"No...it's just funny to see people react poorly to it. I mean come on, imagine someone who's completely pure, opening a book and seeing a huge dong inside it? Those are the expressions I live for!" she said, her eyes glittering brightly.

"Fuckin perv." Veruca mumbled under her breath. She crossed her arms, leaning back against the wall. She was beginning to wonder if anyone was going to come get them out of that prison cell. At this rate, she was just counting down the minutes. A loud creak filled the room, causing her to sit up. It was accompanied by a pair of footsteps, most likely from someone coming to check on them.

"Alright, get ready, as soon as that door opens, we'll fight our way out of here." she said, already holding her fists up. Alice backed up, looking a bit fearful.

"I'm not good in a fight."

"My ass, you're a former member of Fenrir. You have training, square up!" the Nut Specialist snapped, giving the girl a burst of confidence, enough for her to at least put her fists up.

"You don't need to prepare to fight. I'm not here to hurt you."

The two girls felt a bit at ease hearing the voice, neither knowing why. They stayed silent as a figure finally came into view. It was that of a woman, a bit taller than Veruca and looking far different than they had expected. She was wearing a robe like white dress, with red and gold markings on it. She wore golden ornaments across her waist, held together with a red and gold button on the side of her dress. She was wearing a long cream colored stocking on her left leg, leaving her right leg completely bare. Brown heels adorned her feet, the straps wrapped around her legs. She was wearing golden braces on her arms, along with a golden laurel crown on her head. Long emerald green locks fell down her back, almost reaching the floor. Her vibrant green eyes were locked with the three Ultimate students, as if gauging them silently.

"Oh wow! Look at how pretty she is, and her hair looks like it's made of Emeralds!" Carla cried, her eyes filled with stars.

"Carla, could you perhaps not compliment our captor?" Veruca asked. Carla looked at her, pouting her lips.

"But...but...okay fine."

"Hehehe...you three are quite interesting. I apologize for imprisoning you, I had to ensure you weren't a danger to our citizens. I came to set you all free, actually." the woman said, slipping a key into the lock. She turned it, the loud click filling the room, followed by the creak of the metal door opening.

"I have trouble believing you."

"Veruca, don't act like that! Can't you see we're the intruders in this dimension? I don't blame them for thinking we are dangerous." Alice scolded, earning a huff from the Nut Princess.

"Excuse me ma'am, might you tell us where we are?" Carla asked, trying to be as polite as possible. The woman bristled a bit, glancing away from the three.

"Please, don't call me ma'am. I'm not that old. As for where you are, you are in Skyworld, in my palace of course. I apologize for the Centurions and how they knocked you out. We just couldn't take any risks."

"So, Miss. How are we supposed to address you?" Veruca asked curiously. The green haired woman gave them a smile.

"My name is Palutena, I happen to be the Goddess of Light here in Skyworld. What are your names? I wish to know more about you, since you are inter dimensional travelers."

"You're a goddess?" Carla cried, a look of surprise on her face. She immediately knelt down before Palutena, placing her forehead on the ground.

"I am not worthy, I am not worthy, I am not worthy."

"Carla! For fuck sakes, get up! You are embarrassing us!" Veruca hissed angrily. Alice sighed, covering her face with a single hand, not exactly knowing what to say. Palutena tugged on her dress a bit, kneeling down before the brown haired Lucky Student.

"Hey, don't do that...you are most certainly worthy to be in my presence. I may be a goddess, but I'm human too." she said, giving the girl a smile. She looked up, a flush on her cheeks.

"O-okay."

"Anyway...you asked us what our names are...I suppose we shall have to introduce ourselves. My name is Veruca LeGume, beside me is my girlfriend, Alice Bailey, and our mutual friend, Carla Williamson." Veruca said.

"We happen to be students of Morning Hope Academy's 24thClass. Well, we are...Alice is an exchange student." Carla said, giving Alice a pat on the shoulder. She didn't say anything, still a bit wary of the goddess.

"I see...so you are nothing but mere school children? With the magic power to open holes through dimensions?" the goddess asked curiously.

"Magic? Magic isn't real."

"Uh...yes it is...remember Ruru, we aren't on our dimension anymore. So magic is most definitely real here. As for how we got here, we did it with this." Carla said, holding out the Portal Gun to the goddess. She took the device into her hands, looking it over with a scrutinizing gaze.

"I see, so this device is the magic that brought you here. How does it work?"

"I don't feel comfortable explaining the schematics of this highly advanced weapon. I don't believe you'd understand the complexities of this device." Veruca said. Palutena quirked a brow.

"Really? Because to me it looks like you aim and pull the trigger."

"Oof...she got you there Ruru." the Ultimate Lucky Student said, earning a growl from Veruca.

"Could we just go home? Need I remind you that it is Christmas Eve and I wish to spend my holiday with my boyfriend?"

"Yes, I wanna go home too." Alice added, taking a hold of Veruca's hand. The Nut Specialist instantly calmed down, slipping her fingers through hers.

"Hmm...this timer here says you've got twenty minutes before you can use it again. How about I give you a short tour of Skyworld? I'm sure you'll love it here. Not to mention, I'll give you some souvenirs for visiting." Palutena said, sounding rather eager.

"I suppose that wouldn't hurt. I mean, we are in another world...I remember Celestia ranting and raving about how cool it was. Alright, I wouldn't mind taking a gander at your world. Forgive me for my rudeness earlier, I'm just rather stressed."

"It's quite alright Veruca. Come along now, I'll start by introducing you to the last angel of Skyworld, and the most loyal friend I have." Palutena said, leading the three girls out of the Dungeons. Carla oggled the Goddess's rump as she walked, glancing at her friends.

" _She's not wearing panties."_ she whispered, earning a groan from Alice and Veruca.

 _ **xxx**_

"Oh Kai! Come out, come out where ever you are!" Junko sung, as she opened the door to a nearby closet. She looked around briefly before slamming the door closed. She sighed, turning on her heel as she walked.

"I can't believe he just up and left me...I didn't fall asleep, I was just recovering! The nerve of him!" she cried.

"But you have to admit, I love when he just runs away from me."

"Still, I calculate a 99% probability chance that he is hiding from us. However, there is a 0.00001% chance that he will successfully hide from us."

"I just wanna hug him! He's so cute when he's flustered."

"I dare say this is going to be a most interesting hunt! You may run from me Kaikane, but you may cannot hide! AHAHAHAHA!"

"Uh...Junko, are you okay?" the shy voice of Makoto Naegi asked. Ever so slowly, Junko turned her head toward the Ultimate Lucky Student of Class 78B, tilting her head slightly.

"Junko Enoshima, once an emissary of despair, runs into her fated foe. The Average Joe, Makoto Naegi. Outwardly, he looks nothing more than a spiky haired young boy. However, within that chest beats a heart of hope...a heart, that once was used to bring down despair." Junko said, her voice becoming low and smooth as she stared at the boy. He tugged his shirt, chuckling under his breath.

"Is something the matter Junko? You were talking to yourself again." he said. Junko sighed, shaking her head a bit.

"Yes...I'm searching for my boyfriend, have you seen him?" she asked. Makoto adopted a pensive look.

"Now that you ask...no, I haven't seen him at all."

"Shit...do he really is playing this game with me."

"Junko, I've noticed Kaikane acting a bit weird lately. Is something going on between the two of you? I mean, you two have been dating for over a year now. Is he treating you well?" Makoto asked, sounding concerned for his friend. Junko sighed, crossing her arms as she looked away from the Lucky Student.

"We aren't having any major issues Makoto. It's just...I think I may have gone a bit too far with him. He made a mistake in speech earlier and I took advantage of it. I guess he must be scared about everything and is avoiding me."

"Might I ask what it was?" he asked.

"I'm not going into details but...we had unprotected sex with the intention of me getting pregnant." she admitted. Now that it was up in the air, she felt rather guilty about it. She frowned, choosing to sit down on the granite bench, right under the Maple Tree in the First Floor Plaza.

"I've been dealing with a lot over the last year. You already know this, I lost the custody battle with Yuno. I can still see my daughter, but I can't keep her with me when I leave high school. All visits are supervised and...well I can tell she doesn't like me very much. She's really smart you know, on her way to being the next Ultimate Analyst."

"Junko that isn't true...Junie adores you. Sayaka has told me how much your daughter misses you sometimes. Whenever she's over analyzing things, she keeps comparing herself to you. She wants to make you proud." Makoto said, sitting down next to the girl. She frowned, looking away from him.

"That isn't true Makoto. I know Junie doesn't like me very much...she doesn't know how to react with me around. I've been a bit lonely because of that...so when Kaikane said he wanted a baby...I jumped at it. It was amazing...I could feel just how much he loved me. But I think I overwhelmed him...it's just...sickening." she cried, slamming her fists onto the bench.

"Uh...how is it sickening? Aren't you in love?"

"That's the reason! I'm so in love with him, but I can feel other emotions too. I didn't give much thought in the beginning, but there's this darkness inside me that's begging to burst out. It's beginning to scare me...I thought I was finally normal, but I'm not. I don't think I'll ever be normal...that's what scares me. I'm scared that one day I'll kill the man that I love." she cried out, taking the boy by surprise. Makoto took a hold of her hand, squeezing it tightly.

"Junko that isn't true...sure you may have planned to end the world in the past, and you may have done some horrible things. But that's in the past...you have to live for now. I get that you are guilty for what you did...but you have to think about it this way. If Kaikane didn't love you, then he wouldn't have done that with you, would he?"

"I...I guess...I just...don't know anymore. I feel like I'm broken...I'm trying not to think too much on it. But my personalities come out sometimes...it's like they're begging to break free. There are two that I'm scared of...and I think their the closest to breaking out." Junko admitted, shivering a bit. She pulled her hand free from the boy's own.

"I'm scared that I'll kill my dear friends...I love all of you so much. But I don't know what to do...I think about it daily. I wanna puke whenever I see myself doing those things. I'm...starting to consider my options."

"Huh...what are you talking about?" Makoto asked, tilting his head in confusion.

"I'm talking about Matsuda. He's working on something here in the United States...a machine that will help restore memories lost to deceases like Dementia. I've been considering...deleting all of my memories, ridding myself of everything, and just starting out as a blank slate...I've even picked a name. Ryouko Otonashi...a normal girl with no talent."

"Are you insane? Wait...don't answer that."

"Hehe...I've already thought about it...for months actually. I don't want to run the risk of potentially killing Kaikane, or my daughter. I think I wouldn't mind giving up my memories. Especially if it means she could live a happy life." the blonde replied, a small smile on her face. A loud rustling filled the hall, causing the two to look up. Kaikane, who had been hiding in the tree, jumped down, landing before his girlfriend.

"Junko you idiot!"

"Kai! You were hiding in the tree the whole time?" she cried, being taken aback. Kaikane grabbed a hold of her hands, squeezing them tightly.

"I'm not going to let you give up your memories! I love you okay? I love all of you, your crazy personalities, your eyes, your hair...your boobs. Everything! I was hiding from you because I was trying to hide your gift from you!" he cried. She blinked a few times, her smile widening a bit.

"A gift? You got me a gift?"

"Yes dummy...but before I give it to you, you have to promise me. That you will not get rid of your memories. We can go talk to that Matsuda guy, to see if we can get those dark thoughts out of your head. But you have to stay you...because baby I'm crazy about you."

"Ugh...that is so cheesy." Makoto said, earning a glare from the Surfer.

"Don't you have a date with Mikan or something?"

"Not until 4." the boy said nonchalantly, his eyes still on the couple. Junko however focused on Kaikane, sniffling a bit.

"I love you so much Kai. I'm happy that you like me for me...I promise not to delete myself. But I want my other personalities to go...well, except the Teacher, Cutie and Queen Personas...those are fun...and all three of them are the Smexy Persona, which I know you love." she said, giving him a wink.

"That's fine...but as I said, I do have a gift. It isn't a proper one, but I hope this one will show you how much I love you." Kaikane said, reaching into his pocket. He held out a golden ring, which had a princess cut sapphire mounted to it. Junko's eyes widened a bit.

"Is that...what I think it is?"

"Mhmm...I'll get you a proper one later. I'm not one to do tradition but...yeah, I want you as my wife." he said. Junko let out an eep, swiping the ring from his hand, slipping it onto her left ring finger. She looked at it in the light, a bright grin on her face.

"I love it, I love it, I LOVE IT! Come on, let's go back to our dorm and fuck!" she cried, grabbing a hold of his wrist.

"No wait, my dick still hurts from this morning, Makoto, help me!"

"Sorry bro, I'm not pulling the pin on that grenade." Makoto said, having put his attention to his Phone. He was currently playing Pokemon Go, and catching a Shiny Mawile that had spawned. Kaikane chuckled fearfully, not at all prepared to receive all of Junko Enoshima, for a second time that day.

 _ **xxx**_

"Hey Chloe, are you doing alright?"

The blonde Queen Bee sighed as she glanced up at her friend Lucy. She was sitting by herself in the cafeteria. It was obvious to everyone that she wasn't feeling too happy at the moment. But no one liked to approach her, mostly due to how she acted toward people. But over the years, Lucy had managed to break through most of her walls. The Queen Bee persona was nothing more than a defense mechanism. She had been able to see past that, and had become one of her best friends. The French Exchange student wasn't at all dressed in anything glamorous for the season. In fact, she was just wearing a leopard print dress, with white leggings, flats and a pair of red sunglasses on her head.

She had been doodling in her notebook, but set her pen aside when Lucy had come to her table. She didn't say anything at first, but she knew she couldn't hide anything from the MMO Player. She knew everything she could about her. Or in her words, had tripped every event flag, had done all of the event missions and had gotten her affinity to 100% to unlock all of her special scenes. She often times had to wonder how much of a dork Lucy truly was, but it was an adorable trait.

"Nothing is wrong Luce...it's just...well I normally would have left by now. I decided to stick around this year...I guess I'm just...not used to being here at this time." she replied.

"Oh...it isn't that hard. Everyone is busy setting up for the party, and most of our friends are gone too. You shouldn't be alone though, why didn't you come to hang out? We could have been playing Overwatch or something."

"You know I'm not good at video games. I dunno...I guess I just wanted to be by myself for a bit. I've been watching people for awhile. Daisuke and Hiyoko were hear earlier, and practically ate everything. Wasn't long after that Chris, Celestia, Sayaka and Yuno came for them. Apparently, they were being invited to a buffet by Chris and Celestia, who looked a little odd." Chloe said, remembering the pair.

"I passed by them earlier too. I noticed Celestia's dress was a bit bunched up, and her hair was out of place. But she had this huge grin on her face, as if she had been given a Nobel Prize or whatever. Chris was chuckling too, if I were to guess, those six were practicing their alchemy skills and ate a bunch of weird plants."

"Smoked weed you mean? Lucky." the Queen Bee said, a frown appearing on her glossy lips. Lucy rolled her eyes.

"Come on, don't let what those idiots do upset you. Christmas is the season of perpetual hope no? Come on, let's do something, or at least talk for a bit. You're my friend and I want to make you happy." she said. Chloe frowned, glancing away from the girl who was arguably, her best friend in the school.

"I'm...a little lonely Lucy. Usually, I'm the one who actually heads back to Paris to spend time with daddy. But this year, I told him that I was staying here, and he didn't even say anything. Not to mention, mother has been...wee getting awful again. Apparently, she's been living with him for two years and didn't notice I was gone." she said, earning a wide eyed look from the MMO Player.

"Are you serious?"

"As a heart attack, I'm afraid. Daddy would always remind her to call her little girl, and she would just say "Who?" over and over. I think I finally realized something...my mom...she doesn't give a rats ass about me. So I decided not to give one about her. If she's going to be home, then I'm not going to be there. I'm an adult now, so I can do what I want."

"Oh...Chloe."

"Don't give me that...that fucking look of pity. I don't want to see it, especially from you." Chloe snapped angrily. Lucy sighed, adopting a bit of a hurt look. She took a hold of her friend's hand, giving it a light squeeze.

"You're right, you don't need pity. You need someone strong beside you, I'll be there for you okay? You don't need your mom, or your dad. I'm sure you'll be an amazing Graphic Designer. Now that you are changing your title."

"Heh...it's good to know my artistic side is good for something. I was actually hoping you'd roll by. I have a present for you, and it couldn't wait until tonight." Chloe said, reaching into her purse.

She took out a small box, placing it down in front of the girl. Lucy took a hold of it, it was small and red, and had a golden bow on top of it. Lucy carefully pulled the top from it, glancing inside. There were two things resting within the box, one of them being a golden pendant, in the shape of a puzzle piece, the second was a custom flash drive. She pulled the pendant out first, looking it over.

"You got me a necklace?" she asked. Chloe flushed as she dug into her shirt, holding hers out, showing off the second piece of the puzzle. When joined, it would form a small heart.

"You're my best friend, I figured I could get you something nice. The second one, is well...I. I sort of redid your entire YouTube Intro. I took a look at the old one and just cringed, so I did a small animation for the beginning, and the ending. I also mixed the music and with Jonathan's help, wrote a bit of a jingle for it. Um...I hope you like it." she said, flushing slightly. Lucy smiled, taking a moment to wrap the necklace around her neck, holding the pendant in her palm.

"I'm sure I'll love it Chloe, you're a very artistic person. That animation you did earlier this year for that company was great. Not to mention you made signs for everyone, and even made a logo for Jon to use once he leaves Morning Hope Academy. You are doing an amazing job." she said.

"Um...t-thanks. I'm glad you like it...the necklace I mean. It was such a cheesy choice to go with. But I just had to do it you know? Out of everyone I know...you're the closest I feel too." she said. Lucy smiled, a soft giggle leaving her lips.

"Well, I have a surprise for you too. But you have to close your eyes okay?" she said. Chloe nodded, closing her eyes. Lucy took a deep breath, managing to stand up from her chair. Thanks to her physical therapy, and some new medications, she had been able to get stronger with her legs. Enough for her to walk short distances. She had been able to carefully sit down next to Chloe, a small smile on her face.

" _Well, here goes nothing."_ Lucy thought, closing her eyes. She guided herself forward, placing a soft kiss on Chloe's lips, much to the blonde's surprise.

" _What the...is she really? Kissing me?"_ she thought, eyes wide with shock. Before she could so anything, Lucy had pulled away. A look of disappointment appeared on her face, as she looked away.

"Um...sorry."

"I...um."

"You probably hate me now right? I just wanted to tell you this...for the last two years, I've been crushing on you. You make me feel things that I normally don't with others. You're sweet, kind, generous, and nothing like the Ultimate Queen Bee you used to be. I understand if you never want to speak to me again."

"Lucy, shut up." Chloe cried, causing the girl to look back, the look of hurt intensifying. Chloe took a hold of her shirt, pulling her forward, capturing her lips in a kiss. Lucy let out a soft squeak, her eyes fluttering closed as she kissed the girl back.

They moaned slightly, as the two expressed their affections for each other. Both were inexperienced, their kiss being slightly sloppy and without direction. It had however been the most invigorating one for them. Lucy was the one who pulled away first, her face being completely red.

"Y-you like me back?"

"I can't say for sure what I feel, but it isn't disgust at least. I always thought that I needed to marry a strong man to be happy but. Maybe being with a girl won't be so bad either. You...stole my first kiss." Chloe said softly, a look of embarrassment flashing across her face. Lucy however felt rather accomplished.

"Huzzah! The loner has broken the internet and has finally gotten herself a Player 2!"

"Hey, don't announce it to the world! I still feel weird!" the blonde cried, a small smile on her face.

"Je t'aime Chloe." the girl said shyly, her hands shaking a bit as she looked away from the blonde. Chloe slipped a hand under Lucy's chin, making her look up. She looked into her bright eyes, giving her a loving smile.

"I love you too, Lucy." she said, giving the MMO Player another kiss.

 _ **xxx**_

"Mukuro, have you seen Alice?" Anastasia asked, causing the Ultimate Soldier to glance up from the magazine she was reading. The library was rather empty, only a few staff members hanging around. Mukuro enjoyed the peace and quiet, and especially loved the library because Junko hated books.

"I'm sorry Anastasia, I haven't seen Alice at all today. I had heard she and Veruca would be making pies in the Home Economics Room. Is she not there?"

"No...we just looked there, I'm afraid she flew the coop." Kamron added, arms crossed as he stood by his girlfriend.

"I'm getting a little worried. I figured she was with Jonathan, but he told me he was with Tsubaki at the mall. Neither her or Veruca are answering their phones." the Mercenary said, a look of worry on her face. Mukuro sighed, closing her magazine as she stood up from her seat.

"Anastasia, listen to me...Alice is an adult. She has been through a lot of horrible things sure, but she can handle herself. I think you've become a bit too protective of her."

"I am not!"

"Sweetheart, I believe Mukuro speaks the truth. Ever since she showed up here as an exchange student, you've been hanging over her like a mother hen. I understand that Alice was Missing in Action for awhile, but she's alive and well. If she was able to get away from whatever it was she refuses to tell us, then she can handle herself here." Kamron said, earning a glare from the girl.

"You are supposed to be defending me."

"Sorry, but I'm taking Mukuro's side in this argument. Alice is too nice to tell you this, but I can feel she gets annoyed. Take last week for example, she was on a date with Jonathan and you followed them. Jon didn't notice, but she certainly did." the Persuader said.

"What...how do you know that?" she asked.

"We all know that, Alice was messaging me and Kamron, and she told Veruca too." Mukuro said.

"Let's go back to last month. Alice was out on a shopping outing with Veruca, and you were following them too. In London, you followed them all the way to London, to make sure Alice was fine. Not to mention, she also told me that you were hiding in the ventilation system of their hotel and were spying on them getting it on." Kamron said.

"Okay, that one was an accident. How was I supposed to know they were in the middle of that?"

"I dunno, the fact that there was music playing and that Jonathan was strangely absent because he was talking to some English singers about their music?" Mukuro asked.

"Alright, I'll admit...I might be a tad bit overprotective."

"A tad?" Kamron said, brow quirked. Anastasia growled, slapping his arm.

"Alright, I'm a lot overprotective. But that's because she's like my sister...I love her. I just want to make sure she's safe...especially after what happened that one time."

"Anastasia, I understand that. But you must remember, all of us were young then. Alice was thirteen then, she's a full grown adult now, capable of defending herself. She's been keeping up with her training, and has even taught Veruca and Jon a few things. I get that you love her, but sometimes, you have to let go. Just be there for her, but don't be overbearing, or else she'll get sick of your shit." Mukuro said, earning a sigh from the red haired mercenary.

"I...guess I really have been overbearing huh? I just...I don't know what I would do if she died or got really hurt. Just the thought of it...but we aren't in Fenrir anymore. Soon enough, we'll graduate and be thrust into the world, and I won't always be there for her. I think...I think I'll leave her be for a bit." she said.

"Now now...just because you realize you've been overbearing doesn't mean you should cut ties. Alice loves you, sweetie. Just be there for her, when she needs you the most. But try not to be there when she doesn't...no one wants to have a date with your overbearing older sister hiding under the table." Kamron said. Anastasia flushed crimson.

"How do you know about that one?"

"How do you think? Alice told us...she was using a spoon to check under the table. She also told me you were staring at her panties the entire time." the boy said, wiggling his brows a bit.

"You...you don't try to make this perverted! I don't like Alice that way, she's my little sister."

"We know dear...we know...but you are a nymphomaniac. We have to stop and wonder sometimes." Mukuro said, a smirk on her face.

"Fuck both of you." Anastasia spat, swiftly turning around, hearing toward the door. Kamron sighed, shaking his head.

"Well...I gotta go calm her down now. Thanks Mukuro, I don't think she would have gotten that through her head if she hadn't heard it from you. You are her superior after all."

"Not anymore...Fenrir doesn't exist anymore, so we're just normal people. I'm actually thinking of following my sister into the modeling industry...I have a real knack for it, apparently." she said, glancing back at her fashion magazine.

"I wish you luck on that endeavor then. For now, I shall go and fine Ana, she tends to drown her sorrows away with ice cream. Or very intense masturbation...sometimes even both."

"Yes, I'm keenly aware of that. Merry Christmas Kamron."

"And to you, Mukuro."

 _ **xxx**_

"Hey, what's wrong? You've been a bit silent since that phone call." Tsubaki said, noticing the frown on Jonathan's face. He had been staring at his phone for awhile, not having said anything.

"Nah...Anastasia called me earlier, asking if Alice was with me. I grew a bit worried and gave her a call, but she didn't answer. I did the same for Veruca, and it went to voice mail. I'm probably over thinking things."

"You don't have to worry, I bet they're just so immersed in whatever they're doing, that they haven't answered." she said happily.

"I sure hope so. Are you sure they'll like what I got them though? It seems a bit cheesy in my opinion."

"Of course, diamonds are a girl's best friend. And if you have no issues in dropping a couple G's down on them, then they'll love them. Besides, in this day and age, who wants an engagement ring? Still, asking the two of them to marry you, you must be insane if you think that'll pass in America." Tsubaki said, finishing her third refill of Baja Blast.

"We've been looking through our options. Princess Sonia said that if we wanted to get married legally, she could do it in Novoselic. Not only that, she would make us Nobles in her court to grand us Diplomatic Immunity. She's a really sweet person, and I've grown to see her as an older sister. Not to mention she has great taste in movies."

"If I didn't know any better, you are falling in love with a taken woman." Tsubaki teased, earning a laugh from the boy.  
"I'm not that bad of a player honey. Sonia is a taken woman, not to mention in a delicate condition. I can't believe she's Pregnant with Triplets. I mean, how lucky do you have to be for that to happen?"

"Unlucky you mean...right off the bat she's gonna have three kids as opposed to one. Not to mention Hiyoko is their wife, and eventually she'll want kids too. That's quite a lot of kids to deal with." the Figure Skater said.

"Pfft...yeah that's right...man, Daisuke is gonna be in for the long haul. What about you sis? Any plans on squeezing one out in the future?" he asked, finishing the last of his chalupa. He wiped his mouth away, taking a sip of his drink.

"Provided I find myself a good husband, maybe. I do have a vision of the future, of seeing my son or daughter taking up after me. Skating is such a rewarding talent. I feel so free on the ice, like I can be anyone, do anything. The cold doesn't even bother me, it actually welcomes me most of the time. Sure, it's hard, and you need to keep yourself in shape to pull some tricks off. But I can definitely see my kids being the best."

"And if they don't like skating?" he asked. She shrugged, shaking her empty cup, ice rattling slightly.

"It's fine. I'm not gonna force them into something they aren't comfortable with. After all, whether they choice to continue in my footsteps, or walk their own path, will be up to them. Whatever the case, I look forward to whenever that day comes." she said, giving him a smile.

"I look forward to seeing that too, I'll be there for you Tsubaki. You've been such a great friend these last few years. Especially after I hit that depression spike during our Sophomore year. I don't think Veruca alone would have been able to pull me back."

"I know...but hey, your parents love you dearly. It doesn't matter if they're your birth parents or not. That's what matters in the end, that you are loved. I'll always be part of your ohana, even if I can't be a little more than that." she said, taking a hold of his hands.

"Um...Tsubaki, do you...have feelings for me?" the boy asked, a hint of seriousness in his voice. She let out a giggle, rolling her eyes.

"Took your 4 years to realize it...but yup...since we met. Well...since we took that Co-ed bath in Aspen during that retreat. I thought you felt the same, but I saw Veruca was warming up to you and I just let you two be. Then you fell for Alice and I thought you were cheating on Veruca. I was straight up about to bust your nuts, until you announced that you three were together. I guess I kept a little bit of hope, but I know I'd be intruding. As long as I'm there, even as your older sister figure, I'll be fine."

"I'm sorry Tsu...I didn't think you liked me like that...you know me, I don't exactly see things normally. I'm a bit dense when it comes to romance. I mean my knowledge of it is from either books, Movies, or songs. I already told you I channeled my teenage perversion into my music." he said.

"I know...it's perfectly fine. Anyway enough of that, we should start heading back, Kaikane and I need to get some last minute practice in. You sent the file to Ibuki right? She's been practicing her drumming for this for like two weeks now."

"Yeah, I sent to her this morning. Heard from Dais that she's been locked in her dorm all day. Guess she just wants to be in complete solitude." he said, standing up from his seat. He grabbed all of their trash, tossing it in the bin beside them. Tsubaki stood up as well, about to say something when she felt a twinge in her bladder.

"Oooh...I gotta piss like a race horse. Get me a refill?"

"I gotta piss too." the boy replied. She grit her teeth, crossing her legs slightly.

"Okay go, boys pee faster than girls. You better shoot that fucker out as if were a dam breaking." she said firmly. He nodded, heading off to the bathroom. She sighed when she saw his retreating form diving into the bathroom.

"Tsubaki you idiot...why'd you have to confess to him? He's probably gonna look at you weird now." she muttered, glancing at her glossy fingernails. She saw a bit of her reflection on it, the frown on her face standing out.

" _Still...I guess I feel a bit lighter now. I've been bottling that up for 4 years...maybe I can finally move on."_ she thought, the frown on her face shifting into a smile.

"Tsu? Go before you piss yourself." Jon said, appearing next to the girl, wiping his hands off on his jacket. She took off toward the bathroom, a thankful look on her face. Jonathan grabbed a hold of their cups, taking the chance to refill them.

" _I can't believe Tsubaki has had feelings for me this long. I feel like such a dick for not noticing them. I just can't not acknowledge them now...I guess I'll talk to Veruca and Alice about this...if they ever pick up their phones."_

 _ **xxx**_

"This food is so _good_." Hiyoko cried, shoveling some pasta into her mouth. Daisuke gave a lot grunt of approval from beside her, placing his now empty plate on the stack beside him.

"I know...this steak is amazing, it just falls apart in your mouth." Sayaka added, a look of pleasure on her face as she continued tearing into her steak.

"I must admit dear, this was most certainly the best choice we have ever made." Celestia said, earning a nod from Chris, who was slurping his Lo Mein with gusto. Yuno similarly was tearing into some Duck L'orange, trying and failing to keep his mouth clean.

While these actions seemed normal to the Ultimate students, to everyone else in Golden Corral, it was utterly shocking. All of the customers within the restaurant had been in the midst of Christmas dinners with family. When six young adults walked into the restaurant, paid their entree and grabbed a cart of plates, not a stack, a cart. Everyone watched in amusement as they piled various plates with large amounts of food, some were even making bets on whether or not they would eat it all. But two and a half hours in, everyone was just looking in abhorrent horror as the six managed to not only eat the first round, but also go back for seconds and thirds.

"Ah...man. Nothing beats eating delicious food after a raunchy four way." Chris said, leaning back in his seat as he patted his stomach.

"You should have told us you were into swinging! I would have loved to join in on that shit." Hiyoko said, looking rather miffed that she missed out on the event.

"We would have loved to have you, I know for a fact Yuno enjoyed himself." Celestia said, giving the Private Investigator a wink. He flushed, setting the cleaned duck bones on his plate.

"I mean...it was a new experience, and I can't deny it wasn't fun."

"Sounds like you've been reborn my dude. Was she that good?" Daisuke asked asked, earning a chuckle from the Private Investigator.

"The less you know, the better it'll be when it happens." he said.

"Hey Saya...how long is this high supposed to last? I mean...I've eaten so much I doubt I can move. I'm still seeing funny colors." Hiyoko said, earning a shrug from the Idol.

"I'm not sure...my friend said she smoked a single doobie and was blasted for 120 hours."

"Honey...that's five days. You mean to tell me you're gonna go up on stage high as a kite?" Daisuke asked, earning a giggle from the Idol.

"Sweetheart, I've had performances where I've been stoned off my ass. I think I can handle myself just fine."

"Have confidence in her Dais...she's the Ultimate Pop Sensation for a reason. Hang on, I'm gonna go get some ice cream." Hiyoko said, standing up from her chair. She walked over to the soft serve machine, and instead of grabbing a cup or a cone, she slipped her head under the nozzle, and pulled the handle.

"Hiyoko! What the fuck are you doing shithead?" Daisuke cried, jumping to his feet. He pulled the girl out of the ice cream machine, much to her dismay.

"What the fuck dickhead? Can't you see I was eating ice cream?"

"Not like that, get a fucking cone like a civilized human being!" he cried. Hiyoko's lip quivered, as she burst into tears, loud cries coming from her lips.

"Don't yell...at me! Why are you..hic..so mean to your..hic..wife?"

"Daisuke, how could you? I thought you and Hiyoko loved each other! If she wants ice cream, let her have her ice cream!" Sayaka snapped angrily.

"Hey, don't take my head off. She needs to eat it in a fucking cone like normal people. Jesus Christ, you can't just Wheeze the Juice and put your head under the Ice Cream machine." he said. Chris walked over to the machine, doing the same thing Hiyoko had been doing moments before.

"I love it! Yes, I need to get myself one of these!"

"Heavens dear, must you do that? I believe Daisuke is correct in saying, we must act civil." Celestia said, looking rather annoyed with her boyfriend. The boy was about to say something when his phone started ringing loudly.

"Hang on a minute, I gotta take this, Yello?" he said, swiping his finger across the screen. He placed it against his ear, a frown on his face. He grabbed a hold of his chair, sitting back down in it.

"What are you talking about man? This a new species of butterflies...a new genus. Did you at least approve the funding? I was talking to some buddies in Geneva last week." he continued, tapping his fingers against the table. His eyes widened a bit.

"What...what are you talking about? I don't give a shit what Harold told you. I care about what I told you!"

"Uh..who's he talking too?" Yuno asked, turning away from Daisuke and Hiyoko, who were still wrestling over the ice cream.

"I believe it's some partners. He secured a deal to start a Butterfly sanctuary in Europe. It would theoretically house species from all over the world, with intent of teaching younger generations about butterflies and moths." Celestia said, earning a nod from Yuno.

"I don't care what he said Bob. You're FIRED! YOU'RE FUCKING FIRED BOB, clean out your locker at the club, YOU'RE FUCKING FIRED!" Chris shouted in anger, causing everyone in the restaurant to look at him. He slammed his fist against the table, grabbing a hold of his Salmon, taking a bite out of it.

"I don't fucking care what he told you, alright? We just lost 40 million fucking Deutschmark here Bob. 40 million fucking Deutschmark." he continued, biting angrily into his fillet. He slammed it against the table, the fish squeezing through his fingers.

"I TOLD YOU TO WIRE THE MONEY TO GENEVA LAST WEEK. I SAY GENEVA, YOU HEAR HELSINKI? 40 million FUCKING Deutschmark Bob!" he shouted once more, slamming his phone face down against his plate, breaking it and the plate from the force. By this time, one of the managers had walked over to the table, looking a bit disgruntled.

"Excuse me, ladies and gentlemen...but you are causing a disturbance. This is a family environment and we cannot have your kind here." he said. Chris stood up from his seat, ignoring the salmon still on his hand.

"My kind? What does that mean esse? You wanna pick a fight with me?" Chris said, poking the man's chest.

"Sir...I must ask you to leave...this is a fancy restaurant. We cannot have you causing a ruckus here among our guests."

"Pfft...you call Golden Corral fancy? The fanciest thing I've seen in this _shithole_ are the toilets. I will admit the food is good, but not 5 stars." Hiyoko said, having dried her tears up with her kimono.

"Hey, the steak was fine too. Although compared to other places, it was lacking. And I can't even get a good drink here, even Maidreamin can handle serving up the booze. Why the fuck did we come here again?" Sayaka asked.

"It was a buffet and we were stoned." Yuno said.

"Oh yeah."

"I must say again, you must all leave. You have already caused a disturbance with your raucous eating. If not we shall be forced to call the police." the man, who they assumed was a manager said.

"Oh, this is a fancy restaurant isn't it?" Chris said, jumping up onto the table. He kicked the plates off the table, the loud shattering of China filling the room.

"This is a fancy restaurant, this is a fancy restaurant!" he cried, adopting a posh accent.

"Chris, get off that fucking table you shithead! What the fuck are you doing?" Celestia cried angrily. A look of sheer anger and embarrassment crossed her face, as she tried to grab her boyfriend's hand.

"Sir, get off that table!" the manager cried. Chris stopped kicking the plates, reaching into his pocket for a blunt and a lighter. He lit it up, taking a drag, before exhaling the smoke in the man's face.

"You gotta chill out broski. Trust me, you'll enjoy yourself more when you take a couple of hits."

"Alright, we're leaving. Come on asshat!" Yuno cried, pulling Chris off the table. Daisuke reached into his pocket, pulling out several hundred dollar bills, placing them in the manager's hand.

"Sorry about that...I hope that covers the damages." he said.

"I'm sure it will sir...I do hope you enjoyed your meals, because I don't want to see your kind here ever again." he said.

"Excuse me? There you go saying that again. "Your Kind." the fuck do you mean by that asshole? Do you know who we are?" Hiyoko cried.

"Yes...lower class individuals who don't carry themselves with a single ounce of respect." the man said smugly. Daisuke grabbed Hiyoko's wrist.

"Let's go babe...fuck this restaurant, I hope it goes under." he spat. Hiyoko pulled her wrist free from Daisuke's hand, pulling her fist back, socking the manager in the face. He fell back to the ground, clutching his nose in pain.

"Ha! Take that! I'm the Ultimate Traditional Dancer, and I will not be called low class! Your food was sub par, it was so shitty that you can have it back!" she cried out in anger. Daisuke watched in morbid curiosity as his wife stuck her fingers in her throat. Seconds later, a stream of vomit flew from her mouth, bathing the manager in partially digested food. He sighed, shaking his head.

"I better call Tori...we're gonna need an Ultimate Lawyer after this one." he mumbled in disdain.

 _ **xxx**_

"I see...so in your world, everyone with exceptional talent gets to go to a prestigious academy?" Palutena asked, earning a nod from Veruca.

"That is absolutely right. In these schools, our talents are researched and studied. They want to see how each of our individual talents help us in day to day life. Often times, Ultimates are renown for being able to do superhuman feats without breaking a sweat. I myself am able to name different kinds of nuts, cultivate plants in areas where they don't normally grow. I can also tell a good nut from a bad nut by tapping it against something, and most importantly, I can crack that hardest nuts open with just my hands." Veruca said.

"Oh wow...that's really cool, isn't it Lady Palutena?" the spiky haired angel, named Pit, said. He had a look of sheer admiration for Veruca, which made her smile a bit.

The angel, who looked like a young boy, was a rather interesting person. He was dressed similarly to Palutena, with white robes, a black sleeveless shirt and shorts, and brown sandals. He also had a pair of white wings growing out of his back, which he admit didn't work without Palutena's magic.

"Indeed it is...I wasn't aware that there was another world like this. So you three have talents? Might I ask what your talents are?" the green haired goddess asked, glancing at Carla and Alice. The Ultimate Veterinarian was about to speak, only for Carla to stop her.

"Pick a number between one and ten."

"Huh...alright." the goddess replied, taken aback. Carla closed her eyes, smiling widely. She snapped her fingers, pointing at the goddess.

"7."

"That's right."

"Hehe...the next one you were gonna pick was 4, then 9, then 3 and finally 10."

"Is she right, Lady Palutena?" Pit asked.

"Indeed, and with surprising accuracy. Would you happen to be the Ultimate Guesser?" she asked.

"Nah...that talent was taken by someone else. A girl who was strangled to death in a movie named Final Horizon. But you are close, I happen to be the Ultimate Lucky Student. My luck comes and goes, but when I bank on it, I usually can get good luck. I just made blind guesses and they turned out right." she said.

"Luck as a talent...I never would have guessed." Pit said.

"I suppose I'll go now. I happen to be the Ultimate Veterinarian...I can take care of animals, and understand them as well. I was formerly the Ultimate Field Medic, so I do have medical knowledge for humans as well."

"What made you change talents?"

"I'd rather not talk about it...it's rather personal." Alice said, glancing away from the goddess, who gave her an understanding nod. The group of five came to a stop in what looked like a large square, after seeing the entirety of Skyworld, including Palutena's Palace. Carla took out her phone, snapping a few pictures of the surrounding areas.

"I gotta say, this world is amazingly beautiful. Everything is so peaceful here...I can tell you really love everyone, Lady Palutena." Carla said. The goddess smiled, flushing slightly.

"Thank you Carla...it wasn't always like this. We're in a peaceful period, the last uprising wasn't that long ago. In fact, we just returned to Skyworld after an interdimensional tournament was held by a close friend of ours."

"Interdimensional tournament...wait, you've met other interdimensional travelers?" Alice asked.

"It would explain why she readily accepted us." the Nut Princess said.

"We've been invited to the Smash Tournament several times already. It's really fun, you get to battle warriors and heroes from other worlds. I've even gone toe to toe with Palutena. We're currently tied in the win/loss ratio." Pit said.

"I'm pretty sure I won the last fight we had."

"No you didn't, I got you off the stage before you used your Final Smash." the angel said, earning a miffed look from the Goddess.

"No you didn't...I distinctly remember using the Beetle to get you off the platform."

"Are they talking about Super Smash Bros?" Alice asked softly, earning a shrug from Carla.

"I don't think you're supposed to let the audience know about that."

"Pfft...please, everyone knows this is an alternate scenario to the main story. This is why things like interdimensional travel is possible." Veruca said, crossing her arms.

"Ow...my brain." Alice said softly, clutching her forehead. Veruca gave her a pat on the shoulder, placing a kiss on her cheek.

"It'll be fine, don't worry." she said, causing the girl to sigh audibly.

"Let's just agree to disagree alright?" Palutena said, earning a nod from Pit.

"Agreed...or disagree...bah, whatever. Anyway, I think the hour is finally up right? You guys are about to head back?" the angel asked curiously.

"Yup! We gotta head back before the Christmas Party begins. We only left in search for Santa Clause so we could bring snow to California." Carla said, reaching for the teleportation gun. She pressed the on button, tapping the screen a few times.

"Be careful Carla, we have to return to our Universe. It's bad enough we have to wait an hour for it to recharge." Veruca said.

"Might I see that for a moment?" Palutena asked, earning a curious look from the three Ultimates. Carla shrugged, handing the gun to Palutena.

"Here you go. It's still a prototype, our friend Carla said the Zero Point Energy Converter wasn't programmed to produce portals one after the other. It takes a long time for the energy itself to be restored." she said.

"Hmm...this reminds me a bit of Skyworld technology. Not anything like this mind you, but I am familiar with Zero Point Energy. Maybe imbuing it with magic."

"Try not to break it will ya? I wish to return to my boyfriend in one piece." Veruca said, arms crossed as she glanced at the Goddess. Her hands glowed a bright white, as she used her powers to tweak the gun a bit.

Several new markings appeared on it, each of them glowing a light green in color, even the ring around it had turned green. Palutena's hands stopped glowing, and while it didn't look any different, the gun itself felt different. She handed it over to Carla, who looked it over with a curious gaze.

"What did you do to it?"

"Imbued it with magic of course. You mentioned the Zero Point Energy Converter needing to recharge. So I used my magic to instead create a generator. That way, it'll generate Zero Point Energy, thus creating portals whenever you want. It's an extension of my own Power. Power of Teleportation." she replied. Carla pointed the portal gun forward, pulling the trigger. A ball of swirling energy shot out, forming an iridescent vortex before them. She did it again, opening a second portal next to it, and then a third.

"Cool! We can travel to different worlds without waiting now!"

"Yes, that's all well and good, but can we just go home?" Veruca asked. Carla sighed, closing the portals. She pressed the button a couple times, willing a new portal into existence.

"Fine, we'll go home. But we're going to find Santa...not to mention I have to get Jo-Jo's Christmas present ready. It's a bit of a doozy, so you'll have to bare with me." she said.

"That's fine...I haven't gotten him anything either, so if we're going to a store, I'd love to come along." Alice said.

"Well, it's been really interesting visiting Skyworld, Lady Palutena, Pit. But we must be heading home...I suppose thanks to you, we'll be able to pop in for a visit. I'm sure our mutual friend, Celestia Ludenberg, would love to meet you. Especially since you improved her design." Veruca said, walking toward the portal. Palutena frowned, tugging on a strand of hair.

"Um...would it be too much trouble to accompany you? You're world is very interesting and I wish to see it with my own eyes."

"Lady Palutena, are you sure you wanna do that?" Pit asked, sounding a bit concerned. The goddess gave him a nod.

"Of course! We've traveled to another world before Pit, I wish to see what this "Earth" is like. We've met so many interesting people from similar sounding planets, like Solid Snake. Yet he doesn't seem to be from the same Earth that Veruca, Carla and Alice are from. I just wish to stave my curiosity." she said.

"If you say so...I'd like to come too but, we can't leave the realm unprotected. Me and the Centurions will remain behind and keep an eye on everything. Just promise me you'll be fine, okay Lady Palutena?"

"I will, thank you Pit. I'll bring you back some souvenirs, and some burgers. I know how much you love those." she teased, earning a flush from the angel.

"Well, if you're going to accompany us, do hurry along. I dunno how long portals last." Veruca said. Palutena gave one last farewell to Pit before following the three girls through the portal.

Rather than the streets of Anaheim, California. The four young women were instead greeted by a lush grassy field. They were surrounded by nothing but knee high grass, blowing lightly in the breeze. The smell of flowers and grass lingered in the breeze. Surrounding the lush field was a large forest, of bright green trees, taller than most of the ones they had seen in their lives. In the distance, was what can only be described as a large castle.

"Carla, what the fuck! This is not Anaheim, where the hell are we?" Veruca cried, glaring at the Ultimate Lucky Student. She looked back at her, giving her a grin.

"I told you, I had to get some things for Jo-Jo's birthday."

"And what's is the nature of these things that you are gathering for Jonathan?" Alice asked, looking a bit annoyed at her friend.

"Well, it's a long list. The first one was bring Lady Palutena with us from Skyworld. Now that she's with us, we have to go get our next item. That would be a one Princess Zelda of Hyrule, and it has to be the one from Skyward Sword. But since that messes with things, I just opened a portal to a dimension with a Zelda that lived without the Hero of time, she should be about our age." she said, glancing at her cellphone for a moment.

"Um excuse me, I don't appreciate being lobbed onto a list. Am I seriously part of your friend's Christmas Present?" Palutena asked, looking rather annoyed with the brunette.

"Of course not! You're the guest of honor, after all you are a goddess, and the best goddess of course. According to Jo-Jo at least...come on, we don't have much time!" the Lucky Student said, walking in the direction of the castle.

"Could we not have teleported to the castle at least?"

"Uh no...what do you think they would say if we just _pop_ in? I bet you we would be speared immediately. I doubt this Zelda girl will be as trusting as Palutena. We just happened to land in a world ruled by a curious goddess." the girl replied, ignoring Alice's remark.

"I feel used."

"Don't worry honey, we all feel used." Veruca said, looking annoyed.

"This is going to be our whole day isn't it?"

"Yes." Veruca and Carla said in unison, one in excitement, the other in sheer anger.

 _ **xxx**_

"Where the hell is Sayaka? We were supposed to meet here half an hour ago." Jonathan said, glancing at his phone. It was currently 1:25 in the afternoon. Kaikane and Tsubaki were both with him, along with Ibuki who was already practicing her part of the song on the drums.

"I dunno...I was hiding from Junko in here earlier and the Theater was empty. The chandelier room though...I'm pretty someone was getting laid up there." the Ultimate Surfer said. Junko was sitting beside him, currently playing a game on her cellphone.

"Really? But isn't that room locked?" Jonathan asked.

"Yeah, it is locked. But I'm sure someone was getting laid up there because someone said "Fuck, stick it back in" rather loudly. It kinda sounded like Celestia."

"Oh?" Tsubaki said, not knowing how to react. She took a sip of what remained of her soda, shaking the cup a bit.

"Anyway, today has been rather laid back eh? I mean it's Christmas eve, nothing exactly happens." the boy said.

"Well, we're having that party later. I kinda wanted Sayaka here to practice our song for the little concert were putting together. But she's not answering her phone, neither is Yuno for that matter. Not to mention Veruca and Alice have dropped off the face of the earth. I'm starting to get worried."

"Ah right, I forgot to tell you! That cutie pie with the different colored eyes left me this note for you. I was supposed to give to you earlier, but you like, left with your sister so I couldn't hand it over." Junko said, reaching into her bra for a folded piece of paper. He unfolded it, reading the sparkly pink words written on it.

"I took your girls Christmas shopping with me, be back soon. Carls."

"Well...at least that answers that...we shouldn't worry. I'm sure they didn't go far." Tsubaki said.

"Except Carla is a worse driver than Jonathan is, and she has a sports car...with a Sports Gear." Kaikane said.

"I doubt she'd drive that wildly. Knowing Veruca, she'd probably wrench those keys from her and drive herself."

"Except she's from England, and they drive on the right. She's not used to driving cars here yet." Tsubaki said.

"I think I know if my girlfriend can handle driving a car here. Thanks for giving me the note Junie, I appreciate it."

"No problem Chief!" Junko said, giving the boy a salute, returning to her game.

"I guess we'll just practice our parts. Setsuko should be coming in...right now." Kaikane said, pointing toward the door. The Ultimate Media Critic let out a sigh as she entered the Theater, stopping in her tracks. She pushed her glasses back, looking around the room.

"It seems like weed in here."

"We noticed, seems like someone was smoking a doobie and getting some hanky panky too!"

"Junko, try not to be an ass." Kaikane muttered. The girl gave him a grin, kissing his cheek lovingly. He flushed, nuzzling her cheek with his own, earning a giggle from her.

"Ugh...little brother please." Tsubaki said, clearly embarrassed by her brother.

"Setsu, sweetie you look a little tired. Have you not drank coffee today?" Jonathan asked, looking concerned for his friend. She sighed, dumping her bag into the first available seat.

"No, that isn't it. I just spent the last hour running to the Fourth Floor and to the A/V Room because Kogane had to be a little shit. She ended up changing the password to the PC, and left Gandalf Sax running on every computer in the lab. Not to mention, whenever I managed to shut them down, I would leave for a moment and she would come back and change everything. So I managed to lock access to the School Network until we can figure out a solution. So yeah, the Wifi is down in the entire school. You can thank her for it."

"Goddamn it, I was gonna play Forza with some buddies of mine tonight." Kaikane said, sounding disappointed.

"You're telling me, I had plans to play Fallout 76 tonight." Tsubaki said, twirling a strand of hair around her finger tip. She looked up from her phone, seeing all of her friends, even Ibuki, looking at her.

"What?"

"That game is utter garbage. Not only are the graphics not polished, the models are horrible, there is a myriad of glitches. They got rid of the NPCs, and the missions are shit. There's a horrible hunger system that hinders play, oh and then there's the fact that in order to do PvP you have to shoot the player and they shoot you back. The game is a facet of lies, and you shouldn't waste your money on such horrid garbage." Setsuko said, taking a breath after she had finished her rant.

"Wow...that bad?"

"She's the Ultimate Media Critic sis. Take her advice, not to mention she was one of the few bloggers who got a review copy of the game. We played it together and my god was it horrible. We basically paid 60 bucks plus tax for a glorified beta. If you wanna play a good game, I suggest Red Dead Redemption 2." Jonathan said.

"Or maybe God of War? Hell, Assassin's Creed was phenomenal this year...give those a try. Regardless, I believe I'm ready to practice. Where's Sayaka?" she asked.

"Not among us." Junko replied, frowning as the Game Over screen appeared for the 3rdtime in a row for her.

"We can't exactly play without her...so let's just practice our parts together. Kaede emailed me the finished composition, so let's take a look at it. She didn't change much from the original, just tweaked a few notes that sounded a bit flat." Jonathan said, jumping up to the stage. He held his hand out, pulling Setsuko up with ease.

"Ibuki is excited for this! She's been practicing hard all week, I think Jo-Jo came up with a good Christmas song this year!" the Ultimate Musician said, earning a chuckle from the boy.

"You only say that because you get to hit the bells." he said, pointing to the three differently sized bells next to the girl. She had positioned them in a way for her to strike them during the crescendo of their song.

"I just can't believe Setsuko is in this band. She's so teeny weeny, you wouldn't expect her to have the scream behind her little set of lungs." Junko said, poking the girl in the cheek.

"I am not teeny weeny! I may be small but that doesn't mean I can't sing like the big artists. Sheesh, Kaikane teach your lady some manners."

"Junko, don't bother Setsuko okay?" the boy said, strumming the strings on his bass guitar.

"Oh ho ho ho! Well well well, I wasn't expecting such a haughty reply from someone so insignificant. I dare say you are the most daring little girl I have ever met, more so than even Chloe Raincomprix. Tell me little one, are you ever going to stop brooding?" Junko asked, her Queen Persona having surfaced. Setsuko sighed audibly, pulling her glasses off. While she didn't have horrible sight, she could at least see well enough not to need them on stage.

"I swear, one of these days someone is going to slap the shit outta you. I would do it myself, but I really don't want to get blood on my nails." she said, grabbing a hold of one of the microphone stands. Junko was about to say something when the Theater doors open. In walked in six of their friends, Sayaka, Yuno, Chris, Celestia and finally Daisuke and Hiyoko. The six of them seemed a little out of it, especially because they were giggling like school girls.

"I can't believe you puked on that guy Hiyoko...you're freaking insane!" Chris said.

"Well, that dude needed a reality check. Call me low class, ha! What a joke!"

"He most certainly deserved it...the food there was trash anyway. It's a good thing that five star restaurant was across the street. I can't believe telling them I had a Star on the Hollywood Walk of Fame was enough to get us in. They kicked those poor people out! They had reservations made for like two years!" Sayaka said, not at all feeling guilty about what she had done.

"Well sweetie, you were really cool. You nailed yourself a good wife Yuno, you definitely did."

"Yes I did Daisuke, I nailed her good." the boy replied, both bursting into full blown laughter right after.

"Ahem...where the hell were you?" Jonathan asked, glaring at the six.

"Oh...sorry Jon...I totally forgot! We were just out getting some lunch." Sayaka said, jumping onto the stage. Jon caught her before she fell, looking her over. He noticed her eyes were completely red, the goofy look on her face explaining it all.

"You're blasted right now, aren't you?"

"Pfft...no...okay...yes."

"I can't believe you! I thought we agreed, you wouldn't smoke until after the show!" he said.

"But...but...but Jon! It helps me relax a bit!" she said, in a pleading tone.

"Yeah man, go easy on her...it was just a couple of hits." Yuno said.

"Yeah, from her fifth blunt." Chris said, earning a giggle from Celestia.

"You guys have weed? I want some weed, I want some weed!"

"No Junko, sit your ass down. You are not smoking weed today!" Kaikane said firmly. Chris reached into his pocket, pulling out a half smoked blunt, and a lighter, handing both to her.

"Have at it chica, everyone deserves a little mistletoe on Christmas, hehe." he said. Kaikane moved to take the blunt from the Fashionista but she stood up rapidly, lighting it up and taking a long drag from it. She stood stock still, not moving a single muscle.

"Uh...Junko?" Yuno asked, looking a bit worried for the girl. She blinked a few times, glancing at the Private Investigator. Her noticed her eyes were swirling in a myriad of colors.

"Dude...holy shit...I think I've been... _enlightened._ "

"Oh fuck," Kaikane muttered.

"How have you been enlightened, dear?" Celestia asked curiously.

"Like...what if we just...all stopped for a second. Like...just for a second...and took it all in. Like...look at this...I can smell Celestia's perfume from here. That's because of the complex air currents flowing through the room. Scent particles actually activate special receptors in your nose, that tell your brain what something smells like. So when I breathe, I can smell her cinnamon scented perfume." she said, tugging on her labcoat. No one questioned where she got it.

"Oh god...I think this is the birth of a new persona." Kaikane said.

"Scientist Junko...the one that only comes out when she's stoned?" Jonathan said.

"I would really hate to see what comes out when she's drunk." Tsubaki said.

"No! For all we know she could get some Party Junko and we don't fucking need that! That would be like Pinkie Pie on Crack water!" her twin brother shouted.

"Can we just bloody get to the practice? Bleeding Christ, we're running out of time!" Jonathan said, in a perfect British Accent. Everyone looked at him and started laughing, with Hiyoko falling to the ground, pointing at the boy.

" _I really wish I was with Veruca and Alice right now."_

 **School Life Snippets: A Morning Hope Academy Christmas Part 2 End.**

 _ **A/N: Hello everyone...I just wanted to apologize to you all. I was supposed to release this yesterday on Christmas, but it actually turned into a 3 part Special. I've been working closely with Crit Fail and PrettyPunk for our collaboration story, Oasis of Hope. So I didn't get much of a chance to write during the day. I was pouring through some unread applications so I didn't get to finish this until midnight, and even now, it's 2:16AM EST on December 26**_ _ **th**_ _ **. I dunno when Part 3 will be out, but I will be working on it when I have the time, as I have the plot all ready.**_

 _ **I am also going to say that due to some time constraints, I might have to cut out one of the two planned lemons in this story. I already did one with Yuno and Sayaka which was one I wanted to do for awhile. I was going to have one with Kaikane and Junko, Calem and Mei, and finally, Jonathan, Veruca, Alice and Tsubaki, but due to that, I will be cutting out the Kaikane and Junko one alongside Calem and Mei. I figure, hey, I already decided to make Calem and Mei canon, so you'll get that lemon in the main story. So don't worry, the wait for that won't be too terribly long. I've planned when exactly they'll be together, so it won't take awhile.**_

 _ **I must say, I have been reading some amazing profiles for this new project and I am floored by the talents and people we're getting. I am getting rather excited. For my readers who haven't read any stories by Crit Fail, I recommend that you do. It starts with A New Hope, followed by Final Horizon, Sea of Tranquility, Kuma Kuma Land and finally House of Horrors. Make sure you check him out, show him some love, and if you feel brave, send him an OC. You don't exactly have to read his stories to submit one, but it is recommended. You're in for a long ride if you haven't read his series.**_

 _ **Shoutouts to everyone who reads my stuff. I do hope you are enjoying your holiday breaks. I know you might go back to work tomorrow, or today in fact, which isn't fun. But hey, New Years is right around the corner. So there's that...man, I can't believe 2018 only has a few days left...a promising start to a year with a shit ending...huh...well then. But at least 2019 will start with Kingdom Hearts 3. The nearly 15 year wait for this game will be worth the fucking wait! I saw the new trailer and man did I feel goosebumps from it. I'm so excited! I know what's taking up most of my January.**_

 _ **I'll most likely be working on RWBY, but I am having some second thoughts on what to work with. I still will try to work on it, but I dunno...I have a lot going on, and I want to work on a series that I haven't touched on in awhile. I was kind of thinking of heading back to Ever After High, but after reading all 101 Chapters of it, I realized it needs major revision. I might continue Persona for a bit...or do some Persona One-Shots...I dunno. For now, Team SWAN is what's on my mind so I'll work on that for now. But knowing me...I'll most likely tread into territory I haven't set foot upon. Legend of Zelda, Kid Icarus and Fire Emblem, I'm looking at you.**_

 _ **Anyway...I hope you had a Merry Christmas, next stop, a Happy New Year! You Filthy Animals! Hehehe...see ya in the next update!**_


	29. A Morning Hope Academy Christmas Part 3

**A/N:**

 **If there was a word to convey how annoyed I am, I would have used it, but I think MOTHERFUCKER is a perfect word. Because this chapter was a MOTHERFUCKER to write. Regardles, here it is. Please excuse the clunkyness of the chapter. Sometimes I try to add music to my chapters, because one, I wanna share some cool songs, and too I just like the idea of characters singing and performing, especially for someone who's the Ultimate Songwriter. But Open Office is a shithead and it bolds everything, places everything together, then I have to unbold, rebold, Italicize and I'm honestly about to quit and use Docs because hell at least it doesn't fuck up as much. It can't be much better than MS Word at this rate. Ugh...that reminds me of when I was in high school, how they taught us to use MS Excell even though I knew I wasn't going to use it for shit.**

 **Anyway, here's the chapter. Hope you like it.**

 **Songs used in this chapter are as follows.**

 **Dunkin Hills Coffee Jingle by Metalocalypse [I miss this show]**

 **Shatter Me: Metal Version by Rabin Miguel originally by Lindsay Stirling and Lzzy Hale**

 **Losing My Life by Falling in Reverse [I only used the last verse]**

 **Merry Axemas by Ice Nine Kills [This band is great, I love how every song is following a theme. This one is based on Silent Night Deadly Night]**

 **[Song Key: Yeah, This is a Thing, Shut up]**

 **Duncan Hills Jingle:** Setsuko _{Italics}_

 **Shatter Me:** Tsubaki { _Italics_ } **Jon {** _ **Bold Italics**_ **}** Tsubaki & Jon { _Underlined_ _Italics_ }

Losing My Life: Jonathan { _Italics_ }

Merry Axemas: Setsuko _{Italics}_ Jon { _Bold Italics_ } Setsuko and Jon { _Underlined_ _Italics_ }

[Confused Yet? Because I am]

 **Danganronpa**

 **School Life Snippets**

 **Chapter 4**

 **A Morning Hope Academy Christmas 3**

 ** _xxx_**

"I don't like Christmas."

"I'm sorry? How can you not like Christmas? It's the season of perpetual hope! The season where everyone is brotherly and awesome!"

"That doesn't really change my opinion." Heather said, looking back down at the magazine she was reading.

"Why are you such a goth?" Nick asked, a look of curiosity on his face. Sofia looked at him, slapping his arm.

"Don't ask her that...this has nothing with her being goth. Some people just don't like certain holidays dear. You can't make them like something they don't like."

"I know that, but Sofi...it's Christmas! How can you not like the day?"

"Um...maybe because I'm Jewish?" Heather asked, quirking a brow a bit as she cocked her head forward.

"Oh...oh that would explain a lot." Nick said, rubbing his neck in embarrassment.

"I didn't really want to share my religious views on things. They shouldn't matter in the grand scheme of things. But look at me, I'm a girl who's into dark colors and enjoys horror. I don't exactly fit the role of a devout Jewish person." she said.

"It's perfectly fine Heather. I guess we can stop pestering you about Christmas. But even if you weren't a Jew, I think I would want to get you something. I know very little about Hanukkah though." Sofia said.

"I figured...I could go into explaining it, but I think you'd be bored. The story is simple though, it's known as the Festival of Lights. For 8 nights, the menorah is lit, one candle a night until all of them are lit. We also play dreidel and eat oil based foods. It goes deeper than that, but I'm just giving you surface information." Heather said, her eyes going back to her magazine.

"That's pretty interesting...are you celebrating it now or?"

"No, Hanukkah ended already. Jenna headed home to spend the rest of the month without parents, and Benny's family doesn't celebrate Hanukkah." she said.

"Hmm...so why did you stay here? Things rough back home?" Sofia asked, sitting down next to the girl. They had all gathered in the Music Recording Room, the only room not being used by anyone. It was peaceful and quiet, two things the Ultimate Dermatologist liked.

"Not really...I just didn't want to be there. You know Jenna is my step sister right? My father married her mother. However, her side of the family doesn't seem to like me. They've voiced complaints about how I dress and how I act...so I just decided not to show up. We're meeting in Las Vegas for the end of the year anyway."

"I'm sorry to hear that Heather. I didn't think you had family issues like that." Nick said. She shrugged off, casually flipping pages in her magazine.

"It doesn't exactly bother me. My mom and dad love me dearly, and Jenna looks up to me too, in her own way. I could care less what the other side of the family thinks. It isn't just them, my biological mother doesn't want me near my half brother because she thinks I'm a vampire." she said, stifling a giggle.

"Okay, I know you wear fangs, but those are just for fun. Sheesh, people need to stop judging the Goths. Honestly, you guys are some of the best people around." Sofia said.

"I'm glad you think so...you know Sofi, I think a little black would go well with you. Especially with that pale skin and that gorgeous hair. You have such a nice complexion, smooth and clean. Not a single ounce of dirt or oil either." the dermatologist said, glancing at the Swedish girl with a scrutinizing gaze.

"Uh...I dunno...I don't think I would look that good in black."

"Are you kidding? You most definitely would! Heather, please give Sofia a Goth make over! I'll buy everything, I've always wanted to have a goth girlfriend!" Nick said, looking excited.

"Somehow, I doubt that. I think Cara would kick your ass if she heard you say something like that." Heather said, earning a chuckle from the boy.

"Nah...she had a goth phase, before shifting to that professor look she had. Hell, even I think she would be all for Sofi having a transformation. I can already imagine it too, she'd be just like Taylor Momsen!"

"Taylor who?" Sofia asked. Heather and Nick both shared a look, eyes widened in surprise.

"Okay, we're heading to my dorm, sitting your ass down and having you watch "How the Grinch Stole Christmas" while I iron your hair." the dermatologist said.

"O-okay?" Sofia said. Heather grasped her wrist, pulling her along, with Nick in tow. He paused briefly, a frown on his face.

"Hmm...I know you want me to be happy Cara...but it's still a little hard. I think I'm falling in love with her...is it a good time to...finally let go?" the boy asked, to no one in particular. He jumped a bit when one of the records fell to the ground. He tentatively walked over to it, picking it up from the floor. He noticed that it was a song called "The Rose" by Bette Midler. He smiled a bit, setting the record back.

" _Just remember, in the winter_

 _Far beneath the bitter snow_

 _Lies the Seed, that with the sun's love_

 _In the Spring, Becomes The Rose."_

"Hehe...you're right...you didn't have to sing that for me babe." he said, glancing behind his back. He almost swore he saw his wife standing behind him. He shook his head, glancing toward the door, just as Heather opened the door.

"Something the matter? Come on!"

"Alright alright, hold your horses. I was tying my shoe." he said, following after the ravenette.

 _ **xxx**_

"So...let me get this straight...you three are from another dimension. You came here using this...gun...that opens portals. Just so that you could ask me to come to a Christmas party?" the elven blonde asked, summarizing what she had just heard.

She was sitting on a wooden throne, a tall imposing woman standing beside her. She was a beautiful young woman, with long yellow hair that fell down to her mid back. She had long elven ears, pointing up from the sides of her head. She had vibrant blue eyes, and a fair complexion. She was wearing a maroon dress, that reached down past her knees. Around her waist, she wore a sash that was blue in color, and had the image of a bird on it. She was wearing long maroon pants underneath her dress, along with brown leather boots. Outwardly, she looked around the age of 19, but how she act and behaved, was far beyond her years.

"Yup, that's right." Carla replied.

"Okay...and you, Palutena is it? You are familiar with a future incarnation of myself, which is why you are so friendly towards me?" the young woman asked.

"That's right, the Zelda that I know happens to be from the Hyrule of another timeline. She's from a Hyrule that was plunged into Twilight." the green haired goddess said.

"I see...well, I'm...honestly quite shocked. I wasn't expecting someone from another dimension to come here. Especially just for me...but I sadly cannot leave. You see, I must remain here...you never know what may happen."

"Princess Zelda, I understand that you might be worried. But trust me, this timeline is going to remain 100% safe! I specifically searched for a point in time where Ganondorf doesn't resurrect. That's also the reason why the Hero of Time is strangely absent." Carla said, earning a from from the young woman.

"I understand...I just...cannot readily agree to this. Even if its for a few hours...I'm sorry. You are welcome to stay here, and explore the castle grounds. I'm certain you'll find something here for your friend." she replied, giving the three a smile.

"Sorry to have bothered you, I knew you'd be busy. Frankly, I myself just wish to return home. I'm certain Jonathan will be completely happy without the extravagant gift that Carla here is planning." Veruca said, glaring at her friend.

"Yes...I just want to go home." Alice added, still looking at the floor. She felt very embarrassed, standing before a princess in a reindeer themed outfit wasn't exactly the best first impression.

"I believe that may be for the best." Palutena said, feeling slightly disappointed that she wouldn't get to speak more with this Zelda. She had always heard about the many Zeldas through time, and was looking forward to learning more form a different incarnation of her.

"I'll pay you...how much money do you want? I'll give you 500 bucks." Carla said, reaching into her pocket for the folded bills. A big stack of 20s with 2 hundred dollar bills on top.

"Are you seriously trying to bribe our princess?" Impa asked, taken aback by Carla's sudden offer.

"I mean...if I can get her to say yes, then sure. I don't mind sparing some money."

"I do not wish to take your money...I don't think it has any value in this world. We only use Rupees. However...if you are so intent on getting me to join you...then I need you all to fulfill something for me."

"Uh...what?" Veruca asked.

"Sure, we'll do anything. Do we have your word that you'll come with us if we fulfill whatever it is you ask of us?" the brown haired Lucky Student asked. Zelda smirked, giving her a nod.

"Oh sure...I'm certain you'll be able to pull this off. If you want me to join you, then you have to go to the temple in the woods and bring me back the Master Sword. Only those with high amounts of courage are able to pull it. Bring it here and I'll go with you to this party."

"Alright Chief! We'll bring you the sword, where is it exactly?" Carla asked, a look of excitement on her face.

"Deep within the Faron Woods, you'll find a temple. At its depths, you'll find the Pedestal of the Master Sword. Do be careful, there are dangerous creatures there." Impa said firmly.

"Do not fret, I shall provide them with tools for this journey, and accompany them myself. It has been an honor meeting you, Princess Zelda."

"Same to you, Lady Palutena." Zelda said, waving at the four as they left the throne room. Impa waited for a moment, before turning to face her Princess.

"You are aware that those that are weak of heart, courage, power and wisdom die when they touch the sword right?"

"I am aware...none of those girls are weak of heart. However, they do not possess the power, courage and wisdom to pull it. Sad to say, but I doubt they'll be able to secure the sword."

"Hey, we're back and we brought the sword!" Carla cried, walking back into the room, followed by the others. Zelda's jaw dropped, as she stood up from her seat. Carla stood before her, holding the sword out to her.

"How? How did you manage to get there and back so fast?" she cried.

"We do have a portal gun...we just input the coordinates, found the temple and pulled the blade." Veruca said, arms crossed. Zelda looked the sword over, still not able to believe what she was seeing. She sighed, pinching her eyes.

"Fine...I gave you my word, so I shall go with you to this party. Impa, would you mind watching over things while I'm gone?"

"Of course Princess...I'll take care of things." she said, a small smirk on her face. Zelda grumbled a bit, patting her dress.

"I still find it hard to believe that you managed to pull this out of the pedestal."

"Eh...I'm the Ultimate Lucky Student, my luck is legendary. If I bank on it hard enough, awesome things happen. My hand started sizzling when I grabbed it, but then everything went poof and I pulled it free." she said. She slipped the sword into the sheathe she had gotten at the temple, strapping it around her shoulder.

"Shall we go then? I don't believe we have much time." Palutena said.

"Yes, allow us to return home already."

"Yeah yeah, but I'm still not done with my list." she said, putting in the name of another world, opening a portal.

"Whelp, Princesses first." Carla said, pushing Zelda forward, just so she wouldn't try to escape.

 _ **xxx**_

"Have you noticed some our friends are acting weird?" Mei-Ling asked, glancing up from the chessboard before her. She was currently in a match with Calem, one that she wasn't winning.

"I have...several of them left the school earlier acting weird. Not to mention, some of them returned and were even weirder than when they came back." he said. He grabbed a hold of his rook, moving it forward, earning a sigh from Mei-Ling. She moved one of her Pawns, only for it to get taken.

"Shit."

"You really suck at this game." the boy mused.

"You suck! I'm better at Chinese Checkers anyway." she said, sticking her tongue out at the boy.

"Well, Chinese Checkers is a bit easier to play. But perhaps we should take a break. It's been rather quiet today, I guess that's to be expected since most if not everyone in school is gone." the boy said, earning a nod from Mei-Ling.

"Yeah, only a few of us chose to stay behind. What about you? Aren't you going back to Seattle to visit your dad?"

"I am, but it will be after the new year. My father wants to meet you, and since I'm going to meet your mother, I was going to ask her something." he asked, earning a curious look from the Folklore researcher.

"That being?"

"Well, I was going to ask her permission to let you come along with me. If you want of course." he said, a flush on his cheeks. Mei-Ling giggled, giving him a nod.

"I'd love too! I've never been to Seattle before, as long as you take me to the Space Needle of course."

"Duh, that's the first place we're visiting." Calem said, giving the girl a smile.

"Oh, hello you two. I wasn't expecting to see either of you out here." the familiar voice of the Ultimate Princess said, grabbing their attention.

Sonia hadn't changed much over the years, in fact she had grown even more beautiful. Her platinum blonde hair was up in a ponytail, which cascaded down her back. She was wearing a lose fitting dress, with short puffy sleeves and bright pink flowers printed on it. The dress had a lowcut collar, showing off some of her cleavage. She was wearing a heart shaped emerald necklace around her neck, a gift from Daisuke. The dress cut off at an angle past her knees, and she was wearing cream colored slippers. Though that made her stand out, aside from her beauty, was her swollen stomach. The Ultimate Princess was currently seven months pregnant with triplets. She had a tired look on her face, but was still wearing her radiating smile.

"Lady Sonia, I wasn't expecting you back so soon. Here, please sit down." Calem said, guiding the woman to the love seat beside them. She sighed, giving the boy a smile.

"Thank you Calem, you don't have to call me lady though. Just Sonia is fine."

"You sound like a broken record Sonia, you know he's not going to." Mei-Ling said, earning a nod from her.

"Yes, I am aware. Anyway, what are you two up to? I thought you two were on a date, if so I'm sorry for intruding."

"You aren't...we were just taking a break. The Christmas Party won't be starting until later. The Christmas Concert will be soon, so we're just waiting for the clock to count down." the Ultimate Strategist said.

"Though I am a bit curious. I saw Daisuke and Hiyoko leaving the academy earlier, with Sayaka, Yuno, Celestia and Chris. They were all acting weird...have you spoken with them?"

"I have not...if anything, I believe Sayaka may have given them some weed. I'm alright with them smoking it, just as long as they don't do anything stupid. I know just how stressed Daisuke is." she said, frowning a bit.

"Is...something the matter Lady Sonia?" Calem asked, earning a sigh from her.

"Some of the people on the Novoselic Council believe that I'm unfit to rule. It seems that mixing blood with a foreigner instead of a royal heir from Novoselic tainted the bloodline. Thus, many of them are questioning whether my parents are fit to rule as well. However, the elders are against the new council members. It's lead to various arrangements, which required me to be present as. I couldn't go to Novoselic, so we had to go to the Embassy here in California. My father was pretty pissed off." she said firmly.

"But why? I mean...you are a Princess...why are they questioning you?" Mei-Ling asked.

"It isn't about that...they aren't questioning her. They're questioning the man she married. I've read up on Novoselic, and the history is quite interesting. Normally, the King and Queen are to choose the husband or wife of the heir apparent. However, Lady Sonia broke that tradition when she chose to marry Daisuke. He performed all of the rituals, presented her with the Golden Makango and became an official citizen by eating a Skong, and yet the Council question him." Calem said.

"You're very read up. Alas, you are correct...they think that my time in Japan messed up my judgment. That Daisuke isn't fit to rule as my king because he's a plebeian. Not to mention, they are speaking ill about Hiyoko too, calling her a concubine and an future usurper. Saying that if she wants, now that she's a Grand Duchess, she could kill us all and take over the Monarchy. It's all bullshit, and it really annoys the shit out of me, especially when I'm seven months pregnant with three kids." she snapped, slamming her fist against the arm rest.

"Just, take a deep breath. Remember, in the end it doesn't matter what the Council does. King Arthur and Queen Diane will not be taken off the throne. I believe you will be a great ruler, Lady Sonia." Calem said, earning a smile from the boy.

"I know...however, to appease the council, I've decided to rescind my title. While I'll still be recognized as a Princess, I will allow my younger brother to take the throne before me. My parents are already up in age, and they want to enjoy their time together. My brother has been groomed as the perfect king, and is already dating a duchess in our court. Once they're wed, he will be succeeding my father."

"Was this your choice? Or was it forced upon you?" Mei-Ling asked, sounding surprised.

"No...it was a choice that I discussed alone with my parents. Daisuke was named Prince as well, but according to the Council, he isn't fit to rule either. We came to this agreement, however I shall instead be the official Ambassadress of Novoselic, as well as the representative of Novoselic in the United Nations. We've also agreed to have our children be heirs, only if necessary."

"That's a rather bold and mature choice Lady Sonia. I suppose I must commend you."

"Hmm...it is a good choice...but not one I wished to make. All my life, I've been groomed to be a Princess. I had to watch what I ate, I had to read the right things. I had to learn military tactics, learn the proper way to rule, to judge, to speak. Now that I won't be the heiress to the crown...I feel a little empty. Like...everything I've been preparing for...is just pointless." Sonia said, bowing her head slightly.

"It is not! Sonia, you are still a Princess! Not to mention you are going to be the best mom in the world. You already love your kids, even though they haven't been born. I remember the day you told everyone that you were pregnant. Daisuke was so happy, he wouldn't stop hugging you. Hiyoko had that proud smile on her face. It doesn't matter if you are the heiress or not...as long as you have your family by you, it'll be alright."

"Thank you Mei...I suppose the little dragon is as wise as people say huh?" she asked.

"Mhmm...speaking of which, you have thought of names for the babies right?"

"Only two. Mikan got to name one of the girls, Serendipity. Daisuke named the second girl Lavenza. Hiyoko was annoyed because she wanted to name her Hiyoko Jr. but he beat her to it." she said, earning a chuckle from Calem.

"What about the boy?"

"No...we were thinking of a traditional Japanese name. Either that or something Spanish, since Daisuke is from Spain. Erika wants to name him Luis, but that's because she's obsessed with Despacito."

"Ugh...you had to mention that?" Mei-Ling asked, a look of annoyance on her face. Sonia gave her a smile.

"Sorry dear...I know you hate that song."

"Hmm...well, I would like to help you come up with a name, but I currently don't have anything."

"It's alright Calem, I'm sure we'll come up with something." Sonia said, giving the boy a smile. She paused slightly, placing her hand over her belly.

"Oh...I felt a kick."

"Oh, can I feel? Please?" Mei-Ling asked. Sonia rolled her eyes, giving her a nod. The young girl stood up from her seat, placing her hand over the Princess's swollen stomach. Sonia guided her hand along, pressing firmly down. It didn't take long for the girl to feel a kick right on her hand.

"Wow! Whoever that is, they're going to be a strong kicker!"

"Maybe an Ultimate Soccer Player." Calem joked, earning a giggle from Sonia.

"Maybe...though I believe they might follow in the family tradition. Daisuke wants to teach them the fundamentals of writing, while Hiyoko wants to teach them to dance. I myself wish to teach them how to fire a Howitzer, just as I was taught when I was five."

"What? You got to fire a huge gun when you were five? Why?"

"Because Mei-Ling, it's part of our schooling. Novoselician schools teach military tactics. I could drive a tank when I was 6 and a half. We're a peaceful country, but we must be ready for the eventual Alien takeover." she said, her voice being ominous.

"Pfft...yeah, just be sure they don't attack you during the winter."

"Of course, I doubt they would make that mistake." Sonia said, rolling her eyes.

"YES!"

The three jumped slightly when Miu came into view, wearing a rather sexy Santa Clause outfit. Calem couldn't help but stare, but the glare he got from Mei quickly deterred him. The Ultimate Inventor stopped before the three, holding her phone up.

"Look! Fakku is going to save Hentai Haven! My Christmas is fuckin saved!"

"Any reason why you needed to share that with us?" Sonia asked curiously.

"Duh, because Hentai is life! I know you, Hiyoko and Daisuke watch some when you get busy. Hey, quick question, do you and Daisuke still do it? If so, does his dick hit the babies when you do?" Miu asked curiously.

"Miu, that is not how things work. My kids are in my womb, not in my vaginal canal. You ask me this every month." Sonia said.

"Oh right yeah...you look ready to pop. I heard sperm loosens the kids up, so make sure you fuck a lot before they're time is ready. Anyway, I'mma go watch some Hentai! Catch ya around!" she cried, quickly running off. Sonia sighed, shaking her head.

"There is something terribly wrong with that woman, truly." she said.

"Um...Sonia, is it true that semen loosens up the babies?" Mei-Ling asked, cheeks flushed red.

"I uh...I'm not sure...perhaps we should ask Mikan about that...ah shit. She's on a date with Makoto right now...guess we'll have to wait until they're back."

"Let's face it...Makoto and Mikan's idea of a date is screwing each other in an Ikea bathroom." Calem said, earning a gasp from Mei-Ling.

"Calem! How can you say that about our friends?"

"But it's true. Me, Hiyoko and Daisuke were apartment hunting in Los Angeles and decided to look at Ikea. We had never been to one, so we decided to go inside. We saw Makoto and Mikan looking around for something and secretly followed them. They went into the Family Bathroom for a quickie." Sonia said.

"It wasn't the first time either, Jon and Veruca saw them at Wal-Mart. Apparently they were doing it in the fitting rooms too."

"Oh my...maybe we should talk to them about that?" Mei-Ling asked.

"Nah...let them have their fun...would you two care to accompany me? I believe some tea will do me some good. I'm also craving some chocolate covered pickles."

"Ew."

"You won't be saying that when your seven months along and the cravings hit." the Princess said, glancing at the Ultimate Folklore Researcher with a smirk.

 _ **xxx**_

"Alright! That one is all mine!" Carla cried, a grin on her face as she picked the red and white sphere off the ground. She, along with Veruca, Alice, and their companions Zelda and Palutena, were currently in the Kalos Region.

The brunette had told them that as part of her gift, she had to get something from that world as well. That being a Pokemon named Sylveon. Of course she needed a Pokeball as well, so it had been a goose chase to find one. But after awhile, they managed to procure one, as well as rent a Pokemon to use in order to capture it. Veruca glanced at her watch, noticing it was nearing 3:00 in the afternoon. She glanced up at Carla, a look of annoyance on her face.

"Can we speed this along? We wasted an hour and a half going in bloody circles around this place." she said.

"It wasn't all that bad...I think the Pokemon here really like me!" Alice said, smiling a bit as she hugged the Eevee she had captured close to her bosom. The furry Pokemon was yipping happily, nuzzling his cheek against her soft flesh.

"Do you think it's wise to take a creature from its home universe to another one? Wouldn't that mess with its diet?" Palutena asked curiously.

"Not really...I mean, it's like I explained before. We're part of a universe that's keenly aware of itself. All of us know that we're just a fun way for everyone to destress after the long murder scenes in the original story." Carla said, minimizing the Pokeball, placing it in her pocket.

"Um...what?" Zelda asked.

"Just go with it...you aren't gonna get a solid answer out of that one I'm afraid. Still, we finally finished this bloody list, so let us return to Earth and go home." Veruca said.

"Except we haven't! I still need two more people before we can call it a day!"

"UGH!" Everyone cried in unison.

"What?"

"Listen, I agreed to come to a party, not a wild goose chase. So if we aren't going to this party, then can I return home?" Zelda asked.

"I'm actually enjoying myself...I don't mind going along with this plan for now." Palutena said.

"Guys chillax! The next Universe is our last one, I can just nab the last two ladies from this one. Sheesh, you invite them on an unforgettable adventure and all they do is complain." Carla said with an eyeroll. She opened the portal before them, stepping inside.

This time, the world itself was completely different. It looked a lot less cheery than the Kalos Region. Carla also noticed that she was wearing something else entirely, something akin to armor. Veruca and Alice were wearing some armor too, mostly iron guards, metal chest plates and armored boots. Ironically enough, neither Palutena or Zelda seemed to have armor, though both had shields now, with Zelda sporting the Master Shield, and a rapier at her hip, and Palutena bearing her own Mirror Shield.

"Where the fuck are we now?" Veruca shouted, her voice echoing through the area.

"According to the gun, somewhere in Nohr." Carla replied, strapping the device to her waist. She started walking forward, only for Veruca to grab a hold of her arm, spinning her around.

"You listen here you deft blue poxxed twat! You will return us home this instant, or so help me I will end you!"

"Aw...that's a weird way of saying I love you Ruru! Seriously, all we need is two more people and we're done, promise." she said.

"Two people...two people, and that's it." the Nut Princess said.

"You got it Chief!"

They didn't get much farther, before they were surrounded by what looked like foot soldiers. Veruca almost screamed when she saw the large wyvern flying above her, accompanied by several Pegasi. A few people on horses appeared as well, all of them bearing their weapons. Carla smirked slightly, wrapping her hand around the hilt of the Master Sword, preparing to draw it.

"You thought you could get the jump on us eh? Hoshidan Filth?" a firm voice said. This belonged to a large imposing blonde man, who was currently sitting atop a brown stallion, a firm look on his face.

"Excuse you, but I am not filth!" Veruca snapped, almost in reflect. She noticed someone drawing an arrow from the corner of her eye. She swallowed hard, grabbing a hold of Alice's arm, who was struggling to keep her Eevee from running off.

"Now now...let's not kill them yet. They're just a group of wondering young girls. Perhaps we could interrogate them?" another voice said. This came from a beautiful violet haired woman, currently sitting on the wyvern that was above them.

"Ah well...I dunno what information you want from us but, we're actually here in search of someone. Two people in fact...I don't think I got the universe right though."

"What are you talking about?" the blonde man asked, clearly confused. Carla cleared her throat.

"Okay...is there anyone named Rowan or Lianna among you?" she asked. Everyone seemed to stiffen a bit, at the mention of their names. A few people went as far as drawing their swords.

"Carla, for fuck sakes! These people wanna kill us, could you maybe hurry it the fuck up? I am not going to die in another world because of you. I am sick and tired of this mother fucking horse shit you are pulling on us. Either you bring us home, or you hand over that goddamn gun!"

Zelda and Palutena cringed a bit at the volume of which the Nut Specialist screamed. They took a few steps away from her. Alice and Eevee did the same, with the small Pokemon burying its face in the girl's large breasts. Everyone else just remained silent, while Carla just sighed.

"Honestly...here I am, trying to get your boyfriend, _my_ _best_ _friend_ , a cool Christmas gift, and you just gotta ruin it. It isn't polite to scream in front of others you know." the Ultimate Lucky Student replied, rather nonchalant.

"Anyway...as I was so kindly asking before...we're not here to hurt any of you. We're not here to kill you, steal from you or stop you from...whatever shit it is you are up to. If it makes you feel any better, Hoshido sucks."

"Yeah!" someone cried, which resulted in the rest of the soldiers following suit. The man on the horse sighed, deciding it was time to get off. He was a tall imposing man, who stood far taller than Carla.

"My name is Xander, Prince of Nohr. How might I help you?"

"Ah...so I am in the right place, good good. My name is Carla Williamson, Ultimate Lucky Student. I'm here because two of your sisters, Princess Camilla and Princess Elise have been cordially invited to attend a Christmas party." she said, reaching into her shirt for two formal invitations, handing them to the man.

"Why us?" the violet haired, wyvern rider asked, having joined her brother on the ground. A third, much younger looking girl joined them, also rather confused. Her eyes settled on Palutena, gasping loudly.

"Oh my gosh! I know you, you're Lady Palutena! I remember Corrin telling us about you! When she was invited to that Smash Tournament thingie! Is this it? Are we being invited too?" the blonde girl cried, a look of excitement on her face.

"Uh...yeah! You've been invited to participate in Smash! Palutena and Zelda here are representatives on behalf of Master Foot!"

"Master Hand." Palutena corrected.

"Yeah him."

"Hmm...well, if we've been invited, I can't exactly turn him down." Camilla said, a smile on her face.

"Same here! Will you be able to handle things here big brother?" Elise asked, glancing at her older brother Xander.

"I suppose...we've amassed quite a large army. I don't suppose there's an invitation for me?" the man asked.

"About that...the only invitations we got were these two...but if you're lucky, you'll get in as an Assist Trophy. Anyway, we have to go...places to go, people to see." Carla said, typing a sequence in her gun, opening a portal.

"Take care of our sister, you know how excited she gets."

"Of course Xander, you take care of our dear little sister would you?" Camilla said, earning a nod from the man. Carla said nothing as she ushered everyone into the portal.

"Heh...that was easier than expected." she said, just as she slipped through the portal. Xander blinked a few times, sighing audibly before turning to his troops.

"Let's go men...we'll have to reconfigure our ranks. But we will prevail!"

"Yeah! Down with Hoshido!"

 _ **xxx**_

"Please tell me this is a joke." Veruca said, looking around the field. They were still in their armored outfits, looking around the much brighter looking field.

"It isn't...I gotta get one more person." Carla said, earning a growl from Veruca.

"This doesn't look like the mansion Corrin described." Elise said, glancing at her sister.

"We're in a field dear...I doubt we'd get there instantly. Though I must say, the technology Master Hand provides is quite amazing." Camilla said, eyeing the portal gun that Carla was using. They all watched the girl standing stock still, eyes closed as she almost felt the wind. Her eyes suddenly snapped open, and she ran forward, cutting through some trees.

"Ugh, that idiot! I swear, I'm going to bury this sword in her neck!" Veruca cried, running after her friend, sword in hand.

Carla jumped through the brush, landing at what looked like a campsite. It was only then that everyone realized it was actually night time, as the fire was lighting up the camp. The people around it were startled, having jumped to their feet, drawing a great number of weapons.

"Halt, state your business!" a man cried, holding his sword tightly in his hands. Carla straightened up a bit, glancing at the people around the fire.

"Hmm...is there anyone named Robin here? About yea tall, white hair, wears a huge purple coat?" she asked.

"Uh...yeah, that's me." the boy in question said, holding his sword and Levin Sword at the ready. Carla looked him over, pouting her lips a bit.

"Are you transgender?"

"What?"

"Ugh...I mean, I was looking for a girl, not you. You wouldn't happen to have a twin sister would you?" he asked.

"Carla, for the last time, let us go home!" Veruca cried, finally finding the girl. It wasn't long before they were joined by the others, all of them having drawn their weapons, though Alice remained in the back, panting a bit from the run.

"In a minute...can't you see I'm in a crisis right now?"

"Hey wait a minute...I know you! You're Chrom, aren't you?" Elise cried, pointing at the man, who just tilted his head in confusion.

"Yes...that's my name, have we met before?"

"Oh my gosh...now we're just hopping around aren't we? I think the Author of this story lost the plot." Palutena said.

"No...if he had lost the plot, I think we would be fighting Darth Vader or something." Alice replied.

"Shiiiit...Okay, I see my mistake now. I accidentally put M instead of F. my bad, I didn't mean to bother you...we'll be going!" Carla said, opening another portal. She gave Chrom a wink, blowing a kiss in his direction before walking through the portal. It didn't take long for the others to file into the portal, which blinked out of existence a moment later.

"Hey Chrom, did that just happen?" Robin asked.

"Yeah...yeah it did."

 _ **xxx**_

"Alright, this time it should be right. I swear, if I just pop back into that camp site again, it's gonna be sooo embarrassing."

"Hey, that Eevee can attack things right?" Zelda asked, earning a nod from Alice.

"I'm sure it can, though I befriended him without the aid of a Pokeball."

"Hmm...think you can ask it to tackle that crazy girl with the gun? The way I see it, we won't ever be able to go home." she said.

"I can't! Carla might be crazy, but she's my friend. I don't want to hurt her."

"But I thought you wished to get home to your boyfriend." the Princess said.

"Well I do...but she's doing this for him. You see, Carla and Jonathan are really really close. It turns out both of them were orphans at one point. She sort of promised to make his Christmas the best one, since she was going to graduate and spread her wings around the world. She really cares for him, so I'm just going a long with it." she said.

"You are far too kind, you know that?" Veruca asked.

"Bah...you can't complain...I think it's sweet that she cares so much about him." she replied.

"If she cares so much about him, why doesn't she join your little harem?" Palutena asked curiously.

"Whoa what? Harems are allowed in your world?" Elise asked.

"I somehow believe we're all being roped into being part of something like that. Well...I suppose if the boy is cute, I wouldn't mind too much." Camilla added, licking her lips slightly.

"No...it isn't like that. Carla doesn't do that because she sees Jonathan as a big brother. Though they did mess around during our Freshmen year, I guess it didn't work out too good for them. As for the harem thing, we don't have one...it's just a joint relationship." Veruca said.

"Mhmm...the author of our story is always pairing main characters in 3s. I guess it's a reference to Histoire of Hyperdimension Neptunia, who can only do things in 3s." Alice said.

"About to be four technically, since I heard in the last authors note Tsubaki was joining us."

"Oh...that should be interesting I guess." the Ultimate Veterinarian said, frowning slightly.

"The amount of 4th wall breaking is astounding." Palutena said, holding back her giggles.

"If this young man intends to get me into his harem, he better be ready to rule as Prince of Hyrule. I don't just bed anyone you know."

"And Zelda's already lost the point of this chapter...awesome." Veruca muttered, sighing audibly.

"AHA! Gotcha!" Carla cried, tackling someone to the ground. The white haired girl beneath her looked at her in shock, eyes widened in surprise.

"Get off me! Help, I'm being attacked!" she cried, only for Carla to cover her mouth. She grabbed a hold of the tome beside the girl, tossing it to Veruca.

"Now now, I'm not going to hurt you. I'm here to invite you to a party! You've been invited to participate in a Smash Tournament!" she said. The girl pulled Carla's hand away from her mouth, looking up at the girl.

"A Smash tournament? So Master Hand sent you? What universe are you from?"

"I'm a Mii fighter." Carla replied.

"If I agree to go will you get off me?" she asked.

"Sure! Welcome to the club Female Robin!" Carla said, helping the white haired girl off the ground. She shook her head a bit, glancing over at the other girls standing before her.

"Lady Palutena? Princess Zelda?"

"Hello Robin, it's been awhile hasn't it?" Palutena said.

"It has been awhile...what are you doing here?"

"It's a long story...just go along with it." the goddess replied.

"Finally! We have everything we need, but before going home, are any of you hungry? I'm buying!" Carla cried, holding out her stack of bills.

"You know what...yes, I fucking am, can we go?" Veruca said. The Ultimate Lucky Student tossed her the gun.

"Your choice. I'll buy whatever you ladies wanna eat!" she said. Veruca didn't need to be told twice. She opened the portal, sighing contently when she passed through the portal, being met with the familiar streets of Anaheim.

"Ah...home sweet home!"

"This is Anaheim?" Palutena asked.

"Ugh...it smells horrid." Zelda asked.

"Look at those carriages! They move on their own, without any horses!" Elise cried, eyes widening a bit when she saw all of the cars moving around.

"I believe they're called Cars dear." Camilla said.

"This looks nothing like the Smash Mansion, I've been there before. Did you lie to me?" Robin asked, glancing at Carla who shook her head.

"Not really...I said you were going to be invited to Smash, just not the Smash you are familiar with. Don't worry, I'll bring you all to your worlds when this party is done. And besides, you'll have amazing stories to share with your peeps. Just stay close to use, don't venture into any alleys, if someone asks you for change, politely decline, avoid the piss, and if you see a blank wall, tell me. I wanna draw a dick on it!"

"Let's go you damn pervert...we're going to get some food and then getting this damn party over with." Veruca said, pulling the girl along. Alice just smiled at the five girls before her.

"It won't be to terribly long...I promise, you'll like it here."

"I look forward to whatever entertainment you can provide for us." Palutena said, looking genuinely interested.

"Is it just me...or is it abnormally hot here?" Robin asked, fanning herself with her hand.

"This armor wasn't exactly made for the heat, Nohr is a northernmost country, so it's thick enough to yield the cold." Camilla added, panting a bit.

"I dunno what you are talking about, I feel just fine."

"You're wearing a skirt Elise."

"Well excuse me, maybe you should wear a skirt sis." the girl said, huffing a bit as she followed after the others.

"Wow...look at those cosplayers!"

"They're so spot on, if I didn't know any better, that's the real Camilla!"

"Elise is so cute, I wish she didn't die in Birthright though."

"Huh? What? What do you mean die?" Elise cried, eyes widening a bit as she looked at the man. Camilla pulled her along.

"It seems they know us from somewhere...that's rather odd. Perhaps we should ask Veruca and Alice more about this world."

"Elwind!"

A loud explosion followed by shattering glass filled the air, causing everyone to jump slightly. Robin was staring down a man, who was laying unconscious on the ground. She snapped her tome closed, tugging on her coat a bit.

"Pervert, the next time you touch me, I shall slice you in half with my sword!" she cried.

"Goddamn it! Don't use magic you idiot, we're trying to be on the down low here!" Veruca cried, earning a flush from the girl.

"My apologies, that man was getting far too touchy for me. I needed to show him I wasn't messing around."

"Yeah, that's all well and good, just don't use magic. It doesn't exist here, and if everyone sees it, then we'll get caught. Then you'll all be taken to some secret government lab where you'll be sliced and diced to figure out where the magic comes from!" Carla said cheerfully.

"Maybe we should just...not use magic then." Palutena said.

"Agreed." the others said.

Veruca sighed, pinching her eyes...she really wanted to go back to the Academy. She briefly wondered how her boyfriend was currently doing. Though she figured he was most likely doing better than her at the moment.

 _ **xxx**_

"Veruca, Alice, where are you?" Jonathan mumbled, trying and failing to contact either of his girlfriends. He frowned when he heard Alice's peppy voice mail. He ended the call, slipping the phone into his back pocket.

"Still not reaching your girls?" Setsuko asked, causing the boy to whirl around.

She was wearing a rather festive outfit. Despite her height, she had decided not to wear any platform shoes, not wanting to fall on stage. She was wearing a felt red Santa outfit. It consisted of a red coat, with a fluffy white collar, and long sleeves. The cuffs were a fluffy white, and she was wearing a black belt around her waist, with a square shaped buckle at the center. She was wearing a pair of long striped stockings, and matching black thigh high boots. Her hair was left down, past her shoulders, and she was wearing a red Santa Clause hat, with her name stitched to the white part. She still had her glasses on, as she didn't have any contacts to use at the moment.

Jonathan himself had remained in his mostly monochrome style. Though he had gone a bit out. Instead of his hoodie, he decided to get his own Christmas themed outfit. He was wearing an ugly sweater, despite being hot in the building. It was black and white and made out of wool, with a mistletoe printed on the front. It was a light up version, with blinking lights around the red frame. He was was still wearing his skinny jeans, which were black and white, and had gotten custom made boots to match. Atop his head, sat a black Santa hat, with white fluffy cuff and a matching puff ball at the top.

"I'm just a little worried. With Carla, you never know what is going to happen, I have a bad feeling you know?"

"It's fine. You're just worrying...with good reason I guess...just try not to let it bother you. They'll be here soon, I'm sure of it. Now, we got a crowd out there and we've gotta put on a show. Then it's party time." Setsuko said, earning a chuckle from the boy.

"And that's why you're the Frontman of our band Setsu." he said, earning a smile from the girl.

He took a deep breath, slipping through the curtains, facing the, admittedly small crowd. It consisted of most of Class 24, along with the few students that remained of Class 78 and 79 of Hope's Peak Academy. Aside from Hiyoko, Daisuke and Sonia, no one from 77B had stuck around, all of them having either returned home for the season or at a party with friends. Tsubaki, Kaikane and Ibuki were already in their places as the two stood at the front of the stage.

"Well...welcome to our small Christmas Concert everyone! I'd like to thank Miss Caroll and Dean Winters for allowing us to do this. As well as letting us host the Christmas Party here. You might not like our style of music, but I do hope you enjoy these songs." Setsuko said, giving a wave to the two adults in the room. A few other staff members were hanging around, including Dan who was struggling to keep Gabriella from drinking.

"That's right! We're gonna sing a few songs, but the real treat is the brand new song that I wrote just for the season. So sit tight and enjoy the explosion of metalcore about to assault your ears." Jonathan said, grabbing a hold of his black and what Fender Stratocaster. He slung it over his shoulder, he pulled the microphone from the stand, handing it to Setsuko.

"The first song I'm going to sing is one of my favorites. It's the Duncan Hills Coffee Jingle that me and Jon wrote two years ago! I hope you love it!" Setsuko said. She took a deep breath, giving a nod to the rest of the band.

" _Do You Folks Like Coffee?  
_

 _Real Coffee,  
_

 _From the Hills Of Colombia?_

 _The Duncan Hills awake you  
_

 _From A Thousand Deaths.  
_

 _A Cup Of blackened Blood.  
(Die, Die)  
_

 _You're Dying For A Cup._

 _Guatemala Blend,  
_

 _Ethiopian,  
_

 _French Vanilla Roast.  
_

 _(Die, Die)  
_

 _You're Dying For A Cup._

 _Prepare For Ultimate Flavor!  
_

 _You're Gonna Get Some... now  
_

 _And Scream... For Your Cream."_

Jonathan held back a laugh as his fingers ran across the guitar strings. He could tell Setsuko was enjoying herself, especially with the wide eyed looks the crowd was giving her. He slowly closed his eyes, focusing on the solo, smiling slightly. Tsubaki ended the last notes of the solo, just in time for Setsuko to come in with the finisher. _  
_

 _"_ _Duncan Hills,  
_

 _Duncan Hills,  
_

 _Duncan Hills Coffee."_

Everyone broke into applause, causing Setsuko to blush slightly. Jonathan gave her a pat on the shoulder, a sign that she had done a great job with the song. He sometimes had a hard time believing someone so small could sing like that. It was honestly one of the trade marks of their band.

"That was Setsuko, professing her undying love for coffee. Now then, let us turn to Tsubaki, who's going to lead us into the next song. Setsuko, you game to take over?" Jonathan asked.

"Mhmm...sure thing." she said, swapping places with the white haired Figure Skater.

"Alright, we're gonna do a full band cover of Shatter Me by Lindsey Stirling. Think you can keep up little bro?"

"Oh haha...I think I can handle the bass line, you didn't write it after all." he said, earning a chuckle from Ibuki.

"It'll be just fine! Ibuki has faith in you Kai!" she cried out.

Setsuko started the song first, followed by Kaikane who came in with the light bass line. Jonathan focused mostly on rhythm, making sure the other instruments were in line, while adding his own flair to the piece. He cleared his throat away from the microphone, preparing for his part of the song.

" _I Pirouette in the Dark,_

 _Tired mechanical heart_

 _Beats till the song disappears."_

" _Somebody shine a light  
I'm frozen by the fear in me  
Somebody make me feel alive  
And shatter me_ _  
_ _So cut me from the line  
Dizzy, spinning endlessly  
Somebody make me feel alive  
And shatter me!_

 _Shatter me!_ _  
_ _Somebody make me feel alive  
And shatter me!_

 _ **If only the clockworks could speak  
I wouldn't be so alone  
We burn every magnet and spring  
And spiral into the unknown**_

 _Somebody shine a light  
I'm frozen by the fear in me  
Somebody make me feel alive  
And shatter me  
So cut me from the line  
Dizzy, spinning endlessly  
Somebody make me feel alive  
And shatter me!_

 _Shatter me!  
Somebody make me feel alive  
And shatter me!"_

 _ **If I break the glass, then I'll have to fly  
There's no one to catch me if I take a dive  
I'm scared of changing, the days stay the same  
The world is spinning but only in gray**_

 _If I break the glass, then I'll have to fly  
There's no one to catch me if I take a dive  
I'm scared of changing, the days stay the same  
The world is spinning but only in gray._

 _Somebody shine a light  
I'm frozen by the fear in me  
Somebody make me feel alive  
And shatter me  
So cut me from the line  
Dizzy, spinning endlessly  
Somebody make me feel alive  
And shatter me!  
Shatter me!  
Somebody make me feel alive  
And shatter me!"_

The song ended, with Tsubaki giving everyone a bow, her long white locks flying in all directions. Everyone clapped loudly, with Junko cheering for Kaikane who had a flush on his cheeks. Jonathan was clapping as well, giving Tsubaki a smile.

"You did excellent Tsubaki! You've come such a long way, maybe you'll be the Ultimate Vocalist by the end of the year?" he said jokingly.

"Pfft...nah, I like figure skating too much. It's all thanks to the advice you gave me! But my place is being the lead guitar." she said, rolling her eyes. Jonathan took his guitar off his shoulder, handing it to Tsubaki.

"Well, you'll be playing Rhythm now. Now we're getting to the good stuff." he said with a wink, relieving her of the lead spot on the stage.

"This next song is another cover. I loved this song so much when it dropped, that I just needed to take a crack at it. It's called Losing My Life, by Falling in Reverse. Hope you guys like it!"

 _ **xxx**_

"And we're here!" Carla said, a grin on her face as she turned to face her interdimensional guests. The 5 women all gawked as they looked at the building that made up most of Morning Hope Academy.

"Oh my...this is a lot larger than I expected." Camilla said, eyes widened in surprise.

"This is a learning institution?" Palutena asked.

"That's right, this is one of several schools on the Hope's Peak Academy Charter System. Here, students from across the United States of America, and the world, come to improve their talents. Upon graduation, they'll be granted entree into any college of their choosing, along with full scholarships. The students that graduate from here, go on to become some of the brightest minds in the world." Veruca explained.

"Mhmm...we all have our specialties. We all do our best to bring a little bit of hope to the world." Alice said, hugging her Eevee tightly against her. The small fox had fallen asleep, much to her chagrin.

"Can you learn magic here?" Elise asked curiously.

"No...magic doesn't exist in our world. There is no such thing as magic or talents related to magic in Morning Hope Academy." Veruca said.

"Nu-uh! That's not true, what about Himiko?" Carla said.

"She's a stage magician, all she does are parlor tricks!"

"Oh? Then what about the Ultimate Witch, Shiori Ayashima?" the brunette said, only for the Nut Princess to put her hand over her mouth.

"Don't say that name! We don't have permission to use it, we'll get sued!" she said, earning a giggle from Alice.

"Dear me Veruca, I doubt anything too bad will happen." she said.

"Might we be able to head inside? I'd like to check out the facilities here." the green haired goddess said.

"Yeah sure, follow along if you'd please. We're a bit late to the concert, but we can still make the party. Also, keep these with you at all times, just in case." Carla said, handing each of the ladies a square shaped foil packet. They all looked at them with curiosity.

"Um...what's this for?" Zelda queried, not understanding the language written on it.

"It feels kind of squishy on the inside." Elise added, poking the packet a bit.

"I'm not going to explain what those are. Carla, seriously? You just had to hand them those?" Veruca asked.

"What? I want Jo-Jo's Christmas to be the best one ever! What boy doesn't want his own harem for Christmas?" she whispered back, earning a wide eyed look from Veruca.

"I'm going to strangle you."

Alas, Carla avoided being strangled as they made their way into the school. The three Ultimates had to keep their guests nearby, so they wouldn't get lost in the large school. Veruca opened the Theater Room door, ushering the ladies in, just as Jon had reached the final verse of his song.

" _So where the fuck do I go from here?  
_

 _(Who do I believe, who do I believe when everyone)  
_

 _Feels so insincere?  
_

 _(Everyone's out to get me)  
_

 _Who will save my life?  
_

 _(How do I believe, how do I believe in anyone?)  
_

 _Please don't mind me  
_

 _Cause I'm really trying  
_

 _I just kill myself sometimes_

 _I'm falling way too fast  
_

 _I'm sinkin' in too deep  
_

 _I need an angel now  
_

 _That's watchin' over me  
_

 _If I could just wake up  
_

 _If I could make you see  
_

 _I'm all alone, all alone with your sickness in me_

 _Who will save my life?  
_

 _How do I believe, how do I believe in anyone?  
_

 _Please don't mind me  
_

 _I just kill myself sometimes."_

The young man panted a bit, grabbing a hold of his fallen hat as he fixed his hair. Everyone was showering the band with applause, praising them for another good song. The Ultimate Songwriter however glanced up, eyes widening when he saw Veruca and Alice, along with a few other women that he recognized far too well. He glanced over at Kaikane, who had the same look of shock on his face.

"Sorry we're late Jon, you wouldn't believe the shit we've had to deal with today." Veruca said, a tired but happy look on her face. Alice stood next to her, cradling the now awake Eevee in her arms.

"Is that an Eevee? Like a real Eevee?" the boy asked.

"Yup! He warmed up to me so now he's my little buddy. I wonder how Mr. Bon Bon will feel about this? Of course Shiori is taking care of him right now."

"Ah! We're gonna get sued, stop saying that name!" Veruca snapped, glaring at the blonde.

"Sorry."

"So, this is the man of legend? He doesn't look like much." Camilla said, her eyes tracing the boy a bit. Jonathan cleared his throat, tugging his sweater a bit. He had jumped down from the stage to meet them all in the aisle.

"Uh...you hired cosplayers?"

"Pfft...cosplayers...these are the real deal Jo-Jo! Remember back in Freshman year when you said you had a list of waifus you'd love to meet? Well here they are...I would have grabbed the rest of the list, but Ruru was constantly threatening my life." Carla said.

"It's an honor to meet you Jonathan."

"Lady Palutena? That's the real deal? And Princess Zelda too? Camilla, Elise, Robin?"

"Yep! I brought all of them just for you!"

"I see...so that's where the Portal Gun went." Celestia said, appearing next to the Ultimate Lucky Student, an angered look on her face.

"Esti! There you are...aw you look fantastic...you're eyes are bloodshot though."

"Yes, I am well aware of that. I'm still seeing funny colors too, I went to check on that prototype earlier and found it was missing. May I have it back? We have to return these ladies to their dimensions as fast as possible." she said.

"Hmm...about that." the brunette said, suddenly she aimed the gun down, a portal appearing under her feet. She sunk into it, the blue portal blinking out of existence.

"There goes my way home." Robin mumbled, pinching her eyes.

"Um, excuse me...Mister Jon, can you tell me what this is? Your crazy friend handed it to us and I have no idea what it's for. It's covered in this sticky stuff and looks like a balloon." Elise said, holding the unrolled pink condom out to the boy.

"Bollocks! That cheeky lass has lost the plot this time! My day was just great, but here comes Carla, throwing a spanner in the works. Bloody hell, that one truly is a few sandwiches short of a picnic." Jonathan said, having looked away from the blonde. Everyone just looked at him, confusion written on their faces.

"Okay...I myself am British, and even I didn't get that." Veruca said.

"Same here." Alice added. Jonathan sighed, pinching his eyes.

"Ah...you spend so much time with the cutest Brits in the school and you start talking like them. Whatever, it isn't like we're gonna find her now...Elise that...that thing in your hand is..." the boy leaned in cupping his hands over her ear, explaining to her what it was. She let out a gasp, dropping the item to the floor.

"Ew! That's so gross!"

"Hmm? Will you tell me what it's for?" Camilla asked.

"No! You don't wanna know what it's for!"

"Hehehehehe...I gotta get my kicks somehow." Jonathan said, walking back toward the stage. Kaikane helped him back onto it, giving him a nod.

"Alright, you ready for the Grand Finale, Setsu?"

"Damn straight I am! I've been waiting all week for this one!" the Media Critic cried, a grin on her face.

"I dedicate this one to Princess Sonia Nevermind, because if it wasn't for her obsession with slasher flicks, this one wouldn't have been written. It's fucking garbage day!" Jonathan said, snapping his fingers loudly.

Ibuki let out a laugh as she finally got to do what she had wanted to do all night. She grabbed a nearby rope, attached to a medium sized bell next to the drum set, striking it three times in rapid succession. Setsuko let out a dark chuckle, grabbing onto her microphone with a white knuckled grip.

 _Merry Axemas: Setsuko {Italics} Jon {_ _Bold Italics_ _} Setsuko and Jon {_ _Underlined_ _Italics_ _}_

" _If you meet Santa Clause tonight boy  
_

 _You better run for your life!"_

 _T_ _'was the night before Christmas_ _  
At just five years old  
My parents were butchered  
In the blistering cold_

 ** _He seemed jolly at first  
In his suit stained with red  
He let out a laugh  
But then left us for dead_**

 _That scene_

 ** _So vicious_**

 _Taught me the meaning of Christmas_  
 _Punish the wicked_

 _And don't ask for Santa's forgiveness_

 _You will believe in me_

 _Slaughtered under the tree_

 _And I won't leave a witness  
_

 _So much for a Merry Christmas  
_

 _Now Santa's claws are out  
_

 _The sinners scream and shout  
_

 _I made sure the noose was yuletide tight  
_

 _So much for a silent night_

 _A silent night_

 ** _T'was just three years later  
_**

 ** _Now orphaned and bruised  
_**

 ** _When the hands of the holy inflicted abuse_** _  
_

 _Tied down and lashed  
_

 _Singled out from the pack  
_

 _Took my season's beatings  
_

 _Now it's time to give back_

 _That scene_

 _ **So vicious**_

 _Taught me the meaning of Christmas_

 _Punish the wicked_

 _And don't ask for Santa's forgiveness_

 _You will believe in me  
_

 _Slaughtered under the tree  
_

 _And I won't leave a witness  
_

 _So much for a Merry Christmas  
_

 _Now Santa's claws are out  
_

 _The sinners scream and shout  
_

 _I made sure the noose was yuletide tight  
_

 _So much for a silent night  
_

 _A silent night  
_  
 _So now I'm slashing through the snow  
And the hearse is on its way  
With the mistletoe tags  
Thank God it's Christmas day_

 _ **I'm making my list**_

 _ **You're a slave to your vice**_

 _ **So I'm gonna find out who's naughty or nice**_

 _It's time to wreck the halls  
_

 _Let nothing you dismay  
_

 _Santa's taking out the trash_

 _IT'S FUCKING GARBAGE DAY!_

 _Taking out the trash  
_

 _Garbage day is today  
_

 _Taking out the trash  
_

 _Garbage day is today_

 _You will believe in me  
_

 _Slaughtered under the tree  
_

 _And I won't leave a witness  
_

 _So much for a Merry Christmas  
_

 _Now Santa's claws are out  
_

 _The sinners scream and shout  
_

 _I made sure the noose was yuletide tight  
_

 _So much for a silent night  
_

 _A silent night_

 _Fa-la-la-la-la  
Feliz navi-dead!_

The song ended, being met with silence. It wasn't long before Sonia stood up, clapping and cheering loudly. It was obvious she had gotten the symbolism behind the lyrics. But everyone else was just lost. However it didn't take long for everyone to start clapping, filling the room with loud cheers. Setsuko flushed a bit, glancing up at Jonathan who just gave her a smile.

"I think we knocked them dead." he said jokingly.

"Pfft...you think? I've never been met with so much confusion in my life." she replied.

"Well...that's our show for the night! Thanks for coming everyone, now that we're done here, let's head to the cafeteria for the party! Everyone has been working hard, so let's go before the food gets cold!" Tsubaki said, setting her guitar down in its stand. Everyone slowly started filing out, except for Veruca, Alice and the girls they had brought with them.

"Jonathan, that song was absolutely amazing. It took me a bit to get the meaning of the lyrics, but I just wanted to say, you killed it." Veruca said, giving him a kiss on the cheek. Alice did the same, wrapping an arm around him.

"You were wonderful out there luv."

"Thanks Buns, I'm glad that you liked it. I'm still having trouble believing this is a real Eevee though." he said, taking a hold of the small Pokemon. It blinked a few times, yipping cheerfully before jumping onto his shoulder.

"Aw, he likes you!" Elise said, a bright smile adorning her face.

"What style of music did you just play? I found it completely divine." Camilla said, earning a chuckle from the boy.

"Somehow I knew you'd like it. It's called Post Hardcore, and the song is based off of a movie series. Ah...you guys don't know what movies are...this is going to be hard to explain. I honestly don't know what Carla was planning on doing, but I'll make sure she takes you home okay?" he said.

"Hmm...I wasn't expecting someone to be so talented with music...say, are you interested in ruling a kingdom?" Zelda asked, looking the boy over.

"Eh?"

"Hey! If he's going to rule a kingdom, it'll be with me...back home in Nohr." Camilla said firmly, glaring at the blonde princess.

"As if, I don't think he likes women with knockers as huge as yours."

"Excuse you? Have you seen the pair Alice is wearing? I think he likes them just fine." the purplette returned, her crimson eyes boring into Zelda's blue ones.

"Uh...what the hell is going on?" Jonathan said.

"Ah...I think what you are experiencing is the side plot kicking in. We knew something like this was going to happen. I think you triggered the _"_ _Harem End"_ event flag." Veruca said, earning a confused look from the boy. She sighed, shaking her head.

"These damn gaming terms...just roll with it okay? We'll get them home later."

"Okay." he said, unable to do anything. He felt someone wrap their arms around his, and glanced down to see the smile on Elise's face.

"Come on! I wanna show you some magic!"

"I told you, no magic!" Veruca cried.

"But what about that Shiori girl?"

"Shut up!"

Somewhere in Japan, the Ultimate Witch let out a sneeze. She shook her head slightly, glancing down at her basket, making sure the cotton white bunny was safe within.

"S-someone's talking about me...I think it's Alice. I wonder how she's doing?"

The bunny in her basket did nothing, nose wiggling slightly. He too let out a small sneeze. He rubbed his face with his little paws, making the girl smile.

 _ **School Life Snippets 3: A Morning Hope Academy Christmas Part 3 End**_

 _ **A/N: Ugh...this chapter was such a pain in the ass to fucking write. And guess what, it turned into a fucking 4 parter. But I'm completely fine with that. I finally have all of the plot elements lined up. All that's left is the Christmas Party, and then the CHRISTMAS PARTY *Wink, Wink*.**_

 _ **Before you ask...no, there is no harem ending. There is no ending with Tsubaki, there is just an ending with Jon x Veruca and Alice. The only one who might make her way in there is either Elise or Robin because they're among my top ten favorite Fire Emblem Girls. Hell, maybe even Palutena because why not? Any mortal man would be lucky to bed a goddess.**_

 ** _Okay...I'm seriously considering the Harem Ending...but I'm most likely not going to write it. You ever start a story and it rapidly goes out of hand and you end up with a hodge podge of shit you don't even know how to explain? That's this special in a nutshell. It was supposed to be Christmas themed and now well..._**

 ** _Hey, at least now you all know, Sayaka and Yuno are Swingers, Chris and Celestia get real freaky, and now Junko has a Scientist Persona. So you at least have something of substance there._**

 _ **Anyway...since I've finally finished this chapter...I wanna say thanks to Crit Fail and PrettyPunk for being awesome as always. Thanks to PokemanSuperAllStar, Bellatrixshine, Doomqwer, JustUsingARandomName and many others for always reading my stuff. Shout out to ColMeliCol for submitting Setsuko, who's rapidly become one of my favorite characters to write in this story. Thanks to GrandMasterCastiel for submitting Calem as well. I look forward to writing Mei x Calem in the future, and I do apologize for not being able to squeeze that lemon in this part.**_

 _ **I dunno if I'll post the final part of this before the New Year. But if I don't, I just wanna say, this year has been crazy. I lot of things happened, some good, some bad, but overall I'm happy to be back writing Danganronpa. If it wasn't for Crit Fail's story, I doubt I would have gotten back into the series, so huge thanks to him.**_

 ** _Speaking of that, Oasis of Hope is still in its early stages. As of now, we have gotten around 61 or 62 submissions. If you haven't yet, be sure to come up with an OC and shoot it over to Crit, or Me, I don't mind being the middle man. Be sure to check out his other stories, his Universe is Crazy Long and overall just plain crazy._**

 ** _Again, thanks to everyone who reads this...you are all the reason I write this, even if this chapter isn't very good in my opinion. As long as you all like it, I guess that's what matters. See you all when I see ya!_**


	30. A Morning Hope Academy Christmas Part 4

**Danganronpa**

 **School Life Snippets**

 **Chapter 5**

A Morning Hope Academy Christmas 4

Jonathan felt rather awkward in the cafeteria. It hadn't been long since the small concert had ended. Now, their small Christmas party was in full swing. The Dean had left to spend time with his family, leaving Alice and Daniel in charge, as they were the last remaining Staff Members within the Academy. He had also noticed a few of his friends were slowly coming down from their high, all of them refusing to eat anymore food. Hiyoko had been groaning from a stomach ache for awhile, saying something about "Too Much Ice Cream" every so often. Sonia was sitting next to her, wondering what had happened to her, while eating chocolate covered pickles. Whenever he heard the crunch, he just shivered a bit. He didn't really hate pickles, but just hearing it made him feel weird. He had noticed a few of his friends having started joking around, recalling events earlier in the year. This however wasn't what was awkward.

It was the fact that there were video game characters around him. Lady Palutena had been the most well behaved of them all. She had even been showing a few of his closer friends some magic, and had let them touch her wings. He had forgotten the green haired goddess had a pair of wings of her own. She had been more interested in learning about the world around her, and had been talking to Daisuke about books. The boy, while still partially stoned, was able to give her a few. He had even handed her his own book, "Distrust" which he had worked on two years before. He had finished his manuscript for Distrust 2 not that long ago, and Jonathan himself was looking forward to reading it.

"Are you having fun yet?" Veruca asked softly, causing the boy to look up from his cellphone. He gave her a small frown, not exactly knowing how to reply.

"Not really...I mean...I think it's cool that Carla did this for me. But it's awkward as hell...I just want to spend my night with you and Buns." he said, wrapping his arm around her waist. Alice, who was sitting across from him, smiled, taking a hold of his hand.

"I'm glad...I honestly haven't the foggiest what Carla was thinking. I can't say the journey wasn't fun. We got to see some really cool things, I think I like the Pokemon world a lot now." she said, giving her new Eevee a loving pat.

"You think of giving that little one a nickname yet?" Jonathan asked, scratching the small Pokemon's ears. He earned a coo from the Eevee, who wagged its tail happily.

"Not really...I was thinking of asking Celestia to take me back to the Pokemon World. I want to learn proper care for them, as well as get a Pokeball. It's odd isn't it? That other dimensions, especially ones that are games, exist in real life?"

"It's all about the Multiverse dear. Celestia wrote a thesis earlier this year when she announced the Portal Gun to the scientific community. She's going to be marketing it as a travel tool, but I'm sure people will use it for other nefarious things." Veruca said.

"It is what it is I guess...anyway, Secret Santa starts soon, you gals have your gifts ready?" the Songwriter asked.

"Mhmm...I got mine a week early, unlike you." Alice said, earning a frown from the boy.

"And just for that, you aren't getting your gift tonight." he said.

"What? Aw come on, don't be like that luv."

"Hehe...you dug your own grave Alice."

"I really hate you two right now." the Veterinarian said, shifting her gaze back to Eevee, who had been playfully biting her hand.

"Excuse me, Jonathan could I trouble you for a moment?" the familiar voice of Robin said, causing the boy to stand up. He brushed his sweater off, getting all of the wrinkles out as he walked.

"Is something the matter?" he asked, as he stood before the Tactician.

"I just wanted to ask you some questions. Pertaining to this world and how it functions, especially for traditions such as this one." she said, a light flush on her cheek. The boy quirked a brow, standing straighter than before.

"Uh...okay, I thought you had Christmas in Ylisse and in Valm."

"We do...but we call it something else...I think fundamentally, they're the same holiday. But I can tell some of the details are different." Robin said, glancing toward the tree.

"Oh...I see...well, I myself don't know everything. But in this world, Christmas celebrates the birth of Jesus Christ, the son of God. It's mostly a day of giving, hope and love. There's also the story of a jolly old man, named Santa Clause, who brings toys to good boys and girls every year." he said.

"Hmm...anything else? We do know of Santa Clause back in our world."

"Ah...well, I guess traditions depend on the family celebrating it. Like for example, me and my parents have a contest. To see who can wear the best ugly sweater in the house. The winner gets to open one present ahead of time. We also bake cookies and watch Christmas movies...I haven't actually celebrated Christmas with my parents for awhile." Jonathan said, rubbing his neck slightly.

"Why is that?"

"Oh...well they live across the country, in Virginia. My father works for the FBI, a department of investigation for the Country. My mother is the Senator of Virginia, so she has to stay there most of the time. Since I got accepted into Morning Hope Academy, I haven't been able to spend time with them. They're always really busy, so I either stay at the academy, or head out with friends. Last year, I spent with with Veruca and her father in London. The year before, I went to Hawaii with the Aulani Twins." he explained. Robin glanced away, a small frown on her face.

"I suppose I know the feeling. I haven't exactly been home in a long time...I may be young, but I'm revered as a tactician. I'm actually surprised people even allow me to come up with crack pot strategies mid battle." she said, a small chuckle leaving her lips.

"I know that too well...Robin is someone shrouded in mystery. Thought to be an insane genius by some for those strategies. You also love reading books, are quite knowledgeable in History and favor reading novels. Your favorite novel includes a smutty one called..."

"Ah! Don't you dare say it, I don't know how you know about me in detail, but if you speak that title, I will end you!" the woman cried, holding her Magic Tome up for emphasis. He chuckled, holding his hands up.

"I yield...but if you wanna know why I know about you...well, it's because in our world, you are the main character of a video game." he said. She blinked a few times, tilting her head in confusion.

"Video...game?" she asked.

"Ah right...hang on a second." the boy said, shrugging off his backpack. He reached inside, pulling out his 2DS XL. He turned it on, humming a tune as he looked at his home screen, before selecting the Game already installed on it.

"Here it is, you come from a game called Fire Emblem Awakening." he said, holding the console out to the girl. She took in into her hands, eyes widening a bit. She looked it over, checking every single small thing about the device.

"Fascinating...you mean to tell me this device is capable of storing the history of my world? And you view it in a game format?" she asked.

"Uh...something like that." he said, scratching his cheek. She handed the boy her tome, sitting down at a nearby chair.

"Do you mind if I take a look at this?" she asked.

"Not at all...I'm sure you can figure out what to do...just make sure you use the New File option when you get to the main screen." he said. She gave him a nod, fiddling around with the device. After a moment, she figured out what to do and started up the game.

"Pardon me dear, would you mind answering my questions next?" Camilla asked. Standing next to her was Elise, who was still holding her staff rather tightly.

"Yeah, sure thing Cami, what's up?"

"Cami?"

"Sorry...that's kind of what I called you after playing Fire Emblem Fates." he replied. She smiled a bit, twirling some hair around her finger.

"Hmm...it has a nice ring to it...anyway, am I to assume we also come from one of those video games you were talking about?" she asked.

"Yup...you and your sister come from a game called Fire Emblem Fates, the sequel to Awakening."

"That's super weird...I remember everything about our lives. Yet in this world, we're just characters in a game...it's as if you found a book of your life and you decided to read it." Elise said, shuddering a bit.

"Try not to think too hard about it sweetheart, you'll melt your brain if you do." Jonathan said jokingly.

"Another question...what is this Cosplay thing? Several young men stopped us outside, asking if we were cosplayers." Camilla asked, earning a slight cringe from the boy. He was thankful Tsumugi wasn't in school today.

"Yeah, some guy was trying to take pictures of us too...at least that's what Veruca told us."

"I'm sorry that happened to you guys. You see, Cosplay is something people here in our world do. They basically make outfits of their favorite characters and dress up as them. They go to conventions, enter competitions, and just generally talk about their passions. Some cosplayers are even famous for their costumes. I guess people confused the two of you for cosplayers...little did they know, you two were the real thing." Jonathan said, a smirk on his face.

"Yes, I would assume so. Especially since Robin here used Elwind on a man who tried touching her." Camilla said, directing her gaze to the white haired tactician, who was buried in the game.

"This is unreal...they got my facial features right...even my voice, and how I would speak...how? What kind of wizardry is this?" she asked, still buried in her game.

"I feel bad for whatever bastard tried getting fresh with Robin. He deserved that Elwind, maybe an ArcThunder for good measure." he replied. He opened Robin's tome, looking at the words written inside, frowning when he couldn't read any of them.

"Whelp...there goes my hopes of learning magic."

"I can teach you some magic if you want! But first you have to tell me, why did your crazy friend bring us here?" Elise asked. Jonathan chuckled, leaning back against the post behind him.

"Sweetheart, your guess is as good as mine. I've known Carla for the last 5 years, and I'm still figuring out what makes her tick. She's a prankster, loves making people smile. But I hardly know what the hell she thinks of anymore. Clearly, she's a few sandwiches short of a picnic. Either a genius, or a psychopath."

"That's a genuinely accurate description." Veruca said, having decided to join the small group. Alice had come along with her, handing a glass of juice to Jonathan, who gave her a kiss on the cheek in return.

"Hmm...you two were talking about being with your boyfriend. Jonathan is that man correct? Does that mean one of you two is his concubine?" Camilla asked, causing Jonathan to spit out his juice.

"Hah...what?"

"Excuse me? We are not his concubines...we are his girlfriends." Veruca replied.

"But technically speaking, one of you will eventually be his wife. Meaning the other will be a concubine...we were taught this in Princess school. If a princess marries a prince, he can also have a concubine." Elise said.

"Perhaps in your world, but not in ours. At one point in time, yes...however that isn't the case. The three of us will eventually get married together. There's one country who grants polygamous marriage, that being Novoselic. Their crown princess is married to two people." Veruca said, pointing at Sonia. Camilla watched her curiously, noticing the fact she was dipping pickles in a jar of Nutella.

"Heavens...is that woman mad? Is she eating chocolate covered pickles?"

"Ew Gross!" Elise cried, nose scrounging up a bit.

"Hey kiddo, when your seven months pregnant with your first kid, you'll probably eat something weirder than that." Jonathan said, a chuckle leaving his lips.

"Ah I see...so that woman is pregnant...she seems a bit young."

"She's actually 23. She came here as part of an exchange student program from the country of Japan. She's currently 7 months pregnant with triplets. The blonde girl next to her, Hiyoko, is her wife, and Grand Duchess of the Court of Novoselic. The boy next to her is her husband, Daisuke Del Rio Nevermind, Heir to the Royal Throne of Novoselic, and the first Plebeian prince in Novoselician history." Veruca said.

"Interesting...I suppose this country isn't as different as ours, at least in matters like this."

"What's Nohr like? We weren't there for too long...but it looked like a beautiful place." Alice said, earning a frown from the two princesses.

"Despite how the country may have looked, I fear the state of Nohr isn't...favorable at the moment." Camilla said.

"How so?"

"We're at war." Elise said simply.

"Oh? I'm...sorry to hear that." Alice said, feeling genuinely bad. Jonathan frowned, setting down his cup on a nearby table.

"I can explain a bit...Nohr is a country that was founded by those that pledged loyalty to the Dusk Dragon. It gave them the power to access Dragon Veins, special areas that yield various natural effects on the terrain. Some can create small lakes, others can create powerful gusts, stuff like that. Despite Nohr being a country that seeks glory, it's in a very poor economic state. Laws are practically useless and the people have moved underground. Windmire is the capital, where Castle Krakenburg resides, however the Royal Family mostly resides elsewhere. In forts throughout the country." Jonathan explained.

"It goes a little further than that...the Queen of Nohr passed away, and our father King Garon, attracted quite a lot of women into his life. He had children with most if not all of them. There was a power struggle among them, all of them vying for power. Living in Windmire was a struggle...most of us either learned to fight, or succumbed to death. We had to cook our own food to ensure we wouldn't get poisoned. We tread carefully, so we wouldn't be captured an executed. Some of our half siblings fled for Hoshido, or were kidnapped, and others were killed." Camilla said, taking a deep calming breath.

"Not a lot of us survived...our oldest brother Xander is the only legitimate son of the late Queen Katerina. Big sis Camilla, Leo and I are all children of Concubines." Elise added sadly.

"I'm sorry...I shouldn't have asked." Alice said, earning a giggle from Camilla.

"It's quite alright dear...we've grown used to it...it is a sad tale to recount. However, we don't let it weaken us, in fact we fight for our fallen brothers and sisters. They were all innocent after all...our father on the other hand...well that's a story for another time."

"You wanna know something?" Jonathan asked, grabbing their attention.

"Yes, is something wrong?" Veruca asked.

"No...but I'm glad Carla didn't bring Peri along. I'm sure we're all okay without bathing this cafeteria in the blood of our enemies...I kinda want to taste one of her pies though." he said.

"Oh, they're amazing! I'll bring you one next time I come visit!" Elise said.

"Ah...about that...quick question, your brother and or sister Corrin, in the conflict between Hoshido and Nohr, what side did they choose?" Jonathan asked curiously.

"Side? He didn't choose a side...there was this odd thing that was happening. We're traveling with an army of warriors that come from different points in time." Camilla said.

"Ah...Fire Emblem Warriors, gotcha. It's just, well...if Corrin had chosen to side with his birth family, Elise would have died."

"What?" Elise cried, eyes widening in shock.

"Hmm...so that's what that man on the street meant. Well...I certainly will protect my dear little sister so no one kills her."

"Actually Camilla, it was Xander who killed her." Jonathan said.

"What?" the blonde cried, even louder than before.

"I should...I should just stop talking." the Songwriter said.

"No please...keep talking. I wanna know why I die!"

"Okay jeez, Corrin and his birth family invade Nohr to kill your bastard father. However, Xander steps in to stop that from happening. You side with Corrin because you love him/her too much and when he brings down his sword, you take the hit. You die, Corrin shanks Xander and kills King Garon. Then Camilla becomes Queen, she doesn't like it and passes the crown to Leo who drafted a Peace Treaty with Hoshido." He said, sighing as he finished speaking.

"Oh...well shit." Elise said softly, bowing her head in thought.

"Queen of Nohr eh? Hmm...I don't think I feel comfortable with that."

"Hey...it could be worse right? You could be possessed by an evil being and made to kill a lot of people." Jonathan said, earning curious looks from the girls.

"I'll uh...just stop talking." he said, this time silencing himself for good.

 ** _xxx_**

"I am not going out there dressed like this!" Sofia cried, her voice muffled by the wooden door.

"Come on Sofi, you don't look that bad. You look really cute!" Heather said, a grin on her face.

"No! It's because of you that I missed the concert. I look like a raccoon!"

"It isn't so bad Rocket, just come out of there already." Nick said, earning a scream from the woman.

"Du rövhålan! Jag hatar dig!" she screamed, making Heather cringe.

"I dunno...I think she called me an asshole, I don't understand Swedish." the boy said with a shrug, taking a swig from his drink.

"Sofia, please...just come out. I promise, if you truly don't like it, we can take it off. But I honestly think you look marvelous in what you're wearing. At least look at yourself in the full length mirror first."

Sofia sighed audibly, a soft click filling the room. She opened the door, stepping out into Heather's bedroom.

Sofia was wearing a rather simple outfit. It was a black down, that reached down to the back of her knees. It was a sleeveless outfit, leaving her pale arms bare. The gown had several black ruffles, and embroidered designs in the cloth. Around the waist, she was wearing a belt which had a crimson red rose bloom on the side. She was wearing long black stockings, barely visible due to the gown, her feet being adorned with black platform boots. Her long platinum blonde hair fell down to her mid back. She was wearing few traces of make up, her cheeks being a bit paler than normal. Her eyes were decorated with dark black eye shadow, making her blue eyes pop out. Around her wrist, she was wearing a black scrunchy with a rose bloom attached to it. Around her neck, she was wearing a collar with silver colored spikes adorning it.

Overall, she looked a lot different than normal. Her ample bust was being accented by the dress, instead of being hidden by her normal scrubs. She looked a bit taller, mostly because of the platform shoes she was wearing. She looked at herself in the mirror, cringing a bit.

"Oh dear god...if I wore this back in my time, I certainly would have killed a few people."

"You don't look that bad...what you say Nick?" Heather asked, glancing at the boy. He smiled, taking a hold of her hand.

"You look perfect. It's been awhile since I've felt really happy...it might be a bit sexist or whatever. I don't exactly know how to say it, but I think you look gorgeous in what you're wearing...you look amazing in anything really."

"I...I guess if it makes you happy, I wouldn't mind wearing stuff like this...and I guess Heather knows what she's doing. This pale make up is a bit odd though." Sofia said, glancing at her chest. It was a bit paler than normal, due to the white powder the Goth Dermatologist had applied to her.

"It just fits better with the outfit. You have sunkissed skin, so it goes well with some parts of the outfit. But looking a bit paler helps match with the overall Gothic look. I think you look amazing, and don't worry...no one will call you a raccoon." the woman said, giving her friend a wink. Nick chuckled, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Thanks for trying this out for me babe...I appreciate it."

"It's the least I could do...I'm...happy that I make you happy. I don't really think I am meant for you though." she replied, frowning slightly.

"What? Why would you say that?"

"Because I...I feel like I'm not doing a good job. I feel like I'm letting Cara down." Sofia said.

"Don't say that...I think Cara would be proud of you. You helped Nick cope with her death, and helped him move on. I genuinely think she would be happy." Heather said.

"Heather is right...Cara could be a hard ass at times, but she did care for me. She told me that even if we ever did divorce, that she would still be in my life. You aren't letting her down...in fact, I think she's smiling down on us. But in order for me to fully move on, I gotta do something else." the boy said, reaching into his pocket. He pulled out an Engagement ring, which bore a princess cut white diamond on a golden band. Sofia's eyes widened in shock.

"Is that...Cara's ring?"

"Mhmm...she told me if anything happened to her, that she'd want me to give it to the next woman in my life. I vowed not to let her go...but I know that isn't living. It might be a bit too early, but would you like to be my wife?" he asked.

"Aren't...you supposed to kneel?" Heather asked, confusion written on her face.

"Jag kan inte tro det här händer!" Sofia cried, hugging the boy tightly.

"Uh...I take that as a yes?" the boy said.

"Heather, leave. I'm borrowing your room for the next hour." the Spiritual Healer said. Heather sighed, grabbing a hold of her keys.

"Fine, just try not to break my bed yeah? It's a water bed and the last thing I want is to find this room flooded. Condoms are on the bottom drawer, have hun." she said, giving her a wink as she left.

"Huh? Wait...why did you tell her to leave?" Nick asked, confusion written on his face.

"Hehehe...because, I'm your Christmas Present for the night...I want you to have my virginity. I've been waiting for someone special, and you've become that for me...please, make me a woman tonight." Sofia said, a pleading look on her face. Nick chuckled, giving her a nod.

"When you ask so nicely, how can I refuse?"

 _ **xxx**_

Alright everyone, it's time for the gift exchange! You all have your presents right?" Miss Caroll said, having gotten everyone's attention.

"Of course we do, you only reminded us like a zillion times." Chloe said, looking rather annoyed.

"It's always good to check your inventory before leaving on a quest. Even if the Quest NPC is kind of annoying when it comes to reminding you about things." Lucy added.

"Hey, you already exchanged presents didn't you? So you don't have anything to say about it." Mei-Ling replied, glancing at the two.

"Regardless, if you wish to swap presents with your Secret Santas, now is the time. We have about two hours before Midnight, so we should start cleaning up soon." the Ultimate Scout said firmly. With that, everyone stood up, heading toward the Christmas Tree, where most of the presents had been placed.

Jonathan made his way toward the tree, waiting for a few of his friends to walk past him. He grabbed a pair of gift wrapped boxes from the floor, one wrapped in silver paper and red tinsel, and the other being wrapped in green paper and red ribbon. He managed to grab a third box from the ground, tucking it in his other arm. As he turned around, her spotted Tsubaki, who was standing before him with a smirk on her face.

"Need a little help there?"

"Yes...yours is the silver one." he said, allowing her to take it.

"I'm pretty sure I know what this is...I mean, I was there when it was being wrapped." she said, holding back a giggle.

"What are you talking about? You didn't see anything, there aren't any spare parts for your skates, and sharpening stones in there. You got the wrong present." Jonathan said, causing her to roll her eyes.

"Whatever, I was in need of new tools, so thanks for that. You're really sweet, for the record, I do hope Alice and Veruca love what you got them."

"You did help me pick it out. So I'm sure they'll like it...um...I wanted to apologize to you." the boy said, much softer than before.

"Whatever for?"

"Leading you on I guess."

"Jon, sweetie you didn't lead me on. Yes, I like you a lot...but I can also see us not working out. I'm alright with that, and I honestly think being your older sister is more fun. No matter the case, you are special to me, and to Kai. As long as we're still friends, it's perfectly fine."

"Ohana you mean." he replied, causing her to giggle.

"That's right, Ohana. Anyway, I'm gonna go help my brother...his face is being swallowed right now." she said, glancing at Kaikane, who was pinned to one of the support columns by Junko. He noticed the mistletoe above them, a smirk on his face.

"I think she put that above them."

"I think so too."

Jonathan watched the white haired Figure Skater go, amused by how she tugged on Junko's ear to get her off Kaikane. She was sure going to be a hell of a Sister-In-Law. He continued walking toward their more secluded table, where Veruca and Alice had been waiting for him to return. Robin was still sitting with them, her eyes firmly glued to the 2DS XL that Jonathan had let her borrow. She was also jotting things down on spare sheets of paper, having muttered things about strategies. Elise had hung around, having decided to interact with a few of the others, while Camilla, Zelda and Palutena had decided to visit the Library.

"I still can't believe she got me this." Veruca said, glancing at the golden ticket in her hand.

"Priscilla certainly does leave nothing to be desired, and her chocolate is amazing as always." Alice said, placing a small square into her mouth.

"Uh...what's that?" the Songwriter asked, glancing at the golden ticket in Veruca's hand.

"Oh...Priscilla gave me a chocolate bar, and it had this golden ticket in it. Apparently, I co-own her chocolate factory now."

"What? Are you serious?" the boy asked, earning a vigorous nod from the girl.

"Yes, she told me this ticket was meant for her Secret Santa. However, it seems Sofia isn't here for some reason. She said the window was narrow and she decided to pass it on to me. Since I have knowledge on running a factory."

"Huh...fancy that." the boy said, sitting across from the two girls. Before he could give them their boxes, Chris walked over to their table. Celestia was following close behind, one of her arms wrapped around his.

"Hey, we wanted to apologize about before...before the concert. We were really stoned, and we didn't know what the hell was going on. We're still kinda blazed, but it isn't as bad as before." the Lepidopterist said.

"Yes, I must apologize for my uncouth behavior. I fear we may have done something in that aloof state. Something that was rather enjoyable, but totally regrettable."

"Hey...whatever you guys do when you get high, that's all on you. Though Daisuke and Hiyoko weren't doing so hot earlier, heard she was vomiting all over a dude."

"She was...she ate a lot of ice cream or some shit. I dunno man...anyway, I came to give Veruca her Christmas gift. I remember you telling me once that Swallowtail Butterflies were your favorite. So I was able to cross a few species together, and created a new genus. It's called Papilio troilus verucus, or in simple terms, Veruca's Swallowtail." he said, handing her a small box along with a glossy photo of the butterfly.

It was that of a rather large butterfly, with dark blue wings, and brown markings over its body. Thin black lines could be seen across each wing, the very edge of them being a dark black in color. Two small tails grew out of the bottom of its wings, a rich brown color. The body of the butterfly was light brown, with small brown dots all over its body. Veruca gasped a bit, glancing at the boy.

"Are these the larvae?"

"That's right...just make sure they get some fresh leaves and they'll do the rest. When they're ready to be released, just let me know. I'm growing several hundred of these, as an experiment to see how they fare in the hotter climates of California." he said.

"I must say, this is quite the gift." Alice said, impressed by the photo of the small bug.

"Ah well...it's my specialty. Maybe I can make one for you too Buns, who knows?"

"I'm sure she would like that...ah yes before I forget. How was Carla able to get her hands on my Portal Gun?" the Ultimate Physicist asked. Alice and Veruca shared a look, both of them shrugging.

"We aren't sure...she came running into the Home Economics room while we were preparing the pies. Then she dragged us away, to Skyworld in fact. Thanks to Lady Palutena, your portal gun works better than before. There's no recharge time either, and you can open multiple portals as well." the Nut Specialist explained, earning a wide eyed look from the woman.

"I see...might you know where Lady Palutena is? I wish to speak with her more about this."

"In the Library." Robin replied, not looking up from her game.

"Uh...is she playing Fire Emblem Awakening?" Chris asked.

"Yeah, I think she's addicted to it."

"Fascinating...I never once thought of Chrom as a romantic partner...and yet, the me in this game is easily swayed by his words." she mumbled, jotting something down in her notebook.

"Well uh...we'll be going now." Celestia said, about to leave when a portal opened up in front of her. Carla walked out of it, a rather angry look on her face. She pulled along a tall looking woman, wearing an icy blue dress.

"Come on, I'll bring you home when you make it snow!" she cried.

"Ah...alright, you don't have to keep tugging my arm. You know, if my sister finds out about this, you are being put in jail." the woman said firmly. Carla reached behind her back, aiming a Beretta 92fs at the woman's face.

"I don't give a shit! Do you know how long I've spent looking for Santa Clause? Only to find out his fat ass is already delivering presents! I want snow and unless you want me to let this hammer go, you'll fucking give us snow!" she said, pulling the hammer of the pistol back. The woman nodded, glancing at the plate glass doors.

"Okay...I'll make it snow, just don't hurt me." she said.

"Walk." the Ultimate Lucky Student said, aiming her gun at the woman as she headed toward the Outdoor Patio. Everyone just stared at the brunette in disbelief. She tilted her head slightly, her pigtails bouncing with each movement.

"What?"

"Carla...did you seriously steal a gun so you could get fucking Elsa here?" Jonathan asked.

"Of course I did! I wanted to bring you some snow...you said you wanted to see snow for Christmas. You haven't been to Virginia since you've been here in Morning Hope Academy. Since this is our last year, I just wanted to give you a really special present." she said.

"By giving the dude a harem?" Chris asked, brow quirked.

"Pfft...no. Jonathan said that he wanted to one day meet the top five girls he fell in love with in video games. So I rounded them up and brought them here. If they wanna tap him, that's up to them." the young woman said.

"Um...how much snow do you want me to make?" Elsa asked, glancing back at the brunette.

"Don't ask questions bitch! I said make it snow!"

"Ah...okay!" the woman cried, sending out multiple balls of magic into the air, all of them bursting into snowflakes.

"Uh...when did Elsa become such a push over?"

"I got this Elsa in a dimension where Anna got Fire Powers before the movie...she's a fraidy cat because Anna beat her in a magic duel. She's totally afraid of fire, includingfirearms."

"Exactly how many dimensions have you been to?" Celestia asked, sounding rather worried.

"Eh...I dunno, lost track after I went to the Fairy Tail world. I wanted to bring Mirajane with me, but she had to run the bar." the girl said.

"You are aware that dimension hopping could negatively affect the stabilization of a dimension right? If key elements are disrupted, an entire dimension could flatten itself like a pancake and disappear." the Physicist replied.

"Oh...so that's why there's no Atlantis now...huh." she said, scratching her cheek with her finger tip. Chris saw his chance, taking the Portal Gun from the girl before she could use it.

"Wha...hey!"

"Sorry cutie-pie, but you'll cause more harm than good with this. I think it's time to get those girls back home." he said.

"Agreed, we'll start with Robin here."

"Nah...I'm gonna stay for a bit...I wanna finish this game." the white haired Tactician said, not bothering to look up from the system.

"You...wanna stay here?" Alice asked curiously.

"Mhmm...my friends back home have an entire army. They'll be fine, besides there's another guy who looks like me, and he has our bases covered." she said, brushing the question off.

"Well...alright then, to each their own. Let's go bring Elsa back, and then talk to the others. I hope you guys have a Merry Christmas...and Carla the next time you take my gun, I will strangle you." Celestia said, giving the young woman a grin as she walked off hand in hand with Chris. Carla shuttered a bit.

"Ooh...she said that without much thought, I felt a chill do down my spine."

"It's almost midnight...we should probably start heading back to our dorms. I think I'll open my gift there instead." Veruca said, standing up from her seat.

"As will I, I'm bushed...and I gotta find this little guy a place to sleep." Alice added, hugging her sleeping Eevee close to her.

"Oh yeah, that reminds me...ah...never mind, I'll wait until tomorrow. Just know that I have one more gift for you Jo-Jo." Carla said with a wink.

"It isn't sex is it? Because the last time, you almost tore my back open." he said, earning a giggle from the girl.

"No...it isn't that, unless you want it to be."

"And I'm leaving. Come on girls." Jonathan said, turning swiftly on his heel. Veruca and Alice bid farewell to Carla, following after the boy. Robin hastily grabbed her tome and notebook, following after the three.

"Uh...Robin, why are you following us?"

"I have no friends back there, and Elise is kind of annoying." Robin replied, handing Jonathan her tome. She shoved her notebook in her overcoat, her eyes still on the game. Jonathan opened the doors to the courtyard, eyes widening in shock.

"Oh my...look at all this snow!" he cried. Everywhere he looked, freshly fallen snow could be seen. Large swirling clouds hung above Morning Hope Academy, small little flakes falling down from the mass.

"This snow will most likely melt by tomorrow afternoon, but I do hope you enjoy it." Elsa said, shakily entering the Academy. The three Ultimates shared a look, crossing the deck toward the stairs. Jonathan grabbed a hold of Robin's arm, making sure she wouldn't fall or slip.

"Well...this is rather unfortunate." Alice said softly, grabbing Veruca's attention.

"Whatever do you mean dear?"

"I was kind of hoping it would just be the three of us...but Robin is tagging along. We can't very well shag with her being there." she whispered back. Veruca glanced at the white haired girl, her upper lip twitching a bit.

"You know...she doesn't look half bad...I'm sure she has a nice body under that coat. How about we indulge a bit? She looks like she hasn't taken herself out for a test drive."

"Oh, you devious little mink...this is why I love you Veruca."

"Hehe...I love you too dear." the Nut Princess said, sharing a kiss with the Veterinarian.

"Why are they kissing?" Robin asked, glancing briefly at Alice and Veruca, who had stopped by the George Washington Statue to share a kiss.

"I dunno...kissing in the snow looks romantic maybe?"

"Hmm...I've never seen two girls kiss before...I wonder if I can make that happen in this game. I'll have to be tactful with my rank ups. I've nearly gotten an S-rank with Tharja, perhaps I could kiss her."

"Robin...I don't think that's how real life works." the Songwriter asked.

"Oh...then how does it work? I've never really kissed anyone...I don't hold feelings for any of my male friends. I guess you could say, I'm so immersed in my duties that I don't have time for a relationship."

"That's rather sad to hear...obviously, the only information I know about you is in the game. But seeing you in real life, seeing you walk, talk, breathe...and act...it's odd. In many ways you are the same as the Robin in that game, but at the same time, you are really different." he said, causing her to stop mid stride. She looked up at him, pursing her lips a bit.

"Do you mean that?"

"Of course...look at you, you are alive! Not some character in a predetermined story. I think you could do a lot of things that you wouldn't be able to normally do in your world. We have time before we send you back, if you want I could show you some of the things the people in my world do."

"Hmm...alright then, is sexual intercourse among those things? Because the way your girlfriends are right now, it may lead in that direction." she said, pointing to the two girls, who were now making out with each other.

"Oi, you bellends! Step lively would ya?"

"Oh bugger off you hoity toity dick sneeze." Veruca replied, flipping him the bird. Jonathan let out a huff.

"Alright then, you've made your choice. Come on Robin, let's have lots of sex so you go back home a changed woman." he said loudly, taking a hold of Robin's hand, pulling her along. Her eyes went wide as she walked.

"W-w-what? I-I'm not ready for this kind of commitment yet!"

"Do you actually think he would do that with her?" Alice asked, earning a groan from the Nut Specialist.

"Knowing him, he would." she replied.

 _ **xxx**_

"Hoo...sorry about that Robin...I was just messing around with the girls." Jonathan said, giving the white haired girl a smile. She flushed, looking away from the boy.

"Yes, I was able to gather that much. Um...what is this place?" she asked, glancing around the furnished lobby.

"This is the Dormitory building. Well...Mirror Lodge is the Dormitory building for the Ultimate Students of Class 24, and the Three Exchange Classes from Hope's Peak Academy. There are 5 Dormitory buildings on campus, each split by class. We even have one for the regular students that have enrolled here." Jonathan explained.

"I see...this is certainly interesting. I would have assumed all of you were separated into your own areas. To work on your specific talents?"

"Well, Morning Hope Academy as a whole was created for that. Everyone here has areas where they can work on their talents. I usually stick to the Music Hall on the 3rd Floor, and the Music Recording Room on the 2ndFloor. Since I'm a Songwriter, I can write just about anywhere. But my talents are just that...I wouldn't call myself that good of a singer." he said, rolling his eyes. She just quirked a brow, pouting her lips a bit.

"If you are a bad singer, then I'm a black mage."

"Uh...but you are...you can be anything, a Dark Mage, a Cavalier, an Archer." the boy said.

"Okay, I think I get it. What I mean to say is, you have a wonderful voice...I only heard that final song, but it was great. I've never really heard something of that nature before. We usually listen to stringed instruments and whatever the local bards will play."

"Well...that style of music is called Post Hardcore. I would explain it in detail, but then I would have to explain Metalcore, and as a result, Metal...and well...I think you'd be a metalhead after I finish." the boy replied, rubbing his neck in embarrassment. The doors opened, Alice and Veruca walking into the lobby, shaking the snow that had been covering their hair. The Nut Specialist looked at the boy, giving him a firm glare.

"Thanks for leaving us behind in the cold, you dill hole."

"Hey! You used an American insult, nice!"

"Bellend."

"Never mind." Jonathan said, deflating a second later. Alice giggled, shaking her head.

"Come on, we need to get ready for bed. Robin are you sure you'd like to stay here in our world? Wouldn't you like to go back home?" the Veterinarian asked, earning a shrug from the White haired Shepard.

"I wanna finish this game, but if I am a bother I can go home. I was looking forward to learning more about this place however."

"Ah...just admit it, you have a thing for Jonathan now. This chapter is being written solely for this kind of thing. Hell, I believe this entire Christmas Special was written to justify it all. I lost track of the plot two chapters ago."

"Ow...stop it! You're giving me a headache!" Alice cried, slapping Veruca's arm.

"Still with those crazy theories eh? Reminds me of this Meteorologist I saw once." the Songwriter said, turning away from the girl.

"What's a meteorologist?" Robin asked.

"A Weatherman, don't listen to them too often. They'll predict sunshine and blue skies, and then it'll rain buckets." the brunette replied.

"Hmm...hey Alice, I was wondering...how is it that you get that wind swept look in your hair? I kind of like it." Robin asked, earning a firm look from the girl.

"Oh...I use Essence of England Hair Gel."

"Alice don't." Jonathan said, seeing the slight smirk on her lips. Robin just looked at her in confusion.

"What's that?"

"I use the fuckin rain."

"No...what have you done?"

"I had to do it luv, sorry." the veterinarian replied, giggling slightly.

"For context dear, we hail from England. It usually rains there...a lot...like...a lot. So we have a running gag whenever someone asks us about our hair products." Veruca explained.

"Ah...I see."

"Well, if Robin is staying with us for the night, I have no issue with that. Of course, Jonathan has to be a gentlemen and sleep on the floor." Alice said, earning a wide eyed look from the boy.

"Wait...what?"

"Oh most certainly. Don't worry Robin, we have something that'll fit you. The rooms here are lavish enough for full showers, so we can share one. You get to have Jonathan's spot in our bed, we have one of those therapudic mattresses."

"Excuse me?" the boy said, still not believing what was happening.

"Oh...I haven't slept in a bed in a long time. We usually move from campsite to campsite...I believe sleeping on a real bed will do me wonders. Especially for my back." the white haired girl said, placing a hand on her lower back.

"Guys seriously...what the fuck?"

"Alright then dear, come with us. Let's see if we can get you into something cute, and get you out of that oversized coat." Veruca said, pushing the girl forward. Alice turned to Jonathan, placing Eevee in his arms.

"Watch him for me, okay luv?" she said, kissing his cheek before leaving. Jonathan shared a look with Eevee, who just cooed happily.

"You know what...I ain't even mad."

 _ **xxx**_

"Dan, are you alright?" Gabriella asked, causing the man to look up from his phone. He was currently sitting in the First Floor Plaza, a frown on his face.

"I'm perfectly fine...it's just...I usually spent Christmas in Central Park, dancing for the locals. But since Star is in a coma...I haven't been able to do that."

"Oh...I'm sorry to hear that." she said, sitting down next to him.

"I'm surprised you aren't speaking in pirate."

"That's because I can tell how serious this moment is. For everything its worth, the Ultimate Pirate is just a persona...I don't know why I even got here. Guess it was just a means to escape prison time...one doesn't steal a ship and get away Scot free."

"Well...you got away Scot free when you stole the Constitution, not when you stole the USS Iowa."

"Heh...landlubbers didn't know who they were messing with. Aye, leaving the vessel unmanned was a mistake. A mistake me and me crew took advantage of! Who knew that beauty of a ship was prepped for war? T'was only a museum when I visited it for the first time. It was why I had such a fun time taking it!" she said, a grin on her face. Dan chuckled a bit, glancing back at his phone.

"Are you...gonna go back to stealing ships when you graduate? It would be a shame to see you in jail you know."

"I dunno...I love the sea...I want to sail it forever. My crew...we're just a bunch of misfits. Kids I rescued from orphanages where I lived...all of them mistreated, unloved. Hell, picked up a sailor in Okinawa, who became my First Mate, has my sword too. His name is Kaizoku, but I call him Zo for short, he hates it though." Gabriella said, giggling softly.

"So...you made a crew to save the kids from your orphanage?"

"Aye, to give them adventure. They looked so lost...so I promised them we would go on a grand conquest around the world. That we would pillage, pilfer and plunder the seven seas, until our guts turned black, and we were sent to the depths. Sure, it was dumb to promise them that...but that filled them with so much hope you know? Hope for the future. Wasn't until after I had told them that, that I decided to steal a vessel for real...you know how that went."

"Yup, a ten year old little girl breaks into a harbor and steals a large fishing vessel with ease. She's caught and let off the hook, only to repeat it a year later. You also stole the Carnival Princess when she was in port, managed to get aboard the Costa Concordia and saved the ship before it sank. Not to mention you also tried reenacting the Titanic when the Titanic II launched in Hong Kong."

"Yeah...that last one was probably what put me on the list." Gabriella said, rubbing her neck in embarrassment. She reached inside her bag, pulling out a bottle of rum, twisting the cork off with her teeth. She took a gulp of it, sighing as the liquid ran down her throat.

"You shouldn't drink so much, you know that will only kill you."

"I'm gonna tell you a secret, all of the alcohol I drink, doesn't have any alcohol in it. It tastes like rum, and feels like rum, but that's just a trick of the mind. The whole drunk act is just that, an act." she admitted, holding the bottle out to the man. He took a whiff of it, cringing a bit at the scent.

"Smells like the real thing."

"Duh...it's supposed to fool all you teacher idiots into thinking it is real. Do you actually think I would kill my liver this early in life? I'm too sexy to die from alcoholism buddy." she said, giving the man a wink.

"I can't comment on that."

"Pfft...why? I'm an adult...I can handle whatever you can throw at me." the Pirate said, wiggling her brows a bit.

"Because you are my student...that's why."

"Not after graduation...listen, I didn't come here to beat around the bush. I've grown attracted to you, and I wanna see if the Former Ultimate Dancer has as much stamina as I think he does. I don't give a shit if you return my feelings or not, or if we become fuck buddies, but I wanna be with you...at least until Star wakes up."

Dan was taken aback. He didn't understand what the young woman was saying. He didn't know if she was being serious or not. He rapidly stood up, backing away from the girl, who had a frown on her face.

"Gabriella, I can't. You're my student, not to mention you are far younger than I am. You're 21 and I'm about to turn 30."

"That's an issue? Darling, Jack Sparrow was your age in the second movie. And Elizabeth Swann kissed him."

"But that was a movie." Dan said.

"Bah! It doesn't matter, I'm twenty one and I'm a pirate. That means I can pillage whatever I want, and I choose to pillage you! So get ready mate, because I take I wont take no for an answer." she said firmly.

"I'm sorry...but I can't. I have to go, I'm planning on heading to New York City when I can. Merry Christmas Gabby." the man said, hastily standing up. Gabriella wasn't having it, having grabbed a hold of his arm, forcefully spinning him around. She grabbed a hold of his sweater, pulling him down, as she pressed her lips against his.

"You aren't going anywhere mate, you belong to me now. Is that understood? Or do you want me to put you at the helm until your feet bleed?" she asked, a firm look on her face.

"Gabriella, you don't understand...I don't want to hurt you...not like I did with Star. What you said is true, you are an adult and age isn't an issue. But my own arrogance caused a rift between me and my friends. It caused my best friend to be put in a coma, from which she might never wake. I can't put you through that too."

"Bugger...you are an idiot you know that? Who cares about that stuff? Yes, it's bad that you're friend is in a coma...but when she wakes up, everything will be fine. If you give up hope now, then things will go to shit. Sometimes you have to set sail for an unknown port, and just be free. Let the wind take you wherever it blows...I can show you that. Then, when Star wakes up, you'll be ready to see her."

"That's wrong...that would be using you. I couldn't bare to use a woman like that, especially someone like you." Dan said firmly, earning a chuckle from the woman, who tipped her Trihorned hat back.

"Love, you forget who I am. I'm Captain Gabriella Vertran, savvy? You ain't usin me for anything. In fact, I'm going to pillage Star as well, from now on she belongs to me. When she wakes, she'll be my personal mate, and so will you. How does that sound? Well, it doesn't matter what you say, I'm doing it anyway." she said, turning on her heel, heading toward the cafeteria.

"What...wait...where are you going?"

"Me room of course! I gotta get me bag ready, we set sail for New York City soon correct? Then we must prepare for the coming storm. You can join me if you want...I know you want too." she said, giving him a wink as she walked away, wiggling her hips more than normal. The man sighed, rubbing his eyes.

"I'm seriously not saving myself from this one, am I? Oh well...I suppose I can't deny her. She has that charm that attracts almost everyone to her." he mumbled, as he shoved his hands in his pockets, following after the Ultimate Pirate.

 _ **xxx**_

"Heather, what are you still doing here? I would have thought you'd be sleeping right about now. Seeing as you love your rest." Setsuko asked, as she entered the lobby. She found the Ultimate Dermatologist sitting in the lobby of Mirror Lodge, reading a magazine.

"I'm actually waiting for Santa Clause, to see if he actually exists." she replied, a small smirk on her face.

"Aren't you Jewish though?"

"It was a joke, Setsu."

"Ah...right, I'm a bit tired and my throat is kind of scratchy. Heaven knows why Carla decided to bring someone here to make it snow. This is only gonna make all of us sick, since we're not used to the cold." the Media Critic said, sitting on the love seat beside the young woman.

"I'm from Pittsburg, so I'm used to this kind of cold."

"Ew...Pittsburgh is kind of a shithole." she replied, causing the black haired goth to look up.

"What?"

"Sorry, I didn't mean to say that." Setsuko said, coughing into her hand.

"Um...so why are you truly out here?"

"Ah right...Sofia and Nick are borrowing my bedroom. You see, Nick asked me to turn Sofia into his "Goth Girlfriend". So I lent her some clothes, did her make up, and made her look amazing. However, Nick thought it would be a good idea to pop the question. I'm assuming they've been having lots of sex ever since. Which I hope is an assumption because of they pop my bed, I swear to Jesus."

"Huh...but you're Jewish. You can't swear to Jesus."

"Oh my god, Setsuko please."

"I'm sorry." the girl said, looking down at the ground. Heather sighed, closing her magazine.

"It's fine...I'm not mad, it's just...I'm really tired and want to sleep. I'm a firm believer in beauty sleep after all. However, I'm certain those two aren't going to let me back in my room."

"You can come stay with me then. Fair warning, my room is pretty messy."

"I shared a room with Jenna for 6 years of my life, I think I can handle it." she said. Setsuko stood up, reaching into her pocket for her keys.

"W-well...come on then." she said shyly, heading up toward the stairs. Heather followed suit, cutting across the second floor, and heading toward the third. They continued onward to the first floor, to the first room at the top of it.

Setsuko slipped the key into the door handle and opened it, flicking the light on. Heather walked inside, eyes widening a bit. All around the room, large shelves could be seen, with all sorts of media. All of them neatly labeled. There were VHS tapes to the very right of the room, surrounding the window, a CRT Television was hooked up and placed on a table, along side a VHS Player. On the right of the room was a flat screen television with a Playstation 4 hooked up to it. That half of the room was filled with various video games, all from every system in Sony's line up, from the Playstation to the Playstation 4. She also had game cases for the Original Xbox, the 360 and the Xbox One. She had movies stacked neatly all around the room, along with game cases for all of Nintendo's systems. The only area not covered by media was her bed, a small full sized bed, with chocolate brown comforters which was neatly made. There was also a glass table in the center of the room, which had a few cans and an empty bag of chips on it. Aside from that, the rest of the room was spotless.

"Again...sorry about the mess." she said, grabbing a hold of the trash, tossing it in a small bin by the foot of her bed.

"Honey, if this is a mess then I don't know what this room would be considered if all of those cases were on the ground." the goth replied.

"Well...I consider it a mess because of all of the organization. I try to keep things alphabetical, but that only tends to get hard to keep up. So everything is placed out of order. Not to mention I had the dressers removed, so I had more space for shelving."

"And your clothes?" Heather asked curiously. Setsuko knelt down before her bed, pulling out a blue cube. She pressed the side button, expanding it to the size of a suitcase. It whirled to life, the top of it glowing brightly.

"This is my Hyper Suitcase. I asked Miu to make it for me, it contains all of my clothes. I have two more for Video Games, movies, films and various other forms of media." she said.

"My goodness...you truly are the Ultimate Media Critic aren't you?"

"Of course...it's my job to review media. Most of the stuff out is stuff I haven't played. My blog usually gives me a means of income, which I then use to buy new equipment. Whenever I release a video to my blog, I usually make around 3,000 Dollars or so." Setsuko said, pushing her glasses slightly.

"3 thousand bucks...just for reviewing things?"

"Only things that count as media. I'm currently writing a Thesis on Social Media and its Benefits, along with a counter Thesis, about it's Downsides. The number of times I have cited Donald Trump's Twitter is ungodly." she said, earning a laugh from the Dermatologist.

"Tell me about it, can't believe he's the President now."

"Yeah...let's not inject Politics into this conversation. Anyway, I only have space for a small mattress. It's big enough for the two of us, so I don't mind if we share. Sadly, I don't have clothes that fit you." Setsuko said.

"I'm find with sleeping in my underwear...or rather in the buff." she said, earning a wide eyed look from the brunette.

"You...go commando when you sleep?"

"Mhmm...nothing like the feeling of freedom, especially with these puppies." she said, lightly squeezing her breasts. Setsuko looked away from her, taking her glasses off her face.

"I see...well I have no issues with that. Would you like to take a shower? I can get you at towel at the very least. And you can make use of my stuff."

"I would like that. But you can go first if you want, it is your room after all." she said, earning a nod from Setsuko. She grabbed a change of clothes, along with her towel.

"I'll be a few minutes, feel free to play whatever you want. If you are, I recommend Titanic."

"Uh, okay...why that movie in specific?"

"It was a recommendation...there's this crazy guy who wants to watch it a thousand times. He's told me he's watched it 604 times already...no idea why." she said, grabbing a hold of the bathroom door's knob.

"Who would be crazy enough to do that?" Heather cried, a look of disbelief on her face.

"I dunno...but ponder this, whatever you are currently thinking of, no matter what it is, someone is probably doing it." she said.

"Hmm...if someone is already doing it, does that mean Teen Pop Sensation Britney Britney is singing on the Moon with Chip Skylark?"

"What? No...god...just put something on you nerd." she cried, slamming the bathroom door. It wasn't long before the sounds of the shower, alerting her of the smaller girl's shower. Heather pulled the laces of her boots, pulling the zipper down, slipping them off her feet.

"Ah...god that feels great. Sometimes, it's hard being goth." she mumbled, as she reached behind her back, pulling the zipper down to her mid back. She slipped out of her dress, allowing it to fall down to her feet. She reached behind her back, taking her black bra off, allowing it to join her dress.

"There we go, nice and comfortable...ugh...shit. I don't have my lotion with me. How the hell am I suppose to have perfect skin? I need my exfoliating cream, my mask...my goddamned Vitamin E Coconut Scented Lotion!"

She was truly annoyed. She deeply cared about her friends, but when they interrupted her nightly routine, that's when she got annoyed. It was hard to have smooth, blemish free skin. She would probably be all crapey and wrinkly if she didn't follow her ritual. Of course, that was just an errant thought. She was young, and her skin was healthy, but the thought of seeing a wrinkle earlier than normal on her skin was enough to drive her mad. She sighed, walking toward the television, turning it and the PS4 on, grabbing a hold of the Titanic BluRay.

"I swear...those two owe me...it's fucking Christmas and all they decide to do is fuck each other. Heh...maybe I should go back to the cafeteria and take their presents...eh, but I'm naked now." she said softly. She pulled out the game that was inside the system, looking at it with curiosity.

"Danganronpa 1.2 Reload...that's a stupid name for a game." she said out loud, shoving the disc in its case. She placed the movie in the system, grabbing the controller and laying down on the bed. Once she got to the menus, she hit play and set the controller down. She placed an arm behind her head, her eyes firmly on the screen. The bathroom door opened a second later, a bit of steam coming out of the room as Setsuko came out, trying her hair with a towel.

"The shower is free if you...what the fuck?"

"Oh hey...that was quick." the goth girl said, glancing away from the screen. Her eyes widened a bit when she glanced at Setsuko, seeing her face was vastly different than normal.

"Oh my god...Setsu, how much make up do you use? You look so...tired." she said.

"And you have a forest between your legs. Seriously, put some underwear on!" the Media Critic cried back.

"I don't wear any panties Setsu. But this isn't about me, this is about you...look at those rings...sweetie do you sleep well?"

"Of course I do! These dark rings are nothing...okay? I just like focusing on my projects." she replied. Heather stood up from the bed, glaring at the girl.

"Well your projects are most likely killing you. Now I get why you look so frail so much of the time, and why you are always popping caffeine pills and drinking coffee. Sweetheart, this is detrimental to your body, especially your skin."

"You don't have to worry about me okay? I used to drink a lot of coffee...but thanks to Vicky, I was able to dial it back. I have a bit of insomnia...but I also have an obligation to my fans. I want to make the very best content I can...if I can sacrifice some sleep for it, I'll do it." she said.

"I understand that but...Setsuko, you're one of my friends. I don't want anything bad to happen to you. You have a pretty face, I think you don't need make up to highlight your beauty. Though I think you do it to hide your lack of sleep." she said, earning a sigh from the Media Critic.

"Yeah...it is. I don't like people worrying over me okay? I mean look at me...I'm 4 feet 9 inches. I'm the shortest person in my family...I'm not good at sports, and I get winded from sprinting. Blogging is something that came natural, and my reviews are something that makes me happy. I know it hurts me more than I think, hell I'm blind as a bat without my contacts. But...I just want to make my fans happy...it's an obligation." she replied.

"Hmm...you're insecure about yourself aren't you? About how people see you and behave around yourself? So you turn to blogging as an escape. That of course leads you to work on your blogging and reviews, and that does nothing for your health. It also makes you put on a literal mask to hide the scars of the job."

"You got all of that from what I just said?"

"No...I took a look at your face. I'm a Dermatologist sweetie, I don't wear that title for fun. From here, I can see those bags, not only that. I can see your pores, and how cacked and filled with that crap they are. I always tell people that they look better when they go natural. Your make up messed up with the pigmentation of your skin, it'll take awhile for it to achieve the same luster as the rest of your body."

"I know I'm not going to hear the end of it, so what do you recommend?"

"For one, sleeping. The more you sleep, the healthier you become, also get some Vitamin D, a few minutes in the early morning sun will do you wonders. Vitamin E to moisterize, that will bring some life into your skin. Ah, and make sure you also use lotion on your body, hands and feet especially. I think using a mask will do you good too...if I had access to my room, I'd give you some of my products." she said, reaching for her boot, pulling out her phone.

"Products?"

"Mhmm...I created my own line of skin care products, with Jenna's help of course. She took care of marketing for me, and even sang me a jingle, written by Jonathan of course. Chloe also did the Graphic Design of my name brand. It hasn't sold yet, but it's good shit...I'll throw in the extra kits for free too. Consider it a Christmas gift." she said.

"Hmm...okay fine...I'll get more sleep, and work less on my reviews. I have a lot of content prepared anyway. But only if you do me a solid." Setsuko said, earning a curious look from the girl.

"What's that?"

"For the love of god, shave that forest...or at least trim it." she said. Heather looked down at herself, giggling slightly.

"Does it bother you that much? My Setsu, I didn't think you were into girls."

"I'm not...but there isn't a man on this planet that will get his tongue up close and personal with your Amazon Jungle. Hurry up and grab a shower, I have razors in the cabinet." she said, brushing past her.

"Fine jeez...here I thought I could keep it around a little longer. You know how long it took me to get rid of Jenna? Sheesh that one wouldn't stop waxing me herself." Heather cried out in annoyance. She turned around to say something, only to be met with a towel to the face.

"Whatever you wanna say, it can wait." Setsuko said. Heather giggled, entering the towel.

"Hey Setsu, you have cute boobs." she said, slamming the door closed when the girl grabbed a hold of a nearby hairbrush.

 **End of A Morning Hope Academy Christmas Part 4**

 _ **A/N: Do you know what development hell is? It's a nice and neat little dimension where your stuff goes when you can't write for shit. It also leads to dumbass choices like splitting this chapter so fucking much that it's lost any semblance of direction. What is direction? I dunno...I think after all of the needless murder, my brain went kaputz...**_

 _ **That being said, I'm working on fishining the final final part...and I mean it this time. The last fucking part, for real. I had a 30 page lemon that I had to trim down, and I had to cut shit out. So yeah, things went to hell in a hand basket. But you know what this has taught me? Don't leave Carla alone with a goddamn portal gun...**_

 ** _That being said...I'm most certain that Carla will once again get that gun at some fucking point. Because let's face it, it's Carla._**

 ** _This chapter has also taught me something...if it sounds good in your head, then make sure it's good on paper too. Because Jesus can it derail a story...but it's an Omake so I don't care...enjoy the cluster...I certainly am._**

 _ **Shoutouts to my awesome friends and followers. This is the first and supposed to be the last post for this story. But hell it's a New Year, time for that New Year New Me bullshit that everyone will forget in a week. But you know what isn't forgotten...literature, because that shit lives forever. Crit Fail, PettyPunk, I love ya, you both are awesome. Shoutouts to Pokemansuperallstar, Doomqwer, JCW18, and everyone else who reads my stuff, you are all the reason I write this stuff.**_

 _ **On a side note, we are at 107 submissions for Oasis of Hope, I believe...it's hard to keep count now lol. I encourage you all to keep submitting, there are still like...5 weeks or so before the deadline, so do take your time. I'm seeing so many wonderful characters, it's really inspiring to see what you all come up with. Hit me up on here or on Discord if you need help or have questions. My discord is CelestialSkyDragon #5453 if you wanna chat or just wanna drop some zesty memes into my DM's, I don't mind. Slide on through if you haven't already, and join the Legacy, because honestly it's entertaining sometimes.**_

 ** _Whelp...see you all in therapy...I'm gonna need it._**

 ** _And before you all complain...no, the lemon is still happening, but this turned into 80 pages and there was no way in hell I was gonna drop that bastard on your lap. Next chapter is the lemon, it's almost done, look forward to it if you like smut. Oh and bring cookies, it gets terribly boring here..._**


	31. A Morning Hope Academy Christmas Finale

**Danganronpa**

 **School Life Snippets**

 **Chapter 6**

A Morning Hope Academy Christmas 5

 _This is Seriously the Final Part_

 _I'm serious you Guys_

 ** _xxx(Lemon Squares? I'm...running out of Lemon stuff...kek)xxx_**

 **"** Do you know how awkward it is to be sitting outside the hallway? Being unable to even enter your own room?"

"Vee."

"It's like...so freaking uncool man. There's no heating in this goddamn building, because we live in California. Not only that, I'm cold as tits...but they feel the need to leave me out here?"

"Vee Vee Vee!"

"Ah...you're right, I can't really stay mad at them can I?" Jonathan said, giving Eevee a pat on the head. He had been locked outside of his room for the last half hour, with only Eevee to talk too. He had never thought he would be doing this to a real Pokemon, but he was certainly happy he was.

"Makes me wonder, what exactly are they doing in there? I mean...we've had gatherings at the Bath House. I've seen the two of them naked...is it because Robin is in there too?"

"Vee Vee Vee." the pokemon replied, earning a frown from the boy.

" _I really wish I had a Pokemon translator."_ Jonathan thought, not exactly catching what the small creature wanted to convey. He jumped slightly when he saw Carla literally flash in front of him, having used a Portal to reach him.

"Hey...what's up?"

"You...managed to get the gun back?"

"Duh...Celestia's passcodes are easy to crack. Ultimate Luck remember?"

"You scare the shit outta me." the boy said, earning a giggle back from the brunette.

"Of course I do, anyway since it's past midnight I figured I would give you your last gift of the night. I also managed to get one of these for Alice, since she wasn't able to buy one." she replied, handing the boy a pair of Pokeballs, one being the classic red and white sphere, while the other was a Love Ball, the pink heart being visible on the top.

"Two Pokeballs?"

"Mhmm...the Love Ball is for Eevee, and the Pokeball is your gift. Anyway, have fun tonight. I saw you picked Robin out of all of the girls, nice."

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Jonathan asked, watching as she opened a portal.

"Sorry, but I'm about to leave. I told the girls I would be taking a piss break. Merry Christmas, I'll bring back souvenirs." she said, slipping into the portal. Just before it closed, Jonathan managed to see a familiar looking redhead.

"What the fuck...is that Rias?" he cried out, only for the portal to close. He sighed, shaking his head.

"Well buddy, guess you finally get to rest for the night. Don't you worry, I'll make sure Alice knows how to use this thing." Jonathan said, earning a happy cry from the Pokemon. He tapped the ball to Eevee's forehead, watching in awe as it was pulled into it. It shook for a second before snapping shut.

"Heh...still can't believe this is real. Makes me wonder what's inside this one? Ah...I'll look at it in the morning, the poor thing must be dead tired." he mumbled, pocketing both Pokeballs. He let out a yawn, about to settle back against the wall when his room door opened.

"There you are, the bloody hell are you doing down there?" Veruca asked, a confused look on her face.

"What the fuck...I was locked out." he replied.

"Ah yes...forgive me...well you may enter now." she said, turning back into the room. The boy sighed as he stood up, grabbing a hold of the hem of his sweater. He pulled it over his head, pulling his arms out as he entered the room.

"Thanks for letting me sit out there for an hour. Losing the feeling in my ass is totally worth it." he said jokingly. He looked up, noticing Robin sitting at the edge of the bed.

She was still playing on his 2DS, her eyes firmly on the screens. Her long white hair was out of its twin tails, having fallen down to its full length at her mid back. She was wearing one of Veruca's silk night gowns, which accented her body quite nicely. Her legs were crossed, her foot slightly bobbing as she hummed one of the songs from the game. He heard Alice clear her throat, making him look to his left, where the Veterinarian was sitting, brushing her hair.

"I don't appreciate you looking at another girl luv, it makes me think you don't love us."

"Sweetheart, that isn't true. Have you even opened your presents?" he asked, crossing his arms.

"We've decided to save them until tomorrow. Regardless of that, we should perhaps head to sleep." Veruca added, taking her brush from Alice's hand.

"Alright, I'm gonna take a shower. You three saved me some hot water right?"

"Yeah, you better hurry up with it though. You should have enough for a quick one if you do."

"Right...sure." the boy sighed, deciding to remain silent as he looked for a change of clothes.

"What did you do with Eevee? You didn't leave him outside did you?"

"No...Carla handed me a Pokeball for him. Here you go." he said, handing her the Pink ball. He set down the second Pokeball next to his PS4 controller.

"I should thank her the next time I see her. Anyway, go take a shower already you bum."

"Okay sheesh...make sure Robin doesn't go blind from staring at that damn screen for so long." he said, entering the bathroom a second later.

"Wait...we're actually going to sleep? I thought you guys wanted too..."

"We are Robin, we are. But he's always more relaxed after he takes a shower, that's actually when we usually do it." Alice replied, giving the young woman a smile.

"I'm sure you'll have fun. It's your first time right?"

"Y-yes. I never considered something like this...however, coming to this more peaceful world made me see something. We're currently in a war torn land, and we aren't guaranteed a tomorrow. I had a bad experience on the battlefield."

"You were shot with a poisoned arrow right?" Veruca asked curiously. Robin nodded, glancing at the small scar near the center of her chest.

"That's right...that was a good guess by the way."

"Well, it was just an assumption. I've played Fire Emblem before, I haven't gotten through all of Awakening. But I figure it's plausible, though I'm sure your universe is a lot different than that of the game."

"It certainly is...there are things in this game that I myself haven't experienced. I know I'll have to eventually return to my world, but I at least want to experience something new, you know?"

"That's perfectly fine dear, I'm sure you'll enjoy yourself. I will confirm, he's a tiger in the sack." Veruca said, giving the girl a wink. The 2DS clattered to the floor, as the girl flushed brightly.

"Oh, thank god this room is carpeted. I think Jon would be mad if you broke that." Alice said, gingerly picking the system up. She closed it, and plugged the charger into it.

"My apologies, I wasn't expecting you to say that. Are you two truly alright with this?"

"Robin, it's Christmas...everyone deserves a present right?" the brunette replied, earning a shy nod from the white haired girl.

"I-I suppose."

"Ah...finally, nothing like a cold shower in the middle of a goddamn snowstorm to wake me up." Jon said sarcastically as he left the bathroom. He was wearing nothing but a tee shirt and a pair of basketball shorts, having shoved all of his dirty clothes in the hamper next to the dresser. He turned to face the three girls, looking at the min confusion.

"Uh...I thought you girls were gonna sleep." he said.

"Oh come on dear, how old are we? Do you actually think we would go to sleep tonight of all nights?" Veruca asked crossing her arms. She had a smirk on her face, which only confused him even more.

"Alright I guess...we can play a game or something." he said.

"We are playing a game. We're playing the how long can you last with three girls game. Starring Veruca LeGume and Alice Bailey, featuring guest star Robin."

"Oh, so we're playing Twister? Guess I better go get the mat." the boy said, turning around.

"Ugh...you idiot! That is not what we wanna play right now!"

"I'm joking Veruca, sheesh. Learn to take a joke babe, we've been together for how long now? I get what you want to do. But it's just weird okay?" he replied, glaring at the Nut Specialist.

"We understand why it would be. But we've talked like mature young women and we've decided. This is more of a personal request from Robin, we want to give her a good experience to take back to her world."

"I see...is this what you truly want Robin?" Jonathan asked, a firm look on his face. She stood up from her seat, tugging on her dress slightly. She took a deep breath, pulling the thin straps off her shoulders, allowing it to fall to the floor, revealing her bare naked body to the boy.

"Yes, I decided the moment you made that proposal outside."

"Huh? But...that was a joke."

"A woman is bearing it all for you, and you are just telling her it was a joke? You're such a dick Jon."

"Veruca, shut the fuck up or you're going last." the boy snapped, glaring at the woman. She zipped her lip, leaning back in the computer chair.

"Well, go ahead...I'll go last but you have two women before you. I'd like to watch."

"You goddamn voyeur." Alice mumbled, earning a giggle from the girl.

"Hey, you watched us last time, it's my turn to watch." she said, twirling her hair.

"Um...do you think we could get started? It's kind of cold." Robin said, hugging her arms close to herself. Jonathan swallowed hard, his eyes taking in her form.

She had beautiful ivory colored skin, with a light sunkissed tone to it. Her long white hair fell down perfectly, his eyes traced her curves, scanning every inch of her body. She was covering her breasts slightly with her arms, but he noticed the small scar between her breasts, right in the center of her chest. He slowly reached up for it, tracing it with his finger tip.

"You took an arrow didn't you?"

"I did...it was laced with poison and I almost died."

"I'm sorry that happened, that's something I didn't know. Are you sure you really want this?" he asked firmly. The young woman didn't hesitate, wrapping her arms around his neck. She pressed her lips against his, giving him a firm kiss.

"She definitely doesn't hesitate...I think I'll with you Ruru."

"Or we could make out."

"That works too." Alice said softly, leaning in for a kiss. Veruca moaned softly, placing her hands on the Veterinarian's waist, pulling her close.

Robin broke her kiss with Jonathan, pushing the boy back onto the bed. She gave him a small smile, slowly sitting on his lap retaking his lips with her own. She started grinding her hips against his slowly hardening member. Her cheeks were burning, and she could feel her heartbeat skyrocket. Jonathan pushed back, matching her lip movements with his own, his hands slowly tracing the soft skin of her back. Robin squeaked softly as he grabbed a hold of her rump, giving it a light squeeze. She slowly pulled away from him, reaching for a strand of hair which she tucked behind her ear.

"Um...do you think we could skip the foreplay?" she asked softly. He chuckled, giving her a nod.

"Whatever you want." he replied, grabbing a hold of her thighs, standing up from his seat. Her eyes widened slightly in surprised as she found herself being placed back onto the bed.

"Hey Veruca, could you get the..." the young man stopped mid sentence as the brunette opened a nearby drawer. She fished around inside for a second, pulling out a small bottle, tossing it to the boy.

"Honestly, I would have thought you'd planned ahead for this." she said, rolling her eyes at him.

"Yeah well, this was a little sudden don't you think?" he asked giving her a smirk. She shook her head, sitting back down on the computer chair. She and Alice shared a brief kiss, with the Veterinarian heading to the bed.

"Well luv, time to show her what you're made of." she said, earning a smirk from the boy.

"I-It won't hurt will it?" Robin asked shyly. The boy gave her a smile, popping the small bottle open.

"Nah...only for a little bit, I'll be gentle." Jonathan replied. He squirted a bit of lube onto her flushed sex, causing her to jump slightly.

"It's cold!"

"Sorry."

"I-It's fine...just give me a warning next time." Robin said, shyly looking away. He handed Alice the small bottle once he had used it on himself. Robin bit her lip as she felt the boy's length prodding at her entrance. He gave her a silent look, asking her silently if she was ready, and she gave him a nod.

She let out a soft squeak as she felt the young man slowly push himself inside her. Her walls stretched to accommodate his size, but she didn't feel any pain. She had heard her first time would hurt, yet she only felt a minor discomfort. She did start feeling a bit of a tingle in her lower region, making breathing a bit ragged. She bit her lip, glancing at Alice.

"Why does it feel so hot?"

"Oh...that lube changes between hot and cold, have fun." she said, giving her a cheeky grin. Robin's eyes widened a bit as the strawberry blonde took her lips in a kiss. She moaned a bit in surprise, feeling her tongue darting into her mouth.

"Damn Alice, you couldn't wait could you?" he asked, causing her to flip him the bird. He took a hold of Robin's waist, slowly pulling out of her, making her moan into Alice's mouth.

He slowly started a rhythm, gritting his teeth as he started slowly picking up speed. Robin pushed Alice away from her, gasping for breath, soft moans leaving her body as her form tingled with pleasure.

"Jon go faster." she cried, earning a nod from the man.

"If you say so." he said, picking up speed. It wasn't long before her moans filled the room. Veruca was chewing her bottom lip, having decided to film the act on her phone. Her left hand had snaked its way into her underwear slowly rubbing her clit.

" _I can't wait for my turn. Watching him do another girl is so goddamn hot!"_ she thought, her breathing becoming ragged as she slowly slipped a finger between her folds.

Jonathan slowed himself to a stop, slowly pulling out of Robin, much to her annoyance. She gave him an annoyed look, but didn't say anything, assuming he had stopped himself from finishing. Alice grabbed a hold of his manhood, wrapping her lips around his bulbous head, moaning as she slurped up the white haired girl's juices. Robin just stared in awe, shocked as to why she would do that, but also turned on by the act.

"There you are, that should suffice for now." she said, giving the boy a smile. He leaned down for a kiss, roughly tugging her hair.

"Mhmm...thanks babe. Don't worry, I'll take you on soon enough." he said softly. She nodded, standing up from the bed, slowly taking her oversized tee shirt off, preparing herself for her own turn. She was already dripping with excitement, holding herself back from literally pouncing the boy.

He sat down on the edge of the bed, having taken a hold of Robin's hand. She already knew what he wanted her to do, she sat down on his lap slowly sliding onto his length. She let out a sigh, a smile gracing her face as she leaned in for a kiss. He grabbed a hold of her perky ass, thrusting into her folds. She released her kiss on him gritting her teeth as she tried and failed to old back her moans. Jonathan felt her nails digging into his back, making him cry in both pain and pleasure.

"Come on, harder! Give it to me like you mean it!" she said through clenched teeth. He heeded her request, laying back on the bed picking up speed.

Her mind went blank as she lost herself to new feelings coursing through her. She could feel every single inch sliding in and out of her, her nerves being on fire. She could feel something deep within her starting to build up, making her pick up a bit of speed. She sat up, holding herself up as she continued bouncing on top of Jon. She felt the boy grab one of her breasts, giving a lit squeeze as he thrust into her, his face contorted into one of pure pleasure. He held back a groan, biting his lower lip.

"I'm getting close Robin."

"So am I, just a little more okay?" she said softly.

The boy nodded, slowly slipping out of her. He gestured for her to turn around, which she did, it wasn't long before he thrust himself back inside. Once again, Alice took her chance, taking a hold of Jonathan's face kissing him roughly. She pulled away, a small smirk on her face as she continued watching the two go at it. Robin let out a cry of pleasure, her body seizing slightly as she hit her orgasm. Her arms gave out slightly, she looked back a small smile on her face as she continued watching Jonathan. He let out a groan a second later, releasing his load deep inside her.

"Oh it feels so warm~" she moaned, fully spent. It didn't take long for her to fall asleep. Jonathan slowly withdrew himself from the white haired girl, glancing at Alice and Veruca.

"Uh...she passed out."

"Well I suppose it's because you are just that good." the Nut Princess said, causing Alice to burst into laughter.

"You know...I think I'll take the night. I'll take care of Robin here, you two can continue if you'd like."

"Are you sure Alice?" Jonathan asked, earning a nod from the young woman. She gave him a firm kiss on the lips.

"I can have you tomorrow, all to myself. Go on you two." she said, pointing toward the bathroom. Veruca wordlessly took Jonathan's hand, briefly sharing a kiss with Alice before pulling the boy along.

Before Jonathan could even say anything, the brunette pounced him, having closed the bathroom door behind them. She mounted him like a feral beast, a grin on her face.

"Finally, all to myself." she said. She took off her night gown, tossing it aside as she gave him another kiss. She grabbed a hold of his dick, giving it a light squeeze. It didn't take long for it to get hard, making her giggle.

"Aw...look at you, you're excited for me. Are you gonna bust a nut inside me too?"

"Only if you want me to honey." he said. He groaned a bit, as she slid down on his length. She tossed her hair over her shoulder, leaning down and kissing him once more.

He slowly set a rhythm, slowly running his hands over her body. His finger tips tracing every single curve, feeling her smooth skin. His heartbeat quickened a bit, as making him moan into her mouth. Jonathan pulled away from the kiss, quickly flipping the girl over onto her back. Her eyes widened a bit, a small perverted smile appearing on her face. She spread her legs for the boy, who kept on thrusting into her.

"Oh yeah, you like that babe?"

"Damn straight, give it to me hard you bastard." she groaned through grit teeth. He chuckled, continuing to please the girl beneath him. He felt a familiar knot in his stomach, making him slow to a stop. He slowly slid out of her, standing up. Veruca gave him a smirk, bending over the sink, lifting her leg up.

"Sorry love, but I was getting close." he replied.

"That's fine, just don't let go of yourself too early." Veruca replied, moaning as he sliding himself in.

"You love when I take you from behind huh?" he asked, tugging on her hair, making her scream in pleasure.

"Damn straight I do. Keep giving it to me, harder!" she demanded, the Songwriter heeded her request, picking up speed.

It didn't take him long for that feeling to return. He could feel himself slowly reaching his climax. Veruca's cries were urging him on, her own moans reverberating off the bathroom walls. Her ragged brething filled his ears, as he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her upright. She bit her lip, looking at the boy's face through the mirror.

"You look so hot...do you feel it yet? Are your nuts filling up with that delicious cum I love so much?" She asked, earning a chuckle from the boy.

"Of course...I know how much you love my nuts." he replied. She pulled herself away from his hold, hastily turning around. She grabbed a hold of his dick, jerking him off for a few seconds before jumping up onto the counter. He slid himself back in, grabbing a hold of her legs.

"I'm almost there babe, hurry up and finish." she said softly,. Her screams of euphoria filled his ears again, as he picked up speed. It didn't take long for her to reach her orgasm, her body twitching slightly as she hung onto her counter for dear life.

"Here it comes babe!" the boy exclaimed, giving one final thrust as he coated her walls with cum. He panted a bit, feeling his seed flowing deep within the young woman. She panted for breath, wrapping her legs around the boy, who leaned in for a kiss.

"Merry Christmas sweetheart, I love you."

"I love you too Veruca. Forever and always."

 _ **xxx**_

Jonathan slowly opened his eyes, the sun shining brightly in his eyes. He sat up, rubbing his eyes with the back of his hand, looking around for a few seconds. Alice and Veruca were sleeping contently at his sides, they had somehow managed to all sleep in the bed. However, he noticed Robin was missing. He slowly stood up, not waking either girl, walking toward the bathroom. He slowly opened the door, but he saw no one inside. He frowned, turning back towards the other side of the room, noticing a note taped to the mirror. He walked over to it, seeing the words written on it.

" _I'm sorry about leaving so early. I realized after last night, that you would probably look at me different. Please don't think bad of me for leaving without saying goodbye. I'm not sure if we'll ever see each other again, but I do hope we can meet again. Thank you for everything Jonathan. Oh, and make sure you thank Alice and Veruca for me as well...and Carla. She might be insane, but I had fun on our crazy journey."_

"Hey, why are you up so early? You wanna check on your presents?" Veruca asked, holding back a yawn.

"Robin left before we could get up."

"Huh? Oh...that's a shame. I wanted to show her some stuff about England before she left." she said, a look of disappointment on her face.

"I think she felt embarrassed about last night...I don't blame her. She does sound happy in this note, so I think we did alright. I do hope she does well in her life now." he said, setting the note down.

"Come on then, let's get ready for the day." she said. She turned to Alice, grabbing a hold of her cheek, giving it a light pinch.

"OW! Veruca, what the bloody hell is wrong with you?" she cried, rubbing her face.

"Revenge for yesterday morning luv. It's Christmas, so hurry up and get up."

"Yeah yeah." she mumbled, laying back down.

It didn't take long for the three of them to get ready. The three dressed warmly, since it was still snowing from the night before. Alice was wearing her Hope's Peak Academy uniform, it being the only clean set of clothes she had. She was wearing one of Veruca's cardigans, which accented her chest quite a bit. She was holding her Eevee in her grasp, the small Pokemon cooing happily as they walked.

"Hey Jonathan, did you figure out what Pokemon was in the Pokeball Carla got you?" Veruca asked curiously.

"Not really, I completely forgot. I'm sure you two know though...any hints?"

"It isn't legendary...Carla can't manipulate RNG that well." Alice said jokingly.

"Aw...I was hoping for Meloetta, but that's okay too. I guess I'll have to figure that out huh?" he said, reaching for the ball in his pocket. He threw it into the air, it snapped open releasing the Pokemon that rested within.

"Sylveon!"

"Oh my god!" the boy cried, a look of shock on his face.

"Syl?" the pokemon cried, head tilted in confusion.

"She caught me a Sylveon! That's like my favorite Pokemon, look at you, you're so cute! I'm gonna name you Persephone from now on. Is that okay?" he asked, having knelt down before the Pokemon.

"Sylveon!" she cried happily. Her feelers wrapped around his wrist, and he instantly felt her warmth.

"Okay, Christmas started off awesome. I gotta thank Carla when I see her again, I'm sure she's going to love her present!" he said excitedly. He had left her gift among the others his class had bought and left under the tree in the first floor plaza.

The three entered the Cafeteria, spotting only a few of their friends having gathered. Celestia and Chris were among the first, both of them drinking from coffee mugs. They looked like they had seen better days. Among them, Sayaka and Yuno were both of them looking around briefly before returning to their breakfast. Already, the plates had stacked beside them. The only other person there was Sonia, who seemed slightly troubled. Jill was walking around, taking orders from the rest of their friends, along with the other students that had remained behind. The three sat down beside Sonia, who gave them a smile.

"Good morning you three. Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas Lady Sonia. How fares your morning?" Veruca asked.

"Not well, I was kept up for most of the night."

"Hehe...did Hiyoko and Daisuke keep you up?" Alice asked, a smile on her face.

"No...the triplets did. They wouldn't stop kicking, its as if they were having their first fight. Not only that...but I just feel weird today."

"Hmm...maybe you shouldn't be here then...you should take it easy." Chris said, taking a sip from his mug.

"It's fine...if anything, I think I'll be fine. I just need some more pickles."

"Ew."

"Good morning guys. Would you mind if I joined you?"

"Elise, what are you still doing here?" Jonathan asked, giving the Nohrian princess a confused look.

"I hid in the bathroom so Celestia couldn't send me back. Just so you know, Camilla will most likely hunt you down now. I kind of don't wanna go home now." she said, sitting across from Jonathan.

"Thank Christ it wasn't Peri." Alice and Veruca said in unison, shivering at the thought.

"Let's face it, Peri would have bathed this cafeteria with the blood of her enemies. Not to mention Camilla has serious mental issues." the Ultimate Songwriter said, glancing at his phone screen.

"What?"

"Elise, sweetheart...have you noticed how your sister acts when Corrin isn't around? She has some serious Separation Anxiety issues. She threatened to cut off someone's legs so they wouldn't be able to leave her. Not to mention I'm sure she would willingly kill someone if they got in her way of Corrin." Alice said.

"Also, in Birthright, the game that you die in, she tells Corrin outright that she would injure him herself. Just so that she could hold him like she did when he was an infant. It's assumed that if she did, she'd probably prevent him from leaving. Worst case scenario, she would probably kill him." Jonathan added, setting down his phone. Persephone jumped onto his lap, sniffing the table curiously.

"What the fuck? You have a Sylveon?" Chris cried, eyes widening in shock. Celestia sighed, pinching her eyes.

"Why this dimension hasn't internally caved yet is beyond my comprehension." she mumbled. Elise sighed audibly, finally speaking.

"Listen...I know my sister is a bit...out there. I get that she has issues with separation...you already know our situation. Her mom was killed by our father...that kind of warped her sense of reality. Xander, Leo and I can see that...but we don't like to talk about it much."

"I see...well I've never personally met your sister, but she seems like a nice person. You just have to...ease her into something different." Sonia said.

"Talking to a brick wall there Sonia."

"Nah, solid granite." Chris said, having finished feeding a sausage link to Persephone, who was eating it happily.

"May we talk about something else please?" Elise asked, wanting to change the conversation.

"Sorry for bringing that up sweetie, I didn't mean to sound heartless." Jonathan said, causing the girl to smile.  
"It's alright...I just don't like this kind of conversation."

"Okay...let's talk about where you slept?"

"Oh right...the library has some comfy tables...and some really interesting books. Say, what's a 3 way?"

"AH...not gonna answer that...I'm not gonna answer that." Jonathan said, clearing his throat. It didn't take long for Jill to reach their table, giving them all a smile.

"Hey, morning. I'm taking orders for Sofia and Priscilla. She ended up getting kitchen duty for not being here during the party last night. Same with Nick." she said.

"Hehe...that's what they get for shagging in Heather's room." Alice said, holding back her giggles.

"You got a point there, so what would you like? It's just us here so everything is available. Of course, remember Sofia probably doesn't know how to make complex stuff."

"Okay...I'll order first. I'll take a double triple bossy deluxe, on a raft, 4x4 animal style, extra shingles, with a shimmy, and a squeeze, light axle grease, make it cry, burn it and let it swim."

"I told you this 4 years ago, and I'm telling you again. Fuck off with that shit."

"I love seeing you get pissed at me Jules." he said, sticking his tongue out at her.

"Um...what the hell did you just order?" Elise cried, trying to process it. Before Jonathan could reply, a bright blue portal appeared beside them. She stretched her arms, a soft yawn leaving her lips.

"Morning Guys."

"Carla! Return that gun to me this instant!" Celestia cried, slamming her hands against the table, angrily standing up.

"I didn't take your gun Celestia. I asked Palutena to make me a copy of it before she left, duh. This one is mine and I'm keeping it to myself."

"That's a bullshit lie!" Jonathan cried, pointing a finger at the girl, who just giggled.

"Poo...alright, I'll give it back. But first, I took a trip back to Nohr to visit Robin, see if she got home safe. Guess what I fuckin found among her army?" she cried out, a grin on her face.

"A sword?" Chris asked curiously, having noticed the Master Sword around her waist.

"Hey, you never put that thing back...what will happen if Ganon wakes up?" Alice asked.

"Wait...that's the Master Sword? The fucking Master Sword? Carla seriously, what the fuck?!" the Songwriter cried.

"I'm putting it back, in like 10 days. Anyway, I took a trip back and I guess some stuff happened and well. I brought Robin back with me." she said, reaching a hand back in the portal. It didn't take long for Robin to walk through it. She didn't look much different than when they had last seen her, though she looked at least a couple years older, due to her new height. She gave Jonathan a bright smile.

"It's so good to see you again Jon, everyone. It's been such a long time."

"Huh? It's only been like...a few hours since you left." the boy said in confusion.

"Oh...for me it's been four years...something happened though. Um...well I think I'd rather let her explain it herself." she said, glancing back at the portal.

Everyone watched with curiosity as a short young woman walked out. She didn't look much older than sixteen, having long crimson hair, the tips being dyed black and white. She kept it tied in twin tails, with dark colored hair ribbons. She was wearing a sleeveless shirt, with dark silver chain mail over it, along with a light red chest plate. She was wearing black leather pants, and armored greaves that were silver in color. Attached to her waist was a short sword, and she was wearing a shield on her left arm. She had what could only be described as an annoyed look on her face. Jonathan stood up, having allowed Persephone to jump to the ground beforehand.

"Um...Robin...any reason why you bring Severa with you here?" he asked curiously. The girl looked at him, glancing back at the white haired woman.

"He knows who I am? You said you never told him."

"I said he knows about us, not that he knew about you specifically. In this world, our story is told in a matter similar to a book." she replied.

"Wait...I'm so confused, aren't you my sister's retainer? Why are you here right now?" Elise asked.

"That's a can of worms for another day Elise...just know that this Severa is probably not the same Severa that you know. Actually, she uses a different name entirely." the Ultimate Veterinarian said, earning a nod from the blonde princess.

"I'm still very confused by all of this." Jonathan said, arms crossed across his chest. Robin smiled as she stood behind the redhead, a hand on her shoulder.

"Well...how do I say this?"

"Ugh...just say it mom."

"M-mom?" the boy said softly. He closed his eyes for a brief second, only for them to snap wide open.

"Oh...oh god...oh fuck no."

"What? What's the issue?" Veruca cried.

"You...you didn't check the lube did you?" he asked.

"Of course I did! I handed you the blue bottle."

"The blue bottle was the wrong one!" he replied.

"Okay seriously, the fuck is going on? Because I'm very confused...I have other orders to fill so maybe hurry it up?" Jill asked, sounding rather rude, yet curious about what was going on. Jonathan took a deep breath, his eyes falling back to the redhead who had remained silent, as if gauging the man before her.

"Um...well...my name is Jonathan Hyles. I'm the..."

"Ultimate Songwriter who sings death metal, I know. You already know me, but I'll still introduce myself. My name is Severa Hyles, I'm your daughter."

"All of my whats?" Chris asked.

"See! This is the very reason why we shouldn't mess with the dimensions!" Celestia cried.

"Well maybe you shouldn't have invented something that could be abused by people. Maybe you should have realized that people like Carla exist, and that anything and everything can and will be abused." Elise said, poking Eevee's nose with her finger tip. She glanced up, having noticed everyone looking at her.

"Did...I overstep my boundaries?"

"Elise, you are far smarter than you let on."

"Am I? Will you tell Xander that? He thinks I'm just a child and I'm not!" she cried.

"Can we talk about the fact Robin gave birth to Jonathan's child? Because that's still melting my fucking brain." Chris said.

"Sweetheart, I wouldn't worry about it, this is an omake." Sonia replied, reaching into her purse. She pulled out some pickles along with a jar of Nutella, dipping the green vegetable into the chocolate. She took a bite from it, the loud crunch filling the air.

"Ew gross...is that chocolate covered pickles? Are you insane?" Severa cried.

"She's pregnant." everyone replied in unison.

"Anyway...I've been wanting to tell you for a long time but...I didn't have the chance. I gave birth to Severa months after I returned, I left her..."

"In that weird other world where the children age, but everyone else outside doesn't. I know the place." Jonathan said.

"Right...well, she's been there ever since, being trained by the best fighters. She's recently joined our cause...I've wanted you two to meet...in case something happens."

"I suppose...I'm glad I get to meet you. This is all really weird, really odd...but at least I know I have a child out there. Though I am still confused, Severa is the child of Cordelia and the Avatar...how is she my child?"

"Did you forget what this world was?" Veruca asked, giving him an angry glare. He shuddered a bit, shaking his head.

"You're right...I shouldn't question it. So uh...it's Christmas...would you like to go explore the city or something?" he asked, glancing at his daughter.

"Hmm...only if you buy me something. You kind of owe me for not being there for my entire life."

"I guess that's true...come on, we'll go to IHOP or some shit. Alice, Veruca, would you two like to come along?" he asked.

"No...we'll stay here, I think you three should go." Alice said, gesturing for Robin to go along as well.

"Huh? But we can't...we're not together, not like you three."

"Honey it's fine...just go and have fun. We'll talk about this in detail later." Veruca said.

"We will, that I can promise. Come on then, I'm sure you'll like Anaheim, even if this place smells like ass." he said.

"Charming." the redhead replied, following after the monochrome themed young man. Robin followed along, waving at everyone as they left.

"Okay seriously...what the shit is going on here? This entire day and all of yesterday, has been nothing but a cluster fuck." Chris said.

"Yes it has...I seriously need to rethink the purpose of my Portal Gun." Celestia said, frowning a bit. She hadn't expected the rogue element named Carla, especially when combined with her Portal Gun.

 _ **xxx**_

"So um...how old are you?" Jonathan asked, trying to make some small talk with Severa. She was sitting across from the young man, trying to read the menu before her.

"Sixteen."

"Ah...we're not that far apart you know. I'm only 23."

"Cool."

"Severa sweetie, maybe you should talk about the things you've accomplished at your young age." Robin said, trying to ease her daughter into the conversation.

"I have nothing to talk about...I'm not that special."

"What? Of course you are! Come on you must have done something amazing. You're a force to be reckoned with, especially with that sword of yours." the white haired Shepard said, earning a frown from the girl. She sighed, glancing up from the menu.

"I...write songs." she mumbled, her cheeks tinging pink as she glanced back at the menu.

"What was that? I couldn't quite hear you." Jonathan said, smirking a bit. He had heard her perfectly, but he liked seeing the girl get flustered.

"I said I write songs! Sheesh, it isn't that important."

"Of course it is! Jonathan, you know how everyone has a role in our game? Well because I was with you, Severa here inherited a rare role. The Songstress Role."

"Seriously?" the boy asked, a look of surprise on his face. Robin gave him a nod, placing a hand on Severa's shoulder.

"She's quite the singer, even Olivia has taken a liking to her. They have performances to raise morale. Not to mention Maribelle is also coaching her with meeting new people, since she's super shy."

"I am not! Mom you're embarrassing me, jeez!" Severa cried, looking away from both her parents.

"I think it's wonderful that you've taken up singing. I'm not that good at singing, but I think I could help you with your writing. If you want of course."

"There you go again, saying you can't sing. You've seriously got to stop being so humble. You're an amazing singer, give yourself some credit."

"Okay Robin, I yield...I'm not that bad of a singer. But seriously, if you need help, I'm willing to give it." he said.

"I don't need your help, I think I've done fine by myself all of these years."

"She would love to have your help Jon...in fact, I brought her song book with me." Robin said, reaching into her coat for the small leather bound book.

"What? Mom!"

"It's alright sweetheart, I think your father deserves the chance to read your stuff." she said cheerfully. Jonathan took a hold of the small book, flipping to a random page.

"Shit, I forgot I can't read Ylissian." the boy mumbled, earning a giggle from Severa.

"Good, that means you can't pry into my dirty little secrets." she said, swiping the book from his hand.

"Worry not, I figured this would be an issue and I decided to write one out in English." Robin said, sliding the paper over to Jonathan, a smirk on her face. Severa's eyes were wide as the young man took the paper, his eyes tracing the words.

" _Tell me I won't ever be nothin', ain't that somthin'?_

 _I've risen from the bottom_

 _I got 'em eyes on the prize and inside 'em_

 _Damn right I overcame, y'all know the name_

 _We similar but never been the same_

 _Everybody, yeah they know the name_

 _Right now, we'll make it some how_

 _We'll make it some way_

 _Yeah you know we gon' get it today like_

 _I'm all on my own now I won't ever let you down_

 _Won't let you down down down_

 _Yes I've been through it_

 _They know I do it for the people I'm fighting so we be equal_

 _For my son and my sequel_

 _And anybody who listenin'_

 _In they system like venom_

 _I get in 'em and spread visciously_

 _This is me."_

"You uh...like rap music?" the boy asked.

"It isn't rap! It's supposed to be a song about oppression and how it breaks people!" Severa cried back.

"I can see that sweetheart, thing is this song is a rap song here. You know what...I'm just not gonna question it. It's a beautiful song, I'm proud of you." he said, handing her the paper. She sighed, frowning slightly.

"Thanks dad."

"Good morning you three, Merry Christmas! Have you all decided what would you like to order?" a waitress asked, having grabbed their attention.

"Oh uh...I think I'll take a breakfast platter, to keep it simple." Jonathan said.

"I'll have what he's having." Severa said quickly, not wanting to show anyone her inability to read the menu. Robin giggled at her daughter's antics, giving the woman a smile.

"I'd like some waffles please, along with some scrambled eggs and bacon." she said.

"Alright, so that's a breakfast platter for the young man, a breakfast platter for the cute young lady, and some waffles, scrambled eggs and bacon for you. I'll be right back with your order...say, are you cosplayers? You remind me of these characters from a game I used to play."

"Uh...yeah, they're cosplayers. This is my wife uh...Stephanie Lopez and our daughter Jessica." Jonathan said. The woman just looked at him oddly.

"That girl is your daughter? But she's like...sixteen and you look twenty three at most."

"I keep myself very well preserved." he said, not bothering to explain anything. The waitress shook her head shrugging it off.

"I'll be back with your orders soon. Sit tight okay?" she asked, taking the menus with her.

"You are so full of crap you know that?" Severa asked, earning a laugh from the Songwriter.

 _ **xxx(In a Car, somewhere in Anaheim)xxx**_

"Junko, are you sure you're okay with driving?" Kaikane asked, earning a giggle from the Fashionista.

"Of course silly...we're just gonna get some stuff at the store. I'm surprised they're still open. But man is traffic congested today." she said.

"Probably because of all the fucking snow."

"Hey, that isn't my fault. I was held at gun point." Elsa replied, swallowing the lump in her throat. Carla, who was sitting in the front seat, giggled.

"Just be glad we decided to bring you back as an apology thing." she said, leaning back in her seat. She was twirling her handgun around her finger, giggling as she did.

"You ever seen that show cops? I was watching it one time, and there was this cop talking about this gunfight he had in this hallway, with this guy right? And he just unloaded on this guy and nothing happened. He didn't hit nothing, it was just him and this guy. I mean...pfft, it's freaky but it happens." Carla said, glancing at Junko who had been patiently listening to her friend drone on, keeping her eyes on the road.

"Look, if you wanna play blind man, go walk with the shepherd. But me, my eyes are wide fuckin open."

"What the fuck does that mean?" Carla asked, glancing at Junko in confusion.

"Yeah babe...what are you talking about?" Kaikane asked, clearly confused at his fiancee. She shrugged, slowly lurching the car forward.

"It means that's it for me. From here on in, you can consider my ass retired."

"Wait...you're gonna stop being a Model?" Elsa asked curiously.

"I've been considering it, yeah...I just wanna settle down, give my future kids a good life you know? I think I'm done with this despair bullshit. I just...wanna be happy you know?" she asked.

"Jesus Christ...this is coming out of nowhere." Carla replied, brow quirked.

"Don't blasphemy!"

"Goddamn it."

"I said don't do that!" Junko snapped, glaring at Carla who was still confused by her friend.

"Hey, you know why the fuck you freaking out on us!?"

"Just stay calm dear...you were never like this...are you still high or something?" the Ultimate Surfer asked, earning no from the girl.

"I'm telling my manager tonight, I'm through."

"Well why don't you tell her at the same time why?" Carla asked, earning a sigh from her friend.

"Don't worry, I will."

"I bet you ten thousand dollars she laughs her ass off."

"I don't give a damn if she does."

Carla rolled his eyes, leaning back in his seat slightly as he glanced behind his seat at their passenger, Elsa.

"Elsa, what do you make of all this?"

"I don't even have an opinion." the young woman replied, causing Carla to turn around, holding her gun on her seat, unknowingly aiming at the woman.

"Well you gotta have an opinion! I mean, do you think God came down from heaven and stopped..."

 _ **Bang!**_

Carla, Kaikane and Junko all screamed in surprise and shock from the discharge. The back window was coated in blood and brain matter from the shot, seeping into the seats. Kaikane was sitting still, his body soaked in blood, eyes widened in shock. Little bits of brain matter were sprinkled around him, the entire back of the car soaked in pink.

"Oh, what the fuck is happening, oh shit!"

"Aw man, I shot Elsa in the face." Carla said, a look of disbelief on her face. Junko turned to her, glancing at her angrily.

"Why the fuck did you do that?"

"I dunno man, I didn't mean to do it, it was an accident."

"Oh man, I've seen some crazy ass shit in my day, but this.."

"Chill out girl, I told you it's an accident. You probably, uh...went over a bump or something."

"Hey, the car didn't hit no motherfucking bump!"

"Hey look girl, I didn't mean to shoot the son of a bitch. The gun went off, I dunno why!"

"Well look at this fuckin mess man. We're out in a city street in broad fuckin daylight here." the Fashionista said, looking a bit ashamed at what Carla had done.

"I don't believe it man."

"Well believe it now motherfucker! We gotta get this car off the road. You know cops tend to notice when your driving a car covered in fuckin blood."

"Just take it to a friendly place. That's all!"

"This is the Anaheim Carla! There ain't got no friendly places in the Anaheim!"

"Well Junko this isn't my fucking town man!"

"Shit!"

The fashionista grumbled, digging her hand into her shirt, pulling out her pink flip phone. She flicked it open, dialing a number.

"Who are you calling?"

"Who do you think? That fucking pig shit Mukuro...she's gonna have to clean this fucking car and get rid of this body. I got a friend in Toluca Lake, we can stash the car there." she said.

"Um...can we please go some where...p-please." Kaikane said, trying and failing not to taste Elsa's blood.

"I'm so sorry Kai...I didn't mean to let it go."

"FUCK YOU!"

 _ **xxx**_

"Well...the last couple days have been interesting, haven't they?" Jonathan said, a small smile on his face.

He was sitting on the steps of the Outdoor Deck, with Veruca and Alice sitting beside him. Robin was leaning against the nearby railing, her eyes locked on the 2DS that Jonathan had bought her, along with his copy of Fire Emblem Awakening. He decided to let her keep it, since she had gotten far in the game the first time around. Severa was helping Mei-Ling and Calem build a snowman. Apparently, she was the most friendly of everyone left in the school, and her folktales interested her. He was happy she had been able to strike a friendship with the Folklore Researcher.

"It is odd isn't it? I wasn't expecting for Carla to do all of this. Now you are a father, and we're celebrating our last Christmas here." Veruca said softly.

"Hey...it won't be our last Christmas together you know? No matter what happens, you two will be the most special people in my life."

"Ahem?"

"Right...and Robin too. Can't leave you behind since we have a daughter now." the boy said, earning a nod from the woman, who returned to her game.

"Hey...we never did open our Christmas Presents! I still have them with me." Alice said, reaching into her small satchel for the boxes she had brought with her. She handed Veruca hers, who quickly opened it, reaching inside. Alice did the same, mumbling things about what could be inside.

Resting inside were two velvet boxes. The two girls pulled them out, opening the boxes at the same time. Jonathan meanwhile had his eyes closed, crossing his fingers as they looked at their presents. Veruca had received a beautiful diamond ring, with a chocolate diamond, cut in the shape of a peanut, set on a golden band. She could see her Initials engraved on the inside. Similarly, Alice had received her own diamond ring, set on a silver band. It was a blue diamond, cut in the shape of a heart. The two girls looked up from their ring boxes, similar looks on their faces.

"Um...I went ahead and took Sonia's offer earlier this month. I was just hoping to find the right time you know? I think Christmas is the perfect time for a proposal. It's the day of perpetual hope after all...the perfect day for something like this. So, Veruca LeGume, Alice Bailey, will you marry me?" the boy said, having knelt down before the two girls. They shared a look, giving him a nod.

"Yes, we will!" they cried, both giving the Songwriter a kiss on the lips. He hugged them both, a stupid grin on his face.

"Awesome! I hope they fit, I had to guesstimate the sizes. Tsubaki helped me pick them out." he said. The two girls slipped the rings onto their ring fingers, happily looking at them.

"Ugh...dad, are you serious? You got them a ring and didn't bother to get one for mom?" Severa said, causing the young man to jump.

"Ah...don't to that Sev...sheesh, you scared the hell out me."

"Sev? Never mind...so are you gonna legally marry mom here or not? Because I think you'd be a horrible man if you didn't take responsibility for your precious princess." she said.

"Fuck me...Robin, has she been talking to Maribelle?"

"Of course she has, I told her to help Severa out with her shyness and confidence issues." she replied.

"You do know she's a bad influence right?"

"Not really...realistically speaking, Maribelle is one of the most grounded characters in Fire Emblem. Not to mention one of the most blunt, I think she would benefit from being friends with someone like her." Alice said.

"You only say that because she's your favorite."

"She fights with a bloody parasol, why wouldn't I?"

"She doesn't fight with a parasol, she fights with a staff, she's a freaking mage. Though she became a badass when I re-classed her into a Pegasus Knight, now there's a woman." he said, a smirk on his face.

"Oh? So you'd rather gallivant with Pegasus Knights? I say, I think we made an error in our judgment."

"I agree Veruca, perhaps we shouldn't marry him after all." Alice said.

"It was joke, jeez." the boy said, clearly not amused.

"Maybe you shouldn't be so open with your pervy thoughts dad." Severa said, giving him her own smirk. The boy grabbed a bit of snow off the ground, throwing it at her face.

"You need to cool off Sev."

"Gah...you blue blooded twat!"

"Ha! She inherited Jonathan's quirk, now she's speaks in an English Accent when she gets really pissed." Veruca said, causing the two to growl. He sighed, shaking his head.

"Whatever...maybe we can take a holiday or something, go to Ylisse or Nohr or whatever place you guys are are now. I'd like to meet everyone else."

"Of course! I'm sure you and Olivia would get along swimmingly. She's such a sweetie too, and a nice strong performer. She barely gets any stage fight now." Robin said.

"Does she still berate herself and call herself useless?"

"Olivia, calling herself useless? She's a humble person, but she has never once done that. She's the most confident person I know, and the go to gal when I write a new song." Severa said.

"Hmm...perhaps things are so different in this world, that it's like a new dimension all together. Ah well..."

"I'll say, this Special has been quite tiresome, very long too...how should we end it?" Veruca asked, tapping her chin with her finger tip.

"I got an idea...Alice, wanna have a Pokemon battle?" Jonathan asked, reaching for Persephone's Pokeball. The girl stood up from her seat, pulling out her Eevee's Pokeball from her purse.

"Okay then, let's have a go of it!" she cried, running away from the young man. She came to a stop at least 50 feet away, pressing the center button of the Pokeball.

"Aright, let's go Eevee!" she cried, throwing the ball into the air. It snapped open, the Evolution Pokemon appearing from within.

"Let's go Persephone! It's time to kick some ass!" Jonathan returned, releasing his pokemon into the field. He gave Alice a wink, bowing slightly.

"Ladies first."

"If you say so, Eevee go in for a Take Down!"

"Dodge it Persephone! Counter with Fairy Wind!"

"Hey Robin...what the hell is going on?" Veruca asked.

"I dunno...just wait until we face to black or something...or the bold xxx's appear."

 _ **xxx**_

"Ah...there they are, right on cue."

 **The End** ** _(Fucking Finally)_**

 ** _A/N: Well...this is it, the true final final ending of this chapter. Did it have to be this long? No...was the plot pointless? Yes...was it fun to write? Abso-Fucking-Lutely! I had a blast writing this...it was honestly the most fun I've had in a long ass time. I love chapters like this, that allow me to do whatever I want with the plot. These are the most fun, and reminds me of my early days of writing..._**

 ** _Anyway...this is the long awaited ending for this arc, and will kickstart the hiatus. It's been a long ride since this story began, but I promise to return to it soon! One thing this Christmas Chapter has taught me...never ever, write Christmas Chapters, especially if they include Interdimensional Hopping, random Video Game Characters, 4_** ** _th_** ** _Wall Breaks and Meta Jokes all over the place. Oh...and Smut...gotta love me that smut!_**

 ** _Anyway, this is the end of Morning Hope Academy for the foreseeable future. I do hope you have liked everything about this so far, and I do hope you look forward to the rest of Chapter 2 when I return! See ya all soon..._**

 ** _Coming Soon...Chapter 2 Act 7: New Faces, Old Places..._**


End file.
